Pokemon legendary trainers II: Johto
by Tiger M. King
Summary: PHần tiếp theo của pokemon legendary trainers. Tiếp nối sau FRLG chapter. Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon legendary trainers Season 2: Darkness returns.

Pokemon legendary trainers II: Johto  
Chapter 1.

"Đừng cố làm người hùng nữa! ở đây chẳng ai cần người hùng đâu! Chỉ cần cậu sống sót mà thôi!" Giọng một cô gái kêu thảm thiết. Một cái giọng đanh đá đến khó chịu. Và hiện lên trong đầu tôi lúc đó là một cô gái trẻ với mái tóc vàng óng dài tới lưng và được buộc lại thành một cái đuôi tóc như đuôi ngựa cùng với đôi mắt xanh và khuôn mặt…đanh đá. Mới nghĩ tới đã thấy rợn hết cả người rồi. Đó chẳng phải là bà chằn "đít vịt" Anna sao? Một chằn vương đích thực! Nhưng Sao lại là đây? Là lúc này? ĐỨng ngay sau "chằn vương" là một tên lùn. Taiga, thần lùn giữ của :v Hắn thấp hơn cả tôi lẫn Anna nhưng nhanh tới chóng mặt. Hắn có một mái tóc cắt ngắn nâu cùng đôi mắt nâu và một dải băng trắng đính viên ngọc lục bảo đeo trên trán, che đi hai vết sẹo. Hắn là thần lùn, max lùn nhưng lại nhanh cộng thêm cái thói thích xỉa xó giống tôi. Và hắn đá bóng giỏi. Nhưng hắn đang làm gì thế kia? Hắn đang nhảy múa với hai thanh đao của hắn và cố mở đường thoát. Nhưng cả ba đưuá đang ở đâu, đang làm gì vậy? Tôi không nhớ gì cả. mọi thứ cứ lờ mờ vậy. Và mọi thứ bỗng chợt thay đổi.

"Tiger ngồi yên nhé. Sẽ chỉ đau chút thôi." Một giọng nói hiền dịu vang lên và xuất hiện trước mặt tôi là một cô gái với mái tóc đỏ cắt ngắn và đôi mắt xanh cùng làn da trắng và gương mặt hiền dịu, thân thiết. Melody sao? Nhiều lúc cô ấy làm tôi cảm thấy em dịu và nhẹ như một bản nhạc du dương vậy. Thừa nhận một điều là cô ấy rất xinh và dễ mến nữa.

"Á!" Thằng em tôi, Conan, kêu oai oái lúc cô bạn(chính xác ra là bạn gái) nó băng vết thương. Nó cũng có mái tóc đen nhưng lại có đôi mắt nâu hơi vàng tinh ranh và quái đản. Tôi thích gọi nó là tiger, lấy chút biến đổi của tên tôi vì tôi không thích bôi nhọ thanh danh Conan Doyle :v

"Xin lỗi. xin lỗi. Tớ sẽ nhẹ tay hơn." Một cô bé chỉ bằng tuổi thằng em tôi nói nhỏ. Trái ngược với nó, cô bạn Tina của nó lại hiền, rất hiền. Tôi thích gọi nó là cô tiên nhỏ trong nhóm.Nó có mái tóc dài mượt màu đen và đôi mắt đỏ khá hiền. Nhưng nhớ lại hồi trước nó dùng gió quét sạch cả một đội máy bay chiến đấu làm tôi rung mình. Cả bốn người đang ở trong một căn phòng y tế nhỏ. Cái gì đây? Hình như tôi lại đang "nghịch ngợm" mớ kí ức cũ. VÌ sau đó là hình ảnh của mọi người wor D.K nữa. Có hoa hậu trẻ Diana, hai ảo thuật gia đại tài Kaito và Kin. Ông anh mặt lạnh như tờ tiền giấy Kevin làm tôi rung mình nhớ lại cha đội trưởng mặt lạnh như tờ đô la Levi trong Shingeki No Kyojin. Và còn có cả thuyền trưởng toàn năng của Nautilus 2, Kan và cô bạn thư kí chuyên sử gia Lindsay, một người chị dễ "xương" nhất quả đất đấy. Không đùa đâu/ Chị Lindsay dễ thương nhất quả đất hoặc đó là điều toi phải nói để lấy lòng bà chị dễ thương mà quy củ để nâng điểm kiểm tra cuối kì :v Còn có cả bà chàn "đít vịt" Anna, người hay cho tôi ăn hành mỗi sáng để "tránh" hôi miệng. hay là anh thợ máy "vui tính" Tech, người suốt ngày chỉ biết lắp, lắp, lắp và chọc ngopays nỗi đau người khác. Còn nhớ ông anh này hay tự sướng, gọi mình là Thomas Edison và…nổ banh cả bàn tay trái chỉ vì thử nghiệm Omnitrix. Chả thấy biến hình thành aliens mà chỉ thấy biến luôn cả cái bàn tay trái. Hay là pháp sư trừ tà kiếm…nhà thiên văn học Scott Sterling. Anh ấy khá giỏi về thiên văn học, có thể tính toán thời giant rung bình giữa một thiên thạch bay ngang hệ mặt troiuwf và…một cái hắt xì hơi :v Nhiều khi ông anh Scott điên thế đấy. Bảo sao làm pháp sư giỏi thế. :v Hay là đôi uyeenh ương Thomas và oliver. Họ yêu nhau tới mức…cho người kia uống Kali xyanua chỉ để thứ thuốc giải và thuốc thử thần kinh :v một người là nữ ý tá, còn người kia là tiến sĩ hóa-sinh mà. Ai mà trách được tình yêu bệnh viện của họ. :v Mọi hình ảnh về họ chỉ chợt vụt qua đầu tôi cùng với một chuỗi rối loạn, hình ảnh chiếc bánh sinh nhật đầu tiên tôi có hồi 11 tuổi, hình ảnh cả lũ hùa nhau chạu trốn thây ma, cả lũ luyện tập trong điều kiện khắc nghiệt, nhưng khắc nghiệt tới mấy thì chúng tôi vẫn cười với nhau được. Rồi cả lũ suýt chết mấy lần nữa. Những hình ảnh ấy vụt qua như thể muốn nhắc tôi nhớ về một thứ gì đó ấy. Nhưng chuỗi hình ảnh tiếp theo hiện lên khiến tôi giật mình. Đó là hình ảnh tôi cùng Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, Gold, venus, Silver, Crystal, lunar, Alia và những con pokemon tôi đã để lại trước khi bỏ đi nữa. Chúng tôi chơi đùa trên bãi biến, cười đùa với nhau, nghịch ngợm, true đùa và tiếng cười vang vọng. Nó làm tôi nhớ đến mục đích của tôi lúc này. Nhưng tất cả những hình ảnh ấy cứ thế trôi xa dần, xa dần và vụt biến mất, bất ngờ như khi xuất hiện vậy. Rồi có một âm thanh. Là giọng anh Kin. Anh ấy đang dặn dò gì đó.

"Nghe này Tiger. Trước khi em lên dường, anh có vài điều muốn nói. Trước hết là em không được phép sử dụng thuốc giảm đau để tạm thời vô hiệu hóa tác dụng phụ của sức mạnh nữa. Nó đang dần phá hủy hệ thần kinh của em và gây hại lên sức khỏe đấy. Thứ hai là hạn chế tói đa sử dụng sức mạnh vì cái tác dụng phụ của nó chả dễ chịu gì. Em alf huấn luyện viên, hãy dùng pokemon của mình nhiều hơn. Và thứ ba…" giọng anh hơi ngập ngừng "bọn anh không thể giúp gì được em từ đây vì giờ, chúng ta đã chính thức bị đóng cửa và chỉ còn có thể hoạt động ngầm. Vì vậy hãy cố lên nhé, em chỉ có thể tự thân vận động mà thôi. Và thứ tư…chúc em may mắn. Hãy bảo vệ bạn bè em. Hãy coi đó như một gia đình mới giống như cách em đã coi tổ chức này là nhà vậy."

"Tiger!" Một tiếng thét thất thanh và chói tai bất ngờ vang lên.

"Gaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Tôi bừng tỉnh và bật dậy theo một phản xạ tự nhiên.Đó là giọng của bạn tôi. Tôi vụt dậy, lấy tay lau mồ hôi trán và…một cánh tay đặt lên vai tôi.

"Bình tĩnh. Bình tĩnh." Melody nói nhỏ rồi ôm lấy tôi từ phía sau làm tôi thấy yên tâm hơn. Nhưng tôi vẫn không thể bình tĩnh nổi được. Alia đứng cạnh tôi lo lắng còn Venus thì thở dài.Và phía sau họ là một bức tượng. Không phải chỉ đơn giản là một bức tượng của năm pokedex holders đâu. Đó là Red, Blue, green, Yellow và Silver và cả năm người đã hóa đá. Họ hóa đá hoàn toàn. Tôi nghiến răng. Nếu lúc này, tôi gặp phải kẻ đá hóa đá họ. Tôi không cần biết là ai hay là cái gì, tôi cũng sẽ nghiền nát nó với những nhẫn thuật và chiêu thức mà anh Kin và tôi đã nghiên cứu trong suốt một năm xa vùng đất này. Phải. Tôi đã trở lại. Và Lần này, tôi đã không còn yếu như trước nữa rồi.

(from FRLG chapter)

-o0o-

Tiger đang ngồi viết cặm cụi trên bàn trong khi Melody và Alia không có việc gì làm ngồi bên cạnh. Venus thì bận túi bụi lật từng cuốn sách trên giá và chỉ xem lướt qua rất nhanh như thể đang cố làm nhanh cho xong vậy. Nhưng thực ra, thứ đang thực sự tìm là Axl, con magmortar của cậu. Tốc độ của nó nhanh tới mức chỉ lật qua nhanh mà nó cũng đọc được. Tiger cứ cặm cụi viêt, rồi tính, rồi viết, rồi đọc,…rất nhanh. Cậu không dám quay lại vì đặt ngay phía sau cậu là những người bạn của cậu đã hóa đá. Những bức tượng đá mà bạn cậu bị hóa thành ấy được đặt ở đây vì Tiger không muốn quên. Cậu cứ cặm cụi viết nhưng hai tay cậu nhiều lúc cứ run bần bật, đôi mắt thâm quầng cố gắng nhìn cho kĩ. Tiger ngay lập tức uống hết cả cốc cà phê đặt trước mặt rồi mở bản đồ ra, đo đạc cái gì đó. Rồi cậu viết nhanh lên tờ giấy trước mặt và kết thúc bằng một cú chấm mạnh tới nỗi cây bút bi nhự gãy làm đôi, thủng nguyên cả một lỗ trên giấy. Lúc đó, có tiếng léo nhéo ngoài cửa.

"Cho ta vào!" Ông giáo sư quát lên và đẩy tung cánh cửa. Melody ngã ngửa ra. Theo sau giáo sư Oak là lão bà Kimberly, tiến sĩ Elm, giáo sư Birch và cha mẹ Blue. Phải. Họ trông rất đau khổ khi mà con gái họ bị hóa đá nhưng cũng được mấy ngày rồi. Có lẽ họ cũng đã thấy khá hơn. Cha Blue là một người đàn ông cao gầy với dáng vẻ thư sinh với cặp kính cận và cái áo sơ mi mỏng kẻ. Còn mẹ Blue trông rất giống Blue. Mẹ Blue khoảng vào 36, 37 tuổi và có một mái tóc đen cắt ngắn. Nhưng nó bóng như tóc giả ấy. Có khi là tóc giả thật. Nhưng họ không làm Tiger chú ý. Cậu chỉ vuốt mặt, suy ngẫm một lúc rồi đặt cây bút gãy làm đôi xuống bên tờ giấy.

"Tiger? Cháu giải thích đi chứ? Tại sao lại có cái xe tải chở hàng chờ bên ngoài kia? Chả nhẽ cháu định đem bọn chúng đi đâu à?" giáo sư Oak hỏi.

"Nhóc con định làm gì?" bà già Kimberly hỏi.

"Ta nghe nói cháu đã có kế hoạch cả rồi. Giải thích giùm ta đi?" Giáo sư Birch hỏi.

"Liệu cháu co thể cứu được con gái ta không?"Cha của Blue hỏi. Và tất cả cùng hỏi như thể họ đang muốn tra khảo cậu nhóc vậy. Tiger quay cái vẻ mặt hốc hác với hai mắt thâm quầng nhìn họ chán nản như thể muốn tất cả im lặng vậy.

"tiger…tớ nghĩ cậu nên ngủ trước khi bắt đầu đấy." Alia khuyên nhỏ.

"Được rồi. Mọi người muốn biết kế hoạch ấy gì?THì đây là kế hoạch!" Tiger vo tớ giấy trên bàn, tức giận ném ra ngoài cửa sổ rồi ngồi ôm đầu "Khỉ thật! Muốn mất hai năm! Vẫn chậm mất hai năm!" cậu càu nhàu.

"Hai năm? Hai năm cái gì?" Bà Kimberly hỏi "Chẳng phải chúng ta đã thống nhất là sẽ dùng Jirachi để cứu chúng sao?"

"Bà không hiểu à? Theo những thông tin có ở đây thì Jirachi đã thức giấc từ hai năm trước rồi." Tiger gắt "Vậy thì nếu mấy người muốn dùng tới sức mạnh của nó thì chịu khó đợi thêm 998 năm nữa đi. Tôi hết cách rồi!" cậu quát mà chả them để ý đến việc người đang nói chuyện với cậu toàn người cao tuổi. Một phút im lặng bao trùm.

"Cháu xin lỗi!" Tiger lại ôm đầu, cúi gắm xuống, đập mặt xuống bàn "Điên mất! Gaah!" cậu gầm lên.

"Cậu nói là có kể hoạch. Là kế hoạch nào vậy?" Venus nói lạnh lùng "Và bình tĩnh lại giùm đi cái." Cậu lật cuốn sách thứ…một ngàn. Vừa tròn. Rồi Venus gấp cuốn sách lại, để lên đúi, nhìn Tiger.

"Rủi ro là khá cao. Nhưng đành vậy. Chỉ còn một cách xem ra mới có thể làm nên trò chống." Tiger ngồi bật dậy, vớ ngay lấy cái bút. Vừa cầm vào thfi cậu lại…quá tay bẻ nó làm đôi

"Âu phặc!" Tiger ném luôn cái bút ra ngoài cửa sổ, chán.

"Rủi ro gì?" Tiến sĩ Elm hỏi.

"Cháu không chắc chắn mình đủ khả năng để khống chế và điều khiển sức mạnh ấy." Tiger nói "Cháu biết mình phải làm gì, chỉ là không tin là mình có thể làm được thôi."

"Vậy cứ giải thích đi. Ta đã nói là bọn ta đăt niềm tin 100% vào cháu mà." Giáo sư Birch cố làm ra vẻ tin tưởng.

"Cháu làm được. Cháu sẽ làm được. Ta tin cháu sẽ làm được. à không. Ta biết chắc chắn cháu sẽ làm được." Mẹ của Blue bất ngờ nói. Nó khiến Tiger giật mình. Nhưng vấn đề không phải nội dung mà là ngữ điệu và giọng nói. Nhưng rồi cậu lại lắc đầu phủ nhận suy đoán của mình vì có khi cậu bị ám ảnh bởi việc giải thoát cho các pokedex holders rồi. Cậu ngồi khoanh tay.

"Tiger. Nếu đó là cơ hội duy nhất thì chắc cậu đành phải thử thôi." Melody nói nhỏ. Tiger ngẫm nghĩ một lúc.

'Tỉ lệ thành công là không cao…nhưng nếu là mình ứng biến thì có lẽ sẽ cao hơn. Đành vậy. Dù biết là bảo vệ an toàn cho cả nhóm là quan trọng nhưng có lẽ nên tin tưởng bạn bè thì hơn.' Cậu nghĩ.

"Được rồi. Đây là kế hoạch." Tiger lấy ra một cái pokedex mới "Bác Oak nhớ thằng nhóc mà Crystal nói không. Nó khá tiềm năng avf có lẽ chúng ta cần đặt niềm tin vào nó." Cậu ném chiếc pokedex cho tiến sĩ Oak.

"nó là của ta mà? Cái thằng này lại ăn cắp vặt nữa rồi." Tiến sĩ tặc lưỡi.

"Được rồi. Bác Oak. Gọi Emerald quay lại đây, đưua cho nó cái pokedex và nó sẽ là mấu chốt của phần hai. Bảo nó tới Battle frontier ở phía nam Hoenn. ĐÓ là một hòn đảo lớn tách biệt nên rủi ro bị bọn xấu tập kích là rất thấp. Bác Birch. Cử ngay hai pokedex của Hoenn đi tàu ra Battle frontier đi." Tiger nói

"Cái gì? Cần cả chúng sao?" Giáo sư Birch hỏi

"Chúng sẽ tới hỗ trợ Rald trong khi gold và Crystal chuẩn bị sẵn sàng. Còn Venus. Cậu và Lunar có lợi thế tại môi trường nhiều nước nên cả hai hãy hộ tống những dẽ holders bị hóa đá tới đó." Tiger nói "Có vết nức nào tớ vặt cổ cậu trước đấy." cậu đe dọa. "Vậy còn cháu?" Giáo sư Oak hỏi.

"Cháu nói rồi. Jirrachi đã thức dậy hai năm trước. Giờ cháu sẽ đi gọi nó dậy tiếp." Tiger lấy cái áo khoác "Đành phải làm phiền nó thôi." Cậu định đi ra thì bỗng bước hụt, tí ngã. May cho cậu là Alia đỡ được/

"Cái tên này! Sao cậu không nghỉ trước đi?" Alia hỏi

"Chỉ còn một tuần nữa là battle frontier mở cửa rồ sẽ tới đó với mục đích là thực hiện điều ước với Jirachi. Nhưng vỏ bọc bên ngoài cảu nó buộc phải là thách đấu battle frontier. Vì vậy, tớ sẽ đánh thức Jirrachi vào đúng ngày mở cửa. Không được phép mắc bất cứu sai số nào về thời gian về địa điểm." Tiger nói nhỏ.

"Trông nhóc kìa. Yếu thế kia thì làm ăn được gì?" bà Kimberly chê đểu.

"Tiger. Sao cậu không tranh thủ ngủ một giấc đi" Melody lo lắng "Hoặc chí ít chợp mắt một chút thôi."

"KHông cần đâu. Tớ sẽ ngủ trong lúc đi." Tiger nói và vùng dậy, đi ra phía cửa.

"Và thêm nữa nhé. Hãy tuyệt đối tin tưởng nhau. Chúng ta sẽ làm được." cậu quay lại "Tin tớ nhé!" cậu cố gượng cười và dơ ngón tay cái lên, nháu mắt và lúc ấy, cậu hướng về phía những bức tượng đá như thể đang nói với họ vậy.Rồi cậu đi ra.

"Chờ với!" Melody xách vội cái ba lô đã chuẩn bị sẵn và chạy lắc đầu đuổi theo. Bên ngoài, Raike đã chờ sẵn.

"Tên khùng." Venus càu nhàu và bỏ cuốn sách xuống và nói khi Tige đã đi khỏi.

"Sao?" Giáo sư Oak không hiểu lắm.

"…" Venus ngập ngừng vì câu nói lỡ lời. Nhưng thực sự thì Tiger hiện tại là rất đáng lo.

Hai ngày sau,tại Alto Mare.

"Tránh ra!" Một đám mặc đồ đen kì lạ đang đuổi theo một cô gái dọc con đường gạch bên bờ con kênh. ĐÓ là một cô gái với mái tóc đỏ son với hai cái đuôi tóc dài thượt thả hai bên và đặc biệt là hai phần tóc dựng đứng ở hai bên đầu như hai cái sừng ấy.Cô gái đó có một đôi mắt vàng, rất vàng cùng làn da trắng kì lạ. Và trong bộ đồ hầu gái, cô gái kì lạ đang chạy thục mạng. Kì lạ hơn là cô chỉ biết có mỗi chạy.

"Bắt lấy nó!" Cả lũ đuổi theo. Cô gái có vẻ đã đuối sức và chạy chậm lại. Có quá đông người khiến lũ kia không thể đuổi kịp. Nhưng chúng đang tiến tới gần hơn.

"A!" Cô gái kia kêu lên một âm thanh kì lạ rồi chạy nhanh hơn. Nhưng thế quái nào lại vấp phải mấy người đang đi ngược chiều.

"OÁi!" Một thanh niên bị đẩy ngã xuống kê ưng cô gái kia vội vàng đứng dậy và vụt chạy, không hề để ý tới chàng trai vừa ngã kia. Cô chạy vào một hẻm nhỏ, luồn lách liên tục giữa những căn nhà.

'không được! không được để chúng tới gần khu vườn,' một suy nghĩ lóe lên. Rồi cô vụt rẽ, chạy nhanh hơn. Có tiếng người đuổi theo sau. Cô gái kai chạy thục mạng và rẽ liên tục mà không để ý. Và bỗng…

BỊCH!

Cô va phải một tên avf ngã ngửa ra đàng ía trước cô là mấy tên đang đuổi theo. Chúng chặn đường rồi. Cô vội vàng đứng dậy và quay lại thì phía sau cùng có người.

"Bắt được rồi nhé!" Một tên nói và cả lũ thả pokemon ra. Mismagius, Mightyena, Sharpedo, Gengar, Seviper và Aggron xuất hiện. Chúng vây lấy cô gái.

"Grooonnn!" Aggron tấn công. Nhưng bất chợt, nó bước hụt vào một chỗ đất lún và gạch vỡ vụn.

"Cái gì?" ẻn Aggron bất ngờ "Lairon!" hắn thả thêm một con Lairon ra nhưng cũng chả thay đổi được gì.

"Graaa!" Một con Nidoking bất ngờ phóng bên và tung một cú đấm móc khiến Garon ngã ngửa.

"Lairon! Rollout!" Tên điều khiển hai con pokemon sắt ra lệnh.

"Lairrr!" Lairon lăn tới tấn cong.

"Kyaaaa!" Bất ngờ, một con nửa khỉ đột nửa lợn lòi lao xuống và dáng một cú cùi trỏ xuống.

RUỲNH!

Lairon bị dính đòn khiến cho mặt đất lún hẳn xuống và nó thả chết chỉ bởi một đòn.

"Cái gì? Seviper!" Tên điều khiển Seviper ra lệnh "Poison tail!"

"Seviiii!" Seviper vung đuôi tính chém Nidoking.

"Gah!" Nidoking đạp mạnh xuống avf một tảng đá nhô lên.

RẦM!

Cái đuôi Seviper đập mạnh vào tanrgd dá và bị chặn đứng lại.

"Khỉ thật! Cẩn thận đó!" Một tên kahcs cảnh báo. Nhưng quá trễ.

"Laprriii!"

RUỲNH!

Một luồng nước mạnh ngang đại bác bắn thẳng vào và ấn mạnh khiến cho toàn bộ sàn đá xung quanh Seviper vỡ vụn và con rắn thì…thăng thiên ngay từ giây phút đầu tiên.

"Cái quái! Ai vậy?" Tên điều khiển Gengar hoảng và hắn thả thêm ba con Haunter và hai con Misdevus ra.

"Để tôi nữa! Mismagius! Mismagius tham gia vào binh đoàn ma. Nhưng thêm ra chỉ thăng thêm số nạn nhân. Một cái ống đen vụt tới và bao trùm lấy cả bảy con ma.

"Cái gì vậy?" Mấy tên đứng ngoài há hốc. Một làn sương đen đang vây lấy lũ ma và chúng thấy thấp thoáng bóng những con dao lóa lên. Và

VÙ…

Sương tan. ĐỨng iuwax lũ ma, một con Darkanine màu đen với những búi long bạc vafmootj ngọn lửa xanh ở khóe miệng đang gầm gữ và cả bảy con pokemon ma, chẳng con nào còn sức chiến đâu. Ba con mạnh nhất bất tỉnh, đám còn lại honagr loạn tới mức không di chuyển nổi.

"Cái chết khỉ gì thế này?" Tên điều khiển Mightyena há hốc mồm và vụt. Con chó đen bị cắp đi mất. Hắn không cả kịp phản ứng.

"PIddgeeee!" Pidgeot cắp thep Mightyena và đâm thẳng xuống.

UỲNH!

Mightyena nằm bất tỉnh trên nền đá vỡ vụn sau cú đâm còn Pidgetot có vẻ như vẫn chưa quen với chiêu thức mới nên quay tròn tròn như…chim quay :v

"KHỉ thật! Để ta! Sharpedo!" Hắn thả thêm và tạo thành một đội hình mũi tên với sáu con Sharpedo "Tấn công!" hắn ra lệnh. Cả lũ Sharpdedo đồng loạt lao tới Nidoking và chúng đang tự biến mình thành một quả tên lửa nước. Sức cong phá là rất mạnh. Nhưng…

ROẸT…

ChỈ trong chưa đầy một giây, một con Raichu với một vết sẹo lớn ở má trái đã lao tới chắn ngay trước mặt và từ cánh tay nó đang tỏa ra những tia sét xanh.

"Raikiri!" Raichu hét lên và đấm mạnh.

ROẸT! RUỲNH!

Đội hình cả mập bị phá tung và sau con, mỗi con văng đi một nơi và…có khi là lần đầu tiên người ta thấy cá mập trèo cây đấy :v

"Cái…con khỉ…" cả sáu tên chợt thấy choáng voáng.Và chúng bống thấy mình đang ở giữa biển lửa.

"Gaaahhhh!" Chúng hét lên đau đớn vì những ngọn lửa đang thiêu đốt chúng. Rồi dần dần, từng tên một khụy xuống và bất tỉnh. Cô gái kia cũng bị ảnh hưởng nhưng nhẹ hơn. Cô thấy đau. RỒi một lúc sau, cơn đau biến mất và cô mở mắt ra. Đám người ban nãy đuổi theo cô đã biến mất cùng với những con pokemon kì lạ kia. Chuyện gì thế này? Mặt đất cũng không hề có bất kì một giấu tích nào của đánh nhau như thể có ai đó vừa…sửa nó lại vậy. Mọi thứ diễn ra quá nhanh và kì lạ khiến cô gái không hiểu gì cả. Cô lại vụt đứng dậy mà chạy.

"Có chắc không?" Một tiếng hỏi nhỏ.

"Anh không phải thằng ngu đâu. Chắc chắn rồi."


	2. Chapter 2

Pokemon legendary trainers II: Johto.

Chapter 2.

Hôm nay là một ngày đặc biệt. ĐƯờng phố ở Alto Mare được trang trí một cách lộng lẫy với cờ và hoa. Những chuyến thuyền, Phuong tiện di chuyern chính ở đây cũng được trang trí. Dọc các con kênh là những bao nhiêu là cờ, hoa đủ các màu. Hôm nay là ngày đặc. Biệt, ngày tổ chức cuộc đua Tour de Alto Mare diễn ra hàng năm. Và giờ, đang có rất nhiều huấn luyện viên đủ các nơi tới và tập trung ở bến thuyền cùng với những pokemon của họ để chuẩn bị cho cuộc đua. Nói đến huấn luyện viên thì…

"Đi nào! Tiger!" Alia vừa nói, vừa đẩy lưng Tiger tiến về phía bàn đăng kí "Chúng ta sẽ đua!" cô vừa nói, vừa nài nỉ, vừa…đẩy Tiger như đẩy cái tảng thịt 50kg đến bàn đăng kí.

"Nhưng mà tớ buồn ngủ!" Tiger kêu than thảm thiết. Giờ này, cậu chỉ muốn quay lại cái giường ấm áp ở phòng khách sạn và ngủ thôi.

"Điiiii!" Alia nghiến răng đảy cậu đi và cuối cùng, cô cũng tới được bàn đăng kí. Tiger đứng khựng lại trước cái bàn với một người phụ nữ đang ghi danh sách.

"Câậu ơới đăng kí hả?" Câậu ơới đăng kí hả?" Người phụ nữ phụ trách hỏi "Chúng toi còn hai chỗ trống.

"Vâng!"Alia vui vẻ đi ra trước còn Tiger…

"Khôôôôôôônnngggg….cháu muốn đi ngủ." Tiger kêu than thảm thiết khiến Alia bịt tai lại và…

ĐÉT!

"Nào nào! Có muốn ngủ nữa không?" Alia tay cầm cái vỉ đập ruồi(vũ khí huyền thoại :v ) hăm dọa.

"Dạ không…" Tiger rúm ró như con sâu đo, mặt tái mét, hết luôn cả buồn ngủ. Và thế là…

"Cuộc đua Tour de Alto xin chính thức được bắt đầu!" Một người dàn ông lớn tuổi phát biểu và phất cờ. Ngay lập tức, hàng chục huấn luyên viên trên những con thuyền nhỏ do pokemon kéo đồng loạt suất phát.

"Tiến lên!" Alia cũng hào hứng và cô ở trên một con thuyền màu xanh do Corsola kéo. Cả hai ngay lập tức tham gia vào cuộc đua. Và họ bắt đầu đuổi theo sát nút nhau. Và trong khi tất cả đã xuất phát thì có một người…

"KHò…" Tiger đang ngủ trên cái thuyền của cậu. Cậu ngủ trong tư thế…tay vẫn nắm dây cương, chân vẫn đứng trên thuyền và người vãn đứng thẳng. Lapras chỉ tặc lưỡi và bắt đầu bơi từ từ.

"Ayy dà…" Melody vỗ trán "Tác dụng phụ." Cô than. Lapras và Tiger cũng bắt đầu di chuyể kéo cả cái thuyền lẫn tên chủ đang…ngurgaatj của nó đi và bắt đầu lao tnhanh đi. Tiger vẫn đứng ngủ mà không biết gì, tay vẫn nắm dây cương và cậu và cái thuyền vẫn lao vun vút về phía trước mà không cần nhìn đường.

"Tên Tiger này thật là." Alia nhìn lại ngán ngẩm

"Khò…" Tiger đầu ật ra, hai chân dạng rộng đứng trên thuyền mà ngủ ngon lành.

"Nhanh lên đi Lapras!" Alia quát. Lapras tăng tốc. Và…chọn chỗ nào tăng tốc không chọn chọn đúng góc cua.

"Oái! Chậm lại!" Alia vọi hét lên nhưng con Corsola lao quá nhanh và…

RẦM! ÙM!

Ba bốn cái thuyền lao vào nhau và cả mấy huấn luyện viên bao gồm cả Alia nagx hết xuống nước, ướt nhẹp. Còn Tiger thì…

"kHò…" Cậu vẫn ngáy ngon lành và thêm khuẩn bản nhạc giao hưởng đang dược phát trên loa khiến cậu ngủ càng rẽ vội và Tiger vẫn không biết gì. Cậu và cái thuyền nghiêng hẳn và cậu chỉ đứng trên một chân. Cả cái thuyền lao thẳng lên hàng rào, phóng elen và đi luôn trên tường trong khi Tiger vẫn ngủ và đứng trên một chân. Cậu cứ như thể diễn xiếc vậy. Cái thuyền đi trên tường và…

"Oáp." Raike mở cửa sổ ra "Thật tuyệt khi được ngắm khung cảnh buổi sớm trong là…" chưa nói hết câu thì.

VÙ…ĐỐP!

Tiger cùng với cái thuyền lượn qua và cái giày cậu đi văng ra, bắn thẳng vào mặt Raike mang theo một mùi hôi khó chịu…

"Cái…Hơ…kinh…quá…" Raike bất tỉnh nhân sự sau khi ngửi được cái mùi :v

"Laprrii.." Lapras nhanh chóng tạo một đường băng bằng băng và kéo chủ nó lại xuống nước. Tiger và cái thuyền đập xuống nước và…

"Khò…" Cậu vẫn ngáy ngủ ngon lành và đứng vững trên thuyền.

"Lapri…" Lapras thở phà ợt nó nhận ra là cả lũ đang lao nhanh tới một đoạn đường có rất nhiều chướng ngại vậ chính xác ra là toàn những biển quảng cáo thả xuống gần mặt nước và không cẩn thận là bị mấy cái biển vả gẫy răng như chơi. Lapras tăng tốc và cả hai vượt qua hàng loạt huấn luyện viên trong sự ngỡ ngàng,

"Tên kia…đang ngủ kìa…" Một huấn luyện viên há hốc mồm, chỉ chỉ tay. Cả lũ nhìn theo. Rồi cả nhóm lao vào đoạn đường có chướng ngại vật và…

BỘP! BỘP! BỊCH! CỐP! CỐP!

"Á! Ái! Au!" Một loạt những tiếng kêu vang lên và…không thấy ai đi ra cả. À không. Lapras và Tiger bất ngờ lao ra với tốc độ cao và cả hai bình an vô sự. Và…

"Khò…" Tiger qua đoạn đường nhiều chướng ngại vật mà vẫn ngủ ngon lành :v

"WOa! Có vẻ như huấn luyện viên Tiger đang lao về phía trước và áp sát người dẫn đầu mà không cần thức giấc kìa." Giọng nói trên loa vang lên.

"Oáp/ Có người nói xấu mình à…?" Tiger mở mắt và chợt nhìn thấy một cô gái đang đứng trên bờ nhìn cậu đi qua. ĐÓ là một cô gái nhỏ người hơn cậu với mái tóc dài màu đỏ son và hai cái đuôi tóc thả xuống lưng. Trên đỉnh đầu còn có hai chỏm tóc trông như hai cái tai nữa. ĐÔi mắt vàng vui nhộn cùng làn da trắng và bộ đồ người hầu khiến cậu chú ý. Tiger nghĩ mình vừa gặp được tiên nữ thì phải.

"Ồ hế lô lây đ…" Tiger huýt sáo và

BINH!

Cái đột đá chắn giữa đường đua nứt và phía bên kia là một thằng ngu vừa tự đâm đầu vào cột :v

"Hơ…" Tiger răng cắm lặm vào cột. Lapras lắc đầu. cậu trượt trượt trượt trượt và rơi xuống nước, lặn không sủi tăm :v

"Ồ xin lỗi. Tôi nói hơi sớm." Một giọng nói vang lên tên loa. Tiger…Chết vì gái :v :v :v

Đến chiều…

"Heey! Heey!" Alia xua xua tay trước mặt Tiger để xem cậu tỉnh chưa

"Hơ…" Tiger đầu vẫn còn quay chong chóng lảo đảo bước theo cả ba người bạn vào trong bảo tàng.

"Đã bảo là ngủ trước rồi mà còn cố." Melody trách

"Rồi rồi rồi. Cậu ta nên ngủ." Alia nói "Mà chết vì gái thì trách cái nỗi gì. Mà anh Raike sao thế?" cô hỏi Raike khi thấy cái mũi được băng bịt kín của ông anh.

"ĐỪng hỏi…kinh khủng lắm…" Raike rên rỉ, mặt xám xịt như đám mây giông.

"He he he…" Tiger có vẻ đã tỉnh hơn "Cái gì đêêêêyyyyy?" cậu chỉ hóa thạch một con Kabutop trên sàn nhà.

"Là hóa thạch đó." Melody cúi xuống nhìn.

"Không. Cái bên cạnh con này cơ." Cậu chỉ và đúng thật. Có một cái gì đó cũng in hằn bên cạnh cái hóa thạch. Chợt…

"Hửm…" Melody có vẻ hơi ngạc nhiên. Bên cạnh hóa thạch là một thứ gần giống một viên đá nhỏ đang nhấp nháy. Chợt…

"Á!" Có tiếng thét thất thanh và mọi người bắt đầu chạy khỏi bảo tàng.

"Cái…" Raike nhạy bén và đã ngay lập tức lao vào. Baatf ngờ, từ trong phòng trong, một con Tyrantrum đang lao ra. N

"Grào!" Nó há cái miệng rộng toang hoác của nó và gầm lên.

"Alia! Bảo vệ Melody!" Raike nói "Và kéo cả cái tên nửa dở kia ra nữa."

"Vâng…ơ Tiger đâu?" Alia nhìn quanh ngơ ngác.

"Tyraaa!" Con khủng long đá loa tới và há cái miệng rộng của nó ra, tỉnh nuốt luôn Raike.

"Zero!" Raike ngay lập tức ném quả bóng và Zero, con Sceptile của cậu phóng ra. Một tay nó đã cầm sẵn một thanh gươm giống như gươm ánh sáng với lưỡi gươm màu xanh lá.

"Sceepp!" Sceptile tấn công với một tóc độ kinh người. Nó xoay mình và vung gươm chém liên tục bảy nhảu vào đầu con khủng long đá khiến Tyrantrum bị đẩy ngược lại. Con khủng long đá lắc lắc cái đầu và gàm lên.

"Raaaaaa!" Nó lao tới, răng nanh của nó bùng lửa. Fire fang. Nhưng nó không hiểu rằng nếu chỉ tấn công chay thì không có cơ hộ hạ Raike và Zero đâu.

"Sceptile." Zero bình tĩnh rút ra một thanh gươm khác, ngắn và nhỏ hơn thanh gươm nó cầm ở tay trái và giờ, nó hai tay cầm hai gươm. Rồi nó bất ngờ lao tới.

"Scep!" Nó vung gươm chém liền ba bốn nhát theo một quỹ đạo chém tròn liên tục. Rồi một cú đá mạnh hất tung cả Tyrantrum lên trời.

"Gah!" Tyrantrum gầm lên, cả người bị hất lên trời. Sceptile đã ngay lập tức nhaye lên và đối diện với con khủng long.

"Sccept." Cái vẻ lạnh lùng của nó tỏa ra. Và Sceptile chém liên tục. Tốc độ của nó rất cao. Nó dùng cả hai kiếm chém liên tục mười sáu nhát vào người Tyrantrum khiến con khủng long đã ngã ngửa.

"Oái!" Melody chợt bị hất ngã, chân phải bị một thứ gì đó cắt rách một vết dài ở cổ chân.

"Melody!" Alia chạy lại. Bỗng từ trong hóa thạch, một con Kabutop chui lên và đứng đối diện với một sát khí đăm đằm.

"Đừng có mong! Sigma!" Raike đã chuẩn bị sẵn. Sigma, con Electivire của Riake lao tới, tay phải cầm một thanh Katana sấm sét và nó chém.

RUỲNH!

Tia sét mạnh tới mức chặt gãy cả một bên càng cảu Kabutop và khiến con pokemon hóa thạch bắn văng đi cả một đoạn.

"Melody! Cậu đứng dậy được không?" Alia vội đỡ cô bạn dậy.

"Ra khỏi đây đi." Raike nói và một con Cradily đã xuất hiện phía còn chả them nhì cắt tung những viên đá và Cradily ném.

"Fefnir!" Raike thả thêm một con pokemon nữa. Là một con Infernape với cái tên Fefnir. Trên lưng con khỉ lửa còn mang theo một cây gậy và hai cái thứ như hai cái nắm đấm thép nhưng hình như là hai khẩu súng dựng lên trên lưng nó. Fefnir rút ngay chúng ra và đepo vào hai tay, hai nắm đấm của nó giờ là hai anwms đấm thép khủng bố và…

"Infeeerrr!" Fefnir đấm liên tục và từ hai nắm đấm thép, những nắm đấm lửa được tạo ra và như những viên đạn bay thẳng và hạ gục Cradily trong nháy mắt. Một bầy Shedinja cũng vừa tới và chắn cửa.

"Phantom!" Raike thả phantom, con Greninja ra "Fefnir! Zero! Sigma! Phá vòng vây nào!" cậu ra lệnh. Và cả Fefnir, Sigma, Zero và Phantom đòng loạt lao tới. Phantom lao lên trước và từ trong lòng bàn tay nó, hàng chục chiếc kunai băng được tạo ra.Nó phóng Kunai liên tục. Fefnir cất súng đi và lấy gậy ra. Cây gậy bùng lửa. Nó lao lên ngay sau loạt Kunai và quay gậy liên tục. Nó quét sạch cả bầy Shedinja. Nhưng ngay lập tức, ba con Aerodactyl lao tới từ phía sau.

"Khỉ thật! Harpuia!" Raike thả con Gallade với cái tên harpuia ra. Hai lưỡi kiếm ở tay Gallade ngay lập tức dài ra.Và nó cùng Zero và Sigma quay lại.Lưỡi kiếm của Zero được cất đi và thay vào đó, nó lấy ra hái cái quạt với kích cỡ ngang kích cỡ cơ thể nó.Sigma cũng nạp điện vào thanh katana.

"Lên thôi!" Raike bất ngờ đặt hai ngón tay lên trán và một luồng ánh sáng lóe lên.

RUỲNH!

Bất ngờ, cả Zero và Harpuia đều tiến hóa tiếp. Cả hai trở thành Mega Sceptile và Gallade. Về lí thueyets là điều này không thể xảy ra vì những thông tin về mega-evolution tới giờ vẫn chưa được công bố và không ai có thể khiến cho cả hai pokemon tiến hóa mega cùng lúc. Nhưng…Raike thì khác.

"Gaa!" Cả Sigma, Harpuia và Zero lao vào. Những nhát chém liên tục như một cơn bão và ba con Aerodactyl còn không thấy nổi đối thủ của chúng.

"Được rồi!" Raike thoát ra ngoài "Leviathant" cậu thả một con pokemon đặc biệ ra. Đó là một con pokemon có hình dáng con người và cái dáng điệu thiếu nữ của nó kahcs lạ. Nó như đang mặc một bộ váy dài che kín cơ thể gần giống như Gardevoir vậy. Nhưng có điều là bộ váy ấy màu xanh nước biển khác biệt và nó dài cà cao hơn. Thân dưới được che kín bỏi váy, chỉ để lộ đôi chân mỏng mảnh. Thân trên khá thon và gầy với hai cái màng như một phần trang trí của cái váy thả dài hai bên hông và trước ngực là viên ngọc nhỏ làm người ta gợi nhớ tới Manaphy. Cả hai tay cũng vậy, cúng mỏng mảnh và mềm mại như hai cánh tay manaphy có điều nó dài hơn. Và chiều cao cảu con pokemon này chỉ tầm 0.6 m tức là gấp đôi manaphy. Và nso có một cái đầu tròn cùng với hai cái tai cảu Manaphy. Nhưng khuôn mặt cảu nó được ẩn sau một lớp mạng che và sau đầu còn có một thứ gần giống như một cái vây phụ và…bên dưới cái tai là một thứ gần giống như tóc có màu trắng xanh, một lớp bong sao. Một lớp bong trong suốt và…dù đã tiến hóa thêm nhưng nó vẫn khá đáng yêu như Manaphy ấy. Phải, nó là dạng tiến hóa đặc biệt của Manaphy. Cách thức tiến hóa chắc chỉ mình Raike biết. Và Leviathant là biệt danh, còn tên chính thức của nó(theo ghi chép của Raike) thì là Phiahant.

"Nên nào. Leviathant!" Raike ra lệnh.

"PHy!" Leviathant Phiathant kêu lên và đôi tay nhỏ nhắn của nó vẫy vẫy. Nếu so sánh với Fifnir, Phantom hay Harpuia thì nó quá nhỏ. Nhưng thực tế là cả bốn con lại được biết đến với cái tên The four guardians nổi danh đã quậy tung cả các giải đấu ở mọi nơi rồi. Leviathant vẫy vẫy tay và nước từ dưới kênh bất ngờ dân lên, bịt kín lấy cửa bảo tàng. Harpuia, Zero và Sigma đã ra rồi.

"Phantom!" Riake gọi.

"Gree." Phantom Greninja rút ra một chiếc phi tiêu băng và ném. Và chỉ ngay khi phi tiêu chạm nước, nước đóng băng và cửa bảo tàng bị bít kín.

"Hay quá." Alia nói, vừa nhìn cái cửa vừa băng bó cho Melody.

"A. Alia…" Melody vỗ vai nhẹ nhẹ.

"Sao…?" ALia quay lại

"Cậu đang băng tay tớ. CÒn chân tớ mới bị đau," melody mặt nhăn nhó :v Cái tội không để ý cơ.

"Dooonnn!" Một con Shieldon phá tung cánh cửa băng và thoát ra. Theo sau là rất nhiều con pokemon hóa thạch.,

"Nó phá được cửa rồi." Raike vào thủ thế "Magi, Pala. Necro. Barba!" cậu thả thêm magi(Delphox), Necro(Marowak), Pala(Bisharp) và Barba(Conkeldur) ra.

"Anh có cần em giúp không?" Alia hăng hái hỏi.

"Ái! BĂng xong cái chân cho tớ được không. TỚ rách chân phải mà sao lại được băng chân trái là thế nào?" Melody than.

"Khỏi. Đưa Melody ra khỏi đây đi. Anh sẽ lo lũ này." Raike nói "Lũ cùi rách này thì ăn nhằn gì." Cậu thả nốt con pokemon cuối cùng, Aegislash ra.Cậu thường dùng nó như là vũ khí chính theo nghĩa den, tức là cậu dùng nó như kiếm để cận chiến chứ không phải để nó chiến đấu. Raike cầm Aegislash.

"Tiến lên!" Cậu ra lệnh "Chúng ta sẽ hạ hết lũ này."


	3. Chapter 3

Pokemon legendary trainers II: Johto

Chapter 3.

Sau hơn một giờ đồng hồ vật lộn cùng đám pokemon hóa thạch, Raike, Alia và những cảnh sát của Alto Mare cuối cùng cũng hạ và bắt được gần hết đám pokemon hóa thạch. Và cuối cùng thì…

"Hà…" Raike dứng tựa vào cái cột đèn và thở dài. Cả mười con pokemon của cậu cũng nằm bẹp xuống đất mà thở.

"Xong rồi." Alia ngồi phịch xuống. Cô không phải chuyên gia chiến đấu vì…với Audino, Blissey và Lopunny thì có mỗi Loppunny là chiến được. Còn lại Alia là chuyên về khoản ồi sức mà. Xung quanh họ, lực lượng cảnh sát khá mòng ở Alto mare cũng đang…thử ra từ tai. Quá mệt. Họ đứng như mấy cái xác khô.

"Thay mặt…" một người định đứng ra cảm ơn Raike thì cậu chỉ phủi phủi tay ra hiệu không cần cảm ơn.

"Cái thằng khỉ Tiger biến đâu rồi nhỉ?" Raike hỏi ngán ngẩm "Từ cái lúc đánh nhau tới giờ, nó lẩn đâu mất rồi ấy."

"Em đi vệ sinh." Tiger ngồi tót trên cột đèn "giải trình"

"Cái…chú trốn trong nhà vệ sinh cả tiếng à?" Raike tức

"À không. Em thả được pokemon ra nhưng tên đần này…" Tiger gõ đến cốc một cái vào đầu Raichu "Em bảo nó lấy lại cái quần mà cuối cùng nó chạy tót đi chơi đâu mất ấy." cậu trách. Raichu gãi đầu cười trừ.

"Chủ nào tớ nấy." Alia ngồi thở. Nghe Tiger nói vậy chứu biết đâu được. :v

"Nguy rồi!" Một ông già hói có lẽ là người bảo vệ và chịu trách nhiệm về bảo tàng vội vã chạy ra. Đó là Lorenzo. Và chạy theo sau còn có một cô gái tóc nâu kì lạ với cái kiểu tóc ngắn, hai bên dựng lên như hai cái tai ấy. Cháu gái của Lorenzo, Bianca đây mà. Nhưng…

"Cỗ máy phòng thủ của Alto mare bị đánh cắp rồi." Bianca thông báo một tin khiến tất cả khựng lại.

"Chú lại thò tay chôm chỉa cái này nữa à?" Raike hỏi. Nhưng lúc cậu nhìn lên, Tiger đã biến mất y hệt như lúc xuất hiện.

"Nguy to rồi." Melody cũng vừa được đưa đến trên lưng Flyon.

"Cái gì mà nguy to?" Alia hỏi.

"Cố máy ấy…" Lorenzo giải thích…

Cả lũ vội vàng chạy vào trong và trong căn phòng để máy, mọi thứ thật hỗn độn và trên sàn là một cái hố to khổng lồ và đen ngòm như thể nó không có đáy vậy. Và như thường lệ, Tiger đã chờ sẵn.

"Mọi người nghĩ sao?" Tiger hỏi và nhìn xuống dưới.

"Ta không hiểu! Làm sao chúng lại cần một cái máy to như thế làm gì nếu không có viên đá Soul Dew?" Lorenzo hỏi

"Thực ra thì…" Raike kiểm tra mấy cái vụn gach vỡ từ sàn nhà và từ những hóa thạch đã được phục sinh "Để hồi phục toàn bộ những hóa thạch này thì cần một lượng năng lượng cực lớn."

"Năng lượng từ…chả nhẽ đó là…Tiger?" Melody quay lại thì tiger đã biến mất.

"Ông. Chúng ta có nên?" Bianca hỏi.

"Cho tôi gặp họ được không? Tôi nghĩ họ đang gặp rắc rối đó." Raike nói "Nhất là trong khi chúng ta đang bận bịu ở đây."

"Vậy…được rồi." Lorenzo gật đầu.

…

Một cô gái trong bộ đồ hầu gái và mái tóc đỏ son và đôi mắt vàng đi vào trong một cái ngõ, nhìn ngang nhìn dọc để chắc chắn không có ai theo đuôi. Rồi cô chạy tới một hành lang. vài con Pidove giật mình bay vụt lên trời và cô gái ấy đã đứng đối diện với một bức tường. Rồi cô gái chạm tay vào tường và bỗng…đi xuyên qua nó. Cô gái đi xuyên tường và vào trong. Và đằng sau bức tường là một khu vườn với rất nhiều cây cối, những lối đi lát gạch rất đẹp cùng những chiếc chong chóng gió, những bong hoa, và nhiều món đồ trang trí cổ kính khiến cho khu vườn thêm hấp dẫn vì cái vẻ cổ kính ấy. Cô gái kia khong cần lo lắng nữa. Một luồng sàng lóa lên và cô gái biến thành Latias. Latias hoá người kìa và giờ nó trở lại làm pokemon. Nó vụt bay vào trong và tới được một hành lang gạch. Trên hành lang ấy, một con Latios đang bị thương nặng và anwmf thở khó nhọc.

'Anh!' Latias vội bay lại.

'Không được…'Latios vùng dậy nhưng khoogn kịp. Đồng loạt, một laojt lưới phóng ra và túm gọn lấy Latias.

'Á!' Latias bị lưới túm gọn. Nó gã xuống đất và cố gắng cựa quậy nhưng những tấm lưới có điện đang túm chặt lấy nó.

"Thật quá dễ dàng." Một đám người đi ra và chúng mặc bộ đồng phục Rocket. Tên đi đầu mặc bộ đồ trắng. Và…hắn rất lùn. Hắn chính l;à Carr, một trong ba tên cầm đầu nhóm Rocket trong chiến dịch ở Sevii Island

"Carr! Có vẻ như cả hai con pokemon và cỗ máy đều nằm trong tay chúng ta rồi." một tên to con nói. Hắn là beast của Rocket giờ còn có hai.

"yên tâm! Nếu chúng ta điều khiển được cố máy thì…" Carr cười "Mọi nguồn năng lượng trên thế gian này sẽ là của chúng ta. Và Tên Guile Hideout và Sird "thuê" chắc cũng đã sẵn sàng ở battle frontier rồi. Chuẩn bị đánh thức Jirrachi thôi!" Carr nói "Coi như đó là ân huệ cuois cùng của chúng ta cho ả phản bội Sird vì cả hai cùng có chung mục tiêu là diệt lũ dex holders lắm chuyện mà."

"Mang chúng đi." Orm ra lệnh cho một tên tay chân

"Rõ." Tên kia nhận lệnh nhưng thay vì mang hai con pokemon vừa bị bắt đi, hắn lại…lấy ra một con dao và bắt đầu ngồi cắt lưới một cách…thản nhiên như thể cảh có ai ở đó vậy.

"Này này này! Tên kia làm gì thế? Ta bảo mang chúng đi chứ có bảo thả chúng ra đâu?" Carr hét lên tức giận.

"Hì…" Tên Rocket cúi xuống nhìn Latias và cười. Latias vừa ngạc nhiên, vừa mừng.

"Tên kia theo Sird đấy! Cản nó lại!" Orm ra lệnh.

"Bọn ngươi chỉ làm ta thêm nóng máu thôi." Tiger cởi bỏ cái bộ đồ hóa trang của mình ra và quay lại, cười vào lũ đứng đầu nhóm Rocket với một điệu cười nwuar miệng ác độc như thể một tên sát nhân máu lạnh vậy.

"Tiêu diệt đám dex holders ư? Vậy ra là bọn ngươi làm họ hóa đá." Cậu lấy ra một quả pokeball "Đã vạy thì hôm nay cho bọn ngươi nếm thử cái cảm giác hóa đá luôn nhé?"

"Khỉ thật! Tấn công!" Carr ra lệnh cho đám tay chân.

"Bắt nó!" Cả mấy chục tên Rocket đồng loạt lao lên và thả pokemon. Nhưng…

"GRraaaa!" Beholder, con pokemon khổng lồ bất ngờ chui lên từ duwosi đất và Nidoking cũng lao theo ngya sau nó.

"Quét!" Tiger đội cái mũ lụp xụp lên và cười. Một điệu cười man rợn. Nidoking và Beholder lao lên, cả hai cùng dùng cơ thể lực lưỡng của mình để…húc. Và cả hai húc tung cả đám pokemon của lũ Rocket.

"gaahh!" Mấy chục tên Rocket và đám pokemon bị hai con pokemon lực lưỡng húc bay tứ lung tung như kiểu xe tải húc ấy.

"Khỉ…" Carr còn chưa kịp chửi thề và cũng chỉ vừa thả Porygon Z ra thì…

"Raikirri!" Raichu như một tia sét xuất hiện ngay trước mặt nó. Và nắm đấm cảu Raichu bọc sét xanh đang phóng điện.

"Gah!" Carr ngã ngửa còn Porygon Z bị lôi quyền chém mạnh tới mức nó không chịu nổi một đòn.

"Steelix!" orm that con pokemon rắn thép to bự tổ chảng ra. Nó chống điện, vậy đó.

"Đến lúc dùng tới những thứ mà chúng ta "mượn" từ phòng nghiên cứu của mấy tên giáo sư ở Kalos rồi! Orm!" Carr nói

"Được rồi! Mega evolve!" orm kích hoạt một thứ như một cái vòng đeo tay và Steelix phát sáng. RỒi trong một nháy mắt, cơ thể nó chuyển hóa hoàn toàn sang dạng mega. Sức phòng thủ vật lý kinh khủng cộng thêm khả năng kháng điện khiến cho lôi quyền của Raichu vô dụng. Nhưng đâu chỉ có một mình Raichu ở đó.

"Moookkkiii!" Monking từ một cái cây gần đó lao thẳng xuống lưng Steelix mega và…

"Cái…" Orm quá bất ngờ để ra lệnh.

RUỲNH!

Một nhát Dynamic entry mạnh như một quả mìn bự đáng thẳng vào lwung Steelix

"liiii!" Con rắn thép gầm lên. Sức phòng thủ vật lý trâu vật cũng không ăn thua ở đây vfi ở đây toàn pokemon tấn công vật lí còn trâu hơn cả trâu ấy chứ. Một mảng thép trên lưng Steelix vỡ nứt.

"Xé nó ra!" Tiger ra lệnh

"Raikiri!" Raichu với một tốc độ kinh hoàng phóng tới và một cú lôi kích đáng vỡ vụn mảnh thép trên lưng Steelix mega. Nó không gây thương tích nhưng lại tạo ra một điểm yếu chết người.

"KHỉ thật! Đành phải để tar a tay thôi!" Carr thả một con Beedrill ra "Mega evolve!" hắn kích hoạt mega ring và Beedrill tiến hóa mega. Nhưng…

"PIddggee!" PIdgeot bất ngờ chui ra từ trong một tan cây và đâm xuống, tấn công Beedrill./

"biết ngay! Beedrill! Fury attack!" Carr ra lệnh.

"Beee!" Con ong ngay lập tức dùng những cái kim của mình đâm túi bụi. Pidgeot chưa tiến hóa mega thì đừng mong đủ tringf chơi nó. Hoặc nó nhầm.

BỤP!

"Cái…Beedrill!" Carr gọi. Vì Con pidgeot vừa tan biến. và nếu substitute là cách tốt nhất để thăm dò thực lực thì nói chung lả nó đã thành công.

"Piddgd! PIidgeot thật giờ mới xuất phát và nó lao tới từ ngay sau lưng beedrill.

"Đừng mong! Poison sting!" Carr ra lệnh. Beedrill quá nhanh. Nó quay lại và đâm mạnh với một cú móc độc. Hiểm.

"Pidd!" Pidgeot dính đòn và đâm thẳng xuống đất. Nó đâm đến rầm một cái. Nhưng

TÁCH…

Một tiếng bóng mở ra nhẹ và nhanh ngay sau lưng Beedrill và…

"kYUUBLAS!" con cáo trắng chin đuôi phun một luồng lửa trắng tinh khiết về phía con ong mega và…

"Beee!" Beedrill rít lên và rơi phịch xuống đất, bị bỏng nặng.

"Khỉ thật!"Carr nghiến răng. Còn bên phía Orm.

"Shuckle! Bọc lại!"Tên cao to ra lệnh cho hơn chục con shuckle ngay lập tức bọn lại chỗ giáp sắt mà Steelix bị vỡ và tái thiết lập áo giáp cho con rắn thép. Nhưng…

"Megaaa!" Megatron, con Meganium của tiegr ngay lập tức dùng những dây leo to vật vã của nó tấn công bất ngờ từ dưới đất và trói chặt Steelix lại.

"Bọn này thật sự rất rắc rối!" Carr tức

"Kyuu!" Kyuublast bắn ra ba bốn quả cầu lửa.

"Ta tức rồi đấy!" Carr thả Houndoom ra và con chó lửa ngay lập tức hấp thụ hoàn toàn lửa của Kyuublast. Flash fire. Rồi nó bùng sáng và tiến hóa mega.

"ĐỪng tưởng bọn ta thường. Ta có thể tiến hóa cả 6 lên mega đó.

"Houn!" Houndoom mega bắn ra một loạt đạn lửa đáp trả Kyuublast. Nhờ flash fire mà dạn của nó mạnh hơn.

"Laprii!" Lapras phun nước từ phía sau

BÙM!

Nước chạm lửa bốc hơi nghi ngút.

"Còn nữa đó!" Carr thả thêm Scizzor, Slowbro, Gyarados và cả ba con pokemon của hắn đều đã lên mega.

"Ngươi nghĩ tụi ta hạ Latios kiểu…?" Orm còn đang tự đắc thì…

"Để ta tiến cả lũ bọn ngươi!" Tiger lần này chính cậu tấn công. Và cậu chạy tới cùng với Darkanine/.

"Đừng có mong! Steelix!" orm ra lệnh nhưng con rắn thép bị quấn chặt rồ đang giữ nó và cộng thêm mấy cái dây leo của Monking nữa.

"Đồ ngu! Tất cả phản công!"Carr cho cả bốn con mega của mình tấn công. Nhưng…

"Pid! Rai! Darka!" Tiger gọi và cả ba con pokemon, Raichu, Darkanine, Pidgeot ngay lập tức lập đội hình tam giác trước mặt cậu. Cả bốn tạo thành một hình thoi với đỉnh là Raichu, hai bên là Darkanine và Pidgeot còn dưới cùng là Tiger.

"Tấn công!" Carr ra lệnh. Cả đám pokemon cùng tấn công. Nhưng…

"Đội hình tam kích phong hỏa lôi!" Tiger hét lê và Darkanine ngay lập tức tự bọc mình trong gió và lửa. Raichu cũng phóng điên và truyền toàn bộ điện anwng lên đầu tạo thành những tia sét xanh. Sét của nó hút gió bạc và lửa xanh của Darknine và trở lên mạnh hơn hẳn. Pidgeot bất chấp stes đanh phóng ra từ Raichu lao nhanh hơn và dùng hai chân túm lấy Raichu, nhấc hẳn lên, và nó bay nhanh hơn nữa và ném Raichu thẳng về phía đám pokemon.

"Darkani!" Darkanine lao tới vỡi Extrem speed và nó húc thẳng vào lwung Raichu. Cú húc khiến Raichu bay nhanh như một viên đạn về phía đám pokemon, bất chấp những đòn tấn công liên tục của kẻ thù. Và gió bạc, sét xanh và lửa xanh được tụ lại trong lòng bàn tay Raichu, tạo thành một quả cầu. Một quả cầu xoáy cực đại và năng lượng nén ép tối đa. La toàn hoàn dạng tam độn. Và Tiger với sự trợ giúp từ con pokemon siêu tốc Speeder lao tới ngay sau lưng đỡ quả cầu lên đầu nó và…

"Rekkuhoha!" Tiger dùng toàn lực đập thẳng vào lưng Raichu, truyền thẻm một lượng lớn hỏa lực và phong lực cho Raichu.

"Raaiiiiiiiii!" Raichu phóng đi như một viên đạn và

RUỲNH!

Một vụ nổ long trời. Raichu đánh trúng và mọi thứ trong bán kính sáu mét gần như bị nhiền nát vụn. Tiger rơi xuống đấ bắn ngược lại và Kyuublast đỡ được nó. Khi khói bụi tan, chẳng còn lại gì ngoài một cái hố. Steelix đã kịp dùng dig mang cả lũ đi nhưng…nó bị thương nặng tới mức rải rác xung quanh thành hố là những mảnh cơ thể bị nghiền nát như cám của nó.

"Xong!" Tiger phủi tay,

"Chuyện gì vậy?" Lorenzo, Biancaa, Raike, Alia và Melody hớt hải chạy lại, không hiểu chuyện gì vừa xảy ra.

"Zero!" Raike ra lệnh và Zero nhanh như cắt cắt vụn cái lưới đang trói Latias ra. Tiger nhìn cái vườn cây tươi đẹp mà cậu vừa phá mà…cười trừ.

"Hì. Xin lỗi!" Cậu gãi đầu,.

"latios! Latias! Hai người không sao chứ?"Bianca hỏi.

"Để chị lo cho!" Alia thả Blissey ra và con pokemon hồng chuyên về khả năng hồi phục dùng sức mạnh của nó hồi phục cho Latios và Latias.

"Này…cậu ổn chứ?" Melody vỗ nhẹ vai Tiger khiến cậu giật mình.

"Còn mấy ngày nhỉ?" Tiger hỏi

"Ba…" melody nhìn đồng hồ.

"Vậy có lẽ nên hỏi thôi." Tiger quay lại "Mọi người biết gì về soul dew?" cậu hỏi thẳng.

"Gì cơ?" ông Lorenzo thực sự không hiểu câu hỏi.

"Anh đã nói rồi. Trong sự việc xảy ra hai năm trước, soul dew đã bị phá hủy khi họ cố ngăn cái máy phòng thủ rồi." Raike nói

"Sai. Nó chưa bao giờ bị phá hủy." Tiger nói "Vì căn bản nó chưa bao giờ được nhìn thấy."

"cái gì cơ?" Bianca ngạc nhiên

"Thôi kệ đi. Nhiều lúc tên này điên lắm." Alia nói.

"Tớ đến đây vì cái viên đá đó. Vì vậy chả có lí do gì mà điên cả." Tiger nói nghiêm túc "Và…có lẽ cho cháu đi quanh khu này một lúc."

"Cũng được. Nhưng cẩn thận gặp…" ông Lorenzo định cảnh báo Tiger về lũ Rocket thì…

"Chúng sẽ không gặp cháu nếu muốn sống đâu." Một câu trả lời lạnh lùng và Tigr biến mất sau rặng cây.

"Rù…" Alia rung hết cả mình "Lạnh hết cả gáy. Nghe như sắp có án mạng ấy."

"Phải báo cáo thêm cho giáo sư.Ông Lorenzo. Nếu có chuyện gì xảy ra thì cứ gọi cho tụi cháu." Raike dặn thêm trước khi đi "Alia và Melody ở đây chơi đ đi có chút việc."

"Vâng!" Alia vâng nhanh. Đợi lúc Raike đi, cô mới bắt đầu than,.

"Mọi chuyện chả đâu vào đâu cả. Đầu tiên là cái máy, rồi lũ pokemon hóa thạch. Và giờ là đánh nhau tung bành thế này." Cô nhìn cái vườn cây trước kia đẹp đẽ còn giờ thì…thêm mấy cái hố từ vụ đánh nhau mà ngán ngẩm.

"…" Melody không nói gì, nằm dài xuống lưng Flyon và vuốt nhẹ bộng lông trắng dày của nó. Thực sự thì cô đang lo lắng về thái độ của Tiger chứ không phải là tình hình khó hiểu. Chả ai hiểu chuyện gì đang xảy ra cả mà. Nhưng…

"ha…" có một người đang theo dõi họ mà họ không biết "Có vẻ như viên soul dew thật dư sức hồi sinh jirachi đây. Phải đề phòng mới được." Sird ngồi trên một máy bay cách đó khá xa nói và cườ lưng ả là một bình chưa và bên trong là một con Latias khác nữa đã bị thương khá nặng và chỉ còn đang thở thoi thóp.


	4. Chapter 4

Pokemon legendary trainers II: Johto

Chapter 4.

Sau hơn một ngày tìm kiếm khắp Alto Mare, giờ, cả nhóm Raike, Alia, Melody đang ngồi trong pokemon center cùng Lorenzo, cô cháu gái Bianca và Latias. Latias trong bộ dạng cải trang một y tá bê mấy món ăn tạm ra cho mọi người.

"Xong thêm ba phân khu nữa." Raike nói "Cháu đã báo cáo lại cho tiến sĩ rồi. Vào ngày mai, chúng ta sẽ tiếp tục tìm ở khu phía bắc." cậu vừa nói, vừa bốc tạm miếng bánh ăn trong khi chờ món chính.

"Thực ra thì sự việc hai năm trước xảy ra, viên đá Soul dew đã bị phá hủy rồi nên cái máy sẽ vô dụng." Bianca nói "và cũng kể từ ấy, em chưa gặp lại Latias đó nữa."

"Có hai…ắt xì…Latias sao?" Alia hỏi. Cô đang cảm cúm. Mặt cô gái đỏ phừng phừng, mắt đỏ lọng và tóc xõa bù xù.

"Đấy. Đã bảo nghỉ đi rồi mà. Đã yếu lại còn thích ra gió." Raike trách

"Kệ em!" Alia khó chịu "Ắt xì!"

"Phải. Trước kia có một cặp Latias và Latios đến đây. Rồi cái máy hoạt động và Latios đã bị…ừm…kể từ ấy, chúng toi không gặp lại Latias ấy nữa." Lorenzo nói "Còn Latias đây là con của đôi Latias và Latios ấy."

"Cậu ấy đến đây tìm cha mẹ và cũng để tìm ra bí mất thực sự đằng sau viên đá Soul dew." Banca nói "Nhỉ? Latias?" cô hỏi nhưng Latias chỉ nặng im, gât gật nhẹ đầu.

"Theo kế hoạch thì Tiger sẽ dùng viên đá Soul dew để đánh thức Jirachi. KHông biết có được không nữa." Raike nói và ngả người ra ghế "Viên đá ấy đã bị phá hủy rồi. Anh dã báo cáo lại toàn bộ mọi thứ cho tiến sĩ và mọi người ở nhà. HI vọng họ không mất hi vọng." cậu ôm đầu "thật tình. Không hiểu Tiger đang nghĩ cái gì khi đi tìm một thứ vốn đã bị phá hủy nữa chứ?"

"thực ra vẫn còn một thứ nữa. viên soul dew thực sự.' latias bất ngờ cất tiếng nói

"Cái gì cơ?" Mọi người như chồm dậy khỏi ghế vì tin bất ngờ

'Thực ra đó chỉ là một truyền thuyết rằng viên soul dew bị phá hủy kia chỉ là một chiếc chìa khóa để kích hoạt cái máy. Còn viên soul dew thật có sức mạnh kinh khủng hơn nhiều.' latias nói 'Và…ngày mai em sẽ phải đi Battle frontier ở Hoenn. Anh Rald cần tụi em giúp. Dù gì thì anh ấy cũng là bạn của tụi em và là người chỉ bọn em tới đây mà.'

"Chết cha!" Raike kiểm tra lại đồng hồ "Mai Battle frontier khai trương rồi. Giờ tính sao đây?" cậu ôm đầu "Latias và Latios phải đi tới đó để giúp Rald nên không có người tìm kiếm. Mà cái tên tiegr nói chuyện gì với tiến sĩ mà lâu thế nhỉ?"

Raike còn chưa nói hết câu thì…

RẦM!

Tiger bất ngờ đi ra, đạp tung cánh cửa phòng và tức giận. Rồi cậu quay lại, nói vọng vào trong phòng, nơi chiếc máy liên lạc được đặt

"Bác tưởng chỉ có mình bác và mọi người biết lo lắng sao? Bác có biết ở đây, bọn cháu đang lo lắng còn gấp bội lần không hả? Vậy nếu bác giỏi thì sao bác khong tự đi mà làm đi? Tự đi mà giải cứu họ đi!" Cậu nói một cách tức giận, điên cuồng và phẫn nộ. Rồi tiếp sau đó là một chàng chửi bới tứ lung tung rồi Tiger bỏ ra ngoài trong sự ngacjc nhiên của tất cả mọi người. Họ thấy cậu chạy về phía rừng một cách rất giận dữ.

"Chuyện…chuyện gì vậy?" Bianca hỏi.

"Anh Raike…anh có khai báo gì về Tiger không?" Melody hỏi lo lắng

"Nó bị sao vậy?" Raike hỏi

"Có lẽ bác tiến sĩ lại trách móc gì rồi. Cậu ấy mấy hôm nay tâm trạng bất ổn, thêm nữa thì sẽ tức điên lên như thế đây." Melody chống cằm lo lắng "Giờ cậu ấy cáu rồi. Đến em cũng chịu không làm gì được." cô nhắm mắt lại "Giờ mà có Blue ở đây thì có lẽ sẽ khá hơn."

"Ừm…mà tâm lí bất ổn là sao? Anh vẫn thấy nó chơi đùa bình thường mà." Raike nói

"Anh khai cả…ắt xì…cái đó sao?" Alia hỏi

"Ờ. Chả nhẽ bảo Tiger chăm chỉ đi tìm kiếm à? Cả ngày chỉ ru rú trong khu vườn và chả làm gì thì khai thế sao được?" Raike hỏi

"Đó! Tại anh…ắt xì…ắt xì…cả đấy." Alia trách và bỏ ra ngoài

"Chị đi đâu thế?" Bianca hỏi

"Chị đi…ắt xì…tìm cái tên kia quay lại đây…ắt xì…" Alia vừa đi ra vừa nói "Nếu Blue làm được thì chị đây cũng thừa khả năng."

"Anh Raike…?" Melody thực sự nghiêm túc

"Sao? ĐỊnh mắng cả ông anh này vì tội thẳng thắn à?" Raike hất hàm

"Em nói tâm lí bất ổn…" Melody nói nhỏ "Anh nói không thấy có gì khác thường. Vậy từ lúc Tiger trở lại đây, cậu ấy đã cười bao nhiêu lần và có lần nào trong số ấy là không phải giả không?"

"Bao…sao lại hỏi…?" Raike cũng vừa giật mình. Từ lúc Tiger quay lại, cậu thường thấy nó đội một cái mũ lụp xụp che kín gần như cả khuôn mặt nên không thể thấy rõ liệu nó có cười không. Nhưng có một điều, gần như lúc nào Tiger bỏ mũ ra, cậu cũng chỉ thấy một vẻ mặt khó chịu, cau có và có phần tức giận, bất an và lo lắng.

"Nói chung là…" melody nói "Em cũng muốn an ủi cậu ấy một chút nhưng những lúc thế này, một người vui tính và biết lắng nghe sẽ giúp cậu ấy khá hơn." Cô chống cằm "ước gì Blue không bị hóa đá thì mọi thứ cũng đâu có tệ tới mức này."

Trong khu vườn bí mật, dưới ánh trăng sáng có tiếng…

"Tiger! Tiger ơi!" Cái giọng của Alia khản đặc vì bị cảm khiến lũ Hoothoot đang ngủ tỉnh dậy bay toán loạn còn mấy con Chrrubi rơi lả tả như sung rụng. Có mấy vết cào lớn trên thân cây như thể có một con gấu vừa đi qua và tiện tay "tỉa tót" vậy. Thêm mấy cái cây đổ, cành cây gãi rơi xuống đất. Alia mò mẫm với con Emolga đậu trên đầu, phát sáng như cái đèn pha ấy. Bỗng

"Ryaaaaaa!" Có tiếng tiegr gầm lên

RẦM!

Cả một cái cây cách chỗ Alia đứng khoogn xa đổ rạp xuống và đập xuống đất.

"Khụ! Tên…khụ đần." Alia ho mấy cái rồi thu hết sức, chạy lại. Cô chạy tới hồ nước ở giữa khu vườn với bờ được lát đá và maasi cái ghế gỗ và xích đu treo ở cây xung quanh.Và có một cái cây ngay gần đó bị đổ sập và thân nó bị đập vỡ vụn. Mấy con Cherrim đứng xung quanh cái cây mà nhìn cây đổ, không biết làm gì cả. Chúng hoang mang. Còn bên cạnh cái hồ nước trong vắt dưới ánh trăng, có một tên khùng đang đứng. Và tên khùng tên Tiger, tất nhiên. Tiger đứng lặng đi một hồi. Alia rón rén tiến lại phía sau, đưa hai tay ra hai bên hông và…

"Ắt xì…" Cô hắt xì hơi và…bại lộ kế hoạch thọc léc.

"Yo." Tiger chỉ quay lại, nói một câu rồi lại quay đi, mắt hướng xuống nước hồ trong suốt.

"Ắt xì…khịt..khụ.." Alia lau mũi rồi cười tươi nhưng chẳng có gì cả. Tiger vẫn đứng, suy ngẫm về một thứ gì đó.

"Này. Này này." Alia vỗ vai "này!" cô twucs lên, thọc cả hai tay vào hông cậu và cù

"Á!" Tiger bắn lên như điện giật "làm cái gì thế hả?" một cú chọc và cậu co rúm ró như con sâu đo ngay :v

"Có chuyện cần nói!" Alia cười tươi.

"Thôi xin! Bà chị ra nói với cái cây đi!" Tiger nói chán, khó chịu và quay đi, lại đứng đơ ra.

"Này! Đã bảo…ắt xì…có chuyện mà." Alia tiện tay cù thêm phát nữa.

"Á!" Tiger lại bắn lên như điện giật "Đã bảo thôi rồi mà." Cậu hét lên, lùi lại mấy bước.

"Hi ha ắt xì." Alia định cười và ắ xì :v

"Sao? Chuyện gì?" Tiger hỏi lớn, người co rúm ró. :v

"À. Sắp đến giờ ăn cơm rồi. Quay về đi. ắt xì!" Alia lại ắt xì. Chắc cảm nặng lắm

"Khịt! Chậc. Khó chịu thật." cô than

"Khó chịu thì ra đây làm gì? Về ăn trước đi. Tui khogn rảnh." Tiger nói đùa một cách…khó hiểu và miễn cưỡng.

"Không được. Tui phải đưa ông về!" Alia kéo tay Tiger

"Này này này. Tui còn chưa xả xong stress mà." Tiger bỗng bật cười. Chuyện gì vậy? Alia có đôi chút bất ngờ quay lại và…cười

"Không xả xong trên đường về xả tiếp." Alia đùa và kéo mạnh.

"Thôi mà Blue!" Tiegr nói đùa và làm nũng nhưng rồi chợt cậu khựng lạ cũng bất ngờ. Cô im lặng một giây

"Vậy ra là…thế…ắt xì…" Alia nói và không quên…ắt xì hơi :v

"À…xin lỗi. Nhiều khi tớ hay nhầm." Tiegr gãi đầu

"KHì…" Alia cười thầm "Vậy ra nhớ Blue mà ra đây tơ tưởng à?" Alia bất ngờ đùa, khác hẳn với cái vẻ đanh đá thường ngày của cô và sự đanh đá đi kèm cái…vỉ đập ruồi :v

"Vớ va vớ vẩn. Nhớ ai? Tơ tưởng cái gì chứ?" Tiger cãi

"Đừng có lừa tui! Ông ra đây tơ tưởng bạn gái đấy! GIờ mớ biết nàh!" Alia đùa "Chờ lúc về tui bảo Blue cho ông…" cô định nói thêm nhưng thấy vẻ im lặng của Tiger nên thôi.

"Thôi bỏ đi." Tiger vùng tay, bỏ tay Alia ra, quay lại chỗ hồ nước.

"Này. ĐỊnh đứng đó tới khi nào cảm lạnh à? Này?" Alia gọi với và chạy them đinh kéo cậu lại nhưng cô chợt thấy nóng phừng phừng. Cô khụy xuống, quỳ xuống đất.

"Emooo!" Emolga vội vã xà xuống lo lắng. Nó đứng dưới đất, ngước nhìn chủ nó. Alia đang thở dốc. Còn Tiger thì khong quay lại.

"Tiger…khụ khụ…" Alia ho mạnh "này Tiger!" cô gọi khản cả giọng "Ti…" cô bất ngờ ngừng lại, ho một tràng. Khoan đã..

"T…T…" Alia cố gọi thêm nhưng không được.Cô không nói được. Còn Tiger vẫn im lặng. Alia ho một tràng nữa. Emolga lo lắng, ôm chặt lấy chủ nó. Rồi nó vụt bay ra chỗ Tiger.

"Emol! Emol!" Nó gọi Tiger và đậu lên vai cậu, nói hớt hải và lo lắng.

"M…" Alia thả Mienshao ra và con Pokemon võ sĩ đỡ được cô dậ ưng vừa đứng dậy, Alia đã xấn tới chỗ Tiger. Tiger không biế tiến tới một cách quyết tâm và tức giận. Tiger nghe tiếng bước chân bèn quay lại thì…

BỐP!

Một cái tát nảy lửa và Tiger lùi lại mấy bước loạng choạ đứng trước mặt cậu, bàn tay phải mỏng manh đỏ ửng lên sau cú tát. Rõ rang cô cũng đau. Nhưng…

"Nghe này đồ đàn bà. Nếu ông cứ đứng đây than vãn và nhớ nhung thì sẽ chẳng có ai cứu lấy cô ấy đâu. Vậy nếu muốn gặp lại Blue và các pokedex holders khác, ông phải đứng lên và tìm cách. Đừng có đứng đây như đàn bà và than vãn hay khóc lóc nữa!" Alia quát mắng một cách thậm tệ và kết thúc bằng một tràng ho liên tục. Tiger chẳng nói gì cả.

"Ồ! Nghe hay nhỉ?" Một giọng nói nữ vang lên và Sird đang đứng ngay bên bờ hồ, sau lưng Tiger và vỗ tay, cười chế nhạo.

"T…t…" Alia giờ mất giọng hoàn toàn.Cô hét to quá. Cô cố gắng ngừng ho và ngước lên nhìn.

"T…!" Cô cố gắng hét lên khi thấy một con pokemon màu đen ngòm đang lơ lửng trên đầu Tiger. Nó tay cầm một quả bóng đen và bắn về phía Tiger.

"Mien!" Mienshao ngay lập tức nhảy lên, tung một cước đá nhưng quả cầu đen nuốt trọn con pokemon võ sĩ và Mienshao rơi phịch xuống đất. Nó bất tỉnh, lăn ra ngủ rồi.

"Dark void của Darkrai." Tiger quay lại "nếu va chạm với một luồng năng lượng mạnh tương đương thì có thể sẽ khiến biến đổi phân tử và hóa đá, không có cách nào cản được.vậy ra là ngươi." Cậu ném một cái nhìn tức giận về phía Sird. Alia đứng phía sau hoang mang, cố bám lấy vai tiegr và đứng vững. Cô ho mạnh và mắt bắt đầu lảo đảo, chóng mặt.

"Để coi…" Sird tay cầm một viên đá. Là Jirrachi sao? Đó alf viên đá chứa Jirachi.

"Đó là Jirachi phải không?" Tiger chỉ vào viên đá "Cảm ơn nhé. Mấy ngày trước ngươi mượn của ta hôm nay lại tốt bụng đem trả đấy."

"Hừm…trả cái gì chứ?"Sird nhếch mép "Ta chỉ đến đây để chắc rằng không còn ai cản bước bọn ta nữa thôi. Nhất là đám pokedex holder. Để coi ngươi vừa chiến đấu với Darkrai, vừa bảo vệ con bé đó thế nào?"

"Alia. Ra khỏi đây!" Tiger nói.

"…" Alia không nói được bèn gật đầu, thu hồi Mienshao và toan chạy. Nhưng cô vừa chạy tới khu vườn thì một loạt dây leo bất ngờ lao ra trói lấy cô.

"Mmm…" Alia vùng vẫy nhưng những cái dây leo quá chắc

"Ha ha! Xem ra chúng ta lại hội ngộ rồi." Carr đi ra và theo sau là orm.Và cả một con Tangrowth nữa.

"Nhóm mãnh thú đã tái hợp." Orm nhìn Sird với đôi mắt híp.

"Cô có thứ mà chúng ta muốn đó, Sird." Carr chỉ viên đá chứa Jirachi "và bọn ta cũng có cái cô muốn." hắn búng ngón tay.

Rầm…

Mặt đất rung chuyể mạnh và từ dưới đất, cố máy phòng thủ của Alto mare trồi lên. Cái máy to khổng lồ trồi lên từ dưới đất, ờ gàn bờ hồ và một tia sáng ánh lên.

"Và ta cũng có mấy thứ cho các ngươi trao đổi đây." Sird nói và một con Acheop lao xuống, mang theo một con Latias. Con Latias ấy đang thở thoi thóp. Nó rất yếu.

"Ha ha. Cô hiểu ý tụi ta rồi đấy. và nhìn kìa."Carr cười và từ giữa hồ nước, một luồng sáng lóe lên. Và dưới đáy hồ, dưới ánh trăng, có một viên ngọ tròn đang tỏa ánh sáng rực rỡ.

"Mmmm…" ALia giãy giụa. Cô thực sự quá bất ngờ khi lần lượt cỗ máy, Jirrachi và giờ là cả ánh sáng kì lạ dưới đáy hồ nước.

"Thành công…" Orm cười nhưng hắn chợt ớn lạnh sương sống. Có một nhân vật mà cả ba đã quên mất và…

"Tao có vô hình không…?" một giọng nói lạnh ớn người vang lên sau lưng khiến Orm lạnh hết sương sống

"Cái…" Carr quay sang

"Tao đoán là không."

RẦM!

"Argh!" Cả orm và Tangrowth bị đấy bắn ra cả chục mét và cả hai xoáy tròn. Alia rơi ra và Tiger đỡ được cô, đứng lạnh lùng.Cậu lườm Carr, rồi Sird, rồi Carr…rồi cuối cùng là nhìn tên Orm thảm hại và con Tangrowth. Orm bị thương nặng còn Tangrowth nổi tiếng trâu giờ đang bất tỉnh.

"Đồ khỉ. Tụi tao cho mày cơ hội bỏ trốn và mày chỉ tấn công lén à?" Carr tức.

"Cẩn thận đó Carr. Nó không như mấy đứa holder kia đâu."Sird lườm Tiger "Nó bất thường lắm. Darkrai!" ả ra lệnh cho Darkrai tấn công.

"Darai!" Con pokemon bóng tối ném liên tục những quả cầu bóng tối về phía Tiger.

"Darkaa!" Darkanine phóng ra và bọc cơ thể nó trong một cơn lốc toàn những lưỡi dao đen vô hình. Và dark void, những quả cầu đe, bị chém vụn thành từng mảnh.

"Ta nói…" Tiger đặt Alia xuống bên một gốc cây, để cô nằm xuống "Nghỉ ngơi chút đi." Cậu nói nhỏ và lấy cái áo khoác đắp cho cô.

"Sao? Mày nói gì cơ?" Carr vểnh tai lên

"…Là…" Tiger quay lại "Tao sẽ băm vằm và chặt nhỏ bất cứ kẻ nào đã hóa dá bạn taa. Và ttao đây không thất hứa…" cậu bẻ ngón tay đến cạnh một phát, Và xoay đầu.

"ha. Đừng có phô trương thế." Sird nói. Con Gyarados của ả đã lấy viên đá lên từ dưới đáy hồ. Đó là một viên đá tròn, phát sáng và nó là soul dew. Không, nó kahcs, nó lớn hơ đặt viên đá vào trong cố máy rồi đặt con Latias mà ả mang tới vào.

"Latttiii!" Latias kêu đau đớn khi những tia sét phóng ra từ cỗ máy trói chặt nó. Rồi viên đá phát sáng.

"Xin hân hạnh giới thiệu." Sird đứng vào phòng điều khiển

"Cái…Này!" Carr bất ngờ

"Cỗ máy phòng ngự thực sự của Alto mare." Sird bấm nút. Con Latias mà ả mang tới đã lả đi. Nó tiếp tục bị rút năng lượng và viên đá soul dew đang cung cấp năng lượng, kích hoạt cố máy.

RẦM RẦM RẦM.

Mặt đất rung chuyển mạnh và từ dưới đất, một thứ gần như một con rô bốt khổng lồ bằng đá với cái đầu là cố máy phòng thủ của Alto mare trỗi dậy. Nó cao tầm mười lăm mét, cơ thể hoàn toàn bằng đá với những cánh tay, chân khổng lồ.

"Cái gì thế?" Raike, Melody và Bianca cũng vừa tới.

"Mẹ!" Latias và Latios nhận ra con Latias bị nhốt trong cỗ má úng bay tới nhưng…

"Haahaaa!" Sird bấm nút và ngay lập tức, hai cánh tay máy lao ra ôm gọn cả hai con pokemon.

"Á!" Latias không kịp thoát. Nó và Latios bị hút vào trong một khoang rỗng ở ngực con rô bốt.

"Hay lắm. GIờ cỗ máy đã hoàn thiện rồi." Sird cười lớn "Với ba nguồn năng lượng cộng thêm khả năng chuyển hóa năng lượng của soul dew sẽ làm ta bất bại!" Sird nói và con rô bốt vung chân đá.

"Cẩn thận!" Zero ngay lập tức đưa Bianca và Melody ra khỏi vùng nguy hiểm. Mặt đất bị xới tung chỉ sau một cú đá. Tiger bế Alia nhảy nhanh và Darkanine theo cậu. Cả ba thoát chết trong gang tấc. HỌ lên được một nóc nhà gần đó

"Ha! Giờ thì khoogn cần mi nữa rồi."Sird thu hồi Darkrai "Ta sẽ còn có việc với ngươi sau. Còn giờ!" ả bấm nút. Và con rô bốt đá khổng lồ tiến thẳng.Một cú đạp và nó phá vụn một tòa nhà ở gần khu vườn.

"Á!" Có tiếng người bên trong./

"Khỉ thật! Có người bên trong!" Raike vội vã cùng với đám pokemon của cậu chạy tới.

"Darkanine! Nhận lệnh!" Tiger đặt Alia nằm lên lưng Darkanine.

"T…" Alia định nói nhưng cô mất giọng rôì còn đâu.

"Đưa cô ấy đi. Báo Nidoking! Đưa Raichu và Monking vào trận." Tiger nói "Cần thêm Pidgeot và cậu nữa. Lapras ra biển sẵn sàng ứng chiến bất cứ lúc nào. Còn Beholder. Ta cần ông ấy. Còn lại hãy sơ tán mọi người ở Alto mare." Cậu dặn dò. Darkanien gật đầu và chạy đi.

"Tiger!" Raike đã quay lại, theo sau là Leviathant và Harpuia. Cả ba chạy tới

"ĐƯợc rồi! Anh và em sẽ chặn thứ này lại." Tiger đứng lên

"Đừng mong!" Sird ấn nút và con rô bốt đá vung tay.

"Hà!" Tiger nhảy lên và cánh tay khổng lồ phá vung mái nhà cậu đang đứng "Lên nào! Anh!"

"Ok!" Raike nhảy lên và Harpuia cùng Leviathant và giờ là thêm cả Phantom nữa.

Lúc ấy, trong thành phố, mọi thứ đã bắt đầu nào loạn.

"Cái gì thế? Có chuyện gì? Sao lại có người khổng lồ ở đây?"

Mọi người bắt đầu láo loạn. Họ chạy ra khỏi nhà, ngước nhìn lên bầu trời và thấy con rô bốt bằng đá khổng lồ.

"Mọi người!" Lorenzo cùng Bianca và melody tới.

"Mọi người hãy nghe tôi! Hãy rời khỏi thành phố này ngay lập tức. Nơi này sắp biến thành chiến trường rồi!" Lorenzo đứng nói lớn.

"Cái gì? Có đánh nhau?"

"phải rời khỏi đây thôi."

Người dân Alto mare nháo nhác.

"Mọi người làm ơn hãy di tản tới những bến tàu gần nhất. Hãy rời khỏi Alto mare!" Đội cảnh sát cũng vừa tới và họ bắt đầu sơ tán. Người dân thực sự náo loạn rồi. Họ chạy vội vàng tới những bến cảng gần nhất tọa nên một cảnh tượng hỗn loạn.

"Làm ơn…" Bianca bị chèn ép giữa đám đông "Làm ơn hãy bình tĩnh. Á!" cô bị đẩy ngã và tí nữa bị đạp bẹp. May cho cô là Nidoking đã ngay lập tức kéo được cô dậy.

"Cảm ơn." Bianca nói.

"Nidok!" Nidoking gật đầu rồi nó đập mạnh xuống đất tạo một cơn rung chấn khiến tất cả ngã xuống.

"Cái gì vậy? Sao lại…?" Mấy người bị ngã tức giận đứng dậy.

"Xin làm ơn giữ bình tĩnh và đi theo hàng." Một nhân viên cảnh sát nói. Và trong khi đội cảnh sát đang sơ tán thì…

"Raikiri!" Raichu đập mạnh xuống, loi kích đậm vụn một phần của con rô bốt nhưng ngay lập túc, nó lại hồi lại.

"Đừng có mong!" Sird bấm nút và con rô bốt vung tay. Nó khiến một tòa nhà bị đập vỡ và gạch rơi xuông, mọi người lại náo loạn. Những tảng bê tong lớn rơi xuống một nhòm người đang chen nhau ra cảng

"Á!" Họ hét toáng lên. Nhưng một ánh chợp vụt qua và những mảnh bê tong bị đập vụn.

"Mọi người! Làm ơn đi theo hàng và nhanh chân lên!" Raike nói "Chúng ta không có cả ngày đâu!" cậu nói "Còn với thứ kia thì…" cậu nhìn con rô bốt đang tàn phá Alto mare không thương tiếc "Tới lúc chặt chém rồi!" cậu rút Aegislash ra và cầm nó chắc trong tay. Tới lúc chặt chém thực sự rồi.


	5. Chapter 5

Pokemon legendary trainers II: Johto

Chapter 5.

"Nhanh lên nào các em!" Melody đang cố gắng đưa một đám trẻ ra khỏi một tòa nhà cháy "Nhanh nữa lên!" cô gái tóc đỏ mở tung cánh cửa ra. KHói và lửa nghi ngút khắp nơi. Cả đám trẻ chạy theo cô gái và thoát ra phòng ngoài.

"Chạy ra cửa đi!" Melody gọi và tất cả đồng loạt chạy ra phía cửa. Cả lũ hơn chục đứa chạy thoát ra ngoài và Melody theo ra. Họ vừa ra tới ngoài thì cả căn nhà đổ ập xuống ngay sau lưng khiến cả lũ lạnh cả gáy. Tí chết. Mấy đứa nhỏ òa khóc.

"Được rồi mọi người! Hãy chạy ra bến tàu nhé. Ở đó sẽ có người lo cho mấy đứa." Melody nói và chỉ tay về phía bến tàu của Alto mare "Chĩ sẽ quay lại ngay."

Nói rồi, cô chạy đi. Lũ trẻ mà cô vừa cứu ra lon ton theo nhau chạy ra bến tàu trong khi co gái tóc đỏ chạy theo hướng ngược lại.Cô hướng về phía khu vườn bí mật vơi mà giờ…chắc chẳng còn gì nhiều. Giữa trung tâm Alto mare, con ro bốt khổng lồ cao hơn mười lăm mét với cái đầu là cái máy phòng thủ của Alto mare đang…quậy phá.

"Phá nữa đi! Phá nát cái thành phố bé tí tẹo này đi, Sird!" Carr đứng trên vai con rô bốt mà hò hét. Trên ngực con rô bốt, trong cái buồng giam đá, Latios và hai Latias đang bị hút cạn năng lượng để duy trì cho con rô bốt ấy. Và trên cỗ máy, viên đá soul dew đang phát sáng với một luồng năng lượng cực mạnh khiến con rô bốt hoạt dộng một cách linh hoạt không kém gì con người bất chấp cái thân hình đồ sộ của nó

"Được rồi!" Sird cười ác độc và cho con rô bốt cày tung cả mấy dãu nhà lên. Cả Alto mare đang ngập trong lửa và đổ nát. Con rô bốt tung chân đá và đạp vụn cả mấy căn nhà bằng gạch ra. Trong khi đó, ở phía bên kia, mọi thứ thật hỗn loạn.

"Mọi người làm ơn hãy đi theo hàng! Hãy theo hàng! Sẽ có đủ chỗ cho tất cả." Ông Lorenzo ra sức hò hét nhưng mọi thứ vẫn chả đâu vào đâu cả. Người dân của Alto mare vẫn dẫm đạp lên nhau, cố chen chân lên những chiếc thuyền du lịch, thuyền chở hàng và cố để bơi ra càng sớm càng tốt. Nhiều người chen nhau tới mức đẩy nhau xuống nước và khối người bị thương chỉ vì chen nhau đây.

"Tệ quá…" Bianca nhìn cảnh hỗn loạn mà lo lắng. Alto mare nằm cách biệt trên biển nên nếu mà có chuyện, hay chính xác là như thế này thì mọi thứ lại, well, tệ như thế này đây. Cô gái trẻ quay lại nhìn Alto mare đang ngập trong lửa khói và đổ nát. Còn đâu thành phố nước tươi đẹp với những con kênh, những chiếc thuyền nhỏ, những tòa nhà gạch cổ kính nữa. Đang đứng, Bianca bống giật mình.

"Nó tới kìa!" Lorenzo hét lên.

"Chết nè!" Sird điều khiển con rô bốt và ném nguyên cả một tảng đá lớn thẳng về phía bến tàu. Nếu nó rơi xuống thì…giống như ném một tảng đá vào lũ gà con vậy. Thương vong sẽ không chỉ là một vài đâu. Tảng đá bay thẳng tới rất nhanh.

"Chết rồi! Chết thật rồi!" Lorenzo vội vàng lấy pokeball ra nhưng vì quá vội, ong làm rơi luôn cả pokeball xuống đất và lẫn vào trong đám người đang láo loạn.

"Á! Chạy đi!"

tảng đá lớn khiến cả đám đông võn hỗn loạn giờ lại thêm hỗn loạn. Họ vội vàng, náo loạn và nhiều người nhảy cả xuống biển để cố gắng thoát.

"Không…" Bianca nhìn tảng đá lớn đang bay tới phía cô tuyệt vọng. Mới chỉ hôm qua, mới hôm qua thôi, cô còn cùng Tiger, Raike và Melody đi thuyền khắp Alto mare để thăm thú, mới cùng họ ăn bữa trưa trên nhà hàng nổi, mới cùng họ thăm bảo tàng và ngồi ăn nhẹ trên thành cầu thôi mà. Sao giwof, mọi thứ lại tối tăm, đổ nát tới mữa này chứ. Cô gái không thể tin nhưng đó là thực tại. Bianca nhắm mắt, chờ cho mọi thứ diễn ra và…

RẦM!

Hai viên đạn lửa, một xanh đen, một đỏ trắng bắn vỡ tung tảng đá lớn thành từng mảnh vụn.

"Cái gì vậy…?" Bianca nghe tiếng vỡ bèn mở mắt ra.ĐỨng trước mặt cô lúc ấy, Darkanine và Kyuublast đang vào thủ thế, sẵn sàng nghênh chiến với bất cứ cái gì lại gần. Và Alia đang ngồi trên lưng Darkanine, thở khó nhọc nhưng cô vẫn cố ngồi thẳng trên lưng Darkanine và sẵn sàng chiến đấu. Mặt cô đỏ phừng phừng nhưng vì ánh lửa nên không ai biết.và người cô nóng ran vì cơn sốt. Nhưng thế vẫn chưa là gì cả.

"Cái bọn này! Thả thêm ra đi!" Sird bấm nút. Một luồng năng lượng tỏa ra từ soul dew và tác động lên mặt đất. và từ dưới đất, hàng chục khối đá bay lên. Ban đầu, chúng chỉ là những khối đá bình thường. Nhưng rồi, chúng dần dần biến chuyển và dần hình thành những pokemon hóa thạch.

"Cái…cái gì thế này?" Lorenzo dụi mắt. Trước mắt ông là hàng chục pokemon hóa thạch. KHông. Là hàng trăm và chúng tạo thành một đội quân.

"(Thành phố này là…một mỏ hóa thạch mà.)" Nidoking nói với người bạn thân Monking và Lapras "(Chúng sẽ tấn công đấy. Vì vậy tới lúc bộ ba phòng ngự ra trận rồi.)"

"Pri!" Monking và Lapras gật đầu.

"Aeerrr!" Đám pokemon hóa thạch hét lên và bắt đầu lao tới tấn công.

"Haa haa! Lên nào!" Sird tiếp tục cho con rô bốt tàn phá. Con rô bốt nắm một đống gạch và chuẩn bị ném. Đám pokemon hóa thạch cũng tấn công.

"Lên nào!" Tiger vụt chạy ra từ…chẳng đâu cả và theo sau là Raichu "Nidoking! Bảo vệ mọi người ở đây. Giao lại toàn bộ chỗ này cho cậu!" cậu hét lê và Pidgeot cũng đang theo cậu. Alia xuống khỏi lưng Darkanine và phải nhờ tới Loppunny, cô mới đứng được. Darkanine gật đầu với cô gái rồi chạy theo. Bộ ba tấn công Pidgeot, Raichu, Darkanine đã sẵn sàng. Ở phía sau, bộ ba phòng ngự Nidoking, Monnkking và Lapras cũng đã sẵn sàng.

"Greee!" Ba con Archeop lao xuống và dùng cái đấu đá cùng đôi cánh tấn cong Tiger.

"Rai! PIdgeot!" Tiger hét lên, thu hồi Darkanine và cậu nhảy lên, Pidgeot dùng chân túm tay cậu và Rai bám vào chân Tiger. Pidgeot bay thẳng lên và ném cả Tiger và Raichu về phía đám Archeop. Raichu ngay lập tức buông ra.

"Raichu!" Nó cuộn tròn cơ thể mình trong điện và lao thẳng vào đám Archeop.

"Arche" mấy con chim cổ đại ngay lập tức tản ra và Raichu đánh trượt. Nhưng theo ngay sau Raichu là Tiger và…

"Darkanine!" Tiger thả Darkanine

"Darkaa!" Darkanine ngay lập tức bọc mình với Lethal dance và với một cú lao mạnh, nó đánh gục cả ba bốn con Archeop.

"Arroo!" hai con Aerodactyl nhân cơ hội đánh úp từ trên xuống.

"Hừm…" Tiger rút ra một cái kunai ba lưỡi với một lá bùa nhỏ dán ở cán và…

VỤT…

Cậu biến mất cùng với Darkanine

"Piddd!" Pidgeot lao xuống và một cú steel sing kép đánh mạnh xuống

RẮC…

"Aeeryryryy!" Cả hai con Aerodactyl bị đập gãy cánh rơi mạnh xuống đất, đập vào một tòa nhà và bất tỉnh.

"bọn vô dụng…" Sird nhìn hai con Aero bị hạ và Tiger cùng với Raichu và Darkanine đang chạy tới.

"Sird! Chúng ta bị phục kích kìa!" Carr hét lên.

"Cái…?" Sird nhìn sang cánh phải

"Raigeki break!" Raike và Sigma lao tới và cả hai dùng lôi kiếm chém vỡ vụn một góc của đầu gối con rô bốt khiến cả thân hình đá đồ sộ khụy xuống.

"Gah! Thiệt tình!" Sird bấm nút và ngay lập tức, một đám Cranidos lao xuống. Chúng chạy trên chân của con khổng lồ và lao xuống chỗ Raike và Sigma đang bám.

"Quét sạch đống này nào!" Raike hét lên.

BỤP!

Leviathant cùng với Zero và Harpuia bất ngờ xuất hiện sau lưng đám Cranidos. Cả Zero và Harpuia đều đang trong dạng mega cả rồi. Cả hai rơi thẳng xuống đám Cranodos

"Sceptil!" Zero rút thanh gươm ánh sáng ra. Và nó cùng Harpuia với thanh song kiếm ở cánh tay lao vào.

"Gaalllaade!" Harpuia hét lên

"Crani…" bọn Cranidos bất ngờ. Và

ROẸT ROẸT ROẠT XOẠT CHENH KEENG KENG

Một cơn mưa những nhát chém như hai cơn cuồng phong đột phá giữa bầy Cranidos khiến cho cả đám Carnidos bị hất văng ra và rơi xuống đất như mưa đá. Chúng rơi rụng và bị thương nặng. Vòng vây được mở. Harpuia và Zero ngay lập tức găm kiếm chúng bám vào chân con rô bốt khổng lồ vì chỗ đó gần như dựng đứng. Chỉ có đám Cranidos ban nãy có móng mới chạy được

"Lên thôi!" Raike bám vào Sigma và con pokemon to lướn dùng đôi tay lực lưỡng cùng sự hỗ trợ của thanh katana trèo lên.

"KHỉ thật…" Sird nhìn Raike đang lên.

"Sird!" Carr hét lên

"Cái…" Sird nhận ra từ hướng ngược lại, Tiegr cũng đã vượt qua được đám pokemon cổ đại để lao tới. Ả điều khiển con rô bốt và một cánh tay đá khổng lồ dơ lên, vươn thẳng tới chỗ Tiger.

"Bắt được nó rồi!" Carr nhìn cánh tay đá khổng lồ đang vươn tới và chuẩn bị túm gọn Tiger. Nhưng…

"Raikiri!" Raichu phóng lên như một tia sét và lôi kích phá tung cả cánh tay, cả bàn tay đá vỡ vụn thành từng mảnh. Và lộ rõ bên trong là một hệ thống máy móc bằng sắt. Gọi là rô bốt cũng đúng vì chỉ có bên ngoài là thứ này dược bọc bởi đá còn bên trong là một cỗ máy.

"KHỉ…" Sird không kịp thu tay lại. Với một cú nhảy nhanh và sự hỗ trợ của PIdgeot, cả Tiger và hai con pokemon của cậu trèo lên được cánh tay.

"Chặn nó lại!" Carr hét lên

"Đừng làm tao rối được không!" Sird hét lên. Một đám Lileep ngay lập tức tồi lên từ cánh tay đá và dùng rock tomb định cản Tiger lại. Nhưng…

"piddgee!" PIdgeot ngay lập tức vẫy cánh khiến bụi mù mịt, che khuất tầm nhìn của đám Lileep

"Raichu!" Raichu bất ngờ nhảy ra từ trong đám bụi và cái đuôi nó chuyển thành sắt. Nó quất mạnh đuôi. Một cú Iron tail.

"Ha! Bắt được rồi!" Sird cườ ải, họng súng năng lượng của ả đã nhắm sắm

ĐOÀNG!

Một viên đạn năng lượng được bắn ra, hướng thẳng về phía Raichu.

"Ra…" Raichu không kịp né và cả Tiger và Darkanine nếu giờ muốn tránh cũng muộn rồi. Nhưng…

BỤP!

Viên đạn năng lượng đi xuyên qua cơ thể Raichu và nó biến mất. Ảnh phân thân!

"Cái…chúng ở…" Carr quá bất ngờ và từ bên dưới, Tiger, Raichu và Darkanine đồng loạt lao lên. Họ chạy ở bên dưới cánh tay với sự trợ giúp của Megatreon. Sird giờ mới nhận ra cả cánh tay hay chính xác là phần bên dưới bị bọc bởi một lớp dây leo rất dính của Megatreon và tạo thành một tấm thảm để Tiger và pokemon chạ ưng có vẻ như ả nhận ra quay muộn rồi.

"Đập nào!" Raike vung Aegilash

RẦM!

Cả một phần con rô bốt bị vỡ vụn.

"Cả tên này cũng lên tới nơi rồi sao?" Sird quay lại "Đã vậy thì. Carr! Vào đây!" Sird chỉ tay vào buồng điều khiển rồi ả đi ra ngoà hiểu ý liền nhanh nhảu nhảy vào buồng điều khiển.

"Để ta tiếp cả hai ngươi!" Sird đứng trên lưng một con Probopass và lấy ra một quả pokeball "Darkrai!" ả thả con pokemon bóng tối ra.

"Darkrai!" Darkrai vừa ra liền tung đòn, bắn liên tục một loạt dark void về phía Raike.

"Cẩn thận!" Raike nhảy né sang một bên. Sigma dùng kiếm chém nhanh

BÙM BÙM BÙM!

Những viên đạn của Darkrai bị lôi kiếm chém vỡ tung và Sigam bị đẩy ngược lại. Nó cắm kiếm xuống đất, bám lại được.

"Shuckle!" Sird thả một loạt bóng và đám shuckle của Orm được thả. Ra.

"Cái…" Raike vội tránh sang nhưng Sigma thì lại dính. Cả chục con Shuckle bám vào người nó khiến nó nặng không di chuyển nổi.

"Sigma! Thoát ra ngay!" Raike hét lên

"Quá muộn. Explosion!" Sird nói lạnh lùng.

BÙM!

Một vụ nổ động trời khi cả đám shuckle đang bám trên người sigma đồng loạt phát nổ.

"Argh!" Raike bị ảnh hưởng và cậu bị hất rơi khỏi vai con rô bốt. Còn Sigma, nó bị bắn văng ra và thương nặng. Nó rơi khỏi vai con rô bốt.

"gGre!" Phanton vợi nhảy lên và đỡ được bạn nó.Nhưng Sigam bị thương nặng rồi. Raike dùng Aesislash bám được vào thân con rô bốt và treo lơ lửng ở ngực.

"Steeell!" Một con Sleeix trong dạng mega lao xuống tấn công Raike. Đuôi nó bám vào cổ con rô bốt và cái đầu đá hướng thẳng về phía Raike.

"Chết cha!" Raike định buông tay để tránh đòn thì…

"Raikiri!" Raichu lao tới và tặng con Steelix một cú lôi quyền. Nó không làm bị thương Steelix được nhưng…

"Lixxx!" Steelix bị mất đà và nó đánh trượt. Raichu ngay lập tức cắm đuôi nó vào thân rô bốt đá và bám được.

"ĐỪng có mơ!" Carr cười lớn. Raike nhận ra cánh tay đá khổng lồ đang lao tới chỗ hai người và chuẩn bị "đập ruồi" hai người.

"Raichu!" Raike ngay lập tức bám vào tay Raichu.

"Rai!" Raichu hiểu ý.

ROẸT!

Raichu và Raike biến mất khỏi ngực bức tượng.

RẦM!

"Cái…"Sird nhìn cánh tay đá khổng lồ đập vào thân bức tượng.

"Gaaahh!" Có tiếng hét trên đầu Sird khiến ả giật mình. Ả ngã ngửa

RẦM!

Lethal dance của Darkanine đánh vỡ vụn một phần vai của con rô bốt và ngay chỗ Sird vừa đứng. Sird may mắn thoát chết. Darkanine ngay lập tức bật dậy và đối mặt với Sird.

"Probopass! Rock tomb!" Sird ra lệnh cho con pokemon đá của ả. Probopass ném một loạt đá về phía Darkaine nhưng…

COONG COONG CCOONG!

Những viên đá đập vào tấm khiên của Aegislas và vỡ vụn. Là Protect. Raike và Raichu đã đứng ngay trước mặt Darkanine.

"Darkrai! Night shade!" Sird ra lệnh.

"Darkrai!" Con pokemon bóng tói vươn dài hai cánh tay của nó ra và tấn công. Nó như hai cái bóng vậy. Nhưng có vẻ như Sird quên mất nhân vật chính.

"Piddd!" PIdgeot bất ngờ lao tới và nó cắp theo Tiger, ném thẳng cậu về phía Darkrai.

"Cái…" Sird nhìn mà không làm gì được. Tiger bay thẳng về phía Darkrai.

"Ăn đi nè!" cậu hét lên.

BỐP!

Một cú đấm mạnh thẳng vào mặt Darkrai khiến con pokemon bóng tối gần như ngã ngửa. Nó loạng choạng lại vài bước và rơi khỏi con rô bốt.

"Chêt tiệt. Xatu! Armaldo." Sird thả tiếp mấy con pokemon của ả ra.

"Cẩn thận kìa! Glisscor!" Carr vội thả con Glisscor của hắn ra.

"Gyaaa!" Raike ngay lập tức lao tới mà không ngần ngại. Chẳng còn gì để ngần ngại cả.

"Gliss!" Glisscor dùng càng đánh trả

KEENG!

Càng của Slisscor chạm mạnh vào Aegislash và nó đẩy được Raike lại.

"Rai!" Raichu ngay lập tức nhảy tới dùng đuôi thép chém mạnh

"Armal!" Armaldo dùng càng đánh trả.

CHOANG!

Đuôi thép và càng thép đập mạnh tạo một âm thanh inh tai.

"Gyaaa!" Tiger bất ngờ lao tới và

RẦM!

Một cú đấm vào đúng giữa ngực Armaldo khiến con pokemon áo giáp loạng choạng lùi lại.

"Darkan!" Darkanine nhanh như cắt lấy lung Tiger làm bàn đạp và nhảy thẳng tới, một cú iron head khiến Armaldo ngã ngửa.

"Glisscor! Steelix!" Carr hét lên.

"Xatu!" Sird ra lệnh. Xatu lao nhanh tới và dùng drill peck trong khi Glisscor lùi lại rồi lao thẳng với poison jab. Steelix cũng vừa trèo lên và nó cũng tham gia tấn coogn. Nó quất mạnh đuôi. Ba đòn đánh liên tiếp.

"Để anh!" Raike hét lên, dùng khiên của Aegislash và

RUỲNH!

Aegislash chặn đứng lai iron tail của Steelix.

"Kyaaa!" Tiger lao vào đấm cũng dơ càng lên, đánh thẳng và sau lưng nó, Xatu cũng đang lao tới với tốc độc cao. Nhưng ngay khi Tiger chuẩn bị đánh vào Glisscor thì…

ROẸT!

Tiger biến mất nhanh như một tia chớp khiến Glisscor bàng hoàng và giật mình, lỡ đà và…

"Darkan!" Ngay sau lưng Tiger, Darkanine đã chuẩn bị sẵn và ngay khi Glisscor lỡ đà, nó đã đối diện với một cú tông trực diện của Darkanine. Mặt đối mặt. Darkanine lao vào Glisscor với một cú lethal dance. Trong khi ấy.

"Chết nè!" Tiger và Raichu bất ngờ lao xuống từ trên đầu Xatu. Và đó là Technovolt. Tiger đấm mạnh và thêm sự trợ giúp của trọng lực nữa.

"Probopass! Zap cannon!" Carr vội ra lệnh nhưng quá trễ.

RẦM! RẦM!

Glisscor bắn văng ra cả chục mét, bị thương nặng trong khi cú đấm cảu Tiger khiến Xatu gãy cánh, rơi lảo đảo xuống. Đuôi của Steelix bị khóa chặt không làm gì được.

"Steeell!" Steelix gầm lên, dùng đầu tấn công Tiger nhưng…

"Conkel!" Carba của Raike bất ngờ lao xuống và tặng nguyên một cú hammer arm vào mặt khiến Steelix lảo đảo.

"Kết thúc!" Raike vung kiếm chém mạnh và Aegilash đập vào thân Steelix.

"Steee!" Steelix rơi xuống

"Chết…" Sird nghiến răng.

"Hyaaaa!" Tiger và Raichu lao tới.

"Probopass!" Carr hét lên và probopass lao lên chắn.

"Để anh!" Raike ngay lập tức lao tới nhưng…một nụ cười nửa miệng của Sird khiến Raike giật mình. Còn Tiger thì không quan tâm.

"Không còn lí do gì mà phải khổ nữa rồi. Grimmer! Explosion!" Sird cười.

"Cái…" Raike chợt nhận ra là suốt từ nãy tới giờ, có tới hàng chục con Grimmer đang bám vào dưới cánh tay con rô bốt.

"Tạm biệt nhé.!" Sird cười

BÙM!

Cả lũ Grimmer đồng loạt phát nổ.

"Gaah!" Raike bị hất tung. Cả Raichu, Barba và Darkanine cũng abwns văng đi. Nhưng…

"Cái…" Tiger bị bắn văng ra nhưng lại không hề bị thương. Áp lực là lớn nhưng lại không làm cậu bị thương. Cậu quay lại và thấy Raike cùng pokemon của cậu đang rơi xuống. Nhưng…

"Aegislash?" Carr nhận ra con pokemon thép bám vào lưng Tiger và dùng protect bảo vệ cậu.

"Cái…" Tiger ngạc nhiên và cậu ngay lập tức nhanh như cắt, rút aegislashra và bám vào thân con rô bốt.

"Anh Raike!" Tiger hét lên khi thấy Raike rơi xuống. Nhưng Pidgeot đã ngay lập tức lao tới đỡ được Raike và nó mang theo cả pokeball của ba con pokemon kia nữa. Raichu, Darkanine và Barba mất khả năng chiến đấu và Pidgeot thu chúng vào bóng. Raike được nó mang đi.

"Vẫn còn thoát được cơ đấy." Sird nhìn xuống chỗ tiger. Cậu nhìn lên ả với sự căm tức.

"Đồ bỉ ổi." Tiger nghiến răng.

"khả năng phối hợp giữa người và pokemon của mày thật đáng nể. Nhưng thế thôi nhé. Giờ khong còn pokemon nào để phối hợp nữa rồi." Carr cười.

"Darkrai." Sird vẫy tay.

"Hả…?" Tiger quay lại và thứ cuối cùng cậu thấy là dark void trước khi cậu chìm vào giấc ngủ…


	6. Chapter 6

Pokemon legendary trainers II: Johto

Chapter 6.

Trở lại một ngày trước đó, dưới chân một cây cầu đá bắc ngang qua con kênh ở Alto mare…

"Ắt xì…" Tiger khiến mấy con pidgey đậu xung quanh giật mình, vụt bay lên.

"Anh không sao chứ?" Latias trong hình dạng con người đứng trên cầu nhìn xuống, hỏi nhỏ.

"Ừm…" Tiger gật gật đầu rồi đứng dậy, tay cầm cuốn sổ ghi chép và một cuốn sổ nữa. Hình như là cuốn sổ vẽ mà cậu mang theo bên mình. Ở đó có gắn chiếc chuông nhỏ với dây treo xanh nữa.

"Anh đang nghiên cứu gì thế?" Latias hỏi khi thấy Tiger đi lên. Cậu đứng tựa vào thành cầu, suy nghĩ. Thấy vậy, Latias ngồi lên thành cầu, chờ đợi một câu trả lời.

"Anh đang nghĩ…liệu soul dew còn có sức mạnh khác không…" Tiger suy ngẫm "Và…anh chợt nhận ra là…đôi khi mình quá nóng vội mà không hề suy nghĩ…"

"Vậy sao? Em lại thích cách anh hành sử ấy." Latias cười "Luôn luôn cuồng nhiệt như một ngọn lửa bùng cháy ấy. Nhưng giờ anh cứ ỉu như cái bánh đa ẩm ấy."

"Ừm…vậy sao?" Tiger nhìn Latias. Cậu dựa vào thành cầu, xê lại gần chỗ Latias.

"Sao vậy anh?" Latias hỏi

"KHông có gì…" Tiger nói nhỏ "Soul dew có khả năng thay thế bất kì loại năng lượng nào mà chúng ta biết. Vì vậy việc dùng nó để đánh thức Jirachi là điều đương nhiên. Nhưng…nó cũng có khả năng khuếch tán, như anh đọc được, một nguồn sức mạnh vốn có nào đó. Vì vậy…"

"Anh đừng lo lắng thế. Mọi thứ sẽ ổn cả thôi mà…" Latias cười tươi "Em tin là anh sẽ làm được hết. Như lúc ở Saffron ấy."

"Em nghe rồi à?" Tiger cụp cái mũ lưỡi trai xuống

"Phải. Chị Melody nói anh đã máy mắn khi không bị cạn năng lượng và thuốc hết tác dụng. Nhưng em nghĩ khoogn phải do may mắn đâu." Latias nói "Là do anh cả đấy."

"Em biết không." Tiger nhìn ngước lên Latias và để lộ một điệu cười tự tin đến lạ lùng

"Anh tự gọi mình là thiên tài cũng là có lí do cả đấy." cậu cười một cách tự tin như thể mọi thứ đã nằm trong tình toán của cậu rồi ấy.

Trở lại thực tại…

"Không…" Latias nhìn Alto mare từ trên chiếc phi thuyền của tổ chức rocket. Alto mare vẫn nguyên vẹn như chưa hề có một thứ gì tàn phá. Hay chính xác hơn là mọi thứ đã diễn ra, mọi thứ từ con rô bốt phá thành phố, rồi cuộc chiến…chỉ là ảo ảnh. Sau Latias còn có một Latios và một con latias nữa lớn hơn và con latias thứ hai rất yếu. Và cùng với cả ba con pokemon, trên chiếc phi thuyền đang lơ lửng trên không trung còn có cỗ máy phòng thủ của Alto mare và bên trong, Darkrai đang cầm một thứ, một viên đá.

"Sức mạnh khuêch tán thật tuyệt vời." Sird nhinf Darkrai đang liên tục truyền năng lượng vào soul dew khiến nó chuyển đen và cố máy phòng thủ đang khuếch tán năng lượng và truyền xuống Alto mare. Và bên dưới, Latias và Latios có thể thấy toàn bộ người dân Alto mare đang đi như thể bị mộng du. Phải rồi, toàn bộ những gì xảy ra đều là ác mộng do sức mạnh cảu Darkrai gây ra.

"Hahaa!" Sird cười "Cứ để những cơn ác mộng ăn mòn chúng đi. Khi nào xong việc thì, Jirrachi, sức mạnh của ngươi sẽ là của bọn ta." ả nhìn viên đá đặt trên bàn phía sau.

"Cảnh báo!" Carr nói

"Cảnh báo cái gì?" Sird khó chịu

"Có địch!" Carr vừa dứt câu thì

RẦM!

"Gah!"Mặt sàn ngay trước mặt hắn vỡ vụn khiến hắn bị hất ngược vào trong, bất tỉnh.

"Cái…?" Sird bất ngờ "Darkrai! Giữ yên! Probopass!" ả thả con pokemon đá ra và nó lao lên. Nhưng…

"Shippuuga!" Một nhát chém xanh xé gió, chém thẳng vào người con pokemon đá và dù làm bằng đá, nó ngã ngữa và một vết chém dài dọc cơ thể.

"Khỉ thật! Steelix!" Sird vừa thả thêm một con pokemon sắt ra nhưng cũng chỉ được một giây

"Raikiri!" Một ánh sét xanh vụt qua và

RUỲNH!

"Steee!" Con pokemon sắt bị bật ngược lại, vỡ nguyên cả một mảng giáp thép.

"Bắt được rồi!" Sird nói. Phải, Magnezone của ả đã lock on thành công

"Magneee!" con pokemon đĩa bay bắn một loạt flash cannon về phía mục tiêu nhưng

"Monkiggg!' Một cánh tay khỉ đột đỡ được và bóp vụn đòn flash cannon.

"Steeee!" Con rắn thép của Sird ngay lập tức quất mạnh cái đuôi thép của nó

"GARRR!" một cú Dragon rush đánh trả

RẦM!

Sàn nhà thép như méo hẳn và cuối cùng Sird cũng nhận ra đối thủ của mình. Tiger đứng bên cạnh Raichu, Monking và Itachi. Và Itachi đang nhìn ả với đôi mắt đỏ rực với ba dấu hoa văn quanh con ngươi. Là Sharingan! Nó có lại sharingan rồi. và không chỉ đơn giản là Sharingan nữa đâu. Giờ là…

"Garchomp!" Con rồng đất nghiến răng khi gặp lại kẻ đã hóa đá Red và đôi mắt Sharingan chuyển hoa văn lên thành hình một ngôi sao năm cánh với một hoa văn như hình bong hoa ba cánh nằm bên trong ngôi sao năm cánh. Là eternal mangekyo sharingan.

"Rai…" Sét của Raichu chuyển hẳn sang màu xanh và nó cầm hai chiếc kunai ba lưỡi, sẵn sàng chiến.

"là ngươi sao? Thoát được cơ à?" Sird khá ngạc nhiên "Làm sao mà…?"

"Anh Tiger!" Latias vui mừng

"Vậy là vẫn còn một tên còn sống…" Latios thở phào

"Đơn giản thôi, vì ta là thiên tài." Tiger cười một cashc tự tin hiếm thấy và đeo hai lưỡi dao kì lạ lên. Đó là hai lưỡi dai gần dống lưỡi của dao găm, một nửa sắc và trơn, một nửa có dạng răng cưa thêm răng. Và trên thân lưỡi dao là bốn lỗ để Tiger xỏ bón ngón tay qua, cầm nó chắc. Nó thiết kế theo vũ khí ưa thích…à không, nó chính là vũ khí ưa thích của Asuma Sarutobi vì trên lưỡi dao còn khắc nguyên cái tên ấy mà. Còn làm thế nào cậu có được nó thì chưa ai biết.

"Hừ! Để coi!" Sird nghiến răng "Glisscor! Xatu! Muk!" ả thả thêm ba con pokemon nữa ra.

"Để coi." Tiger hạ người xuống "Xem ngươi chống được bao nhiêu."

Tiger, Raichu, Monking và Itachi đồng loạt lao vào chiến

"Xatu! Psychic! Magnorzone! Magnet bomb!" Sird ra lệnh "Muk! Acid armor! Steelix! Rock tomb! Glisscor! Guillotine! Probopass! Harden!"

"Ryyy!" Cả sáu pokemon của Sird đồng loạt tấn công. Magnet bomb và rock tomb được hướng thẳng về phía đội Tiger

"Ryaa!" Tiger lách người qua loạt rock tomb và Raichu dùng tốc độ sét của nó cho đám magnet bomb hít khói.

"Garchi!" Itachi lao thẳng vào và dùng sức mạnh của sharingan đưa cả nó và Monnking vượt qua loạt đạn liên hoàn

"Cái…?" Sird không tin nỏi.Vượt qua rock tomb thì đơn giản nhưng magnet bomb thì…

"Xattuuu!" xatu cũng vừa tán công và loạt psychic vừa tới được. Nhưng…

"Shippuuga!" Tiger bọc lưỡi dao mình đang cầm bằng gió khiến nó dài ra đáng kể và chém

ROẠT!

Psychic bị chém làm đôi

"Glisss!" Glisscor lao tới và hai cái càng của nó đã sẵn sàng cắt đầu tiger đem về luộc :v Nhưng nó không nghĩ tới Raichu và cái kunai đang bay tới từ phía sau Tiger và lao thẳng vào mặt nó

ROẠT…

"Raikiri!" Một cú lôi quyền vào giữa mặt.

"Glisssco!" Con pokemon độc ngã ngửa, đập mạnh xuống sàn. Kể cả khi là pokemon đất thì lôi quyền vẫn cực thấm vì đơn giản, lôi quyền được tạo ra từ biến đổi thuộc tính chakra chứ không phải chiêu thức đánh của pokemon.

"Cái con khỉ!" Sird tức giận. Muk và Probopass ngay lập tức chắn trước mặt Sird nhưng.

"Garchoomp!" Itachi ngay lập tức lao lên cùng với Monking và cả hai con pokemon siêu công đã chuẩn bị sẵn. Vây của Garchomp sáng lên ánh sáng tím và dài ra đáng kể trong khi nắm đấm của Monking rực lửa.

"Gyaaaa!" Cả hai cùng tấn công

RẦM!

Muk bị dragon rush đánh tới nỗi nó bị bắn vang lại như thạch ấy. Probopass chịu đòn tốt nhưng cũng bị đẩy ngược lại.

"Steelix! Iron tail!" Sird ra lệnh.

"Stee!" Con rắn thép quật mạnh cái đuôi về phía trước, nhắm Itachi.

"Gar!" Itachi né đòn dễ dàng nhờ Sharingan.

"Mooking!" Monking cũng né được đòn. Nhưng…

"Target locked on! Firre!" Sird ra lệnh

"Mageen!"Magnezone nã liên tục ba cú Zap cannon thẳng về phía Monking

"Chết đi nhé, con khỉ đột!" Sird nhếch mép

Monking tưởng như không thể tránh được nhưng tất cả đã nằm trong dự tính cả rồi.

ROẠT! BÙM!

Loạt đạn bắn tung cái trần nhà ra và…

ROẸT!

Technovolt đưa Monking tới ngay trước mũi Magnezone.

"Magne!" Magnoezone giật mình hoảng loạn. Monking xuất hiện quá bất ngờ và cả Raichu nữa. Cả hai xuất hiện ngay trước mặt Magnezone.

"Hà." Sird cười "Đã tính cả rồi." ả nói. Phải, Xatu có thừa thời gian xài mind reader để sẵn sàng phục kích

"Xatttuuu!" Con chim siêu năng lực bất ngờ đánh úp từ phái trên, lao thẳng xuongs chố Monking và Raichu. Nhưng…

BỤP!

"Cái…?!" Sird chợt nhận ra con Raichu mang Monking tới là một ảnh phân thân, chỉ là ảnh phân thân. Và Xatu đọc suy nghĩ của một ảnh phân thân. Thế là…thế nào? Chợt một ánh stes ngay trên đầu Xatu khiến nó không kịp trở tay. Quá muộn rồi.

"Katon! Housenka no jutsu!" một loạt kunai ba lưỡi được bọc trong những viên đạn lửa như những con phượng hoàng tí hon phóng thẳng xuống. Trong một giây, thời gian như chậm lại một ngàn lần. và trong một giây ấy, Xatu thấy mình bị loạt kunai bọc lửa bao quanh và…

RẸT!RẸT!RẸT!RẸT!RẸT!RẸT!RẸT!RẸT!

"Xaaaaaa!"Con chim rít lên. Tất cả những gì nó thấy trong một giây ấy là một tia sét xanh lao qua lại liên tục và chém nó với tốc độ kinh hoà với technovolt nhảy liên tục giữa những chiếc kunai ba lưỡi bọc lửa đang bua vây Xatu và nó giống như di chuyển trong một mangj lưới vậy. Một giây và Xatu lĩnh trọn 128 nhát chém sét. Nó rơi mạnh xuống sàn.

"Không thể nào!" Sird há hốc mồm. Ả đã từng nghe về một thằng nhóc 14 hạ xát cả kẻ đứng đầu của tổ chức Rocket tái lập và đánh bại Giratina bản sao trong một ngày nhưng đây mới là lần đầu tiên giáp mặt.

"Katon! Goukakyuu no jutsu!" Tiger vẫn ở trên không và một quả cầu lửa khổng lồ với bán kính phải tới nửa mét được ném thẳng xuống.

"Muk! Acid armor!" Sird ra lệnh. Con pokemon đọc lấy thân mình che cho ả.

RUỲNH!

Quả cầu lửa vỡ tung và Muk bị bỏng nặng. Nhưng không có thời gian nữa rồi. Sird quay sang và Monking đã cho Magnezone lên thớt từ lâu rồi và giờ, nó đang quay lại.

"Probopass! Protect!" Sird ra lệnh và con pokemon đá ngay lập tức chắn trước, dùng protect. Nhưng từ trong làn khói để lại từ đại hỏa cầu, Itachi lao tới, vuốt nó sáng rực màu tím đen, đôi mắt eternal mangekyo sharingan nhìn Sird giận giữ và…

RẦM! RẮC…CHOANG!

Protect vỡ vụn.

"Kyyaaaa!" Monking lao tới ngay sau và tung mọt cú đá trời đánh vào mặt Probopass

"Prrrooo!" Con pokemon đá ngã ngửa, bất tỉnh.

"Raichuuu!" Raichu lao tới, nắm đâm bọc sét xanh hướng thẳng.

"Glisscor!" Sird ra lệnh. Glisscor lao lên nhưng…

ROẠT!

Shippuuga chém sắc lém. Nhát chém đi xuyên qua người Glisscor…

"Gli…" con pokemon độc thậm chí không kịp kêu lên một tiếng. Tiger và Raichu chạy vụt qua và bỏ lại con pokemon độc rơi xuống đất. Cả bốn lao vào Sird.

"Hừm…" Sird bỗng cười nham hiểm "Vậy là mắc bẫy cả lũ nhé. Darkrai! Dark void!"

"Chậc!" Tiger chỉ tặc lưỡi. Darkrai bất ngờ lao lên từ dưới sàn và một loạt đạn dark void được bắn ra.

BỤP!

Cả Tiger và ba pokemon bị dark void bọc.

"Ngủ ngoan nhé, cưng." Sird nhìn mấy quả bóng đen biến mất và Tiger cùng đám pokemon khụy xuống. Tưởng như họ sẽ chìm vào giấc ngue thì.

"Cưng nghĩ anh đây vào trận mà không chuẩn bị à?" Tiger bất ngờ ngước lên, lườm Sird một cacsh đáng sợ và…

VỤT…

Cả người và pokemon bất ngờ vụt đứng dậy và tiếp tục tấn cong.Đến lcsu ấy, Sird mới nhận ra là trong miệng Tiger, Raichu, và Itachi, cả ba đều ngậm một quả chesto berry còn Monking thì…khinh ả vì…"I have vital spirit, bitch" :v

"Kết thúc nào!" Tiger hét lên, lưỡi dao cậu cầm dài ra, được bọc trong một luồng năng lượng gió xanh và như một thanh kiếm. Itachi cũng chuyển vuốt nó thành màu tím với dragon rush. Không, chiêu này mạnh hơn nữa. Raichu bọc nắm đấm trong sét xanh còn Monking đã gồng toàn bộ cơ ở tay và vai lên.

"Raichu!"

"Monnnkkii!"

RẦM!

Cả Steelix và Muk bị ép bẹp giữa lôi quyền và Cú đấm ngàn cân khiến cả hai bất tỉnh tại chỗ.

"Shippuuga!"

"Garrchoooommm!"

ROẠT!

Một nhát chém hình chữ X thẳng vào người Darkrai.

"Darkrai!" Con pokemon bóng tối khụy hẳn xuống.

ROẠT!

Nhát chém chữ X thứ hai

ROẸT!

Ba nhát chém liên tục tạo thành hình bong tuyết, một gió, một điện và một màu tím. Darkrai gục hẳn.

"Ơ…" Sird đứng đơ nhìn cả bảy pokemon của ạ bị hạ.

"Nào. Giờ tính sao đây?" Tiger đứng. Raichu, Itachi và Monking đưuns vây xung quanh Sird.

"Well…nothing to say…cho nổ đi! Carr!" Ả hét lên

BÙM!

Một bên cánh phi thuyền nổ tung.

"Haaahaaaahaaa! Nổ đê! Nố tung đê!" Giọng Carr văng vẳng đâu đây.

"Ăn tiệc vui vẻ nhé!" Sird bất ngờ biến mất xuongs một cái hố vừa cxuaats hiện trên sàn.

"Rai!" Raichu định đuổi theo

"Khoan" Tiger can nó lại

BÙM!

Bên cánh còn lại của phi thuyền cũng nổ tung và cả phi thuyền đang bắt đầu rơi xuống. "Hừm…" Tiger hơi khụy xuống, có vẻ đuổi sức. Máu cam chảy ra từ mũi và một ít rỉ ra từ khóe miệng.

"Giải thoát cho Mọi người đi. Tớ sẽ đi lấy Soul dew." Cậu nói rồi vụt chạy vào trong.

"Rai!" Raichu gật đầu "Rai! Raichu!" Nó nới với Monking.

"Mon!" Monking gật đầu và cả hai chạy tới cái lồng nhốt Latias.

"Raichu!" Một nhát lôi quyền và cái khóa rơi xuống leng keng.

"Cảm ơn!" Latias nói và đưua con Latias kia ra ngoà ra sau.

"Tên Tiger và con Garchomp đâu rồi?" Latios hỏi

"Rai?" Raichu quay lạ ả thật. Itcahi biến đâu mất rồi.

Trên một chiếc máy bay thoát hiểm.

"Mày ổn chứ?" Sird bước vào, tay cầm viên đá soul dew và tay kia là quả bóng chứa darkrai.

"Bọn ở dưới Alto mare sẽ thức dậy sớm thôi. Sức mạnh cảu Darkrai không giữ được lâ đâu. Mà giờ cái thằng Raike đó mà dậy thì còn chết nữa. Tốt hơn hết là chuồn lẹ thôi." Carr nói

"Ờ. Tao cũng không ngờ…"Sird tựa lưng vào tường "Là thằng Tiger, nó cũng biết dùng thuật. Bọn nó rắc rối y như cái bọn mà hồi trước chúng ta hợp tác ấy."

"Còn phải nó ước hết là tìm…' Carr chưa hết câu thì

RẦM!

"Hế nhô!" Tiger hạ cánh ngay trước mũi cái máy bay,

"Á!" Carr hét toáng lên, tính hất cậu ngã nhưng.

CHOANG!

Kính mãy bay vỡ tung và do áp suất không khi, cả Carr và Sird đều bị hút ra ngoài.

"gaaahhh! Đồ phá hoại!"

"Á! Thế này banh xác mất!"

Cả ba rơi tự do từ độ cao cả ngàn mét xuống

"Gaaahh!" Sird hét lên. Ả bị lưỡi dao của Tiger chém mạnh vào tay và tưởng như cả cánh tay sắp đứt rời ra ấ cướp được Soul dew giữa không trung.

"Soul Dew!" Carr định lấy bóng ra để đánh nhưng hắn rơi nhanh quá.

"Đi vui vẻ nhé!" Tiger gầm lên phấn khích "Hienkyaku!" cậu bấy ngờ đứng khựng lại giữa không trung và như thể có hai con én đang đỡ lấy chân cậu vậy. Hai con én được tạo từ gió và không khí.

"Cái đồ…" Sird nghiến răng, tay ả chảy máu nặng và không cử động được. Tiger đứng giữa không trung, nhìn Sird và Carr rơi xuống. Nhưng mọi thứ bắt đầu mờ dần.

"Gaaahhh!"

Tất cả những gì đọng lại trong đầu Tiger lúc ấy là tiếng kêu của hai tên kia. Rồi một thứ gì đó đỡ được cậu trước khi Hienkyaku hết tác dụng và cậu cảm giác như được mang đi. Phải, y hệt như lúc cậu bị thôi mien và đánh nhau với con rô bốt đá khổng lồ. Lúc ấy, cậu trúng dark void, rơi xuống và chính nó đỡ lấy cậu và lôi cậu ra khỏi ảo ảnh. Itachi, con pokemon với nhãn thuật cực mạnh cảu Red. Nó cứu cậu một lần và giờ, nó lại cứu cậu. Tiger gần như thiếp đi. Ảo ảnh đã rút kiệt một phần sức lực của cậu và phải chiến đấu sau bao nhiêu ngày với sức khỏe không ổn định rút nốt chút sức còn lại. Nhưng không sao, họ thành công rồi mà.

…


	7. Chapter 7

Pokemon legendary trainers II: Johto

Chapter 7.

"Giao phó toàn bộ lại cho hai người đó, Latios và Latias…khụ…tôi…hết sức rồi…"

…

"Những pokedex holder bị hóa đá! Họ được cứu rồi!"

"Tiger! Latios báo cáo! Thành công rồi."

…

"Cùng lên nào!"

'Cố lên mọi người…'

"TỔng lực tấn công!"

"Tam hợp thủy kích: Hydro canon!"

"Tam hợp hỏa công: Blast burn!"

"Tam hợp mộc phát: Frenzy plant!"

…

"Tam hợp lôi phá: Volt tackle!"

…

"…Biến mất rồi…CHúng ta làm được rồi…"

"Latias xin vui mừng báo cáocho căn cứ đảo Alto mare và nhóm hoạt động ngầm bên dưới battle frontier. Nhiệm vụ đã hoàn thành. Các pokedex holder đều đã an toàn"

"Venus nhận lệnh!"

"Làm tốt lắm Venus! Công việc sơ tán mĩ mãn. Cả Lunar, Alia và Raike đại nhân nữa nữa"

"Ước gì cậu ở đây để chúng kiến cảnh này, Tiger ạ."

"Đừng lo. Tớ đang trên đường tới đó rồi."

"Vết thương thế nào?"

"chưa chết là được."

"Gaahaahaa! Chú chỉ biết đùa."

…

"Anh nghĩ sao, anh Red?"

"Anh đang nghĩ, nếu vậy…tại sao tất cả chúng ta không tham dự cuộc đấu ở battle dome?"

"GÌ CHỨ?!"

'Chúc ngủ ngon…'

"Nhiều người thế này…sẽ không có vấn đề gì chứ?"

"Tất nhiên là không rồi! càng đông càng vui mà!"

"Ah! Nhìn xem mọi người kìa!"

"Vậy là có thể chia bảng đấu rồi"

"Phải cho bố mẹ xem con gái họ tuyệt vời thế nào mới được."

"PHụ nữ thật phiền phức."

"…*trừng mắt*"

"Tớ cảm thấy hưng phấn rồi đấy."

"Cậu tham gia làm quái gì chứ?"

…

"Venus! Anh Raike! Lunar! Alia! Mọi người đều ở đây cả sao? Từ bao giờ vậy?" cả lũ khác ngạc nhiên khi thấy bốn trainer thân thuộc xuất hiện ngay trước mặt. Còn với Ruby, Sapphire và Emerald thì họ còn khá mới trừ…

"Á! Đây là Anh Raike sao?" Sapphire như ngã ngửa.

"Chuẩn!" Raike cười và…Sapphire quay như chong chóng rồi đổ đến rầm một cái. :v Tự đổ, khỏi cần cưa thì phải? :v

"Tới từ bao giờ vậy? Sao không thấy ló mặt ra?" Red hỏi

"Tới từ trước khi các cậu thức tỉnh." Venus gãi đầu vì biết ngay Blue sẽ nói…

"Á! Đồ bẩn tính. Thế mà không ra giúp tụi này một tay." Vâng, Blue nói như thế đó :v

"Mấy đại ca bẩn tính quá đấy." Gold thở dài, cười đểu "lại tranh thủ lúc chiến loạn chốn đâu đó ăn vụng à?"

BÌNH!

"Nói ling tinh nào!" Alia tặng nguyên máy quả ổi lên đầu Gold :v

"Auu…" Gold ôm đầu.

"Pi…" Pika của Red bụm miệng cười

"PHải rồi! Còn anh Tiger đâu?" Crystal hỏi

"Tiger? Lại thêm ai nữa đây." Ruby gãi gãi cái đầu "Đến tên của mấy đàn anh mình còn chưa thuojc hết giờ lại thêm Tiger nào đay." Cậu lẩm bẩm.

"Tiger về rồi á?" Blue phát hoảng "Quác! Sao về mà không nói! Chị còn chưa chuẩn bị gì mà!" Blue phát hoảng, chạy vòng quanh, ôm đầu kêu la

ỌT…

"Nói mới nhớ…có gì ăn không. Hóa đá mấy ngày đói quá." Cô ôm bụng

"Ừ thì…" Red cũng ôm bụng, đói meo.

"Chính xác là 16 ngày 14 giờ 25 phút 30 giây 64." Lunar tay cầm máy tính nói. Kinh dị!

"hừm…" Green lặng lẽ lủi ra một góc, ăn mảnh cái bánh quy của cậu :v chuẩn bị sẵn rồi :v

"Để em đi kiếm cái gì ăn đi." Silver nói

"Không được. Ông lại đi "mượn vô thời hạn thức ăn thì mệt lắm." Gold nói "Để em đi canh chừng tên này."

"Bố mẹ!" Blue hét toáng lên và chạy về phía ba mẹ cô. Họ vừa tới đảo trên con thuyền cao tốc, theo sau còn có giáo sư Oak.

"Blue!" Mẹ cô ôm ngay cô vào lòng, ôm thật chặt.

"Gặp lại con mừng quá." Bố cô lau nước mắt

"Con cũng vậy!" cô vừa nói, vừa cười lớn, hạnh phúc, vừa ứa nước mắt

"Híc…' cả lũ nhìn xúc động cho tới khi…

"Ok! Moving on!" Raike phá luôn "giây phút hạnh phúc và hội ngộ" bằng một câu nói như búa bổ :v

"Bố mẹ vẫn khỏe chứ? Bố mẹ ăn uống có đầy đủ không? Nếu chỗ ở của bố mẹ không ổn thì tới chỗ bọn con ở được không?" Blue hỏi luôn mấy câu

"Từ từ nào. Ta có phải cái máy trả lời đâu." Bố cô chỉnh lại cặp kính bị cô con gái làm lệch và cười.

"Thì bố cũng định chuyển tới chỗ tiến sĩ Oak cho gần mà." Mẹ cô cười

"Vậy sao? Tuyệt quá!" Blue reo lên "Thấy chưa Red! Tui đã nói mà!"

"Ây dà…" Green xoa trán và…xoa bụng. Cái bánh ăn cũng tạm trừ việc…hình như nó hết hạn sử dụng một tuần rồi thì phải :v

"Chịu bà chị…" Ruby đứng nhìn, cười nhẹ

"À nhân tiện" Blue kéo tay Green "Đây là bạn trai mới của con!" cô giơ thiệu hùng hồn :v

"Hả?" Silver ngã ngửa. Red há hốc mồm và…đớp luôn cả con ruồi :v . Yellow mặt ngớ ngẩn khi nghe tin sốc. Còn giáo sư Oak dau tim lăn quay ra đất :v

"Hê hê hê. Chịu bà chị." Gold cười khẩy với con Pika của Red đang bụm miệng cười

"WTF?" Green là thằng bất ngờ nhất. Cậu vội vùng vẫy thoát ra :v

"Ồ vậy à?" Mẹ Blue cười "Chào cháu."

"Nói cái gì vậy? Dạ không pahir đâu ạ!" Green vội vàng phủ nhận "Cô ấy đùa đấy."

"Này…" Alia vỗ vai Blue nói nhỏ "Còn Tiger?"

"Tên đó skip đi. Nay đây mai đó bố ai chịu được." Blue nói

"Hê hê hê! Anh thắng nhé!" Raike cười Venus mặt mày đang xám xịt.

"Thôi. Cá cược vui gì mà phải căng vậy chứ?" Lunar an ủi.

"Hử…?" Yellow chợt cảm thấy một luồng gió từ biển. Cô nhìn ra phía xa. Vẫn còn một con tàu nữa đang…đậu giữa biển.

"Ể? Con tàu kia bị làm sao thế?" Rald hỏi

"Chết máy chứ sao nữa. Nhìn là biết." Ruby nói

"Nó chết máy từ lúc tới đây rồi đấy. Hình như chưa sửa xong." Mẹ Blue nói

"À cho bác hỏi. Tiger đâu rồi?" giáo sư Oak hỏi

"Tiger quay lại thật rồi á? Nooooo! Mình chưa chuẩn bị gì mà!" Blue ôm đầu

"Thế nãy giờ bà tưởng đấy là đùa à?" Green thở dài.

"Tui rất muốn gặp mặt Tiger đại ca đấy." Sapphire nói

"Sao? Bà bị cuồng trai à?" Ruby chọc

"Ông nói gì cơ?"

"Chuẩn khỏi phải chỉnh!" Gold thêm lửa vào bình dầu :v

"Gaaaa!" Sapphire hét toáng lên

RÀO!

"Nguội lị nguội lại nào" Rald cầm cả xô nước biển dội xuống và…

PHÌ!

"Ba cái tên này!"

"Á!" Tiếng Ruby, Gold và Rald kêu oai oái :v

"Chịu chịu chịu chịu. Lại thêm một nhị chằn nữa rồi." Raike lu mồ hôi "Tưởng một Alia là đủ rồi ai ngờ…"

"Gaahhh!?" Có tiếng Alia rú lên và…

"Anh chỉ nói đùa thôi mà." Raike bay mất :v

"Tớ khoogn có ý kiến gì." Venus cười trừ, toát mồ hôi như mưa.

"Vui nhỉ? Lâu lắm mọi người mớ tụ họp lại vui thế này đây." Yellow cười vui vẻ "Mọi người vẫn chẳng thay đổi gì nhiều.

"Làm ơn đi nhanh hơn chút đi! Chậm như rùa áy."

Có tiếng quát tháo và cái tàu ban nãy chết máy đang lại gần bờ.

"Hả? Giọng vừa rồi là…?" Red nhìn cái tàu.

"Đại ca Tiger đã về." Crystal nói vui vẻ

"Má ơi…là thật rồi." Blue ôm đầu hét toáng lên…lần thứ ba

"A há há! Mọi người!" Tiger vui mừng hét lên và chạy lao tới chỗ các bạn cảu cậu và…quên mất rằng tàu còn chưa vào tới bến :v

VÈO…ÙM!

Nước bắn tung tóe :v Tiger chìm nghỉm dưới biển

"El…elp…" có tiếng sặc nước đâu đó bên dưới :v

"Haiizzz…" Melody thở dài "À! Chào mọi người." cô đứng bên trên boong tàu vãy vẫy tay.

"Chào!" Gold hét lên thật lớn khiến Crystal điếc hết cả tai.

"Cái tahwngf này…vãn chả thay đổi gì cả." Giáo sư Oak cười.

"Itachi!" Red vui mừng khi thấy con Garchomp thân yêu đã trở lại.

"Pikapi!" Pika vẫy tay chào mừng Itachi trở lại

"Garchom!" Itachi mở cánh bay vào bờ để hội ngộ với Red.

"Này. Con rồng bẩn tính! Quy lại đây vớt ta lên cái đã nào!" Có tiếng gọi dưới nước

Sau khi qúa trình trục vớt hoàn thành…

"Gặp lại mọi người tớ mừng quá!" Tiger ôm cổ Red, Blue và Green ấn dúi xuống

"Ờ ờ…" Red cười và…cố rút cái đầu ra.

"A…ngộp…ngộp thở…" Blue giãy

"…chả thay đổi tí nào cả." Green lẩm bẩm thất vọng

"Thôi thả được rồi đấy Tiger." Venus cười phì.

"ok!"

BỊCH!

"Au…" Red, Blue và Green ôm mông.

"Ooops. Sorry." Tiger cười "Tại tớ hậu đậu quá ấy mà."

"Anh Tiger vẫn thế nhỉ?" Yellow cười vui vẻ lại đứng nghiêng người nhìn Tiger

"Chuẩn. Em cũng vẫn thế nhỉ?" Tiger cúi xuống chọc má Yellow 'Vẫn thấp bé nhẹ cân và ngực lép."

"Á!" Yellow đỏ bừng mặt,

"Ha ha! Cậu thì. Người gầy gò ốm yếu và chả vuông vắn tí nào." Red cười

"Chỉ có tớ!" Blue vỗ ngực "Là thuộc loại đã trưởng thành ở đây thôi."

"Hừm…" Tiger nhìn chằm chằm vào người Blue một lúc rồi nói nhỏ với cố "Lại độn giả pokeball chứ gì? Đây biết tỏng."

"Hả?" Blue mặt đỏ phừng phừng "Giả cái gì mà giả. Hàng thật 100% đấy!" cô vỗ ngực khẳng định :v

"Ồ thế cơ à? Thật không đấy?" Tiger cười đểu

"Họ đang nói cái gì thế nhỉ?" Crystal hỏi Gold

"À cái…chuyện người lớn. bà biết làm gì!" Gold nói "Cả hai đứa nữa! Đi chỗ khác chơi đi.' Gold xua xua tay đuổi Ruby.

"Em biết tỏng rồi. khỏi bàn." Ruby cười

"Thật đó! Làm gì có chuyện giả mà được thế này hả?" Blue hét toáng lên, mặt đỏ phừng phừng.

"Giả? Thật? cái khỉ gì vậy?" Green hỏi Red

"Chịu! Ai mà biết." Red nhún vai

"Hay mình cũng độn giả nhỉ?" Yellow tự nhủ. Và tự nhủ thế nào Pika nghe thấy. Nó hình dung Yellow lúc giả và…bất tỉnh nhân sự :v well, it must be very terrible.

"Nhìn thế này chỉ có giả thôi. Làm gì có chuyện thật ở đây." Tiger cười đểu

"Thật! Thật! Đó là thật!" Blue cãi căng, mặt càng ngày càng đỏ :v

"…" Silver lẻn ra phía sau Tiger lúc hai nguoif đang cãi nhau với một cái chày dã cua

BINH!

"Auu…" Tiger ôm đầu. một quả ổi trồi lên trên đầu cậu

"Hay nhỉ? Cho chị mượn!" Blue nói

"Đây chị"

BINH BINH BINH BINH BINH BINH BINH

"Hí hí. Thế này mới đã. THế giờ nó có phải thật không đây?" Blue cười sảng khoái, nhìn cái rừng ổi của cô trên đầu Tiger :v

"Blue!" Mẹ Blue tí phì cười trước mặt con và bạn bè đành mắng nhẹ một câu rồi quay đi, bụm miệng cười và có vẻ không ngạc nhiên lắm.

"Thật ạ." Tiger gật đầ, nước mắt ròng ròng.

"Chả hiểu gì luôn." Venus nói

"Chuyện riêng cậu hiểu làm gì?" Alia nói

"À thì chuyện con gái. Cậu quan tâm làm gì." Lunar cười

"Con gái…tên dê già này." Venus thở dài

"Thôi ra chào hỏi tí." Ruby nói

"Chào anh Tiger. Em là Sapphire." Sapphire nói vui vẻ, cúi xuống nhìn Tiger

"Ờ…" Tiger ngẩng lên, đầu vẫn sưng to và nước mắt vẫn chảy dài.

"Em là Ruby. Còn đây là Rald." Ruby nói

"…" Rald có vẻ lấp lửng

"Sao thế?" Tiger nhìn Rald với đôi mắt như thách thức.

"Em muốn thách đấu anh." Rald nói lớn

"Ể?" Red không hiểu "Em còn phải đấu ở Batlle dome mà."

"Ý em là sau khi hoàn thành trận chiến ở battle dome ấy." Emerald nói và quay lại, chờ một câu trả lời từ Tiger.

"Ok." Tiger đưa ngón tay cái lên, nói và cười "lâu lắm rồi mớ đấu pokemon mọt cách chính thức."

"Anh đi chuẩn bị sân." Green nói

"Chờ với, Green thân yêu!" Blue chạy theo

"Á! Tránh xa tui ra!" Green phóng vội

"KHoan đã chị! Trả em cái chày dã cua!" Silver đuổi theo.

Và ngay tối hôm đó, chỉ nửa giờ sau khi trận đấu ở battle dome, tại sân đấu trên đỉnh battle tower, Emerald trong tư thế đối mặt với Tiger trong sự chứng kiến của toàn bộ những Dexholder và frontier brain và trận đấu diễn ra phải nói là mĩ mãn.

"Sceptile! Bullet seed!" Emerald ra lệnh.

"Sceppp!" một loạt đạn hạt giống được bắn ra.

"Nodddooo!" Nidoking đập mạnh tay xuống đất khiến cả một mảng sàn văng lên, tạo thành tấm khiên chống lại đạn hạt giống

BÙM BÙM BÙM BÙM!

Mảng sàn bị bắn vỡ vụn và bụi mù mịt. Nidoking lấp sau những tảng đá đã vỡ.

"Nữa nào! Energy ball!" Emerald ra lệnh tiếp.

"Tileee!" Một quả cầu năng lượng lao thẳng về phía Nidoking. Những viên đá không đủ che lập vị trí của Nidoking.

BÙM!

Nodking trúng đạn và ngã ngửa

"Trúng rồi!" Sapphire, Ruby và mọi người đứng cả dậy

"Có gì đó không đúng."Red nhìn xuống. KHói tan và

"Cái…" Emerald không hiểu. Nidoking bất ngờ chui trở lại vào bóng. Tiger đổi pokemon à? KHông phải. Là Eject buttom.

Và..

"Scep?" Sceptile nhìn lại xuống chân nó thì thấy những viên đá tàng hình đang lơ lửng. Stealth rock.

"Áp dụng luật mới thì chỉ một pokemon mất khả năng chiến đấu alf thua. Tiger chơi liều đấy. May là Nidoking vẫn trụ được." green nhận xét.

"Vào nào! Raichu!" Tiger tung con pokemon thứ hai vào sân.

"Xét ra nãy giwof Tiger vẫn chưa làm bị thương bất kì pokemon nào của emerald. Trận đấu cân bằng tới mức họ đổi pokemon tới mấy làn rồi. Pokemon của Tiger conf chưa làm bị thương một con nào của Emerald." Blue lo lắng "chả nhẽ sau một năm mà đã yếu đi nhiều thế sao?"

"Nghĩ thử đi. Nãy giờ Rald đã tugn đủ cả sáu Pokemon vào sân nên chả phải Tiger biết rõ thực lực của đối thủ sao? Và cậu ta dùng stealth rock rõ ràng là có mục đích. Cậu ấy muốn khoasvaf hạn chế không co Rald đổi nữa và coi như, Tiger đã khóa một mục tieu duy nhát để tiêu diệt và chiến thắng. Là Sceptile." Venus nói.

"Cũng đúng. Tên này thâm thật." Green nói

"Raichu!" Tiger tung Raichu vào sân.

"Dùng điện đánh cỏ. Anh ấy điên à?" Ruby ngạc nhiên.

"Hình như sắp mưa thì phải." Yellow nhìn lên. VÀ mưa bắt đàu rơi.

"Mưa." Crystal cũng nhìn lên. May là sân đấu phần khan đài có mái che. Mưa bắt đầu nặng hạt và trận đấu vân tiếp tục. Tiger ướt đầm đìa nhìn Emerald cẩn trọng. Emerald cũng tập trung toàn lực.

"Là cơn mưa nhân tạo của tên khùng dùng điện đánh cỏ. Điều kiện thời tiết thuận lợi." Green nói

"Nhưng nãy giờ có thấy con pokemon nào dùng rain dance đâu?" Silver nói

"mấy quả cầu lửa của Darkanine." Red sực nhớ lúc đầu trện, Darkanine đã bắn mọt loạt cầu lửa lên trời và lúc ấy, cậu nghĩ rằng nó bắn chơi hay trượt. Nhưng cầu lửa khiến lớp không khí bị biến đổi mạnh và giờ, tạo thành một cơn mưa đặc biệt.

"Iron tail!" Tiger ra lệnh

"Iron tail!" Rald cũng ra lệnh

RẦM!

Hai cái đuôi thép chạm mạnh và khiến cả Raichu và Sceptile bật ngược lại

"Chưa được. Mưa to hơn nữa đi." Tiger nhìn lên. Người cậu ướt đầm đìa.

"Energy ball!" Rald rea lệnh.

"Scep!" Một quả cầu năng lượng bắn thẳng về phía Raichu

"Rai!" Raichu vụt biến mất

"Biết ngay. Là technovolt!" Rald cười

"Rai!" Raichu bất ngờ xuất hiện ngay phía trên Sceptile.

"Ha! Em đã luyện tập cách khắc chế chiêu này rồi. KHông lo!" Rald cười lớn

"Scepttile!" Sceptile nhanh như cắt. Nó vẫn còn giữ một quả energy ball khác để phòng thân và

BÙM!

"Rai!" Raichu trúng đạn ở cự li gần và bắn văng ra.

"Ghê thật!" Ruby trầm trồ.

"Cậu ta đang đùa à?" Venus ngạc nhiên

BỤP!

Raichu biến mất

"Biết ngay là ảnh phân thân mà. Sceptile cần thận đi. Phá tất cả những chiến Kunai trong phạm vi bán kính sáu mét." Emerald ra lệnh "Nó sẽ xuất hiện sớm thôi."

"Hê!" Tiger nhìn bầu trời mưa. Mưa đã nặng hạt hơn rất nhiều và sấm sét nổi lên sáng cả bầu trời.

"Sao…?" Venus không hiểu. Raichu btas ngờ đứng đối diện với Sceptile.

"Anh ấy…" Emerald bắt đầu lo lắng "Sao lại đối mặt thế kia. Chả nhẽ anh ấy muốn dùng một chiêu kết liễu sao. Mà không lo. Mình và Sceptile đã xem hết những abwng ghi hình về các tuyệt chiêu của Raichu rồi. Thế nên giờ thì chiêu gì, Sceptile cũng sẽ đỡ được. Không thể có một chiêu nào của Raichu hạ được Sceptile ngay tức thì đâu!" cậu cười

"Sai rồi. Đó là những chiêu trước khi anh rời đi." Tiger "Còn đối thủ thực sự của em." Cậu dơ tay lên "Sẽ đến ngay thôi."

"Raichu!" Raichu cũng dơ tay lên và những luồng stes xanh phóng ra từ nắm đấm của nó.

"Scep!" Sceptile đã sẵn sàng. Nó sẵn sàng để đỡ bất kì đợt lôi kích nào hay bất kì cú dịch chuyển tức thời nào của Raichu nhưng.

"This jutsu bring dơn the thunder from heaven! Come!" Tiger nói và Raichu dồn toàn bộ năng lượng của nó vào bàn tay. Những tia sét trên trời bắt đầu tụ lại tạo thành một thứ gì đó khổng lồ thoắt ẩn thoắt hiện sau đám mây.

"CÁi…cái gì vậy?" Emerald và Sceptile ngước lên nhìn những nước mwua che mắt khiến họ chỉ thấy những luồng sáng xanh nhấp nháy.

"Nó là…cái gì…?" Raike, một chuyên gia về sấm sét cũng khong thể nhận ra thứ mà Tiger sắp dùng.

"The name of this jutsu is Kirin." Tiger cười "Begone with the roar of thunder!"

"Raichu!" Raichu đưa thẳng bàn tay với hàng trăm tia sét xanh về phái Sceptile và cái thứ đang náu mình trong mây xuất hiện theo m,ệnh lệnh của Raichu

"Grào!" Một con rồng. Một con rồng được tạo thành từ hàng ngàn tia sét với năng lượng kinh hoàng loa xuống từ bên trong đám mây. Nó lao thẳng xuống sân đấu.

"Sceptile! Tránh đi!" Emerald vội ra lệnh nhưng quá muộn.

RUỲNH!

Cả Battle frontier rung chuyển mạnh và dù giữa đêm, cả battle frontier bỗng sáng lòa lên và ở trên sân đầu trên đính Battel tower, mọi người cũng phải bịt tai nhắm mắt. Vụ nổ lớn tới mức tòa tháp rung chuyển mạnh. Sau một hồi, khi mà mắt đã hết lóa và họ nhìn lại được thì tất cả những gì còn lại trên sân đấu là…một cái hố lớn thông liền mười tầng liên tiếp của battle tower và ở bên dưới cái hố sâu mười tầng ấy, Sceptile nằm cháy đen. Raichu bắn văng lên khán đài còn Tiger…

"Khụ…" mặt cậu đen ngòm đứng nhìn cái hố "kinh khủng quá."

"Sceptile!" Emerald gọi lớn

"Chết cha! Đưa nó đi viện ngay!" Tiger vội vàng nói và lao xuống chỗ con thằn lằn. Yep. PHải mất cả tuần con thằn lằn mới tỉnh lại :v May sao nó chưa bị sét đánh chết đấy. Còn sau trận đấu ấy…

"Cái gì? ĐI học á?" Blue hét lên "Con không đi học đâu! Con muốn đi chơi!"

"KHông được! Con phải đi học! Mẹ và bố đã tìm được một trường khá tốt ở Violet rồi. Ngày mai các con sẽ nhập học." Mẹ cô nói

"Đừng lo mà. Cả tụi tớ cũng phải đi nữa mà." Red nói "Green, tớ, Yellow, Gold và Crystal cùng học cùng trường với cậu. Mà xem danh sách lớp hình như ba đứa tụi mình cùng lớp mà. Có gì đâu." Cậu an ủi

"Nhưng mà con muốn đi phưu lưu cơ!" Blue hét lên

"Cả tớ, Anh Raike và Lunar còn phải đi học nữa là. ĐI học đi. Cho nó có hội có bè." Venus nói

"Cũng cùng trường luôn đó." Green nói "Đi học đi. Không tớ không làm bạn trai cậu nữa đâu."

"XÍ. Ai thèm!" Blue lè lưỡi

"Mẹ nói phải được. Con đi học!" Mẹ Blue mắng

"KHông đâu! Thế sao Tiger-kun không đi học?" Blue cãi

"À thì…" Gold gãi đầu

"Tiến sĩ Oak có nói với cậu ta nhưng sáng nay cậu ta trốn đi rồi." Red nói

"THế thì không được!" Blue hét lên

"Cái gì mà không được! Con đi học. Còn thằng nhóc đó muốn làm gì thì làm." Mẹ Blue mắng

"ĐI học đi chị. Vui mà." Yellow nói và cười vui vẻ

"Này. Em với bạn giai em không cùng lớp đâu đấy. Vì thế cẩn thận chị chiếm là hết đòi đấy." Blue nói nhỏ

"Á! KHông được." Yellow nói

"Haiz. Thế này tính sao đây?" Crystal thở dài "Mà Silver không đi học à?"

"Phải rồi! Silver! Chị lệnh cho em đi tìm ngay tên Tiger về đây!" Blue nói

"Cái gì?" Gold ngớ người

"Sir yes sir!" Silver tuân lệnh rồi phóng ra ngoài và…quên cha mất rằng cậu đang ở tầng hai

BỊCH!

"Auuu…" có tiếng rên nhẹ.

"Cha. Mà mấy đứa em bên Hoenn không sang đây à?" Green nói

"Bọn nó cũng phải đi học đó. Thấy chưa Blue? Đến mấy đứa nhỏ tuổi hơn con còn có ý thức hơn con nhiều." Mẹ cô được đà nói

"Aaaa! Tại sao mình lại phải đi học?" Blue than vãn

Trong lúc đó, trên một ngọn đồi ở phía bắc Olivine, Johto…

"Tuyệt vời." Tiger vươn vai "Cuối cùng cũng được đi chơi rồi"

"Hihi. Trông cậu ngộ quá." Melody cười.

"Ơ?" Tiger mặt biểu cảm :v

"Ngộ là phải. Nói làm gì." Alia cười lớn

"Mà sao hai tiểu thư cứ lão đẽo đi theo thằng này là thế nào? KHông để tui có một giây binhg yên được à?" Tiger mặt vãn biểu cảm.

"Tích tắc! Hết một giây bình yên rồi." Alia cười

"Cái…chưa kịp cảm nhận gì cả mà." Tiger than

"KHông nhiều lời! Đi thôi!" Alia túm áo Tiger lôi đi

"Từ từ nào!" Melody đuổi theo. Và thế là…một cuộc hành trình mới lại bắt đầu… :v


	8. Chapter 8

Pokemon legendary trainers II: Johto

Chapter 8.

Trong khu rừng ở phía tây Ecruteak…

"Tiger! Đâu rồi?" Alia gọi lớn khiến lũ Pidgey trong rừng giật mình vụt bay lên trời. Tội nghiệp mấy con không kịp bay và…rơi thẳng xuống đất như sung rụng.

"Tiger?" Alia vừa đi vừa gọi lớn. rõ ràng là lại…lạc nhau đâu đó rồi.

"Tiger!" Melody cũng đồng thanh gọi "Đâu rồi? Sao cậu phải trốn đi thế chứ?" cô gọi lớn

"Tên khùng này." Alia thở dài rồi lại tiếp tục gọi "Tiger!"

"Cậu ấy còn chưa hồi phục hoàn toàn mà." Melody lo lắng "Tiger!"

Cả hai vừa đi vừa gọi cho tới khi họ khuất bóng cuối con đường mòn trong rừng.

"Keeekeekee." Một bụi cây động đậy và Tiger thò đầu ra. Trên đầu cậu, một con Caterpie đang bám lấy tóc cậu và cười.

"Thoát kiếp rồi. Đi thanh thôi, bánh nướng." Cậu rón rén đi ra khỏi bụi cây và cười, thọc tay vào túi áo lây ra một quả berry nhỏ.

"Melody đúng là tốt bụng nhỉ? Pie?" cậu đưa con Caterpie quả berry.

"Pie!" Con sâu nhỏ gật đầ đồng tình rồi gặm ngấu nghiến quả berry Tiger đưa.

"Chuẩn. Giờ thì đi…oái." Vừa bước bước đầy tiên, Tiger vấp phải cái gì đó và

BỊCH!

"Auu…" Cậu ôm mặt. Ngã đập mặt xuống đất chưa gãy răng là may đấy.

"Piee!" Con sâu trên đầu Tiger bắn văng ra, lăn lông lốc một đoạn.

"Cyndaa!" Có tiếng kêu đau đớn phía sau Tiger.

"Trời đất thánh thần ơi. Hết ải gái giờ ải đá là thế nào?" Tiger quay lại. Nhưng thay vì thấy một viên đá chắn ngang, cậu thấy một con Cyndaquil. Cynda kìa :v

"CaterPiee!" Con sâu của cậu có vẻ tức giận khi quả berry của nó bị bẩn. Nó xấn tới Cyndaruil "Pie! Caterca!" nó nói cái gì đó như đang mắng con chồn

"Ế! Cyndaquil nè!" Tiger thì ngược lại, rất thích. Cậu xấn lại.

"Cynda?" con chồn lửa nhỏ không hiểu lắm

"Pie! Caterpie!" Con sâu của Tiger trèo lên đầu chủ và tiếp tục nói khó chịu.

"Trông yêu quá!" Tiger cúi sát người, nhìn con Cyndaquil. Áp sát quá khiến con chồn giật mình

"Cynda?...Cyndaa!"

PHỪNG!

"Hơ…" mặt Tiger cháy đen ngòm.

"Pie~" Con Caterpie trên đâu cậu thành sâu quay, rơi đánh phịch xuống đất.

"Cynda. Cyndaquil." Con chồn lửa vẻ khó chịu, nhặt lại mấy cành củi khô mà nó làm rơi lcus va vào Tiger và gom chúng lại

"Mày làm gì thế?" Tiger nhì con Cyndaquil nhặt nhạnh lại mấy cành củi khô không hiểu. Cyndaquil thường sống ở hốc đá thì sao lại lấy cành củi khô? Chả nhẽ nó định châm lửa đốt nhà hàng xóm :v

"Cynda!" Nhặt xong mấy cành cây khô, con Cyndaquil lại nhanh chân chạy vào trong rừng.

"Bánh nướng! Bám theo!" Tiger nhanh chân rón rén đuổi theo.

"Pie! Pie pei!" Caterpie nhanh chóng bám vào…mông Tiger và dần trèo lại lên đầu cậu. Cả hai đuổi theo Cyndaquil tới một cái cây lớn. Con Cyndaquil nhanh nhảu trèo lên thân cây và tới một cái hốc nhỏ. Nó chui vào trong.

"Ồ." Tiger tiến lại gần "Té ra mày định đốt nhà hàng xóm thật.' cậu thò đầu vào trong hốc cây định xem thử thì…

"Cynda!"

PHỪNG! Phịch…

"Hơ…" Tiger mặt cháy đen, rơi đến phịch xuống đất.

"Pie~" Con sâu nhỏ của cậu lại thành…sâu nướng.

"Cynda!"

"Đồ keo kiệt!" tiger đứng được dậy, pjhuir phủi quần áo "Đốt nhà người ta mà không cho người khác đốt với à!"

"Pie! Pie pie!" Caterpie thêm mắm muối vào.

"Cynda!" con chồn lửa ném xuống một quả berry

"Pie!" Quả berry rơi trúng đầu Caterpie và con sâu nhỏ bắt được "Pie!" nó mừng rỡ vì tự nhiên được cho ăn. Nó gặm quả berry ngon lành.

"Ổ. CHo ta được không?" Tiger cười, định xin thêm quả nữa vì thấy Cyndaquil cho Ceterpie của cậu berry. Cậu há miệng ra xin và…

"Cynda!"

PHỪNG!

Cynda tặng cậu nguyên quả…than lửa vào mồm.

"Á!" Mồm Tiger bốc khói ".ước ước ước." cậu vôi vàng chạy đi tìm một con suối.

Một lúc sau, tại một con suối nhỏ gần đó…

"Xì…" Tiger giờ đã…khá hơn :v I mean khá hơn lúc bị cho than lửa vào miệng chứ không phải khá hơn lúc đầu.

"Pie." Caterpie ăn xong quả berry liền chôn hạt của nó xuống đất.

"Sực! Ực!" Tiger uống thêm mấy ngụm nước nữa rồi nằm dài xuống bờ sông "KHà! Thoải mái quá. Lâu lắm rồi mới được đi du ngoạm thực thụ, nhỉ?"

"Pie!" Caterpie gật đầu rồi nằm dài lên bụng Tiger, duỗi người.

"Hì. ANh bạn Cyndaquil ban nãy nóng như lửa ấy." Tiger nhắm mắt, nhớ lại con chồn đã…đút cho cậu nguyên cả cục than nóng :v

"Pie" Caterpic gật gật đầu.

"Nếu được tí quay lại coi xem cái con chồn nóng tính ấy thế nào." Tiger ngồi dậy

"Pie!" con sâu nhỏ đồng tình. Chợt…

"Hử…" Tiger thấy có thứ gì đó đang trôi xuống từ trên suối. Cậu lại gần thì.

"Cái…cái này." Tiger chợt nhận ra con chồn lửa nhỏ đang trôi xuống trên dòng suối nhỏ. Cậu vội nhảy ra, đứng trên mấy tảng đá và vớt Cyndaquil lên. Cậu bế nó vào lòng. Nó thở nặng nhọc, người đầy rẫy những vết thương.

"Furry cutter. Slash. Phải sơ cứu trước đã." Tiger nhảy về bờ, dùng những băng gạc trong túi cậu băng bó cho Cyndaquil.

"Pie." Con Caterpie dùng tơ của nó thay băng gạc giúp Tiger.

"Thanks nhóc." Tiger xoa đàu con sâu nhỏ rồi rút ra trong túi một chai nước lọc, một túm thảo dược và một ít bột gì đó. Cậu cho bột, hòa vào nước, lắc đều trong khi mieegnj bắt đàu nhai thảo dược. Rồi cậu nhấc con Cyndaquil lên, mớm cho nó ít thảo dược và rót nhẹ một ít nước trong chai nước của cậu. Rồi cậu đặt con chồn nhỏ xuống, chờ đợi.

"Cynda…?" Cyndaquil dần dần tỉnh lại. Nó mở mắt, ngơ ngác nhìn Tiger rồi Caterpie. Rồi nó lại nằm bẹp xuống, vẻ rầu rĩ lộ rõ.

"pie!" Caterpie vui mừng khi Cyndaquil đã tỉnh lại.

"Chuyện gì vậy?" Tiger hỏi

"Cynda…" con chồn nhỏ nói nhỏ.

"Pie! Caterpie!" Caterpie cố giải thích cho Tiger hiểu "Caterpie! Piepie! Cater!"

"Ồ…chả hiểu gì cả." Tiger đùa

"Pie~" Caterpie cúi mặt. Cuối cùng nó chả giúp ích được gì.

"Thôi. Dù sao cũng phải đưa anh bạn về nhà đã chứ nhỉ." Tiger nhẹ nhàng bế Cyndaquil lên.

"Pie!" Caterpie nhanh nhảu trèo lên đầu Tiger "Pie pie!" nó đứng trên đầu khích lệ con chồn nhỏ.

"Cynda." Cynda cũng gật đầu. Nó có vẻ khá hơn lúc đầu.

"Oookkaaayyy!" Tiger bất ngờ chạy nước rút và phóng thẳng vào rừng

"Pieee!" Caterpie vội vã bám lấy tóc Tiger. May nó chưa bay mất ấy.

"Cynda!" Cyndaquil cười sung sướng. Nó có vẻ thích đi nhanh kiểu này.

"Mày thích à? Thế thì nhanh nữa nào!" Tiger tăng tốc và chạy nhanh hơn

"Cyndaaaa!" Cyndaquill kêu lên sung sướng.

"Pie!" Caterpie phải dùng cả miệng nó cắn vào tóc Tiger mới bám được.

Cách đó một đoạn khá xa…

"Hay lắm! Chặt nó đi." Một gã, chính xác hơn là một tên cao lớn tầm trung niên đang đứng cười lớn nhìn con Scyther của lão chặt cái cây. Chính xác ra thì…

"Scyther!" Một nhát chém mạnh khiến cả thân cây rung chuyển. Mấy con Fletchling hoảng hồn vụt bay lên.

"May sao không còn cái con chồn phiền nhiễu kia nữa nhỉ. Nó còn không làm mày xước một vết ấy chứ chưa nói đến giữ nhà nó." Hắn chống tay nhìn cái cây "Cây gỗ lớn thế này bán chắc được nhiều lắm." hắn cười và quay lại chỗ cái xe tải lớn đã chờ sẵn với Pangoro.Vào lúc đó, nấp sau một cái cây

"Vậy ra là lâm tặc." Tiger ngó ra nhìn "Đối thủ có vẻ mạnh."

"Caterpie." Caterpie cũng đồng tình.

"Cynda." Cyndaquil chỉ tay lên cái cây mà Scyther đang chặ ên đó là cái hốc mà nó tốn bao công vun đắp.

"Oài…" Tiger quay lại, ngồi nấp sau cái cây "Sao Alia lại thu hết pokemon của mình chứ?"

"Cyn!" Con Cyndaquil bất chợt hắt xì một cái và than hồng bắn tung tóe.

"Ai đó!" Ngay lập tức, tên kia quay lại, hỏi lớn và Pangoro gầm lên, sẵn sàng

"CHết cha! Bị lộ rồi. Tại mi đó con chồn hôi!" Tiger mắng

"Pangoro!" Tên lâm tặc ra lệnh "Mega punch!"

RẦM!

Cái cây Tiger đang nấp gãy làm đôi. Cậy vội nhảy ra ngoài, đứng lên cái cây vừa đổ gãy.

"Lại một tên nhóc lắm chuyện nữa." Tên làm tặc cười.

"Ồ sai rồi." Tiger cười, Caterpie trèo xuống bám vào tay trái cậu còn tay phải cậu vẫn ôm Cyndaquil.

"Cynda!" Cyndaquil tức giận.

"Hà! Vậy à?" Tên lâm tặc cười.

"Phải. Nếu các ngươi thành tâm muốn biết." Tiger nói

"Scyth!" Scyther nhanh như cắt dùng Furry cutter. Tiger nhanh chóng nhảy ngược lại, dùng thân cây phía sau làm bàn đạp nhảy lên, bám vào một cành cây cao.

"Thì ta đây luôn sẵn lòng trả lời." Tiger tiếp tục.

"Pangoro!" Con gấu lớn dùng tackle đánh mạnh vào thân cây khiến cả cái cây rung chuyển. tiger thả tay nhảy xuống

"Hấp!" Cậy nhảy lên đầu Pangoro và từ đó nhảy lên một cành cây cao phía bên "Để đề phòng thế giới bị phá hoại!"

"Scyther!" một nhát slash sắc lẹm của Scyther sượt qua nhuang nó đánh trượt.

"Cynda!" Cyndaquil ngay lập tức phản đòn với ember

"Scy!" con Scyther bị bỏng nhẹ và lùi lại

"Pangoro!" Pangoro dùng tackle đập mạnh cái cây Tiger đang đứng

"ha!" Tiger nhanh chóng nhảy khỏi cành cây và bám vào thân cây kế đó mọt đoạn "Để bào vệ hòa bình thế giới."

"Đồ oắt con chỉ biết tránh đòn thôi à!" Tên kia tức giận

"Tránh đòn cũng là cả một nghệ thuật ấy." Tiger cười

"Scyther!" Scyther lao tới rất nhanh với quick attack và dương vuốt sẵn sàng chém

"Cynda!" Cyndaquil thả khói đen ngòm, che cho Tiger

PHẬP!

Scyther chém mạnh vào thân cây một đường dài và sắc.

"Ta đại diện cho những nhân vật chính diện." Tiger "ăn cắp bản quyền trắng trợn" và cười lớn :v

"Dạy cho nó một bài học đi, Pangoro!"

"Pangorrooo!" Một nhát hammer arm khiến cả thân cây gãy làm đôi. Nhưng Tiger đã nhanh chóng nhảy lên.

"Mắc mưu rồi nhé con!" tên kia cười "Giết nó đi Scyther!"

"Scyther!"

ROẠT!

Nhát chém cắt đôi người Tiger và

BỤP!

Cậu tan biến như một làn khói trắng

"Đầy khả ái và ngây ngất lòng người." Giọng vậy vang lên khiến tên lâm tặc dựng tóc gáy, quay lại thì thấy cậu ngòi trên nóc xe tải của hắn.

"Pan!" Pangoro chạy lại bên cạnh chủ của nó. Scyther cũng vậy.

"Xin tự giới thiệu! Tiger-thiên-tài!" Tiger cười "Hay còn gọi là Tiger-thiên-tai" :v

"Cái…" tên kia chợt nhận ra có gì đó vướng víu.

"Kết thúc rồi!" Tiger bất ngờ nhe răng, cắn, giữ và kéo mạnh một thứ gì đó. Và bất ngờ, hàng loạt sợi tơ vô hình của Caterpie được kéo căng ra, trói chặt lấy cả Pangoro, Scyther và chủ của chúng và trói cả ba vào một thân cây đã định sẵn.

"Cái…cái gì?" Tên kia không ngờ nổi. Nãy giờ Tiger nhảy qua nhảy lại giữa mấy cái cây chỉ để cài cái bẫy này.

"Scyth!" Scyther vũng vẫy. Pangoro cũng vùng vẫy. Nhưng Tiger răng vẫn giữ mấy sợi tơ của Caterpie.

"Vô ích thôi. Tơ của Caterpie nổi tiếng dai và chịu lửa cực tốt đấy. Và ta đã tính thừa lực để cho cả ba không còn đường thoát rồi. Sức mạnh của vật lý động lực học đó…hay cái gì đại loại thế." Tiger cười

"Nhóc con! Mi chưa xong với ta đâu!" Tên kia gầm lên

"Sai. Chúng ta xong chuyện rồi." Cậu cười "Cyndaquil! Giúp ta một tay!"

"Cynda!" Cyndaquil nhảy lên mấy sợi tơ.

"Ok! Lên nào! Katon! Ryuuka no jutsu!" Lửa từ miệng Tiger cháy lan theo những sợi tơ và hướng thẳng về phía tên kia

"Cyndaaa!" Cyndaquill phun lửa và để ngọn lửa hòa cũng lửa của Tiger, cháy lan theo những sợi tơ và hướng thẳng về phía tên lăm tặc

"Không!"

Cả người và pokemon bị nhấn chìm trong lửa. bất ngờ…

BÙM!

"Á!" Vụ nổ lớn hất cả Tiger và hai pokemon của cậu lại. Hình như có một thứ gì đó bắt lửa và phát nổ. Nhưng sau đó, khi cả ba đứng dậy thì chẳng còn gì ngaoif một bãi đất trống với tro đen ngòm.

"Xong." Tiger cười, phủi tay

"Cynda!" Cyndaquil vội trèo lên cái cây của nó, nhìn vào tong hốc cây rồi thở phào nhẹ nhõm.

"Cái gì vậy?" Tiger trèo lên cùng với Caterpie. Cả hai nhìn vào trong. Bên trong hốc cây không phải một cái ổ của Cyndaquil. Bên trong có…

"Flethcling!" Hai con Fletchling mới nở ríu rít bên người mẹ Talonflame của chúng. Hóa ra đây là tổ của Talonflame và hai con Fletchling kia mới nở thôi.

"Taloo!" Talonflame vui vẻ kêu lên một tiếng

"Cynda!" Cyndaquil cười mãn nguyện.

"Vậy ra chú xây tổ cho Talonflame và bảo vệ chúng à?" Tiger hỏi

"Talon? Flameeee!" con Talonflame có vẻ đề phòng và…

PHỪNG!

"What did I do?" Tiger mặt đen ngòm, cháy khét rơi phịch xuống đất. Caterpie lần này thành sâu hun khói.

"mà thôi." Tiger ngồi dậy "Làm tốt lắm. cứ thế mà phát huy nhé nhóc." Cậu xoa đầu Cyndaquil

"Quil!" Con chồn lửa vui vẻ gật dầu. Rồi như sực nhớ ra cái gì đó, nó vụt chạy đi.

"Ể. ĐI đây vậy?" Tiger không hiểu

"Emol." Một con Emolga đậu lên đầu Tiger.

"Pie?" Caterpie ngước nhìn con sóc bay

"Emolga! Ơ nhưng mà vùng này làm gì có…?" Tiger chưa hỏi hết câu thì

"Emoll!" Con Emolga phóng điện vào người Tiger

RUỲNH!

"Một cảm giác thật…khụ…đánh ghét!" Tiger cháy đen ngòm, lăn ra đất bất tỉnh.

"Pie~." Caterpie thành sâu quay, cũng lăn ra bất tỉnh.

"Đây rồi đây rồi!" Alia đi tới "Đã bắt được nghi phạm Tiger lúc 3 giờ chiều."

"Chuyện gì vừa xảy ra ở đây vầy?" Melody nhìn cái vòng tròn đen lớn trên đất 'Còn cái xe này?" cô chỉ cái xe tải

"Quan tâm làm gì. Giờ đưa tên này về đã!" Alia túm chân Tiger lôi về như kiểu lôi một tảng thịt vậy.

"Ừ về thôi. Anh bạn kia chắc cũng sắp về rồi." Melody đồng tình

"Và nhớ kiếm lí do về cái gian bếp cháy đen nhá. Cứ đổ hết cho tên này là được." Alia đùa

"Này! Cậu cũng có liên quan mà!" Melody nói và hai người…kéo Tiger về :v

Một lúc sau…

"Cyndaquil?" Còn chồn nhỏ nhìn quanh nhưng không thấy bóng dáng của con người ở quanh đây nũa. Tay nó cầm một viên đá nhỏ màu cam rực sáng như một viên đá quý. Nó nhìn quanh một hồi rồi chạy theo những dấu vết còn lại. Chính xác hơn là…vết kéo Alia kéo Tiger. :v


	9. Chapter 9

Pokemon legendary trainers II: Johto

Chapter 9.

Trên một chiếc xe ngựa kéo bởi một con Rapidash lực lưỡng, Tiger đang ngồi cùng hai cô bạn của mình và một anh chàng trong bộ đồ với chiếc áo sơ mi cũ, cái quần bò cắt ngắn tới đầu gối và một chiếc nón rơm cùng một cọng rơm ngậm trong miệng. Đó là Jarrvis, anh bạn chăn bò ở nông trại mà cả nhóm mới làm quen hôm trước. Họ ở nhờ nhà ảnh mà. Jarvis có khuôn mặt hiền, khá quê mùa trong bộ đồ cùng mái tóc rễ tre nâu, khô và rối. Họ đang chạy dọc một con đường đất phẳng, vắng, hai bên chỉ toàn cỏ mọc vì không có cây cối gì nhiều và cũng có khá nhiều hoa với mùi hương quyến rũ, em dịu và chở sữa về phía một ngôi trường nhỏ được xây dựng bên ngoài ất đầy nửa cái xe kéo là mấy thùng sữa và…một cái xích nối vào chúng, đầu còn lại đang…trói cổ Tiger.

"Hai cậu ác quá đấy. Trói cậu ấy thế." Jarrvis đùa, cố gắng giúp cho chuyến đi đỡ nhàm chán.

"Ý kiến gì?" Alia lườm "Tên mèo này mà không xích lại thì hắn lại chạy biến mất, chả vui gì cả đâu."

"Vui chứ." Tiger cười "Vui nhất là…khoản bị đuổi!" Tiger bất ngờ vụt phóng xuống khỏi cái xe. Rõ ràng là đang bị xích…à mà không. Cái xích gãy làm bốn rồi. Tiger phóng mất về phía ngược lại

"Á! Này này này!" Alia lao xuống, đuổi theo cậu

"Và màn rượt đuổi lại bắt đầu." Jarrvis thở dài "Cứ thế này thì trễ mất."

"Haiz…" Melody cũng thở dài. Một lúc sau…

"ĐI thôi." Alia vác cái "xác" cháy đen thui của Tiger về. Trên đầu cậu vẫn là con Caterpie…cháy đen :v

"Hơ…" tên mèo thở ra một cục khói đen và…người vãn còn tê tê.

"pie…" Caterpie vẫn còn bốc khói và có mùi như sâu nướng ấy.

"ĐI!" Jarrvis lại đánh xe đi tiếp. Chiếc xe kéo lại chầm chậm di chuyển về phía ngôi trường. Được một lúc thì…

RẦM RẦM RẦM RẦM

Mặt đất rung chuyển mạnh khiến chiếc xe lung lay mạnh.

"Á! Cái gì thế?" Melody bám vào thành xe cố giữ vững.

"Mọi người giữ vững!" Jarrvis nói

"KHói cần bảo!" Alia vừa quát, vừa túm chặt Tiger.

"Bỏ ra! Thế này thì vững cái khỉ gì!" Tiger đẩy Alia sang một bên nhưng cô bám chặt quá. Cậu cố bám vào cái gì đó.

"ĐỘng đất à?" Melody tay vẫn bám thành xa, hét lên

"Không phải!" Jarrvis nói lớn "Là Tauros!"

Cậu nói đúng. Bất ngờ lao ra từ phía sau một ngọn đồi là một bầy Tauros phải chừng năm chuujc con đang chạy lao tới chỗ họ như điên vậy. Chúng có vẻ bị kích động mạnh

"Khoan đã. Có người." Jarrvis nheo mắt nhìn. Tiger cũng nhận ra. Đó là một cô gái đang cưỡi một con Rapidash khác đang chạy ngay trước mũi bầy Tauros. Cô như đang bị rượt đuổi và chạy thẳng về phía họ, theo sau là một bầy Tauros.

"Chết.!" Cô gái kia cũng nhận ra vật cản trước mặt liền đánh ngựa chuyển hướng, chạy về phía trống trải. Bầy Tauros ngay lập tức chuyển hướng và đuổi theo cô gái kia.

"Chết! Không giúp không được rồi!" Jarrvis ngay lập tức cắt dây nối con Rapidash của cậu với chiếc xe kéo và nhảy lên nó "Mọi người chờ ở đây nhé! Đây là chuyện của dân chăn bò!"

Nói rồi, Jarrvis thúc ngựa. Con Rapidash của cậu lao nhanh và đuổi theo cô gái cùng bầy Tauros kia

"Nói lạ! kHông ở đây thì ở đâu!" Alia hét lên, hai tay ôm chặt cái…thùng sữa dù cô vẫn tin là mình giữ được tên liều-ăn-ít Tiger rồi. Mặt đất vẫn rung dữ dội và chỉ có Jarvis với có thể giúp Rapidash đứng vững. Cả hai lao tới và đuổi theo bầy Tauros

"Đừng lại đây!" Cô gái kia quay lại, hét lên rồi tiếp tục cố gắng phóng nhanh hơn nhưng có vẻ con Rapidash của cô đuối sức rồi. Nó đang chậm dần và bầy Tauros áp sát nhanh chóng.

"Chết rồi!" jarrvis cố gắng chạy nhanh hơn và bắt kịp cô gái. Cậu chạy song song với cô và đằng sau là cả một lũ trâu điên đang đuổi theo.

"Tôi nói là đừng lại đây cơ mà!" Cô gái kia quát lên "Tôi xử lí được!"

"Đừng có hâm ở đây!" Jarvis quát, hai tay bất ngờ túm lấy cô và kéo.

"Á!" Cô gái kia chưa kịp chống cự thì đã liền bị kéo sang ngựa của Jarvis rồi.

"Ở yên đây!" Jarrvis nói, hai tay giữ chặt người cô và thúc cho con Rapidash của cô gái kia chạy đi. Con Rapidash cái đã đuối sức và nó chỉ kịp lao ra chỗ an toàn trước khi gục xuống đất và ngã lăn ra mấy vòng.

"Rapi!" Cô gái kia kêu lên "Thả tôi ra! Làm ơn đi! Anh không hiểu chuyện gì đang xảy ra đâu!"

"KHông hiểu…?" Jarrvis nhìn lại thì thấy cả bầy Tauros đang tức giận đuổi theo mình. Và chúng có vẻ kì lạ, tức giận và kích động tột độ. Đôi mắt chúng đỏ rực và người chúng tỏa ra một sát khí hắc ám lạnh buốt và dù đang chạy trước chúng với tốc độ ca\o, Jarrvis vẫn còn cảm thấy.

"Đành phải hạ hết cả lũ bọn chúng thôi!" Tiger bất ngờ chạy vượt lên.

"Cái…?" Jarrvis hoảng hồn vì tưởng cái gì chạy. Bởi vì…con Rapidash của cậu đã mở hết tốc lực và nó vừa bị Tiger vượt mặt dù cậu…chạy chân đất. À chính xác là có thêm đôi running shoes. Theo ngay sau Tiger là Darkanine, Raichu và Pidgeot. Tiger chạy vượt lên rồi quay lại, đứng đối mặt với cả hơn chục con Tauros đang lao tới.

"Tiger!" Jarrvis chỉ kịp gọi đúng cái tên trước khi Rapidash của cậu chạy vượt

"Tiger ư?" Cô gái kia lẩm bẩm. Tiger đứng đối diện với cả bầy Tauros đang lao tới.

"Lên nào Caterpie!" Tiger lao vào chúng "Pidgeot!"

"Pid!" Con chim lớn ngay lập tức nhấc bổng cậu lên trên không trung.

"Darka!" Darkanine chạy ngay sau Tiger nhưng nó không lên. Nó lao thẳng vào giữa bầy Tauros "Darkaanineee!" Một cú fire fang hiểm hóc vào giữa gáy con Tauros đi đầu

"Tauurr!"

RẦM RẦM RẦM!

Con Tauros đầu tiên đổ naxg xuống khiến cho cả lũ phía sau vấp ngã và sáu bảy con Tauros vấp nhau đổ xuống thành đống. Nhưng những con còn lại chạy vòng qua cái đống Tauros và tiếp tục đuổi theo.

"Raichu!" Raichu với nắm đấm sét xanh lao vào "Rai!"

RUỲNH RUỲNH RUỲNH RUỲNH RUỲNH!

Nó nướng đen chả chục ocn Tauros trong nháy mắt và liên tiếp tung những cú lôi quyền nhanh như chớp vào mặt những con ưng nó không thể càn bước được. Lũ Tauros chỉ chậm lại mà thôi.

"Darka!" Darkanine lao ra từ trong đám Tauros và tung liên tiếp những cú flame bust

BỤP BỤP!

Nó bắn rát chính xác vào mắt, mặt của nhưng con Tauros chạy ngang qua khiến cả bầy chận lại, dẫm chân nhua và ngã xuống.

"Rai!" Raichu ngay lập tức chạy theo bẩy Tauros và tiếp tục tấn công với lôi quyền.

"Thế này không ổn." Tiger nói "Pid! Thả xuống thôi!" Tiger nói và Pidgeot thả cậu xuống giữa bầy Tauros

"KHỉ thật! Đúng là tên điên!" Jarrvis vẫn đang bị đuổi theo sau và Rapidash vẫn đang vắt hết sức để chạy.

"Caterpie! Chuẩn bị nào!" Tiger vừa nói, vừa tích tụ và ném năng lượng ở dạng xoáy cực đại vào lòng bàn tay và lao xuống "Rasengan!"

RẦM!

Một cú đánh rất mạnh, mặt đất vỡ tung và khiến cả tá Tauros bị bắn văng ra. Tứ tung.

"Pie!" Caterpie kéo tơ của nó và kéo Tiger lên. May cho cậu.

"Tauros!" Một con Tauros húc thẳng nhưng nhờ Caterpie, nó đánh trượt.

"Được rồi!" Tiger ngay lập tức cùng Caterpie kéo tất cả tơ lại và…

"Tauuurr!"

RẦM!

Hơn chục con Tauros bị vướng chân vào đống tơ của Caterpie và ngã.

"Oái!" Tiger mất trụ. Lực kéo của cả chục con Tauros khác nào cái máy kéo công suất lớn đâu.

"Pie!" Caterpie kêu lên. Cả hai bị lôi đi xềnh xệch và lũ Tauros dù vướng tơ vẫn lao đi được. Chúng lôi cả Tiger lẫn con sâu của cậu đi cả đoạn.

"Cái lũ cứng đầu!" Tiger tức giận. Caterpie giữ tơ cho cậu còn hai tay Tiger được giải phóng. Và cậu ngay lập tức kết ấn.

"Mokuryuu no jutsu!" Cậu đập mạnh tay xuống đất

RẦM!

Hơn chục con rồng bằng gỗ lao lên, túm ngay lấy những con Tauros và quật mạnh xuống, trói chúng lại. Mộc long dư sức trói nguyên cả bầy Tauros lại. Nhưng vẫn còn xổng ra tám con.

"Đừng mong!" Tiger đứng dậy.

"Pie!" Caterpie nhảy lên, bám vào Pidgeot và ngay lập tức đuổi theo.

"Lên nào!" Tiger nói và Darkanine cùng Raichu của cậu cũng vừa tới. Cậu vám vào Raichu và Darkanine.

"Darkanie!" Con chó lửa đen dùng Shadow dance đuổi theo và nhanh chóng bắt kịp bầy Tauros.

"Piddgeee!" Pidgeot cũng bắt kịp được rồi

"Rai!" Raichu ngay lập tức ném những chiếc kunai phục vụ cho technovolt vào bầy Tauros.

"Pie!" Caterpie bắn tơ liên tục và luân chuyển những chiếc Kunai bay theo quỹ đạo mà nó muốn.

"Raichu!" Raichu triển khai Technovolt

ROẸT!

Chưa đầy một giây và Tiger, Raichu và Darkanine đã xuất hiện ngay trước mặt một con Tauros.

"Rasengan!" Tiger dí mạnh la toàn hoàn và mặt Tauros

RẦM!

Con Tauros đầu tiên bắn văng ra cả một đoạn dài, đập mạnh xuống đất thành cái hố to tướng và bất tỉnh

ROẸT!

Chưa cần tới lúc Tauros bắn đi, Tiger, Raichu và Darkanine đã lại tiến mất như một ánh chớp vậy

"Pie!" Chiếc Kunai thứ hai được Caterpie luân chuyển tới con Tauros njan nhân thứ hai.

"Darkaa!"

Một ánh chớp xuất hiện trước mặt Tauros thứ hai, một chum tia tím than bắn thẳng vào mặt Tauros

BÙM!

"Tauuu" Con Tauros thứ hai ngã ngửa.

"Pie!" Caterpie luân chuyern chiếc Kuani thứ ba đi tiếp tới vị trí Tauros thứ ba

"Monking!" Monking bất ngờ xuất hiện như một ánh chớp và tung cú Dynamic punch mạnh như búa bổ

RẦM!

"Tauu!" Con Tauros thứ ba bị hạ. Monking rơi xuống, lộn hai vòng

"Pie!" Chiếc Kunai thứ tư được luân chuyển tới con Tauros thứ tư

RẦM!

"Tauuu!" Con Tauros thứ tư ngã ngửa và Lapras với thân hình to lớn đè lên nó. Body slam gây sát thương khá cao và tê liệt con Tauros

"Pie!" Caterpie bắn tơ liên tục, hơi đuối so với tốc độ phối hợp nhưng nó cố theo kịp và chiếc Kunai thứ năm tới được vị trí của Tauros thứ năm.

"Nido!"

RẦM!

"Tauuu!" Tauros thứ năm bị hạ bởi một cú mega punch và ngã ngửa

"Pie!" Caterpie đã quen dần và chiếc Kunai thứ sáu tới được vị trí.

"Nidoni!" Nidoking ngay lập tức tung cú đánh thứ hai một cách nhanh chóng dù chỉ chưa đầy một giây trước, nó hạ knock down một con Tauró với Megapunch và lần này là…

RẦM!

"Tauuu!" Tauros bị hạ. Nidoking đè cả thân hinh đầy gai độc của nó lên người Tauros

"Pie!" Chiếc Kunai thứ bảy tới giữa hai con Tauros cuối cùng

"Tauros!"Cả hai con bất ngờ gầm lên. CHúng nhận ra rồi. Và một cú cọ sừng bẽ gãy đôi chiếc Kunai ba lưỡi giữa không trung. Nhưng thế là chưa đủ

"Darkaa!" Darkanine bất ngờ xuất hiện với Raichu và Tiger trên lưng. Lần này, người luân chueyern không phải Carpterpie và Raichu với Technovolt. Làn này, tới lượt Darkanine dùng shadow dance. Và

"Rasengan!"

"Raikiri!"

BÙM! RUỲNH!

"Tauuu" Hai con Tauros cuối cùng ngã ngửa và bát tỉnh bởi lôi quyền và la toàn hoàn.

"Á!" Tiger và Raichu ngã đập mạnh xuống đấ ngã đè lên và cả ba lăn lông lốc một đoạn.

"Raiii…" Con chuột điện rên rỉ ôm cái má của nó

"Auuu…" Tiger ôm đầu

"Dark!" Con chó lửa vui vẻ sủa. Nó có bị làm sao quái đâu mà chả sủa vui vẻ chứ

"Pie!" Caterpie theo thói quen nhảy lên đầu và đáp xuống…đúng cục u của Tiger

"Á!" Tiger hét lên, ôm đầu như kiểu nó sắp vỡ ra rồi đấy

…

Chuyến hàng giao sữa tạm bị hủy vì sự cố và giờ thì cả nhóm bốn người đang ngồi cùng với pokemon của họ dưới một gốc cây lớn lẻ loi bên vệ đường vắng vẻ để nghe lại câu chuyện của cô gái kia.

"Cảm ơn mọi người." Cô gái kia nói nhỏ "Cảm ơn vì đã cứu mình"

"Ok. Cậu có thể cảm ơn bằng cách nói tên đấy." Tiger đùa. Cậu lúc nào chả thế

"Phải rồi. Bọn mình chưa biết tên cậu nhỉ." Jarvis hỏi

"Mình là Montana." Cô gái kia nói "mình làm thuê cho một trại nuôi bò ở gần đây."

"Chuyện gì đã xảy a vậy?" Alia hỏi "Thường thì lũ Tauros đâu có máu chiến thế đâu? Mình nhớ là Pokedex nói chúng chỉ di cư theo đàn và hiếm tấn công người mà?"

"Thực ra chúng đều là bò của trại mình." Montana nói và nhìn những con Tauros đang được băng bó và chữa trị bởi một vài người chăn bò khác. Có vẻ họ làm cùng trại với Montana. Và họ cũng chỉ tầm tuổi Melody hoặc già hơn

"Cái gì? Vậy là sáng nay chúng chỉ phát điên và đuổi nhau à?" Tiger hỏi nửa đùa, nửa thật

"tiger! Nghiêm túc tí đi." Melody nhắc

"Phải. ĐÓ là trại bò của gia đình mình. Cả nhà có tám anh chị em và mình là em út. sSáng nay, tụi mình cho chúng ra khỏi chuồng và thả chúng như thường lệ." Montana kể lại "Nhưng rồi, không hiểu sao khi chúng thấy một con Cyndaquil nhỏ đi lạc vào trại, chúng bắt đầu nổi điên. Rồi chúng bắt đầu đuổi theo mình và anh em mình."

"Vậy cậu nói là…do con Cyndaquil hả?" Jarvis nói. Tiger rung mình. Chả có nhẽ?

"Mình cũng không dám chắc nhưng…trước lúc ấy thì chúng bình thường mà." Montana nói lo lắng "Anh cả có gia đình và hai con nhỏ sáng nay phải nhập viện rồi. Hi vọng anh ấy ổn cả." cô rưng rưng như sắp khóc

"Còn trước khi lũ bò nổi điên, còn có chuyện gì xảy ra khác lạ so với ngày thường không?" Tiger hỏi

"À…thì…" Montana nhớ lại "Nói mới nhớ, lúc sáng ở chỗ tớ thời tiết lạ lắm. Có sương mù nhưng hình như nó hơi phớt tím thay vì trắng hoàn toàn thì phải. lúc ấy cả nhà tớ trong nhà. Chỉ có anh cả ra ngoài. Rồi sương tan và lcus ấy, bọn tớ mới ra ngoài được."

"Ừm…" Tiger ngẫm nghĩ

"Lạ nhỉ? Sao chúng ta không thấy bất kì sương mù nào? Giờ đang là giữa hè mà?" Melody thắc mắc.

"Có lí! Có lẽ do chính đám sương mù ấy làm ảnh hưởng đấy. Có lẽ nên cho lũ bò đi khám sức khỏe đấy," Alia nói "Còn on Cyndaquil có lẽ chỉ như một tác nhân kích thích khiến cho lũ bò kích động và phát khùng thôi."

"À…" Montana hơi ngập ngừng "Cho mình đi nhờ xe về Ecruteak được không? Mình muốn thăm anh một chút. Với lại Rapidash cảu mình bị thương rồi." Cô hỏi mạnh dạn

"Cái đó thì tất nhiên là được rồi." Tiger cười

"Xe của cậu à?" Alia lườm

"À…ừm…được." Jarvis gật đầu đồng ý

"Đây. Đã bảo được là được mà." Tiger cười khoái chí

"Này thì được."

CỐP!

"Auu…" Tiger ngồi nước mắt dòng dòng, trên đầu cậu có quả ổi chín cây nguyên quả :v

"Cho chừa cái tính lanh tranh đi." Alia vặn nắm đấm

"Alia!" Melody trách

"Họ bị sao thế?" Montana hỏi nhỏ Jarvis

"Bố ai biết được?" Jarvis nhún vai.

…

Trong một lớp học tại một trường trung học ở Violet, lúc ấy là giờ ra chơi…

"Mệt quá!" Blue ngồi than, ngả người ra ghế và cái ghế nghiêng xuống "mình ghét môn vật lí và sinh học. Bố ai nhớ nổi loại và vị của cả trăm loại berry chứ?"

"Zoorua." Con Zorua của Blue cũng nằm than.

"Hê hê hê." Red cười "Mình thì lại rất thích"

"Lo mà học vào. Cậu mà học vỡ vẩn là tui không tha đâu." Green mắng "Ngồi trong lớp chả chịu tập trung gì cả!"

"Biết rồi! KHổ lắm! Nói mãi!" Blue quát. Trong khi hai ông tướng bà tướng đang cãi nhau thì Lunar bê một cái hộp lớn đến.

"Red! Có bưu phẩm gửi tới cho cậu nè! kHông hiểu sao nó gửi tới đây/" Lunar đưa cho Red cái hộp

"ừ. Tớ xin!" Red đặt cái hộp của cậu xuống bàn. Mở nó ra

"Pika?" Pikachu có vẻ ngạc nhiên. Red thò tay vào trong và nhấc ra. Bên trong là…

"Rio?" Con Riolu mới nở ra từ quả trứng ngơ ngác nhìn quanh. Có vẻ nó nở trong quá trình vận chuyển. Trong hộp vẫn còn vỏ trứng mà.

"Riolu?" Red ngạc nhiên "Lạ nhỉ? Ai lại gửi cho tớ Riolu chứ?'

"Aww! Đáng yêu quá!" Blue nhìn Riolu thích thú

"Rio!" Con Riolu sợ hãi, chui tọt vào lòng Red.

"Nó sợ kìa." Lunar nhìn con pokemon mới nở cười.

"Xem nào." Green lấy ra từ trong hộp một mẩu giấy "Gửi tới Red! Đây là một món quà từ một người bạn của tôi. Tôi muốn cậu giữ nó. Hãy chăm sóc Riolu cẩn thận giúp tôi nhé.

Thân: Riley"

"Ồ! Vậy nó là của mình à?" Red nhìn con Riolu

"Pika!" Pika cười tươi.

"Rio!" Riolu rúc người và đầu Red

"Chuẩn khỏi bàn!" Blue cười

Và thế là đội của Red đã có thêm một thành viên, Riolu. Nhưng không ai biết về người gửi hay nguồn gốc của nó cả. Chúng ta hãy chờ xem chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra tiếp theo nhé! (Sến :p )


	10. Chapter 10

Pokemon legendary trainers II: Johto.

Chapter 10.

"Bác cảm ơn nhé." Người quản lý nhà bếp của ngôi trường nhỏ ở ngoại ô Ecruteak nói vọng theo chiếc xe kéo chở sữa đang rời xa. Jarvis cũng vẫy tay và cười. Cậu đã giao xong đơn hàng của ngày và giờ, cả nhóm đang hướng về phía Ecuteak thay vì trở về nhà. Ngồi trên xe, Tiger tranh thủ nằm dài ra, duỗi người và ngủ. Melody tranh thủ khâu chiếc áo mà Jarvis vô tình làm rách sáng nay. Alia ngồi thoải mái ngắm nhìn khung cảnh xung quanh lúc chiều tà. Phía chân trời, mặt trời đang lặn dần sau những ngọn đồi, tỏa ánh sáng màu đỏ cam nhuộm cả bầu trời cũng một màu ảm đạm. Jarvis ngồi đánh ngựa còn Montana ngồi bên cạnh. Cả hai không nói gì với nhau cả. Có một nỗi buồn không nhẹ đang bao trùm nơi đây. Và Tiger thì không thích điều này.

"Hửm…?" cậu hé quyển sách đang che mặt mình, liếc nhìn mấy người bạn "Sao ảm đạm vầy? Không ai có chuyện gì vui vẻ để kể à?" cậu vừa hỏi, vừa ngáp

"ừm…" Alia ậm ừ cho qua. Cô không có tâm trạng để kể chuyện.

"Cậu có chuyện gì không? Kể cho mọi người đi?" Melody gợi ý với Tiger

"Ok! Để tớ kế trước nhé." Tiger ngồi thẳng dậy "ngày xưa, có một cái xe ngựa kéo. Trên xe có năm người, hai nam ba nữ. Và họ chả có chuyện gì hay để kể cả." cậu vừa nói, vừa ngáp dài. Chán quá.

"Pzz! Thế thì khác gì chúng ta đâu nhỉ?" Jarvis bỗng phì cười.

"Đó là chuyện buồn mà." Tiger đùa "Chả phải không ai có chuyện gì để kể sao?" cầu vừa cười, vừa nói

"Cậu vừa kể một câu chuyện rồi đấy." Jarvis quay lại đùa theo "Thế là có rồi còn gì."

"Whatever!" Tiger cười, ngả người ra sau làm vẻ chán nản một cách đùa cợt theo đúng phong cách của cậu.

"Này! Nhìn đường đi chứ!" Montana nhắc.

"Piii!" Con ngựa lửa của Jarvis bất ngờ phanh gấp

"Á!" Cả lũ ngã chúi người ra phía trước

"ẤU oái!" Tiger thế quái nào lại bắn luôn ra khỏi xe trong khi ngay cả Jarvis ngồi trước cũng không sao.

CỘP!

Một cục u to tướng nổi trên đầu tên trẻ trâu vừa bắn ra khỏi xe.

"Tiger không sao chứ?" Melody hỏi lo lắng

"Nếu bỏ qua lực hấp dẫn, độ cứng của đất, lục quán tính và các thứ khác thì coi như tớ ổn." Tiger mặt cắm xuống đất, nói.

"Chuyện gì thế, Rapidash?" Jarvis hỏi

"Rapidash!" Con ngựa hướng đầu về phía trước. Có vài cột khói nhỏ đang bốc lên phía trước thì phải. Có đánh nhau.

"Cái gì…?" Jarvis nheo mắt

"Hình như là…" Montana cũng nheo mắt nhìn.

"Cynddaaa!" Một con Cyndaquil nhảy bật lên cao, tung liền ba quả cầu lửa xuống đất.

"Rhyyyy!" Con Rhyhorn to lớn phóng lên từ dưới đât, hướng thẳng cái sừng của nó về phía con chồn và hất văng mấy quả cầu lửa của Cyndaquil đi, húc mạnh vào người con chồn.

"Cyn!" Con chồn nhỏ bắn ra, rơi mạnh xuống đất.

"Cyndaquil đánh nhau với Rhyhorn kìa! Cứ thế này thì nó thua mất." Jarvis nói định nhảy xuống giúp.

"Khoan. Đã. Cứ để nó đánh đi." Montana bất ngờ can. "Sáng nay, chính tớ đã thấy nó hạ cả bầy Ponyta lúc bọn chúng nổi điên như mấy con Tauros đấy."

"KHông đùa chứ?" Alia không tin

"Cứ coi đã." Montana gật đầu "Để xem. Nếu nó gặp nguy hiểm tính mạng thì hang giúp."

"Rhyhorn!" Con tê giác đá lao thẳng vào, định húc Cyndaquil thêm cú nữa. Sừng nó quay mạnh như một lưỡi khoan cứng và sẵn sàng hạ bất cứ thứ gì trên đường. Cyndaquil gượng được dậy.

"Cyn." Nó nhìn con tê giác lớn và bắt đầu nhả khói. Một làn khói đen bọc lấy nó và khu vực xung quanh.

"Á! ĐỒ ăn cắp bản quyền! Đó là chiêu ta nghĩ ra mà!" Tiger quát/

"Nghĩ cái gì cơ?" Melody không hiểu

"Rhyyy!" Rhyhorn lao vào đánh.

"Cynda!"

PHỪNG!

Đồng loạt,ba quả cầu lửa bắn ra từ bên trong đám khói. Ba quả cầu lửa nhỏ chỉ to hơn Cyndaquil một chút lao ra từ trong làn khói đen và hướng thẳng tới Rhyhorn ở cự li gần

"Trùng rồi!" Jarvis reo lên. Nhưng cậu sai.

"Rhy!" Con tê giác lách người. Nó cứ như biết trước đòn đánh ấy nên lách người một cách nhẹ nhàng và tránh được cả ba quả cầu lửa.

"Cái…!" Montana bất ngờ. Rhyhorn tránh được ba quả cầu quá dễ dàng và lao thẳng vào làn khói.

"Rhy!"

RẦM!

Mặt đất bị sừng của Rhyhorn vỡ tung, khói tan nhưng…không thấy Cyndaquil

"Hả?" Alia ôm đầu.

"Chiếu tướng!" Tiger cười và chỉ về mấy quả cầu chỉ vừa mới bay vượt Rhyhorn và…

"Cynda!" Một quả cầu ngay lập tức hạ xuống đất, lớp áo lửa tan biến và Cyndaquil xuất hiện sau lưng Rhyhorn một cách bất ngờ.

"Cyndaaa!" Nó tung liền một cú flame thrower với sức mạnh đẩy lên tối đa, ngọn lửa ở dduoi cháy dư dội và nó phun lửa thẳng vào người Rhyhorn và nhấn chìm con tê giác trong lửa

"Rhhyyy!" Con tê giác gầm lên. Cyndaquil ngừng lại và thôi tấn công. Nhưng nó đâu cần nữa. Rhyhorn đổ đến rầm một cái xuống đất và bất tỉnh

"Cynda!" Cyndaquil cười và nhảy lên

"Này đồ ăn cắp bản quyền." Tiger ngồi ngay sau lưng nó, nói với cái giọng lạnh toát khiến con chồn giật bắn cả mình.

"Cynda?" Nó quay lại nhìn Tiger ngơ ngác.

"Ok. Chú mày làm gì ở đây với cái trò khỉ đó thế?" Tiger hỏi

"Cynda!"

PHỪNG! XÈO…

"Hơ…" Mặt Tiger cháy đen.

"Pie~" Con Caterpie trên đầu cậu đang ngủ cũng chịu chung số phận.

"ĐƯỢc lắm nhóc con." Tiger rút ra một quả pokeball trống, mặt đáng sợ "Giờ thì chuẩn bị đi vào bóng đê."

"Cynda? Cynda!" Con chồn lửa hoảng hồn, chạy biến

"Đừng hòng chạy!" Tiger tay cầm bóng, đuổi theo

"Này này! ĐI đâu thế? Chờ với!" Melody gọi với nhưng Tiger cứ đuổi theo

"Đuổi theo cậu ta nhanh!" Alia quát

"Ờ ờ." Jarvis đánh ngựa chạy đuổi theo Tiger.

"Cyndaaa" Con chồn chạy bán sống bán chết về phía trước. Nó không muốn bị bắt chút nào. Nó lao về phía con sông phía trước

"Đứng lại đây đồ chồn hôi!" Tiger đuổi theo. Cậu không dùng sức gió nên giờ mới chạy chậm hơn cả Cyndaquil. Và đuổi theo nó mệt thật.

"Cynda!" Cyndaquil nhìn lại thì thấy Tiger đang "ầm ầm" lao tới với bộ dạng ẻo lả như cái bánh quy ẩm của mình :v

"Cynda!" Con chồn lửa quyết định qua sông. Nó trèo lên cái thân cây đổ bắc ngang qua sông và chạy ra giữa. Nó ngaosi lại

"Finally." Tiger uể oải bước lên cái thân cây đổ. Thế qué nào. RÕ là ban nãy cậy cách xa lắm mà.

"Cynda!" Con Cyndaquil lùi lại mấy bước

"Bắt được rồi nhá!" Tiger bước lên thân cây đổ và từ từ tiến lại gần chỗ Cyndaquil

"Cynda!" Con chồn lửa nhanh chân chạy sang bừ bên kia và chạy biến.

"Này này chờ…" Tiegr dẫm mạnh xuống và

RẮC. ÙM!

Cây gỗ gãy làn đôi và cậu rơi thẳng xuống dòng nước xiết.

"Á mẹ nó!" Tiger ngoi lên mặt nước và cậu đang bị cuốn đi "Sao chỗ nào cũng có sông với ngòi thế này! Bên đường thủy làm ăn kiểu gì thế không biết.' Cậu vừa cáu, vừa cố kiếm chỗ bám nhưng đang ở giữa dòng nước xiết thì bám kiểu gì.

"Cynda?" Con Cyndaquil quay lại nhìn thì không thấy Tiger đuổi theo. Nó định quay đầu chạy tiếp…

'Theo như vận tốc dòng chảy, độ sâu và rộng của lòng sông' Tiger ngya lập tức tính toán mọi thứ cậu có thể trong khi Caterpir cố kiếm một chỗ để bắn tơ vào nhưng tơ nó không đủ sức thắng dòng nước. Hai bên bờ quá vắng, khôn cây cối còn bờ thì quá dễ lở.

Vận tốc nước, lòng sông.' Tiger tính tiếp 'Sẽ có mọt con thác cao 20 mét cách đây khoogn qua. Mình còn 32 giây trước khi tới đó. Nước quá xiết không mở được pokeball, 2 giây để rơi xuống, không đủ thời gian để pokemon ra khỏi bóng và nếu cứ bị cuốn thế này thì tỉ lệ nát như tương là 87.5%, tỉ lệ sống sót lành lặn là 0.01%. Nguy to.'

"Cynda!" Cyndaquil bất ngờ đứng trên bờ gọi. Rồi nó thoăn thoắt chạy theo "Cyndaquil!"

"Cater!" Con Caterpie trên đầu Tiger hiểu ts.Nó liền bắn tơ về phía Cyndaquil.

"Cynda!" Cynda bắt được sợi tơ. Nó dùng hết sức bám lại mặt đất và giư chắc sợi tơ.

"Cynddaa!" Con chồn nhỏ cày cả bốn chân xuống đất, cố gắng bám lại và giữ được Tiger và Caterpie.

"Nhanh Caterpie! Bắn thêm đi!" Tiger ra lệnh

"Caterpiee!" Caterpie bắn thêm tơ bám vào bờ. Nhưng…

"Cynda!" Cynda bắt đầu bị lôi đi và đến một chỗ đất khá trơn và tơi thì

RUỲNH!

Đất hai bên bờ bất ngờ nở hết ra khiến toàn bộ tơ của Caterpie mất tác dụng

"Cynda!" Con chồn nhỏ cứ như bị một thứ gì đó hất tung vậy. Nó văng xuống sông và bị nước cuốn đi

"Khỉ thật Quil!" Tiger ngay lập tức bám lấy sợi tơ mà đầu kia do Cyndaquil giữ. Cậu kéo nó lại gần và ôm được nó vào lòng.

"Cái…" Tiegr nhìn thấy vết thương trên người con chồn nhỏ. Nó không phải do tơ hay đất đập vào. Nó như thể bị một vật nhọn như sừng tê giác đánh trúng vậy.

"Pie! Caterpie!" Caterpie hét lên. Tiger quay lại thì cái thác nước đã gần ngay sau lưng. Cậu quay lại lần nữa thì thấy phía sau, một con Rhydon đang quay lưng chạy đi.

"Đồ khỉ." Tiger lẩm bẩm. Cậu chỉ còn chừng ba hiaay trước khi cả ba bị rơi xuống. Thời gian như đang chậm lại với Tiger. Mọi thứ xung quanh đang chậm lại với cậu.

'Mình cần một cú đẩy. Với tình trạng bị cuốn đi và rơi xuống thác nước trong khi dòng nước đang giữ thế này thì rất khó kết ấn vì nước quá xiết. Nhưng trước tiên sẽ là một cú đấy đủ mạnh. Rồi sau đó…' Tiger đã sẵn sàng, một kế hoạch cụ thể vạch ra trong chưa đầy một giây và cậu sẵn sàng. Cậu đưa một tay lên và bắt đầu tụ năng lượng.

'Còn một giây.' Tiger nghĩ, trong lòng bàn tay cậu, một la toàn hoàn phong độn đã hình thành. Một quả cầu trắng muốt, năng lượng nén ép và xoáy cực đại cùng với gió và không khí bị nén vào trong.

'Hết giờ!' Tiger nghĩ. Cả ba đã tới. và ngay khi cả ba trôi tới thác nước thì…

"Fuuton rasengan!" Tiger dí mạnh la toàn hoàn phong xuống nước và

BÙM!

Mặt nước bị xé vỡ tung, nước bắn tung tóa và cả Tiger, Cyndaquil và Caterpie bắn văng ra, thoát ra khỏi dòng nước xiết và ngay trước khi cả ba rơi xuống, Tiger liền tung Cyndaquil và Caterpie lên.

'Hai giây' Cậu vừa nghĩ, vừa kết ấn tay

"Mokuryuu!" Tiger hét lên

RẦM!

Từ bên trong thác nước, một con mộc long lao ra, đỡ được cả ba và hướng thẳng xuống đất. Nhưng bất ngờ…

RẦM!

Mặt đá nơi con mộc long đang bám vào vơ vụn bởi một cú húc cực mạnh từ phía sau và con mộc long rơi ra, khiến cả Tiger và Cyndaquil, Caterpie rơi xuống.

"Đồ chết khỉ!" Tiger ôm được Cyndaquil và Caterpie vào người và hai tay ngay lập tức kết ấn lần nữa

"Dai Jurin no jutsu!"

Một loạt những dây leo lao lên và đỡ được cả ba người. Họ tiếp đất an toàn.

"Phù." Tiger thở dốc "An toàn rồi."

"Cynda~" Con chồn lửa cũng thở hổn hển.

RẦM!

Mặt đất dưới chân ba người bỗng vơ vụn

"Oái!" Tiger và Cyndaquil bắn văng ra

"Caterpieee!" Con Caterpie của Tiger đập mạnh vào thân cây, bất tỉnh.

"Cái…cái con khỉ này." Tiger tức giận đứng lên. Đứng trước mặt cậu là hai con Rhydon.

"Rhydon!" Một con cúi người xuống, sẵn sàng lao tới trong khi con kia có vẻ cẩn thận hơn.

"Bọn khỉ. Định hại chết tụi này à?" Tiger quát "Làm lở bờ, đánh Cyndaquil rồi định hại chết ta. Ta không bỏ qua đâu." Tiger cúi người, vào thủ thế "nhất là đánh Cyndaquil và Caterpie. Ta không bỏ qua cho bất cứ kẻ nào làm chuyện đó với đồng đội của mình cả đâu." Cậu nhìn cả hai con Rhydon như thể muốn nuốt chửng chúng vây

"Rhydon!" Cả hai con tê giác bật cười.

"Cynda!" Cyndaquil cáu, lửa ở đuôi nó bùng cháy

"Lên nào, anh bạn!" Tiger lấy ra hai quả pokeball "Ta sẽ không phí sức vơi cả hai ngươi đâu."

"Nido!"

"Darkaa!"

Hai pokemon của Tiger xuất hiện.

"Rhydon!" Một con Rhydon ngay lập tức lao tới với hỏn attack.

RẦM!

Nó bị chặn đứng bởi đôi tay lực lưỡng của Nidoking

"Rhy!" Con Rhydon thứ hai ngay lập tức đào xuống đất với dig.

"Darkanine! Dig! Vị trí thủ 6!" Tiger vỗ tay ra lệnh

"Darka!" Darkanine cũng chơi trội dùng dig. Nó chui xuống đất.

"Rhydon!" Co Rhydon bị Nidoking giữ quẫy mạnh. Nidoking vẫn chắc tay giữ được nó.

"Rhyyy!" Con Rhydon thứ hai ngay lập tức lao len, tấn coogn Nidoking từ phía sau. Nó lao thẳng vào lưng Nidoking và húc mạnh. Nhưng…

"Darka!" Darkanine lao lên ngay dưới Rhydon và một cú Iron head húc mạnh vào người Rhydon. Nó đã chờ sẵn rồi

"Rhyyy!" Con tê giác đã ngã ngửa.

"Nidoking!" Tiger cười "Lxu này chưa phải đối thủ của ta đâu."

"Nido!" Con Nidoking gồng toàn bộ sức, vật mạnh Rhydon xuống đất và lấy hai tay kép chặt cổ, không cho nó cơ hội thoát.

"Rhyy!" Con Rhydon còn lại sợ hãi chạy mất, bỏ luôn bạn nó.

"Giờ thì pokeball!" Tiger lấy ra một quả pokeball

"Cynda!" Cyndaquil cười vì nó nghĩ Tiger định bắt con Rhydon kia nhưng ai ngờ

CHÍU!

Cyndaquil bị hút gọn trong bóng

"Cynda!" Nó bất ngờ, giãy giụa cố thoát ra. Quả pokeball lắc mạnh nhưng một lần, hai lần, ba lần và

PING!

Bóng đóng hoàn toàn afv Cyndaquil bị bắt dễ dàng

"Bắt thành công Cyndaquil!" Tiger dơ quả bóng lên, cười

"Caterpie!" Con Caterpie mắc dịch ban nãy còn bất tỉnh giờ đứng ra phụ họa.

"Nido!" Nidoking thả con Rhydon ra và cười. Rhydon được thả ra nhưng nó…bất tỉnh từ lúc nào rồi.

"Darkaa!" Darkanine cũng nhảy vào phụ họa. Người duy nhất khó chịu ở đây…à không, pokemon duy nhất khó chịu là Cyndaquil.

"Tiger!"

"Hử?" Tiger nghe thấy giọng lanh lảnh của Alia trước khi

BỐP!

Một cú xông phi vào giữa mặt Tiger

"Hơ…" Tiger, mặt in hằn dấu chân của Alia đổ rầm xuống như cái cây đổ ấy, nằm bất tỉnh nhân sự luôn.

"Dám chạy trốn đi chơi à? Lần sau không có chuyện đó đâu nhá!" Cô vừa nói, vừa túm chân lôi "xác" Tiger về :v Đám pokemon của Tiger trố mắt nhìn chủ bất tỉnh và …rúm ró như sâu đo khi thấy Alia. :v

Phải. Mọi thứ lai trở lại yên bình. Alia lôi xác Tiger về xe. Mọi người cười, thán phục cô và Jarvis cũng hãi. Nhìn tình trạng bất tỉnh của Tiger lúc Alia kéo về thì ai chả hãi :v Mọi chuyện lại trở lại bình thường. Họ lại tiếp tục chuyến hành trình hướng vào Ecruteak mà đáng lẽ nó sẽ rất ngắn nếu Tiger không chạy loạn lên :v

"Nào! Nói cái gì đó cũng được đi!"

"Cái gì đó cũng được!"

TÁCH!

Máy ảnh nháy lên và bức ảnh cả nhóm các dexholder chụp cùng nhau trong bộ đồng phục học sinh và đứng trước bảng lớp được chụp nhanh chóng. Yellow, Blue, Crystal và Lunar trông khá duyên dáng và đáng yêu trong bộ đồng phục váy ngắn kẻ sọc tới đầu gối, áo khoác ngoài nâu và áo sơ mi trắng, đôi tất dài tới đầu gối và chiếc nơ nhỏ trên cổ. CÒn các anh chàng huấn luyện pokemon như Venus, Red, Green, Gold và Raike trông thật tuyệt trong bộ áo sơ mi trắng, áo vest đen, quần dài đen và một chiếc ca vát đỏ sọc.

Chuyện phiếm

[Red đã đăng một ảnh]: Ảnh lớp đẹp quá! :) :)

25 thích

Bình luận:

Blue xD: Trông mình không tồi

Venus JW: Cái ca vát như dở hơi! :O

Green-sama: Có gì đâu. Bình thường mà.

Red: Tui thấy nó đẹp :3 :v

Venus JW: Whatever!

Yellow Tokiwa Grover: Hi. Em trông không đến nỗi tệ.

Tiger M. King: Trông hay đêý!

Blue xD: Sao Tiegr-kun không về đây học đi? Vui lắm.

Green-sama: Blue hôm trước ăn trứng ngỗng và bị đứng ngoài hành lang đấy.

Blue xD: F*** you **Green-sama**!

Lunar: Mình kìa! Mình kìa! Trông thích quá! Mình yêu nó :O

Venus JW: Trông như dở hơi.

Crystal: Em thấy bt mà :))

Tiger M. King: Thường thôi :v

Tiger M. King: [Ảnh Tiger mặc đồng phục trường]

Blue xD: WTF?

Gold: Trông ông anh như nhân viên vệ sinh ấy. :v

Yellow Tokiwwa Grove: Anh Tiger amwjc đồng phục buồn cười quá. :O

Tiger M. King: ĐÓ là ví dụ điển hình cho sự bất thường trong mặc đồng phục :v

Blue xD: I cant stop laughing! :v :v :v :v :v :v :v :v :v

…

{Đó alf khi họ lên mạng xã hội :v}


	11. Chapter 11

Pokemon legendary trainers II: Johto

Chapter 11.

Đó là một buổi chiều ảm đạm tại Ecruteak. Alia, Melody, Jarvis và Montana đang ngồi trong pokemon center. Họ đang chờ. Melody nhâm nhi cố nước chanh cô gọi từ hồi đầu giờ và giờ thì đá trong cốc đã tan hết, bỏ lại một lớp nước mỏng bên ngoài lạnh toát. Alia ngồi lơ đãng nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ. Montana im lặng. Jarvis thì cố vùi đầu vào tính toán và không mấy để tâm đến bầu không khí có phần nặng nề này.

"Chào buổi chiều." Tiger bước lại từ bàn hồi sức "Trông mọi người có vẻ rệu ra quá nhỉ?" cậu vừa hỏi, vừa cười một cách vui vẻ.

"À thì…" Alia quay lại, cười theo "Hết việc làm rồi chứ sao." Cô đùa

"Mà sáng nay tới thăm anh Montana thế nào rồi?" cậu hỏi thêm

"Bác sĩ nói anh ấy sẽ cần vài ngày để hồi phục." Montana nói, mặt cúi "Nhưng có điều đáng lo hơn."

"Gì?"

"Họ tìm thấy một loại virus lạ trong máu của anh tớ. Và đem mẫu thử với hơn năm mươi con bò và đám ngựa ở trai của tớ." Montana buồn buồn "Tất cả đều nhiễm cùng một loại Virus. Chúng kích thích lên dây thần kinh khiến vật chủ bị kích động mạnh. Họ đang lo Anh tớ cũng bị…"

"Hừm…"

KHông khí lại trở nên nặng nề.

"Do đám sương mù phải không? Sương mù đen ấy." Melody hỏi "Cả gia đình cậu còn ai bị ảnh hưởng không?"

"KHông biết nữa." Montana nói, vẻ bối rối lộ rõ trên mặt "Họ đang đến nhà tớ trực tiếp kiểm tra"

"Vậy đó." Tiger nói, thở dài "Để tớ đi hỏi trực tiếp." cậu nói, phủi tay rồi đi ra cửa, vừa đi vừa nghĩ.

"Hỏi cái gì?" Alia hỏi

"Thì…cái gì chả được." Tiger nói phủi rồi bỏ ra ngoài.

"Cậu ta đi đâu thế nhỉ?" Montana nhìn theo, lo lắng

"này." Jarvis đặt tay lên vai cô bạn, an ủi "Đừng có lo nữa. mọi thứ rồi sẽ ổn thôi." Cậu nói…

Tối hôm đó, trong phòng trọ trên tầng hai của pokemon center…

"Cậu nghĩ sao?" Tiger đứng trước gương hỏi Melody đang ở phía sau. Hôm nay, cậu mặc một bộ đồ còn khá mới. Một chiếc áo khoác da đen với viền là những hình ngọn lửa đỏ rực nổi bật và một hình một con hổ với đôi cánh đại bàng trên lưng áo. Áo có khóa, có khuy bấm ở cổ tay nhưng Tiger khóa không kéo, khuy cấm thì cậu cho ra rìa và…trông khá là bụi. Thêm cái mũ với logo đội bóng ưa thích của cậu nữa là cậu có thể nhận vai trong phim "Bui đời" được rồi đấy.

"Chờ chút." Melody nói vọng ra từ trong nhà vệ sinh.

"Áo mới trông khá tốt. Ít nhất anh Kin vẫn nhớ cỡ người của tớ." Tiger cười "Sao rồi. đồ mới khá chứ?"

"Đây!" Melody đi ra trong bộ váy mới và cười tươi, quay một vòng. Cô diện chiếc váy dài màu xanh lá mạ nhạt với viền trắng, cổ tay ngắn hơn chiếc váy cũ cùng với viền cổ trắng hình trái tim. Thêm một chiếc nơ trắng như bông tuyết đeo ở phía sau đầu nổi bật lên trên mái tóc đỏ rực cắt ngắn. Và…một cặp kính. Melody đeo một cặp kính cận viền xanh khá hợp với đôi mắt xanh long lanh của cô. Xoay một vòng, cô vừa cười, vừa nhìn Tiger và hỏi

"Sao? Nhận xét của cậu thế nào?" cô hỏi, mong chờ một câu trả lời từ cậu bạn.

"Hừm…Mốt thời trang của chị Diana vẫn 'dở tệ'." Tiger đùa.

"Cái cậu này!" Melody cười, dúi đầu Tiger xuống.

"Chả đúng còn gì!" Tiger cười vui vẻ, chỉnh lại cái mũ cậu đội trên đầu "Anh Kin chả suốt ngày than là mẫu thời trang của ảnh như của ba thế kỉ trước còn gì!"

"Cậu nghe anh ấy nói thì tính làm gì. Hai người chả khác nhau tẹo nào cả!" Melody bĩu môi đùa "Chê thì để tớ gửi cái này về lại cho chị ấy luôn nhá!"

"Thôi khỏi." Tiger cười "Mà cậu bắt đầu nói giống ai đó rồi đấy." cậu đùa

"Tại vì ai đó thích như thế mà." Melody cười "Thích thầm người ta mà cứ giấu."

"Ấy dà. Sao lại nói thế." Tiger cười "Pff! Lại ảo tưởng rồi."

"Có mà cậu ảo tưởng đấy." Melody véo mũi cậu bạn. Rồi hai người lại cười. Bỗng có tiếng gõ cửa

"Hai người định tình tứ trong đó đến bao giờ nữa hả?" Alia quát tướng lên bên ngoài

RẮC…

Tiger và Melody 'hãi hùng' toát mồ hôi nhìn cái cửa kính nứt làm đôi. KHiếp quá cơ :v Cái giọng chua như dấm của Alia dư sức làm vỡ kính.

"Rồi rồi." Tiger run cầm cập "Ra ngay đây."

"Cho hai người mười giây! Mười!"

LỤC CỤC! VÈO! RẦM! RẬP!

"Chào!" Tiger đứng ngoài cửa, mồ hôi vã ra như tắm "Mel còn thay đồ"

"Rồi rồi! ĐI thôi." Alia ra hiệu và quay ngoắt đi, bước dài.

"Ok ok." Tiger ngoan ngoãn theo sau cô bạn như kiểu…đầy tớ theo nữ hoàng đấy. Từ trong phòng, Melody nhòm ra và cười khúc khích.

"Được rồi! Thế này nhé!" Alia vừa tới chỗ cầu thang liền nói và quay lại, mặt nghiêm túc

"Tớ thấy hai người có vấn đề rồi đấy."

"Vấn đề gì?" Tiger mặt buồn ngủ nhìn cô

"Ai lại một nam một nữ ở chúng một phòng. Rồi lắm khi thân nhau quá mức. Trừ khi hai người là…" Alia bỗng cười khúc khích và mặt phởn " *** PHải không nhỉ?" cô lấy hai tay tạo hình trái tim và lại cười

"Ui giời ạ!" Tiger than vãn, thở dài. Bỗng

PHỤP!

Toàn bộ đèn đóm tắt đến phụp một cái. Cả hành lang hay thậm chỉ là cả pokemon center bỗng tối om.

"Đèn đóm sao thế nhỉ?" Tiger loay hoay nhìn quanh,

"Quái." Alia nhìn ra cửa sổ ở cuối hành lang. Rõ ràng mấy ngôi nhà xung quanh vẫn có điện cơ mà.

"Tiger!" Jarvis bỗng chạy tới với mọt cái đèn pin điện thoại :v phải. Nokia 110i thần thánh "Điện đóm sao thế?"

"Ai mà biết. mà nãy giờ cậu đi đây vậy?" Alia hỏi

"Ở trong phóng sấy tóc giúp Montana?" Jarvis trả lời, mặt bơ vì cái câu hỏi chả liên quan gì cả.

"Cái…" Alia mặt thốn, rồi lại cúi mặt thất vọng "Vậy mà…con trai mấy người rảnh rỗi sinh nông nổi mà chả để cho tui một tí là sao?"

"Sao?" Jarvis mặt ngu không hiểu

"Ồ đừng để ý. GATO í mà." Tiger phủi phủi tay, nói đểu và tất nhiên, hậu quả là…

BOONG!

"Auuu…" Tiger và Jarvis mọc 'ổi' trên đầu, rên rỉ.

"Chuyện gì vậy?" Melody cũng vừa chạy ra "Tớ thấy mấy nhà xung quanh vẫn có điện. sao chỉ có pokemon center mất điện là sao?"

"Hứ! Ai quan tâm chứ?" Alia quay ngoắt đi

"Trời ạ…Cyndaquil!" Tiger chán quá chả nói nữa. Cậu thả Cyndaquil ra. NHưng…

"Ủa? Đâu?" Jarvis không nhìn thấy Cyndaquil đâu cả. Tất cả chỉ vì…bình thường Cyndaquil sẽ đốt lửa ở đuôi nó lên để phát sáng. Nhưng…

"Nó bị sao vậy?" Alia nhìn con Cyndaquil của Tiger. Nó nằm thu lu một góc như một cục than đen ngòm, tỏ vẻ chán nản.

"Ê này! Thái độ gì đêy!' Tiger tức, cúi xuống mắng "Cậu có tin tui cho cậu ra đường ngay ngày mai không hả?" cậu đe dọa Cyndaquil. Ý cậu là sẽ thả nó ra ấy :v và

"Quil!" Con Cyndaquil mặt bơ quay lên rồi…gật đầu :v

"Tên đần này! Nó thái độ để cậu thả nó ra giờ lại dọa thả thì ích cái khỉ gì chứ? Thu nó vào đi! Vô dụng rồi!" Alia nhiếc, dúi đầu Tiger xuống.

"Oái!" Tiger thế qué nào mất trụ, cắm cha nó đấu xuống sàn và…động vào cục u ban nãy

"Á!" cậu nhảy dựng lên, ôm đầu

"Qui." Con Cyndaquil nhìn cậu cười khúc khích và xung sướng.

"Nó cười kìa." Jarvis chỉ tay

"Còn cười tui hả?" Tiger mặt đỏ au, tức và gằm mặt với Cyndaquil "Cậu đáng bị phạt nặng đấy.

"Quil!"

PHỪNG!

Mặt Tiger cháy đen ngòm.

"Thôi thôi! Hai người không đánh nhau nữa! Giờ lo cái vụ điện đóm đi." Melody can và đẩy Tiger lại

"Không được! Để tớ xử lí nó đã!" Tiger gầm lên, lao tới

"Nào. Xử lí coi."

"Dạ thôi!" Tiger lủi thủi quay đi khi thấy cái…vỉ đập ruồi huyền cmn thoại của Alia và cô đứng chắn trước mặt Cyndaquil. Alia cười khẩy sung sướng.

"Quil!" Cyndaquil liền nhảy lên ôm lấy Alia và dúi dúi đầu nó vào người 'người cứu mạng' nó.

"Rồi rồi. Để tớ với Alia đi kiếm chị Joy. Hai cậu đi kiểm tra thử đường điện xem nào." Melody nói

"Ok! Đi thôi mèo!" Jarvis kéo tay Tiger đi

"Đừng có gọi tui là mèo…" Tiger lườm Jarvis khiến cậu ban…dựng tóc gáy.

"Ok! Thì không mèo." Jarvis miễn cưỡng.

…

Một lúc sau, ở phía sau pokemon center.

"Đường điện dẫn vào trong vẫn không sao?" Tiger trèo xuống khỏi cái cột điện "Bên trong cũng không sao. POkemon center thường xử dụng đường điện dẫn riêng từ trạm biến thế về nên khả năng cao vấn đề nằm trên đường dây truyền tải điện.'

"Vậy thì đi chứ?" Jarvis nhún vai hỏi "ĐI nhanh còn về ăn tối nữa."

"Thế không đi thì sao? Hỏi ngu vừa thôi." Tiger đùa

Và hai chàng trai lần theo đường dây điện dẫn tới pokemon center hướng về phía trạm cao thế. Trong khi đó, bên trong pokemon center.

"Hay lắm Raichu." Melody khen con chuột vàng nhỏ "Cậu là nhất!"

"Raichu!" Raichu cười. Hai sợt dây nối thẳng vào vành tai nó và nó đang truyền điện trực tiếp vào ổ điện của pokemon center và tạm thời thắp sáng được một gian phòng chính. Alia, Melody và Montana đang tập trung ở đó.

"Hai cái tên kia lâu thế nhỉ?" Alia thắc mắc

"Có lẽ vấn đề điện không đơn giản đâu. Họ sẽ ổn chứ?" Montana nói lo lắng

"Yên tâm. Có Tiger là miễn phải lo." Melody vừa cắm thêm cái bếp điện vào ổ cắm. Và mấy cái đèn bắt đầu sáng yếu dần.

"Chết! Đừng cắm nhiều quá. Nhỡ Raichu quá tải thì khốn!" chị Joy can.

"Yên tâm! Raichu dư sức thắp sáng cả một thành phố với điện của nó mà. Phải không, Raichu?" Melody cười vui vẻ

"Thật à? Giỏi quá nhỉ!" Montana trầm trồ khen ngợi

"QuẢ đúng là pokemon của Tiger!" Chị Joy thêm câu khen nữa vào

"Raichu!" Raichu hưng phấn khi được khen và…nhỡ tay tăng điện áp lên gấp đôi và…

BÙM!

Cả lũ mặt đen ngòm nhìn cái máy phát điện vừa bị Raichu cho quá tải nổ tung bành, khói đen nghi ngút.

"Đáng lẽ chị nên lo cho cái máy phát hơn là cho con pokemon." Alia thở ra khói, nói

"Rai~" Raichu mặt vô tội nhìn cái máy vừa 'được' nó cho biến thành pháo hoa.

"Ờ. Có lý…" Chị Joy tóc bốc khói đen thở dài

"Ế? Con Cyndaquil đâu rồi?" Montana ngạc nhiên khi thấy con chồn nhỏ đã biến mất,

"Trong khi ấy…" Tiger than vãn và mắt vẫn chú ý vào đường dây diện trên đầu

"Cậu có cần phải…như thế không?" Jarvis không bioeets diễn đạt sao đành tặc lưỡi nói

"Hai tên khùng đang đi dọc đường dây tải điện và cố tìm vấn đề với cái bụng…" Tiger vẫn tiếp tục phần 'kể chuyện' của mình :v mà đúng. Cậu tranh luôn…

ỌT~

"…Lời của người kể hả? biết rồi." Tiger tiếp, ôm bụng "Đói meo rồi."

"Yên tâm, tí về sẽ có cơm canh đầy đủ.' Jarvis an ủi

"Cơm nguội canh nhạt. Tình trạng tối om om thế này có khi Alia còn cho nhầm vôi sống với bột nở, rót nhầm dầu hỏa thay dầu ăn và cho chúng ta húp nước rửa chén thanh canh ấy chứ." Tiger nói

"Cậu đang chê cô ấy hay là nói vụ điện đóm." Jarvis hỏi

"Cả hai." Tiger thở dài

"Khoan đã." Jarvis giật mình "Cái gì kia?"

"Gì?" Tiger ngước lên. Trên một dây điện có vẻ bị hở và đang tóe lửa điện có một thứ gì đó. Khogn. Có tới vài thứ gì đó. Rồi, từ mấy cái cây bên cạnh cũng có nữa. Tất cả chúng đồng loạt phát sáng lên.

"Galvan..!" Tiger vội kéo Jarvis nằm xuống đất, vừa kịp lúc một tấm lưới nhện điện bắn vụt qua "Tula."

"Chúng gây ra vụ mất điện này à?" Jarvis hỏi, đứng dậy.

"PHải!" Tiger đứng dậy theo "Và…" cậu ném một viên đá về phía con Galvantula đang bám trên dây điện. Và bỗng, viên đá bật ngược lại. Rồi giờ thì mọi thứ đã hiện rõ. Trước mặt hai người, một bầy Galvantule đang bám trên một mạng nhện khổng lồ nối với dây điện và chính mạng nhện ấy đang hút điện trực tiếp từ dây dẫn. Thêm một bước chân nữa là hai người đã dính vào bẫy mạng nhện ấy và…chắc là co giật hoặc cháy ra tro rồi.

"Oh. This is new." Tiger nhìn tấm mạng nhện khổng lồ đang hút điện trực tiếp từ dây điện "Bọn chúng rút điện từ lưới điện của POkemon center và truyền vào lưới điện. Con Galvantula đậu trên dây điện kia sẽ điều chỉnh cường độ điện sao cho những con mồi dính vào luosi nhện chỉ bị tê liệt và co giật tạm thời và không bị cháy đen. Lúc ấy, các con còn lại sẽ xuống và xâu xé con mồi. Bọn chúng phối hợp hay đấy."

"KHoan đã. Bọn Galvantule hợp tác với nhau từ khi nào vậy. thường thì mỗi con trong số chúng sẽ có mạng nhện riêng và tự dùng điện của mình mà." Jarvis thắc mắc

"Vậy nghĩa là có kẻ giật dây hoặc là…" Cậu nhận ra thái đọ hung hăng của lũ nhện "Chúng đặt bẫy này để dành cho chúng ta mà. Phải rồi."

Tiger mở quả pokeball và thả Darkanine ra, mắt nhìn lũ Galvantula

"Cho chúng ta sao?" Jarvis lo lắng

"Phải. Có tầm sáu con." Tiger đếm "Và cả năm con đang bâu trên lưới nhện kia đều đang…"

"Nhận lệnh từ con Galvantula ở trên dây điện." Jarvis nói tiếp. Tiger nhìn cậu có phần ngạc nhiên

"Nhanh trí đấy." Tiger khen

"À không có gì. Tại ba mình cũng là một nhà nghiên cứu pokemon mà." Jarvis nói

"Vậy hoy đi nhá." Tiger tặc lưỡi "Giờ lo mấy cái con này đã. Cậu đứng sang một bên được không?"

"Oh ok!" Jarvis lùi lại mấy bước.

"Lên nào! Darkanine!" Tiegr nói "Tui sẽ yểm trợ cậu!"

"Darka!" Darkanine lao tới tầm lưới nhện với khả năng di chuyển ling hoạt.

"Galvan!"

Một quả electro ball được bắn ra và lao tới.

"Hosenka!" Tiger từ bên ngoài ngay lập tức bắn trả

BÙM!

Phượng hoàng lửa của Tiger va vào electro ball và nổ tung. (Hӧsenka no jutsu=Fire phoenix sage flower jutsu) KHói mù mịt

"Darka!" Darkanine ngay lập tức đáp trả. Nó nhảy lene, lách qua hai sợt tơ nhện và bắn đạn lửa về phía Galvantula

"Galvan!"

BÙM!

Con nhện điện tránh được.

"Compound eye.Tầm nhìn và khả năng dự đoán đường đi của nó tốt đấy." Jarvis nhìn "Nhưng Darkanine ghê thật. NÓ cắt đứt được mọt sợi tơ nối đất rồi."

"Gavan!"

Signal beam lao thẳng tới con chỗ Darkanine.

"Darka!" Con chó lửa nhảy lên, đạp vào thân cây và lộn vòng

RẦM!

Một phần thân cây vỡ ra do signal beam đánh trúng.

"Galvan!"

Mọt con Galvantula bắn sticky web ngay dưới chỗ Darkanine sẽ tiếp đất

"Chết rồi!" Jarvis kêu lên

"Chưa đâu! Kuuenbu!" Tier ném chiếc phi tiêu gió và chém tung sticky web bên dưới chân Darkanine.

"Darkaa!" Darkanine tieps đất và ngay lập tức mở tốc lực, lao thẳng tới chỗ con Galvantula và dùng lethal dance. Hàng chục lưỡi dao vô hình chém tứ lung tung.

"Galvan!" Một con Galvantula văng ra và rơi xuống đất, bất tỉnh.

"Hay lắm. Ba sợi cùng lúc." Jarvis cười.

"Shippuuga!" Tiger dùng hai lưỡi dao yêu thích của mình, lưỡi dao với phần đầu trơn, phần cuối rộng hơn và hình răng cưa với bốn lỗ để xỏ ngón tay mà Asuma Sarutobi từng dùng ấy (Hay Tiger đặt tên cho chúng là Asuma blades hay α-blades), và chém đứt lìa bốn sợi tơ nối đất.

"Hay lắm! Còn năm sợi nữa thôi!" Jarvis cười lớn "Hai bên trái và ba bên phải."

"Còn hai thôi!"

"Galvantula!" Ba con Galvantula dùng sucker punch và cố đánh trúng Darkanine nhưng Darkanine còn nhanh hơn. Một cú Extremspeed vượt qua cả ba con và cả người nó bốc lửa. Nó lao thẳng vào lưới và flare blitz cắt tung ba sợi bên trái và khiến cho cả tấm mạng nhện ban nãy còn căng giờ trùng hẳn xuống.

"Còn không!" Tiger dùng lưỡi dao của mình chém nốt hai sợi tơ đang bám vào thân cây và khiến cho cả tấm mạng nhện trùng hẳn xuống. Giờ, ngoài những phần tơ nhện bám vào dây điện thì chẳng còn tơ bám xuống đất hay thân cây nữa khiến cả tấm mạng nhện troe lủng lẳng. Đám Galvantula vội bò ngược trở lên mạng và định trèo lên trên trên dây điện. Nhưng khoan.

"Galvan!" Bọn nhện giãy giụa. Chúng dường như đang vướng vào chính cái mạng của mình. Có những sợi tơ thừa, rất nhiều sợi tơ thừa và không phải tơ do chúng giăng.

"hả?" Jarvis cũng ngạc nhiên khi nhận ra có những sợi tơ rất lạ thừa ra, những woij tơ thừa khiến lũ Galvantula mắc vào chính cái mạng nhện của mình.

"Pie." Caterpie của Tiger đứng trên một thân cây, cười khúc khích nhìn lũ nhện bị mắc vào chính cái mạng của mình. Nó đang đứng lên một lớp vải lót cách điện nên…đó là lí do vì sao này giờ nó đan thêm tơ vào mạng và làm rỗi tấm mạng nhện mà không lo 'te te' và phải 'party rock'. Không có tâm vải bám chắc nãy giờ nó giật tưng bừng và thăng lâu rồi :v

"Tạm biệt nhé mấy nhóc nhện!" Tiger cười và Darkanine đứng xuống bên cạnh cậu

"Goukakyuu!"

"Darka!"

PHỪNG!

"Galvan!"

Cả mấy con Galvantula và tấm mạng nhện của chúng bị đốt cháy. CHúng rơi xuống đất, lăn lộn rồi con nào con nấy chạy biến. Chỉ duy nhất con chỉ huy là không chạy. Nó bị bỏng khá nặng vì ngọn lửa. Nhưng nó vẫn gượng dậy, kêu lên mấy tiếng tức giận rồi lao tới chỗ Tiger

"Cynda!"

PHỪNG!

Cyndaquil đứng trên xác con Galvantula cháy đen mà nó vừa nướng và cười xung sướng.

"Cyndaquil? Con Cyndaquil của cậu kìa." Jarvis chỉ tay nói

"Biết…biết rồi." Tiger mắt giật giật nhìn con chồn của cậu. Nó làm cái quái gì ở đây nhỉ?

Một lúc sau…

"Ah! Họ về rồi."

"Này Alia." Tiger tay cầm…cái mũi to tướng của Cyndaquil và đi vào trong khiến con chồn rất đau. Nó giãy giụa liên hồi vì cái mũi của nó đang bị Tiger cầm và nhấc bổng lên cả người nó không trung.

"Ế? Cyndaquil?" Melody ngạc nhiên khi thấy Tiger cầm…mũi con chồn

"Chúng ta nên bàn bạc về quyền nuôi con…à không, nuôi pokemon." Tiger thả đến phịch một cái. Con Cyndaquil rơi xuống đất vội chạy lại, ôm chân Alia.

"Sao cậu đối xử với nó thế!" Alia vội bế con chồn nhỏ lên vào lòng mình và vuốt ve "Cậu ác vừa thôi chứ?"

"Cynda! Cyndaquil!" Con chồn nhỏ cũng hùa theo, mắng Tiger

"Có tin tui xử lý cậu ngay không!" Tiger gầm gừ, nhìn Cyndaquil với ánh mắt đe dọa

"Nào! Muốn xử lí cái gì đây?"

"Dạ thôi!" Tiger lại lủi thủi quay đi khi thấy cái vỉ đập rồi huyền thoại :v

"Hi hi. Họ ngộ thật." Montana cười khúc khích

"Tiger mà!" Jarvis cười theo mà không để ý Tiger đang nhìn chằm chằm ảnh chiếu của cậu trong tấm kính.

'Jarvis Yuki.' Tiger đút tay túi quần va nghĩ thầm.


	12. Chapter 12

Pokemon legendary trainers II: Johto.

Chapter 12.

Trong pokemon center của Ecruteak…

"Đó." Alia nhẹ nhàng quả Cyndaquil vào trong chiếc mũ trùm của chiếc áo khaocs của cô. Chiếc mũ khá êm và rộng, ấm áp.

"Cyn~ 3 " Con chồn nhỏ nằm gọn trong chiếc mũ chụp liền với chiếc áo khoác của Alia đang mặc. Nó nằm gọn xuống, dễ chịu.

"ĐÓ. Thế này tốt hon tên mèo kia suốt ngày nhốt em trong bóng. Nhỉ?" Alia vừa cười, vừa hỏi, vừa nựng và cù cù mũi Cyndaquil/

"Quill~~" Cyndaquil giãy nhẹ vui vẻ, sung sướng và hạnh phúc.

"Hừm…" Tiger ngồi sau lưng hai người lườm nó với ánh mắt đáng sợ

"Này! Cái gì đây?"

"Dạ không."

"Lườm nữa là tui cho cậu ngủ ngoài đường đấy." Alia dọa "Melody bị ốm nên không ai bênh cậu đâu đấy."

"…" Tiger lủi thủi bỏ ra ngoài trước khi…

"Khặc!" Cậu bị kéo ngược lại vào trong phòng. Alia túm cổ cậu lôi cậu vào.

"Đi đâu? Hôm nay trách nhiệm của Tiger là đưa Alia và Cyndaquil đi chơi! Nhớ chưa?" Alia vừa nói, vừa túm tóc lắc lắc cái đầu của Tiger

"Ay ay ay ay~~~" Tiger đầu quay vòng vòng "Sơ! IS Sơ!"

"IS cái gì đấy hả?"

"Dạ Ét sơ!" Tiger ôm đầu, quay tròn tròn.

"Quil!" Con Cyndaquil được đà lấn tới, hùa theo bắt nạt Tiger 'tội nghiệp' :v Trước khi…

"…" Con chồn nhỏ chui tọt lại vào trong mũ khi bị Alia lườm.

"Này này! Đi đâu đấy!" Alia vội kéo Tiger lại nhưn g không kịp. Tiegr đầu vẫn quay vòng vòng, bước tới cầu thang và…

VỤT…

CỐP! BINH! CỐP! CỐP!

"Auuu…" Cậu nằm bẹp ở chân cầu thang, rên rỉ…

…

"Há miệng ra nào. Aaa~"

"Daaaa." Con Cyndaquil há miệng ra và Alia đút cho nó một thìa kem. Nó ăn kém mộ các vui vẻ và rung mình một cái vì cái lạnh. Hai người đang ngồi trên một chiếc ghế đá gần đài phun nước ở trung tâm Ercuteak và ăn kem với nhau.

"Đó? Ngon hông?" Alia hỏi Cyndaquil vui vẻ

"Cynda!" Cyndaquil cười và gật gật cái đầu "quá cỡ" so với cơ thể nó.

"hì hì hì…" một cái bóng áo đen lượn lờ phía sau lưng Alia khiến Cyndaquil bắt đầu run bần bật "I'll make you pay…"

"Pay với piếc gì? Biến!" Alia quay lại quát

"Dạ vâng!" Tiger lại lủi thủi bỏ đi. Thế đó. Cyndaquil là pokemon của cậu và giờ thì nó …theo phe Alia và tự dưng có mọt bảo kê ghê gớm rồi.

"Nào. Ăn tiếp nhé."Alia lại cười vui vẻ và đút cho Cyndaquil một thìa kem.

"Cynda!" Cyndaquil vui vẻ ngậm chiếc thìa và cả hai…lờ luôn Tiger. Tiger chán, quay ra ngồi trên cái thùng rác gần đó(vì quanh quanh chả có chỗ mà ngồi nữa. Cả khu vực đầy rác). Cậu vừa ngồi trên nóc thùng rác, vừa "tận hưởng" hương vị kem đặc việt hòa cùng mùi rác "hấp dẫn" bốc lên từ dưới mông cậu,

"Lạ thật." Cậu vừa ăn, vừa lẩm bẩm, nhìn cả cái đài phun nước, chỗ nào cũng đầy rác bắn tung tóe, và đa số đều là vỏ đồ ăn, vỏ bánh kẹo, hộp pizza và hộp mì nhưng chúng đều bị cắn nham nhở.

"Cứ như cả khu này chả bao giờ được dọn dẹp ấy." cậu ăn nốt kem, ném cái hộp vào thùng rác và nhảy xuống. Cậu lấy chân, lật nhẹ một cái hộp cơm hộp ở gần đó và nhìn một lúc.

"Hết việc đi nghiên cứu rác thải à?" Alia nói đểu, cho con Cyndaquil vào lại trong cái mũ chum liền áo của mình "Giờ là đi mua sắm. Tớ muốn kiếm một bộ kimono. Rồi qua chỗ nhà hát để xem hát nữa."

"Ừ ừ. Rồi." Tiger không để ý. Cậu hơi nghiêng người nhìn ra xa. Ở khác xa chỗ đài phun nước, trong một cái hốc đất dưới gốc cây có một thứ gì đó đen đen đang động đậy. Một con Poochyena nhỏ thó với bộ lông đầy bụi bẩn nham nhở đang gặm một cái hộp Pizza đã hết. Nó cố liễm láp tất cả những gì còn sót lại bên trong từ miễn thịt, miếng rau và thậm chí là chỉ một chút bơ. Trông cái bộ dạng bẩn thỉu và khổ sở của nó thật đáng thương.

"Hết trò ngồi ngắm chó hoang à!?" Một cái kéo tai rõ mạnh khiến Tiger bị kéo ngược lại

"Á!" Cậu kêu lên, tai đỏ bừng "Cái khỉ gì vậy? Đứt tai bây giờ!"

"Trước giờ chỉ có đứt chân, đứt tay chứ đứt tai thì chưa bao giờ nghe tới." Alia lạnh lùng kéo tai Tiger lôi đi xềnh xệch

"Gaahhh!" My earrr!" tiếng kêu la thảm thiết vang xa dần. Con Poochyena ngẩng lên nhìn rồi lại quay lại gặm tiếp cái hộp. Rồi nó rên ư ử, nằm bẹp xuống và nhắm mắt, cố ngủ.

Đến gần tối…

LOẠT ROẠT…

Một bóng người đen đen chui ra từ trong bụi cây mặc một bộ đồ nhân viên rọn rác. Theo sau là…con Cyndaquil.

"Mày làm cái khi giừ ở đây?" Tiger bỏ cái khẩu trang đeo trên mặt ra và…cậu là cái thằng mặc bộ đồ nhân viên dọn rác.

"Cynda!" Con Cyndaquil rón rén theo sau, người vẫn run bần bật và…thế quái nào lại có một đống đồ trang điểm trên người nó. Từ váy, nơ rồi đủ các thể loại của con gái. Và hình như có cả son lẫn phấn nữa.

"Sợ cô ấy rồi hả?" Tiger mặt phởn vì vừa loại được nhân viên bảo kê "Giờ đến ta xử nhau nhỉ?" cậu sẵn sàng cho Cyndaquil một trận vì cái tội bắt nạt cậu

"Cynda!~"

PHỪNG!

"ĐỨng lại!" Tiger tay cầm cái chổi, tay gầm cái xọt đuổi theo Cyndaquil

"Cyn! Cyn!" Con chồn lửa phóng tốc với quick attack và đuổi ngay sau nó là con mèo trong bộ đồ nhân viên dọn rác. Hai người đuổi nhau vòng quanh cái đài phun nước cho tới đi

XƯỢT~

"á!"

CỐP!

"Auuu…" Tiger u đầu, ngồi ôm cái cục u to tướng trên đầu mà ứa nước mắt.

"Cynda~~Cyyycyycyycy!" Con Cyndaquil cười lăn lộn với cái vẻ mặt của Tiger

BẸP!

"Cyn!" Cyndaquil kêu toáng lên, không nhìn thấy gì. Nó chạy toán loạn, hai cái tay vẫy vẫy cố thoát ra nhưng trên thực tế, mũi nó to quá nên…nó không nhận ra mình chỉ bị cái vỏ chuối che mắt :v

"Hê hê. Ngộ chưa kìa!" Tiger ngồi nhìn con chồn chạy toán loạn mà cười.

"CYnda!" Cyndaquil cuối cùng cũng bỏ được cái vỏ chuối ra khỏi mũi.

PHỪNG!

"Xí hụt!" Tiger lách đầu để tránh cú phun lửa của Cyndaquil. Đầu cậu tránh được cú phun lửa nhưng…

"Cynda!" Cyndaquil chỉ vào chân Tiger

"Gá!" Tiger ré lên, phóng thẳng xuống đài phun nước với một cái ống quần đang "on fire" :v

"Cyndaahaaha!" Con chồn lửa lại cười lăn lộn

"Poochaahaaaha!" bỗng Có tiếng cười.

"Cyn?" Cyndaquil quay ra nhìn thì thấy com Poochyena đang cười lăn lộn.

RÀO!

"Cyn!" Người Cydaquil ướt nhẹp, ngọn lửa ở đuôi cũng tắt ngùm thành khói. Một xô nước từ trên "trời" rơi xuống khiến nó ướt nhẹp.

"Hê hê! Ta đã thua đâu! Giờ ta chống lửa nè!" Tiger lên cơ kiểu lực sĩ với toàn bộ quần áo và tóc ướt.

"Cyn!"

PHÙ!

"Hix!" cậu thở ra khói đen, mặt đem ngòm vì khói của Cyndaquil

"!" Con Poochyena tiếp tục cười lăn lộn khi thấy cái bộ mặt đen ngòm của Tiger.

"Bắt được rồi!" Tiger bỗng bật cười

"Caterperee!"

"Poochye!" Con chó đen không kịp tránh. Ngay lập tức, những sợi tơ quấn chặt lấy nó và trói nó lại.

"Poochyena! Ta tuyên bố cậu bị bắt vì tội cắn xe và xả rác lung tung." Tiger đứng lên, tuyên bố hùng hồn và không quên…gõ vào đầu Cyndaquil đến cốc một cái

"Cyn~" Con CYndaquil nổi u trên đầu, mặt đau khổ.

"Piee.." Caterpie đu dây tơ xuống, ngồi trên đầu Tiger

"Này! Cậu làm gì thế?" Một giọng nam cất lên, rắn rỏi.

"WUt?" Tiger nhìn quanh. Một cái bóng nhảy vụt qua và đứng phía sau Poochyena. Con chó đen bống như bị kích động mạnh. Nó nhìn cái bóng mới tới, mắt rưng rưng. Cái bóng ấy hiện ra là một cậu nhóc tầm tuổi Tiger nhưng có mái tóc đen dài dài che mất một phần mặt, một đôi mắt màu cam và một bộ đồng phục của pokemon Ranger. Theo sau cậu là một con Froslass. Con Poochyena cứ nhìn cậu ấy từ khi cậu ranger ấy đên với đôi mắt rưng rưng van nài như kiểu sắp khóc ấy. Còn cậu ranger thì lại cố găng ngoảnh mặt đi không thèm để ý tới.

"Như cậu thấy đó. Tui đang bắt pokemon." Tiger nói và ra khỏi cái bốn phun nước/

"Cậu định bắt Poochyena à? KHông được. Nó là của tôi." Cậu Ranger kia nói và con Poochyena bỗng theo phản xạ, vẫy đuôi và một tia hi vọng bống ánh lên. Thật khó thể hiểu được chuyện gì đã diễn ra với nó và cậu ranger kia nhưng chắc nó rất khó hiểu :v

"Ồ vậy à?" Tiger bỗng nói một cách kì lạ "Vậy thì sao nó lại ăn rác và sống như một con chó đầu đường xó chợ thế vậy?" cách hỏi có phần châm biếm và chọc ngoáy của Tiger dễ dàng khiến người khác nổi khùng lên. Nhưng cậu Ranger kia lại bình tĩnh đến kì lạ.

"Tại vì tôi muốn thế." Cậu ranger kia nói "Tên tôi là Fross và tôi thuộc đơn vị Ranger 23 hoạt động trong vùng lãnh thổ Johto."

"Vậy cho tôi biết chuyện gì đã xảy ra được không? Và tại sao pokemon của cậu lại thành chó honag vậy?"

"Cậu muốn bắt nó phải không? Vậy cậu phải đánh bại tôi." Fross nói. Một câu tra lời chả liên quan gì tới câu hỏi cả

"Câu trả lời "hơi" lạc đề nhưng thôi được."Tiger khoanh tay "Dạo này ít đấm đá quá cũng chán"

"Được! Vậy thì vào đi." Fross vào thế sẵn sàng "Tôi có thể là một ranger nhưng tôi cũng đã từng là trainer đó."

"Ok. Nếu vậy thì… Caterpie. Cyndaquil. Hai người sẵn sàng đánh chưa?" Tiger nhìn hai con POkemon nhỏ

"Caper!" Caterpie hào hứng

"Cynda!" Cyndaquil cũng hào hứng khởi động

"ĐƯợc rồi! Vậy tôi chọn hai con này!" Fross ném chiếc capture díc lên trời, vẽ một kí hiệu gì đó và…

"Charr!"

RẦM!

Một con Charizard hạ cánh xuống khiến mặt đất rung chuyển còn hai con pokemon của Tiger…bấu chặt lấy chân cậu, run bần bật. Cái khỉ! Mới vài giây trước còn hào hứng lắm mà. Giờ thấy Charizard thì… :v The sao còn có một con Steelix và cả con Fross las tới cùng Fross cũng sẵng sàng đánh.

…

"Tệ thật! Bão cát của Tyranitar gê gớm thật." Một Ranger vừa nói, vừa lấy tay che mắt. Bên cạnh, con Poochyena cũng đang cố bám trụ với cát.

"Khỉ thật. Capture dics không thể tiếp cận được Tyranitar." Ranger kia cố giữ cái kính bảo vệ mắt và nhìn về phia xa Bóng của con Tyranitar thoắt ẩn thoắt hiện trong bão cát.

"Poochyena! Hỗ trợ tớ được không? Đánh lạc hướng Tyranitar trong khi tớ sẽ đưa capture dics lại."

"Poochya!" Con chó nhỏ nhanh chân chạy băng qua bão cát.

"Poochyanaa!"

Một cú quick attack rất nhanh và nó tiếp cận được mục tiêu, con Tyranitar.

"Tyra!"

"Cẩn thận đó!" Ranger kia hét lớn

RẦM!

May mắn cho Poochyena là cú rock smash đánh trượt.

"ĐƯợc rồi!" Ranger ngay lập tức phóng capture dics. Nhưng…

"Poochyena!"

Một cú quick attack ngay giữa ngực Tyranitar nhưng không thấm một chút nào.

"Cái gì vậy? Ra khỏi đó đi!" Ranger vội kêu lên và cố kéo con poochyena của cậu ra khỏi đó. Nhưng…

"Tyraaa!"

RẦM!

"Poochaaa!"

Poochyena bị dính trọn cú mega punch ở tầm gần và đậm mạnh xuống đất.

"KHỉ thật!" Ranger nghiến răng. Capture dics bắt đầu tăng tốc và bay quanh Tyranitar nhưng thay vì rút lui Poochyena lại…

"Poochyee!" Một nhát bite vào gần cổ của Tyranitar và lần này đã thấm hơn hẳn

"Tyraa!" con bò sát đá gầm lên, quẫy mạnh.

"Poochye!" Con chó đen đã nhảy ra được và lại tiếp tục lao vào tấn công mặc cho Capture dics đã bắt đầu vẽ những vòng tròn xung quanh cả hai rồi. Nó quá hiếu chiến.

"Dừng lại đ poochyena!" Ranger kia cố gào thét thật lớn "Nhiệm vụ lần trước thất bại đâu phải tại vì Tyranitar đâu? ĐỪng cố gắng trả thù nưa!"

"Poocha!" Mặc cho ranger vẫn gào lên, Poochyeana vẫn lao vào chiến với Tyranitar. Những cú quick attacl liên tục cùng với tốc độc cực tốt và độ linh đông cao khiến Tyranitar rất khó đánh trúng.

...

"Charizard! Flame thrower!" Fross ra lệnh "Steelix! Iron tail! Froslass! Ice wind! Làm chậm con Raichu đó lại!"

"Đội hình hỏa lôi ba!" Tiger ra lệnh còn nhanh và ngắn hơn

"Chaarrr!"

Ngọn lửa của Charizard phóng tới nhưng Raichu mang cả Cyndaquil và Caterpie trên lưng lách người nhanh và tránh được.

"Stteee!"

"Cyn!"

RẦM!

Cú iron tail của Steelix đánh trượt Raichu vì khói đen của Cyndaquil đã ngay lập tức che mắt nó rồi.

"Frosssyyy!" Froslass ngay lập tức nhả ra một luồng không khí lạnh, là gió tuyết. Nhưng...

"Catercatercater!" Con caterpie nhanh như cắt đan một tấm lưới nhện và "Cater!" nó ném mạnh cái lưới của mình về phía Froslass và tấm lưới nhện như một cái lưới bắt cá bắt gọn cả luồng gió tuyết và co cụm lại.

"Charizard! Dragon claw!" Fross ra lệnh

"Chari!" Vuốt của Charizard ngay lập tức sáng lên và nó cào mạnh.

"Rai!"

CHOANG!

Đuôi Raichu với Sacred sword chạm mạnh vào vuốt rồng của Charizard khieensc ả hai bật lại.

"Nó mạnh thật." Fross nao núng. Nãy giờ một mình Raichu đã khiến cả đọi cậu vã mồ hôi rồi. Nếu không mang theo cả Cyndaquil và Caterpie thì không biết nó nhanh cỡ nào. Ơ mà...

"Caterpie? Nó đâ...Charizard!"

"Charr?" Charizard chợt thấy nhột. Rồi chợt, một đống tơ trói chặt lấy nó.

"Charizard!1 bay lên!" Fross ra lệnh.

"Charddd!" Charizard cố mở cánh nhưng cánh nó bị tơ nhện trói chặt không mở nổi. Và con Caterpie của Tiger đang "vui vẻ" bò khắp người Charizard và chăng tơ.

"lăn đi! Charizard! Lăn!" Fross vốn là một ranger nên nếu phải đấu như một trainer kiểu này chả thoải mái tí nào cả.

"Char! Char!" Charizard cố lăn lộn, vùng vẫy thoát khỏi mớ tơ nhưng con Caterpie đã xong việc.

"Steeelll!" Steelix nhảy vào hỗ trợ và nó dùng iron head

Rầm!

"Piee!" Con Caterpie bắn văng ra một đoạn, bất tỉnh. Nó quá yếu để chịu một đòn như vậy. Nhưng về căn bản, nhiệm vụ câu giờ và đánh lạc hướng của nó đã hoàn thành.

"Phù" Fross thở dài. Chợt cậu giật mình. Có một làn khói đan đang tran tới rất nhanh và Raichu cùng với Cyndaquil đã biến mất trong làn khói.

"Chết thật. Nãy giờ không để ý." Fross tự trách mình "Steelix lên trên chắn. Charizard bay lên. Froslass về phía sau Steelix.

"Stee!" Steelix chắn trước mặt,. Charizard và Froslass làm theo đúng chỉ định của Fross.

ROẸT ROẸT...

"Có tia lửa điện phóng ra từ đám khói sao?" Fross ngạc nhiên nhưng rồi cũng nhận ra "Mọi người lùi lại! Đó không phải khói đâu! Là mây giông đấy!"

"Hì." Tiger cười "Chỉ là khói thôi mà. Nhưng vấn đề ở chỗ đó."

"Khoan đã." Fross chợt nhận ra đó cũng chỉ là khói vì Tiger làm gì có pokemon hệ nước mà tạo mây giông. Nhưng làm sao lại có tia lửa điện chứ? Khoan đã...

ROẠT!

Một loạt dây tơ bất ngờ được kéo lên và Steelix như một cái cột trụ của Tiger khi mà người nó được dính đầy dây tơ. Và những sợi dây tơ nối cả vào người Charizard xuống

"Char!"

RẦM!

Con thằn lằn lửa bị kéo xuống đất đến rầm một cái.

"Cái... Quanh đây không có cây cối nên cậu ta dung Steelix của mình như một điểm bám tơ sao? Charizard! Đốt đi!" Fross ra lệnh nhưng Charizard không phản ứng "Cái...cái gì vậy...?" cậu chạm vào một sợi tơ và chợt một luồng điện chạy qua tay khiến cậu te người, bật lại. Froslass cũng bị te và Steelix thì bị tơ trói chặt, không thể cứ được được.

"Cẩn thận/ điện cao thế nguy hiểm chết người đấy." Tiger đùa. Khói tan. Và Raichu xuất hiện, người nó nối với hàng trăm sợi tơ mà Caterpie nhả ra và chúng lại được nối thêm với cái đài phun nước phía sau Tiger khến Steelic có giãy cũng không giáy được. Raichu liên tục truyền điện vào những sợi tơ khiến cả Charizard và Froslass đều bị tê còn thân hình to lớn của Steelix cũng vô dụng.

"Kết thúc nào! Cyndaquil! Flame thrower!"

…

"Đừng đánh nữa, Poochyena!"

Capture dics bắt đầu mất quỹ đạo. Trong khi ấy Poochhyena liên tiếp tấn công và nó chọc tức con Tyranitar.

"Tyraaaaaa!"

RẦM!

RẮC…

Capture dics vỡ vụn

"Pooc!" Con chó nhỏ bị bắn văng ra, miệng hộc máu và hả hai chân trước gãy gập lại…

…

"Xin lỗi Poochyena. Tớ sẽ trả tự do cho cậu…"

…

"Không được…" Fross nghiến răng "tôi sẽ không thua đâu!"

"Steeelll!"

"Charr!"

"Frosss!"

PƯNG!

Những sợi tơ trói buộc cả ba pokemon gần như bị đứt hết. Cyndaquil bị bất ngờ.

"Steeelll!" Steelix quất mạnh đuôi và nhắm thẳng Cyndaquil.

"Raichu!" Raichu ngay lập tức bỏ hết đống tơ

ROẸT!

Raichu đưa được Cyndaquil ra khỏi vùng nguy hiểm nhưng Froslass đã đọc được tâm trí nó.

"Froslass!" Froslass nhắm thẳng Raichu mà bắn shadow ball của nó.

"Raikiri!" Raichu không kịp dùng tay nhưng nó đã kịp dùng đuôi đánh trả. Quả cầu bóng dêm bị chém làm đôi nhưng ngay lập tức nó tách thành hai quả cầu bóng đêm nhỏ hơn.

BÙM!

"Raida!"

Cả Raichu và Cyndaquil bị bắn ra. Chúng ngã lăn mấy vòng dưới đất rồi cả hai bật dậy ngay lâp tức.

"Cyndaquillll!" Cyndaquil đã ngay lập tức lấy lại thăng bằng và dùng qucik attack lao thẳng tới áp sát. Nhưng…

"Charizard!" Charizard từ trên trời phun liền ba quả cầu lửa thẳng xuống chỗ Cyndaquil.

"Cẩn thận đó." Tiger lần đầu tiên phải ra lệnh như một trainer trong trận đấu này. Cũng khá là hiếm khi thấy cậu phải ra lệnh như một huấn luyện viên thực sự đấy.

"Cynda!" Cyndaquil đã nhận ra và nó tăng tốc, chạy và lách nhanh hơn nữa

ẦM! BÙM! BÙM!

Nó tránh được cả hai quả cầu lừa nhưng đến quả cầu thứ ba thì lại không.

"Chết."

Quả cầu lừa thứ ba bẳn thẳng vào người Cyndaquil, chính diện luôn.

"Trúng rồi."

"Raichu!"

ROẸT! RẸT RẸT RẸT! ẦM!

Một cú chém bằng chiếc kunai ba lưỡi và quả cầu lửa thứ ba bị chẻ làm đôi.

"Cái khỉ."

"Cyndaquil! Flame wheel." Tiger ra lệnh, hất mạnh tay

"Froslass. Tránh ngay đi."

Froslass ngay lập tức né sang. Cyndaquil tự bọc mình trong lửa và lao thẳng vào con pokemon ma băng…

LÁCH TÁCH…VÙ

Froslass vẫn còn nghe rõ tiếng Cyndaquil lao qua và nó thấy nong, rất nóng. Cyndaquil lao vù qua nó như một quả cầu lửa

"Fross!" Froslass bị bỏng nhẹ do sức nóng và bay lùi lại một đoạn. Cyndaquil tiếp đất nhưng thay vì mở người, nó lại cuộn tròn như một quả bóng và tiếp tục lăn đi với flame wheel.

"Nó nhắm Steelix kìa! Steelix! Earthquake!"

"Raichu! Làm đi!"

"Rai!" Bất ngờ, từ bên dưới đất, một Raichu khác phong lên và dùng cái đầu húc mạnh vào Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil bắn lên trên không trung như một quả cầu lửa và động đất không là gì cả. Mặt đất rung chuyển mạnh và Raichu bỗng biến mất như một làn khói.

"Phần thân sao?" Fross khá ngạc nhiên"

"Chính xác là Ảnh phân thân." Tiger cười "Nào. Giờ kết thúc show diễn thôi nhỉ?"

"'Cynn!" Cyndaquil đã mở người ra, không còn cuộn tròn nữa và miệng nó nhậm một chiếc Kunai ba lưỡi, lao thẳng xuống Steelix và…

RẸT!

"Raikiri!"

"Cái gì?"

RẦM!

Raichu xuất hiện trong một ánh chớp

RUỲNH!

"Steelix!" Fross nhìn con rắn thép bị đánh vỡ cả lớp thép ở bên ngoài bọc cơ thể nó. Raichu ôm Cyndaquil và cả hai bật lên sau cú đánh đó.

"Raichu chưa chạm đất! Chairzard!" Fross ngay lập tức chớp láy cơ hội để phản công với Charizard lao nhanh tới tấn cong Raichu và Cyndaquil.

"Charizaaa!" Charizard của Fross lao tới, lửa phóng ra ở đuôi tạo thành cả một chiếc đuôi lửa dài và nó lộn vòng lại, dùng đuôi quất thẳng.

"Rai!" Raichu ngay lập tức kết ấn. Đòn đánh của Charizard thực sự rất mạnh và một mình Raichu không đủ đọ đuôi với nó. Nhưng một mình khong đủ thì chắc mười mình là đủ.

"RAICHU!" Đồng loạt Raichu và mười ảnh phân thân khác phản công với iron tai. Mười một chiếc đuôi thép đập mạnh vào chiếc đuôi lửa của Charizard

RẦM!

"Charrz!" Con charizard bị hất ngược lại, bay lảo đảo còn Raichu văng xuống đất đến Rầm một cái. Cả mười ảnh phân thân tan biến.

"Lấy lại thăng bằng và tiếp tục tấn công đi Charizard. Froslass Ice wind. Làm chậm nó lại!" Fross ra lệnh

"Fross!" Con pokemon ma băng phun một luồng gió tuyết ra và vây lấy Raichu, cố gắng làm chậm Raichu lại.

"Cyndaquil! Over heat!"

"Cynda!"

Cyndaquil chắn trước mặt Raichu và tỏa ra một sức nóng kinh khủng. Nognj lửa ở đuôi nó cháy hết cỡ và nó khiến cho cơn gió băng của Fross là không thể tiếp cận được Raichu. Raichu ngay lập tức bật dậy.

"Fross!" Froslass cũng bị ảnh hưởng bởi cơn gió nóng và nó bị đẩy ngược lại, lảo đảo trước khi gục hẳn xuống. Cyndaquil sau đòn ấy, ngọn lửa ở đuôi cũng tắt lim và chỉ còn mỗi khói. Nó dồn toàn lực vào đòn ấy thì phải.

"kết thúc trận này nào Raichu!" Tiger dơ nắm đấm lên ra lệnh "Hiraishin Raikiri."

"Rai!" Raichu gật đầu. Nó lao tới Charizard.

"Charizard! Đoán hướng nó và chặn lại." Fross ra lệnh

"Fros las!" Nhưng người nhận lệnh lại là Froslass và con pokemon ma băng dùng toàn bộ sức lực còn lại lao thẳng vào Raichu. Nó cố gắng trước khi gục hẳn làm được điều gì đó hoặc chí ít là làm chậm Raichu để cho Charizard có thêm thời gian. Nhưng nó quá ngây thơ khi nghĩ rằng Raichu chỉ đơn giản là một pokemon.

"Pokemon của năm." Tiger nói "Raichu."

"Raichu!" Raichu ném chiếc Kunai ba lưỡi đi. Người Froslass trong suốt nên chiếc Kunai đi qua. Nhưng nó ném sớm lên Charizard dễ dàng lách qua và chiếc kunai bay vèo qua Charizard. Nhưng…

"Ra…" Raichu trong tư thế đôi mặt với Froslass

"…ki…" Trong một ánh chớp, Froslass không còn thấy bóng dáng của Raichu nữa.

"…Ri!" và con chuột điện đã ở ngay sau lưng Charizard, một tay bắt lấy chiếc kunai mà nó ném, và tay kia là nắm đấm được bọc bởi những tia sét xanh của nó.

RUỲNH!

"Charrr!" Con charizard bị đánh thẳng vào lưng, vắn văng đi như một quả tên lửa cỡ bụ và hướng thẳng tới Tiger

"Oái!" Tiger vội ngồi xuống và con thằn lằn bay vèo qua đầu cậu, đập mạnh vào cái đài phun nước khiến cái đài phun nước vỡ vụn.

"ooops…hi vọng không ai để ý." Tiger huýt sáo. Không để ý tới vẻ mặt thất thần của Fross

"Raichu." Raichu lườm Tiger.

"Ê nhìn gì cu? Chú đánh cú đấy chứ không phải anh nhé." Cậu bắt đầu màn đổ lỗi cho pokemon.

"Tôi…tôi…" Fross lắp bắp

"Sao?" Tiger cười "Tui thắng nhá. Giờ thì để tui bắt cái"

PHẬP!

"Áy! Yaaaa!" cậu kêu toáng lên

"Grừ!" Poochyena ngoạm nguyên một miếng mông của cậu. Nó thoát lúc đánh nhau à?

"Poochye…na?" Fross nhìn con chó nhỏ mặt ngu

"Ái ái ái! Poopoo cái gì. Gỡ nó ra đi chứ!" Tiger vừa chạy vòng quanh, hai tay vẫy vây và la hét inh củ tỏi lên.

"Cynda!" Cynda lại được bửa cười lăn lộn. Raichu thì chỉ…thát vọng vì chủ nó chả bao giờ thay đổi cả.

"Oiii."

Đến tối, trong pokemon center.

"Vậy là ông thả nó nhưng nó không chịu theo ai cả à?" Tiger hỏi "Khá trung thành ấy."

"Và hiếu chiến nữa. tui nghĩ nó thích hợp với một huấn luyện viên đủ giỏi và cũng đủ tốt bụng nữa." Fross nói "Và…nó đã chờ ở đài phun nước ấy hai tuần nay và mỗi lần tui đi qua ấy, tui đều phải tránh nó ra đấy."

"vậy thì ít nhất cũng phải mang cho nó ít điồ ăn chứ ai lại để nó bới rác thế?" Tiger trách

"Tui vẫn mang mà. Nhưng có điều nó có một sở thích kì lạ là…" Fross giải trình

"Cyndaaaaa!" Cyndaquiil kêu la inh ỏi, chạy qua chạy lại liên hồi và Poochyena đang…gặp cái đầu tròn tròn to to của Cyndaquil. Nó gặm chơi thôi nhưng cũng rất đau khiến con chồn nhỏ phải kêu la inh ỏi và chạy khắp phòng hồi sức.

"Đó. Chuyện là thế đó." Fross nói "Vì vậy tui muốn trao lại nó cho ông. Hi vọng ông sẽ chăm sóc nó tốt."

"Chắc gì nó đã theo tui." Tiger vừa nói, vừa lấy một miếng bán đưa lên đầu cho con Caterpie của cậu ăn. Gần như lúc nào Caterpie cũng đầu trên đầu Tiger kiếu ấy.

"Không. tui tin là ông sẽ làm được." Fross nói "Cứ tin tui đi. Ông có tài mà."

"Tài cái gì. Đến con Cyndaquil tui còn khong huấn luyện nổi kìa."

"Poochyeeee!" Con Poochyena giờ lại là người chạy tóa hỏa khắp phòng với một cái đuôi đanh…on fire và một con Cyndaquil đuổi theo sau, miệng phun lửa liên tục.

"Chúng có vẻ hợp nhau đấy.Đều nghịch ngợm như nhau." Fross cười nhìn hai con pokemon.

"ờ…" Tiger thở dài "Và chúng đều giỏi hành xác chủ như nhau."

"Vậy nhé. Giao lại cho ông ấy." Fross nói, đứng dậy đnịnh đi

"Ấy khoa…" Tiger định gọi cậu lại thì

"Tiger! Đâu rồi? Tiger! Đang đi chơi mà biến mất là sao?" Cái giọng lanh lảnh của Alia khiến Tiger giật mình và…

"ủa? Đâu rồi? Vừa thấy ngồi đây mà?" Montana nhìn quanh không thấy Tiger đâu cả. Cả Alia, Melody và Jarvis cũng đã tới.

"Con Poochyena của ai kia?" Jarvis hỏi

"Ai biết!"

Trong khi ấy, dưới gầm bàn…

"Im lặng!" Tiger mắng con Poochyena đang ngồi nhìn cậu và Cyndaquil trốn chui trốn lủi dưới gầm bàn mà cười. Cả cậu, Cyndaquil và Caterpie đều đang run bần bần chờ đợi xem cô bạn có phát hiện ra không

"Trông nó cũng cute ấy chứ?" Alia bế Poochyena lên "Chắc Tiger mơi bắt. Thôi. Trưng dụng nó thay Cyndaquil cũng được." và mọi thứ diễn ra trái bới dự kiến.

"?" Poochyena chả hiểu gì cả vì tự dưng bị bế đi. Tiger và Cyndaquil đưuọc một phen hú vía vì Alia không nhận ra hai người đang ở cách co poochyena có vài centimet. Đợi cho Alia và cá bạn đi mất, Tiger mới thò cái đầu ra.

"Tội nghiệp Poochyena. Quả này mồ yên mả đẹp rồi nhé." Tiger cười

"Cynda!" Cyndaquil cũng cười theo.

Vậy là nhóm Tiger đã có thêm một con…chó mực. Hi vọng nó không mang lại vận đen cho cả đội.


	13. Chapter 13

Pokemon legendary trainer II: Johto

Chapter 13.

Tiger và Jarvis đang ở trong phòng trọ trên tầng hai của pokemon center. Họ đã chờ ở đây bốn ngày nay mà vẫn chưa có dấu hiệu gì của sự tiến triển của anh Montana cả. Anh ấy vẫn hôn mê. Vò đó là lí do vì sao Tiger bắt đầu "bức xúc" vì lo sợ một thứ vô hình gì đó. Cậu cố nghĩ ra một trò gì đó vui vui để đỡ căng thẳng và…

"Cậu trông thế nào?" Tiger vừa nói, vừa gồng mớ cơ bắp của cậu lên. Thân hình Tiger hiện tại đang là một thân hình lực lưỡng với những cơ bắp cuồn cuộn, vai vuông và ngực nở, bụng sáu múi và cơ bắp như một lực sĩ.

"KHá ảo…" Jarvis tặc lưỡi cười "Nhất là khi cậu nặng có chưa đầy 60 kg."

"À…" Tiger bám mọt cái nút và…cả đống cơ bắp xẹp hết xuống như mấy cái phao hết hơi và Tiger bỏ cái bộ đồ kì quặc ra. Hóa ra toàn bộ cơ bắp các kiểu của cậu từ trước tới giờ chỉ là một…cái áo hơi :v Và Tiger thật thì… Tiger có thân hình nhỏ nhắn và mảnh khảnh tưởng như một cơn gió cũng có thể thổi cậu đi. Cậu hơi mất cân bằng khi mà hai chân cậu rất to và chắc trong khi người thì lại nhỏ thó, mảnh khảnh. Cái dáng người cao cao gầy gầy ấy, hai cánh tay cứng chắc nhưng thân hình thì lại nhỏ và vai thoải, ngực khá gầy và cậu thon hơn mấy tên cùng cỡ tuổi. Tiger với lấy cái áo và mặc vào trước khi có ai nhìn thấy cái thân hình có hơn 50kg của cậu.

"Cậu biết không? Cái áo khá hay đấy. Không biết nó đã lừa được ai chưa?" Jarvis cầm cái áo hơi đọn cơ bắp của Tiger lên.

"À…lừa dược kha khá rồi. nhất là những cô gái nhẹ dạ và ngốc nghếch." Tiger đùa và hình dung cái vẻ mặt ngớ người của Blue với Yellow hồi bốn người phải trú mưa trong căn nhà ma và cậu "khoe hàng" bằng cái áo hơi độn của cậu. Nó khá…đáng nhớ :v

"Ít nhất thì cậu cũng nhanh." Jarvis cười

Trong khi ấy, tại bệnh viện Ecruteak…

"Cơm tới rồi đây, Montana." Melody tươi cười bước vào với hai hộp cơm cùng một ít hoa quả. Montana cũng uay lại và gượng cười với cô

"Cảm ơn." Cô nói nhỏ và nhận lấy hộp cơm.

"KHông sao đâu. Mình tới phụ thôi mà." Melody cười và kéo ghế ngồi xuống bên giường của anh Montana. Anh trai Montana, Boyce khá lực lưỡng và đậm chất một anh cao bồi miền tây với khuôn mặt vuông, mái tóc đen cháy nắng và một thân hình…to hơn của Tiger là được.

"À mà…" Montana cười "Ở nhà, mình hay có biệt danh là Hannah. Cậu gọi mình vậy cũng được rồi. Không cần phải cái tên kia đâu. Nó cứ dài dài và khó phát âm sao ấy."

"À vậy được rồi" Melody cười vui vẻ "Vậy Hannah nhé." Cô phát âm kiểu buồn cười hệt lúc Tiger bị…beedrill cho lên thớt :v

"Cậu nói kiểu gì vậy?" Hannah cũng bật cười "Là H-A-N-N-A-H mà." Cô đùa. Và cả hai người lại cùng cười. Trong khi ấy, họ không hề hay biết về mối nguy hiểm đang rình rập bên ngoài.

"Về nhà rồi!" Alia mở cửa bước vào cùng với Caterpie, Cyndaquil, Poochyena và "bảo mẫu" Darkanine. Họ vừa đi chơi về và trông thật vui vẻ.

"A chào!" Tiger cười "Có vẻ cuối cùng Poochyena và Cyndaquil cũng chịu nghe lời rồi nhỉ?" cậu hỏi vui

"Cynda!" Cyndaquil dơ chân trước lên và nói phấn khởi.

"Poochye!" Poochyena cũng làm theo cậu bạn.

"Darka!" Darkanine cũng làm hệt hai đứa kia.Rồi cả ba lại cùng cười. Trông chúng thật hợp và Darkanine cứ như ông bố của năm vậy. Theo sau ALia còn có Kyuublast nhưng nó không khoái mấy trò "trẻ con" này.

"Chúng chơi với nhau vui lắm!" Alia tươi cười tiến lại "Và trong lúc tớ đi vắng, hai người không phá thêm cái đường dây điện nào trong pokemon center chứ?" Alia hỏi đáng sợ khiến Tiger và Jarvis rung mình.

"À…không. Không có chi." Tiger cười trừ

"Sao không nói trắng ra là cậu làm vỡ cốc đi." Jarvis tố tội

"Vỡ cái gì? Mới mẻ có một miếng mà!" Tiger vội cãi

"Một miếng to bằng ba ngón tay!" Jarvis cười và nói to hơn như thể cậu muốn Tiger bị "ăn đập" ấy

"ẤY tha cho tớ!" Tiger co rúm ró như chuẩn bị ăn đòn

"Thôi! Lần này tha cho cậu đấy." Alia bất ngờ cười khúc khích và vỗ vai Tiger

"WUTTT?" Mặt Tiger kiểu "ngu người" nhìn Alia

"WWHHHAAATTTT?" Jarvis kêu toáng lên rồi…thất vọng

"Đang vui. Không có tâm lí đánh nhau." Alia tiếp tục khúc khích và nói

"Darka!" Darkanine trong khi ấy đang lăn lộn cùng Cyndaquil và Poochyuena. Hình như cả ba chơi trò vật nhau thì phải. Kyuublast cũng chỉ đứng nhìn và cười. Không hiểu có chuyện gì xảy ra giữa Alia và nó không mà hai người hành xử cứ khang khác kiểu gì ấy.

"Mà có chuyện gì vui không kể cho hai tên lười này đi." Tiger mào

"À không có chi." Alia vẫn cứ cười "Chỉ là đi dạo. chỉ đi dạo thôi."

"Vậy à? Nghe như có chuyện gì đó hay lắm àm tụi này bỏ lỡ ấy." Tiger thọc léc Alia một cái

"Ấy buồn!" Alia giật lại, cười sằng sặc

"Không kể không tha!" Tiger tiêp tục cù cô bạn

"Haahaa…buồn! Haha! Buồn quá!" Alia cười sằng sặc và lăn lộn, cố thoát ra "ĐƯợc rồi! Được rồi! Hâh! Rồi thì kể!" Alia phải miễn cưỡng nói Tiger mới thôi.

"Rồi!" Tiger lùi lại, chờ Alia đứng dậy, phủi phủi bụi trên lưng cô rồi "Action!" cậu phát tay, nói lớn.

"ĐƯợc rồi!" Alia đứng nghiên chỉnh như kiểu một thí sinh săp thi kể chuyện ấy. Darkanine, Poochyena và Cyndaquil cũng dừng lại và ngồi nghe. Caterpie lại trèo tót lên đầu tiger nghe.

"Hôm nay, khi cả lũ đang đi chơi thì gặp một Fangirl vô cùng dễ thương của Tiger!" Alia nói lớn

"Quát đờ phác?" Tiger bỗng ngã ngửa "Vậy mà cũng kể được à?"

"Cô ấy dễ thương mà. Xinh nữa chứ!" Alia đùa "Và cô ấy đang rất rất rất rất rất rất muốn được gặp "người trong mộng" của mình."

"THôi lạy mẹ con xin! Con đã có đủ vấn đề với gái rồi!" Tiger mắt quay vòng vòng, lảo đảo

"Và theo chỉ dẫn của tớ! Cô ấy đang trên đường đến đây." Alia cười lớn

"Cái mịa gì vậy?" Tiger ngóc cái đầu rùa của cậu lên "Cậu cố ý hại người à?" cậu chỉ chỉ tay vào Alia.

"À không. Chắc cô ấy sắp tới rồi. Giờ giúp Tiger ăn mặc đàng hoàng tử tế để gặp cô ấy nào." Alia cười hớn hở

"lại giới thiệu cho tui cô xấu mù chứ gì. Thôi. Không thèm!" Tiger lủi thủi chui vô gầm giường nằm. Bỗng…

BÙM!

Một vụ nổ lớn khiến tất cả giật mình. Alia và Jarvis lao ra phía cửa sổ. Cả hai thấy một cột khói đen lớn của một đám cháy ở khong xa pokemon center.

"ĐÓ…chẳng phải là bệnh viện…

"Chết rồi! Montana!" Jarvis không nghĩ ngợi nhảy thẳng từ cửa sổ tầng hai xuống, tiếp đất nhanh và gọn gàng rồi ngay lập tức thả Rapidash ra.

"Alia! Lấy sẵn thêm pokemon hệ nước và lôi tên Tiger đó ra đi. Có lẽ phải hoãn lại vụ fangirl rồi." cậu vừa nói, vừa phóng ngựa đi,

"Ok." Alia gật đầu và lao vào trong, chui người xuống gầm giường và túm cổ áo Tiger "Này! Đi thôi! Có chuyên rồi." cô vừa nói, vừa lôi cậu ra nhưng…

BỤP.

Tiger tan biến và để lại một mấu giấy ghi: "Biết rồi! khổ lắm! Nói mãi!"

"Cái đò mèo!" Alia lẩm bẩm "Đi nào, Caterpie! Darkanine! Poochyena, Cyndaquil! Kyuublast! Chúng ta có việc rồi" cô vừa gọi đám pokemon của Tige, vừa thả Emolga và Loppunny ra. Họ nhanh chóng chạy xuống tầng và lao ra ngoài. Bên ngoài, tiếng còi xe cứu hỏa rú liên tục cùng với hàng loạt xe cảnh sát chạy vụt qua. Alia xuống phố, và bắt đầu chạy bộ. Cô tình cờ chạy vut qua một người mà cô đã gặp mà không để ý. Cô gái kia quay lại, nhìn theo bóng Alia đang chạy về phía trung tâm thành phố và cũng quay lại, bắt đầu đuổi theo.

"Hannah!" Melody mò mẫm trong làn khói đen của vụ nổ, cố gắng tìm cô bạn "Hannah! Cậu ở đâu? Trả lời đi!"

"Ở đây…." Một tiếng trả lời yếu ớt vang lên

"Hannah!" Melody vội vàng nhấc mảng tường đang đè lên người Hannah ra. Cô gái kia bị thương khá nặng. Hai chân bị thương không đi nổi và xây xát đầy mình.

"Được rồi. được rồi." Hannah gượng đứng dậy với sự giúp đỡ của Melody. Melody dìu bạn dậy và cõng Hannah trên lưng.

"Để mình đưa cậu ra khỏi đây trước đã."

"Còn anh Boyce…" Hannah với với tay chỉ về phía căn phòng của anh cô. Nó vừa nổ tung.

"Khoogn được! Phải đưa cậu ra…!" Melody cố giữ lấy Hannah

"Anh ấy còn ở trong đó." Hannah gào lên, nước mắt dòng dòng "Anh Boyce!"

"Gaaahhh!" Bỗng có tiếng hét từ trong làn khói "GRaaaahhhh!" rồi nó chuyển sang tiếng gầm như của một con thú.

"Cái…?" Melody còn chưa kịp định hình thì.

"Anh Boyce!" Hannah kêu lên trước khi

VỤT…RẦM!

"Ặc!" Melody bị đấm dí mạnh vào tường còn Hannah văng ra. Một người đàn ông, chính là ông anh của Hannah vừa đấm thẳng vào người Melody và dí cô vào tường khiến cô gái hộc máu. Anh ta trông khác quá, to hơn, màu da chuyển xanh lục và cơ bắp to gấp đôi, ánh mắt dữ tợn nhìn Melody.

"Cái…ặc!" Melody cố giãy giụa, dùng cả hai tay để giữ nhưng Boyce tiếp tục dí mạnh cô vào tường khiến cô không thở được. Melody đau, rất đau và tưởng như ngực cô sắp bị bóp vụn ra ấy.

"Dừng lại!"

"Rapiii!"

"Gaah!"

Boyce dùng cánh tay còn lại của mình chặn đứng cú đá hậu của Rapidash khiến con ngực lửa bắn văng lại, lăn lộn mấy vòng.

"Thả cô ấy ra!" Jarvis dùng dây thừng trói được một cánh tay của Boyce và kéo. Nhưng cậu không đủ sức kéo cBoyce ra vì chỉ một cánh tay của anh ta đã là quá mạnh rồi. Tay kia của Boyce vấn đang ém Melody.

"Ư…" Melody yếu dần, cô không thể thở nổi. Cô khoogn còn sức mà giãy nữa.

"Dừng lại đi anh!" Hannah gào lên nhưng Boyce phớt lờ cô.

"Bỏ cô ấy ra!" Jarvis dốc toàn lực cố gắng kéo "Chesnaught!" cậu thả con pokemon hạt dẻ to lớn ra và chesnaught cùng kéo. Nó nắm lấy giây và cố kéo. Boyce mất đà nhưng vẫn cố ấn Melody vào Melody đang lịm dần.

"Rasengan!"

RẦM!

Sàn nhà ngay bên dưới chân Boyce vỡ vụn khiến anh ta hụt chân ngã ngửa. Anh ta rơi mạnh xuống tầng dưới khiến cho sàn nhà bên dưới bị lún hẳn xuống.

"Melody!"Hannah vội vàng lao tới đỡ lấy melody. Cô gái tóc đỏ còn sống nhưng đang thở thoi thóp.

"Cần đưa cô ấy ra khỏi đây!" Jarvis nói và chesnaught chạy tới, đỡ lấy Melody.

"Gah." Boyce cũng đã tỉnh lại và nhìn lên trên cái lỗ mà anh ta rơi xuống.

"Đưa cô ấy ra khỏi đây đi!" Tiger đã chạy tới, hay tay cầm chắc hai lưỡi dao A-blades.

"Đi thôi Montana!" Jarvis nói và cậu và Hannah lùi dần ra xa khỏi cái hố và chesnaught bế Melody chạy theo.

RẦM!

"Gaahh!" Boyce lao lên

"Chết rồi!" Hannah hoảng hồn nhìn Boyce

'Đó là…anh Boyce đó ư?' Cô tự hỏi. đến chính cô giờ này cũng khong nhận ra người anh cả của gia đình với một vợ, hai con và luôn luôn tốt bụng với tất cả mọi người. Giờ trước mắt cô là một con quái vật ác độc, tàn nhẫn và đáng sợ. Cô đứng khựng lại.

"Gaahh!" Boyce lao tới với tốc độ và sức mạnh kinh hoàng của một Hulk thứ hai.

"Chạy đi!" Jarvis kéo tay Hannah đi trong khi Tiegr đã lao tới theo hướng ngược lại và đứng đối diện với Boyce

"Tớ sẽ lo vụ này! Hai người mang cô ấy về pokemon center đi." Tiger nói "Alia sẽ gặp hai người trên đường đến đây!"

"Tiger…"

"ĐƯợc rồi! Cẩn thận nhé!" Jarvis kéo tay Montana trèo lên Rapidash và cùng Chesnaught phá tung bức tường bệnh viện và thực hiện một cú nhảy thẳng từ tầng bốn xuống. Chesnaught cuộn người lại bảo vệ Melody còn Rapidash nhẹ nhàng tiếp đất. Họ chạy đi. Tiger chỉ cần chắc cahwns là cả ba đã ra đủ xa khỏi chiến trường là đủ.

"Gaah!" Boyce lao tới như một cái xe tải hạng nặng, định dùng sức tong Tiger.

"Tới ta!" Tiger đưa lưỡi dao lên tạo dấu chứ X "Gokumonken!"

Hai lưỡi dao dài ra màu xanh tạo thành hai lưỡi kiếm xanh chắn trước mặt Tiger

RẦM!  
Cú tong cực mạnh của Boyce khiến các bức tường xung quanh hai người vỡ tung. Tiger bị đẩy ngược lại nhưng giờ chiêu thức của cậu mà cậu không hề hấn gì.

"Cô ấy bị thương rồi!"

"Đặt lên đây!"

Cả nhóm đặt được melody lên một xe cứu thương tạm thời nhưng vấn đề là bệnh viện bị tấn công.

"Cô ấy còn thở." Một bác sĩ báo cáo "Nhanh! Đưa tôi hộp dụng cụ sơ cứu."

"đây ạ!" Hannah ngay lập tức với lấy họp dụng cụ sơ cứu bên trong xe. Và họ thực hiện sơ cứu tạm thời cho Melody. Jarvis đứng cắn móng tay còn Hannah cố gắng hết sức phụ giúp sơ cứu cho Melody. Còn có rất nhiều người khác đang được lính cứu đưa ra khỏi đám cháy ở tầng bốn và nhiều người cũng bị thương nặng.

"Montana!" Alia chạy lại cùng với Kyuublast và Darkanine và đội hai của Tiger "Tiger đâu rồi?"

"Sao?" Hannah không chú ý vì đang mải giữ Melody

"Tiger ấy! Cái tên liều ăn ít ấy." Alia nhắc lại

"Vẫn đang giao chiến. Tôi với câu vào hỗ trợ đi." Jarvis nói

"Hai người vào đó giúp cậu ấy đi." Hannah nói

"Nhưng mà…" Jarvis nói

"Sao?"

"ĐÓ chẳng phải anh cậu sao?" Jarvis bỗng hỏi "Tớ đã gặp anh ấy vài lần rồi và tớ không nghĩ mình nhầm đâu."

"…" Hannah lặng đi

"Cái gì?" Alia phát hoảng. Đối thủ là anh trai của người bạn mới gặp của cô sao.

"Và…Hannah." Jarvis hỏi "Cậu ổn chứ? Tại sao anh ấy lại như thế? Tại sao lại tấn công chúng ta? Và như thế là sao? Anh ấy rất hiền lành mà."

"…" Hannah vẫn giữ im lặng. Vậy là Jarvis đã biết rõ về anh cô và cả cô nữa dù cô vẫn chưa nói gì với cậu rồi.

"Thế là thế nào? Ai giải thích mọi chuyện cho tớ được không?" Alia chóng hết cả mặt

"Phải…" Hannah nói nhỏ "Nhưng có là anh tớ thì sao? Anh ấy khiến mọi người gặp nguy hiểm đó!" cô hét lên, nước mắt chảy thành dòng "Và nếu người đó tấn công bạn bè tớ và khiến mọi người thì KHÔNG! Đó không còn là anh tớ nữa!"

"Hannah…" Jarvis hơi bất ngờ

"Thế là thế nào? Cuối cùng thì đánh ai?" Alia hỏi

RẦM!

Nguyên cả một mảng tường lớn vỡ tung và Boyce trong hình dạng của một người khổng lồ xanh lao ra. Giữa đám gạch vụn. Tiger cố lách người để tránh đạn vừa cố để lấy lại thăng bằng.

"Gaahhh!" Người khổng lồ Boyce tung cú đấm cỡ bự của mình tấn công Tiger

"Kage bunshin!" Tiger ngay lập tức tạo một ảnh phân thân và kéo cậu ra khỏi cùng nguy hiểm. Boyce đấm hụt. Tiger bám vào một gờ tường còn Boyce bay thẳng xuống đất

RẦM!

Chiếc xe cảnh sát nát bét và may là không có ai trong đó.

"Đứng yên!" Cảnh stas Jenny cùng các đồng nghiệp ngay lập tức bao vây lấy Boyce. Anh ta bị choảng nhẹ vì cưởi nhưng rồi lại đứng lên. Xung quanh là hơn chục viên cảnh sát.

"Chết rồi." Jarvis hoảng hồn "Họ không lại được anh ta đâu."

"Đi giúp Tiger nào mọi người." Alia cùng với đám pokemon lao tới

Trên gờ tường

"Chết tiệt!" Tiger nghiến răng, trèo lên được "Định giữ hắn ta ở trong mà khó quá. Giờ ra chỗ đông người sẽ nhọc đây." Vừa nói, cậu vừa nhảy xuống mái tầng 1.

"Tránh xa khỏi anh ta ra!" Jarvis trên Rapidash lao tới

"Cẩn thận đó." Alia cũng chạy tới

"Gaahhh!" Boyce gầm lên, nhấc bổng cả cái xe bị bẹp bên dưới lên.

"Mọi người nằm xuống!" chị Jenny ngay lập tức keeos lên.

"Gaaahhh!" Chiếc xe cảnh sát bị ném đi

RẦM!

"Bố khỉ!"

RẦM! BÙM!

Chiếc xe vỡ tung giữa không trung nhờ hai nhát đạn của Darkanine và Kyuublast.

"Darkaa!" Darkanine nã liền mấy nhát đạn lửa về phía Boyce nhưng anh ta chỉ dùng bàn tay to tướng của mình gạt phắt đi.

"Không ai…" Boyce gầm lên "Không ai có thể chặn được ta!"

"Ồ mà có đấy. Mokuryuu no jutsu!" Tiger xuất hiện và ba con rồng gỗ lao lên, rói chặt lấy Boyce.

"Gaah! Cái gì đây! Gaah!" Boyce vùng vẫy khi bị ba con mộc long trói chặt. ANh ta cố gắng thoát ra nhưng Tiger giữ rất chặt và chúng cuộn lấy hai cánh tay to khỏe vốn là điểm mạnh nhất của Boyce và trói được anh ta.

"Lên đi!" Tiger ra lệnh.

"Darkanine!"

"Kyuu!"

Cả hai con pokemon lửa cùng lao tới, và chúng bắt đầu chạy xung quanh Boyce theo một vòng tròn nhất định.

"Chúng đang…" Alia lần đầu thấy chiêu thức phối hợp của Kyuublast và Darkanine, Fiery dancer và Dark knight đang cùng chiến đấu và phối hợp ăn ý lần đầu tiên kể từ lúc hồi phục.

"Nào! Heaven fiery! Hell fire!" Tiger hét lên.

"Kaaaaa!" Cả Darkanine và Kyuublast đồng loạt sử dụng chiêu thức đặc trưng của chúng. Darkanine phun ra một ngọn lửa màu xanh đen đặc trưng còn Kyuublast là cả một cơn sóng thần bằng lửa màu trắng đỏ và cả hai đòn tấn công ấy trộn vào nhau tạo thành một cơn bảo lửa bên trong quỹ đạo tròn mà chúng đang chạy xung quanh Boyce

"Gaaahhh! Nóng! Nóng quá!" Boyce kêu lên. ANh ta bị nhấn chìm trong cơn bảo lửa đen-trắng. mọi thứ bên trong ấy, kể cả những viên gạch lát hay thậm chí mặt đất bên dưới cũng bị nung nóng đỏ. Darkanine và Kyuublast liên tục di chuyển và giuwxx vững lượng lừa mà chúng phun ra. Và cơn bảo lửa vàng nagyf càng mở rộng cùng với lúc hai con pokemon lửa mở rộng quỹ đạo di chuyển.

"Cyndaaa~" Cyndaquil huýt sáo than phục

"Wow! Ghê quá!" Jarvis cũng phải nhìn ngắm một cách thích thú cơn bão lửa của Tiger

"ĐƯợc rồi! Bước hai! Fiery dance! Lethal dance!" Tiger bỏ kết ấn tay, không giữ nữa mà lao vào quỹ đạo cùng với Darkanine và Kyuublast. Hàng chục lưỡi dao bóng tối vô hình xuất hiện xung quanh Darkanine trong khi Kyuublast tự bọc mình trong lửa. Tiger rút dao ra, kéo dài hai lưỡi dao với Shippuuga và…

"Tenkuuha!" Tiger vừa chạy theo quỹ đạo tròn cùng với Darkanine và Kyuublast. Cả ba chạy xung quanhcown bão lửa và khiến nó quay tròn cùng họ. Lửa của Kyuublast hòa thêm và duy trì lượng lửa cùng với hắc khí của Darkanine. Trong khi Tiger liệc thục thả vào trong cơn bảo hàng trăm lưỡi dao không khí. Cơn bảo bắt đầu xoay tròn và dần dần, nó thành một vòi rồng thực sự nhưng thay vì nước và gió, lốc xoáy của ba người là lửa và gió.

"Gaaahhhhhhh!"

Bên ngoài, mọi người đều có thể nghe thấy tiếng gào thét của Boyce khi bị cuốn vào trong vòi rồng lửa của cả ba.

"Được rồi!" Tiger ra lệnh "Tách!"

VỤT! VỤT! VỤT!

Cả ba tách khỏi quỹ đạo, Tiger nhảy thẳng lên trời. Darkanine và Kyuublast nhảy ra theo hai hướng và hướng thẳng về phía vòi rồng.

"Kết thúc nào!" Tiger cũng quay lại.

"Darka!"

"Kyuu"

"Ôi khỉ thật!" Alia vội vàng ôm cả Cyndaquil(lúc này vẫn đang choáng ngợp trước cơn bão lửa của Darkanine) và Poochyena đnag run lấy bẩy cùng với Caterpie chạy đi

"Mọi người chạy đi!" Cô hét lên.

Darkanine và Kyuublast đang tích tụ một lượng lửa khổng lồ tạo thành hai quả cầu lửa. Darkanine là một quả cầu lửa khổng lồ với đường kính xấp xỉ bốn mét màu xanh lam. Nó trông như một mặt trăng thứ hai với màu xanh đặc trưng vậy. CÒn Kyuublas thậm chí còn to hơn với màu đỏ rực giống như một mặt trời thứ hai. Mọi người vội vã chạy khỏi tầm ảnh hưởng của hai đòn tấn công. Tiger cũng kết ấn giữa không trung. Cơn bảo lửa đang yếu dần và Boyce xuất hiện bên trong.

"Aimed! Fire!" Tiger ra lệnh

"Darka!"

"Kyuu!"

"Karyuu endan!"

BÙM!

Một vụ nổ lớn tàn phá toàn bộ khu đất xung quanh và cả một phần bệnh viện bị phá.

…

"Cô ấy sẽ sớm khỏe lại thôi." Tiger đắp tấm chăn mỏng lên người Melody và hôn lên trán cô "Cô ấy là thế mà." Cậu nhìn Melody đang ngủ và cười. Con Cyndaquil cũng làm theo chủ, hon lên má Melody rồi nhảy tót lên vai Tiger. Cậu xoa nhẹ đầu nó rồi rời khỏi phòng. Ở phòng bên cạnh trên tầng hai pokemon center.

"Thực sự thì em nghĩ cái tên màu xanh xấu xí đó là anh à?" Boyce, anh chàng ngủ gật lúc đánh nhau đùa "Anh không nghĩ lại có con quái vật giống mình đến vậy đấy."

"Em cũng không mong thế." Hannah cười, hai mắt ướt nhòe "Em đã nghĩ anh sẽ không còn quay về nữa" cô hạ giọng

"Ờ. Nhất là khi cái cậu Hổ kia cho hắn ra thành tro." Boyce đùa thêm

"Mà anh tỉnh dậy lúc đánh nhau à?" Jarvis đứng bên cạnh hỏi

"Ờ. Tại vụ nổ to quá. Anh định ngủ thêm nhưng cái giường tan hoang rồi nên thôi." Boyce đùa thêm. Vậy ra đó chỉ là một bản sao hoặc là…

"Tiger." Alia gọi, giọng nghiêm nghị, đứng phía sau Tiger và hỏi "Tại sao? Cậu lúc ấy không bình thường chút nào."

"Ý cậu là gì?" Tiger không quay lại, hỏi

"Cậu mất bình tĩnh phải không? Tớ có thể thấy cậu nổi khùng lúc ấy. Vì bình thường, không nhất thiết phải mạnh tay tới vậy. Tớ thấy cậu bị kích động mạnh" ALia nói

"Thì sao?Tuổi thơ ùa về thôi"

"Thứ đó…là gì?" Alia hỏi "Nó giống hệt anh Boyce"

VỤT…

"Tiger…" Alia hơi giật mình vì Tiger đứng ngay trước mặt, đối diện cô và cười. Mặt cô đỏ bừng vì hai người đứng quá sát tới mức…mũi hai người gần chạm nhau

"Nó chỉ đơn giản là một bản sao thôi. KHông phải lo." Tiger cười và nói nhỏ. Nhưng Alia thấy nhiều hơn thế. Sai lầm của Tiger là đứng quá sát vì Alia có thể đọc được nỗi sợ trong mắt cậu. Thấy Alia có vẻ lo lắng, cậu liền quay đi

"Và nếu nó còn xuất hiện…" Tiger cười và vỗ vỗ Darkanine và Kyuublast đang đứng chờ cậu "Ba người bọn tớ sẽ quét sạch chúng."

"Darka!" Darkanine cười

"Cynda!" Cyndaquil cũng vẫy vẫy tay đồng tình.

"Ừm…" ALia ậm ừ cho qua nhưng thực sự thì cô…

…

…

Trong lớp học tại trường năng khiếu ở Violet…

"Chán quớ!" Blue ưỡn người. Con Zorua cũng ngáp dài "Học học học và học. họ hết việc cho chúng ta làm à?"

"Chịu khó mà học đi. KHông học, điểm cuối kì thấp tớ sẽ cho cậu lên thớt." Green nói, ngồi ngay sau cô và cười

"KHỏi khỏi." Blue phủi phủi tay "Ba mẹ tớ đủ mệt rồi. cậu cho Red lên thớt đi."

"Cái giề cơ?" Red đang cùng Riolu và Pika đọc truyện tranh giật mình

"Đấy. Lại truyện tranh. Cậu không còn gì hơn để làm à?" Green trách.

"À cậu lo đặt tên cho Riolu chưa?"

"Rồi" Red cười "Để là Naru."

"Rio!" Riolu vui vẻ cầm cuốn truyện Naruto cười.

"Trời! KHông còn cái tên nào bớt ngu hơn à?" Green vỗ trán

BỐP!

Và nó ăn trọn cuốn truyện Riolu…à nhầm, Naru cầm vào mặt.

"Haha! Ngu người!" Blue chọc

TÁCH!

"Up face up face đuê!" Lunar vừa sướng, chộp được cái vẻ mặt vừa-bị-pokemon-bắt-nạt của Green, vừa gõ điện thoại lách tách và…

[Lunar đã đăng một ảnh với cái mặt vừa-bị-pokemon-bắt-nạt của Green]: Tội nghiệp không mọi người? :)))

30 thích.

Bình luận:

Blue xD: Ngu người! :)))

Green-Sama: Ngu ngu cái con khỉ! :(

Blue xD: **Tiger M. King **vào nhận hàng.

Red: Thánh troll **Tiger M. King** đâu?

Lunar lovegood: Hí hí! :v giờ mà Tiger vào thì…

Tiger M King: Lạy các bác em đang ở World Cup! Mà chả hiểu sao trong này có free wifi nên ngồi tạm bắt :v

Yellow Tokiwa Grove: Trông anh Green kìa :v Hài hước!

Green-sama: Mấy người có thôi đi không?

Tiger M. King: à…Không. :v

Blue xD: Mơ à? :v :v :v

Green-sama: -_-

[Green-sama blocked Tiger M. King, Red, Blue xD, Lunar.]

Lunar Lovegood: Oài. Bị block kìa.

Tiger M, King: KHông thành vấn đề. :v

[Green-sama account is no longer exist]

Blue xD: Uầy. Tiger :v lại làm gì mờ ám.

Red: Đang nghi ngại :v

Tiger M. King: Kuchiyose! Chaien! :v

Red: hư cấu! :v

[Red đăng một ảnh: Chaien hư cấu]

Yellow Tokiwa Grove: Ồ ssssssshhhhh… :v

Tiger M. King: **Yellow Tokiwa Grover **bắt quả tang nói bậy :v

Yellow Tokiwa Grove: Em đã nói đâu :v

[Tiger M. King bình luận bằng ảnh: Achmed the dead terrorist]

Blue xD: Giờ biết tìm Green ở đâu anh hỡi. :v

Lunar: Đây! **Green**!

Green: Ai vừa làm gì cái nick của tui vầy? :(

Tiger M. King: Wasn't me! :}

Blue xD: It was him! :v

…

Hết ngày :v


	14. Chapter 14

Pokemon legendary trainers II: Johto

Chapter 14.

Tập chuyện chỉ mang tính giải trí :3 Tác giả sẽ trở lại với quỹ đạo sau khi lịch học thưa bớt đi sau

Giờ trả bài kiểm tra, trong khi Red và Green có vẻ khá háo hức vì hai ông tướng ấy làm được bài thì có người đang run bần bật phía sau lưng họ.

"Ể? Blue? Cậu ốm à?" Lunar hỏi nhỏ khi thấy Blue cứ ngồi run cầm cập, mắt nhìn chằm chằm giáo viên chủ nhiệm đang tiến lại chỗ mấy ngời với tập bài kiểm tra. Thoáng qua đã thấy ba bốn điểm A với A+ rồi.

"À không. Không có gì…" Blue người vẫn run bần bật ngồi nói, hai tay ôm chặt lấy cái cặp sách.

"Yeah! A!" Red hét toáng lên như vớ được vàng

"A+." Green lặng lẽ cười và quay xuống với Venus

"A+." Venus cũng đáp lại và hai người đập tay vui vẻ khiến Blue giật thót mình.

"…" Cô giáo chủ nhiệm lặng lẽ tiến tới Blue như kiểu thần chết đến bắt người. Cô chỉ lặng lẽ đặt úp bài kiểm tra của Blue xuống bàn rồi tiến tới đưa cho Lunar bài của cô.

"A+! Á há há! Yeah!" :unar nhảy múa tưng bừng làm mặt Blue biến sắc, tái mét. Trong khi xung quanh, cả lớp toàn A với A+, thấp cũng chỉ A- thì Blue…

"Hê hê. Mọi chuyện sẽ ổn thôi. Mọi chuyện sẽ ổn thôi." Blue cứ ngồi lẩm bẩm một lúc rồi mới he hé cái bài kiểm tra của mình lên…

"Yaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Blue hét toáng lên và cười như kiểu tàu hỏa vào ga ấy

"Cái…bao nhiêu điểm mà cười lớn thế?" Red hỏi

"À…D-…" Blue dơ cái bài lên "Thế này còn khá hơn F" Cô cười hớn hở và…

CỐP!

"Điểm thấp nhất lớp mà còn cười được à!"| Green nện luôn cho Blue một cú rõ đau vào đầu

"Thấp thì đã sao! Còn hơn có người không lên nổi F ấy chứ!" Blue ôm đầu cãi lại

"Ai? Ai làm bài này không lên nổi điểm A- nữa thì tớ lạy bằng cụ!" Green mắng

"Ồ…thế sao không lạy tớ luôn đi." Blue trêu

"Không tính cậu!" Green cáu

"Thôi. Không ồn ào nữa." Cô giáo chủ nhiệm điềm tĩnh nói "Blue. Sau buổi hôm nay, bảo mẹ con đến gặp tôi." Cô nói như đóng đinh vào tai Blue

"Dạ…" Blue đơ đơ đần đần được một lúc. Cho tới tận lúc giáo viên chủ nhiệm khuất bóng mới…

" Á!"

"Ôi tai tôi…" Red dụi hai cái lỗ tai vừa được "thông nòng" sau tiếng thét "kinh hãi" của Blue

"Khiếp. Sao ban nãy còn cười to lắm mà." Venus tặc lưỡi

"Thôi không sao đâu. Chỉ là nói chuyện thôi mà." Lunar an ủi trong khi tay đang…nhét nút chai vào tai đề phóng Sonic bomb.

"Không sao cái gì? Nó là cả một vấn đề to lớn đó." Blue nói "Gọi phụ huynh rồi cắt tiền tiêu vặt, rồi cấm, rồi không được ăn mặn, rồi phải học lâu hơn, rồi tịch thu điện thoại, máy vi tính, rồi…"

(mười phút sau)

"…Rồi còn phải dọn dẹp. Rồi còn phải lau nhà, nấu cơm…"

"Cậu xong chưa?" Green hỏi, nhìn đồng hồ bấm giờ

"À…chắc là rồi. Đấy. Cậu thấy đấy. Ngần đấy thứ thì còn gọi gì là khoogn sao nữa. Cuộc đời tớ sắp bước sang trang mới luôn rồi đấy" Blue than vãn "Ôi cuộc đời đẹp tươi nay còn đâu" cô ngả người ra cái ghế và…

"OÁI!"

CỐP!

Một cục u nổi lên sau cú ngã đầu đội đất, chân đạp trời của Blue. :v

"Zorua!" Con Zorua đang ngủ cũng bị đánh thức lăn lông lốc một đoạn.

"Vậy là cuộc đời đảo lộn rồi nhé." Lunar tiện miệng chọc cho một câu

"Học hành không khịu học. Chỉ suốt ngày chơi bời lêu lổng thì điểm thấp là phải. Than cái gì?" green hất tay, chán.

"Ai chơi ở đây chứ? Tớ học hành chăm chỉ mà điểm có cao lên tẹo nào đâu!" Blue cãi và ngồi bật dậy

"Thôi thôi. Nói chung là cứ bình tĩnh. Rồi mọi chuyện sẽ lại đâu vào đấy thôi." Red làm hòa.

"Hứ!" Blue quay ngoắt đi. Green cũng chả nói gì, đi ra cửa và biến mất

"Anh Red ơi." Yellow gọi vọng vào, vẫn cái giọng trong trẻo quen thuộc và…

"Red. "em gái" gọi kìa." Venus nháy mắt

"Đâu. Phai là "EM" gái gọi chứ." Blue nói lại, nhấn mạnh thêm và

"Rồi rồi. Chờ anh tẹo." Red nói vọng ra

BỤP!

Vẫn kịp nện nguyên cả cái chổi ở cuối lớp vào mặt hai người trước khi chạy ra.

"Anh em mình kiếm chỗ khác nói đi. Ở đây có mấy tên hóng hớt không tiện lắm." Red vừa nói, vừa dắt Yellow đi

"Vâng." Yellow cũng vui vẻ đi theo trong khi trong lớp

"-U. -ôm -ay -oét -ái -ì -ậy? Phì!" Blue nhổ nguyên cả mớ toàn…tóc hay lông gì ấy ra khỏi miệng. Từ cái chổi mà ra ấy.

"Ai mà biết." venus thì cái đầu toàn tóc bạc bị nhuộm đen toàn lông.

"Thôi. Tớ đi giải khuây đây. Blue đi không?" Lunar hỏi

"ĐI thì đi. Giải xui nữa." Blue nói và đứng dậy

"Zorua!" Zorua chạy lon ton theo chủ và trèo tót lên vai Blue

"ĐI nào bùa may mắn." Cô nựng con Zorua

"Zoru!"

Một lúc sau trong thư viện…

"Nghe đâu gần đây có tin đồn trường có ma đấy." Gold nói, tay vấn nhay nháy cái điện thoại.

"ừ.n Mà có khi chỉ là tin đồn thôi. Làm gì có thật" Crystal nói, lấy mấy cuốn sách chuyên về pokeball xuống từ trên giá.

"Chị cũng nghe qua một vài lần rồi." Yellow trèo lên cái thang, tay với với một cuốn sách trên cao "Nghe bảo nó hay xuất hiện vào buổi đêm." Cô lấy được một cuốn sách khỏi giá và trèo xuống

"Gold lấy giùm tớ cuốn sách." Crystal gọi

"Thế mà không xuất hiện vào buổi đêm thi xuất hiện vào ban ngày à?" Gold đùa và với tay lấy mấy cuốn sách trước mặt trước khi

"Hù!"

"Á!" Gold nhảy ngược lên, ôm lấy Crystal và hét như con gái ấy :)))

"hế nhô!" Blue thò đầu qua cái khe từ bên kia giá sách như kiểu ma nữ hiển linh ấy "Chào cậu thỏ đế!" cô cười đắc chí

"Thỏ đế cái đầu chị ấy. Chả vui vẻ gì cả." Gold nói, người vẫn run lẩy bẩy

"Xuống khỏi người tui ngay!" Crystal đẩy Gold ngã đến 'Bụp' một cái xuống sàn

"Vui mà. Yellow nhỉ?" Blue nói

"ưm!" Yellow gật đầu, cười và nói thật là ban nãy tí phì cười vì cái phản ứng của Gold.

"Ồ. Giờ mới biết Gold sợ ma ấy." Lunar cũng thò sang, trêu

"Em sợ cái con khỉ!" Gold đứng dậy cãi

"Vậy à?" Red từ đâu chui lên và cười "Anh thấy chú nhát ma quá đấy."

"Anh cũng không tin á? Vậy thì có cần chứng minh không?"

"Chứng minh đi cu. Chị muốn xem chú mày chứng minh kiểu gì?" Blue cười

"Gần đây trường có đồn là có ma xuất hiện phải không?" Gold nói

"Ừ." Cả lũ gật đầu

"Vậy thì tối nay, sao chúng ta không đến trường và điều tra trực tiếp con ma ấy xem?" Gold đề nghị "Ai mà khoogn hét lên thì sẽ nhận được danh hiệu không sợ ma. Ok?"

"nghe hay đấy." Blue với Lunar gật gật đầu

"Chị cũng tham gia được không?" Yellow hỏi

"Tất nhiên rồi…" Gold cười

"Anh xin khất nhé. Tối nay có hẹn rồi." Red phủi tay.

"Tui tham gia nữa." Crystal cũng vui vẻ dơ tay đăng kí.

"ĐƯợc. ĐƯợc hết." Gold vỗ tay đôm đốp cười "Ai hét lên là người sợ ma nhé!"

"Ok!" Cả lũ đồng thanh.

"Giờ đi chuẩn bị thôi! Tối nay tám giờ tại cổng trường nhé!" Gold nói

"Ok!" Cả lũ lại đồng thanh và chạy biến. Tới lúc đó thì…"

"nghe chưa Venus. Họ tính đi bắt ma kìa." Red hí hửng ngồi xuống và nói vào tai Venus

"Rồi. Cậu đề nghị gì?" Venus hỏi, bỏ cuốn sách xuống và nhìn Red.

Tám giờ tối, tại cổng trường…

"Mọi người đông đủ cả chứ?" Gold hỏi

"Đủ." Blue, Crystal và Lunar đồng thanh nói

"Đủ!"Yellow chậm một nhịp.

"Được rồi! ĐI nào!" Gold hò hét

"ĐI!" Tất cả đồng thanh thật lớn

"Không sợ ma!" Gold nói

"Không sợ ma!" Tất cả lại đồng thanh

"Khoan. Chị có một câu hỏi." Yellow dơ tay "Chúng ta vào trường bằng cách nào?"

…cả lũ đứng nhìn nhau im phăng phắc một hồi…

"Toi cmnr. Chiến dịch bát ma đổ bề từ khẩu chuẩn bị." Crystal ôm đầu

"Không ai trộm chìa khóa cổng à?" Gold trách "Đó là trách nhiệm cảu chị Blue mà?"

"Chị tưởng em có rồi?" Blue cãi

"Zo! Zorua!" Zorua cũng hùa theo chủ

"Haiz…" Yellow thở dài "Vậy mà…"

"Chuchu…" Chuchu cũng ôm đầu. bỗng nhiên…

KẸẸẸẸẸTTTT…

Cánh cổng sắt lớn bỗng mở ra. Nó không bị khóa và bản lề han tạo nên một âm thanh rừng rợn như kiểu mấy cái cổng trong phim ma ấy. Cả lũ lạnh gáy đứng nhìn…

"Sao…cổng tự mở kìa." Yellow túm chặt lấy Blue

"À…chắc tại bảo vệ quên khóa giờ gió thổi nó mở thôi." Blue cũng tái mặt.

"Cổng mở rồi. Giờ đi thôi." Gold nói, giọng run run, tiến vào trước với những bước chân run lẩy bẩy. Cả lũ lần lượt theo sau Gold vào trong cũng với những bước chân lẩy bẩy :v

Sau một hồi đi lòng vòng trong trường thì…

"Chả thấy ma quỷ gì cả." Gold nhìn quanh, tay con sunkern sáng như cái đèn lồng bí ngô.

"Có khi đó chỉ là tin đồn mà thôi. Làm gì có thật." Crystal cười trừ.

"Vậy có khi về được rồi đấy. Bụng chị đói meo rồi." Lunar nói

"Rồi. Đi nốt qua thư viện xem có gì không đã." Gopld nói, mở cánh cửa thư viện. Cánh kỉa kêu lẹt kẹt và từ từ mở ra. Chợt…

"Á!" Yellow bống kêu lên, ôm chặt Blue hơn

"Sao thế? Có gì à?" Blue cũng run bần bật, ôm chặt lấy yellow mà hỏi.

"Em thấy có gì di chuyển." Yellow chỉ cánh tay run run về phía trong phòng thư viện.

"Có gì đâu?" Lunar đưa cây đèn pin lên soi và.

VÙ!

" Á!" Cả lũ hét toáng lên trước khi nhìn ra…con Zubat vừa bay vụt qua.

"Phù…Chỉ là zubat. Chỉ là zubat." Blue vỗ ngực tự an ủi.

"Khiếp. Muốn chết luổn rồi. Mà nó từ đâu chui ra thế nhỉ?" Crystal thắc mắc.

"Mà khoan…sao tất cả lại hét?" Gold hỏi "Thế chả phải là tất cả cùng thua sao?"

"ĐƯợc rồi. đổi luật đi,. Giờ mà ai hét to quá và chạy đi hoặc là chết ngất thì mới tính là thua. Được không?" Lunar kiến nghị

"Cũng…tạm được." Mọi người đồng tình

"Đó. Chỉ là con Zubat mà. Có gì mọi người phải sợ và hét toáng lên thế." Gold vừa cười, vừa bước vào trong thư viện

"Em cũng hét còn gì." Blue nói xỏ, theo sau. Theo sau cô còn có Yellow nhưng bỗng…

RẦM!

"Cái…" Blue guiaatj bắn min hf khi cánh của ngay sau lưng cô đống sầm lại, nhốt luôn cả ba trong thư viện

"Này. Chơi xấu!" Gold vội ra, lấy tay cố mở cửa nhưng không tài nào mở được "Crystal! Chị Lunar! Ai cho đóng cửa! Hai người chơi xấu!"

"Không….không có." Crysta đứng chết lặng trước cánh của vừa tự đóng ngay trước mặt mình mà run bần bật

"Thôi chả có nhẽ…CHẠY!: Lunar phát hoảng, hét toáng lên và chạy biến

"KHoan đã chị! Chờ em với!" Crystal vội vàng đuổi theo

"Này. Hai người đi đâu đấy! Chị Blue. Ra giúp em một tay cái!" Gold cố gắng kéo cải cửa sang một bên.

"Nó chắc quá!" Blue lấy toàn bộ sức để đẩy cửa ra. Zorua cũng giúp cô kéo cửa.

"Chả nhẽ có…" Yellow ôm chặt lấy Chuchu mà run. Cô ngồi thụp xuống một góc. Bỗng…

LOẠT XOẠT…

Yellow bỗng có cảm giác một thứ gì đó giống xúc tu chạm nhẹ vào má mình

" Á!: Cô hét toáng lên và ôm Chuchu cũng đang hoảng chạy biến vào sâu bên trong thư viện.

"KHoan đã yellow. Chỗ này rộng lắm đấy!" Blue định đuổi theo nhưng bỗng chết lặng. Gold cũng đứng nhìn không chớp mắt. Phía bên cửa số cách chỗ họ không xa, dưới bóng đèn mờ hắt vào từ ngoài đường phố có một bóng người. Một người đàn ông trong bộ đồ bá tước với chiếc áo choàng phủ dài và không hề có đầu…

"Á!" Cho em ra khỏi đây! Cho em ra khỏi đây!" Gold vừa hét lên, vừa đập cửa rầm rầm mà cái cửa chết dẫm vẫn không nhúc nhích.

"hơ…Á!: Blue chạy loạn hết cả lên, cừa lao đầu mà chạy mà không biết mình đi đâu và cuối cùng, cô chui vào sâu trong thư viện rộng lớn.

Trong khi ấy…

"Chị Lunar? Chị đâu rồi?" Crystal mò mẫn trong bóng tối cùng với Natu dùng flash nhưng ánh sáng quá yếu. Đang đi bỗng…

BẸP…

"Sao sàn…" Crystal chợt nhận ra sàn toàn một thứ dung dịch gì đó đen đen. Cô bèn cúi xuống đưa Natu lại gần và…

"Là…là máu." Crystal hãi hùng. Dưới chân cô toàn một thứ dung dịch màu đỏ đỏ nhớp nhớp và dính dính. Cô vụt chạy nhưng truowcjt chân, ngã bổ nhào và khiến cho máu bắn tung tóe. Người cô cũng đầy máu. Cô vội vàng đứng dậy, ôm lấy Natu và chạy bán sỗng bán chết. nhwung chưa chạy được bao nhiêu thì lại nagx thêm lần nữa.

"Không…không có ma. Không có ma" Cô vụt đứng dậy, định chạy thì…

…

"Hả…" Cô cảm thấy có một thứ gì đó vừa rơi xuống đầu mình. Là nước ư? Cô thò tay lên sờ thì thấy một giọt chất nhầy nhớp nhớp và dính rơi xuống nữa. Cpp đưa xuống và giật thót. Crystal từ từ nhìn lên trần nhà và…

"ÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!"

"!" Lunar lúc ấy đang trốn trong nhà vệ sinh cũng giật thót mình vì tiieensg thét hãi hùng của Crystal vọng tới. CÔ ôm chặt cây đèn pin trong tay, sẵn sàng bật, người run lên từng hồi, miệng lẩm bẩm đọc kinh. Chợt…

CẠCH!

Cánh cửa buồn vệ sinh ngay bên cạnh mở ra và một bóng người bước vào trong. Lunar mắt trừng trừng nhìn cái bóng trên mặt đất mà im lặng, mím môi không nói được nửa lời. Cảm giác căng thẳng từ từ trôi qua. Cánh cửa buồng bên vẫn cứ mở, cái bóng mờ mờ ảo ảo vẫn đứng yên. Llunar mắt dán xuống đất nhìn không chớp mắt. Bỗng…

VÙ…

Một cái bóng đen vụt quay trên đầu mà Lunar giật mình nhìn lên. Một cái cục gì đó tròn tròn, thon thon bừng sáng, soi rõ một khuôn mặt và…

"ÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!"

Nạn nhân thứ hai.

Yellow đang mò mẫn cùng với Chuchu trong một hành lang dài và hẹp thông với thư viện chợt nghe tiếng Lunar thét lên giật thót mình, chui vào một góc giữa hai cái máy bán hàng tự động. Đợi một hồi, mọi thứ có vẻ im lặng. Cô rón rén bước ra. Chuchu cũng tắt ánh sáng để hai người không bị phát hiện. Yellow tay ôm chuchu, tay kia mò mẫn dọc bờ tường cố gắng bước đi trong bóng tối. Chợt cô có cảm giac một thứ gì đó đang theo dõi mình từ phía sau. Nuốt nước bọt, cô bước đi nhanh hơn nhưng cái cảm giác thứ kia vẫn đang bám đuôi mình và nó đang tiến lại ngày một gần. Yellow bắt đầu chạy nhanh dần, nhanh dần rồi cắm đầu vào mà chạy nhưng cô càng chạy thì thứ kia càng lại gần cô hơn cho tới khi cô thấy một hơi thở lạnh buootts vào gáy mình.

"Á!" Cô vụt quay lại nhưng đằng sau khoogn có gì. Chuchu phát sáng và tỏa ánh sáng chiếu dọc một hành lang dài hẹp và trống trải.

"Phù. Có lẽ mình tưởng bở rồi." Yellow vuốt mồ hôi trán, quay lại và…

"ÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!" Tiếng thét thất thanh của Yellow vọng tới tận chỗ Gold. Gold đang ôm lấy cái chân bàn và run cầm cập, nghe thấy tiếng tthets của Crystal, Lunar và giờ là yellow khiến cậu mất sạch đống dũng khí. Và chợt

CẠCH!

Cách cửa thư viên hòi vày cậu mở mãi khoogn ra giờ bỗng mở tung. Đứng trước cửa là một bóng người cao gầy với khuôn mặt trắng bệch. Gold nhìn chằm chằm một hồi rồi…

"Slender!" Cậu hét toáng lên và phóng ra ngoài, chạy lách qua người kia và lao càng nhanh càng tốt. Cậu lao như điên về phía trước trước và lao lên tầng. Cậu dừng lại ở chân cầu thang, thở hổn hển, liếc nhìn phía sau để chắc chắn không có ai đuổi theo. Cậu vừa thở, vừa lết từng bước lên cầu thang vì nghĩ rằng mình thoát rồi thì bỗng.

"Hù!" Một cái đầu thò ra và cái đèn pin rọi thẳng vào khuôn mặt đáng sợ khiến Gold giật bắn mình

" !" Gold thét lên hãi hùng và rồi mọi thứ lại rơi vào im lặng

…

"Toi rồi. Nãy giờ bốn người ra đi." Blue ngồi tụng kinh dưới gầm bàn "Còn mỗi mình mình. Thôi thì mồ yên mả đẹp nha mọi người." cô rón rén bước ra, tay lăm lăm cây gậy bóng chày hồi nãy vớ được. Cô bước từng bước, từng bước vào trong hành lang tối tăm. Chợt.

"Hù!" Một đống đen bất ngờ nhảy ran gay trước mặt Blue và có tới bốn năm cái bóng lận và theo phản xạ thì…

" Á!"

BINH! BỐP! BỐP! BINH BINH BINH BINH BỐP!

Blue vừa hét, vừa vung gậy loạn xạ và đám ma kia cũng

"Á! Au! Oái! Đau quá!" theo từng tiếng đập :v

"Hở?" Blue chợt dừng lại khi thấy đám ma kia kêu đau. Cô ngớ người nhìn nạn nhân của mình và…

"Sao cậu lại…?" Red, con ma to đầu nhất bỏ cái mặt nạ voiqws bộ tóc giả ra, kêu.

"Ể!" Bluw ngờ người khi thấy cậu bạn mà đáng lẽ giờ này "đang có hẹn" đưungs trước mặt trong bộ đồ dọa ma

""Anh Red! Tại anh làm lộ nhá!" Crystal bỏ cái mặt na với cái áo choàng đầy máu giả ra.

"Thế này là thế nào? Ai giải thích giùm tui đi." Blue hỏi, mặt vẫn chưa hết ngu và não vẫn chưa thông nổi.

"À kế hoạch dọa ma thất bại nhá." Venus cười khẩy

"Đâu có. Chúng ta dọa cho bốn người khiếp vía rồi mà." Red nhìn mặt Gold vẫn còn xịu xuống vì bị lừa một vố quá đau "Và cả lôi kéo về nhóm chúng ta để dọa những người khác nữa :v

"Thực ra tụi em mới được gom lại dọa được mỗi chị Blue." Crystal nói "Còn hai anh anyf lên kế hoạch chi tiết và tỉ mỉ hết cả rồi. Cả khoản phát vọng lại tiếng thét nữa."

"Cái đó là của chị mà." Lunar cười sung sướng "Máy thu thanh và thêm chút cách âm là xong."

"Vậy thì…" Blue bỗng đưa gậy lên "Mấy người chết đi! Làm người ta hết cả hồn rồi đây nè!" cô vừa hét, vừa nện gậy vào đầu Red và mấy người kia.

"Á Đau đau đau!" Cả lũ vừa la, vừa ôm đầu chạy toán loạn trong khi Blue vác gậy đuổi đánh.

"Vậy là người đàn ông mà em gặp ở hành lang cũng là hai anh à?" yellow hỏi vui và vẫn đứng nhìn Red bị đánh. :v

"Anh khoogn có…Á…ở hành lang nhá." Red vừa ôm đầu vừa chya toán loạn vừa nói

"Cũng không phải tui." Venus nói

"KHoan." Lunar chợt nói khiến cả lũ dừng vụ…chạy loạn lại "Nếu không phải Red với venus thì ai?"

"Mà hai người mở cổng à?" Blue hỏi thêm

"Đâu. Bọn tui trèo tường vào mà" Venus nói

"Thế ai mở cổng?" Gold nhìn Crystal

"Chả nhẽ…" Blue lặng lặng quay lại phía sau. Yellow cũng giật mình.

CẠCH!

"ơ!" Cả lũ bống đưunsg chụm lại, ôm lấy nhau run lẩy bẩy.

Một bóng người cao gầy bước ra từ trong phòng thí nghiệm hóa học cuối hành lang, trên đầu còn có mấy cái chỏm dựng đứng lên và…

" Á!" Cả nhóm la hét ầm ĩ, chạy toán loạn hết cả lên trong sự ngỡ ngàng của…

"ơ? Trong lúc mình ngủ gật họ làm cái gì ở đây nhỉ?" Green mặt ngu nhìn cả lũ bạn đang "chạy loạn" ra phía cổng…

Sáng hôm sau…

"Ma! Là ma thật đó." Blue nói

"Ừ! Tui cũng chứng kiến mà!" Lunar tái khẳng định.

"Nó trông hê sợ lắm. Cao gầy, kinh dị như hồi chơi Slender man ấy" Yellow thêm tí muối

"Em còn thấy cả mặt hắn nữa cơ! Mặt xần xù, trông tởm lắm. Buồn nôn nữa." Gold nói thêm. Và thế là, cả lũ bảy đứa khiến cả trường hoang mang về mấy câu chuyện ma của mình. Và khi họ tới gặp Green để kể lại thì…

"Mấy người nhìn gà hóa quốc à? Tối qua tuinghieen cứu thêm ở đó cả đêm mà có thấy ai đâu?" Green cãi

"Khoan đã…" Red cắt ngang "Nếu hôm qua Green nghiên cứu cả đêm thì cậu ta ở trong phòng thì nghiệm à?"

"Ờ đấy! Chả hiểu sao tự dưng đang yên đang lành có một lũ phá trường phá lớp hét toáng lên và chạy toán loạn làm tui mất tập trung và nhìn này. Cháy nguyên một vạt áo vì đổ nhầm axit lên đùi này. May sao nó chưi động đến da tui đấy." Green nói

"Chả nhẽ…" Gold nhìn Crystal

"Con ma bước ra từ trong phòng thì nghiệm…" Blue nhìn Yellow

"Là…" Venus nhìn Lunar và…

Sau… chừng…vài giây hội ý bằng mắt thì…

"CỌ CỘT! CỌ CHẾT CÁI ĐỒ DỌA MA NGƯỜI KHÁC ĐI!" Lớp học trở nên náo loạn :v

"Á! Thả tui ra! Tui đã làm gì đâu mà mấy người hành hạ tui!" Green giãy giạu, cố thoát ra nhưng tất cả chỉ là vô vọng. và hậu quả là…well. Một cảm giác thật đáng đau đớn cho anh Green :v

Quay trở lại với nhóm Tiger…

"Whoho! Bài dễ quá." Alia cười tươi roi rói khi nhìn vào cái bài kiểm trầm Blue gửi cho mọi người làm. Cô được máy tính chấm A+. Đó chính là cái bài kiểm tra mà Blue được D- ấy.

"Bài dễ quá Tiger ạ. Nếu có ai được dưới ddierm A bài này tớ laiyj người đó làm sư phụ luôn!" Cô hớn hở nhìn sang máy tình Tiger và cậu cũng đang ngồi mặt ngu chờ kết quả. Và sau một vài giây, một chứ F đỏ chói to đùng hiện lên trước màn hình.

"Ếu hiểu sao Blue được tận D- còn mình không lết nổi qua điểm F." cậu đập mặt xuống bàn :v Vậy là Green và Alia về căn bản có một ông sư phụ max ngu rồi đấy.


	15. Chapter 15

Pokemon legendary trainers II: Johto

Chapter 15.

Một chiếc xe buýt dừng lại tại một trạm ở một thị trấn nhỏ bên sườn đồi. Đó là một thị trấn dưới chân đồi với những căn nhà xây đồng điệu, với hai tầng, những bức tường trắng và mái màu cam. Nó đồng điệu tới mức tẻ nhạt, thiếu màu sắc. Và ánh cam càng thêm nhàm chán dưới ánh chiều tà khi mặt trời bắt đầu lặn dần ở phía tây, nấp sau dãy núi.

"Tới nơi rồi." Một cô gái với thân hình nhỏ nhắn và mái tóc dài màu xanh lam nhạt pha chút màu lục như màu cánh đồng dưới ánh chiều nhanh nhảu nhảy xuống cùng với con Cubone của mình. Cô có thân hình tí hon và một vẻ mặt ngây thơ trong sáng, nụ cười hồn nhiên và một ánh mắt hiếu kì nhìn một lượt khắp thị trấn.

"Cubone!" Cubone vươn vai

"Cuối cùng thì…" Một anh chàng chắc chỉ hơn cô gái kia với cái vẻ mặt trầm tư và ánh mắt linh động ẩn sau mái tóc lòa xòa liếc một cái xung quanh thị trấn. Nhìn hai người cứ như an hem ấy. Và thực sự thì cô gái kia có vẻ hơi quá thấp vì cô chỉ cao chưa tới cổ anh chàng kia và chắc chỉ tầm 1m50 là cùng. Và theo sau họ là…

"Oài. Cuối cùng thì…!" Jannie bước xuống, vươn vai và hít một hơi. Cô chỉ mặc khá đơn giản với cái áo ba lỗ sát người của mình và một chiếc khăn quàng cổ để dễ che mặt lúc "vào việc". Và theo sau cô là một chàng trai với amis tóc dài màu vàng óng với một cái đuôi ngựa dài thong lòng và một cái nhìn linh động và điềm tĩnh. Raike James Wolfang, anh trai của Venus và nhà vô địch cả năm giải đấu pokemon trong cùng một năm là thế đó. Chỉ một bộ đồ của võ sĩ đạo thêm cái áo khoác và xong, anh ta trông từ quá khứ lên đây ấy.

"Tình hình là…trước hết chúng ta cần tìm một chỗ trọ qua đêm đã." Raike nói "Rin và Dan cứ thong thả đi loanh quanh đi. Jannie. Trông chừng họ." cậu phân công cụ thể và rõ ràng

"Sao lại là em? Họ tự đi được mà." Jannie phản đối

"Không nhiều lời." Raike nạt

"Rồi rồi. thưa thủ trưởng." Dan, anh chàng cả-năm-chả-căt-tóc gác tay lên và nói chán nản. Biết tính Raike rồi mà. Thủ trưởng Raike là biệt danh mà cả nhóm đặt cho ông anh tóc vàng này.

"Mình đi nào Cubone!" Rin, cô bé tí hon, cười sảng khoái vì cuối cùng cũng được chạy đi chơi thoải mái dắt tay con Cubone và chạy lon ton trên con đường dẫn vào thị trấn.

"[Mình đi chơi thôi chị Rin!]" Con Cubone tươi cười trả lời. Ở đây chỉ có hai người hiểu được tiếng nói của nó là Dan và Rin.

"Lên chị cõng nào!" Rin cỏng con Cubone lên lưng và chạy

"Này. Từ từ nào." Dan nói và đi theo. Nói là từ từ chứ thực ra Dan nói cho có. Cậu thong thả như xả hồn. Cái thị trấn tẻ nhạt và đơn điệu này lại có một sự yên bình và một nét đẹp đến kì lạ cuốn hút cậu. Một sự yên bình, thong thả và có lẽ là cả một chút vui vẻ gì đó. Dan thả hồn, cậu có cảm giác gì đó ấm áp hơn những tháng ngày cùng Rin lưu lạc khắp nơi và cứu giúp những con pokemon bị bỏ rơi. Có lẽ là do cách mọi người ở đây nhìn cậu. Cậu nhìn quanh và cảm thấy những ánh mắt của người dân sống ở đây trái ngược hoàn toàn với cái vẻ tẻ nhạt đến chán ngắt ở đây. Có một vẻ gì đó nồng hậu và thân thiết,

"Nè Dan." Raike chợt nói khiến Dan giật cả mình

"Sao?" Dan bừng tỉnh

"Chú đi chậm như rùa ấy." Raike bỗng đạp xe vụt qua.

"Ờ." Dan cười.

Thị trấn mà mọi người vừa tới ấy được biết đến với cái tên Senyuu, một thị trấn nhỏ và ít xe cộ dưới chân đồi. Nơi đây rất yên bình với những con đường trải nhựa rộng rãi nhưng rất ít xe cộ, cùng nắm một tháng có vài ba chiếc xe buýt với vài chiếc ô tô của những người con xa xứ về chơi thì mới có vài chiếc ô tô hay xe máy thôi. Ngày thường, những con đường ở đây vắng xe tới mức nó thành một cái sân chơi rộng mênh mông cho đám trẻ nhỏ và người già. Hai bên đường là những căn nhà gỗ được xây theo phong cạc châu Âu với hai tầng rộng rãi và những hàng rào gỗ tắng trải dài tới vô tận. Vỉa hè được trồng những cây xanh lớn, chắc phải tới cả chục năm tuổi tỏa bóng mát che kín cả cá tòa nhà và hơn nửa con đường khiến cho ngày hè oi ả nhất ở đây cũng mát như màu thu vậy. Và không biết thì khi thu về, nơi đây có thành một biển lá không. Người dân ở đây cũng rất mến khách.

"Bay nào Cubone!" Rin nhấc Cubone lên, chơi trò máy bay với con pokemon nhỏ và cả hai chạy vòng vòng như một chiếc máy bay khiễn lũ Pidgey đang đậu dưới đất giật mình và vụt bay lên. Trên cành cây cao, vài con Cherubi và Cherim đang hứng nốt những tia nắng của ngày trước khi chìm vào giấc ngủ của buổi đêm.

"[Bay!]" Cubone dang rộng hai cánh tay bé xíu với khúc xương ra và đóng chiếc máy bay còn Rin thì vừa giả tiếng máy bay. Trông họ chơi đùa cứ như hai đứa trẻ vậy. Rin thân hình bé tí xíu đúng là trông giống một đứa trẻ nhưng thực ra thì…cô bằng tuổi Yellow ấy :v Và trong khi Yellow đĩnh đạc hơn thì theo chiều ngược lại, Rin lại càng ngây ngô, hiếu kì và trẻ con hơn.

"Vèo!" Rin chạy vòng vòng cùng với Cubone và khiến cho đám Rattata con đang bới lá chạy toán loạn. Nhưng rồi chúng trông có vẻ vui và cũng tham gia. Và thế là cả mấy con Rattata non với cái tính hiếu kì của trẻ con cũng chạy theo và chơi đùa cùng hai người. Cả lũ chạy vòng võng qua những con phố vắng đã bắt đầu lên đèn và chơi cùng nhau.

"[Bay nào!]" Cubone nghiêng người làm chiếc may bay lượn và Rin cũng nghiêng theo. Lũ Rattata bên dưới chân đang chạy theo cũng nháo nhác cười đùa

[Bay! Bay lên! Bây]" Chúng cứ vừa chạy theo chơi đùa, vừa nháo nhác hết bên dưới. Người dân thị trấn nhìn thấy họ đều cười. Và có vẻ như pokemon ở đây rất thân với con người thì phải. Ngồi ở một góc xa, Dan nhìn theo bóng Rin cùng lũ pokemon nhỏ chơi đùa mà cười

"Quả là một nơi yên bình." Cậu thả người.

…Bỗng tiếng cười đùa im bặt.

"Hử?" Dan ngước lên, nhìn theo thì thấy Rin đang đứng ngẩn người trước một căn nhà cũ đã bỏ hoang, tay vẫn ôm chặt Cubone. Cô gái cứ đứng đó, bên ngoài căn nhà bỏ hoang và nhìn vào trong ngơ ngác trong khi đám Rattata bên dưới cũng ngồi hết cả xuống, nhìn vào trong.

"Có gì vậy?" Dan chạy lại, hỏi

"Em…không biết…" Rin nói "Em thấy có gì đó rất lạ ở đây."

"…" Dan nhìn vào trong một hồi rồi bình thản nói "Về đã Rin ạ. Mai chúng ta sẽ xem xét nơi này sau." Cậu nói rồi vỗ vai Rin.

Tối hôm đó…

"Vậy là toàn bộ những gì cậu làm là để tìm ra thực sự RIn là ai à?" Raike hỏi Dan.

"Đại khái vậy." Dan nói "Sau bao nhiêu lâu, ADN của Rin mới ổn định và cho cô ấy một hình dạng cụ thể. Nhưng giờ thì sẽ khó cho cô ấy nếu muốn biến ngược trở lại thành Mew III đấy. Anh có ý kiến gì không?"

"Ý kiến thì không…có manh mối gì chưa?" Raike hỏi

"Chưa…Có lẽ cần vài ngày ở đây nữa." Dan nói nhỏ.

Sáng sớm hôm sau và có lẽ là nhiều ngày sau nữa, họ bắt đầu dần quen với thị trấn yên bình này rồi. Rin từ một người lạ bỗng trở thành một cô bé thân thuộc với rất nhiều người trong thị trấn. Ở đâu, ai ai cũng biết cô bé hiếu kì, vui vẻ và rất yêu pokemon thường chơi đùa cùng những pokemon sống trong thị trấn và lũ trẻ dường như cũng bị cuốn theo. Từ hôm ấy, cứ chiều chiều là lại dễ dàng bắt gặp một đám trẻ nhỏ chạy theo một cô bé tí hon và con Cubone của cô chạy chơi khắp thị trấn cùng đám pokemon sống cùng con người ở đây. Raike nhanh chóng hòa nhập và bắt chuyện với vài người bạn trong thị trấn. Jannie cả ngày chỉ ở mỗi pokemon center phụ giúp y tá joy chăm sóc mấy con pokemon bị thương và nơi đây khá ít huấn luyện viên nên công việc cũng nhàn hạ. Dan thì thường thoắt ẩn thoắt hiện cùng với mấy con pokemon kì lạ của cậu. Nhắc mới nhớ là Pokemon của Dan thường có những vằn kì lạ giống như của loài hổ nhưng không đậm bằng. Chúng trông giống hoa văn hơn. Hơn một tuần trôi qua, mọi thứ vẫn diễn ra rất thong thả, yên bình cho tới một buổi sáng.

"Chào buổi sáng mọi người." Rin và Cubone vừa chạy, vừa gọi lớn

"A. Bé tí hon đã dậy rồi à? Chào cháu." Một ông lão đang tưới cây trong vườn đáp lại

"Cháu dậy sớm ghê." Một người phụ nữ vừa đi mua đồ về qua cười và nói với cô.

"Vâng." Rin tươi cười và gật đầu. Cô hòa nhập rất nhanh chỉ sau một tuần ở đây.

"Cháu đi đâu vậy, Rin?" Một ong anh trung niên góp thêm chút tiếng cười và hỏi

"Cháu đi mùa đồ ăn sáng." Rin nói "Chào mọi người. Cháu nên đi nhanh đây. Mấy anh ấy đói hết cả rồi." cô vừa cười tươi, vừa nói với lại và chạy nhanh hơn. Cửa hàng tạp hóa chỉ còn qua một ngã tư nữa là tới. Cô chạy nhanh hơn và chỉ vài phút sau tới nơi. Sau một hồi nhặt nhạnh, cô tiến tới quầy thanh toán, đặt mấy thứ mình mua trong một cái bao ni lông lên. Vẫn mấy thứ thường ngày, mì gói, bột mì, bánh và mấy thứ thiết yếu nữa. Cubone như thường lệ là một hộp dưa muối và mấy thứ nước giải khát

"Chị ơi. Chị ơi!" Cô gọi nhỏ nhưng vì thấp quá nên mất một lúc, chị bán hàng đang ngồi nhắn tin mới nhận ra.

"Em mua những thứ này." Rin đưa lên một tờ tiền

"He. Em cứ như bị cái quầy thanh toán đè bẹp ấy." Chị ấy vừa đùa, vừa nhẩm nhẩm tính rồi đưa cho Rin tiền thừa "Tiền của em nè." Chị cười tươi.

"Em xin." Rin đút tiền vào trong túi chiếc váy xanh rộng của cô và đưa cho Cubone cái hộp bánh của nó.

"[Pocky!]" Cubone vui vẻ bóc nó ra và ăn trong khi hai người kia nói chuyện

"Mà về bảo ông anh tóc vàng của em là mua cho em nhiều đồ ăn vào. Em bé tí hon như người từ hành tinh khác đến đấy." Chị kia đùa

"Vâng. Để em bảo luôn là chị có cảm tình với ảnh." Rin vừa cười, vừa lấy cái túi đồ xuống.

"Cái đó chị cấm ấy," Chị bán hàng cười toe toét và xoa đầu cô

"Em biết rồi. Em chào chị" Rin cười, đẩy cửa đi ra.

"Ờ." Chị kia nói với theo rồi lại ngồi nghích cái máy tính. RIn ra ngoài, ngã tư khá vắng vẻ và chỉ có vài người đi thể dục buổi sáng về. Trời lộng gió.

"A. Sắp mua rồi thì phải." Rin thấy mấy đám mây đen đằng xa "Mình phải nhanh chân thôi Cubone. Mình không mang ô đâu."

"[Nhanh chân!]" Cubone vừa nói, vừa chạy lon ton theo sau Rin. RIn chạy băng qua ngã tư và hướng thẳng về pokemon center. Nhưng bỗng đám mây đen và cơn mua đến nhanh hơn dự đoán. Trời bắt đầu đổ hạt mưa. Trên đường về, RIn gặp vài người cũng đang vội vàng trở về nhà. Và cô bác cũng đang cất quần áo phơi ngoài sân để tránh mưa. Rin bỗng để ý tới họ và cười.

"Lại mưa rồi." Cô nói nhỏ và nhìn mấy con chim nhỏ đang bay trở về mấy cái tổ của chúng. Bỗng một hạt mưa rơi trúng trán cô khiến Rin bừng tỉnh.

"Chết. Bắt đầu mưa rồi. Đi nhanh thôi!" Rin nói và cô cùng Cubone chạy nhanh hơn. Cơn mua nhanh chóng trở nên nặng hạt hơn và có cả sấm sét.

"Ah1 Mưa to rồi!" Rin cắm đầu vào mà chạy. Trời đổ mua quá nhanh. Mới ban nãy có mấy đám mây mà giờ đã mưa to rồi. Lại có sấm sét nữa.

"Này cháu gái!" Một người phụ nữ bỗng gọi khiến Rin giật mình ngước lên. Nhưng chưa kịp nhận ra ai thì cô bỗng bị kéo lôi đi.

"Oái!" Cô bé không kịp phản ứng.

"[Chị Rin]" Cubone cũng giật mình bám vào váy Rin và cả hai bị lôi chạy vào một căn nhà ven đường. Dừng lại trước hiên, Rin vội vàng lau nước trên mặt để nhìn lại.

"Nè cháu. Khăn đây." Người phụ nữ kia đưa cho cô mottj chiếc khăn bông.

"Cháu xin." Rin nhanh chóng lau mặt và mái tóc đang bị ướt.

"[Trời ạ! Lại nước vào mắt rồi]" Cubone lấy cái vạt khăn thả bên dưới lau lau qua cái hộp sọ trên đầu. Nó bị nước thấm vào bên trong hộp sọ thì phải.

Sau khi lau khô một chút mái tóc, Rin ngước lên nhìn người vừa kéo cô vào đây. Đó là một người phụ nữ trung niên với mái tóc xoăn màu cam và nụ cười hiền cùng với một ánh nhìn hiền hậu và trìu mến. Bà ấy là Shina, một góa phụ sống ở thị trấn này.

"Chạy ngoài đường trời mưa nguy hiểm lắm đấy. Cháu không nên đi dưới trời mưa lúc này." Shine cười hiền hậu "Sao cháu không vào làm cốc cacao nóng với ta và chờ tới lúc trời tạnh mưa nhỉ?" bà hỏi

"Dạ nhưng…mấy anh cháu đang chờ. Có lẽ họ đang lo cho cháu" Rin nói lo lắng

"Không sao đâu. Để tí nữa ta gọi lại cho y tá Joy và báo cho. Cháu không phải lo đâu." Shina dắt tay Rin và mở cửa "Cháu thật biết quan tâm tới người khác đấy. Nhưng muốn quan tâm tới người khác thì phải biết chăm lo cho sức khỏe của mình đã." Bà cười và dắt tay cô vào trong nhà. Rin cũng khong lạ gì Shina nữa. một góa phụ hiền hậu và tốt bụng. Sau lần đầu tiên gặp cô ở Pokemon center, bà ấy thường rất hay tới thăm và cho quà bánh cô. Có vẻ như bà ấy rất quý cô. Shina theo lời kể của mọi người thì bà ấy cũng đã từng có con gái nên bà ấy rất quý Rin vì bà ấy nói cô giống con gái của bà. Rin cùng Shina bước vào và nhanh nhảu ngồi lên chiếc ghế sofa sờn cũ ở phòng khách. Cubone chạy ra góc nhà và làm quen với con Furfrou của Shina. Shina vào trong bếp chuẩn bị ít cacao nóng trong khi Rin ngồi trên ghế Sofa, nhìn qanh căn nhà nhỏ của Shina. Nó khá cũ kĩ rồi nhưng trái lại, rất gọn gàng và ngăn nắp.

"Cacao nóng nào." Shina bưng một khay với hai cốc cacao nóng ra và đặt lên bàn trước mặt Rin.

"Cháu xin." Rin nhanh nhảu lấy một cốc Cacao và cười tươi. Cô bé uống một ngụm cacao vui vẻ rồi đặt cốc xuống, thở ra một hơi thật sảng khoái.

"Ngon không cháu?" Shina cười, bưng cốc cacao nóng của mình lên và cười tươi "Ta chỉ có bấy nhiêu thôi."

"Ngon lắm ạ." Rin cười "Mà…"

"Sao vậy cháu?"

"À không có gì ạ." Rin cười tươi. Ngoài trời, mưa vẫn rơi nặng hạt và trong khi cô ngồi uống cacao ở nhà Shina thì có người đang…

"ĐÓI!" Raike ôm bụng, kêu gào "thảm thiết" trong tiếng biểu tình của cái dạ dày,

"Sao Rin đi lâu thế nhỉ?" Dan nhìn đồng hồ

"Hai tên lười. Sai em nó đi thì lâu là phải rồi còn than cái nỗi gì?" Jannie mắng

Trong khi ấy…

"Cháu đợi ở đây nhé. Bác vào phòng một chút." Shina nói và đứng dậy "Cháu có thể ở đây bao lâu tùy thích." Bà cười rồi đi vào trong phòng. Rin ngồi một hồi rồi đưungs dậy, đi loanh quanh phòng. Nhà Shina không có gì mấy, thậm chỉ cả tv. Chỉ có mỗi một chiếc đài đã cũ và vài thứ vụn vặt. Rin đi loanh quanh một hồi rồi chợt thấy có một căn phòng đóng kín cưa ở cuối hành lang. Cánh cửa màu xanh lục pha lam sáng màu đã cũ làm cô tò mò. Cô tiến lại gần, rón rén, lặng lẽ. Rồi với tay mở cửa mà không cần suy nghĩ. Shina ở một mình mà sao lại có một căn phòng lạ này. Không phải nàh bếp, nhà kho, phòng ngủ cũng không phải. Phòng giặt là ở phía sau. Vậy thì đây là phòng gì? Rin mở cửa, rón rén bước vào và chợt ngạc nhiên. Bên trong là một căn phòng ngủ nhỏ nhưng gọn gàng, ngăn nắp và rất sạch. Nó như được quét dọn thường xuyên vậy. Nhưng nếu Shina không ở đây thì nó là của ai. Chiếc giường nhỏ với khăn trải dường màu hồng và chiếc chăn xanh da trời được gấp gọn gàng. Cả căn phòng được trang trí rất đẹp và căn phòng nhỏ nhắn xinh xắn áy đầy búp bê pokemon cùng với mài món đồ chơi. Chiếc tủ dán đầy hoa. Chiếc chuông gió nhỏ treo trên bệ cửa sổ với chiếc rèm màu lá mạ và cánh cửa sổ đóng kín. Rin nhẹ nhàng luồn vào trong. Ngoài trời, mưa vẫn chưa ngớt. Cô đi loanh quanh, nhìn những con búp bê, những món đồ con gái rất thích một cách thích thú. Lúc ấy, cô đã từng nghĩ về một căn phòng của riêng mình cũng với những thứ thế này. Cô mở nhẹ cánh cửa tủ quần áo và nhòm vào trong. Bên trong là mấy bộ quần áo của con gái cùng với ba chiếc váy màu trắng muốt, vài đôi tất được để gọn gàng và có vẻ chả có gì là mới cả. Tất cả đều đã cũ và dường như ít được dùng qua nhưng kể cả thế thì chúng vẫn sạch sẽ và gọn gàng một cách kì lạ. Chợt Rin để ý một cuốn sổ nhỏ được để bên dưới. Cô nhặt lên và chợt, một tấm ảnh rơi ra.

"Hử?" Rin nhặt nó lên và chợt giật mình, một thoáng bàng hoàng trôi qua rồi chợt, cô chạy ra ngoài, lao tới cửa vội vàng. Shina cũng vừa đi ra và gặp cô ở hành lang. Rin chạy vụt quả

"Cháu xin phép. Cháu có chuyện phải về nói với mấy anh ấy ngay. Cho cháu gửi tạm bé Cubone ở đây với mấy thứ cháu mua." Cô chạy ra cửa và quay lại, nói với "Và cảm owcs bác về cốc Cacao. Nó…ngon lắm ạ." Cô cười một cách rất vui sướng và đầy hạnh phúc rồi lao vụt ra trong trời mưa. Shina vẫn chưa hiểu gì cả. Bà ấy nhìn về phía căn phòng với cánh cửa xanh đang mở hờ mà Rin quên chưa đóng lại và chợt một nụ cười nở trên môi cùng với hai hàng nước mắt chảy dài. Chuyện gì vậy?

'Thấy rồi.' Rin chạy băng qua làn mưa 'Thấy nó rồi. thấy thật rồi. Mình tìm ra rồi.' cô vừa nhgix, vừa chạy thật nhanh. Cơn mưa không thể cản những bước chân chắc cahwns và chứa đầy hi vọng của Rin. Tay cô cầm chắc một bức ảnh gia đình được bọc Plastic và bị nước mưa che không rõ. Cô chạy thật nhanh về phía trước, băng qua làn mưa và chả mấy chốc, Pokemon center đã lại hiện lên phía trước.

'Đây rồi.' Cô cười và thực sự là cảm giaqcs của Rin lúc ấy thực sự rất xung sướng khi nghĩ rằng mình sắp tìm lại được một thứ rất quan trọng rồi. Bỗng…

RẦM!

Một cây to ngay bên đường bỗng chố đổ ầm xuống, chắn ngang cả con đường.

"Ấy" Rin vội vàng dừng lại, tí ng. Cô đứng thở hổn hển.

"Sao…hộc…sao lại…?" Rin nhìn thân cây to nhưu cái cột đình chắn ngang đường và khiến cho hàng dây điện bị kéo rạp xuống. Nước quanh cái cây bị nhiễm điện khiến Rin vội lùi lại vài bước rồi vụt bay lên lơ lửng trên không trung. Nước bên dưới chân hoàn toàn bị nhiễm điện và nếu chạm xuống nước sẽ rất nguy hiểm. Nhưng…

"Cheerrrii!" Một con Cherubi kêu cứu. Nó bị mắc kẹt giữa các cành cây và không thoát ra nổi trong khi mấy cái dây điện sắp chạm xuống đất rồi. Nước mưa mà nhiễm điện thì Cherubi sẽ gặp nguy hiểm.

"Khoogn xong rồi." Rin vội đút tấm ảnh cô đang cầm vào trong túi. Cô vộ lao xuống chỗ Cherubi trong khi mắt vẫn đang để ý cái dây điện thong lòng xuống gần chạm đất.

"Nào. Ra khỏi đây thôi Cherrubi!" Cô dùng tay kéo mấy cành cây ra khỏi người con pokemon nhỏ. Cherrubi vùng vẫy thoát ra nhưng nó vẫn bị kẹt.

"Từ từ nào." Rin mím môi, truyền năng lượng vào cánh tay và xoẹt, Psycho cut cắt được cành cây và cô lôi Cherrubi ra, ôm nó vào lòng. Nhưng đúng lúc ấy thì cái dây điện chạm xuống đất.

"Chết cha!" Rin vội vàng bay vụt lên và xém chút nữa cả hai bị giật tê người rồi. Cô lau nước mưa trên trán và thở phào

"Hút chết thật Cherrubi nhỉ?" Cô nhìn con pokemon nhỏ và cười.

"Cherri!" Con Cherrubi cười nhẹ nhõm và nằm gọn trong vòng tay Rin. Cả hai đang ở giữa không trung và Rin quay lại, định bay tới POkemon center thì…

RUỲNH!

"Hả?" Rin giật mình, nhìn lên và ngay lúc ấy, một tia sét đánh thẳng xuống chỗ cô. Nó như bị hút và hướng thẳng tới chỗ Rin.

"Cẩn thận đó!"

RUỲNH!

Tia sét đánh mạnh xuống tạo thành một vụ nổ lớn khiến Rin bắn văng ra, choáng voáng. Cô chỉ thấy mấy bóng người mờ mờ chạy tới chỗ mình trước khi ngất lịm.


	16. Chapter 16

Pokemon legendary trainers II: Johto

Chapter 16.

Nhóm Tiger đang trên đường đi về phía Goldenrod và có cả Hannah và Jarrvis theo họ. Đường tới Goldenrox đi qua thung lũng phía tây nam Ecruteak khá vắng vẻ, hai bên đường chỉ có vài ngọn đồi, bvaif mô đất với khá thưa cây xanh và có thêm vài cái hồ. Thỉnh thoảng có vài con Ducklett bay ngang qua. Vài con Ponyta gặm cỏ hay một bầy Dodou chạy ngang Chuyện là…

Sáng hôm ấy…

"Mấy trại bò xung quanh trait a cũng bị đem ra kiểm tra hết rồi." Boyce đội cái mũ lưỡi trai lên, chuẩn bị đón xe buýt "Tốt hơn hết em nên tránh đi một thời gian. Đi theo nhóm Jarrvis chơi bời quanh Johto một thời gian chờ mọ việc êm xuôi đã. Chuyện ở nhà có anh lo rồi."

"Vâng…" Hannah chỉ ậm ừ

"Thế còn em?" Jarvis hỏi

"Mấy trại bò quanh ấy tạm đóng cửa hết rồi. Chú coi như hết việc. Anh sẽ nhắn lại với gia đình chú sau." Boyce nhảy lên chiếc xe buýt "Nhiệm vụ của chú là trông nom Hannah. Nó mà bị làm sao anh tìm chú đầu tiên."

"Trông…nom?" Jarvis nhìn cô bạn bên cạnh "Nè khoan đã. Sao lại trông nom? Em còn việc mà?" cậu vội vàng đuổi theo cái xe buýt "Nè! Ông anh chơi ác thế! Trông nom cái gì chứ?"

Và giờ…

"An hem làm bảo mẫu thật rồi." Tiger than, ngồi trên chiếc xe ngựa kéo mà ngày ngày Jarvis chở sữa đi giờ chỉ còn lại ít rơm và cỏ khô bám lại. Bên cạnh là Melody và Jarvis. Hannah ngooic uối xe trong khi…

"Hay ya!" Alia thúc con ngựa bằng cách vỗ đến đét một cái vào mông con Rapidash. Rõ đau. Rapidash đầu bốc khói mà chả nói được câu nào.

"Này. Đánh xe từ tế không có chuyện gì tui cho bà vào nồi làm súp đấy." Tiger quát

"Rồi. Rồi!~" Alia tỏ vẻ khó chịu rồi vỗ thêm phát nữa vào mông con Rapidash. Cô làm nó cáu và nếu nó không phải kéo xe thì chắc giờ này Alia đã phải húp cháo rồi.

"Mà cái vụ Nhiệm vụ X là sao?" Jarvis hỏi

"Đó là cả một vấn nạn nan giải." Tiger thở dài "Và tớ chả hiểu nổi nó từ đâu ra nữa. Thư giãn chút đi. Chắc lại mấy cái thứ vớ vẩn ông tiến sĩ nghĩ ra để đánh trống lảng thôi. Cứ như Hannah kìa. ĐI chơi theo đúng nghĩa." Cậu chỉ. Jarvis nhìn Hannah đang ngồi ở đuôi xe. Hannah là một cô gái trẻ với nét đẹp của vùng miền quê riêng biệt khác với các cô gái lớn lên ở thành phố. Mái tóc nổi bật với ahi cái đuôi sam thả dài đến quá lưng, khuôn mặt tròn và khỏe khoắn cùng với đôi mắt màu nâu tự tin và thẳng thắng, thân hình cũng nhỏ con nhưng chắc chắn. Cô chiếc áo khoác da nâu và đây là lần đầu tiên kể từ khi rời khỏi trại bò, cô mặc váy. Một chiếc váy trắng khá là mát mẻ dài quá đầu gối và một chiếc mũ rơm. Hai chân đi đôi dép quai hậu thả dài xuống gần chạm mặt đường để cho những ngọn cỏ vuốt nhẹ qua…

CỐP!

"Auuu…" Jarvis ôm đầu

"Tỉnh chưa cu?" Tiger hỏi "Chết thật. Kiểu này cậu không sớm thì muôn cũng chết vì gái thôi." Một câu đùa khá quái của Tiger khiến Jarvis ngại chả biết chui vào đâu. Chả là nãy giờ mải ngắm Hannah quá mà…ngơ luôn màn độc thoại của Tiger và giờ thì nhận lại một cú counter "thâm độc" của cậu bạn bên cạnh. :v

"Gì mà nghiêm trọng thế." Melody cười "Cùng lắm là chịu chung số phận với cậu thôi Tiger à."

"Tớ đâu có dại gái nhưu tên này đâu." Tiger cãi

"Chả có."Melody cười

"ĐÚng đó đúng đó. Câu này chỉ có chuẩn!" Alia cười sảng khoái, quay lại góp vui

"Này này! Tập trung tập trung! Lo mà lái cái con ngựa kia đi."

'[Cái con ngựa? Mấy người coi khinh tui thế là cùng.]' Rapidash đã cáu giờ máu sôi sung sục. Chỉ nghĩ đến việc tung cướp cho cả Alia và Tiegr đi trông răng giả là nó đã sung hết cả lên rồi. Chợt…

"CƯỚP! Có cướp!" Có tiếng người hét lên

"Hở?" Tiger quay lên

"Á! Chết rồi! Jarvis!" Alia vội hét toáng lên Cùng lúc ấy có khaonrg ba chiếc xe ngựa lao tới rầm rầm cùng với ba tên cướp lái xe và đi trước là một con Bouffalant mở đường. Cả băng cướp có bốn tên, ba tên điều khiển ba chiếc xe ngựa còn một tên lái Bouffalant,

"Đứng lại!" Tiger ngay lập tức nhảy xuống, đứng chắn trước mặt cả nhóm cướp "Ta nói đứng lại!" cậu dơ hai tay, định khiến cả băng đứng lại nhưng trái với dự kiến…

RẦMRẦM RẦM RẦM!

Băng cướp lao ngang qua chiếc xe ngựa cũ

"Oái. Alia cố giữ dây cương thật chắc và Jarvis vội vàng giữ Rapidash lại.

"Á!" Melody và Hannah hét toáng lên, ôm nhau. Chiếc xe ngựa bị va mạnh vào sừng của Bouffalant và lật nhào. Cả lũ ngã nhào xuống bãi có.

"Ay…Mọi người không sao chứ?" Melody chui ra từ bên dưới chiếc xe lật

"Không sao!" Jarvis chui lên.

"Alia không sao chứ?" Hannah vừa hỏi, vừa đứng dậy và kéo cô bạn lên.

"Còn sống." Alia thồi thụp xuongs bãi cỏ, tựa lưng vào thùng xe "Chắc tỡ…au…bị làm sao rồi." cô nắn nắn cổ chân. Cổ chân Alia có vẻ bị trật do cú ngã.

"Bọn khốn. Để tớ đuổi theo." Hannah thả con Rapidash ra và định cưỡi nó đuổi theo

"Khoan đã. Không được." Melody vội can lại

"Sao không?"

"Cậu đang…mặc váy. Cưỡi ngựa kiểu gì?" Melody giải thích.

"À…ờ ha" Hannah ớ người "Mà khoan. Tiger đâu?"

"Cứ…ứ…ứ…ứ…ứu…" Có tiếng rên nhè nhẹ…

"…" Alia nhìn chỗ mà mấy con ngựa với bò vừa "dẫm đạp" lên và thấy Tiger nằm bẹp dí dưới và trên người là đủ các thể loại nào là dấu chân bò, chân ngựa, vết bánh xe…

"Pfff. Ha ha ha ha! Cái tội thích làm anh hùng lắm vào!" Alia phì cười

"Tiger! Còn sống không đấy?" Melody vội lao tới, túm lấy tay cậu, kéo lên.

"Ai! Đau đau đau đau!" tiger vội giật tay mình lại "cậu muốn tớ chết lắm hả?"

"Hê hê. Còn thế là còn sống rồi. Mạng tên này lớn thật ấy." Jarvis chống hông đứng cưới "hiếm thấy ai bị bò dẫm mà còn sống được."

"Haiz…" Hannah xoa xoa thái dương.  
…

"Một lúc sau…"

"Cậu định chiếm luôn vai dẫn truyện hả?" Jarvis vừa hỏi, vừa cười, vừa…

ROẠT!

"Á! Đau đau đau!" Tiger ôm cái anh cậu. Jarvis chỉ lấy cái mảnh băng và băng vét thương mà…

"Con trai gì mà kêu như đàn bà. Để tui đã thêm phát nữa cho ông gãy hẳn xương đi cho nó đau thật nhé!" Alia cáu với Tiger vì có mỗi mấy cái vết xước trên da mà đã kêu oai oái. Chả bù cho cô trật khớp mắt cá chân mà…

"Định đá tui với cái chân này hả?" Tiger lấy tay gõ gõ vào chân Alia và đúng chỗ đau.

"Á!" Alia kêu toang lên

BỐP!

"Này thì chân đau với tay đau." Cô hét lên cay cú, và Tiger hứng trọn cú sút vào mặt tciasaoi chân còn lại của Alia trước khi…

"Á!" Alia ôm nốt cái chân lành của mình. Sút một cú mà trật khớp nốt cái chân còn lại.

"Hê hê. Đáng đời." Tiger cười đểu "giờ thì hết đá nhá!"

RẦM!

"Grừ!" Alia cáu, nện cho Tiger thêm cú nữa bằng một miếng gỗ mà cô vừa…lấy được.

"KHoan đã. Sao cậu lại…" Jarvis hốt hoảng

"Sao?" Alia không hiểu

"Ôi trời ơi." Melody xoa trán

RẬP!

Cái xe đã tàn nốt, giờ Alia giật cái miễng gỗ của nó ra làm nó…nát luôn :v

"Thôi thế là xong." Hannah nhìn cái xe kéo tàn tạ của Jarvis vừa "quy tiên" sau khi bị Alia giật ra đánh Tiger.

"Mấy đứa ổn chứ?" Cảnh sát jenny sau một hồi đuổi bắt thất bại mới quai lại, mặt thất thểu hỏi đám nhóc.

"Tụi em không sao." Melody nói "Chị bắt được chúng không?"

"Chúng trốn mất rồi." Thanh tra Jenny nói "mà sao em nói không sao. Sao trông cậu kia tàn tạ vậy?"

"Em không…ợ…ổn." Tiger mặt chết choc nhìn lên.

"Mà đám cướp đó là sao vậy?" Hannah hỏi tò mò

"Chúng là những kẻ chuyên đi cướp những con pokemon mà chúng cho là hiếm ở vùng này rồi giao bán với giá cao." Thanh tra Jenny nói "Chị đã đuổi chúng bao nhiêu lần rồi mà cuối cùng vẫn khoogn bắt được. Chúng toàn biến mất khi chạy tới cánh rừng phía nam Ecruteak thôi."

"Vậy à? Hay là để em tìm cho. Biết đâu lại thấy." Tiger kiến nghị "Dù sao thì cũng là chuyên ngành của em mà."

"Lo mà nghỉ đi ông tướng. Bị bò dẫm đạp mà chưa chết là còn may rồi." melody đùa

"Đâu chỉ là may mắn." Tiger vạch cái áo của cậu ra, bên trong là một cái kén bọc lấy chân tay và người câu. Ra chính cái kén ấy bảo vệ cậu nên mới không bị thành bénh kẹp.

"Ồ…" Alia nhìn "Lại thêm một tên thông minh đột suất ngu bất thình lình nữa." cô nói đểu

"Này! Nói thế là sao hả? Tui ngu bất thình lình chứ không thần kinh từ nhỏ như bà náh." Tiger quát Alia.

BINH!

"Hơ…sao trời đất quay cuồng thế này…" Cậu lảo đảo, bước mấy bước loạng choạng

"Hừm" Alia mặt xịu xuống, nói không lại thành ra cáu.

"Thôi. Hai người thôi "yêu" nhau nữa được không?" Jarvis can

"Cậu nói gì cơ?" Alia tức lên, rút cái chân chống xe của cảnh sát Jenny đến cạch một cái…

"Oái!" Hannah hoảng

RẬP!

Cả cái xe đổ đến ập một cái, thành một đống sắt vụn luôn.

"Á! Xe của tôi!" Cảnh sát jenny phát hoảng, nhìn cái xe máy cảu mình đổ aappj xuống

"ơ…em không liên can!" Alia vội thanh mình

"grừ!" Cảnh sát Jenny và cả Jarvis nhìn cô với ánh mắt đáng sợ.

"Xe kéo của tôi." Jarvis mặt đen ngòm, trừng mắt nhìn

"Xe máy của chị." Cảnh sát Jenny trùng mắt nhìn

"Có nên can lại không?" Melody hỏi.

"Thôi. Kệ họ đi. Ta không liên can mà." Hannah nói

"Em đâu có phá nó. Do Nó tã sẵn rồi àm." Alia thanh mình những chả ai nghe,

"Trả lại đây!" Cả hai người kia rú lên điên cuồng, lao vào "xé thịt" Alia

"Tiger! Cứu!"

"hê! Tự làm tự chịu. ui không liên can."

"Đồ tồi! Đồ bạn tồi!" Alia gào khiến lũ Ducklett giật mình bay toán loạn. còn tiger…

"Cái này vui nè nha." Cậu ngồi với Cyndaquil ăn bỏng ngô mà không hề biết rằng mình vừa bị cho vào tầm ngắm.

"Cyndaquil. Một pokemon hiếm." Một giọn thì thầm vào bộ đàm ở một bụi cây không xa chỗ cậu "Mục tiêu đã xác định. Sẵn sàng hành động ngay đêm nay."

KHi màn đêm buông xuống, do cái xe duy nhất đã bị Alia cho ra đống rác còn cái xe của chị Jenny thì cũng thành sắt vụn hết rồi nên…

"Đành cắm tạm trại ở đây thôi chứ biết làm thế nào." Jarvis mặt buồn thiu, cố dựng cái trại lên chon gay ngắn rồi thở dài.

"Để tớ giúp cho." Hannah hỗ trợ Jarvis dựng cái trại lên. Trong khi đó…

"Cái khỉ này làm thế nào ấy nhỉ?" Tigewr thì vẫn đang luẩn quẩn với đông dây và tấm bạt.

"Trời ạ. Đến dựng trại cũng không xong nữa à?" Alia trách và vẫn…ngồi yên vị tại chỗ vì hai chân bị trật khớp cả hai rồi, đi kiểu gfi nữa.

"Cậu nghĩ dựng trại dễ lắm ấy." Tiger khó chịu, thò cái đầu ra từ trong đống vải bạt.

"Thôi thôi. Lo dựng cái trại lên đi. Không tối nay ngủ ở đâu đây chứ?" Melody nhảy vào can, giúp Tiger dựng được mấy cái cọc lên. Đến tối, cả lũ lại ngồi quay quần bên đống lửa đúng theo kiểu đi cắm trại dã ngoại.

"Cho tớ hỏi." Jarvis dơ tay ý kiến "Cậu kiếm gỗ ở đâu ra hay vậy?"

"Cyn!" Cyndaquil đang ngồi cạnh đống lửa và đốt thì giật mình.

"Ừm…" tiger liếc con chồn rồi ngước lên nhìn Jarvis, nuốt nước bọt "Ý kiến của ALia ấy." cậu chỉ cô bạn.

"Này. Cậu nói là cần gỗ để đốt lửa mà." Alia cãi, lấy ra một cái gậy ngắn đập.

"Xí hụt!" Tiger tránh được "Đau chân thì cố mà ngồi đi."

"KHoan đã…đó là…" Jarvis há hốc mồm "Cái thanh tay kéo của xe của tớ mà!" cậu kêu toáng.

"Chết cha. Bại lộ rồi." Alia mặt ngu "Tiger!"

"Huhu! Xe của tui! Sửa lại là vẫn dùng được mà mấy người cho nó làm gỗ để đốt sao." Jarvis ngồi khóc

"Trời ạ." Hannah ôm đầu.

"Tớ vẫn còn giữ lại hai cái bánh xe nè." Tiger nhe răng, lăn lăn hai cái bánh xe ra.

"Hai cái bánh xe thì làm được gì chứ? Xe thân yêu của tui!" Jarvis khcos gào

"Khiếp quá…" Melody bịt tai, kêu thầm.

Một lúc sau…

"Hức. xe củi tui…" Jarvis nằm một mình trong lều khóc

"Đàn ông gì mà…" Alia ngồi bĩu môi "Chán với mấy tên giai dởm mấy người quá."

Nói rồi, cô chui vào trong cái túi ngủ ấm áp và cố nhắm mắt ngủ dần. Melody và Hannah cũng ngủ cả rồi. Jarvis thì vẫn ngồi khóc còn Tiger…

"Được rồi. Chúng ta sẽ thực tập thêm chút nữa rồi đi ngủ cho khỏe nhá. Không cần mọi người nhớ lâu. Chỉ tập qua cho nó thoải mái thôi." Cậu ngồi với ba con pokemon tí hon của mình và nói. Poochyena và Cyndaquil ngồi nghe còn Caterpie thì đã ngủ từ lâu rồi.

"Poochyena." Con chó đen gật gật đầu. Cyndaquil cũng đồng tình một cách hào hứng và chả ai có dấu hiệu buồn ngủ cả.

"Được rồi. Lần này sẽ là chiêu phối hợp nhóm đôi nhé. Còn nhớ lúc Darkanine và Kyuublast đánh đôi không hai đứa?" Tiger hỏi

"Cynda!"

"Poocha!"

Cả hai con pokemon đều gật đầu, chúng nhớ hết từ đầu đến cuối đợt tấn công nhưu vũ bão ấy đã đốt địch thủ ra tro và thậm chí là đến tro cũng cháy nốt thành cái gì đó rồi.

"Được rồi. cả hai đứa không nên nhớ cái vụ đó. Bonnj họ là đàn anh chị với sức manhj đặc biệt nên mới làm được chứ hai đứa thì sẽ có một loại phối hợp riêng." Tiger nói

"Poocha!"

"Cyndaquilll!"

"OK. Tiến hành nào." Tiger vỗ tay.

Và họ bắt đầu quá trình tập luyện.

"Cyndaquil Luôn nhớ quan sát đồng đội mình. Đừng hành động quá sớm." Tiger nói

"Cynda!" Cyndaquil gật đầu "Quillda!"

"Còn Poochyena phải làm đầu tàu. Luôn tìm cách liên lạc với Cyndaquil khi loạn." Tiger nói

"Poochyena!" Con chó đen có vẻ căng thẳng hơn đồng đội của nó vì nó là nguoweif chỉ huy đợt phối hợp mà. Cả hai tiếp tục tập luyện…

Tiger cùng hai pokemon của mình tập tới tận lúc mặt trăng đã lên đến đỉnh. Nhưng cả Cyndaquil và Poochyena đều cho thấy chúng không muốn dừng. Và trong khi Tiger chợp mắt thì…

"Cyndaquilll!" Con chồn lửa phóng mình thẳng lên trời, dùng double team và tạo ra hnahf chục ảnh phân thân.

"Poochyenaa!" Poochyena ngay lập tức lao tới mục tiêu là một thanh cọc gỗ bọc vải và rơm, dùng tốc độ của quick attack và sucker punch vây lấy xung quanh.

"Quilda!" Cyndaquil và hàng chục ảnh phân thân đồng loạt dùng flamewheel lao thẳng xuống

BÙM!

"Á!" vụ nổ lớn quá khiến Tiger giật mình, ngã sang một bên. Lửa nghi ngút một hồi rồi mới tắt. Để lại chỉ là một đống tro tàn.

"Ồ. Hay lắm!" Tiger vỗ tay "hai người tìm thấy nhau rồi đấy."

"Cynda!"

"Poochya!"

Hai con pokemon nhỏ sung sướng nhảy múa loạn xạ với nhau. Rồi chúng đập tay, đập chân rồi đập luôn đầu vào nhau để ăn mừng và hệ quả…

"Quilll?!" Cyndaquil choáng loang choạng

"Poo?!" Con Poochyena cũng choáng. Chợt…

VỤT…KEENG!

Tiger nhanh như chớp chắn sau lưng hai cọn pokemon của cậu, một tay che cho cả hai con, tay kia cầm lưỡi dao đặc biệt, nắm chặt. một viên đạn thuộc mê bắn văng ra.

"Ghê thật." có tiếng thì thầm nhỏ.

RẦM!

"Cẩn thận phía dưới." Tiger ôm cả hai con pokemon bật ngược lại. Dùng lúc ấy, một con Sandshrew phóng lên như một mũi tên từ dưới đất.

"Phục kích." Tiger ngay lập tức lấy pokeball định thu cả Cyndaquil và Poochyena vào bóng nhưng cậu chưa kịp

ĐOÀNG! CHOANG!

"Gah!"

Một viên thứ gần giống đạn súng ngắm bắn vỡ vụn trái bóng chứa Cyndaquil và găm thẳng vào bắp tay Tiger khiến cậu phải thả cả hai con pokemon xuống.

"Bắn hay lắm."

"Đồ ngu. Tí nữa mày làm bị thương đến con Cyndaquil rồi."

"Khỉ thật. cướp à?" Tiger đứng dậy, bóng của Poochyena vẫn còn nguyên nên cậu đành thu tạm Poochyena lại "Cyndaquil. Bám lấy lưng tớ."

"Cyn!" Cyndaquil nhanh chóng trèo lên lưng Tiger.

"Poochye!" Nhưng Poochyena có vẻ không hài lòng khi bị thu vào trong. Nó cứ giãy giãy bên trong quả bóng bé tẹo, nhìn Cyndaquil và Tiger

"Blast!"

ĐOÀNG!

"Thì ra là…" Tiger nhảy sang và né được. Cậu nhận ra mờ mờ một con Blastoise với hai nòng súng cơ lớn nhưng tốc độ bắn đạn và đọ chính xác lại rất cao. Chiêu vừa rồi, thứ nó bắn ra là một mẩu sắt như một viên đạn vậy.

"karaa!"

"Nido!"

"Cái…" Tiger né sang một bên và sừng của Nidorino cào vào chiếc áo khoác của cậu. Nó xuất hiện quá bất ngờ và theo sau nó còn có cả Kadabra,

"Cynda!" Cyndaquil ngay lập tức trả đòn bằng một cú ember nhưng nó trượt. Kadabra lại biến mất vào trong không trun nhờ teleport.

"Sandshrew, Poison sting!"

"Sandshrrreeee" Sandshrew bắn liên tục những chiếc gai độc về phía Tiger. Nhưng nó nhắm thấp quá.

"Hừ. Đành vậy." Tiger nhùn người, nhảy lên và những chiếc gai độc găm xuống đất. Cyndaquil cũng đòng thời phun khói đen che lấy cả hai nhưng nó còn chưa kịp tỏa được bao nhiêu thì…

"Cyndaa!" con chồn bất ngờ bị nhấc bổng lên không trung do siêu năng lực.

"Poochye!" poochyena hoảng hồn khi thấy bạn nó bị nhấc lên không trung

"Bốn cân một à? KHó đây!" Tiger ngay lập tức quay lại "Kuenbu!" một chiế shuriken gió phóng thẳng về phía con Kadabra

"Blast!"

CHOANG!

Viên đạn nước của Blastoise bắn vỡ vụn chiếc shuriken gió. Trong khi ấy, kadabra đã túm gọn Cyndaquil và trói chặt nó với sức mạnh siêu năng lực.

"Cynda! Cynda!" Con chồn nhỏ giãy giụa vô ích. Nó không thoát ra được. Rồi Kadabra thôi miên nó khiến nó chìm vào giấc ngủ.

"Cyndaquil!" Tiger gọi lớn.

"Poochye!" Poochyena trong bóng cũng sợ hãi khi thấy bạn nó bị bắt

"Tấn công đi"

Nidorino và Sandshrew đồng loạt lao tới với peck và metal claw. CHúng nhắm Tiger. Tiger chỉ liếc qua một cái rồi cúi gập người lại. Cả hai con pokemon đánh trượt và bay qua ngay trên lưng cậu. Bỗng

"Poochya!" Con Poochyena hét lên

"Cái…" Tiger vội ngửa ngừa lại và một con Sandshrew thật lao thẳng từ dưới lên cũng với metal claw và xém chút nữa nó đánh trúng mặt cậu. cậu né được cũng nhờ Poochyena cả.

"Blast!"

Viên đạn flash cannon thu nhỏ như viên đạn súng ngắm phóng tới với tốc độ cực cao, xé gió và Tiger vẫn nghe rõ tiếng rít.

"Poochya!" Poochyena phóng ra từ bên trong pokeball, dùng protect chắn sau lwung Tiger

CHOANG!

Tấm khiên protect mà nó dùng vỡ vụn.

"Khỉ thật." Tiger ôm Poochyena nhảy sang và may là cả hai không dính đạn. Cậu hành động nhanh tới mức khó tưởng.

"Cyndaquil!" Tiger đứng dậy gọi nhưng con Kadabra đã biến mất cùng với Cyndaquil còn cậu vẫn đang bị quẩn chân với ba cái con pokemon chết tiệt này.

"Poochyena!" poochyena cũng gọi bạn nó nhưng không hề có hồi âm.

"Snadshreww!" Sandshrew tấn công tiếp với sand attack khiến Tiger bị cát vào mắt.

"Grừ! Ban đầu ta định để lũ khốn nạn bọn ngươi cho cảnh sát để họ có việc mà làm nhưng sai lầm của chúng mày là…" Tiger cáu lên "…chúng mày chọc tức tao rồi. Và điều đầu tiên mà một tên cướp nên học là đừng bao giờ chọc giận Tiger."

"Sand?" Sandshrew bất ngờ khi Tiger không tránh nữa và lúc nó nhận ra thì quá muộn rồi.

"Enkou…" Tiger vung chân và cú sút của cậu bỗng bùng lửa "Kyaku!"

"Shrewwwwww!" Con pokemon chuột đất dính trọn cú đá lửa của Tiger và văng ra cả chục mét.

"Nido!" Nidorino lao vào nhưng nó gặp ngay ánh mắt tóe lửa của Poochyena

"poochye…" Con Poochyena nhảy ra khỏi vòng tay tiger "Nyaaa!"

Bỗng từ trong màn đêm, những hạt năng lượng màu tím tích tụ lại trong miệng Poochyena thành một quả cầu rồi

CHÍU!

Một chum tia màu tím phóng thẳng ra

"Niddoooo!" Nidorino dính trọn cả cú bắn. Là night shot sao. Nó học được night shot từ Darkanine rồi.

"Blast!" Blastoise có vẻ hốt hoảng như thể chủ của nó không còn ở gần để ra lệnh. Nó không bắn kiểu đạn súng ngắm nữa mà chuyển sang phun nước truyền thống. Nó dùng Hydropump phun mạnh một lượng nước lớn về phía Tiger và Poochyena.

"Người ta bảo nước dập lửa nhưng…" Tiegr kết ấn "Lửa làm nước bốc hơi mới đúng. Karyuu Endan!" cậu phun ra một luồng lửa lớn hay chính xác là một cơn bão lữa về phía Blastoise.

"Toissee!" Con rùa nước bị cả cơn bảo vây và nhấn chìm, không thoát ra được. Nó bị thiêu đốt trong đó và chỉ ngay trước khi bị nướng tới chín, nó nhìn thấy poochyena lao vào từ giữa cơn cuồng phong lửa với bộ lông bị cháy xém bởi lửa và ánh mắt hung giữ, không màng đến những vết bỏng và

"Poohyaa!"

CHÍU!

Night shot bắn vỡ nứt mai trước của Blastoise và đánh thẳng vào bên trong. Blastoise gục xuống cũng là lúc cơn bảo lửa dừng lại.

"Khỉ thật. khoogn sao chứ Poochyena?" Tiger đưungs xa hỏi, tay phải đang chảy máu do viên đạn của Blastoise bắn trúng.

"Poo…" poochyena chỉ trả lời cho qua, ánh mắt nó rất khác lạ, nhìn con Blastoise gục xuống đầy hận thù.

"Chuyện…chuyện gì vậy?" Hannah avf Jarvis vội vàng chạy ra trước, theo sau là Melody. Họ bị đánh thức bởi trận đánh.

"mọi người chuẩn bị đi. CHúng ta sẽ đi bắt cướp." Tiger nói, mắt nhìn chằm chằm đám pokemon cậu vừa hạ.

"Cướp…?!" Melody nhìn quanh bãi chiến trường và chợt hiểu ra…


	17. Chapter 17

Pokemon legendary trainers II: Johto

Chapter 17

"Cô ấy xứng đáng được sống." một giọng nói vang vọng giữa khoảng không đen tối mịt mờ bởi một làn khói trắng.

'Anh Green?' Rin mơ màng, bước đi vô thức hướng theo giọng nói ấy

"Mày chỉ là một sản phẩm thí nghiệm thôi. Một bản sao! Mày hiểu chứ?" Cái giọng thâm độc của MewIX lại vang lên khiến cô gái nhỏ giật mình.

"Nếu chúa trời đã ban cho ta một cuộc sống. thì chúng ta luôn xứng đáng được sống. Không ai có quyền tước đoạt cuộc sống mà chúa ban tặng" Giọng nói của một mục sư vang lên.

"Bạn bè ta xứng đáng được sống. Và kể cả phải bỏ mạng với các ngươi. Ta cũng không để các ngươi lấy đi cuộc sống mà họ xứng đáng được có!" Tiếng của Tiger gầm lên "Và bỏ mạng để tiêu diệt hết cá ngươi cũng đáng! Tử quỷ phong ấn!"

'Cái gì?' Rin bất ngờ. Cô vụt chạy nhưng không biết nên chạy về đâu vì mọi thứ quá mơ hồ. Cô đứng khựng lại giữa khoảng không tăm tối và ngơ ngác nhìn quanh. Không một bóng người.

"Vậy thì tất cả các ngươi sẽ chết!" giọng nói giữ tợn vang lên và Rin bàng hoàng. Cô thấy phía xa xa kia, trong một cái hộp bằng băng, Green, Blue, Yellow và Crystal đang bị giam bên trong. Họ trông yếu ớt, thở khó khăn và giường như đã bị nhốt trong ấy rất lâu. Người họ yếu và lạnh ngắt vì băng.

"Anh Green!" Rin vội vàng đuổi theo chiếc hộp băng "Anh Green. Chị Blue. Mọi người! Tỉnh lại đi!" cô chạy theo cái hộp băng, gào thét trong vô vọng. Chợt, cô bỗng vấp ngã.

"Ai da." Rin ngã nhào xuống. Cô vội vàng đứng dậy. Nhưng chiếc hộp băng đã biến mất. Cô quay lại và giật thót mình. Cô vừa vấp phải một người. Melody. Cô gái tóc đỏ đang nằm dài trên đất với một vết thương trên ngực.

"Yaaaaaa!"

'Hả?' Rin quay lại và thấy Tiger. Người cậu đầy thương tích. Máu từ hai tay chảy dòng và chiếc áo thấm đẫm máu, ướt sũng như vừa được đem đi giặt. Dưới chân cậu là thanh đại đao và một thứ gì đó mờ mờ như một làn sương màu đỏ máu đang vây lấy người cậu. Nó có hình dạng của một con thú khổng lồ.

"Rin? Rin! Nè Rin?" Giọng của ai đó vang lên khiến cho Rin giật mình.  
"A!" Cô dơ nắm đấm vào vô thức

BỐP!

"Ái!"

"hơ?" Rin mở mắt ra và thấy mình đang nằm trong pokemon center, xung quanh có Jannie, Dan và ông anh Raike đang nằm ôm mũi.

"Đau thế hả trời." Raike hứng trọn cú đấm của Rin và boost thêm tí psychic vào ấy thành ra mũi cậu chảy máu.

"Oái. Em xin lỗi." Rin vội vàng xin lỗi.

"Thôi thôi next đi." Raike hất hất tay, tay kia vẫn ôm mũi "Chị joy cho em xin ít bông băng cái." Cậu chạy vội đi kiếm cái gì cầm máu.

"Em khỏe chứ?" Dan hỏi, mặt vẫn như tờ dô la âm phủ.

"Em không sao? Mà…chuyện gì xảy ra vậy?" Rin hỏi

"Cherriii." Con cherubi bên cạnh cô cười nhẹ nhõm nhắc cô nhớ lại

"Sao…em nhớ bị sét đánh hay cái gì đó đại loại thế." Rin nhớ lại

"Sét đánh gì? May có anh đây đỡ đạn hộ đây nè." Raike lau lau máu ở mũi "Nhờ thế mà giờ Sigma phải nằm viện thường xuyên." Cậu nhìn con Electivire của mình mà thở dài. Khiế hệ điện mà sợ sdets đánh thế mới khổ. Tại nó không có motor drive mà có vital spirit nên mới thành ra bị thế nà là chỉ bỏng nhẹ ở…mông thôi :v

"vậy à?...Em cảm ơn." Rin cười

"Mà cái vụ anh green, anh Green là thế nào thế?" jannie đổi chủ đề "Lại tơ tưởng gì về ông anh mặt lạnh à?" cô chọc đểu

"Á. Đâu có." Rin đỏ bừng mặt

"hê. Trong nhóm này có Rin với Yellow là gần tính nhau nhất thì phải." Dan cười "Cứ nhắc tới Red là Yellow lại…"

"Co chuyện rồi!" Một người có vẻ như là nhân viên cắt tỉa cây xanh hớt hải chạy vào "Có chuyện rồi…có…có hộc…" ông ta thowtr không ra hơi chứ chưa nói đến nói

"Chuyện gì?" Raike quay lại hỏi.

…

Cả nhóm đứng ngỡ ngàng trước căn nhà đổ nát. Đó là nhà của Shina, nơi mà Rin vừa mới rời khỏi. Một thân cây lớn đổ xuống đã đè nát cả một phần căn nhà. Cơn mưa đã tạnh nhưng mọi thứ vẫn còn ướt và dấu vết này là mới. Có lẽ nó bị đổ trong cơn mưa.

"Chuyện…chuyện gì thế này?" Rin bàng hoàng.

"Cô Shina đã được đưa tới trạm y tế rồi." Raike vừa quay lại "Thật kì lạ."

"Sao kì lạ?" Dan nhảy lên cái cây đổ đang đè nát cả nửa căn nhà.

"Em thấy có gì đâu?" Jannie thì đi vòng quanh cái cây để quan sát.

"Cubone!" một tiếng gọi làm Rin quay lại

"A! Cubone! Em khoogn sao chứ?" cô vội bế Cubone lên ôm "Chị lo quá."

"[Chị Rin! Có một thứ kì lạ lắm]!" Cubone tay cầm khúc xương vừa kể lại cho Dan và Rin hiểu "[Nó có màu tím, trong kinh dị lắm. nó lao vào tấn công tụi em rồi đuổi theo chị. Em đuổi theo nó nhưng bị lạc]"

"Nó nói gì?" Raike hỏi

"[Nó chạy tới căn nhà bỏ hoang rồi]" Cubone nói tiếp "[em thấy nó vào đó]"

"Căn nhà bỏ hoang." Dan nói

"Nhà nào?"

"Có một căn nhà bỏ hoang ở phía tây thị trấn. Cubone thấy thứ tấn công Rin vào đó." Dan nhảy xuống "Có lẽ chúng ta cần đến đó kiểm tra. Còn Rin. Quay về Pokemon center. Ở đó an toàn hơn."

"An toàn hơn? Ở chỗ nào?" Raike nói "Nếu nó đã đuổi theo Rin thì nó sẽ đuổi mãi và kể cả chúng ta có đến đó thì cũng vô ích."

"Vậy ý kiến của ông anh là sao? Mang Rin theo để dâng mở cho mèo xơi à?" Dan ỏi

"[Phải rồi. Nó trông giống một bản sao!]" Câu nói của Dan làm Cubone chợt nhớ lại "[Nó giống một bản sao của Mew]"

"No…kidding…?" Dan giật mình vì đơn giản, trước giờ cậu cứ nghĩ rằng đến MewIX là hết rồi. Chả nhẽ lại còn sao?

"Một bản sao của Mew. Em đùa à Cubone?" Rin gượng đùa nhưng mặt tái xanh vì câu nói đó.

"[em không đùa đâu. Chị đừng đi. Nguy hiểm lắm.]" Cubone nài nỉ.

"Em đừng lo." Rin an ủi "Anh Raike. Anh định làm gì?"

"Jannie. Đến trung tâm pokemon center." Raike nói "Sơ tán mọi người quanh khu vực căn nhà bỏ hoang tới pokemon center. Đảm bảo cho anh rằng 5 dãy nhà xung quanh không còn ai."

"Sao lại thế?" Jannie không hiểu.

"Cứ làm đi. Đi thôi Dan, Rin!" Raike nói, tha Aegislash ra và đeo nó trên lưng như một thanh kiếm. Rồi cậu thả thêm Zero và bộ tứ vệ Harpuia-Leviathant-Fefnir-Phantom ra.

"ĐI thôi." Dan nói "Rin. Luôn ở sau lưng anh nhé."

"Vâng."

…nửa giờ sau…

RẦM!

Cánh cửa căn nhà bỏ hoang bị thổi tung với một cú đánh cảu Aegislash.

"Infernape!" Fefnir đấm tung cửa phòng bếp và lao vào với hai khẩu arm cannons trong khi Harpuia được gõ cửa sau với hai thanh đao ở khuỷu tay. Phantom và Leviathant vào từ cửa sổ phòng khách và cả nhóm nhanh chóng tự tập ở hành lang. Từ trên tầng, Zero nhảy xuống và ngồi trên lan can hành lang. Căn nhà này khá cũ và nó như thể cả năm không được quét dọn một lần.

"Chỗ này trống rỗng." Dan nhìn quanh "Có nhầm lẫn gì không Cubone?"

"[Không đâu. Chắc chắn hắn chui vào đây mà. Em sợ quá nên mới chạy lại tìm mọi người ch]" Cubone lắc lắc cái đầu đeo sọ của nó.

"Có thể còn có…" Raike gõ õ vào chân cầu thang "Tầng hầm bí mật gì đó."

CẠCH!

Có tiếng như tiếng mở khóa bí mật

"ĐÓ. Thấy chưa?" Raike cười như vừa phát hiện ra vàng

CẠCH!

Zero, con Sceptile khống nạn tiếp tục nghịch cái khóa

"…" Mặt Raike thất tình nhìn cái khóa, chán chả nói được câu nào.

"Thôi chỗ này chả có cái gì cả. Đi thôi." Dan đi lại phía cửa bỗng.

RẦM!

Cánh của đóng ầm lại

RẦM! RẦM!

Toàn bộ những cánh cửa trước, cửa sau và cửa sổ chợt đóng hết lại.

"Scept!" Zero nhảy xuống rút ngay ligh sabre ra, chĩa về phía phòng khách. Một bóng đen đang lơ lửng ở đó. Mọi thứ quá tối.

"[Là nó đó!]" Cubone hoảng.

"Có vẻ thế." Raike và cả nhóm vệ thần út vũ khí sẵn sàng. Aegislash chuyển sang blade form chuẩn bị chiến đấu.

"Thật vinh hạnh." Thứ kia nói "Khi được gặp gỡ nhà vô địch nổi danh cả các vùng." Sinh vật kì lạ bước ra và những tia sáng từ khe cửa của căn nhà bụi bặm khiến tất cả bàng hoàng. Nó có một cơ thể gần giống của mewtwo có điều trông thon hơn hẳn và dáng vóc cảu nó giống một thần chết. Cơ thể và hình dáng giống Mewtwo, nhưng cả thân hình nó được bọc trong một lớp giáp xương. Chân và tay được gia cố thêm xương, thân được bọc bởi xương sườn và xương sóng chạy dọc và đầu nó cũng được bọc bởi một hộp sọ kì lạ. Và hơn hết, cái đuôi độc của MewIX đang bám sau lưng nó. Và nó thậm chí còn có bốn tay, Hai tay bằng sắt giống của MewIX và hai tay thịt được bọc bởi xương.

"Lại thêm một bản sao nwuax à? Xưng danh đi." Dan nói

"Cứ gọi ta là…" Thứ kia cười khẩy "M-10 đi." Nó vung tay.

"Cẩn thận! Aegislash! King shield!" Raike ngay lập tức dùng khiên của Aegislash để phòng thủ

RẦM! RUỲNH!

Sức mạnh kinh hoảng như thổi tung mọi thứ. Cả Raike, Dan, Rin và nhóm pokemon đều bị thổi tung. Căn nhà củng như vỡ vụn. Cả nhóm văng ra sân sau, căn nhà đổ ầm xuống và king shield không đủ để cahwns cho cả lũ.

"Hự." Dan đứng dậy, đỡ được Rin và Cubone. Raike hạ cánh, đứng chết lặng một hồi rồi chợt buông tấm khiên của Aegislash xuống.

"Sao không, Raike?" Dan hỏi. Và cậu cũng vừa nhận ra sự hoảng sợ

"KHỉ thật." Raike thả tấm khiên của Aegislash xuống "King shield vô dụng." cậu khụy xuống

"Anh Raike!" Rin kêu lên, định chạy tới. Nhưng Dan chợt nhận ra. Đám pokemon của Raike đâu?

"Thật tội nghiệp." Cái thứ quái quỷ tự nhận mình là M-10 bước ra từ trong đống đổ nát, không hề hấn gì.

"KHỉ thật." Dan ngay lập tức ném mootjvieen đá từ phía sau M-10 vào nó nhưng con pokemon chỉ lách người và tránh nó dễ dàng mà khoogn cần nhìn lại. Rồi nó nhìn Dan với đôi mắt kì lạ, đôi mắt màu trắng muốt, không hề có ngươi mắt hay có lẽ cả con ngươi cũng màu trắng nên không thể bị nhìn thấy.

"Khỉ thật!" Dan cầm pokeball của cậu nhưng cậu không hề có ý định thả chúng ra.

"Chưa đánh đã sợ à?" M-10 cười khẩy.

"Người khôn ngoan là người biết tránh đổ máu vô ích," Da bất ngờ ném quả pokeball xuống đất và nó vỡ tung, một làn khói trắng che cho cả Dan và Rin.

"ĐI!" Dan nhanh như cắt kéo tay Rin chạy băng qua lối đi bên hông căn nhà đổ nát và băng ra đường. Nhưng chợt…

PHỤT! RẦM!

Một quả cầu siêu năng lực bắn đất văng tung tóe khiến cho cả Rin và Dan khựng lại.

"Ngươi nên biết." M-10 cười khẩy, đứng trên ngọn cây trên con đường vắng teo do mọi người đã được sơ tán hết

"Rằng không gì có thể thoát được đôi mắt này của ta." Nó hất hàm.

"Cubone! Stealth rock!" Rin tung cubone lên

"Cub!" con pokemon nhỏ ngay lập tức ném những viên đá vô hình lơ lửng về phía M-10. Nhưng…

"Rẻ rách." M-10 lướt qua chúng như thể nó biết rõ từng viên đá vậy. Nó lướt thẳng tới chố Rin.

"Oái!" Rin chỉ kịp nhìn đôi mắt trắng bệch không lòng như trợn ngược nhìn cô.

VỤT! RẦM!

Cú đánh của M-10 trượt và nó xới tung đất lên. Trong khi ấy, Dan và Rin đã né được và nhờ Teleport, nấp được ở một góc.

"Là…Byakugan." Rin lẩm bẩm

"Sao cơ?" Dan hỏi nhỏ

"Khi còn bị nhốt ở phòng thí nghiệm. m thấy…có hai nhà khoa học đã cấy vào ba con pokemon." Rin nói "Họ nuôi cấy ba thần nhãn nhân tạo với sức mạnh rất lớn. Một là Sharingan. GIờ Itachi đang có. Hai là Rinnegan. Còn Byakugan…em nhớ là nó đâu được cấy cho thứ kia. Em còn không nhớ là đã gặp nó trong phòng thí nghiệm nữ. Nó…mạnh quá."

"Sức mạnh của thần nhãn…nó thế nào?" Dan hỏi

"Nó cho người dùng một góc nhìn 360 độ và có thể thấu được những thứ dù là nhỏ nhất…nó…thấy chúng ta!"

Vừa dứt câu, tấm gỗ che bên trên hai người bỗng bật tung và M-10 đứng đó, chống tay cười.

"Thấy rồi." Nó làm như đang chơi một trò chơi trốn tìm vậy. Rin và Dan loạng choạng lùi lại vì hoảng và Rin gần như cứng đơ, không làm được gì.

"Nè! Ta trả ngươi con Cubone." M-10 ném con Cubone nhỏ đã bịh thương nặng. Rin vội đỡ lấy nó.

"Cubone. Chị xin lỗi. Emm không sao chứ?" Rin hốt hoảng.

"Nó yếu như con sâu ấy. Còn tên này…" M-10 nhìn Dan "Trông có vẻ mạnh hơn ấy."

"Đồ khỉ!" Dan bất ngờ mở pokeball và một con Charizard với những vằn nâu thẫm kì lạ lao ra. Nhưng chợt…

PHẬP!

"Ợ…" cậu chỉ kịp nhìn xuống lưỡi giáo siêu năng lực đâm qua bụng một hồi rồi gục xuống. Và ngay khi ấy, con Charizard cũng như mất hết sức sống dù nó chỉ vừa mới được thả ra.

"Thật không ngờ khi người có thể đạt tới ngưỡng sức mạnh của Mew khi tạo ra và ban sự sống cho một con pokemon bản sao." M-10 cười

"Không…không thể…" Rin mấp máy, lùi lại và ngã ngửa xuống, hai tay vẫn ôm Cubone "Không thể…" cô cứ lùi dần, lùi dần còn M-10 nhìn cô gái với sự khoái chí.

"Tưởng đám trainer các ngươi thế nào. Chứ cũng thường thôi." Nó cười một cách khiinh thường "Ta còn nghe danh đến cái con mèo gì đó cơ mà. Nó đâu rồi? hay lại ợ đến nỗi rụt cổ lại rồi."

"Cậu ta không có ở đây!" Một cái bóng màu tìm hạ dần sau lưng "Và cúng thật hiếm có người làm ta phải bỏ vỏ bọc đấy." Mewtwo, con pokemon siêu năng lực với cái thìa cỡ bự nói, khó chịu

"Và ngươi định làm gì? Đút cháo cho ta ăn với cái thìa đó ư?" M-10 không thèm quay lại.

"nếu cần!" Mewtwo cứng giọng, rồi lao thẳng vào với chiếc thia. Nó đánh mạnh với Psycho cut

"Xí hụt!" M-10 cúi xuống và né đòn. Nó ngay lập tuwcds trả lại với hai viên shadow ball.

"Hừm!" Mewtwo gạt phắt cả hai quả cầu đi

"Ghê!" M-10 cười đểu

"Còn ghê hơn nữa đó!" Mewtwo liên tục tấn công nhưng M-10 chỉ lách người nẹh qua và né. Mewtwo dồn sức tấn công liên tục và đẩy tốc độ đánh lên đến mức tối đa nhưng nó vẫn không tài nào chạm nổi vào người M-10. Mà kể cả có chạm được thì bộ áo giáp xương vẫn bảo vệ M-10 được.

"Khỉ thật!" Sau chừng mưới phút giằng co, Mewtwo đành lùi lại.

"Sao? Mệt à? Muốn nghỉ giữa hiệp không?" M-10 vẫn giữ cái giọng khinh khỉnh ấy.

"Có mà ngươi nghie ấy!" Mewtwo ngay lập tức gun thìa và tạo ra một cơn mưa psycho ball. Nhưng

"Đâu có dễ thế." M-10 xoay tròn và tạo thành một cơn lốc, một quả cầu xoáy tròn bảo vệ mình. Y như chiêu hồi thiên của Tiger.

BÙM!

Các quả cầu bóng đêm chỉ đập vào quả cầu xoáy của M-10 và vỡ tung. KHông tiến xa hơn được. Đợi đến khi hết đạn, M-10 mới dừng xoay, cười khinh khỉnh.

"Được…" Mewtwo cáu tiết "Hiếm khi đó." Nó vung mạnh chiếc thìa và chiếc thìa ủa nó biến mất. Một cơn vòi rồng thực thụ được tạo ra, cuốn mọi thứ vào trong. Từ nhà cửa, cây cối đến những hàng rào gỗ bị cơn lốc của Mewtwo làm bật tung lên, cuốn vào trong. Và mắt của vòi rồng dần hướng thẳng về M-10

"Ái chà. Có người cáu kìa!" M-10 nhìn cơn lốc của Mewtwo

"Để ta dạy cho ngươi thế nào là sức mạnh thực thụ!" Mewtwo hướng mắt vòi rồng về phía M-10 và khai hỏa. Một chum tia hủy diệt được bắn ra kết hợp cùng với cơn lốc vòi rồng khiến nó xoáy mạnh và như một mũi khoan hủy diệt đâm thẳng vào M-10

BÙM!

Cả một vùng đất bị tàn phá và để lại một cái hố sâu hoắm và lớn. Mewtwo hạ cánh xuống cái hố, gần như kiệt sức. Nó dồn toàn lực vào cú bắn đó và giờ thì hết sức rồi.

"Haha! Ông anh quả là cao cường." M-10 bất ngờ hạ cánh xuống trước mặt Mewtwo, bị thương. Nhưng nó dùng recover và hồi được một phần sức. Trong khi mewtwo thậm chí không còn sức để dùng Recover nữa.

"Ngươi…" Mewtwo gượng đứng lại

"Ông anh nóng tính quá." M-10 bất ngờ bóp cổ Mewtwo lên và nhấc bổng lên "KHoogn thèm quan tâm tới cả con bé kia mà tung đòn mạnh thế chớ? Chả biết giờ nó bốc hơi đâu rồi."

"Ặc…" Mewtwo người như tê liệt, không nhúc nhích nổi

"Để ta giới thiệu lại. Ta là bản sao thế hệ thứ 10, MewX. Và không có chuyện bản sao thứ mười lại yếu hơn đâu." M-10 hay chính xác là MewX cười

"Làm đi Rin!" Giọng Raike kêu lên.

"Rõ!" Rin bất ngờ teleport ran gay sau MewX chỉ để

PẶC!

"Sao lại có kiểu người ngu vậy chứ?" MewX cười khẩy, túm gọn lấy Rin. Nó có bốn tay mà, gnu gì không dùng

"Oái anh Raike!" Rin kêu lên.

"ĐƯợc rồi! Giờ ngươi không còn tay nữa!" Raike lao vào. Phải,. cậu cho RIn làm mồi chỉ để MewX không kịp xoay sở. và cậu lao vào nhanh tới mức MewX cũng phải bất ngờ

"Khit thật!" Nó vội ném cả Rin và Mewtwo sang hai bên, cùng cánh tay xương đỡ

CHOANG!

Lưỡi kiếm của Aegislash chém mạnh.

"Nhận lấy!" MewX dùng hai tay thep đánh mạnh nhưng.

PẶC!

"Infer!" FFefir đẩy cả con pokemon lại.

"Phya!" Leviathant dùng quả cầu nước phóng mạnh về phía MewX

"Được!" MewX chém đôi quả cầu nước

"Greenn!" Phantom nhảy vào ngay sau lưng mang theo Harpuia

"Gallaade!" Lưỡi kiếm của harpuia chém hụt. MewX lùi lại.

VỤT! CHOANG!

Cánh tay thép chém vwang lưỡi giáo băng của leviathant.

CHOANG!

Raike trong tay cầm chắc Aegislash đối mặt MewX và ghìm mạnh chiếc đuôi thép xuống.

"Gen!" Phantom dùng Kunai khóa một cánh tay thép. Lưỡi giáo cuarLeviathant cũng khiến một tay của MewX bị khóa. Fefnir và Harpuia mỗi người một tay. Còn Zero…

"Sceptile!" Nó lao thẳng vào, lưỡi kiếm chuyển hẳn sang màu tím

"Hadoken! Now!" Raike hét lên

"Hadouken!" Zero chém mạnh lưỡi kiếm

BÙM!

Một vụ nổ lớn khiến tất cả văng ra, ngã lăn ra đất.

"ha! Nó thua rồi." Raike cười. Nhìn đám bụi. Phải, không thấy dấu hiệu của MewX đâu cả.

"vậy sao?" Mewtwo có vẻ mệt

"Hay quá!" Rin cười

"nếu muốn đánh một đối thủ có thể né được đòn thì phải tấn công dồn dập" Raike đứng dậy, ra vẻ chuyên gia "Và khóa chặt nó đã."

"Hoan hô anh Raike!" Rin cười chợt…

"Rin! Cô Shina có điều muốn nói với em!" Janie vừa chạy đến thì…

"…What the fuck happened here?" Cô trố mắt nhìn chỗ đổ nát

"Chuyện dài lắm. ĐI gặp cô Shina thôi." Raike nói "Còn đám pokemon sẽ lo cho ông anh Mewtwo. Ok?"

"Rồi. đi để. Để nghỉ đã…" Mewtwo thở dài

Một hồi sau, Rin gặp Shina ở bệnh viện. Shina có nói gì đó với cô gái trẻ trước khi thiếp đi và Rin có vẻ vừa vui, vừa lo lắng. Cô chỉ nắm chặt một chiếc khăn tay mà Shina đứa cho và nói gì đó với Raike. Và ngay hôm sau, cô cùng cả nhóm rời đi…


	18. Chapter 18

Pokemon legendary trainers II: Johto

Chapter 18:

Mọi người có thể bỏ qua nếu không thích sự nhạt nhẽo và vài trò đùa lố trong này :v

"Hú!" Alia vẫy vẫy tay để kéo Tiger ra khỏi cơn mê "Hú! Hú hú!"

Vẫn chả có thay đổi, cái tên "cây hài" vẫn ngồi trầm tư trên vách núi, nơi mà chị Jenny nói là luôn mất dấu bọn trộm.

"Yên tâm, chúng ta sẽ tìm lại được Cyndaquil thôi." Jarvis an ủi và "cây hài" vẫn ngồi im lặng.

"Cái tên này!" Hannah thở dài "Chắc tối qua đánh nhau thua nên giờ tủi thân rồi."

"Tay cậu không so chứ?" Melody nhìn cánh tay bị đạn bắn của Tiger giờ đã được băng lại cẩn thận mà hỏi.

"không sao. không sao." Tiger vẫy vẫy tay. Rồi cậu lại chìm vào suy nghĩ.

"Tớ kiến nghị là đi quanh dò hỏi. Ngồi đây chả được cái tích sự gì cả."

"ĐI." Hannah nói và cô cùng Jarvis bỏ đi.

"Melody đi không?" Alia xách ba lô lên và hỏi

"Cũng được. Tiger ngồi đây chờ nhé." Melody nói nhỏ rồi cũng chạy theo Alia.

"Ừ." Một câu trả lời rất…lạc của Tiger. Rồi cậu vẫn ngồi đó, im lặng.

"Ha. Tụi nó đi rồi." Một tên mặt xẹo nhìn quan chiếc camera theo dõi giấu rất kĩ mà nói. Quanh hắn còn có hai tên nữa cũng mặt xẹo theo và một tên trông có vẻ tử tế kiểu công tử nhà giàu nhưng cũng không kém phần đểu.

"Tên này chắc mất pokemon sinh trầm cảm cha nó rồi." Mọt tên khác cười khẩy.

"Dù sao chúng ta cũng bắt được con Cyndaquil của nó. Nhưng tổn thất là không nhỏ." Tên thứ ba nói "Mà lúc đó nếu tui không mơ ngủ thì nó phun ra lửa thì phải."

"Vỡ vẩn! Làm gì có ai có thể phun ra lửa chứ? Chắc nó còn một con pokemon cực mạnh nào đó nữa."

"Thế thì chúng ta đi bắt thôi. Dù sao cũng thu lại được đám pokemon bị thương rồi mà." Một tên nhin con Cyndaquil. Con chồn bé nhỏ bị nhốt trong cái lồng bé tí tẹo đang run lập cập, đôi mắt nhắm hờ nhìn đám người.

"Hê. Nó sợ rồi kìa."

"Nói chung là…" Tên công tử đứng dậy "Mấy người lo mà bắt nốt con pokemon mạnh mà mấy người nói đi. Ta đi khỏi đây đây. Có hẹn với bên mua rồi."

Nói rồi, hắn teleport mất cùng với một con Alakazam. Sau một hồi lâu…

"Giờ chúng ta làm gì?" Một tên hỏi

"Có thể là ngồi chơi bài hay làm toán."

"Có lý. Dù sao cũng chả còn việc gì mà làm." Một tên khác đồng tình

"Nào? Tiến lên hay phỏm? Hay ba cây?"

"Phỏm đi." Tên thứ ba nói

"Ok. Có chỗ nào ngồi tốt không?"

"Có cái bàn" Tên thứ hai nói

"Khoan đã." Tên thứ nhất dơ tay "Nãy giờ ai nói vậy?"

"À….không có chi. Ba người chơi bài đi. Tui xin phép về trước!" Tiger cười hớn hở, và tất nhiên là có đểu :v lon ton cầm cái lồng của Cyndaquil chạy tót ra cửa và phóng mất.

"Cái…Nó vào đây từ lúc nào vậy?" Một tên hốt hoảng

"ÔI MÁ ƠI! Bắt nó lại ngay!"

"Mấy ông làm ăn kiểu gì thế?"

"Kêu là gì? Bắt lấy nó!" Cả ba tên lao toán loạn ra khỏi nơi ẩn nấp và…

"Pằng chíu!" Tiger đứng ngoài, cười toe toét "Sao rồi? Còn muốn trộm cướp nữa không?"

XOẠCH!

"Dạ không!" ba tên cướp phải dơ tay chịu hàng một cách chóng vánh vì bị vây bởi hơn chục cảnh sát toàn cơ lực.

Một lúc sau, trên chiếc xe cảnh sát rời khu ẩn nấp…

"Chóng vánh quá ha! Kekeekee! Đơn giản nhể Cyndaquil!" Cậu gãi gãi cái mũi dài của con chồn làm nó cứ vẫy vẫy chân vì sướng.

"Kế sách khốn nạn của cậu cũng có lúc thành công." Alia cười đểu

"Thì có ai ngờ đâu. Ha ha." Tiger cũng cười

"Mà nhạt nhẽo quá." Jarvis nói "Tưởng phải có đánh nhau hay gì đó chứ? Thế này thì nhạt quá."

"À chỗ Red đang có một trò không nhạt nhẽo đấy" Tiger nháy mắt

"Trò gì?" Cả lũ xúm vào. Phải. Giờ mới vào nội dung chính đây :v

Ở trường, vào một buổi tối…

"Chơi bài đuê!" Red cầm bộ tú lên và nói.

"Suỵt! Để họ phát hiện ra là chết cả lũ ấy." Venus nhắc

"Chơi gì đây?" Blue hỏi. Cả phòng chỉ có…ba tên con trai và một cô gái :v (đừng nghĩ quẩn :v không có raping gì ở đây đâu)

"Đánh bài quỳ." Gold kiến nghị

"Dễ quá!" Blue phản đối

"Bài uống nước." Venus nói

"Lạy chị. Mất nước ba hôm đấy." Blue lại phản đối

"Đánh bài nhọ…" Red dơ tay

"Có cái nồi à?" Blue lại phản đối

"Phản đối nhiều quá đấy bà chị. Thì chơi bạc tiền khong?" Gold nói

"Anh hết tiền rồi." Red dơ cái ví rỗng ra.

"Rồi. Còn một kiểu." Blue mặt nguy hiểm

"Gì?" Cả ba tên nhìn cô

"Đánh bài cởi đồ! Ai nhất được yêu cầu người kia bỏ một món đồ mình đang mặc gồm quần, áo và mũ " Cô nói, mặt cười kiểu đáng yêu và quyến rũ, mặt đỏ ửng lên :v

"What?" Venus ngã ngửa. Vừa nghĩ đến đã &amp; $** :v

"Được! Chơi luôn chơi luôn!" Gold mặt phởn nhìn Blue lúc ấy mặc đúng một cái váy đen mỏng cũ của cô hồi trước :v

"Không được không…ọ!" Red sặc luôn :v

"Sao không được? Quá được còn gì? Quất luôn!" Gold nổi máu dê :v

"Cô ấy là con gái mà! Thế sao được?" Red phản đối loạn xị ngậu.

"Mọi người không muốn nhìn tớ khoe dáng à?" Blue vẫn làm vẻ mặt ấy và khiến Red ôm mũi, Venus thì bất tĩnh nãy giờ giờ vừa tỉnh lại phọt máu bất tỉnh tiếp :v

"Hội ý! Hội ý!" Gold kéo xác Venus và Red ra một góc phòng, nói gì đó. Thấy cãi nhau to lắm. Sau một hồi "bày tỏ tâm sự" của Gold…

"Được! ĐƯợc hết!" Cả ba tên đều mặt phởn quay ra nhìn Blue rồi cười, dơ ngón tay cái lên và đồng ý

"Hihihi." Blue cười nhỏ nhẹ và nhanh chóng cho cả ba tên vào bẫy.

Sau một hồi chơi…

"Tệ." Venus nhìn bài trên tay mà nói. Cậu còn mặt đủ áo nhưng quần thì…tất cả những gì còn lại là chiếc quần đùi hoa.

"Nãy giờ chưa cho Blue bét được ván nào là sao?" Red nói, nhìn hai người kia. Cậu không khá hơn là mấy, vẫn còn mặc quần dài nhưng cả ba lớp áo đi hết rồi :v

"Hai người thôi càu nhàu đi được chưa?" Gold mắng, mặt thất thểu, người không còn một mảnh vải che thân :v à không. Còn underwear và một cái khăn mặt che những chỗ cần che. :v

"hehehe!" Blue giờ mới lộ mặt "Mọi người chưa thắng được thêm à? Chỉ một hai ván nữa thôi mà! Một ván nữa tui bỏ luôn cả cái váy ra đấy."

"Xì. Nãy giờ anh em nhất được hai ván." Gold nhìn bộ bài "và ngu sao chúng ta lại đi hành lẫn nhau thay vì mạnh dạn kiến nghị với chị ấy. Anh Red nhá! Ngại ngần kêu chị Blue bỏ đồ và giờ hại anh em không còn cơ hội ngắm body chị ấy nữa rồi"

"Anh đã phản đối ngay từ đầu rồi." Red cãi "Và ít nhất cũng phải biết giữ thể diện cho cô ấy chứ"

"Thế này nhé. Một ván nhất nữa là hết luôn." Blue ra hẹn, nháy mắt với cả ba người. tất nhiên là Gold cắn câu ngay lập tức

Và hệ quả, sau một vài ván tiếp theo…

"Anh còn một cái quần đùi, underwear." Venus nói

"Anh òn nguyên." Red thở dài "Phần bên dưới thôi."

"Mấy anh thôi đi dùm em được không?" Gold còn mỗi một…cái khố :v Chí ít thì Blue vẫn để cho cậu quấn khố sau khi lấy nốt underwear của tên này :v

"Mọi người có ý định đầu hàng không?" Blue hỏi đểu, liếc ba tên dê già trong phòng và cười khúc khích.

"Không đời nào." Gold nói

"Chú còn mỗi cái khố là may lắm rồi đấy. Đừng để cô ấy thấy hàng chú đuê. Không vui đâu." Red nói

CỐC!

Có tiếng gõ trên cửa

"Chết cha. Có người" Gold hốt hoảng.

"vào đi!" Blue nói rõ to

"Cái…" venus và Red ớ người.

"mấy người định chơi bài đến…" green mở cửa ra, theo sau còn có yellow, Lunar và Crystal đi theo. Vừa mở cửa, thấy cảnh cả bốn tên đang **** :v Sau một hồi "lặng nhìn" nhau…

"Á!" Crystal mặt đỏ bừng, vừa la toáng lên vừa chạy

"Khoan đã! Tớ có thể giải thích" Gold đuổi theo

"Vậy chú làm ơn mặc quần vào! Khố má rơi hết rồi kìa!" Green mắng

"Ơ…" Yellow mặt đơ nhìn Red

"Ế! Đừng nhìn!" Red vội chui tọt vào trong cái thùng bìa ở góc phòng

"Này! Cấm quay phim chụp ảnh!" Venus mắng Lunar té tát nhưng quá muộn

"kekeke! Đắng ,lòng thanh niên khỏa thân bị bạn chụp ảnh dìm hàng đăng mạng." Lunar hí hứng cầm máy quay chạy quanh phòng khách trong khi venus vẫn đang đuổi theo và cố dành lại cái máy quay.

"Hehehe! Look away please!" Blue cười mãn nguyện, quay đầu yellow đi ra chỗ khác để cho Red…kiếm lại mấy bộ quần áo mặc tạm. Và hệ quả…

"Anh có thể giải thích" Red không để ý diện nguyên bộ vãy đỏ của Blue phóng ra

"Ăn mặc kiểu khỉ gì thế này?" green mắng "Quay vào mặc đồ của cậu NGAY! Còn tên Gold! Đồ của chú kia kìa sao không mặc!"

"Em sẽ giết chị! Em sẽ giết Blue sau vụ này!" Gold vừa chửi thầm, vừa mặc đồ

"Bố khỉ. Cậu ta kêu mình lôi cả lũ con gái đến đây vì lí do này à?"

Trong khhi ấy…

Messenger:

Blue: Nice trick :p :v

I told you so :v :v :v :v :v : Tiger

Blue: Chờ Lunar đăng cái Video lên đã :v ông phải thấy mặt mấy người họ lúc đó :v

Vui cực :v

Ok :v chắc chắn là tui đã hình dung ra được phần nào rồi: Tiger

. Không thua ván nào đấy chứ :v

Blue: Không có chuyện đó đâu :v tui không định khoe body mềnh lên :v

nó chả đáng ngắm

Tui thì mong là có :v Lại độn giả nên mới không dám khoe chứ gì? :v :Tiger

Blue: TUi giết ông bây giờ! :(((((

Đó là sự thật mà :v :Tiger

Blue: Giờ khoogn cần dùng pokeball nữa rồi :v giờ là hàng thật 100%

Thảo nào nó nhỏ đi trông thấy :v :Tiger

Blue: Làm ơn hết bệnh đi! :( Ông và tên Gold bệnh ngang nhau rồi! :'(

:D Dù sao thì có trời mới biết :v :Tiger

[Lunar đã đăng một video]

**Lunar**: Thánh :v with **Tiger, Blue, Red, Green, Gold, Venus, Yellow, Silver, Crystal, Raike, Alia.**

Thích: 60

Bình luận:

**Tiger:** Ấu shệt! :v

**Green: **Mất hết cả mặt -_-

**Gold: **Tụi em mới mất mặt. Anh mất cái gì?

**Blue: **:v có mấy người mất hình tượng :v

**Lunar: **Chắc **Blue **thấy hết rồi nhỉ? :)) Kể lại cho anh chị em nghe đi. Họ trông thế nào? :v

**Blue: **Ồ :v không nhìn rõ tại phòng tối quá :v

**Red: **Phew! :| :|

**Alia: **Con lạy mẹ! :v

**Yellow: **… :v Em chưa thấy gì nha :v tại phòng tối quá :v

**Silver: ***cảm thấy mất mặt*

**Gold: **người mất mặt là tụi này! Ok?

**Tiger: **Phát hiện thêm vài tên dê già :v Mấy người làm gì trong phòng kín với Blue của tui vậy? :O

**Blue: **Đừng lo ck iu :v chả có gì hay cả đâu :v nếu họ có làm gì thì đã có green phòng bên bảo kê rồi

**Green: **Itachi có sharingan, thôi miên bà thì có trời giúp -_-

**Yellow: **Anh Red không đời nào làm thế đâu? Nhỉ anh nhỉ?

**Raike:** Ai mà biết :v mà thằng Venus nhà anh cũng không dám làm thế đâu :v nhỡ đâu có vấn đề gì với Blue là anh quạc nó chết :v

**Tiger: ***tạm sang iên tâm mode8 Ai là ck của cô hả? -_- :v **Green**! Vk chú mà chú không quả được à?

**Green: **-_-

**Tiger: **lần sau nhớ kiếm máy quay hồng ngoại nhìn cho rõ nhá **Lunar! ** :v

**Lunar: **Okie :))


	19. Chapter 19

Pokemon legendary trainers II: Johto

Chapter 19.

"Và Bug catching Contest-double battle xin chính thức được bắt đầu!"

"Xung phong!" Tiger tay cầm cái giỏ đựng bóng, tay cầm cái vợt bắt bướm lao vafot rước.

"Gì mà vội vàng thế chứ?" Alia, đồng đội của Tiger chạy theo sau, cầm cái giỏ và cái túi mồi.

"Daaa!" Cyndaquil và Emolga chạy theo sau Tiger, cũng sung không kém.

'vậy là mình phải trông mấy tên quậy này đây.' Alia thở dài. Các đội khác cũng đã đồng loạt lao vào công viên cùng với những đồ trang bị của mình. Riêng nhóm Hanah-Jarrvis…

"Nhanh lên nào Jarv! Lề mề quá!" Hannah giục mãi. Jarrvis lết cái thân ê ẩm do tối hôm qua chơi Twisted quá đà của mình đi, các theo cả giỏ đồ.

"Đây đây." Jarvis lệt đệt theo sau.

"Chúng ta sẽ bắt thật nhiều để dành giải nhất về cho Melody!" Tiger đầy quyết tâm, hô to

"Cyndaquil!" Con chồn của cậu cũng đầy quyết tâm. Và cả hai không suy nghĩ gì cả, lao ngay vào bai cỏ và…

"A ha! Con caterpie! Ember đi Cynda!"

"Cyndaquil!"

PHÙNG!~!

"ấY. NHẸ TAY THÔI KẺO NÓ CHẾT.!"

Trong khi hai người kia vẫn phấn chấn thì Alia…

"Họ không biết là số lượng không quan trọng bằng chất lượng à?" Alia ngồi tẩn ngẩn tần ngần nhìn trời nhìn đất nhìn mấy. Nói chung là chán. :v Trong khi ấy, quay trở lại với nhóm của Jarvis.

"Haizzz!" Hannah thở dài, ngồi phịch xuống bên vệ cỏ "Cứ thế này thì bao giờ mới bắt được một con đây? Còn phải bắt bọ thệt hiếm mới được điểm cao chứ? Đến lết cái xác đi tìm bọ cũng mệt muốn chết rồi." cô than vãn.

"Tớ xin lỗi. Hôm qua thức khuya quá nên giờ mệt." Jarvis cũng ngồi phịch xuống bên cô bạn, thở dài.

"Không phải lỗi của cậu. ĐỘi ta ốn yếu rồi mà." Hannah vỗ vai an ủi "Thôi thì tham gia chút cho vui. Coi như là khởi động lại chút" cô cười tươi cố gắng nâng tinh thần Jarvis lên chút.

"Ờ." Jarvis cười lại. Rồi cả hai đều thở dài một cái. Cô nắm lấy bắp tay phải, quay đi một hồi. Jarvis cũng chẳng biết làm gì, nắm chặt lấy tay và cố bắt chuyện nhưng lại ngại nên thôi.

"Hey!" Alia từ trên trời rơi xuống bống chui ra từ phía sau hai người "Tham gia cuộc thi bắt bọ mà cặp love birds này ngồi đây làm gì vậy?Trông tình tứ ghê nhỉ?"

"What? Tụi tui chỉ ngồi đây nghỉ thôi mà!" Hannah bỗng quay lại, nói lớn, mặt biểu cảm.

"Ủa? Không đỏ mặt à?" Alia tỏ vẻ ngạc nhiên về phản ứng của Hannah và tất nhiên, cô mong nó khác giống mấy cái chuyện tình trong mộng ấy :v

"Hứ!" Hannah quay ngoắt đi "Ai them chứ!"

"Ủa? Mà cậu cùng đội với Tiger mà sao lại…?" Jarvis ngạc nhiên khi thấy Tiger không đi cùng Alia.

"Gã khùng ấy…" Alia gãi đầu.

"HÁ! Bắt lấy nó! Đừng để nó thoát!" có cái giọng nói chả lẫn vào đâu được kêu gào phía sau bụi cỏ và có cái bóng của mái đầu cả năm không chải một lần màu đen đen cùng cái cột khói của con Cyndaquil đang ruojt theo ba con Butterfree.

"Hehehe. Vậy hai người có muốn thắng không nào?" Alia bỗng hỏi

"À. Thắng sao được chứ? Đội còn không có ai chuyên chiến đấu đây." Hannah cười đùa một cách vui vẻ và bá vai Jarvis "Có mỗi anh chàng cao bồi yếu vía này thôi à."

"…" Jarvis bỗng ôm mặt.

"Ủa. ngại kìa. Ha! Jarvis ngại kìa." Alia bỗng bật cười thành tiếng, chỉ chỉ tay "Lạ nhỉ! Lạ thiệt đó! Cặp love birds kì lạ nhất từ trước tới giờ." cô cười sảng khoái.

"Đã bão là khong phải mà!" cái giọng của Hannah làm lũ bọ chạy toán loạn đi tránh nạn. khong kém Alia là mấy :v

Sau một hội săn lùng…

"ha! Con thứ tư!" Alia lao ra, Emolga đã làm con Ledian tê liệt "Sport ball nào!" cô liền tung trái bóng và con Ledian bị hút vào trong nhanh chóng. Và trái bóng đóng lại gần như ngay lập tức.

"Hay quá! Thêm được một bé nữa rồi." Hannah chạy lại, nhặt trái bóng của công viên lên, cười hớn hở "Dễ như bỡn ấy!" cô sung sướng.

"Haha." Jarvis cười nhạt "Vẫn chậm tiến độ so với các đội khác lắm…Óa!" cậu bỗng nhảy dựng lên, phóng ra nấp sau lưng Alia khi bị một con Heracross phóng ra hù :v đúng là…

"Yếu bóng vía vừa thôi chứ Jarvis." Hannah cười kiểu bó chiếu với anh bạn, an ủi

"Đúng là đồ đàn bà." Alia rủa đểu và cười nham hiểm :v Con heracross thấy ba người vội vàng bay mất.

"Thôi! Tớ sẽ bắt con bọ này cho cậu coi!" Hannah xắn tay áo lên cao và làm vẻ hào hứng và vô tình để lộ một vết sẹo bỏng trên bắp tay. Nó nhỏ thôi. Có lẽ là từ hồi nhỏ rồi. Rồi cô đuổi theo con Heracross cùng con Ponyta của mình. Hình như Hannah rút nó ra từ lâu rồi thì phải. nó thân với cô hơn con Rapidash mà cô cưỡi và theo như cô kẻ thì nó được cô nuôi từ nhỏ nên hai người khá gắn bó. Không rõ là sao nhưng cả Hannah và Ponyta đều rất sung và họ chạy lao vào bãi cỏ rậm rạp của National park một cách đầy hào hứng.

"Cẩn thận đó."Jarvis gọi với theo.

"Gì mà phải thế chứ!" Alia bỗng vỗ mạnh vào lưng khiến Jarvis chúi về phía trước "Đuổi theo đi chứ hoàng tử. Công chúa đang cần cậu giúp kìa."

"Cái gì chứ? Cậu nói gì vậy?" Jarvis gãi đầu không hiểu, vẻ ngây ngô.

"Chả thích quá còn gì." Alia cười đầy mãn nguyện "Hiếm thấy thằng con trai nào như cậu. hahaha! Thích thì nói thẳng ra đi chứ cứ vòng vo mãi. Đừng tưởng tui không biết. Tui biết hết đấy. cái cách hai người nhìn nhau ấy…" cô thì thầm, vẻ hớn hở. chắc lại tính ship hai người này lại với nhau à. :v Alia có vẻ cũng định theo nghề bà mối đây.

"Hả?" Jarvis ngạc nhiên tới mức rụng cả hàm

"Lại còn tỏ vẻ ngây ngô nữa." Alia cười lớn hơn "Ôi. Thật lãng mạn làm sao. Cô gái chăn bò và chàng cao bồi chăn ngựa và cuộc tình ở nông trại…" cô bắt đầu lảm nhảm và nói hệt Blue và trong khi bà cô khó tính bắt đầu mơ hão thì Jarvis đã lẩn mất để tránh tai ương cho cái tai cảu cậu. Cậu bịt tai lại để khỏi phải nghe mấy lời Alia nói. Mặt Jarvis cứ đỏ bừng, người nóng ra khi nghĩ lại. Cậu nhắm mắt đi xuyên qua bụi cỏ và rẽ đường, định tìm chỗ vắng vẻ làm một giấc đã. Bỗng cậu nhận ra…hình ảnh Hannah cứ lởn vởn trong đầu mình. Chả nhẽ bị ám?

"Quái thật." Jarvis lắc lắc cái đầu của mình, cô cho nó ra khỏi và nghĩ đến cơn buồn ngủ sắp kéo tới. Nhưng mõi lần ngáp là lại thấy Hannah cười và cái mùi hương đồng quê của cô vang vảng đâu đây. Và…việc vừa đi vừa nghĩ đến cô bạn lúc nào cũng mang lại hậu họa :v

BINH!

Và cái cột đèn là cái hậu họa :v Jarvis đâm đầu vào nó và bật ngược lại. Cậu ôm cái đầu của mình, ngồi thụp xuống. Đau quớ! Tuy là một chàng cao bồi nhưng chỉ là cái danh hão thôi. Jarvis nghĩ mình thấy tủi. Cậu chưa bao giờ giỏi cưỡi ngựa, chưa đuổi bò, chưa chăn bò, chưa bắn súng, chưa làm việc nặng. Cậu chỉ đơn giản là giúp các trại bò giao sữa thôi nhưng giờ thì việc cũng chẳng còn sau vụ đàn bò của gia dình Hannah và ông anh của cô. Các trại bò cũng bị đóng cửa và công việc giao sữa cũng theo gió mà bay luôn rồi. Cậu vồn yếu đuối nên không thể tự mình trồng cây, tự mình nuôi bò hay làm nông cùng mọi người được. Đã yếu lại còn hay bắt nạt nên cậu khá nhát gan. Và nghĩ lại, Jarvis lại càng thấy tủi. Lúc ấy, Hannah lại hiện lên trong tâm chí cậu. một cô gái xinh xắn, mộc mạc và mạnh mẽ, khỏe khoắn và can đảm. Nghĩ lại thấy ghen tị với cô bạn. Buồn, Jarvis lại ngồi từ xuống bên lề đường và huýt sáo. Một bản nhạc đồng quê mang tên "Mũ rơm" mà cậu hay huýt sáo để đỡ buồn trên quãng đường giao sữa của mình. Cậu huýt sáo vang và cố nghĩ đến Hannah nhiều hơn để tìm lại chút niềm vui. Chợt…có tiếng huýt sáo xa xa làm Jarvis giật mình. Cậu dừng lại, nghe ngóng thật kĩ và chợt nhận ra bài hát của mình. Cũng tiếng huýt sáo ấy, âm điệu ấy, bài hát ấy nhưng mà ai nhỉ.

VỤT…ẦM!

Một viên đạn ánh sáng bắn rõ mạnh khiến chỗ đất sau lưng Jarvis bị bắn tung và cậu ngã chúi đầu, lăn quay ra đất. Cậu vụt đứng dậy. có đánh nhau! Nhưng mà không phải là với pokemon hoang mà là trainer đấu trainer. Jarvis đứng lại nghe ngóng. Có tiếng người.

"Tụi tao là người tìm ra nó trước. Nó là của tụi tao!" có tiếng nói của một thanh niên và có thể nói alf đầy hung hăng. Và hùa theo là tiếng của một người nữa, có lẽ là nữ nhưng cũng hung hăng không kém.

"Ở công viên này không có cái gì là của riêng ái cả. Với lại tôi mới là người bắt được nó. Tại sao mấy người lại…"

Jarvis giật mình khi nhận ra giọng Hannah cãi lại hai người kia.

ẦM!

Thêm một vụ nổ nữa cách chỗ cậu không xa khiến cho mặt đất rung lên.

"Chết. Hannah!" Jarvis vội vàng lao tới, cảm giác bất an ập đến và nhịp tim cậu bỗng tăng cao. Chuyện gì vậy? chả nhẽ Hannah đang phải một chọi hai? Thế thì nguy quá! Jarvis chạy nhanh hết sức tới và cậu nhảy vọt ra, đến một khoảng đất trống và đúng lúc ấy.

"Chết cha!" Một tên có mái đầu Mohawk xanh lá câ và đứng bên cạnh là một tên tóc vàng mắt tợn chợt kêu lên.

"Hơ…" Jarvis ngẩng lên và một trái đại pháo flash cannon đang rơi thẳng xướng "Toi con rồi…" cậu nhìn ra nhưng thế này tránh bằng niềm tin à?

"Tránh ra!" Chợt một cánh tay ôm chặt lấy cậu và kéo cậu sang một bên. Viên đạn rơi xuống, nổ tung khiến cả hai văng sang một bên, rơi vào bụi cỏ, bùn đất tung tóe và Jarvis cảm thấy như bị kéo đi. Cậu bị đẩy nằm xuống, nấp dưới một bụi cỏ và một cô gái ngay lập tức kéo cậu xuống, bịt miệng lại.

"ha…" Jarvis ngạc nhiên khi thấy Hannah người đầy đất, lấm lem hết cả đang bịt miệng cậu lại. Cô chỉ khe khẽ ra hiệu cho cậu im lặng và giữ bình tĩnh.

"Nó lẩn rồi. Nhanh như sóc ấy." Tên Mohawk lẩm bẩm "Mà thôi. Cũng lấy được con Heracross rồi. đi thôi." Hắn nói và bỏ đi cùng với quả pokeball chứa heracross mà không mảy may nghĩ ngợi. Đợi cho cả hai đã đi hẳn, Hannah mới chợt nằm phịch xuống nền cỏ, thở dài.

"Ai…" Cô tỏ vẻ thất vọng, rồi lại như theo thói quen, nắm lấy bắp tay.

"Hannah…" Jarvis ngập ngừng vì cái vẻ thất vọng của cô, rồi cậu mạnh dạn hỏi "Cậu không sao chứ?"

Rất đơn giản và…kì quặc.

"Hi…haha…" Hannah bỗng bật cười "Cậu cứ như con gái ấy. Chả dứt khoái gì cả" Hannah cười sảng khoái như chưa từng bị cướp.

"À thì…" Jarvis gãi đầu, cười gượng gạo "Mà con heracross của cậu…no bị…" cậu đổi chủ đề.

"Không sao đâu. Coi như chấp lũ dở hơi ấy đi." Hannah nói một cách thoải mái "Chúng ta sẽ bắt thêm được con khác thôi mà. Nhưng…tớ cần nghỉ chút đã. Có theo nó thôi mà mệt quá." Cô ngáp dài, nằm ườn ra bãi cỏ xanh mát rượi, mắt nhìn lên bầu trời mây trắng như bông, hít thở sâu. Gió thổi mát rượi. Jarvis gãi đầu. Thiệt tình cậu thấy thương cô bạn. Cô đã tốn bao nhiêu công sức để bắt được Heracross để rồi bị cướp mất mà vẫn không hề mảy may buồn hay thất vọng.

"Này." Hannah chợt nói "Đừng bận tâm quá. Chúng ta sẽ bắt lại được vài con bọ hiếm khác mà." Cô bỗng an ủi Jarvis.

"Sao cậu biết tớ…?" Jarvis hơi ngạc nhiên khi Hannah cứ như đọc vị được cậu ấy,

"À. Chuyện nhỏ ấy mà." Hannah cười "Mà nằm mãi cũng chả giải quyết được gì. Hay là tớ với cậu tự đi bắt thêm vài pokemon bọ nữa nhé. Được không?" cô nghiêng đầu cười làm Jarvis bỗng nóng ran người, gãi gãi cái đầu của cậu và gật gật

"Ư…hưm." Cậu đồng ý, gật lia lịa.

"Nào! Đi thôi!" Cô nắm tay Jarvis kéo cậu lên và vô tình để lộ một vết sẹo bỏng trên cổ tay của cậu. Hannah chợt chỉ mỉm cười rồi kéo cậu bạn vào sâu bên trong công viên. Và buổi chiều hôm ấy thực sự trở thành của hai người. Jarvis khá nhút nhát và yếu về phần chiến đấu cũng như bắt pokemon. Vì vậy Hannah đã dạy cậu. Và với khả năng cũng như hiểu biết của cô, Hannah thực sự làm Jarvis ấn tượng và thậm chí là cả mấy thanh niên FA tham gia bắt bọ cũng…ấn tượng với cô :v

"Cố lên nào Jarvis! Cho nó vào bóng đi!" Hannah nói lớn xen kẽ tiếng cười cui vẻ và sự thích thú của cô lúc huấn luyện Jarvis.

"Hây a!" Jrvis lấy hết lực ném trái bóng và con Spiranak bị túm gọn.

"Hay lắm. Nhưng lần sau dứt khoát hơn nữa." Hannah cỗ vũ

"Ờ. Cảm ơn!" Jarvis cũng đáp lại bằng một nụ cười vui vẻ. Và hai người tiếp tục. Jarvis dần bắt được nhiều hơn. Nào Ariados, metapod, Caterpie, Butterfree, Kakuna, Kriketot,… và số bóng còn lại của họ ít dần, ít dần trong khi số bóng có chứa pokemon hệ bọ thì càng ngày càng tăng. Sau một hồi…

"Ya!" Jarvis nằm phịch xuống bãi cỏ, sảng khoái.

"Xem nào.còn có một trái sport ball thôi. Chắc vẫn đủ để bắt một con nữa." Hannah cười "Coi như hôm nay là thành công nhé Jarvis.

"Tất nhiên!" Jarvis cười lớn, nằm ườn ra cỏ.

"vậy là hết xin lỗi nhé." Hannah đùa "Cậu cứ xin lỗi này nọ làm tớ ngại quá cơ."

"haha. Vậy thì tớ sẽ bớt xin lỗi đi. Được không?" chàng trai quê hỏi lại, cười.

"OK! Quyết thế nhé!" Hannah nói "Và hứa là không được nhút nhát nữa Jarvis. Hứa không?" cô đưa tay ra, chìa ngón út và cười "Ngoắc tay hứa nhé."

"Được thôi! Ngại gì chứ!" Jarvis mạnh dạn, và hai người ngoắc tay rồi cười. Có lẽ đó sẽ là lời hứa gắn kết cả hai lại không chỉ bây giờ mà cả sau này nữa. Sau cái ngoắc tay ấy, Hannah chợt cười và đổi chủ đề.

"Mà vết sẹo trên cổ tay cậu là sao thế?" Cô hỏi nhỏ một cách thân thiết.

"À. Đó là một tai nạn hồi nhỏ ấy mà." Jarvis thở dài và cười, mắt nhắm lại, nhớ lại hồi trước của cậu. Cậu có vẻ như không muốn nhắc lại mấy chuyện cũ.

"Mà thôi. Giờ chúng ta quay lại chỗ ban giám khảo dần là vừa" Hannah đứng dậy, phủi phủi quần áo. Chợt…

VỤT…

"Á!" Hannah đang cầm cái túi chứa bóng thì bị giật mất. Một con Honchrow cawpsp cái túi bay tít lên và bay tới, đậy trên cái đầu Mỏ hạc của tên ban nãy cướp Heracross của Hannah.

"Ha! Cô em bắt có vẻ được nhiều nhỉ?" Hắn cầm cái túi đầy bóng cười.

"Làm chăm chỉ đấy. Giờ cho tụi này xin lại nhé." Tên tóc vàng cười khẩy, hất hàm

"Này! Trả lại đây! Đó là của tụi tôi mà!" Jarvis tức giận hét lên.

"Xin lỗi nhé nhóc. Tụi này lấy được là của tụi này rồi. Ai bảo giữ không cẩn thận cơ." Tên Mỏ hạc cười lớn.

"Tụi bay…" Hannah nghiến răng, tức giận "Khó chịu lắm rồi nhé!" cô thả ngay Ponyta ra và con ngựa lửa ngay lập tức lao tới tấn công.

"Xem ra bé con chưa học được gì nhỉ?" Tên tóc vàng ngay lập tức thả một con Graveler ra và con pokemon đát to tướng túm gọc cả ponyta, quật mạnh xuống đến rầm một cái và đè nó. Ponyta không đưunsg dậy được.

"Bẻ cái chân của nó đi." Tên Mỏ hạc ra lệnh một cách lạnh lùng và ác độc. Con Graveler lấy cái tay đá của nó đập mạnh đền Rầm một cái

"Paaaa!" Con Ponyta kêu lên, vụt dậy, Một chân sau thong xuống. Nó lết ra khỏi và Graveler cũng thả nó đi.

"Bọn ác ôn!" Jarvis hét lên "Dám đối xử với pokemon như thế sao!" cậu ném quả pokeball hay chính xác là heavyball thẳng về phía chúng. Một con Bouffalant lao thẳng ra, chạy rầm rầm tới chỗ hai tên kia làm mặt đất rung chuyển dữ dội.

"Honchrow!" tên Mỏ hạc cỉ huýt sáo và con quạ đen lao ra, dùng đôi cánh to khỏe quật mạnh và tạo một luồng gió khá lớn. bụi mù mịt.

"Cẩn thận đó Jarvis!" Hannah lấy tay che "Chúng định che ắt tấn công bất ngờ đó."

"Thế này đánh đấm kiểu gì?!" Jarvis vừa nói, vừa chạy lại chhoox Hannah nhưng lần này, cậu đứng phía trước.

"Kết liễu nó đi Graveler! Rock blast!"giọng tên tóc vàng vang vọng trong cơn bão bụi. Jarvis ngay lập tức chắn phía trước Hannah, chuẩn bị sẵn sàng cho bất kì viên đá nào bay tới. Chợt…

"Ponyta! Fire spin!" Hannah nhoài lên, ra lệnh. Và ngay lập tức, từ trong cơn bão bụi, Ponyta của Hannah tuy đã bị thương ở chân nhưng vẫn dùng được lửa xoáy và cơn lốc lửa làm đám bụi bị cuốn vào.

"Toi!" Jarvis kêu lên, đã không còn và ngay trước mặt hai người, một loạt đá đang bay tớ đã nhanh chóng dùng rock blast và giờ, cả hai đang trong tình thế nguy hiểm khi những viên đá to lớn được ném tới chỗ hai người.

"Volt switch!" Alia bỗng từ đâu lao tới cùng với Emolga. Và con sóc điện đã sẵn sàng. Nó tung ra một quả cầu điện ngay tức khắc về phía Bouffalant và lao tớ chắn trước mặt Jarvis và Hannah.

RẸT!

Qủa cầu điện đánh trúng ngay Bouffalant của Jarvis và bất ngờ, Bouffalant và Emolga đổi vị trí.

RẦM!

Những viên đá của Graveler đập vào đầu và sừng của Bouffalant nhưng cũng chỉ ngang muối đốt inox. Chúng vỡ vụn hết cả.

"Cái gì?!" Tên Mỏ hạc bất ngờ.

"Ha! Bất ngờ chưa?" Alia cười tự tin "Nguồn gốc ban đầu của Technovolt bắt nguồn từ khả năng hoán đổi của Volt switch và tiger phát triern Hiraishin từ đó đó. Nào! Giờ tới lượt hai kẻ cướp cạn chuyên bắt nạt người khác nào!" Alia, mặt đằm đằm sát khí tiền tới đối mặt với hai tên cướp cạn kia.Bọn chúng bắt đầu run rẩy. Và đến Jarvis còn…

"Này Hannah. Nhắc tớ đùng chọc giận bà chằn này nhé." Cậu thủ thỉ

"Ừ." Hannah cũng chỉ dám nói nhỏ.

"Con ranh! Bộ muốn…" Tên Mỏ hạc định nói cứng ai dè cả hắn và Honchrow đều bị tê liệt. Nuzzle của Emolga hiệu quả tức thì. Và con pokemon nhỏ cầm cái túi đựng pokeball về, cười hớn hở như vừa lập công vậy. Khá ngộ nghĩnh.

"Gặp phải ma rồi. Chạy…" Tên tóc vàng định chuồn thì…

"E hèm!" Tiger hắng giọng "Tui có bỏ lỡ cái gì không nhỉ?" cậu đứng chống tay hỏi, amwjc cho tên tóc vàng chạy mất

"Hắn chạy kìa!" Hannah chỉ tay theo tên tóc vàng nhưng tiegr chỉ tặc luoix một cái và…bấm nút đỏ

"Theo như kinh nghiệm, bấm nút đỏ thường đem lại vận ruit." Jarvis nhận xét và

BÙM!

Một cái giày bốc khói của tên tóc vàng bay ngược lại

"Chính…" tiegr cười tự tin trước khi…

CỐP!

Cái giày cháy rơi vào đầu Tiger rõ đau và…

"…xác…" Cậu ôm quả ổi vừa mới nhô lên trên đầu "Chạy đâu cho khỏi vận đời đây." Điệu bộ giả khóc, Tiger chọc cả lũ cười. Bốn người cười với nhau một cách sảng khoái. Vấn đề của họ đã được giải quyết xong chóng vánh và nhanh gọn. Họ chẳng còn gì phải bận tâm. Hannah cũng nhặt quả bóng chứa Heracross mà cô bị cướp hồi nãy lên và cười với Jarvis. Jarvis vẫn cái điệu bộ ấy gãi đầu và cười lại. Cuộc thi hôm ấy,…

"Vâng rất xin lỗi bạn Tiger vì đây là cuộc thi bắt bọ chứ không phải lùa bọ. Tuy bạn đã lùa tới hơn một trăm con bọ tới chỗ chúng tôi nhưng chỉ ba mươi con được tính"

"huhu! Quai?" Tiger ngồi khóc nức nở và melody cùng Poochyena, Cyndaquil với Caterpie đành phải ngồi an ủi cậu.

"Và nhóm thắng cuộc là nhóm Hannah-Jarvis!" Ban tổ chức công bố giải nhất. Hannah và Jarvis bước lên bục, dương cao huy chương chiến thắng của họ. Và Alia nhanh chóng nháy một tấm ảnh kỉ niệm chụp cả hai người. Họ cười tươi, vui vẻ và chiếc huy chương sáng bóng trên tay họ như để đánh dấu một cột mốc đáng nhớ trong cả cuộc hành trình.

Tối hôm ấy, tại pokemon center…

"Pony!" Ponyta bật dậy, nhảy xuống khỏi chiếc xe đẩy và chạy lại chỗ Hannah.

"Pony của chị!" Hannah ôm chầm lấy

Y ta Joy nhìn hai người họ và cười.

"Nó sẽ sớm khỏe lại thôi. Em đừng lo." Chị ấy nói.

"PHù. Tại sao chứ?" Tiger ôm đầu, vẫn còn cay cú vụ thua bug catching contest,

"Thôi. Đừng buồn mà. Lần sau sẽ được thôi." Melody an ủi.

"Vậy là…" Jarvis bỗng đứng vụt dậy, hô lớn "CHÚNG TA THẮNG RỒI!"

"Yaaaa!" Hannah cũng hùa theo, ôm cậu bạn vừa cười vừa nhảy múa. Hai người nhảy múa tung tăng một cách vui vẻ.

"Tham gia với nào!" Alia cũng tham gia, cười "Hai người phải nhờ công của tớ nhiều đấy!" cô nói lớn, gần như là hét lên.

"hehe! Tham gia với…" Tiger chõ cái mũi vài và…

"Xê ra nào!" Alia ngay lập tức đạp cậu ra một cách phũ phàng :v

"Hihi! Cậu có tham gia đâu mà đòi." Melody chê và đùa cậu bạn. Pokemon center hôm đó náo nhiệt hẳn lên cùng với tiếng cười của Hannah, Jarvis, Alia…và tiếng khóc của Tiegr :v

…

Trở lại ngôi trường trung học tại Olivine.

"Dạo này Blue học hành tiến bộ ghê ha." Lunar vừa đi, vừa nói chuyện với Crystal ở hành lang.

"Chị ấy toàn đứng nhất nhì khối thôi. Nhớ hồi trước toàn đứng đội sổ." Crystal cười "Chị ấy tiến bộ nhanh tật ấy." Crystal mwor cái cửa tủ chợt..

ẦM!

"Chào hai quý cô." Gold đứng cười, chân đạp cái cửa tủ,

"Gold! Đồ phá hoại. Bỏ cái chân ra!" Crystal đập cho cậu một cái làm Gold rụt chân lại.

"Hê hê! Lại bắt nạt gái kìa." Venus đứng sau cười chế diễu

"Im đi ông anh! Vui vẻ quái gì!?" Gold mắng

"hê hê. Mà ai thấy nhóm kia đâu không?" Venus hỏi

"Chịu." Lunar nhún vai.

"Họ ra sân sau tập riêng rồi." Crystal vừa nói vừa cười "Dạo này họ tập chăm chỉ lắm."

"Vậy à? Ghê nhỉ!" Gold tỏ vẻ ngưỡng mộ dù thực ra…cậu chả ngưỡng cái khỉ gì cả. :v

Ở sân sau…

"Được rồi! Hôm nay chúng ta vào việc chính." Green nói. Cậu, Red, Blue, Yellow mỗi người một vị trí thành một vòng tròn.

"Rõ!" Họ thả các pokemon ra. Saur, Blasty, Charizard và riêng yellow thì là con Charizard của Blue hồi trước.

"Có vẻ như Yellow và Charizard đã quen nhau rồi nhỉ?" Green cười

"Hi hi1 Vâng." Yellow vuốt ve con rồng lửa và cười.

"Rồi. Tớ sẽ vào việc chính ngay. Đầu tiên, thứ chúng ta tập từ giờ trở đi sẽ là tiến hóa mega." Green nói nghiêm túc

"Là…?" Blue thắc mắc.

"Đó alf một dạng tiến hóa đặc biệt được tìm thấy ở Kalos hai năm trước đây. Ông tớ đã đến đó và tham gia trực tiếp vào quá trình nghiên cứu ở đó và được giao đặc biệt về trọng trách chăm no cho bốn viên đá dặc biệt."

"Mỗi một pokemon có một viên đá tiến hóa và một dạng tiến hóa mega riêng. Và hơn hết, tiến hóa mega chỉ kéo dài một khoáng nhát định và sức mạnh phụ thuộc vào độ gắn bó giữa người điều khiển và pokemon. Vì vậy trước khi bắt đầu đi sâu vào tiến hóa mega, chúng ta sẽ phải luyện tập để tặng độ gắn bó."

"Đó là lí do tớ giao Yellow con Charizard của cậu đó Blue ạ." Green nói "Nào. Chúng ta bắt đầu được chứ?"

"OK!" Cả ba người kia đồng thanh. Và khóa luyện tập của họ thực sự bắt đầu.


	20. Chapter 20

Pokemon legendary trainer II: Johto

Chapter 20

Trong sân sau của trường trung học ở Violet sau giờ học, mọi người đang tập trung lại xem một trận đấu pokemon.

"Pika! Raiden!" Red ra lệnh, hào hứng.

"Pikaaa!" Pika lao lên trời, hai tay quật mạnh, những luồng sét xanh tập trung lại. tạo thành một dây xích sét và quất mạnh xuống.

"Né đòn!" Yellow cũng ra lệnh. Con Charizard mà cô nhận nuôi từ Blue cũng theo kịp mệnh lệnh, né được đòn, mém chết. Dây xích sấm sét đập vỡ mặt đất.

"Đáp trả với lame thrower!" Yellow ngay lập tức ra lệnh, nhân cơ hội Pika vẫn đang ở giữa không trung. Pika ngay lập tức buông dây xích sấm sét của nó

RẸT! ẦM!

Ngọn lửa như thiêu trụi không trung. Pika đáp đất an toàn ở góc sàn đấu, nơi chiếc Kunai thiết kế đặc biệt với ấn chú đã cắm sẵn. Phi lôi thần thuật cứu nó thoát chết trong gang tấc.

"Hay lắm Yellow. Xém chút nữa nó thua rồi." Blue cổ vũ.

"Ahaha. Tốt lắm. Kĩ năng chiến đầu của em cũng tốt đấy chứ." Red khen.

"Dạ đâu có. Em cũng mới tập đấu thôi mà." Yellow khiêm tốn.

"Cũng phải đáng khen về khả năng dịch chuyển về thời không thuật và kĩ năng dùng lôi thiết của Pika. Tuy lôi thiết của nó yếu hơn Raichu của Tiger nhưng tốc độ dịch chuyển của thời không thuật thì hơn hẳn. PHản xạ nữa." Green nói.

"Thật đáng để ghi lại." Crystal ghi ghi chép chép.

"Có vẻ như Charizard nghe lời chị Yellow." Gold nói đểu "Ai như chị Blue để pokemon của mình nướng ba lần trên ngày đâu."

"Im ngay!" Blue quay lại cáu

"Zorua!" Zorua cũng mắng

"Được rồi! Đổi pokemon! Nghỉ ngơi thôi Pika. Thế đủ rồi." Red gọi Pika lại. Nó nhảy tót lên vai cậu nhanh như chớp và đứng chờ. Một trong những thành viên mơi trong đội chuẩn bị được tung vào sân và cũng là tân binh của cả nhóm.

"Riolu!" Red tung con pokemon mới của cậu ra. Riolu nhảy vào sân, hứng khởi. Nó tuy là một món quà từ một người bí mật và nở ra từ một trái trứng nhưng nó kết thân với nhóm Red rất nhanh.

"Poli! Poli! Poli!" Poliwwrath đứng ngoài cổ vũ. Cùng là pokemon võ sĩ với nhau mà. Saur ngán ngẩm với Poki, ngáp dài rồi đi ra chỗ Blasty với Charizard của Green bắt chuyện.

"Hihi." Lunar vẫn cầm máy quay ghi lại tất cả. Tối có cái mà đăng rồi.

"Em cũng đổi pokemon. Quay lại nào Chary." Yellow thu hồi Charizard của mình. Ngoài nó. Cô còn có Dragy, một con Dragonite do Tiger giúp cô huấn luyện nữ. Hai sự bổ sung hết sức chất lượng cho nhóm.

"Ratty!" Yellow tung Ratticate vào sân, cố tình chọn pokemon bị khắc hệ để chiến đấu.

"Được rồi. Riolu. Quick quick quick attack!" Red đùa

"Ra lệnh tử tế chút đi ông anh. Nói thế nó hiểu được à." Gold mắng

"Rioriorioluuu!" Rioolu lao như điên với quicl attack và áp sát rất nhanh.

"Nó hiểu được kìa." Crystal chơi đểu Gold.

"Ratty! Quick attack slow motion!" Yellow ra lệnh kiểu đểu. Ratty đứng ngẩn người nhìn Riolu và nó dính đòn…

Phải. Mọi người đang tập trung ở đây. Nhưng thiếu một người. Đó là venus. Trong khi tất cả đang luyện tập cùng nhau thì Venus đang trên đường để hồ nổi giận. Theo sau cậu là Axl, con Magmortar với hai khẩu đại bác chuyển lên lưng và hai cánh tay lực lưỡng đang cầm hai cái gậy. Và X, con Lucario bị người máy hóa và giờ thì hơn ba phần tư cơ thể của nó là máy. Nó chẳng khác nào một con rô bốt cả.

Venus dừng lại bên vệ đường, ghé vào một quán nước nhỏ gần hồ nổi giận. Cậu gọi tạm li nước lạnh còn Axl và X thì uống nước chanh mát. Họ ngồi nghỉ được một lúc rồi tiếp tục lên đường. Đường tới Hồ nổi giận khá xa nhưng venus lại rẽ vào một lối khác.

"Người ta nói phát hiện những con pokemon giống Rô bốt ở vùng này. Có lẽ…" Venus chỉ tay lên. Từ trên trời, một con charizard máy với đôi cánh thép, bộ áo giáp đỏ cùng chiếc mặt nạ và cái đuôi, lưng thép được ghép thêm những bình năng lượng ở vai và ngực bay xuống. nó đã phát hiện được gì đó.

Trở lại chỉ vài giờ trước tại pokemon center.

"Pokemon của em đây." Chị Joy tươi tỉnh, bê chiếc khay đựng pokeball lại đặt trước mặt Venus. Venus chỉ cười cảm ơn một câu rồi cho chúng vào túi đựng bên hông.

"Mà chị cho em hỏi qua là gym thành phố hiện giờ ai đang giữ?" Venus hỏi.

"Gym Mahogany, thủ lĩnh Pryce bỗng mất tích nên hình như người ta đã bầu ra một thủ lĩnh mới rồi. Chị cũng chưa gặp cậu ta bao giờ nhưng nghe nói là một chuyên gia về nước và rất mạnh." Chị Joy kể lại.

"Vậy em cảm ơn. Mà gần đây chị có nhận được báo cáo nào về hoạt động bất hường của pokemon không?" Venus hỏi tiếp

"Dạo gần đây à? Xem nào…" Chị Joy ngẫm nghĩ "Chị nghĩ là có. Nhưng không cụ thể lắm. Cứ thi thoảng lại có một vài người mang pokemon đến cấp cứu. Họ nói họ bị tấn công bới những con rô bốt hình pokemon lạ ở gần hồ Nổi giận và chị phát hiện những vết thương rất kì lạ. Chỉ có vài loại vết thương chính và chị chắc chắn là chỉ có nhiều nhất là ba con rô bốt pokemon khác nhau tấn công mọi người."

"Vết thương lạ như thế nào hả chị?" Veenus tỏ ra tò mò.

"Một loại giống như vết kiếm chém nhưng nếu là kiếm thì chắc hẳn phải rất nóng vì vết thương không những bị cắt sâu mà miệng còn bị bỏng. Một vết thứ hai như vết đạn bắn, đạn năng lượng và cũng gây bỏng cùng với sức công phá khá cao. Đến mai của Blastoise cũng không chịu được mà. Và loại thứ ba, ừm…giống như đạn đại bác vậy. Tuy không phá xuyên thủng không mạnh nhưng sức tàn phá diện rộng lại cực cao."

"Đó alf những gì em cần biết rồi. Em sẽ đi xem sao. Em cảm ơn." Venus nhanh chóng gói ghém lại đồ đạc và chạy đi.

"bảo trọng nhé." Chị Joy nói với theo.

Trở lại khu rừng gần hồ,

"Đến rồi." Venus nói. Ngay lập tức, từ trong bụi rậm, một viên đạn năng lượng màu vàng bắn ra nhanh, rất nhanh,

"Hya!" X ngay lập tức chuyển đổi cánh tay phải bằng máy thành arm cannon và bắn trả với một nhát đạn y hệt. Hai viên đạn đập vào nhau và vỡ vụn.

"Phía đó." Venus ra lệnh, Axl rút ngay hai khẩu súng lục thiết kế kì lạ bằng sắt đeo sau lưng ra và bắn liền ba nhát đạn. Chợt

"Á!" Một giọng nam kêu lên cùng tiếng đạn va chạm phaỉ một vaatju gì đó bằng thép. Ngay lập tức, một con Nidoqueen với bộ áo giáp sắt màu xám đen, hai cánh tay bằng máy to khỏe và một tay đã chuyển thành một khẩu đại bác máy cỡ lớn với khí xanh tỏa ra từ trong nòng lao ra. Nó dương khẩu súng cỡ bự lên, bằn liền ba viên đạn năng lượng khí màu xanh về phía Venus.

"Zarrr!" Charizor nã liện một chùm lazer nóng và cưa đôi viên đạn khí làm nó nổ tung. Bụi mù mịt cả một vùng và mấy cái cây bị gãy cành, lá rơi lả tả.

"Khoan khoan." Một cậu nhóc chỉ tầm bảy tuổi với cái mũ lưỡi chai mà xám lao ra, chạy tới với dáng khập khiễng. Một chân cậu nhóc là máy. Cậu nhóc đứng giữa hai bên, cản cả hai lại trước sự ngạc nhiên của nhóm Venus.

"Cái khỉ gì đây?" Venus không hiểu lắm.

"được rồi bình tĩnh nào Nodizor. Họ không phải người xấu." Cậu nhóc trấn an con Nidoqueen máy trước khi quay lại chỗ Venus, nở một nụ cười hở cả mười cái răng và nói một cách hào hứng.

"Chào anh! Em là Namek. Chào mừng anh tới lãnh thổ của em!" Cậu nhóc nói

"Lãnh thổ cảu nhóc? Mà sao nhóc biết tụi này không phải kẻ xấu." Venus hỏi, vẫn chưa hết ngạc nhiên. Con Nidoqueen máy chỉ lẳng lặng bỏ đi.

"Vì em thấy anh trên ti vi rồi. Anh KHông phải bọn xấu tới bắt pokemon của em." Namek cười toe toét.

"Ha. Ờ đó. Anh không phải bọn xấu. Mà bọn xấu em nhắc tới là ai thế?" Venus hỏi

"Tới nhà em đi rồi em chỉ cho. ĐI hướng này." Namek đề nghị một cách bất ngờ và kéo tay X. Con Lucario máy chỉ còn đường đi theo cậu nhóc. Axl và Venus theo sau. Charizor bay phía sau cùng để chắc chắn họ không bị abms đuôi. Cậu nhóc dẫn cả nhóm đi sâu vào rừng, hướng về phía ngọn núi và gần như không đi theo một lối nào nhất định cả. Chỉ một chốc, họ đã đến được gần vách núi. Ở đó có một cánh cửa thép cỡ lớn đóng chặt. Namek chạy tới với cái chân máy khập khiễn rồi đứng trước cửa, gọi to.

"Scizzor-san! Tụi em về rồi." Namek gọi. Cánh cửa từ từ di chuyển nặng nề, chỉ mới hở ra một khe đủ lớn để chui qua thì ngay lập tức mọt bóng đỏ vụt ra.

COONG!

Arm cannon của X đưa lên đỡ nhát kiếm sắc bén của Scizzor. Một con Scizzor máy với dôi cánh thép, bộ giáp ngực và chân được cải tiến hoàn toàn. Giáp chân giúp nó di chuyển nhanh gấp đôi, ngực nó có hai cục năng lượng hình cầu và hai đường viền vàng tạo hình chữ X, trên đầu là một cái mũ hai màu xanh-trắng và đó cũng là màu của Scizzor máy, xanh trắng. Và một biểu tượng chữ X màu vàng với tâm là một viên ngọc năng lượng màu xanh trên trán. Nó nhìn một lượt về phía đội venus và nhảy ngược lại, Nhận ra con Lucario máy cũng với hai màu xanh trắng của bộ áo giáp và khẩu arm cannon đang lên đạn sẵn. Charizor thì là đỏ trắng cũng đã lên đạn súng lazer của nó nhưng nếu chỉ tính giêng áo giáp, súng và đôi cánh thì lại là màu xanh trắng Để ý mới thấy cả con Nidoqueen ban nãy cũng có hai màu xanh trắng và áo giáp của nó có màu xám đen với cái mũ giáp v, giáp thân và tay có nhiều chỗ nổi như những cái đinh táng cỡ lớn đóng ghim vào vậy. Nidoqueen máy đứng gần cửa, quan sát tỉ mỉ.

"Khoan đã Scizzor–san. Họ là bạn mà." Namek vội và cản con Scizzor lai. Scizzo chỉ lườm nhóm Venus rồi đi vào trong. Qua khe cửa, Venus còn thấy cả một con Electabuss màu xanh, viền trắng với bộ áo giáp cũng chỉ có ba màu chủ đạo xanh, trắng và viền vàng.Bộ áo giáp cứng, ngực nhô ra phía trước, nhọn và có một viên năng lượng tam giác ở phía đỉnh. Đầu đội mũ giáp trắng-xanh và hai viền vàng giống như một đôi cánh chạy dọc chiếc mũ. Hai cánh tay máy một xanh, một đỏ đen đã chueyern sang dạng súng. Một bên là khẩu súng với bốn nòng cỡ nhỏ và một bên là một khẩu đại bác plasma với một đôi cánh trang trí và sau lưng nó còn một chiếc ba lô với đôi cánh cỡ lớn, gần giống một tàu vũ trụ. Chân nó có nắp thêm một bộ đẩy có thể giúp nó lơ lửng được.

"Vào đi anh." Namek chơt đẩy Venus lúc cậu đang suy nghĩ làm cậu giật mình. Đám pokemon của cậu đã vào trước rồi. Họ vào bên trong. Namek bật đèn lên và khá bất ngờ. Cấu trúc bên trong gần giống một phòng chế tạo rô bốt ngầm với bết bao máy mjocs, dây dợ và cả những bình chứa những dung dịch xanh lúc. Một số đã bị vỡ và hư hỏng, máy móc cũng bám bụi và cũ lắm rồi.

"Nơi nào thế này?" Venus ngạc nhiên.

"Đây là một phòng chế tạo ngầm. Em tìm thấy họ ở đây đó." Namek chỉ tay về phía đám pokemon rô bốt.

"Vậy à…" Venus nhìn quanh. Có những dấu hiệu kì lạ của một con rô bốt cỡ lớn, lớn hơn hẳn bất cứ con nào ở đây, đã thoát ra khỏi đây. Và những biểu tượng chữ R cho thấy đây là phòng thí nghiệm của tụi Rocket.

"Nè! Anh muốn uống gì không?" Namek bưng tới một cáy khay, trên đó có mấy cốc nước và thậm chí là cốc đựng dầu nữa. Và khay bên kia Nidoqueen bê là một ít hoa quả. Nó vẫn dè chừng nhóm Venus. X nhìm đám pokemon rô bốt. Có vẻ như cùng cảnh ngộ rồi. Charizor và X đều là những pokemon bị máy hóa giống như ba con kia mà.

"Nhóc…sống với chúng à?" Venus chợt hỏi.

"Vâng." Namek hồn nhiên "Trước kia còn có một thành viên nữa nhưng anh ấy bỏ đi rồi nên chỉ còn bốn người tụi em thôi."

"Nhưng còn gia đình nhóc thì sao?" Venus hỏi

"Em không biết. Em chỉ…" cậu nhóc chân máy trùng xuống "Em chỉ nhớ được là tỉnh dậy trong căn phòng đổ nát này và gặp được họ thôi."

"Hừm…" Venus ngẫm nghĩ một hồi. Chợt có tiếng động rất mạnh như tiếng đá lở ngay bên ngoài cửa

"Là bọn chúng! Bọn xấu đến đó." Namek nói, chạy tới, trèo lên một cái thang. Phía trên có một cái lỗ đủ lứn để nhìn quan và quan sát bên dưới cửa.

"Đúng là bọn chúng rồi. Bọn xấu." Cậu nhóc nói.

"Ziot." Scizzor máy nhanh chóng đứng vụt dậy, lườm X một cái rồi chạy về phía cửa. Nhưng cánh cửa không có động tĩnh gì cả. Namek trèo nhanh xuống, chạy tới nấp sau Electabuzz.

"Elector, Scizzor, Nidozor. Chúng đang đợi phục kích bên ngoài."

"Này nhóc cụt chân! Bọn tao tìm thấy hang ổ của mày rồi nhé! Giờ thì gia nộp đám pokemon đó ra đây!" một giọng hống hách vang lên. Cánh cửa sắt từ từ mở ra và phía bên kia là một đám biker choai choai, cơ lúc và hống hách cùng mấy cái xe địa hình của chúng và một đám pokemon lực lưỡng.

"Ừm…không phải lũ Rocket à?" Venus thất vọng.

"ĐỪng có mong!" Namek hét lên, trốn sau lưng mấy con pokemon máy.

"ủa! Còn có thêm nữa này! Lần này thì phát tài rồi. Đại ca! Em tìm thấy được thêm hai con nữa nè!" Một tên nhận ra sự hiện diện của X và Charizor liền kêu lên.

"Hà hà. Tốt lắm."

Từ phía sau, một cái bóng đen dần tiến tới. Và hắn bỏ cái mũ bảo hiểm ra, để lộ cái đầu tọc lốc, bóng loáng không một cọng tóc với những hình xăm kì lạ trên trán như một con mắt. Đôi mắt dữ tợn và tàn ác nhìn đám pokemon máy rồi chuyển hướng sang Namek.

"!" Venus giật mình, nép vào phía sau cánh cửa, tránh mặt. Linh tính báo rằng gã này không phải dạng vừa. Axl khuất sau cái máy cũng cảm nhận được sát khí của hắn ta liền lên đạn.

"Magnezone." Venus nhẹ nhàng thả Magnezone ra "Đến lúc mày làm việc mày giỏi nhất để hỗ trợ Axl rồi." cậu ra lệnh nhỏ.

"Các ngươi không được bắt chúng. Chúng là Pokemon của tôi mà." Namek hét lên.

"Vậy thì…Xông lên anh em! Đưa nó về đây cho ta." Tên đầu trọc cầm đầu ra lệnh.

"Xông lên!" Namek cũng hét lên. Scizzor, Nidozor và Elector lao lên. Nhưng chợt…

UUU!

Có tiếng máy móc.

"Cái gì!" Namek kêu lên "Á!" cậu bị bắn văng lại phía sau, đập vào một bình chứa và rơi xuống đất, đau đớn.

"Hahaha! Đám rô bốt con của ngươi thì đọ làm sao được với của ta chứ." Tên sư cọ cười lớn. Scizzor, Nidozor và Elector bị bắt và khống chế một cách dễ dàng. Cả ba bị thương nặng ở phần thịt, áo giáp của chúng vẫn còn nguyên vẹn chứng tỏ đối thủ của chúng không phải dạng vừa. Và đối thủ của chúng là…

"Regiice! Regirock! Registeel! Ba người làm tốt lắm. Giờ bắt nốt con Lucazor và Charizor về đây." Tên đầu trọc ra lệnh.

"Chết cha. Gặp phải cao thủ võ lâm rồi." Venus lẩm bẩm. Ba con rô bốt cổ đại tiến về phía phòng thí nghiệm bí mật. X và Charizor đối mặt với chúng. Chúng vừa chứng kiến cả ba con pokemon máy bị hạ và run lên. Đối thủ quá mạnh.

"Tấn công!"

Ragirock tạo một cơn mưa đá vô hình bằng stealth rock, kẹp chặt cả X và Charizor lại. Registeel dùng screech tạo nên những tiếng rít rợn gai ốc khiến cho X và Charizor bỗng nhiên bị cứng lại hoàn toàn. Đây chính là lí do vì sao cả ba con pokemon máy ban nãy bị ghạ. Screech phân tán chỉ đơn giản làm giảm khả năng phòng thủ nhưng nếu biết tập trung sóng âm lại một điểm thì nó chẳng khác nào một đòn tấn công tầm xa tê liệt hiệu quả cả. nhưng nó chỉ có tác dụng lên máy móc.

"Vậy ra thế." Venus bống đeo đôi găng tay đen lên và cười.

"Bắt lấy chúng." Tên đầu trọc ra lệnh. Đám tay chân của hắn lấy những quả bóng ra. Những quả bóng màu đen đặc biệt do chính tay bọn chúng sáng chế. Chúng cho phép bắt và nhốt pokemon đã có chủ. Chúng ném bóng về phía đám pokemon đang bị tê liệt. Chợt.

"Axl! Làm đi!" Venus hét lên

"Chết. Còn một tên!" Tên đầu trọc nhận ra sự hiện diện của Venus. Axl ngay lập tức đạp tung cái máy, lao ra, tay cầm một khẩu súng Colt cỡ bự, hai khẩu đại bác trên lưng đã được tháo ra giúp nó di chuyển nhanh hơn hẳn. Nó chỉ dùng chúng khi cần thôi chứ không phải phần của cơ thể Axl. Axl lao ra, khẩu súng Colt bắn liên sáu phát, vừa bắn, tay axl vừa ự quay băng đạn làm tốc độ bắn nhanh hơn hẳn. Sáu nhát đạn. năm quả pokeball đặc biệt vỡ tung và nhát cuối hướng thẳng về phía Registeel làm nó mất đà, dính đạn và screeh mất tác dụng. Nhưng lúc ấy thì có vẻ đám pokemon máy đã kiệt sức rồi.

"Tỉ lệ bắn trúng gần 100% rồi đấy." Hắn cười "Đáng gờm ha."

"KHông dám." Venus bước ra trong bộ áo choàng đen che kín người và vuốt mái tóc Lance-style của mình.

"Cho ta hỏi danh tính nhà ngươi được không nhóc?" Tên đầu trọc hỏi

"Venus Jan Wolfang." Venus lườm hắn với ánh mắt sắc như dao. Đôi mắt bạc của cậu như rung lên, đầy tập trung và quyết đoán.

"Vậy à? Còn ta là Prometheus Hydra." Tên kia cũng giới thiệu

"Đại ca! Dạy cho nó một bài học đi!" Mấy tên đệ của Prometheus nhao nhao lên nói nhưn hắn chỉ đưa tay lên bảo chúng câm miệng.

"Vậy nhóc Nanh Sói. Ta thách đầu ngươi trong một trận ba đấu ba." Prometheus nói, đầy thách thức "Ngươi có chấp nhận không?"

"Biệt danh của ta là Nanh Bạc. Và tất nhiên. Rất sẵn lòng." Venus nhìn lên tự tin. Axl bên cạnh lắc khẩu súng Colt, mấy cái vỏ đạn to tưởng rơi ra và nó thay sáu viên khác vào, lắc lại cho băng đạn về chỗ cũ. Đạn của nó dùng ngang đạn súng cối chứ chẳng chơi.

"Được lắm! Vậy lên thôi! Regi-trio!" Prometheus cười đầy tự tin.

[Nhóc Lucazor!] Con Elector chợt lên tiếng [Ta sẽ cho ngươi mượn chút sức mạnh bít mật này. Với điều kiện ngươi phải chiến đấu và thắng chúng]

[Tất nhiên rồi] X đáp lại.

[Và vì ngươi là số 0 nữa. Ngươi đã tìm thấy một huấn luyện viên tốt đấy.] Con Scizzor chợt nói [Trong số bọn ta, Elector là mạnh nhất. Cậu ta sẽ giúp ngươi]

[Số 0?] X không hiểu

[PHải. Cơ thể máy của ngươi. Nó có thể thích ứng được với cơ thể của bọn ta như một cái lo vơi những bộ phận hỗ trợ xung quanh. Bọn ta được tạo ra vì ngươi mà] Nidozor cười khẩy

"Chúng nói gì vậy?" Venus hỏi

"Chắc lại tán gẫu trước khi thua thôi mà." Prometheus cười lớn.

[Tới đây!] Elector chợt lao lên. Và cơ thể sống của pokemon mà nó có ban đầu chợt tan biến. Và các bộ phân máy trên người nó bay lên. Và chúng lao tơi X, tự khớp mình với cơ thể gần như hoàn toàn bằng máy của X. Khẩu súng bốn nòng máy nắng bên trái, khẩu súng đại bác plasma lắp bên phải. Bộ áo giáp và chiếc ba lô tên lửa lắp vào thân. Đôi giày máy và chiếc mũ giáp lắp vào chân và đầu X, biến X thành một con rô bốt mạnh hơn hẳn. X cảm nhận được sức mạnh ghê ghớm của bộ giáp.

[Cả bốn người bọn ta đều là những bộ phận hỗ trợ cho ngươi mà X] Con Nidozor nhìn Charizor. Charizor có vẻ cũng biết điều đó

[Và ngoài ra, bọn ta còn được gọi với bốn cái tên dựa vào chức năng của trang bị. Gồm có Falcon, Force, Blade và Gaea] Nidozor nói

[Cảm ơn…] X nhìn lại bộ áo giáp mà nó mới được mặc.

"Vậy ra nó là thế này à?" Prometheus vuốt cằm "Vậy thì càng phải bắt đủ cả bộ mới được." hắn hào hứng lao lên, cùng với bộ ba Regi.

"Hắn tới rồi! Lên thôi!" Venus nói, cùng với X đã mặc giáp, Axl và Charizor lao lên. Cuộc đấu bắt đầu.


	21. Chapter 21

Pokemon legendary trainers II: Johto

Chapter 21.

Hồ nổi giận lặng sóng bỗng nổi dậy. Lũ Magikarp và Gyarados vội vàng lặn xuống khi cảm nhận được những điều kinh khủng sắp diễn ra.

VỤT!

X trong bộ áo giáp Force lao vụt ra, hai tên lửa đẩy hỗ trợ ability hover giúp nó bay lơ lửng giữa hồ. Nó quay lưng lại.

CHÍU!

Một loạt đạn bằng đá lao tới. X dương súng lên, cả hai tay và bắn liền một loạt đạn liên tục. Những viên đạn đập vào nhau nổ tung làm hồ nổi giận lại gợi sóng.

CHÍU!

Một nhát đạn mạnh bắn ra, rẽ đôi làn nước hồ.

RIIIIIII

Năng lượng như cuộn lại vào trong khẩu đại bác plasma bên arm cannon bên tay phải của X và

ĐÙNG!

Một nhát đạn đáp trả và một quả cầu plasma bự lao thẳng tới, va mạnh và đẩy ngược viên đạn bắn ra về chỗ cũ. Nhưng X không có thời gian để suy nghĩ. Mặt nước bị đóng băng dưới chân nó và đồng loạt, mặt băng vỡ vụn tạo thahf những tảng băng trồi hẳn lên khỏi mặt sân băng. X vội nhảy lên, tránh được các tảng băng lớn nhưng Regiteel lại từ đầu lao tới, khuất sau mấy tảng băng và bất ngờ xuất hiện ngay sau lưng.

"Reegiiii!" Một cú hammer arm bất ngờ. tuy tốc độ ra đòn chậm nhưng iceberg của Regiice đã che mắt đủ lâu để khắc phục được nhược điểm của nó. Nó nhắm thẳng X mà đánh.

RIIII! ĐÀNG! ẦM!

Registeel bất ngờ trúng đạn. Mọt viên đạn súng cối cỡ lớn găm thẳng vào người nó làm nó ngã xuống mặt băng, mấy tảng băng lớn vỡ vụn. Viên đạn làm lộ vị trí nấp của Axl nhưng cóp lẽ nó cũng không cần nấp lâu chờ nữa. Axl và Magnezone , hai pokemon còn lại của Venus lao ra. Magnezone lúc nào cũng theo sau Axl hỗ trợ khí tài và đạn dược như một cái ba lô đa năng chuyên chế tạo vũ khí. Axl chạy vào hồ nổi giận đã đóng băng, băng qua những tảng băng lớn, di chuyển nhanh và liên tục để tránh trở thành một mục tiêu cố định. X cũng thay đổi. Trên hông nó là mọt cái dây đai chưa bốn quả pokeball. Các bộ phận của Force armor tự rời ra, chui ngược về một quả bóng và trở thành Elector bên trong. Và Scizzor được thả ra, phần sống bắt đầu biến mất và các trang bị máy tách rời, tự lắp vào người X. Từ trên trong càng của Scizzor, một lưỡi kiếm màu xanh lục, kiếm ánh sáng mà Zero dùng xuất hiện bên trong arm cannon. Tuy vậy, nó lại rút lại và trở thành một khẩu súng arm cannon thuần túy bắn đạn plasma yếu hơn chút. Axl cũng vừa chạy ngang. X liền sử dụng khả năng dash vốn có nhờ sử dụng tên lửa đẩy dưới chân của nó. Khả năng giup nó di chuyển nhanh và linh hoạt hơn nhưng cứ cách hai giây mới được dùng một lần. Nó chạy chéo Axl và di chuyển theo hướng khác. Chợt.

"Riiii!" Regice bất ngờ xuất hiện, xuyên qua làn băng và bắn một loạt các mảnh vỡ băng về phía Axl. ĐÒn tấn coogn quá nhanh khiến Axl bị dính đạn, mảnh băng cứa vào người. Nhưng Axl cũng không phải dạng vừa, nót rút ngay khẩu solt sau lưng và nã liền ba nhát đạn bắn trả. Ba nha,ts Regiice vội né sau mấy tảng băng nhưng cũng dính đạn vafoo một bên cánh tay còn mấy tảng băng vỡ vụ ngay lập tức lao lên, nhảy lên trên tảng băng cao và bắn xuống

ĐOÀNG!

Cú bắn trúng nhưng nó khiến búp bê thế thân của Regiice vỡ vụn thành băng. Còn hai viên đạn. Axl nhanh như chớp xác định được vị trí của Regice. Nhưng nó còn có một mối lo lớn hơn.

UỲNH!

Một vụ nổ lớn làm mặt băng rung chuyển. Nó ở cách khá xa nhưng khiến Axl mất tập trung.

"Reee!" Registeel từ đâu xuất hiện, nó đã lock on Axl nhân lúc Axl bị xao nhãng bởi vụ nổ và tung liền một cú zap cannon. Không có chuyện bắn trượt ở đây. Nhưng Axl cũng đã nhận ra nó. Góc nhìn của đôi mắt mà nó sở hữu gồm gần 360 độ mà. Đôi mắt trắng, không có tròng đã phát hiện ra cú đại bác điện.

ĐOÀNG ĐOÀNG!

Hai nhát đạn cuối cùng từ khẩu Colt xuyên thẳng qua viên đại bác điện. Zap canong đâm mạnh xuống, làm mặt băng vỡ vụn. hơi lạnh mù mịt như sương mù trộn với bụi băng của những mảnh băng vỡ tung lên trời. Hai viên đạn súng Colt, Registeel khong tránh được nên cũng bị dính. Nhưng cũng chỉ là thương nhẹ vì đạn bị làm lệch đi khi xuyên qua zap cannon.

"Một con" Prometheus đứng ẩn mình trong các tảng băng, lẩm bẩm. Tuy vậy, khi bụi băng tan,

"Hử?" Prometheus nhận ra con Magnezone bị thương, không quá nặng do là hệ điện sắt. Zap cannon bắn trúng nó. Vậy còn Axl…

"Tốt lắm Axl." Venus đang nói vào một thiết bị liên ljac vô tuyến gắn ở tai. Bộ thiết bị liên ljac Lunar thiết kế cho phép cậu điều khiển pokemon từ khoảng cách xa với bán kính lên tới vài trăm mét. Và mỗi pokemon đều đeo một cái như thế để liên lạc.

"Nó đâu?" Prometheus ngạc nhiên.

"X! Axl!" Venus ra lệnh, đang chờ thời cơ. Magnezone vẫn chỉ đứng đó, không di chuyển.

"Regirock! Quay lại đây!" Prometheus ra lệnh. Nhưng..

Quay trở lại vài phút trước đó, chỉ sau khi X và Axl chạy chéo qua nhau. X liền lao vụt lên trời. Từ một tảng băng cao, Regirock nhảy xuống, hai tay chắp lại, tạo thành một quyền mạnh, một cú hammer arm kép và lao thẳng xuống. Nhưng X đã thay giáp tự lúc nào. Nó không mặc bọ giáp của Scizzor để dễ di chuyển nữa mà lần này là bộ Gaea armor của Nidoqueen theo cách cũ. Bộ giáp xám xịt, trông nặng nề với những chiếc đinh táng cỡ bụ gắn dọc tay và trên ngực. Regirock lao xuống.

ẦM!

Sàn băng vỡ nứt, lún mạnh xuống, Hai cánh tay lực lưỡng của Regirock đè lên hai cánh tay máy của X, ghì mạnh. Nhưng X không nao núng, không xuống sức và không hề bị áp đảo. Sức mạnh chủ yếu của Gaea không phải là tốc độ mà là sức mạnh. X đẩy ngược Regirock lại phía sau làm con pokemon to lớn loạng choạng vài bước. Không để đối thủ có cơ hội, X lao tới, tung cú đấm mạnh. Regirock lấy tay đỡ dduwoj. Tay kia kép chặt arm cannon còn lại của X. Nhưng X ngay lập tức nagar người xuống, kéo hẳn Regirock xuống dưới và đá thẳng vào khuỷu chân làm Regirock khụy xuống. Nó tùng cả hai chân đạp tay Regirock làm con pokemon cổ đại nhả tay arm canoong và ngay lập tức, ba nhát đạn lớn màu xanh lục dạng hơi bắn thẳng vào sường làm Regirock loạng choạng lùi lại. X chạy lao tới, bắn tiến bga nhát đạn nữa nhưng Regirock dùng brick break đập vỡ chùng. X liề nhảy lên cao, dùng cánh tay còn lại, làm một cú chặt thẳng xuống. Regirock lấy cả hai tay, kẹp cú chặt đó lại và đỡ được. Nhưng X vẫn còn Arm cannon kia mà. Nó tấn công bằng cả hai hướng được. Và lần này, nó bắn một cú cực mạnh vào ngực Regirock.

CHÍU! BÙM!

Regirock bật ngược lại, nó đã buông tay khóa và đỡ được cú bắn những cự li gần cùng với sức oogn phá lớn của gaea armor arm cannon làm nó bị đẩy lại tít phía sau. Axl chớp lấy thời cơ kết liễu, chạy lao tới, nòng súng đại bác sáng lên ánh sáng màu lục, năng lượng tích tụ tạo thành một quả cầu khổng lồ bị ép chặt bên trong nòng súng. Regirock đứng dậy, hai tay chắp lại và…

HYPER BEAM!

ẦM! UỲNH!

Tia hủy diệt và thần công plasma khai hoa, va vào nhau. Một vụ nổ động trời ở một góc hồ làm băng vỡ nứt, mấy tảng lớn nát như cám luôn. Regirock bật ngược lại, ngã lăn ra, bay luôn lên bờ. Nó gượng dậy, nhìn lại đống đổ nát và cười. không thấy X trên mặt băng bị vỡ nát và chỉ còn nước tạo thành vũng sau khi lớp băng bên trên bị phá vỡ thôi. Chợt, một bóng đen vụt qua bên trên. Và X trong bộ áo giáp của Charizor với đôi cánh thép và hai khẩu súng lazer đang sáng lên vì nạp năng lượng xuất hiện ngay trên đầu Regirock. Con poemon cổ đại vội vàng đứng dậy nhưng hyper beram vừa rút kiệt sức nó. Nó không thể xài thêm được chiêu gì nữa. Súng lazer bên trái của Axl sáng lên, đỏ rực. Nó dùng chiêu kết liễu.

"Dragon lazer!" Giọng Venus vang lên trong thiết bị liên lạc, hướng tới X.

"Riaaaaaaaaa!" X bắn.

UỲNH!

Một chùm tia lazer mạnh kinh hoàng được khai hỏa. Nó to lớn, sức công phá hủy diệt và hình dáng gần giống một con rồng khổng lồ đang lao thẳng xuống Regirock.

RUỲNH!

Con rồng lazer lao xuống, tàn phá cả một khoảng rừng, để lại một vết cháy lớn dài cả chục mét, mặt đất bị xới tung và cây cối cháy thành than. Rồi nó vụt biến mất vào không gian.X đứng đó, nhìn Registeel bất tỉnh ở phía cuối vết tàng phá. Arm cannon bên trái sau khi dùng bị hư hỏng nặng rồi. Nhưng nó không quan tâm. Nó thay lại bộ giáp của Scizzor và chạy về phía Axl hỗ trợ. Giờ chỉ còn hai con nữa thôi.

Registeel đưungs hình, không rõ Regirock đâu. Chợt…

"Morta!" Axl bất ngờ xuất hiện phía xa, nằm trên một tảng băng và nó đang ngắm. Một khẩu súng ngắm dài với nòng lớn, một ống ngắm thiết kế riêng cho Axl và con Pokemon to lớn đang ngắm bắn.

ĐOÀNG!

"egi!" Registeel né được. Viên đạn găm thẳng vào tảng băng phía sau và tảng băng nứt vỡ nát.

"Re!" Regiice ngay lập tức laon tới hòng tiêu diệt Axl trước khi có thêm thương vong,Nó bắn liền một loạt ice shard nhưng Axl ngay lập tức vác khẩu sniper của mình lên và nhảy khỏi tảng băng. Iceshard bắn rất nhanh nhưng lại găm vào tảng băng do bị đổi hướng. Axl nhanh như cắt nấp sau mấy tảng băng.

"Ree!" Registeel ngay lập tức lock on nhưng Axl cứ thoắt ẩn thoắt hiện sau mấy tảng băng ở khá xa nên rất khó lock on được. Và bất ngờ…

"Rya!" Một cú bắn và viên buster ánh sáng đánh trúng Registeel, làm con pokemon bị trúng đạn. X bất ngờ lao tới, chạy trên một tảng băng và dùng wall kick nhảy tới tảng băng kế bên.

"Reg!" Registeel bắn trả với focus blast nhưng nó hoàn toàn không bắn trúng. Tốc độ di chuyển của Blade armor là rất cao và cực khó bắn trúng. Nhưng Regiice đã ngay lập tức lock on X.

"Nó lock on rồi." Venus ra lệnh "Axl. Magne!"

"Hay lắm." prometheus cười. Nhưng hắn không cười được lâu vì…

"Mo." Axl bất ngờ xuất hiện. Nó bay người, lao ra chắn ngay trước mặt Regice và

XOẠCH!

Khẩu shotgun của nó lên đạn

ĐOÀNG!

Một cú nã đạn shotgun ngay trước mặt, vỡ luôn mặt Regice và con Pokemon băng bị thương nặng, ngã ra đất. Tranh thủ lúc Regice lock on, Axl đã lẻn tới và tấn công trong chớp nhoáng.

"Chết tiệt! Đánh đấm kiểu gì thế lũ rô bốt ngu người này!" prometheus cáu.

"Đến lúc dùng light sabre rồi." Venus tự tin.

"Reg!" Registeel dùng metal claw

KEENG!

Vuốt thép va chạm với gươm ánh sáng và

RẮC!

Vuốt thép của Registeel bị chặt gãy làm nó loạng choạng. X lao tới, lưỡi gươm sáng lên, một cú daash nhanh như gió và nó áp sát, chém mạnh vào người Registeel tạo thành một vết thương lớn trước ngực. Regice đứng được dậy, nhưng choáng nặng sau cú bắn. Axl chỉ cầm báng súng táng cho nó phát là đi luôn.

"Lucaaa!"

Liền ba nhát chém nhưng Registeel đpữ được. Tuy vậy, nó xước đầy mình.

"motta!" Một cú táng bằng báng súng nữa và con Registeel cũng lăn ra đất bất tỉnh. Axl lại vác khẩu súng lên lưng, đứng chờ Prometheus ra mặt. Venus cũng xuất hiện, chui ra từ một tảng băng.

"Giỏi lắm nhóc." Prometheus xuất hiện trên lưng Honchrow

"Có gì đâu." Venus cười tự tin

"Nhưng lần sau sẽ không có chuyện ta thua nữa đâu nhóc con ạ. Chúng ta sẽ gặp lại sớm thôi." Prometheus thu hồi đám pokemon của mình ròi vụt bay đi, biến mất sau mấy tảng băng.

'Phải. gặt hái lớn nhất lần này của chúng ta chính là kĩ năng sử dụng thủy thuật và băng thuật của ngươi đó nhóc. Mọi đòn tấn công bọn ta cố ý nhắm vào ngươi trong lúc hỗn loạn đều bị ngươi cho ra rìa hết. Venus Jan Wolfang à? Một thủy thuật gia tiềm năng đây. Ngươi và anh ngươi, Raike James Wolfang đều là những thiên tài. Thật đáng tiếc khi các ngươi không về phe bọn ta vì bọn ta sẽ thắng trong cuộc chiến này.'

Trở lại khu nghiên cứu bí mật, Venus phát hiện ra một chuyện làm cậu kinh ngạc.

"Namek là người máy." Venus thụt lùi lại vài bước, nhìn vào cái cơ thể máy móc của Namek. Cậu vẫn chưa hết bàng hoàng thì nó chợt động đậy. Một cái gì đó bay lên và một hình ảnh 3 chiều hiện ra. Trước mặt Venus là một chàng trai tầm tuổi cậu, có thể già hơn chút, hình dạng kì dị, nửa người nửa máy. Chân, tay, nửa người và cả nửa khuôn mặt bên phải cảu cậu ta đều là máy cả. Cánh tay thép đưa lên, hình ảnh hơi rung, có lẽ là chỉnh camera.

"Xin chào. Tên tôi là Thợ máy. Nếu bạn nhận được thông điệp này nghĩa là Namek và các pokemon máy đã chấp nhận bạn rồi. Có lẽ bạn cũng đã hiểu được đôi chút chuyện nhưng tôi sẽ kể lại. Trước kia, tôi là một thành viên của Rocket. Nhưng tôi đã bỏ nhóm và rời tới phòng thí nghiệm bí mật này. Tôi đã chế tạo ra những con pokemon bằng máy từ những con pokemon bị thương hoặc dị tật để nâng cấp chúng. Gồm có Falcon, Blade, Force, Gaea và X là con pokemon gốc. X có khả năng kết hợp với bốn con pokemon còn lại để mạnh hơn hoặc chính bản thân X cũng là một thứ vũ khí tối thượng rồi. Vì vậy, tôi xin giao phó lại chúng cho bạn. Hi vọng bạn có thể bảo vệ chúng khỏi cái ác. Nếu bọn chúng bị các tổ chức tội ác thâu tóm thì rất có thể, chúng sẽ trở thành những thứ vũ khí chiến tranh.Làm ơn hãy bảo vệ chúng giúp tôi nhé. Cơ thể của tôi có lẽ không còn sống được bao lâu nữa nên Namek được tạo ra để trông nom chúng cho tới khi có người xứng đáng. Và bạn chính là người đó. Vì vậy, xin cảm ơn! Hãy chăm sóc chúng giúp tôi. Tôi sẽ rất biết ơn bạn. Ngoài ra, tôi sẽ trả lời thêm một câu hỏi của bạn. bạn có thể hỏi bất kì điều gì và tôi sẽ cố trả lời nó. Chỉ một câu thôi nhé."

"Tên anh là gì?" Venus hỏi, ngắn gọn, Cậu dường như đã hiểu hết mọi chuyện rồi. Và không còn gì để hỏi ngoài cái tên.

"Kamek Mechanic. Cảm ơn đã Hỏi. Thông điệp này sẽ tự hủy trong 3…2….1…"

BỤP.

Con chip nổ, cháy đen,. Venus đứng nhìn một hồi rời chợt quay lại.

"Mọi người nghe rồi đó."Cậu cười "X, Axl, Magne. Giờ chúng ta sẽ có thêm thành viên. Charizor Falcon, Nidozor Gaea, Scizzor Blade, Elector Force, Chào mừng tới đội của venus." Một nụ cười chào đón

10 năm trước…

"Không được! Dự án này là một sự điên rồ." Giáo sư vội vàng gom lại tất cả những tài liệu của mình ném vào đống lửa, vừa ném vừa lẩm bẩm. Rồi ông mở mọt học đựng bí mật, lấy ra một cái hộp. Ông mở hé cái hộp a, liếc vào trong. Bên trong có ba ống thuốc được đánh dấu theo ba số thứ tự la mã "XI" "XII" và "XIII". Ba ống chữa mã gien pokemon. Chợt, một cậu nhóc lao vào phòng. Cậu nhóc đầu trọc.

"Việc tạo ra MewX đã là một sai lầm. Một sai lầm nghiêm trọng. Mình phải ra khỏi đây, phải bảo vệ các mã gein thôi." Ông ta nói hốt hoảng. Chợt nhìn thấy prometheus đang nghịch mấy dụng cụ. Ông ta chợt nghĩ ra một sáng kiến.

'Nếu mã gien không được kích hoạt thì cũng coi như không nhỉ?' Cuoiwc thầm, ông ta liên chụp lấy mấu thuốc số "XIII" rồi đút vào ống tiêm.

"Này nhóc. Lại trốn cha đi chơi đấy à? Có muốn một món quà đặc biệt không? Muốn thì đưa tay ra đi nhóc." Ông ta nói, giọng ngọt như mía.

"Là gì ạ?" Nhóc Prometheus nhìn, ngây ngô, đưa hai bàn tay bé tí xíu ra, hồi hộp. Tự dưng được cho quà đứa nào chả thích. Bất ngờ, ông giáo sư chụp lấy bàn tay ấy và cắm ống tiêm vào tĩnh mạch bơm một phát hết cả ong. Prometheus kêu lên một tiếng rồi lăn ra đất bất tỉnh.

"Giáo sư!" Có tiếng gọi ngoài hành lang.

"Chết cha!" Ông giáo sư vội vàng thu dọn, nhảy qua cửa sổ phòng làm việc, trèo xuống dưới, bỏ lại thằng nhóc Prometheus ở lại.Ông ta chạy, chạy, chạy thục mạng như đang chạy trốn một cái gì đó kinh khủng. Bóng tối bủa vây. Ông ta chạy cả ngày đến mức kiêt sức. Rồi một tia hi vọng lóa lên. Trong bóng tối của con đường dất, ông ta nhìn thấy một căn nhà kho gỗ nhỏ đang sáng đèn. Bên trong là hai đưuá trẻ chỉ tầm sáu tuổi đang chới trong khi cha mẹ chúng dọn dẹp. Ông ta vội vã rút con dao gấp trong túi ra, nhảy vào. Túm lấy cả hai đứa trẻ, không chế chúng và kề dao sát cổ. Cha mẹ chúng đã không thể làm gì, đành nhìn ông ta lôi cả hai đứa ra ngoài. Tiếng kêu thất thanh của hai đứa làm họ hoảng hồn, chân tê cứng một hòi mới chạy ra được. Hai bà mẹ gần như ngất lịm khi thấy con họ nằm dưới đất, bất tỉnh khi bên cạnh là một cái xác. Ông giáo sư đã chết, một nhát chém cắt cái cổ gầy gò. Ông ta chết còn hai đưuá trẻ bất tỉnh. Vài ngày sau, chúng tỉnh dậy như một người mới. mọi kí ức với chúng, kí ức sáu năm qua của chúng biến mấ hoàn toàn…


	22. Chapter 22

Pokemon legendary trainers II: Johto

Chapter 22.

Buổi sáng trong lành tại Golderold. Những mái nhà vàng lại tỏa ánh sáng ấm áp trong nắng sớm. Đường phố mới sáng đã đông nghịt người. Hàng quán bán đồ ăn sáng mọc lên, hệt như một cái trung tâm mua đồ ăn sáng vậy. Vài chiếc xe đạp, thi thonagr có cả mấy cái ô tô đi ngang qua khu ngã tư. Tất cả đều phải đi chậm vì con phố này mỗi sáng đông nghịt người. Vài nguời dẫn cho đi dạo. Thi thoảng, vài đàn Swellow bay ngang qua trên đầu, hướng về phía tây, nơi có những cơn gió biển thổi mát rượi. Đi trên đường, Tiger vừa cầm cái bánh kem vừa ăn. Còn phía sau cậu, Melody vừa đi theo, vừa xử lí nốt cái bánh mì.

"Hà. Thành phố rộng rãi thế này, kiếm được chỗ nào chơi thì tốt biết mấy. Chắc phải có chỗ nào chơi bời chứ nhỉ?" Tiger nhìn quanh, thắc mắc.

"À thì có cái game center ấy." Melody kiến nghị "Có mấy trò cũng khá."

"Xì. Chơi mấy trò ấy hại não bỏ cha ra ấy. Ai thèm chơi."

Trong khi ấy, tại Game Center…

"Ba số bảy. Ba số bảy nào." Alia cắn móng tay. Hai bánh quay đã dừng ở hai số bảy thẳng hàng và bánh quay thứ ba đang chậm lại. Cô cứ lẩm bẩm. Nếu 7-7-7 thì giàu to. Có điều…

XOẠCH!

Cái bản mặt buồn nôn của Psyduck xuất hiện và…

"GAAAHHHHH!"

Lũ cho đi dạo tại quảng trường gần đó phát hoảng, chạy toán loạn còn mấy con Arcanine ở sở cảnh sát thì sủa dữ dội chỉ sau tiếng kêu gào thảm thiết của ai đó vang vọng từ game center.

"Hehehe. Chơi mấy cái này dễ hơn nhiều." Tiger đứng trước một quầy trò chơi ở góc phố, tay cầm ba cái phi tiêu. Trò chơi phi tiêu mà. Với lại nhẫn giả như cậu làm gì có chuyện phi trượt được. Có điều…

"Cậu có chắc là nó an toàn không?" Melody cầm một cái phi tiêu, vẻ lo ngại, lấy ngón tay chạm chạm vào cạnh của nó kiểm tra độ sắc.

"Yên tâm. Trò tập làm ninja này quen rồi." Tiger cười tự tin, cầm cả ba cái tính phi cùng lúc. Ông chủ nhìn cậu, cười hớn hở vì có đứa sắp phi trượt ít nhất là hai cái. Con Sodowoodo của ông ta đứng nhảy múa bên cái bảng, chuẩn bị đi lượm.

"Hây ya!" Tiger phi. Và ai dè đâu…

PHẬP PHẬP PHẬP.

Hai cái phi tiêu trúng người sudowoodo.

"Sodo?" Con Sudowoodo nhìn hai cái phi tiêu găm vào người mình. Nó chả đau mấy. Có điều thấy hơi lạ.

"Ủa. trượt kìa." Tiger mặt ngơ nhìn hai cái phi tiêu.

"A ha…cái thứ ba đâu?" Melody giật áo tiger, hỏi nhỏ. Họ liếc sang ông chủ quầy thì ổng đã…nằm xủi bọt mép, một cái phi tiêu cắm thẳng vào đầu, xuyên qua cái mũ lưỡi trai rồi.

"Holy…" Tiger vọt mất sớm.

"ẤY. Chạy đi đâu thế!" Melody vội vàng lao theo, bỏ lại ông chủ tội nghiệp cùng với Con Sudowoodo ở lại. Tiger chạy trước và lao tới chỗ nga ba. ở một chiều hướng khác.

"ừm…" Silver cưỡi Exbo chạy nhanh dọc con phố, vừa đi vừa ăn củ koai nướng bằng lửa của con chồn.

"Ghét tên Gold này. Hắn bắt mình đi tìm Tiger. Mà thôi. Vì chị Blue. KHông cứ mấy tên kia đi thì bảo không an tâm." Silver vừa tự nhủ, vừa ăn khoai "Nghe đâu có tin anh ta đang đến đây. Mày thấy ai khả nghi không con chồn?" cậu vỗ vai Exbo hỏi

"Typlo." Exbo ngaanrgd dầu lên, khịt khịt vài hơi kiểu đánh hơi rồi cắm đầu chyaj. Có vẻ nó đã phát hiện ra vài thứ.

"Ít nhất Exbo cũng hữu dụng hơn Feraligart của mình trong việc tìm kiếm." Silver bám lấy Exbo cho chắc rồi cả hai lao tới. Phía trước có một ngã ba.

Ở chiều hướng khác

Một cô gái cao, thân hình khá thon và linh hoạt liếc đoi mắt xanh lục nhanh nhẹn nhìn quanh. Mái tóc xám xanh với một cái đuôi ngựa buộc lên rất cao ở phái sau bởi một cái buộc tóc và gần giống như một cái băng đội đầu màu đỏ đậm. Nó không chỉ buộc cái đuôi ngựa lên cao mà còn buộc quanh mái tóc xám xanh óng và hai phần tóc xám thả ra, cao hơn cái buộc tóc và rủ xuống khuôn mặt tròn tinh quái của cô và có một ít tóc hơi dựng lên thành một cái sừn bên trái. Một bộ đồ cam của các ranger, một chiếc styler, một chiếc quần bó màu tím, một cái áo khoác ngoài màu cam, ống tay dài cùng đôi găng tay và đôi giày màu cam linh hoạt. Một chiếc đai đeo ngang hông, hơi lệch với vài thứ dụng cụ và một cái bao đựng mấy cái viên giống như đạn bên trong. Cô vừa đi, vừa cầm một cái túi nhỏ. Chợt…

"Ai làm ơn bắt lấy con nhỏ trộm cắp kia đi!"

Có một tiếng hét lớn phía sau làm cô ta giật mình, vụt chạy. Phía sau, hai nhân viên cảnh sát và vừa phát hiện ra cô ngay lập tức đuổi theo.

"Trời ạ. Đã bảo không phải mà!" Cô ta lẩm bẩm, khó chịu, nhăn mặt và chạy. Cô lao tới ngã ba…

Ba người chạy tới ngã ba…

ẦM! ẦM ẦM!

Cô gái lạ mặt lao vào làm Exbo mất đà, Silver bị hất tung ra phía trước, lao thẳng vào cô làm hai người ngã lăn ra đường, nằm lăn lóc khiến cái ô tô đang lao tới phải phanh gấp. Cô gái l;ạ mặt đâm vào Silver còn Tiger…tông vô cái cây. :v (chả liên quan gì tới hoàn cảnh cả nhưng mà cũng nhọ nên thôi, bỏ qua chi tiết này :v )

"Bắt cô ta lại!" Chị Jenny lao tới ngay phái sau.

"Chết cha!" Cô gái kia vội nhặt cái túi, tiếng beent rong nghe lạo xạo. Cô đứng dậy, lao nhanh về phía trước, toan chạy thoát. Có điều.

"Tiger. KHông sao chứ?" Melody lấy ống tay lau lau ít máu rỉ ra trên trán cậu bạn.

"Ai da… ư!" Tiger lấy tay di di trán, tím thâm một vệt "ủa?"

"Oái!"

ẦM!

Đâm nhau lần hai, lần này tới lượt Tiger làm nạn nhân avf thành cái đệm bất đắc dĩ. Melody cũng dính đòn. Cô gái lạ và hai người kia ngã lăn ra đất, lăn lóc. Và thằng nằm dưới thiệt nhất (ý nói Tiegr ấy). Hai viên cảnh sát cùng chị Jenny chạy tới. Tiếng còng tay vang lên tanh tách.

"Bỏ ra!" Cô ta chợt rút ra hai khẩu súng. Thiết kế của chúng khá là kì lạ với cò và tay cầm nằm thụt sâu phía sau và nòng súng ngắn, màu hồng và có vài cái đèn thì phải,. Giống súng đồ chơi ấy.

"Cẩn thận đó." Chị Jenny ngay lập tức khóa tay cô gái lại và súng cướp cò. Viên đạn bắn ra.

"Ay…" Tiger nhổ được cái đầu dậy

BỤP!

Và cậu trúng đạn, quay cu đơ bất tỉnh luôn.

"Á! Tiegr! Tiger!" có tiếng gọi của Melody vang vọng đâu đó. Đầu cậu ong ong, quay cuồng và hình ảnh cuối cùng cậu nhớ là một con hà mã mặc bikini, vậy thôi. :v

Một lúc sau, tại đồn cảnh sát…

"Ai da!" Tiger bươc ra ngoài vơí một cái bằng vết thương trên mũi và vươn vai. Mất thời gian tra hỏi chút vì cái phi tiêu bay không đúng chỗ của cậu đây mà. Melody theo sau, không quên sách theo cái túi đồ với mấy thứ cô mua ngoài chợ. Silver đã chờ sẵn hai người.

"E hèm.. Em sẽ vào vấn đề chính luôn. Tình hình là anh sẽ phải theo em về Violet theo sắc lệnh của chị Blue và sứ mạng chị ấy giao cho em là mang anh về không cần biết sống hay chết." tóc đỏ nói.

"Ừ ừm." Tiger nuốt nước bọt kiểu như sắp có đánh nhau đến nơi ấy.

"Gì mà vô lí vậy chứ? Anh ấy đi chơi đâu liên quan gì tới chị em." Melody phản đối.

"Thì thế em mới chuẩn bị tinh thần dùng đến vũ lực." Silver sắn tay áo. Lại chuẩn bị huynh đệ tương tàn.

"Vậy thì khỏi về luôn đi. Melody. Đi thôi." Tiger nắm tay Melody tính đường chuồn. Ai dè tứ phía bao vây. Pokemon của Silver phục sẵn, chặn luôn cả đường chuồn của cậu. Lúc ấy, cô gái kì lạ cũng vừa đi ra.

"Hừ! Đã bảo là tiền thưởng nhận được mà lại còn." Cô vừa cầm túi tiền, vừa làu bàu. Chợt nhận ra mình đang bị bao vây. Cô liền quát lên

"Mấy người định làm gì nữa hả? Vây đánh hội đồng tui để cướp tiền công à? Đừng có mơ! Mồ hôi nước mắt của người ta chỉ để kiếm tí tiền nên đừng hòng mà cướp được." vùa quát, vừa giấu cái túi tiền xu vào trong áo, giữ nó khư khư.

"Ê! Có liên quan gì đến cô đâu." Silver nói lớn sợ cô gái không nghe thấy. Có điều…

"ĐÓ, người ta nói rồi đó. Ai cho chặn đường cướp ngày thế này. Để cho người ta đi nào!" Tiegr chơi đểu, hùa theo quát mắng ầm ĩ.

"Cả cái tên to mồm này nữa. Tránh ra coi!" Cô gái kia quay ra quát Tiger.

"Ớ…" Tiger ngớ người.

"Rồi! Im lặng không tui giết cả hai người giờ!" Silver quay ra quát hai người kia. Và Melody toát mồ hôi thụt lùi về phía sau. Được một hồi thì…

"Hộc hộc! Dừng được chưa?" Tiegr vừa thở dốc, vừa hỏi

"Ok." Hai người kia đồng ý.

"Vậy anh đi!" Tiger nhanh chân tính đường chuồn. Nhưng ngay lập tức hai người kia kéo cổ áo túm cậu lại.

"Chuyện chưa xong đâu!" họ nói

"Ủa?" Silver nhìn cô gái mới gặp. Chuyện của cậu chứ có phải chuyện của cô quái đâu.

"Tui còn chưa trả nợ xong vụ buổi sáng nay với hai người đâu!" Cô nói làm cả hai giật mình. Silver tính đường chuồn nhùng cũng bị túm cổ lại. Melody ngồi ăn snack xem cãi nhau.

"Vậy bà chị muốn gì?" Silver hỏi, mặt lạnh tanh

"Một trận đấu pokemon!" Cô gái kia nói

"Sao lại thế?" Tiger hỏi, vẻ không muốn đấu.

"Cứ đấu đi. Tui làm trọng tài!" Cô gái kia nói lớn.

"Vậy cần có một thỏa thuận." Silver kiến nghị.

"Gì?"

"Ai thua sẽ phải đi theo người còn lại."

Một hồi im lặng. Con Murkrow chết dẫm bay ngang qua với cái tiếng kêu nghe rợn cả tóc gáy. Tiger rợn cả tóc gáy.

"Á! Không không không không không không không!"Cậu thụt lùi ba bước. toan chạy nhưng lại bị giữ lại.

"ĐƯợc! ĐỒng ý!" Cô gái kia nói

"Mà khoan. Tên giám khảo là gì ấy nhỉ?" Silver hỏi.

"Pandora! Ý kiến lên phường nhé!" cô gái với cái tên Pandora lôi xềnh xệch cả hai ra phía sau. Gần đó có một cái công viên. Pandora ném cả hai ra giữa chỗ đất trống, gần đài phun nước. Default mẫu công viên quanh đây, cái nào cũng có đài phun nước thì phải. :v Cái đó thì chả liên quan gì rồi.

"E hèm! Hai người chuẩn bị đi!" Pandora tuyên bố, hắng giọng. Melody cũng vừa chạy tới, giờ lấy gói bỏng ngô ra ngồi trên cái ghế gần đó, vừa ăn vừa cổ vũ

"Tiger cố lên!" cô vẫy vẫy tay, cổ vũ tinh thần. Tiger lùi thủi, vào vị trí.

'Chằn ngang Alia. Sao đi đâu cũng đụng phải sư tử cái thế không biết.' cậu nghĩ thầm, lấy pokeball ra.

"Hehehehe!" Siver tự dưng có được cơ hội ngàn vàng để lôi cái "sứ mệnh" của cậu về nên cười hớn hở. Cậu đã sẵn sàng. Chỉ cần đánh bại Tiger thôi chứ gì. Đội hình ảnh giờ toàn những pokemon mới, còn yếu chứ không đáng lo như đám pokemon lão làng kia nên cậu có vẻ khá tự tin.

"Ê! Tiger! Đánh cho tử tế vào! Thua đàn em là nhục lắm đó!" Cái giọng của Alia làm người ta lạnh hết cả tóc gáy. Tiger bủn rủn quay lại thì thấy Alia đã ngồi cùng Melody, Hannah và Jarrvis từ lúc nào. Toi. Tình hình là giờ thì có hai con sư tử cái đang theo dõi cậu.

"Được rồi. đấu thì đấu." cậu đành đổi font, chuyển trạng thái hào hứng trở lại.

"Nhớ đấy nhé! Thua là phải về với em đấy." Silver nói

"Ờ rồi rồi." Tiger phủi phủi tay

"hay lắm!" Pandora sung sướng vì đạt được mục đích "Trận đấu bắt đầu!"

"Smeasel!"

"Cyndaquil!"

Cyndaquil và Sneasel đối mặt. Lửa đấu với băng. Nhưng không có nghĩa là Silver sẽ bất lợi.

"Sneasel! Knock off!" Silver ra lệnh. Cậu đã biết trước về Charcoal của Cyndaquil.

ROẠT!

Miếng Charcoal bay văng ra, Cyndaquil bị đẩy ngược lại, Sneasel đã găm lấy đối thủ của nó bằng cái vuốt. Nhưng Silver…

"Lùi lại ngay Sneasel! Lùi lại!" Silver hét lên. Cú knock off rất thâm và Cyndaquil còn khá yếu nên sẽ mất rất nhiều sức, tức là sức lực của nó sẽ còn lại rất ít chỉ sau một đò. Nhưng…

"Reversal!"

"Cyndau!"

Một cú thúc bằng đầu mạnh đến khó tin khiến Sneasel gần như bị bắn ngược lại. Sneasel may mắn thoát kịp vì nó đủ nhanh nhưng mém chút nữa Reversal đã hạ đo ván nó ngay từ cú đánh đầu tiên. Đòn đánh rát thấm lại còn thêm lượng máu ít và khắc hệ nhân bốn lần thiệt hại nữa.

"Hóa ra chỉ là cái bẫy. Anh chơi xả láng hơi liều đấy." Silver toát mồ hôi sau cú đánh trượt của Cyndaquil

"Mud slap!" Tiger ra lệnh

"Protect!"

Cyndaquil hất cát. Sneasel chặn đứng mud slap. Đòn đánh chỉ như làm cảnh.

"Whirlpool nào Sneasel!"

"Quil! Dig!"

Một con xoáy nước nhỏ tiến tới nhưng khoảng cách là khá xa nên Cyndaquil đã nhanh chân đào đường xuống đất trước khi whirlpool đánh tới rồi.

"Đừng có mong mà chạy! Ice wind vào trong đường hầm đó!"Silver ra lệnh, quyết tâm hạ Tiger ngay từ ván đầu. Sneasel ngay lập tức nhảy tới, phun liền một loạt hơi lạnh cóng vào trong đường hầm mà Cyndaquil đang đào. Miệng đường hầm gần như đóng băng. Mặt đất lạnh toát. Sneasel phun liên tục trong vòng phải tới hơn một phút rồi ngừng lại, chờ đợi. KHông có phản ứng gì.

"Nó vẫn chưa gục được đâu! Sneasel! Ice wind lên toàn bộ mặt sân." Silver tiếp tục. Sneasel nhảy lên cao, dùng ice wind phun xuống mặt đất. Sân đấu dần dần bị đóng băng. Những bông tuyết nhỏ lạnh phủ kín. Nhưng…có một chỗ hình tròn gần chỗ Silver là không bị đóng băng.

"Thấy rồi! Dù Cyndaquil có trốn dưới đất cũng không tài nào giấu được nhiệt tỏa ra từ ngọn lửa của nó đâu! Sneasel! Ice punch!" Silver chắc thắng, ra lệnh. Nhưng cậu chợt giật mình khi tháy sự im lặng đến kì lạ của Tiger từ nãy tới giờ. Neasel nhảy tới cái chỗ đất ấy, vuốt nó sáng lên, đóng băng cứng lại. Nó đấm. Cú đấm mạnh, Cả cánh tay thọc sâu xuống đất. Nhưng nó chợt giật mình. Bên dưới chỏ có một cục than hồng đang cháy giở. Charcoal mà hồi nãy bị văng ra đây mà.Nó bị cát và bùn che lấp. Là Mud slap sao? Vậy…

"Sneasel! Cẩn thận!" Silver kêu lên.

"Flare blitz!"

"Dadadadadad!"

Cyndaquil lao tới, ngọn lửa phía đuôi ùng lên, ôm gọn lấy cả người nó và nó biến mình thành một quả tên lửa đang cháy. Nó húc mạnh vào người Sneasel…

ẦM!

Cả hai văng ra. Cyndaquil ngã lăn mấy vòng ra đất, gục hẳn. Sneasel bị thượngg nặng, ngã lăn lộn rồi bật dậy rất nhanh. Nó ôm cánh tay vừa đưa ra đỡ đòn flare blitz. Có vẻ rất đau.

"ha! Anh thua…" Silver chưa nói hết câu thì đến Sneasel cũng gục.

"Hòa!" Pandora nói lớn

"Cái gì vậy?" Silver tỏ ra không hiểu lắm trước khi nhìn thấy Charcoal vỡ vụn gần chỗ Sneasel của cậu và than bám vào người Sneasel khiến nó bị bỏng nặng và kiệt sức.

"về đi. Cyndaquil." Tiger thu con Cyndaquil về bóng rồi bỗng hôn quả bóng một phát.

"Đánh hay lắm nhóc." Cậu cười vui vẻ "Tên ngốc ấy đâu ngờ em chả đi đâu cả ngoài ngồi chờ ở miệng hang chứ."

"…" Silver bỗng tự rủa mình. Cậu nhận ra cái hang ban nãy Cyndaquil đào chỉ đủ sâu cho chính nó chui vô nằm ngủ và có một cái hang phụ để giảm sức mạnh của Ice wind thôi. Nó chả dẫn đi đâu cả. Đó là lí do khi phun gió băng vào trong, miệng hang lại bị đóng băng thay vì gió lùa vào trong hang. Cyndaquil lúc ấy chắc cũng bị ảnh hướng chút ít nên flare blitz có lẽ là quân bài tẩy của Tiger lúc đó.

"Hay lắm! Hú! Hay lắm!" Có tiếng cố vủ của nhóm Melody

"Vậy là em nằm trong tay anh hoàn toàn à?" Silver chán nản "Nhưng mà thôi. Trận đấu vẫn còn. Mỗi người vẫn còn hai con cơ mà! Về nào Sneasel!" sneasel được thu lại và ngay lập tức "Grandbull!"

Con chó bun hồng được thả ra. Chắc là đồ đi mượn của Blue đây mà.

"Haha. Chó gì mà xấu thệm tệ." Tiger bỗng cười chế diễu làm con Grandbull vừa mời ra, nghe thấy thế đã nổi điên lên

"Grrraa! Gran! Bullan!" Granbull lông lên, kêu lên những tiếng chả ai hiểu. Có khi nó đang chửi rủa Tiger ấy chứ.

"Đã là chó thì phải như thế này này! Poochyena!" Tiger thả poochyena ra.

"poocha!" Con chó đen hào hứng vì được sử dụng. Nó nhảy lộn vòng chào mừng.

"Cũng chỉ là chó mà thôi…" Silver lườm.

"POOCHA!1 CHYAAA! CHYANA!" Poochyena cũng lồng lên, kêu inh ỏi.

"Được rồi được rồi. Hai người và hai con chó có thể bắt đầu hiệp hai được rồi." Pandora nói. Ai dè động đến lòng tự ái của loài chó và chỉ một lúc sau…

"ÁÁÁÁÁ! Kéo nó ra!" cái giọng lanh lảnh của Pandora vang khắp vùng.

"Dừng ngay Granbull!" Silver quát tháo

"hay lắm! Cắn tiếp đi Poochyena!" Còn Tiger ủng hộ

BINH!

"Tên đần này!" Alia mắng

"Ai đó làm ơn gọi đội kiểm soát chó mèo đi!" Melody kêu cứu

"Đang đến rồi!" hannah mắng

"Phải chuẩn bị cả vắc xin phòng dại nữa." Jarvis luôn cẩn thận :v

Trời tối dần. Thành phố vẫn nhộn nhịp. Ánh đèn vàng của những cây đen đường rọi rõ đường phố đông đúc, nhộn nhịp. Pokemon center cũng khá đông người. ngồi tại một góc của trung tâm…

"Ai da…" Pandora rên rỉ, mím môi để cho Melody bôi thuốc sát trùng. Chân cô chằng chịt vết răng.

"hehehe!" Vừa uống nước chanh, Tiger vừa cười.

CỐP!

"Au…" và cậu ôm đầu

"Còn cười được à! Người ta bị chó của mình cắn mà còn dám cười." Alia trách, biếu cho cậu một cú.

"Heehehe!" Giờ tới lượt Jarvis cười.

"Grừ! Chịu hai tên ngốc này mất." Alia đứng vụt dậy, cầm cái vỉ đập ruồi.

VÈO!

Không còn thấy bóng dáng của Tiger hay Jarvis nữa.

"Từ từ nào. Chỉ một chút nữa thôi." Hannah an ủi

"Xong!" Melody lau mồ hôi trán, cười.

"ay da…" Pandora nhìn xuống sợ sệt. TÍ nữa cô xỉu. Chân chằng chịt bông băng với thuốc.

"Họ thật quá đáng. Tấn công cả con gái nữa." Alia nắm nắm đấm, nói "Silver! Xin lỗi ngay!"

"À dạ!" đến Silver còn phải rùng cúi mình trước Alia. Khác hẳn chị Blue của cậu.

"Đính chính nhé. Tụi này không thả chó cắn người mà là thả chó cắn nhau. Tụi nó tự ý cắn người nhé." Tiger thò casid dầu lên, đính chính

"Thế thì khác gì nhau?" Hannah nhìn Melody hỏi. Melody chỉ nhún vai.

"Thì cũng ra đây xin lỗi mau lên!" Alia túm cổ Tiger, lôi lên làm cậu ngã dài ra trên cái ghế đệm dài. Cô ấn dúi đầu cậu xuống.

"Cả nhóc nữa. Xin lỗi đi." Jarvis nhắc Silver.

"Anh hơn tui có vài ba tuổi nên đừng có gọi tui là nhóc nữa đi!" Silver mắng

"Tuổi tác gì! Ra đây mau!" Alia kéo luôn áo Tiger, đẻ cả hai ra bàn "Nào! Một hai ba…bọn anh…Hai cái tên này!"

Cô phát cáu, ấn cả hai xuống

"Á! ức hiếp người quá đáng!" Tiger giãy giụa, cố thoát nhưng có bao giờ cậu thoát được đâu. Chợt, con Poochyena nhảy lên bàn cùng với Cyndaquil. Hai con pokemon nhỏ bỗng đứng thẳng lên, chắp tay lại.

"Nyaa~!" Cả hai cúi đầu xuống như đang xin lỗi làm Hannah, Melody và Pandora khá bất ngờ. Xong rồi, chúng lại đứng lên và cười với ba người.

"Awww! Cute quá đi thôi!" Hannah kêu lên, cúi xuống nựng nựng con Cyndaquil

"Đáng yêu quá." Pandora cũng cúi xuống, vuốt ve poochyena.

"ĐÓ! Người không bằng pokemon! Xin lỗi ngay!" Alia dúi đầu cả nhai tên kia xuống trước khi nhận ra cả hai chỉ còn là hình nộm. Một phút mặc niệm cho hai thanh niêm trước khi…

"ĐỨng lại!" Alia đuổi theo sau, tay cầm vỉ đập ruôi, tay kia cầm cục gạch.

"Chạy nhanh không đêm nay cả hai yên giấc ngàn thu mất!" Tiger vừa chạy vừa kêu.

"Chuẩn!" Silver chạy theo

Và tối đó, cả hội khu phố náo loạn. Và cái đề báo mới nhất có ghi: "Hai thanh niêm bị hành hung bằng gạch và vỉ đập ruồi nhập viện."


	23. Chapter 23

Pokemon legendary trainer: Johto

Chapter 23:

Buổi sáng trong lành ở Goldenrod, trong pokemon center...

"Êu êu êu! Hannah! Có cái này hay lắm nè!" Alia thấy Hanah đi ngang qua, vội kéo cô bạn lại, ngồi xuống bên cạnh.

"Có gì hot." Hannah ngay lập tức hóng và quên mất mình vẫn cầm cái bàn chải với kem đánh răng. Ngồi đối diện với hai người, Tiger đang đọc tờ báo mới buổi sáng với một tách cà phê Melody pha sẵn cho cậu và Cyndaquil, như mọi khi rúc trong áo khoác cậu, ăn miếng khoai tây chiên nóng hổi và ngó vào đọc chung. Caterpie vẫn ngủ còn Emolga, Ponyta và Poochyena đang khởi động buổi sáng. Chị Joy đang lau dọn lại quầy của mình cùng với hai người bạn nhân viên của mình để chuẩn bị cho một ngày làm việc mới bận rộ cũng giúp một tay. Trong khi ấy, rúc rích phía bên kia là...

"Hí hí! Trò này hay đấy. Để tớ thử xem." Hannah ngay lập tức gõ tên cậu bạn Tiger vào. Một cái trang web bói toán và có vẻ như là bói tình duyên.

"Wow! Giống hệt kìa! YOLO!" Alia bỗng cười lớn. Hannah dơ tay và đập tay. Có vẻ họ mới kiếm được cái gì hay đó.

"Melody sướng nhá." Hannah lườm đểu cô bạn.

"huh?" Melody không hiểu gì.

"Lại mấy cái trang bói toán vỡ vẩn mà." Tiger ngán ngẩm

"Nào. Để xem Jarvis nào." Hannah gõ tên cậu bạn vào. ĐÚng lúc ấy Jarvis rón rén lẩn ra đằng sau, thò cáu đầu lên. Đọc xong dòng chữ...

VÈO! ẦM!

Cái cửa nhà vệ sinh của pokemon center đóng ầm lại và có tiếng kêu gào của Jarvis trong đó.

"Jarv? Cậu không sao chứ?" Melody hơi lo, gõ gõ cửa hỏi thăm. Nhưng chẳng có tiếng trả lời ngoại trự tiếng xả nước liên tục.

"hehehe! Cậu ta ngại kìa." Hannah cười

"hí hí!" Alia chơi đểu tranh thủ gõ tên Hannah vào. Lúc Hannah vừa ngoái lại,d dọc xong dòng chữ thì cũng...

ZÈO! ẦM!

Cửa buồng vệ sinh bên cạnh cũng đóng ầm lại, bỏ lại Alia trố mắt nhìn. Bó tay hai người này. Trên màn hình chỉ có: "Thanh mai trúc mã từ nhỏ" vậy thôi :v

"Ừm..." Tiger tranh thủ lúc Alia không để ý thỏ lấy cái lap, gõ ngay tên cô bạn vào và phì cười. Còn Cyndaquil cười lăn lộn, rơi cả miếng khoi tây chiên.

"Dự đoán tương lai tình cảm hôn nhân của Alia trong những năm tới..." Tiger đọc lớn. Và ngay lập tức, Melody phóng tới. Jarvis và Hannah cũng mở cửa buồng vệ sinh ngó ra, hóng.

"Á! Cái gì...!" Alia vội bật dậy

"Ế ĐẾN TẬN THẾ." Tiger đọc, mặt phởn.

"AHhahahahaha!" Cả lũ được vài giây cười lăn lộn trước khi...

UỲNH!

Một lúc sau...

"chị cho em một suất mì xào và một ít khoai tây chiên cho Farfethcer'd." Một chàng thanh niên dáng người cao, đeo theo một cái túi như túi đựng thư và một cái mũ của công ti vận chuyển gọi.

"Của em nè." Một nhân viên phục vụ làm việc ở quầy bán đồ ăn nhanh trong pokemon center bưng tới cái khay nhực với một đĩa mì xào và một ít khoai tây chiên mà pokemon rất thích. Con farfetcher 'd ngay lập tức xà xuống, mổ liền mấy miếng vào và ăn ngấu nghiến. Chàng trai giao hàng chỉ cười. Chợt cậu để ý...

"Chị ơi. Mới sáng sớm mà đã có đánh nhau à?" Cậu hỏi, chỉ tay về đống lộn xộn phía cuối pokemon center.

"À thì...không hẳn." Chị phục vụ cười. Chợt, một giọng nói thân quen với cậu vang lên...

"Chị ơi cho em xin thêm ít bông băng được không?" Tiger đứng ở quầy hồi sức gọi, tay cầm túi đá chườm, mặt mày thâm tím như thể vừa bị đánh vậy, bên cạnh là Jarvis đang chống nạng tập tễnh.

"Ớ! Tiger!" Cậu liền gọi. Tiger quay lại với cái mặt "gọi gì thế thằng kia" và chợt nhận ra.

"Haneda!"

Hai người bạn cũ gặp lại nhau, chuyện trò vui vẻ. Haneda đã trở về và giờ, cậu là nhân viên giao hàng đáng tin cậy nhất của công ti rồi. Cậu đã khỏe hơn hẳn, không còn cái vẻ yếu đuối hồi còn ở Kanto nữa. Haneda tỏ ra khá phấn khích khi nghe tới Raichu đã lập gia đình và có con. Cậu nói cậu ấn tượng với sức mạnh của nó tới mức muốn nhảy lên ấy. KHi Tiger hỏi về sức khỏe của cậu, caauj bạn giao hàng chỉ cười.

"KHỏi rồi." Cậu trả lời ngắn gọn, chỉ tay lên ngực trái mà cười "một ca mỏ. vài tuần dưỡng sức và giờ thì bay nhảy thoải mái." cậu đùa. Có vẻ như ca phẫu thuật tim đã thành công

"Tuyệt! KHi nào rảng về thăm Raichu đi. Chắc nó muốn ôm cậu đấy." Tiger đùa

"Mà kiếm đâu ra nhiều tiền thế? Chỉ tui với." cậu nói nhỏ.

"Thì chăm chỉ làm việc từ sáng tới tối và trúng số vài lần sau đó được tổ chức từ thiện và công ti hỗ trợ tài chính thôi." Haneda đùa "Mà hôm đi mổ tim đúng là vui thật. Nhưng hơi lo. mà..." cậu chợt nhỡ lại

"Sao thế? Bác sĩ để quên dao mổ trong ngực à?" Tiger uống cốc nước, đùa

"À không. Không phải chuyện đó. Chỉ là..." Haneda cười "Hôm đó tớ gặp một cô gái. chắc trẻ hơn tớ vài ba tuổi cũng được đưa đi mổ. Nhưng hình như không đủ tiền viện phí thì phải. Với lại tớ còn nghe họ cãi nhau khá to tiếng là không có người nhà."

"Gì chứ? Đi mổ tim mà không có người nhà là sao? Lại còn trẻ hơn cậu nữa. Tớ không hiểu nó định kiếm đâu ra tiền mổ nữa đây. Với lại chả nhẽ nó không có cha mẹ gì đi cùng à?" Tiger hỏi

"Chỉ có một ông anh thì phải. Thấy nó nói thế. nhưng anh nó cũng không đi cùng. Nó đi mổ một mình nên bác sĩ không cho. yêu cầu phải có người nhà.Cuối cùng thì hình như nó dỗi bỏ đi thì phải. Mấy ông anh bên quỹ từ thiện định đuổi theo nhưng không thấy." haneda vẻ hơi buồn

"ừm...đúng là trường hợp hi hữu. mà thôi. Cậu còn hai kiện hàng gửi tới Ecruteak nữa mà. Nên xuất phát sớm thì hơn." Tiger kiến nghị "Hôm nay tớ cũng định đi thách đấu gym leader một chút. Có lẽ chúng ta sẽ gặp lại sau."

"Chắc rồi. Đợt tới chắc tớ qua thăm Raichu nữa." haneda cười, bắt tay Tiger. Rồi hai người từ biệt nhau. Cuộc hội ngộ ngắn ngủi nhưng vui vẻ. Tiger hơi trầm ngâm.

"Nói đến tim mạch...hình như có một người mình đã gặp cũng có cùng vấn đề thì phải." cậu lẩm bẩm rồi đi vào trong chuẩn bị.

Trong khi ấy, tại trung tâm mua sắm lớn nhất Johto, trung tâm mua sắm của Goldenrod.

"Bỏ đi đánh lẻ thế này có ổn không?" Jarvis lo lo, tay cầm cái áo đựng trong cái túi vài mà Hannah mới mua cho cậu.

"Ha. KHỏi lo. chả ai để ý đâu." Hannah cười "Dù sao cũng là trung tâm mua sắm lớn nhất, giá cả phải chăng. ts ra phải kiếm cho cậu vài thứ đàng hoàng chứ. Nè. thứ cái này xem." cô đưa cái áo lên, ướm thử người xem có vừa với Jarvis không. Jarvis hơi ngượng, lấy hai ngón tay cầm một góc, kéo kéo lên.

:Gì mà gượng gạo thế! Mặc thử vào luôn xem nào." Hannah cười. Jarvis cứ lảng đi. trong khi đó...

"Hehehehe. Thanh mai trúc mã kìa." Alia nấp đằng sau một cây treo quần áo, cười đểu "Đi theo dõi thế này có phải thích hơn không. còn hơn đi xem tên tiger đập hành phi tỏi đối thủ."

"Có mà ế dài cổ GATO muốn phá đám người khác thì có ấy." Melody ngồi bên cạnh, xía đểu, tay đang cầm máy dò free wifi. :v

"Shut up!" Alia cáu tiết.

"Ủa Alia? Cậu làm gì ở đây thế?" Hannah khá ngạc nhiên khi thấy Alia đứng quát tháo.

"Óe! Bại lộ rồi!" Jarvis thì nagx ngửa do bị phát hiện đánh lẻ. Cậu phóng ngay vào một cái kệ giày, nấp chui nấp lủi.

"Óe!" Alia cũng không khá hơn khi tự dưng tự lộ "Eject buttom!" và cô túm cổ Melody cũng vọt lẹ, phóng ra khỏi cửa hàng

"Á! Free wifi của tớ!" Melody hét lê, chưa kịp kết nối thì đã bị lôi đi rồi. Bỏ lại Hannah mặt ngớ chẳng hiểu chuyện gì cả.

"Họ bị làm sao ấy nhỉ?" Cô tự hỏi.

Hơn nửa tiếng trôi qua không thấy bóng dáng của Alia và melody đâu cả. Hannah và Jarvis vẫn tiếp tục cuộc hành trình của mình.

"Nè! Cậu thấy sao?" Hannah quay một òng cho jarvis xem cái váy cô vừa thử.

"Ừm..." Jarvis nuốt nước bọt "Cậu rất ăn diện."

"Ngốc này! Tớ đang hỏi về cái váy mà." Hannah trách, mỉm cười

Trong khi ấy, phía sau quầy thu ngân,...

"Haizz. chán. ai dè hai người này kém thú vị vậy chứ?" Alia ngồi chống cằm, thở dài.

"Cũng hay mà." Trong khi ấy, Melody đang cầm máy quay, quay lại toàn bộ mọi thứ. Có vẻ hot.

"Hay gì chứ. buồn ngủ y chang mấy cái phim tâm lí tình cảm rẻ tiền. Giờ mà có cái gì đó hay hay, hành động một tí thì hay biết mấy." Alia rút gói kẹo cao su ra, lấy một viên và nhai. Chợt...

"Cẩn thận đó!" Có tiếng thét bên ngoài

"Á!" Có tiếng Hannah hét lên.

"Oái! Tránh ra đi Alia!" Melody ôm đầu vọt lẹ.

"Hở...?"

ẦM!

Cả cái quầy thăng thiên, Alia cũng thăng theo. Cô baty lên trời và đáp xuống một thứ gì đó to lớn và đang lao như điên.

"Snor...snorlax!" Alia nhận ra con vật mập ú đang chạy tưng bừng, phá nát bức tường của cửa hàng và phóng ra ngoài.

"Nó làm cái gì ở đây vậy?!" Cô hét lên, cố bám cho vững. Con Snorlax chả thèm để tâm, cứ phóng như điên. Và chạy phía trước là nạn nhân...

"Ai đó cứu với!" Jarvis vừa chạy, vừa kêu cứu. Còn con Snorlax cứ vừa đuổi theo, vừa nhỏ dãi thèm thuồng.

"Cứ đà này thì nó ăn cậu ta mất. ponyta!" Hannah nhảy lên con ngựa lửa cảu mình, đuổi theo Snorlax.

"Lên đi Melody!"

"Ừm."

Và cả hai cô gái ngay lập tức đuổi theo Snorlax. Con gấu béo ú đang đuổi theo Jarvis vòng quanh khu mua sắm.

ẦM!

Nó với tay định vồ nhưng Jarvis nhảy lên, tránh được. Tí nữa thì thành món bánh gato bị đá đè rồi. Snorlax phá nát cái sàn nhà và mấy bức tường bị nó đè nát.

"Ai đó làm ơn cản nó lại đi!" Jarvis hét lên, phóng nhanh nhất có thể.

"Á! Chóng mặt quá!" Alia bám vào, không dám buông vì quá sợ. Jarvis cứ cắm đầu chạy thục mạng. Cậu vọt nhanh xuống cậu thang. Ai dè Snorlax phóng tới, mất đà rỡi xuống. Jarvis may mắn tránh được còn Alia thì...

ẦM!

Cái cầu thanh tan tành

"Á!" Alia rơi xuống tầng dưới với Snorlax. COn gấu ú rơi xuống đất, đập mặt xuống sàn nhà và nằm bất động. Alia đầu óc quay xuống nằm bẹp dí trên lưng nó.

"Ghê quá..." Jarvis lau mồ hôi trán.

"jarv! Không sao chứ?" Hannah chạy tới hỏi thăm. Nhưng nhìn qua là biết không sao rồi.

"Tớ còn sống." Jarvis nằm bẹp xuống

"Alia. Cậu còn sống chứ?" melody đứng trên cái cầu thang bị vỡ nát hỏi vọng xuống.

"Bộ mong tớ chết lắm hả..." Alia mắt vẫn quay tròn trả lời, mặt nhợt nhạt. Chợt...

"Snory." Con gấu ú tỉnh dậy.

"Óa!" Jarvis chợt vọt dậy. Ai dè!

"Snor!" Snorlax bật dậy, húc cả cái đầu to lớn của nó vào phần sàn khiến cả phần còn lại của cầu thang rơi xuống. Cả Hannah và Jarvis rơi theo.

"Á!" hannah bị đống gạch vụn đè lên. Cô rơi xuống dưới chân Snorlax và bị kẹt cứng bên dưới. Chân và tay ứa máu. Jarvis cũng bị thương. Cậu lăn ra khá xa cầu thang trong khi Alia chóng mặt, tay vẫn bám chặt, mặt xanh xao.

"Chết rồi! Hannah!" Melody lao xuống

"Snor!" Con Snorlax vung cánh tay lực lượng của nó.

"ARK!" Melody bị đánh văng ra, bất tỉnh. Snorlax đứng thẳng dậy như một người khổng lồ lừng lửng. Nó chậm rãi bước tớiJarvis và không để ý đến Hannah đang nằm dưới đất. miệng nhỏ dãi như đang thèm ăn.

"Chặn nó lại!" Mấy ông bác bảo vệ giờ này mới tới, mang theo một đống súng điện nạp bởi magnemite. Họ phóng những sợi dây đầy điện về phía Snorlax nhưng chỉ làm nó điên hơn. Nó túm lấy những sợi dây của súng điện mà không hề hấn gì cả. Rồi nó kéo và ném văng nhóm bảo vệ đi như ném mấy cái yo-yo cũ bỏ đi vậy. Rồi nó tiếp tục tiến tới Jarvis và Hannah ở ngay dưới chân nó.

"ư..." Hannah bất tỉnh, bị đống gạch vụn đè lên. Snorlax tiến tới. Cô sẽ bị dẫm bẹp mất. Alia thì gần như vô dụng rồi. Melody gượng dậy. Nhưng với sức lực của cô thì chẳng thể làm gì cả. Còn Jarvis...

Bàn chân khổng lồ của Snorlax nhấc lên, che đi ánh đèn. Hannah nằm ngay bên dưới. Chỉ một cái dẫm xuống là tính mạng Hannah sẽ gặp nguy. Jarvis cố gượng dậy. Nhưng bản thân cậu vốn yếu đuối nên cậu không thể làm gì hơn cả. Chợt...

"Bỏ chân mi..." cậu nghiến răng "...ra khỏi cô ấy nhanh...con gấu béo ú ngu ngốc..."

...

ẦM!

"Snorl" Snorlax mất trụ, ngã ngửa. Một sợi dây quấn lấy chân nó, đồng thời kéo nó ngã.

"Té ra mi đến đây làm loạn hả con gấu ú ngu ngốc." một giọng nói quen thuộc "Mi có biết chủ của mi đang trao giáo bao nhiêu để tìm được mi không hả? 1000 poke dollars đó." Pandora đứng trên tầng trên, tay cầm sợi dây chắc, cười sung sướng, mắt chỉ có hai chữ "tiền" và "tiền".

"Snorrr!" Con gấu ú tức giận, kéo sợi dây thật mạnh. Pandora bay xuống, lăn hai vòng trên sàn, tiếp đất không một vết xước.

"Nào nào! Gì mà nóng thế!" Pandora giữ chắc sợi dây, không cho Snorlax thoát "Dù tao chỉ có một pokemon nhưng không có nghĩ chị đây không biết hạ ngươi kiểu gì nhé! Lên đi Mawile!"

"mawile!" Con Mawile của Pandora lao ra, đầu nó còn đeo thêm một cái băng trán màu đỏ. Muscle band đeo trên đầu.

"Snorr!" Một cú mega punch rất mạnh đấm tới.

ẦM!

Sàn nhà vỡ ra và một miếng bê tông lớn bật lên, bay thẳng tới.

"Crunch!" Pandora lra lệnh. Mawile dùng cái hàm răng to lớn của nó bắt lấy và nhat nát miếng bê tông ra.

"Snorr!" Snorlax không chạy nữa mà lao thẳng tới, điên cuồng dùng chân đá mạnh.

"Iron defend!" Pandora thu dây lại, ra lệnh

BOONG!

Hàng phòng thủ thép của Mawile rung lên sau cú mega kick của Snorlax. Snorlax nhảy ngược lại linh hoạt. Rõ ràng là nó chiến đấu rất cừ. Nó tung đầu, húc mạnh. headbutt

"Iron head!" Pandora ra lệnh

"Mawwwilw!"

BOONG!

Hai cú tông đầu cực mạnh va vào nhau. Snorlax ghì mawile xuống làm con pokemon hệ sắt bị đẩy lại. Mawile cũng ghì mạnh, giữ Snorlax lại.

"Gulp!" Alia bị văng ra lúc đánh nhau, cố bụm miệng khỏi nôn "Emolga!" cô cũng thả pokemon ra. Nhưng Emolga chỉ...bay tới chỗ Jarvis sau khi khịt khịt mũi hai ba lần.

"Hử?" Jarvis ngạc nhiên khi thấy Emolga mò mò vào cái túi cậu một lúc.

"Hử? Sao vậy?" Alia không hiểu. Chợt con sóc bay nhỏ ôi ra một miếng bánh bọc trong một lớp bìa nâu màu nhỏ, mùi thơm phức. Nó cắn một miếng, ăn ngon lành.

"Cái bánh...sáng nay Hannah làm cho mình..." Jarvis bất ngờ.

"Chả nhẽ con Snorlax đuổi theo cậu ấy chỉ vì cái bánh thôi sao?" Alia cũng ngạc nhiên.

"Mùi của nó rất thơm. Có lẽ vậy." Melody nói, ngồi tựa vào cái thùng rác, lấy lại sức. Chợt, Snorlax bị kích động. Nó dồn hết sức vào cú húc và húc văng Mawile đi.

"Maww~"

"Mawile!" Pandora không kịp ứng cứu. Snorlax ngay lập tức lao tới chỗ Jarvis có cái bánh. Emolga giật mình, thả cái bánh xuống nhưng Jarvis chợt bắt nó lại.

"Vì cái bánh mà mày..." Cậu nghiến răng, nhìn con Snorlax vẻ thèm thuồng đang tới, tức giận.

"Jarvis! Chạy đi!" Alia hét lên.

"Emol!" Emolga dùng thundershock nhưng bắn vào cái cục thịt to đùng ấy chả thấm vào đâu cả.

"Cẩn thận đó!" Pandora hét lên. Chợt...

"Gư~!" Hannah chợt lao tới, dứng chắn trước mặt Jarvis, hai tay dang rộng. Chỉ ngay trước khi Snorlax lao tới. Chả nhẽ cô định bảo vệ jarvis đến cùng sao.

ẦM!

Bụi mù mịt. Chẳng ai thấy nổi chuyện gì đang diễn ra. pandora giật mình khi thấy hai bóng người đứng giữa đám bụi và đầu kia là Snorlax bị đánh văng cả đoạn. Nó đang đứng dậy lại nhưng vết thương trên bụng không phải vừa. Hannah đứng lặng. Cô bình an. Còn Jarvis đứng trước cô, dòng máu đỏ chảy từ đỉnh đầu xuống.

"Cậu có thể...thôi bảo vệ và chăm sóc tớ...như thế được rồi...mà...bánh ngon lắm" cậu cười giữa hai dòng máu đỏ chảy xuống khóe miệng rồi chợt, khụy xuống,

"Jarvis!" Hannah vội đỡ lấy Jarvis

"Nó lại đến kìa!" Alia vụt dậy. Emolga của cô cũng lao tới.

"Anh ta...làm cách nào vậy?" Pnadora đứng gần hơn nên hiểu. Cô vừa thấy Jarvis lao lên chỉ trong tích tắc và dùng đầu cậu húc tung một con gấu ú nặng cả tấn. Nghe có vẻ hư cấu nhưng mắt cô không nhìn nhầm đâu. Snorlax lại lao tới chỗ Hannah và Jarvís. "Ta sẽ..." hannah tức lên, tay cầm quả pokeball.

"ĐỪng có điên chị Hannah. Con Ponyta bé đó không làm gì nổi..." Pandora hét lên, nhưng Snorlax không lao tới chỗ Hannah mà là chỗ cô.

"Cái gì vậy? Chả nhẽ?!" Pandora vội lấy trong túi ra. Có hai trái berry rừng trong túi cô. Cô vội ném nó đi nhưng không kịp. Snorlax đã nhảy lên và nó định cướp berry theo nghĩa đen bằng cách đè bẹp đối thủ.

"Maw!" Mawile vội dùng iron defend nhưng lần này khó mà thắng nổi vì Snorrlax quá nặng để bị chặn lại rồi. Nhưng...

HUỴCH! RẦM!

Snorlax bị vật, ngã ngửa, đập đầu xuống sàn nhà. Nó vụt dậy nhưng ngay lập tức, một cú khóa chân, khóa cổ và con Feraligatr nhấc bổng nó lên, đập mạnh xuống đất làm nó bất tỉnh nhân sự tại chỗ.

"Hừm.Rắc rối." Silver đứng chống tay bên cạnh nói, tặc lưỡi.

"Silver?!" Pandora gãi đầu

"Giờ bà có thể mang nó đi nhận thưởng được rồi đấy. Tôi coi như xong việc." Silver phChờ đã! Chúng ta phải mang Jarvis đến bênh viện! Cậu ấy..." Hannah hốt hoảng...

...

...

"Ư..." Jarvis dần tỉnh lại. Cậu liếc quanh. Mọi người đều ở đó cả. Có cả Hannah, Melody, Alia, Pandora và Silver. và có phần mất cân bằng giới tính. :v

"Oaa! Cậu tỉnh rồi! Mừng quá!" Hannah chợt nắm lấy Jarvis, vui mừng. Jarvis vẫn hơi choáng. đầu cậu quấn băng trắng bó chặt

"Chuyện gì xảy ra vậy?" Jarvis hỏi mệt mỏi.

"Cậu không nhớ gì à? Cậu lao ra cứu Hannah và bị chấn thương. May là không có gì nguy kịch. Chỉ chụp chiếu lại não mà cũng tốn thời gian phết." Alia kiểm tra đồng hồ "Mà giờ này chắc tên Mèo phải xong rồi chứ nhỉ?"

"Tớ? cứu Hannah?" Jarvis mặt không hiểu

"Ừ!" Hannah cười tươi

"Sao tớ không nhớ gì hết vậy?"

Cả lũ nhìn nhau...

"Chắc va đập mạnh quá, mất trí cmnr." Silver nói, hai ngón trỏ cứ chỉ tròn tròn quanh hai thái dương phụ họa.

"Quan trọng gì chứ. cứ biết là anh cứu chị ấy là được rồi. Và tất nhiên là em cũng kiếm được kha khá." Pandora khoe cái túi tiền đầy ụ kiếm được từ vụ bắt Snorlax.

"Nghề săn tiền thưởng có vẻ khá khẩm nhỉ?" Silver nói lạnh, mặt phũ, tự hỏi sao mình không theo nghề đấy ngay từ đầu.

"Hay nhé Jarvis! Giờ cậu chawengr khác nào hoàng tử cứu công chúa rồi" Melody cười hạnh phúc, nói. Chợt cái bản mặt hớn hở cơ hội của Alia thò ra từ phía sau, chuẩn bị sẵn tinh thần cho cảnh sau. Nhưng

BỤP!

Hai cái chân của Hannah và Jarvis găm thẳng mặt và coi như ALlia hết cơ hội :v Hai cú sút rất nhanh, phũ và thốn :v

"Ark...thôi xong con..." Alia ngã ngửa.

"Cấp cứu!"

Trong khi ấy, tại gym của thành phố Goldenrod.

"Nào. Chúng ta bắt đầu chứ?" Whitney hào hứng

"Hừm bắt tôi đợi dài cổ thế này. Sẵn sàng từ lâu rồi" Tiger chán nản.


	24. Chapter 24

Pokemon legendary trainers II: Johto

Chapter 24.

Trên tầng thượng của phòng tập thành phố Goldenrod là một sân đấu ngoài trời với đầy đủ những tiêu chuẩn cần thiết cho một trận đấu chính thức. Những máy quay, ghi hình và nhóm phóng viên đã có mặt, chuẩn bị đầy đủ. DJ đã có mặt để trực tiếp trận đấu. ông giám đốc, Whitney, nhóm quay phim và trọng tài cũng có mặt. Whitney và Mary đang bàn luận gì đó. Trọng tài kiểm tra đồng hồ. Ông giám đốc có vẻ sốt ruột.

"Cậu ta đi vệ sinh gì mà lâu thế nhỉ?" Ông giám đốc kiểm tra lại đồng hồ.

"Gì phải nóng thế ông bác. Chắc hồi hộp quá mà." Whitney cười. Mary cũng gật đầu đồng tình.

"Tôi thấy người kì quặc ở đây là hai người đó. Có mỗi một trận thách đấu thôi. Có cần làm to thế này không?" Ông trọng tài vẻ ngái ngủ nói "Oáp! Lại còn lôi tôi từ Liên đoàn về nữa chứ."

"Thì người thách đấu là nhà vô địch pokemon hai năm trước mà." Whitney nhún vai "Có truyền thông thì mới có động lực chứ. VỚi lại cũng phải công bằng."

"Lần gần nhất ta bắt một trận của nó, con Raichu chết dẫm đã nướng ta tí chết cháy." Ông trọng tài ngẩn người nhớ lại đòn lôi phá của Raichu của Tiger phá nát cả cái sân đấu và đương nhiên, ổng ngồi ngay bên cạnh sân đấu để theo dõi trận đấu nên bị vạ lây.

"Thôi không bàn tán nữa. Cậu ta đến rồi kìa." Mary chỉ tay. Mọi người nhìn theo hướng tay. Tiger đã đến.

"Yo..." Vẫn còn choáng trước đống máy quay, cậu chỉ dơ tay chào một cái rồi ngó nghiêng quanh quanh xem có ai quen ở đây không. Nhưng bạn bè chả ai tới cả.

"Rồi! Mọi người vào vị trí." Ông giám đốc ngay lập tức vào vị trí, chuẩn bị dụng cụ đổ nghề. Mary chỉnh lại tóc, vào vị trí ghi hình.

"Hoành tráng quá..." Tiger mặt ngớ ngước lên nhìn trời. Cyndaquil cũng ngẩng cổ lên nhìn trời rồi ngã ngửa. Hình như cả hai chưa chuẩn bị tinh thần lên sóng thì phải.

"Nè! Tập trung chút đi! Ông bác! Trận này quan trọng lắm đó." Whitney mắng

"Ông bác cái gì! Bộ tui già lắm hay sao? Mà sao lên sóng không báo trước là thế nào? ĐỊnh bắt tui lên sóng với cá bộ dạng này à?" Tiger mắng. Ừ thật ra thì...cậu mặc mỗi một cái uần sooc kẻ và một cái áo cộc. Chấm hết.

"Và cậu ta đi thay quần áo..." Trọng tài vẻ ngán ngẩm. Chán phải đợi.

"Gì cũng được! ĐỨng có phí thời gian nữa! Mary! Lên sóng!" Whitney hét lên

"Rõ!"

TÁCH!

Tất cả camera và thiết bị ghi âm được bật lên.

"Xin chào buối sáng tới tất cả mọi người trên khắp lãnh thổ Johto và Kanto. Tôi là Mary và hiện tôi đang có mặt tại sân đấu chính của nhà thi đấu Goldenrod để theo dõi trận đấu giữa thủ lĩnh nhà thi đấu Whitney."

"YAye!" WHitney vấy tay

"...và người thách đấu Tiger!" Mary đứng sang một bên và máy quay hướng về phía Tiger.

"Óe! Quần áo!" Cậu vội rút tạm ra hai quá bom khói, ném xuống đất

BỤP!

Một làn khói trắng mở ảo. Và chỉ vài giây sau, làn khói dần tan biến và Tiger xuất hiện trong bộ vest màu đen lịch lãm, phong trần cộng thêm cặp kính đen...

Thực ra thì...

"..." Whitney muốn rớt hàm. Tất cả những gì cậu ra chuẩn bị là một tấm bia chụp ảnh với hình bộ vest lịch lãm và Tiger thò cái đầu qua cái lỗ.

"Thế này thoải mái hơn hắn." Tiger cười thích thú "Ít nhất người ta cũng không soi mói mình.

REEE...

Một ông anh quay camera đứng phía sau cái bìa ớ người, cái máy quay vẫn ghi hình đầy đủ bộ...quần áo chả đâu vào đâu của Tiger phía sau cái bia.

"..." ông giám đốc bó tay, gục mặt xuống bàn

"Ồ. Hoành tráng quá." Trọng tài mặt buồn ngủ, ngáp dài.

"gaaahhh! Tử tế chút coi nào! Đây mà là tác phong của một nhà vô địch à?!" WHitney đâm cáu.

"Ừ." Tiegr phũ, mặt buồn ngủ nhìn Đối thủ

"À Whit...chúng ta đáng phát sóng trực tiếp." Mary chợt nhắc khéo làm Whitney ngay lập tức chỉnh đốn lại trang phục, chuẩn bị làm lễ chào cờ...à mà nhầm.

"mắt hết cả thể diện." Cuối cùng cô ôm mặt ngồi khóc.

"Tôi cho trận đấu bắt bắt đầu được chưa?" ÔNg trọng tài ngáp dài, nhìn đồng hồ.

"..." Giám đốc điều hành chả dám nói câu gì, dơ tay ra hiệu bắt đầu, đầu gục xuống khóc thầm.

"Được rồi. Tôi xin tuyên bố. Trận đấu giữa thủ lĩnh nhà thi đấu Whitney." Trọng tài dơ lá cờ xanh về phía Whitney

"Houston." Tiger thêm vào

"Yeah!" Whitney thả hết pokemon của cô ra và dơ tay lên vẫy vẫy.

"Và người thách đấu, nhà vô địch Tiger." Ông trọng tài dơ lá cờ đỏ về phía Tiger và chợt thấy nó nặng. Nhìn sang thì thấy Poochyena của Tiger đang...gặm gặm cái cán. Nhưng mà thôi. Kệ cha nó.

"Chào!" Tiger dơ tay chào qua cái lỗ.

"Trận đấu sẽ thi đấu theo thể thức 1v1. nếu một pokemon của ai mất khả năng chiến đấu trước thì người ấy sẽ thua mà không cần biết còn lại bao nhiêu pokemon trong đội. Nếu cả hai đã nắm được luật rồi thì tôi xin tuyên bố bắt đấu trận đấu." Ông phất cờ, ra hiệu dứt khoát và chợt nhận ra Poochyena đang sơi tái cánh tay mình. :))

"Wigglypuff!" Whitney tung ngay pokemon đầu tiên của cô và.

"Trận đấu đã chính thức được bắc đầu và mở màn cho màn quyết chiến hôm nay, Whitney của nhà thi đấu GOldenrod đã chọn Wigglypuff, một con pokemon mạnh về phong thủ có lẽ là để chắc chắn vì chỉ một pokemon mất khả năng chiến đấu cũng có thể khiến huấn luyện viên thua." Mary bắt đầu khả năng bình luân trực tiếp của mình "Và hãy xem Tiger sẽ chọn gì đây?"

máy quay hướng về phía cậu bạn nhọ.

"Thôi khỏi cần quần áo làm gì!" Tiger hứng lên, đạp văng cái bia và mặc nguyên bộ quần đùi áo cộc tham chiến "Đã đánh là phải hết mình! Cyndaquil! Tớ chọn Caterpie!"

"Cyn...!... ... ..." Cyndaquil lủi thủi. Cụt hết cả hứng. Caterpie được tung vào sân.

"Caterpie? Có lẽ TIger không có ý định quyết tử cho vòng đầu tiên vì Caterpie vốn là một pokemon rất yếu. Nhưng có lẽ đó là do chiến thuật của cậu."

"Hay lắm! Trận này thắng dễ rồi! Wigglypuff! Double slap!" Whitney ra lệnh. Nhưng Caterpie bất ngờ cuộn tròn lại như quả bóng.

"Tung tóe tơ nhện nào!" Tiger cũng ra lệnh nóng chẳng kém. Caterpie bắn tơ nhện.Tơ văng tung toét khắp nơi. Wiggly bị dính tơ. Tơ bám đầy dưới đất làm nó chậm hẳn lại. Caterpie ngay lập tức nhả ra.

"Tackle!" Tiger ra lệnh

Con sâu nhỏ lao tới. Và trong khi Wigglypuff còn vướng không biết ra khỏi đám tơ kiểu gì, nó đã hứng trọn cú húc đầu cảu Caterpie.

"Wow! ĐÒn đánh rất nhanh và bất ngờ. Nhưng không có tác dụng." Mary cườ tội nghiệp bị bật ngược lại do Wigglypuff quá béo so với quy định và húc chẳng ăn thua,.

"Hay lắm! Wigglypuff! Body slam!" Whitney ra lệnh. Tranh thủ lúc Caterpie còn chưa kịp đứng dậy, Wigglypff lao tới, nhảy lên và định dùng cái cơ thể to béo của nó để đè chết con sâu.

"Cater!" Caterpie bất ngờ quay ngửa người ra, phun tơ loạn xa.

"Hay lắm WHitney! Thủ lĩnh nhà thi đấuGoldenrod whitney đang áp đảo."

ẦM!

"Wiggly?" Wigglypuff đánh xuống nhưng nó không hiểu. bên dưới chỉ là một lớp tơ. Một con Caterpie được tạo ra bằng tơ nằm bẹp dí bên dưới bụng nó. Còn Caterpie thật đã thoát ra. một lớp tơ tạo nên một cái vỏ thế thân.

"Đứng dậy nào Wiggly!" WHitney tiếp tục "Nó không còn đường chạy đâu! Double slap!"

"Whit ney tiếp tục tấn công! Tiger sẽ làm gì?Anh ấy có vẻ thích thú."Mary bình luận. tiegr chợt cười.

"Caterpie! Tiếp tục phun tơ!" Tiger ra lệnh. Caterpie phun tơ. Nhưng Wigglypuff chỉ bị chậm lại nhưng nó vẫn tiếp cận được Caterpie.

"Double slap!" Whitney ra lệnh. Wigglypuff lao tới, dơ tay tát.

BỐP!

Caterpie văng ra. Nhưng nó chỉ bị thương nhẹ. Còn cánh tay và người Wiggllypuff đầy tơ, nó thậm chí không thể di chuyển nổi.

"Wow! Đòn bắn tơ đã khóa chặt Wigglypuff lại. liệu Whitney sẽ làm gì tiếp theo đây. Còn về phía Tiger, anh chẳng có gì là nao núng cả. Dù nãy giờ anh không hề tấn công." Mary bình luận

"Gì phải nóng chứ. Đây là trận 1v1 mà." Tiger cười tự đã từng thấy nụ cười ấy rồi. Đó là lúc anh đấu chung kết giải Kanto. Lúc ấy...

"Ừm..." Cô hơi lo lắng.

"Wigglypuff. Sing!" Whitney chợt đưa ra quyết định khó khăn, bịt tai lại

"Ấy! Chúng ta đã đồng ý là không..." mary chưa kịp ngăn WHitney lại thì Wigglypuff đã bắt đầu hát. Cái giọng hát buồn ngủ đến khó tả và chỉ trong nháy mắt, cả đoàn quay phim, Mary và ông trọng tài đã lăn ra ngủ. À mà thực ra trọng tài điều khiển trận đấu ngủ lăn lóc từ lúc bắt đầu rồi nên không tính :v

"Hừm. đành vậy." Whitney chắp tay trước ngực "Tiger đã không còn khả năng đấu tiếp do bị du ngủ. Tôi...thă..." chưa dứt câu...

I'm sexy and I know it.

"Whooo!"

[chorus]

I'm sexy and I know it.

"Woohooo!"

Và Tiger, Poochyena, Cyndaquil đeo tai nghe và nhảy theo những phong cách rất...phi thường. Mỗi người một kiểu và chả ai giống ai :v Và tất nhiên, bản nhạc họ nghe và nhảy theo (không nói tới điệu nhảy rất...thốn của họ :v ). một hit của LMFAO, ai cũng biết là bài gì rồi :v và đầu kia sân, Whitney đang...

...

...

"Ừm! Được rồi! Quay trở lại trận đấu." Tiger chỉnh đốn lại trang phục, chuẩn bị làm lễ chào cờ. Và tất nhiên, mặt mày cậu thâm tím vì có vật thể lạ bay từ phía bên kia sân đấu sang trong lúc cậu và hai pokemon thân cận đang "lên đồng". :v

"ĐƯợc rồi! Từ giờ yêu cầu cậu đánh tử tế. Nếu không coi như cậu tự thua và tôi không muốn nhận thêm bất cứ lời thách đấu nào nữa đâu." Whitney nói cứng, vẻ bực bội.

"Được rồi. Đánh thì đánh. Chỉ sợ cô em thua lại khóc nhè thôi." Tiger nhùn vai cười đểu.

"Cái gì?! Ai nói với anh vụ đó?!" Whitney quát lên.

"Chúng ta vẫn lên hình kìa..." Tiger chỉ chỉ tay cười đểu hơn cả đểu rồi bất chợt "Vì thế nên hãy đánh công hiến nhé. Thể thức vẫn là 1v1. Nhưng..."

BỤP!

Hai quả bom khói và Tiger trong bộ trang phục thường ngày, quần bò xanh rộng, đôi giày thể thao đỏ, chiếc áo khoác đen viền đỏ và chiếc mũ lưỡi trai in hình câu lạc bộ bóng đá cậu ưa thích. Có vẻ đến lúc thể hiện là y như rằng. Whitney chỉ cười một cách mãn nguyện.

"Được thôi!" Cô nói "Tiến lên Wiggly!"

"KHông cưa cò gì nữa. Caterpie ra sân. Cyndaquil!" Tiger thu hồi Caterpie lại và tung Cyndaquil vào. Cyndaquil nhanh chóng nhảy vào và sân đấu từ nãy tới giờ vẫn không thay đổi. Sàn đấu phủ đầy tơ và bám lên cả người Wigglypuff khiến con pokemon hồng khó dii chuyển. Nhưng nó không sợ.

"Echoed voice!"

"Wiggggg!" Wigglypuff không cần di chuyển, nó đứng đó, dùng cái giọng đáng sợ của nó tạo nên một thứ âm thanh vang vọng.

"Urk!" Tiger phải bịt tai. Cyndaquil cũng phải lùi lại vì thứ âm thanh kinh khủng đó. Có điều.

"String binding Quick attack!" tiger ra lệnh, chỉ tay thật mạnh theo đúng cách mà cậu thường làm. Cyndaquil bắt đầu chạy nhanh và đạt tới tốc độ cao nhất có thể của nó mặc cho echoed voice vẫn đang mạnh dần lên. Nhưng nó không nhằm Wigglypuff mà nó đang quấn những sợi tơ mà caterpie nhả ra ban nãy lên người nó và chạy vòng tròn. Và như một kết quả tất yếu, Wigglypuff ở giữa đám tơ đó bị trói chặt lại.

"Cái gì vậy?" Whitney bất ngờ.

"Đánh chơi nhưng cũng phải có mục đích chứ." Tiger cười "Nào Cyndaquil!"

"Cyn!" Cyndaquil miệng cắn và giữ chặt những sợi tơ đầu, thắt chặt dây làm những sợi tơ quấn quanh Wigglypuff chặt lại, trói quanh người nó.

"Wigglypuff! Protect!' Whitney ra lệnh. Wigglyppuff ngay lập tức tạo một lớp màng mỏng vô hình bọc lấy cơ thể nó và bảo vệ.

"Đốt!" Tiger chỉ châm lửa. Ngọn lửa phóng ra từ miệng, lan nhanh như những con sóc chạy dọc những sợi tơ, lan ra từ phía và

BÙNG!

Cả cơ thể Wigglypuff bùng cháy cùng những sợi tơ quấn quanh nó. ĐÒn bảo vệ cảu nó vẫn có tác dụng nhưng không đủ lâu. Wigglypuff biến thành một ngọn đuốc cháy

"WWWiiigggg!" Tiếng kêu đau đớn. Con pokemon hồng bị những sợi tơ đang cháy quấn chặt và gây bỏng toàn thân. Bỏng rất nặng.

"Chết! Quay về đi!" Whitney vội thu Wigglypuff càng nhanh càng tốt, bỏ lại đám tơ đang cháy. Chúng cháy dai thật. Phải gần một phút sau tơ mới cháy hết hẳn.

"Nguy hiểm quá." Whitney lau mồ hôi "Nhưng cũng bất ngờ đấy. Không ngờ đám tơ đó lại hữu dụng đến thế. Nhưng mà đây là trận đấu 1v1 mà. chưa biết đến thất bại là còn hi vọng." cô nói rồi tung quả pokeball thứ hai ra. Sentret.

"Cẩn thận đó Cyndaquil." Tiger ra lệnh "Nó là con cái đó. Smoke screen!" cậu ra lệnh nhanh

"Attract!" Whitney cũng ra lệnh.

Sentret dùng attract. Nhưng Cyndaquil đã nhanh chóng nhả ra một làn khói màu đen đặc và tự khóa tầm nhìn của cả hai khiến attract đánh chẳng trúng ai cả.

"Nhưng..."

"Foresight!" Whitney ra lệnh. Sentret ngay lập tức dùng đôi mắt của nó nhìn xuyên làn sương. Nó đã thấy Cyndaquil. Nhưng.

"Đổi pokemon! Poochyena!" Tiger ngay lập tức đổi pokemon. Và lần này là Poochyena, pmoojt pokemon bóng đêm và vì nó đã quen với bóng tối từ nhỏ nên làn khói này chính là lợi thế.

"Hừ." Whitney nghiến răng

"poochyena! bite!" Tiger ra lệnh. poochyena xác định vị trí cảu Sentret rất nhanh và laao tới, nanh nó sáng lên.

"Sentret. Defend curl!"

Sentret cuộn người tròn lại và cứng lên.

PHẬP!

Cú cắn rất mạnh nhưng không ăn thua. Poochyena buộc phải nhả ra vì Sentret quá cứng.

"U-turn!" Whitney ra lệnh. Cự li là rất gần. Poochyena khó tránh được. Nhưng nếu xét về tốc độ ra đòn thì nó nhanh hơn.

"Substitute!" Tiger cũng hét lên. Một bản sao thế mạng được tạo ra ngay khi Sentret đánh tới. Nó đánh trúng bản sao thế mạng và bật ngược lại, Whitney ngay laapjh tức đã chuẩn bị sẵn một pokemon thay thế và khi sentret vừa bật trở lại, cô liền tung ra pokemon tiếp theo. Miltank.

"Miltank! Tiến lên!" Whitney hét

"Đau rồi. Substitue làm tốn khá nhiều sức của Poochyena do dùng vội mà giờ lại gặp đối thủ khó thế này." Tiger lẩm bẩm

"Tiến lên Miltank! Hạ đo ván nó đi! Giga Impact!" Whitney ra lệnh. Miltank lao vào làn khói không suy nghĩ. Nó đá ngắm được poochyena rồi. Nhưng nó không cần đánh trúng.

ẦM!

Một cú húc cực mạnh xuống sàn khiến cả sàn đấu lún xuống. Lực tỏa ra từ cú húc phải cực mạnh và gấy sát thương lớn lên cả một vùng xung quanh như một quả bonm vậy. KHói mù bị đẩy tan. Whitney cười đắc thắng. Chợt...

"Protect" Whitney lẩm bẩm. Poochyena đã kịp dùng protect bảo vệ. Và nghĩa là nó sẽ không thể dùng liên tiếp lần hai nagy được. Nhưng sau giga impact. Miltank cũng khó lòng mà tấn công tiếp được do đã dồn quá nhiều sức ho đòn vừa rồi.

"Cơ hội đó. taunt!" Tiger ra lệnh. Poochyena chợt nhìn Miltank với ánh mắt khinh thường và giếu cợt. Nó còn dơ chân lên vẫy vẫy kiểu khiêu khích làm con bò sữa bỗng nổi khùng lên.

"Bình tĩnh nào Miltank!" Whitney hét. nhưng con bò không nghe. Ngay khi lấy lại sức, nó lại lao tới và lần này là body slam. Nó nhảy cả người lên, định lấy thịt đè chết Poochyena. Nhưng

ẦM!

Poochyena lại dùng được protect và lần này, nó chặn đứng Miltank và bị bắn văng lại cả một đoạn. Không thành vấn đề. COn chó đen cười thích thú.

"Dừng lại Miltank! nó đang khiêu khích đấy!" WWhitney cố gắng hét lên nhưng Miltank không nghe. Nó dùng roll out lao thẳng tới.

"Còn hai lượt nữa...Toxic." Tiger chỉ ra lệnh lạnh lùng.

ẦM!

Miltank đánh trúng Poochyena nhưng cú đâm chưa đủ lực. poochyena chỉ bị thương. Nhưng bù lại...

"Không!" WHitney ôm đầu. Miltank chợt chậm alij. Nó bị dính độc nặng sau cú đâm vừa rồi và đang đuối dần. Nhưng nó tiếp tục dùng roll out. Nhắm thẳng poochyena.

"Protect" Tigr ra lệnh tiếp. Một đòn bảo vệ nữa và lần này, Roll out bị chặn đứng. Miltank bật ngược lại, loạng choạng. ĐỘc đang ngấm sâu hơn vào trong nó.

"Không thể liều được! Quay trở về đây Miltank! Sentret! Cậu là hi vọng cuối cùng đó!" Whitney hét lên như sắp khóc, tung Sentret vào sân.

"Rút thôi! Cyndaquil!" Tiger thu hồi Poochyena lại và bất ngờ tung Cyndaquil vào sân.

"Sentret..." Whitney nhớ lại "Cậu đã tự tìm đến gym của tớ ngày trước vì muốn được mạnh mẽ hơn. Vì vậy. giờ là lúc cậu chứng tỏ điều đó đó." cô nói, khích lệ con sóc nâu.

"Sen!" Sentret gật đầu.

"Roll out!" WHitney ra lệ cuộn tròn người lại, lăn tới rất nhanh. Nó như một viên đá đang đâm thẳng tới Cyndaquil. Nhưng không ăn thua. Cyndaquil nhảy lên cao và tránh cú đâm tới dễ dàng

"Quil! Burning ash!" Tiegr ra lệnh. Cyndaquil ngay lập tức bỏ thanh charcoal nó vẫn giữ ra và đập vỡ nó, dùng toàn bộ khói và lửa của mình tạo ra một làn sương đen hay chính xác là tro bụi trộn lần với khói. Sentret mất phương hướng.

"Cố lên nào Sentret. cậu là phương án cuối cùng đó." Whitney cầu kinh. Sentret vừa lăn vừa tăng tốc. Nhưng nó lạc đường. Chợt whitney nhận ra Cyndaquil đang ở ngay bên trên đống tro vụi.

"Sentret! Phía trên!" WHitney hét lên thật lớn. Sentret nghe thấy. Nó nhanh chóng bật lên.

"Quá trễ rồi." Tiger chỉ cười. Cứ như cậu thấy được một điều gì đó ở Whitney vậy.

"Burning ash!" Tiger chỉ tay lên trời. Cyndaquil châm lửa ở miệng.

PHỪNG!

Cả đám tro bụi bùng cháy như một quả cầu lửa khổng lồ nhấn chìm Sentret ở trong. WHitney sững người. Lửa tan nhanh, bó lại sàn đấu cháy đen và Sentret nằm yếu ớt, bỏng nặng bất động. Nó vẫn chưa gục hẳn nhưng cũng khó mà chiến tiếp được. Cyndaquil hạ xuống, đứng chờ đối thủ có nó đứng dậy. Nhưng không. Sentret không đứng được nữa. Nó gục xuống. Whitney cũng quỳ xuống.

"Thua...thua rồi sao..."Cô lẩm bẩm. Chợt...

Một luồng ánh sáng tỏa ra từ Sentret...

...

"Sentret à? Từ giờ cậu sẽ là thành viên của hội quán Goldenrod. Tớ là Whitney."

...

"Chúng ta sẽ cùng nhau tập luyện nhé. Cùng mạnh lên để trở thành những người mạnh nhất Kanto."

...

"Xin lỗi nhé. Cậu còn yếu quá. Nhưng lần gặp mặt của các thủ lĩnh hai vùng Kanto-Johto tiếp theo. cậu sẽ là thành viên của đội tớ."

...

"Seeenn!" Con sóc nâu đứng bật dậy, vững vàng trên đôi chân tí hon của nó. Furrret, con sóc nâu đã sẵn sàng tiếp tục.

"Sen...à không...Furrr...Furret!" Whitney bỗng hét lên vui mừng như trúng số độc đắc. Furret nhìn chủ và cười. Nó đã tiến hóa.

"Wow. Liên kết ấn tượng thật." Tiger cười ngưỡng mộ. "Mà cũng đến lúc rồi nhỉ?" Cậu kiểm tra lại cuốn sổ ghi chép. Và một từ được viết giữa trang, ion đậm và gạch chân đánh dấu.

"Evolution."

"Cynda." Cyndaquil cũng sáng lên. Cơ thể nó biến đổi. Và chỉ trong một chốc, ngọn lửa ở đầu avf đuôi đồng loạt bùng lê , con pokemon chồn lửa đứng lừng lững, hùng dũng đối mặt với con sóc nâu Furret.

"Tuyệt lắm Furret." Whitney lau nước mắt "Giờ hãy kết thúc trận đấu này thật đẹp mắt nào. Tiến lên Furrret! Aqua tail!"

Furret lao tới. Đuôi nó dài thêm và được bọc bởi nước. Nó dã học được chiêu thức này khi tiến hóa để đánh lại pokemon lửa của TIger.

"Quilava! Cùng phô diễn sức mạnh nào! Flame wheel!" Tiger cũng ra lệnh. Hai con pokemon lao vào nhau. Và...

ẦM!

Hai đòn đánh trực diện. KHông ai tránh né. Quilava tiếp đất. Furret cũng tiếp đất. Cả hai quay lưng về phía nhau. Whitney mím môi nín thở, cầu trời là cô đánh trúng. Quilava chợt khụy xuống, một bên sườn bị thương nặng do cú aqua tail trực diện. Một giây vui mừng trước khi...

"Furr..." Furret chợt khụy xuống, gục luoon tại chỗ.

"..." một giây im lặng và "Furrret!" Whitney òa khóc như một đứa con nít làm rơi que kem vậy. Tiger bật cười. Whitney chạy lại, bế Furret lên tay.

"làm tốt lắm. oaaaa!" Và cô khóc giữa sàn đấu. Và chả hiểu sao, trái ngược với tâm trạng của Whitney là điệu cười khoái trí của Tiger. Cậu nhẹ nhàng lại gần, vỗ vai Whitney và thì thầm...

"Chúng ta vẫn đang truyền hình trực tiếp đấy." Cậu nói nhỏ, mặt hớn hở...

"AARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!"

Và tiếng khóc được thay bằng tiếng kêu ai oán... :v

Trở về Olivine, sau một buổi học lý thuyết về khả năng đặc biệt của pokemon mệt nhoài, Blue và green đang đi kiếm ăn ở một cửa hàng ăn nhẹ phía cuối phố. Bên trong khá đông người. Blue đi thẳng tới quầy tiếp tân và ở đó, một người phụ nữ trẻ đang chờ cô.

"Chào con." Mẹ của Blue cười.

"Yo mama. Con tới thó bữa trưa đây." Blue đáp lại với một điệu cười tinh nghịch.

Thực lòng thì lâu lắm mới thấy cô ấy nên Green hơi choáng.Mẹ Blue giống Blue như đúc trừ mái tóc đen óng thay vì nâu. Cũng đôi mắt xanh lanh lợi, điệu cười quái chiêu và sự hoạt boát, năng động trong cử chỉ, lời nói. Khác biệt duy nhất có lẽ chỉ là BLue tóc nâu để xõa còn mẹ cô tóc đen và buộc bs lên cao bằng một cái dây buộc tóc gắn nơ. Thực sự thì bà cô này..."khắ chằn" theo cách nhận xét của tiger. Một bộ váy xám viền xanh với phần chân váy màu đen cũng viền xanh, một chiếc nơ màu xanh, một cái mũ phục vụ khá ngộ và một bộ tai nghe gắn tia kèm theo micro dành cho nhân viên. Nhưng thực sự thì bà chằn này trông khá giống với nhân viên lễ tân hơn nhân viên phục vụ cửa hàng ăn. Green chỉ lẳng lặng để hai mẹ con họ nói chuyện và kiếm một chỗ nào đó ngồi. Mẹ Blue nếu xét ra thì khá trẻ so với một người đã có con trưởng thành. Chắc là vì lập gia đình sớm. hai mẹ con chuyện trò vui vẻ một hồi và vô tình bỏ quên green. Chợt...

"Chào!" Một cái vỗ vai và anh bạn bị bỏ quên quay lại. Venus, Lunar, Yellow, Red, Gold và Crystal ngồi phía sau lưng.

"Té ra hai người toàn ra đây đánh lẻ à. Giờ thì bị phát hiện rồi." Venus nói, mặt phũ.

"A chào. Mọi người cũng ra đây ăn trưa à?" Green đáp lại.

"Ừ. Bị bà cô kia lôi ra đây cả đó." Gold lườm lườm mẹ Blue và ngay lập tức bị cả hai mẹ con tia lại. Chả có cái lỗ lẻ nào mà chui vào, cậu đành chui xuống gầm bàn.

"Gì chứ. Đồ ăn cũng ngon. Giá cả hợp lí. Bảo sao chỗ này đông khách." Red vừa nhai vừa nói, tí nghẹn.

"haha. biết đâu ấy chứ. Việc luyện tập mọi người tới đâu rồi." Green hỏi

"Tên Gold có luyện với chả lê gì đâu. Toàn trốn đi chơi." Crystal nói đểu

"Tại tui giỏi sẵn rồi mà." Có tiếng cãi lại từ gầm bàn.

"Biết đâu. Đánh chả bằng ai mà kêu giỏi." Lunar cười khúc khích "Óa!" và cô ngay lập tức nhảy tót lên, phóng ra sau ghế vì bị sợ soạnh

BOONG!

và Crystal ngay lập tức nện cả cái menu bằng nhựa cứng vào đầu. Gold bất tỉnh dưới gâm bàn.

"Quay trở lại việc chính. Khả năng là sắp tới ông già nhà anh chuẩn bị sang đây kiểm tra nên..." Green nói. Và sau một hồi cả lũ ngớ mặt,...

RẦM RẬP RẦM RẬP...

Cái bàn trống trơn, bỏ lại mỗi đò ăn thừa.

"Mọi người đâu rôi?" Blue vừa quay lại.

"Chắc nghe danh giáo sư sang kiểm tra nên quay về dọn chuồng lợn cả rồi. Tội nghiệp." Mẹ Blue cười khoái chí "Hai suất cơm gà, ba đĩa mì xào cho bàn năm!" cô nói vọng vào bếp qua cái ô cửa phía sau.

"Blue của mẹ chắc sạch sẽ lắm nên không cần dọn dẹp nhỉ?"

"Bác tiến sĩ qua thật à?" Blue hỏi lại

"ừ." green uống chút nước

VÈO...

"..." Và mẹ cô ngớ người. tất cả những gì còn lại chỉ là dồ ăn thừa và con cô thậm chỉ bỏ quên cả cặp sách.

"Vâng sạch sẽ lắm." Green phụ họa thêm một câu và

BOONG!

Cậu ăn ngay cái khay sắt vào đầu, nổi u một cục nằm bất tỉnh duwosi gầm bàn cùng với Gold.

"nè Alia! KHông được đánh khách hàng!" Quản lí chạy ra

"Im ngay không tôi cho cả cái đế giày vào mặt ông giờ lão già!"

"Dạ vâng thưa chị." Quản lí chạy vô :v


	25. Chapter 25

Pokemon legendary trainers II: Johto

Chapter 25.

Một buổi sáng trong lành tại Violet. Cả ũ đang ngồi tám chuyện trong phòng ăn chung. Vẫn mấy chuyện thường ngãy như cuối tuần này đi chơi đâu, tối nay ai rửa bát, ai giặt đồ, ai dọn dẹp. Ai sẽ lo vụ phao thi sắp tới. Nói chung là nhiều.

Chợt…

"Chị Red! Anh Blue! Coi xem ai tới thăm nè!" Yellow hớt hải chạy vào và bằng một cách thần kì nào đó, cả Red và blue đang bình thường chuyển thành giới tính không xác định :v

"Chuyện gì mà loạn hết cả lên thế?" Green vẻ ngái ngủ

"Cháy nhà chết người hay đứt cáp quang vậy?" Lunar vừa search mạng vừa cầu trời cá mập không cắn cáp. :v

"Hình như không ai để ý," Blue nhìn Red.

"Có chuyện nghiêm trọng hơn là hai anh chị này vừa đi chuyển giới mà không nói." Gold ngay lập tức xỏ, theo thói quen, trước khi bị Crystal sút văng khỏi ghế

"KHông phải! KHông phải những thứ đó." Yellow hớt hải.

…

Một cô gái nhỏ con, mái tóc xanh bồng bềnh cùng với vẻ tinh khiết mới lớn đứng cười.

"Ai đây?" Cả lũ hõi một cách phũ nhất có thể.

"…" Rin tỏ vẻ thất vọng.

"Haha! Đùa thôi đùa thôi. Bọn anh nhớ rồi." Red ngay lập tức tìm cách an ủi

"hahaha nhwos rồi nhớ rồi. Có phải cái em đi giao hàng ở chỗ quán ăn nhẹ cuối phố không?" Blue vỗ đầu đôm đốp ra vẻ nhớ lại.

"Haizz…." Yellow vỗ vai Rin an ủi.

"Khoan." Green hcowjt dơ tay lên. Một tia hi vọng ánh lên...mười phút sau…

"Ếu nhớ được thì nói toẹt ra đi còn bày đặt." Venus ôm mặt. và kèm theo đó là tiếng thở dài của yellow và Rin. Hai đứa đồng điệu đến buồn cười. à mà thực ra cả hai thấp bé phát triển chậm như nhay nên thông cảm là đúng rồi.

"Trời ạ! Em là Rin đây nè!" Rin hét lớn, cố gắng gợi lại cho mọi người.

"Rin?!" Cả lũ lơ ngơ nhìn nhau một hồi rồi rồi như một cái công tắc của bóng đèn bật lên, cả chục cái bóng đèn cùng sáng trên đầu họ :v Nhớ lại cả thể.

"Rin!"

Hệ quả: Rin bị kênh kiệu từ cổng trường vào trong để "tra khảo" :vHangf chục câu hỏi dồn dập tới cùng với sự vui mừng của đám anh chị khiến cô gái hạt tiêu trả lời không kịp.Cô cười rất tươi, tươi hết cỡ vậy.

"Mọi người nhớ em lắm đó nhóc. Tựu dưng biến mất rồi còn xóa trí nhớ. Báo hại tên tiger làm tới gõ đầu bọn anh giờ vẫn để lại u." Red đùa.

"Thì lúc ấy em có vài việc cần làm. Không muốn mọi người lo mà." Rin cười tươi.

"Sao chỉ có mình em bị đập ba cái?" Gold xoa xoa đầu nhớ lại cảnh ông anh bá đạo cầm cái gậy bóng chày táng vào đầu cậu ba cái liền vì khong chịu nhớ lại.

"haha. Số nhọ rồi Gold." Venus cười "Mà ông anh Raike của anh cũng biệt tăm đâu mất rồi? Chả thấy tung tích đâu cả. Tưởng em đi cùng anh ấy mà?"

"Em cũng chịu." Rin cười tươi "Bọn em tách nhóm ba ngày nay rồi. em quay lại đây tìm mọi người."

"Vậy ở đây chơi luôn mấy hôm nhé. Bọn mình có nhiều trò vui lắm." Yellow hào hứng

"Nếu được chị sẽ làm món riêng tặng em luôn." Blue ưỡn ngực "Chị nấu ngon lắm."

"Chuẩn bị điện thoại gọi cứu thương gần đi." Lunar nói khẽ với Crystal.

"vâng. ĐƯợc thế thì tốt lắm. Em cũng muốn ở lại với mọi người luôn. Dù sao em cũng tìm thấy những điều em cần tìm rồi mà." Rin cười. Vẻ thuần khiết và trong sáng hiện rõ.

"Tuyệt! Quyết vậy đi!" Red vỗ tay.

"Chúng ta sẽ ở cùng phóng nhé." Yellow kéo tay Rin đề nghị.

"Được chứ." Rin gật đầu.

Trong khi cuộc hội ngộ vui vẻ đang diễn ra

"Á!" Một thằng nhóc chạy bán sống bán chết trong rừng. Sau lưng nó là tiếng cành cây gãy cũng với những tiếng gầm ghê rợn. Một con ursaring lao tới, điến cuồ ằng nhóc chỉ tầm mười tuổi chạy thục mạng. nó lao tới vách đá và khựng lại vì không còn đường chạy nữa. Nó lấy hết sức trèo lên trên. Nhưng con gấu to lớn lao tới. Vuốt nó sáng lên. Nó định cào. Thằng nhóc kêu cứu nhưng những chiếc vuốt của con gấu to lớn bổ nhào tới…

CHOANG!

Hai nhát chém lóa lên màu tím của siêu năng lực chém chéo thành một chữ X. Một con Gallade lướt qua trong khoảnh khắc…

"Ur…" con gấu nâu lớn gục xuống, ngã ngửa và bất tỉnh.

"Hơ…" thằng nhóc chỉ ngơ ngác ngước lên. Một bóng người cao lớn trong bộ đồ kiếm sĩ với mái tóc dài vàng óng buộc lại thành một cái đuôi phía sau đang bay trong gió.

"Đi thôi, harpuia!" Anh ta nói, giọng nói điềm tĩnh và trầm như của những nam chính lạnh lùng trong mấy bộ anime thời thượng vậy. Con Gallade chỉ nhấc chân một cái đã vụt biến mất và xuất hiện bên cạnh anh ta. Hai người quay lưng, đi mất và bóng họ mờ dần trong ánh nắng sớm của ngày mới.

"Lại thêm một vụ pokemon tấn công người nữa." Raike, anh chàng kiếm sĩ tong bộ đồ truyền thống của võ sĩ đạo ghi vào cuốn sổ tay và cất vào thắt lưng. Con gallade được biến đến như Sage Harpuia chỉ khoanh tay thở dài. Họ đến đây để điều tra về một tòa tháp cổ. Raike nhìn về phía chân trời. In bongsphias chân trời, sừng sững giữa cánh rừng xanh màu lá là một tòa tháp xây theo kiểu kiến trúc đặc chưng với mái ngói vòng cung màu đỏ đã chuyển sang nâu đen theo thời gian.

"Liên tục là những vụ pokemon quanh tòa tháp tấn công người. Ba vị tăng nhân duy nhất sống trong tháp thì biến mất khoogn có lí do. Người dân cũng không dám lại gần nơi này vì thường xuyên bị pokemon tấn công." Raike tóm tắt lại

VỤT!

Zero, con Scptile của anh lao lên từ phía rắng cây. Nó đứng bên cạnh Raike và Harpuia.

"Scep." Một cái tặc lưỡi.

"Một nơi tách biệt rất phù hợp để làm một cáo xào huyệt phải không?" Raike hỏi. Zero chỉ gật đầu.

"ĐƯợc rồi. Vậy đi thôi." Raike lao xuống vách đá, biến mất vào rặng cây cùng với hai pokemon thân cận.

Tòa tháp cổ kính nằm giữa rừng cây đã bị cháy mất một phần. Những bức tường rêu phủ xanh, gạch đã cũ, tưởng như có thể sập xuống bất cứ lúc nào vậy. Một vài pokemon hoang dã lai vãng loanh quanh tòa tháp, thi thoảng chui cả vào trong. Raike bước vào trong cùng với harpuia và Zero. Vào con Noibat bị đánh thức vụt bay lên và mất hút vào khoảng không đen ngòm phía trên đầu họ. Bên trong vắng lặng đến đáng sợ và tối đen. Raike dùng hai cái light stick soi lên cao. Trần nhà với những thanh gỗ vắt ngang dọc đã cũ, vài thanh còn nát và sắp rơi xuống đến nơi nữa vậy. Zero lại tặc lưỡi. Nó chả mấy hứng thủ về cái nơi này. Không khí ẩm mốc và có cả mùi hôi thối giống như đã bị bỏ cả mấy năm vậy. Một cái cầu thang mục nát dẫn lên tầng lầu hai và trên đó chỉ le lõi ánh sáng hắt vào từ những khe cửa sổ cũ kĩ.

"Nghe nói các vị tăng nhân sống ở đây đã biến mất không nõ tung tích từ hai tháng trước. Chỗ này thực sự cần dọn dẹp đấy." Raike nói.

Chợt….

VỤT. CHOANG!

Zero rút kiếm ra nhanh như một ánh chớp và chém đôi chiếc shuriken vừa phóng tới.

"Ai đó?!" Raike cũng phản ứng mau lẹ, ném thanh light stick về phía đầu cầu thang tầng hai. Và ngay lập tức, Raike nhận ra không duowics ba cái bóng đang lao tới. Harpuia vào vị trí.

"Công!"

Raike, Harpuia và ero đồng loạt rút kiếm và lao lên. Một cú chém nhanh và cả ba cái bóng tan biến. Nhưng không chỉ có ba cái. Trong chốc lát, Raike cũng đã thấy mục tiêu đang chạy lên tầng hai và cả ba nhanh chóng nhận thấy mìh đang bị bao vây. Vài chục con Houndoom và Houndour nhảy ra từ trong bóng tối, vây lấy cả ba thành vòng tròn.

"Biết là sẽ đụng phải địch nhưng ai mà nghĩ lại sớm tới mức này chứ." Raike tặc lưỡi.

"Hounndd!" Cả đám pokemon phục kích đồng loạt tru lên tiếng kêu gọi bầy làm nhói tai cả ba. Raike hai tay bịt tai, gẩy nhẹ và hai trái pokeball rơi ra. Zero dùng cái đuôi của nó hất một trái lên trên. Cả hai trái bóng mở ra. Hai pokemon nữa xuất kích.

"Necro. Bone walls! Magi! Dùng telekesis đưa chúng ta lên!" Raike ra lệnh. Ngay lập tức, bộ đôi phát thuật Necro(marowak) và Magi (Delphox) xuất hieenju. Marowak cầm cái xương như một cây gậy phép, đập mạnh xuống sàn. Và ngay lập tức, sàn nhà bị phá tung bởi những khúc xương cỡ lớn kết lại thành một bức tường tròn vây và bảo vệ lấy cả nhóm. Lũ chõ săn bóng đêm bị bức tường tấn công bèn nhảy ngược lại, né đòn. Tiếng kêu gọi bầy khó chịu tạm thời bị hóa giải. Magi ngay lập tức dùng kahr năng tâm linh nhấc cả ba lên trên một tấm đệm siêu năng lực bay về phía cầu thang. Bất thình lình, một tảng đá lớn lăn xuống.

"Fefnir!" Raike thả Fefnir, con Infernape của mình ra và một cú đấm…

ẦM!

Tảng đá vỡ vụn dưới nắm đấm của Fefnir. Raike lao lên tầng hai cùng với Harpuia, Fefnir và Zero. Cậu thấy ẩn giữa bóng tối và ánh sáng le lói từ bên ngoài, bóng một người đang đứng chờ. Và ngay khi cậu vừa đến, cái bóng đó di chuyển rất nhanh.

"Harpuia!" Raike nói lớn. Và lưỡi kiếm của Harpuia ngay lập tức chém vào khôngtrung.

BẸP!

Con Grimmer nấp phía sau bị chém làm đôi, thành một đống bầy nhầy và lăn ra, mất khả năng chiến đấu. Cái bóng kia vẫn di chuyển. Ông ta lao lên trần nhà và bám vào. ĐỒng loạt Crobat, Noivern và Abrok lao xuống. Ba con pokemon độc đồng loạt nhắm vào Zero.

VÙ!

Hai chiếc quạt của Zero xòa rộng. Một cú đánh hất ngược cả ba lại. Fefnir lao lên.

"ifffff!" Một cú đấm móc bùng lửa nhanh tới mức tạo thành một viên đạn lửa phóng thẳng tới Noivern. Nhưng con pokemon rồng dơi tránh được. bất thình lình, một đống bầy nhầy phóng lên từ dưới sàn và túm lây Raike. Là Muk. Con pokemon độc xuất hiện, nấp sẵn dưới sàn và khóa chặt Raike. Nó dùng cơ thể cố bọc lấy Raike. Nhưng Harpuia nhảy tới.

"Haaahh!" Một cú psycho cut trúng Raike và cậu tan biến. Ảnh phân thân sao. Và ngay lập tức, Zero lao tới. hai cái quạt sáng lên. Và kết hợp cùng với hai lưỡi kiếm của harpuia.

CHOANG!

Một nhát chém hình bông tuyết của cả hai và Muk gục ngay tại chỗ. Crobat và Noivern lao lên. Crobat dùng super sonic, di chuyển với tốc độ khó tin, gây choáng, Fefnir loạng chonajg lùi lại, đầu óc quay cuồng.

Nhưng Harpuia và Zero cũng đã lao lên yểm trợ. Noivern hít một hơi.

"Veeerrnnnn!" một cú boomburst cực mạnh bắn tới. Nhưng Zero dùng hai cái quạt của nó đứng chắn trước mặt Fefnir và dùng hai cái quạt quật mạnh. Cú boomburst bị hất ngược lại và đánh vào trần nhà làm vài thanh gỗ vỡ ra và rơi xuống. Harpuia nhảy lên, dùng quạt của Zero làm bệ dỡ nhảy cao và vỡi tới chỗ Noivern. Nó kéo dài hai lưỡi kiếm và xoáy mạnh. Night slash. Hai lưỡi kiếm tím chém tới. Noivern tránh được một nhát nhưng trúng nhát thứ hai và rơi xuống. Harpuia hạ xuống. nhưng nó bất ngờ nhảy ngược lại. Ngay lúc ấy…

ẦM!

Cú móc poison jab của Toxicroak đánh tới từ dưới sàn và đánh trượt Harpuia. Nhưng ngay lập tức, toxicroak lao lên dùng cánh tay với cái vuốt dài cảu nó chém nhát thứ hai. Vẫn poison jab. Nhưng

CHOANG!

Zero bọc lót thành công. Nắm đấm thép nó đeo vào tay chặn đứng Toxicroak lại. Nhưng bất ngờ, Toxicroak kéo Zero lại làm nó mất đà. Và Crobat nhân lúc ấy lao vào cắn mạnh vào vai con thằn lằn cỏ. Zero kêu một tiếng, hất Crobat ra và lùi lại, buông một bên tay xuống. Poison fang khiến nó trúng độc ngay lập tức.

"Xác định luôn con thằn lằn cỏ." Cái bóng áo đen xuất hiện, một ninja với cái mặt bịt kín, ánh mắt đầy sát khí. Prometheus.

"Đáng khen cho ngươi khi dám mò đến tận sào huyệt này của bọn ta. Có lẽ đám pokemon bảo vệ vòng ngoài avf vòng giữa không đủ trình độ hạ ngươi nhỉ. Nhưng cũng đáng." Hắn nói, cười ngạo nghễ "Zero. Đệ nhất võ sĩ đã bị trúng độc. Để coi ngươi làm ăn gì nào."

"Zero." Raike xuất hiện phía cầu thang, đi lên cùng Magi và Necro "Thể đủ rồi anh bạn." cậu thu hồi Zero vào trong bóng và đưa nó cho Magi giữ,

"Thật là một niềm vinh dự nho nhỏ khi được diện kiến bậc thầy về vũ khí, Raike james Wolfang." Prometheus cười "Hôm nay, cái biệt danh kiếm ma độc cô cầu bại của ngươi sẽ thành hư vô." Hắn rút kiếm và thả hết pokemon còn lại ra. Muk. Weezing, Crobat, Noivern và Toxicroak. "

"Hừm." Raike cũng xuất kích. Bên cạnh cậu là harpuia, Fefnir. Magi và Necro đã rút lui.

"Đánh!" Prometheu ra lệnh ngắn gọn. Đám pokemon đồng loạt xông lên. Noivern và Crobat lao lên trước và dùng super sonic. Chúng di chuyển tròn nhanh đến chóng mặt. Nhưng Harpuia chỉ nhắm mắt lại. hai lưỡi kiếm dài ra, màu tím và hình như là hòa cả sét vào nữa vì có những luồng điện chạy dọc. Fefnir máu hơn. Nó lao lên trước, một cú đập mạnh xuống sàn, lửa phóng lên và khiến cả Noivern lẫn Crobat đều phải lùi ra. Toxicroak lao tới, dùng poison jab áp sát nhưng Fefnir rút vũ khí chính của nó ra. Hai khẩu súng vuông vắn đeo chéo trên lưng với thiết kế hầm hố to đùng, tay cầm thì lại ở chính giữa nên khá khó cầm. Nhưng nó rút ra và tung cú đấm. Cú đấm của Fefnir bùng lửa vfa dù đấm không tới toxicroak.

"Tox" Con ếch độc bị hơi nóng đánh văng lại.

"Muk! Weezing!1 Poison gas!" Prometheu ra lệnh. Cả hai pokemon độc của hắn đồng loạt nhả hơi độc. Hắn bám vào Noivern và bay lên cao gần trần nhà. Khí gas bao trùm lấy cả tầng nhanh chóng. Fefnit không thể dùng lửa lúc này. Một mồi lửa và cả lũ chết cháy. Harpuia, Raike và Fefnir phải đeo một tấm khăn quấn quanh miệng để tránh hít nhiều khí gas độc. Prometheu tay cầm kiếm sẵn sàng lao xuống. Nhưng hắn nhận ra Raike cũng có một thanh kiếm. Theo thông tin, Raike thường dùng aegislash như là vũ khí nhưng sao giờ, anh ấy lại giữ một thanh katana đôi. CHính xác hơn là một thanh katana dài cả mét và kém theo là một thanh ngắn chỉ cầm vài gang tay như một con dao gắn liền cùng bao với thanh chính. Và cả hai đều có một cái đuôi và một con mắt giống như của Aegislash.

"Crobat! Cross poison nhắm con khỉ lửa!" Prometheu ra lệnh. Hắn biết fefnir không thể dùng lửa của nó trong tình thế bị khí gas bao bọc này.

"Crrrrooo!" Con dơi nhanh chóng lao tới, hai cánh trước sáng lên, bọc bởi axit. Nó chém chéo một nhát. Nhưng…

CHOANG!

Phantom, con Greninja của Raike, chặn đứng cú đánh tốc độ của Crobat bằng chiếc Fuma Shuriken bằng băng của nó. Crobat bay ngược lại. Toxicroak và Weezing đồng loạt lao tới. Weezing dùng sludge bomb. Nó phun một lượng lớn axit về phía Phantom và Fefnir. Còn Toxicroak dùng double team tạo hàng chục ảnh phân thân và đồng loạt dùng poison jab.

"Gaaa!" harpuia lao vào, xoay tròn và dùng psycho cut chém liên hoàn. Nó đánh tan hết ảnh phân thân và đánh trúng Toxicroak. Con ếch độc trúng đòn, bất tỉnh.. Bất ngờ, từ dưới sàn, Muk bất ngờ xuất hiện cuốn lấy Gallade. Nhưng một cú chém điệm làm nó bị hạ ngay tức khắc.

"Cái…cái gì vậy?" prometheu khá bất ngờ. Noivern và Weezing đồng loạt lao vào sau cú đánh trượt của weezing. Nhưng hai nhát chém điện liên tiếp khiến cả hai gục tại chỗ.

"Là…" Prometheu định hình được hai thanh kiếm katana sáng bóng lên trong màn sương độc. Và bất ngờ, Raike và con pokemon thân cận nhì, Sigma đồng loạt lao lên. Cả hai vung hai thanh katana đầy điện chém. Sigma, con Electivire của Raike dùng thanh kiếm cỡ bự và sức công phá sát thương của nó không hề nhỏ. Bảo sao đám pokemon của Prometheus không chịu nổi một đòn.

"Denroga!"

ẦM!

Sét phóng ta. Một cái lỗ to đùng trên trần nhà và Prometheu biến mất.

"hừm…" Raike thở dài. Rồi cậu thu kiếm như một võ sĩ đạo. Leviathant, conPhyathant của Raike dùng cây thương băng của nó thổi hết khí gas độc ra ngoài.

"Đi thôi." Cậu ra hiệu. Cả nhóm đi xuống.

ẦM!

Một cú đấm phá của của Fefnir và cánh cửa bí mật bị phá tung. Một hành lang tối đen như mực mở ra. Đèn bật sáng. Raike thu hồi đám pokemon và giữ lại duy nhất Sigma. Cả hai đi xuống dưới. Cầu thang xoắn bằng đá dẫn xuống một tầng hầm kín. Cánh cửa sắt nặng trịch mở ra nghe thật ghê tai. Bên trong là một phòng thí nghiệm mật. Trống trơn. Tất cả những gì còn lại chỉ là vài ba cái bình chưa dung dịch màu xanh nhờn nhờn trống trơn. Một vòng kiểm tra, tất cả dữ liệu đã bị phi tang hoặc xóa hết. Raike rút kiếm, chém tung hài vcais máy tính avf lấy được ba cái ổ cứng còn dùng được cho vào túi.

"Để xem có khôi phục được tí nào không nào." Cậu lẩm bẩm và vác cái túi nải lên lưng. Chợt, cậu nhận thấy hình như có thứ bị bỏ sót. Một tập tài liệu đã cũ và sờn rách. Ngày ghi bên ngoài là mười năm trước. Raike mở nó ra.

"DỰ ÁN TÁI TẠO MEW."

Đọc lướt qua một hồi, Raike gấp nó lại, cho vào túi.

"hừm…" Cậu ngẫm nghĩ. Chợt…

ẦM!

"Argh!" Raike hộc máu. Sigma lao ra chắn và cả hai bị đánh dập vào tường. bức tường phòng thí nghiệm mất bị lõm hẳn một chỗ. Quá bất ngờ, Raike vụt dậy. Cú đánh thứ hai đánh tới. Cậu kịp né và nó chém tung cái bình chứa bên cạnh cậu.

"Khỉ thật. Lại gã quát vật nào đây?" Raike rút kiếm.

CHOANG!

Anh chợt đóng băng trong giây lát. Cái mặt nạ băng không khác đâu được đang cười một nụ cười độc ác nhìn anh. Ánh mắt lạnh thấu xương tủy ẩn sau lớp mặt nạ băng. Mọt ái tóc bạc phất phơ như của một bà cụ già hoắc đế.

"urk!" Raike dùng hết sức đẩy cái bóng kia lại và lao về phía cửa. Nhưng một loạt băng bắn tới. Chân anh đóng băng, không nhúc nhích nổi. Điệu cười độc ác của cái mặt nạ băng nhìn anh.

BÍP!

"Chết tiệt!" Raike dơ kiếm "Denryuu!"

Một cú chém mạnh nhưng không ăn thua. Băng không vỡ.

"Phu phư phư…" Cái mặt nạ băng biến mất dần vào bóng tối. Cùng lúc ấy…

BÙM!

Cả tòa tháp sụp đổ sau một vụ nổ động trời. Mặt đất rung chuyển. và chỉ trong chốc lát, tất cả những gì còn lại chỉ là một đống đổ nát, không hơn…

…

…

"Anh ơi. Anh ơi." Một tiếng gọi của trẻ con làm Raike bừng tỉnh. Cậu mở mắt, nhìn quanh. Mọi thứ lờ mờ. Cậu chỉ nhận ra một thằng nhóc. Nó chính là thằng nhóc cậu đã cứu khỏi con Ursaring hồi sáng. Raike gượng dậy nhưng toàn thân đau nhói. Cậu thấy mình bị băng bó từ đầu đến chân.

"Aha! Anh tỉnh rồi." thằng nhóc reo lên vui mừng.

"Nhóc con gặp may đó." Một ông già hay chính xác là một tăng nhân đang ngồi uống trà ở cái bàn cách chỗ cậu nằm không xa.

"Dạ…" Raike ngồi được dậy sau một hồi cố gắng. Cậu nhận ra Sigma đang nằm cạnh, người cũng abwng bó. Ít nhất nó còn cười được.

"Cảm ơn ông đã cứu mạng…" Cậu nói nhỏ

"À không. Chắc chỉ là do duyên số thôi." Ông già cười "Mà nhóc có tiềm năng đấy chứ."

"Dạ?" Raike không hiểu lắm.

"Haha. Không có chi. Chẳng phải nhóc đến ngôi chùa ấy để tìm ba vị tăng nhân sống ở đó sao? Có lẽ mục tiêu của nhóc là bộ kiếm pháp thất truyền." ông già cười lớn

"Sao ông biết hay vậy?" Raike giả vờ đùa.

"À không có chi. Hai vị đại huynh của ta trở về tòa tháp cháy hai tháng trước rồi. Và cái lũ ninja khốn nạn ấy chiếm chỗ bọn ta ngay được." Ông già kia chỉ cười "Bọn chúng định lấy chỗ đó làm căn cứ nên ta cũng không cản. Dù sao thì nó cũng nát rồi mà."

"vậy còn bộ kiếm pháp?!" Raike nhào lên "Ặc." cậu đau quá lại nằm xuống.

"Ông ơi. Ông định dạy cho anh ấy thật à?" Thằng nhóc hỏi

"Dayjc ái gì cơ?" Raike không hiểu

"Thì bộ kiếm pháp ấy. Chẳng phải nhóc đến để tìm nó sao?" ông già cười…

…

…


	26. Chapter 26

Pokemon legendary trainers II: Johto

Chapter 26.

Cả nhóm cắm trại trong rừng. Họ đã rời Goldenrod để đến đích đến tiếp theo dù trên thực tế là còn chưa quyết định. Và sau một ngày mệt mỏi đi về phía hướng bắc, chếch đông bắc của Goldenrod, họ quyết định cắm trại trong rừng. Và…

"Wowww! Bé Cyndaquil tiến hóa thành Quilava trông ngầu hơn hẳn." Hannah khen ngợi làm con chồn phởn. Nó đứng thẳng lên, ưỡn ngực vẻ tự hào.

"Và trông cũng không còn bẩn tính như trước." Jarvis đùa, múc ít súp từ cái nồi đang bắc trên ngọn lửa trong khi Tiger tranh thủ cầm cái thìa dài, quay tròn quay tròn, trông chả khác gì mụ phù thủy nấu súp ấy. Nếu thêm bộ đồ hóa trang haloween và cái mũi dài thì…

"Gì chứ. Trông vẫn đáng yêu mà." Melody nhéo nhéo má con chồn nhỏ.

"Đáng đánh thì có. Trông thế chứ nó với chủ nó cùng một ruột cả." Alia ngồi ăn táo. Và con Emolga làm y chang, cũng ăn áo và ếu care. Nếu nói đến cùng một ruột thì phải là cô này mới đúng…

"Quila!" Quilava ra vẻ cao ngạo tự hào, đứng ưỡn ngực ra khoe trình độ với con Poochyena và Caterpie của Tiger đang ngồi gần đó. Cả hai người bạn của nó nhìn với nó với vẻ "ngưỡng mộ" rồi…

BỐP! BINH!

Con chồn nhỏ…à nhọ, thâm tím mặt mũi nằm bẹp dí dưới đấy và Poochyena, Caterpie và Emolga không phải thủ phạm :v

"Hừm…" Jarvis ngẫm nghĩ "Rõ ràng là nhọ ngang trình độ chủ.

"¯¯…" Tiger chỉ đứng huýt sáo, chả nói gì.

"Mà giờ mới biết Tiger có một con meganium đó. Trông nó đẹp ghê." Hannah cười. Và chỉ lúc ấy, cái tảng thịt bự tổ chảng nằm yên bên cạnh họ mới nhúc nhíc. Một con Meganium cái to lớn với cái bông hoa màu đỏ rực thêm chút cam mọc cánh nhọn tỏa xõa ra nhiều hướng trông rất đẹp, đứng dậy.

"Nó là Megatron. Dù cái biệt danh hơi xấu. Đang nghĩ cái mới." Tiger tặc lưỡi. Quilava lết cái xác của nó về phía chủ, nằm bẹp bên dưới kiếm chút thương cảm. Nó khè chút khói ai dè…

"Cháy!" tiger cởi ngay cái quần cũ của mình đang bốc lửa một bên ống quần ra, mặc mỗi quần đùi ra ra sức quật cái quần tứ phía…

"Ồn ào quá…đến giải quyết tâm sự cũng không yên." Silver đang…đào thải chất cặn bã sau cái gốc cây. Thi thoảng phải vỗ muỗi.

"Grrriii!" Một con Grimer đội… "sản phẩm" của Silver và nhô lên từ mặt đất.

"Á!" Có tiếng kêu thất thanh và Silver vừa kéo quần, vừa lao ra từ trong bụi.

"Ủa? Vụ gì hay vậy?" Tiger đang dập lửa ở quần cũng dừng lại. Và một con Grimer cũng chui ra đội trên đầu là một thứ màu vàng. Hình như nó bị đánh thức vậy. Và ghê hơn là nó còn nuốt trọn thứ đó và ăn ngon lành.

"Eo ơi!...Ọe!" Alia đang ăn táo nôn ra hết sạch.

"ghê…ghê quá!" Hannah túm lấy Jarvis, nhảy tót lên lưng cậu bạn

"…" Cả lũ đứng đơ một hồi rồi nhìn con Grimer bỏ đi không nói lời nào. Một phút im lặng…

"Sao anh ngửi thấy cái mùi gì thôi thối…" Tiger khịt khịt mũi. Silver chợt giật mình, nhìn xuống cuộ giấy vệ sinh vẫn mới nguyên cậu cầm…

Đến đêm, Silver bị sút ra khỏi chỗ ngũ và phải ngủ riêng…khá đắng lòng :v Thời tiết nóng nực lại kèm cái khu rừng quỷ quái này ít gió và thưa cây nữa nên cả lũ trằn trọc mãi mới ngủ được. Riêng có tên Tiger thì sợ nóng cho nên là…

"Hừm…" nửa đêm ra gốc cây bắc vòi nước xả hơi :v vừa đứng xả nước vừa vỗ muỗi.

"Cái khu rừng chết tiệt sao lắm muỗi thế?" Cậu lẩm bẩm "Đã thế còn cái mùi nồng nặc khó chịu này nữa. Bảo sao nhìn quanh toàn Gaslt với Grimer thôi à. Hồ thì toàn Croagunk với Seissmitoad…Nhìn cái gì mà nhìn! Xéo!" cậu vung chân đá mấy cin Trubish với Gastly đang nhòm ngó, vẻ tò mò. Con Meganium ở phía sau chỉ cười đểu. Caterpie ngủ trên đầu cậu bị đánh động, lo mờ mò dậy và…rơi trúng ngay đúng vũng nước của chủ…

"Pie…?" Nó bật dậy vì cái mùi…

"Thôi xong…lại phải kiếm một cái suối để đi tắm lúc nửa đêm rồi…cơ mà sao quanh đây chả có cái suối nào nhỉ?" cậu ngó nghiêng trong khi Caterpie đang…

"Caaaaaa!" nó chạy loạn, cố gắng kì cọ vào bất kì đâu nó có thể. Tiger tặc lưỡi, thả Quilava ra và thu con Caterpie vào trong quả bóng.

"Thôi. Đi kiếm cái suối tắm cho mát để còn đi ngủ nào. Thời tiết gì mà nóng thế không biết!" Tiger vừa đi, vừa càu nhàu còn Quilava thì toát mồ hô vì nóng. Mega-chưa-đặt-lại-tên đi theo họ.

"À mà phải rồi. Từ giờ dậu sẽ là Megame." Tiger chợt nhớ là chưa đặt lại tên cho con pokemon hoa phía sau. Nửa đêm rảnh nợ tự dưng nhắc tới chuyện tên tuổi mới nhớ. Megame chỉ cười. Ít nhất cũng hơn cái tên megatron phản diện hồi trước của nó. Đi được vài phút, cả lũ tìm được một con suối. Khỏi phải bàn. Caterpie bay ngay xuống nước. Nó quẫy một lúc cho sạch rồi nằm dài lên một tảng đá. Một con suối nhỏ hiếm hoi còn giữa khu rừng về đêm nóng như đổ lửa. Tiger, Quilava và Megame cũng nhảy xuống nước Cả lũ tráng người cho mát một hồi rồi trở lên bờ và quay về phía trại. chợt…

"Hử?" Tiger ngước lên trời. một cột khói lớn, cao và đen đặc nổi bật giữa nền trời đêm.

ẦM ẦM…

Có tiếng một thứ gì đó di chuyển tới từ xa, tiếng những bước chân nặng chịch cùng tiếng máy móc khiến cả khu rừng rung động. Đám Gastly, Grimer và Trubish cũng những pokemon còn sót lại đang bỏ chạy.

"Lại vụ gì nữa đây?" Tiger mặc cái áo phông mỏng vào, trèo nhanh lên một cái cây cùng với Caterpie trong khi Quilava ở dưới với Megame. Từ xa, cậu nhìn thấy một đám máy móc gồm có cả máy ủi, máy xúc và rất nhiều công nhân với xe chở gỗ, xe tải cỡ lớn. Họ đốn hạ từng gốc cây một, chặt đổ từng thân cây già khiến đám pokemon sống ở đó bỏ chạy toán loạn. Chúng buộc phải bỏ lại tổ, bỏ lại nhà mà chạy. Vài con pokemon sống dưới đất cũng chạy loạn vì tiếng máy móc quá ồn và rung.

"Hừm…" Tiger chỉ ngồi trên cành cây với Caterpie mà nhìn. Một hồi im lặng…

"cứ thế này thì hệ sinh thái nơi đây sẽ sớm lụi mất thôi." Cậu thở dài…

…Sáng hôm sau, cả nhóm bị đánh thức bởi tiếng máy móc và tất nhiên, cả lũ phại dọn đi từ sớm vì bị đuổi. Họ lại tiếp tục cuộc hành trình về phía bắc…Và trên chuyến đi hôm ấy, họ bất ngờ bắt gặp một thị trấn nhỏ…

"Khụ! Sao nơi này không có trên bản đồ." Jarvis soi kĩ cái bản đồ nhưng tất cả những gì nó ghi ở chỗ mọi người đang đứng chỉ là "khu công nghiệp"

"Lại còn cái không khí này nữa. Khụ khụ." Hannah xua xua tay. Phía trước họ là một thị trấn nhỏ bao phủ trong làn sương…à không phải. Cả thị trấn bị bao phủ bởi khói và bụi. Những căn nhà nhấp nhô cách nhau một khoảng sân cũng bị phủ tường kín đen kịt trông bẩn và dơ dáy khó tả. Đường phố toàn chất thải với bùn đất. có chỗ lõm xuống hẳn có lẽ là do xe tải cỡ lớn đi qua. Nước cống ngập lên cao, màu đen đặc, bốc mùi hôi thối cực kì khó chịu. Alia phải phân phát cho mỗi người một cặp kính đi bão với một cái khẩu trang để chống chọi. Cả lũ phải chạy vào, tìm cái trung tâm pokemon càng nhanh càng tốt để trú aannr, hi vọng ở đó không khí khá hơn và ít mùi. Họ chạy băng qua những con đường bẩn thỉu với lũ grimer và Trubish lảng vảng hai bên đường. Cư dân chính ở thị trấn này đây. Các căn nhà đóng cửa kín mít. Cây cối chết gần hết, chỉ trơ trọi lại vài cái cây còi cọc. Xung quang cũng không có cây cổi. Đến cỏ còn không có nữa là. Ngoài Grimer, Gasly và Trubish ra, có lẽ chẳng còn pokemon nào sống nổi quanh đây cả. Phía bên kia thị trấn là một cánh cổng lớn với tường rào xây cao, có dây thép gai và bên trong là một tòa nhà khổng lồ. Một nhà máy khổng lồ với những cột khói cai ngút trời. Hai đường cống bên hông nhà máy liên tục xả một thứ chất lỏng đen đặc vào hệ thống thoát nước khiến mùi hôi thối càng ngày càng nồng nặc.

ẦM!

"Cuối cùng thì" Alia đẩy mạnh cánh cửa lao vào trong trung tâm pokemon, kéo theo , Hannah và Jarvis cũng theo ngay sau và họ ngay lập tức đóng sập cửa lại trước khi cái mùi thối ngoài đường lan vào. Silver vừa vào tới nơi, thả người nằm bẹp xuống ghế.

"Chào mọi người." Chị Joy như thường lệ ngồi ở quầy hồi sức nở nụ cười thân thiện nhưng…chả ai thèm nghĩ đến thứ đó lúc này. Alia, melody, Hannah, Jarvis, mỗi người một góc thở hổn hển, cố gắng tận hưởng không khí trong lành bên trong pokemon center. Ít nhất thì bộ lọc khí vẫn hoạt động được nên bên trong khá hơn bên ngoài.

"Chào…chị." Jarrvis thở hổn hển.

"Ha. Ngoài kia ghê quá chị nhỉ?" Alia ngồi bẹp xuống cái ghế phía trước quầy, uống cốc nước còn con Emolga của cô tranh thủ kiếm cái gì ăn. Nhưng chẳng có gì cho nó cả.

"Ừ. Mà mấy đứa là những người đầu tiên đặt chân vào đây đó." Chị Joy cười.

"Ủa. Hôm nay chỉ có bọn em thôi à?" melody ngạc nhiên.

"À không. Đầu tiên của năm nay chứ không phải hôm nay. KHá hơn năm ngoái rồi đó." Chị Joy thở dài…

"Eeerrrkkkk!"

Phải…đám bạn họ là những người đầu tiên vào trung tâm pokemon này trong…năm nay và còn…nhiều hơn cả năm ngoái. Tức là…

"Thế các huấn luyện viên ở đây đâu hết rồi ạ?" Hannah nhảy bổ lên ngạc nhiên.

"Thì em thấy đó. Từ cái ngày khu công nghiệp được xây lên, không khí ở đây bắt đầu ô nhiễm. Nguồn nước sạch khan hiến dần và nguồn cung cấp nhu yếu phẩm cũng không còn. Pokemon hoặc chết vì bệnh hoặc bỏ đi hết. Người dân thì ai có điều kiện thì cũng ra đi. Còn ai không thì cũng chịu ở lại sống chung với ô nhiễm vậy. Từ đầu năm tới giờ đã có ba bốn người chết vì ung thư và bệnh về đường hô hấp rồi." giọng chị y tá buồn buồn "chị làm ở đây cả chục năm rồi mà. Ngày trước thị trấn này đẹp lắm. nó ở giữa rừng, không khí lúc nào cũng trong lành, chim chóc, thú rừng rất thân thiện. Nơi đây đã từng rất đẹp cho tới khi nười ta phá rừng xây cái khu công nghiệp đó." Chị thở dài

"Thật đáng buồn." melody cúi đầu.

"Đến nước sạch và không khí là hai thứ thiết yếu nhất còn phải mua với giá cắt cổ kìa. Cốc nước em vừa uống ở đây đáng giá cả chục đô đó." Chị Joy nói, nửa đùa nửa thật làm Alia tí phì nước.

"Đừng lo. Chị không tính tiền cái đó đâu." Chị cười đểu. Trong khi Silver…

"Mất nước à…?" Silver ngồi trong nhà vệ sinh, vừa đi đại tiện xong, gạt cái cần xả nước và…tạch. Chẳng có gì xảy ra cả.

"Hừ. biết ngay. Ts nhất chỉ có nước mất." Cậu với tay sang định lấy cupoojn giấy vệ sinh. Dưng cơ mà…

"HẾT GIẤY VỆ SINH!" có tiếng gào trong nhà vệ sinh

"Sáng nay chị chưa mua được thêm. Cửa hàng cuối phố bảo cuối tuần này mới có cơ." Chị Joy cười trừ.

"CÁI GÌ?" lại có tiếng gầm trong nhà vệ sinh

"Hình như còn mảnh giấy giáp ấy. em dùng tạm đi." Chị Joy nói

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"hehe. Dùng cái đó có mà đỏ mông." Hannah cười

"thì ai biểu tối qua cáu đáp cuộn giấy vệ sinh duy nhất còn lại đâu. Đáng đời." Melody cười "Ủa. Mà tiger đâu?"

"Hơ? Tên mèo ngốc đi ngay sau…?" Alia quay lại. nhưng chẳng thấy Tiger đâu cả và một cảm giác bất an ập tới…

"Hừm…" Tiger ngồi trên mái pokemon center. bên cạnh là một mớ hỗn độn.

"Khu công nghiệp luyện kim à? Đáng lẽ phải sản xuất sắt chứ nhỉ?" Cậu ghi chép vài thứ gì đó vào trong sổ "Nhưng sao nó lại thải ra những thứ này nhỉ?" cậu nhìn cái cốc chữa toàn nước cống.

"Quili." Quilava đeo khẩu trang nói gì đó. Rồi nó hắt xì một cái và tạm biệt luôn cái khẩu trang.

"Cái thứ mười hai rồi đó Quil. Phải biết tiết kiệm chứ. Nó là quốc sách đấy." Tiger nói, đeo cho nó thêm cái nữa "Hay là vào đó thử tìm hiểu nhỉ? Tớ nghĩ người ta không sản xuất thép đơn thuần trong đó đâu."

"Quila!" một cái hắt vì và cái khẩu trang thứ mười ba ra tro.

"Vậy là đồng ý nhé." Tiger đeo cho Quilava thêm cái nữa "Đi thôi!"

Cậu nhảy nhanh xuống và chạy biến vào trong làn khói. Quilava cũng chạy theovaf cả hai mất hút.

Hai cha bảo vệ ngoài cổng. Một vài cái camera giám sát phía ngoài. Nhưng chỉ một cú nhấp chân, tất cả chỉ còn là những thứ vô dụng sau lưng. Một cái bóng áo cam chạy vụt qua khoảng trống, trào tường vào, chạy len qua vài cái đường ống dẫn to kệch vào bên trongột hành lang dài thẳng tuột, tối om cùng những ống dẫn phả hơi nóng toát mồ hôi. Thi thoảng có vài ngã rẽ. Đèn luôn bật màu đỏ tạo một không khí nóng nực. Pandora và Mawile nấp phía sau, ngó qua bên phải xem có ai không rồi cả hai chạy vụt qua. Hành lang dẫn tới một khu vực rộng lớn với một loạt các lò luyện. Ngọn lửa đỏ rực cùng với những mẩu thép đỏ phải tới vài ngàn độ C. KHông khí ngột ngạt, nóng nực và bức bối. Những ống hơi chạy quanh thi thoảng phụt ra những luồng hơi nóng đáng sợ. Pandora luồn lách qua hành lang thép phía bên trên, chạy băng tới phòng điều khiển. Không có ai cả. Cô tiếp tục chạy qua một khu vực trống, thoát khỏi cái không gian ngột ngạt và nóng bức đó, hướng vào sâu bên trong. Một cánh cửa thép dẫn ra một khu cầu thang thoát hiểm phía sau và Pandora nhanh chóng trèo xuống. Một bãi đỗ xe tải chở những cái thùng chứa những cái hộp kì lạ.Băng qua bãi xe mà không bị đám bảo vệ phát hiện, Pandora hướng thẳng tới khu nhà trung tâm. Cô trèo nhanh lên trên mái và nép người vào một khung cửa sổ đóng kín rất nhanh. Có lính canh. Rất nhiều lính canh và ai cũng có một khẩu súng trong tay. Hết hồn. Đợi toán lính canh đã đi khuất, cô trèo tới một cửa thông gió và bằng một động tác điệu nghệ, cô trèo vào trong. Những kĩ năng đột nhập đáng ngưỡng mộ mà chỉ một điệp viên siêu hạng hoặc một ninja thăm dò kiệt suất mới có. Pandora nép người, nằm nấp kín giữa hai ống dẫn nước, nghe ngóng.

"hây! Hây!"

Có tiếng giống như một võ đường với hàng chục ngàn võ sư đang tập võ vậy. Cùng với đó là tiếng đánh nhịp của một cái trống. Pandora ngó xuống. Gần một trăm người, cả nam cả nữ đang xếp thành những hàng thẳng, tập một bài quyền đều một cách khó tin và một tên trong bộ đồ ninja đen kín mít, bịt mặt đang hô lớn, kèm theo đó là tiếng chống đánh nhịp cho tất cả tập. Những người còn lại mặc những bộ đồ võ sư của một môn phái nào đó và…

"Thấy rồi. Vậy ra đây chính là nơi luyện quân chính và cũng là nơi sản xuất vũ khí và thiết bị cho bọn chúng." Pandora lẩm bẩm, ghi vài thứ gì đó vào một cuốn sổ. Chợt…

"Cái khu công nghiệp tồi tàn này xem ra cũng có thứ hữu ích đấy." Một tên cao to, lực lưỡng bước ra từ trong bóng tối. Pandora sững người. Hắn đã ở đó mà cô không hề biết. Maluk chó săn. Hắn có cái mái tóc bù vù như cái tổ quạ đen đặc, gương mặt sắc lạnh của một con thú săn mồi, một thân hình cơ lực cường tráng với cái áo khoác mất tay bằng da và một con sao găm lưỡi cong cầm trên tay.

"Maluk chó săn!" Pandora vội nằm xuống, nấp đi. Cô biết gã đó. Một trong những tên sát thủ nổi tiếng máu lạnh của tổ chức.

"Cái chỗ tồi tàn này toàn mùi chất độc. Nhưng ít ra cũng không có tên nào dám ngó tới đây. Một nơi thích hợp để chế tạo vũ khí và xây dựng lực lượng đấy." Gã chó săn nói, khịt mũi vài ba lần.

"Hehe. Và chế tạo độc dược cũng như xây dựng phòng thí nghiệm ngầm. chẳng ai nghi ngờ cả." Một gã nhỏ thó trong bộ đồ bó gọn, đeo kính đen trong giống một gã thầy tu, một cái khăn trùm quấn quanh đầu và một cái áo choàng cười gian manh. Trông gã giống như một tên trộm vậy.

"Venom. Ngươi cũng phải vừa vừa phải phải thôi chứ. Làm cả một mảnh rừng giờ chỉ còn trơ lại vài cái cây làm ta thấy khó chịu lắm." Maluk trách, mặt gườm gườm "mà ta vẫn tự hỏi cái mùi con gái này là thế nào? Cứ như có một đứa con gái đột nhập được vào đây vậy?"

pandora toát mồ hôi hột. Maluk là chó săn. Và chó săn thì mũi thính.

"Cái mùi nước hoa nữa. KHịt. KHó chịu." Hắn khịt khịt mũi.

"nè mấy ngươi! Luyện tập tiếp đi chứ đứng đơ đó là gì." Venom giục đám tay chân tiếp tục tập luyện. Pandora nằm yên cùng với con Mawile. Cả hai thở dốc, cố bình tĩnh chờ thời cơ. Nhưng giờ động đậy là xác định. Mà nằm yên thì kiểu gì cái gã chó săn kia cũng mò ra. Phải đối đầu với hai tên quái vật thế này thì thật sự bất khả thi. Chợt…

"khè…"

Pandora cảm thấy như có một thứu gì đó đang bò lại gần. Trơn, tròn và dài…

"Á!" Cô nhảy dựng lên, lao ra ngoài còn Mawile lao tới dùng cái hàm của nó che chắn. Một cú đớp mạnh của một con Ekans. Con pokemon thép giật lùi lại. Nó kháng độc. Nhưng…

"Thấy con chuột rồi nhé." Venom cười một cách ma quái.

"Chết! Chuồn thôi!" Pandora toan chạy nhưng

VÍU! PHẬP!

Con dao cong của maluk phóng tới như một mũi tên, đi sượt qua. Vài sợi tóc xám rơi xuống sàn. Pandora như hóa cứng.

"Ark!" lúc cô cử động lại được thì đã bị một con Arbok quấn chặt rồi. Cô không cử động nổi.

"Mawile!" pandiora quay sang định nhờ Mawile giúp nhưng cô lại một lần nữa cứng người. Về cắt của con Ekans ban nãy có độc và giờ, con pokemon thép kháng độc đã gục vì chất độc thấm vào.

"Cái gì?! Argh!"

Arbok cuốn chặt. Pandora không thở được.

"ĐỘc tố loại mới có thể gây ăn mòn sắp thép từ bên trong. Ngươi toi rồi." Venom cười "Maluk! Nhận lấy thứ này đi. Chỉ một vết cứa nhẹ vào da là con mồi của ngươi sẽ đau đớn quằn quại trong ba ngày rồi mới chết. Khá thú vị chứ? Hi vọng ngươi biết cách tra tấn. Còn ta? Căn cứ này gần đây bị chú ý rồi. ta chuẩn bị rời đi đây. Hẹn gặp lại nhé."

Nói rồi, một bầy Ekans quấn quanh Venom rồi hắn tan biến cùng với bầy rắn.

"Hừm…" Maluk cầm con dao tẩm độc. Một cú nhảy và hắn tới trước mặt Pandora.

"Vậy nhờ nhóc muốn nhanh hay chậm nào?" hắn lấy con dao vén một bên tóc lên.

"!" Pandora bị quấn chặt, không thể nói được cũng chẳng thở nổi. cô chỉ kêu lên được những âm thanh rời rạc. Chợt…

"À! Xin chào!" Một cái giọng nói nghênh ngang không thể tả nổi của Tiger. Cậu bước vào bên dưới tầng.

"Ô hô! Trong cái khu công nghiệp có cả trường dạy võ này. Chỗ này đa di năng nhỉ?" Cậu nói trước những con mắt trố ra của đám võ sinh mà không để ý đến bên trên.

"WTH? Làm theesquais nào mà ngươi vào được đây vậy?" Tên ninja đứng đầu hỏi ngạc nhiên trong khi Maluk cũng dừng lại.

"Tên quái thai nào đây?" hắn lẩm bẩm

"à thì bằng cửa trước thôi. Có ai chặn đâu mà chẳng đi vào. Chỗ này thù vị thật." Tiger cười, tay chắp sau gáy liếc một vòng.

"Hừ…" Maluk nheo mắt "Cái mùi này…"

"Ngươi đã vào được đây…" Tên ninja cầm đầu lấy thanh katana treo ở trên bwucs tường gần đó xuống và tuốt vỏ "…nhìn thấy những thứ này. Thế thì ta không thể để ngươi sống mà ra khỏi đây được. Yaaa!" hắn cầm kiếm lao tới.

BỪNG!

Một cú húc mạnh. Quilava dùng toàn lực cho nhát flare blizt đánh thẳng vào bụng tên ninja cầm đầu khiến hắn ngã lăn ra đất, bất tỉnh.

"Khỉ gió! Ngươi là gã quái nào!" Đám đệ của tên kia mỗi người một thanh kiếm tuốt trần, đồng thời thả đám pokemon bản vệ ra. Garbodo, rất nhiều Garbodor xuất hiện từ trong những cái cũi. Người chúng bốc mùi hôi thối của những đống rác cỡ bự.

"Ái chà. Gọi đàn ra cơ à?" Tiger cười. Poochyena và Megama cũng được thả ra.

"Anh em! Bắt lấy nó!Không được để nó sống sót ra khỏi đây!"

"Yaaa!" Đám tay chân của gã ninja vừa bị hạ đồng loạt lao lên và theo sau là mấy cái túi rác cỡ bự.

"Anh em. Cùng lên!"

"Meeeee!~!" Megame bây giờ mới thực sự bộc lộ sức mạnh của nó. Frenzy plant. Hàng chục những chiếc rễ cây khổng lồ mọc lên từ dưới đất, trói chặt lại toàn bộ quân địch khiến đám Garbodor và đám ninja tập sựa kia không thể thoát nổi.

"Hừm. Vậy thôi à? Đơn điệu quá." Tiger nhếch mép

Katon! Karyuu endan!

Một ngọn lửa như hơi thở cuồng nộ của rồng, lao lên, nhấn chịm mọi thứ trong biển lửa. cả tầng dưới bùng cháy. Những cái rễ cây từ frenzy plant bắt lửa rất nhanh và đốt mọi thứ cháy dụi.

"Hử?" Maluk vẫn điềm tĩnh. Bất ngờ, hắn quay người lại, vung con dao chém vào không trung.

RẠT!

Thế thân của Poochyena tan biến. nhưng đó chỉ là nghi binh. Quilava bất ngờ lao lên từ giữa biển lửa, đánh úp từ phía sau Maluk. Một cú quick attack tiếp sức bởi lửa từ phía dưới.

"Quiii!"

UỲNH!

Maluk đẩy văng Quilava đi bằng cánh tay lực lưỡng của hẳn và nhảy sang một bên. Một loạt dây leo bén lửa phóng lên, đánh xuyên qua giá đỡ thép.

"Arrbbbb!" con Arbok bị những cái dây leo đánh trúng. Nó bị bỏng, nới lỏng vòng trói ra và Pandora nhân cơ hội ấy lao ra. Cô thoát được và Arbok bị bất ngờ.

"poo!"

"Quiil!"

một cú song kích. Poochyena ném trái berry vị cay của chính nó về phía con rắn độc và đốt. Incinerate! Trái berry cay bùng cháy, tạo ngọn lửa lớn hơn hẳn và Quilava lao vào. VỚi flame wheel, nó cuốn tròn ngọn lửa mà poochyena tạo ra vào lao thẳng tới. Nhờ có lửa do đồng đội tạo sẵn, nó không tốn sức tạo thêm lửa để đánh và đòn đánh nhanh hơn gần gấp đôi bình thường. Mố cú flam wheel đánh trực diện khiến arbok bay ngược lại, rơi ra khỏi cửa thông gió và rơi xuống. Mảnh kính vỡ còn găm vào người nó khiến nó gần như chắc chắn không thể tiếp tục.

"A haha. Đáng ngưỡng mộ đấy." maluk vỗ tay. Một loạt dây leo bắc thành cái thang đưa Tiger lên trên. Bên dưới vẫn là một biển lửa. Cậu đứng đút tay túi quần, đối diện với Maluk và bên dưới là biển lửa.

Bên ngoài…

"Cháy rồi! Chạy thôi! Cháy to rồi!"

Những cột khói cùng ngọn lửa ngút trời đang nhấn chìm cả khu công nghiệp. Công nhân chạy toán loạn. Xung quanh đây, mặt đấy khô cằn, đến một nguồn nước sạch cũng không có nên ngọn lửa không bị kiểm soát, lan xàng ngày càng nhanh qua các khu nhà. Người dân đổ ra đường xem. Ở trung tâm pokemon.

"Nhìn kìa! kHu công nghiệp đang bốc cháy" Hannah chỉ tay ra ngoài cửa sổ. cả đám ngay lập tức xúm lại.

"Hi vọng Tiger không có trong đó." Melody vẻ lo lắng

"Ừ" Jarvis đồng tình

"Còn tui thì mong tên mèo ngốc không phải thủ phạm." Alia nói

"Có lý." Silver cũng đồng tình.

Trong khi ấy…

"Ta cảm thấy ngươi cũng như ta, một con thú săn mồi. Vậy con mồi của ngươi là gì?" Maluk cười

"Một thứ đã ẩn náu trong bóng đem từ lâu rồi. Một thứ mà những người ngoài kia không hề biết tới nhưng nó vẫn tồn tại ngay bên cạnh họ, không bị chú ý, không lộ diện, ẩn náu hoàn toàn trong bóng đem."

"Anh Tiger?! Sao anh biết về chúng?!" Pandora ngạc nhiên trước những lời nói của chàng trai đứng phía trước cô.

"Vì anh và bọn chúng còn món nợ chưa trả hết." Tiger nói, rút hai lưỡi dao A-blades ra, đeo vào tay. Lưỡi dao đen sáng bóng, ánh lên cùng ánh mắt của một con thú săn mồi. maluk cũng cầm dao lên, mắt hắn sáng quắc như một con thú vừa tìm thấy con mồi của mình.

"Tới đi." Hắn nói

"Liên minh bóng đêm…ta sẽ lôi từng đứa bọn mi ra ánh sáng."

Cả hai lao vào nhau…


	27. Chapter 27

Pokemon legendary trainers II: Johto

Chapter 27.

"Hyaaaa!" Maluk lấy toàn lực chém, nhát chém vụt qua, vài cọng tóc của Tiger rơi xuống. Lưỡi dao quá sắc và lại còn tẩm độc. Dính một nhát là coi như cậu toi luôn. Tiger ngửa người lại.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

Bốn ảnh phân thân lao ra. Một Tiger thứ hai trượt nhanh dưới sàn, nhắm thẳng đầu gối Maluk mà sú ưng tên thợ săn nhảy ngược lại, né đòn dễ dàng. Hai ảnh phân thân ngay lập tức kéo Tiger thật dậy, ba người tạo thành một bệ đẩy. Một ảnh phân thân khác nhảy lên đó, lao tới, tung cú sút hay chính xác là đánh gót mạnh nhất có thể, nhắm đầu Maluk bổ xuống.

Bịch!

Tên thợ săn dùng cánh tay cơ bắp của hắn chặn đứng cú đá từ trên cao. Nhưng ngay lập tức, hai ảnh phân thân lao tới, chém hắn.

"Ỷ đông hiếp ít!" Maluk tức giận, dùng chân đá văng một ảnh phân thân đi và tay túm gọn tên còn lại. Nhưng…

"Katon! Goukakyuu no jutsu!"

"Fuuton! Shinku gyoku!"

"Quillaa!"

Chân không cầu, đại hỏa cầu và flamethrower của Quilava phóng tới, hắn không kịp né.

BÙM!

Cả khu vực xung quanh maluk bị đốt cháy và nhấn chìm tên thợ săn trong lửa.

"Nhanh! Tranh thủ đi khỏi đây trước khi gã đó nổi điên!" Tiger bỗng kéo tay Pandora, nhấc hẳn cô lên và kéo. Hai người chạy về phía cửa thoát hiểm. còi báo cháy đã vang lên inh ỏi cả khu công nghiệp và ngay cả chỗ ban nãy bọn thuộc hạ của Maluk dùng làm võ đường giờ cũng ngập trong biển lửa.

"Sao lại…" Pandora không hiểu khi mà Tiger vửa cho Maluk ăn đạn. Nhưng cô nhìn lại "Á!"

ẦM!

Bức tường gạch vỡ vụn. Tiger bay ra ngoài, hai tay vẫn chắn trước mặt. Một cú sút khiến cậu bay lao ra ngoài, rơi thẳng xuống. Quilava cũng chịu chung số phận với chủ nó.

"Hừ. thằng nhóc rắc rối." Maluk xuất hiện, người hắn đen thui nhưng gần như chẳng hề hấn gì. Hắn tùm lấy Pandora, nhấc bổng lên.

"Urgh!" Pandora giãy giụa, hai tay bấu chặt lấy cánh tay của Maluk, cố gắng giật ra

"Còn mày nữa. Nếu hôm nay tụi này không vội vì có thể tao đã kiếm được vài trò hay với mày rồi. Mày may mắn đấy. may vì được chết nhanh chóng. Giờ thì…" hắn ném Pandora thẳng xuống rồi bỏ đi vào trong.

"Hử?" Hắn chợt chám thấy có gì đó bám lấy chân hắn. Hắn chưa kịp nhìn xuống thì…

SƯỢT!

"Ối!" hắn bị kéo chân và ngã, mất thăng bằng, rơi thẳng xuống. Nhưng hắn bấu được vào gờ tường và chân còn lại đứng được lên trên thang thoát hiểm.

"Gì mà vội thế? Còn chưa đánh đã mà." Tiger đứng giữa không trung, cười ngạo nghễ cùng với Quilava. Pandora cũng đứng lên.

"Hả?" Maluk khá ngạc nhiên. Pandora cũng thế.

"Đây là…tơ?" Cô nhận ra những sợi tơ mỏng dính, gần như trong suốt chăng khắp cả khu. Và con Caterpie của Tiger bò liên hồi, chăng những sợi tơ của nó tạo thành một tấm đệm ngay bên dưới.

BÙM!

Một tòa nhà thấp nằm lọt thỏm giữa khu công nghiệp phát nổ. đồng thời, Megame và Poochyena chạy ra. Theo sau chúng là hàng trăm pokemon đang hoảng loạn. Phòng thí nghiệm pokemon đã bị phá. Megame và Poochyena chạy trước. Những sợi dây lao cỡ bự đập tung những bức tường, dẹp lửa, mở đường thoát cho đám pokemon thí nghiệm thoát ra. Chúng hoảng loạn, chạy theo con đường duy nhất mà Megame mở ra và hướng ra phía cổng, chạy toán loạn ra ngoài tạo thành một cảnh tượng hỗn loạn giữa biển lửa.

"Nhiệm vụ chính hoàn thành. Phòng thí nghiệm pokemon đã bị phá." Tiger cười "Pokemon đã được giải thoát. Và giờ chúng có thể sống hạnh phúc mãi mãi mãi về sau."

"Ngươi thì hiểu cái quái gì chứ?" Maluk đã cắt được dây, đứng xuống nền thép của cầu thang thoát hiểm

"Ồ hiểu chứ. Chắc chắn chúng sẽ hạnh phúc hơn khi ở trong phòng thí nghiệm." Tiger khoanh tay đứng, nhìn Maluk chờ đợi.

"Vậy chúng sẽ sống thế nào nếu ở ngoài? Ở đây, bọn ta cho chúng ăn, cho chúng nơi ở, một cuộc sống. Còn ngoài kia…ngươi hẳn đã thấy những gì mà con người làm với thiên nhiên nơi đây rồi đấy. Đến một ngọn cỏ cũng không mọc nổi. Một dòng nước trong lành cũng không có. Tất cả chỉ có ô nhiễm, ô nhiễm. Rừng cây bị phá đi, pokemon mất nơi sinh sống, chết dần. Những pokemon trong phòng thí nghiệm kia là những con duy nhất còn lại của sinh thái nơi đây. Còn lại thì…" Maluk nghiếm răng

"Vậy trước tiên, nguwoi nên hỏi xem nguyên nhân đã. Chẳng phải cái nhà máy này của bọn ngươi là nguyên nhân sao?" Tiger nói "Thực tế đã chứng minh, con người chỉ có hô hào bảo vệ môi trường là to thôi. Còn làm hay không thì chẳng ai để tâm cả. lúc nào cũng luôn miệng bảo vệ, bảo vệ nhưng có thằng ngu nào dám vứt bỏ lợi ích bản thân vì những thứ như thế thôi. KHông chỉ ở đây. Hàng trăm nhà máy, khu công nghiệp khác sẽ móc lên, hàng ngàn sinh vật sẽ mất nhà, mất nơi sinh sống và chết dần. vậy ý ngươi là sao?" một chút thách thức.

"Hehe. Chỉ là một chút đánh lạc hướng thôi mà." Maluk cười. và bất ngờ…

"KHÈ!"

"Cái…?" Tiger không kịp né. Con Seviper bất ngờ tấn công cậu từ phía dưới. mất cảnh giác quá.

"Ya!" Pandora đạp Tiger sang một bên và né. Tiger may mắn không dính đòn nhưng nanh độc của Seviper cào xước một vết bên vai Pandora và chất độc ngay lập tức lan ra.

"Pandora!" Tiger bật dậy "Con rắn chết khỉ!" cậu vung cú đấm và nắm đấm bùng cháy

"Quila!" Quilava cũng lao tới, dùng flame wheel.

BÙNG!

Seviper bị đánh rơi thẳng xuống đất, bất tỉnh. Tiger chạy tới chỗ Pandora. Cô gái đã gượng được dậy và rất nhanh, dùng cái thắt lưng của mình buộc chặt một bên cánh tay lại để ngăn chất độc lan rộng hơn.

"Em cần nghỉ ngơi đó." Tiger ngay lập tức bế cô lên

"Chạy đâu!" Maluk lao tới rất nhanh.

"Ta không có thời gian cho mi." Tiger quay lại, lườm hắn với ánh mắt như muốn nuốt hắn luôn ấy. rồi cậu bất ngờ nhảy xuống.

"Quil!" Quil nhảy theo sau và nó nhả ra một làn khói đen đặc trộn lẫn cả tro vây lấy Maluk giữa không trung.

"Cái…" Maluk nhảy xuống nhưng bị làn khói che mắt. và hắn vướng ngay vào tơ của Caterpie. Và những sợi tơ bất ngờ thắt chặt lại, trói hắn.

"Ngươi đúng là thiếu chất xám. Nhảy ngay vào bẫy." Tiger nói, hạ cánh an toàn, bế theo Pandora. Caterpie đã thắt chặt tơ của nó lại. khóa chặt Maluk ở trên không và hắn còn bị khói và tro của Quilava che mắt. Tiger đặt Pandora ngồi lên Megame và cậu ngồi sau, túm lấy hai cái dây nho như cái dây cương và quay đi.

"Cái này là…không phải tro. Thuốc súng sao?" Maluk bất ngờ.

"Ta công nhận là da ngươi dày và chống chịu được một chút lửa. nhưng nếu là tơ ni long của Caterpie thì khi cháy, chúng sẽ bám dính vào da ngươi. Hi vọng ngươi thích nó." Tiger nói lạnh lùng, trái với cái vẻ đùa cợt của cậu cũng như cái vẻ đắc thắng. Pandora hơi lạnh gáy khi nghĩ đến.

"NGƯƠI CHỜ ĐÓ! RỒI TA SẼ…" Maluk hét lên.

"Trình độ của ngươi chỉ đáng hạng tôm tép thôi. Ta đã từng hạ những kẻ ghê gớm hơn rồi." Cậu quay lại nhìn đám tro trộn thuốc súng giữa không trung "Ngươi chỉ đáng làm thế thân thôi. Liên Minh Bóng đêm hết người tài rồi thì phải."

"Ngươi..,." Maluk cố gắng vùng vẫy

"Quil! Poochye" Cậu ném cho Poochyena một trái berry dại và con cho đen ngay lập tức đốt cháy nó, dùng incinerate. Ngọn lửa bùng lên. Quilava cúng châm lửa…

BÙNG!

Ngọn lửa bùng cháy giữa không trung. Những sợi tơ giữ của Caterpie đứt và cả một quả cầu lửa lớn rơi xuống đất. Tiger và Pandora chỉ bỏ lại nó sau lưng. Hai người cùng đám pokemon bỏ đi, chạy về phía cổng và thoát ra khỏi đám cháy đang nuốt chửng cả khu công nghiệp ấy.

Hơn một ngày sau…

"Ai dà!" Pandora tỉnh dậy, vươn vai, ngáp dài. Một vết cắt trên vai đã được khâu lại cẩn thận. Về căn bản thì độc tố chưa lan sâu lắm nên không có gì nguy hiểm. Cô với lấy bộ quần áo, uể oải. Cô chẳng để ý gì đến xunh quanh, kể cả cái đống màu đen chui rúc trong cái chăn nằm ngay bên cạnh. Pandora chui vào trong nhà tắm, thay quần áo. Và vừa xong, cô bước ra. Chỉ có điều…vừa mở cửa thì…

"Vết thương thế nào rồi?" Silver xuất hiện đột ngột…

"Óa!"

BỊCH!

Và Pandora giật mình, trượt chân, ngã và tiếp đất bằng mông. Nhìn thấy cô ngã mà tên Silver cứ đứng đực ra, chẳng nói thêm câu gì, đứng nhìn…

"Ai da! Cậu chui từ đây ra thế?" Pandora lồm cồm bò dậy, xoa xoa vừa hỏi

"À thì thiếu phòng nên tối qua tui chui phòng cậu ngủ tạm?" Silver giải trình. Và hình như cậu lẻn vào lúc Pandora đã ngủ. Và tất nhiên…phản ứng đầu tiên…

"Á! Đồ dê già!"

BỐP!

Một lúc sau, cả lũ tập hợp dưới sảnh và Silver…có một cái mũi bị băng bó.

"Cà phê của cậu này." Melody bưng tách cà phê pha sẵn để trước mặt Tiger. Cô liếc qua thì thấy tên mèo đang nhìn chằm chằm vào cái mũi bị gãy của Silver. Melody chỉ tủm tỉm cười.

"Vậy…hai người ngủ ngon chứ?" Tiger mở đầu và rõ ràng, nó chẳng hợp tí nào cả.

"Em ngủ say như chết. chẳng biết gì cả." Silver dơ tay lên đầu hàng và…

BỐP!

Cái mũi gãy giờ vẹo luôn rồi.

"Hai đứa thông cảm. tại không còn chỗ mà ngủ nữa. Tiger hôm qua còn ngủ trên ghế gỗ kìa." Alia cười tủm tỉm, đầy gian ác :v

"Thì ít nhất ghép phòng cũng phải ghpes chị nào đó với em chứ?" Pandora khó chịu

"Yên tâm. Tên Silver bị gay. kHông phải lo. Pải không bé Silvie?" Tiger đùa và ngay lập tức, Silver bay thẳng từ bên kia bàn sang, găm cả cái bàn chân vào mặt cậu…

Jarvis và Hannah bước vào và cái vẻ tình cảm của họ luôn làm Alia khó chịu. Có điều…hôm nay hơi khác…

"Không khí cuối cùng cũng đã bớt ô nhiễm sau vụ cháy hôm qua rồi. Ít nhất nó cũng trong lành hơn trước." Hannah hít một hơi, bước vào trước. Jarvis theo sau. Chợt…hai người tròn mắt…Trước mặt họ là một cảnh tượng hỗn loạn. Tiger và Silver đánh nhau. Melody cô can hai người họ và bị lôi vào cuộc chiế ngồi gõ trống cổ vũ còn Pandora ngồi xem :v và hình như còn quay cả video nữa. :v

"Mấy người…" Jarvis mắt giật giật "Mơi sáng sớm đã đánh nhau rồi! bộ mấy người không ngồi yên một ngày được à?"

"Câm mồm! Ông thì hơn gì?!" Cả Silver và Tiger hét lên và…Jarvis thành nạn nhân chính :v

Sẽ mất hàng trăm năm để có thể phục hồi lại hệ sinh thái cho thị trấn ấy nhưng có lẽ, với Tiger, sẽ chỉ mất vài năm.

"Mokuton no jutsu!"

Mộc thuật của cậu không chỉ dùng để chiến đấu. Bản thân mộc thuật chính là sự sống. Và nhờ có nó, những mầm cây nhỏ bắt đầu đâm trồi, nảy lộc và mọc thành những cây gỗ nhỏ. Chúng hấp thụ chất thải gây ô nhiễm trong nguồn nước ngầm.

"Megareee!"

Những hạt giống của Megame rải khắp thị trấn, khắp cánh rừng kho cằn và ô nhiễm. Hạt cây nảy mầm, hút những chất độc vào và chết đi rất nhanh. Những con mộc long của Tiger cũng hấp thu chất thải và tự bó mình thành những khối gỗ chứa chất độc. Mặt đất khô cằn tạm thời được thanh lọc. Nguồn nước vốn ô nhiêm cũng đỡ hơn và tuy vẫn còn, nhưng về căn bản, nguồn nước đã có thể dùng để duy trì sự sống được.

"Feraligart! Kingdra! Gyarados! Rain dance!"

Silver cùng ba con pokemon nước của mình dùng điệu múa cầu mưa. Một cơn mưa kéo dài gần nửa ngày. Mưa nặng hạt, mặt đất ướt sũng. Đất bị xới lên bởi dây leo và mộc long, mềm dần, thấm nước và trở nơi tươi xốp. Và hơn hết, độ màu mỡ của đất ở sâu bên dưới cũng làm mọi người đáng ngạc nhiên.

"Rapidash! Boufalant!"

Hannah và Jarvis cưỡi hai con pokemon và kéo theo một cái cày. Mặt đất được cày lên và bị dẫm nhiều lần. Đất trở nên tơi xốp. Cơn mữa đã dừng.

"Mokuton!" Tiger tạo ra rất nhiều hạt giống cây và cùng với Jarvis, hannah, Silver. Họ gieo hạt khắp cánh rừng. Tiger hòa một ít máu của mình vào trong một thùng nước. và mỗi nguwofi một chân một tay cùng với những pokemon tưới nước ấy khắp cả khu. Và một ấn cuối cùng. Nước lẫn máu của Tiger thấm xuống đấ ững hạt giống cây nảy mầm và phát triển nhanh chóng mặt. Và mặt đất được phủ kín. Cây mọc không cao, chỉ tầm bằng đầu người. nhưng nhìn cảnh tượng ấy. KHông chỉ những pokemon trước kia sống ở đây vừa được giải thoát vui mừng mà cả những người dân nơi đây cũng vui mừng. Pandora và Mawile cũng rất nhanh chóng tìm và đào được những mạch nước ngầm dưới sâu không bị ảnh hưởng bởi chất thải độc hại và cả hai đào thật nhiều giéng. Nguồn nước phun trào từ mạch nước ngầm lên trong sự sung sướng của mọi người. Đêm hôm đó, một lễ hội lớn đã được tổ chức để ăn mừng. Mọi người nhảy múa, ca hát. Những pokemon cũng tham gia. Tất cả cùng hòa vào niềm vui khi mà rừng của họ đã quay lại, tuy không tươi đẹp như xưa nhưng giờ, còn tràn đầy sức sống hơn. Cả nhóm bạn và những pokemon cũng tham gia nhảy múa. Riêng chỉ có Tiger là ngồi một mình. Cậu ngồi trên nóc pokemon center, uống chai nước khoáng cậu kiếm được và cười.

"Hệ sinh thái sẽ sớm phục hồi thôi. Không lâu nữa nơi đây sẽ trở lại xanh tốt." Cậu cười. Và con Quilava bên cạnh cũng cười. Megame, Poochyena và Caterpie cũng ở đó nữa. Cậu không ngồi một mình.

"Nhưng bọn chúng…" Tiger hơi lo lắng "bọn chúng thực sự đã quay trở lại rồi."

"Quila." Quilava chỉ lắc đầu. Poochyena cũng chẳng bận tâm lắm. Nó ngáp dài. Caterpie thì đã ngủ từ lâu rồi. Còn Megame. Nó chỉ nhìn chủ một cách tin tưởng và cười.

"Ừ ha." Tiger nằm dài xuống mái nhà, liếc nhìn Pandora, Silver, melody, Alia, Hannah, Jarvis và mọi người. Họ đang nhảy múa vui vẻ.

"Mai chúng ta đi rồi nhỉ? Có lẽ nên nghỉ chút. Hôm nay thế là đủ rồi." Cậu thở dài.


	28. Chapter 28

Pokemon legendary trainers II: Johto

Chapter 28

Một buổi chiều thanh thản tại khu đồi phía đông của Violet, Yellow nằm dài trên cỏ xanh trong bộ đồng phục nữ sinh của trường mà họ đang theo học, mắt lơ mơ nhìn trời. Trời quanh xanh, những áng mây trắng trôi dạt bồng bềnh như những cái kẹo bông vậy. Gió thổi nhè nhẹ, mát rượi. Mái tóc xõa vàng óng trải dài trên thảm cỏ xanh. Bên cạnh, Chuchu cũng nằm dài, tận hưởng những khoảng thời gian êm ả quý hiếm mà hai người có được. Cả ngày cắm đầu ở trường thật sự rất…chán.

"Hey yo! Yellow!" Rin bỗng từ đây chạy tới, vẻ mặt tươi cười "Sao ra đây nằm thế? Tưởng giờ này cậu đang ở trường?"

"Hôm nay lớp anh Red có bài kiểm tra chiến đấu. Mọi người thì bận hết cả rồi. Nhóm Gold thì kiểm tra lý thuyết. Còn một mình tớ ra đây chơi." Yellow thở dài.

"Ha. Cậu có vẻ không thích đi học nhỉ?" Rin ngồi xuống bên, hỏi han.

"Ừ. Nếu không phải đi học, tớ đã có thể đi với anh Tiger rồi. Còn ngồi trong lớp, học toàn những thứ đã biết rồi chán lắm." Yellow vẫn nằm, mắt lim dim, hai tay dang rộng, tận hưởng cơn gió trời. Mây vẫn trôi lơ lửng trên bầu trời. Rin ngước lên.

"Tớ cũng muốn đi lắm. Ngao du khắp nơi như cơn gió mát lành. Được ngắm những thung lũng rộng lớn, những bãi biển cát trắng, rặng núi, cánh rừng, con sông…" cô nói, mắt mơ màng và nằm dài xuống "và đi cùng với mọi người."

"Ừ phải. Đi cùng với tất cả mọi người. Cùng đi…" Yellow mở mắt

"Hì! Thế thì vui lắm." Rin ngồi bật dậy "Hay là tớ về lấy đồ ăn ra đây nhỉ? Đằng nào cả chiều nay cũng rảnh. Cậu muốn ăn gì nào? Gà rán nhé?"

"Nhiều mỡ quá. Cho tớ cái bánh và nước trái cây được rồi." Yellow cười, vẻ mặt tươi tỉnh trở lại. Giờ cô mới thấy hơi đoi đói.

"Pikaachu!"Chuchu nghe thấy có đồ ăn tỉnh dậy liền, dơ hai cái tay bé xíu của nó lên tán thành và đăng kí một xuất.

"Được rồi. Cả Chuchu nữa. Mọi người chờ ở đây nhé! Tớ quay lại ngay. Nhanh thôi." Rin cười nói vui vẻ và chạy về phía Violet. Bóng cô gái khuất sau rặng cây bao quanh thành phố. Yellow ngồi dậy một hồi rồi chợt nghĩ lại

"hay là luyện tập một chút nhỉ?" Cô chợt nêu ý kiến. Chuchu người nhìn chủ rồi gật đầu cười đồng ý.

"Cảm ơn Chuchu! Chúng ta sẽ bắt đầu với những người bạn mới nhé! Dragy! Zardy!" Yellow tung hai quả pokeball lên trời và hai con pokemon mới của đội cô xuất hiện. Dragonite Dragy và Charizard Zardy. Chỉ có điều, cả hai vùa ra khỏi bóng đã…

"Zard!"

"Dra!"

Cả hai ngay lập tức hằm hè nhau. Chúng lườm nhau với ánh mắt chả thiện chí gì cả.

"nào! Thôi!" yellow ngay lập tức nhảy vào giữa can, đẩy cả hai ra. Nhưng chúng vẫn hậm hạch nhau dù ở giữa là Yellow.

"PHù! Chả hiểu sao để riêng thì không sao mà cứ cả hai ra là cãi nhau. Đáng nhẽ nên để anh Tiger chăm sóc cả hai mới phải." Cô thở dài, lau mồ hôi trán.

"Được rồi. hai người tách nhau ra một chút đi." Yellow ấn hai con pokemon sang hai bên để chúng đỡ đánh nhau nhưng chúng vẫn cứ lườm nhau với cái ánh mắt chả mấy thân thiện gì.

"Cả hai đứa nó ganh tị sức mạnh của nhau đó Chuchu à." Yellow ngồi xuống nhìn con chuột vàng bất lực "Giờ làm sao thì hai đứa mới chịu thân nhau đây. Cùng đội với nhau mà…"

"Pikachu!" Chuchu chợt nêu một sáng kiến.

"Ể? Được sao?" Yellow khá ngạc nhiên khi nghe thấy sáng kiến ấy

"Pika!" Chuchu gật gật đầu.

"Được rồi! Vậy thì bắt đầu thôi! Công tác huấn luyện để Dragy và Zarddy hòa đồng bắt đầu!" Yellow đứng dậy đầy quyết tâm. Thêm vài tia sáng từ thiên đàng chiếu xuống…

Một lúc sau…

"Sao khó vậy trời?" Cô ngồi ỉu xìu, dí mắt vào cuốn sổ hướng dẫn của Red chẳng hiểu gì cả, mây mù che đỉnh đầu đem ngòm. Và đằng sau thì Dragy vơi Zardy vẫn xâu xé nhau với đủ thể loại trò từ cào, cấu, cắn xé và gặm nhau :v

"Chuchu…" Chuchu cũng ỉu xìu.

"Haiz…" Yellow đành bỏ qua phần cu8ar hai ông tướng Red với Green viết lại. Bỏ sang phần của Blue viết. Cuốn sổ ấy được biết đến như là cuốn bí kíp võ công thất truyền do cả bốn người ngồi viết để truyền lại cho yellow những tinh hoa huấn luyện bậc nhất. của mình. Có điều, Yellow đọc mãi chả hiểu gì cả. :v Và vừa mở đến phần của Blue thì thấy dòng chữ "Red xxx Yellow 3 " to tướng giữa trang, lại còn thêm trang trí nữa, cô liền lật nhanh tiếp và skip, bỏ sang phần cuối cùng của Tigẻ. Và phía sau, hai con rồng đang gặm đuôi nhau và chả con nào có ý định nhả ra.

"Hừm…" Yellow đọc kĩ. Chuchu nhìn chủ chờ đợi, hi vọng. Nó đã nghĩ rằng chủ nó đã tìm được phương pháp huấn luyện. Rồi hình ảnh Tiger đứng cầm ngọn đuốc dẫn đường ngời ngời trong ánh sáng được tưởng tượng ra. Bí kíp huấn luyện đây rồi…hoặc là Chuchu nghĩ thế. Có điều…

"Sao chữ anh Tiegr như gà bới thế? Thế này có mà đọc bằng niềm tin rồi…" Yellow mắt quay vòng vòng, ngã ngửa. Chuchu cũng ngã ngửa luôn và cái hình ảnh tưởng tượng cũng cháy đen theo nó.

"mà thực ra đến chiêu thức mà Dragy với Zardy biết mình còn không biết nữa là…" Yellow ngồi dậy, và ý tưởng liền đến "Hay là để hai đứa nó phân thắng bại luôn nhỉ? Thế có khi lại hay."

Cô vừa dứt lời thì như một phản ứng oxi hóa khử, cả hai con rồng đồng loạt bay lên trời

"Draaa!" Một cú dragon pulse phóng tới Zardy

"Zaaaa!" Flame thrower đánh trả

"Oái! Tớ đã đồng ý hai người…" Yellow vội chạy tới.

BÙM!

Nổ khá to, gió thổi tưng bừng và Yellow thì mặc váy… :v

"Kyaaaa!" Có tiếng thét của con gái

"Bif…*phụt*" đám bidoof đang đứng kiếm ăn phía sau tự dưng bất tỉnh nhân sự vì mất máu :v

Giữa không trung, hai con pokemon rồng bay vòng vòng, nhìn nhau với ánh mắt đầy quyết tâm và sẵn sàng lao vào. Chúng đang thăm rò nhau và chỉ cần một cử động nhỏ, cả hai sẽ ngay lập tức lao vào. Và Dragy ra tay trước. Nó dùng tốc độ tối đa, sử dụng exteme speed Nó lao vào. Zardy không né tránh.

ẦM!

Nó đứng yên hứng trọn đòn đánh và ngay khi Dragy lao tới, một cú dragon claw đánh rất mạnh, đáp lễ lại cú lao tốc độ của con rồng cam làm cả hai bay ngược lại, mất thăng bằng. Nhưng chúng lấy lại thăng bằng rất nhanh.

"Thôi đành chịu vậy…" Yellow ngồi xuống xem miễn cưỡng "Mà đám Bidoof bị làm sao thế nhỉ?" cô chợt thắc mắc. đắng sau là mấy con bidoof nằm chết la liệt vì mất máu, mặt con nào cũng đỏ :v

"Zaarrrrr!" Một cú flame thrower mạnh. Nhưng Zardy bắn trượt mục tiêu, Dragy nhanh như chớp lao tới. Aerial Ace.

CHOANG!

Cú chém của Dragy va mạnh vào air slash của Zardy khiến những luông gió như vỡ vụn thành nhiều mảnh. Vẫn chưa bên nào hơn bên nào và thế trận vẫn cân bằng. Trời đã đổ bóng xế chiều và mặt trời đỏ rực phía chân trời. Một màu cam bao phủ cả bầu trời, hòa cùng màu lửa từ flame thrower của cả hai con pokemon vậy. hai cú phun lửa nhưng không ai hơn ai. Ngọn lửa cháy rực rồi tan biến giữa không trung.

"Cả hai đều rất mạnh…" Yellow ngồi trên tảng đá, chống tay xuống cằm ngồi xem. Chuchu cũng xem một cách thích thú. Nó cứ như bị hút theo ấy. Trận đấu càng này càng nhanh hơn và cả hai con pokemon đang đẩy tốc độ lên tối đa. Dragon Dance và Dragon dance. Dragy-Zardy, không ai chịu thua kém ai.

ẦM! ẦM! ẦM!

Một liên hoàn ba cú dragon rush nhưng Zardy đáp lễ với fire punch không kém cạnh. Cả hai lại bật ra. Trận đấu diễn ra nhanh tới mức Yellow và Chuchu không còn định nghĩa nổi thời gian nữa. Mặt trời lặn dần và thấm thoát đã gần nửa tiếng rồi.

ẦM!

Dragon claw của Zardy va mạnh với Outrage của Dragy. Cả hai ghì nhau, không ai chịu buông. Chúng trong thế giằng co. Yellow chợt nhận ra. Hình như cả hai con rồng đều vui hơn thì phải. Chợt…

CHÍU!

Cả hai con rồng vội vàng bật ngược lại. Một viên đạn tím xé tung khoảng không, lao xuống

BÙM!

Lửa tím đốt mặt đất nhưng nhanh chóng tan biến. Cả Dragy và Zardy đều bất ngờ, tức giận nhìn lên xem kẻ nào phá đám trận chiến của chúng. Yellow cũng vụt dậy. Nhưng tất cả những gì cô thấy chỉ là một thứ gì đó màu đen mơ hồ hoặc là…

VỤT!

Thứ màu đen mơ hồ ấy vụt qua như một chiếc phản lực chiến đấu Eurofighter vậy. và nó lao nhanh đến nỗi không khí bị xé vụn, âm thanh như của một chiếc chiến đấu cơ thực thụ.

"Oái!" Yellow bị hất ngược lại, ngã ngửa còn Chuchu văng đi cả mét khi thứ kia lướt qua. Cả hai vội bật dậy. Dragy và Zardy cùng bị thương. Chúng đồng loạt quay lại, phóng liền hai cú dragon pulse. Nhưng thứ kia bất ngờ quay ngược lại, nhả ra đồng thời một loạt nhwunxg quả cầu lửa màu tím và bay thẳng về phía Dragy và Zardy. Những quả cầu lửa bắn thẳng và…

VỤT!

Chính tác giả của những quả cầu lửa bất ngờ bay vượt nhanh hơn cả những viên đạn nó bắn và Dragon pulse cũng không thể đánh trúng nổi vì đòn đánh còn chậm hơn cả tốc độ di chuyển của thứ kia. Nó lao thẳng về phía hai con rồng

BÙM!

Những quả cầu lửa của nó nổ tung, chặn đứng hai cú dragon pulse và vụ nổ tạo một lực đẩy mạnh và…

ẦM!

Một cú húc hạ gục Zardy. Con rồng lửa chỉ há miệng, văng ngược lại như bị xe tải tông và rơi thẳng xuống đất. Đất tung lên, Zardy nằm duwosi một cái hố đất, bị thương. THứ kia cuối cùng cũng chậm lại. và nó hiện nguyên hình. Một con rồng màu đen đặt với thân hình trung bình nhưng dài, bọc bởi lớp vảy mỏng màu đen. Một cái đuôi dài màu đen với đôi cánh ở cuối đuôi và một cặp cánh điều hướng phụ ở sát phần nối đuôi với thân.Bốn chân ngắn, có vuốt sắc. Đôi cánh chính dang rộng cho phép nó bay với tốc độ cao và có lẽ nó bay nhanh được là do lao từ trên cao xuống bằng đôi cánh này, chỉnh hướng bằng cánh đuôi. Một cái đầu hơi dẹt, thon tròn ở phía trước với đôi tai nhọn, vài cái gai lớn, mềm hay chính xác chỉ như phần da nhô ra mềm ở gần tai và quanh mặt. Một hàng những chiếc gai mềm chạy dọc từ cổ xuống lưng và kéo tới đuôi. Và một đôi mắt màu vàng với con ngươi màu đen. Một cái miệng lớn và khi nó mở ra để bắn lửa tấn công Dragy. Yellow thấy nó…không có răng nanh. Hay chính xác là răng của nó biến mất bên trong lợi và nếu có xuất hiện thì chỉ là những chiếc răng tròn. Và một cảm giác kì lạ.

"Dra!" Dragy tránh được cú dragon pulse của con rồng kì lạ. Nó cuối cùng cũng chậm lại được đôi chút. Còn Dragy, nó nóng máu vì bị làm phiền và đối thủ của nó thì bị hạ. Nó ngay lập tức đáp trả với extreme speed. Thường thì extreme speed sẽ đánh trước và trúng, mục tiêu chỉ còn đường đánh trả hoặc chịu đòn nhưng…

VỤT…

Extreme speed với tốc đội tối đa từ dragon dance…đánh trượt. Con rồng đen kia chỉ lách người và né đòn dễ như bỡn. Zardy cũng đã đứng dậy và ngay lập tức bay lên tham chiến

"Dragy! Zardy!" Yellow vội chạy tới nhưng trong lúc chiến đấu, lũ rồng đã bay lên cao. Nhưng Yellow chợt cảm thấy có gì đó rất lạ. Những nét tinh nghịch như đang đùa giỡn của con rồng đen kì lạ kia khác hẳn với sự tức giận của Dragy và Zardy. Và lửa tím quấn quanh nó như một vũ điệu.

ẦM!

Fiery dance màu tím đánh trúng dragy khiến con rồng cam bị đẩy ngược lại. Đánh rất thấm. Và nhanh nữa. Tuy không nhanh như ban nãy nhưng kể cả với dragon dance, dragy vẫn chỉ ngang với nó thôi.

"Chaarr!" Zardy phun một luồng lửa xoáy quấn quanh con rồng và bẫy nó. Fire spin khiến con rồng đen bị khóa, không bay ra ngoài được.Và lợi thế của nó tạm thời bị giảm thiểu. Nhưng không có nghĩa là biến mất. Bị bẫy, con rồng kì lajngay lập tức bay lên thật cao. Zardy tiếp tục sử dụng fire spin và bám theo nó. Cả hai lao lên tận mây. Zardy lao theo con rồng đen lên trên cả mây trời. Một cảnh tượng khá đẹp. Ánh mặt trời cuối ngày tắt dần, bỏ lại những vầng hào quang màu cam, nhuốm mây trời một màu cam của lửa. Và Zardy cũng vậy. Nó đang dùng lửa của nó nhuộm cả bầu trời. Một tấm lưới bằng bão lửa giăng ra khiến con rồng đen kia không có đường thoát. Dragy cũng lao lên. Cả hai con rồng đều bị thương. Nhưng cả hai vẫn sẽ chiến đấu.

"Raaaaaaa!" hai con rồng đồng loạt gầm lên. Môt đòn kết hợp. Dragy lao lên với outrage, cơ thể nó bọc trong một luồng sát khí, một cơn thịnh nộ thực sự.Zardy bắn yểu trợ. Và nó bọc toàn bộ cơ thể Dragy bằng lửa. Inferno! Lửa hòa cùng nộ khí của Dragy, biến cong rồng cam thành một quả tên lửa hạt nhân có thể phá tung mọi thứ. Và lửa của Zardy còn vượt xa so với Inferno. Dragy lao tới. Nhưng con rồng đen kia cũng đã chuẩn bị sẵn. Nó tích tụ năng lượng vào miệng, ánh sáng lóe ra từ khóe miệng và rồi, nó bắn. Một chùm Plasma…

BÙM!

Bầu trời dung chuyển. Tấm lưới lửa của Zardy cũng tan biến. Cả hai con rồng của Yellow rơi tự do, bất tỉnh. Cả hai bị hạ.

"Dragy! Zardy!" Yellow vội chạy tới "Kitty! Dody! Chuchu! Gravy! Đỡ lấy họ!" cô vội thả những pokememon mình mang theo ra. Chúng ngay lập tức bám lấy nhau. Kitty tạo một tấm lưới bằng tơ và cả đám đỡ được Zardy và Dragy. Hai con rồng đã bất tỉnh. Nhưng vết thương nhẹ hơn Yellow nghĩ. Cô nhanh chóng dùng khả năng của mình phục hồi lại cho chúng. Cả hai con rồng tỉnh lại nhanh chóng nhưng vẫn còn choáng vì vụ nổ vừa rồi. Yellow ngồi phịch xuống đất. Gravy vội nhảy xuống cho Yellow dựa vào. Chợt, một cái bóng đen lại vụt qua. Con rồng đen bay rất nhanh qua chỗ Yellow, đủ nhanh để không bị cả bọn đánh úp nhưng cũng đủ chậm để…cười. Yellow nhìn thấy nó.Một điệu cười kì quặc. Con rồng đen nhe răng cười thoái mái, vẻ tinh nghịch rồi bay vụt đi. Dragy và Zardy cũng buông. Chúng chỉ nhìn theo bóng con rồng đen bay đi, nhỏ dần phía chân trời và biến mất. yellow và Chuchu cũng nhìn theo cho tới khi không còn thấy dầu vết của nó nữa thì thôi.

"Rồng đen à…" yellow lấy cuốn sổ vẽ trong cái ba lô trên lưng Dody ra "Rất nhanh và mạnh. Nhưng lại nghịch ngợm và cười rất tươi…Và nó mang hơi thở của màn đêm…oi! Nghe vần thế!" cô chợt cười tươi. Nghe có vẻ thơ ca đấy. Đám pokemon nhìn chủ nó thích thú. Vài nét vẽ qua trong cuốn sổ.Hình ảnh một con rồng đen với đôi mắt vàng tinh nghịch và điệu cười khoái chí.

"Night fury." Yellow ghi thêm và cười.

"Oi! Yellow!" Rin hớt hải chạy tới, mang theo một cái giỏ, vẻ mặt bơ phờ.

"Rin! Cậu quay lại rồi kìa." Yellow tươi cười

"Xin…xin lỗi. tờ bị lạc…" Rin thở hổn hển "Mà tớ mang đồ ăn tơi nè…nhưng mà nguội hết rồi." cô ỉu xìu

"Thôi không sao.Tối rồi mà. Giờ đem về cho vào lò hâm nóng lại là ngon ngay. " Yellow đứng dậy, gói ghém lại đồ đạc vào túi.

"Ủa? Mà cậu luyện tập đấy à? Ghê nhỉ?" Rin thấy khung cảnh tan hoang còn Zardy và Dragy thì te tua bèn hỏi.

"À ừ…" Yellow lè lưỡi cười "Tập chút cho vui."

"Lũ Bidoof kia bị làm sao thế?" Rin hỏi.

"Hử?" Yellow quay lại…

Một đám Bidoof tụ tập, nhìn Yellow vẻ chờ đợi. Ngay lập tức Gravy với Dody ra, mỗi con một bên.

BỤP! CHÁT! CỐP!

Và đám pokemon hám gái bị giải tán…nằm la liệt mỗi con một góc.

"Cũng chịu. mà thôi. Chúng ta về chứ. Mọi người giờ này chắc cũng tan học rồi mà." Yellow cười, đề nghị

"Tan học gì. Đến giờ ăn cơm tối rồi cũng nên…"Rin nhìn đồng hồ…

…

"Óa! Lại bị phạt vì tội chơi quên giờ giấc mất!" Rin lao phía trước.

"Oaaa! Tớ không muốn bị phạt!" Yellow và đám pokemon lóc cóc theo sau. Dody chạy hết tốc lực mà cuối cùng nó vẫn không theo kịp Rin trong tình trạng sợ bị phạt. Dragy và Zardy bay sau cùng, nhìn cô chủ. Rồi chúng quay ra nhìn nhau và cười trừ. Một cú cụng nằm đấm sau lưng Yellow và cả lũ "bay" về nhà…

Bãi đáp là bàn ăn…

"Xong bữa tối luôn rồi…" Red mặt đờ đẫn, thức ăn bắn tung tóe…

Yellow hạ cánh vào bát súp còn Rin giữa một mớ hổ đốn toàn thịt với rau…

Một cái lỗ trên trần nhà…

"Haiz…" green thở dài, dạ dày tru réo đòi ăn…

"Toi rồi…" Lunar *facepalm* nhìn Venus. Mặt cậu lạnh như con cá ươn bỏ trong tủ đá ra vậy…

"Yellow! Rin!" Blue gầm lên "Cả hai đứa…"

"Hai người bị phạt!" Crystal cũng gầm lên.

"Tck. May sao mình còn cái bánh mì." Gold cười vẻ hớn hở, rút ra cái bánh mì ăn dở trong cặp. Ai dè…

Có tiếng đánh nhau trong nhà…

"Đưa đây tên dần này! Có muốn ăn đòn không hả?" giọng Crystal vang lên the thé như sắp chết đói.

"Cho bà thì tui chết đói chứ khá hơn tí nào?!" Gold gầm rú đòi ăn

"Oái! Thả em ra! Em đâu có làm gì nên tội!" Yellow bị lôi vào cuộc ẩu đả đẫm máu tranh giành miếng ăn cuối cùng

"Gold! Chú có coi anh là sư phụ không hả? Sư phụ là phải được đệ tử kính nể!" Red hăng tiết vịt.

"Nghe hắn làm gì!? Anh mới là thầy của chú nè!" Venus cũng lao vào.

"Oái! Phản đối bạo lực! Thả tui ra!" Lunar cứ chạy ra là lại bị lôi vào, mãi không thoát được.

"Gold! Đưa bánh cho chị! Chị thương!" Blue dỗ ngọt.

"Còn mơ đi bà chằn!"

Và cuối cùng, đêm hôm ấy…

"Thế này ngủ bằng niềm…" Red nằm tầng dưới, bụng réo.

"Ôi, bánh mì thân yêu của em…" Gold nằm khóc, gặm cái gối ở giường bên trên.

"Lạ là lão Green với Venus ngủ ngon."Red càu nhàu, nhìn sang giường hai tên kia. Quả là không có tiếng động…lả đi vì đói còn động đậy cái gì nữa. Phòng nữ…

"Đói…" Lunar mặt zombie ngồi lại nằm, nằm lại ngồi.

"Đói quá…" Blue cũng không hơn…

"Sao hai bà chị trên kia im thế nhỉ?" Crystal thắc mắc. Yellow với Rin cũng ko động tĩnh gì…Mà thực ra…

'Hihi. Chuẩn bị sẵn đồ ăn dự phòng quả là cao kiến.' Hai đứa cười thầm. Sáng hôm sau, cả hai nhập viện vì ngộ độc thực phẩm :v


	29. Chapter 29

Pokemon legendary trainers II: Johto

Chapter 29.

"Một hai một hai…" Tiger chạy trước, làng nước theo sau…ở đây là ba con pokemon của cậu theo sau. Quilava, Poochyena và Caterpie. Họ đang tập thể dục buổi sáng và cũng chẳng có gì lạ cả. Một phần mười quãng đường đầu…

"Tiến lên anh em!" Tiger hô hào, chạy trước, đám pokemon chưa tỉnh ngủ theo sau…

PHần còn lại…

"Chờ…chờ tao…" Tiger thở không ra hơi, lết xác theo sau. Đám pokemon đã tỉnh ngủ chạy trước :v Ngày nào cũng vậy. Hôm nay, cả nhóm đang trên đường hướng về phía Hồ nổi giận và có một buổi cắm trại ngoài trời qua đêm. Thời tiết buổi sáng trong lành, mát mẻ, gió mát, một làn sương mỏng che phủ trên những càng cây. Và nhóm tập thể dục buổi sáng cuối cùng cũng lết xác về trại sau một đoạn đường tương đối dài. Và cuối cùng…

"Ha….ha…haa…" Cả ba con pokemon tội nghiệp nằm bẹp lép dưới đất, thở không ra hơi. Theo sau là tên chủ…

"Hộc…hộc…"

Và con Megame ném Tiger xuống đất. Nó cõng cậu hơn nửa quãng đường chạy :v Tên mèo nằm thở hổn hển, vừa thở vừa nói

"Lần sau không chạy bộ nữa...hộc hộc…mệt lắm…"

"Ye." Cả ba con pokemon nằm gần đó gât gật đầu đồng tình.

"Mà dậy dớm quá. Chắc giờ này mọi người chưa ai dậy." Tiger nhìn đồng hoog. Cái đồng hồ điện tử cổ lỗ sĩ mà bền đến khó tin đeo trên tay trái cậu chỉ năm rưỡi sáng. Nhưng…

"Ha. Nói ngủ thì nghe dễ đấy." Alia chợt ngồi trên cái khúc gỗ như vừa độn thổ lên vậy. Xuất hiện bất ngờ làm cả bọn tưởng ma, vọt dậy, nấp sau lưng Megame.

"Ha. Hay quá. Không phải ma nữ. Cứ tưởng bị ám rồi." Nhận ra Alia, Tiger mới dám bước ra, phủi phủi quần áo đầy bụi. Đám pokemon cũng thở phào.

"Mà sao bà dậy sớm vậy?" cậu chợt hỏi, nhìn lên nét mặt của Alia và…nó đỏ lòm, đầy vết đỏ tròn tròn li ti…Alia thở dài…Hannah đi ngang qua chỗ hai người, mặt cũng đỏ lòm, toàn vết li ti…và…cái trại của tụi con gái…thủng một lỗ to tướng, nằm gần gốc cây và muỗi bay vo ve…

"Ooo…kkk" Tiger lảng đi…

BINH!

Và ăn trọn cú phi cước của Alia vào gáy.

"Thẻo nào hôm qua mi bắt bọn ta đổi trại!" Tiếng gầm vang dội đất trời kèm theo tiếng nện liên tục…Rest in pieces my friend.

Sau một bữa ăn sáng nho nhỏ chuẩn bị bởi Melody(người mà không bị muỗi đốt vì…chả con con muỗi nào gan tới mức động đến ma cà rồng), cả lũ tách ra, chuẩn bị hành lĩ lên đường. Nhưng họ định chờ tới lức sương tan nên mấy thằng con trai có thêm chút thời gian rảnh. Silver tranh thủ kiếm chỗ thảnh thơi, lăn ra ngủ tiếp. Jarvis làm tạm vài món đồ từ cái thân cây gỗ bị đốn và con dao gấp của cậu dưới sự hỗ trợ của Hannah. Họ thi nhau đẽo những con búp bê bằng gỗ khá ngộ. Alia ngồi xem hứng thú cùng Emolga và ponyta. Một con Ponyta bằng gỗ và một con Emolga bằng gỗ được tạo nên. Trông chúng rất ngộ nghĩnh. Riêng có một người lại đi ăn lẻ…

"Được rồi. trước khi chuyển sang phần học phối hợp nhóm ba, tớ cần biết khả năng phối hợp của ba người." Tên mèo đứng ưỡn ngực, phát biểu "Nào. Bắt đầu đi."

Cả ba con pokemon của cậu nhìn nhau ngơ ngác. Chúng chẳn hiểu gì cả.

"À….thì ba người phối hợp đi Phối hợp ấy." Tiger vừa cố giải thích, vừa thêm động tác tay nhưng…vô vọng. Cậu đứng chống hông, thwor dài bất lực. Chợt…trong lúc cậu phát biểu, Poochyena tranh thủ luồn ra phía sau…

PHẬP!

"Á há há!" Tiger nhảy cẫng lên ngay khi hàm răng sắc nhọn của con sói con găm vào mông mình và vô tình, vấp chân vào đám tơ của Caterpie chăng sẵn ngay dưới chân cậu, ngả bổ nhào, úp mặt vào đống tro của Quilava và…con chồn nghiến răng, dánh một tia lửa…

BÙNG!

Ba con pokemon đập tay, phối hợp ăn ý rất đáng khen. và trong phông nền là một vụ nổ giống trong phim hành động vậy…

Chỉ một lúc sau…

"Hihi. Trông ngộ quá." Alia cầm con búp bê gỗ hinh Emolga mà Hannah đẽo được, cười khúc khích.

"Ha. Tớ thua rồi."Jarvis đành ngả mũ chịu thua. Cậu là con trai, tất nhiên không khéo tay bằng rồi. Hannah sướng phổng mũi. Chợt, cả ba nghe thấy tiếng gầm rú…

"Ú! Óa!" có tiếng giống như kiểu thổ dân bộ lạc da đỏ sắp xung trận ấy…

"Cái tiếng gì mà ghê vậy nhỉ?" Melody đang dọn dẹp cũng ngừng lại. Silver thì…tinhrg ngủ luôn vì tưởng bị bộ lạc da đỏ tấn công(cậu ta vừa mới mơ bị bộ lạc da đỏ tấn công :v ) Nhóm Alia cũng ngừng tay. Lùm cây gần đó lay động dữ dội, cả lũ nín thở.

ROẠT!

Một thằng da đen(thực ra mỗi cái mặt chát đen còn quần áo bình thường :v ) lao ra từ trong lùm cây, tay cầm một cái chùy đá, đuổi theo ba con pokemon. Quilava chạy trước, làng nước…à không, Poochyena và Caterpie chạy theo sau và cả ba cố chạy thoát thân. Và tên mặt cháy đen, tóc dựng đứng cầm chùy đá, vung, cố đập chết cả ba con, vừa đuổi, vừa rú như thổ dân vậy :v Cả lũ rợn gai ốc, nổi da gà, nhìn cái nhõm hỗn tạp nhảy vào lùm cây, chạy biến. Vài giây im lặng…

"Đó là tên mèo à?" Alia hỏi, phá vỡ sự im lặng…

"Hình như thế…" Melody nói….

ROẠT!

"Ú!" Và tên mèo mặt đen nhanh chóng quay lại,ba con pokemon nhỏ chạy toán loạn, cố tìm lấy một ai để làm bia và y như rằng, Tigẻ vung chùy đá loạn xạ.

"Á! Nguy hiểm quá!" Hannah né được.

"Dừng lại đi Tiger!" Melody nhảy vào ngăn nhưng không dám vì Tiger cứ vung cái chùy đá loạn cả lên.

"Ai đó cản anh ta lại!" Silver đứng trên cây, ra lệnh.

"Sao em không xuống đây mà làm!" Jarvis nói với lên đầy trách móc. Và…

CỐP!

Cả lũ mặt tái xanh nhìn Tiger và cái chùy đá. Chẳng là Quilava muốn thoát sớm và nó phải dừng tên mèo lại. Nó nghĩ ra một kế(kế hoạch tệ hại nhất từ trước tới này) đó là nhờ Alia…Và nó đã nhảy qua đầu Alia. Tiger đập nó và…

RẮC…

Cái chùy đá vỡ vụn, lộ ra gương mặt "hạnh phúc" kèm theo chút "vui mừng" của Alia…

"Tên mèo này!"

"Á! Cứu cứu #$ #% #^ #%"

Có tiếng đánh đập dã man kèm theo tiếng kêu cứu thảm thương giống như của một thằng bị vợ đánh :v Cảm giác chẳng vui vẻ gì. Quilava và đám pokemon chịu chung số phận :v

Sau một hồi di chuyển…

"À…ừm…bao giờ chúng ta đến nơi?" Hannah ngồi trên lưng Bouffalant cùng với Jarvis hỏi.

"Chịu." Melody ngồi trên Megame cùng với Alia nhún vai.

"Và trong tình hình này thì chắc tới nửa đêm đấy." Silver thở dài, cưỡi gyarados cố len lỏi…

"Chắc rồi…" Tiger mặt bơ phờ quay lại…

QUẠC QUẠC QUẠC…

"Sao chúng ta lại mắc kẹt ở đây?" Hannah thắc mắc

"Hỏi thế bố ai àm biết được." jarvis cố đùa dù mặt cậu chả vui vẻ gì cả.

QUẠC QUẠC QUẠC…

"VÀ CÁI LŨ PSYDUCK NÀY LÀ THẾ QUÁI NÀO?!" Alia gào lên. Phải, cả lũ đang mắc cạn giữa một bầy phải tới vài trăm con vịt vàng mặt ngu. Không di chuyển đượ ông tiến, không lùi, không ngồi không nằm. Alia muốn phát nổ. Nhìn cái mặt ngu ngu của Psyduck và hai cái tay ôm đầu, cái tiếng kêu quạc quạc khiến cô phát điên. Cả lũ vô tình gặp chúng và thế quái nào chỉ huy(tên mèo ấy. tại hắn hết) quyết định đi băng qua bầy vịt. Và ai ngờ đâu chúng đông tới mức không di chuyển nổi. Bầy vịt mặt ngu đứng đó, lúc nhúc lúc nhúc và chật chội. Chả ai di chuyển nổi…trừ Tiger

"Excuse me! Passin through! Excuse me!" Cậu dẫm đạp luôn lên đám vịt mặt ngu mà bước qua

"Này! Hành hạ xúc vật vậy!?" Alia mắng với theo nhưng tên mèo đã thoát ra trước cả nhóm, bỏ lại đằng sau đám bạn bị mắc kẹt với đám Psyduck.

"Nè! ĐỨng lại đó!" Silver quát

"Hoyo! Bye bye!" Và Tiger phóng mất, cái thân hình gầy gò mà dẫm đạp lên đám vịt mất hút vào trong rừng.

"Hắn chuồn rồi à?" Hannah lại hỏi

"Cậu thôi hỏi những câu ngu nữa được không? Đứng giữa một lũ vịt ngu người đã là quá…"

CỐP!

Jarvis chưa kết thúc được câu mắng đã bị đánh bất tỉnh, ném xuống khỏi Bouffalant và…

"Từ giờ con bò mộng này là của ta! Ya!" Và Hannah đánh bò mộng phóng, húc tung hết đám Psyduck lên trời và…lao thẳng xuống sườn núi dốc…

"Ááááá …."

Có tiếng con gái vọng lại…

"Còn ba chúng ta…và tên Jarvis đã gục." Alia mặt chán.

"Chờ đi bà chị." Silver ngồi khoanh tay "Đám thuộc hạ của em đi kiếm thuốc rồi. chỉ cần chữa cơn đau đầu của chúng là chúng tự tản đi mà." Cậu có vẻ điềm tĩnh…trong khi ấy…

"Snea!"

"Murk!"

"Ferra!"

Ba con pokemon của Silver, Sneasel, Feraligart và Murkrow đang ngồi chơi ba cây trên một tảng đá…với cái bộ bài mà Tiger đưa…hết thuốc chữa…

Trong khi ba người bạn còn đang bị mắc kẹt, Jarvis bất tỉnh dưới chân đàn vịt còn Hannah phóng đâu không biết Tiger đang mò mẫn giữa những bụi cây. Quilava và Poochyena cũng hỗ trợ tỏng khi Caterpie chỉ đứng trên cành cây quan sát. Ca ba đang tím kiếm một thứ gì đó. Mất một hồi lục lọi trong những đám cây ccoois um tùm của khu rừng, cuối cùng, họ cũng tìm được một vài thứ hữu ích.

"Quia!" Quilvava vẻ mừng rỡ, cầm một ít lá thuốc chạy tới. Poochyena cũng thôi việc, chạy lại. một khóm lá cây mọc dại có màu xanh lục hơi chuyển lam và một trái berry ở giữa. Persim berry.

"Đây rồi. Nhưng ít quá. Đám psyduck kia ăn không đủ mất. Kiếm thêm đi." Cậu nói "Còn trong trường hợp không có, chúng ta có thể dùng phương án E." và tay cậu cầm một con Foongus,

"Fooong!" Con pokemon nấm hắt xì, nhả ra một đống phấn độc làm cả ba ho khù khụ. Nó nhanh chân chuồn mất. Tiger ngồi phịch xuống đất, vẻ mệt mỏi.

"Toi rồi. cả cánh rừng này kiếm đâu được đủ persim berry cho cả cái đám vịt ngu đó bây giờ." Cậu uể oải, kiếm tảng đá, dựa lưng "Thôi thì ngủ trước đã, tính sau."

"Quil…" Quilava vẻ buồn buồn, nhìn quả Persim berry. Nó chẳng biết làm gì với quả berry bé tí này bèn dơ lên trời ngắm. Hết việc làm, buồn chân buồn tay đem berry ra ngắm. Chợt…

VỤT!

"Quil!?" Quả berry trong tay con chồn nhỏ vụt biến mất. Và đó rõ ràng là một con pokemon màu nâu, thân hình dài vừa lướt qua.

"Quila! Quilaaa!" Quilava hét toáng lên, cố kêu Poochyena và Tiger dậy đòi lại. nhưng…

"Khò…" cả tên chủ của nó lẫn tên bạn đều đang ngáy o o. Ai bảo sáng dậy sớm tập thể dục làm chi, giờ buồn ngủ, ngả lưng xuống là ngáy ngay được. Con pokemon duy nhất đáp lại con chồn lửa và…Caterpie. Nhưng mà con sâu cũng buồn ngủ. Bất lực với đám bạn, Quilava bèn đuổi theo. Nó lao theo cái bóng màu nâu vừa mới băng qua. Và với quick attack tốc độ tối đa, nó nhanh chóng bắt kịp con vật.

"Quila!" Nó gầm lên, đòi trả lại quả berry vừa mới bị đánh cắp, đồng thời dùng quick attack húc thẳng vào hông tên trộm berry. Cú tông mạnh đúng lúc đang chạy khiến con pokemon nâu mất thăng bằng, rớt xuống đất, lăn lộn ba vòng rồi bật dậy, miệng vẫn ngậm quả persim. Một con Furret à. Nó nhìn Quilava với đôi mắt tinh quái, ranh mãnh. Quilava cũng vào tư thế chiến đấu.Nó cháu ghét bị cướp đồ ngay trước mặt.

ROẸT!

Quilava lao tới, một pha quick attack với tốc độ cao nhất có thể. Nó lao tới.

VỤT!

Nhưng con Furret như đã chuẩn bị sẵn. Nó nhảy lên né đòn.

BỤP!

Nhưng né cũng chẳng ăn thua. Quick attack đổi quỹ đạo, lao thẳng lên đánh trúng ngay Furret. Chênh lệnh sức mạnh. Furret bị trúng đòn, bạy ngược lại, lăn tròn trên mặt đất, lớp lông nâu bẩn hết. Và nó đánh rơi quả Persim berry. Quả berry rơi ỡ giữa nó và Quilava. Con chồn lửa bùng lửa đỏ, sẵn sàng tấn công. Nhưng Furret bỗng tỏ vẻ yếu ớt kì lạ. Đến đứng dậy nó cũng không nổi.

"Quilav?" Quilava chợt thấy lạ. Nó chạy toiiws, bỏ quên quả berry. Và khi nó vừa tới, chợt, con chồn nâu ngẩng lên, ánh mắt đầy vẻ ăn năn nhìn con chồn. Quilava chợt giật lùi. Mặt con Furret bỗng hồng hồng trông rất đáng yêu. Nó nhìn Quilava, đôi mắt long lanh. Quilava khựng lại, cứng đơ. Một con Furret và nó là con gái. Và đừng hỏi sao cu cậu chồn lửa cứng đơ. Furret từ từ lại gần, ánh mắt vẫn không rời Quilava. Nó hút hồn con chồn luôn rồi. Nhưng chợt, khi chỉ còn cách nhau vai bước chân, ánh mắt con sóc nâu thay đổi nhanh và cái vẻ ranh mãnh quay lại. Đuôi nó ngẫm nước và nó lộn người, tung một cú quật lạ tail. Khoảng cách là rất gần.

ẦM!

Nhưng aqua tail đánh xuống đất, nước và bùn bắn tung tóe. Quilava né được đòn đánh chỉ ở cự li vài bước chân chồn và nhảy sang một bên. Nó nhìn con Furret, cười một cách thích thú, đầy tự tin, giống hệt chủ nó lúc chiến đấu vậy. Nó thuộc lòng bài này rồi. Nó đã từng đối đầu với một con Furret của Whietney nên nó hẳn đã cảnh rác vì biết đến khả năng của chúng. Rất đáng yêu và vô cùng nguy hiểm. Con Quilava bật ngược lại ba bước, rồi bất ngờ lao lên. Nó không lao vào mà chạy vòng quanh. vừa chạy, nó vừa nhả một lớp tro bụi kèm khói màu đen đặc ra. Furret bị lớp bụi ấy bâu chặt. Nó ho khù khụ mà không biết rằng, đó hoàn toàn là thuốc súng. Burning ashes!

"Qui!" Một cú nghiến răng, hai hàm răng nhỏ của con chồn cọ vào nhau, một tia lửa và

BÙNG!

Cả đám khói bùng cháy. Quilava chỉ quay đi. Ngọn lửa nhanh chóng tan biến. Quilava quay lưng, nhặt quả Persim bị bẩn đi, dùng chân nó dụi dụi cho bớt đất cát. Rồi nó cười.Nó quay lại nhìn. Con Furret bất tỉnh, một phần lông bị cháy mất một ít, không còn cử động. Có lẽ nó sẽ không còn đuổi theo chôm mất quả berry của Quilava nữa, con chồn nghĩ vậy, cười. Đám tro ban nẫy trộn ít thuốc súng nên chỉ làm choáng. Một lúc nữa con sóc nâu tỉnh dậy, phát hiện bị cướp mất berry chắc ns tức lắm. Nghĩ đến đó, con chồn lửa cười khoái chí, toan bỏ đi càng nhanh càng tốt. Nquilava chạy vào trong rừng, định chuồn thẳng, nhưng chợt, nó quay lại, có gì đó không ổn. Nó nhận ra sự xuất hiện của một con vật thứ ba. Một ánh mắt tức giận. Từ trong bụi rậm, một con Ursaring bước ra, vẻ tức giận. Nó nhìn con Furret một hồi, sự tức giận càng ngày càng nổi lên trong mắt nó. Nó gầm lên một tiếng, cánh tay dơ lên cao, những móng vuốt sáng lên. Nó dáng một cú đấm thẳng xuống chỗ Furret.

ẦM!

Mặt đất như muons vỡ vụn. Con Furret tội nghiệp bị đánh dí xuống, thương nặng. Nó cũng tỉnh lại vì cơn đau khủng khiếp mà Ursaring ban tặng, kêu lên đau đớn. vết thương nặng ở hồng khiến nó quằn quại. Cảm giác giống như chủ nhân đanh hành hạ đầy tớ của mình vậy. Quilava ngay lập tức buông bỏ trái berry. Và trước khi Ursaring tung cú đấm chí mạng kết liễu con Furret đang quằn quại dưới chân nó, Quilava lao tới. Nó nhanh tới mức ursaring không hề nhận ra sự hiện diện của nó cho tới lúc dính đòn.

UỲNH!

Flame wheel khiến Ursaring bật ngược lại, loạng choạng. nó nổi điê đứng chắn giữa nó và con Furret. Chân nó đứng vững, sẵn sàng bảo vệ. Có thể hiểu là kiểu anh hùng cứu mỹ nhân hay làm việc nghĩa, bảo vệ kẻ yếu. đại loại thế. Ursaring chả quan tâm. Nó chỉ điên lên thôi. Nó lao tới, dùng cả thân hình lực lưỡng, ỷ to lấy thịt đè người. Nhưng Quilava ngay lập tức dùng dig, chui xuống đất và biến mất. Nó đào ngay sát mặt đất và cát, đất phụt lên rất nhanh theo vòng tròn. Ngây lập tức, chỗ đất xung quanh Ursaring sụt xuống, con gấu to lớn ngã ngửa. Nó lồm cồm bò dây. Nhưng Quilava không cho nó dậy. Người con chồn lửa bùng lên ngọn lửa lớn và nó phun lửa. Ursaring lấy tay che mặt, cố tránh khỏi ngọn lửa và tay kia với lấy tảng đá ngay gần nó.

"Urraaa!" Nó ném tảng đá thẳng về phía Quilava. Nhưng nó ném mạnh quá và tảng đá bay về tít sau, chẳng trúng ai…à không…

"Quil? Mày đâu rồi?" Tiger vừa đi vừa gọi.

"Poochyaaa!" đồng đội Poochyena của nó cũng gọi. Caterpie quan sát xung quanh. Chợt Tiger hắt xì.

"Mình có linh cảm cái gì đó đang đến…" Cậu lẩm bẩm. Chợt…

"Errrrkkkk"

Một tảng đá to đùng lao tới.

RẦM!

Và Tiger bị đè bẹp dí bên dưới. giãy giụa…nhọ hết chỗ nói.

Quilava vẫn loạy hoay với sức mạnh lực lưỡng của đối thủ nó, nó không tiếp cận được. Nhưng chợt, nó nghe có người gọi nó.

"Pie!" Caterpie vẫy vẫy trên cành cây phía xa và Poochyena cũng xuất hiện phía sau. Con chó đen cười khẩy. "Lại tính đánh lẻ à, Quil" nó nói vây. Quilava chỉ cười đáp lại. Rồi Poochyena tiến tới, đứng bên cạnh. "Hạ sát nhanh nhé?" Quilava quay sang hỏi tên bạn. Rồi cả hai gật đầu.

"Uraaa!" Ursaring ném tảng đá to tướng về phía hai con ưng cả hai vấn lao tới. Và Caterpie nhảy xuống. Tơ chẳng rất nhanh. Một tấm lưới và tảng đá bị chặn đứng, kéo theo mấy cái cây xung quang bị gãy vì sức nặng. Tơ của caterpie vốn rất bền và dai mà. Ursaring lùi lại. Nhưng nó không kịp làm gì tiếp theo. Nó to. Nhưng lại rất chậm. Nó vấp ngay tơ của Caterpie. Poochyena ngay lập tức dùng pursuit đánh thẳng làm nó ngã ngửa. Quilava chạy vòng tròn, nhả một lớp tro ra. Và lần này, tro đặc hơn rất nhiều. Poochyena cũng lùi lạ ném cho nó trái berry. Và Poochyena không cần chụp

"Quil" Quilava không đánh lửa nữa mà lần này, dùng trực tiếp fire spin để đốt.

"Poochya!" Poochyena dùng incinerate đốt cháy trái berry và châm lửa thay Thuốc súng bùng cháy. Và ngọn lửa xoáy của Quilava cuộn tròn ngọn lửa của thuốc súng, tạo thành một cơn bão lửa. Cả một khoảng rừng bị đốt trụi. Lửa mất một lúc mới tắ ưng lúc ấy, ursaring đã không còn khả năng chiến đấu rồi. ba con pokemon của Tiger đứng dđó, nhìn Ursaring ngã xuống. Ròi chúng đập tay. Phối hợp hay lắm. Rồi cả ba quay lại chỗ Furret. Con sóc nâu bất tỉnh, bị thương nặng và không thể để nó ở đây một mình được. Thế nên…

Tối hôm đó, đám bạn vẫn cắm trại trong rừng…

"Đó. Được rồi. Vết thương sẽ sớm lành thôi. Và em sẽ lại chạy được như mới." Hannah cười sới Furret. Thân nó được băng bởi một lớp băng trắng, cố định bởi hai cành cây cứng. Nó vui vừng, vẫy vẫy cái đuôi và rụi rụi vào nguwofi Hannah. Lông nó mềm và dễ chịu lắm.

"Nó thích cậu đó." Jarvis nhìn hai người cười.

"Đó. Được rồi. Vết thương sẽ sớm lành thôi. Và cậu sẽ lại chạy được như mới."Melody hoàn tất việc băng bó cho tiger. Trông cậu chẳng khác nào xác ướp.

"PHúc tổ con Ursaring. Nó đáng ăn một ngàn phát rasengan vì ném đá." Tiger mặt biểu cảm, nói. Ba con pokemon của cậu cười khúc khích, nhìn chủ vẻ thích thú.

"Phúc tổ nàh ông bỏ bạn bỏ bè đi kiếm chỗ ngủ!" Alia quát, nện luôn vào đầu tiger một phát.

"Ấy đừng!" Melody vội can nhưng đến "CỐP" một cái nghe rõ to.

"Ừm.. có gì đó không ổn…" Tiger nói, dứt câu, cậu lăn ra bất tỉnh

"Óa! Tiger!" Melody hốt hoảng.

"Kệ đi. Anh ta chỉ ngủ thôi." Silver uống ngụm nước "Cũng nhờ anh ta mà đám psyduck trở lại bình thường…"

"Cậu ta đánh tan tác chim muông đám vịt ấy chứ giúp đỡ cái gì?!" Alia phản đối trong khi Melody vẫn đang loay hoay không biết làm gì với Tiger.

"Óa! Cậu ta chảy máu kìa." Jarvis cũng hốt hoảng. Quilava với Poochyena cũng bị cuốn theo, chạy loạn hết cả lên tìm thêm băng gạc với thuốc.

"Ai gọi cứu thương đi!?" Hannah cũng hoảng theo, chạy loạn với Emolga và Ponyta tìm thảo dược. Nhìn cái cảnh nhốn nháo của nhóm bạn mới, Furret cười. Rồi nó nhìn lên trời. Trời hôm nay đầy sao...Một cuộc đời mới bất ngờ mở ra với nó. Và nó sẽ đi theo con đường ấy. Thật bất ngờ phải không? Như duyên số bắt đầu với một trái berry vậy


	30. Chapter 30

Pokemon legendary trainers II: Johto

Chapter 30.

Vì cái sự cố của dám Psyduck hôm qua nên cả nhóm Tigr bị chậm lại tương đối. Theo dự kiến thì tối nay họ sẽ tới Mahogany nhưng cuối cùng, họ bị chậm và phải cắm trại ở khu rừng phía đông nam Mahogany, cách thị trấn hơn nửa ngày đi bộ và phải vượt qua một khu đồi núi tương đối hiểm trở. Vì vậy, họ quyết định nghỉ lại trong rừng.

"Everyday I'm Shufflin' " Tên mèo Tiger vừa nghe nhạc, vừa nhún nhẩy, vừa cố dựng cho xong cái trại. Gió nổi lên. Trời khá âm u và có vài ánh chớp lóa lên phía chân trời. Mây màu xám và gió lớn.

"Hừm. sắp mưa rồi. Chắc là mưa nhỏ thôi." Jarvis vừa lấy tay che mắt, vừa nhìn về phía mấy đám mây vẫn đang kéo tới kia. Những đám mây như đóng bụi mà một đội quân bỏ lại khi ra trận vậy, đen đặc và chẳng mang lại gì tốt lành cả. Tiger chỉ huýt sáo.

"Đáng nhẽ ra phải tìm chỗ trú mưa mới đúng. Kiếm tạm một căn nhà, một cái hang hay đại loại như thế thì hơn." Hannah vừa căng giây, vừa nói "Chỉ lo gió mạnh quá trại bạt bay hết mất."

"yên tâm, mưa nhỏ thôi." Tiger lên tiếng "Với lại gia cố kiểu này có thánh gió cũng không làm gì được. À. Trừ một thằng cha nói phét ra nhé." Cậu đùa, dùng dây leo quấn bọc bởi tơ của Caterpie gia cố cái trại. Về căn bản, gió to mấy cũng chẳng lo bị thổi. Hai cái trại cỡ lớn, mỗi cái đủ chứa tới bốn người được gia cố bằng dây leo, dây thừng và bốn tảng đá trấn giữ hai bên.

"He! KHá hơn nhiều đây." Cậu chống hông, cười thoải mái, nghển cooe lên trời. Lá rừng rơi xào xạc, tạo một âm thanh khá vui tai cộng với gió thổi lộng, mát lạnh. Những tán cây trên đầu họ cứ đung đưa theo gió, nghiêng ngả, đánh rơi những chiếc lá vàng xuống, phủ kín cả một khoảng trống. Chỗ cắm trại cảu họ là một khoảng đất trống ruywax rừng nên ít cây che trở, gió thổi khá mạnh. Nói chung, Tiger vừa chọn một chỗ khá tệ để cắm trại với cái thời tiết này, có lẽ vì cái thói tự tin thái quá của cậu. Trong khi có một tên mèo ngốc tự phụ đang đứng cười với cái trại mới dựng kiên cố của hắn, nhóm con gái thì lại đi kiếm củi, hoa quả và vài thứ thú vị khác trong rừng. Nói nhóm con gái nhưng Silver lại thành tên lạc loài. Alia và Mlody vừa đi trước, vừa nói chuyện còn Silver lủi thui đi sau canh chừng. HỌ đang bàn tán về mấy thứ gì đó liên quan đến cuốn sách mà Melody viết lại gặp vấn đề và vẫn chưa quyết định được tên gọi rồi đủ thứ chuyện trên trời dưới biể cứ như cái máy nói ấy, cậu nghĩ vậy. bà chị này làm cậu khó chịu hơn Blue nhiều. Dù sao cũng là chị em mà. Họ đang trên đường trở về trại. Silver ngước lên bầu trời. Mây đen kéo tới ngày một nhiều. Sắp có mưa đây. Nhưng chả hiểu sao Tiger quyết định cắm trại trong rừng. Một quyết định ngu xuẩn. Gió thổi, lá xào xạc, khu rừng trở nên nguy hiểm hơn trong mắt Silver. Cậu chạy lên, bắt kịp hai bà chị rồi bảo họ chạy về trại. Nhưng ngay khi họ vừa bắt đầu chạy, những hạt mưa đầu tiên rơi xuống. Và mỗi bước chạy, cơn mưa như nặng thêm. Họ cố gắng về trại thật nhanh để tránh cơn mưa quái quỷ này. Melody đã vấp phải một cái rễ cây, ngã xuống đất. Nhưng cô đứng dậy. Nhóm Hannah và Jarvis tới, mang theo hai tấm bạt che và đưa mọi người về trại an toàn. Mưa như trút nước. May cho họ là vùng đất cao nên không sợ ngập. Một tấm bạt được trải lớt bên dưới và cái trại gần như khép kín, nước không thấm vào bên trong được.cả lũ ngồi bên trong, co ro. Bên ngoài, trời mưa, tiếng hạt nước mưa rơi lộp độp, đập vào tấm bạt che bên trên nặng trĩu nghe không dễ chịu tí nào. Mấy món đồ hộp đã được hâm nóng bởi lửa của Quilava, đồ đạc dọn hết ra một bên. Cả nhóm tụ tập hết vào trong một cái trại cho ấm. Một vài mẩu truyện nhỏ được kể lại, tiếng cười vui vẻ. Bất ngờ thay khi cái trại của họ trụ vững trong trời mưa gió lớn thế này. Một chiếc đèn bão chạy bằng ắc quy ở giữa, cả nhóm sáu người ngồi thành hình tròn. Và sau bữa ăn là cuộc thi kì quặc. Cuộc thi kể chuyện ma nối đuôi. Ai nấy đều run lập cập trong khi bên ngoài, gió vẫn rít, trời ngớt mưa nhưng vấn những tiếng lộp độp khí chịu trên tấm bạt.

"Câu chuyên của tớ hôm nay sẽ hơi đặc biệt một chút." Người được chỉ định mở đầu, Melody bắt đầu, mở một cuốn sổ tay và đọc qua, rồi cô bắt đầu kể "Câu chuyện xảy ra tại một thung lũng nhỏ…"

…

…ở Violet, trời đã mưa từ lúc chiều rồi. những đám mây đen, mưa như trút nước, trời đen ngòm một màu đục như tro, gió thổi mạnh. Nhưng có những người lại thích kiểu thời tiết đầy thử thách này…

"Cố lên nào Riolu! Làm lại!" Red mặc áo mưa đang cùng nhóm pokemon của mình tập luyện dưới trời mưa tầm tã. Saur và Snor vừa chạy quanh khu đồi vắng dưới trời mưa, vừa nghịch nước. Cũng khá lâu rồi kể từ lần cuối chúng có thời gian chơi như thế nà thì càng thích vì nó vốn là pokemon hệ nước mà. Còn Pika, nó ngồi lại trong chiếc ô tô mà cha Blue chở hai người ra cùng với Yellow và cha Blue, tất nhiên rồi. Ông bác ngồi làm việc ở ghế trước với cái laptop còn Yellow ngồi ôm Pika và Chuchu ở ghế sau, quan sát Red từ trong xe. Mưa xuống, kính ướt, rất khó nhìn. Nhưng cô có thể thấy Red đang tập luyện đặc biệt cho Riolu của mình và hình như chỉ có trời mưa mới thích hợp. Cô hơi lo lắng cho sức khỏe của anh vì sắp tới, trường có tổ chức một giải đấu pokemon và cô hiểu rõ Red sẽ không chịu thua bất kì ai trong trường, đặ biệt là green. Nhưng tập luyện dưới thời tiết này có phải là hơi quá mạo hiểm không. Dù trờ không có sấm sét nhưng nhỡ ốm thì sao? Trong khi Yellow vẫn đang lo lắng trong xe thì bên ngoài, Poli đang trực tiếp huấn luyện Riolu cùng với Red. Bàn tay nhỏ nhắn của Riolu cầm một quả bóng nước, đơn giản là một quả bóng bay chứa nước. Nhưng nó tập trung toàn lực, dùng toàn bộ ý chí. Những biểu hiện trên nét mặt cho thấy một sự quyết tâm cực độ để học chiêu thức mới.

"Cô lên Riolu! Chỉ cần nỗ lực thì cậu sẽ thấy!" Red động viên. Poli bên cạnh hô hào theo. Và quả bóng nước đang tĩnh, bống nhiên lắc mạnh như thể nước bên trong đang chảy thành những dòng hõn loạn vậy. Đã có lúc tưởng chừng như nó sẽ vỡ tung và nước bắn tung tóe. Nhưng rồi, Riuolu dừng lại. Nó chưa đủ.

"Chưa được rồi Riolu. Làm lại đi!"Red động viên "Gần được rồi đó. Chỉ cần tập trung, truyên tinh khí của cậu vào trong và khiến dòng nước xoáy nhanh và mạnh nhất có thể là được."

"Rio!" Riolu gật đầu rồi làm lại. Dòng nước beent rong quả bóng lại một lần nữa chảy thành những dòng loạn xạ. Quả bóng biến dạng, méo mó và…BỐP! nó vỡ tung, nước bắn tung tóe trong sự vui mừng của cả Red, Poli và Riolu. Đám pokemon đang tập luyện cũng tụ tập lại xem. Saur, Snopr và Gyara nhìn con pokemon nhỏ, háo hức.

"Tuyệt lắm. cậu đã gần thành thục bước đầu tiên trong quá trình rồi đấy. nào. Thử làm với tay không xem." Red nói, vẻ háo hức lộ rõ. Riolu dơ bàn tay trái ra, rồi tập trung toàn lực, bàn tay phải cào qua cào lại bên trên. Ban đầu, chưa có gì. Nhưng dần dần, những hạt nước mưa rơi qua bắt đầu bị hút vào. Chúng như chảy thành những dòng loạn xạ vào lòng bàn tay chú chó nhỏ vậy. hay đúng hơn, chúng đã bị cuốn theo những dòng năng lượng của Riolu tạo nên, những dòng xoáy loạn xạ mạnh mẽ. Red và đám pokemon nhìn thích thú.

"Bước một như thế đã tạm hoàn thành. Khả năng điều khiển đã tốt rồi đó Riolu. Sắp tới chúng ta có thể tiến tới bước hai, sức mạnh được rồi." Red cười khoái chí "Rồi! Trước khi về, có lẽ nên làm một trận đấu tập nhỉ? Chia đội nhé!"

"Pika!" Pika ngay lập tức dùng phi lôi thuật phóng thẳng tới, đáp ra phía sau, nới chiếc kunai với kí ấn đã cắm sẵ. nó chỉ chờ có thế này.

"ĐƯợc rồi! Saur Poli Aero và Gyara một đội. Vee, Pika Rio và Snor một đội." Red phân công "Itachi làm trọng tài."

Cậu thả hết pokemon ra. Tám con pokemon đứng thành hai đội, riên Itachi, con Garchomp được cấy sharingan buộc phải đứng ngoài vì nó tham gia thì còn gì là công bằng nữa. nó làm trọng tài. Và hai nhóm, nhóm cựu binh với Saur, Gyara, Aero và Poli đấu với tân binh Snỏ, Pika, Riolu và Vee.

"Bắt đầu!" Và chàng huấn luyện viên hô lớn. Hai nhóm pokemon lao vào. Và một trận đấu tập vui vẻ mà vô cùng hấp dẫn. Pika với phi lôi thuật đẻ lại những toa sét sáng lấp lánh dưới trời mưa. Saur với những chiếc lá sắc cắt qua làn mưa, kết hợp với súng nước của Poli tạo nên những đòn tấn công biến ảo khôn lường. Gyara sử dụng sức mạnh và độ linh động để đối đầu với tốc độ và khả năng tâm linh của Vee. Và Snor cùng dùng sự bền bỉ chống lại Aero đầy sức mạnh. Và Riolu, một tân binh, dưới sự che chắn của Pika, chính là pokemon học được nhiều nhất hôm nay.

Trong khi Red giành thời gian tập luyện, Blue và green đang mắc kẹt ở một chạm chờ xe buýt vì trời mưa. HỌ vừa chạy vội tới đấy, ướt nhẹp.

"Ha! Vui thật! Nắng hạn cả tuần chỉ để mưa trong một buổi chiều." Green vừa lau nước mưa trên mặt và cái cặp da của cậu, cười. Rồi cậu ngước nhìn bầu trời mây đen đặc như tro với những hạt mưa rơi lộp độp bên trên mái của trạm xe buýt.

"PHù. May sao mớ tài liệu không ướt." Blue thở phào, lôi ra cái bọc ni lông bọc quanh mớ tài liệu mới in được.

"Chắc tên Red giờ này đang cắm đầu tập luyện đây. Hắn quên mất là đợt tới có cả thi lý thuyết lẫn giao đấu." Green cười sung sướng vì đã vượt được tên đối thủ. Lúc không cậu lạnh lùng…nhưng mà lúc không có ai, cậu cười như một thằng mới học cười ấy.

"và chắc chắn lần này tớ lại đứng top lớp." Blue cũng cười sung sướng, đứng dạng chân, tay chống hông như kiểu chị dậu đứng cười ấy :v cảm giác rất…thốn. và tất nhiên, cô mặc váy nên tôi đã ước có một cơn gió thoảng qua để thỏa mãn sự đen tối. nhưng hãy trở lại với thực tại trước. Green được mệnh danh là giáo sư còn Blue từ con bé lười học nhất lớp thành đứa lười học điểm cao nhất lớp. bá đạo.

"Xe buýt lâu đấy. tuyến này vắng lắm mà." Green trấn tĩnh lại bản thân, ngồi xuống hàng ghế chờ "Ngồi không?" cậu vỗ vỗ chỗ bên cạnh mình, hỏi Blue

"Chắc rồi. Tớ không định đứng đây chờ cả nửa tiếng xe buýt đâu." Blue cời hí hửng, một chút đùa cợt trong lời nói và cô ngồi phịch xuống. Cảm giác mát lạnh chạy từ mông lên cổ. xin nhắc lại là ghế sắt nhé. Nên đừng bảo tác giả đầu óc đen tối :v Ngồi một lúc ấm được cái chỗ, Blue lấy trong cặp ra một cái bánh mì kẹp thịt gói trong một lớp giấy báo dầy còn ấm hơi và con Zorua đang ngủ li bì. Cô để kệ nó ngủ đó trong cặp mình còn cái bánh mì thì bẻ đôi.

"Nè! Ăn không?" Cô đưa cho green một nửa.

"Ừ." Green nhận nửa cái bánh mì nóng hổi vừa thổi vừa cho vào miệng. Blue cũng cắn liền mấy miếng. Cô có vẻ khá đói. trong cái thời tiết mưa gió lạnh tím tái này, một ít đồ ăn cũng đủ làm hai người ấm lòng hơn chút. Rồi họ chuyện trò một chút trước khi bắt chuyến xe buýt về. Bên ngoài, trời vẫn mưa tầm tã và chẳng có dấu hiệu gì là nó sẽ ngừng cả. ở nhà…

RÀO! Ầm!

Cánh cửa mở tung. Lunar và Rin lao vào, tay xách hai túi thức ăn. Họ gấp chiếc ô lại và để vào kệ bên cạnh cửa. có ô nhưng mưa to quá, đôi bít tất của Lunar ướt nhẹp. Hôm nay, tới lượt hai người nấu bữa tối. Lunar phải đi tắm qua trong khi Rin chuẩn bị. Cô bé tí hon lấy ra đủ thứ đồ, xếp dần vào tủ lạnh, chỉ để lại nững gì họ chuẩn bị cho bữa tối thôi. Có vẻ hôm nay sẽ có súp gà. Sau khi tắm qua nước ấm, lunar cũng thấy ấm hơn hẳn. Cô mặc bộ quần áo đồng phục thường ngày của mình vào, chạy xuống lầu.bên ngoài, trời vẫn mưa, gió vẫn thổi. nhưng không khí ấm áp bên trong thì trái ngược. Rin đã bật bếp sẵn và đang tỉ mỉ bóc những hạt ngô vàng ươm trong một cái rổ. Lunar cũng ngay lập tức xắn tay vào bếp.

"Nè Rin. Em đi tắm qua đi. Bỏ đống này cho chị." Lunar nói, tay áo xắn cao cùng với một con dao và một cái thớt.

"vâng!" Rin vui vẻ, bỏ cái bắp ngô dở xuống rổ, đặt lên bàn. Rồi cô bé chạy lên lầu. Có lẽ thời tiết này, tuyệt nhất là được tắm nước nóng. Venus và Gold vẫn chưa về. Hình như họ còn bận vài việc chuẩn bị nữa. Còn lâu nữa mới bắt đầu cuộc thi mà giờ, mọi người đã chuẩn bị sẵn sàng rồi. nghĩ đến đó, cô gái tóc bạc cười. Con Mienshao cũng đã ra khỏi bóng từ lúc nào và phụ giúp Lunar nấu nướng. Căn bếp lại ấm mùi những món ăn ngon lành của Lunar. Khi mọi người về, một bàn ăn với những món ăn ngon lành do chính cô nấu sẽ luôn sẵn sàng chờ họ. Và cô gái đảm đang ấy sẽ luôn để phần cho những người về muộn. Ngoài trời, mưa vẫn rơi, những dòng nước chảy dài trên tấm kính cửa sổ, lấp lánh cùng ánh lửa như những ngọn lửa ma trời giữa bầu trời đen đặc…

Ở trường…

"Nào! Bê cái mớ thùng xốp này ra kia đi." Crystal tay cầm một cái bảng, đứng trên một cái thùng rác úp ngược giữa hội trường, chỉ đạo qua chỉ đạo lại "Rồi! Mấy người chuyển hết mớ sắt vụn bên dưới khán đài ra bãi rác phía sau đi. Sắp tới còn cả cả ba bốn cái cuộc thi rồi hội nghị nữa ở cá hội trường này đó."

Gọi là hội trường nhưng thực ra là một sân đấu pokemon gồm tập hợp bốn sân nhỏ, ba mặt là ba dãy khán đài lớn và có cả một cái sân khấu ở đó nữa. Và Crystal thì đứng chẳng khác gì tượng Lê-nin giữa cái sân đấu đang chỉ đạo nhân dân nổi dậy vậy. Thì đúng là có vài tên lười chảy thây nổi dậy nhưng đa số đã bị vùi dập thẳng tay rồi. Gold là điển hình…

"Aizzzz!" Cậu vừa bê cái thùng đựng toàn những đồ trang trí, vừa thở dài, mặt thâm tím, sứt sẹo. Theo sau là con Hitmonchan thân yêu của Crystal sẵn sàng nện cho cậu bất cứ lúc nào cậu lười. ĐÚNg là áp bức quá mức mà.

"Dáng đứng Lê-nin phong cách Hitler. Chậc. thế này mới nguy hiểm." Venus đi đằng sau, mặt mày thâm tím cùng với Axl và X cũng không khá khẩm hơn. Và họ còn không có pokemon đi theo.

"Anh còn tốt chán. Không có mọt con pokemon võ sĩ bạo lực theo dõi." Gold nhìn Venus ghen tị

"Nói lại đi." Venus mặt biểu cảm, nói. Và cậu chỉ mới đứng lại có…ba giây.

BỐP!

"Làm việc đi ông anh lười! đứng đó mà tám chuyện mãi à!" Crystal phi nguyên cả cái lau bảng vào đầu venus, nổi một cục u to tướng, Axl và X may mắn thoát nạn. Venus mặt tủi thân, cúi đầu.

"Giờ chú hiểu tình cảnh của anh rồi đó." Và cậu lủi thủi bê cái thùng đi. Monlee cũng thúc Gold đi như thúc tù nhân. Đắng lòng hai thanh niên bị bạn gái bắt nạt :v

Và ít nhất họ cũng toàn mạng dọn dẹp xong cái hội trường.

Trở về căn nhà thân yêu…

"Cơm tối!" Blue mở tung cửa, lao vào trước, mang theo cả một cơn gió lạnh lùa vào trong nhà. Cô tung tăng lao vào bếp, đúng lúc Lunar đang nấu ăn. Và chộp ngay một miếng bánh mì nóng trên bàn, đút vào miệng ăn ngấu nghiến. green đút tay túi quần, theo vào sau, chả nói câu gì. Cậu cũng bó tay với Blue rồi

"nè! Giờ cậu ăn tí lấy đâu bụng mà ăn tối!" Lunar vội cản nhưng Blue nuốt vội cái bánh, tí nghẹn. Rồi cô cười khoái chí.

"Yên tâm. Dạ dày tó to lắm!" Cô mút mấy đầu ngón tay cho sạch bơ dính vào.

"Em chào mọi người!" Rin vừa mới tắm ra, mặc bộ váy mới lon ton chạy xuống.

"Chào!" Green cười "Thế tối nay chương trình ngày nghỉ cuối tuần thế nào vậy?" cậu hỏi vui. Hôm nay thứ sáu mà. Mai thứ bảy và cả nhóm được nghỉ.

"Xem phim chăng?" Red bất ngờ xuất hiện phía sau, mặt và phần tóc phía trước ướt nhẹp, cười run cầm cập vì lạnh. Yellow theo sau, ôm theo Riolu và Chuchu. Pika chạy vào theo hai người, đóng vội cái cửa rồi cố rũ cho hết nước. Nước bắn ên thảm làm yellow nhảy giật lùi lại.

"Gì thì gì. Mọi người tắm dần đi là vừa." Lunar giục "Nấu xong cơm ta tính tiếp."

"hehe! Tối nay sẽ vui đây." Red cười, tay cầm vung vẩy cái đía phm mới thuê được. ba cái. Mỗi cái hai tiếng. dư sức xem từ 8 giờ tối đến 2 giờ sáng. Yellow chỉ chạy lên lầu trước.

"nè đi đâu thế cô em!" Blue trèo qua cả lan cau cầu thang, chạy tới khoác vai Yellow "Chị em mình tắm chung luôn nhé?"

"D-dạ…" Yellow đỏ cả mặt, chỉ gật gật đầu bừa.

"Thế thì tốt! Nhanh nhanh xài hết nước nóng cho tụi con trai tận hưởng cái lạnh đi nào!" Blue xốc nách Yellow bế lên tầng và hai người mất hút sau cánh cửa dẫn vào phòng ngủ của tụi con gái.

"…Đúng là con gái." Green thở dài.

"Chịu thôi chứ đỡ làm sao được." Red cười. Cánh cửa lại mở ra. Crystal vào trước và hai tên culi mặt mày tím tái vào sau…

"óa! Chuyện gì xảy ra với Venus vậy trời?" Lunar đang nấu cũng phát hoảng, tí nữa cho tay vào nồi nước sôi.

"Họ đánh nhau ý mà." Crystal trả lời thản nhiên như không. Venus và Gold lủi thủi bỏ lên tầng, chui vào trong phóng nam, đóng cửa đến rầm.

"Đó. Và họ đánh nhau tiếp." Crystal thêm vào cuối câu

"Thôi kệ bọn họ đi." Green thở dài

"Có bông băng bên dưới giường đó!" Red nói vọng lên. kHông có tiếng trả lời. Chỉ có tiếng rên rỉ khe khẽ.

"Họ đánh nhau thật à chị?" Rin hỏi ngây ngô.

"ừ đó. Bọn con trai bạo lực lắm. hơi tí là động chân động tay." Crystal cười ranh ma…mặt tối đồng xu là đây :v

"Mà chừng tới trường có mời Tiger về không nhỉ? Cậu ta là nhà vô địch gần nhất mà." Red quay sang hỏi Lunar

"Chắc là có. Tớ nghĩ vậy." Lunar có vẻ hơi rối.

"Hừm. có tên đó ở đây thì chỉ tổ thêm rắc rối thôi. Một mình Blue là quá nhiều rồi."Green nói, đi lên tầng.

"Hehe. Gì mà căng thế."

Sau bữa tối, cả nhóm tụ tập lại phòng khách. Chiếc tivi màn hình phẳng cỡ bự đã bật sẵn. Và hôm đó, nó như một buổi xem phim tập thể vậy. Bắp rang bơ, nước ngọt, chuẩn bị đủ cả. Và tới quá nửa đêm, ánh sáng từ phòng khách vẫn hắt ra, lập lòe trong làn mưa tối mù mịt. Nhưng không ai trong số họ biết rằng, một mối nguy hiểm đang tiến lại gần, chậm nhưng vô cùng tàn ác.

"Khửa khửa khửa. Thành phố Violet…" một giọng cười độc ác, một tấm áo choàng đen, một chiếc mặt nạ bằng băng và mái tóc bạc. Và đứng dưới mưa nhưng hắn không hề bị ướt. Những giọt nước mưa hóa tuyết ngay trước khi có thể chạm vào hắn và chúng tới sang hai bên. Phía sau, một con rồng kì lạ, đôi mắt vàng chóe cho thấy một tâm hồn trống rỗng giống như nó chỉ có một cái xác vô hồn vậy. và rồi, hắn mờ dần trong làn mưa…


	31. Chapter 31

Pokemon legendary trainers II: Johto

Chapter 31

Sau gần một ngày đi bộ về phía bắc, cuối cùng thì cả nhóm cũng tới được hồ Nổi Giận. Và y như cái tên, chỉ ngay sau khi Alia uống nước hồ…

"Gaaahhhh! Hết thức ăn rồi!" cô gào lên khi nhìn vào cái ba lô của mình.

"Ừ ha. Tui cũng hết rồi." Jarvis cũng đồng tình

"Lo gì. Đây là hồ nổi giận mà. Trong hồ thì có cá." Tiger rút trong túi mình ra một cái cần câu gấp, "có cá thì có thức ăn. Tất nhiên không phải lũ pokemon nước nhé. Thịt chúng dai và hôi lắm. nuốt không trôi đâu. Đặc biệt là magikarp. Cùng loại cá chép mà sao thịt khó ăn thế…"

Thao thao bất tuyệt, tên mèo kiếm một chỗ, vác cần ra ngồi câu cá. Nhưng cậu ta…quên mắc mồi…

"Tính sao giờ? Chả nhẽ lại về mahogany mua đồ ăn?" Melody kiểm tra "Cũng chừng nửa ngày đi bộ."

"Chả hiểu ai xếp ra cái lịch trình này. Đang lẽ ghé ngang qua mahogany mua đồ ăn rồi mới đi chứ." Alia bĩu môi, liếc Tiger. Và tên mèo lặng lẽ, thêm mồi vào lưới câu rồi ngồi câu cá tiếp.

"Ê mấy người quên chỗ này là khu du lịch rồi à?"Silver nhắc, đứng tựa vào thân cây "Dù chưa chính thức. nhưng…" cậu vén cái tàn lá ra và cả một chuỗi những căn nhà xây sát bờ hồ với một bến thuyền ngay phía trước xuất hiện. Có cả nhà nghỉ, nhà hàng, nhà vệ sinh(tất nhiên là chả có cái gì free ở đây cả)…Những căn nhà bằng gỗ xây nổi và một bến thuyền được dựng lên vơi những con thuyền chào bằng tay, chạy máy và tất cả đều là của công ti du lịch Primier.

"Họ xây cả một khu du lịch ở đây à?" Hannah tò mò

"Có vẻ thế." Jarvis gật gù

"Yeah! Thế là đỡ phải lo đồ ăn rồi." Alia hò reo.

"À…ừm…" Melody ậm ừ "có ai mang theo tiền không?"

Cả lũ đang hò reo nhảy múa xung sướng bỗng khựng lại, rồi như một chim mắc cột điện cao thế…

"Aaahhh…" Alia rên rỉ, bụng réo biểu tình ngay lập tức.

"Đành chịu thôi. Biết làm sao giờ." Hannah thở dài, vỗ vai Jarvis ủ rũ bên cạnh. Silver cũng câm lặng. Cả lũ câm lặng. bầu không khí ảm đạo, buồn bã và đói meo trên phông nền Tiger vừa câu được Gyarados và đang vùng vẫy trong mồm con rồng màu xanh nước biển. Chợt…

"Ủa? Kia là Pandora mà?!" Jarvis chợt nói lớn, chỉ tay về phía bãi tàu như kiểu vừa tìm thấy vàng.

"Đâu đâu đâu?!" Cả lũ còn lại lúc nhúc ngó qua bụi cây. Phải, chính là Pandora đang đi vào một nhà hàng, tay cầm theo một túi tiến xúng xính. Còn có cả Mawile đi theo sau, xách theo cả một bao tải.

"Tiền!" Cả lũ mắt sáng lên. Trong khi ấy…

"Bác ơi cho cháu tô mì." Pandora gọi, vừa mới yên vị xuống ghế. Mawile cũng chỉ vừa mới yên vị.

"OK!" Ông chủ tiệm mì đáp lại và cười. Lâu lắm quán mới có khách mà.

"và cho thêm côn này ít đồ ăn nữa nhé bác." Pandora gọi thêm cho Mawile một ít. Mawile đang tỉ mỉ lau đôi đũa gỗ và hai chiếc thìa. Chợt…

"PPPAAAANNNDDOORRRAAAA!"

ẦM!

Năm người ngã bổ nhào ở cửa, nằm đè lên nhau.

"chào." Jarvis nhe răng cười và cậu nằm bẹp bên dưới.

Một hồi ăn uống linh đình…

"A,,,no quá…" Alia ngồi xoa cái bụng căng phồng của mình, thư giãn thoải mái.

"Thiệt tình. Chịu mấy người luôn đó." Pandora cười đểu, đùa cợt "đi du lịch không mang theo tiến thì…"

"Pandora yêu dấu hào phóng lắm mà." Hannah ngồi bên cạnh, vừa nói ngọt, vừa vuốt vai, vướt lưng cô em, nịnh.

"Thôi thôi thôi thôi." Pandora cười, đẩy tay bà chị ra

"Mà em giàu thật đấy. Chăc slamf việc vất vả lắm ha." Melody cười hiền "Lần này cho bọn chị nợ nhé. Đợi lần sau gặp lại chị sẽ trả." Cô nói

"Khỏi đi. Coi như bữa này em chiêu đãi. Cũng chả đáng bao nhiêu đâu." Pandora cười tươi tắn, dơ ngón trỏ lên đề nghị.

"Wooaa. Hào phóng quá." Hannah lại tiếp tục nịnh Pandora.

"Gì chứ. Làm thế ngại lắm." Jarvis gãi đầu gãi tai vì cái đề nghị hào phóng ấy của Pandora. Cậu quay sang nhìn và chợt nhớ…

"Ủa. ai thấy tiegr đâu không?!"

Đâu đó bên bờ hồ…

"mình có một lũ bạn xấu…chúng bỏ mình đi ăn lẻ…la la la la…" Tiger lẩm bẩm và nó thành bài hát luôn rồi :v Cậu ngồi xổm, nướng cá. Con cá bé tí tẹo gắn trên cái đầu qua, nướng xoay tròn bên đống củi. tiegr ngồi chảy dải vì thèm. Và cả bốn con pokemon của cậu cũng vậy. Quilava, Poochyena, Furret và Caterpie. Cả lũ ngồi chảy dãi trên phông nền đằng sau là một đống Magikarp bị mắc cạn. đa số là bị câu lên :v

"Ồ. Chín…" Tiger vừa nhấc con cá đã chính ra khỏi đống lửa…

RẦM RẦM RẦM RẦM RẦM!

Và ẩu đả. Bốn con pokemon đánh nhau, cố trnah giành con cá và tất nhiên, Tiger không để miếng ăn tuột khỏi tay được. sau cùng, cậu vẫn bị đánh nhừ tử cùng với Poochyena và Caterpie(vì con sâu xanh có bao giờ đánh nhau nổi đâu). Và Quilava cầm con cá đi riêng với Furret. Nó bẻ một nửa, đưa cho Furret, tỏ vẻ ga-lăng trước khi ăn nguyên aqua tail vào mặt, mất luôn miếng ăn. Furret được ăn lẻ. Còn Quilava…chết vì gái. :v

Trong khi ấy, ở quán ăn bên bờ hồ.

"Mà em làm gì ở đây vậy?" Alia hỏi.

"Thì em đi chơi thôi. Thư giãn ấy mà." Pandora cười

"Trông mặt cậu hơi tái hơn trước đấy. có vụ gì à?"Silver tự dưng cất tiếng soi mói. Nãy giờ ngồi yên nhìn chằm chằm cuối cùng cũng nói được một câu.

"À à đâu có, đâu có." Pandora phủ nhận "Chỉ là chuyện riêng thôi. Không có gì đáng ngại…"

Một hồi im lặng…

"Thôi được rồi em nói!" Pandora hét lên sau năm phút bị cả lũ lườm một cách chả có thiện chí gì cả. Chính xác hơn là cả năm đứa(cộng với đám pokemon phía sau) cứ nhìn chằm chằm cô không chớp mắt vẻ tò mò và Pandora cũng phải chịu thua đầu hàng.

"Thế. Thế có phải đỡ hơn không," mắt silver đr hỏn. và cậu phải ngay lập tức tra thuốc vào kẻo một lúc nữa nó thành sa mạc mất. Hannah và Jarvis thì…đã thành sa mạc rồi

"Em nên nói câu này từ năm phút trước…" Jarvis mắc tiểu, đứng dậy đi mò nhà vệ sinh. Cậu bước mò mẫm như thằng mù lòa. Còn Alia….

"Khò…" cô ngáy và hai cái miếng dán mắt rơi xuống. :v bà cô ăn nỏ ngủ say từ đời nào rồi :v Mồ hôi chảy dài, pandora cũng phải bó tay. Và trên phông nền ấy là jarvis bước xuống hồ thay vì tìm thấy wc :v

"Vậy chuyện gì nào?"Melody hỏi nhỏ. Cô là người duy nhất không hứng thú lắm và cũng chẳng hùa theo đám kia.

"Rồi. Em đến đây để tìm một con Gyarados màu vàng." Pandora nói.

"Lại còn có cả con Gyarados màu vàng nữa à? TƯởng con màu đỏ của mình là hiếm lắm rồi chứ?" Silver thò tay vào túi móc ra một quả pokeball. Con gyarados đỏ cậu bắt hồi trước vẫn còn đó.

"Phần thưởng là 5000000 poke$" Pandora tiếp tục…

"CÁI GÌ CƠ?!"

Cái quán ăn tưởng như sắp sập. Pandora và Melody ngồi bịt tai, mặt nhăn nhó. Alia, Hannah, Silver hét to tới mức cái cốc bàn bên nứt luôn một vết.

"Được rồi được rồi. chỉ có ngần ấy tiền thôi mà. Làm gì phải lớn tiếng thế." Melody trấn an lũ bạn quá khích nhưng chẳng ai nghe, ba người kia chụm đầu bàn tán liên mồm.

"Sao tiền thưởng to thế?"

"Hàng hiếm tất nhiên phải to rồi"

"Thảo nào hôm nay Pandora hào phóng thế. Chứng tỏ có njguowif định ăn lẻ."

"Vậy chúng ta phải bắt được nó để có tiền thưởng"

"Phải bắt bằng được con Gyarados vàng đó."

Rồi cả ba đứa ngẩng đầu lên nhìn trần nhà, mắt sáng như sao hiện rõ hai chữ "tiền"

"Nè Pandora. Con Gyarados vàng đó ở đâu vậy?" Alia vào hỏi, cố gắng moi thông tin

"À thì em cũng chưa rõ. Nhưng hình như ở phía bắc." Pandora trả lời gượng gạo.

"Hồ Nổi giận rộng lắm. nói chung chung thế ai biết được." Hannah nói

"Thì em cũng đâu biết rõ. Chỉ biết là khu vực phía bắc gần khu vách núi đá vôi thôi." Pandora gãi đầu gãi tai trả lời.

"Vậy được rồi." Silver đánh dấu trên bản đồ "Đi thôi!" và cậu đi đầu, chạy ra ngoài, quên luôn cả cái túi của mình.

"Chờ với!" Alia và Hannah chạy theo sau. Cả ba bắt đầu cuộc hành trình đi săn Gyarados vàng kiếm tiền. Và bỏ lại Pandora và Melody. Melody gượng cười nhưng cô cũng bó tay luôn với đám bạn. Chỉ đợi cho đám kia đi khuất, Pandora bật cười sảng khoái.

"vậy đó. Họ đi săn con gyarados vàng rồi." Cô cười khanh khách "Hi vọng họ sẽ tìm được một con Gyarados vàng để đổi thưởng."

"Đừng nói là…em bịa chuyện đấy chứ?"

"À thì tất nhiên rồi. Làm gì có con gyarados vàng nào chứ. Em chỉ đi chơi thôi mà." Pandora cười gian xảo "Vì chị là người tốt nên em sẽ đưa chị đi cùng cho vui. Đi một mìh chán lắm Mawile nhỉ?" cô đề nghị

"À nhưng chị còn phải tìm Tiger. Cậu ta lạc mất đâu rồi ấy." Melody từ chối khéo…

Ở một góc nào đó của cái hồ…

"Ể? Jarvis kìa." Tiger phát hiện Jarvis nổi lềnh phềnh trên mặt nước.Vâng. Có người bị bạn bè ruồng bỏ đến nỗi này nữa :v Cậu và đám pokmon đứng hình một lúc rồi…

"Óa! Cấp cứu! Cậu ta chết đuối luôn rồi nè!"

…

…Thời gian trôi nhanh, trời đã xế chiều. Mặt trời lặn dần ở những dãy núi phía tâ ững ánh sáng cuối ngày chiếu rọi, len lỏi qua những ngọn núi cao của núi ếc thuyền máy Pandora thuê được lướt nhanh trên mặt nước, hướng về phía tây hồ nổi giận.

"ư…" Melody cũng vừa tỉnh lại và "Á! Sao thế này?" cô phát hiện mình bị trói chân trói tay và nằm gọn trên một cái phao.

"Hihi! Chị tỉnh rồi à." Pandora cười nhìn melody "Em bảo là đi một mình chán lắm mà." Cô giải thích, hai tay vẫn nắm giữ bánh lá ếc thuyền máy lướt trên mặt nước, để lại một vết dài như một cái đuôi, lấp lánh dưới ánh chiều. một hồi im lặng giữa hai cô gái trên chiếc thuyền chạy bằng đọng cơ giữa hồ. ĐỘng cơ đã tắt. thuyền trôi là là như chiếc lá giữa dòng nước phẳng lặng. Hai cô gái ngồi đối diện, im lặng. Pandora như đang chờ một thứ gì đó tới giữa dòng nước phẳng lặng dượm ánh chiều này.

"Nè Pandora." Melody nói, giọng vẫn nhỏ nhẹ, hiền hậu như nó vốn vậy "Cho chị hỏi là em làm nghề gì được không?"

"Hì. Em là thợ săn tiền thưởng mà." Pandora cười tươi tỉnh

"Vậy à." Melody cũng cười "Thế món tiền thưởng lần này của em là cái gì vậy?" cô hỏi

"À." Pandora chợt nhớ là mình chưa giải thích rõ cho Melody. Vừa rút một gói thức ăn mồi ra, cô vừa nói

"Khu du lịch nhỏ này của một công ty xây dựng lên. Nhưng ông chủ không muốn biến nơi đây thành một khu du lịch kiếm lợi nhuận. ông ấy dùng tiền của mình để cải tạo nó và không hề thu vé. Những người được ông ấy tuyển đến cũng có thể mở cửa hàng, kiếm sống ở đây mà không phải chi trả một đồng nào. Tuy vậy, họ vẫn đóng góp để biến nơi này thành một khu du lịch theo ý nghĩa thực sự của nó với những hàng dài khách du lịch." Cô kể lại "Nhưng có vẻ như khi chưa kiếm được bao nhiêu khách thì họ đã vướng vào rắc rối. Có một nhóm pokemon liên tục phá rối những người khách hiếm hoi tới nơi đây."

"Để chị đoán nhé. Em đến đâ để diệt trừ tà ma cứu thế à?" melody đùa

"Em không chấp nhận lũ ấy phá rối những người ở đây" Pandora hơi trầm "Họ trước kia thất nghiệp, vô gia cư. Cuối cùng họ cũng kiếm được một nơi để nương tựa. Vì vậy…"

Chợt, bọt nước bắt đầu nổi lên ở chỗ mà Pandora ban nãy rắc thức ăn, cách chiếc thuyền không xa.

"Đó. Chúng ngửi thấy mùi con người là đến liền." Pandora cười.

ẦM!

Nước bắt tung tóe. Melody phải cúi xuống, lấy tay che để đỡ bị ướt. nhưng cũng chẳng ăn ất hiện giữa làn nước màu cam là một con Gyarados màu đỏ rực và theo sau là hai con Gyarados màu xanh, thuộc hạ của nó.

"Đó, thấy chúng rồi." Pandora cười khẩy một cái, rút ra một dây pokeball. Ba quả net ball và hai quả dusk ball. Cô liếc nhìn về phía mặt trời. Mặt trời đang xuống núi và trời sắp tối. Đây sẽ là lúc cô thu phục cả ba con pokemon phá hoại ấy.

"Gyaaa!" Ba con pokemon nước gầm lên, lao vào. Mặt nước dậy só ếc thuyền nhỏ cứ như sắp lật nhào đến nơi.

"Á!" melody cố bám lấy một chỗ nào đó trong khi Pandora đứng thẳng lê cũng đã sẵn sàng. Ba con rồng nước lao và luồng nước cực mạnh bắn tới.

"Iron defend!" Pandora ra lệnh. Con Mawile lao lên, cả cơ thể hóa thép và

ẦM!

Ba dòng nước chị chặn đứng. Mawile rơi xuống nước.

"Chiến đấu dưới nước không phải là sở trường. Kể cả có Guard Swap vẫn không ăn thua." Pandora hơi rối. Cả đội cô chỉ có Mawile mà thôi.

"Sing!" cô ra lệnh. Con Mawile ngay lập tức cất tiếng hát dù đang ở dưới nước. Nhưng một con gyarados nhanh chóng lao tới, cắt đứt bài hát của nó

ẦM!

Cú slam khiến nước như bị bật tung lên, cuốn theo Mawile ném đi và chiếc thuyền lắc lư mạnh hơn bao giờ hết. Nhưng Mawile rơi xuống nước. Nó vẫn trụ được. NÓ lại ngoi lên.

"gyaraa!" Gyarados lao tới tiếp, dùng thân hình của nó lao vào.Một cú thrash rất mạnh.

"Thunder fang!" Pandora hét lên. Mawile nhanh hơn. Nó lao lên, dùng cái hàm sau đầu nó đớp mạnh. Gyarados bị tê liệt. Nhưng theo quá tính, nó đẩy cả Mawile xuống nước, nhấn chìm cả con pokemon sắt.

"Net ball!" Pandora tung quả net ball đầu tiên. Gyarados đầu tiên bị hút vào tron bóng.Rồi quả bonsgd dóng lại nhanh chóng. Mawile bắt lấy nó rồi bơi lên mặt nước. Nhưng…

"Raaaadddooo!" Con Gyarados thứ hai lao từ dưới nước lên với Waterfall

"Maaaww!" Mawile bị đánh văng lên không trung, rơi ra phía sau

"Mawile!" Pandora phát hoảng "Phải làm gì đó thôi. KHông mawile chết mất."

Pandora đang hoảng. Có lẽ vì cô không lượng được sức mạnh của đám pokemon phá hoại. Nhưng mawile lại nổi lên.

"Mawwiii!" Mawile lao lên. Năng lượng tích tụ trong lòng bàn tay phóng Pulse bắt tới và trung một con ưng nó chỉ làm con rồng nước nổi điên.

"Gyaaa !" Con Gyarados xanh thứ hai lao vào, dùng waterfall tấn cô ưng Pandora lao ra.

" Net ball!"

Quả net ball được ném đi. Chiếc thuyền máy lao ngang qua và Gyarados bị bất ngờ. Con pokemon bị hút thẳng vào trong bóng. Nhưng nó quá khỏe.

CHOANG!

Netball vỡ vụn.

"Đánh không lại rồi. Tẩu vi thượng sách." Pandora ngay lập tức túm lấy Mawile đưa lên thuyền và chiếc thuyền máy lao đi. Họ định chuồn. Nhưng…

ẦM!

Congyarados đỏ bất ngờ lao từ trên trời xuống, đánh tung nước. Cả con thuyền bay lên không trung, lật nhào

"Á!" Pandora ôm Mawile rơi xuống nướ cũng chịu chung số phận. Nhưng cô gái tóc đỏ đã túm lấy được Pandora. Cả hai chìm hẳn xuống, vội vàng ngoi lên mặt nước. Nhưng bây giờ, trước mặt họ là hai con pokemon sừng sững chắn đường.

"Toi rồi.." Pandora lầm bẩm

"Chưa đâu." Melody định kéo Pandora theo. Và cô cũng đã sẵn sàng mở lại sức mạnh của mình. Nhưng chưa cần đến mức đó thì…

ẦM!

"Gyaaa!" Con Gyarados bị hạ chỉ bởi một đòn, ngã xuongs nước khiến cả Pandora và Melody bị cuốn đi.

"oái!" Melody cố bơi còn Pandora thì đã đuối sức rồi. Cô đuối sức nhanh lắm. Cô chìm xuống. Nhưng ngay lập tức, hai cánh tay mạnh mẽ kéo cả nguwofi cô lên lưng Gyarados.

"Si…Silver?" Pandora nhận ra mờ mờ bóng câu bạn tóc đỏ.

"Ây dà!" lody cũng leo lên được lưng Gyarados "Quào! Em ghê đấy Silver." Cô khen, thở hổn hển, cố lấy lại sức.

"Sao cậu…" Pandora tỏ vẻ ngạc nhiên. Nhưng da cô đang ái hẳn đ bám lấy chủ nó, lo lắng.

"Tui đâu có chạy theo tiền như mấy người kia. ĐỪng nghĩ tui dễ bị lừa thế chứ." Silver cười khẩy "Giờ còn có thứ lớn hơn phải xử lí kìa."

"À. Xin lỗi nhé. Cậu bắt nó giùm tui được không?" Pandora ngồi được dậy, hỏi.

"Yên tâm. Để nó cho tui." Silver đứng dậy, nhảy khỏi lưng. Con gyarados của Silver cũng có màu đỏ giống con Gyarados honag dã kia và nó làm con Gyarados phá hoại nóng mắt.

"Gyaaa!" Con gyarados kia gầm lên, dùng thrash lao vào. Nhưng…

ẦM!

Một cú húc waterfall của Feraligart khiến ocn Gyarados bật ngược lại.Tức giận, nó dùng hydro pump phun luồng nước cực mạnh tới.

"Draaa!" Kingdra của Silver lao lên, dùng nước tạo một tấm khiên cực mạnh, chặn đứng luồng nước của Gyarados. Và ngay lập tức, con Gyarados đỏ của Silver và Mawile trên lưng nó vòng ra phía sau.

"Cả hai! Tổng công!" Pandora ra lệ của Silver dùng thunderbol và Mawile lao theo luồng điện ấy, tung cú thunder punch.

"gyaaa!" Con Gyarados đỏ bị hạ chỉ trong một nốt nhạc, ngã xuống. Và một quả net balol và một quả dusk balll được ném ra. Cả hai con Gyarados đã bị hạ bị hút vào trong và hai quả bóng đóng chặt lại.

"Phù. Thật hết hồn. Tưởng chết rồi chứ." Pandora ngồi phịch xuống trên đầu gyarados và thở phào nhẹ nhõm.

"Hê." Silver cười. Nhưng họ không hề biết…

Tối hôm đó, ở tại quán ăn bên bờ hồ…

"Em nói dối nhé Pandora! Nói đối là không tốt!" Alia dậm chân lên bàn, uát tháo tưng bừng

"Em đã nói là xin lỗi rồi mà. Lôi mọi người vào công việc của em rắc rối lắm." Pandora cười trừ, nói.

"Không! Rắc rối cái gì!Bọn chị chỉ muốn giúp cơ mà!" hannah cũng quát tháo ầm ĩ

"Nói trắng ra là hai người cũng chỉ vì tiền." melody cười hiền và tiện chọc que cho hai người kia một phát khiến họ càng thêm sôi máu :v

"Cái gì?!" Lại có tiếng quát tháo và melody may mắn tránh được nạn.

"Rồi. Coi như em chiêu đãi nốt bữa tối và nơi ăn chốn ở cho mọi người đêm nay để tạ lỗi." Pandora cười, đề nghị. Một phút im lặng…

"YEAH!" và có tiếng hò reo cổ vũ từng bừng.

"Chịu mấy người đấy." Silver cười, bó tay nhìn pandora. Nhưng cậu cảm thấy hình như cô bạn càng ngày càng tái thêm thì phải. Có lẽ…

Trong khi ấy, ở một nơi nào đó bên bờ hồ…

"Hình như họ quên chúng ta luôn rồi thì phải."

"Ừ."

Jarvis và Tiger ngồi co ro trong hai cái áo khoáng và run lập cập trong một cái lều tạm. Có người bị lãng quên luôn kìa. :v

…

…

…

"Đúng như mình nghĩ. Chẳng ai xây một khu du lịch không lợi nhuận để làm cảnh cả." Một chàng trai tóc cam dựng đứng với cái áo choàng đen đứng trong một quả bong bóng cùng với bốn con Dragonair và một con Dragonite đang lặn xuống nước. và bên dưới, có cả một tòa nhà xây chìm dưới lòng hồ và những con pokemon bơi quanh bảo vệ.

"liên minh bóng đêm…chúng sắp bắt đầu hành động rồi."


	32. Chapter 32

Pokemon legendary trainers II: Johto

Chapter 32:

Bây giờ đã là gần trưa. Nhưng thời tiết ở phía bắc Mahogany thì khá mát mẻ. Nhóm Tiger thêm cả Pandora vừa mới tới nơi. ĐỨng ở bìa rừng, phía trước là sườn đồi thoai thoải cỏ xanh, xa là rặng cây và ẩn sau rặng cây ấy là Mahogany.

"Yaaaa!" tiger duỗi chân duỗi tay, thữ giãn. Ngồi trên một tảng đá chờ đám bạn. Furrret và Quilava nhanh nhảu trèo lên đùi cậu xí chỗ làm Poochyena mất phần. Caterpie vẫn xí trên đầu chủ nó.

"Xem nào. Lịch trình sắp tới. mahogony chả có chỗ nào đi chơi được cả." tiger check lại bản đồi, thở dài "Mà cái Gym cũng biến đâu mất rồi. thế này chắc phải kiếm cái gì hay ho phá nốt hôm nay rồi quay lại Ecryteak mất. Mình muốn ra biển vài hôm thay đổi không khí." Cậu đánh dấu đở vào vị trí của Olivine. Đúng lúc ấy thì đám bạn cũng vừa tới nơi.

"Mọi người đi chậm quá đấy." Cậu nói, cất cuốn sổ vào túi, cười đểu

"Cậu toàn chạy thôi…" Alia thở hổn hển "Ô. Mahogany kìa…" cô chỉ tay về phía thị trấn nhỏ và vô tình…

"úi…" một viên đá đã được đặt sẵn…

" Á!" Và Alia tiếp đất bằng mặt, trượt nguyên cả một quãng dài từ đỉnh đồi xuống tới tận chân đồi. Nó cũng giống như trò trượt cỏ, chỉ có điều cô làm bằng mặt.

"Haha. Hay lắm Alia." Tiger ngồi trên vỗ tay đôm đốp. Nhóm theo sau cũng vừa tới.và thấy Alia trượt xuống dốc.

"Ooops. Chắc đau đấy."Melody bấu vào người tiegr. Chỗ cỏ phía trước khá trơn nên cô phải cận thận. Nhóm Jarvis và hannah cùng với Pandora thì khác…

"Yahoo!" Pandora thích thú, nhảy xuống. Và cô trượt trước bằng hai chân và khá điệu nghệ.

"nè! Chờ với!" jarvis nhảy theo sau nhưng cũng…vấp đúng chỗ Alia vừa vấp và lăn lông lốc như cái lon xuống đồi

"Á! Á! Á! Á!" Jảví kêu oai oái. Vì cậu có trượt hay lăn như Alia đâu, cậu nảy như quả bóng xuống ấy :v chắc là đau.

"Mọi người cẩn thận chứ. Chỗ này trơn…" Hannah rón rén bước xuông cẩn thận và… "Oái!" cô vấp luôn vào chân Tiger đã để sẵn. Và chỉ kịp nhìn một điệu cười ranh ma thêm chút khoái chí của tên mèo.

"Oaaaa!" Hannha bay thẳng xuống chứ trượt cái nổi gì.Cô còn không cả chạm đất. Cô bay thẳng xuống chân đồi. Cùng lúc ấy…

"Ai da…tảng đá chết tiệt." Alia vừa mới tỉnh, ngóc đầu dậy, mặt toàn đất với cỏ, cỏ chui cả vùi mũi cô. Nhưng vừa mới dậy…

"Á!"

ẦM!

Jarvis đè lên đầu Alia khiến cô gái tội nghiệp cắm lặm đầu xuống bãi đất.

"Đau đau đau…" Jarvis nằm dài, nguwofi nhức nhối vì vừa nảy như quả bóng.

"Tui mới là người đau nhất nè!" Alia vùng dậy, ném Jarvis sang một bên, đạp cho cậu mấy phát. Ai dè…

"Oaaa!"

ẦM!

Mặt đập mặt. hannah và Alia đâm đầu vào nhau, ngã lăn ra đất. Trong khi ấy…

KIIITTT!

"Hạ cánh thành công!" Pandora trượt xuống, dừng ngay cạnh mớ hổ đốn, dơ tay lên cười làm dáng.

"Tên mèo chết tiệt!"

Có tiếng chửi rủa bên dưới chân đồi. Trong khi ấy, Tiger ngồi cười sặc sụa.

"Trông vui đấy. Khặc khặc!"

"Hihi. Mình xũng muốn thử." Melody cười.

"vậy thì hai người xuống luôn đi!" Silver bất ngờ lao từ phía sau, đạp một cước. Melody bay vòng vòng còn Tiger cắm lặm xuống đất, trượt xuống bằng mặt với Silver dưới trên lưng.

"Óa! Tránh ra! Vật thể không lạ rơi xuống!"

Đám bên dưới hét toáng lên, vội vàng giải tán. Và tất nhiên, chẳng ai đỡ Tiger, để cậu trượt thẳng xuống bằng mặt, đâm vào…

RẦM! RẮC~

Tảng đá nứt luôn. Tiger nằm mặt cắm lặm xuống đất, đầu húc đá trong khi Silver đứng trên lưng ông anh như kiểu đại tướng thắng trận trở về. Cả lũ trố mắt nhìn còn melody đầu óc quay cuồng, vẫn chưa hiểu tại sao mình lại bị ăn đòn…

Trưa hôm đó, tại pokemon center mahogany.

"Chị ơi cho em thêm tô mì nữa!" hannah ngồi bàn, gọi lớn. Cô ăn khỏe như trâu vậy. Nhóm Pandora, Melody và Alia bên cạnh còn chưa xong bát đầu.

"Khiếp.Ăn nhiều không sợ béo à Hannah?" Alia chọc đểu.

"À không. Tớ tập thể dục thường xuyên nên không lo." Hannah cười, nói, dơ cánh tay rắn chắc phụ họa. Rồi cô cười. Ở bàn kế bên…

"Gym Mahogany bị dẹp rồi. haiz… đến đây vô ích." Tiger thở dài, ngồi ăn tô ramen nóng "Ít nhất vẫn còn thứ đáng chờ đợi ở đây." Nuốt một miếng, cậu gnuwar cổ, tực lưng vào ghế đệm, thở dài.

"Anh nghiền Ramen từ lúc nào thế?" Silver hỏi.

"Từ hồi lâu rồi. Nó lây từ đại ca của anh sang mà. Cứ sau mỗi buổi tập là bọn anh lại rủ nhau đi ăn Ramen ở quán Ichiraku." Tiger kể lại "Mà anh tự hỏi chú sao cứ lẽo đẽo theo anh thế? Không chán à?" cậu chợt quay sang hỏi Silver

"Chưa lôi được xác anh về, em sao dám vác mặt về gặp chị Blue." Silver nói, uống ít nước "mà họ mới gửi một thiệp mời đấy. Hình như là cái lễ kỉ niệm gì đó. Thư mới tới sáng nay." Cậu đưa Tiger một cái phong bì. Tiger nhìn ngắm một lúc. Phong bì màu vàng, in biểu tượng trường mà nhóm Red đang theo học ở Violet. Cậu mở nó ra…

"Giấy mời." Cậu đọc "Kính mời ông Tiger không có tên đầy đủ…" nhận ra ngay chữ Blue, cậu vội skip sang phần tiếp theo

"Về dự lễ thành lập trường." Cậu đọc, cà có cả một phần chữ viết thêm ở dưới, không được in, rõ ràng là chữ Blue "và để lãnh án tù chung…"

Lại skip tiếp khúc nữa

"Thời gian,…" Tiger dừng đọc "Bốn ngày nữa à. Thế về chắc kịp đấy."

Cậu nói xong, ném quách cái giấy mời ra cửa sổ.

"ẤY! Ném thế về sao được." Silver vội nhảo ra lấy nó vào "Không có thì ai cho anh vào chứ!" cậu quay sang mắng ông anh

"Anh đâu có định về." tiger nói "Về kiểu gì cũng bị bắt đi học rồi bla bla."

"Ủa? Cậu không định về à?" Alia thò sang.

"Trong số các thứ Tiger ghét có trường học mà." Melody cười, đặt đĩa mì ý đã sạch bong sang một bên, ngồi thoải mái, duỗi chân duỗi tay và cười. No quá. Giờ cô chỉ muốn kiếm chỗ nào đó ngả lưng làm một giấc thôi.

"Chuẩn đó." Tiger dơ ngón tay cái lên đồng tỉnh

"Thôi kệ anh. Anh không về em sẽ bắt anh phải về." Silver nói, vẻ hơi bực, nhảy ra khỏi ghế "Đợi đến lúc em gọi thêm được cứu viện rồi anh sẽ phải về thôi." Cậu nói, đi về phía cửa. Cánh cửa tự động đóng lại. Họ thấy Silver tay đút túi quần, đi tản bộ về phía trung tâm thị trấ ời mát mẻ nên có lẽ cậu muốn đi ra ngoài cho thoải mái chút. Tiger chỉ nhìn theo cười khẩy.

"Tiger lười học quá. Thế thì sao mà tiến bộ được." Alia gõ gõ đầu cậu bạn "Thôi. Kệ mấy người. hội chị em đi kiếm chỗ ngả lưng đây."

Nói rồi, cô nhảy khỏi ghế, kiếm một cái ghế bên cạnh trống và nằm ngủ luôn ở đó. Melody ăn no rồi cứ thế ngả lưng và ngủ luôn tại chỗ thôi. Chị Joy đang lau dọn, thấy tụi con gái cứ ngủ vạ ở ghế, cười khúc khích. Tiger cũng ngả lưng, chuẩn bị ngủ thì chợt Jarvis ngồi đối diện cậu gọi nhỏ.

"Gì thế?" cậu mệt mỏi ngồi dậy. Jarvis nhoài người qua bàn, nói thì thầm gì đó. Tiger chợt gật đầu, mắt lờ đờ, vẫy tay ra hiệu rồi cả hai đứa lẩn mất.

"Họ đi đâu vậy nhỉ?" Hannah đang ăn bỗng khựng lại, quay sang hỏi Pandora. Nhưng…cô em cũng lăn lóc từ lúc nào rồi. Ngồi một mình, cô gái thở dài. Nhìn cả ba đứa bạn đang say giấc nồng mà thấy cô đơn…

"Được khgông đó." Jarvis và Tiger ở phía sau pokemon center thì thầm to nhỏ với nhau

"Ừ. Nhưng mà ở Mahogany này ít chỗ chơi lắm nên đành tận dụng lợi thế của khu trung tâm vậy." Tiger nói

"nhưng làm cách nào tách những người còn lại ra khỏi?" Jarvis vẫn lo lắng

"yên tâm. Cái đó để tớ." Tiger nhảy mắt, cười rất tự tin.

Đến tầm chiều, thời tiết ở Mahogany, thời tiết avaxn mát mẻ như nó vẫn vốn có. Vài đàn chim bay lượn kiếm ăn trên bầu trời. Tiếng cánh rừng bao quanh thành phố kêu xào xạc. Ngồi trong trung tâm pokemon, tá túc tạm, cả nhóm có một bữa cơm chiều sớm vì bữa trưa họ ăn mì mà.

"Ya! Pokemon center ở đây vắng thật đấy." Alia duỗi chân duỗi tay, vươn vai.

"Ừ. Thì từ ngày gym bị đóng cửa, ít có huấn luyện viên nào lai vãng tới đây ở lại lắm." Chị Joy ngồi ăn cùng cả nhóm nói. Hai chiếc bàn và hai chiếc ghế đệm dài ghép lại thành một cái bàn ăn, không khí ấm cúng như một gia đình. Bên ngoài, trời bắt đầu chuyển một màu cam ảm đạm.

"Thế thì chắc hoạt đọng của Mahogony cũng ít sôi động hơn nhỉ? Ít người lui tới mà." Pandora tò mò

"À cũng không hẳn." Chị Joy nói "Ít huấn luyện viên nhưng vẫn là nơi trú chân của những nhà thám hiểm và những Ranger mà. Nhiều người có sở thích trượt tuyết với leo núi vẫn ghé qua đây. Nhưng mùa này tuyết mỏng lắm, tập trung chủ yếu trên núi nên cũng ít người lui tới trượt tuyết. họ chủ yếu đi leo núi là chính." Chị giải thích thêm "Nhưng nếu mấy đứa muôn kiếm chỗ chơi thì khu chợ đêm ở đây cũng khá hấp dẫn đấy." chị cười

"Hay là mình đi chợ đêm nhỉ?" Alia đề nghị.

"Không hứng." Silver trả lời cụt lủn, tập trung ăn uống.

"Nếu ở đó có đồ ăn ngon. Em đi." Hannah nói, miệng vẫn đầy thức ăn.

"Con gái con đứa. mất lịch sự quá." Alia ngồi bên cạnh, khoanh tay trách cô bạn. Hannah nuốt cái đến ực rồi cười hì hì. Cô vón ăn khỏe dù cái thân hình chỉ bằng quả dưa chuột. Mọi người im lặng một hồi, rồi Tiger chợt cất tiếng nói rõ to

"Mọi người không định đi thì thôi. Tớ sẽ đi." Cậu đứng dậy "và tất nhiên. Tớ muốn mời Melody đi chơi cùng tớ." cậu cười rất thân thiện, đưa cánh tay về phía Melody. Cô bạn hơi ngại, mặt hơi ửng hồng rồi cô chợt cười.

"Được rồi. tiger mời thì không thể từ chối được." Cô nắm lấy tay cậu bạn trong sự…GATO của Alia và Pandora. Hannah cười khúc khích. Còn Silver thì chỉ lắc đầu.

"Hai người đóng kịch giỏi ha. Đây là trò đùa phải không?" Alia bật dậy, hỏi, toát hết cả mồ hôi.

"Đùa gì chớ. Thật đó." Tiger cười, gãi đầu.

"Để tớ đi chuẩn bị." Melody cười, đứng dậy là lên lầu trong sự ngưỡng mộ của Alia.

"…cậu ấy bị làm sao vậy?" Jarvis quay sang hỏi Hannah nhưng cô chỉ nhún vai. Alia thì đứng như pho tượng đá.

"Thôi bà chị ngồi xuống cho em nhờ." Silver kéo Alia tượng đá ngồi xuống.

"Chắc lại có đứa shock rồi." Chị Joy cười thích thú. Tiger cũng tranh thủ lẩn mất để đi chuẩn bị. Jarvis chỉ nhìn theo, ước thầm là cái kế hoạch thành công. Tối hôm đó, Tiger và Melody dắt tay tình tứ ra ngoài, bỏ lại đám bạn trong tuyệt vọng. và như thông lệ, mối khi có một đứa bạn kiếm được "bạn thân" thì Alia đều…

"Phải đi rình. Phải đi rình." Alia đội mũ, mặc đồ đen, đeo kính đen và…vác theo một cái cần câu(chả hiểu để làm gì), nhanh như cắt cùng với Emolga đuổi theo.

"Cái…này!" Hannah định ngăn không cho Alia nhưng cô bạn đã phóng mất để theo dõi.

"Phải đi rình. Phải đi rình." Và không chr có Alia. Pandora cũng vừa phóng theo cùng với Mawile.

"Ôi trời ạ. Mấy cái người này." Hannah vỗ trán. Quay ra nhìn Silver. Và cậu em cũng mặc đồ theo dõi, có điều chưa đi.

"Em cũng đi nữa hả?" Hannah hỏi thất vọng.

"Ờ."

Và Silver biến mất trong làn bom khói như kiểu Ninja tàng hình ấy. Hannah ngồi thở dài.

"Hahaa. Em đừng lo Hannah à. Những đứa ế thường có sở thích thú vị là phá đám những đứa đã có đôi đó." Chị Joy cười. Chị đang phục hồi lại cho đám pokemon của Tiger và Silver để lại. Hình như chiều nay họ mới luyện tập với nhau nên phải hồi sức. Chỉ duy có Sneasel của Silver và Furret của Tiger do không được cho tham chiến là được mang theo thôi. Hannah ngồi nhìn bên ngoài. Khu chợ đêm sáng đèn cách pokemon center chỉ vài dãy nhà. Bên ngoài trời tối đen và bóng của cô in trên tấm kính. Trông phút chốc, cô đã nghĩ mình thật đơn độc. Cho tới khi…

"À Hannah ơi." Có tiếng Jarvis gọi nhỏ khiến Hannah chợt quay ra. Cô hơi giật mình.

"Sao cậu ăn mặc chỉn chu thế?" Hannah chợt hỏi khi thấy Jarvis mặc rất đàng hoàng, lịch sự và khác hẳn mọi ngày.

"À…ừm…" Jarvis gãi đầu gãi tai, không biết nói gì, cứ ậm ử một lúc khiến Hannah bỗng thấy bồn chồn thay vì khó chịu.

"Sao thế?" Cô gái hỏi như mong chờ một điều gì đó kì diệu trong cái pokemon center vắng tanh này. Jarvis thu hết can đảm của bản thân lại…

"Cậu đi chơi với tớ được không?"

…

"Haha. Có thế thôi sao Jarvis." Hannah bật cười lớn như một cách để phớt lờ hết những cảm xúc của cô như muốn bùng nổ bên trong vậy. Dù vậy, bản năng của tụi con gái vẫn hiện hữu trên đôi má hồng kia. Jarvis vuốt ngực như vừa trút được gánh nặng vậy. Chị Joy chứng kiến hết từ đầu đến cuối.

"Được rồi được rồi. Tớ đồng ý. Chấp nhận." Hannah vẫn cười. Cô không nhát như Jarvis và cũng đang mong đợi một điều tương tự nên cách cô đón nhận khác hẳn những gì Jarvis đã tưởng tượng(chính xác là những tình huống xấu nhất. tên này bi quan lắm).

"Thiệt…thiệt hả?" Jarvis mấp máy.

"Ừ!" Hannah vui vẻ, đứng dậy, cái vẻ tung tăng hồn nhiên lại hiện hữu "Nhưng tớ muốn một tên Jarvis của mọi ngày cơ. KHông phải cái tên ăn mặc chỉn chu tới mức này." Cô nói rồi, chỉnh lại quần áo cho cậu bạn. Jarvis trở lại làm Jarvis của thường ngày

"Được rồi. ĐI chứ?" Hannah cười tươi, đưa tay ra, nắm lấy cánh tay dài khẳng khiu của cậu bạn. Jarvis tim đập loạn nhịp luôn rồi. Cậu chỉ gật đầu đáp lại.Nụ cười hồn nhiên của Hannah kéo cậu ra khỏi trung tâm và hai người thực sự dắt tay nhau đi về phía ánh sáng sặc sỡ của khu chợ về đêm.

"Trái tim anh đang dao động điều hòa  
Khi em đến bỗng lệch pha dao động

Suối tóc em tỏa từ trường rất rộng  
Làm cho anh biên độ bỗng tăng nhanh

Ánh mắt em những ánh sáng long lanh  
Qua lăng kính hóa bảy màu rực rỡ

Nghe tiếng em ngân qua từng hơi thở  
Sao ngọt ngào như tiếng vọng âm thoa

Môi em cười tựa những cánh hoa  
Làm dao động sóng lòng trên mặt nước

Chợt một buổi trên đường em nhẹ bước  
Chuyển động đều theo làn gió thỏang qua

Đứng cách em một bước sóng lamđa  
Sao bỗng thấy con tim anh tỏa nhiệt

Tận sâu thẳm tâm hồn anh đã biết  
Hai quả tim đang dao động cùng pha"

Trở lại với thực tại…à nhầm, với Tiger. Cậu đang

"Mục tiêu đã di chuyển Melody ạ. Bước một hoàn thành." Tiger cười, đeo một cặp kính đen có gắn radar định vị "Giờ tới phiên chúng ta tách cái lũ bám đuôi ra khỏi hai nguwofi họ" cậu cười rất được.

"Hì. Tớ vẫn đang dò được họ trong tầm." Melody cười. PHải. Cặp đôi cực điệp viên đã hành động. Trong khi ấy, ở phía sau…

"Họ không biết chúng ta đang theo họ chứ?"Alia quay lên hỏi. Bên trên đầu cô là…Silver và pandora. Và cả hai người kia đều đứng cùng một tư thế của những tên trộm siêu hạng :v

"Tất nhiên." Silver trả lời lạnh tanh

"Em giỏi mà. Mà ông đi theo làm gì." Pandora quay sang hỏi Silver

"Giữ chỗ cho chị tui." Silver trả lời mặt lạnh tanh…again.

"Ồ. Thiệt à? Ông anh này lăng nhăng vậy cơ à?" Pandora trầm trồ "Ăn bánh không?" cô đưa cho Silver miếng bánh

"Ừ. Và xin." Silver gật đầu xác nhận và cho cả cái bánh vào mồm nhai nhồm nhoàm.

"Hehe. Trông ông ăn buồn cười ghê." Pandora tiếp

"Cái gì cơ?"

Và thế quái nào một tên trộm và một thợ săn tiền thưởng lại nói chuyện với nhau trên đầu Alia khá hợp nhau và bỏ quên luôn cả mục đích chính lẫn bà chị của họ.

"nè! Hai đứa đi theo đuôi hay là đi chơi với nhau thế?!" có tiếng hét gầm của Alia phía sau và Tiger quay lại giả vờ chú ý. Alia vội kéo đầu cả hai đứa kia xuống. Cả ba toát mồ hôi hột, chờ đợi. Tiger lại giả vờ quay đi. Đến lúc đó, cả ba mới thở phào.

"Nhớ nhé. Nhiệm vụ của chúng ta là theo đuôi bám đuổi không được để họ rời tầm mắt. Hai đứa mà ngồi tám chuyện với nhau nữa là chị cạo." Alia thì thầm, tay làm cái kéo lia qua, vẻ đe dọa.

"Rõ thưa xếp." Pandora dơ tay lên tuân lệnh chỉ huy.

"Ờ." Còn Tiger vẫn phũ như cũ.

BỐP!

"Và cấm làm vẻ tao-éo-quan-tâm ở đây nhé!" Alia lại hét lên, sút văng Silver vào một mớ thùng gỗ.

"uầy! Đại tẩu thật lợi hại." Pandora nhìn Silver lăn như cái chai rỗng, trầm trồ.

"hehee. Chị mà." Alia hất hàm, ưỡn ngực.

"Mỗi tội ngực lép…"

BỐP!

"Cấm xỏ xiên!"

Pandora lăn như cái chai đến chỗ Silver.

"Chào mừng tới hội bị đàn áp." Và cậu bàn chào đón cô như một hội viên chính thức.

"Oái! Họ chuồn rồi. đuổi theo." Alia phát hiện Tiger và melody đã ra khỏi tầm kiểm soát liền chạy theo. Silver với Pandora bật dậy, đuôi theo bà chị.

"Xì. Sau này có vợ chắc tui phải tránh những loại người như bà Alia này mất. KHông thì nhừ xương." Silver thở dài.

"Còn tui thì phải tránh loại lăng nhăng như ông anh tiger ra." Pandora góp vào. Và nhóm theo đuôi tiếp tục hành trình.

…

…

Buổi tối hôm đó trôi qua thật nhanh và cũng thật lâu. Mỗi phút giây bên cạnh Hannah, Jarvis cảm giác như mình đang ở thiên đàng vậy. Một buổi tối khó quên. Hai người đi khắp khu chợt đêm. Tuy không có những trò chơi xa hoa như ở Goldenrod nhưng họ vẫn tìm được những niềm vui để cùng chia sẻ. Họ tạt vào một cửa hàng bán đồ lưu niệm. Cùng nhau ngắm nhìn những quả cầu tuyết trong suốt, những món đồ gỗ điêu khắc cầu kì…rồi cùng cười. Mỗi lần nhìn cô gái ấy cười, chàng trai gầy gò và nhút nhát ấy luôn cảm giác như đang ngắm nhìn một nàng tiên vậy. Rồi họ tạt qua một cửa hàng bánh ngọt, mua một chiếc bánh tròn đầy, bẻ đôi, hai đứa ăn chung. Rồi họ chơi trò chơi. Hannah ném phi tiêu thắng được nguyên một chiếc mũ da. Cô đôi nó lên đầu Jarvis và cười. Jarvis cũng cười theo. Trông họ hạnh phúc, vui vẻ biết bao.Cả hai người đã ước rằng buổi tối hôm đó không bao giờ hết. Nhưng…có lẽ…Jarvis đã ước mình có đủ sức mạnh để bảo vệ người con gái của cậu…


	33. Chapter 33

Pokemon legendary trainers II: Johto

Chapter 33

Trong khi cả nhóm đang đi chơi tưng bừng thì ở pokemon center, chị Joy đang xếp lại những cuốn sách trên giá. Chúng bị lộn lên hết cả. Trông chị vui vẻ. Chợt, cánh cửa tự động mở ra,…

Trên con đường lát gạch dẫn qua khu công viên phía trước Trung tâm Pokemon có hai người đang dắt tay nhau đi bộ. Hai bên, những ngọn đèn đường vàng chiếu ánh sáng soi rõ hai khuôn mặt. Jarvis và Hannah. Họ dìu nhau đi dưới ánh sáng của những ngọn đèn, dưới sự chứng kiế của hàng ngàn ngôi sao trên bầu trời, họ nói với nhau gì đó, thì thầm. Rồi cả hai đặt tay lên một chiếc hộp gỗ nhỏ, cùng nói, thì thầm. Rồi họ nhìn nhau và cười vui vẻ. Rồi họ lại khoác vai nhau về. Và như để bắt đầu một câu chuyện để làm đoạn đường về trung tâm đỡ im lặng, Jarvis lại bắt đầu

"Phải nói là chúng ta đã có một chuyến đi thực sự thú vị đấy." Cậu nói, cười và nhớ lại cả chuyến đi từ khi bắt đầu. Rất nhiều chuyện đã xảy ra và may cho hai người là họ vẫn toàn mạng. :v

"Hì. Và chúng ta vẫn còn sống." Hannah đùa "Thiệt lòng thì đúng là chuyến đi buồn cười nhất mà tớ từng tham gia đó. Nó còn buồn cười hơn cả chuyến đi mà trường tớ tổ chức."

"Mà cũng hay thiệt đó Hannah à. Tớ nhớ là trước khi tình cờ gặp lại cậu, lần cuối tớ thấy cậu là trong bệnh viện." Jarvis hồi tưởng rồi cười "Đợt đó hình như hai đứa bị làm sao ấy rồi phải vô viện mấy hôm. Đợt đó tớ sốt cao quá nên chả nhớ gì nhiều."

"Chuyện cũ rồi nhắc lại làm gì." Hannah cười "Tớ cũng đâu biết là sẽ gặp lại cái thằng nhóc nằm giường bên chứ. Cậu thực sự làm tớ thấy vui hơn lúc đau ốm đó." Cô nhìn Jarvis và cười hết cỡ.

"Chuyện. Có người bắt chuyện lúc phải ở một mình trong viện cũng vui lắm chứ." Jarvis đùa

"À Jarvis này." Hannah chợt nhìn cậu bạn, vẻ vẫn tươi cười nhưng có chút gì đó hơi giảm "Có lẽ ngày mai cuộc phưu lưu này của tớ sẽ dừng lại."

Một phút im lặng…

"Sao chứ? Ba mẹ gọi về vì sợ con gái đi lạc à?" Jarvis nhe răng cười hết cỡ để xóa đi chút hụt hẫng trong mình và trong Hannah. Cậu đùa một cách thoải mái như chẳng có gì. Và nó thực sự hữu dụng. Hannah cũng vui chở lại vì câu đùa đó.

"Ừ!" Mặt cô vẻ đùa cợt "Đi lâu quá nên mọi người lo. Mà sao gia đình cậu không lo nhỉ?"

"À. Họ ở tận Unova làm ăn cơ mà." Jarvis gãi đầu cười.

"À tớ quên mất." Hannah chợt nhớ ra, cười trừ

"À này…" cậu bạn bên cạnh cô chợt hơi dừng lại một chút, hít một hơi.

"Khi nào rảnh, cậu với tớ đi riêng nhé? Một chuyến tới Unova. Chỉ có hai đứa thôi." Jarvis chợt hỏi, vẻ mặt lại chờ đợi giống hệt hồi tối ở trung tâm Pokemon. Hannah quay lại nhìn Jarvis, ánh mắt dò xét một hồi rồi chợt gật đầu, cười tươi. Jarvis thở phào.

"Thiwwtj tình cậu nên can đảm hơn chút nữa khi mời một cô gái đi chơi đấy. Với lại lần sau nếu có dắt tay bạn gái cậu thì đừng tim đập chân run nữa. Nghe buồn cười lắm." Hannah chợt cười thành tiếng.

"Tớ…tớ đâu-đâu-đâu-đâu c-có." Jarvis lắp bắp.

"Đó. Buồn cười chưa kìa. Mạnh mẽ lên chứ!" Hannah khoác vai Jarvis, vô vô. Và nhịp tim trung bình của Jarvis từ tối tới giờ hình như là gấp đôi luôn rồi :v tội nghiệp. Chưa hiểu sao cậu chưa đột quỵ nữa

Họ lại tiếp tục những câu chuyện về những vùng đất họ đi qua, những con người họ gặp, những pokemon hiếm mà họ thấy…Nhưng chợt…cả hai khựng lại…Phía trước họ alf một đống đổ nát…

"Cái gì thế này? Pokemon center!" Jarvis hốt hoảng, lao tới. Trung tâm giờ chỉ còn là một đống đổ nát, không hơn. Cậu đứng lặng đi vài phút, cố gắng nhìn quang xem có ai ở quanh không. Không có ai cả. Cậu vội rút điện thoại ra, định gọi cho một ai đó, bất kì ai cũng được. Nhưng…

"Jarvis…" Tiếng Hannah gọi lại phía sau, nhỏ và như thể cô đang sắp chết đuổi vậy "Ja—r-vis!"

Jarvis quay lại. Phía sau cậu, Hannah đang bị một dòng nước giống như một con rắn cỡ bự cuốn quanh nguời, bọc lấy cô từ đầu đến chân. Rồi nó biến thành một ụ nước lớn, tròn và lơ lửng giữa không trung

"hannah!" Jarvis lao ngay tới, thọc tay vào trong, nắm lấy tay Hannah. Cô gái cố với lấy tay cậu và Jarvis lấy hết sức để kéo cô ưng vô dụng.Cậu lại đang bị kéo vào. Còn Bên trong, Hannah đang cố gắng vùng vẫy thoát ra. Cô đang hết hơi.

"Khỉ thật! ở yên đó! Tớ sẽ kéo cậu ra ngay!" Jarvis lấy hết sức. Nhưng cậu cũng đang bị kéo vào và nó thật vô dụng. Những pokemon của họ ở trong bóng chwuas và có lẽ đang nằm đâu đó dưới đống đổ nát. Hannah vùng vẫy, cố gắng thoát ra nhưng mỗi lần cô cố gắng, cô lại càng bị cuốn chặt hơn. Nhưng…

"Gaahhh!" Jarvis như nhận được thêm sức mạnh, cậu dần kéo được mình ra ngoài. Rồi dần dần, cậu cũng kéo được Hannah. Cô gái vẫn nắm chặt tay cậu bạn cho tới phút cuối…

"Tự cứu mình trước đi."

PHẬP!

Lưỡi kiếm katana sáng loáng, nhuốm máu, đâm qua trái tim vẫn còn đang đập loạn của Jarvis.

"!" Hannah gào lên trong quả cầu nước. Nhưng nó chỉ khiến cô kiệt sức, mất hết không khí. Nhưng với chút sức cuối cùng, cô vẫn nắm chặt. Tay tay của Jarvis lạnh toát. Máu chảy xuống từ vết thương. Phía sau, một cái bóng màu đen trong bộ đồ ninja đang găm thanh kiếm lên ngực cậu. Jarvis khụy xuống, tay vẫn nắm chặt. Lưỡi kiếm được rút ra và…

Nhận được cuộc gọi lạ từ máy của Jarvis. Nhóm Melody vội vàng chạy về. Melody, Pandora, Silver. KHông ai biết chuyện gì vừa xảy ra cho tới khi họ về được đến trung tâm pokemon. Cả bọn chết lặng. Cả trung tâm pokemon giờ chỉ còn là đống đổ nát. Và Jarvis nằm trên mặt đất, máu chảy thành vũng lớn.

"Anh Jarvis!" Silver lao tới, bế đầu cậu ấy lên. Cậu vẫn còn thở, yếu ớt. Một vết thương lớn bên ngực trái.

"Ôi Jarvis…" Melody cũng đã tới, người cô run lên, ánh mắt sợ hãi vẫn còn nguyên vẹn "Làm ơn đừng chết mà." Cô lẩm bẩm, rồi hai chiếc nanh nhỏ chìa ra từ khóe miệng. Rồi cô cúi xuống, cắn một phát. Hai chiếc nanh găm vào phía trên vết thương và máu dần dần ngưng chảy. Vết thương liềm miệng. Nhưng Silver còn chú ý dến một thứ còn ghê hơn. Trong khi ấy Pandora nhìn quanh, ánh mắt hoảng sợ. Nước. Rất nhiều nước xung quanh bãi đất trống. Bùn nhão nữa.

"Cái này…Minvena." Cô lẩm bẩm, rồi chợt quay lại "Ai đó gọi anh Tiegr quay lại đây ngay! Bằng mọi giá không được để anh ấy đuổi theo! Nếu anh ấy không biết thì càng tốt. Anh ấy không phải đối thủ của mụ ta đâu!"

Pandora nói, ánh mắt hoảng sợ, kinh hoàng. Melody và Silver cuống cuồng, không biết phải làm gì. Silver băng bó cánh tay phải của Jarvis, cố gắng giữ anh ấy tỉnh. CÒn Melody cũng vụt dậy. Nhưng cô không mang theo bất cứ thứ gì có thể liên lạc với Tiger.

"Một con thú săn mồi khi đã xác định mục tiêu thì sẽ hiếm khi từ bỏ lắm." Một giọng nói bí hiểm vang lên phía sau Pandora khiến cô gái hốt hoảng, quay lại "Và hơn hết. hắn phát hiện ra con mồi con nhanh hơn bất cứ con thú nào ở đây. Và có lẽ bây giờ, hắn đã gặp khắc tinh thực sự của mình rồi."

Một bóng người thoắt ẩn thoắt hiện phía sau lùm cây rồi vụt biến mất trong hư vô, bỏ lại Pandora quỳ gối, lẩm bẩm

"Là bọn chúng. Là bọn chúng…"

Ở đầu kia của thị trấn, Alia cũng đã tới được sở cảnh sát. Cô đập cửa, cố gắng tìm một sự giúp đỡ. Furrret của Tiger cũng đi cùng nhưng không thấy cậu đâu cả. Chỉ cần một cái tên "tiger" là đủ sức nặng để kéo toàn bộ lực lượng cảnh sát dậy giữa đêm khuya. Ngay lập tức, hàng chục xe tuần tra và năm xe cứu thương được điều động. Cả thành phố được tô hai màu xanh-đỏ nhấp nháy giữa đêm và sự náo loạn xuất hiện khi tin trung tâm pokemon bị tấn công. Và có vẻ như không chỉ trung tâm pokemon mà nhà thi đấu và sân vận động của thị trấn cũng bị phá. Nhưng…Ở vách núi cách Mahogany không xa, bên phải là vách núi dựng đúng còn bên trái là dòng sông chảy siết. Một nữ ninja cùng với con Golduck đang đứng nhìn cái cảnh hỗn mang ấy và cười.

"Lũ cớm tỉnh rồi kìa." Mụ Ninja cười, lột cái mũ chùm đầu ra. Một mái tóc màu xanh dài, cong khá mượt và đôi mắt với ánh nhìn kì lạ. Khuôn mặt thon và gầy gò cùng cái cổ thon, dáng người nhỏ nhưng nhanh. Con Golduck kị dị của mụ cũng gầy gầy, màu xanh và nó vác trên lưng một cái bình hồ lô bằng băng màu nước biển. Và nó vác theo Hannah trên lưng. Hannah vẫn tỉnh, nhưng toàn cơ thể không thể cử động nổi. Người cô ướt sũng, yếu ớt.

"Haha. Đi thôi Golduck. Cái lũ lâu la kia làm gì mà…" Minvena càu nhàu. Đám tay chân cử đến cùng mụ mái không thấy về. Mụ vừa quay đi thì chợt…

"Báo!" Một tên ninja thương tích đầy mình vội vàng lao tới bằng kĩ thuật của hắn và lao xuống chỗ Minvena "Toàn bộ tiểu đội hơn chục người bị quét sạch rồi!" hắn hớt hải, hoảng hồn và không còn giữ nổi bình tĩnh

"Gì chứ. Ta còn cẩn trọng chọn toàn những người ưu tú đó. Làm gì có…" Mivena trách. Nhưng khi mụ còn chưa dứt lời.

ẦM!

Hỏa đao Kaiser laquari đâm thẳng xuống đất như xiên thịt, vẻ nát người tên Ninja xấu số. Tiger tay cầm thanh hỏa đao, mặc chiếc áo khoác da đen đã nhuốm màu, khuôn mặt điên cuồng, vấy màu, đôi mắt như của một con thú săn mồi đã xác định được mục tiêu. Chiếc băng bảo vệ của Konoha trên trán cũng nhuốm máu, lóa lên ánh sáng màu đỏ tươi dưới ánh sáng hắt ra từ ngọn lửa bất diện của Kaiser laquari. Minvena nhìn Tiger, ánh mắt gần như không một chút xao động.

"Mãnh thú săn mồi, đội trưởng đội 11, nhà vô địch pokemon. ĐƯợc biết đến với khả năng nổi điên và giết không cần nghĩ." Minvena cười khẩy "Ta còn quên gì không nhỉ? Ngươi đã từng dùng đao rất tệ nên cái thứ kia chẳng dọa được ai đâu." Mụ chỉ chỉ tay về phía cây hỏa đao dài hơn hai mét, thậm chí là dựng lên cao hơn cả Tiger với cái cán đao nửa mét. Cái đao ấy chắc phải người khổng lồ mới xài được. Nó nặng cả tấn ấy. Nhưng Tiger chẳng có chút chùn chân nào cả.

"Thử đi."

VỤT!

CHOANG!

Minvena dùng kiếm của mụ đỡ được nhát chém của hỏa đao. Thanh kiếm bọc bởi nước chặn được nhát chém nhưng cũng khiến cả người dùng bị đẩy lại cả mét. Mặt giáp mặt, Minvena có cơ hội nhìn trực diện khuôn mặt của Tiger. Một ánh mắt không xao động, điên cuồng và mụ cảm giác như là một nhân cách thứ hai vậy. Có một Tiger vẫn vui cười hàng ngày và một Tiger điên cuồng, tàn ác ngự trị trong cùng một con người. Minvena dùng hết sức đẩy thanh đao sang, làm Tiger mất đà và nhảy lại. Golduck của mụ định lao vào nhưng mụ ngăn lại, bảo nó rời đi trước. rồi mụ quan sát lại đối thủ. Thanh đao dài và nặng với cái lưỡi vuông và ngọn lửa tỏa ra. Những hoa văn của lửa trên lưỡi đao.

"Vụ này căng đây." Minvena cầm chắc thanh kiếm.

"Gaaaahhhhhhhh!"

CHOANG CHOANG CHOANG!

Ba nhát chém khiến Minvena bị đẩy ngược lại. Đao kiếm va vào nhau tóe lửa. Và ngọn lửa của Kaiser laquari bùng lên.

DANCHIEN!

Cả Tiger và thanh đao lao xuongs, lưỡi đao đâm mạnh. Minvena nhảy sang, né được. Lưỡi đao xẻ đá làm đôi, mặt đất nứt ra, bùng lửa. Tiger rút thanh đao lên rất nhanh, một tay vác nó lên lưng và lao tới. Cậu gần như không biểu lộ bất kì một cảm xúc nào khác ngoài sự điên cuồng.

"Đã đến mức này thì…" Minvena kết ấn

Suiton! Suiryuudan!

Nước từ con sông cuộn lên, tạo thành một con rồng nước, lao thẳng tới chỗ Tiger. Nhưng cậu dùng hết lực, nhảy lên rất cao. Ngọn sóng đâm xuống đất, nước bắn tung và mặt đất lầy lội. Nhưng Tiger cũng chẳng cần tiếp đất, giữa không trung, cậu ném thanh đao lên để hai tay có thể thoải mái thao tác và sử dụng nhẫn thuật.

Katon! Karyuu endan!

Ngọn lửa bùng lên như một cơn bão, phóng thẳng xuống, cuồng nộ như muốn nuốt chửng mặt đất.

XÈO!

Nhưng một bức tường nước được dựng lên, chặn đứng cơn bão ấy. Con Golduck của Minvena với cái bình hồ lô đứng chắn phía trước. Nước trong bình chảy dài, tạo thành bức tường phòng ngự chặt. Giờ là hai đấu một. Tiger ngay lập tức nằm lấy thanh đao đang lơ lửng trên đầu và…

Denkousenka!

Cậu lao chéo xuống với vận tốc cao, vung đao chém. Nhưng

ẦM!

Cậu chém vào một bức tường băng vững chãi. Hỏa đao găm vào băng khiến mặt băng nứt nhưng không ăn thua. Tiger lộn người lại, nhảy xuống đất, kaiser laquari vác trên vai, người cúi, tay trái chạm đất, sẵn sàng lao tới. Phía sau bức tường, Minvena và Golduck đang cười. Hannah đã bị mang tới một nơi an toàn và giwof là hai người đấu một mình Tiger. KHá khó khăn đây. Trong khi đó, ở cách chỗ cậu không xa…

"Pieee!" Con Caterpie đang lạc một mình giữa rừng, cố gắng tìm được đường đi về phía chủ nó. Nó đi một mình, không có hai đồng đội thân thuộc. Và hơn hết, không ai biết rằng nó đã thoát ra, thậm chí kể cả Tiger…

…

…

Tôi đã nhìn thấy Jarvis và Hannah…họ thường nhìn lén nhau…rồi vội vàng quay đi khi bị ánh mắt dò xét của Alia phát hiện…họ thường cố gắng dành thời gian bên nhau…dù thường xuyên bị lũ phá đám chúng tôi chen ngang…họ vẫn cười vui vẻ với nhau…tôi đã thấy ngọn lửa của họ…họ đã được tạo một cơ hồi…nắm bắt lấy nó…hai người họ đã vun vén lên ngọn lửa của riêng mình…tôi có thể chẳng là ai trong câu chuyện của họ…nhưng tôi sẽ không để ngọn lửa đó tắt…thay mặt cả hai…vì Jarvis…và Hannah…cháy lên! Ngọn lửa của Tiger!

ẦM!

"Urgh!" Minvena và Golduck vẫn cố giữ chắc tấm khiên băng của họ nhưng cả hai cùng bị đẩy lại sau đòn hỏa công vừa rồi. Tiger nhảy ngược lại, chạy dọc trên vách núi, tay cầm hỏa đao, lao tới.

"Golduck!" Minvena hét lên. Mụ cùng Golduck tạo một bức tường băng phòng ngực rắn chắc. Nước từ thanh thủy kiếm của mụ là nguyên liệu chính.

"Băng của ta là một biến thể của băng thủy tinh. Để coi ngươi qua kiểu gì." Mụ cười nham hiểm.

ẦM!

Thanh hỏa đao đâm sầm vào bức tường băng, găm mạnh và kẹt luôn vào bức tường băng. Phải. Nó cứng tới mứa thanh đạo cả tấn không tài nào đập vỡ được. Nhưng…

RẮC…

Bức tường đã nứt, nứt rất mạnh. Nó không chịu nổi một nhát chém của hỏa đao Kaiser laquari. Và…

"Cái…" Minvena chợt giật mình, kéo Golduck lại. Từ sau lưng Tiger, một ảnh phân thân đã lao tới. Hai bàn tay nhanh thoăn thoắt. Tay trái Tiger nhân thân đã đưa ra, hứng lấy những dòng năng lượng chảy vào. Năng lượng cuộn lại, tạo thành một quả cầu, sáng lóa trong tay, chiếu sáng khuôn mặt vẫn không một chút thay đổi. Vẫn sự điên cuồng ấy. La toàn hoàn hiện diện trong lòng bàn tay, to hơn khi Tiger bình tĩnh rất nhiều. Và nó nhuốm đỏ.

"haaaaaaahhhhh!"

Rasengan!

ẦM!

Minvena và Golduck phải nhảy tới ba bốn bước về phía sau mới tránh được đòn đánh. Cả tức đường đổ sập. Tiger hạ xuống, tay vẫn cầm thanh đao lửa.

"Hà. Ngươi trâu bò đấy." Minvena dơ kiếm lên "Nhưng hôm nay ngươi sẽ thua tại đây. Đối thủ hôm nay của ngươi sẽ là cặp đoi thủy thần Minvena-Golduck"

"Đến đi." Tiger dơ đao lên nghênh chiến.

ẦM!

Cả Minvena và Golduck đều kịp né. Tiger nhanh. Nhưng cậu lao thẳng vào vũng lầy bên dưới đối thủ. Một cái bẫy đã chờ sẵn.

"Ha! Nóng vội tội thân đó." Minvena vung thủy kiếm.

Suiton: hebi no just.

ĐỒng loạt. nước tuôn ra và tạo thành hàng trăm con rắng, rơi xuống, cuốn lấy Tiger. Chúng quấn quanh người cậu, bọc cậu lại. Tiger chân bị bùn giữ lại, người bị bọc nước, không thể di chuyển.

Suiton: Suiro no jutsu.

Golduck sử dụng nước trong bình của mình và tạo thành một quả cầu, một thủy ngục. Toàn bộ cơ thể Tiger bị kéo xuống, nặng trịch, không cử động nổi. Tay cậu cũng bị khóa chặt.

"Kết thúc nào Golduck!" Minvena ra hiệu. Toàn bộ nước của Golduck hóa băng và thủy ngục hóa thành băng. Tiger kẹt luôn trong đám bang mà ban nãy đến cú đập mạnh nhất của Kaiser laquari cũng không qua nổi. Và Minvena đã sẵn sàng. Mụ tạo một cột nước lớn và hình thành hình dạng mọt con rồng.

Suiton: Hyoryuushou.

Nước đóng băng, tạo thành một con rồng lớn, lao thẳng tới, đâm sầm vào tảng băng nhốt Tiger.

ẦM!

Lớp sương xung quanh sớm tan, Tiger nằm vật dưới đất, tay vẫn cầm thanh đao vẫn đang cháy. Nhưng người cậu đầy máu. Băng thủy tinh vỡ, cứa vào da thịt như một người bị ném vào một cơn bão toàn mảnh thủy tinh vậy. Một cánh tay bị thương nặng, dương ở khuỷu tay lồi hẳn ra, gãy gập.

"ha! Ngươi chỉ có thế thôi à?" Minvena cười "Đúng là…báo cáo chuẩn lắm." mụ cười, tay cầm thanh kiếm và một cuốn sổ nhỏ.

"Gol!" Golduck hất đầu vào cái bình băng. Bên trong là một người. Hannah. Nó đang giữ Hannah bên trong cái bình băng của mình. Cô vẫn còn tỉnh, nhưng người vẫn cứng đơ, thất thần. Cô không dám nhìn Tiger lúc đó nữa.

"He! Về báo cáo chiến công thôi. Ông chủ nói đúng. Để hạ tên nhóc này nhanh nhất thì chỉ có chờ lúc nó điên lên, không còn tỉnh táo là dễ nhạ nhất thôi." Minvena cười "Nó rơi thẳng vào bẫy của chúng ta mà không suy nghĩ đó. Đáng cười chưa? Tiếc cho một anh hùng bị hạ quá dễ dàng." Mụ cười ác độc. Nhưng cái suy nghĩ về việc Tiegr bị hạ quả dễ khiến mụ cứ rối rối trong đầu. Mụ chợt quay lại nhìn. Có những vết bầm kì lạ trên người Tiger và dường như mạch của cậu đang luân chuyển không đều. Nghĩ vậy, mụ bèn rút kiếm ra, tiến tới.

"Hóa kiếp cho mi luôn chứ để làm gì nữa. Để lâu họa về sau." Minvena tặc lưỡi. Hannah bên trong nghe thấy. Cô quay sang, hướng ánh mắt vô hồn về phía Tiger đang nằm trên đất, rồi chợt như có một động lực thôi thúc, cô gào lên.

"TIGER!"

RẠT!

Lưỡi kiếm đâm xuống, nhưng nó đâm xuyên qua cái vai đã tàn tạ của tiger. Cậu nhìn Minvena với ánh mắt không còn chút lý trí con người. Tay trái đã phế rồi, giwof thêm lưỡi kiếm của Minvena nữa cũng chẳng ăn thua gì hơn. Máu chảy thành vũng lớn. Nhưng tay phải cậu vẫn còn giữ thanh hỏa đao laquari nghĩa là cậu vẫn đánh.

"Mày…định đánh tiếp với tình trạng này ư?" Minvena nhìn xuống, vẻ khinh thường.

"Ừ." Tiger chợt nói, ánh mắt thay đổi hẳn, toàn bộ sự cuồng nộ hồi nãy taqn biến và thay vào đó là một sự tự tin đến mức cao ngạo, đúng chất của một nàh vo địch.

"Và tao sẽ dần chết cả hai đứa mày, Chỉ nghỉ chút mà đã định manh động là không hay đâu nha." Cậu cười nửa miệng. Và nó khiến Minvena run rẩy. Từ lúc Tiger nổi điên, cậu hầu như không hé răng nói một lời mà gần như chỉ là gầm rú. Nhưng cậu chợt nói nhiều hơn trước khiến mụ lo lắng. Và lo lắng là có căn cứ…

CHOANG!

Tay phải, cánh tay còn lành lặn dù rách bươm của Tiger đập vỡ tan thanh kiếm quý báu của Minvena khiến ụ bị bất ngờ lùi lại. và giữa những mãnh vỡ lơ lửng của thanh kiếm, mụ thấy Tiger đứng đó, thẳng người, hai mắt nhìn mụ. Nhưng đôi mắt nâu đen thường ngày biến mất. Thay vào đó, mắt cậu chuyển màu vàng vơi con ngươi màu đen là một dấu ngang hình chữ nhật chứ không tròn. Và quanh viền mắt là vết viền màu cam, biểu hiện của sức mạnh tự nhiên. Ngoài ra, hai bên cằm, trên trán và hai bên má còn là những vết màu cam như những chiếc nanh bao lấy khuôn mặt cậu. Hai chiếc trên trán, hai chiếc hai bên cằm và bốn chiếc hai bên má. Minvena lùi lại. Golduck cũng vừa lao tới đỡ lấy mụ. Nhưng không thấy Tiger đâu nữa…

ẦM!

Cả Minvena và Golduck nhảy sang hei bên. Một cú đấm và Tiger đập vỡ mặt đất, khiến cả hai đối thủ phải lùi. Cậu lộn hai vòng, nhảy xuống đất, một tay buông thõng. Nhưng máu đã ngừng chảy. Và giờ, cậu mặc thêm một cái áo chaongf bên ngoài những bộ quần áo thường nữa. Chiếc áo choàng màu đỏ nâu với viền đỏ lửa và trang trí màu đen.

"Sức mạnh này…" minvena bất ngờ

"Ta đâu tốn thời gian luyện tập vô ích." Tiger cười. Cậu kết ấn một tay.

Kage bunshin no jutsu!

Bốn ảnh phân thân tính cả Tiger là năm. Và cả bọn lao lên.

Suiton: Suijinheki

Một bức tường nước được Minvena tạo nên nhưng không có thanh kiếm, nó chẳng ăn thua. Bốn ảnh phân thân lao tới

Mokuton: mokuryuu no jutsu.

Bốn con rồng gỗ lao lên từ dưới đất. mang theo hai ảnh phân thân lao lên.

Katon: Karyuu dai endan.

Hai cơn bão lửa còn dữ dội hơn cả ban nãy bủa vây lấy Minvena. Một bức tường nước của mụ không là gì cả,

"Ahhhh!" Mụ bị bủa vây, vội nhảy ra ngoài, rơi xuống con sông bên dưới. Còn Golduck…

"Rasenrengan!" Một cú song la toàn hoàn đánh nó văng ra xa cả mét, cái bình hồ lôi rơi xuống. Tiger ngay lập tức vung thanh đao, chém vỡ nó. Hannah ngay lập tức lao ra và ôm lấy cậu bạn. Tiger dơ đao lên như đỡ rồi ngả vai để Hannah có điểm tựa. Cô đang run lên bần bật, sợ hãi, hoảng loạn và nét mặt như muốn khóc nhưng không thể. Golduck và Minvena cũng đã gượng dậy được. Golduck bị thương còn Minvena bị bỏng nhẹ bên tay.

"haha. Thật đáng…" Mụ không đủ hơi để nói hết câu, bị thương nặng. Tiger đứng ngay dưới vách núi đá, cười nhếch mép

"Ta phải nói mi thảm hại mới đúng. Áp đảo đến mức đó rồi mà còn…" Tiger chế diễu, không màng tới cánh tay bị thương nặng tới mức phế của mình. Nhưng cậu chợt nhận thấy một điệu cười ác độc của mụ Minvena.

"Ngươi thắng ư? Còn lâu! Chất độc mà ngươi dính phải hồi nãy là của venom chế ra. Có lẽ mi đã hạ được hắn nhưng độc của hắn thì không." Minvena cười lớn. Tiger khụy xuống

"Chí lí. Hăng quá quên cha nó mất." Cậu cười đau đớn. PHải. ĐỘc tố đan lan dần.

"Và nhiệm vụ của bọn ta hôm nay là nếu không bắt được Hannah thì giết cả nó lẫn ngươi! Và ngươi thua rồi. Gaahaahaa! Ngươi thua rồi!" Minvena ấn một cái nút

BÙM!

Một quả bom phát nổ và vách núi vỡ ra. Những tảng đá lớn rơi xuống.

"KHỉ thật. Biết ngay mà…" Tiger kết ấn. Nhưng chợt…

Sáng hôm sau, hơn một trăm cảnh sát và cứu thương được huy động. Đám ninja đã rời đi. Nhưng không thấy bóng dáng Tiger đâu cả. Họ đã rà soát cả khu vách núi nhưng không thấy. Đứng bên ngoài cửa phòng bệnh của Jarvis ở Ecruteak, Melody lo âu nhìn đồng hồ, cố gắng chờ một tin tốt lành. Nhưng không có gì cả. Họ đã chuyển được Jarvis đến đây từ đêm qua. Alia vẫn đang cùng Silver đi tìm kiếm tung tích của Tiger và Hannah nhưng vẫn chưa có tin hồi đáp. Melody lo âu, nhìn vào trong căn phòng. Jarvis đang nằm, máu được truyền liên tục. Cú đâm không chí mạng nhưng khiến cậu mất quá nhiều máu nên chưa biết bao giờ mới tỉnh. Và một cánh tay cậu không còn nguyên vẹn. Tay phải Jarvis bị chặt cụt tới gần khuỷu tay và phải băng kín lại. Pandora vẫn đang ngồi bên cạnh, đọc báo giết thời gian. Nhưng từ đêm qua, cô bé đã mất hẳn cái sự vui vẻ thường thấy. Có lẽ có một cái gì đó đang đến. Melody nghĩ vậy. Cô đọc truyện thấy cái mô típ ấy quen lắm rồi. Cô cũng cảm thấy. GIống như một cơn bão vô hình đang tràn về vậy.


	34. Chapter 34

Pokemon legendary trainers II: Johto

Chapter 34.

Trở lại buổi tối hôm trước

"Khá đấy nhóc con…" Minvena nằm trên mặt nước, không cử động được nữa. Tiger đứng ngay phía trên mụ, cười khẩy, một tay bị thương đã được băng bó lại với tơ của Caterpie. Cậu đã trở lại bình thường.

"Một vài quả bom con con là đòi giết ta thì hơi hư cấu đó." Cậu cười khẩy "cũng nhờ lọ antidote đó chứ không mớ độc tố của tên kia đã cho ta đi trầu diêm vương rồi."

Minvena chợt cười thành tiếng

"Vậy à? Chắc ảnh phân thân của ngươi đã đưa con bé kia cao chạy xa bay rồi nhỉ? Nào. Giờ thì kết thúc chuyện này đi. Kết liễu ta đi." Minvena nói,, xen lẫn chút tuyệt vọng

"Để?" Tiger băng băng lại cánh tay. Caterpie của cậu gia cố thêm chút tơ vào đó

"Ở cái liên mình này. Thất bại là chết. Thà chết trong tay kẻ thù còn hơn chịu tra tấn tới chết. Coi như là ân huệ cuối cùng của ta đi. Cả Golduck nữa. Nếu để nó về thì nó cũng chết. thôi thi làm phước cho cả hai đứa luôn." Mụ nói dài dòng và nhắc lại chữ "chết" đến vài lần. Tiger chỉ cười khẩy. Cậu rút một con dao ra. Nó sáng lóa trong ánh trăng.

"Ở D.K, những người thực hiện nhiệm vụ thường rất thích xem xét ân huệ cuối cùng của kẻ thù." Cậu cười, kề dao vào cổ Minvena "Và xem xét có thực hiện hay không. Ta sẽ giúp ngươi lần cuối coi như để trả thù cho tối nay."

"Hahahaha. Cũng là làm ơn đó nhóc. Đôi khi tha mạng không phải là làm ơn và giết chóc không phải là tội ác đâu." Mắt mụ long lên, hoang dại. Tiger đã định xuống tay. Nhưng…

ĐOÀNG!

VỤT~

Viên đạn súng ngắm sượt qua má, cứa một vết trên má Tiger và găm thẳng vào trán Minvena, kết liễu cuộc đời mụ trong tích tắc. Tiger giật mình, quay người lại và chỉ kịp né viên đạn thứ hai. Viên đạn găm đúng vào cái tay bị thương của cậu. Nhưng nó nát rồi nên cũng chẳng ảnh hướng gì nhiều. Cậu lao lên bờ, ôm theo Caterpie. Thực lòng thì giờ cậu không đủ khả năng cân thêm trận nữa rồi. Bất ngờ, có những ánh sáng đèn pin. Rồi từ phía cánh rừng bên kia sông, rất nhiều những kẻ mặc áo đen với súng trường trên tay xuất hiện.Và chúng chĩa súng về phía cậu.

"Holy…" Tiger ngay lập tức vụt dậy, túm lấy Caterpie đang lăn lộn trên mặt đất…

ĐOÀNG~

Viên đạn đầu tiên. Rồi tất cả đồng loạt nổ súng. Một cơn mua đạn. Tiger di chuyển nhanh, tay phải giữ lấy tay trái vẫn bị thương và mang theo Caterpie lao ra phía vách núi. Cậu nhảy vụt lên, lao ra phía sau một tảng đá lớn và tựa vào đó, tránh đạn. Những viên đạn bay như một cơn mưa, đập vào đá nghe chói tai. Tiger ngồi tựa vào đá, cố gắng không để bị dính đạn, thở dốc.

"Bố khỉ. Bọn chúng lấy mụ già kia làm mồi nhử thật." Cậu rủa "Lấy chính đồng đội làm mồi để câu con cá lớn. xem ra chúng chẳng thay đổi gì cả."

"Pie…" Caterpie run bần bật, bám vào ngực áo Tiger đã rách tả tơi sau trận đánh ban nãy.

"Yên tâm đi sâu đệ. Chúng ta không chết ở đây đâu."Tiger nói, cố an ủi con pokemon của mình. Rồi cậu ôm chân.

"Chưa đánh được bao đã dính ngay một viên vào đùi rồi." cậu càu nhàu "Cạn luôn chakra thế này chạy kiểu gì được nhỉ?"

Tiger suy ngẫm. Cậu dồn toàn lực để hạ Minvena khi nãy rồi nên giờ đến một chút sức để chạy cũng không còn. Lại còn mắc kẹt ở giữa làn mưa đạn nữa. KHó khăn chồng chất.Cậu không thể ngồi chờ viện trợ được vì làm quái có đứa nào biết cậu ở đây đâu.

"Thôi được rồi. Hành sự tại nhân…" Tiger lẩm bẩm, rút ra cái kunai cuối cùng còn sót lại trong túi cậu, ba cục giấy được cuốn tròn, một miếng bùa. Cậu lấy kunai cắt cái áo tả tơi của mình…

VỤT!

Một cái kunai gắn một mảnh vái phóng ra, vọt lên trên làn đạn. Mảnh vải vuông vắn được buộc vào kunai mở ra khi đủ cao và thành một cái dù. Cái dù đỡ lấy kunai, làm nó lơ lửng rồi rơi xuống cùng với ba cục giấy. Ba cục giấy rơi xuống trước và bất ngờ…

XÌ…

Chúng xì ra một làn khói trắng lóa và đồng thời, kunai chạm đất…

BÙM!

Tấm bùa nổ trên kuani phát nổ, khiến khói và bụi mù mịt. cùng với ba quả bom khói kia khiến cả lũ mặc áo đen buộc phải ngừng bắn. Mắt chúng cay không thể nhìn tháy được gì cả và buộc phải buông súng, lấy tay dụi mắt. Cơ hội đây rồi. tiegr lao ra. Một chân dính đạn và tay trái thì phế rồi nên cậu buộc phải dùng tay phải, chân trái và đầu gối chân phải để chạy. cậu giờ là một con thú bị thương, mang theo Caterpie, chạy về phía hang núi gần đó. Tiger lấy hết sức, chạy về phía trước, chạy để sống sót. Nhưng có tiếng gió thổi cùng tiếng động cơ phía sau. Một chiếc trực thăng xuất hiện, xóa tan làn khói và bay tới chỗ cậu. hai khẩu súng máy cùng hai tay súng đã sẵn sàng.

Denkousenka!

Những viên đạn xả xuống, bắn tung mặt đất. Tiger lướt qua với chút sức còn lại, lao vào một hang núi. Bên ngoài, tiếng súng máy vẫn tiến tục bắn và. Nền đá như bị vỡ nứt. Đất bắn lên như một cơn mưa. Tiger lết xác vào trong, ngồi tựa vào một tảng đá.

"Phù. Vẫn dính." Cậu thở dài. Hai vệt máu loang chảy từ vai và hông xuống đất thành vũ nãy giờ vẫn nấp trong ngực áo cậu phát hoảng khi thấy cậu chảy máu. Nó vội vàng lấy tơ bọc lại. Nhưng máu vẫn chảy.

"Ha. Đừng lo. Không sao đâu." Tiger chợt xoa đầu con sâu nhỏ khi nó đang đứng đó, bổi rối không biết làm gì tiếp. Đến nó cũng hết tơ để dùng rồi. Trận đấu đã vắt kiệt sức của hai người rồi. Cậu chỉ lấy tay đỡ và ôm lấy Caterpie.

"Đừng lo. Từ giờ tới sáng kiểu gì cũng có người qua. Nghe tiếng súng to thế kia, sớm muộn gì cảnh sát cũng ập tới thôi. Lúc đó chúng ta sẽ được cứu." cậu an ủi, cố thở đều "Cậu cũng làm hết sức rồi. tranh thủ nghỉ ngơi đi."

Caterpie hơi rối. Tiger đang thở yếu dần. cùng lúc ấy, hai quả tên lửa đã được kéo ra. Chiếc trực thăng phóng thẳng hai quả tên lửa vào hang núi. Cùng lúc ấy, bên trong hang, Caterpie phát sáng…

Nhiều ngày sau đó…

"Mấy em cứ về Violet đi. Đây là chuyện khẩn cấp rồi. cứ để cậu ấy. chị được nghỉ vài hôm dể hồi sức nên sẽ trông chừng cậu ấy luôn cho." Chị Joy làm việc ở Mahogany đã được chuyển tới Ecruteak để điều trị, nói. Họ ngó vào phòng. Jarvis vẫn nằm đó, vẫn chưa tỉnh lại, vẫn được truyền máu vào. Cậu mất quá nhiều máu và chỉ may mắn sống sót. Nhưng hiện vẫn chưa có gì khả quan.

"Vâng. Đành nhờ chị vậy." Melody cúi đầu "Đi thôi mọi người!" cô quay lại, nói. Silver, Pandora và Alia đều đã hành lý đầy đủ. Rồi họ đi.

"Cẩn thận nhé!" Chị Joy nói với theo. Cả bốn đứa mất hút phía cuối hành lang.

Ở Violet, những con đường được trang hoàng lộng lẫy cờ hoa. Phải, hôm nay là một ngày quan trọng. Lễ kỉ niệm 20 năm thành lập ngôi trường lâu đời nhất ở Johto và cũng là nơi hội Red vẫn đang theo học. Những tấm băng rôn, biểu ngữ, cờ và hoa đầy đường. Những con đường với những hàng cây hai bên được treo những lá cờ sặc sỡ. Ngôi trường hôm nay cũng được trang hoàng lộng lẫy. Bước vào cổng là hai tấm biểu ngữ lớn. Sân trường, đại sảnh người người nhộn nhịp. những nhóm học sinh trong bộ đồng phục nam sinh, nữ sinh đẹp, mới. Những tấm biểu ngữ, gian hàng lưu niệm dọc hai bên hành lang. Hội trường chính với sân khấu, bốn sân đấu và hai hàng khán đài hai bên cũng nhộn nhịp. Crystal chỉ huy đám con trai khuân đồ, chỉ huy toàn bộ đám tay chân xung quanh để buổi lễ diễn ra suôn sẻ. ở phía sau, Venus và Lunar đang kiểm tra lại dan âm thanh và ánh sáng. Ai ai cũng có việc của mình. Blue và Green đứng trò chuyện sau cánh gà, chuẩn bị qua chương trình trò chơi. Họ đã tập luyện quá lâu cho ngày hôm nay rồi nên hôm nay sẽ là ngày của họ. Buổi lễ bắt đầu lúc tám giờ. Đầu tiên là cái bài phát biểu dài hai trang của hiệu trưởng về lễ kỉ niệm trường. Mọi thứ diễn ra suôn sẻ. Vài tiết mục văn nghệ, vài câu đố vui về pokemon, và rất nhiều thứ diễn ra sau đó. Mọi thứ vốn vẫn yên ổn.

…

Phía bên ngoài Violet…

"Tất cả chuẩn bị sẵn sàng!" Prometheu ra lệnh…

…

Cả buổi sáng được dành cho phần thi văn nghệ, phát biểu, các cuộc thi lớn nhỏ khác chào mừng ngày kỉ niệm 20 của ngôi trường. Mọi người vui vẻ, cười đùa. KHông khí nhộn nhịp. Blue và Lunar, hai MC của phần thi trí tuệ thực sự đã khiến cả hội trường ôm bụng cười. Tiến sĩ Oak cũng được mời tham gia như một khách mời danh dự. Có cả các vị quan chức cấp cao và khách mời danh dự từ khắp Kanto và Johto đến nữa. Đến chiều mới là giải đấu pokemon. Nhưng ngoài Green và Crystal phải ở lại chuẩn bị cho chương trình và Yellow không đi ra thì cả Gold và Red đều đã lặn mất tăm. Hai người không ở trường mà đã tới khu rừng phía tây bắc của Violet để luyện tập riêng.

"Tất cả nhắm Ita!" Gold ra lệnh. Đồng loạt nhưng pokemon của Gold tấn công. Ita, con garchomp sở hữu sharingan nhân tạo của Red. Nhưng Ita chỉ liếc qua một khúc gỗ đã được Venusaur chặt sẵn, dựng cách đó không xa. Rồi nó quay ra nhìn những đòn tấn công của nhóm Gold.

ẦM!

Đòn đánh khiến khúc gỗ vỡ vụn, cháy đen ngo0mf, rơi lả tả xuống đất trong khi Ita đứng đó ở chỗ khúc gỗ ban nãy.

"Ita! Hết ba giây tung liền dragon pulse!" Red ra lệnh, ghi ghi vài thứ vào một tờ giấy. Ba…hai…một…

"Gaarrrr!" Ita bắn một chùm năng lượng về phía nhóm Gold.

"Sudobo! Protect!" Gold ra lệnh. Sudobo đứng chắn, dùng hai tay, tạo một tấm chắn để chặn Ita. Nhưng chợt, đòn tấn công của Ita vụt biến mất.

"năm…bốn…ba…hai…" Red đếm, nhìn cái đồng hồ bấm giờ "…một…"

ĐÙM!

Đòn đánh của Ita không trúng. Nhưng nó vừa…xuất hiện ngay sau lưng Sudobo và xuất hiện từ hư không.

"Chính xác rồi." Red nói

"Vậy ra đó là khả năng của mangekyo sharingan à?" Gold nhìn Ita cười thán phục. Mangekyo của Ita cũng tan và trở về dạng thường rồi trở về mắt thường. Nó kích vừa kích hoạt Mangekyo để chiến đấu. Có lẽ nó đã hoàn toàn làm chủ sức mạnh rồi.

"Có thể mangekyo của Ita chỉ là bản nhân tạo, không thể sử dụng những sức mạnh tối thường như Tsukyomi hay Amaterasu nhưng ít nhất, nó cũng có sức mạnh đặc trưng riêng của nó." Red cười, đứng bên cạnh vỗ vỗ lưng Ita "Magekyo của nó sau khi được tái tạo và phục hồi nhờ Tiger thì có hoa văn giống như một xoáy lốc mười hai cánh nhọn. Có thể hiểu giống như một "lỗ đen không-thời gian". Nó có thể đảo vị trí giữa hai vật thể, đồng đội hay đòn tấn công trong cự li giới hạn 10 mét và có thể gửi một đòn tấn công hoặc một vật thể thẳng tới tương lai trong vòng 5 giây kế tại một vị trí nhất định đã chọn trước. em thấy đó. Giờ hạn bán kính 10 mét, thời gian tối đa 5 giây và cần 3 giây để có thể tái sử dụng. Vì là bản nhân tạo nên sẽ giảm được tác dụng phụ."

"Con bài tẩy để anh hạ anh Green đó à?" Gold chống tay sau gáy, hỏi.

"Ừ." Red gật đầu cười "Lần này anh thắng chắc." cậu phởn. Chợt cái bụng của cậu réo lên.

"A. hình như hơi trễ rồi." Red nhìn xuồng cái dạ dày của mình. Nó biểu tình, cậu ăn bữa sáng từ sớm vì bị nhóm Green lôi dậy nên giờ đói.

"Cũng gần giữa trưa rồi." Gold nhìn đồng hồ "May sao em mang theo ít đồ ăn nhẹ."

"Đâu đâu đâu?" Vừa dứt câu, Red đã nhào tới cái túi của Gold. Nhưng bên trong chỉ có một con Pikachu và một con Aipom đang nằm đó, bụng căng tròn. Chúng chợt giật mình tỉnh giậy sau giấc ngủ ngon lành, ngước lên nhìn hai tên chủ đang lườm chúng với cái ánh mắt đói bụng. và có cả Snor đang nhìn chúng chảy dãi nữa. Thôi thì tập xác định. :v

Hết thức ăn, Gold và Red phải vác cái bụng đói meo về Violet mua đồ ăn. Đáng lẽ họ đã có thể tập thêm nếu không hết thức ăn và cũng vì cuộc thi đến 4h chiều mới bắt đầu. Họ lết từng bước đói ăn như hai thằng ăn mày lâu năm về Violet. Chợt cả hai khựng lạ ến đường phía trước họ chị để rào chắn. Đường bị cấm.

"Gì thế này?" Red ngạc nhiên, ngó qua ngó lại. Nhưng ngoài cái rào chắn và cái biển thì chẳng có gì ngạc nhiên cả.

"Hồi sáng đi có thấy cái thứ này đâu. Hay là đứa nào troll?" Gold tò mò "Mà thôi. Kệ cha chúng nó. Có mỗi cái biển mà…" cậu cứ thế bước qua. Chợt…

CỐP!

Gold đụng ngay một thứ gì đó vô hình, ngã ngửa, ôm trán.

"Cái quái gì?" Cậu càu nhàu. Nhưng Red và Pika lao tới. Họ nhìn lên, nhìn qua, xem xét lại một hồi.

"Poli! Saur! Tân công về phái này đi." Red nói. Hai con pokemon của cậu gật đầu. Rồi cả hai đồng loạt tân công. Chợt…

ẦM!

Nước và chùm tia mặt trời của chúng bị chặn đứng. Một bức tường vô hình hiện rõ rồi lại mờ đi, tan biến như chưa hề ở đó.

"Cái gì…Gold! Thành phố bị bvao vây rồi." Red nói, nhìn lên cao

"Gì cơ?" Gold ngạc nhiên

"Có một bức tường ở đây." Red chỉ "Có lẽ có kẻ nào đó đang dùng sức mạnh tâm linh để cô lập Violet

"Chúng muốn cái gì chứ?" Gold thực sự không hiểu. Nhưng nhìn biểu hiện của Red thì cậu có thể đoán ra nó chẳng hay ho gì.

"Anh cần em kiểm tra một vòng quanh thành phố. Anh sẽ lo trên không." Red thả Aero ra và Ita cũng chuẩn bị "Chúng ta chưa biết bọn người đã cô lập Violet có mục đích gì nhưng có lẽ nó chẳng hay ho gì đâu. Phải nhanh lên mới được."

Nói xong, Red cùng hai pokemon của mình bay vụt lên nhìn theo một hồi hồi ngay lập tức thả hết pokemon của mình ra

"Được rồi các cậu. Chúng ta hãy chia nhỏ ra, kiếm tra xung quanh thành phố. Nếu ai thấy gì thì báo cáo ngay." Cậu nói rồi nhảy lên lưng Exbo, chạy về phía nam. Những pokemon của cậu cũng tản ra. Chúng bắt đầu thăm dò bức tườ khi ấy, bên trong đang là giờ nghỉ trư óm pokedex holder lại tụ họp trong phòng thư viện.

"Phù. Xuất sắc!" Blue dơ hai ngón tay hình chư V, ăn mừng một buổi sáng tưng bừng.

"Cũng gọi là tốt." Venus cười trong khi tay vẫn đang hí hoáy chỉnh lại dàn âm thanh bị lỗi. may là Lunar phát hiện kịp chứ không cả bọn toi rồi. Lunar thì kiểm tra lại mớ dụng cụ. Cô có vẻ khá chú tâm.

"Cơm trưa đến rồi đây!" Chợt Rin mở cửa, cùng với Yellow xách hai túi đựng những hộp cơm mua ở cửa hàng của mẹ Blue tới. Họ đặt nó lên bàn.

"Nhắc mới nhớ. Làm cả buổi đói muốn chết." Blue chợt thở ra, thoải mái và ngồi xuống, chộp lấy hộp cơm đầu tiên.

"hai tên kia đi đâu lâu thế nhỉ?"Green nhìn đồng hồ. gần 12h trưa rồi chứ sớm gì nữa. Cậu thở dài "Tên Red này quyết tâm hạ tớ tới quên cả ăn uống rồi." cậu đùa. Một câu đùa rất nhạt.

"Kệ họ đi. Chương trình của chúng ta tới bốn giờ mới tiếp tục mà. Còn các đại biểu nghỉ ngơi nữa chứ." Crystal bước vào, cầm theo bảng phân công công việc. Nô ném nó qua một bên, kéo ghế ngồi xuống. Dọn dẹp đống sách sang một cái bàn bên cạnh. Thủ thư để họ tự do sử dụng thư viện trong vài ngày diễn ra buổi lễ miến là không làm bẩn sách là được mà.

"Thôi. Nghỉ tay ăn thôi." Lunar vỗ vỗ vai venus, kéo cậu ra khỏi công việc

"Ừm." Venus cũng ngừng tay, quay lại bàn ăn. Rin và yellow nhanh thoăn thoắt chia phần cơm cho từng người.

"Hai xuất này để cho anh Red với Gold." Yellow để riêng hai phần cơm sang bàn bên "Họ tập cả buổi chắc đói lắm. còn đây là…" cô bê lên một chai nước ngọt. Loại chai 2 lít. Rin cũng bê lên một chai nữa và một bộ cốc giấy.

"ăn mừng thôi." Cô nói, mặt tươi cười. Và phải. đến lúc ăn mừng rồi.

…

…

Đó là một bữa trưa tạm bợ nhưng vui. Tạm tợ ở chỗ họ ăn trong thư viện với xuất cơm hộp từ cửa hàng. Nhưng vui ở chỗ họ đã hoàn thành nhiệm vụ cả buổi sáng xuất sắc. Họ vừa ăn, vừa cười, vừa trò chuyện. Blue thậm chí còn trèo tót lên kệ sách, ngồi ăn và kể chuyện cười. Venus sặc nước. Cả bọn cười. Green bị đổ nước lên đầu. Cả bọn lại cười…trừ cậu. Những pokemon của họ cũng có phần ăn riêng. Zorua của Blue thích bánh rán trong khi Axl và Mienshao của Venus và Lunar được ăn chung một suất cơm. Chuchu, Wiggly, Clefy,…tất cả đều có phần. Họ ăn uống vui vẻ bên nhau. Chợt…một tiếng nổ lớn phá vỡ bầu không khí ấy…


	35. Chapter 35

Pokemon legendary trainers II: Johto

Chapter 35

…

Nghe thấy tiếng nổ lớn, venus và Green lao ra ngoài. Venus phóng qua cái cửa sổ của thư viện còn Green chạy cửa hậu. Bên ngoài, mọi người toán loạn. Mặt đất rung chuyển khiến cả hai không đứng vững. Động đất. Và tháp bellspout phía bắc đang bốc cháy ngùn ngụt, khói đen che phủ bầu trời cùng những đám cháy ở khắp nơi. Bên trong, Yellow và Crystal nhanh chóng nắm được tình hình. Rin, Blue và Lunar cũng chạy ra.

"Động đất à?" Blue hỏi, đứng không vững. mặt đất vẫn đang rung lên liên hồi.

"Không phải." venus nhắm mắt suy ngẫm. Rồi cậu lấy ra pokeball. Togekiss xuất hiện.

"Đi thôi Togekiss!" cậu ra lệnh. Rồi cả hai vụt bay về phía trung tâm thành phố, nơi có nhiều đám cháy nhất.

"Rin, Blue! Hai người đưa mọi người tới nơi chú ẩn an toàn. Có một khu vực bên dưới phòng gym. Báo lại Falkner là bọn anh cần viện trợ gấp." Green nói.Rồi cậu cũng thả Charizard và phóng vụt lên không, bay mất hút sau làn khói đen đặc.

"Rõ!" Rin chỉ kịp nói vọng theo rồi chạy vào trong. Blue chạy theo. Họ chuẩn bị hành trang sẵn sàng. Crystal cũng đã nhanh chóng thay lại bộ đồ cô thường mặc để đi bắt pokemon cho đỡ vướng víu và sẵn sàng.

"Chúng ta sẽ chia ra chứ?" cô hỏi, thắt chặt dây giày "Luôn còn các điểm trú ẩn đề phòng thảm họa mà."

"Được rồi." Blue lấy ra một tấm bản đồ và một cây bút viết đỏ "Chúng ta sẽ chia ra. Có tổng cộng bốn điểm sơ tán. Crystal sẽ lên phía bắc, gần tháp bellspout, hỗ trợ mọi người tới được đó."

"Em sẽ đến khu phía tây. Tới Gym của thành phố Violet." Rin nói, chỉ tay vào biểu tượng Gym trên bản đồ.

"Rồi. Chị sẽ đến điểm sơ tán phía nam." Blue nói "Yellow. Em chạy đi huy động toàn bộ học sinh của trường sẵn sàng chiến đấu."

"Sao cơ ạ? Đây không phải là động đất à?" Yellow ngạc nhiên

"Green nói là không. Cậu ấy sẽ cần thêm hỗ trợ đấy." Blue nói "Mà ai thấy Lunar đâu không?" cô chợt hỏi. Cả bốn người ngơ ngác nhìn quanh. Nhưng không có ai. Sau cùng, họ chụm tay, hô to rồi lao ra ngoài. Nó gần giống như một bài diễn tập sơ tán người dân trong thảm họa hồi tháng trước mà trường tổ chức. có điều, lần này là thật. Cả nhóm nhanh chóng tản ra, đi theo những mệnh lệnh đã định. Trên bầu trời, Green và Venus nhanh chóng bay tới trung tâm thành phố. Ở đó, khói bụi mù mịt.

"Cái này là…" Venus lấy tay che mũi. Mặc cái bộ đồng phục này làm cậu khó chịu.

"Charizard!" Green ra lệnh. Con rồng cam gầm lên, vẫy cánh thật mạnh. Bụi bị thổi đi và một con Mamosswine xuất hiện. Nó đang liên tục đập chân xuống đất tạo những cơn rung cực mạnh. Nó chính là nguồn cội của trận động đất. Nhưng…

"Không thể nào. Một con Mamoswine không thể gây nên chấn động mạnh tới mức này." Green đứng thẳng lên, nhìn quanh. Còn tới hơn chục đám bụi khắp thị trấn nữa chứng tỏ phải có tới cả chục con pokemon đang gây động đất. Và khác với con Mamosswine ở trung tâm, chúng đang chạy.

"Khỉ thật. Chia ra Venus. Chúng ta sẽ sử lý hết bọn này!" Green nói

"Tôi bên trái cậu bên phải. Cùng lắm mười phút chứ mấy. Gặp nhau ở trường nhé!" Venus hẹn.

"Ờ!" green đáp lại. Rồi bay đi. Và Venus nhanh chóng lao xuống với Togekiss.

"Axl!"

ẦM!

Lửa tuôn trào, vỡ tung. Mamosswine bật ra tới cả mét. Nó cáu tiết, lao tới. Nhưng Axl nhanh như cắt, cầm hai khẩu súng colt bằng thép với đạn dung nham của mình nhảy tới. Nó nã đạn liên tiếp, bắn tan xác Mamoswine. Con voi Ma mut ngã gục trong chốc lát, nguwofi bốc khói, cháy đen ngòm, bất tỉnh. Trong khi ấy, venus và Milotic của cậu di chuyển với tốc độ không tường, vòng qua nhiều con hẻm, lướt qua những dãy nhà. Đường phố bị cày xới, vỡ vụn. Một con Piloswine chợt quay lại sau khi đã phá nát một cửa tiệm bánh mỳ. Nó chỉ vừa quay lại, hai dòng nước vòi rồng phóng tới, đánh nó văng ngược lại, hạ gục nó trong chốc lát. Một con Mamosswine khác gần đó như cảm nhận được, bất ngờ chui từ dưới đất lên, dùng cái thân hình đồ sộ của nó húc mạnh. Nhưng vô dụng. Vilepume nhanh chóng đánh úp với một cú energy ball. Mamosswine ngã ngửa. Không chờ cho đối thủ kịp ngồi dậy, nó tung tiếp solar beam vào mặt Mamoswine. Trời đang nắng nên nó rất nhanh. Và Venus quay lại nhìn. Green đứng trên Charizard. Và Mega Charizard-Y đang phun lửa, nhấn chìm một bầy Piloswine trong biển lửa. Hai người đang một mình cân cả một đội quân.

Trong khi ấy, tại điểm trú ẩn.

"Này Rin!" mẹ của Blue chợt kéo tay cô bé lại khi thấy cô định chạy ra ngoài

"Cháu phải giúp mọi người. Họ vẫn đang ở ngoài kia…" Rin cố gắng thoát ra để ra ngoài

"Ta nói là đừng ra ngoài. Cháu chỉ làm vướng chân họ thôi." Mẹ của Blue nói nhỏ "Vì dù sao cháu cũng vẫn đang là mục tiêu săn đuổi của bọn chúng mà."

Rin im lặng. ĐƯợc một lúc, cô mới chịu ngồi xuống

"Vậy cjaus ở lại." cô bé làm cái vẻ dỗi, ngồi yên ở một góc, vẻ mặt lo lắng.

"Cuối cùng thì…" mẹ Blue thở dài "Cứ yên tâm. Chồng cô đã ra ngoài rồi. cháu ở lại nơi trú ẩn này với mọi người. cứ trốn ở đây đi. Mọi việc cứ để chồng cô lo." Cô an ủi con bé, ngồi xuống, vuốt mái tóc Rin. Rin cũng thấy đỡ lo lắng hơn khi mà ngoài kia, mọi người vẫn đang náo loạn.

Trở lại trung tâm pokemon. Máy chuyển phát được bật lên. Cha của Blue ngồi trước cái máy tính. Anh gõ tên đăng nhập. "Jack Phoenix". Một hộp chứa pokemon mở ra. Bên trong là ba pokemon. Talonflame, Darkanine và Kyuublast. Màn hình bắt đầu chạy. Rồi ba quả pokeball hiện lên bên trong máy chuyển phát. Anh nắm lấy chúng, đeo vào thắt lưng.

Trên những con đường đang bị phá nát bởi đám pokemon…

Suijinshuriken!

Loạt shuriken của Venus khiến đám piloswine đang ùn ùn kéo tới bị chậm lại. ngay lập tức, Milotic làm lạnh nước bị bắn ra từ chiêu shuriken nước và khiến cho mặt đất trơn trượt. magnezone sử dụng điện của nó, nhấc bổng cả một khối bê tông với những thanh thép cứng bên trong, xếp thành một bức tường. Nó chỉ vừa kịp chặn chiêu Ice wind của đám Piloswine vừa tới. Ngay sau khi đợt tấn công kết thúc, Magnezone rút toàn bộ thép khiến mảng bê tông vỡ vụn. Nó dùng năng lực của mình, nung chảy và tạo hình đống thép, tạo thành một khẩu súng trường, đứa cho Axl bên cạnh.

"Axl! Nhắm con Mamoswine phía sau. Nó là đầu đàn đó." Venus chỉ tay về phía đám Piloswine. Có một con Mamoswine thậ dơ súng lên.

ĐOÀNG!

Viên đạn dung nham phóng xuyên qua đám Piloswine, lao thẳng tới, đánh trúng và hạ gục Mamoswine. Đàn Piloswine bắt đầu hoảng loạn. Chúng sợ sệt, tản ra.

"Được rồi." Venus cười tự tin, mái tóc bạc dựng ngược đã chuyển nâu do đất cát. CHợt…

"TẤN CÔNG!"

Một loạt lệnh hô lên. Và từ trên những nóc nhà, những cái bóng màu đen trong làn khói di chuyển nhanh như cắt cùng những pokemon đầy thiện chiến. Một đội quân.

"Cái gì?" venus ngay lập tức quay lưng lại về phía đồng đội, nhìn lên. Những Ninja trong bộ đồ đen tím với biểu tượng chữ S trên ngực áo xuất hiện,. bủa vây tứ phía, đứng trên những nóc tòa nhà đang đổ nát. Phía xa, cả một đội quân đang ùn ùn kéo tới. Động đất cũng ngừng rồi. Và đây là đội quân chính.

"Chết…bị vây rồi." Venus ngay lập tức chuẩn bị. Axl lên đạn khẩu súng Colt mà nó luôn để sau lưng đến cạch một cái. Milotic lườm đám pokemon đang đứng cùng lũ ninja đồ tím kia.

"vậy ra là do các ngươi…" Venus cười tự tin "Chuẩn bị trả giá đi!"

Suiton!

Nước từ một cột cứu hỏa đã bị pá gần đó đang tuôn ra, lao về phía Venus, vây quanh người cậu

Suiryuudan!

Dòng nước lao tới với hình dang một con rồng, lao thẳng lên tần công những tên ở trên nóc siêu thị. Nhưng chúng nhảy lên và né được đòn đánh dễ dàng.

"Tấn công!" một tên ra lệnh và đồng loạt những tên khác cũng ra lệnh. Mười hai con Tynamo đồng loạt lao xuống, dùng điện phóng tới.

"Magen!" Magnezone lao vào dòng nước của venus. Tynamo phóng điện vào nước để tấn công nhưng toàn bộ đã bị Magnezone hấp thụ. Milotic ngay lập tức tạo một tấm băng, rồi dùng nước nhấc cả tảng băng lên. Axl bám vào nó, bay lên không. Hai chân giữ chắc, nó ngửa người, dương súng, băng liên tục. Đội hình của đám ninja bị rối loạn. Nhunwgg chúng vẫn vây được họ. Đồng loạt những con Ferrroseed đã chờ sẵn phóng hàng loạt gai về phía nhóm Venus.

"Khỉ thật!" Venus cố gắng né đòn, thu hồi ngay lập tức Milotic vào bóng. Magnezone vì là sắt nên đứng ra đỡ cho cả hai đồng đội.

"Tấn công!" một hiệu lệnh nữa được ra. ĐỒng loạt những con Houndour lao xuống, phun lửa. Một cơn mưa đạn. magnezone không chịu nổi. Nó rơi thẳng xuống đất đến "Rầm" một cái.

"Magnezone!" Venus thu hồi con pokemon điện của mình lại. Axl nhanh chóng bắn hạ đám Houndour. Nhưng đám pokemon thiện chiến vẫn lao tới. Ariados, Beedrill và Ekan phóng những chiếc kim độc về phía họ. Nó như một cơn mưa vậy. Venus định dùng thủy bích để chặn chúng lại. Nhưng chợt…

VÈO! KÉT!

Một chiếc xe tuần tra cảnh sát phóng vụt qua, trượt cả một vết dài, rê bánh, đánh văng hết đám kim độc, chắn được cho Venus. Cửa xe bật mở

"Lên xe đi! Nhanh!" Falkner như hét lê ngay lập tức lao lên xe còn Axl phá tung luôn cửa sau, nhảy vào ghế phía sau và phá luôn kính hậu.

"hai người phá hoại quá đấy." Falkner mặt biểu cảm. Xe công mà bị phá thế này. Chắc ảnh sợ bị xếp la.

"Rồi rồi! Chuồn khỏi đây thôi!" Venus thắt dây an toàn, nói vội vã. Falkner đạp ga. Chiếc xe phóng vèo qua làn đàn và khói, thoát khỏi trận địa bao vây của địch. Venus thở dài. Axl vẫn đang ở ghế sau(đốt luôn cả cái ghế da với thân hình toàn dung nham của nó nếu mọi người quan tâm. Magmortar phiên bản tay thay đại bác mà) dùng khẩu súng trường bắn hạ hết đám pokemon bám đuôi. Họ thoát được. Chiếc xe phóng về phía tòa tháp.

"Chúng ta bị bao vây rồi." Falkner nói "Thành phố bị giữ trong một cái lồng năng lượng không thể bị phá vỡ. Chúng ta hiện bị cô lậ ỉ còn cách tự thân thôi."

"Viện trợ bên ngoài không vào được. Chắc phải có cách nào phá cái thứ trên kia chứ?" Venus nói, xỏ lại dây giày rồi chỉ tay lên trời. đến cả khói cũng đang bị nó cản lại. một thứ hình vòm, rất lớn.ói đặc tới mức ánh sáng mặt trời cũng không xuyên quan nổi.

"Đi tìm nhóm Red đã." Falkner nói

"Cậu ta đi luyện tập từ sáng. Chắc giờ mắc kẹt bên ngoài bức tường rồi." Venus dập luôn hi vọng của Falkner "Đi tìm Green thì may ra."

"ờ. Vậy thì tìm Green." Ông anh Falkner toát cả mồ hôi. Định nhờ vả cựu vô địch mà cuối cùng…

Tại tháp Bellspout…

ẦM!

Đòn đánh của Entei bắn trật. Crystal né được. Một quả cầu điện phóng tới bởi Raikou nhưng bị Monlee đấm văng ra, nổ tung dưới đất.

"Hừ!" Crystal nghiến răng. Còn Prometheus đứng cười. Hắn đang đứng bên cạnh Entei và Raikou. Còn Suicune thì đang ở phía sau, chặn đường lui của Crystal.Cô bị vây và bị thương. Archy và Xatee bị hạ rồi.

"Sao…Sao ngươi lại có cả ba con pokemon huyền thoại này chứ?" Crystal hỏi lớn, cố gắng băng bó vết thương trên cánh tay trái.

"Thì…ta bắt được thôi." Prometheus cười. Điệu cười của hắn nói lên tất cả. Nhìn ánh mắt của ba con pokemon huyền thoại là biết. Chúng chẳng hề muốn chiến đấu chút nào. Nhưng đó là mệnh lệnh và chúng buộc phải chiến đấu.

"Entei! Flamethrower!" Prometheus ra lệnh

'Mình biết mọi nguwofi không muốn chiến đấu.' Crystal rút quả pokeball trong túi ra 'Mình sẽ…'

"Chumee! Protect!"

Chumee xuất hiện, dùng đôi cánh của nó, tạo một tấm chắn. Flamethrower bị chặn lại. Nhưng cũng chỉ là tạm thời.

"Bồi thêm đi! Suicune! Buble beam!" Prometheu tiếp tục. Hắn đang thắng

Một loạt bong bóng lao tới Crystal.

"Megaree!" Crystal thả quả pokeball xuống chân, đánh gót cho nó bay về sau. Megaree xuất hiện, dùng petal dance đỡ đòn. Những quả bong bóng bị cánh hoa đập vỡ. Nhưng nước từ bong bóng bắn lên nguwofi Megaree.

"Một con đã xong. Suicune!Aurora beam!" prometheus ra lệnh. Suicune phung ra một luồng năng lượng băng tuyết. Nó bắn trung Megaree.

"Reeee!" on pokemon cỏ bị đóng băng.

"Megaree!" Crystal mất cảnh giác. Từ phía trên…

"Mất cảnh giác là không tốt đâu." Giọng nói của Prometheus khiến cô rùng mình. Hắn cưỡi Raikou ở ngay trên đầu cô. Và một đám mây roogn kéo tới.

ẦM!

Một luồng sét đánh thẳng xuống Crystal

"Á!"

Cô gái gần như không có cơ hội thoát nào. Nhưng…sau khi khói từ luồng sét đso tan, chẳng có gì ở đó cả.

"Hửm. Chuồn nhanh vậy?" prometheus hơi thất vọng "Mà thôi. Kệ đi. Hắn quay mặt. cười khẩy. Còn sáu cái." Hắn lẩm bẩm, tay cầm pokedex của Crystal.

Ở một nơi khác…

"Argh!" Blue dính trọn hộp quà nổ của Delibirrd, bay ngược lại. Cô trượt trên nền đá, xước hết cả, ứa má ưng cô lại bật dậy. Cô đứng vụt dậy. Nhưng người cô run bần bật. Một cái bóng xuất hiện sau làn bụi cùng với một con Delibird. Cái dáng vẻ ma mị, áo choàng đen phủ kín người. Một cái mặt nạ bằng băng trông đáng sợ với cái điệu cười quỷ quyệt khắc trên mặt nạ cùng mái tóc bạc phất phơ như một hồn ma. Hắn đứng không chạm đất.

"Lại là nguơi…" Blue run bần bật, cầm pokeball cũng không vững

"Nếu các ngươi nghĩ có thể hạ được ta chỉ với vài thứ nhỏ con thế thì nhầm to rồi. kHửa khửa! Lâu rồi ta mới lại có cơ hội để phạt ngươi. Con bé hư đốn." Hắn nói, giọng nói âm vang như từ cõi kia vậy. Delibird phun một luồng băng lạnh khiến Blue tê cứng người. Cô không còn đủ sức mở pokeball nữa. Người cô như hóa đá mỗi khi nhìn thấy chiếc mặt nạ ấy. Cô vẫn còn pokemon. Nhưng cô không thể mở bóng. Rồi cô nhắm nghiền mắt, cố gắng cử động trong cơn gió tuyết. Một phần vì lạnh, nhưng nhiều phần lại là sợ hãi. Cô đã quá hãi rồi. Giống như một cơn sóng tâm linh tác động, đào xới lại toàn bộ những kí ức kinh hoàng nhất của cô suốt thời gian bị bắt cóc lên vậy. Cô sợ. Và ngay khi cô vừa mở mắt ra…

"Ngạc nhiên chưa?"

Chiếc mặt nạ băng cùng cơn bão tuyết ập tới ngay trước mặt.

"T-t-t-t…" Cô chỉ mấp máy môi, không nói lên lời…

ẦM!

Đòn đánh chí mạng dáng xuống người cô gái tội nghiệp…

Mười một năm trước…

"Xin giới thiệu với cả lớp! Đây là học sinh mới của lớp ta!" Thầy giáo nói "Neo, Alan và Blue."

Ông chỉ tay về phía ba đứa trẻ. Neo, một thằng nhóc với vẻ mặt nghịch ngợm, đôi mắt đỏ tinh quái, điệu cười hồn nhiên vui vẻ và mái tóc đen giày cả năm không chải dơ tay.

"Mình là Neo! Rất vui được làm quen với mọi người!" Cậu nói, cười vui vẻ. Nhưng bên dưới tất cả những thứ đó là một chiếc nạng và một chân phải bị băng chặt. Cậu khập khễnh bướ lên trước với cái nạng, tự giới thiệu. Bên cạnh cậu, đứa em trai cũng tầm tuổi Al;an thì khác. Lầm lì, bình tĩnh, già hơn tuổi. Mái tóc nâu cùng đôi mắt đỏ rực giống anh nó. Nhưng cậu ta không có cái vẻ vui vẻ và tinh nghịch giống của ông anh.

"Mình là Alan." Một câu giới thiệu đơn giản và cậu chỉ cười, một điệu cười hiền để chào cả lớp.

"Đây là em trai mình đó mọi người!" Neo khoác vai Alan "Dù không cùng dòng máu nhưng bọn mình quý nhau lắm." cậu nói, cười tươi. Alan cũng bớt căng thẳng hơn và cũng cười một cách vui vẻ hơn trước. Nhưng trái ngược hoàn toàn với phía bên này, đứng ở một góc mà không ai để ý, cô bé với mái tóc nâu dài, đôi mắt xanh buồn buồn nhìn quanh. Không có ai thân thích cả. Rồi cô chượt bật khóc. Giống như một đứa trẻ cô đọc giữa một nơi xa lạ vậy. Thầy giáo đã mất rất nhiều thời gian để dỗ cô. Và cuối cùng, cô cũng chịu nói tên mình.

"Blue."

Phải. Một cái tên đơn giản, có chút đượm buồn. Nhưng đối với lũ trẻ, chúng chẳng quan tâm. Cả lớp có tám người, giờ thêm ba nữa là mười một. ở một lớp học đơn sơ, giản dị tại một ngôi trường nằm tách biệt khỏi thế giới, cô lập giữa cánh rừng bạt ngàn. "Trường nội trú dành cho trẻ năng khiếu Solara."


	36. Chapter 36

Pokemon legendary trainers I: Johto

Chapter 36.

Blue đã nghỉ mình được đi tây thiên sớm rồi. Cô đã không thể trụ nổi do quá lạnh và sợ. Đôi chân tê cứng. Nhưng ngọn lửa ấy đã vực cô dậy.

"Không sao chứ Blue?" Green, đứng sừng sững, tay cầm quả pokeball giữa màn lửa đỏ rực. Băng tan. Blue chợt cảm thấy lại một chút dũng khí đã được vực dậy bởi cậu bạn. Ngọn lửa của Mega Charizard-Y đang lan quanh cô, bọc cô khỏi cái băng lạnh của tên mặt nạ băng.

"Thằng nhóc cháu của giáo sư Oak…" Tên mặt nạn băng có vẻ khá ngại phải gặp Green sớm thế này.

"Thật khó chịu khi phải gặp ngươi tới hai lần. Nhưng không sao. Tụi ta cũng không dành thời gian luyện tập vô ích đâu." Green tiến lên, tay cầm chắc pokeball. Charizard-Y gầm lên ngọn lửa sức mạnh. Mặt trời chiếu sáng hừng hực trên đầu họ.

"Green…hắn mạnh lắm. Đế cả tiến hóa mega cũng không chắc làm gì được hắn đâu." Blue vụt dậy. Khu vực họ đứng đã bị xởi tung, lõm xuống tạo thành một sàn đấu tự nhiên rộng rãi.

"Scizzor. Đưa Blue ra khỏi đây." Green thả Scizzor từ quả bóng ở thắt lưng.

"N-này!" Blue khá bất ngờ. Cô nghĩ sẽ phải ở lại trợ giúp green. Nhưng không. Cậu chỉ quay lại, nói một câu rất lạnh

"Kiếm chỗ nào an toàn mà nấp đi. ở lại chỉ tổn vướng chân thôi."

…

Scizzor đưa Blue ra xa khỏi chiến trường. Cô im lặng. Một lần nữa, cô lại trở thành gánh nặng của nhóm, cô nghĩ vậy. Red có lẽ đang tìm mọi cách để đến. Trong khi ấy, green đang một mình đói mặt với chính cơn ác mộng mà cô vẫn hay gặp hàng đêm. Có lẽ chính vì nỗi sợ không thể tan biến ấy mà cô không thể nào đánh lại được hắn. Chợt, một đốm lửa lóe lên bên trong đôi mắt màu biển của Blue…

"Charizard! Inferno!" Green cưới trên lưng con rồng cam, lao tới. Ngọn lửa bên miệng Mega Charizard-y bùng lên, phun tới như một cơn sóng thần. Sức mạnh tiếp sức bởi mặt trời đang sáng chói.

"Mamoswine!" Gã mặt nạ băng phất tay. Con Mamoswine, kẻ đã tạo ra cái sàn đấu tự nhiên ấy trồi lên từ dưới đất, dùng toàn bộ bùn đất xung quanh nó phóng lên. Bùn trộn nước ngầm dập hoàn toàn cơn sóng lửa của Mega Charizard.

"Metal claw!" Green lái Charizard-Y lao xuống, lướt qua đám bùn lao tới. Mamoswine liên tiếp bắn những cục bùn to tướng lên. Nhưng Green và mega Charizard cứ như nhìn cùng một đôi mắt vậy. Họ lướt qua cơm mưa đạn bùn ấy như một chiếc phản lực Eurofighter giữa làn tên lửa, lao tới.

CHOANG!

Metal claw va mạnh vào đôi sừng của Mamoswine. Mamoswine ghì xuống, đẩy ngược Charizard lại. Và ngay lập tức…

"Cái gì thế này?" Green ngạc nhiên. Trời đang nawnng bỗng chuyển sang tuyết. Tuyết rơi xuống dày khắp thành phố. Trong chiếc xe tuần cảnh sát đang lao như điên giữa con đường, Venus nhìn lên. Xe giờ không còn cả cái nóc chứ đừng nói là vài cái cửa. Nó thành xe mui trần luôn rồi.

"Snow Warning. Nguy rồi đây." Venus nói, hứng tuyết vào tay "gã mặt nạ băng trở lại rồi. Đưa em đến Gym ngay!" cậu hét

"Được rồi!" Falkner nghiến răng "Nhưng nhớ là cậu chịu trách nhiệm về vụ phá xe công này nhé." Anh ta khá khó chịu khi cái xe đi tuần của mình thành đống sắt vụn. Phía sau, Axl đang ngồi, cầm khẩu súng trường tỉa đám pokemon và ninja bám đuôi họ tưng bừng làm mấy toàn nhà hai bên đường cũng nát bươm.

"Và cả thiệt hại về của nữa." Falkner nói thêm.

"Rồi rồi. Giờ phóng nhanh lên!" Và họ cãi nhau luôn trên xe.

Trở lại sàn đấu trũng bên dướ ết đang rơi dày nhất ở đây và cái hỗ trũng bị lấy đầy bởi tuyết.

"Khỉ thật. Sức của Charizard không đủ để chuyển thời tiết sang nắng. Bất lợi đây."Green lấy tay che mắt. Charizard-Y đang bị đuối do không khí và nhiệt độ xung quanh họ quá lạnh.

"Khửa khửa khửa. Hãy nhớ lấy cái ten thành phố này. Vì đây sẽ là mồ chôn của toàn bộ đám pokedex holder rắc rối các ngươi." Gã mặt nạ băng cười. Điệu cười ma mị. Một con Abomasnow đã xuất hiện, chìm nửa người trong băng. Và…

"Aboooo!" Nó tạo cả một tảng băng to tướng, ném về phía Green.

"Charizard!" Green ngay lập tức điều khiển. Charizard nghiêng sang một bên. Tảng băng to tới mức nó sượt qua hai người, bỏ lại hơi lạnh và đánh ầm vào một tòa nhà chung sư gần đó. Tầng một bị nó đánh sập hoàn toàn. Cả tòa nhà nghiêng hẳn. Chợt Green nghe thấy có tiếng khóc từ trong đó, rất nhỏ.

"Có người bên trong." Cậu lẩm bẩm "Đi thôi Charizard!"

Green và Charizard quay đầu, tính rời bỏ trận. Nhưng…

"Đi sớm thế?" gã mặt nạ băng cười độc ác. Mamoswine và Abomasnow đập xuống đất và đồng loạn, hai cột băng khổng lồ, trồi lên khỏi mặt đất, chắn ngay trước mặt Green và Charizard.

"Hừ!" Green nghiến răng.

"Ngươi nghĩ chỉ mình ngươi nghe thấy sao? Tiếng khóc đó. Sự tuyệt vọng đó." Gã mặt nạ băng ngước lên, cái mặt nạ với điệu cười thêm độc ác "bản thân ta chính là sự tuyệt vọng. Và ta rất thích nhìn những người khác tuyệt vọng. KHửa khửa."

"Hừ! Charizard!" green gầm lên. Charizard Y gầm lên, rồi ngay lập tức, một cơn cuồng nộ cùng ngọn lửa kinh hoàng phun ra khiến cả hai tảng băng cùng với tuyết xung quanh tan chảy. Blast burn. Tuyết tna. Và green cùng Charizard lao tới tòa nhà đang đổ sập. Nhưng…

ẦM!

Blue và Mega-Blastoise xuất hiện, ôm theo một đứa bé đang khóc nức nở. nó chỉ tầm bảy tuổi thôi.Có lẽ bị bỏ lại phía sau khi thành phố bị tấn công.

"Blue? Quay lại làm gì?! Đã bảo cậu ở lại chỉ vướng chân thôi mà." Green bỗng phát cáu

"KHông sao đâu. Tớ cũng có việc chưa xong với tên kia mà." Blue cười mỉm, đầy tự tin. Cô đã trở lại là chính mình. Và nhắc mới nhớ. Green quay ra. Gã mặt nạ băng đang đứng đó, nhìn hai người.

"Dũng cảm đó con bé." Hắn ném một cái nhìn lạnh sống lưng về phía hai người "Ta sẽ tiễn cả hai đứa đi trước luôn chứ nhỉ?"

"Khói nha mặt băng." Blue vẫy vẫy ngón tay cười. Scizzor của Green đã đưa đứa bé bị kẹt đi an toàn. Và giờ là hai đánh một.

"Lại gọi ta là mặt băng…ta ghét cái tên đó." Gã mặt nạ băng có vẻ khó chịu. mamoswine lao lên, ném những tảng đá tàng hình về phía hai người.

"Rapid spin!" Blue nhảy khỏi Blasty, đáp xuống Jiggly đang trôi nổi bên dưới như quả bóng bay an toàn. Và Blasty lao lên, thu chân tay và đầu vào trong mai. Quay tròn. Những tảng đá của Mamoswine bị hất văng đi.

"Lên đi Green!" Blue vừa hét, vừa cố ngồi được dậy.

"Charizard! Fire slash!" green ra lệnh, bám chặt lấy cổ con rồng cam.Nó gầm lên, lướt xuống.

"Hừ!" gã mặt nạ băng hất áo choàng ra hiệu cho Abomasnow. Con pokemon to lớn lao lên, gầm một tiếng. nó hít rất nhiều hơi lạnh vào và thổi ra một luồng gió mạnh. Một cơn bão tuyết. Cả Charizard và Green hoàn toàn bị bủa vây. Đôi cánh lạnh cóng, Charizard bị giảm tốc và chậm lại. Nhân cơ hội đó, mamoswine bất ngờ lao lên từ phía dướt, dùng horn attack nhắm thẳng bụng Charizard. Nhưng...

ẦM!

Blasty dùng cả thân hình to lớn ôm lấy Mamoswine và giữ chặt nó lại.

"Giữ được rồi ha!" Blue bám trên Jiggly hét "lên đi Green!"

"Rồi!" green đáp lại. Charizard vậ hết sức, ngọn lửa ở đuôi bùng lên, vuốt của nó và cái cánh nhỏ ở tay phải cũng bùng lên ngọn lửa vàng cam mạnh mẽ. Nó vung tay, cái cánh nhỏ chém vang.Cơn bão tuyết bị chém làm đôi. Charizard nhân cơ hội ấy, lao lên, hướng thẳng Abomasnow. Nhưng…

ẦM!

"Khiên băng!" Green và Charizard bạy ngược lại một khúc sau khi đánh trúng một bức tường băng vô hình. Và con Jynx đang ở ngay sau lưng Abomasnow đang tạo một bức tường băng chắn quanh nó và Abomasnow để bảo vệ.Và khi cần tấn công, chỉ cần mở một lỗ là quá đủ để Abomasnow giải phóng sức mạnh của mình.

"Hừ." Green cắn răng. Charizard-Y có vẻ đau sau khi đập trúng cái tường băng đó.

"Tường băng…bức tường băng vĩnh cửu của ta." Gã mặt nạ băng cười "Trước giờ hiếm có ngọn lửa nào làm nó tan chảy, hiếm có sức mạnh nào đập vỡ được nó. Bức tường băng vĩnh cửu."

"Không phải jynx." Blue lẩm bẩm "Chính gã kia đang tạo ra bức tường băng đó. Giống như sức mạnh của Venus vậy. vậy thì Jynx…chết rồi! green!"

ẦM!

Green chỉ kịp quay ra trước khi dính trọn future sigh đánh bất ngờ từ phía sau. Cả cậu avf Charizard-Y mất thăng băng, rơi thẳng xuống đất. green gượng dậy. Nhưng cả nguwofi cậu cứng đơ.

"green!" Blue lao xuống. Nhưng

"Đừng lại đây!" Green hét lên, dơ tay lên ra hiệu cho blue lùi lại. Blasty cũng phải lui về phía Blue. Và khi khói lạnh tan, Blue nhận ra. Cả Green và Charizard-Y đều đang bị đóng băng dần.Băng lan từ dưới đất lên, bám lấy chân và cả một nửa người của Green. Nó chỉ đóng băng một nửa người green nhưng cũng khiến cậu và Charizard không cử động nổi.

"Khửa khửa. Có lẽ có một thứ bọn mi nên học trước về tiến hóa mega." Gã mặt nạ băng chợt cười, tiến lại gần green với ba con pokemon băng của mình "Diều kiện để tiến hóa mega là sự gắn bó giữa chủ và pokemon. Nhưng tiến hóa mega sẽ đưa sự gắn bó ấy lên một mức cao hơn, và đầy rủi ro…"

"Abo!" Abomasnow bất ngờ dùng wood hammer đập mạnh vào cánh của Charizard.

"Chaaaarr!"Con rồng cam kêu lên đau đớn. và ở phía ngược lại

"Argh!" Green cũng gục xuống, tê tái cả một cánh tay.

"Green!" Blue không có ý định đứng nhìn nữa rồi. Cô lao thằng xuống, hạ cánh trên lưng Blasty "Blasty! Skull bash!"

"Blaaasssttttoooo!" Con rùa lớn trong trạng thái Mega lao thẳng lên. Nhưng gã amwjt nạ băng và đám pokemon dễ dàng lùi lại, né đòn.

ẦM!

Nó húc thằng vào đám băng đang bám vào người Green. Nhưng vô ích. Nó không xước dù chỉ một vết.

"Khửa khửa. Vô ích thôi. Băng của ta đâu dễ bị phá thế." Gã mặt nạ băng cười. Nhưng Blue nghiến răng.

"Ta không tin!"

ẦM!

Blasty tiếp tục. Nhưng vô dụng. Green đã gục. Cánh của Charizard bị gãy và nó đã trở về trạng thái bình thường, kiệt sức và đau đớn.

"Tỉnh dậy đi Green! Tớ sẽ không bỏ cậu ở đây đâu." Blue nghiến răng.

"Chạy đi…" Chợt có tiếng nói nhỏ, green liếc nhìn lên, vẻ mặt đau đớn "Chạy khỏi đây…"

"Sống cùng sống. Chết cùng chết."Blue hét. Blasty tiếp tục. Nhưng cú húc của nó không làm tảng băng xước một vết. Blue như muốn phát khóc.

"Yếu đuối. Ngu ngốc." Gã mặt nạ băng nhìn Blue vẻ thất vọng "vậy mà bọn ta đã định huấn luyện ngươi trở thành một huấn luyện viên tài ba cơ đấy."

"Câm ngay!" Blue hét lên, nước mắt chảy thành hàng. Blasty tieepcs tục húc. Nhưng đầu nó đang ứa máu.

"Kết liễu đi. Cả hai đứa." gã mặt nạ băng ra lệnh. Mamoswine lao lên, ném những tảng đá khổng lồ về phía Blue. Nhưng Blasty vẫn cảnh giác. Nó dơ súng lên, bắn liên tục flash cannnon và phá tan những tảng đá đó. Jynx dùng ice beam định đóng băng Blasty. Nhưng protect đã chặn đòn đánh của nó lại. bất ngờ, Abomasnow xuất hiện sau lưng Blasty và Blue, với wood hammer.

ẦM!

…

…

Blue và Blasty nằm trên mặt đất lạnh cóng, người bê bết máu, mai của Blasty bị vỡ, vết thương chảy rất nhiều. Nó trở về dạng bình thườ cũng thê thảm. Cxuongs gãy, người bị thương nặng, không thể lết nổi dậy nữa rồi.

"Green…" Cô cố với tay về phía Green đang bị đóng băng. Nhưng chỉ một ánh nhìn thất vọng đáp lại cô

"Tớ đã bảo cậu đi tìm Tiger mà. Ở lại chỉ làm vướng chân thôi." Green nói nhỏ. Blue bàng hoàng, gục mặt xuống đất.

'Sau cùng, mình vẫn chỉ là gánh nặng thôi. Tiger…giờ cậu ở đâu…?'

...

Núi mortar, phía tây Mahogany.

"Mọi người đừng từ bỏ, tiếp tục tìm kiếm đi!" Hannah đứng trên một tảng đá, hô hào. Hơn một trăm cảnh sát, dưới sự chỉ đạo của chị jenny và chị Joy đang lật từng tảng đá, tìm từng hố đất với hi vọng tìm được một mẩu tung tích của Tiger. Nhưng không có gì cả. Ngay cả Jarvis bị mất một tay, mới tỉnh dậy chưa lâu cũng đang ở đó.Tuy không giúp được gì nhưng cậu không muốn cứ nằm mãi trong viện được. Mọi người đều tìm kiếm. Cả một vách núi bị sạt xuống, đất đá chất đống bên sườn núi…

…

Mọt dòng năng lượng đang chảy bên trong chiếc kén và hai trái tim đang đập chung một nhịp…

…

…

"Kết liễu chúng đi." Gã mặt nạ băng ra lệnh. Abomasnow tiến lên trước, cánh tay biến thành một lưỡi rìu. Nó dơ cao lưỡi rìu băng ấy lên, chuẩn bị chém…

"hử?" Gã mặt na băng chợt ngạc nhiên khi cơn bão tuyết ngừng và không khí thì hừng hực nóng. Tuyết tan hoàn toàn. Và mặt trời chiếu sáng nóng như một cái lò bên trên đầu hắn.

"Chả nhẽ có thứ còn mạnh hơn cả băng hình trận của mười hai con Abomasnow của ta sao?" Gã mặt nạ băng quay lại. Lúc ấy thì Abomasnow mà lão mới ban nãy điều khiển đã gục rồi. Cả thành phố đang nóng và rực lửa. Abomasnow đã bị hạ sạch. Và đám ninja tay chân cùng với lũ pokemon nằm la liệt trên đường phố. Hắn ném cái nhìn độc ác về phía con đường đổ nát dẫn tới khu đất trống mà lão vừa dùng để hạ gục hai pokedex holdẻ trẻ tuổi. Con đường đang thực sự cháy. Và giữa làn khói và lửa, bóng một người đang tiến tới, vẻ mặt giận giữ. Một người cao, gầy, dáng vóc của một nhân viên văng phòng hiện rõ với cái áo sơ mi đã cháy xém, rách bươm, không cài cúc cổ và cái quân xém quá nửa. Hai tay áo xắn lên tận bắp. Một mái tóc đen nhẻm, xém một ít. Một cặp kính với một bên mắt bị nứt và một vẻ tức giận hiện rõ trên khuôn mặt, đôi mắt anh ấy như muốn thiêu cháy mọi thứ. Một đám Mamoswine bất ngờ chạy ra từ phía sau, định đánh úp anh ta. Nhưng một con Talonflame bất ngờ xuất hiện. Ngọn lửa bùng lên, rực cháy giữa bầu trời với hình một con phượng hoàng lửa. Mamoswine bị hạ. Và băng bọc quanh green, loại băng cứng tới mức lửa thường không ăn thua, đập không vỡ, giờ đang tan chảy. Và gã mặt nạ băng còn cảm nhận thấy ngoài anh ta còn có hai ngọn lửa cực mạnh đang cháy.Hắn quay lại. Giữa khoảng không, Darkanine, con poekmon hắc hỏa, và Kyuublast, con pokemon bạch hỏa đang đứng. và trên trời, sức mạnh của chúng đang hiện. Một mặt trời đỏ rực đang cháy, song hành bên cạnh là mặt trăng màu lam cũng đang tỏa sức mạnh thẳng xuống. Sức nóng cùng áp lực kinh hoàng cả ba đang gây ra khiến Gã mặt nạ băng cũng phải toát mồ hôi.

"hừ. Có vẻ như ta sẽ phải dùng tới nó sớm hơn rồi." Gã mặt nạ băng mở một quả pokeball. Một luồng hơi lạnh tỏa ra. Một con rồng băng xuất hiện. Kyuurem. Nhưng cũng không hẳn là Kyurem. Nó trông giống Kyuurem từ chân tới đầu. Nhưng thay vì có cái dáng đứng gù gù xuống, vươn người ra phía trước thì nó lại đứng thẳng. Giống như White-Kyurem khi không có các phần của Reshiram lắp vào vậy.

"Hừm." Anh chàng kia lấy tay che mắt. Sức nóng của mặt trời và sức mạnh của băng đang tạo thành hai luồng sức mạnh đối nghịch ngay giữa trận thế. Darkanine và Kyuublast ngảy xuống. Darkanine cõng cả Blue và green trên lưng.

"Đưa hai đứa nó tới chỗ y tế ngay đi. Để chỗ này cho ta và Kyuublast." Anh chàng kia nói. Darkanine gật đầu rồi dùng shadow dance biến mất vào trong bóng tối, đưa Blue và green đến nơi an toàn.

"Xưng danh đi, người lạ mặt. Ta thấy ngươi không phải kẻ bình thường đâu." Gã mặt nạ băng nói. Anh chàng kia chỉ lấy tay che mắt. Anh ấy cũng tầm bốn mươi rồi. Nhưng…

"Biểu tượng vừa nãy." Falkner đứng bên cạnh Gym, chống hống, nhìn lên bầu trời đang nóng hừng hực.

"Sức mạnh này…" Crystal đang ở trong đồng đổ nát của tháp Bellspout, ngước lên. Cô đã được cứu ra. Gold và Silver và Pandora đứng phía sau.

"Không nhầm đâu. Chỉ có thể là anh ấy. Người được coi là đội trưởng bộ tứ siêu đẳng của Kanto một thời." Pandora mỉm cười.

"Jack Phoenix, phượng hoàng lửa. Cha của chị Blue." Silver cười

"Thảo nào lũ thuộc hạ của mình gục hết một loạt." Prometheus thất vọng nói. Hắn ở ngay phía sau bốn người "Còn cái con rồng Garchomp đó. Ai ngờ được bức tường này chỉ là tép với khả năng dịch chuyển của sharingan chứ." Hắn vỗ trán

"Nè. Tập trung nào. Chúng ta cũng có một mục tiêu phải hạ đấy." Gold nói, chỉ tay về phía Prometheus

"ừ." Ba người kia quay lại, vẻ mặt quyết tâm.

"rất hân hạnh." Prometheus vặn tay

Trên con đường dẫn về phía trung tâm pokemon, Red đang chạy hết tốc lực vùng với Ita và Pika.

'Ông ấy ra tay rồi. Mọi người đợi tớ nhé' Cậu nghĩ.


	37. Chapter 37

Pokemon legendary trainers II: Johto

Chapter 37

Violet đang bị chẻ làm đôi. Một cơn bão tuyết đang đối đầu với một cơn bão lửa trên bầu trời. Talonflame đối đầu với Kyurem2. Bên trong gym, rất nhiều người đang được cấp cứu tạm thời. Người bị thương la liệt. Mẹ Blue, Rin và tất cả những ai còn di chuyển được chạy đôn chạy đáo, cố gắng cứu được càng nhiều càng tốt. Nằm riêng ở một góc, Blue được bọc trong một cái chăn mỏng để giữ ấm và cần đến máy thở mới có thể trụ được. Green ngồi bên cạnh, một tay băng bó chặt cùng với phần ngực bị thương. Crystal cũng có ở đó, cố lết cái chân tập tễnh của mình đi giúp mọi người. Cảnh tượng thật thảm hại.

"Thật sự…" Green nói nhỏ, liếc nhìn Blue bên cạnh. Cô bạn yếu ớt nhìn lên gương mặt lấm lem của Green. Cả hai đều tuyệt vọng, tinh thần xuống thấp, ý chí của cả hai gần như gãy vụn rồi.

"Xin…lỗi." Blue nói nhỏ, cố thốt lên hai tiếng. Tiếng nói bị tiếng chấn động bên ngoài che lấp. Chợt, như cô cảm nhận được một cái gì đó vậy. một tia hi vọng chợt lóe qua.

Tòa tháp Bellspout, 9 giờ tối, trời vẫn sáng như ban ngày do mặt trời của Kyuublast và cơn bão lửa điên cuồng của Talonflame.

ẦM!

"Gaah!" Silver và Ferraligatr bị hất văng lại bởi cú tam kích của bộ ba Entei, Raikou, Suicune. Cả hai bị thương nặng. Chiếc áo khoác của Silver cháy xém một lỗ to tướng trước ngực, người cậu bị bỏng. Gold đứng, thở dốc. Sneasel và Aibo cũng đã gần kiệt sức. Exbo vẫn trụ được nhưng nó đang yếu đi. Chỉ còn Pandora với Mawile là gần như không hề hấn gì. Họ đang có chuyện, một chuyện khiến họ khá bất ngờ. Nhưng có lẽ nên để chuyện đó nói sau.

"Pandora…còn trụ được không?" Gold quay sang hỏi, thở dốc "Đưa Silver ra khỏi đây đi. Cậu ta không trụ nổi rồi."

"Pandora im lặng, quay lại. Silver đang rất đau đớn, nằm trên mặt đất, ôm ngực. Cô hơi do dự.

"Đi ngay!" Gold quát "Tôi sẽ tự xử lý tên khốn này. Còn về chuyện mà hắn nói, đừng để nó làm phiền nữa. Những gì cô em đã làm chứng tỏ đủ rồi." cậu nói lớn. Pandora mím môi, gật đầu quay lại. Cô và Mawile chạy tới, đỡ lấy Silver.

"Ha. Lớn lối ghê nhỉ? Ba đứa còn không lại được ta thì một làm ăn gì." Prometheus cười đắc thắng. Silver gượng dậy. pandora ôm chặt lấy cậu. Silver nhìn lại phía Gold.

"Thì chỉ gần câu giờ chút thôi. Ta không để ngươi động đến Pandora đâu. Dù chỉ mới gặp thôi nhưng dù sao cũng là bạn." Gold cười, khụy xuốn, tay chống gối "Với lại ta cũng không quan tâm ngươi là vô địch hay bậc thầy gì cả. Làm bị thương Silver đến thế kia thì ta không tha đâu."

"Tên ngốc này." Siver lẩm bẩm.

"Thế hai người định đi hay ở lại hứng đạn đây?" Gold quay lại, hỏi, cười tự tin "Tên này để tớ xử lý quá hợp rồi."

"Uh!" Pandora gật đầu "Gặp lại sau nhé." Cô nói. Câu nói chẳng liên quan. Nhưng nó thực sự có ý nghĩa. Pandora quay đi khi thấy ngón tay cái của Gold đã dơ lên coi như đồng ý, mang Silver theo. Prometheus nhìn ngán ngẩm.

"Thôi cũng chả sao. Để ta hành ngươi thêm lúc nữa vậy." Hắn nói.

Trên bầu trời Violet…

ẦM! ẦM! ẦM!

Ba lần, ba cú dragon pulse bị fire blast chặn đứng. chúng va vào nhau, nổ tung. Khu trung tâm thành phố cháy thành than rồi. Kyuublast chạy lướt qua những con phố đang cháy ấy, lướt tới bên dưới Kyuurem2, bắn thẳng một luồng năng lượng lên. Nhưng Kyurem tránh được. Talonflame ngay lập tức lướt tới ngay sau đòn tấn công của Kyuublast và dùng steel wing.

ẦM!

Đôi cánh hóa thép của Talonflame va mạnh vào dragon claw của Kyurem khiến cả hai bật ngược lại. Nó tiếp tuc bay vòng tròn, duy trì cơn bão lửa. Kyurem phản công, nó dùng dragon pulse bắn xuống. Nhưng kyuublast tránh được. Bụi mù mịt bị cơn gió lốc trộn lẫn lửa cuốn lên. Nửa kia cơn lốc thì ngược lại, băng tuyết vẫn đang đóng băng nửa còn lại của sân đấu tự nhiên ấy. Và gã mặt nạ băng dứng trên nóc một tòa nhà đã đổ sập xuống, nhìn về phía đối diện. Jack Phoenix đứng giữa cơn bão lửa, giữa đống đổ nát trên đường. Cảm giác giống một chiến binh đang tiến lại cho trận chiến cuối cùng với chúa quỷ tại ngai vàng của hắn, thành phố đổ nát. Kyuublast phóng liền loạt đạn đại bàng về phía Kyurem. Nhưng những phát đạn dù nhanh vẫn không kịp đánh trúng. Kyurem dùng double team, né đạn và phản đòn. Nó bắn một chùm tia băng giá xuống. Talonflame ngay lập tức vụt qua, dùng lazer beam bắn vỡ đôi chùm tia băng và xém qua người con pokemon rồng băng. Giờ, mỗi bên chỉ còn ngần này pokemon. Đám pokemon băng của gã mặt nạ băng bị hạ trong tích tắc bởi Darkanine và giờ thì hắc hỏa khuyển đang không có ở đây. Thế trận hết sức cân bằng. Trái với sự cân bằng ấy, ở một nơi khác.

ẦM! BÙM!

"Ya!" Gold nhảy ba bốn bước lại cùng với Aibo và Sneasel. Exbo không đủ sức để chặn hết cả ba đòn tấn công. Nó chỉ dùng flame burst chặn được duy nhất thunderbolt của Raikou thôi. Gold vẫn không tiến triển thêm tí nào. Khác biệt duy nhất là cậu không ăn no đòn như Silver và cũng chỉ khiến pokemon của mình đuối sức dần.

"ha. Nhóc trụ lâu đấy." Prometheus cười lớn. Entei ngay lập tức lao xuống, cả người bốc lửa.

"Ấy! Nó lại đến kìa! Làm gì đi!" Gold nhảy tót lên cổ Exbo. Con chồn lửa ngay lập tức cõng cậu phóng vọt ra ngoài.

ẦM!

Đám tàn tích của tháp bellspout lại bị xới tung. Gold và Exbo thoát ra được ngoài. Họ quay lại. Nhưng chưa kịp định thần thì ngay lập tức, luồng sét của Raikou đánh tới. Exbo ngay lập tức nhảy lên. Sét đánh xuống nền đường, xới tung mặt bê tông lên. Nãy giờ cả hai chỉ nó né, né và né. Sneasel và Aibo bám trên đầu và cổ Gold cũng toát mồ hôi.

"Chắc giờ gã Sil-nát kia về đến nơi rồi." Gold nhìn đồng hồ "Câu giờ thế đủ rồi, giờ tẩu vi…"

Bất ngờ, một dòng nước từ cái hồ bên cạnh lao lên. Suicune xuất hiện, dùng aqua jet đánh úp. Phía ngược lại, Entei và Raikou cũng lao tới. Gold bị đưa vào thế kìm kẹp

"Mother f***er!" Gold chửi thề, Exbo cố hết sức. Ba con pokemon đồng loạt dùng protect

ẦM!

Tấm khiên chắn được dựng lên rất đúng lúc và chặn đứng đòn đánh hội đồng. Ba con pokemon huyền thoại bay lại, vào tư thế sẵn sàng rất nhanh.

"Ghê đấy." prometheus vỗ tay "Xem nhóc sống được bao lâu"

Một loại công kích nữa…

"ha…đây rồi!" Gold chợt cười lớn làm cả lũ khựng lại. Cậu chống hông cười sảng khoái, tự tin và hoành tráng làm cả ba con pokemon huyền thoại dừng tấn công, thận trọng. Prometheus cũng ngay lập tức cảnh giác, không ra lệnh tấn công điên cuồng như trước nữa. Ca bọn đã nghĩ cậu đã tìm được cách thắng nhưng…đến cả đám pokemon của Gold cũng trố mắt nhìn chủ.

"À không có gì. Ta thấy tờ một đô seri đẹp tưởng mất đâu. Hóa ra kẹp trong mũ" Gold cười hớn hở, dơ cái tờ tiền nhàu nát ra cười với cả đám. Và tất nhiên, đối thủ của cậu…bốc khói. :v

"Cái thằng này!" Prometheus gầm lên, tức điên "Tất cả tấn công!" hắn cáu, cho tất cả tấn công. Nhưng…

SẦM!

Mặt đất vỡ tung, Entei, Raikou và Suicune mất thăng bằng rơi xuống. bên dưới là…bùn. Cả ba con pokemon huyền thoại rơi xuống, xa lầy. Chúng cố vùng vẫy nhưng càng vùng lên thì bùn đất càng kéo chúng xuống. Nó thành một cái đầm lầy luôn rồi cũng nên. Polibo và Kingdra của Silver cũng ở đó. Và chúng chính là nguyên nhân của bãi bùn này. Cú đánh của ba con pokemon huyền thoại đã phá vỡ lớp bê tông và lộ ra cái bẫy hoàn hảo.

"Phù. Cuối cùng cũng dùng đến cái này." Gold phủi tay "lâu quá đấy." cậu nói, cười trong khi Aibo, Sneasel và…Exbo đang bám hết trên đầu cậu, cố để không rơi xuống…

"À…mày cũng đang ở trong bãi bùn đấy." Prometheus chỉ tay, nói, mặt ngớ ngẩn. Còn Gold thì đang lún dần.

"KHông sao. Xử xong ba con pokemon này là vui rồi." Gold chống tay cười "Nào. Còn cái quần què gì nữa không ném vô đây anh xử nốt." cậu thách thức

"Thôi khỏi." Prometheus chợt quay đi, cười một điệu cười nửa miệng "Nhưng giờ ta biết chắc rằng đám pokedex holder các ngươi sẽ chẳng còn ai có đủ sức chống chọi đợt tấn công tiếp theo nữa rồi."

"Gì?" Gold ngoáy ngoáy tai, vẻ không hiểu. Nhưng cậu sực nhớ. Green và Blue đã bị hạ. Yellow đang bị cô lập ở trong trường. Red vẫn biệt tăm. Cậu bị kẹt trong cái bẫy bùn của mình, Silver bị thương nặng. Crystal cũng không còn sức chiến đấu nữa. Giờ họ chỉ còn mỗi Red và ông chú trên kia đang bận với tên mặt nạ băng.

"Nhiệm vụ bọn ta khi được cử đến đây chỉ đơn giản…" Prometheus quay lại, ném cái nhìn ác quỷ về phía Gold "Nó gói gọn trong một từ…"Giết"."

Câu nói lạnh tanh khiến Gold dựng cả tóc gáy. Cậu ngay lập tức vùng lên, lao ra khỏi bãi bùn bởi sức đẩy của nước mà Kingdra và Polibo mang lại. Cậu lao tới Prometheus nhưng hẳn vụt biến mất như chưa hề ở đó. Thay vào đó, Gold lao thẳng vào đống đổ nát của tháp chuông. Và quả bom hẹn giờ bên dưới phát nổ…

BÙM!

Pandora giật mình, nhìn cột khói phía xa. Cô đứng bên trong gym, nhìn qua cửa sổ, lo lắng. Silver cũng đã được đưa đến chỗ Green và Blue. Crystal đang ở ngoài với Rin. Gần như không có ai đủ khả năng chiến đấu tiếp ngoài Rin và Crystal. Khung cảnh bên ngoài hoang tàn, thành phố đổ nát và bên trên, phía xa, trận chiến giữa Kyurem và Jack vẫn chưa có dấu hiệu dừng lại

"Cầu trời…" cô chắp tay, định cầu khẩn. Chợt…

ẦM!

Những cột khói và những đám mây bụi xuất hiện. Mặt đất đang lún xuống, sạt lở. Đường bê tông vỡ nát, lộ ra những đường hầm chằng chịt bên dưới. Jack tí nữa ngã. Nhưng Kyuublast đã đỡ được anh lại. Từ dưới đất, bất ngờ xuất hiện những tiểu đoàn pokemon với những nhóm nhở Ninja. Viện binh của lũ ninja đã tới. Đám trong thành phố đã bị hạ nhưng đám viện binh vẫn rất sung sức. Crystal và Rin vội quay lại Gym khi nhận ra từ những đường hầm dưới lòng đất, những con pokemon cực kì hiếu chiến cùng chủ của chúng xuất hiện.Cả hai vội quay đầu, chạy về phía Gym. Những thành viên của Gym và đám tàn dư của đội cảnh sát vội vã lao ra. Họ thả pokemon, cố ngăn đám viện binh tiếp cận. Mightyena, Bisharp, Trubbish và đặc biệt là rất nhiều những con Shelder, Cloyster và Glalie xuất hiện cùng những tên ninja đồ đen. Chúng chỉ được nhận đúng một lệnh, "giết" và ngay lập tức, cả đội quân điên cuồng lao vào, tấn công bất kì thứ gì chúng thấy. Crystal chân tập tễnh, cố chạy thật nhanh. Nhưng một nhóm Mightyena đã đuổi kịp cô. Chúng hiếu chiến, nhảy chồm lên vồ lấy Crystal.

"Ya!" Rin quay ngược lại, vung tay. Một cú chém không khí và đánh văng cả nhóm Mightyena ra. Một luồng tinh khí bao bọc quanh cô, mang hình dạng của một con vật màu tìm hồng, giống với Mewtwo nhưng nhỏ hơn và có phần nữ tính hơn.

"Lùi lại đi. Tớ sẽ xử lí đám này!" Rin nói. Nhưng Crystal cũng dừng, không chạy nữa. Cô quay lại. Tung liền ba quả pokeball. Và Sudobo, Archy và Bonee dù đã đuối sức nhưng vẫn lao ra, đáng văng nhóm Glalie đang lao tới. Crystal nhìn Rin, gật đầu rồi với cái chân tập tễnh, lao lên trước. Rin nhìn Crystal, một chút ngưỡng mộ hiện lên. Rồi cô cũng lao ra, sử dụng sức mạnh siêu năng của mình. Cả hai đối đầu với đám pokemon hiếu chiến, cố bảo vệ cho Gym. Và chỉ trong phút chốc, pandora cũng đã xuất hiện với Mawile. Và cô cùng tham gia với Crys và Rin trấn giữ cửa vào Gym trước sự hiếu chiến của đám pokemon viện trợ.

Cùng lúc ấy, ở trung tâm pokemon, mọi người cũng đang cố gắng không để đám pokemon vào trong. Bàn, ghế, tủ,…tất cả những gì có thể dựng lên làm chiến hào đều được đem ra. Những ai còn khả năng chiến đấu, những huấn luyện viên và học sinh của trường trung học pokemon đều tham chiến. Bên trong, những người bị thương vẫn đang được sơ cứu. Trên nóc trung tâm, Axl với khẩu súng trường của mình bắn xuống. Magnezone, Vileplume và Milotic trực tiếp tham chiến. Đám pokemon viện binh bị cầm chân.

"Viện binh đến rồi." Gã mặt nạ băng cười khẩy "dẫu biết là khó khăn nhưng tới mức phải nhờ đến viện binh thì cũng thật…" hắn lách người, né được quả cầu lửa của Kyuublast.

"Chúng ta chưa xong đâu." Jack ngước lên, nói, vẻ mặt tức giận.

"Ồ…xong ngay thôi…"

VÙ!

Một luồng gió rất mạnh hất tung cơn bão lửa, làm nó tan biến. Talonflame bay loạng choạng, chưa kịp định thần lại thì ngay lập tức, Kyurem lao tới, tung dragon claw. Talonflame né được. Nó lao xuống về phía Jack. Bất ngờ, từ trong đám khói, một luồng gió mạnh như đại bác cùng với ngọn lửa xoáy phóng ra, xóa tan đám khói đen đặc và hướng thẳng về phía Jack.

ẦM!

Vụ nổ lớn. Bụi mù mịt. Nhưng Jack và hai pokemon không sao. Đứng cạnh anh giờ là Darkanine. Shadow dance vừa kịp lúc để đưa Jack ra khỏi nguy hiểm. Hiện rõ trong đám khói, hai con chim khổng lồ dang rộng đôi cánh, lóa lên. Mặt trời cũng tắt, màn đem đen ập tới rất nhanh. Khả năng của Kyuublast bị vô hiệu hóa. Trời quang, chỉ có sao lấp lánh. Nhưng dù có ánh sáng yếu ớt của những ngôi sao hay ánh sáng chói lọi của mặt trời thì Jack vẫn nhận ra. Lugia và Ho-oh đang hiện diện ngay đó.

"ngươi…" Jak nắm đấm, nghiến răng

"Ta đã tốn rất nhiều thời gian để thu phục được chúng đấy." Gã mặt nạ băng nói "Hạ hắn." hắn chỉ tay về phía Jack, ra lệnh.

ẦM!

Hai luồng năng lượng bắn xuống thẳng chỗ Jack. Khói đặc. Nhưng gã mặt nạ băng biết là Jack dã né được. Vì màn đêm chính là lợi thế của Darkanine. Nhưng hẳn chẳng quan tâm, lẳng lặng. Lugia và Ho-oh cũng chợt vụt biến mất vào màn đêm.

"Đi thôi. Kệ gã hèn đó. Đi tiếp nhà vô địch nào." Hắn vẫy tay…

Nhận ra mặt trời của Kyuublast đã tắt, yellow biết chắc là có chuyện không ổn. Cô đã đưa mọi người đến nơi an toàn và quay lại trường để tìm xem có ai bị bỏ lại không. Và đúng lúc ấy thì đám viện binh đến nên cô bị dồn về đây. Yellow và Chuchu chạy dọc hành lang tầng ba, cố gắng cắt đuôi đám Cloyster bám them họ.

"Chuchu! Thunderbolt!~" cô ra lệnh. Chuchu lộn người, phóng luồng điện về phía sau, vào khoảng không đen đặc của hành lang. Tia sét soi sáng cả hành lang, dính một con Cloyster và hạ gục nó. Yellow tiếp tục chạy.

"Hắn là ai…" Cô lẩm bẩm "Gã mặt nạ băng ban nãy mình gặp…chả nhẽ có tới hai người…."

ẦM!

Chưa dứt câu, cả hành lang đã bị thổi bay. Và Yellow vội ôm Chuchu, thả Dody ra. Cả ba bị thổi bay ra ngoài, rơi từ tầng ba xuống. May sao Dody đã đỡ được hai người và họ rơi xuống khu nhà thể chất, giờ đã thành đống đổ nát với vài mảnh tường còn sót lại. Một cái bóng đén xuất hiện ở phía hành lang, im lặng. Một cái mặt nạ băng, áo choàng đen và mái tóc bạc, đứng trên đôi chân với đôi giày bạc. Hắn nhìn Yellow, cười qua lớp mặt nạ khiến Yellow lạnh tóc gáy.

"Nếu mọi người đang đối đầu với tên mặt nạ băng ở trên kia thì…có lẽ đây là số hai."Yellow cầm sẵn pokeball. Dody và Chuchu vào tư thế chiến đấu.

"Tiếp cận mục tiêu tiếp theo." Một giọng nữa vang lên. Gã mặt nạ băng này là nữ? Chắc vậy.

"Bọn mi định làm gì? Phá phách thành phố này thế chưa đủ sao?" Yellow gắt, hỏi.

"Nhiệm vụ: tiêu diệt mọi vật cản. Mục tiêu ưu tiên: Tiger. Mục tiêu chính: Pokedex holder." Ả mặt nạ băng kì cục nói với cái giọng có phần rô bốt hóa. Một chút bất ngờ với Yellow. Cô nắm chặt pokeball.

"Thay mặt đàn anh và đàn em, tôi sẽ không để lũ phá hoại hoàn thành mục tiêu."


	38. Chapter 38

Pokemon legendary trainers II: Johto

Chapter 38.

Thành phố Violet,Johto. Nó đã gần như biến luôn khỏi bản đồ rồi. Một tấm vòm năng lượng bọc lấy cả thành phố, nội bất xuất, ngoại bất nhập. Thành phố đổ nát, lửa cháy sáng rực bầu trời đêm đang thêm đen đặc bởi khói. Melody và nhóm hỗ trợ vẫn sốt sắng bên ngoài bì không thể vào trong được. Họ đang tìm mọi cách, đào hầm, đục tường, tìm nguồn năng lượng, phá cổng. Nhưng tất cả chẳng dẫn tới đâu cả. bức tường năng lượng vẫn đó và không ai có thể đưa tiếp viện vào trong được. Đám Growlithe và Drillbur chui lên, lắc đầu ngán ngẩm. Chúng đã xới tung cả khu rồi. Mọi người chỉ còn biết đứng nhìn thành phố bị tàn phá trong bất lực, vô vọng. Bên trong, khói, lửa và những vụ nổ rung động thành phố vẫn tiếp tục còn bên ngoài, cảnh sát, cứu thương đứng lúc nhúc như một bầy kiến gặp một dòng chảy nước và không có cách qua được vậy. Melody vẫn bình tĩnh. Cô vẫn để mọi người vào tư thế sẵn sàng ập vào bất cứ lúc nào. Cô đang mặt một bộ áo choàng đen phủ kín giống kiểu Dracula vậy. Chí có điều cô không phải Dracula. Alia đứng bên cạnh, chắp tay, liên miệng cầu khẩn cái gì đó.

"Cầu trời mọi người vẫn trụ được." Melody lẩm bẩm "Tiger…cậu đâu rồi…"

REENG!

Chuông điện thoại ở xe tuần tra chỉ huy sau lưng hai người vang lên. Sĩ quan chỉ huy vẫn đang giữ liên lạc với nhóm cảnh sát bị mắc kẹt bên trong thành phố. Nhưng lần này, nó đến từ một người khác.

"Cái gì? Các anh tìm thấy gì cơ?" Sĩ quan rất ngạc nhiên. Nó từ nhóm tìm kiếm ở núi mortar. Họ đang tìm tung tích Tiger và…

"Melody. Họ nói họ tìm thấy một cái kén khổng lồ…" Sĩ quan nói, mấp máy môi, thở dốc.

Ở núi Mortar.

"Phải. Một cái kén khổng lồ!" Hannah cầm điện thoại, nhắc lại lớn. Jarvis chống nạng bằng cái tay còn lại của mình, đứng bên cạnh. Họ nhìn xuống đống đổ nát với những viên đá vụn đang được Quilava và Furret dọn sang hai bên, để lộ một cái kén sâu khổng lồ.

"Cái gì thế này?" Jarvis nói như bị hụt hơi, phần vì chưa hồi phục hẳn, phần vì bất ngờ. Chợt, cái kén màu xanh khổng lồ nứt ra một vết…

Bên trong Violet…

ẦM!

"Rút lui!" Rin dùng siêu sức mạnh đưa cả Pandora và Crystal lùi lại. Ho-oh liên tục bắn những quả cầu lửa xuống, nổ tung khiến Rin và hai người bạn bị bay ngược lạ ưng Rin vẫn có thể bảo vệ Crystal và Pandora bị thương. Sodobo, Chumee, và Mawile ngay lập tức đánh trả nhưng rock throw, mean look và flash cannon chỉ như một trò đùa. Ho-oh chỉ quét cánh thổi bay cả ba đòn đánh ấy đi. Nó phóng trả với một ngọn lửa hung dữ…

ẦM!

Hai ngọn lửa va vào nhau, quyện lại rồi vỡ tung, tan biến. Kyuublast và Jack đứng chặn trước cửa Gym đã bị phá một phần do đòn đánh của Ho-oh chặn đường tiến của con chim khổng lồ. Ho-oh kêu lên một tiếng, ngọn lửa lại bùng lên. Kyuublast cũng không ngại đáp trả bởi ngọn lửa của nó. Mặt trăng bất ngờ xuất hiện, màu xanh nước biển dù đây là ngày không trăng. Khi Kyuublast không còn duy trì được sức mạnh thì đã có Darkanine. Và mặt trăng xanh đang tiếp sức cho Kyuublast. Nó lao thẳng vào Ho-oh cùng, tấn công liên tục với những viên đạn lửa.

"Tất cả vào trong!" Jack quát lớn "Cố gắng trị thương đi. Ta sẽ cầm chân nó ở đây!"

"V-vâng!" Cả ba đứa vội chạy vào trong Gym theo lời Jack. Ở trung tâm pokemon, điểm trú ẩn thứ hai, Axl là pokemon cuối cùng trong team của Venus trụ được. Và…

"Yaaaa!" Nó dơ khẩu súng thần công lên, nã nhát đạn công phá.

"Gaaa!" Lugia đáp trả với một cú aeroblast cực mạnh. Phát đạn bắn trúng đòn đánh của Lugia, nổ tung. Ngọn lửa che mắt Lugia. Và ngay lập tức, một luồng lửa màu đỏ rực phóng lên. Blast burn. Exbo theo lệnh Gold, sử dụng tuyệt chiêu tối thượng. Lugia cố tránh nhưng nó vẫn bị bỏng nặng. Nó ngay lập tức sử dụng recover. Nhưng vừa mới hồi được một chút thì Darkanine ngay lập tức ập tới với shadow dance. Toàn cơ thể Darkanine bọc trong một luồng năng lượng đen như những lưỡi dao vô hình va nó húc thẳng. Lugia bị thương. Gold đang chiếm ưu. Nhưng Lugia lại dùng recover và nó gần như chẳng hề hấn gì cả.

"HỪ. Cái con trâu này." Gold nghiến răng. Axl đã lên đạn súng…

Ở trường trung học pokemon…

ẦM!

"Chuchu!" Yelloư ra lệnh "Thunderbolt!"

"Chu!" Chuchu lao lên không, phóng tia sét thẳng về phía trước. Tia sét quét ngang qua sân trường nhưng Froslass né được dễ dàng. Nó ngay lập tức quay người, tạo một quả cầu bóng đêm, phóng thẳng tới Chuchu.

"Graaa!" Zardy, charizard của Yellow lao thẳng ra, tung cú dragon claw, chém tung shadow ball.Nó bị đẩy ngược lại do vụ nổ. Ngay lập tức Dody lao vụt qua, phóng tới, dùng drill peck. Ba chiếc mỏ chim khoan thủng không khí, phóng tới Froslass. Nhưng Glaceon đã có mặt, dùng protect…

ẦM!

Đoy khoan mạnh vào bức tường chắn nhưng vô dụng. Nó bật ngược lại.

"Froslass. Ice beam." Ả mặt nạ băng ra lệnh. Froslass phóng một chùm băng về phía Dody. Cự ly quá gần.

"Dooo!" Con đà điểu ba đầu trúng đòn, bị đóng băng cứng.

"Dody! Chuchu! Iron tail!" Yellow ra lệnh. Chuchu dùng tốc độ nhanh nhạy của mình, lao lên. Nó nhảy vút lên, đuôi hóa cứng và chém mạnh xuống, nhắm froslass.

"Iron head!" ả mặt nạ băng ra lệnh. Glaceon lao lên, húc mạnh đầu hóa cứng

ẦM!

"Chu!" Chuchu bị đẩy bay ngược lại, nagx xuống đất. Yellow lao tới. Nhưng…

"Froslass! Shadow ball!" Ả mặt nạ băng ra lệnh. Froslass bắn một loạt shadow ball về phía Yellow, khiến cô gái phải nhảy lùi lại, né. Zardy không cần nghĩ, lao lên, phun một ngọn lửa mạnh. Flamethrower nhắm Froslass. Glaceon không kịp bảo vệ còn Froslass bị Yellow phân tâm.

"Zarrdd!" Con rồng cam phun lửa, tấn công. Nhưng…

ẦM!

Một cột băng bất ngờ xuất hiện, đẩy ngược ngọn lửa lê , nó vẫn kịp sử dụng Iceberg để đỡ đòn cho Froslass.

"Ya!" yellow ôm đầu, muốn phát cáu lên luôn ấy. Chúng phối hợp công thủ quá ăn ý. Đầu tiên Dragy bị hạ, giờ tới Dody và cô không hể tiếp cận hai người đồng đội của mình để hồi phục họ được. Cô chỉ còn cách nhìn Dragy nằm yếu ới dưới đống gạch vụn phía hành lang đã đổ nát của ngôi trường còn Dody thì hóa băng. Một phút sao nhãng…

"Froslass. Blizzard!"

"Frosss!" Con pokemon ma băng mở rộng hai tay, triệu hồi nguyên cả một cơn bão tuyết. Nó gần như ném cả trận bão tuyết về phía đội Yellow.

"Chuchu!"Yellow ngay lâp tức kéo Chuchu về phía mình, đồng thời ra lệnh "Zardy! Dùng fire blast! Ngay bây giờ!"

"Charrriiiizaaaa!"  
Một ngọn lửa khổng lồ phóng ra, tạo thành chữ đại, xé tan cơn bão tuyết thành năm mảnh, rẽ ra nhiều hướng. Cơn bão tuyết bị đánh tan và Zardy đã làm hết sức, và thậm chí là quá sức. Nó thở dốc sau khi sử dụng toàn bộ lửa trong người. Trận đấu đã kéo dài khá lâu và để duy trì được ngọn lửa của Zardy là khá khó khăn. Ngọn lửa ở đuôi nó đang yếu dần.

"Glaceon! Iceberg!" Ả mặt nạ băng ra lệnh. Glacen lao xuống, sử dụng iceberg. Một tảng băng lớn đâm thẳng lên từ dưới đất, nhắm thẳng Zardy.

"Zardy!" Yellow hét lên. Nhưng con rồng trúng nguyên đòn đánh ấy, rơi xuống đất. Nó chưa kịp bật dậy thì một tia sét xẻ đôi bầu trời, đánh thẳng xuống.

ẦM!

Cả khu vực toàn khói. Yellow hiểu chuyện gì đã xảy ra. Zardy nằm bất tỉnh dưới đất, người tê liệt hoàn toàn. Nó hứng trọn Thunder của Froslass. Yellow thấy vậy, không cần chờ đến khói tan, không chút do dự, chạy tới, ngồi xuống. Cô muốn tranh thủ lúc đối thủ chưa thể xua tan màn khói, tận dụng sức mạnh của mình để hồi phục cho Zardy. Nhưng…

"Z…?" Yellow chỉ vừa mới chạm vào con rồng cam dưới đất, cô chượt thấy lạnh toát. Cô run rẩy, cố gắng rút tay ra nhưng tay cô bị đóng băng theo rồi. Zarddy bỗng hóa thành một pho tượng băng và băng đan lan tới. Cô cảm thấy như mình đang bị rút cạn sức lực vậy. Những dòng năng lượng chảy từ bên trong Yellow vào bức tượng băng nằm dưới đất càng ngày càng mạnh. Và khi cô nhận ra điệu cười ngạo nghễ ác độc của gã mặt nạ băng thì đã quá muộn. Qua làn khói, cô thấy một gã mặt nạ băng đang đứng bên cạnh ả mặt nạ băng, đối thủ của cô ban nãy. Và hắn cười. Rồi bỗng nhiên, ả mặt nạ băng biến mất, chỉ còn gã là đứng lại, nhìn Yellow với ánh mắt đáng sợ. Yellow khụy xuống, thiếp đi…

"Xong! Tiến hành kế hoạch đi." Gã mặt nạ băng nói. Thông qua thiết bị liên lạc bên trong mặt nạ, bên đầu kia có tiếng trả lời. Của nữ.

"Rõ." Ả đeo mặt nạ băng nói, đứng giữ đống đổ nát của thành phố. Từ dưới đất, bức tượng băng mà Yellow ban nãy chạm vào dần dần trồi lên và biến đổi hình dạng. Nó đang hút không khí vào và to lên, hình thành một cột băng lớn và dần dần cao thêm…

"Giờ xử lý con bé rắc rối này sao đây?" gã mặt nạ băng khoanh tay đứng nhìn Yellow đang nằm bất động phía trước. Kyurem bay xuống. Một tảng băng lớn được tạo ra, bọc quanh Yellow.

"Thế! Với thứ băng vĩnh cửu này thì chẳng có gì có thể cứu nó ra nữa." Gã cười độc ác. Băng của Kyurem bọc lấy yellow. Zarddy thoi thói, ngước nhìn chủ bất lực. Chuchu hoảng sợ, chui vào một góc, chỉ dám hé nhìn ra ngoài. Zardy dùng chút sức cuối, bắn một ít muội than về phía Yellow. Nhưng lửa của nó bị đóng băng ngay tức khắc. Nó bất lực. băng đang bọc dày thêm và Yellow không thể thoát ra được. Chiếc hộp băng đang nhốt cô lại. Chợt…

Chidori!

ẦM!

Những tia sét xanh phá tung chiếc hộp băng đang giữ lấy yellow khiến những mảnh băng bay tứ phía. Pika đưungs đó, bên cạnh Yellow, bàn tay nhỏ bé phóng ra những luồng sét xanh cực mạnh. Nó phá được cả loại băng mà đến lửa cũng không làm gì được. Và Yellow vụt biến mất. Và thay vào đó là Red. Cậu nhìn gã mặt nạ băng, ánh mắt tức giận ẩn sau cái lưỡi trai. Aero đã đưa Yellow ra và bay về phía trung tâm pokemon. Còn Red, cậu đứng đó, đối đầu với gã mặt nạ băng một mình. Người cậu lấm lem, quần áo rách rưới, bỏ lại phía sau một bãi chiến trường và cậu là người cuối cùng còn trụ lại, chiến thắng.

"Ồ…" Gã mặt nạ băng tỏ vẻ ngạc nhiên "Ta cá là thằng Promethues thua nhỉ?"

"Gã đó mạnh đó. Hắn có thể khống chế được ý chí đám pokemon cơ à?" Red nói, ánh mắt không hề dao động "Đám pokemon huyền thoại mạnh đó."

"Ngươi qua được bọn chúng chứng tỏ ngươi cũng có thực lực ấy. Có lẽ ta nên tiếp ngươi tử tế hơn từ đầu." Gã mặt nạ băng cười ác ý. Chợt…

VỤT…

Chiếc kunai đặc biêt với ấn chú của phi lôi thuật BAY vụt qua…

"Khỏi cần! Ta hạ ngươi ngay thôi!" Red bất ngờ xuất hiện với Pika ngay bên cạnh, và bàn tay bé nhỏ của Pika lại được bọc trong những tia sét màu xanh phóng loạn xạ.

Chidori!

Cú lôi kích đánh vụt qua ngay trên đầu và gã mặt nạ băng tránh được. Hắn vội nhảy lùi lại. Những tia sét đánh tới, lướt qua ngay trước mặt hắn. Nhưng hắn đã né được. Và bám vào Kyurem. Con rồng băng bay vụt lên trên nóc của ngôi trường. Gã mặt nạ bawng đứng xuống, bình thản nhìn Red đang rất tức giận dưới sân. Hắn ra một dấu thách thức cậu….

VỤT!

"Cái gì?!" Hắn bị bất ngờ khi Red xuất hiện ngay phía sau hắn cùng với Pika và lần này, cú lôi kích nhắm thẳng Kyurem. Những tia sét xanh phóng liên tục từ nắm đấm của Pika và nhắm thẳng Kyurem

ẦM!

Dragon claw đánh trả. Nhưng Kyurem bị đẩy lại và vuốt của nó bị vỡ sau khi chạm quá mạnh với luồng sét. Và pika lại bất ngờ lao tới, rất nhanh.

"Avalugg!" Gã mặt nạ băng ra lệnh. Và cả một tảng băng lao ra, húc thẳng vào Pika. Nhưng…

ẦM!

Nó húc xuống đất do mất đà đánh trượt. Pika xuất hiện trên vao Red, nơi mà nó đã đặt một ký ấn sẵn để rút lui rồi. Nó lườm hai con pokemon băng với ánh mắt hiếu chiến, điện liên tục phóng ra từ nắm đấm của nó.

"Khả năng dịch chuyển tức thời ấn tượng lắm. Ngươi có những pokemon khá mạnh đấy." Gã mặt nạ băng nói, bất ngờ nhảy ngược lại…

ẦM!

Chỉ trong chốc lát, Ita laoo thẳng từ bên dưới nền bê tông lên, phá tung nền gạch và tung cú Dragon rush trật lất, Nó nhắm gã mặt nạ băng nhưng nó đã trượt. Nó rơi trở lại tầng dưới. Ngay lập tức…

"Ấn tượng đó." Gã mặt nạ băng thả Snover thẳng xuống cái hố mà Ita đã phá và ngay lập tức, bão tuyết nổi lên. Nhưng…

VỤT!

Ita xuất hiện ngay bên cạnh Red.

"ồ. Ấn tượng ghê," Gã mặt nạ băng nói, nhướm mắt.

"Khỏi khen. Thay mặt bạn bè và người thân của ta bị ngươi làm trọng thương, ta sẽ hạ ngươi ngay tại đây" Red nói, thả những pokemon cậu mang theo ra. Pika, Ita, Snor, Vee, Poli, Saur đứng sau lưng cậu, sẵn sàng chiến đấu. Gã mặt nạ băng có thể cảm nhận rõ sự phẫn nộ cũng như tinh thần thép của chúng. Hắn cũng thả pokemon ra. Kyurem, Delibird, Jynx, Snover, Avalugg, Piloswine. Một trận 6v6.

"Vậy hi vọng ngươi sẽ cho ta cảm nhận về một trận đấu pokemon thực sự." Gã nói…


	39. Chapter 39

Pokemon legendary trainers II: Johto

Chapter 39

Một cột băng khổng lồ đang hình thành giữa trung tâm Violet. Bên trong Gym Crystal và Pandora đang đứng quan sát nó.

"Một cột dò tìm." Pandora lẩm bẩm "Tớ đã từng thấy loại thuật này rồi. Nó sử dụng sức mạnh có thể kết nối giữa người với pokemon để tìm kiếm những pokemon hiếm có. Với kích cỡ kia thì phạm vi dò tìm và khả năng kết nối sẽ rất lớn. ắt hẳn phải có một người có khả năng kết nối với pokemon rất mạnh ở đó."

"Chị Yellow?" Crystal thắc mắc.

"KHông thể nào. Chị ấy không thể thi triển thuật này được….trừ khi bị hấp thụ sức mạnh…" Pandora chợt mím môi.

Chợt, có cuộc gọi đến. Là Venus.

"Nè nhóm ở Gym. Mọi người thấy nó chứ?" Giọng Venus vang lên bên kia đầu dây

"Anh Venus? Anh đang ở đâu? Sao mất tăm thế?" Crystal chộp lấy cái pokegear của mình.

"Rắc rồi lắm." Venus ngồi trên một đống đổ nát, tay phải giữ pokegear còn khoogn vững, tay trái cố rút những lưỡi dao bằng băng sắc lẹm đang ghim vào người mình, mím môi cố chịu

"Sao cơ? Anh còn chiến đấu được không?" Pandora lo lắng "CHú Jack đang cầm chân Ho-oh ở Gym đây. Rin hỗ trợ hồi phục nhưng họ không giữ được mãi đâu. Anh về nhanh lên."

"Yên tâm." Venus trả lời "ọ sẽ lo được thôi. Anh đã giao chiến với thủ lĩnh…" cậu lặng đi một hồi "hắ không chỉ là một nhà huấn luyện đâu. Tìm cách liên lạc với mọi người. Cố gắng hạn chế giao chiến với hắn nhiều nhất có thể." Cậu nhấn mạnh.

Nhưng họ không biết rằng, đã quá muộn để cảnh báo. Red đang đứng đối diện với gã mặt nạ băng, tay nắm chặt. Sáu pokemon của cậu cũng vào tư thế, chuẩn bị sẵn sàng.

"Anh Red. Anh có nghe thấy không?" Chợt một giọng nói nhỏ như hụt hơi vang lên bên tai cậu, thông qua thiết bị liên lạc kết nối với pokegear. Là yellow.

'Yellow à?' Cậu chợt nghĩ.

"Nếu anh nhận được tin nhắn này thì chắc là anh vẫn ổn. Vì vậy em muốn anh bình tĩnh. Mọi người không cần anh trả thù hay gi đó đâu. Họ chỉ cần anh trở về bình an là được. Hãy cẩn thận nhé. Hẹn gặp lại anh khi mọi chuyện kết thúc."

Tin nhắn kết thúc. Có lẽ nó được tạo ra khi Yellow bị rút cạn sức và trước khi cô bị đóng băng và Red đến. Red hơi im lặng.

"Sao thé nhóc?" Gã mặt nạ băng nhìn cầu, chờ đợi đòn đánh mở màn

"Ta…" Red chợt ngẩng lên, mỉm cười đầy tự tin. Bỗng nhiên, mọi tức giận mà mới ban nãy còn đang bùng bùng như ngọn lửa bị thay thế bởi một sự tự tin đến khác lạ "…muốn biết tên đối thủ mà ta sắp đá vỡ mông ngay tại đây được không?" cậu chợt cuwofi, điệu cười nửa miệng. Một phút bất ngờ của đối thủ của cậu khi sự thay đổi thái độ đột ngột của Red.

"Được thôi." Gã cười "Tên ta ư? Ngươi biết rồi còn gì."

"ĐƯợc thôi Pryce." Red chợt chỉ ngón tay về phía trước "Thay mặt tất cả bạn bè ta đã bị ngươi làm trọng thương, ta thách đấu ngươi ngay tại đây."

Pryce, gã mặt nạ băng, hơi bất ngờ. Bạn bè cậu bị thương nặng, nguy kịch, thành phố bị phá nát và cậu vừa….thách đấu chính kẻ thù của mình sao? Một phopng cách khác lạ, thay đổi hoàn toàn so với trước và…nó mang đậm tinh thần của một đối thủ mà hắn rất ghét phải đụng độ, Tiger.

"Được thôi. Ta sẽ tiễn ngươi trước cả đám bạn ngươi. Rồi sẽ diệt từng đứa một…" Hắn lại tiếp tục cái giọng ác độc, đe dọa. Nhưng đáp lại những thứ đó lại không phải sự tức giận mà chỉ đơn giản là một điều cười đầy tự tin

"Thử đi, lão già." Red cười, đầy thách thức.

'Đó mới đúng là tinh thần Tiger chứ? Phải không anh bạn?' và cậu nghĩ, tay nắm chặt. Hình ảnh Tiger luôn cười đầy tự tin trước bất kì kẻ thù nào, ném sự thách thức về phía chúng để rồi hạ gục chúng trong nháy mắt lại hiện lên. Đây không phải lúc để tức điên nữa rồi. RỒi cậu nghĩ đến những điều mà bạn cậu sẽ làm. Và…

"Thê thảm quá nhỉ Prome?" Ả mặt nạ băng đứng dưới chân trụ băng đang thành hình, nhìn Prometheus đang ngồi phịch dưới đất, bị thương.

"Ha…" Hắn chỉ cười, bên cạnh là Regirock, RegiIce và Registeel đều bị thương rất nặng và bị đóng băng "Ít nhất một trong số hai đứa đó cũng chẳng chiến đấu nổi nữa đâu. Nhưng để hai đứa nó hạ thị mất mặt quá. Cơ mà cái gì đây?" hắn chỉ cái cột băng, hỏi

"Nhiệm vụ của chúng ta là tận dụng cơ hội lễ kỉ niệm để tiêu diệt toàn bộ lực lượng cảnh vệ mạnh nhất vùng tập trung tại đây và đám giữ pokedex rắc rối. Cái đó thì thành công rồi. Còn đây alf nhiệm vụ của ta." Ả mặt nạ băng nói, nhìn lên cây cột cao hàng chục mét và vẫn đang tăng "Tiếp cận và bắt giữ được con bé có khả năng đọc suy nghĩ của pokemon đó. Rồi ta đã rút lấy sức mạnh của nó. Cây cột này sẽ khuếch tán nó. Và chúng ta sẽ tìm thấy thứ chúng ta cần tìm."

"Nashoran?" Prometheus cười "Vậy cần gì phải rắc rối thế chứ."

"KHông biết lão sếp chúng ta làm ăn sao rồi? Giờ chắc trận đấu một chiều kết thúc rồi." Ả mặt nạ băng vẫn nhìn lên cây cột

"Đừng nói thế. Có khi ổng giờ còn đang chật vật kìa…" Prometheus nói đểu.

Trở lại. Trên tầng mái của ngôi trường…

Chidori!

RẦM!

Avalug bị trúng đòn, bật ngược lại, vỡ mất một mảng băng trên lưng. Nó đáp trả ngay lập tức với những mảnh vỡ từ cú đánh đó. Những mảnh băng bay rất nhanh về phía Pika.

"Saur! Razor leaf" Red lướt tới vị trí của Saur, ra lệnh. Saur ngay lập tức phóng những chiếc lá cắt sắc lẹm về phía đám băng ấy.

CHOANG!

Tiếng những chiếc lá đập vỡ những mảnh băng nhỏ mà như thể đập thủy tinh vậy. Nó cứng tới mức đó mà.

"Snover." Pryce lệnh. Snover phóng cơn bão tuyết nó đang tích tụ xung quanh evef phía nhóm Red. Ita đã vo hiệu hóa khả năng gọi tuyết của nó nên nó chỉ còn có thể tạo bão tuyết tấn công. Cơn bão lao nhanh. Sàn nhà đóng băng, trở nên trơn trượt. Red thì lại không có pokemon hệ lửa. Nhưng…

"Vee! Flamethrower!" Red nói. Vee lao lên. Dù nó có là Espeon đi chăng nữa nhưng nó vẫn giữ lại được bộ kĩ năng mà trước khi nó tiến hóa. Nó phun một ngọn lửa mạnh về phía cơn bão tuyết, đẩy lùi cơn bão lại. bất ngờ…

RẮC! RẦM!

Từ phía dưới, sàn nhà vỡ ra khiến Vee mất thăng bằng, rơi xuống. Poli ngay lập tức túm lấy đuôi con pokemon tím, giữ nó lại. Từ dưới đống gạch vụn, Piloswine lao lên đánh úp, tung cú húc rất mạnh hướng thẳng vào Poli và vee. Nhưng…

"Snor!" Red sút quả pokeball của Snor về phía hai người bạn và con pokemon khổng lồ lao ra. Với thân hình nặng cả tấn, nó đè thẳng lên người piloswine với body slam.

ẦM! ẦM! ẦM!

Cả hai rơi xuống, sức nặng của cả hai khiến sàn nhà tầng duwois cũng bục luôn và chúng rơi liên tiếp qua ba tầng trước khi rơi thẳng xuống tầng hầm bên dưới sảnh. Red đã loại được một nghiệm. nhưng cũng mất luôn một dữ kiện quan trọng trong bài toán đánh bại Pryce, kẻ đeo mặt nạ băng mà đối với bất kfi pokedex holder nào từng tham gia trận chiến với Ho-oh và Lugia ở Johto hai năm trước đều biết. Nhưng…

"Kyu." Hắn phất tay.

"Reeeeee!" Kyurem lao vụt qua làn hơi nước còn lại của cơn bão tuyết, nhắm thẳng Saur và Red. Ita ngay lập tức vụt tới rất nhanh…

ẦM!

Hai cú Dragon rush chạm mạnh. Ita đứng và sàn nhà dưới chân nó lún hẳn xuống một vết. Nó đẩy đượcKyủem lại. Nhưng ngay lập tức, ice beam của Jynx phóng tới.

"Poli! Ita! Đảo vị trí!" Red hét.

Mangekyo sharingan vĩnh cửu đã mở, Ita chớp mắt.

ẦM!

Poli đấm vo-ữ tung cú ice beam của Jynx còn Ita kéo Vee lên. Rất nhanh. Nhưng nó bị bất ngờ.

BÙM BÙM BÙM!

Một loạt những hộp quà nổ ném tới khiến Poli vội vàng nhảy về phía sau, dùng kĩ thuật né. Delibird ở trên không liên tục ném những hộp quà xuống khiến Poli không kịp trở tay. Nhưng

"lên nào Vee!" Red ra lệnh. Saur đã dùng dây leo túm lấy vee và ném thẳng lên. Con Espeon bay lên, đồng thời phóng psywave về phía Delibird. Con chim cánh cụt né được nhưng nó cũng phải ngừng tấn công. Và chỉ khi ấy, mọt chiếc kunai bay vụt qua mưa bom mới hiện hữu trước mặt nó.

RẸT!

Chidori!

Pika tung thiên điểu thẳng vào người Delibird. Con chim cánh cụt chết chắc. nhưng…

ẦM!

Một tấm kính chắn ngay trước Delibird bị đập vỡ tan và con chim tan biến. Chỉ là ảnh phản chiếu thôi. Và Delibird xuất hiện cách Pika khá xa. Còn Snover đã quay lại. Nó phóng seed bomb hướng thẳng Pika.

"Khửa khửa. Xong con chủ lực" Pryce cười.

"Ita! Đảo!" Red hét

BÙM!

Cú seed bomb đánh trúng Saur trên không khiến con ếch lớn rơi xuống, trượt cả một đoạn dài. Còn Pike an toàn bên cạnh Red. Nhưng đồng thời lúc ấy, Snover cũng dính toxic do Saur đáp tới. Nó bị nhiễm độc nặng.

"Ha. Ăn miếng trả miếng. Ngại chi vết bẩn." Red cười, lau bụi bên má. Pika cũng lách tách điện, chuẩn bị lao tới.

"Kyuuuu!" Kyurem gầm lên, lao tới, dragon claw rực sáng.

ẦM!

Cú đấm sét của Pika chạm mạnh, sét và năng lượng bắn tứ phía. Red lấy tay kéo mũ xuống cho đỡ lóa mắt.

"Saur! Sludge bomb!" Cậu vẫn ra lệnh. Con ếch độc ngay lập tức bắn một quả bom độc về phía trước. Nó chạm phải một cái gì đó, một bức tường vô hình. Bức tường siêu năm lực. Đó là Jynx. Nó đã chặn đòn tấn công lại bằng một bức tường. Và cả phần mái bị chia làm nhiêu ngăn.

"Cái gì đây?" Red nhìn quanh. Ita và Poli bị cách li khỏi cậu. Vee và Saur cùng cậu ở một phòng và Pika ở một phòng vô hình riêng. Những bức tường vô hình bị ánh sáng làm nổi lên trước khi mờ dần và biến mất. Chúng vô hình. Kyurem và pika nhảy xuống, tiếp đất. Chúng liếc quanh một hồi.

"Cũng khá tốn thời gian nhưng trick room đã hoàn thành rồi." Pryce cười "Và trận chiến này sẽ kết thúc nhanh thôi."

Bất ngờ, từ phía trên, một cánh cửa vô hình mở ra và cả Snover lẫn Delibird đồng loạt lao xuống, sử dụng blizzard. Blizzard trong cái hộp này chẳng khác nào đòn hủy diệt. Ita thì sợ băng. Thế này chết chắc. Nhưng…

"Đảo!" Red hét. Bất ngờ, Poli xuất hiện, tạo một mái vòm nước. và gặp tuyết, mái vòm hóa cứng thành băng, chặn đứng cơn bão tuyết bên ngoài. Và Vee đứng ngay bên cạnh sử dụng sức mạnh xuyên thấu qua mái vòm băng ấy, đánh lên. Psy beam.

BÙM!

Present của Delibird và psy beam chạm mạnh, nổ tung. Khói đặc mù mịt trong phòng. Avalug ngay lập tức lao xuống theo, dung iron head húc mạnh.

ẦM!

Bên dưới làn khói, mọi thứ đen đặc và có tiếng rất lớn như bê tông bị đập vỡ. Avalug lao thẳng xuốn một cái lỗ trên mái, rơi xuống tầng dưới. Pryce vẫn bình thản trong khi Kyurem như cảm nhận được nguy hiểm. Nó bất ngờ bay lùi lại, lộn vòng.

ẦM ẦM ẦM!

Hydo pump và moon blast bắn vỡ mái nhà, từ tầng duwosi xiên lên, hướng thẳng Kyurem. Con rồng băng né được chúng. Những đòn tấn công liên tục khiến Kyurem không kịp trở tay. Một cú moon blast hướng thẳng, đánh trực diên. Có quá nhiều nên Kyurem đã vô tình lao thẳng vào đường đạn của đối thủ.

BÙM!

Một vòng tròn bảo vệ bọc quanh con rồng băng. Jynx đứng phía sau, hai tay dơ lên, mắt sáng xanh với siêu năng lực. nhưng đó chưa phải là tất cả. Cả mặt mái nhà bên duwosi Kyurem sau khi bị đục lỗ chỗ bởi nhuwnxgd dòn tấn công liên tiếp giờ vỡ vụn. Pika lao lên, tay phát điện và không chỉ một đám sét nhỏ. Lần này, nó kéo theo cả một đợt sóng thần tạo bởi những tia sét, phủ kín cả một vùng. Nó hướng tay về phía Kyurem.

Chidori nagashi!

Cả một trường điện từ bọc lấy Pika và nó lao vào Kyurem. Kyurem cũng khoogn ngại. Nó lao xuống. Snover và Delibird cũng quay lại. Cả ba đồng loạt dùng blizzard. Một huyền thoại và hai cơn bão tuyết kết hợp. Nhưng cả ba như bị xét nát. Bên dưới, Poli và vee cũng dốc hết sức. cú hydro pump với sức mạnh cực đại kết hợp cùng Future sigh đã chuẩn bị từ trước và psychic…

ẦM!

Cả mái nhà như bị phá nát hoàn toàn. Khói và bụi dày đặc. Từ trong đám vụi. Saur cõng Red cùng Ita nhảy ra được khỏi đám bụi, đáp xuống đống đổ nát phía sân sau.Cả ba quay lại, hướng mắt về phía tòa nhá, chờ đợi. Nhưng…

ẦM!

Một con rồng băng lao vụt ra, hạ cánh, đứng không vững nhưng nó vẫn thở ra một hơi lạnh ghê người. Kyurem te tua, nhưng nó vẫn trụ được. Cùng với đó là Jynx cũng dịch chueyern ra được. và đứng phía sau vẫn là gẵ mặt nạ băng. Hắn bị cháy xém một phần áo choàng nhưng vẫn đứng đó.

"Chúng…sống sót được sau chiêu đó…" Red nghiến răng.

Bất ngờ…

CHIDORI!

ẦM!

Gã mặt nạ băng suýt chút nữa dính đòn. Nhưng đòn đánh bất ngờ của piak chỉ khiến chiếc mặt nạ vỡ một miếng. và nó văng ra, dính trọn cú ice slash của con rồng băng, bay xuống, trượt cả đoạn dài trên mặt đất, bất tỉnh.

"Khửa khửa! Không ngờ con chuột nhắt ấy lại đánh ngang ngửa với Kyurem đó." Gã mặt nạ băng cười còn Red thì lạnh toát khi thấy gương mặt đó. Đó không phải gương mặt của Pryce. Nó không phải của con người. Gương mặt lạnh như băng, hóa cứng và như thể của một hồn ma vậy.

"Ngươi…thực sự là ai?" Red nghiến răng, ôm Pika nằm dưới chân lên. Nó đang thở yếu. Có lẽ lúc trên mái,nó cũng dính kha khá nên không còn đủ sức dịch chuyển nữa rồ ưng Kyurem cũng thê thảm. Con rồng ấy không chắc trụ được lâu nữa đâu. Nhưng không khí quanh nó đang đông cứng lại.

"Cái…" Red ngạc nhiên

"Ta ư? Ta là sự tuyệt vọng…" Hắn chỉ nói vậy. Bất ngờ, cả một cơn bão tuyết lớn bủa vây lấy họ. Ita khụy xuống. Nó dùng flamethrower cố gắng cản cơn bão tuyết lại. Nhưng vô dụng. Nó chẳng thể địch lại nổi cơn bão tuyết ấy. Và từ trên trời, một cột sáng lớn phóng thẳng xuống. Không khi bị đóng băng…

ẦM!

Mặt đất đống đổ nát bị hóa băng hoàn toàn. Cả một khu vực hóa thành băng. Nhưng Red không có ở đó. Một tia chớp vụt qua, Red ôm Pika cùng với Saur và Ita xuất hiện phái sau gã mặt nạ băng. Họ lao thẳng tới Kyurem.

ẦM!

Một cú Outrage khô máu của Ita. Kyurem vẫn còn giữ sức mạnh băng nên phóng lại. Cả hai va mạnh vào nhau, bật ra hai phía, nằm lăn duwois đất. Ita bị hóa băng, thương nặng.Còn Kyurem cũng không khá hơn. Con rồng băng cũng bị thương rất nặng. Khả năng chiến đấu của cả hai gần như bằng không.

"Sao ngươi…có thể?" Gã mặt nạ băng lắp bắp. Nhưng Pika vẫn còn tỉnh. Nó hắn nhận thấy chiếc Kunai đã cắm sẵn phía sau Red.

"Saur! Frenzy palnt!" Red hét

ẦM!

Hàng chục ngàn chiếc dây leo khổng lồ lao lên, quấn lấy mọi thứ. Cả khu vực như bị nghiền nát. Jynx bị hạ. đất và bụi mù mịt. Red lấy tay che mắt. Cậu không thấy gì cả. Chợt cả người cậu lạnh toát.Cơ thể như bị đóng băng. Cậu vội nhìn sang Saur thì thấy con ếch xanh đã bị đóng băng cứng rồi.

"Cái…cái gì?" Red ngạ nhiên. Và cậu chợt nhận ra giọng nói của lão mặt nạ băng…

"Ta đã thấy…" Hắn bất ngờ xuất hiện ngay sau lưng Red khiến cậu lạnh toát

"Ngươi!" Red chưa kịp nói câu gì. Cwo thể cậu không thể cử động nổi. Băng lan từ chân lên, đóng băng. Và cơ thể cậu bị băng bao phủ nhanh chóng. Cậu bàng hoàng. Cả một vùng bị đóng băng. Toàn bộ dây leo của Saur bị đóng băng. Trong nhứng giây cuối cùng trước khi cậu không thể cử động nổi, cậu chỉ kịp thốt lên một câu…

"…là ai…?"


	40. Chapter 40

Pokemon legendary trainers II: Johto

Chapter 40.

Một ngày đẹp trời ở phía bắc Olivine. Tiger vừa chạy lon ton như thằng trẻ con, vừa vác theo cả một túi bóng chứa pokemon. Có đủ các thể loại bóng từ fast ball, heavy ball, dive ball… và phụ cậu hôm nay là Crystal và Chumee. Chỉ có hai người và một pokemon thôi. Họ đang…

"ĐƯợc rồi!" Tiegr nói "Hôm nay chúng ta sẽ bắt pokemon!" cậu hào hứng, khởi động nhặng xì ngậu lên.

"Nếu anh muốn một con pokemon starter sao không đến hỏi bác tiến sĩ ấy? Ông ấy có nhiều lắm." Crystal nói

"À anh không thích. Pokemon khởi đầu phải là pokemon do anh tự tay thu phục, tự tay thuần phục. hai bên phải có…hai bên phải biết…" một câu hỏi avf tên mèo phun luôn một chàng. Crystal chỉ ngồi cười. Nói thẳng và phũ ra theo cách của Green là "Ngại mở mồm xin xỏ ổng vì vừa phá nát cái phòng thí nghiệm." :v Crystal nghĩ thế rồi cười rúc rích.

"Em nghĩ chúng ta nên bắt đầu từ khu đồi. ở đó có các pokemon thảo nguyên tương đối đa dạng." Crystal nói, lấy cuốn từ điển ra, xem lại. Có khá nhiều các loài pokemon đang xuất hiện lúc nhúc trong một danh sách dài khi cô chọn địa điểm là route 39.

"Vậy thì đi thôi!" Tiger cầm cái túi chứa bóng lủng lẳng phóng trước. Crystal vẫn đứng kiểm tra…

"À còn…" Cô chợt nhớ ra có vài thứ cần nhớ nhưng lúc ngẩng lên thì đã thấy Tiger đang chạy ton ton trên ngọn đồi phía xa, đuổi theo một con Taurus rồi…

Mất hơn cả buổi sáng, chạy khắp cả chục ngọn đồi gió lộng mát rượi, xới tung cả khu rừng lân cận, cày nát cả thung lũng ngập trần cỏ xanh, Tiger trở về uể oải, mệt mỏi. Cậu ngồi phịch xuống gốc cây phía bìa rừng, lấy chai nước ra, dốc ngược. bên trong không còn một giọt nào. Tiger ném chai nước sang một bên, vuốt tóc, ôm đầu rồi thở dài. Crystal thấy ông anh như thể, chỉ ngồi cười.

"Chậc. Chọi hơn chục quả bóng mà không bắt nổi một con pokemon nào." Tiger cười, ngả lưng vào gốc cây, tay cầm quả pokeball.

"Ahahaha." Crystal chợt cười lớn "Anh buồn cười quá cơ. Bắt kiểu đấy có mà trời cũng chịu thua." Cô cười sặc sụa. Tiger gõ gõ quả bóng rồi liếc quanh. Những quả pokeball cậu dùng vỡ tan tành khắp nơi, mảnh vỡ rải rác và…loanh quanh vẫn chỉ có mấy con pokemon ấy. Chả con nào bị làm sao cả. Chúng nhìn cậu cười chế diễu. Số là không mang pokemon theo, muốn bắt một con khởi nghiệp…và gặp là ném bóng, chả đánh đấm gì cả. Chúng nó thoát được là đúng. Chỉ tổ phí bóng chứ bắt chả được con nào. Crystal ngồi cười ông anh là đúng.

"Thôi! Em bắt hộ anh một con." Tiger chợt đề nghị "Còn quả pokeball cuối đó." Cậu ném quả pokeball cuối cùng cậu còn cho Crystal.

"Ể! Không được! Anh phải tự làm lấy chứ!"Crystal vẫn cười, cầm quả pokeball ngắm nghía. Chợt cô thấy nó khang khác. Có một chứ nhỏ được khắc lên trên nó. Là chữ "T" theo dạng chữ nổi.

"Anh mệt rồi. Kiếm cái gì ăn đã. Em biết chỗ nào có nước suối không kiếm về đây vài chai đi." Tiger nói, ném chai nước rỗng của mình. Crystal chụp lấy nó.

"Anh chờ ở đây nhé. Em quay lại ngay." Crystal nói, cầm chai nước chạy đi. Chumee chạy theo chủ nó. Và chỉ chờ lúc Crys đã khuất bóng sau ngọn đồi…

"í hí hí!" Tiger rút ra một cái bọc. Rồi cậu bỏ cái bọc ra. Một cái bánh nướng ngon lành.

"Hehee. Giờ chỉ còn ta với mi thôi." Cậu cười gian xảo "Lunchtime!" cậu nói đầy khí thế "KHông bắt được pokemon cũng khoogn sao. Miễn là no bụng là được."

Tiger miệng há rộng, muốn cắn một miếng thật to để lấp đầy cái dạ dày đang kêu gào thảm thiết…

Chợt…

"Pieeeeee!" có tiếng keeo phía sau lưng cậu như một cái gì đó vừa kêu vừa lướt qua. Tiger vụt quay lại.

"Hừm…hình như có ai đó vừa kêu "bánh nướng" thì phải" Cậu lẩm bẩm. Rồi quay lại…

…

"Hử?" Cậu nhìn cái bánh nướng nhân ngọt của mình chăm chú. Nnoscos hình tròn và cậu chưa cắn miếng nào. Có điều…nó mất một góc…

"Quái? Mình nhớ là chưa cắn miếng nào mà." Tiger chợt cho tay vào miệng để kiểm tra. Rồi cậu chỉ tặc lưỡi.

"Chậc! Thôi thì kệ. Ăn…" cũng chỉ vừa há miệng thì lại…

"Pieeee!" lần này là trên đầu. Tiger ngay lập tức ngẩng lên. Liếc ngo xung quanh ếu thấy cái vẹo gì. Cậu lẩm bẩm, chửi rủa vài câu cái thứ làm cậu mất tập trung ăn uống và ngồi tựa lưng, cho cái bánh yêu quý của cậu vào miệng. Cậu cắn một miếng thật mạnh, thật lớn, thật…

PHẬP!

"Á!" và cậu rú lên, cả bàn tay in hằn vết răng của chính mình… :v

"Bánh! Bánh đâu?!" Và cậu vọt dây, chùi chùi cái tay đầy nước bọt vào áo. Và cậu ngay lập tức nhìn lên trên. Trên cành cây chim hót…có một con sâu màu xanh…và nó đang gặm cái bánh yêu quý của cậu…Một con Caterpie…con sâu bánh…cái thứ đã kêu "bánh"…lượn lờn quanh cậu và cái bánh yêu quý…và giờ nó đã cướp người tình của cậu… #$ #$ cái con sâu…

"Bánh…**** con sâu khốn kiếp! Trả bánh cho bố!" Tiger phóng như quả tên lửa lên trên cây, tung cước…và bay chệch…

"Óe!" Cậu bay biến vào lùm cây phía xa, bỏ lại con Caterpie đang cầm cái bánh, vẫy tay tiễn biệt…nó ở lại…với tình nhân ngọt ngào của Tiger-cô Bánh nướng :v

"Đéo!" Một cú sóng âm thẳng về phía Caterpie. Con sâu nhro vội vàng cắp bánh. Có điều nó trúng sóng âm rồi. Nó vội nhả tơ, truyền cành rất nhanh, đu trên sợi tơ. Nhưng sóng âm đã khóa mục tiêu.

"Leesin vô ảnh cước!" Tiger phóng ra khỏi bụi cây như lee Tiểu Long, tung cú cước trên không. Có điều…

RẦM!

Cậu sút văng cái cành cây còn Caterpie thì vội vàng né đòn, đu tơ vòng qua bên dưới.

"Chạy đâu cho thoát con sâu chết tiệt này!" Tiger phóng xuống, dẫm cả hai chân. Nhưng cậu dẫm hụt. Con Caterpie đu dây quá nhanh và bỏ Tiger đâm thẳng vào một cái bụi cây…Con Caterpie nghĩ nó đã thoát. Ai dè Tiegr lại lao ra tiếp. Hướng thẳng về phía nó.

"Bánh!" Cậu húc đầu thật mạnh. Nhưng thay vì húc trúng Caterpie, cậu tông thẳng vào thân cây…

ẦM!

SẦM!

"Ôi…Một ông sao…hai ông…" đầu óc quay tròn tròn "Cái mẹ gì đây?" cậu cầm một cái thứ gì đó nhớ nhớt. Mất một lúc với định thần được, đầu óc bớt quay cuồng, cậu nhận ra.

"Ồ. Một cái tổ on…" Tiger ngước lên nhìn…cái thứ đang phát ra tiếng vo ve trên đầu cậu…

"Bee!" Một toán beedrill nhìn mặt Tiger đầy yêu thương…

"Á!"

Lũ chim sợ hãi vội vàng bay toán loạn, đâm cả vào nhau rơi xuống như sung dụng.

Crystal bên bờ suối…

"Không biết anh Tiger thế nào rồi nhỉ? Chắc phải quay lại thị trấn mua thêm bóng cho ảnh mất…" Cô nhìm Chumee đang uống nước trong cái lá quấn lại thành cái cốc mà cười. Chợt…

"Á!" Có tiếng gì đó ở ngọn đồi phía bên kia con suối…Một bóng người bị đàn ong đuổi đang chạy loạn…và một con Caterpie với cánh bánh cũng chạy lon ton theo sau, cố bảo vệ báu vật của nó.

"Ai trông giống anh Tiger thế?" Crystal thắc mắc…

"Kíu!" Cái bóng khuất sau ngọn đôi…

"Nghe cũng giống nữa…" Crystal thắc mắc "Mà thôi. Ảnh sau ra được đến tận…"

"Đứng lại đây con sâu khốn nạn!"

Và người đó quay trở lại, vẫn trên ngọn đồi cũ. Con Caterpie ôm cái bánh chạy trước, cái người kì quặc kia chạy theo, mặt mày sưng phù vì ong đốt và kéo lê theo là một đám ong bị đập tơi tả…Họ chạy về phía nông trại…

"Ôi lạy chúa nhân từ…" Crystal lẩm bẩm, vội vàng băng qua suối, đuổi theo. Và khi cô đến nông trại bò sữa Miltank ở phái bên kia…

"Cái vẹo gì thế này?" Crystal khó hiểu. Chạy trước là đàn bó và con Caterpie ôm cái bánh như một cao bồi thực thụ. Còn phía sau…

"Đứng lại đây!" Tiger cầm theo cái cào, đuổi theo. Còn mấy bác chăn bò hãi quá bỏ bò chạy lấy người rồi. Đám bò chạy về phía cối xay gió,. Con Caterpie bắn một sợi tơ lên và bám vào cánh quạt côi xay gió và đu lên. Cánh quạt day, đưa nó lên, bỏ lại Tiger đang đứng dưới chân cối xay. Nó vẫy vẫy cái đuôi, nói lời chào vĩnh biệt cùng với cái điệu cười khúc khích. Nhưng Tiger ngay lập tức lao vào trong. Nghe rõ cả tiến chân cậu luôn. Và từ cái cửa sổ bên trên cối xay…

"Yaaa!" tiger lao thẳng xuống, tung cú đạp cả hai chân về phía con Caterpie đang treo lủng lẳng trên cánh quạt cối xay…Nhưng cậu quên mất là cối xay có…cánh quạt…

BINH! RẮC~

Cậu…Tiger đã…cái cánh quạt…nó…đập thẳng cạnh vào giữ hai chân cậu…Mặt Tiger xanh mét…mếu máo. Con Caterpie ngước lên nhìn, trố mắt…Không hiểu cái gì vừa gãy nữa nhưng…chắc đau lắm. Tiger cứng đơ, cánh quạt gãy và…cậu rơi xuống, cắm đầu xuống đất…

Con Caterpie khốn nạn lại cười khúc. Nó đu tơ xuống. Nhưng Crystal ngay lập tức ập tới.

"Con này được đấy! Chumee! Mean look!" Cô hét. Chumee lao tới. Đợt tấn công bất ngờ. Con Caterpie không kịp chuẩn bị. Nó trúng chiêu, không còn thể quay lưng chạy được nữa. Nhưng…

"Cattee!" Nó phun một luồng tơ ra và trói chặt lấy Chumee. Con chim nhro bị tơ cuốn quanh người, bó chặt.

"Nó cõ kĩ năng chiến đấu tương đối ổn đấy! Anh Tiger! CHúng ta sẽ bắt nó!" Crystal quay lại, hét. Nhưng…

"Bi của anh…bánh của anh…"

Tất cả những gì cô có là ông anh nằm ôm háng, úp mặt, khóc nức nở…

Thôi. Nhân vật chính tiêu rồi. GIờ đến lúc để kép phụ tỏa sáng.

"Chumee! Sweet kiss!" Cô ra lệnh. Chumee lao lên dù bị cầm chân bởi tơ. Nhưng nó vẫn rất nhanh. Nó lao về phía con Caterpie, Nhưng…

PẸP!

Con Caterpie ốp cả cánh bánh nó cầm vào mặt Chumee làm con chim nhỏ bất ngờ. Nó lùi lại, lắc mạnh đầu cố rũ bỏ lớp bánh. Nhưng chỉ cần thế…

BUG BITE!

Caterpie lao lên, cắn liên tiếp vào người Chumee. Nó cắn không đau nhưng rất nhột khiến con chim cười lăn lộn, giáy giụa cố thoát ra. Nhưng cuối cùng, nso mệt quá, không chống nổi nữa thành ra kiệt sức.

"Ghê thật." Crystal vuốt cằm "Nó rất có tiềm năng…Anh Tiger?" Cô quay lại.

"Tranh ra…" Tiger đứng, người tỏa ra tà khí đen tối "Anh sẽ bắt nó!" cậu nói như kiểu sát nhân sắp ra tay ấy. Và quả pokeball tung lên không trung.

"Vì cánh bánh và hai trái bi yêu quý của ta." Cậu nghiêng người "ta sẽ báo thù! Zlatan sút bóng!" cậu vặn người, tung cú sút mạnh. QUả pokeball bay vụt lên, lao thẳng vào Caterpie. Con pokemon không chỉ đơn giản bị bắt. quả bonsgd dập mạnh tới mức nó bay ngược ra phía sau, choáng và bị hút vào rất nhanh. Nó không kịp chống cự thì quả pokeball cuối cùng đã đóng lại.

"Bắt được rồi anh Tiger! Con pokemon đầu tiên của anh!" Crystal reo lên vui xướng phần vì giờ cô không phải theo "hỗ trợ" Tiger nữa. Nhưng…

"Ờ…" Tiger trả lời yếu ớt "Em đứa anh đến bệnh viện được không?" cậu nói. Crystal quay lại và Tiger thì nằm vặn vẹo dưới đất.

"Anh nghĩ anh vặn người quá cỡ, vẹo cmn cột sống rồi…" cậu cười đau đớn…

…

Dưới hang núi đã sập của núi Mortar…

'Chúng ta đã gặp nhau theo cách thật kì quặc phải không?' Tiger nói thầm qua suy nghĩ. Cậu nằm đó, áp lưng vào một thứ ấm áp. Tiếng nhịp tim hai người đang hòa làm một. Người cậu được bọc bởi tơ và sau lưng cậu, một con nhộng lớn.

'Cậu nợ tui một cái bánh đó anh bạn' cậu cười 'Nhưng sau cùng, cậu trả lại tui một cái mạng, dùng toàn bộ những gì cậu tích trữ côh quá trình tiến hóa phát triển của cậu để cứu tui.

…

'Cảm ơn vì tất cả. cậu đang yếu. nhưng tui đã có đủ thời gian. Hãy nhận lấy chakra hiền nhân. Chúng ta là một mà. Nhận lấy. Nó sẽ giúp cậu bù lại những gì cậu đã tích trữ cho tui.'

…

'Chúng ta đã sẵn sàng rồi. Đi thôi anh bạn'

…

"Nó đang…" Jarvis chống lạng bằng cái tay, nhìn chiếc kén khổng lồ bên dưới miệng hố mà họ đào. Chiếc kén đang nứt ra. Con bươm bướm sắp xuất hiện. Quilava, Furret và Poochyena vội vàng chạy lên trên miệng hố, chờ đợi.

"Là cậu ấy." Hannah buông chiếc điện thoại, nói.

"Cậu ấy quay lại rồi." Jarvis thở phào nhẹ nhõm nưh trút được gánh nặng. Chiếc kén mở ra và một luồng năng lượng lớn tỏa ra khiến mọi người lóa mắt, bị đẩy lùi lại.

…

"Nhóm tìm kiếm báo cáo! Phượng hoàng lửa đã trỗi dậy từ tro tàn!"

"Nói toẹt ra là tui quay lại cho ngắn gọn!"

Một câu đùa quen thuộc báo hiệu một cuộc ngược dòng ở Violet. Gió đã đổi hướng.


	41. Chapter 41

Pokemon legendary trainers II: Johto

Chapter 41.

Một làn sóng năng lượng rất mạnh quét qua lục địa Johto. Nó khiến cho mọi thứ rối loạn. Những con pokemon nhỏ hoảng loạn, chạy rầm rập như một cuộc di cư lớn vậy. Chúng sợ hãi một thứ gì đó. Và chỉ phút chốc sau khi làn sóng năng lượng quét qua ấy, mặt đất bắt đầu rung chuyển. Phía nam của Blackthorn là những rặng núi. Và những người sống ở blackthorn đã nghe thấy. Một tiếng kêu khủng khiếp vọng lại giữa những ngọn núi sừng sững. Tiếng kêu của một thứ gì đó khủng khiếp. mặt đất rung mạnh. Những đàn chim bay toán loạn lên trời. Có gì đó đang tới. Raike đang ở gần đó. Cậu im lặng, đút hai thanh kiếm mới làm vào trong vỏ. Đó là Aegislash trong một cơ thể mới. Hai thanh katana một ngắn một dài trong chiếc vỏ kiếm được làm thủ công. Rồi cậu đứng vụt dậy và chạy về phía tiếng kêu. Ở vùng biển phía nam Cianwood, sóng giữ nổi lên. Những ngư dân ở đây đã phải cố tìm chỗ neo thuyền an toàn. Họ vội vàng đưa thuyền tới những hòn đảo nhỏ gần đó. Một số con thuyền đã bị sóng đánh chìm. Họ cố bơi đến những hòn đảo gần đó. Chợt, từ dưới biển, một sinh vật khổng lồ bay vụt lên trời, kéo theo hơi lạnh. Cả một vùng bị đóng băng…

Trở lại Violet…

"Chúng thức tỉnh rồi." Ả mặt nạ băng nhìn lên màn hình hiển thị thiết bị theo dõi của ả và cười lớn. Cây cột băng đang phát sáng.

"Nhiệm vụ chúng ta về căn bản là hoàn thành." Prometheus cười "Giờ chỉ còn một chuyện. Rút quân thôi."

"Tôi đang tự hỏi là chúng ta ra khỏi thành phố kiểu gì? Khi mà cái mái vòm bao bọc nơi này là bức tường thủy tinh của Suicune." Ả mặt nạ băng ngước lên nhìn. Bức tường đang hiện rõ trong ánh nắng. Trận chiến đã diễn ra bao lâu rồi? ả cũng chả nhớ nổi.

"Yên tâm! Chúng ta có đường ra mà." Prometheus cười, đập tay xuống đất. Entei, Raikou và Suicune xuất hiện, đứng ngay sau lưng anh ta.

"Ông anh vẫn kiểm soát được chúng à?" Ả mặt nạ băng cười

"Miễn là tôi vẫn nắm được tâm trí chúng trong khoảng cách đủ gần…" hắn giải thích. Chợt sắc mặt Prometheus biến sắc.

"Gì thế?" Ả mặt nạ băng hỏi

"Có gì đó đang tới…" hắn lẩm bẩm "Rút thôi."

"Có cái gì có thể vào được qua bức tường kia chứ? Thư giãn đi." Ả mặt nạ băng cười chế nhạo. Chợt…

CRẮC~

"Hả?" Ả mặt nạ băng nghe như có tiếng nứt. Prometheus ngay lập tức vung tay. Ở Gym và Pokemon Center, Lugia và Ho-oh ngay lập tức phản ứng lại. Chúng đang đánh nhau với Gold và Jack chợt quay đi.

"Nè! Đi đâu thế con chim mập! Quay lại đây coi!"Gold thấy Lugia quay đi vội chạy theo. Nhưng Lugia chả quan tâm. Nó bay vụt đi. Jack cũng biết có chuyện. Anh thấy Ho-oh bay về phía cây cột trụ băng. Cả hai con chim khổng lồ và bộ ba thú huyền thoại tập trung bên dưới cây cột băng, ngước lên trên, chờ đợi.

ẦM!

Chợt, cả mái vòm làm từ thủy tinh của Suicune vỡ vụn. Những mảnh vỡ tan ra do ánh nắng và trở thành một làn sương, rơi xuống. Ả mặt nạ băng chợt chạy lên. Nhưng không kịp.

Oodama rasengan!

ẦM!

Cả cây cột băng bị la toàn hoàn cực đại đánh mạnh, nứt ra vỡ nát. Nó đổ sụp xuống khiến mặt đất rung chuyển, bụi mù mịt. Bên ngoài, ngay khi bức tường thủy tinh bị phá vỡ, cảnh sát, cứu thương và quân đội ngay lập tức ập vào rất nhanh. Họ chia ra khắp các ngã…

"Cái..? Ả mặt nạ băng lấy tay che mắt, cỗ rũ bụi. nhưng…

BỤP~

Một cú đấm vào bụng…

VỤT! ẦM!

Ả không kịp phản ứng, bị đấm mạnh tới mức bay thẳng về phía sau, đập liên tiến vào ba bức tường đổ nát khiến chúng vỡ vụn trước khi đập vào một đống gạch vụn, bị thương nặng. Bụi mù mịt. Prometheus chỉ nhìn theo đường bay của ả và chủi thề. Rồi hắn quay lại.

"Nghe đâu có đứa dám làm loạn thàh phố và đánh bạn bố…" Từ trong đám bụi, một cái bóng với chiếc áo choàng lớn, tay áo rộng màu nâu với trang trí đen, viền đỏ bước ra

"Vẫn còn sống!" Prometheus vuốt trán chán nản

"Ờ đó. Bố quay lại đây. Các con chuẩn bị dơ mông ra đi thì hơn. Bố sẽ đá nát đít các con." Tiger bước ra, cái vẻ mặt chả thân thiện gì nhìn Prometheus và đám pokemon. Lugia, Ho-oh, Entei, Raikou, Suicune. Tất cả đồng loạt sẵn sàng, gầm lên đe dọa. Nhưng…

"Draaaa!"

Một tiếng gầm xé tan không khí. Đôi cánh bươm bướm đập mạnh, xua tan lớp bụi. Một con rồng lớn xuất hiện sau lưng Tiger. Một con rồng lớn với cỏ thể dài màu xanh của cỏ. Nó khá dài với đôi cánh bươm bườm lớn trên lưng. Đôi cánh với trang trí sặc sỡ và bắt mắt. Cơ thể thon với hai chân trước nhỏ, vuốt có màu vàng cam. Hai chân sau lớn giúp nó đứng vững được với những phần đốm vàng trên đầu gối và vuốt lớn. Một cái đầu dạng rồng cỡ trung bình với hai chiếc lá màu lam hình tai và một cặp sừng tí hon màu vàng nhạt. Một chiếc lá nữa trên mũi. Đôi mắt màu đỏ mở rộng, miệng không có răng nanh.Đuôi nó dài và uốm cong lại thành xoắn. Da màu xanh với phần bụng màu cam-vàng, chia thành từng mảnh và kéo dài tới tận hàm dưới.

"Cái gì thế này?" Prometheus ngạc nhiên

"Chuyên cơ riêng mới tậu được đó" Tiger cười. Và từ phía sau, đội của cậu xuất hiện. Quilava, Furret và Poochyena cũng đã xuất hiện.

"Ồ. Dùng đám đó đánh với năm pokemon huyền thoại sao? Liều vậy cu?" Prometheus bật cười

ĐOÀNG!

Suicune bị một viên đạn nổ bắn bay văng sang một bên. NÓ vụt dậy.

XOẠCH!

Axl lên nòng khẩu shortgun của mình lần nữa, chuẩn bị bắn tiếp. bên cạnh là Gold, Exbo và Aibo. Cậu ta cười.

"Chào đại ca!" Gold vuốt lưỡi chai cái mũ của cậu "Để ba con thú bốn chân cho em đi đại ca! Anh lo hai con chim mập!" cậu nói.

"ĐƯợc thôi!" Tiger nhìn Gold rồi cười. Cuối cùng cũng có người xuất hiện.

Ở Gym, nơi nhóm cứu hộ đã tới được. Blue và Green được nhanh chóng chuyển đi. Crystal đang giúp mọi người đưa những người bị thương ra khỏi nơi đổ nát ấy cùng với Rin và Pandora. Chợt…

ẦM!

Tiếng nổ vang trời cùng với ba cái bóng bay vụt lên không.

"ĐÓ…đó là…" Crystal ngước lên, không nói lên lời.

"Hê! Tên mèo! Vậy là hắn phá được tường băng cơ đấy. lại phải nhờ vào thánh nhọ rồi." Venus ngồi tựa lưng vào bức tường đổ nát của Pokemon center, đang được băng bó. Ttrên bầu trời của Violet…

"ĐUổi được ngươi rồi! Lugia! Aeroblast!" Prometheus trên lưng Lugia ra lệnh.

"Raaaa!" Lugia hút không khí vào miệng và bắn ra một luồng đạn gió rất mạnh.

"Pie!" sTiger hét lên. Cậu chưa đặt nổi cái tên cho pokemon nên cứ gọi nó tạm là Pie đã. Pie bay không nhanh nhưng đường bay lại rất khó đoán. Thế nên, viên đạn không khí chỉ bay vụt qua chỗ cậu. Tiger ngay lập tức quay lại, ngồi ngược trên lưng Pie.

"Ho-oh! Firre spin! Bẫy chúng lại!" Prometheus ra lệnh.

"Greeeekkk!" Ho-oh phun ngọn lửa xoáy tròn về phía Tiger và Pie, cố vây lấy họ.

Cả hai người đều không biết rằng, gã mặt nạ băng vẫn đứng quan sát. Đám tay chân đã được lệnh rút lui nhưng hắn thì chưa.

"Quil!" Tiger đáp lại. Quilava chạy dọc trên lưng Pie, lao tới phía đuôi và đốt lửa. Nó phung ngọn lửa xoáy xuôi chiều với ngọn lửa của Ho-oh và thay vì cản lại ngọn lửa của Ho-oh, hai ngọn lửa trộn vào nhau và chúng đẩy lẫn nhau. Ngọn lửa của Ho-oh thắng thế nhưng cũng bị triệt tiêu hoàn toàn sức mạnh nên chẳng làm hại được ai.

"Lugia!" Prometheus cưỡi Lugia lao lên. Con chim khổng lồ sử dụng Hydro pump. Nó phun một luồng nước rất mạnh về phía Pie.

"Tránh!" Tiger hét. Pie tí nữa trúng đòn, Nó may mắn né được đòn đánh rất nhanh và mạnh của Lugia. Nó ngay lập tức quay người lại, bay ngửa giật lùi.

"PHản công nào!" Tiger niệm ấn "Bắn cầu tơ!"

"Pieee!" Pie bắn một loạt những quả cầu làm từ tơ lại về phía Lugia và Ho-oh.

Housenka no jutsu!

Tiger phun những đóm lửa nhỏ và ngay lập tức, những quả cầu tơ bắt lửa, bùng cháy và bay thẳng evef phía hai con chim lớn. Những quả cầu lửa cháy bay về phía Lugia và Ho-oh. Prometheus nghiêng người, điều khiển Lugia tránh nó.

"Ho-oh! Phản công! Sacred fire!" hắn nói. Và Ho-oh ngay lập tức bọc mình trong lửa. Nó tự bọc lấy bản thân trong ngọn lửa tím và lao thẳng về phía Tiger.

BÙM BÙM BÙM!

Những quả cầu tơ không là gì với nó cả. Nó chỉ đâm chúng và khiến chúng nổ tung, cháy rụi giữa không trung. Nó lao với tốc độ rất cao. Nhưng…

"Furrrrrr!" Furret bất ngờ xuất hiện ngay trên đầu Ho-oh và đuôi nó bọc bởi nước.

"Cái gì.?!" Prometheus bất ngờ. Ho-oh bất ngờ. RẦM!

Một cú Aqua tail ngay mặt. Ho-oh rơi xuống, loạnh choạng mãi mới lấy lại được thăng bằng. Pie lao tới, bắn tơ bắt lấy Furret. Nó bay vụt lên. Ho-oh nổi điên.

"Đuôi theo!" Prometheus cáu. Hắn và Lugia lao lên theo. Họ đang elen cao hơn nữa.

"Đám mây!" Tiger chỉ. Pie ngay lập tức hướng thẳng tới một đám mây và bay vụt vào nó, ẩn mình.

"Đừng tưởng mây mà né được! Lugia!" Prometheus hét. Lugia tích tụ nawg lượng và một cú đạn không khí xé nát đám mây trắng như xé một cục bông vậy. Nhưng Pỉe không có ở đó. Thay vào đó.

"Piee!" Pie bất ngờ lao ra từ phía sau Lugia, tíc tụ năng lượng. Một cú dragonbreathe thẳng. Nhưng Lugia né được nó rất nhanh. Nó bắn trả với Psybeam. Nhát đạn xém chút nữa bắn tơi tả đôi cánh mỏng manh của Pie. Nhưng may cho nó à Lugia không đánh trúng. Quá gần. Nhưng…

"Hoooohhhh!"

Con chim lửa bay vụt lên, phun flamethrower. Pie hứng chọn. Nhưng…

"Cái gì!" Prometheus bất ngờ. Đó chỉ là phân thân.

"Bắt được rồi!" Tiger hét. Và từ trong một đám mây khác, Pie lao ra với Quilava trên đầu. Pie phun những tấm lưới bằng tơ rất lớn evef phía Lugia và Quilava châm lửa nó. Những tấm lưới lửa bay về phía hai con chim khổng lồ.

"Phá chúng!" Prometheus nói. Lugia ngay lập tức dùng Aeroblast bắn nát những tấm lưới. Và nhát đạn cuối cùng, nó nhắm thẳng về phía Pie. Nhưng như mọi khi, đường bay quá lắt léo khó đoán khiến nhát đạn đi trượt. Ho-oh lao lên, tiếp tục. Nó phun ngọn lửa xoáy cố bắn lấy Pie. Nhưng…

"Furrre!" Furret dùng Aquatail, lao thẳng xuống. Nhưng Ho-oh đã đoán trước được. Nó né sang một bên và Furret đánh trượt, rơi thẳng xuống và biến mất hút.

"Haha! Trượt…" Prometheus cười. Nhưng hắn rùng mình.

Fuuton! Rasenshuriken!

Cả một chiếu shuriken khồng lồ bằng gió với la toàn hoàn ở giữa lao thẳng xuống, đánh thẳng vào Ho-oh. Nó mở rộng, tạo thành một quả cầu khổng lồ. Và dù cho Ho-oh đã kịp dùng protect. Nhưng nó đang ở rìa và protect có như không.

"Greeeekkkk!" Con chim khổng lồ kêu lên rồi rơi thẳng xuống. Nó bị thương nặng và lông trên người nó như bị xé vậy. Vậy ra cú lao của Furrret chỉ đơn giản là đưa Ho-oh và tầm ngắm. Và giờ thì nó gục rồi. Chỉ bằng một đòn.

"Khỉ….khỉ thật!" Prometheus tức lên "Ho-oh! Nghiền nó!" hắn hét lên. Một loạt đạn aeroblast về phía trước. Rasenshuriken xé tung đám mây và để lộ vị trí của Tiger. Nhưng…

"Pie!" Một cái lưới tơ bắn ra với một sợi tơ lớn nối với miệng Pie.

"Attack capture!" Tiger rơi xuống.Còn Pie, nó bắn tấm lưới và bắt trọn cú đạn không khí của Lugia như bắt một quả bóng vậy.

"Cái gì?!" Prometheus bị bất ngờ. Pie bắt được viên đạn không khí và rồi, nó kéo. Nó kéo thật mạnh và khiến cho viên đạn không khí đổi hướng hoàn toàn, vòng xuống dưới. tiegr bắt được sợi tơ nối và bám vào. Pie lấy hết sức.

"Chết! Tấn công nó!" Prometheus ra lệnh. Lugia hướng thẳng về phía Pie và dùng aeroblast. Nhưng…

"Tới đây! Wreckingball!" Tiger hét. Quả cầu tơ bọc viên đạn không khí bay thẳng về phía Lugia và đòn công kích từ phía dưới này khiến Lugia hoàn toàn sao nhãng. Thay vì bắn Pie, nó hướng xuống và bắn quả cầu tơ chứa đòn tấn công của nó.

BÙM!

Nhát đạn không khí khiến quả cầu tơ vỡ tung, nổ thành những mảnh vụn. Nhưng…

Katon! Shoenzan!

Tiger lao lên, cú đấm bùng lửa. Cậu lao thẳng vào Prometheus.

ẦM!

Prometheus khóa được đòn tấn công, khụy xuống. Tiger tung cú sút móc thẳng lên khiến Prometheus bị hất ngược lại. Nhưng hắn bám lấy đuôi Lugia

"lộn vòng lại!" Hắn hét. Lugia làm theo và nó lộn ngược. Tiger không kịp bám vào n

"Ối!" Cậu rơi thẳng xuống.

"Aeroblast!" Prometheus ra lệnh. Lugia bắn nhát đạn không khí kết liễu. Nó nahwms thẳng tiegr. Cậu đang ở giữa không trung, không có khả năng tránh.

BÙM!

Viên đạn bắn thẳng vào Tiger. Rất mạnh. KHó ai sống sót nổi sau cú đó. Nhưng…

"Cái…" Prometheus một lần nữa bất ngờ khi Tiger không hề có ở đó. Cậu biến mất. Hắn không để ý rằng khi quả cầu tơ bị bắn vỡ, có một quả bóng nhỏ hơn bị văng ra và bay lên trên hắn và Lugia theo quán tính. Nó bị lẫn giữa đám tơ bị bắn nát nên hắn không chú ý Và quả bóng tơ xuất hiện một vết rạch, Tiger chui ra từ đó cùng Quilava. Con chồn đã nấp sẵn trong đòn lưới bắn của Pie từ lúc nào. Và…

"Quill!"

Housenka no jutsu!

Loạt đạn lửa của hỏa phụng thuật và lửa của Quilava bắn quá bất ngờ. Họ bắn trúng mắt Lugia và khiến ocn chim lớn gầm lên, bay lùi lại. Nó dùng cánh, cố gắng lau lau đôi mắt bị đốt cháy nhưng nó hoàn toàn bị mù rồi.

"Gã này…" Prometheus nhìn Tiegr, quá bất ngờ "Hắn là ai…?!" hắn giờ chỉ có thể nhìn. Lugia bắn những viên đạn không khí trong hoảng loạn, bắn tứ tung nhưng chẳng trúng. Pie lao tới, bắn cả một quả cầu tơ vào thẳng miệng nó làm nó cứng miệng,. không thể bắn nổi nữa. Nó giãy giụa. Vùng vẫy. Nhưng một màn tro đen đặc đã bắt đầu bọc lấy nó.Quilava thả tro đen bọc lấy người nó và Pie liên tục bắn tơ vào người Lugia.

"Ngươi là ai!?" Prometheus hét lên.

"Ta ư? Ta là kẻ thang trừng." Tiger nở nụ cười đầy tự ti và đắc thắng, tay cầm một chiếc bật lửa. Cậy ném chiếc bật lửa đang chày vào Lugia.

BÙM!

Đám tro trộn thuốc súng nổ tung và tơ của Pie bắt lửa, cháy. TƠ của Pie gần như là Nilon và khi nó chảy ra, nó liên tục đốt Lugia. Con chim lớn gần như chết chắc. Chợt…

VÙ!

Một cơn gió băng rất mạnh.

"Cái gì!" Tiger che mắt. Pie vội bay lùi lại, đưa cả ba ra khỏi đó. Nhưng cơn gió băng nhanh chóng tan biến. Và khi đó, Lugia đã không còn ở đó nữa rồi. Tiger thấy vậy, cậu chỉ vuốt đầu

"Lại vuột mất rồi. Chán thật!" Cậu dơ nắm đấm lên trời, thở dài. Dưới đất…

XOẠCH!

Axl lên nóng súng lần nữa. Trận đấu đã kết thúc. Gold đứng lau mồ hôi trán. Venus đứng bên cạnh. Entei, Raikou và Suicune đã bị hạ. Pooochyena và Aibo nhảy múa ăn mừng.

"Mọ thứ kết thúc rồi." Venus vỗ vai Gold.

"Phải!" Gold thở dài…


	42. Chapter 42

Pokemon legendary trainers II: Johto

Chapter 42

Bệnh viện Goldenrod nằm ở khá xa trung tâm thành phố. Chiếc xe buýt dừng lại trước tòa nhà cao với những tấm kính cửa xổ phản chiếu ánh sáng buổi sớm khiến không gian thêm sáng. Những chiếc xe cứu thương trở về từ Violet nằm mệt mỏi lại một góc, chả thành thứ tự nào cả. Những xe cảnh sát đêm qua còn nhốn nháo giờ chắc đã trở về sở cảnh sát trung tâm Goldenrod rồi. Mới đêm qua, nơi đây còn nhốn nháo., giờ đây bỗng im lặng và yên bình. Gió thoảng. Những cành cây xanh rậm rạp, rì rào. Tiger xách một hộp cơm nhỏ, đi giữa con đường lát gạch, hai hàng cây hai bên lối vào bệnh viện khiến không gian có phần hơi lạnh.

Phòng hồi sức tầng năm khá rộng. Hai dãy giường đơn. Một xe đẩy với đủ thứ thuốc, băng vết thương và nước sát trùng. Các y ta sau khi thay băng và dung dịch truyền cho mọi người đều lặng lẽ đi ra. Chỉ một người ở lại trực. Ngoài cùng bên trái, Red đang nằm nghiêng, run cầm cập, quấn chăn quanh người. Người ta phải dùng đến búa và máy đục để đưa cậu ra khỏi khối băng. Giường bên, Green đang ngồi đọc cuốn sách cũ với cái đèn hcoj vàng vọt để trên cái bàn bên cạnh. Blue nằm bên trong, người được băng lại, đang ngủ. Nét mệt mỏi và đau đớn vẫn chưa tan biến trên gương mặt thanh tú của cô. Yellow ở giường trong, nằm trằn trọc, mệt mỏi. Cô thức dậy khá sớm và mất ngủ luôn nên khó chịu là đúng. Trong nữa, Crystal đang nằm, duỗi người, chân được băng lại. May mắn là xương không bị làm sao, chỉ bị thương một chút nên không đáng lo. Và nằm dưới gầm giường, Gold đang ngáy khò khò…không có tiền thuê phòng nghỉ và đây là chỗ cậu ngủ…và cậu làm cho mấy người bạn bị thương không ngủ nổi vì ngáy quá to…cả đêm. Silver nằm ôm gối, chằn chọc, lấy gối bịt tai…nhưng Gold thì cứ "bố ngáy kệ bố". Pandora ngồi gục bên giường cậu bạn, ngủ gục mệt mỏi. Cô thức cả đêm, đến sáng mới ngủ đc chút thì Silver tỉnh. Nên cậu cứ đành để cô ngủ thế vậy. Cậu bị thương khá nặng nên cũng chả làm gì được. Melody và Alia nằm gục trên một giường ở góc ngoài. Hai người làm việc hùng hục cả đêm và giờ mới được ngủ. Hai y tá hỗ trợ khẩn cấp rất khéo tay giờ đây đang ngủ gục bên cạnh nhau do quá mệt. Jarvis mệt mỏi nằm giường bên. Cậu chưa hồi phục, chưa hề. Nên giờ lại lăn ra ngủ. Hannah sau khi trở về suốt nhiều ngày tìm kiếm cũng nằm ngủ luôn cạnh cậu bạn. Hai người ngủ ngon lành. Lunar người băng bó như xác ướp nằm bên cạnh. Cô không ngủ. Người ta tìm thấy cô nằm dưới cả một tòa nhà đổ nát, bị thương khá nặng. Có lẽ nếu họ không tìm thấy cô sớm hơn thì đã có người mất mạng rồi. Venus cũng bị thương, ngồi gục bên cạnh, chân và tay băng bó. Những vết cắt do những mảnh băng đã được băng lại. Cậu ngủ ngáy khò khò, "góp phần" vào bản hòa ca với Gold :v Còn Rin, cô đã ra ngoài từ sáng sớm rồi. Jack và mẹ của Blue, hay mọi người hay gọi cô với biệt danh Tsuki, ở giường trong cùng. Họ ngủ luôn ở đó vì thiếu chỗ. Và cũng vì nhà của họ ở Violet nát rồi. Cánh cửa vụt mở, Tiger và Rin bước vào…

"Ủa? KHông ai thiệt mạng à? Chán ghê!"

Câu nói của Tiger vừa mới lan tới đã biến cái không khí nặng nề, đau thương thành…

"Cái đéo gì thế?!" Green bật dậy tuôn một tràng "Bộ cậu muốn tụi này ngỏm hết cả à?!"

Tiger đến, tạm xua đi bầu không khí nặng trĩu, mệt mỏi. Thay vào đó là một chút vui vẻ và…bữa sáng.

"Đói!" Gold ngồi than phiền, chờ mãi mới được phát xuất cơm của mình. Mọi người cũng có xuất cơm của mình rồi. Riêng Blue…

"Đi mà!" Cô năn nỉ. Tiger ngồi bên cạnh, vuốt mặt ba bốn lân gì đo

"Sao lèo nhèo mãi thế chứ!" Cậu càu nhàu.

"Đi!" Cô năn nỉ "Đút cho tớ ăn đi!" và màn mày nheo đến cả phút vẫn tiếp tục kéo dài. Tiger liếc sang bên. Green méo care còn Silver….

"Sẹt!" Silver nghiến răng, ngón tay lia ngang cổ đầy đe dọa…

"Thôi được rồi!" Tiger cuối cùng cũng đồng ý.

"Yay!" được chiều hết ý, Blue vỗ vỗ tay "A~!" cô há miệng. Tiger cầm đôi đũa, gắp tạm miệng thịt bỏ vào…ai dè, cạu trượt tay, thọc vào…

Xịt! Phụt!

"Khặc!k khặc khặc!" máu phun ra từ trong miệng cô bạn…

"Á! Bác sĩ!" và tên Green là người la to nhất. Silver thì phóng sang chỗ bà chị….

Một phút mặc niệm…

"Ồ! Cái máy này hay nhỉ." Blue ngồi nghịch, bấm bấm cái nút và từ một cái ống bé tí tẹo đầy nước bọt, cái thứ chất màu đỏ phun phun ra như máu ấy.

"ống hút siro tự động đó." Tiger cười đểu, liếc Silver và Green đang bốc khói phía sau.

"Hehehee! Vậy là uống siro mà không cần ngồi à. Tiện lợi ghê. Xin nhá Mèo!" Blue lại tiếp tục nghịch cái trò phun máu của mình. Và cô liếc. Thèng bạn phũ và đứa em tội nghiệp đang bốc khói sau lưng Tiger. Cô liếc tên mèo nhọ…

"Tốc biến!" Blue vọt lên lưng Tiger và cậu nhảy ra khỏi cái giường. Vừa đúng lúc…

RẦM!

Cả Silver và Green lao vào. Và…vồ ếch cả hai đứa. Cái giường bị Blue lén tháo hết ốc vít đem bán đồng nát từ sáng sập luôn xuống. Khiến Silver và Green đã bị thương giờ lại còn thương tích đầy mình. Hai người nằm bẹp trên cái giường bị sập còn Blue.

"Lè! Vui quá!" Cô lè lưỡi trêu rồi dơ tay, hô to

"Xuất sắc!" tiegr cũng dơ tay ăn mừng. Màn biểu diễn đã gần xuất sắc cho tới khi….

"Yaaa!" Mẹ Blue, bà cô Tsuki bay như Liu Kang đá văng cả hai đứa ra ngoài. Blue may được Pandora giữ lại còn Tiger thì…

"óa!"

["Bản tin buổi trưa hôm nay sẽ bắt đầu với mục tin đặc biệt: Một chàng trai nhảy lầu tự tử vì bị mẹ của bạn gái đá…"]

Cũng chỉ yên được nửa tiếng. Bệnh viện có quá ít trò vui cho hai người phá nhất nhóm…

"Hehehee!" Blue cắm cái phễu vào miệng Lunar đang ngủ tranh thủ lúc mọi người không để ý.

"Uhh! Uhh!" Lunar bị thương nặng. băng như cái xác ướp avf không kêu lên nổi. Còn Tiger, cậu cầm nguyên chai tương ớt nửa lít, mặt cười gian xả.

"Kekeke!" Tiger mở nắp chai. Lunar nhìn hai người bạn. HỌ trông y hệt mấy tên ác ôn ấy. Blue xoa xoa tay vào nhau, cười gian xảo. Rõ ràng cô còn bị thương mà. Nhưng hình như chỉ không đi lại được thôi. Và…

"AGGHHHHH!"

Đến lúc Lunar phun lửa như con rồng thì mọi người mới biết. Tiger và Blue lại Hi-fi trước khi…

"Yaaaa!" Venus và Bà cô Tsuki lao vào…

[ROUND 1! FIGHT!]

"Chạy!" Tiger cõng Blue nhảy nhót quanh phong trong khi đuổi theo là tên bạn và bà mẹ. Melody chỉ ngồi cười vì cô chẳng làm gì được cả. Mọi người cũng cười vui vẻ. Trò nghịch ngợm của hai người này trong khoảnh khắc trở thành trò vui duy nhất ở cái nơi lạnh lẽo và chán ngắt này.

"Ngoài kia đáng sợ quá." Yellow với Rin ngồi rúc trong chăn của Crystal.

"Chúng ta nên ở trong này lánh nạn thì hơn." Crystal đồng tình. Rin nấp sau lưng hai người. Ở giường bên cạnh…

"Ngoài kia đáng sợ quá." Gold ruc trong chăn của Silver.

"PHẮN!" và tên chủ chăn đá văng cậu xuống đất. Red co quắp trong chăn, nhòm ra. Cũng vui đấy chứ. Cậu cười.

"Chạy! Về phía cửa!" Blue chỉ

"DEMACIA!" Tiger lao về phía cửa

"Đứng đó!" bà cô Tsuki phóng đến.

"ĐỨng lại!" Alia cũng lao ra theo. Venus dùng kĩ thuật phóng lên trước. và..

RẦM!

Venus húc ngay vào Alia, Tsuki vừa dùng hỏa tiễn quyền lao lên, không kịp dừng, mất đà. Cả ba va vào nhau, lăn tròn. May Tiger và Blue thoát kịp. Ba người kia lăn ra ngoài hành lang, đập luôn vào tường, bất tỉnh nhân sự.

"Báo cáo xêp! Bệnh binh tăng thêm ba người!" Hannah đứng báo cáo với ông chú Jack.

"Báo cáo xếp! Thủ phạm đã chạy thoát!" Jarvis cũng làm theo.

Jack cười lớn. mọi người cũng cười.Và vang vọng lại là tiếng cười nói của hai đứa quậy đang đào thoát khỏi cái chốn nhạt nhẽo này…kéo theo cả một tá những bà y tá khó tính và bảo vệ bệnh viện. :v

Một nơi nào đó phía nam Blackthorn. Raike ngồi ngắm nghía hai thanh kiếm mới của mình. Một thanh katana dài với lưỡi kiếm thẳng, vuông ở đầu giống như được thiết kế cho ninja và một thanh katana ngắn hơn cũng gần tương tự như một con dao. Hai cán cầm được bọc bởi một lớp vải. Chợt, một chàng trai xuất hiện. Là Haneda. Một bản báo cáo ngắn gọn được đưa cho Raike. Cậu ta chỉ lướt qua chút.

"Vậy là đúng như dự đoán." Riake thở dài

"Là sao?" Haneda hỏi

"Chúng nhắm Tiger và tôi trước. Chúng muốn vô hiệu hóa hai người mạnh nhất để có thể tiến hành tấn coogn Violet." Raike nói "May là Tiegr trở lại rồi. Nhìn đi. Chúng cũng làm khá tốt ấy chứ?" Raike nói, chỉ vào vết thương bên hông.

"Ừm. Nhưng mọi thứ vẫn là một mớ hỗn độn" Haneda đồng tình. Farrfetcher'd bay lượn bên trên hai người để chắc chắn rằng khu vực này an toàn.

"Chúng thậm chí còn phá hủy cả Aegislash của tôi nữa." Raike nói, ngắm nhìn hai thanh katana "Đây là những gì còn lại của nó. Ông già kiếm sư ấy đã dùng thân xác còn lại của Aegislash để rèn lên thứ này." Cậu đút hai thanh kiếm vào vỏ. một thanh ở phía sau, ngang lưng, chéo sang bên tay phải. Thanh ngắn ở hông trái.

"Anh tìm thấy thứ cần tìm chưa? Tổ chức đang muốn báo cáo cụ thể đó." Haneda nói

"Rồi!" Raike nói chỉ tay về phía một bụi cây. Haneda không hiểu, đi về phía đó. Nhưng cậu chỉ vừa mới vén tán lá sang một bên đã giật mình, lùi lại. Cả một vùng rừng bị "bốc hơi". Cây cối, sinh vật chết hết. GIống như tất cả bị một cơn mưa axit dội lên vậy. KHông có gì có thể sống sót cả.

"Cái gì thế này?" haneda shock, lùi lại.

"Nashoran" Raike trả lời ngắn gọn "Nó đang hướng về phía Nam. Nhưng có vẻ nó sẽ đi về phía Blackthorn thì phải. Nõ đã do dự chút."

"Thấy rồi." Haneda nói "Tôi có cần báo cáo lại không?"

"KHông. Nhưng tôi muốn cậu chuyển bức thư này tới cho Tiger." Raike nói, đưa Haneda một bức thư "Còn về chuyện con bé Pandora. Hãy cứu nó. Theo tính toán của tôi thì sau tất cả những sự việc vừa rồi. Nó không còn nhiều thời gian nữa đâu"

THỊCH!

"Sao thế?" Silver chợt quay sang hỏi Pandora.

"Không có chi." Pandora lắc đầu, cười duyên dáng. Nhưng Silver cảm thấy. CÓ gì đó không ổn. Sắc mặt Pandora chợt tái nhợt đi…


	43. Chapter 43

Pokemon legendary trainers II: Johto

Chapter 43.

Buổi sáng trong lành tại Goldenrod. Đã ba ngày trôi qua sau trận chiến ở Violet. Mọi người cũng đã có thể thở phào. Nhờ nỗ lực của bộ phận y tế từ khắp Johto tập hợp lại, thương vong đã gần như bằng không. Nhóm những pokedex holder trẻ tuổi đã có thể nghỉ ngơi. Green lại làm công việc của mình, đọc sách. Silver, Gold, Venus với Red lập thành cái casino trong phòng điều dưỡng. Họ chơi vui vẻ. Còn yellow đóng vai phục vụ bàn cho bón thanh niên hồn nhiên chơi bời. Melody chạy loanh quanh giúp đỡ những y tá phòng bên thay băng. Một vài người dù vẫn còn băng bó kín nhưng vẫn tranh thủ kiếm thêm trò vui. Và vì thế nên sòng bạc của Red cũng có thêm vài chân trực chờ được vào xới. Trong khi ấy, những pokemon của mọi người cũng đang được chăm sóc. Pokemon center của Goldenrod được coi là rộng nhất Johto với lượng y tá đông đúc nên không thành vấn đề. Những pokemon không tham gia hay đã hồi phục đã được Crystal đưa ra công viên rồi. Có cả Pibu của Gold và Rio của Red nữa. Cùng với Crystal còn có Alia và Pandora. Và Pandora đã đưa ra một quyết định. Sẽ có một trận tỉ thí giữa hai cô gái và Crystal là trọng tài.

"Được thôi!" Alia đồng ý đầy hào hứng "Lâu lắm rồi chị đây không đánh đấm."

Cô vui vẻ. CŨng phải thôi. Cả trận chiến ở Violet, cô không có cơ hội sát cánh cùng mọi người mà.

"Vậy nhé!" Pandora nói "Đấu theo thể thức 1v1. Một pokemon không còn khả năng chiến đấu là thua luôn. Em sẽ mượn thêm Rio và Furret để đấu."

"Còn chị chỉ cần thêm Pibu thôi." Alia nói. Đi về phía bên trái sân đấu. Có một sàn đấu pokemon vẽ bằng sơn đỏ được vẽ sẵn ở đó. Đây là chỗ mà lũ trẻ hay chơi đấu pokemon mà. Thấy có trận đấu, chúng lại từ bốn phương tám hướng tập hợp lại, ngồi thành hàng hai bên sân đấu xem. Pandora cũng vào vị trí. Crystal kiếm đâu được cái còi đem ra dùng. Trận đấu bắt đầu, cả hai bên đều lao vào hào hứng.

"Emolga!" Alia thả con pokemon chuột điện tí hon của mình vào trận. Emolga lướt tới rất nhanh.

"Mawile!" Pandora cũng tung pokemon của mình vào trận. Mawile nhảy bật tới như một quả bóng.

"Nuzzzle!" Alia hét lên. Emolga lướt tới, lấy hai bàn tya nhỏ xíu xoa vào má, và nó phóng ra luồng điện đủ mạnh làm tê liệt đối thủ. Tia sét bay nhanh về phía Mawile.

"Mawile! Subtitute!" Pandora ứng biến rất nhanh. Và một bản thể ảo của Mawile được tạo ra, bay lên trước nó và hứng nuzzzle. Đòn đánh không đủ mạnh. Và bản sao của Mawile còn nguyên.

"Đáp trả! Fairy wind!" Pandora ra lệnh.

"Mawwww!" Mawile và bản thể cùng làm động tác tấn công. Cả hai lùi lại, phóng một luồng gió về phía trước bằng cái miệng khổng lồ phía sau đầu nó. Nó gần như nhả một làn gió ra từ miệng vậy.

"Emooo!" Emolga bị đẩy lại. Nhưng không thấm. Nó lại ngay lập tức lao lên.

"Electro ball!" Alia ra lệnh. Ngay sau khi lấy lại được thăng bằng, Emolga lại ngay lập tức lao lên tấn công. Một quả cầu điện phóng tới. Nhưng Emolga không biết phải tấn công ai. Sau đòn đánh vừa rồi, nó không còn nhớ đâu là thật đâu là bản thể ảo của Mawile nữa. Và khi đó, cả hai đang lao lên.

"Ice fang!" Pandora hét. Và cả hai bản thể đồng loạt lao lên khiến Alia rối.

PHẬP!

"Moooollll!" Con sóc điện dính đòn, cánh nó đóng băng ngay sau khi bị những răng nanh lạnh buốt của mawile cắm vào. Nó đã có thể thua luôn nếu Electro ball không may mắn đánh trúng bản sao và khiến bản sao của Mawile biến mất. Và hiệu ứng đòn đánh Emolga thoát nạn vì bị đẩy về bóng. Suýt chút nữa Alia thua. Và Pibu được kéo ra.

"Phù!" Alia lau mồ hôi trán.

Và chẳng cần lệnh lẽo gì nhiều, Pibu ốp ngay cả voltackle vào mặt Mawile khiến cả hai bị thương và Mawile bay cả mét về phía sau. ĐÒn đánh khá thấm trong sự…ngớ người của Alia.

"Cái vẹo gì vậy?!" Cô hét.

"PI!" Pibu hứng khởi, dơ tay như thể nó vừa hạ gục kẻ địch. Nhưng…

"Ai kêu mi đánh như thế?!" Alia hét toáng lên. Và thế là…

"Piiiiii!" Con chuột nhỏ sợ hãi, chạy tót lên vai Crystal, nấp luôn vào sau mũ. Éo đánh nữa!

Về lý thuyết thì…Alia thua…và cô…

"What the hell?"

Đứng như pho tượng…

"Chị Alia…tự bỏ cuộc…" Crystal mắt trố lên nhìn

"Haha! Coi như bà chị thua nhé!" Pandora lườm đểu.

"KHÔNG! KHÔNG CHƠI! CON PICHU CHƠI XẤU!" Alia ăn vạ. Nhưng chợt…cô im lặng…

"ủa? Sao thế?" Pandora đang được tràng cười chợt cảm thấy lo lắng. Alia cũng đang lớn tiếng chợt im bặt…Rồi…

BỊCH!

Cô ngã ngửa, đập xuống đất, bất tỉnh.

"Á! Thua có nhất thiết phải bất tỉnh nhân sự không?!" Crystal hét toáng lên, chạy đến chỗ bà chị. Nhưng chỉ mới được nửa đường.

"Crys…! Tớ thấy…" Pandora cũng chợt ôm ngực, đau đớn. Tay cô túm chặt lấy áo, mặt nhăn nhó. Rồi cô khụy xuống.

Mọi thứ diễn ra trong chớp mắt…

Mọi thứ trở nên mờ nhạt với Pandora. Cô đã nghĩ đó là kết thúc. Mọi thứ nhẹ nhõm. Chợt, một ánh sáng chói lòa chiếu vào mắt. Cô nghĩ 'thiên đàng đây ư'. Rồi cô mở mắt, người mệt nhoài. Nhưng cái cô chú ý không phải thứ đó. Cô vẫn nằm trên cái giường sắt của bệnh viện và quanh cô.

"Chào mừng tới thiên đàng!"

"thiên thần" Tiger ngồi trên cái ghế sắt, mặc bộ đồ thiên thần, thêm cái vòng vàng và đôi cánh. Khung cảnh xung quanh rất "nên thơ" với Blue ngồi đánh đàn hạc, một vài đám "mây" "lơ lửng" trên đầu, cổng thiên đàng rộng mở… có điều. Mây thì treo vào dây dù, mắc lên trần nhà, mấy cái nền trời xanh là do cái mành bị sơn đủ màu còn cái cổng thiên đàng ban nãy đi vệ sinh xong kẹt luôn trong ấy rồi. Tội nghiệp Gold.

"Cái vẹo gì thế!?" Cô cố gắng hét thật to để chắc rằng mình vẫn chưa ngỏm vì…cái thiên đàng này có cho không cô cũng éo bao giờ lên. Nó như cái *** ấy! Rồi Pandora nằm phịch xuống.

"Chuyện gì vừa xảy ra vậy?" Pandora hỏi, dáng vẻ mệt mỏi hiện rõ.

"Em mém chết." Tiger trả lời hồn nhiên "nhưng chí ít vẫn cứu kịp. em bị trụy tim."

"Gì cơ?" Pandora chợt đặt tay lên ngực trái, theo phản xạ. Cô thấy một vết mổ dài đã được khâu lại cẩn thận.

"Phẫu thuật tim bẩm sinh lâu lắm đó. Ba ngày rồi chứ ít gì?" Blue cười an ủi

"Sao lại…?" Pandora chợt nằm phịch xuống "Sao lại…cứu em. Mọi người cũng biết em là ai rồi mà."

"Ừ đó. Nhưng điều quan trọng không phải là em đã từng đi đâu, mà là em sẽ đi đến đâu thôi." Tiger dạy đời. Im lặng một hồi, hai hàng nước mắt cô gái bỗng trào ra.

"Em…cảm ơn…" Một phút nghẹn ngào. Bầu không khí im lặng

"Thôi nào thôi nào! Nghe như mấy bộ phim Hàn Xẻng mà bà anh xem rồi đấy!" Tiger xua xua tay "À mà nếu mấy ông bác sĩ có hỏi thì nói anh là anh ruột nhé. Không lại gặp rắc rối với mấy cái thủ tục chịu trách nhiệm." cậu cười

"à. Đó là lý do họ không cho em tiến hành phẫu thuật đó. KHông có người nhà để làm thủ tục cam đoan." Pandora cười, lau nước mắt "Nhưng khoan…chị Alia đâu rồi?"

"À…thì…Cô ấy sẽ ổn thôi. Thiếu đường ấy mà." Tiegr cười trừ "Anh phắn đây!"

Cậu tan biến. Hóa ra chỉ là cái ảnh phân thân. Blue nhìn Pandora ái ngại…Chợt, cô nhớ ra

"Ủa. mà thằng nhóc Gold đi vệ sinh lâu thế nhỉ?" Cô nói. Và cả hai nhìn ra cửa…

Trong nhà vệ sinh…

CỘP! CỘP! CỘP!

Gold kẹt bên trong buồng vệ sinh nam do cái cổng cậu đeo kèm quá cồng kềnh…

"FUCK ME!"

Nhưng có một điều Pandora không hề biết. Hiện giờ, tình trạng của Alia không chỉ đơn giản là dừng lại ở bình thường. Tiger đứng trước phòng dưỡng sức đặc biệt, nhìn qua tấm của kính trong suốt. Có cả Jack và Crystal ở đó nữa. Rin và Melody đang ở trong. Hai người như những y tá chăm sóc bệnh nhân vậy. Alia đang được giữ trong trạng thái hôn mê sâu vì một lí do nào đó.Bên cạnh, một chiếc máy đo đặc biệt đang bật. Những con số khó hiểu hiếm gặp ở bất kì một máy đo nhịp tim hay huyết áp nào.

"Cô ấy đang chết dần." Tiger lẩm bẩm.

"Tốc độ lão hóa đáng sợ. Chỉ vài ngày nữa thôi, con bé có thể biến thành một bà lão…" Jack nói "Ảnh hưởng của dòng chảy thời gian thật đáng sợ…"

"…Giống như việc vào dòng chảy thời gian mà không có đồ bảo hộ vậy." Tiger nói tiếp "Còn nhớ là họ kể lại rằng họ tìm thấy cô ấy sau một cơn bão lớn quét qua rừng Ilex"

"Có lẽ là do dòng chảy thời gian thật. Bọn cháu đã từng đối đầu với tên mặt nạ bên trong đó và…chỉ một thoáng lơ là thôi…vậy mà chị ấy…Có cách nào cứu được không?" Crystal hỏi, nhìn Jack, cố gắng tìm kiếm chút hi vọng.

"Luôn luôn có cách mà." Jack chợt cười, cố gắng vực dậy tinh thần mọi người "Ta nghe nói rừng Ilex không chỉ đơn giản là nhà của pokemon huyền thoại celebi. Mà hình như nó còn ẩn chứa một bí mật nào đó nữa. Một bí mạt về thời gian."

"Vậy là khu rừng là giải pháp?" Tiger hỏi

"Ta cũng không chắc. Nhưng có lẽ cháu nên đưa con bé đến đó." Jack nói "Và tìm Celebi…"

"Còn sau đó?" Crystal hỏi

"Còn phải phụ thuộc vào may mắn. Nhưng có lẽ Celebi sẽ có cách giúp. Nó là pokemon chữa lành mà. Ta cũng từng được nó chữa trị rồi." Jack nói "Có lẽ sẽ có cách."

"Cháu sẽ đưa cô ấy đến đó." Tiger nói dứt khoát.

"Nhưng khoan đã. Chúng ta vẫn chưa biết…" Crystal nói

"Đến đó khắc biết thôi." Cậu nói

Có lẽ họ đã cần một buổi chia tay nhỏ. Nhưng Tiger đã không đồng ý. Cậu cũng có lỹ do của mình. Ngay sáng sớm hôm sau, người ta thấy hai con Menanium đi về phía nam thành phố, mất hút sau rặng cây của khu đồi phía nam Goldenrod. Crystal và Gold đi cùng để hộ tống. Còn Tiger và Alia, hai người cưỡi trên Megame, hướng về phía rừng Ilex. Alia đượm buồn, ôm ngang hông cậu bạn, tựa vào lưng, dáng vẻ mệt mỏi hiện rõ. Cô cũng đã hiểu qua tình trạng của bản thân. Và có lẽ khóc cả đêm qua là quá đủ rồi. Blue và Rin cũng chỉ vừa mới lau khô mắt khi họ rời đi. Crystal cũng không nói gì. Mọi thứ bỗng rơi vào một tráng thái ảm đạm đến khó chịu. Tiếng chim kêu phía xa, cuối con đường, báo hiệu một ngày mới lại đến. Những tia sáng sớm mai ló rạng. Alia ngước lên.

"Đừng lo lắng quá. Đây chưa phải là kết thúc đâu."


	44. Chapter 44

Pokemon legendary trainers II: Johto

Chapter 44.

MỘt ngày dài đằng đẵng. Đến tận trưa, cả nhóm gồm Tiger, Alia, Crystal và "Cậu Vàng"…ý tôi là Gold, không phải con chó, mới tới được bìa rừng. Nghỉ ngơi dưới chân một ngọn đồi cách lỗi vào khu ừng Ilex không xa, cả nhóm có một bữa trưa nhỏ. Tiger, Gold, Crtystal, Megame, Megaree và Flyon đều có phần ăn riêng. Riêng Alia thì đã ăn trước và nằm co quắp bên cạnh Flyon. Có vẻ cô nàng hôm nay im lặng hơn mọi hôm. Thường ngày, cô hay là một đứa chảnh chọe, thích quát tháo người khác. Nhưng có lẽ những gì sắp tới khiến cô không còn tâm trí nào nữa. Cô gái im lặng, liếc nhìn qua chiếc gương bỏ túi, cậu bạn thân đang ngồi ba hoa về mấy thứ lý thuyết vớ vẩn với hai đứa em. Tiger chẳng tỏ vẻ gì lo lắng cả. Cậu vẫn cười, vẫn đùa, vẫn ba hoa linh tinh.

"…Sau đấy kizan làm đội trưởng đội 13. Charizone được trả về tự do. Còn Ray ở lại phòng thí nghiệm. Và cuối cùng, chỉ còn Megame, Flyon, Beholder và Speeder còn lại trong đội," Cậu kể, cười "Mỗi đứa có một lý do riêng mà. Nhỉ?" và liếc con Megame và Megaree…Chúng đang ăn chung và có vẻ khá vui vẻ với nhau.

"Con Megame của anh là nữ à…" Crystal nhìn Tiger…Trong khi Gold.

"Smile!"

TÁCH!

Cậu chụp luôn cảnh hai đứa nó đang cười và lấy cái ảnh, cho vào mũ. Đó là những gì trước khi…

RẦM RẦM!

Tội quấy rối tự do của hai đứa nó là không được. Và Gold bẹp dí dưới đất. Tội Cậu Vàng.

"Flyn!" Flyon đang gặp miếng bánh chượt đứng vụt dậy. Nó cảm nhận được gì đó. Nó là một con sư tử với lớp lông rất dày, chân lớn, bị lông phủ kín to giống như hai cái chân bị phù lên vậy. Một đôi cánh tí hon trên lưng, lớp bờm lớn và một cái đầu hình củ hành, có phần giống hình dạng của celebi và hai cái tai nhỏ. Miệng nó nhỏ nhỏ và răng nanh nhỏ. Nhưng bù lại, sức mạnh chủ yếu của nó là âm thanh. Nên cảm giác âm thanh của nó rất tốt. Nó đứng lên có nghĩa là…

"FLO!"

Nột viên đạn sóng âm bắn thẳng về phía giỏ đồ ăn và ngay lập tức, hất tung cả giỏ đồ lên trời.

"Óa!" Crystal vội vàng bay người bắt giỏ đồ. ĐỒ đạc bay tung tóe. Cô dơ chân đỡ được túi bánh, vòng tay bắt được mấy chai nước. Còn chỗ bánh kem…

BẸP BẸP!

Nó rơi đầy đầu và người cô.Và Gold, như mọi khi, đã đửng ngay bên cạnh, cứi người, nhìn chỗ bánh kem.

"Ăn kiểu này mới thú vị." Cậu lè lè lưỡi định liếm chỗ bánh kem trên áo. Nhưng ngay lập tức ăn ngay một cục u vào đầu. Trong khi hai ngườikia đang đấm nhau…

"Fly!" Flyon lao về phía trước và cắn. Nó lôi từ trong bụi cỏ ra một con Chikorita. Nó đang ôm cái bánh nướng và run cầm cập vì sợ. Flyon định mang nó về. Chợt, con pokemon nhỏ quẫy mạnh, những chiếc lá cắt sắc lẻm cắt ngang qua lớp lông bên má của Flyon làm con sư tử nhả nó ra. Chikorita ngay lập tức chạy mất ngay khi được tự do.

"Ấy!" Tiger định đuổi theo. Nhưng cậu lại ngần ngại rồi thôi. Cậu đứng gãi đầu.

"Mất cái bánh nướng…" Tiger lẩm bẩm "…và mấy cái bánh kem…" nhìn Gold với Crystal đang đánh nhau, người đầy bánh kem. Cậu liếc phía sau, thấy Alia đang ngồi tựa lưng vào Megame, cười khúc khích, cậu cũng an tâm hơn phần nào. Sau một giấc ngủ trưa ngắn, cả nhóm lại tiếp tục hành trình. Nhưng họ không đi thẳng vào khu rừng Ilex…

"Những con đường qua rừng Ilex đều bị cây đổ chặn rồi. Tốt nhất là nên đi đường vòng" Crystal nói sau khi đã cho Natee trinh sát trước

"Hoặc là chúng ta có thể đi thẳng vào đó. Và thử vận may của anh." Tiger tung tung đồng xu.

"KHông được. Vào rừng mùa này không mấy an toàn đâu. Với lại tình hình chị Alia thế kia thì tốt nhất nên hạn chế giao tranh."Crystal giải thích "Chúng ta sẽ men theo khu đồi này về phía Đông, hướng về phía con đường ven bờ biển và đi vào rừng từa cửa phía đông. Thế sẽ an toàn hơn…ANH ĐI ĐÂU THẾ HẢ?" cô hét. Gold ngồi bên cạnh ăn bánh khoai nướng trên lưng Exbo và xem.

"Đi vào rừng." Tiger vừa đi vừa nói…nhưng tất cả những gì cậu làm là, quay lưng về phía đông, mặt về phía tây và cho Megame đi ngang vào rừng. Nó bước như con cua ấy, mỗi tội chậm hơn.

"THẾ MÀ LÀ ĐI VÀO BẰNG CỬA ĐÔNG À? CÁI VẸO GÌ CƠ CHỨ?" Crystal hét. Trong khi Alia ngồi trên Flyon cạnh Exbo, ăn khoai tây nướng và xem cãi nhau.

"À…cửa đông…" Tiger bê nguyên cả cái cửa bắc của khu rừng, nhổ cả cọc lên, quay nó ra hướng đông rồi cắm nó xuống. Rồi cậu đứng, chống hông cười.

"Và thế là thành cửa đông!"

CỐP! BÉP!

Crystal cầm cả cái vỉ đập ruồi huyền thoại của Alia lẫn 110i đập Tiger tới tấp. Trong khi ấy, chủ nhân của hai món đồ huyền thoại ấy, Alia đang ngồi cươi rất vui. Ít nhất thì cũng có người kế tục cô dùng chúng đúng công dụng: đập những thằng thiểu năng.

…

Sau một hồi cãi vã, nhóm quyết định đi men theo khu đồi về phía đông, ra gần bờ biển. Họ phải đi đường vòng để đến Azalea. Khi loanh quanh qua những con đường mòn dài như những con rắn trườn qua, lại rqua những ngọn đồi, họ bắt gặp một vài đàn Butterfree đang bay lượn, những con flabebe đang bị cuốn theo cơn gió nhẹ mùa hè, tận hưởng hương nắng chiều dịu. Mặt trời đổ bóng. Những con gió từ phía biển xa xa đã thổi qua.

"Aizz!" Tiger ngồi ngả người trên lưng Megame, thư thái "Cứ thế này thì chắc phải cắm trại qua đêm trong rừng mất. dự kiến trưa mai đến được Azalea. Sau đó sẽ đi tìm ông bác làm bóng và tìm gặp Bugsy. Rồi cuối cùng là đi tìm ngôi đền của Celebi."

"Hừm…" Alia cũng muốn thư giãn. Ngả người, cô uống chút nước. Chợt…

"Flyyy!" Flyon chợt đứng khựng lại. Nó nghe thấy gì đó.

"Có gì vậy?" Gold đang nằm dài trên lưng Exbo bỗng vụt dậy. Cậu cũng nghe thấy tiếng gì đó. Crystal và Megaree rời con đường, đi lên đồi. Nhưng họ chỉ mới vừa đến được lưng chừng thì…

VỤT!

Một loạt những chiếc lá sắc lẻm lướt qua. Megaree bất ngờ, nó lồng lên, dùng những chiếc roi mây cứng đánh văng những chiếc lá kia đi.Một cái bóng con pokemon cỡ trung đứng chắn sừng sững trên đỉnh đồi. Ánh mặt trời làm nó trông như khổng lồ. Gold ngay lập tức mở pokedex. Ánh sáng cuối ngày khiến cho việc xác định nó rất khó. Và cũng chính vì thế mà Megareee không thể đánh bật hết những chiếc lá cắt sắc lẻm. Một chiếc lá cứa rách một cánh hoa trên cổ nó.

"Nó dùng ánh sáng mặt trời để ngụy trang đòn đánh." Crystal nói

"Bayleaf!" Gold đứng sau nói "để tui xử nó!" cậu thúc Exbo. Con chồn lửa lao lên, tung một cú bắn lửa. Cú bắn quay ngang, tạo thành hình một chiếc bánh xa phóng tới. Nhưng…

VỤT!

Đòn đánh trượt và con pokemon trên đỉnh đồi né được. Nó trượt xuống sườn đồi. Ngay lập tức, những chiếc lá sắc lẻm lại vụt tới, hướng thẳng về phía Gold. Nhưng Exbo cũng nhanh nhẹn không kém. Những chiếc lá ném tuy nhiều nhưng quá chậm. Exbo lách người. Những chiếc lá cắm phập xuống đất.

"Nó đang bảo vệ lãnh thổ à?" Alia quay sang hỏi Tiger. Cậu đang ngồi thư thái trên lưng Megame và chẳng quan tâm lắm tới trận đánh.

"Ừ. Và chúng đa đang tốn thời gian ở đây." Cậu lẩm bẩm.

"Nhưng loài bayleaf đâu thường xuất hiện ở vùng này đâu?" Crystal thắc mắc "Chúng thường sống ở những đồng bằng lớn mà."

"KHỏi cần biết. tớ sẽ đem nó về nuôi!" Gold hét lướn, vẻ mặt hứng khởi "Smoke screen!" cậu ra lệnh. Exbo ngay lập tức nhả một làn khói dày đặc từ ngọn lửa trên cổ nó. Bayleaf bị che tầm nhìn. Nó vội lùi lại, định tháo chạy. Nhưng chỉ vừa quay lại, một ánh sáng chói lòa khiến nó choáng váng. Và ngay lập tức, Exbo lao tới. Một cú flamethrower tầm gần khiến Bayleaf bay ngược lại, gần như gục. Làn khói tan, Gold xuất hiện, đứng chống hông, cười lớn.

"haha!" Bắt được rồi!" Cậu cùng Exbo và Sunbo chạy xuống đồi. Con Bayleaf nằm yếu ớt ở dưới chân đồ cũng vừa qua bên kia.

"mạnh tay quá đó Gold ạ." Cô trách, định đi xuống. Gold chạy ton ton xuống trước, đứng bên cạnh con Bayleaf. Cậu cười, lấy ra một quả pokeball. Con pokemon cỏ nhìn lên cậu, không phục. Gold định cho nó vào bóng. Chợt…

"Ối!" Cậu tí nữa trượt chân, rơi xuống một cái hố. may là Exbo kịp giữ cậu lại. Một lớp đất và cỏ sụt xuống, và một cái hố bẫy hiện ra. Nó được che khá kĩ.

"Không sao chứ Gold?" Crystal vội chạy tới. megaree cũng ở đó.

"Không sao!" Gold lùi lại. Chợt, con Bayleaf đúng vùng dậy, đứng chắn giữa cậu và cái hố bẫy. Nó gầm gừ, lại sẵn sàng chiến đấu dù bị thương.

"vẫn còn muốn uýnh uýnh nữa à? ĐƯợc rồi. đánh thì đánh!" Gold vẵn vặn vai. CHợt..

"Khoan đã!" Alia chợt chạy xuống với Flyon "Có cái gì trong hố vậy?" cô hỏi lớn, chạy xuống chân đồi.

"Ế! Chị đang ốm yêu mà sao chạy sang đây?!" Crystal nói. Cô lo lắng cho Alia là có lý do. Nhưng…

"Khoan đã. Có gì trong này nè?" Crystal chợt chỉ xuống. Có thứ gì đó. Và mặc cho Bayleaf dùng doi nho cố giữ cô lại, cô quyết ngó xuống.Dưới hố là đủ thứ đồ ăn như bánh, thức ăn pokemon, berry, hoa quả rừng,…Chúng chất đống trong cái hố bẫy. Hỗ bẫy khá sâu nên nếu là chỗ dự trữ đồ ăn thì thực sự khá tốt. nhưng chợt, một con Chikorita lao tới, húc Crystal lại phía sau. Cô gái ngã ngửa, còn con pokemon nhỏ đứng chắn cùng Bayleaf trước cái hố bẫy.

"Kho thực phẩm của chúng à?" Gold hỏi

"KHông phải. Mấy thứ trong đó. Có những món đồ đã hỏng và thối rồi." Crystal nói, đúng dậy.

"Khoan đã. Chẳng phải đó là con Chikorita đã ăn cắp cái bánh trong giỏ của chúng ta hồi trưa sao?" Alia nhận ra con pokemon nhỏ.

"Hình như phải đó. Có cả cái bánh của chúng ta dưới hố." Crystal nói. Chợt…

"Đứng lại!" Bỗng có hai người lạ mặt xuất hiện. Họ chạy tới chỗ mọi người trong bộ đồ công nhân và cầm theo một cái vợt và một cái thòng lọng. Một người khá béo, cao lớn với một con Geodude trên vai, đội một cái mũ vải rộng vành. Người kia cũng to lớn nhưng đội một cái mũ lưỡi chai và đeo kím râm. Anh ta dẫn theo một con Simisear

"hử gì thế?" Gold quay lạ người kia chạy tới, thở hổn hển, đứng chống tay xuống gối, thở. Con Bayleaf giật mình, lùi lại, bảo vệ cái hố bẫy. Chikorita cũng làm theo. Và chúng có vẻ tức giận.

"Xin chào!"Anh chàng đeo kính nói "Tôi là Sear còn đây là Grave. Chúng tôi thuộc đội quản lý pokemon hoang dã của Goldenrod. CHúng tôi đến để bắn hai con pokemon kia."

Anh ta chỉ tay về phía Chikorita và Bayleaf. Nhưng khi thấy cái hố bẫy, anh ta hơi giật mình, và hỏi trong vô thức

"Mọi người chưa nhìn vào trong hố đó chứ?"

"À rồi. Trong đó toàn thức ăn thôi." Crystal trả lời, cố gắng tỏ ra vô tư hết sức

"À đúng rồi." Grave thở phào "Hai con pokemon này thường xuyên ăn trộm thức ăn và đồ dùng của những người đi qua khu vực này. Họ phàn nàn với chúng tôi nhiều quá nên chúng tôi quyết định bắt chúng về để dạy dỗ." anh ta nói, giải thích cặn kẽ, vẻ mặt tin cậy và anh ta cười. Nhưng trái lại, hai con pokemon kia gầm gừ dữ tợn hơn, chúng vào tư thế chiến đấu. Nhưng Baylead đối sức, không thể lao lên được. Nên Chikorita lao lên. Nó phóng razzor leaf rất bất ngờ.

"Oái! Cẩn thận đó!" Gold hét. Crystal đang đứng nói chuyện với hai người kai cũng vội vàng nằm thụp xuống, tránh đòn. Nhưng…

BÙNG!

Simisear đấm văng những chiếc lá đi. Nó ngay lập tức lao tới.

"Hạ gục nó đi Simisear!" Sear hét. Chikorita cũng rất máu. Nó lao lên, dùng tackle đánh trả.

"Khaon đã! Dừng lại!" Alia đang ốm yếu vẫn lao tới, hét lớn.

ẦM!

"hả?" Grave hơi bất ngờ. Tiger xuất hiện theo cách quen thuộc nhất, cái cách mà thằng main char nào cũng thường xuất hiện. Cậu xuất hiện giữa hai con pokemon lao vào nhau, dang tay ra, bắt lấy chúng avf dừng trận đánh…à. Nhưng cậu bắt trượt và thay vì dừng trận đánh an toàn…cậu ăn trọn fire punch vào mặt. Còn Chikorita mất đà…húc thẳng vào háng cậu. Cuối cùng, Tiger nằm ôm háng, mặt cháy thành than…

"F***!" cậu rên rỉ.

"Chuyện quái gì vậy?" Sear có vẻ nóng. Chikorita định lao vào tiếp. Chợt Tiger túm lấy cái lá trên đầu nó, nhấc bổng nó lên. Con pokemon nhỏ giãy giụa, cố thoát. Trong khi Bayleaf cũng định lao tới. Nhưng Flyon đứng kè kè ngay bên cạnh nó, giữ nó lại.

"Xin lỗi nhé các quý ông. Đây là Pokemon của tôi. Xin lỗi vì không dạy dỗ nó tử tế, để nó đi quậy" Cậu chợt cứi người, nói "Cả con Bayleaf nữa! Xin lỗi đi!" cậu quay lại, mắng con pokemon phía sau. Megame,c on Meganium cái to lớn đi ra, dùng dây leo ấn đầu Bayleaf xuống. Con pokemon kia miễn cưỡng làm theo.

"Khoan đã! Nhưng…" Sear nói. Nhưng Grave chặn tay ngang miệng anh ta và từ tốn

"Ồ. Vậy à? Vậy thì thứ lỗi vì bạn tôi tấn công Chikorita." Grave nói, cười hiền "Nếu đó là pokemon của anh thì chúng tôi xin lỗi. Hi vọng anh sẽ dạy dỗ chúng tốt hơn." Anh ta cười lớn "Ai cũng mắc lỗi mà. Phải không? Vậy cứ bỏ qua nhé. Hi vọng chúng tôi không phải đuổi bắt nó lần nữa."

"Chắc chắn rồi." Tiger cười, gãi gãi đầu "Thành thật xin lỗi. À còn về khoản bồi thường thiệt hại…" cậu móc ra một bọc tiền nhỏ từ trong túi, đưa cho Grave "Ngần đó hi vọng đủ để bù lại cho những thiệt hại pokemon của tôi gây ra." Cậu nói, gãi đầu. Grave chỉ liếc qua xấp tiền rồi cho vào túi.

"Ồ chắc đủ rồi. Vậy hẹn gặp lại." Grave nói, rồi cả hai người bỏ đi. Chỉ chờ sau khi hai người kia khuất bóng, Tiger thả Chikorita xuống. Con pokemon nhỏ ngước nhìn cậu, vẻ cảm tạ.Bayleaf cũng thở dài nhìn Megame vẻ cảm tạ.

"Chuyện gì vậy?" Crystal hỏi "Em chẳng hiểu gì cả"

"Và tại sao anh lại ném tiền cho hai tên đó! Đó đâu phải chuyện của anh?!" Gold hét, chỉ chỉ tay tứ phía. Cậu rõ ràng chỉ quan tâm tới tiền.

"Có phải…" Alia ngồi bên miệng hố, nhìn xuống dưới.

"Có mùi máu. Khô rồi." Tiger khịt khịt cái mũi dở dở ương ương của cậu, nói. Rồi cậu bám vào dây leo của Megame và leo xuống, dùng một cái que khời khời mấy cái túi bóng ra. Những cái chông kim loại cứng, hiện rõ mồn một. Mỗi cái dài tầm nửa tới một gang tay người và chúng cắm cứng xuống đất.

"Cái gì? Đây là một cái hố bẫy thật à?" Crystal bàng hoàng khi nhìn xuống "Vậy àm em nghỉ đó chỉ là chỗ chứa đồ ăn thôi."

"Chưa hết đâu" Gold cũng cúi người xuống để nhìn cho rõ. Và tụi con gái vội vàng giật lùi lạ choáng voáng còn Crystal mãi một lúc sau mới dám bò lạ khi ngổ mấy cái chông sắt ra để lấy chỗ đứng, Tiger nhẹ nhàng bỏ hết đám đồ ăn che bên trên. Và bên dưới đám đồ ăn là một con Meganium. Nó bị những cái chông sát găm sâu vào người, nằm giữa một vũng máu không, thoi thóp. Những cái chông găm vào người nó sâu tới nỗi Gold cũng phải rùng mình về cái cảm giác đó. Nó còn sống, yếu tới mức thở còn khó khăn. Máu đã khô. Nó phải nằm đây mấy ngày rồi. Và chắc phải nhờ tới phép màu thượng đế ban, nó mới vẫn còn sống được. Nằm giữa đám đồ ăn, con Meganium yếu ớt, thở từng hơi, mắt hé nhìn Tiger. KHông ăn, không uống và nằm dưới hố bẫy, bị những cái chông thép găm vào người, máu chảy. Nếu là những pokemon bình thường thì chắc hẳn đã chết thối dưới đó rồi. Bayleaf cố kìm nước mắt. Còn Chikorita thậm chí không dám nhìn, rúc vào nguời Crystal, run bần bật

"Thật là một phép màu." Tiger mím môi, vuốt nhẹ lên trán con pokemon. Nó yếu ớt, tái nhợt và sốt cao. Bàn tay cậu hơi sáng lên và con pokemon lớn thiếp đi

"Mọi thứ sẽ ổn thôi. Cậu sẽ sống…" giọng nói vang vọng, mờ dần trong đầu nó.

Ở một nơi nào đó trong khi đồi, trong một cái lều

"Vậy là cứ để bọn nhóc ở đó sao? Số tiền này là gì chứ? Nhìn thì tưởng to nhưng toàn tiền lẻ. Vậy mà anh cũng lấy được à?"

Một cái bóp cổ khiến tên kia câm lặng, vội vàng bật dậy, ôm cổ, thở.

"Mày đừng nghĩ tao bị thằng nhóc đó chơi dễ thế. Đêm nay chúng ta sẽ quay lại đó."


	45. Chapter 45

Pokemon Legendary trainers II: Johto

Chapter 45.

Một khu trại được dựng tạm. Cùng với sự trợ giúp của Megame và Megaree, con Meganium bị thương nặng được đưa lên khỏi hố bẫy. Họ phải rất cẩn thận. Một sai lầm cũng có thể phải trả giá bằng tính mạng của con pokemon tội nghiệp. Bayleaf và Chikorita ở với Alia trong lều, chờ đợi, lo lắng. Họ không dám hé mắt ra nhìn, chỉ biết ngồi một góc, chờ đợi. Sau khi đưa được con pokemon bị thương lên, Crystal tìm tất cả những gì trong túi của cô có, bất kì bình thuốc hay trái berry nào và đem chúng ra, đặt lên một tấm vải trải rộng. Toàn bộ bô băng bó được đem ra dùng. Nhưng vẫn thiếu. Tiger buộc phải lấy dây leo cỡ nhỏ cùng với lá thuốc thay thế. Họ bắt đầu đưa Meganium lúc mặt trời vẫn còn ửng hồng phía chân trời, nhưng tới tận tối mịt, dưới ngọn lửa của Quilava và Exbo, họ mới đưa được con pokemon lên. Quá trình băng bó tiến hành khẩn trương và nhanh chóng hơn bao giờ hết. Vết thương bị nhiễm trùng nặng, một vài phần thịt thậm chí đang thối dần. Và lưỡi dao chuyên dụng để chiến đấu A-blade của Tiger dờ lại thành dụng cụ y tế. Chỉ băng vết thương cũng mất tới hơn hai tiếng đồng hồ. Toàn bộ thuốc kháng sinh, thuốc hồi sức, thảo dược, berry được đem ra dùng. Gold giữ cho con pokemon trong trạng thái hôn mê để Tiger và Crystal băng bó. Hai tiếng đồng hồ trôi qua, quá trình cấp cứu tại chỗ kết thúc. Tiger ngồi mệt lử, Crystal thờ phào nhẹ nhõm…Gold ngồi ăn…

"Xong rồi." Tiger cười thỏa mãn "ÊU ALIA! Xong rồi!" cậu gọi lớn. Đến lúc ấy, Alia và hai con pokemon kia mới đi ra. Meganium nằm trên một tám vải, cơ thể được băng bó, hai tấm chăn đắp lên để giữ ấm. Và Crystal đang cho nó ăn. Một chút thức ăn nhẹ để hồi sức, thèm theo thuốc phục hồ Pokemon lớn cũng đã dần tỉnh lại, yếu ớt. Đôi mắt mệt mỏi, yếu ớt nhìn quanh. Bayleaf và Chikorita bật khóc, chạy tớ, rúc vào người con pokemon lớn. Chúng khóc. Và con Meganium cũng ứa nước mắt. Megaree và Megame chỉ nhìn nhau, im lặng rồi quay đi. Cảm giác giống như nhìn thấy một người thân của mình trở về từ cõi chết an toàn vậy. Baylead vad Chikorita khóc rất nhiều. Alia cũng rơm rớm nước mắt. Cô ngồi xuống bên con pokemon lớn đang nằm, vuốt ve nhè nhẹ. Crystal cười hạnh phúc. Gold…vẫn ngồi ăn…và ngáp. Với cậu, cảnh ấy chả khác gì ngồi xem phim tình cảm rẻ tiền cả…và ngay lập tức, Gold ăn đạp. :v  
Bữa tối sẵn sàng. Mọi người ngồi ăn thoải mái…dù lúc đó gần đến đêm rồi. Alia ngồi giữa với đám pokemon tụ tập xung quanh cô thành một cái hội. CHúng quý cô gái trẻ. Có Chikorita, Megaree, Bayleaf, Emolga, Furret, Aibo và vài ba con pokemon nhỏ nữa tụ tập xung quanh như một lũ trẻ con ngòi cạnh bà chị lớn vậy. Cô cho từng đứa ăn những hạt ngô rang còn nóng hổi một cách vui vẻ, tạm thời quên đi những áp lực cũng như nỗi phiền muộn về bản thân suốt cả ngày hôm nay. Crystal cũng thư thái, thưởng thức cái bắp nướng của mình một cách thoải mái. Cô ngồi cùng Flyon và Natee. Trong khi Pie đang phải cố ngăn cản cuộc ẩu đả vì cái bắp nướng của Quilava và Poochyena…bọn nó chả bao giờ thỏa hiệp nổi với nhau…nhất là khi Tiger thì đang…

"Ai đó làm ơn CỨU!" Gold thét thảm thiết, liên hồi và không ngừng. Alia với Crystal biết…mà thôi cũng kệ. Cậu bị lột sạch đồ, còn đúng một cái quần đùi, trói như con lợn trên một cái cọc dài, bắc trên hai tảng đá lớn, quay tròn như con heo quay với những dây xiên những cái bắp đang nướng buộc quanh người…và thằng bày ra cái trò mát rượi ấy để phạt Gold không ai khác ngoài…

"Mình đang phê…" Tiger ngồi ăn cái bắp nướng, mắt lim dim như thằng phê thuốc. Một trong những món ăn yêu thích của cậu mà.

"Á! Ai đó làm ơn gọi cảnh sát đi! Tên này điên rồi!" Gold hét.

"Chú nằm yên nào…" Tiger lấy tay tiếp tục cho Gold quay đều "Không ngô của anh nó chín không đều, ăn không ngon,"

"Á!"

Tiếng hét thất thanh của Gold vang khắp khu đồi. Alia ngồi cười khúc khích còn Crystal lau mồ hôi trán. Cô đang nghĩ đến viễn cảnh hai tên bệnh này kết hợp với nhau…nó sẽ là ngày diệt vong của loài người. :v

Tối hôm ấy, những con gió lạnh mùa hè từ biển vào thổi len lỏi giữa nhựng ngọn đồi, mang cái lạnh thấu xương, trái ngược hẳn với bầu không khí nóng nực thêm phần ẩm thấp của mùa hè. Do Meganium bị thương không di chuyển được nên cả bọn buộc phải hi sinh một cái lều để có thể che và giữ ấm cho nó. Flyon nằm bên cạnh, áp lưng vào con Meganium bị thương để giữ ấm. Sau khi kéo tấm bạt phủ kín người Meganium với sự giúp đỡ của Megaree, Crystal thở dài, chống hông đứng nhìn.

"Tình hình này khả năng mai em phải đưa nó về Goldenrod để chữa trị thôi. Nếu từ giờ tới sáng mai mà không có một tiến triển nào khả quan hơn thì đành vậy." Cô thở dài

"Còn nếu thoải mái, nó khá hơn thì có lẽ mang nó theo đến khi nó hồi sức là ổn." Alia nói, vuốt ve con pokemon lớn. Blissey của cô đang kiểm tra lại những vết thương của Meganium lần cuối trước khi ngủ.

"Tình hình là thiếu trại nha bà con! Có lẽ phải ngủ chung đấy." Tiger bước ra từ trong cái trại mới dựng, nói, phủi phủi bụi bám ở hai cái ống tay áo, nói. Và ngay lập tức, có một tên dê cụ đang liếc tụi con gái, chớp chớp mắt…

"XÉO RA NGOÀI NHÉ!"

Gold ăn nguyên cái bàn chân của chị lớp trưởng vào mặt.

"vẫn cần người ở ngoài trông nom canh chừng chứ." Alia đề nghị.

Một hồi ngẫm nghĩ…

"Được rồi. Em với chị sẽ ngồi canh. Cho bọn con trai đi ngủ." Crystal nói, dơ ngón trỏ lên kiến nghị "Ai đồng ý dơ tay."

"Một…hai…ba…ủa?" Alia đếm và chợt nhận ra có gì đó không đúng "Nè Tiger! Không chơi xấu! Ảnh phân thân không được tính!" cô quát.

"Ồ…ok!"

Bụp! Cái ảnh phân thân của Tiger biến luôn và ngay. May hôm nay Alia bệnh nên cậu mới có đất làm càn…chứ ngày thường chắc cậu với Gold đồng loạt thành nạn nhân bạo lực gia đình mất.

"ĐƯợc rồi! Hai người vào ngủ đi! Khi nào bọn tui gọi dậy đổi ca thì ra nhé." Crystal nói "Mỗi nhóm một ca, đổi thay phiên nhau." Cô nhắc thêm. Nhưng…nobody care. :v

"Yahoo! Đi ngủ thôi" hai tên khọm vừa nhảy múa vừa chạy vào trong trại…ba phút sau nghe tiếng gáy vang lên đều đều như kéo gỗ. Tại cũng gần nửa đêm rồi mà. Crystal đứng một lúc rồi nhếch mép, cười một cái và ngồi phịch xuống bên cạnh bà chị, léo ra trong cái bao hai cái chăn.

"Nè! Chị đắp tạm đi." Cô chùm chăn lên người bà chị rồi cũng lấy cái của mình, quấn quanh người như cái kén. Alia cũng nhận lấy tấm chăn, quấn lại cho đỡ lạnh. Trời có gió làm hai người càng lạnh, phải nép sát vào Meganium để ngồi. Con pokemon lớn cũng đã lấy lại chút sức, nó cũng cuộn lại một chút, lấy thân chắn gió cho hai cô gái khỏi lạnh. Người nó không còn nóng như khi tối sốt cao nữa mà giờ chỉ âm ấm. Nó cũng đủ sưởi ấm cho cả hai người. Alia và Crystal nép vào nhau. Trời đêm tĩnh mịch, nhiều sau. Những ánh sáng của những ngôi sao không đủ để soi sáng vùng đồi ấy, khiến khung cảnh như thêm phần âm u và yên tĩnh. Chỉ có ngọn đèn tròn lắp tạm trên một cái cọc đóng gần đó do Tiger thiết kế nối với một cái quạt to lớn, cũ kĩ cậu nhặt được ngoài bãi rác, được biến đổi thành một cái máy phát điện chạy bằng gió. Ánh sáng cứ yếu, chập chờn và lắm lúc tắt hẳn làm cả hai cô gái cứ run cầm cậm, không dám chợp mắt. Crystal có một cái đèn pin giấu trong chăn, thi thoảng lại bật lên, soi lung tung cho đỡ sợ. Nói thật lòng thì cô cũng sợ ma bỏ mịa ấy. Nhưng cho hai tên kia canh chừng thì thà bảo cả hai đứa đi ngủ cho lành. Cô không an tâm nên mới tự làm. Và giờ thì tự chuốc họa vào thân.

…

…sau ba tiếng đồng hồ, hai chị em ngồi run lập cập, quấn chăn kĩ mà vẫn ko đỡ lạnh. Gió cứ thổi, cái đèn tự chế của Tiger chứ lập lòe. Crystal nhìn đồng hồ liên tục. Sắp đến giờ đổi ca rồi. ba tiếng đồng hồ và hai người không ngủ nổi. Trong khi ấy, meganium và Flyon đã ngon giấc từ lâu. Chắc là do lạnh quá.

"Em...có đặt…cái đồng hồ…báo thứ…" Crystal lập cập "Để gọi hai tên kia…dậy…sắp…tới…rồi!"

Alia ngồi bên cạnh vẫn run lập cập.

RRREEEEEENNNGGG!

Cái chuông báo thức của cái đồng hồ yêu quý của Crystal reo lên trong trại, báo hiệu giờ đổi ca gác.

"ĐÓ!" Crystal reo lên như sắp thoát khỏi địa ngục, nhìn về phía cái trại, chờ hai tên lười kia bước ra với vẻ ngáp ngủ, đi ra đổi ca gác…nhưng…cái chuông đồng hồ tắt sau chưa đến mười giây…im lặng. Và sau đó, thay vì có hai tên lười đi ra, một mớ sắt vụn bay ra và lại vẫn tiếng gáy đều như cưa gỗ…Mớ sắt vụn nhìn kĩ thì nhận ra cái đồng hồ bị nát còn tiếng gáy…

Năm phút sau…

"Sao chúng ta ngồi đây?" Tiger, mặt mũi thâm tím, bầm dập chân tay, ngồi than thở bên cạnh Meganium đang ngủ ngon lành, quấn cái chăn co ro run lập cập. Bên cạnh cậu là Gold, thậm chí còn thảm thương hơn vì cậu là thằng đập đồng hồ :v Gold run lập cập, quấn chăn.

"Lạnh~~~" Gold run, quấn cái chăn.

"Hai đứa kia đu ngủ hết rồi. Ai mà biết cái mụ Alia ốm yếu bệnh tật ấy lại khỏe như voi thế chứ?" Tiger than thở "Ốm cái con khỉ. Bà cầm viên đá tảng nện anh ba cái…" cậu ôm đầu.

"Ăn thua gì. Mụ đó cho Crys cái vỉ đập ruồi…giờ ss em nở hoa luôn rồi." Gold lấy ít thuốc mỡ, bôi xuống cái bản tọa nát như cháo của cậu.

"Chán~~~" cả hai thở dài. Nhưng họ không biết rằng, từ tối tới giờ, vẫn có hai cái bóng theo dõi cậu. Sear và Grave, hai gã họ gặp hồi chiều vẫn đang nấp ở một chỗ trú bí mật sau ngọn đồi phía xa, quan sát họ. Cả hai chỉ chờ lúc những đứa canh gác ngủ gục là vào. Ban nãy, Crystal và Alia tỉnh quá nên cả hai chưa dám hành động. Nhưng giờ, cả hai cô gái đều đã yên giấc an lành, còn hai tên được giao nhiệm vụ canh gác, sau một hồi than thở, cũng đang gục mặt xuống. Một ngôi sao sáng…hai mông nát bươm…ba quả ổi sung vù…bốn vết cào trên mặt…Gold lăn ra ngủ còn Tiger chổng mông lên trời, ngáy như chưa từng ngáy. Và thế là cả hai an giấc…ngàn đau đớn :v

"Đi thôi. Grave vẫy tay. Và con Geodude lăn nhẹ nhàng xuống trước. Grave và Simisear theo sau. Và Sear theo sau cùng. Cả bốn rón rén đi xuống đồi, nhẹ nhàng. Chợt, họ dừng lại. Nhưng mọi thứ im lặng. Cả hai lại nhẹ nhàng chuồn xuống…mà không biết rằng có thứ gì đó thật. Sau tảng đá, Quilava đang cố xả hơi, giải quyết vấn đề của nó thì nó chượt nghe tiếng động. Con chồn lanh lẹ trườn rất nhanh về phía bụi cỏ, trốn trong đó và ngó ra. Nó thấy Grave và Sear đang nhẹ nhàng tiến tới chỗ Meganium và tên chủ đang ngủ say như chết của nó. Nó ngay lập tức cảnh giác. Nhưng hiện giờ ngoài nó ra thì tất cả đều đang ngủ. Nó không biết tính sao. Nó liền chạy vụt về phía trại, băng qua những bụi cỏ một cách nhẹ nhàng. Chợt, Grave dừng lại, ngó nghiêng làm con chồn lửa giệt mình, trốn xuống một rãnh nhỏ phía sau một tảng đá. Nó nằm im lặng. Không có động tĩnh gì. Nó lại chạy tiếp, len lỏi vào trong lều. Con chồn nhanh chóng chui vào trong, kiếm ngay cái túi của Tiger. Poochyena đang nằm ngủ trong đó. Nó liếc nhanh ra ngoài, hai gã kia đang vòng nhẹ nhàng ra sau Meganium. Nó nhanh chóng đánh thức Poochyena dậy. Con cẩu con đang…gặm nát tanh bành cái quần đùi của chủ nó trong mơ. Chắc gặp ác mộng…Nhưng kiểu gì Tiegr cũng phải mua quần mới. Quilava vả vả con Poochyena vài cái. Con cẩu con lim dim mắt, ngước lên. Nó dùng chân dụi dụi mắt, nhìn Quilava vẻ khó hiể Quilava chỉ hất hất đầu ra ngoài.

'Có đối thủ' Quilava nói với bạn nó thế

'Giờ này hả?' Poochyena ngáp dài, chui ra khỏi cái túi, uể oải, vươn người.

'Bọn xấu'

Nghe thế thôi là con cẩu con đã ngay lập tức tỉnh ngủ hẳn. Nó rất thích đánh kẻ xấu, đặc biệt là lũ trộm cắp. Và thế là nó chuẩn bị ngay tức khắc. Cả hai rón rén đi qua chỗ Alia và Crystal đang nằm, trườn qua chỗ Furret và Chikorita đang ngủ rồi ra ngoài. Grave và Sear đang chuẩn bị vài thứ thuốc gì đó trong một cái bình và cho lên khăn tay. Chúng đánh thuốc mê Gold và sau đó đến Tiger…à…cả hai ngủ thế kia thì cũng bằng thừa…mà thôi. Chúng vẫn đánh thuốc mê hai tên ngủ say như chết, trời sập cũng ếu thèm dậy.Rồi sau đó, chúng tiêm cho meganium một thứ gì đó. Trong khi ấy, Poochyena và Quilava đã luồn ra phía sau rồi. Meganium đc tiêm một liều thuốc giảm đau, thêm một liều kháng sinh và kèm theo thuốc mê liều nặng. Rồi chúng lấy ra một quả bóng. Nếu sử dụng bóng sau khi tiêm thuốc mê, khả năng kháng cự của pokemon gần như bằng không và chúng có thể dể dàng bắt đc Meganium.

"Trong trại còn hai con Meganium nữa. để tao vào tìm." Sear nói "Mẻ này lớn. Bảo tên đó tăng gấp bốn lần tiền thưởng lên."

Hắn hí hửng, đi về phía trại. Hắn nhẹ nhàng thả một con Stunky vào lều. Một làn hơi gây mê tỏa ra, đảm bảo không còn ai thức. Rồi hắn định chui vào, tuy nhiên…

"Cái gì thế này?" Hắn chợt nhìn mấy đốm sáng sáng bên dưới chân hắn.

ẦM!

Những hạt giống bất ngờ bật lên, suýt chút nữa tóm được hắn. Bayleaf và Chikorita bất ngờ nhảy tới từ phái sau trại, dùng vine whip tấn công.

"Chết! Bọn chúng thoát được!" Sear vội kêu lên. Con Simisear lao ra, dùng hai tawy bắt gọn hai cú Vine sship lại. Stunky cũng lao ra, dùng poison tail. Cú đánh đánh trúng Chikorita, khiến con pokemon cỏ bị thương nặng, dính độc và ngã khụy xuống. Bayleaf đã tức giận, giờ còn điên hơn. Nó phóng razor leaf liên tụ ưng Simisear dùng searing shot và bắn văng chúng.

"Hạ nó!" Grave hét. Nhưng chợt, Geodude cảnh báo hắn. Nó lăn tròn, nhảy lên cao.

ẦM!

Cú bắn sóng âm mạnh tới mức thân Geodude nứt ra và nó bắn mạnh xuống đất, thành một cái hố sâu. May là Defend curl đã giúp nó rất nhiều. Nó bật dậy. Flyon, con pokemon sóng âm đang bay ngay trên đầu chúng. Nó nằm sau lưng Meganium và khoogn bị phát hiện.

"KHỉ thật." Grave nói "Có vào đứa vẫn thoát được." hắn có vẻ khó chịu.

"Hạ chúng rồi chuồn thôi." Sear nhắc "trước khi lũ nhóc trong lều tỉnh."

"Cái gì đây?" Grave ngạc nhiên khi thấy một làn khói đen dặc bao veey lấy chúng.

"Chết! Là đòn tấn công đó!" Sear hét. Simisear và Stunky lùi lại. Nhưng không kịp.

"Poo!" Poochyena dùng cinnerate và Quilava cùng fire spin. Toàn bộ chỗ tro bùng cháy, tạo thành cơn lốc lửa, Cả hai gã cùng đám pokemon bị bao vây bởi lửa. Những tưởng cả hai đã bị hạ, nhưng khi ngọn lửa tan, một thân hình của con rắn đá Onix khổng lồ hiện ra. Và trong vòng cuộn của nó, Grave, Sear, Simisear, Stunky và Geodude không bị thương một chút nào. Quilava và Poochyena không nao núng. Chúng gầm gừ, đe dọa kẻ địch. Flyon cũng hạ cánh xuống bên cạnh hai đàn em, sẵn sàng nghênh chiến. Bayleaf cũng tham gia. Đây là một trận tag team 4v4. Một bên là hai gã bí ẩn hai mặt. Một bên là pokemon của Tiger và không có trainer. Nghe có vẻ khá chênh lệch. Nhưng không có nghĩa là hai gã có thể thắng dễ dàng được. Hãy chờ xem.

TRẬN ĐẤU BẮT ĐẦU!


	46. Chapter 46

Pokemon legendary trainers II: Johto

Chapter 46.

Gió thổi càng lúc càng mạng. KHông khí im lặng, nín thở chờ đòn tấn công đầu tiên. Poochyena, Quilava, Bayleaf và Flyon vào tư thế. Grave và Sear cũng sẵn sàng. Onix, Geodude, Stunky và Simisear.

"Geodude! Rock blast!" Grave ra lệnh. Con pokemon đá dùng đôi tay khỏe mạnh nhấc những tảng đá quanh nó và ném mạnh. Gió rít mạnh.

"Stunky! Bồi thêm Sludge!" Sear cũng ra lệnh. Con chồn hôi bắn những viên đạn bùn đặc về phía đám pokemon.

"Fflaaa!" Một viên đạn sóng âm bắn mạnh, rẽ đôi đợt tấn công. Những viên đá bị đập vụn còn những nhát bắn độc bị hất văng.

"Simisear! Flame Burst!" Sear ra lệnh. Con khỉ lửa lao lên, nhả những nhát bắn bằng lửa rất nhanh và mạnh về phía trước. Nhưng Quilava và Poochyena đã phóng lên rất nhanh. Quilava nhả khói còn Poochyena chuẩn bị dùng Cinnerate.

"Onix!" Grave bỗng kêu lên

ẦM!

Cái đuôi khổng lồ của con rắn đá quật mạnh xuống, suýt chút nữa đánh trúng hai con pokemon nhỏ. Cả hai đã may mắn tránh được, chị tách sang hai bên…và không may…Tiger ăn đủ nguyên cả cái đuôi…không hiểu cậu mơ ngủ cái gì mà trườn ra tận giữa chiến trường, dính nguyên cái đuôi đá vào mặt. Flyon toát mồ hôi nhìn chủ nó còn Bayleaf vỗ mặt, bó tay. Cả hai đành quay đi, coi như chưa thấy gì cả.

Trở lại chiến trường.

"Geooodd!" Geodude dùng Rollout, húc mạnh vào Quilava, đẩy ngược con chồn lửa lại. Stunky và Poochyena phía đối diện đang rượt bắt như phim hành động vơi pursuit. Simisear chạy dọc theo thân Onix, lao vào tấn công Bayleaf trong khi Onix dùng rock throw, ném những tảng đá to lớn về phía Flyon. Nhưng cả bọn không dễ bị thua đến thế. Geodude húc thẳng vào một tảng đá, choáng váng trước khi nhận ra cái ảnh phân thân của Quilava vừa biến mất. Bóng tối là lợi thế hoàn hảo để double team phát huy sức mạnh. Poochyena đang bị truy đuổi, bất ngờ nhảy người lên cao khiến Stunky không kịp phản ứng, lao vụt lên trước, mất đà, lăn lộn vài vòng trước khi bật dậy ngược lại, lao tới tiếp. Nhưng cú poison tail của nó trật lất. Grave và Sear không thể điều khiển cả bốn pokemon cùng lúc nên chỉ còn cách để chúng tự chiến đấu. Nhưng đó lại là lợi thế của đám pokemon Tiger.

"Onnni!"Cú quật đuôi mạnh của Onix suýt chút nữa đánh trúng Flyon. Bayleaf ngay lập tức chạy lại gần, vừa lao vừa phóng razor leaf để cản Sear lại. Nhưng con khỉ lửa lao như điên qua làn lá cắt.

"Hạ hết bọn chúng cho ta!" Grave hét.

"Tiến lên! Dùng tất cả những gì chúng mày có đi!" Sear cũng hét theo.

"Seaeeeeaa!" Simisear tung cú fire punch rất mạnh, lao thẳng từ trên xuống cùng với cơ mưa đá của Onix, rơi xuống chỗ Flyon và Bayleaf. Quá nhiều đá. Flyon liên tục dùng đạn sóng âm bắn vỡ những viên đá và gió để cản Simisear. Nhưng con khỉ lửa khoogn chậm lại còn đá thì lại càng nhiều.

"Đúng rồi đó! Hai đứa đầu tiên sẽ ra đi!" Sear hét lớn. Chợt…

ẦM!

Những chiếc dây leo lớn bất ngờ trào lên như một cơn lũ từ dưới đất, đập văng, bóp vụn hết những viên đá lớn nhỏ và khiến cho Simisear bị đánh văng lại. Cú đánh giữa mặt khiến con khỉ choáng váng. Những dây leo mọc theo hình một bông hoa. Và đứng ở giữa bông hoa ấy, Megame đang lườm hết một lượt. Hình như nó đã không bị gây mê và khi nó tỉnh lại, nó khá tức giận vì bị làm gián đoạn giấc ngủ. Cùng lúc ấy, Quilava dùng fire spin đẩy geodude lại, giữ khoảng cách và lùi lại, chạy lên theo một dây leo của Megame với Quick attack. Con Onix của grave cũng bị những dây leo đẩy lùi lại và túm chặt lấy cái đuôi đá của nó.

"Cái…cái con gì thế này?" Grave ngạc nhiên.

"Nó chẳng phải là…con Meganium với bông hoa lớn, cánh nhọn của nhà vô địch Kanto ba năm về trước sao?" Sear chợt nhận ra, nhớ lại "Nó đã dùng frenzy plant hạ một lúc năm con pokemon của địch trong một đòn đánh. Trận đấu đó là trận tag team 6v6 ở vòng knock-out."

"Cái gì? Vậy cái thằng nhóc kia…?" Grave nhìn xuống…Tiegr nằm bẹp dí, trên người in toàn dấu chân pokemon, nát bét…và vẫn ngủ ngon lành…để thêm lúc nữa chắc ngàn thu sau mới dậy mất. Và bên trên…hai tên kia cũng ếu thể hiểu nổi làm sao Tiger lại trườn được ra tận đây…

Trở lại trận đấu. Đòn tấn công của Megame như ultimate frenzy plant vậy. Simisear, Onix, Geodude và Stunky đều bị cuốn vào. Chúng đứng trên những dây leo riêng lẻ, chia rẽ và khó nhóm lại được. Megame gầm gừ. RỒi nó bắt đầu tấn công. Những cánh hoa tỏa ra từ cơ thể nó cuộn tròn theo một cơn lốc, phóng tới. Petal blizzard.

"Onix! Stealth rock!" Grave nói. Con rắn đá cũng nhả ra những viên đá vô hình, tạo thành cơn lốc và tạm thời chặn lại đòn đánh của Megame. Những bông hoa bị cuốn vào, nghiền nát. Nhưng…

"Cái gì vậy?" Cả bọn bỗng bịt mũi, ho. Có phấn gây ngủ trộn kèm với đòn đánh vừa rồi. là Bayleaf. Con pokemon đã nhanh chóng trộn phấn theo đòn đánh để tìm cách hạ gục đối thủ.

"Stunky! Poison gas!" Sear ra lệnh và con chồn hôi nhả hơi gas độc của nó. KHí Gas bao phủ lấy hai người và bọn chúng dùng một tẩm vải để che mũi, cúi thấp người xuống. ĐÚng như dự đoán, khi Gas làm mất tác dụng của phấn ngủ. Tuy nhiên, làn khí độc đang đen đặc dần.

"Này…mày vừa bảo nó nhả khi gas đó à…?" Grave chợt nhớ ra "Thằng ngu này!"

Lúc đó thì khí độc đã bị trộn hoàn toàn với tro và thuốc súng. Và nghĩa là, chúng ta có tới hai hỗn hợp cháy cùng lúc. Một bức tường gió bao vây tạo bởi Flyon đang cuộn lấy chúng.

"Cái gì?" Grave bất lực, cố gắng thoát ra nhưng cả đám pokemon đang bị dây leo vây chặt

"Chúc chuyến đi vui vẻ!" Tiger đứng xả nước dưới gốc cây, quay lại nhe hàm răng nham nhở, cười đểu.

"Hả? Sao mày tình…?" Sear ngạc nhiên. Nhưng Tiger chả nói gì, kéo khóa quần vàn búng ngón tay.

BÙNG!

Một vụ nổ lớn. Lửa vụt bốc lên, ngập trời rồi lại biến mất chỉ trong tích tắc. Sau đó, mọi thứ im lặng. Chỉ có một ánh sáng lướt qua trên bầu trời rồi vụt biến mất về phía khu rừng Ilex.

Sáng hôm sau…

"Oáp!" Alia bước ra, vươn vai "Ngủ đã quá. Thấy khỏe lại hẳn." cô nói, Crystal cũng ra theo, vươn vai. Chợt…

"Ủa? Chuyện gì xảy ra vậy? Sao trông như bãi chiến trường vậy?" Crystal nhìn quanh, khung cảnh hoang tàn.

"Chắc do hai tên kia rồi! Để chị cho họ mộ trận!" Alia xắn tay áo…chợt…

BỊCH BỊCH BỊCH!

Megame, Megaree và con Meganium hôm qua còn đang rất yếu, hôm nay cả ba đã và đang chạy thi. Và…Gold bị kéo lê phía sau, mặt cày xuống đất…và vẫn ngủ say như chết.

"Ai làm ơn gọi cậu ta dậy được không?" Tiger đừng bên cạnh như trọng tài cùng với Flyon "Anh gọi mãi Gold không chịu dậy…"

"…" Crystal im bặt

"Cậu làm thế thì nó ngủ đến ngàn thu đó! Có thôi ngay không hả?!" Alia lao ra

"ÁY!" Tiger chợt bật cười và chạy theo ba con pokemon "Chạy nhanh lên mấy chiến hữu! Satan tới kìa!" cậu hét, đùa cợt. Và thể là, cả ba con Meganium cùng tăng tốc. Chúng nhìn rất vui vẻ như chưa hề có chuyện gì xảy ra vậy. Crystal cũng cười theo, nhìn đám pokemon chạy trước, Tiger đuổi theo sau, cười lớn và Alia, dù đang bị bệnh, vẫn đuổi theo như con ngựa và ba bốn lần bắt hụt Tiger…còn Gold…vẫn cày mặt xuống đất nãy giờ. Ít nhất thì cũng có tín hiệu tốt, cô đã thấy vui trở lại.

Phòng thí nghiệm ngầm bên dưới Goldenrod, 8 giờ sáng. Cánh của tự động mở ra. Green, Giáo sư Oak, Giáo sư Elm và Jack Phoenix bước vào. Giáo sư Elm đi tới chiếc bàn làm việc trải đầy những tờ giấy, bản đồ, văn tự cũ được đặt giữa phòng. Có một hệ thống điện đặt bên dưới lớp kính của chiếc bàn để làm nó sáng hơn. Bên trên là bộ đèn chùm và máy chiếu ba chiều. Giáo sư Elm bước tới trước, ba người kia đi theo, đứng bên chiếc bàn, chờ đợi.

"Được rồi! Chúng ta bắt đầu được chưa?" Giáo sư Elm hỏi

"Ừm! Cậu nói đi." Giáo sư Oak nói.

"Nếu mọi người còn nhớ thì đám ninja tấn công Violet đã lấy được một phần sức mạnh của Yellow và cho vào máy khuếch đại." Giáo sư Elm nói, nhìn quanh để chắc chắn rằng mọi người vẫn hiểu vấn đề, rồi ông tiếp

"CÓ báo cáo về hai con pokemon rất lớn thức tỉnh sau khi máy khuếch đại năng lượng hoạt động. một ở phía nam Blachthorn và một ở một khu vực đảo ngoài khơi Cianwood." Giáo sư Elm trải một tấm bàn đồ lớn, lấy cái bút đỏ, đánh dấu hai điểm đỏ lại.

"Jack. Có lẽ anh biết chúng. Hai con pokemon được coi là chiến công cuối cùng của Bộ tứ 20 năm trước ấy." Elm nói "ĐÓ là nhiệm vụ cuối cùng của các anh trước khi nhóm tan rã."

"Phải. Tôi còn nhớ. Hai con pokemon ấy. Một là Wyverine-kẻ thanh trừng. Con pokemon rồng băng truyền thuyết được biết đến như kẻ thanh tẩy thế giới. Và con pokemon thứ hai, Nashoran, được biết đến như cơn bệnh của loài người." Jack nói "20 năm trước, một nhà máy hạt nhân đã bị phá hủy trong một vụ nổ. Và đó là khi Nashoran được tạo ra. KHông ai biết nó từ đâu ra nhưng nó đã xuất hiện sau vụ nổ hạt nhân. Sau đó, người ta thấy Wyverine thức tỉnh. Con pokemon mang sức mạnh băng kinh hoàng đó. Mộ trận chiến nổ ra giữa hai con pokemon. Nhà máy hạt nhân tuy nằm ở trên một hòn đảo cách xa lục địa Johto, nhưng ảnh hưởng của cuộc chiến thì lan tới cả hai vùng Kanto và Johto. Suýt chút nữa, cả vùng đất đã trở thành vùng đất chết. sức mạnh băng đóng băng cả khu vực, kèm theo những đám mây độc, mưa axit."

"Khoan đã. Chẳng phải kẻ thanh trừng…" Green cắt ngang. Nhưng Jack lắc đầu

"Ta đã từng nhờ một người bạn nói chuyện với Wyverine với hi vọng dừng cuộc chiến. Nhưng…nó là kẻ thanh trừng, và nhiệm vụ của nó là thanh trừng tất cả những gì nó cho là bị "vấy bẩn"…bao gồm cả loài người…còn Nashoran…nó đơn giản chỉ là một sinh vật quái ác, không có bản tính, tàn phá mọi thứ vì nó muốn thế. Đó là một thảm họa. Chỉ cần ở ngay rìa của cuộc chiến cũng đã đủ. Thương vong lên tới ba bốn con số…" Jack chỉ mím môi, nhớ lại "Bọn ta đã phải hi sinh mọi thứ để chặn chúng. Hầu hết những đồng đội pokemon của chúng ta hi sinh…Bốn người cùng mội đội hơn ba chục pokemon tinh nhuệ tiến ra chiến trường, cuối cùng chỉ bốn chúng ta và chưa đầy mười chiến hữu quay về…"

"Ừm…Tạm gác chuyện cũ sang một bên đi/" Giáo sư Oak nói "Chuyện cũ đau thương không nên nhắc lại. Trước tiên là vấn đề trước mắt. Đám ninja đó, cậu nghĩ sao?"

"Đám ninja lạ mặt tấn công Violet thực ra không phải tổ chức Rocket. Bọn rocket không liên quan!" Giáo sư Elm chợt nhấn mạnh, lôi ra một mớ tài liêu, rồi tiếp tục "Có rất nhiều thông tin liên quan đến một tổ chức hoạt đồng ngầm từ hàng thế kỉ trước, trước khi cả Lục đạo phái tan rã. CHúng là những ninja và pokemon được huấn luyện để chiến đấu và giết chóc. Như một đội lính đánh thuê, không nhân dạng, không tung tích. Khoogn ai biết chúng là ai, chúng từ đâu đến. Tất cả những gì chúng ta có là cách làm việc thầm lặng nhưng ác độc và gọn gàng của chúng cùng với cái tên."

"Liên minh Bóng đêm." Green đọc dòng chữ trên báo cáo "Bản báo cáo mô tả rất mập mờ về chúng…bọn chúng có vẻ cũng là những kẻ đứng sau vụ bạo loạn ở Saffron, đứng sau bọn Rocket…nhưng giờ, có vẻ chúng đang hoạt động công khai hơn…báo cáo viết bởi đội trưởng đội 11 của D.K, Tiger M. King…gã khờ đó cũng nguy hiểm đấy."

"OK. Nhóc Tiger…nó làm cái gì cơ?" Jack khá ngạc nhiên.

"Nếu giờ anh mới biết thì chúc mừng, anh đã ngạc nhiên rồi đó." Giáo sư Elm có vẻ chế nhạo

"Được rồi hai người. Cái chúng ta đang lo ngại ở đây là bọn chúng đang nhắm đến hai con pokemon kia. Và nếu chúng có thể điều khiển được, chúng sẽ…" Giáo sư Oak dừng lại

"Khoan đã. Để điều khiển được, chúng buộc phải chiến đấu. Vì khả năng không chế ý chí của gã Prometheus của bọn chúng không thể khống chế lâu dài được. Ví dụ điển hình là hắn đã buộc phải bỏ lại Trio-beast lúc tháo chạy. Còn Ho-oh và Lugia của gã mặt nạ băng thì khogon đủ sức" jack nói. Anh nhớ lại lúc đó, tiegr đã hạ cả hai con pokemon dễ như ăn bánh, không một vết xước. Nhưng Elm lắc đầu.

"Tôi tìm thấy mấy thứ này dưới khu di tích cổ." Elm nói, đưa ra vài tấm ảnh chụp "Nó là nững bức tranh vẽ lại cuộc chiến giữa Hỏa tộc và Băng tộc rất nhiều năm về trước. Và…" ông chỉ vào một bức tranh. ở đó, hai con người to lớn đứng bên cạnh hai con pokemon chim khổng lồ

"Đây là bức trnh miêu tả về cuộc đối đầu giữa hai thủ lĩnh hai tộc. Còn đây là Lugia và Ho-oh. Ho-oh của hỏa tộc còn Lugia của băng tộc."

"Nhưng Lugia làm gì có hệ băng, nó là hệ bay-siêu năng lực mà.. Và cuộc chiến này thì liên quan gì?" Green thắc mắc

"Nhìn đi." Giáo sư Oak chợt chỉ tay "Có lẽ mắt ta hơi mờ thật nhưng hình như hình dạng của Lugia và Ho-oh trông hơi khác…" ông nói. Mọi người chợt để sy, tập trung nhìn. Phải, hai con pokemon trông như đang mặt hai bộ giáp vậy. Một lửa và một băng.

"Vì vậy, điều tôi lo ngại là liệu chúng có phải sức mạnh thực sự của Lugia và Ho-oh hay không. Và Điều tồi tệ nhất có thể xảy ra là đam liên minh bóng dêm thức tỉnh được hai nguồn sức mạnh cổ xưa này. Như thế đã là quá đủ rồi. và nếu chúng đã sở hữu sức mạnh tối thượng ấy và khống chế hai con pokemon kia…có lẽ không còn đội quân nào của con người cản bước được chúng nữa." Giáo sư Elm xuống giọng khúc cuối…

"vậy chúng ta phải ngăn chúng có được sức mạnh cổ xưa VÀ chặn hai con pokemon bá đạo kia. Và chúng ta KHÔNG CÓ bất cứ thông tin gì về vị trí của hai con pokemon cũng như về sức mạnh cổ xưa. Nghe như nhiệm vụ bất khả thi." Green nói

"KHông hẳn. Bọn ta không biết hiện hai con pokemon kia đnag ở đâu. Nhưng ta biết nơi chúng sẽ hướng tới. Hòn đảo mà hai mươi năm trước trận chiến vẫn còn dang dở, để kết thúc nó." Jack nói "Sau cùng, bộ tứ bọn ta chỉ có thể làm chúng kiệt sức và buộc phải rút lui, ẩn thân để có thể tiếp tục cuộc chiến mà thôi… ta thấy mình thật vô dụng. Xét cho cùng, bọn ta chỉ có thể làm chậm thảm họa chứ không ngăn chặn nó"

"Điều đó liệu còn quan trọng không?" Giáo sư Oak nói "Các cậu đã chiến đấu hết sức. Đó là điều quan trọng. Tôi biết cậu không nhắc đến vì nể người bạn nhưng tôi biết một điều, trận chiến đó là nơi mà lần đầu tiên, tổ chức Rocket không phải kẻ xấu…Bọn chúng đã tổn thất lực lượng nặng nề và mất đi người lãnh đạo. Có lẽ vì thế mà một người trong nhóm cậu đã rời nhóm, để lãnh đạo Rocket thay cha, Giovanni, phải không?"

"…vậy còn sức mạnh cổ đại" Jack đổi chủ đề

"Có một giả thiết rằng hai tòa tháp ở Ecruteak chỉ là hai bản sao. Tòa tháp thật chủa Ho-oh là Lugia ở nơi khác." Giáo sư Oak nói.

"Vậy…" Green nói "Giờ tính sao?"

"Chúng ta buộc phải đợi những động tĩnh mới nhất của bọn chúng" Giáo sư Oak nói "Giờ ta phải đi tới tháp radio làm truyền hình trực tiếp đây. Mọi người cứ thảo luận tiếp đi." Giáo sư Oak nói, rồi ông rời đi.

"Vậy tôi cũng đi đây. Nếu có thông tin gì anh hãy báo lại ngay nhé." Jack nói, rồi anh gật đầu, bỏ đi. Green cũng đi theo. Elm thở dài, ngồi thu dọn đám hô sơ. Chợt…

"Ấy khoan. Hình như mình quên mất." Elm chợt nhớ ra. Rồi anh chỉ phủi tay "Thôi bỏ đi. Giờ còn vài thứ đáng quan tâm hơn rồi." ông bỏ về.


	47. Chapter 47

Pokemon legendary trainers II: Johto

Chapter 47.

Sau khi đóng gói đồ đạc xong, cả nhóm lại tiếp tục lên đường. Trại, bạt và những thứ cần thiết được đóng gói cẩn thận vào những cái túi và treo hai bên Megame và Megaree. Tiger tranh thủ lúc mọi người dọn dẹp nối một sợi dây dài và trèo xuống cái hỗ mà hôm qua con meganium mắc kẹt. Meganium đã khỏe lên một cách thần kì sau một đêm và nó cũng đang ở cùng Alia và mọi người. Cô gái quý nó lắm. Alia cứ dính lấy Meganium vậy. Bayleaf và Chicorita cũng quấn quýt bên con pokemon mới hồi phục, vui vẻ. Nhưng trong khi mọi người không để ý, tiger đã trèo xuống được hỗ. Sau khi lục lọi giữa mấy món đồ đã hỏng, thức ăn và bánh kẹo tích tụ dưới hố, cậu chơt…

"Aha!" Cậu hô lớn như tìm được báu vật vậy.

"Gì vậy?" Alia chợt quay ra, nhìn xuống hỏi. Meganium cũng nhìn xuống.

"Tìm thấy…" Tiger dơ tay lên cao, thứ cậu tìm được chói lòa dưới ánh sáng mặt trời, mặt cậu hớn hở trong khi…

"Thật sao Tiger?" Alia mặt nhìn nản hết chỗ nói. Bên cạnh là Meganium với ánh nhìn khinh bỉ…còn trên tay Tiger là một thỏi kẹo cao su còn nguyên…

"Thì ít nhất nó vẫn chưa hỏng như đám kia!" Tiger hớn hở "Ít nhất cũng có cái ăn được trong dám này"

CỐP!

Nguyên cả cục đá đập vô đầu, Tiger lăn ra bất tỉnh và ngã xuống đám chông sắt…yeah…không hiểu sao chông thì dày mà cậu không bị đâm vào bất cứ đâu, không một vết đâm trên cơ thể…trừ một cái thẳng vào ss…thọt rồi.

"Megi." Meganium chợt thòng một đoạn dây nho xuống, lục lọi trong đám đồ ăn hỏng. Rồi chợt, nó moi lên một cái gì đó có màu vàng chói dưới ánh nắng…từ dưới ss của Tiger

"Ọe!" Alia ôm cổ, chắc chỉ muốn chết…à…nó không như các bạn nghĩ đâu…

"Mega megarii." Meganium đặt vật kì lạ kia xuống đất. Và nó là một quả pokeball. Quả pokeball với hai phần bằng vàng và bạc với hai chứ "GS" trên bóng.

"Cái gì vậy?" Crystal chợt chú ý đến ánh sáng vàng lóe và chạy tới. Gold chạy theo. Cả hai ngồi xuống xem. Và họ nhận ra

"Bóng Gs!" Gold chợt thốt lên "Mi kiếm cái này ở đâu ra vậy?" cậu nhìn con Meganium. Aibo cũng nhìn con pokemon màu xanh lớn ngạc nhiên. Nhưng nó cười và chỉ chỉ vào mình bẳng cái dây leo.

"Của cậu à?" Crystal cầm quả bóng thích thú "Tương truyền là bóng GS có thể bắt được thời gian đó. Nó là trái bóng có thể bắt Celebi rất tốt. Nhưng cao cậu lại có nó?" cô hỏi

"megene!" Nó chỉ chỉ về phía cánh rừng Ilex xanh rờn phía xa rồi cố gắng mô tả một thứ gì đó. Một con Pokemon. Rồi nó chỉ và đầu Flyon.

"Khoan đã?! Celebi cho cậu?" Alia hỏi. Meganium gật gật đầu cười

"Megane." Rồi nó chỉ chỉ vào Tiger đang nằm ôm mông dưới hố

"Auuu…" Cậu rên…nhưng éo ai care…nãy giờ…

"Hử? Đưa nó cho Tiger? Nhưng tại sao? Một con pokemon đưa trái bóng có thể dùng để bắt chính nó cho một trainer?" Crystal khó hiểu

"Rõ ràng quá còn gì." Gold mặt hớn hở "Nó muốn được tiger bắt đi. Hí hí! Sau đó anh ấy có thể bán nó với giá tiền tỉ."

CỐP CỐP!

Xong cước hợp bích và mặt Gold thành cái bánh kẹp.

"Cậu quen Celebi phải không?" Crystal hỏi. meganium gật gật đầu, cười hiền. Crystal nhìn Alia một hồi rồi quay ra, vui hẳn lên.

"Cậu dẫn bọn tớ tới chỗ Celebi được không?" Cô hỏi thẳng. Nhưng Meganium chợt tỏ ra hơi chần chừ. Nó liếc nhìn hai con pokemon nhở nãy giờ vẫn đứng bên cạnh nó. Bayleaf cũng khá ngần ngại. Nhưng Chikorita thì lại gật đầu. Nó nhìn Meganium, gật gật cái đầu bé tí và thủ thỉ gì đó. Rồi Meganium quay sang Alia, ngửi ngửi vài hơi.

"ủa? Có chuyện gì vậy?" Alia chợt thấy ngạc nhiên trước vẻ mặt lo lắng của con pokemon lớn. Rồi bất chợt, nó gật đầu

"Vậy là cậu đồng ý à? Nếu bất tiện quá thì…?" Crystal hơi lo. Nhưng Meganium chỉ lắc lắc đầu rồi chỉ vào Alia. Rồi nó lấy dây leo kéo cô lại gần nó, áp sát người và dùng những cánh hoa che cho cô, vẻ muốn bảo vệ. Alia không hiểu lắm. Crystal cũng thoải mái hơn.

"Vậy thì được rồi. Cảm ơn cậu." Cô cười tươi…nãy giờ không ai để ý. Vậy để tôi nhắc lại. Tiger với cái ss nát như tương bần vẫn ở dưới hố, mông đau như bị cái chông sắt chọc vào đây…mà thôi…éo ai care…Tiger dỗi rồi… T.T

Cả nhóm khởi hành lúc gần trưa và quyết định ăn trưa trên đường. meganium dẫn đường đi trước và hướng thẳng vào rừng Ilex. Theo sau là Megaree và Megame cùng với Alia, Crystal và hai con pokemon nhỏ, Chikorita và Bayleaf. Gold đi sau cùng với Tiger trên Exbo và Flyon. Họ tiến vào khu rừng.

"Chúng ta sẽ băng qua chỗ này sao? Có sợ bị lạc không vậy?" Crystal lo lắng. Nhưng Meganium rất tự tin. Cô quay sang nhìn Alia. Rừng già Ilex hôm nay khá âm u. Những thân cây to lớn, tán lá rậm rạp che phủ, vài khoảng không hiếm hoi giữa những tán lá để lọt qua vài tia nắng chiếu xuống lẻ loi. Mặt đất khá ẩm ướt, rêu và cỏ mọc xanh rì, nấm mọc đầy thân cây. Thi thoảngi con Parasect chạy qua chạy lại giữa những cái tổ con con của chúng khiến Alia nghĩ cô bị hoa mắt khi thấy nấm biết chạy. Nhưng lúc cô nhận ra, cô lại cười thích thú. Crystal thì đã bắt hầu hết pokemon trong khu rừng này rồi. Cô kiếm tra lại pokedex của mình một lượt. lân trước ở Violet, nó bị bọn ninja lấy nhưng Gold đã tìm nó lại cho cô rồi. Cũng không có nhiều thứ để xem lắm. Cả bọn cứ thế mà bước đi, vào sâu trong khu rừng, tận hưởng sự hoang sơ của nơi đây. Vài đàn oddish và Gloom tụ tập lại một chỗ, nhảy múa một điệu múa kì lạ gì đó. Những con Metapod và Spiranak treo mình trên những cành cây lớn, hướng ánh mắt tò mò về phía những vị khách kì lạ của khu rừng. Càng vào sâu, rừng Ilex càng rậm rạp, cuộc sống càng nhộn nhịp hơn. Cả những cư dân mới tới của khu rừng như Roselia, Wurrmple,…cũng vậy. Khu rừng càng trở nên sinh động khi vào sâu. Ngắm nhìn khu rừng một cách bình thản trên lưng con pokemon hệ lửa, Gold thả người, nằm dài

"Cũng khó có thể tin là khu rừng này ba năm trước diễn ra cuộc chiến với gã mặt nạ băng đó." Gold cười "Giờ nó lại phục hồi về như ban đầu rồi. Không có mấy gã cầm băng đi phá rối, khu rừng bớt âm u và vui vẻ hơn hẳn." cậu nhìn mấy con caterpie đang chia nhau một trái berry, ăn vui vẻ trên cành cây ngay chỗ cậu mà cười. Tiger cũng thư thái, đồng tình. Alia dù đang bệnh, nhưng vào đây, cô bỗng cảm thấy tràn đầy sức sống và yêu đời hơn. Cô vừa đi, vừa trêu ghẹo mấy con Sewaddle đang đuổi theo họ thích thú và đầy tò mò. Megaree cũng thích thú với đám Cherubi đang nghịch ngợm trên lưng nó. Megamee cứi sát xuống, lấy miệng bẻ vài bông hoa rồi đi nhanh hơn, bắt kịp Megaree của Crystal, miệng ngậm hoa nhìn con Meganium đực và cười. Megaree hơi ngượng, nhưng nó cũng nhận mấy bông hoa đó. Crystal và Alia chứng kiến chuyện đó, cườ thích thú. Con gái mà. Họ thích mấy thứ lãng mạn và thế này dư lãng mạn ấy. Meganium đi trước dẫn đường cũng quay lại, liếc hai đứa kia mà cười. Chikorita vừa chạy theo sau ba con Meganium với Bayleaf, vừa chơi đùa với đám Vivilion và Butterfree bay theo cùng họ. Bayleaf tranh thủ kiếm ít thảo dược cho vào cái túi đeo trước ngực nó. Alia nhờ nó giữ hộ cái túi và giờ, nó thành chỗ cất thảo dược rồi. Gold đi sau…bắt đầu thấy đói bụng.

"Sao không ai đi nhanh lên…mình đói lắm rồi!" Gold than thở.

"Im lặng nào Gold!" Crystal quay lại nhắc "KHông lũ pokemon sợ bây giờ. Mà nhìn anh Tiger đi. Anh ấy còn chẳng than thở gì nữa cả mà." Cô hất đầu về phía Tiger rồi quay lại, chơi với đám Cherrubi tiếp. Gold quay sang nhìn Tiger…cậu nằm ườn như con cá ươn…im lặng…sùi bọt mép…

"Ảnh chết đói cmnr!"

Sau đó…ai cũng biết hai thẳng con giai của đám bị làm sao…

Cả nhóm ăn trưa ở một khu vực khá trống trải, thoáng mát. Và có cả đám pokemon trong rừng ở đó nữa. Nó như một cái bàn ăn tập thể khổng lồ vậy. Nhóm Tiger trải một tấm khăn lớn xuống đất, bày đủ thứ đồ ăn, đồ hộp, bánh mì lên đó trong khi Gold pphairddi vác xác Tiger xuống và tọng tạm vào miệng cậu một mẩu bánh mì. Con hổ vớ được đồ ăn, ăn nhồm nhoàm thấy ghê. Khu đất khá trống và bằng phẳng. Cả nhóm ăn trưa tại đó. Có bơ, đường, nước suối, thịt hộp, bánh mì,…và tất nhiên, Bayleaf và Chikorita đã nhanh nhảu đi hái về rất nhiều berry mọc dại trong rừng. Họ chia thức ăn với cả những pokemon ở đó nữa. Đám Cherrubi, Vivilion, Butterfree và Odish cũng tập trung ở đó. Mỗi đứa có một món khoái khẩu riêng và Alia thích thú ngồi phát những mẩu bánh cô cắt ra cho đám pokemon đang nhao nhao bên cạ úng cũng rất muốn ăn bánh và xeeps thành một cái hàng méo mó chỉ để được ăn một mẩu bánh. Meganium, Megame và Megaree nằm một bên với đám Cherrubi và bellosom, ăn những thứ thắc ăn ưa thích của chú và Gold cũng ăn chúng với Exbo và Quilava, Poochyena và Aibo. Họ ăn khoai sống…do Crystal không cho nướng khoai trong rừng…

"Số nhọ…" Tiger nhắm mắt nhắm mũi gặm nốt củ khoai còn sống nguyên

"Đời anh em mình nhọ." Gold gặm củ khoai sống, nước mắt nước mũi tùm lum.

"Chắc anh chết."

"Em cũng sắp chết đây."

Hai người cố ăn cho xong rồi lẩn đi kiếm hoa quả dại trong rừng ăn. Thấy vậy, Alia gọi với theo

"Đi nhớ về sớm đó. Chúng ta sẽ nghỉ ngơi ở đây rồi đến chiều sẽ đi tiếp!" Cô nhắc.

"Rồi rồi." Hai gã trả lời cho có rồi lẩn mất.

Sau một giấc ngủ trưa khỏe khoắn, họ lại tiếp tục hành trình. Họ tiến về phía nam. Lúc ấy là bốn giờ chiều, Alia đang ngồi khâu áo trên lưng Megame. Crystal và Gold đi trước mở đường…vì Crystal không muốn bỏ Gold đi một mình…chợt…

"Yo!" Tiger nhảy tót lên lưng con pokemon của mình, ngồi ngay sau lưng, sát người Alia làm cô gái hơi giật mình.

"Sao?" Cô cười hiền, một nụ cười hiếm thấy ở Alia, một chằn vương đích thực…

"KHỏe hơn chưa?" Cậu vừa hỏi, vừa cười.

"Thì khỏe rồi. vui rồi." Alia cũng cười, đáp lại, đung đưa cái đầu làm cái đuôi tóc đung đưa, vẻ đáng yêu.

"Thế mà hôm trước có người khóc ròng cả đêm lúc chia tay bạn bè đó." Tiger chọc đều. Nhưng Alia quay lại, vỗ cậu một cái rõ đau rồi cười "Thì là lúc đó. Giờ khác rồi." cô nói, cười hết cỡ. Nhưng cô giờ trông như trưởng thành hơn trước, hiện rõ. Dường như căn bệnh đang bắt đầu có những ảnh hưởng thấy rõ lên khuôn mặt làm cô trông giống một người trưởng thành hơn.

"Hì. Những điều kì diệu vẫn thường xuyên xảy ra mà…" Tiger cười, nhìn về phía con Meganium đi trước họ. Mới đêm trước, nó còn tưởng như không sống nổi. Nhưng giờ đây, nó đang dẫn Alia đi, khỏe mạnh, đáng tin cậy và sức sống mãnh liệt hơn bao giờ hết.

"Cũng đúng…nhưng Tiger này…" Alia nói nhỏ.

"Gì cơ…đừng có điên nhé." Tiger đùa.

"Làm bạn trai tớ được không?" Alia chợt cười với cái câu hỏi ngớ ngẩn và ý tưởng thì điên rồ của mình. Còn tên Tiger nhìn mặt bối rối phong cách Psyduck, ôm đầu

"Sorry wut? I'm sô bối rối." Cậu đùa, làm vẻ mặt bối rối. Nhưng Alia chỉ cười lớn hơn

"Thì chỉ là ở đời 16 năm nay chả có chàng nào để ý. Nên đói ăn thôi." Cô cười duyện, giải thích ngắn gọn với cái vẻ đáng yêu giả tạo…hệt Blue…cũng lạ là họ không phải song sinh.

"Tính cậu thì bố thằng nào cũng chẳng dám đụng vào." Tiger lườm đểu Alia, bĩu môi…và ăn cả cú đấm vào mặt.

"Ấy xin lỗi! Tớ quen tay!" Nhận ra việc tai hại mình vừa làm, Alia vội vàng đỡ Tiger dậy, kéo cậu ngồi lên.

"haha…quen tay…" Tiger cười thích thú "ĐÓ. Tính cậu đó…"

Hai cái răng cửa cuản cậu rơi đâu đó không biết… :v

"Thì thế tớ mới nhờ cậu... chỉ vài ngày thôi mà…người đâu mà keo thế" Alia quay đi, tỏ vẻ buồn bã, vờ như sắp khóc. Không muốn làm cô bạn buồn mấy ngày này, Tiger vội vàng làm giọng ngọt như mật ong

"Thôii~ được rồi. Vài ngày cũng được." Cậu dỗ như dỗ một đứa trẻ

"Uhm!" Alia thích thú quay lại, cười tươi tắn "Hứa rồi nhé!" ngón tay út đưa lên, chwof một cú ngoắc tay

"Hứa thì hứa!" Tiger ngoắc tay đồng ý

"Hí hí!" Và cô bạn quay đi, cười thích thú "Hông ngờ tuyệt chiêu gia truyền của Blue lại phát huy hiệu quả!" cô cười…bỏ lại Tiger…mặt thốn…bối rối…và Megame quay lại, cười an ủi chủ nó. Cũng chịu…Tiger…lại bị…dắt mũi…Congratulation!

"Mà Tiger này." Alia chợt nghiêm túc lại "Theo cậu, nếu tớ du hành thời gian là thực…cậu nghĩ tớ đến từ đâu?"

"Có thể là tương lai…cũng có thể là quá khứ" Tiger trầm ngâm "Nhưng chắc cậu không nhớ đâu nhỉ?"

"Ừm…" Alai hơi buồn "Nếu…giả sử…để chữa bệnh của tớ…tớ phải trở về đúng thời kì của mình…mọi người có…?"

"Hì! ĐỪng bi quan thế. Cậu vẫn sẽ ở đây với bọn tớ! hứa đó." Tiger khoác vai cô bạn, ghì cô xuống, cười "Còn không tớ sẽ làm cái miếu thờ cậu ở sân sau nhà Green."

"Cái tên này!" Alia cười, mím môi và vỗ đầu Tiegr một cái "Tớ cũng mong được ở lại với mọi người lắm chứ!"

"Nhưng biết đâu, nếu cậu về thời kì của cậu, cậu sẽ kiếm được một tên bạn trai tử tế dài hạn có thể chịu đựng nổi cậu và cưới hắn, rồi có con, cháu, chắt…Vậy thì sao?" Tiger nói

"Hì! Thôi khỏi! Tớ có bạn trai sẵn rồi nhé!" Alia đùa. Trong khi hai người vẫn đang tám nhảm về mấy thứ linh tinh ấy vui vẻ thì ở phía nam rừng Ilex, một nơi vắng vẻ, rộng rãi…

"La la la…" Crystal vừa ngồi hát, vừa dùng một cái ống tre, lấy nước từ con suối chảy qua khu rừng, đưa lên miệng uống. Một ngụm...hai ngụm...ba ngụm...cô ngước lên phía thượng nguồn...và thấy Gold đang...đứng đó...bắc vòi xuống nước xả thằng...dòng nước vàng từ cái "ấy" xả thằng xuống dòng suối, phía thượng nguồn...dòng nước thánh của cậu hòa vào nước xuối...chảy thẳng tới chỗ Crystal...và đúng chỗ nước cô vừa uống...và mặt Gold nhìn như đang phê...không biết rằng có một đứa con gái ở đó...đang uống nước từ con suối mà cậu xả...

BỐP! BINH! BINH! BINH! BINH! BỐP!

Ya...đoạn sau các bạn có thể tự điền tiếp. Bất chợt, giữa khu rừng già rậm rạp, yên bình ấy, một tiếng gầm lớn làm trấn động cả khu rừng...

"Cái tên này!" Alia cười, mím môi và vỗ đầu Tiegr một cái "Tớ cũng mong được ở lại với mọi người lắm chứ!"

"Nhưng biết đâu, nếu cậu về thời kì của cậu, cậu sẽ kiếm được một tên bạn trai tử tế dài hạn có thể chịu đựng nổi cậu và cưới hắn, rồi có con, cháu, chắt…Vậy thì sao?" Tiger nói

"Hì! Thôi khỏi! Tớ có bạn trai sẵn rồi nhé!" Alia đùa. Trong khi hai người vẫn đang tám nhảm về mấy thứ linh tinh ấy vui vẻ thì ở phía nam rừng Ilex, một nơi vắng vẻ, rộng rãi…

"La la la…" Crystal vừa ngồi hát, vừa dùng một cái ống tre, lấy nước từ con suối chảy qua khu rừng, đưa lên miệng uống. Một ngụm...hai ngụm...ba ngụm...cô ngước lên phía thượng nguồn...và thấy Gold đang...đứng đó...bắc vòi xuống nước xả thằng...dòng nước vàng từ cái "ấy" xả thằng xuống dòng suối, phía thượng nguồn...dòng nước thánh của cậu hòa vào nước xuối...chảy thẳng tới chỗ Crystal...và đúng chỗ nước cô vừa uống...và mặt Gold nhìn như đang phê...không biết rằng có một đứa con gái ở đó...đang uống nước từ con suối mà cậu xả...

BỐP! BINH! BINH! BINH! BINH! BỐP!

Có cái gì đó không đúng thì phải...

**Trong phòng làm việc của tui**

"Ya! Lão tác giả chỉ copy nguyên cái đoạn bên trên đắp vào bên dưới và làm cho cái chuyện đã dài lại còn lê thê của lão thêm thê thảm. Đảm bảo càng ngày càng ít người đọc" Tên nhân vật chính ngồi sau lưng tôi càu nhàu. thiệt tình thế này chả vui chút nào...

"Tui chưa đầy 20 tuổi đó. lấy đâu ra "lão tác giả" chứ?" Tôi đáp lại

"Chưa đầy 20 mà để bộ ria nhìn như thằng khọm mặt dâm ấy." Và tên nhân vật chính tiếp tục phàn nàn

"Và em bị Crystal hành hạ hai lần! Thế là thế nào?!" Tên đệ Gold tiếp tục phàn nàn. Hắn làu bàu từ chap trước vì bị troll và không được xuât hiện thường xuyên rồi. Và tui cũng éo care tới tên khọm ấy lắm.

"Oh just shut up! Bố bỏ đi chơi Game đây! Éo viết lách gì nữa!" *ném bàn phím* *vô tình làm hỏng cái màn hình*

Và đó là lý do tại sao cái chap này mất đến gần hai tuần mới xong nổi.Tại lũ nhân vật khốn nạn của tôi đó.

"Lại thích đổ thừa trách nhiệm rồi!"

***Trở lại cái chuyện chán ngắt mà nãy giờ vừa dài thêm vài chục dòng trong vô nghĩa***

"Chuyện gì vừa xảy ra vậy?" Crystal chợt nhìn lên trên trời trong khi tay vẫn kéo Gold, mặt mày thâm tím, bầm dập về chỗ Tiger. Chikorita và Megaree dẫn đường cũng chợt dừng lại, nhìn lên trời. Những đàn Vivilion và Butterfree cùng Spearow đang bay ngập trời. Chúng dường như bị đánh động bởi một thứ gì đó, hoảng loạn, bay tứ tung. lắm con còn va vào nhau, rơi xuống khu rừng nữa. Hình như chúng đang sợ hãi. Chợt, mặt đất rung chuyển. Hàng trăm con Odish di chuyển theo đàn lên tới hang trăm con khiến mặt đất rung chuyển. Crystal vội vã trèo lên Megaree, ôm Gold và Chikorita theo. Suýt chút ữa họ bị dấm bpj rồi. Megaree với than hình to lớn đồ sộ mà vẫn phải vất vả lắm mới không bị ngã. Chỗ Tiger cũng loạn không kém. Meganium và Megame cũng phải cố gắng tránh đàn Paras chạy loạn. CHúng đang hoảng sợ một thứ gì đó.

"Chuyện quái gì thế?!" Tiger cố giữ lấy Alia, ôm chặt cô để khỏi ngã rồi trèo lên cây. Họ chỉ còn cách đứng nhìn đám pokemon chạy loạn mà không hiểu chuyện gì sắp xảy đến.

Màn đêm buông xuống trên khu rừng già. Nhóm buộc phải nghỉ chân lại trong rừng do Meganium bị thương trong lúc đám Paras chạy loạn. Vết thương cũ chưa lành mà lại bị thương khiến nó gặp nhiều khó khăn trong di chuyển. Và họ buộc phải dựng trại lại đây. Trong lúc Crystal chuẩn bị bữa tối, Gold đi kiếm thêm củi còn Alia thì nghỉ ngơi. Cô ngồi tết một vòng hoa với Chikorita từ những bong hoa mọc dại gần đó. Cô đeo nó lên cổ Chikorita. Con pokemon nhỏ thích thú. Nó nhảy nhót một cách đáng yêu với cái vòng hoa mới trên cổ. Meganium nhìn con pokemon nhỏ và cười vui vẻ. Alia cũng vui vẻ, vỗ tay theo nhịp cho con pokemon tí hon nhảy múa. Nó hồn nhiên. Mọi người cũng vui lên. Khu rừng hồi sang còn nhộn nhịp pokemon giờ bỗng trở nên u ám và yên tĩnh đến lạ thường. Dường như pokemon trong khu rừng phải ẩn nấp. Chúng sợ hãi một cái gì đó mà nhóm Tiger không hề biết.

"Yo!" Tiger quay lại với rất nhiều Berry và vài thứ thảo dược cậu kiếm được cùng với Furret và Poochyena "Sao rồi?" cậu hỏi một cách bao quát

"Bữa tối sẵn sà ng" Crystal nói

"Em kiếm đủ củi sưởi cho cả đêm rồi." Gold gom gọn đống củi khô ra một góc rồi nói.

"Megi." Meganium ra hiệu rằng nó vẫn khỏe.

"vậy sáng mai, theo lịch trình, chúng ta sẽ đi đến ngôi đền của Celebi." Tiger ngồi xuống bên cạnh Alia cười "Và dùng quả bóng GS bắt nó...nếu nó muốn vậy." cậu tung tung quả GS ball trên tay "và chữa khỏi căn bệnh kì lạ của Alia. rồi trở về nhà." cậu cười

"Hì. Cảm ơn." Alia cười vui vẻ

"Còn bao lâu nữa thì đến chỗ ngôi miếu. Chả nhẽ khu rừng rộng tới mức cả ngày nay không tìm nổi sao?" Gold có vẻ mất bình tĩnh. Nhưng Meganium chỉ nhún vai

"Trưa mai theo dự kiến là tới nơi. Nhưng còn tùy thời tiết." Tiger huýt sáo "Nào!Ăn thôi chứ. để đồ ăn nguội mãi không ngon đâu." cậu nói, xấn tới chỗ lửa trại.

Cả nhóm có một bữa tối ấm áp. Sau đó, theo đề nghị của Tiegr, họ xấn lại bên ánh lửa, mở một cuộc thi. Lần này là thi kể chuyện cười. Họ đã rất vui. Nhưng...có những thứ không ngờ tới đang đến đây...tại khu rừng này...

"Nó sắp đến rồi." Hai bóng đen, một nam, một nữ đứng trước ngôi miếu nhỏ trong khu rừng Ilex. Ngôi miếu của Celebi. Chợt, từ trong miếu, một ánh sáng lóe ra. Một vết nứt giữa không gian mở ra. Và hai chiếc mặt nạ băng che nửa khuôn mặt hiện rõ duwois ánh sáng từ khe nứt giữa không gian ấy, để hở hai nụ cười tàn độc.

"NHÂN DANH VỊ THẦN THỜI GIAN! TA ĐẾN ĐÂY ĐỂ THANH TẨY SỰ HỖN LOẠN!"


	48. Chapter 48

Pokemon legendary trainers II: Johto

Chapter 48: Back in time Part 1

Buổi sáng thức giấc. Trời trong xanh, quang mây, có gió nhẹ. Những làn gió mát lành thổi qua khu rừng Ilex làm lá cây kêu xào xạc. Khu rừng mới hôm qua còn hỗn loạn với đám pokemon chạy loạn, hôm nay bỗng trở nên yên bình lạ kì. Những thân cây lỡn, tán lá xanh rì, bóng râm mát lành và những con pokemon tí hon trong rừng đang tận hưởng sự thanh bình ấy. Nhóm Tiger vẫn tiếp tục cuộc hành trình nhưng dường như meganium đang có vấn đề. Nó dẫn đường đi trước với Megaree nhưng dường như cả hai con pokemon đều đang bối rối. Chúng cứ liếc quanh, nhìn mọi thứ vẻ khó hiểu. Nhóm Tiger đi bộ theo sau. Hai con pokemo đi trước tiếp tục dẫn đường trong khi nhóm phía sau đang trò chuyện.

"…Đố cậu cái gì rơi xuống nước thì mất hút?" Tiger đố vui. Cậu lúc nào cũng là chủ của mấy trò kiểu này mà.

"Giọt nước chăng?" Alia đoán, vẻ nghĩ ngợi

"Em chắc chắn đó là bong bóng!" Gold cũng tham gia, bá vai Tiger và đoán.

"nah. Đoán lại đi." Tiger lắc đầu cười

"Tiger!" Alia chợt đùa, cười. Rồi cả lũ cùng cười. Nhưng trong khi ấy…

"Lạ nhỉ.hệ thống truyền gửi pokemon có vấn đề này." Crystal chợt nói "Không thể kết nối tới máy chủ."

"Ủa? Đâu xem nào?" Gold chạy lên, giật lấy cái pokegear của Crystal, xem qua xem lại rồi chợt rút cái pokegear của mình ra.

"KHông có sóng." Cậu nói "Cả hai máy luôn."

"Sao lại thế được." Crystal chợt có dự cảm chẳng lành. Trong khi hai người kia vẫn đang cố gắng tìm ra xem hai cái pokegear bị làm sao thì Alia quay ra thì thầm với Tiger

"Thế cuối cũng cái gì mất hút?" cô hỏi nhỏ

"Điếu thuốc." Tiger cười, rồi chạy lại chỗ hai người kia.

"Thế cuối cùng làm sao vậy?" Cậu nhìn hai cái pokegear mà hỏi. Chợt…

"Megameee." Megaree chợt quay lại, nói với vẻ lo lắng. Trong khi ấy, meganium vẫn bối rối, nhìn quanh, cố gắng tìm ra đường đi.

"Đừng nói là chúng ta bị lạc nhé…" Gold mặt ngớ ngẩn "Biết ngay là không nên tin vào đám pokemon mà! Chúng ta cần một cái bản đồ!" cậu hét toáng lên làm lũ chim hoảng sợ, vụt bay lên trời. Nhưng Crystal cản cậu lại.

"meganium sống ở khu rừng này mà. KHông có chuyện bị lạc dễ thế đâu. Chắc chắn có gì đó không ổn." Crystal nói.

"Để chị đi lấy bản đồ." Alia định quay lại chỗ Flyon đang đi đằng sau lấy tấm bản đồ. Nhưng đúng lúc ấy, một màn sương mỏng tràn tới nhanh chóng. Cô chỉ kịp túm vội tấm bản đồ và quay lại. Nhưng…cô không thấy một ai cả.

"Mọi người ơi?..." Cô nhìn quanh ngơ ngác. Không có ai cả. Tất cả chỉ là khu rừng rậm rạp bị sương mù che phủ và không thấy bóng dáng những người bạn của cô đâu cả. Bầu trời mới ban nãy còn trong xanh, quang đãng giờ trở nên mù mịt. Mây che phủ kín bầu trời khiến nó tối tăm và âm u hơn trước. Khu rừng cũng trở nên âm u, lạnh lẽo đến đáng sợ.

"Mọi người?" Alia bỗng thấy lạnh buốt, run rẩy. Cô định quay lại chỗ Flyon nhưng khi vừa quay đầu, cô chợt hét lên. Con pokemon trắng bỗng hóa đá và vỡ vụn. Cô hét lớn và ngay lập tức, một hơi ấm bọc lấy cô. Cô bừng tỉnh.

"Ah!" Alia bật dậy và bõng thấy mình nằm gọn trong vòng tay Tiger, ngồi trên lưng Flyon. Một cảm giác ấm áp và an toàn giúp cô tạm trấn tĩnh lại.

"Tỉnh rồi à?" Tiger hỏi, một tay vẫn ôm ngang bụng cô bạn, kéo cô ngồi sát vào. Cậu ngồi phái sau mà.

"Chuyện gì vừa xảy ra vậy?" Alia hỏi nhỏ

"Chị quay lại kiếm cái bản đồ và chượt lăn ra bất tỉnh làm bọn em phát hoảng."Crystal ngồi trên lưng Megaree, quay lại nói "Chúng ta sắp tới Azalea rồi. Chị ráng chờ thêm chút nữa nhé." Cô cười

"Ủa. Chị tưởng chúng ta đang bị lạc và cái pokegear mất sóng mà." Alia ngạc nhiên.

"Làm gì có. Nãy giờ nso vẫn hoạt động tốt mà." Gold càu nhàu, ngồi trên lưng Exbo đi theo sau Meganium "Với lại có meganium dẫn đường thì lạc sao được." cậu chỉ vào con pokemon lớn đi trước cùng với Chikorita và Bayleaf.

"Vậy à…" Alia chợt trùng xuống, vẻ mệt mỏi. Cô chợt ngả người, nằm gọn vào lòng Tiger.

"Cho tớ mượn chỗ ngủ chút được không. Tớ mệt lắm." cô nói nhỏ

"Thoải mái đi." Tiger miệng vẫn ngậm một cái lá, cười. Alia ngả người rồi thiếp đi. Nhưng một lần nữa, cô lại thấy khó chịu. Cô vụt tỉnh dậy và thấy mình ở giữa một khu rừng phủ một màu đỏ thẫm chết chóc. Hoang mang, cô gái bước đi lặng lẽ, trước khi đứng lặng người. Nằm giữa khu đất, phủ dưới một lớp lá khô xào xạc, bạn bè cô đang nằm bất động. Dù biết rõ là mơ nhưng cô vẫn không thể không sợ hãi. Cô quay đầu, bỏ chạy. Nhưng ngay sau lưng cô là một ngôi miếu nhỏ. Ngôi miếu của Celebi. Nó đứng đó, không động tĩnh gì. Và chợt…nó mở ra, một khe nứt lỡn chia đôi ngôi miếu., Và bên trong khe nứt ấy, hai con mắt đỏ rực nhìn cô chằm chằm. Cô bừng tỉnh giấc vì quá sợ hãi. Nhưng mọi thứ xung quanh vẫn yên bình. Cô chợt nhận ra mình đang năm trong phòng nghỉ của pokemon center, trên chiếc giường mềm mại với một tấm chăn mỏng đắp trên người. Đầu cô hơi nhức. Cô mệt mỏi đứng dậy. Chiếc đồng hồ tren phía cửa chỉ gần 3h chiều rồi.

"Mình ngủ lâu vậy sao?" Cô lắc lắc nhẹ đầu cho tỉnh và chợt thấy bất an khi không thấy người bạn quen thuộc của cô ở đâu. Cô nhìn quanh căn phòng, tìm kiếm Tiger nhưng không có ai ở đó cả. Chỉ có mình cô trong phòng. Cô đi lại gần cửa sổ, nhìn xuống đường. Là thị trấn Azalea. Thị trấn yên bình trong ánh nắng và gió cùng tiếng lá cây xào xạc. Và thị trấn này thực sự rất thu hút đám pokemon hoang dã. Những bầy Butterfree hoang dã cũng như những pokemon sâu bọ, cỏ cây của khu rừng cũng thường lui tới thị trấn này. Một vẻ yên bình thường thấy của những thị trấn nhỏ giữa rừng. Người dân thị trấn hình như đang chuẩn bị cho một lễ hội gì đó và mọi người có vẻ hối hả. Chỉ vài phút mà Alia đã thấy cả vài chiếc xe kéo với đủ thứ đồ trang trí chạy ngang qua. Và có cả đám trẻ con với những pokemon tí hon của chúng đang vui vẻ, chạy qua chạy lại khu phố. Chợt có tiếng mở cửa…

"Lễ hội cuối hè của Azalea đó." Một cô gái trong bộ kimono truyền thống với mái tóc đen cắt ngắn và dáng vẻ của một tiểu thư bước vào với một khay trà trên tay. Cô bước vào, đặt khay trà lên chiếc bàn bên cạnh giường và cười hiền. Là Erika, thủ lĩnh gym của Celadon bên kanto. Nhưng cô làm gì ở đây.

"À…Erika đó à?" Alia quay lại, hỏi một cách vu vơ. Nhưng chợt, cô dụi mắt.

"Ừm…mình được mời sang đây tham dự lễ hội." Erika cười, bước lại bên cạnh Alia "Cậu Tiger ấy nhờ tớ chăm sóc cậu. Hình như cậu ấy có việc bận gì đó, tối mới về…cậu thích lễ hội chứ?" cô hỏi, nhìn xuống con đường nhộn nhịp người qua lại.

"ừm…mùa hè mà…" Alia chợt cười, dụi mắt lần nữa "Hình như…" cô cảm thấy mọi thứ cứ mờ mờ. Cô chợt quay ra nhìn Erika một lúc rồi lại dụi mắt.

"Sao thế?" Erika chợt hơi lo.

"À…không có gì đâu…" Cô chớp chớp mắt vài cái rồi nhìn ra xa. Mọi thứ vẫn bình thường.

"À. Tiegr đã kể lại cho tớ tình trạng của cậu rồi…đừng lo lắng. Cậu ấy sẽ tìm được thuốc để chữa cho cậu thôi. Cậu cứ yên tâm" Erika đỡ Alia ngồi xuống

"Tớ bị làm sao vậy?" Alia hỏi, mắt nhắm nghiền, cố gắng không tưởng tượng tới tình huống xấu nhất

"Cậu không sao đâu. Nghỉ ngơi đi." Cô bạn đến từ Celadon đỡ Alia ngồi tựa vào đầu giường, rót ít trà và đứa cho cô "Uống chút đi. Thảo dược tớ tìm thấy trong rừng đó. Nó sẽ giúp cậu khỏe hơn."

Alia đỡ lấy tách trà, uống một ngụm. CÔ cũng thấy khỏe hơn thật. Cô tựa lưng vào đầu giường, thở dài

"Chắc Tiger sẽ về sớm thôi…" Cô nói vu vơ. Rrika tỏ ra hơi rối rồi. Thực sự cô không muốn khóc vào lúc này. Mới không lâu trước đây, cô còn gặp một Alia trả trung và năng động, cô vẫn nhớ. Nhưng giờ, cô chợt thấy người bạn của mình trở nên tiều tụy và yếu ớt hơn nhiều. Khuôn mặt già hẳn đi và đôi mắt bắt đầu xueets hiện những vết nhăn. Mái tóc đen gỗ mun giờ cũng lốm đốm những sợi bạc. Dù Tiger đã nói về những tác động rất lớn của căn bệnh mà Alia gặp phải. Nhưng bản thân cô không hề nghĩ nó sẽ tệ đến mức này. Erika ngậm ngùi…

Trong khu rừng Ilex rậm rạp.

"Sáng nay thực sự có chuyện đó sao?" Crystal vừa chạy theo Tiger, vừa thắc mắc "Dòng chảy thời gian bị hỗn loạn á?" cô vẻ ngớ ngác nhìn quanh. ĐÚng chỗ ban sáng mà họ đi qua đây rồi. Chỗ mà Alia bất tỉnh.

"phải. Pokegear mất sóng rồi hàng loạt hiện tượng kì lạ xảy ra. Khu rừng này đang bị nhiễu loạn." Tiger nói "Và anh đảm bảo là nó không chỉ tại một điểm đâu. Alia đang bị nó ảnh hưởng rất nhiều và chúng ta phải tìm ra lý do tại sao. Không phải bỗng nhiên cô ấy ngã bệnh một cách rất tình cơ như thế đâu. Và nguyên do chính có thể nằm ngay ở trong khu rừng này." Cậu nói, cùng Meganium và Megame tiếp tục tìm kiếm. Gold đi với Chikorita và Megaree ở phía sau, nhìn quanh.

"Giờ tìm cái miếu của Celebi cũng khó đấy ông anh ạ. Chắc gì cái con xanh lá bé tí ấy đã hiện ra chứ." Cậu nói

"Anh có thể chắc chắn là nó sẽ…" Tiger đang nói dở…chợt…

GRAAAAAAAHHH!

Một tiếng gầm như sấm dội giữa khu rừng…

"Giờ tìm cái miếu của Celebi cũng khó đấy ông anh ạ. Chắc gì cái con xanh lá bé tí ấy đã hiện ra chứ." Cậu nói

"Anh có thể chắc chắn là nó sẽ…" Tiger đang nói dở "có cái gì đếu ổn ở đây."

"Có đó!" Một gióng nói dứt khoát chợt khiến cả ba lạnh gáy. Hay chính xác là những mảnh băng sắc lẹm phóng thẳng xuống chỗ họ khiến họ giật mình.

CHOANG CHOANG!

Razor leaf khiến những mảnh băng vỡ vụn.

"Exbo!" Gold thả ngay Exbo ra. Nhưng cậu ăn ngay gậy của Crystal

"Đang trong rừng! Đừng có phóng lửa!" Cô thét. Exbo trố mắt nhìn…rồi chui lại vào bóng.

"ha! Sneasel!" Tiger nhận ra địch thủ ngay tức khắc. Furret với quick attack lao lên nhanh như cắt. một cú take down mạnh khiến con pokemon bóng tối rơi xuống, bám vào một cành cây bên dưới. Nó vẫn ổn nhưng cú đánh nhanh khiến nó bất ngờ.

"Hô hô hô!" Một giọng cười ngạo nghễ. Carl xuất hiện. Hắn là một tên với cái thân hình gầy gò, tóc cắt gắn, chải chuốt gọn gàng trong bộ đồ bó sát chuyên dụng. Hắn đeo một cái mặt nạ bằng băng và che một nửa khuôn mặt của mình dưới lớp mặt nạ đó. Bên cạnh hắn là Sham, một "con mụ độc ác" theo cách gọi của nhân vật chính với bộ váy bó, tóc cắt ngắn ngang vai, và một chiếc mặt nạ che nửa khuôn mặt.

"Là các ngươi!" Gold nhận ra hai kẻ cậu đã từng đối đầu ở sự kiện Giải đấu pokemon ba năm trước. Nhưng…

"Ai đây?" Tiger quay lại hỏi. và tất cả những gì cậu nhận được là

"Em không biết." Gold nhún vai…ba người còn lại ở đó chỉ…vỗ mặt…

"Là tay chân của gã mặt nạ băng chúng ta gặp tại cao nguyên Indigo đó!" Crystal hét lên, nhắc…những

"Chúng ta gặp cả tá người ở đó. Nhớ sao nổi." Gold cãi.

"Xì…" Sham chán nản "Xin lỗi nhé mấy nhóc. Nhưng bọn ta đã không còn là tay chân của lão dở hơi đó rồi." ả cười lớn. Tiger chợt cúi người thấp xuống, vào tư thế như một con hổ chuẩn bị vồ mồi.

"Coi kìa. Có người bị kích động rồi đó." Carl cười khi thấy tiegr vào thế công

"Bọn mi làm gì ở đây?" Crystal hỏi

"Chúng ta chỉ muốn bắt lấy thời gian thôi mà." Carl cười khiến Crystal rùng mình "Cũng khá tốn công nhưng bắt được…"

ẦM!

Cành cây mà Carl và Sham đứng bị đá gãy khiến cả hai phải vội vàng nhảy xuống. Xatu và Crobat đỡ cả hai hạ cánh an toàn.

"Anh Tiger!" Gold không thể không bất ngờ với cú đá nhanh như đạn bắn. Mới vài giây trước ông anh còn vào thế công ở dưới đất mà giờ, một cành cây đã bị đá gãy. Và ảnh nhảy cao tới tận đó sao. Và cậu chẳng vui vẻ gì cả. Ánh mắt như sắp nuốt chửng con mồi khiến cả bốn người rùng mình.

"Hắn nóng máu rồi!" Sham chợt cười "Ta cũng không hiểu tại sao lão Pryce lại đánh giá mi cao hơn cả bọn ta nhưng không giữ được cái đầu lành thì đừng mong." Ả chuẩn bị sẵn pokeball

"Có lẽ hắn đã cảm nhận được sức mạnh từ time orb" Carl cười. Hai con pokemon được thả ra. Pandgoro và Rhyhorn lao thẳng lên. Một cú mega punch và một cú hỏn drill

"Anh Tiger!" Crystal định tham chiến nhưng

"Đi tới ngôi miếu của Celebi! NHANH LÊN!" Cậu hét, ném quả GS ball cho Gold "Giao cho hai đứa!" cậu hét trước khi quay người.

PẶC!

Một tay túm lấy cú mega punch của Pangoro, đẩy nó xuống trước khi vặn người né cú húc của Rhyhorn. Cú húc mạnh tới mức thân cây gần đó vỡ vụn

"Vâng!" Gold hét, kéo tay Crystal đi "Đi thôi!" cậu hét. Cả hai người đành chạy đi cùng với sự giúp đỡ của Meganium. Hai người nhanh chóng đi tìm ngôi miếu. Họ phải bỏ Tiger lại, tìm ngôi miếu càng nhanh càng tốt vì có lẽ Carl và Sham đã tìm thấy rồi. Họ không còn thời gian.

"Hahaha! Quá muộn rồi" Carl cười. Rhyhorn của hắn bất ngờ vặn người giữa không trung, đánh mạnh vào hông Tiger

BỤP!

Tiger biến mất. Chỉ là ảnh phân thân.

"Mokuton! Mokuryuu no jutsu!" Tiger ngay lập tức gọi lên sáu con rồng bằng gỗ, vây lấy hai người kia

"Nó tính giữ chân chúng ta đây mà!" Sham nói "Nhưng quá muộn rồi!"

RAAAAAAA!

Một tiếng gầm lớn giữa rừng. Cả một bạt rừng bị thổi bay.

"Cái gì vậy?" Gold và Crystal giật mình. Một cái bóng khổng lồ bay vụt qua ngay bên trên họ.

ẦM!

Cả một bạt rừng bị thổi bay cùng áp lực gió kinh hoàng khiến cả hai bay ngược lại

"GAH!" Gold ôm lấy Crystal, lao xuống một hồi cây. Con rồng khổng lồ bay vụt tới.

"Tới đây nào! Vị thần thời gian! Trút sự giận dữ của mi xuống khu rừng!" Carl lấy ra viên ngọc hắn giữ trong nguwofi. Adamant orb. Một tiếng gầm lướn và con rồng khổng lồ xuất hiện.

ẦM!

Một cú bắn mạnh kinh hoàng phóng thẳng tới chỗ Tiger. Cả một vùng bị quét sạch, cây cối, đất đai và những con pokemon tội nghiệp bị thổi bay. Mọi thứ diễn ra quá nhanh.

"ha…hahahah!" Sham cười, nhìn cả khu vực bị thổi bay "Thật đáng cười. huấn luyện viên tiềm năng ư? Huyền thoại của tương lai ư? Hắn bay rồi." ả cuời. Sau cú bắn ấy, con rồng khổng lồ chượt bay vụt lên, biến mất sau tầng mây. Nó đnag hướng về phía Azalea. Và thực sự, nó chẳng tốt chút nào.

Ở Azalea, không ai biết gì về những chuyện vừa diễn ra trong rừng. Mọi người vẫn hân hoan, chuẩn bị cho lễ hội mùa hè tại đây. Alia và Erika vẫn ngồi trong phòng, ngắm nhìn thị trấn nhỏ ấy, trò chuyện. Alia cũng đã vui vẻ hơn dù ảnh hưởng của thời gian lên cô vẫn hiện hữu. Nhưng…một tiếng gầm lớn…Mọi thứ sau đó tối sầm…


	49. Chapter 49

Pokemon legendary trainers II: Johto

Chapter 49: Back in time Part 2

"Chạy!" Mọi người hoảng sợ khi con quái vật hay chính xác là con rồng tấn công thị trấn. Dialga, con pokemon huyền thoại liên lục bắn những viên đạn ánh sáng khắp nơi. Nhà cửa bị phá tan, mọi người sợ hãi, chạy về phía hàng Union để trốn. Đám pokemon sống gần đó cũng chạy hết. Và trong đám đông hỗn loạn ấy

"Nhanh lên Alia!" Erika kéo tay Alia, cố chạy nhanh nhất có thể. Họ lách qua những bụi cây, băng qua khu vườn của một căn nhà đang cháy phía sau, chạy qua lùm cây hoa lớn. Nhưng Alia quá chậm. Sau khi băng qua khu vườn và tới được con đường dất bên kia, cô khụy xuống, thở dốc.

"Tớ…t-t-tớ không chạy…được…hộc hộc…" Cô thở hổn hển.Cái cơ thể đang yếu dần vì bệnh của cô không thể bước đi được nữa rồi.

"Nhưng chúng ta phải nhanh lên thôi." Erika ngồi xuống, cố gắng dựng dậy tinh thần người bạn "Chúng ta phải tiếp tục. Nghe này! Tiger sẽ quay lại sớm thôi. Nhưng từ giờ tới lúc đó, chúng ta phải tiếp tục…"

"Hai người làm gì vậy!?" Chợt, Bugsy băng qua chỗ hai người "Chạy tiếp đi chứ!" cậu hét

"Cô ấy yếu lắm! KHông tiếp tục được." Erika nói

ẦM!

Cú bắn của con rồng thời gian khiến cả một khoảng đất bị hất tung lên trời. Và nó đang ở ngay trên đầu họ.

"Chết tiệt!" Bugsy rút pokeball. Nhưng Alia chợt ngăn cậu lại.

"Haha! Cuối cùng cũng tìm thấy rồi." Carl chợt xuất hiên trên lưng con rồng thời gian, cười lớn.

"Carl! Sao ngươi…?" Alia nhận ra gã. Và cả Sham nữa.

"Hai chỉ huy của nhóm rocket ở cao nguyên Indigo!" Bugsy nhận ra họ "Lần cuối cùng ta thấy bọn mi với cái mặt nạ băng đó, bọn mi đã phá hủy sân vận động…" cậu nghiến răng, chỉ vào hai chiếc mặt nạ băng mà chúng đeo.

"hahahahah!" Sham chợt cười lớn "Bọn ta đã không còn làm việc cho bất kì ai nữa rồi. GIờ đây chỉ còn là chuyện tư thù cá nhân thôi."

"Từ thù?" Erika khá ngạc nhiên. Chợt, Dialga lại gầm lên một tiếng khiến mọi thứ như đảo lộn.

"hahahahah!" Sham chợt cười lớn "Bọn ta đã không còn làm việc cho bất kì ai nữa rồi. GIờ đây chỉ còn là chuyện tư thù cá nhân thôi."

"Từ thù?" Erika khá ngạc nhiên.

"Thời gian bị lặp liên tục. Biết mà." Bugsy khó chịu, lùi lại "Suốt từ ngày hôm qua đến giờ…có những lúc, thời gian như bị lặp lại vậy."

"Phải. Sáng suốt đó nhóc." Carl cười "Còn tư thù ư? Phải. ĐÓ là câu chuyện với con bé Blue, bạn của mi. Nó và đám bạn đã phá hỏng kế hoạch của ngài mặt nạ băng. Và nó sẽ phải trả giá." Hắn nói, mặt đầy độc ác, nắm đấm dơ cao, nghiến răng như một vị bạo chúa chuẩn bị hành hạ tù nhân của mình vậy.

"Và tất nhiên. Bọn ta đâu có điều khiển Dialga." Sham cười lớn trong sự ngạc nhiên của Alia và hai người bạn của cô

"Chúng ta chỉ tiện gió bẻ măng thôi!" Carl nghiến răng. Dialga gầm lên một tiếng và bắn nhát đạn lớn xuống. Dragon pulse đánh xuống đất, mặt đất một lần nữa bị xới tung thành một cái hố lớn. Nhưng Bugsy đã kịp kéo cả hai cô gái tránh khỏi đường đạn và Bellossom đã dùng petal dance chặn những mảnh đá nhỏ bay tới.

"Nó đang nhắm tới chúng ta sao?" Erika honagr hồn "Sao một con pokemon huyền thoại lại nhắm vào chúng ta chứ?"cô không thể hiểu nổi. Nhưng Alia, cô thì lại có.

"Nó nhắm vào tớ…" Alia trầm xuống "Là do tớ…"

"Khoan đã…" Bugsy không hiểu "Sao lại…?"

"Phải đó. Dialga là người cai quản thời gian. Và nó sẽ không bao giờ để dòng thời gian bị xáo trộn lớn. Nhưng con bé đó…" Sham chỉ vào Alia, cười lớn "Nó chính là xáo trộn lớn. Một kẻ du hành thời gian."

"Du hành thời gian?" Bugsy ngạc nhiên. Nhưng Dialga lại một lần nữa gầm lên giận giữ.

"Thế thì liên quan gì tới tư thù với Blue chứ?! Alia thậm chí còn không nhớ là mình đã đi xuyên thời gian bằng cách nào mà." Erika cãi lại.

"Có đó. Con bé đó chỉ vô tình bị cuốn vào dòng chảy thời gian thôi. Nhưng nó có ảnh hướng và liên quan rất lớn đó." Sham cười, hất tóc "Một sự cố vô tình có thể khiến dòng thời gian đảo lộn mãi mãi, mọi định luật về thơi gian bị phá vỡ và…cụ thể là có thể dẫn tới cả tận thế." ả cười "Vì thế, Dialga phải tiêu diệt nó. Và cũng vì thế, chúng ta cũng tiện đường đạt được mục đích mà không tốn công sức ra tay."

"Tấn công đi Dialga!" Carl đưa viên Adamant orb lên cao, ra lệnh.

"Graaaa!" Một viên đạn lớn được tích tụ trong miệng con rồng lớn. Là chiêu thức mạnh nhất của nó, Roar of time. Nó nhắm thẳng vào Alia, chuẩn bị tung cú bắn mạnh nhất. Nó sẽ thanh trừng sự hỗn loạn ấy.

ẦM!

Phát đan bắn ra với sức mạnh hủy diệt.

RUỲNH!

Cả một vùng chìm trong ánh sáng chói lòa.

"Ah!" Alia lại bừng tỉnh dậy như vừa có một giấc mơ vậy. Cô vung mạnh tay vào không trung, bừng tỉnh.

BỐP!

…và chợt nhận ra mình vừa vả phải cái gì đó. Cô thực sự đã rất ngơ ngác khi thấy mình ở trong rừng. Khu rừng Ilex xanh rờn buổi chiều tà, những tán lá bắt đầu bị nhuộm một màu cam thanh bình bởi ánh mặt trời phía tây đang khuất sau những dãy núi phía xa. Và…năm ngón tay của cô in hằn một vết ngay trên má tên bạn bên cạnh.

"Ơ…Tiger! Xin lỗi!" Alia giật mình, nói, cố gắng hiểu xem chuyện gì vừa xảy ra. Nhưng Tiger cũng chẳng để tâm lắm. Cậu tiếp tục hí hoáy làm nốt cái việc mình đang làm

"Lại gặp ác mộng nữa à? Hôm nay ác mộng hơi nhiều đó nha." Cậu ngồi, từa lưng vào thân cây lớn đổ chặn ngang con đường "Toàn lợi dụng ác mộng để vùng vẫy rồi đánh đập người khác thôi hà. Lần tới có khi cậu cầm dao xiên tớ chứ không phải tát nữa đâu." Cậu đùa, cười vui vẻ.

"Biết đâu ấy chứ." Gold ngồi trên đỉnh thân cây gỗ lớn, cười sảng khoái, hái mấy trái berry từ cành cây trên đầu cậu đang bị rủ xuống thấp do những trái cây chín mọng.

"Phù…" Alia thở dài, ngả lưng xuống, ngồi từa vào người Tiger "Chắc tớ không ngủ nữa đâu. Gặp toàn ác mộng không à."

"Gặp ác mộng à?" Tiger cười hí hửng "Đeo thử cái này đi."

Cậu đưa cho Alia một cái vòng làm từ những chiếc dây lao và cành, lá cây cậu nhặt được. Hóa ra nãy giờ cu cậu cứ hí hoáy bện nó. Nó…xấu thậm tệ, xấu như cái mặt nguo9wif làm ra nó vậy…Alia tin là vậy

"Xấu thật đó ông ạ ạ." Gold ném ngay cái tã thối vào lòng tự trọng của ông anh và ngay lập tức…cậu bị shock dame, treo người cành cây và được canh gác bởi hai con Meganium lực lưỡng…

"Nè. Đeo thử đi." Tiger đưa chiếc vòng cho Alia và cẩn thận đội lên đầu cô. Nó giống như trong mấy câu chuyện tình tẻ nhạt, khi mà người con gai khéo tay bện một chiếc vòng hoa tuyệt đẹp và đội nó lên đầu người bạn trai của mình….có điều…ở đây ngược lại…cái vòng xấu thậm tệ…người bện là một tên đực dựa và đội lên đầu người bạn gái…với cái tính cách chảnh chọe thi thoảng Alia cũng bị gọi là anh…

***Trong phòng làm việc của tác giả lúc này***

"MÀY CHẾT VỚI BÀ!"

"Somebody help!"

Và tên tác giả chạy như ngộ ra đường, mặc mỗi cái quần đùi và bị gái đuổi…với một con dao mổ lớn khủng bố trong tay…

***Trở lại câu chuyện đi. Ở đó chẳng có gì đâu***

Alia đội chiếc vòng lên…nó xấu thậm tệ…nhưng cô chỉnh lại chút và chiếc vòng bỗng khá hẳn lên.Cô chượt cười, nụ cười đáng yêu làm chàng trai nào cũng xao xuyến…tất nhiên là trước khi biết được cái tính cách của cô…

***PHòng làm việc***

"CHÁY! ÔI CÁI FANFIC DỞ ẸC CỦA TÔI!"

Tác giả đang dập lửa. quay lại sau.

***Trở lại câu chuyện***

"Crystal đi lâu thế nhỉ?" Tiger chợt nhìn đồng hồ, lo lắng. Alia nhìn cậu bạn. Cậu có vẻ hơi khác. RỒi cô chợt nghĩ lại những gì mình đã thấy, cái mà cô tin chỉ như là một giấc mơ, một cơn ác mộng nào đó thoảng qua. Có gì đó rất thật trong đó… Chợt…

ẦM!

Một tiếng động lớn, một vụ nổ rung trời.

"Tiger!" Alia chỉ kịp bật dậy trước khi ánh sáng chói lòa đó bao phủ. Mọi thứ cô thấy đều trử thành một màu trắng chói lòa. Cô ngồi thụp xuống, yếu ớt, lấy tay che mắt lại. Phải mất tới một lúc cô mới định thần lại, từ từ bỏ hai tay ra, dụi mắt, nhìn xung quanh. Khung cảnh bỗng tĩnh lặng lạ thường. Khoogn một tiếng động, không một cơn gió…và khi đó, cô gái trẻ chượt nhận ra, tất cả mọi thứ đang đứng yên. Thời gian ngừng trôi, chiếc lá đang rơi cũng ngừng lại. Và hai người bạn của cô, Tiger và Gold , cũng không hề cử động.

"Chào mừng tới vết nứt thời gian."Một giọng nói quen thuộc khiến Alia quay người lại. Nhưng ngay lập tức một bàn tay cứng rắn túm lấy cổ cô, nhấc bổng cô gái tội nghiệp lên khiến cô không thể thở được. ĐÓ là Carl. Hắn nhấc bổng cả người Alia lên, đập mạnh vào thân cây. Alia cố vùng vẫy nhưng không thể thở được.

"Trả thù ngọt ngào phải không…" Carl cười gian ác. Phía sau hắn là Sham đang đứng cạnh Dialga. Con rồng thời gian đứng nhìn cô gái vùng vẫy, không làm gì cả.

"Ngươi không biết bọn ta đã chờ giây phút này lâu đến thế nào đâu. Cuối cùng ọn rta cũng có thể trả thù con bé Blue khốn kiếp đó bằng cách giết ngươi." Carlr cười

"Sao…? ặc….thả ta ra…" Alia vùng vẫy

"ĐỪng cố găng. Trong thế giới này, thời gian đã ngừng trôi. Không ai cứu được ngươi đâu." Sham phe phẩy cái đuôi tóc "Sở dĩ bọn ta cử động được vì nhờ có thứ này…"

Ả cầm một quả bóng. Là GS ball. Và bên trong bóng, Celebi đang vùng vẫy. Nhưng làm sao nó thoát được khi mà GS đã đóng chứ.

"Bọn mi đã đi tìm Celebi phải không? Vậy thì để ta nói cho rõ nhé. Chúng ta đã bắt được nó rồi." Carl cười "Đó là cái vé thông hành để bọn ta có thể "nói chuyện" với Dialga đó. Mọi thứ bỗng dễ hơn hẳn"

"Nhưng…gah!" Alia sắp không thể chịu nổi nữa. Cô cố dùng chân đạp Carl nhưng hắn dùng cả người đè cô xuống, bóp mạnh hơn và dí sát tai cô, cười ác độc.

"Cũng giúp con rồng thời gian đó thoát được gánh nặng. Hề hề. Một công đôi việc. giờ thì xuống…"

"Rasengan!"

ẦM!

La toàn hoàn mở rộng, đánh thẳng vào bụng Carl khiến cả người hắn bị đẩy ngược lại. Sát thương mạnh và kinh khủng đến nỗi cả phần thân hắn bị xoắn lại thành một vòng xoáy lướn, hắn quay tít, bắn về phía sau như một quả bóng cao su bị đánh mạnh. Hắn đập vào mấy thân cây sau lưng Dialga khiến chúng gãy đôi trước khi nằm bất tỉnh đâu đó trong cái bụi cây phía sau.

"Cái gì?" Sham bị bất ngờ. Ả quay lại và chỉ kịp né một chiếc kunai bay ra từ đám bụi la toàn hoàn để lại. Dialga bị đánh động. Nó ngay lập tức dậm chân. Những cột đất mọc lên rất nhanh, hướng thẳng tới phía Alia. Nhưng…

ẦM!

ĐÒn đánh bị chặn đứng. Từ trong đám bụi, một sát khí tỏa ra. Con rồng thời gian đang lùi lại.

"Cậu ổn chứ?" Tiger quay lại, kéo Alia đứng dậy. Cô đang thở hết sức như chưa từng được thở.

"Hút chết…ặc." Alia đáp lại ngắt quãng "Nhưng sao cậu…?"

VÙ!

"Vì tớ là dân chơi!" Tiger cười. Cơn gió xua tan đám bụi. và bên cạnh cậu, Charizone, con rồng ngàn tuổi xuất hiện. Nó là con Charizard mà Tiger tìm thấy. Nhưng nó đặc biệt, nó già nua, làn da nhăn với viên kim cương gần giống của Dialga trên ngực. Cái cổ yếu tới mức đầu nó cứ cúi gằm xuống nưh gù, da nhăn nheo và teo tóp như một cụ già.

"Cái gì?" Sham ngạc nhiên

"Chào mừng anh bạn ngàn tuổi của ta đi chứ Dialga." Tiger vỗ tay "Gặp lại đối thủ cũ mà có vẻ nhạt nhẽo vậy"

Dialga dường như bị kích động khi nhìn thấy Charizone. Nó đang gồng lên như chuẩn bị tấn công.

"Dialga!" Sham hét "ngươi còn chờ gì nữa! Tấn công đi!"

"Dialga! Để bạn ta yên…" Tiger chỉ ngón tay về phía con rồng "…dừng ngay quá trình lão hóa ngươi làm lại."

"Diaaaaaaaallll!" Con rồng gầm lên.

"Xin lỗi nhé." Sham cười "Nhưng nó không dừng lại đâu. Dialga! Ta sẽ giúp mi! Chuẩn bị đi! Tiến lên!"

Ả bất ngờ thả Pokemon của mình ra. Chúng không bị ảnh hưởng bởi sức mạnh ngưng đọng thời gian của Dialga. Và con rồng bất ngờ gầm lên. Một vòng xoáy khổng lồ xuất hiện trên bầu trời. Mọi thứ tối sầm. Và cùng lúc ấy, Tangrowth, Ninetales và Cloyster của Sham lao lên.

"Alia!" Tiger đẩy Alia lại, đồng thời thả Quilava và Pie ra. Con roognf bọ ngay lập tức tạo một bức tường bằng tơ chắn phía trước Alia. Ba đánh ba. Và Dialag sẽ là đối thu của Tiger.

"Power whip! Fire blast! Ice shard!" Sham ra lệnh. Ba đòn tấn công đồng loạt.Và Dialga cũng lao lên. Nó bay về phía vòng xoáy khổng lồ trên trời. Và bất ngờ, một loạt đạn ánh sáng bay ra từ vòng xoáy đó. Là Draco Meteor sao? Con rồng thời gian biết chiêu thức đó. Cơn mưa thiên thạch dội xuống. Những mảnh băng của Cloyster bay tới trước và theo ngay sau là cú bắn lửa chữ Đại của Ninetales.

"tiger! Cẩn thận." Alia hét

"Thật ghét là sức mạnh của Charizone chỉ có thể giúp mình và hai đồng đội nữa cử động." Tiger nghiến răng "Không thì con ả kia đã không sống quá mười giây rồi." cậu nắm chặt cái đai chứa pokeball của cậu trên hông. RỒi cậu lao lên.

"Quilava! Pie và Chari bắn yểm trợ!" cậu hét. Quilava chạy theo chủ. Tiegr rút ra hai lưỡi dao, nhanh chóng xỏ ngón tay qua những chiếc lỗ trên phần sau của chúng và lao lên.

"Ryuuenjin!" cậu nhào lên trước, hai lưỡi dao bùng lửa. Một cú chém xoáy mạnh, phá tan những mảnh băng vỡ.Cậu phi thẳng vào Fire blast. Quilava quận người lại, xoáy tròn. Cú Flamewheel mạnh hết mức pha tung Fire blast. Nhưng ngay sau đó, powerwhip quật tới đồng thời những viên thiên thạch rơi xuống. tiegr hạ cánh sau cú bay người và ngay lập tức, bật sang một bên, né cú power whip

ẦM!

Tangrowth đánh trượt.

Và Tiger bật mạnh lên. Charizone bắt lấy cậu, bay thẳng lên, đối đầu với cơn mưa thiên thạch. Trong khi đó, Pie bắn tơ liên tục khiến Tangrowth bị giảm cả khả năng tấn công lẫn tầm nhìn. Quilava cũng lao tới. Trước mặt tiegr là cơn mưa thiên thạch của Dialga và con rồng thời gian đang đứng giữa nó, chờ đợi đầy thách thức. Nhưng nó không biết rằng, tiegr mới là kẻ thách thức nó. Trận tử chiến với thời gian đã bắt đầu.


	50. Chapter 50

Pokemon legendary trainers II: Johto

Chapter 50. Back in time Part 3

"Fuuton! Rasenshuriken!"

VỤT! RIIIIIITTTTTT!

Chiếc phi tiêu cuồng phong bay vụt qua, lao thẳng vào giữa cơn mưa thiên thạch.

ẦM!

Một vụ nổ lớn, một quả cầu gió khổng lồ xé tung cơn mưa thiên thạch, biến tuyệt chiêu của Dialga thành vụn. Con dồng thời gian ngay lập tức bay vụt xuống, né ra khỏi tầm ảnh hưởng của chiêu thức. Tiger và Charizone vẫn đang lao tới.

"Zone!" Tiger đứng thẳng lên, chuẩn bị cho chiêu tới.

"Diaaaaalll!" Dialga cũng gầm lên

"Tung tuyệt chiêu tối thượng của mi ra đi con rồng ngu ngốc kia!" Sham hét trong khi ba con pokemon của ả vẫn đang chiến đấu dưới đất. Cú vút power whip thứ hai đánh trật lất. Pie bay rất nhanh, lùi lại, giữa khoảng cách. Cloyster đồng loạt bắn ice beam rất nhanh, rất mạnh và nó nhắm thẳng Pie. Con rồng bươm bướm không có cơ hội né. Nhưng ngay lập tức…

"Pie!" Nó dùng tơ bắn rất nhanh, đồng thời quay tròn. Tơ của nó cuộn thành một tấm khiên hình cầu, bảo vệ và chiêu ice beam bị cẳn lại, lớp tơ bị đón băng. Trong khi ấy,

ẦM! BÙM! BÙM!

Những pha trao đổi chiêu thức thực sự bùng nổ giữa Quilava và Ninetales. Flame burst và Fire blast va vào nhau, nổ lớn, lửa lan ra cả khu rừng khiến những thân cây bắt lửa, cháy. Nhưng trong khi cả khu rừng đang cháy, những sinh vật tội nghiệp đang bị đóng băng trong thời gian ấy không có một cơ hội nào để chạy.

"Dừng lại đi!" Alia gào lên, cố gắng ra khỏi chiếc vòng lưới mà Pie tạo ra để giữa chân cô "Mọi người đang phá cả khu rừng rồi đó!" cô cố gắng chạy ra nhưng không ra được. Khu rừng đang bốc cháy và trên bầu trời.

"Diaaaa!"

Cú Roar of time cắt ngang bầu trời. Dialga tung đòn đánh mạnh nhất cảu nó ra. Nhưng

"Charrr!" Charizone đáp lại bằng một cú Roar of time mạnh ngang sức và hai chùm năng lượng va vào nhau, nổ lớn và xé tung cả bầu trời. Alia và đám pokemon dưới đất, hầu nưh tất cả đều bị hất ngược lại. Alia ngã ngửa, đập mạnh xuống đất và cú ngã thực sự rất đau. Quilava và Pie cũng chịu ảnh hưởng. Cả bầu trời bị ánh sáng bao phủ. Alia cố gắng gượng dậy nhưng cô chợt cảm thấy kiệt sức. Cô ho liên tục, cố gắng gượng dậy. Nhưng phút chốc, cô lại khụy xuống, quỳ gố rừng đang bốc cháy lớn, nhưng ngọn lửa gần như bị thổi bay sau vụ nổ. Đám pokemon bị ảnh hưởng. Chúng lùi lại. Khu rừng đang bốc cháy cũng chợt ngừng hẳn, lửa tắt hoàn toàn. Alia cảm thấy khó thở, yếu ớt và đuối hắn.

"Chuyện gì vậy…?" Cô gượng dậy, nhìn lên. Những thân cây, cành cây bị gãy ra đang bị hút lên trên. Vòng xoáy do Dialga tạo ra đang hút mọi thứ. Từ lửa, không khí đến những thân cây bị gãy và đám pokemon bất động cũng đang bị hút vào. Alia cũng như đang bị hút lên.

"Pie!" Con rồng bọ của Tiger ngay lập tức lao tới chỗ Alia. Nhưng một bên cánh nó bị thương và nó lao thẳng xuống đất, cày xuống mặt đất khiến vết thường thêm nặng. Nó gượng dậy. Cloyster và Tangrouwth lao tới. vine whip và ice beam phóng tới chỗ nó.Nhưng Quilava ngay lập tức lao tới, dùng flame wheel đánh bật chúng lại. Nó cũng bị thương.

"Quil! Pie! Hai người mau trở về bóng đi!" Alia nói "Chúng ta đang bị hút lên." Cô nói như hụt hơi. Trong khi ấy, trên bầu trời. Một lớp tro được thả ra.

"haisekishou!" Tiger châm lửa và thiêu cháy đám tro đó khiến Dialga bên trong bị ảnh hưởng, phải bay lùi lại. Nó đáp trả với một loạt dragon breathe nhưng Charizone đã đoán được, bay ngược lại. Nhưng những cú bắn trong lúc bị mù lại vô tình bay loạn xạ và đánh trúng cánh của Charizone. Con roognf già loạn choạng khiến Tiger suýt ngã.

"Oái!" Cậu giữ thăng bằng, bám vào cổ Charizone "Cẩn thận!" Tiger lái con rồng già sang một bên và suýt nữa nó bị một thân cây gãy đang bị hút lên đập trúng rồi. NHưng nó không sao. Charizone bị thương ở cánh, bay loạng choạng.

"Chúng ta đang bị hút lên." Cậu nhìn lên, nói. Nhưng rồi Tiger nhận ra bên dưới, Pie đang bị thương do vụ nổ và Quilava đang phải một mình chống chọi với Tangrowth và Cloyster. Cậu ngay lập tức điều khiển Charizone bay xuống. Nhưng một cú Dragon pulse bắt vụt qua khiến Charizone đã bị thương còn suýt nửa ăn đủ. Cả hai quay lại. Dialga đang nhìn họ, một mắt bị thương và sát khí tỏa ra không hề nhẹ.

"Khó rồi…" Tiger rút một quả pokeball ra.

Dưới mặt đất

"Tấn công!" Sham liên tục lao tới. Ninetales đang chở ả và rõ ràng, ả đang có lợi thế. Pie không thể bay. Nhưng nó đã thả Alia ra và cô đang băng bó cho nó. Quilava đang chật vật. Nó phải liên tục sử dụng Molten shield, một cheieu thức tạo khiên của hệ lửa khá đặc biệt, để giảm tối đa sát thương nhận phải từ Tangrowth và Cloyster. Một lớp áo giáp lửa mỏng bọc quanh nó đang liên tục bị bắn phá với ice shard và vine whip. Quilava liên tục phản lại với flame burst vì đó là chiêu thức duy nhất của nó có thể đẩy ngược và phá vỡ những đợt tấn công liên tục của đám pokemon kia. Nó nhảy liên tục giữa những viên đá bị xới lên sau vụ nổ, biến nó thành trận địa của lửa vì Tangrowth và Cloyster khá thụ động trong di chuyển. Nhưng trong khi ấy, Sham đã vòng ra phía sau.

"Ninetales!" Sham hét lên, đồng thời con Ninetales lao tới, tung cú fire blast cực mạnh. Pie ngay lập tức bật dậy, dùng đôi cánh còn lành che lấy Alia. Nhưng đồng thời, lúc ấy, một viên đạn lạc của Dialga cũng lao xuống.

"Chết cha." Alia nhìn thấy nó. Nhưng cô không thể tránh được. Cô đang quá yếu còn Pie thì bị thươ ngay lập tức quay lại, dùng molten shield mức tối đa quang người nó rồi dùng hết sức lao lên. Một hành động khá anh hùng nếu không muốn nói là ngu ngốc vì nó thậm chí còn chưa vận được sức mạnh thực sự của molten shield. Nhưng…

ẦM!

Quilava bay ngược lại, rơi xuống đất, bất tỉnh. Pie dính trọn fire blast. NÓ bị bỏng nặng.

"Argh!" Alia cũng chịu chung số phận.Cô gái dù được bao bọc nhưng vẫn dính lửa và một phần đuôi tóc bị cháy xém cùng một vết bỏng lửa ở tay. Cô và Pie bay ngược lại.

"Alia!" Tiger hét, lao vụt xuố ưng Charizone già rồi, lại còn bị thương. Nó loạng choạng. Và đến lúc nó lấy lại thăng bằng thì muộn rồi.

BÙM!

Roar of time! Rất mạnh. Charizone bị thổi bay cùng với Tiger. Cả hai bay thẳng xuống, rơi xuống khu rừng bên dưới khiến mấy thân cây gãy gập, mặt đất bị xới tung.

"Ti-tiger!" Alia gượng dậy. Nhưng Sham, một lẫn nữa, tiến tới cô. Ả dùng một tay túm cổ áo Alia, nhấc lên. Alia vùng vẫy với chút sức lwucj cuố cũng bay xuống.Vẻ đắc thắng hiện rõ.

"Đến lúc đưa mày đi rồi." Sham cười "Tên Carl kia cứ để đó đã. Hắn chưa chết được đâu." ả nhìn về phía Carl. Hắn bị vùi dưới mấy thân cây đổ, lồm cồm bò dây, miệng không ngừng rủa. Đám pokemon của ả đã chăm sóc hắn nãy giờ và maiux, hắn mới tỉnh được. Hán leo lên lưng Ninetales.

"Giờ đi thôi." Sham nói, kéo cả người Alia lên, trèo lên lưng Dialga, tay không quên cầm theo quả GS ball có chứa Celebi. Alia bị ném lên lưng con rồng. Và Dialga cất cánh, aby về phía vòng xoáy khổng lồ trên bầu trời. Cô yếu ớt, bất lực nhìn xuống. Pie và Quilava nằm bất động bên dưới. Con rồng thời gian bay lên cao hơn nữa, hướng về phía vòng xoáy. Phía xa, Alia thấy Charizone nằm trên một khoảng đất trống, bất động, yếu ớt, một bên cánh bị gãy và nó bị thương rất nặng, viên kim cương trước ngực bị nứt. Nhưng Dialga và Sham khoogn quan tâm. Chúng định đưa Alia đi đâu, không ai biết. Và ngay cả đến những giọt nước mắt của cô gái đang rơi, chúng cũng không biết.

"Xin lỗi mọi người…xin lỗi….xin lỗi vì đã lỗi mọi người vào mớ rắc rối này…" Cô lại khóc, một lần nữa. Việc cô làm thường xuyên nhất trong mấy ngày qua cũng chỉ là khóc. Nhưng chợt…

"Ủa?" Sham chợt nhìn xuống. và Dialag suýt nữa trúng đòn. Một cú hydro pump hụt. Dialga ngay lập tức bay thấp xuống, sát những ngọn cây. Nhưng sai lầm.Từ dưới rừng cây, motjoc ơn bão cánh hoa ập tới rất nhanh khiến nó suýt nữa ăn đủ. Con rồng lùi lại, dè chừng.

"Lại cái gì nữa đây?" Sham nhìn xuống. Megaree và Megame. Và Crystal điều khiển chúng.

VỤT!

"Chúng ta còn chưa xong đâu!" Gold bất ngờ lao vụt lên từ phái lùm cây cùng với Polibo, Aibo và Exbo và Sudobo.

"Cái gì?! Sao chúng mày!?" Sham chượt theo phản xạ, sờ quả GS ball đeo bên hông. Nhưng Ả không thấy quả GS ball chưa Celebi đâu cả. Và thực sự, đó là sai lầm.

"GGWP." Tiger xuất hiện, bị thương nặng, máu từ vết thương trên đầu chảy xuống, nhưng cậu vẫn cười, tay cầm quả GS ball. Và bên cạnh, Celebi, con pokemon thời gian tí hon đang lơ lửng. Và Furret, con sóc cái tí hon đang thỏa mãn. Một màn trộm cắp đẳng cấp theo nghĩa đen.

"Cũng thật khó để mi lại gần như thế đó. Hi sinh hai đồng đội vì mục đích…cũng đáng lắm chứ. Còn ông rồng kia chỉ là bất cẩn thôi." Tiger cườ, răng nhuốm đỏ màu má ưng cậu vẫn cử động được, thậm chí là tốt.

"Tiger!" Alia mừng rơn. Nhưng trước khi cô kịp nói thêm gì, Dialga vụt bay lên

"Nhanh lên Dialga! Vào cổng thời gian đi!" Sham hét "ở đó thì khoogn ai đuổi được mi đâu!"

Dialga mở hết tốc lực, hướng về phía cơn lốc trên bầu trời.

"Đuổi theo!" Crystal thả Natee ra, bay vụt lên. Gold cũng thả Tibo ra. Con Mantine chở cậu bay vụt lên cao bằng một cú Hydro pump tối đa sức mạnh. Cả hai người bay lên.Còn Tiger, cậu dơ tay lên trời.

"Ngươi biết đấy. Ta có Charizone, rồng thời gian. Và giống như Dialga có Palkia làm đối trọng. Ta cũng có một thứ….một pokemon…" cậu nói, ngón tay chỉ lên cao trước khi gục xuống do mất sức. Celebi vụt bay lên. Và nó mở một cánh cổng. Cánh cổng thời gian nhỏ, nhưng được thông với không gian.Và một cái bóng vụt ra. Ray đã tới.

Ray đơn thuần là một con Raichu cái. Nhưng nó nhận được một món quà từ chúa là hai viên ngọc trai giống của Palkia ở vai với sức mạnh gần như tương đương. Và ngoài ra, nó mang song hệ lửa điện thay vì thuần điện với đôi cánh ảo được kết lại từ lửa và điện trên lưng, nó bay vụt lên trời. Ray lao thẳng lên, bay vụt qua Gold và Crys. Nó đã liếc qua chiến trường rất nhanh và thấy. Charizone, đồng đội lâu năm của nó đang bị thương nặng và có lẽ khó lòng tham chiến tiếp được. Vì vậy, bây giờ, pokemon có đủ sức mạnh để đối chọi lại Dialga là nó.Ray lao lên.

"Ha!" Tiger cười trước khi ngã khụy. Celebi chợt quay lại, nhìn cậu. Rồi nó bay xuống

'Đâu đâu phải lúc nằm nghỉ đâu chứ, chúa tể rừng xanh.' Nó chượt nói với cậu bằng sóng tâm linh 'quay trở lại chiến trường thôi nào.'

Tiếng chuông hồi phục vang vọng.

"Chết tiệt! Cái thằng nhóc này! Không biết nó còn bao nhiêu pokemon quái dị nữa đây." Sham nghiến răng "Dialga!"

Dialga gầm lên. Một cú roar of time được bắn ra. Nhưng từ phía khu rừng bên dưới, một tiếng gầm khác đáp lại. Charizone lấy hết sức lwujc, đứng thẳng dậy với cái thân hình già nua ấy và gầm một tiếng thật lớn. Ray nghe thấy tiếng gầm ấy. Nó biết mình phải làm gì rồi. Viên ngọc trai bên tay phải sáng lên.Một cú cào, hay chính xác là một cú chém.

Spacial rend!

ẦM!

Hai chiêu thức với sức mạnh gần tương đương nhau vao vào, nổ tung giữa bầu trời. Trong phút chốc, Dialga đã nhìn thấy hình ảnh của đối thủ truyền kiếp palkia bên trong Ray. Ray bay giữa trời trên đối cánh lửa với sức mạnh của không gian làm gợi lại những trận chiến ngang tài ngang sức của Dialga với Palkia vậ rồng thời gian chợt cảm thấy như phấn khích hẳn. Nhưng trong khi đó, cả Gold và Crys đều bị hất ngược lại, loạng choạng.

"này! Mi làm gì thế! Vào cổng thời gian đi!" Sham hét. Nhưng Dialga hoàn toàn nằm ngoài kiểm soát rồi. nó lao xuống, hướng thẳng Ray. Nó muốn đánh.

"Xì! Chiến đấu trên không mình dở tệ!" Gold càu nhàu "Thôi thì chiến!"

Polibo là con pokemon duy nhất được manh lên cùng Tibo. Nó bắn một cú Hydro pump rất nhanh. Nhưng

ẦM!

Dialga lao thẳng vào đòn đánh ấy, không si nhê ì. Nó vẫn hướng thẳng Ray mà lao.

"Cái gì vậy?" Gold không hiểu "Cái éo gì vậy?!"

Ray hơi giật mì ưng nó không sợ.

"Natee!" Crystal ra lệnh. Một đợt psywave phóng tới. Nhưng cũng không ăn thua. Dialga vẫn lao đầu lên.

ẦM!

Iron head va mạnh với iron tail. Dialga lao vào Ray. Một cú đâm rất mạnh. Cả hai bật ra. Sham suýt nữa thì ngã. Nhưng ả và Alia vẫn bám lại được. Dialga đang hăng máu. Dú tông khá mạnh. Ray bị thương nhẹ. Cả hai bay ngược lại, nhìn nhau.

"Cái con này" Gold nghiến răng "Polibo!"

Polibo dùng đôi chân của nó, nhảy lên thật cao khiến Tibo và Gold bị đẩy xuống. Nhưng nó đã vượt lên trên được Dialga. Từ trên cao, nó tích tụ thật nhiều nước vào bụng.

ẦM!

Một cú hydro pump siêu tốc. Nó nhắm Dialga. Nhưng như thường lệ, con rồng chả cần lo né tránh làm gì. Nó biết là chiêu thức hệ nước ấy chẳng là gì cả. Cho tới khi…

"Polibo! Thu nhỏ nó lại!" Gold hét

Và ngay lập tức, con pokemon nước biến cả một luồng nước mạnh phun ra thành một tia nước bé tí, nhưng với cùng uy lực. Và cú bắn nhắm thẳng vào đầu Dialga. Đén lúc ấy thì Dialga mới thực sự cảnh giác. Nó né rất nhanh. Nhưng tia nước chỉ lướt qua mặt nó và để lại một vết cắt. Một vết cắt nhỏ ngay bên mặt, ứa máu xanh.

"Ồ!" Crystal chợt nhận ra. Với cùng uy lực, diện tích càng nhỏ thì áp suất càng lớn và nó sắt như vết dao cạo vậy. Dialga bị thương ở đúng bên dưới mắt, phải loạng choạng bay thấp xuống.

"Đừng để nó xuống đất! Megame! Megaree!" Crystal ra lệnh. Hai con Meganium chạy rất nhanh và trong chốc lát, cả hai tới được bên dưới Dialga. Petal dance và Petal blizzard. Hai chiêu thức cùng sử dụng cơn bão cánh hoa khi dùng cùng lúc tự bổ sung sức mạnh cho nhau, hướng thẳng vào Dialga. Con rồng thép bị bủa vây tứ phía bới cánh hoa.,

"Cơ hội đây rồi!" Gold hét. Cậu cùng Tibo lao vào trước, băng qua cơn bão cánh hoa. Dialga thấy địch lao vào,vội vàng né, cố ra khỏi cơn bão ấy. Nhưng đồng thời, cùng lúc ấy, Ray ngay lập tức bay tới, chuẩn bị sẵn fire pokemon chuột điện không gian lao vào rất nhanh, tung cú đấm thẳng. fire punch nhắm vào đúng điểm mù do vết cắt dưới mắt của Dialga tạo nên. Nhưng con rồng phản xạ rất nhanh, nó lắc người, né đòn chuẩn xác. Nhưng…

"Á!" Sham chợt nhận ra Gold vừa lao thẳng vào, túm lấy Alia "Dừng có mơ!" Ả túm lấy Alia, giật lại.

"Oái!" Alia kêu toáng lên khi bị hai người kia giằng co. Họ vẫn bị kẹt trong cơn bão cánh hoa. Dialga thấy có đánh nhau trên lưng mình cũng khó chịu lắm. Nhưng những cú iron tail liên tiếp như những nhát chém từ phía bủa vây và khiến nó bận rộn.

"Nhanh lên gold!" Crystal thúc.

"Biết rồi!" Gol;d lấy hết sức để kéo Alia ưng Sham khỏe quá…còn Alia thì như cái bánh dẻo bị hai người kia tranh vậy.

"Á! Đau quá! Thôi ngay!" Cô vung chân đạp cả hai khiến Gold ăn knock out, bay khỏi Tibo còn Sham suýt ngã, bám vào lưng Dialga, trượt dài xuống đuôi rồi bám vào một cái gai ở đó, cố không để rơi. Alia cũng vội vàng túm lấy cái gai bên hông Dialga rồi bám vào. Cô cũng suýt rơi. Nhưng bên ngoài, Ray đã bắt đầu thấm mệt. Nãy giờ nó vần nhau với Dialga để giữ con rồng thời gian bận rộn và cơn bão cánh hoa cũng vô tình làm nó bị ảnh hưởng. Nó mất tập trung.

"Diuaa!" Dialga húc nó với iron head rất mạnh. Ray loạng choạng bay lùi laị.

"Chết rồi!Ra khỏi đó đi Gold!" Crystal vội hét lê ưng Gold ăn đủ. Tibo và Gold ăn cú húc thứ hai của Dialga và rơi thẳng xuống. Tibo rơi xuống lùm cây bên dưới, tiếng cành cây gãy gập và nó đập xuống đất.

"Á!" Gold cũng rơi xuống. Nhưng Sudobo đã kịp nhảy lên, đỡ được cậu và hạ cánh.

"Gaaah!" Dialga tiếp tục lồng lên, dùng dragon pulse bắn thẳng xuống.

ẦM!

Suýt nữa thì cả Megame và Megaree ăn đủ. Cả hai tránh được những cũng bị thương kha khá sau vụ nổ. Nhưng Ray không để Dialga kịp tung hoàng. Cú fire punch thẳng vào cổ khiến con rồng loạng choang, bay lùi lại.

"Hay lắm Ray!" Crystal reo lên.

"Con rồng khốn nạn! Anh em! Đáp trả!" Gold bên dưới, hét lên. Sudobo máu chiến lắm. Nó dùng rock throw, ném những viên đá lớn về phía Dialga. ĐỒng thời, Exbo châm lửa chúng với flame thrower. Những viên đá lửa bay lên, vỡ vụn và lao tới như một cơn mưa. Nhưng Dialga không hề lo ngại.

"Diaa!" Iron defend được dựng lên và chặn đứng đợt công kích. Alia và Sham vẫn còn ở trên lưng nó.

"Cậu làm cái gì thế hả? DỪng ngay! Có người bị thương bây giờ!" Alia hét toáng lên.

"Ấy…ơ mà ai nói ấy nhỉ?" Gold giả vờ không nhìn thấy ai cả, đánh mắt lơ đãng loanh quanh.

"Nhìn đi đâu thế hả thằng đần kia!" Alia…mới ban nãy tưởng còn đuối sức mà giờ hò hét như thật….trước khi ho một tràng và tí nữa thì tuột tay…

***chuyên mục tám nhảm*Phòng làm việc của tác giả***

"Haiz! Cả tập toàn đánh nhau với đánh nhau. Mệt óc quá! Vả lại…cái tựa đề "Back in time" ếu liên quan gì đến nội dung cả" TÔI, thằng tác giả của cái fanfic dài loằng ngoằng đang ngồi than thở "Chưa nói đến mụ quái vật Alia nữa…"

Năm phút sau…

"Cháy nhà! Cứu với! Cháy nhà!"

***Quay lại câu chuyện chính***

"Chị Alia giữ chắc!" Crystal hét lên, đồng thời chọn cách đánh liều. Cô lao thẳng vào Dialga. Natee sử dụng psychic, nhắm thằng vào bên mắt bị thương của Dialga. Con rồng không kịp phản ứng với những đòn đánh vô hình tốc độ cao nên no bị trúng đòn. Nhưng nó cũng rất thận trọng, bay lùi lại, cố agwngs tránh khỏi Crystal. Bên dưới, Gold đang cưỡi Exbo đuổi theo rất nhanh. Nhưng con rồng bất ngờ đổi hướng, bay thẳng lên trên. Nó hướng thẳng cơn lốc khổng lồ bên trên. Nãy giờ, cơn lốc ấy đã dừng lại, lực hút vào trong của nó cũng biến mất trong chốc lát. Dialga đang bay vào nó.Nhưng…nó không đủ nhanh. Ray mở hết tốc lực, bay lên, chặn đầu nó. Hai cánh lửa của Ray mở rộng, bất ngờ chém ra phía trước. Một chú chém lửa hình chữ X. Cross fire. Đòn đánh nhắm thẳng Dialga. Nhưng con rồng đoán được trước nên đã kịp né được.

"Á!" Sham kêu lên. Ả vô tình bị trúng đòn trong lúc cố gắng bám trụ vào lưng con rồng.

"Cứ thế này thì không ổn! CHúng ta sẽ bay vào đó cùng thứ này mất!" Alia hét. Nhưng Dialga đã bị làm chậm đủ để Crystal lao lên.

"Psyshock!" Cô hét. Natee mộ lần nữa nhắm vào cổ của Dialga, dùng spychock tấn công. Nhưng một lần nữa, Dialga phản ứng kịp và nó quay ngược lại.

"Crystal! Cẩn thận! Nó tấn công đó!" Gold hét lên. Cùng lúc ấy, cô gái cũng đã nhận ra ánh mắt đầy sát khi giờ còn nặng hơn nữa của Dialga. Nó trông như đang rất vội và mấy người chỉ cản nó vậy.

"Natee! foresight!" Crystal hét. Natee ngay lập tức dùng foresight. Nó nhận ra đòn đánh và bay vụt ra. Nhưng Dialga đã nạp sẵn năng lượng rồi.

ẦM!

Cú Hyper beam vụt tới, bắn thẳng xuống dưới đất. mặt đất vỡ vụn.

"Crys!" Gold vội vàng chạy tới khi nhận ra cô bạn vẫn ở trong tầm ảnh hưởng của cú bắn. Nhưng Crystal đã thoát ra được. Chỉ bị thương nhẹ. Nhưng natee đã phải vội vàng đáp xuống trước khi cả hai rơi xuống một cái hồ gần đó. Crystal rơi xuống nước, vội vã ôm lấy Natee. Gold ngay lập tức nhào xuống nước, kéo cô bạn lên. Họ vẫn ổn. Đó là tất cả những gì Alia cần biết. Cô thở dài. Nhưng giờ, lại chỉ còn mình Ray với Dialga. Và con rồng chưa dừng lại. Hyper beam làm nó tốn khá nhiều sức và Ray ngay lập tức tận dụng cơ hội đó. Nó lao tới, tung một cú iron tail, chém tới ba lần liên tiếp vào ngực và thân dưới Dialga khiến Dialga bị thương nặng.

ẦM ẦM ẦM!

Ba cú chém chuẩn xác như ba nhát kiếm khiến thân Dialga ứa máu, viên kim cương xước. Năng lượng bị rò rỉ ra. Nhưng nó không dừng lại. Nó dùng toàn bộ sức lực của mình bay vụt lên, vẫn hướng về phía vòng xoáy khổng lồ. Nhưng chợt…vòng xoáy đang thu nhỏ và biến mất. Dialga dừng lại, dùng toán bộ sức mạnh của mình đòng vòng xoáy lại.

"Cái gì?! Nó làm gì vậy?" Sham ngạc nhiên khi vòng xoáy biến mất, trả lại bầu trời trong xanh.

"Hay là…nó đổi ý?" Alia cố gắng trèo lên nhưng sức cô không đủ. Chợt…

ẦM!

"Cái gì vậy?"Sham bất ngờ. Dialga nhìn xuống dưới. Giữa khu rừng, mặt đất đang lùn thẳng xuống và hiện rõ một vòng xoáy khổng lồ.mặt đất, thân cây và những sinh vật tội nghiệp đã có thể cử động. Thời gian đã thôi đóng băng. Nhưng tất cả chúng đang bị hút vào trong vòng xoáy ấy.Mọi thứ. Nó giống như một con quái vật, một xoáy nước khổng lồ giữa khu rừng rộng lớn, nuốt chửng mọi thứ.

"Không thể nào…!" Alia sợ hãi khi thấy vòng xoáy khổng lồ đang hút mọi thứ vào "Gold! Crystal! Ra khỏi đó đi!" cô hét. Gold cũng nhận ra vòng xoáy ấy giữa khu rừng, vội vã kéo Crystal lên Exbo và chạy ra khỏi đó.

"Cái quái gì thế này?!" Gold vừa hét, vừa thúc Exbo. Họ đang phải chạy ra xa nó và nó thực sự đáng sợ.

"Ơ khoan…Tiger!?" Alia hét lên ở trên lưng Dialga. Nhưng cô không thấy Tiger đâu cả. Và cô chợt nhận ra, Dialga đa trở nên kiệt sức. Nó chợt khụy xuống, rơi nhanh dần và nó đang rơi thẳng vào vòng xoáy ấy. Vị thần thwoif gian đang bị hút vào.

"Á!" Sham hét "KHông thể nào! Chẳng nhẽ đây là…"

"Cái gì?" Alia hoảng hốt, cố gắng bám lấy. Ray cũng đang lao xuống nhanh nhất có thể.

"Nếu thời gian bị xáo trộn quá lâu, nhiễu loạn sẽ trở nên hoàn toàn ngoài tầm kiểm soát của thần thời gian" Sham hét trong lúc hoảng loạn "và sự hỗn loạn của thời gian có thể tự hình thành một hố đen hút tất cả mọi thứ lại!"

"Hố đen…" Alia nhìn xuống. Phải, vòng xoáy ấy không hề có đáy, mọi thứ rơi vào đó chỉ toàn một màu đen đặc, không thấy gì cả bên trong. Và mặt đất cũng cây cối đang bịu hút vào đó. Những pokemon cũng hoảng loạn, cố gắng thoát ra. Dialga cùng hai người đang bị hút vào trong.

"Á! Mình chưa muốn chết đâu!" Alia hét "Tiegr!"

ẦM!

Ray cùng hết sức cho cú volt tackle và cú đánh đủ mạnh để đẩy Dialga rơi xuống.

"Á!" Sham hét. Dialga bị đẩy ra, rơi thẳng xuống ngay bên rìa hố đen.Nó đập xuống đất rất mạnh, mặt đất bị xới lên và cả Sham lẫn Alia văng ra sau cú đâm.

"Á!" Alia bay lên. Sham đập xuống đất, bất tỉnh tại chỗ, bị thương nặng. Còn Alia, cô bay thẳng vào một tẳng đá.Cứ đà này, cô sẽ húc thẳng vào đó mất.

ẦM!

Trong phút chốc, cô gái đã sợ hãi, nahwms mắt lại. Quá sợ hãi, sức lại yếu, Alia ngất đi. Nhưng một lần nữa, thêm một lần, cảm giác được chở che, an toàn và yên bình lại đến với cô. Cô thiếp đi…


	51. Chapter 51

Pokemon legendary trainers II: Johto

Chapter 51. Back in time Part 4

VỤT!

Tiger nhảy vụt lên khỏi cái hố đen, rất nhanh, ôm Alia thật chặt, bỏ lại Dialga đang bị hút xuống. Nó đang lơ lửng ngay bên trong cái hố đen. GIữa không trung, Tiger quay người lại, theo bản năng cố gắng tìm cách đáp xuống bên ngoài vùng của cái hố đen. Nó đã ngừng lại, nhưng lực hút ở gần nó vẫn rất đáng sợ. Cậu nhìn xuống. Dialga đang bị thứ gì đó bao lấy. Lờ mờ bên dưới Dialga, Tiger thấy rõ những thanh sắt, những trấn song khổng lồ của một cái lồng với kích cỡ vượt ngoài sức tưởng tượng của cậu. Đằng sau những trấn song ấy, có một đôi mắt đỏ rực đầy hận thù đang nhìn cậu,. Dường như cả hai đã gặp nhau rồi khi phản ứng của Tiger cũng là ngay lập tức chuẩn bị chieesnd dấu, lưỡi dao cầm chắc. Hai cánh tay khổng lồ với ra. Nó to hơn cả Dialga. Hai bàn tay úp lấy con rồng thời gian, bóng tối bao trùm. Và rồi, chúng chợt tan biến. Dialga vẫn lơ lửng. Nhưng, nó chợt ngẩng lên, nhìn Tiger. Ánh mắt chuyển màu đỏ rực của hận thù và cuồng nộ, một sát khí bao trùm, không khí hắc ám bọc lấy con rồng.

"HỪ! Là nó!" Tiger chuẩn bị. Nhưng cậu chưa kịp làm gì thì Dialga, như được hồi sinh với một sức mạnh khổng lồ, lao tới. Nó vụt ra khỏi cái hố đen với một sức mạnh gấp nhiều lần sức mạnh vốn có của nó, mang theo cơn cuồng nộ hắc ám mà nó đã hấp thụ.

"Daaaaaggggrrr!" Nó gầm lên, vang trời. Flash cannon bắn ra, hai viên, bay vụt tới. Tiger ngay lập tức xoay người, ôm chặt lấy Alia, né viên đầu tiên. Nhưng viên thứ hai bay tơi thẳng vào cậu.

"Shoenzan!" Tiger tung cú đấm bọc lửa. Nhưng nó không đủ, chẳng bao giờ đủ mạnh cả.

ẦM!

Viên đạn đánh trúng, nố.

"Urgh!" Tiger bị hất văng. Cậu ôm được Alia, bay xuống khu rừng bên dưới, ra ngoài phạm vi của hố đen. Cậu đập cả người xuống, trượt cả chục mét, đập vào một thân cây lớn. Cậu loạng choạng đứng dậ vẫn ổn…thậm chí là không một vết xước. Cậu vẫn ôm cô gái. Nhưng bất ngờ, Dialga lao tới, cú iron head trực diện. Tiger vội thả tay ra trước khi ăn trọn cú húc vào người. Cậu bay ngược lại một lần nữa, rơi xuống đất sau cả một quãng dài, bị thương nặng.

"Urgh!" Cậu ôm ngực, đau đớn, bò dậy. Cậu đứng không vững. Nhưng khi thấy Alia đang nằm đó, ngay trước mặt Dialga, cậu không thể nào không đứng lên được.

"Đồ con khỉ." Cậu lẩm bẩm "Giờ thì đến mi cũng hấp thụ luôn virus bóng đêm vào người rồi…Nó thật đáng sợ…"

"Hahaha. Nếu đã biết chắc chắn không thể cứu được nữa, vậy thì cố gắng để làm gì?" Chợt, con Dialga cất tiếng nói. Nhưng nó không phải Dialga nói. Đó là một thứ khác. Con quái vật trong chiếc lồng bên dưới hố đen đang nói. Và nó cũng chính là thứ đã cho Dialga sức mạnh đáng sợ của virus bóng đêm này. Nhưng chính câu nói mà con rồng thời gian cất lên mới là thứ khiến Tiger để tâm. Nhìn nó đứng trước Alia, người bạn thân thiết của cậu và câu nói đầy thách thức và dã tâm đó, cậu nhớ lại…

Năm năm trước, New Faraday đã từng là một thành phố sầm uất, những tòa nhà cao ngút trời, ánh đèn sáng lấp lánh, cả bầu trời cũng nưh được thắp sáng. Nhưng nó thật yên lặng. Phải thôi, mọi người đã được sơ tán đi hết từ trước lúc mặt trời mọc mà. Những ga tàu, trạm xe ngập kín người di tản. Họ lo sợ. Cả thành phố vì thế bỗng trở nên im ắng đến rợn người. Sự im lặng, một thứ gì đó rất đáng ghét, giờ đây đang bao phủ lấy nó. Bên bờ hồ, có một nhà hàng nổi nhỏ. Nhưng nó tan hoang rồi. Bàn ghế lộn xộn, bát đĩa đổ vỡ…Bên ngoài ban công, hướng về phía hồ, ba cô gái và một cậu nhóc đang đứng đó, chờ đợi. Melody ngồi trên một chiếc ghế, bên cạnh chậu hoa, nhìn xuống hồ lo lắng. Tina, cô gái với mái tóc vàng, buộc đuôi ngựa và bộ đồ da đen bó kín đứng khoanh tay bên cạnh cửa ra ban công. Một người nữa, trông già hơn, liên tục đi đi, đi lại. Rồi cô chợt dừng lại, vẻ tuyệt vọng kèm với chán nản, nói

"Nếu đã biết là không thể cứu được nữa, vậy tại sao không từ bỏ đi. Chúng ta còn đợi gì nữa? PHải rời khỏi đây ngay khi có cơ hội chứ?"

"Xin lỗi nhưng người đang là nạn nhân là em gái bà chị đó ạ! Dù nó là con nuôi nhưng chí ít cũng phải biết thương nó đã chứ." Tyger, tên thật Conan, em trai Tiger, đứng trong phòng ăn, ngồi trên nóc một cái xe đẩy. Cậu trông khá giống ông anh nhưng có một cái gì đó lạnh ớn phát ra từ cậu, giống nưh là băng vậy.

"Tất cả những gì nó mang tới chỉ là nguy hiểm và hủy diệt. Vậy thì thương làm gì?" Bà chị lạ mặt kia nói. Nhưng họng súng của Tina chĩa thẳng vào mũi khiến bà ta im bặt. Thiệt tình thì một lũ trẻ mười một tuổi làm một cái nhiệm vụ như thế này đã là kì lạ lắm rồi. Nhưng họ nãy giờ vẫn lờ như không cảm thấy những rung động từ trung tâm thành phố truyền tới. Mặt đất vẫn đang rung lên từng hồi.

"Cậu ấy nó là chờ. Chắc chắn cậu ấy sẽ làm được." Melody trầm ngâm, nói.

Trung tâm thành phố, con quái vật khổng lồ to bằng cả tòa nhà hai mươi tầng đang nắm chặt. Cô gái tội nghiệp nằm gọn trong lòng bàn tay nó. Nó được bao bọc bởi một lớp năng lượng hắc ám màu đen đặc, xuất thân từ dòng chảy thời gian, với cái tên Clockarren. Con quái vật gầm rú, điên cuồng đập phá. Nhưng hai cái bóng tí hon vẫn đeoô bám nó dai dẳng nãy giờ, ngăn không cho nó trở về vòng xoáy thời gian. Tiger, tay cầm chắc hỏa đao Laquari, lao nhanh như một cơn gió, chém liên tục vào chân nó. Con quái vật tức giận, dậm chân xuống. Nhưng nó không thể bắt được cậu. Taiga, chàng trai trẻ trong bộ đồ màu trắng, chiếc áo khoác da vàng, một dải băng buộc trên trán, tay cầm chắc song kiếm tai ương với những tia sét phóng ra liên tục, chạy nhanh như một tia chớp. Cả hai đang cầm chân nó. Nhưng những đòn tấn công của họ không ăn thua. Clockarren chỉ bị giữ chân lại. Nó gầm lên, tức giận.

"Hahaha! Các ngươi thật thảm hại!" Nó vung tay, đập tan cả một phần tòa nhà cao ốc gần đó, khến Tiger suýt chút nữa thì bị chôn sống. Nó lại dùng chân đạp đổ cả một con đường trên không, khiến Taiga suýt nữa thì bị đè bẹp. Cả hai vẫn còn chạy được. Nhưng cả hai đều đang bị thương, thậm chí là rất nặng. Cái áo phông trắng của Taiga ướt sũng máu còn Tiger thậm chí một tay đã buông thõng, xương gãy và cả một nửa người tê liệt, thậm chí là nặng hơn, dập nát. Cậu vẫn sống và cầm thanh đao khổng lồ của mình lên được thì quả đúng là kì diệu. Nhưng cũng không được lâu đâu. Nhìn cả hai con người tí hon với những vết thương tưởng như có thể giết chết họ bất cứ lúc nào đang cố cầm cự, con quái vật khổng lồ của thời gian cười lớn.

"Nếu đã biết chắn chắn là không thể cứu được nữa, vậy thì cố gắng để làm gì?" Hắn nói, đầy vẻ đắc thắng. Nhưng chượt, trong một giây lơ là, Taiga và Tiger xuất hiện ngay trước mắt hắn, đáp lại một cách đầy thách thức với một câu đùa mà cả hai rất tâm đắc. Họ đã từng chiến đấu cùng nhau và hiểu nhau từng li một. Giờ đây, có lẽ nếu một trong hai người chưa ngã, thì có lẽ người kia dù bị thương đến mấy, ngã bao nhiêu lần cũng sẽ tiếp tục đứng thôi. Họ nói, cùng một nhịp, cùng một lời…

"Nothing is for sure. Are you sure?"  
…

…

Dialga nhìn Tiger. Cậu đứng dậy, thẳng, ánh mắt đầy quyết tâm. Rồi cậu chợt cười, vẻ đùa cợt khi nghĩ về câu nói và hai chữ "chắc chắn" mà Dialga đã nói. Cậu đùa

"Nothing is for sure…are you sure?"

Sắc mặt con rồng thời gian chợt biến đổi. Trong khi ấy, cả hai đều không biết, có một thứ không hề bị ảnh hưởng bởi ngưng đọng thời gian đang ngồi cách đó không xa, bí mật ghi chép lại toàn bộ mọi thứ đã diễn ra. Bốn cánh tay mwor rộng, tạo chứ X đang ghi lại rất nhanh mọi thứ. Dialga chợt liếc nhìn về phía nó, nhưng nó chỉ im lặng. Một cái hất tay…

"Diaaaa!" Con rồng thời gian lại điên cuồng. NÓ dơ chân lên, đứng trên hai chân sau và như một con ngựa điên, dùng hết sức đạp thẳng xuống Alia đang nằm dưới đấp.

RẦM!

Mặt đất lún hẳn xuống. Nhưng chân nó thậm chí không chạm nổi mặt đất. Tiegr đứng đó, dùng cảm lưng chặn nó lại, hai chân đứng vứng, rồi từ từ, cậu đứng thẳng lên và hất mạnh tới mức Dialga suýt ngã ngửa. Nó loạng choạng lùi lại, không tưởng nổi. Tiger, đứng đó, đôi mắt đầy quyết tâm. Đôi mắt đen chuyển vàng với con ngươi trở thành một hình chữ nhật dẹt, những vết hằn màu cam ở đuôi mắt và dưới má, trên trán báo hiệu trạng thái sức mạnh cao hơn hẳn của cậu, hiền nhân cảnh giới. Có lẽ ảnh phân thân đã tích tụ đủ năng lượng tự nhiên cho cậu dùng. Nhưng không lâu đâu.

"Mình sẽ không giữ trạng thái này lâu được." Tiger cúi người xuống, lẩm bẩm "Vì vậy kết thúc nhanh đi"

"Daaa!" Dial;ga gầm lên, định lao tới. Nhưng…

ẦM!

Nó thậm chí còn chưa kịp di chuyển. Hiền nhân cảnh giới đã tạm thời giảm cơn đau từ vết thương trên ngực sau cú va chạm mạnh với Dialga của Tiger. Và cậu lao như một cơn gió. Mọt cú kẹp mạnh, cả cánh tay đập vào cổ con rồng khiến nó bay ngược lạ ngã lộn nhào. Tuy nhiên, nó đứng bật dậ ngay lập tức. Những luồng khí hắc ám lại bọc lấy nó. Nó tích tụ năng lượng cho một cú Dragon pulse và phóng ra. Luồng năng lượng thậm chí hóa màu đen đặc. Cú bắn hướng thẳng tới Tiger. Nhưng đối với người đã làm chú sức mạnh tự nhiên, đòn đánh đó quá dễ né. Tiger lướt qua rất nhanh khiến cú dragon pulse màu đen trúng thân cây. Cái thân cây không chỉ đổ gãy. Nó bất ngờ khô héo và cả thân cây bỗng hóa thành cát bụi trong chốc lát.

"Sức mạnh hắc ám từ virus bóng đêm thật đáng sợ." Tiger cúi người xuống, đặt tay lên Alia. Cô gái được những rể cây bọc lấy, bảo vệ

"Diaaa!" Dialga gầm lên lần hai, dậm chân xuống đất. Dưới đất, những luồng sức mạnh bắn lên như một cơn sóng dâng trào. Nó thực sự đáng sợ. Nhưng…

"Mokuton: Moku Ryuuheki!" Tiger niệm ấn, đập tay xuống đất. một cái đầu rồng gỗ lao lên khỏi mặt đất, kéo theo cả một bức tường phòng ngự kiên cố

ẦM!

Đợt sóng công kích từ earth power đập trúng bức tường khiến bức tường gỗ rung động. Và Tiger thấy rõ, nhứng đám bụi màu đen đặc bao lấy Dialga có lẫn cả trong đòn tấn công đó. Chúng bám lấy bức tường và dần dần, ăn mòn nó. Cả một phần bức tường bị ăn mòn và biến thành bụi.

"Mokuton! Houtei no jutsu!" Tiger tiếp tục. Một loạt những cánh tay bằng gỗ khồng lồ bất ngờ mọc lên từ khu rừng thành một vòng tròn quanh Dialga và bắt lấy nó. Nó giống như một cái lồng khổng lồ bằng giữ con rồng vậy. Dialga bị bất ngờ. Và kẻ đang theo dõi cũng vậy. Nhưng…

ẦM!

Một cú Hyper beam cực mạnh bắn nát hơn một nửa chỗ đó ngay khi chúng mới chỉ kịp khép lại chứ thậm chí chưa bắt được Dialga. Con rồng thời gian toan bay lên cao để tránh những đòn tấn công từ dưới đất. Nhưng…

RUỲNH!

Một viên đạn sóng âm bắn thẳng vào người nó. Nó nagx vật xuống, nhìn lên. Trong khi Charizone và Ray đều không thể chiến đấu hoặc mất tích thì vẫn còn một con pokemon khác nữa ở đây. Là Flyon. Nó cuối cùng cũng được tham chiến. Tất nhiên, Tiger giữ nó cho những lúc nước rút là có lý do.

"Mokuton! YOudantotsu!" Tiger bất ngờ lao tới, vung cú chém bằng hai lưỡi dao lớn. Cú đâm mạnh, Dialga nhảy lùi lại, né được. Nó bắn trả. Flash cannon đen đặc bắn tới. Nhưng…

"Ryuuenjin!" Một cú chém thẳng từ dưới lên bằng lưỡi kiếm lửa, chẻ đôi viên đạn của Dialga khiến nó vỡ tung. Tiger cũng bị đẩy trượt lại một đoạ ưng không thấm là bao. Flyon lao tới.

"Aaaahh!" Nó hét lên, tạo một luồng sóng âm cực mạnh, áp chế hẳn Dialga. Con rồng bằng thép bị đè hẳn xuống bởi đòn đánh nó. Nó đang bị đè xuống, và cơ thể bằng thép bắt đầu rung lên bần bật theo cơn sóng âm ấy. tiger nhân lúc ấy, chuẩn bị sẵn hai ảnh phân thân. Gió và năng lượng tự nhiên đã được chuẩn bị. CHúng cuộn lấy nhau trong lòng bàn tay phải cậu. Tiếng gió rít liên hồi cùng năng lượng tỏa ra khiến cả một vùng cây như bị cuốn theo cơn gió. Lá cây bị cơn gió cuốn đi theo một vòng tròn và một chiếc Shuriken bằng gió, bốn cánh với tâm là quả la toàn hoàn màu đục với sức mạnh của gió trộn lẫn đang xoay đều. Và ngay khi Flyon dừng lại…

"Đây là kết thúc cho mi!" Tiger lao vụt tới, vận tốc lớn. Tay phải giữ vững chiêu thức của mình. Cậu chạy vụt lên, đủ gần. Và…

"Fuuton: Rasenshuriken!"

Chiếc Shuriken được ném tới. Đòn sóng âm áp chế chuyên dụng đối đầu với pokemon hệ sắt của Flyon đã có tác dụng. Dialga không thể di chuyển.

ẦM!

Rasenshuriken đánh tới, mở rộng vào gần như một cơn bão khổng lồ, nuốt chửng cả một vùng. Dialga đã cố hết sức bay ngược về phía cái hố đen giữa khu rừng, nhưng nó chỉ kéo phạm vi vụ nổ đi theo nó. Nó bị nuốt chửng, hàng ngàn lưỡi dao li ti bên trong vụ nổ của Rasenshuriken chém nó liên hồi. Đòn tấn công hủy diệt của Tiger phát huy sức mạnh cũng là lúc cậu gục xuống, quỳ dưới đất, ôm ngực.

"KHặc! oi mấy cái xương sườn của con…" Cậu không dám xoa ngực vì sợ tình hình có thể tệ hơn. Cậu đạt tới giới hạn rất nhanh và biến trở về trạng thái bình thường. khi bị thương sẵn, cậu chỉ có thể chịu được ngần đấy. Flyon đỡ cậu và giúp cậu loạng choạng đi tới chỗ Alia đang nằm. Đám rễ cây được dỡ ra và Alia vẫn bình an, nằm đó, yên lành. Cô vẫn, dường như, đang ngủ mộ giấc ngủ thật say. Tiger quỳ xuống bên cạnh cô, thả Celebi ra. Con pokemon tí hon bay ra khỏi quả GS ball bị nứt.

"Ha…Celebi…cậu có thể…?" Tiger chỉ tay.

"Cele!" Celebi nhanh nhảu gật đầu. Nó hiểu mà. Nó bay xuống với Alia, dùng sức mạnh của mình và bọc lấy cô. Một luồng năng lượng xanh lá cây bọc lấy cô gái và dần dần, những biểu hiện của dòng chảy thời gian mờ dần. Alia nhỏ người lại, những vết nhăn trên đuôi mắt, trán cũng biến mất, trả lại vẻ trẻ trung của một cô gái tuổi mới lớn. Mái tóc cũng đen trở lại. Nhưng cô vẫn chưa tỉnh. Tiger chỉ cười vui vẻ, thở dài, nghĩ rằng mọi thứ đã kết thúc. Flyon vác Alia trên lưng, để cô nằm thoải mái, nhìn Tiger vẻ chờ đợi kèm niềm vui. Mọi chuyện kết thúc rồi.

"Ceb! Celebi!" Celebi bay quanh cậu rồi cúi đầu như một cách cảm ơn.

"Ha! Chúng ta giúp nhau mà." Tiger xoa xoa đầu con pokemon nhỏ. Cậu cũng gượng đứng dậy được và chậm rãi bước đi. Flyon mang Alia đi trước và Celebi bay theo và đậu lên vai Tiger. Nó dùng sức mạnh tạm làm những vết thương của Tiger đỡ đau hơn để giúp cậu. Họ đi về phía lỗi ra khu rừng, định đi tìm Gold với Crystal để mọi người có thể về nhà. Tiger đã nghĩ đây sẽ là kết thúc, Alia sẽ trở lại, mọi người sẽ lại vui vẻ. Và cũng có thể sẽ có một bữa tiệc chờ họ trở về ở nhà. Nhưng cậu quên mất…cái hố đen và Dialga.

ẦM!  
Rung động mạnh khiến Tiger ngã chúi, Flyon mất thăng bằng. Tiger ngay lập tức quay lại. Pokemon của cậu gần như chỉ còn mỗi Celebi và Flyon. Tiger khoogn còn sức.

"Fly!" Flyon nhanh chóng kéo cả Tiger và Celei ra.

UỲNH!

Dialga lao thẳng tới khiến mặt đất vỡ nức. và Flyon mất thăng bằng. Nó trúng ngay phát đánh dù không trực diện trong khi bảo vệ tiegr khỏi cú chí mạng. Alia trên lưng bị rơi khỏi lưng nó. Celebi bắn văng qsang một bên. Nhưng Tiger ôm được nó và bảo vệ nó an toàn. Nhưng bù lại, cậu bị thương nặng hơn.

"Cái con…khặc! KHỉ!" Cậu loạng choạng mò dậy. Nhưng Dialga, nó bị thương nặng, máu me bê bết tưởng chừng nưh đã chết rồi. Nhưng luồng ám khí vẫn giữ nó đứng lên, vẻ điên cuồng cùng ánh mắt đầy sát khí nhìn cậu. Nó hướng đầu về phía Tiger, nạp năng lượng vào miệng, chuẩn bị một cú dragon breathe. Hơi thở của rồng chuyển màu đen, bắn thẳng tới. Tiger đau đớn. Xương sườn và có khi là toàn bộ phần ngực của cậu chẳng còn cái xương nào lành cả khiến cậu di chuyển và tấn coogn cực khó khăn. Cậu chỉ đứng thẳng dậy.

ẦM!

Tiger chỉ nghỉ là mình sẽ sống. Cậu nhắm mắt, tin tưởng và cố không mở mắt ra cho tới khi tiếng nổ lớn khiến cậu phải làm vậy.

"Chào đại ca! Mới trầy xát tí mà sao đã chậm như con rùa thế?" Gold đứng trước mặt cậu, cười khẩy, tay cầm cây gậy bi-da quen thuộc. Sudobo vừa đấm văng đòn đánh của Dialga đi dù cho nó cũng bị thương chút xíu. Nhưng sát thương của Dragon breathe là khoogn đủ so với khả năng chịu đòn của nó. Gold quay lại nhìn Tiger, nhe răng cười.

"Kìa! ĐỨng mãi thế?" Cậu đùa

"Đang nghĩ." Tiger đáp lại bằng một điệu cười như được xả hơi của mình.

"Tiger! Yo!" Có tiếng gọi. Nhưng cậu vừa ngẩng cái đầu lên thì…

ĐỐP!

Nguyên cả bàn chân Alia đạp vào mặt khiến cậu ngã ngửa. Cô gái Alia đứng lên cái thân thể tàn tạ của cậu, tay chống hông, mặt chẳng có tí thiện chí nào, đầu sưng vù hai quả ổi to tướng.

"Sao lại tranh thủ lúc người ta ngủ để tranh thủ ném người ta từ trên ngọn cây xuống chứ?! ĐỒ bẩn tính!" Alia văng luôn một tràng. Ít nhất thì thế cũng là đủ để chứng minh cô đã khỏe lại. Hoặc là tạm thời như vậy. Vừa mới tỉnh lại, được chữa lành sự ảnh hưởng của thời gian và đã lao vào nện chàng mèo ngay được. Trên đời này chắc chỉ có Alia.

"Đâu có! Tại Flyon làm rơi cậu ấy chứ?!" Tiger nằm bẹp, chỉ loạn lên, đổi lỗi cho Flyon…nhưng cái cốt cúng chỉ để làm Alia bùng thêm. Cậu muốn thế đó. Alia phải chằn tính thì mới đúng là Alia. Mà cũng đúng là Flyon làm rơi Alia lúc bị Dialga tấn công. Nhưng cuối cùng, Tiger cũng bị…

"Này thì Flyon! Này thì làm rơi!..." Mỗi câu, Alia lại tung cú đấm của mình vào mặt Tiger. Cô ngồi đè lên cả người cậu mà đấm, xả giận. Nhưng cô cũng chợt cảm thấy vui khi làm vậy(chắc là do cái tính thích bạo hành người khác nổi lên). Thế này mới đúng chứ. Ném quách cái bản mặt dịu dàng lúc bị bệnh của mình sang một bên, Tiger đấm không thương tiếc người bị thương.

"Á! Anh ấy vẫn còn bị thương mà." Crystal đứng hét…nhưng không dám lao vào ngăn vì khả năng ăn đòn lây là rất rất cao. Gold chỉ cười.

"Nè! Chúng ta có một vấn đề lớn hơn ở bên này đó." Cậu chỉ chỉ con rồng thời gian. Nó vẫn bị choáng và đang bị thương rất nặng, tưởng như một vết xước nữa cũng có thể giết nó. Nhưng nó cũng rất mạnh với thứ sức mạnh hắc ám bảo vệ nó. Nó hướng về phía Gold và nhóm bạn.

"Nhóm chúng ta còn bốn người. Sudobo, Megaree và Megame, Celebi, Flyon. Năm pokemon…" Crystal đứng bên cạnh Gold, kiểm lại quân số.

"Năm đánh một. chắc được." Gold nói, nghiêng đầu nhìn Dialga.

"Thực ra là sáu."

Phía sau, Tiger đã đè lại được Alia và đẩy cô sang một bên và đứng dậy. Thương tích đầy mình nhưng chiến đầu vẫn là điều trong khả năng của cậu.

"Anh bị thương nên coi là năm." Gold đáp.

"Sáu chứ." Tiger cười "In comming!"

Trong lúc họ nói chuyện, Dialga đã tấn công trước. một cú Flash cannon bay tới thật nhanh, hướng thẳng nhóm Tiger. Nhưng…

RẦM! uỲNH!

Sonic bomb và Energy ball của Flyon và Megame đánh tung đòn tấn công đó. Và trong khi bụi còn chưa tan, Sudobo đã lao lên trước cùng với Tiger.

"Đến lúc đút hành đầy miệng con rồng này rồi." Tiger niệm ấn.

"Daaa!" Dialga gầm lên, dậm mạnh xuống, định nhảy tới. Nhưng.

"Ya!" Tiger nhảy lên trước và đạp mạnh xuống đất khiến cho mặt đất vỡ ra, những dây leo xuất hiện, nghiền vỡ mặt đất khiến nó mất ổn định. Và mặt đất lún xuống khiến Dialga đang chuẩn bị nhyar thì mất đà.

"Cơ hội đó! Sudobo!" Gold ra lệnh. Sudobo nhân cơ hội Dialga mất đà, lao tới, dùng đôi tay lực lưỡng khóa cổ con rồng lại. Dialga bị kháo cổ, vùng vẫy, lùi lại. Nhưng Tiger lao lên, dùng lưng Sudobo làm điểm tựa, nhảy lên cao.

"Ăn đòn nè!" Cú đá của cậu bùng lửa, đạp thẳng vào mặt Dialga khiến nó choáng. Con rồng ăn trọn cú đập. loạng choạng, hất văng Sudobo sang một bên.

"Đến lượt hội chị em rồi" Alia hét lên, khỏe như chưa từng bị bệnh "Megame!"

"Megaree!" Crystal cũng tham gia.

"Frenzy plant!"

Cả hai cùng hé của Crys biết chiêu thức tối thượng, dùng được nó. Nhưng nó thậm chí còn chưa kịp thi triển chiêu thức tối thượng hệ cỏ thì Megame đã…

RẦM RẦM RẦM!

Hàng trăm những rễ cây khổng lồ đồng loạt trồi lên từ mặt đất, che phủ cả một vùng khiến người bạn Megaree của nó đơ luôn, đứng hình, không kịp làm gì. Cả một rừng những dễ cây nổi lên, tấn công Dialga từ khắp mọi phía và thậm chí, trói chân nó.

"Tuyệt vời! Pokemon của anh Tiger có khác!" Gold sung sướng "ĐƯợc rồi! Tiến lên nào Celebi!" cậu hét. Và Celebi cũng lao lên. Một cú magical leaf rất nhanh lao tới Dialga. Con rồng hứng đủ đòn đánh. Nó gầm lên, vùng vẫy thoát khỏi đám rễ cây khổng lồ. Nó tức giận, xả dragon pulse khắp nơi. Những luồng đạn bay từ phía. Một luồng bay tới nhóm Gold. Nhưng Flyon đã ở đó. Một cú protect đúng thời điển và viên đạn vô dụng.

"Kết thúc việc này thôi!" Gold hét, hai tay vắt lên cây gậy trên vai "Tất cả chuẩn bị!"

Sudobo nhận lệnh, dùng focus energy sẵn sàng. Megaree và Megame cũng vậy. Những cánh hoa bay quanh người chúng. Celebi cũng nạp sẵn siêu năng lực vào trong một quả cầu, đưa nó lên trời. Flyon hít một hơi thật mạnh.

"Tấn công!" Alia hét. Người khởi đầu, nguyên do của mọi chuyện cũng sẽ là người hô lên hiệu lệnh kết thúc. Sudobo lao tới. Focus punch nhắm thẳng. Petal dance và petal blizzard một lần nữa cuộn vào nhau, trở thành một đòn tấn công cực mạnh, phóng tới ngay sau Sudobo. Celebi tung đòn, bắn ra một quả cầu năng lượng, Psy orb phóng tới. Và Flyonx tấn công, một cú hét với sức mạnh kinh người, thởi bay mọi thứ trên đường đi.

RẦM!

Focus punch đánh trúng, Dialga bay ngược lại cả mét, thân trước bị thương nặng giờ thảm hại hơn nữa. Sudobo ngay lập tức luồn ra phía sau, khóa chặt nó lại, một lần nữa. Và giờ, tổng tấn công đã tới.

"Super petal storm!" Crystal hét lên, tự tin vào chiến thắng. Hai chiêu thức của Megaree và Megame lao tới, vây lấy Dialga.

"Super sound bomb!" Alia hét "Psycho orb!"

…và quả cầu siêu năng lực của Celebi và sóng âm của Flyon lao tới.

ẦM!

Mọi thứ như bị thổi bay. Bụi, những thân cây bị đổ, nghiền nát và lá cây bay mù mịt. Dialga vẫn còn trong đó.Nó bị kẹt và không thể ra được. Tuy nhiên, một lớp bảo vệ khiên bóng tối đã được dựng lên và nó vẫn còn sống. Một quả cầu bóng tối bọc lấy nó. Nó đã nghĩ mình sẽ thoát được với một lớp khiên màu đen bọc quanh. Nhưng trong một khoảnh khắc, giữa cơn bão điên cuồng tạo nên bởi đòn tấn công của nhóm bạn, Tiger xuất hiện, giữa cơn bão, cầm chắc hỏa đao Laquari.

"kết thúc chuyện này đi Dialga! Mày thua rồi" Cậu nghiến ră hỏa đao đâm tới lớp khiên chắn của Dialga. Lớp khiên vỡ vụn và thanh hỏa đao đâm thẳng vào viên kim cương của Dialga, viên kim cương trên ngực ngay lập tức nứt vỡ.

'Cái gì? Điều này không thể xảy ra!' Dialga ngỡ ngàng 'Đây là gì vậy? sinh vật này là gì?'

Nó nhìn Tiger. Một lớp năng lượng màu đỏ rực của lửa đang bọc lấy cậu, biến cơn bão của nhóm Gold vô dụng với cậu. Và ánh mắt của con dã thú hiện rõ. Viên kim cương nứt vỡ, ánh sáng rọi ra tư bên trong nó, qua những khe nứt.

"Gaaaa!"

Cả nhóm Gold chợt thấy Dialga bay vụt qra khỏi đám bụi sau đòn tấn công và lao tới cái hố đen. Nó bị thương thảm hại, bê bết máu và viên kim cương trên ngực vỡ nứt, ánh sáng từ bên trong chiếu rọi ra. Nó bay lên trên cái hố đen, ngay lập tức, ánh sáng từ viên kim cương bị nứt xua tan luồng năng lượng bóng tối đang bao bọc lấy nó. Cái hố đen cũng dần thu hẹp lại trước khi biến mất hoàn toàn, bỏ lại một cái hố lớn. Và Dialga đang lơ lửng trên đó. Cơn đau từ những vết thương giờ mới phát tác, sau khi luồng năng lượng hắc ám biến mất.Và nó rất đau. Nó lơ lửng ở đó một hồi trước khi một quả cầu ánh sáng bọc lấy nó. Rồi chợt…

"Oái! Alia như bị hút về nó. Cô túm lấy Crystal.

"Á! Chuyện gì vậy?" Crystal bất ngờ

"Nó đang hút lấy chị!" Alia hét lên, cả hai trượt cả đoạn trên mặt đất nhưng Crystal đã túm lấy dây leo của Megame và Megaree.

"Chết!" Gold ôm lấy Celebi khi nhận ra con pokemon nhỏ đang bị hút về phía quả cầu ánh sáng bọc lấy Dialga.

"Chuyện gì vậy?!" Gold hét lên, ôm chặt Celebi.

"Nó đang…" Alia nhìn về phía Dialga bên trong quả cầu, Dialga đang phục hồi lại nguyên thể, không còn năng lượng hắc ám xung quanh nó nữa và những vết thương.

"Dialga đang sử dụng sức mạnh ổn định thời gian để đưa chị Alia đi?!" Celebi chợt nói. Chỉ là giao tiếp quả sóng tâm linh, giọng nói trong đầu nhưng cái giọng trẻ con đó thì thực sự…

"Ể…mi đang nói đấy à?" Gold nhìn đầu củ hành. Con pokemon thực sự đang nói với họ bằng sóng tâm linh…với cái giọng trẻ con chuối không tả nổi.

"yep!" Con pokemon đáp lại

"nhưng sao nó biết tên mình?" Alia ngạc nhiên "Óa!"

Và suýt chút nữa thì bị kéo đi

"Bởi vì em với chị từng là bạn" Celebi đáp lại "Nhưng đó là một câu chuyện dài. Và em đã đưa chị tới đây, thời gian này." Nó nói

"Để làm gì? Chuyện gì nữa đây?!"Gold bắt đầu quay cuồng. Mọi thứ cứ rối tinh rối mù lên. Ngay từ đầu nó đã vậy rồi.

"Đó là khi hòn đảo nơi chị sống bị phá hủy bởi trận chiến. Em phải đưa chị đi cùng." Celebi bay lên khỏi tay Gold, chống cự lại lực hút của Dialga, bay tới Alia "Em xin lỗi vì. Lúc đó em phải cứu lấy chị. Mọi người trên đảo bị tấn công bởi hai con quái vật và em phải đưa chị đi khỏi đó."

"KHông sao đâu." Alia chợt túm lấy Celebi, kéo nó lại "Ổn mà. Chị rất biết ơn…"

"Dialga đang dùng khả năng của mình để đưa chị trở về...chị sẽ chết mất…" Celebi chợt khóc. Và Crystal cũng vậy. Alia đã không hề chú ý. Cơ thể cô đang dần biến thành ánh sáng như những bông bồ công anh bị cơn gió đưa đi.

"Cái gì vậy?! Chả nhẽ chị ấy…buộc phải đi sao?" Gold nghiến răng, hét.

"Dialga đã bị bóng tối khống chế và sức mạnh thời gian bị nó điều khiển. Nhưng những đợt tấn công nãy đá phá hủy sức mạnh bóng tối và khơi mở lại sức mạnh cảu ánh sáng bên trong viên kim cương…" Celebi chợt ôm lấy Alia, khóc "Giờ Dialga sẽ sử dụng sức mạnh của ánh sáng để đưa chị về thời đại của chị…hòn đảo ác mộng đó…Em bất lực rồi…" con pokemon nhỏ chỉ khóc, nhìn cơ thể Alia dần tan biến như những bông bồ công anh bay về phía Dialga, bay vào cổng thời gian mở sẵn

"Không có sao đâu…" Alia chợt lau nước mắt, cười thật tươi "Chị đã biết mọi chuyện từ lúc chị còn bất tỉnh rồi. Những giấc mơ đã kể lại cho chị…về quá khứ. Nhưng dù sao…Chị cũng đã có những năm tháng rất vui sống ở thời đại này mà. Những người bạn chị có, những cuộc hành trình chị trải qua…nhắn lại với mọi người nhé." Cô quay lại, nước mắt vẫn chảy, nhìn Crystal đang khóc còn Gold thì im lặng. Chẳng nhẽ lại chia tay ở đây sao, như thế này sao? Mọi việc diễn ra quá nhanh và phũ phàng. Họ bất lực. Chả nhẽ cứ để Alia đi như thế sao? Còn lời hứa sẽ chữa lành cho cô thì sao? Khi mà tưởng như Alia đã được chữa lành vết thương mà du hành thời gian để lại, khi mà hi vọng đã trở lại thì thời gian lại dập tắt mọi thứ. Alia phải trở về rồi…cô biết điều đó. Cô cười tươi, như cái cách mà Tiger vẫn hay muốn cô làm, rồi nói nhỏ…

"Chị yêu họ…"

Nhưng, trong giây phút cảm xúc hỗn độn của một cuộc chia ly hiện rõ, phũ phàng và bất lực ấy…

"Hyyraaaaa!" Hỏa đao Laquari chém mạnh, cú chém cuồng nộ xẻ đôi mặt đất. Nhưng nó không là gì so với sức mạnh ánh sáng đang bao bọc lấy Dialga. Và phía sau ánh sáng chói lòa đang khôi phục lại thời gian ấy, một cái bóng dang giúp Dialga phục hồi sức mạnh và đưa mọi thứ trở về đúng với chỗ của nó. Sức mạnh ánh sáng ấy lan tỏa. Nhưng Tiger, dù đang bị thương khá nặng sau trận chiến, vẫn lao tới.

"Alia thuộc về nơi này! Cô ấy sẽ không đi đâu hết!" Cậu nghiến răng. Và trong giây phút chia ly của Alia với nhóm Gold, Crystal và Celebi, không ai trong số họ biết răng, có một người vẫn cầm đao, chiến đấu.

"Huraah!" Những nhát đao liên tiếp. Nhưng so với sức mạnh ánh sáng, chúng như bị nuốt chửng. Ánh sáng chói lòa từ vầng hào quang của con pokemon đó và dù trận đấu diễn ra ngay ở nói Dialga đang phục hồi, avaxn khoogn ai biết điều đó.Tiger vẫn lao lên, lao lên. Nhưng mỗi lần như thế là một lần cậu bị đánh văng lại, thương tích đầy mình. Nhưng từ bỏ hi vọng mà cuối cùng cậu cũng tìm được ư? KHông bao giờ. Alia sẽ ở lại, đó là điều duy nhất Tiegr tin vào lúc này

"Rasenshuriken!" Tiger lao tới, tự làm bị thương mình bởi chiêu thức tối thượng đó, tấn công trong tuyệt vọng. Nhưng vô vọng. Và chợt, trong khoảnh khắc…

"Ước gì Tiger ở lại đây với chị lúc này thay vì lao vào đánh nhau thì tốt biết mấy…" câu nói vu vơ của Alia. Ánh sáng từ Dialga tỏa ra chói lòa cả một vùng. Tiger nghiến răng, dùng tất cả những gì mình có, cố gắng trong vô vọng. Cậu vẫn lao tới, vẫn cố gắng, vẫn chiến đấu…Nhưng…

"…chào tạm biệt mọi người nhé…chúng ta sẽ gặp lại một ngày nào dó thôi…vui lên…"

Tất cả những gì nhóm bạn nhớ được lúc ấy là vẻ mặt tươi cười của Alia mờ ảo trên một nền trắng trong suốt và dường như, cô cũng trong suốt. Họ ngất đi…

20 năm trước, đảo không tên, đông nam Johto, trận chiến đã kết thúc…

"Jack! Chúng tôi tìm thấy có người!?" Đội cứu hộ vội vàng hét lên, cố gắng gọi chỉ huy của họ. Jack phoenix, mười sáu tuổi, chỉ huy nhóm tìm kiếm cứu hộ tạm thời, chạy tới.

"Một cô gái…?" Jack có phần bất ngờ khi nhìn thấy "Có ai vừa thấy ánh sáng chói lòa ban nãy là cái gì không?" cậu chợt hỏi

"Không rõ nhưng chúng tôi tìm thấy cô ấy sau khi nó biến mất." một anh lính cứu hộ vừa nói, vừa kiểm tra lại xem cô gái kai còn sống không "Mạch vẫn đập. Cô ấy còn sống này!" anh ta vui mừng

"vậy đưa cô ấy đi thôi! Về Trại tập trung! Nhanh!" Jack hét "Ai đó làm ơn đem cáng ra đây xem nào?! Và làm ơn rà soát toàn bộ khu vực xem còn ai khác còn sống không." Cậu ra lệnh như một chỉ huy.

Hòn đảo không có tên. Sau trận chiến. Số người sống sót: 1.


	52. Chapter 52

Pokemon legendary trainers II: Johto

Chapter 52.

Tiger mơ màng. Trong cái đầu bé tẹo của cậu, hình ảnh Alia cứ hiện đi, hiện lại không biết bao nhiêu lần, hiện lên, mờ đi, rồi lại mờ mờ ảo ảo như đang trêu chọc cái thất bại của cậu vậy. Hình ảnh của cô gái hiện lên, và trong một khoảnh khắc, Tiger đưa tay ra, cố túm lấy nó, nhưng nó lại biến mất…

"Tiger ơi! Đến giờ dậy rồi! Trời sáng bảnh rồi kìa..." CÓ tiếng gọi cậu mờ mờ ảo ảo ở đâu đó. Và Tiger, đang ngủ say như chêt, theo thói quen, lấy gối úp lên đầu, che ánh nắng từ cái cửa sổ vừa được kéo rèm lên của phòng nghỉ ở tầng hai pokemon center.

"Dậy đi! Trời sáng rồi." Lại có tiếng gọi lần nữa. Nhưng Tiger chỉ mệt mỏi, kéo chăn lên, che đầu, đáp lại bằng cái giọng uể oải.

"Mới có 7h sáng mà"

"Dậy lẹ đi! 7h là muộn rồi đó!" Cái giọng nữ đó tiếp tục, kéo kéo chân cậu ra khỏi giường, nài nỉ

"Hôm nay là chủ nhật mà Alia…để tui ngủ thêm đi!" Tiger lại giật ra, chui tọt vào trong cái chăn. Nhưng chợt, cậu nhớ ra…

"WTF?" Cậu bật dậy, nhưng quanh cậu không có ai cả, không một ai…

"Oài…lại mơ ngủ rồi." Cậu ngả người. Cậu đã tỉnh dậy từ đêm qua, nhưng kể từ khi cậu có nhận thức lại, những thứ đó cứ liên tục ám ảnh cậu. Alia đã bị đưa về thời gian của cô ấy, đó là điều cậu đang cố chấp nhận. Cậu nằm dài xuống. Từ lúc tỉnh dậy tới giờ cậu chỉ nằm dài trên giường, trong phòng và gần như không nhích ra khỏi cái giường ấy một bước chân. Mọi thứ cứ im lặng. Nhưng cậu biết rõ mình ở đâu. Azalea, trung tâm pokemon, phòng nghỉ tầng hai. Thị trận buổi sớm yên bình. Đêm qua, một lễ hội nhỏ đã diễn ra ở đây và cậu vẫn còn nhớ là có những tiếng pháo hoa và ánh sáng đủ màu ngập bầu trời. Thực ra đó chỉ là một năng lực của cậu thôi. Nó là một khả năng trời phú kì lạ và không phải ai cũng có, như thể khả năng xuất hồn vậy. Khi cậu rơi vào trạng thái ngủ sâu, cậu có thể biết rất rõ tất cả mọi thứ xảy ra xung quanh mình như thế nào dù đang ngủ. Nhưng điều đó có vẻ không quan trọng lắm. Tiger suy nghĩ, mông lung. Cậu đang lo sợ, suy nghĩ xem liệu cậu sẽ nói gì. Cậu đã thất bại trong việc mang Alia trở lại với mọi người. Tiger vỗ vỗ đầu, cố nghĩ ra một lời thú tội hay giải thích nào đó hợp lý cho thất bại của cậu. Nhưng mỗi lần nghỉ đến một lời giải thích nào đó, khuôn mặt tươi cười của Alia lại hiện lên trong đầu cậu. Và mỗi lần như vậy, Tiger lại lắc lắc đầu thật mạnh, cố xua nó ra khỏi tâm trí mình. Chợt…

"Anh dậy rồi à?" Crystal vui vẻ bước vào, bưng theo một bát phở gà lớn. Cô gái đặt nó trên cái tủ bên cạnh giường rồi quay lại, cuwoif vui vẻ.

"Anh thấy sao rồi?" Cô hỏi nhỏ.

"Chắc là còn sống…" Tiger trả lời, vẻ hơi lờ đi, tay ôm trán.

"À. Có một người muốn gặp anh đó. Chắc cahwns sẽ làm anh vui hơn!" Crystal vui vẻ.

"Ai? Jeff Dunham?" Trong một giây, Tiger đã đùa, một câu đàu theo bản năng nhưng cũng giúp cậu thấy khá hơn. Nhưng….cuối cùng thì thất vọng tràn trề…

"Hello!" Bà cô Tsuki, mẹ của Blue, bước vào cùng với nụ cười trên môi…và đó là lý do thất vọng tràn trề.

"Em sẽ để hai người nói chuyện riêng. Cô ấy có chuyện cần giải thích với anh đó." Crystal nói rồi nhanh nhẹn rời khỏi căn phòng, bỏ hai người kia lại. Một hồi im lặng…

"Nè nhóc Hổ! Nhóc hổ!" Tsuki vẫy vẫy tay trước mặt Tiger, cố làm cậu chú ý. Nhưng cái tên ấy cứ ngồi đờ ra…thực ra, cậu ta đang ngồi liệt kê 36 kế đối phó vì…bà cô Tsuki…không thua Alia là mấy…với 50 sắc thái của tra tấn người khác…ôi cái định mệnh oan nghiệt…toi con hổ rồi…

"Về chuyện cô gái có tên Alia du hành xuyên thời gian…thì cô có mang đến vài tin chẳng biết có vui hay không nữa…" Tsuki nói, giọng nhỏ nhẹ "Cô gái Alia đó…"

"Hử?" Tiger vừa ăn phở, đầy miệng, mắt lơ ngơ nhìn Tsuki.

"À…Alia thực ra là…bà nội cô…"

câu nói gây shock trong ngày đến ngay sáng sớm…và ngay lập tức…

"PHỤT!"

Mì đầy mặt Tsuki…chết mẹ con hổ rồi…

…

"Thực ra thì cô cũng định nói chuyện này rồi nhưng mãi tới lúc mấy đứa đi khỏi, cô mới nhận ra nên vội đuổi theo…hahaha. Thực sự xin lỗi mấy đứa phải vất vả!" Tsuki vừa cười, vừa gãi đầu, nói, vẫn cái giọng nhỏ nhẹ ấy…trong khi Tiger…tay và chân phải của cậu còn vặn vẹo tới mức không còn thành cái hình dạng gì, chân phải vắt ngang cái đầu còn cổ thì vẹo hẳn sang một bên.

'Đúng là bà nào cháu lấy! Chả khác vẹo gì nhau cả…" Cậu lẩm bẩm…mỗi tội, một lần nữa, cái tai thính như tai cẩu của Tsuki lại nghe được…

Một giờ sau…

"bà cô có để lại một bức thư nhờ gửi đến cho cháu! Cháu có thể xem qua được không?" Tsuki, giọng ngọt như đường, đưa cho Tiger một bức thư bọc trong một chiếc phong bì đã sờn cũ, đổi màu và khá nát. CÒn Tiger…bị băng như cái xác ướp ai cập, nhận lấy bức thư từ Tsuki bằng hai ngón tay duy nhất chưa bị gãy…rồi cậu mở thư ra, lấy ra một bức thư đã ngả nâu, đem ra đọc.

"Hế lu Tiger!

Bức thư này nghe có vẻ hơi đường đột nhưng tớ viết nó ngay khi tỉnh dậy để báo cho cậu tớ đã về nhà an toàn. Phải, tớ đã trở về nhà an toàn, nhưng nó chẳng còn lại gì nhiều cả. Dù sao tớ cũng chẳng nhớ nhà mình ở chỗ nào nên cứ tạm coi là về nhà an toàn đi. Có một trận chiến vừa mới kết thúc ở đây nên nó khá hoang tàn. Tớ đang phải ở cùng nhóm cứu hộ đây nè. Khá chật trội nhưng mọi thứ vẫn ổn, tớ vẫn khỏe. Ở đây có mấy chị y tá vui tính lắm nên cũng bớt buồn rồi, cậu không phải lo…"

"Sao nghe nó ớn ớn…" Tiger nghiến răng, mặt có vẻ hơi buồn nôn. Mỗi lần nghe thấy Alia xưng hô kiểu "cậu"-"tớ" là cậu lại như vậy, thấy buồn nôn. Cứ thử tượng tượng Sa Tăng là nữ và xưng hô "cậu" –"tớ" với bạn xem. Chắc là buồn nôn đó.

"…Tớ cũng buồn lắm. Khi phải trở về như thế này. Nhưng xét cho cùng thì cũng phải lẽ thôi. Tớ muốn cảm ơn tất cả mọi người về…"

Tiger bỏ nguyên qua đoạn sướt mướt sau đó vì đơn giản, cậu không thích. Cậu bỏ qua nguyên cả một khúc rồi chuyển xuống phần bên dưới, lật luôn qua trang sau.

"…Nhưng mà này Tiger. Tớ kiếm được một anh chàng cũng ngốc nghếch không kém cậu ở đây đó. Không biết ai ngốc hơn ai nhỉ? Anh ta tốt với tớ lắm. Vậy cũng vui. Từ giờ tớ sẽ không phải đánh cậu nữa vì có người chịu thay cậu rồi…"

Khúc cuối Tiger cũng không đọc luôn. Cậu đã biết những gì cậu cần biết rồi. Alia vẫn an toàn, vậy thôi. Khúc sau chắc cũng chỉ có kể lể, kể lể, khoe khoang và kể lể nên cậu cũng không đọc.

"Sau này, bà Alia của cô cưới anh chàng đó, hai người có một gia đình nhỏ và sống ở Viridian." Bà cô Tsuki kể thêm "Nhưng bà cô mất từ sớm và mọi người rất quý bà ấy nên họ đặt tên cho cô theo tên bà cô. Cô là Alia Tsukyori, một Alia khác.

Đến lúc ấy,mẹ Blue mới bỏ bộ tóc giả của mình ra, xỏa mái tóc dài màu đen mượt ra. Và trogn lúc ấy, cô ấy trông rất giống với Alia, về mọi mặt. Và Blue cũng vậy. HỌ giống nhau như những giọt nước vậy, ba người họ.

"Vì những lý do khác nhau liên quan về dòng thời gian nên cô không thể cho cháu biết được vì nếu bà cô không quay ngược thời gian thì cả cô lẫn Blue đều không được sinh ra và mọi thứ sẽ đảo lộn, cháu sẽ không bao giờ tìm đến thế giới pokemon và bọn xấu sẽ hoành hành đáng sợ hơn…" cô Tsuki, hay Alia, giải thích. Nhưng Tiger chỉ thở dài, nghĩ ngợi.

"Sao vậy?" Cô Alia định tìm cách dỗ ngọt cậu về những biến cố đã xảy ra nhưng…

"Cháu thấy thương chồng của Alia quá…" Tiger thở dài "Không biết anh chàng tội nghiệp ấy có sống nổi một tuần với 50 sắc thái hành xác không đây…"

Crystal và Gold đang ngồi chơi ở ngoài phòng chờ. Gold nghịch nghịch cái pokedex còn Crys thì cố ghi lại một vài thứ vào cuốn sổ tay của cô. Chợt…

RẦM!

"Chạy!" Tiger, người băng bó như cái xác chết, lao ra khỏi phòng nghỉ trên tầng hai, phóng xuống. và đó là khi, cuộc truy cùng diệt tận "giông loài mát rượi" bắt đầu.

Cơn mua dao phi xuống.

PHẬP PHẬP PHẬP PHẬP!

Tất cả găm vào cái cửa gỗ, được sử dụng như một cái khiên. Tiger, không áo, mặc mỗi cái quần đùi, phi qua tường, kéo theo vài con dao bay tới.

"Ta là Captain Russian: The summer soldier! Forgiver Assemble!" Cậu phóng lên trước, vác theo cái cửa gỗ găm đầy dao kéo như cái khiên và phóng lẹ. Từ hai phía khác, Gold và Crystal cũng ba chân bốn cẳng chạy theo, kéo theo lũ chó săn chẳng hiểu từ đâu chui ra. Cả ba như tù vượt ngục cố gắng chạy thoát thân khỏi quản tù ác quỷ, bà cô Alia

"GIỚI THIỆU HOÀNH TRÁNG GHÊ NHỈ?! SAO ANH KHÔNG TỰ GIÓI THIỆU CÁI THẰNG ĐÃ LÔI CẢI HAI BỌN EM VÀO CHẾT CHÙM ẤY!" Gold quát

"Đã chết qué đâu mà chùm!" Tiger vác cái cửa, chạy trước. Cậu thậm chí còn không có giày.

"đáng lẽ anh chỉ cần quay lại xin lỗi thôi mà!" Crystal hét.

"Xin cái con khỉ! Anh mày chua muốn bị dóc xương đem hầm nhé!"

Cãi nhau to

"MÀ bà cô ấy lấy đâu ra nắm dao kéo thế!?" Gold hét

Một cửa hàng dao kéo gần đó, bà chủ tiệm đang đứng tường trình với hai ông cảnh sát về vụ cướp có vũ trang…

"Tôi đang trông cửa hàng thì có một cậu nhóc chạy qua. Rồi một cô gái với con dao bầu to bằng cái bàn lao vào, vác hết những món đồ tro0ng cửa hàng tôi đi và đuổi theo cậu bé đó. Ôi trời ơi! Hi vọng cậu ấy yên nghỉ…"

"TÔI CHƯA CHẾT NHÁ BÀ GIÀ!"

Tiegr và nhóm Gold chạy ngang qua, và cậu hét.

"N-Này! Đ-Đứng lại!" Mấy ông cảnh sát nhận ra "nận nhân" vội vàng đuổi theo. Nhưng ngay khi họ thấy quý cô cầm dao đuổi theo sau thì…

…

"Thế quái nào nhóm nạn nhân lại tăng lên thế này!" Gold hét lên, trố mắt nhìn hai ông cảnh sát cũng đang co cẳng chạy theo, ngang hàng họ.

"Các ông đáng lẽ phải bắt cô ta chứ?! Sao lại chạy!" Tiger quát.

"Cô ta có vũ trang!" Một ông cảnh sát hét lên.

"Còn các ông có súng còn gì!" Crystal chỉ mấy khẩu súng ở thắt lưng

"Ngày thường chúng tôi chỉ bắt được người thường thôi! Còn đây là quỷ dạ xoa cmnr!" Ông kia cũng hét. Và thế là Tiger, hai đứa em, hai nạn nhân phụ và một quý cô cầm dao là tiêu điểm của bản tin tối.

*Note: Nếu các bạn chú ý. Có những thứ đối nghịch nhau ở trên; Russian-American. Summer-Winter; Mặc đồ xanh đỏ, bó kín toàn thân, cầm khiên sắt tròn-mặc mỗi cái quần đùi, thậm chí còn không có giày, cầm cái cửa gỗ hình chữ nhật. If you know what I mean :)))

Phía Tây Ecruteak, hai ngày sau đó, một sự kiện hãi hùng đã xảy ra. Hannah chen chúc quan hàng người đang di cư, cố gắng tìm kiếm một chút dấu tích về gia đình mình. Silver và Red đứng trên ngọn đồi phía xa, nhìn về phía con tuyến đường nối từ những trang trại bò tới Ecruteak. Hàng người di tản đông giống như một đàn kiến đang hành quân vậy, kéo theo những đàn gia súc, ngựa kéo bắt đầu đuối dần vì cái lạnh và những chiếc xe bò kéo chở theo những thứ cần thiết. Đám trẻ con ngồi trên xe chỉHàng người di tản đông giống như một đàn kiến đang hành quân vậy, kéo theo những đàn gia súc, ngựa kéo bắt đầu đuối dần vì cái lạnh và những chiếc xe bò kéo chở theo những thứ cần thiết. Đám trẻ con ngồi trên xe ngơ ngác nhìn về phía Tây, nơi chúng sống. Nhưng giờ, cả một vùng thảo nguyên bao la, cỏ xanh rì trước kia, giờ đây đã bị phủ cả một lớp băng tuyết dày đặc. Nó giống như mùa đông vừa ập đến một cách đầy bất ngờ và tàn khốc vậy. Những người nông dân vừa mất trắng, nhà cửa, ruộng vườn và những trang trại bò nổi tiếng với thứ sữa thơm ngon. Mọi thứ đều bị phá hủy, đóng băng hết. Thiên tai ập đến bất ngờ và họ thậm chí còn chưa kịp nhìn ngắm những thứ họ từng tự hào nữa. Red và Silver im lặng, nhìn cả khu thảo nguyên chìm trong băng giá, tự hỏi chuyện gì đã xảy ra. Chợt, họ thấy Hannah vui mừng. Cô ôm trầm lấy gia đình mình, vui đến mức òa khóc như một đứa trẻ. Họ vẫn ổn. Hai chàng trai thấy vậy, cũng đồng loạt thở dài. Họ khoogn sao, vậy là ổn rồi. Họ cũng bớt lo lắng và thấy vui lây niềm vui của Hannah. Nhưng còn trâng trại, còn thảm họa này. Có lẽ phải mất đến hàng tháng mới khắc phục được những hậu quả nhưng thế vẫn hơn là mất những điều quý giá hơn của cải. Nhưng nơi đây không phải là điều tệ nhất đã xảy ra…

"Hộc…hộc…hộc!" Gold chạy trước, cố gắng tăng tốc dù tim và phổi cậu đang phản đối kịch liệt và cái chân thì mỏi rã rời. Nhưng cậu vẫn vắt kiệt sức. Và tới khi, Gold dừng lại trước đường vào thị trấn New Bark, cậu dừng lại, gần như sụp cả người xuống như cái cây bị gãy gập, thở hổn hển, gần như mắc nghẹn lại. Cả thị trấn New Bark đang chìm trong một làn khói mở, khói độc. Những nhân viên cứu hộ đang cố gắng đưa người dân ra khỏi thị trấn, sơ cứu họ tại một khu trại tị nạn dựng tạm ở gần đường vào. Gold gần như lao vào khu trại, chạy dọc, chạy ngang, tìm kiếm, cho tới khi cậu dừng lại gần một xe cứu thương. Mẹ cậu ngồi đó, đang được một y tá trong bộ quân phục kiểm tra lại. Cô ấy vẫn tỉnh. Gold gần như lao tới, ôm lấy cô. Mẹ cậu vẫn ổn. Cậu kìm nén, cố gắng không rơi nước mắt, ôm mẹ thật chặt. Mẹ của Gold cũng ôm cậu, vỗ vỗ như dỗ dành một đứa trẻ, cố gắng an ủi cậu và cho cậu biết cô ấy vẫn ổn. và cả những pokemon của cậu cũng đã được đưa ra kịp thời, chúng đang được chăm sóc ở Cherrygrove cùng với mọi người. Cô chỉ ở lại vì lo rằng cậu sẽ lo lắng mà quay lại thôi. Nhưng giờ, họ đã biết là người kia vẫn ổn rồi. Chí ít thì trong cái khung cảnh hoang tàn này, vẫn có những điều tốt lành tồn tại.

"Thật đáng sợ…" Crystal, mặt đeo một chiếc mặt nạ phòng độc, nhìn phòng thí nghiệm. Cả thị trấn bị tàn phá, những căn nhà bị một thứ gì đó khổng lồ đổ nát. Ở phía ĐỒng và phía Nam thậm chí còn tệ hơn. Những căn nhà xây bằng gạch đá và thậm chí là những con đường lát đá như bị tan chảy bởi một thứ chất độc đáng sợ. Một nhóm nghiên cứu đang ở đó cùng bà cô Alia bản trưởng thành và Tiger. Hojd dang lấy mẫu thử của thứ chất độc ấy. Tiger lẳng lặng, đi về phía Nam, nơi có một vườn cam lớn nhưng cũng chịu cảnh tương tự. Những tán cây trước kia xanh rì, giờ đã đổi hết sang màu nâu vì chất độc, mặt đất nhiễm độc nặng, cỏ gần như chết hết. Những con pokemon nhỏ tội nghiệp sống trong khu vườn phần lớn đã thoát được hoặc được cứu ra. Nhưng vẫn có những chú sâu, chim non tội nghiệp mắc kẹt lại, nằm la liệt. Giờ cứu chúng cũng đã muộn rồi. Tiếp tục tiến sâu vào khu vườn, băng qua nó, tiền về khu rừng phái nam rồi vòng qua một con đường mòn với những thân cây đổ nát, gãy gập và chết úa, Tiger nhận thấy dấu vết của một cuộc chiến giữa một con pokemon khổng lồ và những đối thủ của nó. Có dấu vết thân cây bị cắt những vết sắc lẹm, bãi cỏ bị cháy xém, những tảng đá lớn chặn giữa đường. Và dấu vết tàn phá của con pokemon đã tấn công New Bark cũng biến mất cùng với khí độc và sự chết chóc nó mang. Tiger tháo cái mặt nạ ra, vứt sang một bên và như một con chó săn đặc vụ, cậu lướt quanh khu vực đó, kiểm tra từng dấu vết một, tit mỉ, cẩn thận mà không nhận ra cô Alia đã theo mình tới tận đây.

"Thật đáng sợ" Alia tháo cái mặt nạ ra, hít một hơi thật sâu "Nhóc có biết cái gì gây ra chuyện này không?"

"Một con pokemon khổng lồ, cao hơn 10 mét, là hệ độc, thân hình dài với cái đuôi rắn và chắc chắn đã bị bắt." Tiger chỉ đứng lên, trả lời một lèo trong sợ khó hiểu của Alia. Thấy bà cô mặt ngơ ngác, cậu giải thích thêm.

"Trong thị trấn, có những tòa nhà ba, bốn tầng, trung bình mỗi tầng cao từ 2-3 mét. Nhưng có những dấu vết va đập của chúng và phần mái bị vỡ nên thứ tấn công phải cao ít nhất 10 mét hoặc hơn. Khí ga và chất dịch kia là độc. Vết kéo lê kia chỉ có thể là do một cái đuôi dài và lớn nhưng lại khá tròn. Và vết đánh nhau này…" Cậu vừa giải thích, vừa nhìn quanh và dừng lại ở những vết tích còn lại của một trận đánh "Lũ ninja bóng đêm đã bắt được nó."

Nói đến đây, Alia bỗng run lên, vẻ mặt có phần sợ hãi, nhưng bị nén lại.

"Cô ổn chứ?" Tiger chợt lại gần, hỏi nhỏ vào tai cô Alia. Nhưng cô chỉ lắc đầu. Nhưng có những thứ trong quá khứ mà cô không bao giờ muốn nhớ lại, nhưng giờ lại hiển hiện rõ trong tâm trí cô.

Còn ở Goldenrod, mọi thứ lại như một mớ hỗn độn. nhóm pokedex holder đã thuê một căn nhà để ở tạm trong thời gian chờ mọi người dưỡng bệnh. Nhưng hơn một tuần kể từ hôm Tiger rời đi, họ đang phải cố gắng cầm cự. Bên ngoài, những đám đông đang bao vây lấy căn nhà. Họ là những người dân Violet và Goldenrod và họ đang bao vây, theo nghĩa đen, căn nhà suốt gần một tuân nay rồi. Họ dựng lều trại, vây lấy căn nhà, một số thậm chí mang mỗi túi ngủ đi, ngủ đêm luôn ngoài đó. Họ tức giận, ồn ã gào thét cả ngày vỡi những tấm biển với những dòng chữ cực đoan đến khó tin, với nội dung gần như là đổ toàn bộ lỗi lầm về sự tàn phá của Violet cho những Pokedex holder. Họ hô hào, gào thét và chửi bới, ném đủ thứ từ đá, đất, đồ ăn và thậm chí, phân, vào căn nhà. Họ cho rằng nhóm Tiger là nguyên do khiến cho Violet bị tàn phá. Và mặc cho những lời giải thích của Green, họ vẫn hô hào, gào thét hết ngày này qua ngày khác. Điện bị đám đông tức giận cắt, đường ống nước cũng bị phá và cả nhóm green ở bên trong gần như bị cô lập, không thể ra ngoài nổi. thức ăn và nhu yếu phẩm cũng cạn. Mỗi buổi sáng suốt năm ngày nay, Green đều ra ngoài, cố gắng thương thảo và giải thích với đám đông nhưng tất cả những gì cậu nhận được, suốt năm ngoày là những vết bầm của đá ném và một vết xướt trên trán, hai lần bị đánh gần ngất. Nhưng còn ai ra chịu đòn thay được chứ. Với tư cách là cháu giáo sư, cậu đã nghĩ mình có thể giainrg hòa với đám đông tức giận từ Violet nhưng…vô dụng.

Và hôm nay vẫn vậy, đám đông đã tập trung ở ngoài từ sáng sớm, htieeps tục biểu tình, hô hào, ném đất đá và thêm hai cái cửa sổ bị vỡ nữa rồi. Bên điện nước và cảnh sát cũng không thể can thiệp vì…đến Falkner và nhóm cảnh sát đàn áp còn bị đánh đến mức nhập viện nữa. ba ngày qua, bốn năm nhóm cơ động với trang bị đầy đủ cố gắng đàn áp cuộc biểu tình gần nưh bạo loạn của đám đông đang vây quanh căn nhà những vô dụng. Sở cảnh sát thì không đủ chỗ để giữ người biểu tình mà họ thì quá đông. Cứ giải tán được nửa tiếng thì họ lại tập hợp lại như đám kiến không chịu từ bỏ miếng mỡ vậy. Họ tiếp tục hô hào, ném đất đá. Và tới tận gần tối, khi trời đã dần chuyển sang màu xanh thẫm, mặt đã dần khuất núi, họ vẫn ở đó. Lửa trại được đốt lên cùng với đuốc và họ vẫn ở đó, nghỉ ngơi để chuẩn bị cho màn biểu tình buổi tối. Bên trong căn nhà, cửa chính, cửa sổ đều đã được gia cố với những tấm ván gỗ tạm thời. Hai ngọn nến trên bàn ăn là nguồn sáng duy nhất. Nó như là căn nhà ma luôn rồi ấy. Nhóm Green, Blue, như thường lệ, ăn bữa tối. Nhưng tất cả những gì còn lại là ít đồ hộp vì mấy ngày nay, họ thậm chí không kiếm được thêm đồ ăn gì vì có ra được khỏi nhà không. Đám đông bên ngoài đã dừng lại và ăn tối, bên trong, nhóm Green cũng vậy. Cả lũ ngồi, im lặng trong một bầu không khsi ảm đạm đến khó chịu và bí bách đến tuyệt vọng. Một cái đài từ thế kỉ trước chạy bằng pin đặt trên bàn là thứ duy nhất giúp họ nắm được tình hình bên ngoài.

"…Hiện tại thiệt hại ở New bark và miền tây Ecruteak vẫn chưa được xác định cụ thể. Nhưng công tác sơ tán và cứu hộ tạm thời đã và đang được triển khai…"

Bản tin buổi tối đưa tin. Sáu giờ, nhưng bên trong nhà, với những cái cửa số bịt kín và hai ngọn nến lập lòe trên bàn thì nó cứ như nửa đêm rồi ấy. một vài tờ báo vứt lăn lóc gần cái đài với dòng tít nổi bật "Những người nắm giữ Pokedex-Cứu tinh hay thảm họa?" hay "Sự kiện ở Violet: Những đứa trẻ ranh với pokedex là nguyên nhân chính". Chúng đã bị cháy xém, vò nát, và ném lăn lóc. Nhưng cũng chẳng thay đổi được gì. Báo của Goldenrod và Violet đã đưa tin như vậy, không thể cãi được. Vì họ chỉ là đám trẻ ranh" mà, chẳng ai thèm nghe những người được cho là "nguyên nhân của thảm họa" giải thích cả. Một buổi chiều ảm đạm, màn đêm dần buông xuống. như thường lệ, Blue và Rin không chịu nổi cái không khí ảm đạm ấy, trèo lên mái nhà, nhìn xuống. Căn nhà có ba tầng nên mái nhà và tầng ba có lẽ là nơi an toàn và cũng thoáng mát nhất vì cửa sổ ở đây không bị bịt kín. Hai chị em kéo nhau lên, trèo lên trên mái nhà, ngồi thu mình, ôm gối, im lặng nhìn xuống đám đông bên dưới. Rồi họ tranh thủ những khoảng khắc yên bình hiếm hoi của cuộc bạo loạn này, cố gắng thư giãn đầu óc, thoát khỏi cảnh tù túng bên dưới và ngắm nhìn những tia nắng cuối cùng của mặt trời đang dần lặn xuống sau những rặng núi phía tây xa xa. Rin thi thoảng nhớ tới cô Shina ở thị trấn nhỏ, không biết họ thế nào rồi. Rồi cô lại ngòng chờ, chờ một chút yên bình, chờ tin của nhóm Red và Tiger quay lại. Blue thì lo cho Tiegr hơn, không biết nếu cậu thế nào. Cô cũng tự hỏi, không biết liệu cậu sẽ làm gì khi mà cậu cố gắng giúp mọi người chỉ để rồi họ quay ra, chửi bới, la ó và xỉ vả cậu như tình cảnh của cô và những người bị kẹt ở Goldenrod này đang phải chịu. Chợt, một viên đá bỗng từ đâu bay tới, đập trúng đầu Blue. Rồi thêm nữa, những viên đá, cục đất bay tới tập lên mái từ dưới sân, kèm theo đó là những tiếng chửi bới độc địa của một nhóm người. Đó, họ lại bắt đầu nữa đó. Lại tiếp tục những tiếng chửi bởi, những cục đất, đá bay lên cùng với sự giận dữ. Những Blue gần như chẳng phản ứng gì, vẫn ngồi lặng đó. Bên cạnh cô, Rin chỉ co người, ngồi lặng, gục mặt xuống. Những giọt nước mắt rơi dài xuống, lã chã. Trong một khoảng khắc, Blue chợt cảm thấy một làn gió lạ. Cô chợt ngẩng lên. Một viên đá rơi trúng đầu cô và trong thoáng chốc, cô thấy đau. Một cô gái đã tưởng như chai lì với những lời nhục mạ cùng với những viên đá đyà hận thù dưới kia chợt thấy đau. Cô chợt nhìn xuống. Bên duwosi đang nhốn nháo, và những lời chửi bới chợt ngưng hẳn. Họ đang nhốn nháo và sợ hãi. Cảnh sát lại đến ư? Chẳng phài mấy hôm vừa rồi, bao nhiêu lực lượng cảnh sát ập đến, cố gắng đàn áp và giải tán đều trở về, thương tích và lắc đầu bó tay rồi sao? Còn cái gì nữa có thể làm đám người giận dữ kia nháo nhào vậy. Rin cũng chợt nhận thấy điều đó, nhoài người ra, nhìn xuống. Đám đông dưới kia là những người đã mất gần như tất cả của Violet và họ chẳng còn gì để mất nữa. Vậy thì cái gì…?

BÙM!

Một vụ nổ lớn, kèm theo cột khói đen đặc giữa lòng Goldenrod, Ở tận nhà, họ vẫn có thể thấy được vụ nổ ấy. Điện và nước bỗng trở lại, cả căn nhà mà các pokedex holder đang bị giam cầm bỗng sáng bừng lên với ánh điện, giống như một đường hầm tăm tối được thắp lên ánh sáng hi vọng chói lòa. Venus, Green và Jarvis ngay lập tức tháo rỡ những tấm ván che cái cửa ban công tầng hai ra và chạy ra ngoài. Họ nhận ra ngay nơi đang bốc cháy kia chính là tòa soạn và nhà in của tờ báo nổi tiếng đã bên rếu họ, cho rằng họ là những nguyên nhân khiến Violet bị phá hủy. Và nó đang bốc cháy. Green ngay lập tức lấy pokedex ra. Và Pokegear của cậu cũng đang báo. ĐỒng hồ định vị liên lạc được Lunar thiết kế riêng cho cô cũng đồng loạt hiện lên. Venus cũng nhận được tín hiệu từ Pokegear. Cả thảy 6 chiếc pokedex của Kanto và Johto đang tập hợp. Và có tới bốn đang tập trung ngay trước và trong tòa soạn cũng như nhà in báo. Một tia sét xé ngang bầu trời, tia sét màu xanh đặc trưng và với cái ống nhòm Blue "mượn" được hôm trước ở quầy tạp hóa, cô thấy rõ, Pika của Red giáng thẳng một tia sét không lồ xuống, phá sập hoàn toàn một trái nhà của nhà in. Cái quái gì vậy? Và bên dưới đám đông, họ đang nháo nhào. Và phía sau, thậm chí, những người biểu tình đang bay lên như những quả bóng bị ném lên trời. Lao vào giữa đám đông giận dữ, một con người đang điên cuồng. Tiger, Cậu không cân biết là già hay trẻ, lớn hay bé, chỉ cần biết là những người dân của Violet đã từng và đang xỉ vả bạn bè cậu ở đây là cậu đánh. Đánh hết. Không cần phân biệt và cũng chẳng cần khoan nhượng gì cả. Cậu đánh hết, đánh tới mức nhiều người bất tỉnh chỉ sau một cú, đánh văng cả mét, đánh gãy xương, đánh vỡ mặt, đánh tan tác. KHông thương thảo, không hòa giải. Và đám cảnh sát cơ động với mất cái khiên nhựa phía sau chắc chỉ đứng làm cảnh. Họ chỉ biết là đến đàn áp chứ có ai ngờ, cái đám đông đầy hận thù ấy giờ lại đnag bị đánh tan tác. Và bọn họ bắt đầu bỏ chạy toán loạn, chạy bán sống bán chết. Ai không chạy kịp thì xác định nhẹ nhất cũng vô viện ở thêm vài ngày. Máu chảy xuống. Vả Tiger gần như đang gầm lên, điên cuồng tấn công, không cần suy nghĩ giống như một vị chúa sơn lâm đang tàn sát những kẻ xâm phạm lãnh thổ và danh dự của cậu và bạn bè cậ chưa đầy hai mươi phút, cả đám đông đã từng tụ tập ở đây gần một tuần giờ chỉ đã tan tác. Người bị thương nằm la liệt. Tiger không đánh chết ai, nhưng gãy xương với đa chấn thương thì đếm không xuể. Số còn lại bỏ chạy toán loạn vào Goldenrod và vào rừng, cố gắng rời nơi đó càng xa càng tốt. Đứng giữa cái sân nhỏ, xung quanh, người bị thương nằm la liệt, Tiger rút thanh đao lên, cắm mạnh xuống đất đến "RẦM" khiến mặt sân đá nứt hẳn một vết. Rồi cậu nói, đủ lớn đế tất cả những người nằm đó và cả nhóm chỉ vừa kịp chạy thoát thân nghe rõ.

"Cút hết khỏi nơi đây đi lũ vô ơn!"

Chỉ một tiếng nói mà gần như gầm lên cùng ánh mắt điên cuồng giận giữ là đủ. Vài người bị thương thậm chí đã vội vã, nén đau, nghiến răng đứng lên mà lết đi khỏi đó vì ở lại mà chờ cứu thương tới thì chưa cả kịp lên cáng đã vào túi xác luôn rồi. Một vài giây im lặng, chỉ còn tiếng rên rỉ của đám bị thương trên mặt đất. Cứu thương đã tới và họ được đưa đi. Nhưng Tiger vẫn đứng yên đó, nghe ngóng. Sự im lặng cùng áp lực lớn đến đáng sợ tỏa ra từ chàng trai ấy khiến đến cả những nhân viên cứu thương và bên cảnh sát cũng phải run. Mấy ông chú cảnh sát được điều đến để đàn áp đứng đơ một lúc rồi mới chợt như tỉnh lại, vội vàng giúp bên cứu thương đưa người bị thương ra. Nhóm Gold, Crystal, cô Alia và nhóm Red, Yellow, Silver và Hannah cũng gặp nhau ở cổng vào. Họ bước vào sau Tiger và đến lúc ẩy, hỏa đao Laquari mới được rút lên. Họ bước vào trong căn nhà. Nhóm Green, Venus và Jarvis đã chờ sẵn. Blue với Rin cũng chạy xuống cùng với Lunar và Melody. Những người vừa trở về bước vào nhà, dưới ánh đèn chói lòa của cái đèn chùm của căn nhà mớ được cấp điện trở lại…

"Heeheee! Mọi người thấy tớ ngầu không?" Chợt, một câu đùa rất dở hơi kèm theo điệu cười quen thuộc như thể chẳng có cái vẹo gì xảy ra của Tiger chợt xua tan cái bầu không khí y ám vốn đã bao trùm lấy căn nhà ấy bao lâu nay. Blue chợt, bụm miệng, tí nữa bật cười…mặc dù xét theo thực tế thì chẳng có gì buồn cười mà chỉ cỏ một sự hư cấu không hề nhẹ ở đây thôi. Và…

CỐP!

"Cái tên này! Cậu đánh người ra gần chết mà vẫn cười như đúng rồi ấy hả?!" Green gõ một cái rõ đau, tặng Tiger nguyên cục U trên đầu và gào lên. Nhưng thực sự thì đến lúc ấy, mọi người chợt cười. Cái cách cậu đánh u đầu con mèo, cái câu đùa hớ của Tiger chợt đưa sự vui vẻ trở lại.

"Tại tớ gào mỏi cổ mà chả ai cho tớ vào ấy chứ!" Tiger cãi lại với cái giọng giả bị khàn dở tệ của mình

"Thì bay qua ấy!" Green đánh thêm cái nữa. do cố tình thôi. Vì bản thân cậu cũng chợt thấy vui hơn khi được đánh Tiger mỗi khi cậu ta nói cái gì đó ngớ ngẩn. Và quan trọng hơn, mọi người đang cười họ.

"Cho cô đánh với!" bà cô Alia cũng hí hửng, gõ nguyên cái giày cao gót vào đầu Tiger.

"Á! Này! ĐỪng có thừa nước đục thả câu nhé! Cô thì…"

Chưa kịp cãi lại

"Để tớ đánh với!"

"Em nữa!"

"Em!"

"Tớ cũng muốn!"

Và thế là, Tiger được tặng nguyên một chùm ổi trên đầu và số quả bằng số người có mặt ở đó…công thêm hai(vì Blue và Alia lợi dụng đánh tới hai cái :v đừng hỏi.)

Cuối cùng, cả nhóm vây quanh Tiger, kéo cái cậu đang nằm ôm đầu kêu rên rỉ dậy và mọi người cười. Họ cười như chưa từng có gì xảy ra vậy…và thực ra thì họ vừa trút toàn bộ sự uất ức kìm nén suốt bao lâu bới cái đám đông bị Tiger đuổi đi kia…lên đầu Tiger. Cũng khó giải thích nhưng họ thích như thế, và nó làm họ vui. Vậy là được. Họ cùng cưới, và Tiger cũng cười, điệu cười nham nhở…


	53. Chapter 53

Pokemon legendary trainers II: Johto

Chapter 53.

Căn nhà trọ của những pokedex holder, mới vài ngày trước còn chìm trong u ám thì giờ bỗng vui trở lại. Cái tên Tiger được Blue vác vào trung tâm thành phố…và kiếm thẻ giảm giá mua đồ. Cô và Melody tranh thủ lúc trời tối để đi mua đồ ăn vì ba bốn ngày nay bị vây kín đến đồ hộp còn không còn nên có lẽ sẽ có nhiều thứ để mua lắm nên Red và Silver bị kéo đi làm phu khuân vác. Trong khi ở nhà, Rin, Crystal và Yellow dọn dẹp lại toàn bộ căn nhà và Lunar cùng cô Alia trang trí lại toàn bộ. Green và Gold lo việc tháo rỡ mấy tấm ván dùng để bịt các cửa sổ và cửa ra vào trong khỉ Jarvis giúp Hannah trong bếp với mấy thứ rác rưởi. Ba túi rác đầy ụ. Tay của Jarvis, bằng một cách nào đó, đã được nối lại nhưng vẫn cần thời gian để hồi phục và khi được Tiger hỏi về nó, cậu ta chỉ cười và nói có một bác sĩ từ nước ngoài tới tìm cậu nhưng không gặp được và đã tiện đường nối lại cánh tay đó. Nghe vậy, Tiger cũng chỉ cười. Căn nhà cũng nhộn nhịp hơn hẳn. Ba cái đèn pha rọi toàn bộ phía trước và hai cái thang bắc lên, Venus, Tiger và ông bác Jack dọn dẹp mớ hỗn độn bên ngoài. Nói cũng tội nhưng cái đám người biểu tình chẳng khác gì máy xả rác di động. Cả sân trước toàn vỏ hộp, vỏ chai, túi ni lông…và trên tường thì toàn đất, đá, đồ ăn hỏng. Nhưng ít nhất với sự trợ giúp đắc lực từ đám pokemon đông đảo, mọi thứ nhanh chóng đâu vào đấy. Bên trong nhà…

"À chị có nghe qua vụ việc ở New Bark rồi Gold ạ. Mẹ em với mọi người ổn chứ." Lunar vừa lau dọn cái bàn ăn, vừa hỏi Gold đang tháo dỡ mấy cái ván gỗ của cái cửa sổ đối diện.

"Mọi người thì vẫn ổn. Vì sơ tán kịp thời mà. Nhưng thiệt hại cũng kha khá và thị trấn đang phải thanh lọc lại. Nhưng bọn em đưa Celebi đi cùng nên cũng nhanh thôi." Gold vừa cười, vừa hạ cái ván và tí nữa găm cả cái đinh thép vào chân. Hú vía.

"CÒn bên cậu thì sao?" Jarvis vừa chui rúc dưới gầm cái bồn rửa kiểm tra đường ống nước, vừa hỏi Hannah bên trên.

"Mọi người vẫn khỏe cả. Nhưng quá trình làm tan băng lâu hơn bọn tớ dự tính nên mới về trễ thế này" Hannah vui vẻ "Nhưng sẽ mất kha khá thời gian để mấy nông trại khôi phục được vốn sản xuất đó."

"Cơ mà hồi chiều tối tên Red tấn công nhà in với tòa soạn à? Anh thấy mọi người đang đòn ầm lên ngoài kia kìa." Green tham gia vào câu chuyện

"À…không phải…" Hannah cố lảng đi "Anh Tiger bảo cứ đổ cho thời tiết là được nên em nghĩ là do thời tiết. Chứ ai rảnh đi tấn công tòa soạn báo làm gì" cô cười. rõ ràng là chém gió lung tung.

"Thế à…chắc là do thời tiết." Green cười, nhìn qua khung cửa sổ mới được tháo rỡ những tấm chắn ra. Bên ngoài, Tiger với Venus đang làm việc chăm chỉ, một tên ngồi ăn bánh kẹp, tên kia uống nước ngọt, bỏ lại ông bác Jack và đám pokemon lười nhác đang dọn dẹp cật lực để xong trước khi đêm về.

"Ơ nhưng mà…" Crystal chợt quay lại "Sao không ai thắc mắc về chị Alia vậy?" cô hỏi, vẻ khá ngạc nhiên. Cũng đúng thật mà. Nhưng…

"À. Bọn anh biết cả rồi. Trước khi đi tìm mấy đứa, cô ấy có nói rõ mọi thứ rồi." Green cười.

"À. Cũng phải. Em thấy anh Tiger bảo Alia trở về quá khứ và thực ra là cụ ngoại của chị Blue" Gold nói, cười khẩy.

"WTF?" Jarvis ngạc nhiên quay ra nhìn Gold. Hannah cũng ếu hiểu gì cả. green thì lại cười.

"À do chuyện này là điều tối quan trọng nên cô ấy không thể cho Tiger biết được. Đây là bí mật nhé. Tiger không bao giờ được phép biết." green cười, nói nhỏ với Gold và Crys.

Bên ngoài, trong khi Jack đang bay trên lưng Talonflame và pie để dọn dẹp phần mái nhà thì dưới sân, Tiger đang cầm một cái vòi nước, phun nước lên tường còn Venus cầm một cái chổi quét sơn cán dài, cố gắng cạo sạch bùn đất trên tường.

"Nè Tiger." Venus bắt chuyện.

"Sao thế?"

"Trong lúc tụi tớ mắc kẹt ở đây, chắc bên ngoài kia hỗn loạn lắm nhỉ?"

"Ừm." Tiger cười "Cũng may là bà cô Alia giải thích hết rồi nên tớ khỏi phải giải trình cho mọi người hiểu. Nhỉ?" cậu cười

"haha. Ít nhất thì cậu cũng không bị giam lỏng suốt gần mọt tuần ngay tại nhà riêng của mình." Venus đùa, cười lớn.

"Ừ cũng phải." Tiger cũng cười. Trong khi ấy, đằng sau họ, Blastoise đang làm trọng tài, Vileplume và Axl ngồi làm khán giả. Đang có một cuộc thi nhỏ giữa Poochyena và Quilava của Tiger xem ai là người thu gom được nhiều rác nhất. và như để cổ vũ tinh thần, Furrret làm cổ động viên. Cả Quil lẫn Poochye đều rất sung, nhảy khắp cái sân toàn rác, thu gom càng nhiều rác bỏ vào hai cái thùng được đánh số càng tốt. Và…nói thật thì lợi dụng tính ganh đua của chúng mà cả đám được phân công đi nhặt rác cũng được rảnh tay. Thật tiện lợi. thật thông thái! Thật…giống với mấy tên chủ :v

"Vậy mai cậu tính làm gì?" Venus quay lại, hỏi cậu bạn đang cuộn cái vói nước lại và đứng chống hông, nhìn ngắm căn nhà đã được gột rửa sách sẽ, thỏa mãn. Nghe thấy câu hỏi, Tiger quay sang cười.

"Làm những thứ một thằng huấn luyện viên bình thường hay làm…Huấn luyện pokemon, chiến đấu và thách đấu các thủ lĩnh. Chắc vậy."

Chợt…

"Ah! Đại ca Tiger đã quay lại!" Pandora chợt từ đâu chạy tới, nhảy tót lên ôm lấy cổ Tiger. Cô khỏe lại nhiều rồi.

"Aha! Chào Panda!" Tiger đùa cợt "Khỏe hẳn rồi à?"

"Uhm! Em phải ở lại bệnh viện suốt một tuần để theo dõi thêm nên không về được. Cũng nhờ thế mà trốn được mớ hỗn độn ở đây." Pandora cười lớn "Mọi người khỏe cả chứ. Có ai bị thương không."

"hahahah. Khỏe cả! Khỏe cả!" Tiger vừa cười, vừa đùa nói. Đằng sau, nhóm Silvr cũng vừa quay lại với nguyên hai cái bao và bốn cái túi xách đầy đồ trên lưng Red và Silver…còn Blue đi người không.

"nè mọi người! Chuẩn bị nấu ăn tối nào!" Blue đứng ngoài, hét lớn lên. Bên trong ngay lập tức đáp lại với cái tiếng reo hò ầm ĩ.

Bữa tối được nấu rất nhanh vì có cảm một hội chị em đảm đang nấu nướng mà…(hầu hết là như vậy). Bữa tối, hay chính xác là bữa đêm thịnh soạn cho tất cả mọi người. Bàn ăn lớn trong nhà một lần nữa được lấp đầy biowr đồ ăn và mọi người vui vẻ. Kín chỗ và thiếu cả ghế ngồi nên Tiger phải kéo thêm mấy cái ghế từ gác xép ra ngồi. Ai nấy đều vui cả, và coi như, những chuyện xảy ra suốt gần một tuần nay cùng biến cố hồi chiều chưa từng xảy ra. Tiger còn kiếm đâu ra nguyên hai két nước khoáng nữa. Đám pokemon cũng được sắp xếp nguyên cả một bữa tiệc linh đình ngay trong cái phòng ăn rộng lớn tưởng như dành cho những nhà quý tộc và chúng cũng rộn ràng không kém gì bàn ăn của những huấn luyện viên kì cựu. Cũng có cạn ly, chúc tụng, cười đùa, hô hào vui vẻ. Cả căn nhà rộn ràng tới gần nửa đêm.

Ăn uống no nê, cả nhóm lại ai về phòng nấy, ngủ. Đám con trai thì khỏi cần phòng, nằm dài ngay trên ghế và nền nhà phòng khách ngủ li bì. Nhóm nán lại bếp, dọn dẹp mọi thứ rồi mới đi ngủ. Màn đêm buông xuống yên bình trong niềm vui vừa mới trở lại với những huấn luyện viên. Đám pokemon thì khỏi cần nhà hay phòng gì cả. Chúng kéo nhau ra sân, nằm dài, thưởng thức màn đêm buông xuống nhẹ nhàng…

Hai giờ sáng…

ỌT…

Cái bụng của tên mèo réo lên đều đều. Hồi tối toàn uống chứ có ăn được bao nhiêu đâu. Và giờ, đói là phải. cậu ta bèn nhìn quanh quanh. Đám con trại tụ tập trong phòng thì đang ngủ say như chết với đủ kiểu tư thế trên đời này ếu ai tưởng tượng nổi. venus thì vắt vẻo trên cái quạt trần(Chả hiểu cậu ta leo lên kiểu gì). Red thì nằm co quắp dưới gầm giường vì bị cướp mất cả chăn lẫn chỗ ngủ. Gold chiếm nguyên diện tích hai cái giường(báo hại Red mất chỗ). Có mỗi Silver là bình thường…nếu không nhắc đến tật nói mơ và mộng du…cậu ta vừa đi một vòng quanh phòng rồi quay lại chỗ ngủ tiếp xong. Hít một hơi, Tiger thấy cơ hội đã đến. Cậu nhẹ nhàng lẻn ra khỏi phòng, xách thêm cái đèn bão đi xuống lầu kiếm ăn.

Phòng bên cạnh…

KÉT…

Cánh cửa hé mở. Blue, bụng đói cồn cào thò cái đầu ra, ngó quanh. Hành lang tối om, lạnh lẽo đến rợn người. Cô định thu hết can đảm đi ra, xuống bếp kiếm ăn. Nhưng chợt, cái thứ ánh sáng xanh xanh u ám xuất hiện bên phía phòng bên khiến cô giật cả mình, lạnh gáy, đứng đơ luôn. Mọi người rong phòng ngủ cả rồi nên có cầu cứu ma. Một cái bóng người cao, gầy xuất hiện voiwqs cái đèn lồng màu xanh lè bước ra, mặc bộ đồ nu ám của cõi âm, bước tới, đi ngang qua phòng cô, bước về phía cầu thang. Và chợt, khi vừa đi ngang qua chỗ Blue đang nhòm ra một hồi, cái người từ cõi âm kia quay đầu lại, cái đầu quay nguyên một góc 180 độ với cái tiếng keeo kẽo kẹt của xương khô, rồi cái mặt ma mị, chết chóc quay lại đúng một góc, gục xuống, tóc dài lõa xõa nhìn Blue với ánh mắt chết chóc, khuôn mặt hốc hác. Blue tí nữa hét toáng lên vì thấy cái con ma đáng sợ ấy…cho tới khi con ma với quả đầu quay được 180 độ về phái sau khoogn nhìn thấy đường và bước hụt cầu thang…

"Oái!"

CỘP!

"ÚI!"

BỊCH!

"Á!"

RẦM!

"Auuuu….!" Có tiếng rên rỉ dưới chân cầu thang và con ma đầu quay ngược vừa tiếp đất bằng gáy…à ý tôi là mặt…à không gáy…bỏ cah đầu nó quay 180 độ thì tiếp đất bằng phần phía trước là mặt hay gáy đây hả trời?! Thôi cứ cho nó là mặt-gáy hay gặt-máy gì cũng được. Mọi người ngủ say nên không ai bị đánh thức cả. Phòng bó mẹ Blue cũng im bặt nên cô nghĩ là không ai nghe thấy. Blue rón rén bước tới và nhóm xuống dưới cầu thang. Không thấy con ma đâu cả. Cô nhẹ nhàng đi xuống và thấy, do cầu thang nối liền xuống bếp và phòng ăn, Tiger đang chổng mông lên trời, mặc bộ đò lòa xòa, tóc giả vất lung tung và lục lọi cái tủ lạnh tìm đồ ăn. Cuối cùng, cậu chui ra với hai cái bánh nướng.

"Aha! Ơn giời bánh đây rồi!" Cậu cười. Bllue cũng mừng thầm, định chạy xuống vì nghĩ rằng Tiegr đã lấy ra hai cái tức là cậu biết cô cũng đang đói tức là cậu chuẩn bị sẵn một cái cho cô tức là cậu quan tâm tới cô tức là cậu thật chu đáo…cho tới khi Tiger cho cả hai cái vào miệng, nhai nhồm nhoàm và nuốt vội..

"A…-ue à? -Ũng -ói -à? Ăn?" Cậu vừa nhai bánh, vừa chỉ vào cái tủ lanh…nhưng bên trong rỗng tuếch vì đồ ăn đã hết từ lúc nấu nướng rồi…và hai cái bánh cuối cùng thì cậu vừa nhai vội…rõ ràng là cố tình. Blue huých cậu một cái rõ đau, vẻ giận dỗi khiến con mèo tí nữa nôn hết ra. Cậu ta nuốt vội rồi cười hì hì như vô tội vậy khiến Blue càng dễ ghét. Cô phịu má, vẻ dỗi rồi quay sang chạn bếp kiếm cái gì đó ăn. Có một ít ngũ cốc và còn lại nửa chai sữa. Không biết đám kia ăn gì mà hết nhiều thế chứ. Ít nhất cũng có cái mà ăn. Cả hai ngồi trong phòng ăn với cái đèn bão, tận hưởng bữa đêm kì quặc của họ. Blue ăn ngũ cốc còn Tiger đổ ngũ cốc vào miệng, sau đó rót nước sôi vào vì như thế thì đỡ phải rửa đồ…và đó là lý do cậu chạy toán loạn khắp cái nhà bếp, khiến Blue phì cười và kết thúc với cái đầu kẹt trong tủ làm đá. Họ chỉ thì thầm vì sợ làm mọi người thức giấc, trò chuyện mấy thứ lặt vặt trong khi Blue ăn nốt rồi quay lại phòng ngủ. Tiger…diện lại bộ đồ con ma có cái đầu quay người và bị Blue đá lăn lóc. Ít nhất, cô cũng thây vui hơn khi tự tin đá văng ss con ma suýt nữa làm quả tim bé một mẩu của cô văng ra khỏi lồng ngực. Họ cười với nhau về mấy chuyện gì đó rồi đi lên. Chợt, ánh đèn vụt lên…

CHÚC MỪNG SINH NHẬT!

Ánh đèn vụt lên và tất cả mọi người cùng hô lên. Phòng chính của căn nhà được trang trí lộng lẫy với dòng chữ lớn trên tường và pháo giấy, pháo bông được bắn ra…trong sự bất ngờ của hai người kia…

"Hôm nay sinh nhật ai thế?" Blue và Tiger quay lưng lại, ngơ ngác nhìn xung quanh.

"Không biết. hay là sinh nhật lão ma ngã cầu thang vẹo cổ ban nãy?" Cậu hỏi…

"À khoan…hình như…" Tiger hí hửng. Tự dưng cậu nhớ là sắp đến sinh nhật mình nên hí hửng quay lại, định tự sướng vài câu thì…

"KHông phài làm vẻ ngạc nhien thế! Hôm nay là sinh nhật chị Blue mà!" Crystal và Pandora chạy tới, khoác vai Blue đưa đi. À…giờ mớ để ý. Trên tường là dòng chữ rõ to "Chúc mừng sinh nhật Blue." Và đương nhiên…

"Ô hô! Thật à!" Blue chợt nhớ ra "YOLO! Quên toi mất!" Cô làm vẻ ngạc nhiên lắm, cười hớn hở, hét lên chói tai…trước khi quay ra nhìn đểu Tiger một cái.

"Khoan nào! Hôm nay cũng là sinh nhật sớm của đại ca Tiger! Theo thông lệ mà!" Gold chen vào, kéo tay Tiger.

"Hở?" Tiger chả hiểu gì cả. Trên tường rõ ràng có mỗi "Chúc mừng sinh nhật Blue" thôi mà. Nhìn quanh thì cũng chẳng có dòng chữ nào khác…cho tới khi cậu nhận ra. Bên dưới cái dòng chữ cho Blue to tướng, chiếm nguyên cả bức tường thì bên dưới, góc phải, có dính một mẩu giấy nhớ màu vàng bé tí tẹo với dùng chữ rõ xấu viết bằng bút bi đen "và Tiger."

"À…" Tiger nhạt…trong khi Blue thì đang hớn hở.

"Woaa! Bữa tiệc bất ngờ quá! Cảm ơn mọi người!~!" CÔ ôm hôn từng đứa trong đám con gái rồi bá vai tụi con trai, cười sung sướng.

"Nhưng mà hôm nay mới 31 tháng 5 mà." Tiger mặt nhạt, nhìn tờ lịch để bản

"Hahah! Nhìn đồng hồ đi!" Venus cười, chỉ vào cái đồng hồ. 0 giờ sáng ngày 1 tháng 6…bảo sao.

"Hahah! Rất đúng giờ đó nhe!" Blue đùa. Cũng lạ.

"À còn nữa nè!" Lunar vác cái laptop của mình ra và để lên cái xe đẩy mà Red đẩy ra, để bên cạnh cái tivi rồi kết nối, thêm cái webcam bật sẵn và một cuộc gọi video trực tiếp từ Hoenn. Ruby và Sapp hiện lên trên màn hình tivi.

"Chúc mừng sinh nhật nhé chị cả!" Ryby mở đầu "Bọn em đang gọi trực tiếp từ Hoenn đây. Do vài vấn đề về lịch tàu nên bọn em không sang đó chơi được. Nhưng bọn em cũng vừa tổ chức sinh nhật cho Emerald xong." Cậu vừa nói, vừa cười, cái mũ lên đội đầu giờ đã thay thế bằng cái mũ chóp màu mè trang trí đủ thứ hình vẽ. Sapphire ngồi bên cạnh cười, ăn nốt mẩu bánh, kem dính đầy mặt.

"Cậu ấy ngủ say rồi!" Cô chỉnh cái máy quay về phía Emerald. Cậu nhóc đang ngủ li bì trên giường trong bộ đồ thường thấy và người đầy những mảnh giấy lấp lảnh đủ kiểu. Chắc do quả pháo giấy nổ.

"Em có gửi vài món quà từ Hoenn đó. Nhưng chắc là tối mai mới tới nơi." Ruby cười

"Chúc mừng sinh nhật!" Sapphire miệng đầy bánh, hét lên, cười lớn.

"Yeaeh! Và chúc mừng sinh nhật cả Emerald nữa!" Blue cũng hét vào cái mic, cười. Cuộc gọi được ngắt và cũng vừa đúng lúc chiếc bánh sinh nhật lớn vỡi những ngọn nến lung linh và dòng chữ "chúc mừng sinh nhật Blue" được đem ra trên chiếc xe đẩy bởi chính những pokemon của Blue. Chiếc bánh trông rất đẹp và kì công.

"Woaaa! Trông nó ngon quá." Blue nhìn chiếc bánh, nói, vẻ mãn nguyện."

"Bọn tớ không có thời gian làm nên chỉ đặt sẵn khung rồi về tự trang trí thôi. Cũng tốn khá nhiều thời gian đó." Hannah cười "và điều đặc biệt nhất là pokemon của cậu đã tự trang trí nó. Clefy với Wiggly ấy."

"Woaa! Thiệt sao? Chị cảm ơn mấy bé!" Cô ôm lấy những con pokemonm yêu quý, nói. Trong khi ấy, ở phía sau…

"Này Gold." Tiger huých Gold "Bánh của anh mày đâu?" cậu hỏi, vẻ chờ đợi.

"Em không biết. Bọn em muốn pokemon của anh tựu trang trí nhưng…giờ vẫn chưa thấy chúng nó xong." Gold nhún vai…chợt, từ trong khu sân sau, cái xe đẩy bánh của Tiger được Quilava và Poochyena đẩy ra…nhưng…trên đãi là Furrret, người toàn kem, trông nó gần na ná giống cái bánh kem, và trên đầu nó là một cái bánh nướng bế bằng cái chén với một cái nến cũng bé tí tẹo và một quả anh đào gặm dở…hai con pokemon đẩy xe miệng cũng lấm láp kem…Hình như chúng nó chén xong cái bánh rồi… :v RIP

"Fuufuu!" Furrret đứng dậy, dùng đầu đưa cái "bánh sinh nhật" cho Tiger, vẻ cười cười trong khi Quilava với Poochyena đang vội vàng liếm liếm kem ở mép…

ẦM! RUỲNH!

"Trả bánh cho bố đây đám mất dạy kia!"

Ba con pokemon chạy toán loạn khắp tầng trên và đuổi theo chúng là tên chủ độc ác. Trái ngược với cảnh tượng bên Blue, đang ôm và nựng mấy con pokemon yêu quý của mình thắm thiết.

Còn mọi người thì…

"Giờ tính sao với Tiger?" Red hỏi

"kệ cậu ta đi. Chúng ta sẽ tổ chức riêng cho cậu ta sau." Green nhún vai.

"Nào giờ đến phần thổi nến. Mọi người chuẩn bị hát mừng sinh nhật Blue yêu quý nào." Cô Alia vừa tắt đèn, vừa cầm máy quay. Những ngọn nến nhỏ được thắp lên, soi sáng gương mặt Blue đang tươi cười. Mọi người cùng hát, cùng vỗ tay theo nhịp. Blue nhẹ nhàng, cúi xuống trước chiếc bánh sinh nhật. Cô nhắm mắt, ước, rồi mở mắt ra, hít một hơi thật sâu, chuẩn bị thổi chiếc bánh. Những ngọn nến tắt vụt, mọi người vỗ tay và cười đùa vui vẻ. Một bịch nước ngọt được mở, chiếc bánh được cắt nhỏ, mỗi người một phần. Bữa tiệc diễn ra trong niềm vui của những pokedex holder trẻ tuổi và sự hạnh phúc của một đại gia đình. Ai cũng vui…trừ Tiger.

Tầng trên…

"ĐỪng mong thoát khỏi ta! Há há!"

RIP.

Sáng hôm sau, mọi người dậy khá muộn. Và như thường lệ, Hannah và Rin vẫn đảm đang dậy trước, nấu bữa sáng cho cả nhà. Yellow có lẽ đêm qua mệt quá nên ngủ li bì. Nhóm Red và Gold ra sớm nhất, chuẩn bị sẵn quần áo đàng hoàng. Họ đi xuống dưới tầng. Như thường lệ, ông chú Jack đã dậy từ bao giờ, đang tập thể dục ngoài sân. Green và Blue cũng dậy khá sớm và đều. Hình như hôm qua họ có cá nhau xem ai dậy sớm hơn nên giờ khá hằm hè khi thấy người kia dậy trước mình…thực ra họ dậy cùng lúc những trọng tài Silver thì vẫn đang yên giấc ngàn thu nên không có người phân định.

"Tớ rõ ràng dậy trước cậu mà, mọt sách. Tớ dậy lúc 7 giờ 15."

"Nói gì thế, tui cũng dậy lúc 7 giờ 15 và ra khỏi phòng trước đây. Ý kiến?"

Họ cứ vừa cãi nhau như thế, vừa đi xuống dưới cầu thang.

"Haha! Hai người avaxn dậy muộn hơn tớ với Gold." Red vừa ăn bánh, vừa cười "nhưng cơ mà sao không thấy Venus dâu nhỉ? Chả nhẽ cậu ra dậy sớm nhất nhà?" cậu hỏi Rin

"Anh ấy rời đi từ lúc sáng sớm cơ. Em thấy anh ấy với chị Lunar có vẻ vội lắm." Rin đáp lại, bưng đĩa thức ăn ra cho Gold. Cậu Vàng đang…chơi game nên một tay vẫn bấm bấm mấy cái nút đủ màu, một tay cầm cái bánh kẹp bưởi sáng nhai nhồm nhoàm.

"Tử tế chú đi Gold." Green nhắc, ngồi xuống. Hôm nay Blue cạch luôn không ngồi cạnh Green như mọi khi mà giờ chuyển ra ngồi cạnh Red…

"À Red thân yêu. Cậu cho tớ mượn ít tiền tiêu vặt được không?" giọng ngọt như mía…mỗi tội, nghe được mỗi hai chữ "thân yêu" là Red nhà ta đã bắt sóng ngay được. Cậu ta phóng vào nhà vệ sinh.

"ỐI ĐAU BỤNG!" Và cái cửa đóng đến "SẦM!" một tiếng, bỏ lại Blue ngơ ngác.

"Hihi mà thôi. Đằng nào thì Red cũng là người tốt bụng. Mượn trước trả sau vậy." Blue hí hửng, rút từ trong ví Red, cái của nợ mà đã nằm trong tay Blue từ lúc nào.

"Ôi trời ạ!" Green vỗ mặt, ngán ngẩm cái cảnh đồ đạc của mọi người không cánh mà bay vào tay Blue cả. Mỗi tội, Blue rút ra từ trong cái ví, bên trong chỉ có một mẩu giấy với dòng chữ: "Chào! Tiger đây! #ngưngtrộmcắp" Harshtag rõ to. Mặt Blue ỉu xìu.

"Cơ mà hình như hôm qua Tiger không tham gia nhỉ? Có phải tổ chức lại cho cậu ta một cái sinh nhật khác không ta?" Green hỏi

"cậu ta bảo không cần nên chắc không cần đâu." Hannah cười "Với lại sao hôm nay ống thoát nước tắc ghê thế nhỉ?" cô đứng chống hông, nhìn cái bồn chậu rửa đang lềnh phềnh nước, nước không thoát qua đường ống nước được.

"hay nó mắc tóc vào rồi kẹt luôn vậy? Ở đây toàn người nuôi tóc dài mà." Green ngó lên.

Cùng lúc đó, Crystal và pandora cũng vừa thức dậy. Crystal đi ngang qua cửa phòng hé của chỗ Tiger và cô chỉ vô tình nhòm và ưng rõ ràng tay tiger đang cầm một cái tông đơ và một cái kéo, mặt vừa ngủ vừa cười nham hiểm. Còn Pandora đi đánh răng thì phát hiện, trong bồn tắm tầng hai có ba con quái thai. À không, ba con pokemon của Tiger là Quilava, Poochyena và Furret và cả ba đứa…đều trần như nhộng, theo nghĩa đen. Không sót lại một mẩu lông nào luôn, trần như nhộng.

Bữa sáng tập hợp gần đủ mọi người. Melody cũng dậy giúp nhưng lúc ấy mọi thứ gần xong rồi. Tiger vẫn là thằng dậy muộn nhất. Cậu ngồi vào bàn ăn với khuôn mặt ngái ngủ và lúc đó, nhiều người cũng đã đi ra ngoài rồi.

"Ủa? Mọi người đâu rồi?" Tiger ngáp dài, nhìn quanh. Phòng ăn vắng tanh.

"gần 10 giờ trưa rồi cha nội! Ngủ gì mà kĩ thế!" Gold nhiếc…và cậu ta vẫn ngồi chơi game. Nãy giờ. Melody nhanh chóng chuẩn bị một bữa sáng nhỏ cho Tiger và đặt trước mặt cậu.

"Ăn sáng vui vẻ nhé!" Cô cười, nói. Tiger gật gật đầu, ngáp dài.

"Sáng thấy có tiếng ông giáo sư ở đây. Họ lại đi có việc gì à?" Tiger hỏi.

"Hai anh chị Hannah với Jarvis đi tới bệnh viện cùng chị Rin để khám lại vết nối cánh tay của anh jarvis. Chị yellow tạm nhận công việc của em ở trung tâm chăm sóc pokemon rồi. Còn hai cô chú Alia với Jack thì em chịu." Gold vừa chơi, vừa nói

"Nhóm Red, green với Blue được cử tới Olivine rồi. Nghe nói ở đó có chuyện hay sao ấy. Silver và Pandora đi cùng họ." Melody tiếp lời "Venus và Lunar thì rời đi từ sớm nên không ai rõ họ đi đâu. Nhưng cuối cùng còn ba chúng ta và Crystal đang chuẩn bị đồ đạc thôi."

"Ủa? Chúng ta lại đi à?" Tiger đớp miếng bánh, hỏi

"Ừ. Giáo sư oak và giáo sư Elm đã nghiên cứu một vài tài liệu cổ gần đây và chúng ta được giao một nhiệm vụ. Tớ, cậu, Gold, Crystal. Hoạt động theo nhóm bốn." Melody giải thích.

"Sớm vậy!" Tiegr vội vàng nuốt gọn miếng bánh, đứng vụt dậy, vác cái áo khoác lao về phía cửa "Ờ vậy được. Khi nào chuẩn bị xong tìm tớ ở Gym Goldenrod. Giải thích về nhiệm vụ thì để sau đi. Tớ có việc. Xong ngay thôi!" Cậu có vẻ khá vội vàng. Tiger lao ra ngoài, chạy băng qua sân và biến mất ở con đường trải đá đông đúc trước nhà. Và đuổi theo cậu, đám pokemon trụi lông…à không hẳn, Yellow đã giúp chúng mọc lại được ít lông rồi, vội vàng đuổi theo Tiger. Và Pie cũng đã vụt bay lên, hướng về phía Gym của Goldenrod.

"Cậu ta lại đi rồi." Melody thở dài

"Thôi kệ đi. Tới chiều chúng ta mới khởi hành mà. Không phải vội đâu." Gold thư thái "vậy nhiệm vụ lần này là gì vậy lớp trưởng?" cậu quay lên hỏi Crys đang đi xuống dưới lầu

"TÌm kiếm tòa tháp đôi. Tháp Băng-Lửa." Crystal trả lời, điềm tĩnh "và ếu ai tên lớp trưởng ở đây nhé tên khọm!" tiện chân đá văng Gold ra khỏi ghế.


	54. Chapter 54

Pokemon legendary trainers II: Johto

Chapter 54.

Nhóm Green đang ở khu phố trung tâm, mua sắm vài thứu đồ cần thiết trước khi lên đường. Một vài túi đồ lặt vặt được chất đầy bởi những thứ cần thiết. Bản đồ, la bàn đồ ăn và vài thứ lặt vặt nữa.

"Mua đủ chưa?" Green kiểm tra lại cái danh sách đồ đạc rồi hỏi, cậu kiểm lại cẩn thận kĩ từng túi một. Khu mua sắm về trưa vẫn nhộn nhịp như mọi ngày. Goldenrod ngày đẹp trời, những tảng mây trắng trôi nổi. Trời khá nắng nên Blue chỉ muốn nhanh chóng thu gom đồ rồi kiếm chỗ nào mát mà ngồi thôi. Đi vào giữa trưa là một ý quá tồi. Nhưng biết làm sao được. Blue, Pandora và Red đã ra ngoài trước, ngồi dưới bóng râm của một cửa hàng kem, tận hưởng ly kem mát lạnh mà chờ đợi Silver và green. Ít nhất cái lạnh từ những ly kem đủ màu của cửa hàng cũng giúp họ lấy lại chút tinh thần. Chợt, Tiger phóng ngang qua chỗ họ, khá vội vã(cậu ta rơi xuống cùng một cái cống mất nắp hai lần, vấp vào vỉa hè ba lần, trượt chân hai lần và va phải người đi đường n lần. GGWP!)

"Hey Tiger!" Blue vừa ăn, vừa gọi với theo "Kem không?" cô hỏi lớn. Nhưng Tiger quay lại, hét lên và cười lớn

"Đang bận! Để sau nhé!"

Đó là tất cả những gì Tiger nói…trước khi cậu ta húc vào cái xe buýt do không nhìn đường.

ẦM!

"Oops!" Blue che miệng, cười khúc khích. Red tặc lưỡi, chán nản còn Pandora vẫn nóng.

"Thôi nào cậu Tiger! Đây là lần thứ ba từ hôm qua rồi đó!" Ông tài xế vác theo cái chổi, dừng xe lại và xuống, dỡ Tiger đang bẹp dí vào kính chắn gió. Lõm cả một vết. Nhưng cậu ta lại đứng dậy, phóng ngay đi được. Blue ngồi cười. CŨng lúc ấy, Green và Silver xách hai túi đồ đầy ra.

"Chúng ta khởi hành thôi." Green nói, đặt hai túi đồ đầy xuống bên chiếc ghế gỗ Blue đang ngồi.

"uầy. sớm vậy!" Blue làm vẻ nũng nịu. Còn Pandroa…chẳng quan tâm. Cô gái vẫn đang rất nóng.

"vậy đi thôi!" Red nói "Càng sớm càng tốt. Sự việc có vẻ càng ngày càng rầm trọng rồi đó." Red nói, vẻ thực sự nghiêm túc "Chúng ta chưa nên cho Tiger biết về việc này đâu. ĐI thôi! Bác già Oak sẽ lo chuyện cậu ta."

"Ừ! Đi!" Green nói…

Gym của Goldenrod, 11h sáng. Miltank và Furret đang chuẩn bị lại sân đấu. Whitney cùng nhóm phóng viên đang, một lần nữa, chuẩn bị những khâu cuối cùng. Mary cũng đã sẵn sàng lên sóng. Phía sau, Falkner, Skarmory và Pidgeot cũng đang khởi động dần. Giáo sư Oak đang ngồi xem lại vài tập hồ sơ sáng nay mới gửi tới. Bên trong Gym giờ khá tất bật. Những ụng cụ quay phim, spider cam, đèn chiếu sáng…được lắp đạt đầy đủ.

"haha! Lần này tớ đã chuẩn bị sẵn một bộ quần áo cho cậu ta. KHỏi lo như lần trước." Whitney cười với Mary, tay cầm bộ vest đã thuê sẵn. Còn nhớ lần trước, Tiger đã đến đây thách đấu và…cái kết thực sự làm mất mặt luôn cả nhà sản xuất. Ở một góc, một nhóm nhân viên đang bàn tán về vụ việc nhà in báo của Goldenrod bị phá hủy. Cũng may là nhân viên đã được sơ tán nên không ai bị thương. Hôm nay, sẽ có một trận đấu quan trọng, một trận thách đấu gym của một huấn luyện viên, chính xác là nhà vô địch của Kanto-Johto league ba năm trước nên mọi người chuẩn bị rất kĩ. Mary và Giáo sư Oak dã được mời làm bình luận viên và khách mời danh dự. Thật là một sự kiện đáng chờ đợi vì đây không phải một trận đấu gym bình thường mà là một trận đấu gym double battle khi một huấn luyện viên tài năng phải đối đầu cùng một lúc hai thủ lĩnh nàh thi đấu. phía xung quanh, những hàng ghế tầng tạm bợ cũng được lấp đầy bởi người hâm mộ(chủ yếu là tụi con gái) và ai cũng đang háo hức. Những tấm băng cổ vũ đã sẵn sàng. Họ chỉ mới biết vệ trận đấu này vào bản tin sáng mà thôi nhưng thế là quá đủ thời gian để lấp kín cả nhà thi đấu rồi. Nhưng trong khi mọi người đều đang hào hứng, chwof đợi người thách đấu, có một người đang lo lắng…

"Giáo sư Oak! Giáo sư!" Mary gọi mãi, vị giáo sư già mới giật mình, như tỉnh dậy khỏi một giấc mộng ngày.

"hả? gì thế?" ông giật mình, quay sang.

"À không. Tại cháu thấy giáo sư có vẻ lo lắng. Chắc không có gì đâu nhỉ." Cô mary cười hiền.

"À khô ông có gì đâu." Giáo sư Oaak cũng cười, đáp lại.

"A! Cậu ta đến rồi kìa" Mary chợt nói, nhìn về phía cánh cửa tự động đang dần mở ra…

Tiger bước vào trong bộ quần áo mới. Chiếc áo khoác da thường thấy màu đen hôm nay đã kéo khóa ở cổ tay nhưng khóa áo vẫn chẳng hề thay đổi, vẫn để mở, lộ chiếc áo bóng đá mới, màu đỏ rực của đúng đội bóng mà cậu yêu thích. Chiếc quần bò mới rộng nhưng vẫn phong cách cũ, rộng rãi, thoải mái và co dãn tốt. Đôi giày mới màu xám viền đỏ, bó khít và hơn cả, chiếc mũ đỏ may mắn đã trở lại. Chiếc mũ lưỡi trai mang lại may mắn cho cậu. Tiger bước vào cũng những người đồng đội trong tiếng vỗ tay rầm rộ của mọi người. hàng ghế khán giả, mọi người đứng hết cả lên, cổ vũ.

"Xin gửi lời chào buổi trưa tới tất cả mọi người trên toàn bộ lục địa Johto. Tôi là Mary và chương trình buổi trưa hôm nay sẽ là số đặc biệt nhân dịp Quốc tế thiếu nhi." Mary hào hứng "Hôm nay, đài truyền hình Goldenrod chúng tôi xin hân hạnh mang đến cho quý vị một chương trình đặc biệt. Một trận thách đấu Gym pokemon có một không hai nằm trong chuỗi hoạt động phát triển của Liên đoàn Pokemon. Xin giới thiệu! Tiger! Nhà vô địch vòng chung kết pokemon ba năm trước!" cô giới thiệu. Và một lần nữa, tiếng reo hò lại vang lên. Máy quay lia tới chỗ Tiger và cậu chỉ đơn giản, bỏ mũ xuống trước ngực và cúi chào mọi người rồi lại đội chiếc mũ đỏ lên, cười tự tin. Những pokemon đi cùng cậu cũng làm điều tương tự.

"Và đối thủ của cậu ấy hôm nay sẽ chính là hai thủ lĩnh nàh thì đấu đầy triển vọng và tài năng! Whitney và Falkner!"

Whitney cười sung sướng, vẫy vẫy tay còn Falkner điềm tĩnh hơn. Cậu chỉ dơ tay lên chào rồi đứng khoanh tay, chờ đợi.

"Ngồi cạnh tôi đây còn có một vị giáo sư lão làng và đáng kính, giáo sư Oak!"

Giáo sư Oak đứng lên, cúi đầu chào mọi người trước ống kính máy quay. Mọi việc diễn ra suôn sẻ hơn nhiều so với những gì whitney nghĩ. Cô cười tươi. VÌ lần này, có lẽ Tiger sẽ thách đấu thực sự chứ không chỉ chơi đùa như lần trước nữa. Cậu đang thực sự nghiêm túc trước mặt cô, khắc hẳn với cái tên mặt quần đùi đi thách đấu nhà thi đấu lần trước. Falkner nhìn Tiegr cười thách thức. Tiger cũng đáp lại bằng một cái nghiêng đầu cười đáp trả lời thách thức bằng một cử chỉ tự tin như thể cậu đã thắng rồi đó.

"Trận đấu sẽ theo thể thức double battle. Hai thủ lĩnh sẽ dùng mỗi người hai pokemon và Tiger chỉ được phép sử dụng bốn pokemon để đảm bảo về cân bằng quân số." Cô Mary tiếp tục "Và có lẽ trận đấu sẽ được bắt đầu trong ít phút nữa thôi. Chúng tôi xin hân hạch trực tiếp chương trình này." Dường như chính mary cũng đang hào hững tới mức quên luôn cả kịch bản. Ông đạo diễn dứng sau chỉ biết vỗ mặt, lắc đầu. Nhưng biết làm sao được. Dù không phải trận đấu giữa hai nhà vô địch nhưng đây vẫn là một trận đấu thực sự có một không hai vì trước giờ, gần như chưa từng có huấn luyện viên nào dám thách thức cùng một lúc hai thủ lĩnh nàh thi đấu cả.

"Phù!" tierg thở ra, rồi hít một hơi vào, đẩy sự hưng phấn đến tột độ "Cũng lâu lắm rồi. Dạo gần đây toàn đánh đấm không thôi. Giờ mơi có cơ hội quay lại với ước mơ cũ, làm một huấn luyện viên pokemon bậc thầy. Haha! Vậy đó! Cuối cùng cũng có một thứu mà mình làm giống như một huấn luyện viên pokemon bình thường rồi."

"Hehe!~ Cơ hội phục thù đây rồi!" Whitney cũng phần chấn.

"Rất hân hạnh được đối đầu với nhà vô địch!" Falkner cười, giữ chặt hai quả pokeball gắn trên thắt lưng của cậu, vào tư thế sẵn sàng.

"Khôgn dám!" Tiger đặt tay lên vành mũ, lướt một vệt và cũng sẵn sàng. Quilava, Furrret và Poochyena cũng đã vào tư thế. Pie phía sau cũng khởi động sẵn.

"Tôi xin tuyên bố! Trận đấu double battle giữa Tiger đối đầu với hai thủ lĩnh Whitney-Falkner xin chính thức được bắt đầu!" Trọng tài hô vang, rõng rạc và phất cờ. Và ngay lập tức, cả ba người lướt nhanh tới sàn đấu.

"Quilava! Furret! Xuất kích!" Tiger ra hiệu. Đồng loạt, Quilava và Furret lao lên trước, hướng thẳng về phía đối thủ.

"Skarmory!" Falkner cũng tung ra pokemon đầu tiên của mình "Đánh hết mình nhé!" Anh bồi thêm.

"ĐƯợc rồi! Miltank! Lên cho chị!" Whitney cũng phấn chấn, tung pokemon đầu tiên của mình vào. Hai bên lao vào nhau, trận đấu bắt đầu với tốc độ nhập cuộc cực cao.

"Quil! Chiến thuật cũ!" Tiger nói, vung tay ra lệnh. Quilava lao lên phía trước Furret và bắt đầu nhả một làn khói đen đặc. Nó chạy rất lẹ và nhanh chóng, toàn bộ sân đấu phủ bởi khói.

"Lại là nó!" Whitney lấy tay che mũi, cố không hít phải khỏi.

"Tôi đã biết chiêu này của cậu rồi Tiger à. Skarmory! Defog!" Falkiner ngay lập tức phản ứng lại. Skarmory bay lên trên làn khói, dùng đôi cánh thép lớn của mình quạt một làn gió mạnh. Cơn gió thôi bay làn khói đen đặc trong chốc lát và Tiger thậm chí còn chưa kịp…khoan. ĐÓ không phải là chiêu Burning Ash thường thấy. Chỉ là khói thường để che thân thôi.

"Gì vậy! Miltank! Body slam!" Whitney ra lệnh ngay khi làn khói tan biến. Quilava đã bị khóa mục tiêu. Con bò sữa to lớn bật lên cao, dồn toàn bộ trọng lượng xuống và rơi thẳng vào Quilava.

ẦM!

Cú rơi trật lất do từ quá cao rơi xuống nhưng kể cả Quilava có tránh được, cơn dư chấn sau đó cũng khiến nó loạng choạng., Cả Gym rung lên sau cú đập khiến khán giả có người tí ngã.

"Loạt tấn công đầu tiên rất quyết liệt của hai thủ lĩnh nhà thi đấu!" Mary bình luận "Có vẻ như Tiger vẫn chưa có ý định đánh đôi công. Nhưng mà Furret đã tận dụng rất tốt làn khói. Nó đã ẩn thân rồi!" cô như thể đang nhắc Whitney. Phải Furret đã biến mất. Nhưng Whitney không quan tâm lắm. Giáo sư Oak vẫn bình tĩnh, im lặng ngồi theo dõi những phản ứng và đặc biệt là ở nét mặt của Tiger. Vẫn cái vẻ tự tin thái quả và chắc thắng ấy. Ông chợt thở dài.

"ĐỪng có ngại. Chỉ là con Furret dùng dig thôi!" Whitney vẻ tự tin "Nó vô hại. Miltank! Tiến lên!"

Cú rock smash tiếp theo Miltank tấn công khá lộ liễu. Nhưng nó không ngại. Quilava tiếp tục né, lùi lại, không hề có vẻ là nó sẽ đánh trả. Miltank liên tục tấn coogn khiến mặt đất liên tục bị đấm vỡ

"Whitney đang nhân cơ hội về sự chần chừ của Tiger và Furrret để áp đảo. Miltank đang tấn công liên tục!"

"Từ từ đã! Whitney! Có thể có một cái bẫy!" Falkner nói. Nhưng Whitney không quan tâm

"Ngại gì! ĐỪng có sợ! Cậu ta đang rối rồi kìa! Rõ ràng là nước đi hớ!" Whitney cười tự tin trước khi…

SẦM!

Cú đấm của Miltank chợt khiến mặt đất vỡ hoàn toàn. KHông, nó không đấm mạnh tới mức đó. Cả thân hình to lớn của con bò sữa ngã chúi xuống một cái hố mà nó vừa tạo ra. Không. Một bãi lầy. Nó bị bùn bám dính chặt và bắt đầu chìm.

"Á!" Whitney há hốc miệng. Trong khi Falkner chỉ lắc đầu.

"vâng dường như Whitney đã cho Miltank lao ngay vào bẫy của Tiger. Một cái bẫy rất kín và có lẽ Furret là người tạo ra với khả năng đào bới của mình." Mary bình luận. Giáo sư Oak vẫn quan sát chăm chút. Một nụ cười nửa miệng hiện lên trên gương mặt Tiger. Furret bất ngờ lao từ dưới đám bùn lên, tung một cú Aqua tail mạnh thẳng mặt. Miltank một tay và hai chân bị kẹt, không nhúc nhích được. Nó chỉ kịp ngửa người lại, cố dùng cánh tay chưa bị dính kia ra đỡ đòn. Nhưng chẳng cần.

CHOANG!

Iron wing đập mạnh khiến Aqua tail của Furret tan biến và con chồn bị hất bay người lại, rơi xuống, lăn vài vòng rồi lấy lại thăng bằng. Ngay lập tức.

"ĐỔi pokemon!" Whitney ngay lập tức thu hồi Miltank và tung ra Furret. Nhưng con Furret của Whitney được nhuộm lông màu hồng(đừng hỏi lý do. Nó màu hồng thôi)

"Lên nào pinky!" Whitney hét "Đập con Furret nâu đó ra bã đi!"

Trong khi cô đang hò hét….cả Falkner lẫn tiger đều đang nhìn cô với ánh mắt khinh bỉ :v

"Pinky…ôi lạy chúa nhân từ…" tiger lẩm bẩm. Furret của cậu vỗ mặt

"Ngốn hai giờ chỉ để nhuộm lông con chồn màu hồng và gọi nó là Pinky…" Falkner mặt đờ đẫn. Nhưng được cái, con Pinky của Whitney cũng là con cái…và cái màu lông cũng hấp dẫn hơn con Furret nâu của tiger(con furret nào chả nâu. Nhìn hoài chán rồi) nên nó đang khiến Quilava nhìn chăm chú…nếu bỏ qua hai quả tim hồng hồng đang che lấy amwts con chồn lửa và quả thứ ba đang nhảy loạn tứ phía. RIP. Nó ăn vả. Và Furret của Tiger tặng nó ab cú, không phải một, để nó tỉnh ngộ. :v Chắc giờ hai đứa thành một cặp rồi 3

"hê. Có đứa ghen kìa!" Tiger cười hí hửng trước khi ăn cả cục bùn vào mặt. Furret mặt đỏ ửng, nhưng mắt thì toàn sát khí nhìn chủ nó.

"À thưa quý vị và các bạn…hình như bên Tiger đang có vấn đề về nội bộ…" Mary chả hiểu gì cả. Nhưng…

"Nhân cơ hội này tấn công! Skarmory! Drill peck!" Falkner chớp thời cơ rất nhanh. Whitney ngay lập tức theo.

"Pinky! Quick attack!" cô nói "Cậu đã từng đối đầu với con Pinky của tôi từ lần trước. Nhưng giờ, nó đã mạnh hơn nhiều rồi. Liệu cậu có theo kịp không đây, Tiger." Whitney cười tự tin. Và trong khi Skarmory lao như một viên đạn bọc thép thẳng từ trên không xuống, Pinky cũng dùng tốc độ của nó, lao tới. và nó lao rất nhanh, chỉ bỏ lại một dư ảnh màu hổng phía sau. Rất khó xác định vị trí của Furret để phản lại.

"Họ đã tấn coogn rồi sao?!" Mary hô lên ngạc nhiên. Nhưng cũng đủ giật mình cho nhóm Tiger. Mọi thứ vẫn theo dự tính của cậu cho tới khi Pinky ra sân.

ẦM!

Dường như Furret của Tiger đang cáu và nó lao thẳng lại, dùng cú take down mạnh nhất của nó, húc ngược Pinky lại. Con Furrret hồng dùi nhanh nhưng không vững và bị hất ngược lại rất nhanh.

"Furret! Lùi lại ngay!" Tiger hét lên. Nó vừa hành động ngoài dự tính của Tiger. Có vẻ như nó vừa giật mình và cú take down vừa rồi chỉ là phản xạ tự phát.

RUỲNH!

Và đúng như Tiger đoán trước. Pinky đã giữ được Furret đứng yên đủ lâu sau cú take down mang tính phản xạ đó và Drill peck của Skarmory đã trừng phạt nó. Mặt đát bị xới tung, bụi mù mịt. Rất khó xác định. Nhưng dựa vào máy theo dõi pokemon trên sân đấu với bảng hiển thị bên dưới bảng điểm ở phái trên, đói diện với trọng tài, về phía bên kia sân đấu.

"Furret mất khả năng chiến đấu!" Trọng tài nói, phất cờ. Điểm số đầu tiên cho đội Whitney-Falkner. Và theo thể thức thi đấu hiện tại, đội nào đạt được ba điểm trước sẽ thắng. Và khi nghe thấy trongjt ài nói vậy, Whitney đã nhảy cẫng lên, vui sướng.

"Ya! Xong một rồi! Còn hai thôi!" Cô dơ hai ngón tay về phía Tiger.

"vâng điểm sosod dầu tiên cho đội những thủ lĩnh nhà thi đấu rất dễ dàng. Phỉa nói là quá đỉnh!" Mary reo lên, vì Whitney đằng nào cũng là bạn cô và cô luôn muốn cổ vũ cho bạn mình mà. Nhưng Falkner không nghĩ thế. Đám bụi tan và Skarmory đang phải loạng choạng bay ngược lại, hạ xuống phía trước Falkner, vào thế thủ cầm cự. Cả hai cánh nó dường như đều bị đập méo đi và cháy xém. Và khi đám bụi tan, Furret đã được rút ra rồi. Và khi mà Whitney còn mải ăn mừng, đòn phản công đã khiến Skarmory mất một lượng sức khá lớn(theo máy đo sức khỏe trên bảng đếm số là như vậy). Và thủ phạm hiện đang đứng phía trước mặt hai người. Quilava và Poochyena.

"Hừm…phản ứng đổi pokemon của cậu ta rất nhanh…" Falkner nhận xét "Nhưng. Đây là một trận đấu pokemon tính điểm. Nên mạo hiểm để mất điểm là không nên. Đổi pokemon."

Falkner thu hồi Skarmory lại và tung Pidgeotto vào sân. Anh làm thế là đúng vì nếu Skarmory bất tỉnh như Furret, họ nghiễm nhiên tặng Tier điểm và điều đó thì không tốt tẹo nào. Nên giữ điểm. Đó là cái quan trọng. Nhưng Tiger dường như vẫn giữ nguyên cái vẻ tự tin ấy. Và…

"Poochyena! Quilava!" Tiger ra lệnh, lần hiếm hoi trong trận đấu "Quick Attack!"

Cả hai cùng lao lên, tấn công tổng lực. Chúng di chuyển nhanh, bỏ lại hai vệt đen trên mặt đất sàn đấu nâu. Pidgeotto ngay lập tức bay lên cao, đề phòng. Với tốc độ này, Pinky của Whitney sẽ rất khó dùng Attract trúng được. Cả hai con pokemon của Tiger đều là đực nên chỉ cần một cú Attract trúng thì sẽ rất rắc rối. NHưng đó cũng là lý do cậu muốn chúng di chuyển thật nhanh. CHúng đồng loạt nhắm vào Furret.

"Defend Curl!" Whitney phản ứng lại rất nhanh. Pinky cuộn tròn người lại, phòng thủ khiến cả hai cái bóng đánh tới đều bị văng ra hai hướng.

"Vâng phản ứng rất lẹ của thủ lĩnh Whitney. Thật xứng đáng là thủ lĩnh của Goldenrod!" Mary trầm trồ. Còn khán giả nãy giờ vẫn đang bị cuốn vào tốc độ của trận đấu và hấp dẫn tới mức họ quên luôn việc reo hò để chăm chú theo dõi từng chuyển động một.

"Pidgeotto!" Falkner ra lệnh "Wing attack." Anh hất tay về phía cái bóng đen bên phải. Hai con pokemon đã bị tách ra hai hướng chếch chữ V nên khả năng tương trợ nhau là không có.

RẦM!

Wing attack trúng và cái bóng đen bay vút lại, đập mạnh xuống đấy. Poochyena dính đòn, nằm bất tỉnh. Falkner giật tay, ăn mừng, cười đắc thắng. Điểm thứu hai quá dễ dàng…hoặc là thực sự quá dễ dàng. Trên bảng thông tin, vạch sức lực của Poochyena vẫn nguyên vẹn.

"Thừa cơ xông lên kết thúc nào! Pinky~! Rollout!" Whitney hét lên. Pinky ngay lập tức thừa lợi thế cuộn trong từ defend curl, lăn thẳng tới cái bóng thứu hai. Chắc rằng Quilava của Tiger sẽ bị hạ chỉ sau một cú rollout đơn giản tăng sức mạnh của Defend curl. Whitney đã quá tin vào chiến thắng dễ dàng. Nhưng…

"Link!" Tiger dơ ngón tay chỉ về phía cái bóng đen thứ hai "Counter-Smash!"

Và Poochyena ngay lập tức dừng quick attack lại, lao thẳng tới trong sự ngỡ ngàng của tất cả mọi người và hai cái miệng há hốc của hai thủ lĩnh. Hai chân trước chặn hình chữ X, đỡ lấy cú Rollout mạnh và đẩy ngược Furret lại. poochyena cũng bị đẩy lại nhưng hai chân sau đã nhún sẵn. Ngay khi nó chạm đất, một cú bật khiến nó bay nhanh trở lại, lao thẳng vào Furret vừa bị mất Rollout đang mất thăng bằng và lộ quá nhiều sơ hở giữa không trung. Và cú đánh thứ hai sau hư chiêu counter là rock smash. Ngay giữa điểm yếu nhất của Pinky, Giữa hai chân trước. Con chồn hồng rơi xuống đất, bất tỉnh. Một điểm cho Tiger hiện trên bảng điểm khiến cả nhà thi đấu như bùng nổ.

"vâng một pha phản công quá đẹp và điểm số đã được cân bằng!" Mary cũng hét lên vào chiếc mic của mình. Giáo sư Oak bên cạnh vẫn im lặng…nhưng ít nhất ông cũng vô tay. Một link move được biết là hai chiêu thức cùng được sử dụng trong thời gian ngắn với sự phối hợp cực nhanh và nhịp nhàng \giữa các động tác giúp con pokemon có thể tung ra hai đòn hoặc thậm chí hơn trong một thời gian ngắn. Quả thật Poochyena đã làm quá tốt.

"Được rồi! Về đi Pinky!" Whitney thu pokemon về, thở dài

"Cả hai chúng ta đều đã bị lừa!" Falkner nói "Con Poochyena đã dùng double team để đánh lạc hướng, khiến chúng ta đánh vào cái bóng của nó." Anh nhìn cái bóng mà wing attack của pidgeotto đánh trúng đã tan biến trên mặt đất. Hóa ra con Poochyena ban nãy trúng đòn chỉ là ảnh ảo.

"Nhưng làm sao cậu ta lại biết chắc là chúng ta sẽ đánh trúng cái bóng chứ không phải bản thật?" Whitney thắc mắc, chuẩn bị tung con pokemon tiếp theo của mình vào.

"May mắn chăng?" Falkner tò mò "một ván cược 50-50 chơi tất tay của cậu ta. Cậu ta chỉ gặp may thôi."

Nhưng đáp lại, Tiger chỉ cười một cách bí hiểm và nói một câu châm ngôn lạ.

"It's ain't lucky. It's destiny." Cậu cười. Whitney cũng tung Miltank vào sân.

"Có vẻ như Miltank của Whitney đã trở lại và lợi hại hơn xưa rồi. Trận đấu đã và đang diễn biến ngày càng khó lường. Liệu Tiegr sẽ giành chiến thắng hay hai thủ lĩnh sẽ dành chiến thắng đây! CHúng ta hãy chờ xem!" Mary nói hào hứng. Whitney cũng đã cẩn trọng hơn

"KHông lâu nữa đâu." Tiger vuốt vành mũ lần nữa.

"Cẩn thận đó. Con Quilava nãy giờ vẫn trốn chui trốn lủi dưới đất chưa lên đâu!" Falkner nhắc.

"Lo gì! Miltank! body slam! Khiến con chuột nhắt đó lên đây coi nào!" Whitney ra lệnh. Miltank nhảy lên cao, đập mạnh cả thân hình xuống đất khiến cả nhà thi đấu rung chuyển mạnh

"Woaa! Một cú dậm đất mạnh kinh hồn!" Mary hét lên, cố giữ thăng bằng. Khán giả cũng đổ xô sang một bên.

"này! Từ…" Falkner cũng không vững. nhưng…

"Hả.?" Whitney ngạc nhiên. Mặt đất đang nứt ra và những luồng khí đen đặt đang liên tiếp phụt lên qua những khe nứt giống như một vụ rò khí gas vậy. Và không đến hai giây sau, cả khu sân đấu bị khói đen đặc bao phủ

"Cái gì! CHúng ta quá lơ là rồi!" Falkner quá bất ngờ. Những cái đường hầm mà Furrret cực kì kì công và tốn thời gian đào đã được lấp đầy bởi khói đen của hay chính xác là loại tro trộn thuốc súng của Quilava. Là chiêu burning ash với lượng khói thuốc súng khổng lồ đến mười Pidgeotto giờ dùng defog cũng không kịp.

"Cậu ta kì công chờ đợi và gây dựng từ đầu trận tới giờ vì thứ này…" Falkner lùi lại, kéo Whitney.

"Miltank! Thủ…" Whitney cũng hét lên. Cô còn nhớ. Chiêu thức đã hạ gục cô lần trước giờ đang hiện hữu ở đây nhưng cô không thể làm gì vì nó giờ đã mạnh hơn gấp bội. khói đen vẫn trào lên. Nhưng trước khi nó quá nhiều và cóp thể gây nguy hiểm cho trọng tài, khán giả cũng như mọi người khác quanh khu vực, Tiger đã cho kích nổ

"Poochyena! Incinerate!" Tiegr hất tay. Poochyena luôn giữ một quả Bery có vị thật cay bên mình và nó ngay lập tức, alays quả berry ra. Đó là mồi lửa.

BÙNG!

Vụ nổ lớn. cả sân đấu bao bọc bởi lửa. Nhưng ngọn lửa không kéo quá lâu và nhanh chóng tan ra. Nhưng khi lửa tàn, Miltank đã nằm đó, bỏng nặng và không còn khả năng chiến đấu nữa rồi. Vụ nổ lớn khiến tất cả đứng bật dậy. Miltank đã bại. Và Pidgeotto cũng gần như kiệt sức và bị bỏng nặng. Lông nó cháy xém. Poochyena cũng vậy. Nó đứng ngay trong vụ nổ mà. Quilava lúc ấy mới lồm cồm bò lên từ dưới đất. Con Poochyena lông cháy xém, bỏng nặng không kém hai đối thủ của nó quay ra, nhe hàm răng cười trắng tuếch giữa cái mặt cahys đen thui trước khi gục xuống.

"Tiger được hai điểm cùng lúc! Tỉ số là 3-2. Người chiến thắng là…" Trọng tài rõng rạc tuyên bố. Nhưng chưa cần gnhe hết, cả ba huấn luyện viên đã lao vào sân đấu và chạy tới chỗ pokemon của họ rồi. Falkner và Whitney sơ cứu tạm cho hai con pokemon của họ với burn heal. Chúng chỉ bị bỏng bên ngoài. Nhưng Poochyena lại là pokemon bị nawnngj nhất. Nó dùng miệng châm lửa nên bị bỏng sâu tới tận họng. Tiger bế nó lên, burn heal đã được cậu cầm sẵn từ bao giờ và cậu cho nó uống tạm, ôm nó.

"Con chó mực này. Ta đã bảo là để Quil châm lửa rồi mà còn cố." Tiegr lẩm bẩm

"…Tiger!" Trọng tài tuyên bố người thắng cuộc. Tiễng vỗ tay cùng những tràng cổ vũ vang lên khắp tứ phía. . Mọi người đều đứng dậy, vỗ tay, hò reo cho người chiến thắng.

"vâng một chiến thắng cực kì nhanh và bất ngờ của huấn luyện viên Tiger! Có cảm giác như mọi thứ nằm trong dự kiến của cậu vậy." Mary đứng lên, nói "Xin chúc mừng người thắng cuộc trong trận đấu có một không hai này, Tiegr! Cậu thực sự là huấn luyện viên tài năng nhất trong làng huấn luyện pokemon những năm gần đây. Và chương trình của chúng tôi cũng xin được kết thúc. Tạm biệt và hẹn gặp lại mọi người trong chương trình sau!"

Cảnh quay khép lại với hình ảnh cái bắt tay của Falkner và Tiger. Trận đấu kết thúc. Người thắng cuộc: Tiger. Số huy hiệu hiện đã sở hữu: 2


	55. Chapter 55

Pokemon legendary trainers II: Johto

Chapter 55.

Chiều tà, những đám mây trôi chậm, bầu trời quang, lặng gió làm cái nóng hừng hực lại bốc lên. Thời tiết dạo gần đây thay đổi thất thường quá. Mùa hè rồi. Bữa trưa muộn khiến cả lũ đói lả. Con cẩu đen poochyena đã được băng bó kín người ngoạm lấy ngoạm để miếng thịt được làm riêng cho nó. Quilava và Furret vẫn ngồi ăn cùng nhau. Chúng vẫn rất vui vẻ. Như mọi ngày. Hai con pokemon nhỏ vẫn trò chuyện những thứ chẳng ai hiểu. Tiger đi loanh quanh chuẩn bị đồ đạc. Trung tâm pokemon buổi trưa cũng khá đông người. Những huấn luyện viên nay đây mai đó thường chọn trung tâm pokemon như chốn nghỉ chân. Họ tụ tập lại, ăn trưa, nghỉ ngơi ngay tại đó vì thế nên trung tâm pokemon cũng đóng vai trò như một khách sạn nhỏ dành cho những huấn luyện viên, dù không phải loại hảo hạng. Và điều đặc biệt, như dao kèo đã đặt, hôm nay Tiger đã thắng. Và…

"Nào mọi người!" Falkner cầm lon Coca lớn, đứng dậy "Hôm nay, thủ lĩnh Falkner này sẽ bao cả trung tâm pokemon luôn!" anh nói lớn dù trong lòng đang khóc thầm tạm biệt ba tháng lương của mình…RIP.

Tất cả mọi người trong quán hò reo, vỗ tay. Đa số là những huấn luyện viên trẻ tuổi, chỉ khoảng từ 12 đến hơn 20 tuổi chút và khi được ăn uống miễn phí một bữa thế này thì quả thực rất sung sướng. Thi thoảng có vài Ranger cũng tham gia vào cuộc vui ấy. Và melody tranh thru lúc chờ Tiger thì cũng tham gia vào. Cô làm chân bồi bàn trong khi Gold và Crystal cũng hòa cùng những huấn luyện viên trẻ. Họ cũng là một phần trong đó mà. Trong khi ấy, Tiger sau khi chuẩn bị xong xuôi đồ đạc cũng quay lại bàn ăn và thường thức tô Ramen vừa được Melody đem ra. Cậu nuốt vội, ăn như chết đói đến nơi và thoáng chốc đã tọng hết hơn nửa bát mì vào miệng, nhai không kịp.

"ẤY. từ từ chứ! Gì mà phải vội thế!" Melody vẫn dịu dàng, vừa nói vừa cười khúc khích nhìn cái cách Tiger ăn vội vàng. Rồi cậu nhanh chóng đứng dậy.

"Ủa? ĐI đâu vội vậy?" Melody thắc mắc, đứng gọn sang một bên. Cô đang chờ đợi một câu trả lời từ anh bạn. Nhưng caau trả lời đó cộc lốc.

"Gặp giáo sư chút. Mọi người cứ chuẩn bị dần đi."

Tiger vơ tạm ít khăn giấy, lau mieegnj rồi chen chúc qua đám đông đang hát hò nhảy múa, do Gold "lãnh đạo" đang chắn trước lối ra vào. Melody vừa lau dọn bàn, vừa quay sang nhìn đám pokemon của cậu. Poochyena bụng no căng, nằm ườn trên cái ghế còn bên cạnh, Furrret và Quilava cũng đang ngủ gà ngủ gật. Chúng cũng đã thấm mệt sau trận đánh rồi. Chợt, cô gái nhìn qua khung cửa sổ bên cạnh bàn ăn. Cô thấy Tiger, nét mặt có vẻ không vui lắm, đang chạy bước nhỏ về phía con đường lát đá dẫn xuống đường lớn rồi bắt một chuyến xe buýt vào khu trung tâm. Có thể cậu thấy khó chịu khi bị gọi đi chăng?

Bến tàu hỏa Goldenrod. Vào cái thời đại mà mọi người chuyển sang đi tàu điện hết rồi thì việc còn lại một bến tàu từ thế kỉ trước còn sót lại thật sự rất lạ. Có vẻ như thành phố này vẫn chưa hoàn toàn hiện địa hóa. Bến tàu tương đối lớn với những cột bê tông to bự, một khu nhà kho, sân ga lớn, rộng thênh thang và vắng lặng. Gần như chẳng còn ai đi tàu hỏa nữa rồi. Một chiếc đồng hồ lớn cũ kĩ, đã rỉ sét từ thế kỉ trước vẫn kêu những tiếng chầm chậm. Một đoàn tàu chầm chậm tiến vào ga. Tiếng phanh rít xuống đường ray. Con tàu chậm dần, chậm dần rồi dừng lại. Những công nhân và phu khuân vác ở ga tàu đã chờ nó sẵn. Họ dỡ hàng xuống khỏi những toa đầy ắp, nặng trịch. Chủ yếu là nông phẩm,

Những bao bột mì, bao lúa, ngũ cốc, Rau củ và hải sản ở khoang lạnh. Mọi thứ diễn ra nhanh. Người lên tàu cũng ít, chỉ đếm trên đầu ngón tay và hầu như chỉ có công nhân của những nhà máy, xí nghiệp trong bộ quần áo lấm lem thôi. Giờ là đầu giờ chiều và thời gian càng làm cho nhà ga vắng lặng. Nhóm Red ngồi ở toa hạng nhất. Ít nhất thì con tàu vẫn được trùng tu thường xuyên nên không quá tệ. Trừ nhà ga thì vỗn nó đã cũ rồi lại còn ít được sửa chữa nên càng nát. Gọi là toa hạng nhất nhưng thực ra, nó chỉ khác toa khác là có một cái quạt to hơn, vậy thôi. Nhưng nó hỏng rồi nên Blue đang phải ra sức quạt và mở cửa sổ, ước mong đến lúc tàu chạy để xin tí gió vào. Giá vé thì không lệch nhau nhiều nhưng ít nhất, ở đây, ghế cũng sạch sẽ và có bọc đệm, bàn cũng được lau dọn thường xuyên và có một quầy bán đồ uống ở phía cuối toa. Nhưng cũng chẳng có gì nhiều. green ngồi đối diện Blue, nhìn ra ngoài, chăm chú vào những phu khuân vác đang dỡ đồ xuống. Một chiếc xe thô sơ chở những thùng hàng và bao tải khác đã đến. Họ lại tiếp tục chất đồ lên. Dường như, chẳng bao giờ hết việc cho con tàu này vậy. Kia chắc là thực phẩm đóng hộp và đồ đã qua chế biến. Gần Goldenrod cũng có khá nhiều khu công nghiệp mà. Đang suy nghĩ về những khu công nghiệp sầm uất xung quanh Goldenrod, Green như bị đánh thức, giật mình quay lại. Red đã đứng ở đó, cổ áo phanh ra và tya lấy cái mxu quạt lấy quạt để.

"Nóng chảy mỡ!" Cậu than vãn "Sao không đi tàu điện ấy. vừa mát, vừa tiện nghi vừa mát…"

"Đâu phải thị trấn nào cũng có đường tàu điện chạy qua đâu…" Green cắt lời, quay lại, ngồi thả người xuống cái ghế đệm. Trời đã nóng, cậu ta lại thích nằm ghế đệm nữa. Lạy chúa. Red đã mồ hôi nhễ nhại rồi mà tên green này không biết nóng là gì nữa sao. Blue cũng phong phanh. Nói thật, giờ cô mà là con trai và ở đây toàn người quen thì cô chắc chỉ mặc mỗi cái quần lót. Cô nghĩ vậy. thậm chí là chẳng gì cả.

"nè mọi người!" pandora chợt chạy lại, mang theo hi vọng rạng ngời về một tương lai có gió mát "Em thó được mấy cái quạt ở toa dưới. Chắc là dùng được."

Quạt đa số chạy bằng acquy nhưng hình như có người quên không sạc lại nên chả cái nào chạy. Và đáng tiếc, Pandora cũng chỉ mang về một cái hết điện. Cô gái ngồi thụp xuống, thất vọng khi phát hiện ra điều đó, mồ hôi vã ra như tắm.

"Ôi địa ngục!"

Ghế đối diện Pandora, Silver như con cá ươn dưới trời nóng. Cậu đã thả Ferraligatr, định xin ít hơi lạnh nhưng nó thành cá sấu ươn rồi. CHủ tớ chịu chung số phận trên con tàu định mệnh này…

Chợt, đoàn tàu bắt đầu cựa quậy. Tiếng động cơ bắt đầu vang và con tàu từ từ di chuyển. Và Blue bắt đầu cảm nhận được không khí đang thổi vào từ cửa sổ mở rộng. Cô chợt hú lên. Con tàu chầm chậm ra khỏi ga, di chuyển nhanh dần trước khi băng qua khu dân cư, băng qua vùng ngoại thành Goldenrod rồi. Trời đã chuyển, những đám mây trắng đã che bớt đi ánh nắng gay gắt của ngày hè và dù chỉ là tạm thời, chúng cũng khiến không khí thêm dịu mát., Con tàu chạy xa dần khỏi thành phố, tiến vào vùng thảo nguyên mênh mông phía bắc Goldenrod. Gió lùa vào trong khoang tàu mát lạnh. Nó như luồng sinh khí làm hồi sinh mọi người vậy. Red cũng đã bớt than thở. Cả tòa tàu vắng lặng chỉ có năm người họ nên họ được khá thoải mái. Red nằm ườn trên một cái ghế đệm, chỉ vừa cái thân cậu, hai chân phải buông xuống đất. Cậu tận hưởng làn gió mát từ thảo nguyên bên ngoài. Xa, phía sau, Goldenrod nhỏ dần, nhỏ dần cuối đường ray trước khi biến mất, chỉ còn lại một vệt vàng óng cuối chân trời. Phía xa, những cánh rừng xanh trải thành một dải xanh mướt. Blue ngồi tựa vào khung cửa, tận hưởng làn gió mát lành từ thảo nguyên bên ngoài. Green cũng thư thái, kiếm quyển sách để trong vali ra đọc, ngồi thư giãn trên toa tàu vắng vẻ.

"Cảnh thảo nguyên ngắm từ trên tàu hỏa đẹp nhỉ? Giống mấy câu chuyện hay tiểu thueyest mình vẫn hay đọc vậy." Pandora nhận xét "Đi tàu điện chắc chẳng bao giờ có cảnh này đâu. Cảm giác giống như trong truyện vậy."

Silver ngồi bên ghế đối diện cũng gật đầu đồng tình, rồi cậu nhìn ra, xa tít chân trời. ĐI về phương bắc nữa sẽ là khu đồng cỏ mênh mông phía Tây Ecruteak. Một tờ báo vứt lăn lóc ở góc bàn. Dường như, trận bão tuyết kì lạ nhất suốt hơn chục năm qua diễn ra vào giữa mùa hè đang là chủ đề hot nhất hiện nay.

"nghe đồn trận bão tuyết hôm trước không những không để lại nhiều thiệt hại mà người ta còn đang cho rằng nó là nguồn gốc của sự hồi sinh khu thảo nguyên phái tây Ecruteak thì phả đâu lượng dưỡng chất của đất cao hơn bình thường và cỏ cây cũng phát triển nhanh đến bất thường." Red nói, vẫn thả người dài trên ghế "Người ta đo được trong mẫu tuyết chúng ta mang về một lượng khong nhỏ những vi sinh vật đã biến mất từ rất lâu trước đây xuất hiện trở lại. Chúng mang một lượng lớn dưỡng chất…rồi khúc sau tớ không nhớ."

"Cuối cùng, cái người ta gọi là thảm họa bão tuyết giữa mùa hè sau cùng lại chẳng phải thảm họa. Nó như thể một sự tái sinh cho cả khu vực ấy." Green nói "Ít ra nó cũng không phải thảm họa tự nhiên."

"Yeah…có thông tin cho rằng con pokemon cổ đại Wyverine là nguồn gốc của mọi thứ…" Red mắt lim dim, nhìn trần toa "Dường như nó đã thanh lọc cả một khu vực với sức mạnh băng tuyết của mình để mang lại sự sống mới…"

"Đâu phải ai cũng xấu…" Blue lẩm bẩm, nhìn xa xăm "Nhưng nhữ vụ như ở New Bark thì lại khác. Người ta vẫn đang phải cách li khu vực ấy…" cô nhắc. Giờ, khi cái nóng đã tan đi, họ lại quan tâm đến những sự kiện gần đây. Có lẽ vậy.

"Cái đó chắc lại do pokemon cổ đại Nashoran. Thiệt lòng…chúng hết việc hay sao mà phải đi phá vậy?" Pandora thở dài. Chợt, cô thắc mắc

"ơ thế cuối cùng là chúng ta đi đâu ấy nhỉ?"

"Căn cứ quân sự Tohiro." Green nói "Chính xác là căn cứ quân sự bỏ hoang. Nó gần thị trấn Tohiro. Và nơi đó không có tàu điện chạy tới."

"À…thảo nào!" Blue kéo dài câu cảm tưởng như tới bận tận về việc cô vừa mới ngộ ra. Giờ thì cô cũng hiểu cái lý do mình phải đi tàu hỏa rồi.

"Nghe nói nơi đó khá vắng vẻ." Silver cuối cùng cũng chú ý đến câu chuyện "và có cả vài bộ chuyện ma về cái căn cứ bỏ hoang ấy." cậu chợt tỏ ra thích thú. Nhưng…chả thú tí nào cả. Nghe đến ma là pandora lại co rúm lại, thu mình vào một góc.

"Ôi lạy chúa nhân từ." Cô lẩm bẩm "Đừng nhắc đến ma quỷ nữa chứ."

Trái lại, Blue thì tỏ ra thích thú…ít nhất là vể ngoài mặt. Đêm qua cô mới thấy con ma có cái đầu quay 180 độ bị ngã cầu thang do không nhìn thấy đường nên nó cũng giúp cô thu lại chút can đảm. Cô cố nhìn ra ngoài, xua xua cái ý nghĩ về mấy câu chuyện ma cô nghe hồi trước đi bằng cách chăm chú đếm xem có bao nhiêu cây cột điện chạy dọc đường day. Trên đường, họ đi ngang qua vài nông trại nhỏ, dừng lại ở một nhà ga tạm bên đường. Có vài người xuống cùng với vài bao tải được dỡ xuống. chắc là phân bón. Rồi con tàu lại tiếp tục chạy. GIờ, nó đã hướng về phía tây bắc, băng qua vùng thảo nguyên phía Tây Ecruteak theo một đường chéo. ĐÚng như lời đồn, cỏ ở đây trước khi bằng phẳng, giờ đã mọc gần ngực một người trưởng thành rồi. Chúng phát triền nhanh quá. Có vài cây gỗ đã đổ rạp, giờ cũng bất ngờ vươn lên, đầy sức sống, hòa cùng cảnh sắc như đang hồi sinh của cả thảo nguyên rộng mênh mông. Và từ trong toa tàu, qua khung cửa sổ, Pandora và Blue nhìn ra bên ngoài, chăm chú, thích thú trước những bông hoa sặc sỡ đủ màu của thảo nguyên. Chúng mọc thành những bụi nhỏ, rải rác như những đốm màu đỏ cam, vàng, nổi bật giữa cái nền xanh mát rượi, rì rào. Một làn gió thổi qua khiến những ngọn cỏ như nổi sóng, một cơn sóng nhẹ nhàng và êm ái. Con tàu gần như mất hút vào trong cảnh tượng đẹp đẽ ấy. nó hoang sơ và cuốn hút như một bức tranh của một nghệ sĩ tài ba nào vậy. Thi thoảng, vài đàn Mareep, Ponyta chạy ngang qua tầm mắt như những nhúm bông và những đốm lửa nhỏ di động giữa nền xanh. Sinh hoạt ở thảo nguyên cũng đã dần trở lại bình thường sau sự kiện kì lạ mới xảy ra trước đó không lâu. Những đàn ngựa, bò cũng đã được thả lại và thi thoảng, họ cũng bắt gặp những người chăn bò cưới những con Rapidash lực lưỡng trong bộ quần áo quen thuộc, áo sơ mi cũ, quần bò bó, giày da, mũ và những chiếc bao da giắt ở một chiếc thắt lưng nhỏ, đoe bên hông. Blue thắc mắc liệu có cơ may nào họ là người quen của Hannah không. Rồi cô cười thầm. Hannah sống ở một nơi thanh bình như vậy chắc vui lắm. Nếu sau này, cô có thời gian, có lẽ, cô cũng sẽ đến đây sống một cuộc đời nhàn nhã và êm ả. Phía đói diện, Green cũng đang chăm chú nhìn ra bên ngoài, vào khoảng không, bâng khuâng, suy nghĩ. Có lẽ, cậu cũng nghĩ giống cô…

Đoàn tàu đi qua thảo nguyên xanh rì, băng qua một cánh rừng nhỏ, qua một khu đồi nhỏ và dừng lại ở một ga tạm. Nhà ga tạm ấy xây bằng đá, bên cạnh với một con đường đất nối đến một thị trấn nhỏ gần đó. Nhóm Red xuống tàu. Trời bắt đầu đổ bóng chiều. thị trấn ở khá xa. Sau khi đã tập hợp đủ người và đồ đạc đã được xếp gọn ghẽ trên cái sân ga có thể coi là tạm bợ, nhóm Red lên đường. Mõi người mang một túi hành lý, họ đi bộ dọc theo con đường đất khô khốc vì trời nóng về phía thị trấn phía xa. Trời có gió nhẹ, mây trắng vẫn bay, che bớt đi ánh nắng đã bớt gay gắt của buổi chiều. Con đường đất vắng lặng, cỏ hai bên mọc lởm chởm với những bông hoa trắng li ti. Thi thoảng, họ gặp vài con Rattata đang đuổi nhau chạy ngang qua con đường rồi lại biến mất vào trong những bụi cỏ xanh rờn ấy. Mất tầm hơn mười phútđể cả nhóm tới được thị trấn và có lẽ là do trời nóng nên quãng đường ấy cảm tưởng như cả tiếng đồng hồ. Green không tìm được tấm bản đồ của khu vực nên cậu phải tự đi hỏi đường. Cậu tìm được một nhà trọ nhỏ ở tận phía cuối con đường, gần cuối thị trấn. Có thể nói đây là một nơi khá vắng lặng và yên bình. Thị trấn khá thưa cây cối, những con đường được lát đá xanh chạy ngang dọc, nối những căn nhà lại với nhau và chỉ có một con đường bằng rải nhựa cắt ngang theo trục thị trấn và chạy về phía Nam, mất hút giữa những ngọn đồi. Mội nơi khá nghèo và tẻ nhạt, theo cách nhìn nhận của Blue. Có lẽ cái nóng đã cản trở những hoạt động ở nơi đây.

"Cho cháu hai phòng đôi và một phòng đơn." Green nói với người phục vụ nhà trọ và sau khi kí nhận, cậu lấy được ba chìa khóa. Đưa cho Red và Silver một chìa đôi, Blue và Pandora một chìa, cậu giữ cái còn lại. Xong rồi, cậu nói

"Chúng ta sẽ tạm nghỉ ngơi và ăn uổng ở đây! Từ đây đến đích còn gần nửa ngày đi ngựa nữa nên sáng mai mới khởi hành được."

"Tương đối xa đấy chứ." Red gật gù, nhìn cái chìa khóa và xách cái túi lên.

"Yên tâm! Ở đây xe máy là thứ xa xỉ. Họ dda số di chueyern bằng ngựa kéo và thi thonagr mới có một chuyến xe tới và đi thôi. Nên có hi vọng chúng ta sẽ thuê được vài con ngựa cho chuyển đi." Green nói

"Tương đối hẻo lánh." Pandora cười nửa miệng, xách cái túi lên "Không ngờ người ta lại xây cả một căn cứ quân sự ở gần cái thị trấn naỳ."

Nhưng cô chợt dừng lại. Có cảm giác mọi người xung quanh đang nhìn họ. Cô chợt quay ra và cũng chỉ vừa đúng lúc mọi người quay đi. Đúng là mọi người ở đó, cả bà chủ nhfa trọ, phục vụ và một vài người dân ở đó nhìn họ.

"Chuyện gì thế?" Silver nhìn quanh. Cảm giác như những ánh mắt ngờ vực vẫn tiếp tục bám lấy họ dù xung quanh, ai cũng đang tránh mặt đi. Nhưng Green chỉ lặng lẽ, đưa tay lên miệng bảo họ im lặng. Dưới tầng một nhà trọ ấy là một quán rượu nhỏ, mới vài phút trước vẫn còn tiếng trò chuyện, giờ bỗng chỉ nghe những tiếng bàn tán lầm rầm đến khó chịu. Năm người khách đành im lặng, bỏ lên phòng họ, không nói thêm một lời nào. Mùa hè, trời nóng nực và ở nhà trọ chỉ có vỏn vẹn hai cái quạt mỗi phòng. Nên đã nóng giờ càng nóng. Blue và Pandora tắm rửa chút trong khi Red tranh thủ thời gian đi loanh quanh thị trấn. Thị trấn này được biết đến với cái tên thị trấn Woodward, một nơi nổi tiếng với nghề mộc và có thể nói, thị trấn này đứng đầu về sản xuất gỗ. Thi thonagr, hai bên đường lớn, sống lưng của thị trấn, Red bắt gặp những xưởng mộc cỡ lớn với những chiếc xe tải để chở gỗ. Một vài chiếc xe chạy ngang qua chỗ cậu. Khác với những con đường lát đá nhỏ chạy như một mạng lưới lằng nhằng phía trong thị trấn, con đường rải nhựa lớn bên ngoài khá rộng, đủ chỗ cho hai chiếc xe tải tránh nhau. Nhưng ngoài xa tải để chở gỗ và vài ba chiếc xe máy chạy ngang qua ra thì phương tiện giao thông chính mà Red bắt gặp ở đây lại là ngựa. Nhưng con Rapidash với thân hình lực lưỡng hơn hẳn những con ở dồng bằng, có lẽ là vì chúng phải chạy đường đồi núi nhiều, là phương tiện giao thông chính ở đây. Ngoài ra, cậu cũng gặp cả Dodrio nữa. Có vẻ thị trấn này chưa phát triển lắm so với phần còn lại của Johto. Silver đang ở trong phòng, cố gắng tránh cái nắng còn Red thì ở ngoài đây, cùng với Rio và Pika, cố gắng khám phá cái thị trấn chậm phát triển này. Chắc hẳn việc vận chuyển đồ đạc đến cái nơi hẻo lánh này phải rất khó khăn mới làm nó chậm phát triển thế này. Vài ba hàng quán nhỏ bày bán ven đường và thực sự, Red nghĩ, Woodward mà được gọi là thị trấn thì hơi quá. Nói chẳng ngoa nhưng nó chẳng khác gì một cái làng nhỏ cả, chưa cả đến mức thị trấn ấy chứ. Thậm chí, nhà cửa ở đây còn xây chủ yếu bằng đá và gỗ nữa. Nó làm cậu liên tưởng đến mấy thị trấn ở miền Tây vài thế kỉ trước với những quán rượu, nhà trọ bằng gỗ và người dân đi lại bằng ngựa và xe kéo thay vì bằng xe gắn máy hiện đại. Cậu tìm được một khu vực trống ở giữa thị trấn, có lẽ là một nơi được coi là quảng trường. Nhưng ngoài việc nó được lát gạch với một bức tượng lớn ở giữa và vài bóng cây cổ thụ tạo bóng mát xung quanh ra thì…nó chẳng khác gì cái sân. Nó khá nhỏ và không có gì nhiều. Thậm chí, trời nắng nóng avf nơi ấy vắng tanh, không một bóng người. Loanh quanh một hồi,. Red thở dài, quyết định quay trở lại nhà trọ vì cậu chỉ còn một kết luận giống hệt Blue, nơi này chán òm.

Trời tối khá chậm và còn lâu mới đến giờ ăn. Và để giết cái khoảng thời gian chán nản và hết việc để làm này, Silver đã mua đâu được bộ bài. Và họ ngồi nguyên từ lúc chiều tà đến tận khi trời tối hẳn. Và tiếc thay là nó tới tận lúc trời tối và hệ quả là Red nhẵn túi. GG. Bữa tối với món gà rừng, một ít rau và nước lạnh cũng khiến họ vui hơn chút. Ít nhất là nó giảm cái nóng đi khá nhiều và những cái bụng đói cũng được lấp đầy.Ít ra là như vậy. màn đêm dần buông xuống cái thị trấn và mọi thứ trở nên tối tăm. Woodward không có đèn đường và tất cả những gì nó có là ánh đèn từ mấy quán rượu đang nhộn nhịp về đêm và vài căn nhà ven đường. Những quán rượu giờ là nơi duy nhất đang sống ở cái thị trấn này vì khi ấy, những thợ mộc, thợ mỏ ở mỏ than gần thị trấn mới được nghỉ tay, tập hợp lại một chỗ và trở thành một cái gì đó thực sự sống ở đây. Người dân ở đây thực sự chẳng mấy thân thiện với những người lạ nên nhóm Red chỉ nên ở trong phòng, chờ đợi, giết thời gian với bộ bài, bàn cờ và vài thứ trò chơi nhàm chán khác(Red nhẵn túi…giờ còn tệ hơn) trong khi bên dưới tầng một nàh trọ là một quán rượu. Tiếng hát hò, cười nói những những thợ mỏ, thợ mộc vang lên tận chỗ họ. green cố đi ngủ sớm nhưng ồn ào quá và cậu không ngủ nổi. Phải tới quá nửa đêm, cái đám hỗn loạn trong quán rượu mớ chịu giải tán và lúc ấy, mọi người mới đi ngủ nổi. Red…còn mỗi cái quần đùi, trèo lên giường của mình và ngủ say như chết. Silver nghiền ngẫm vài cuốn sách bên phòng Green tới hơn nửa đêm trong khi Pandora và Blue cũng đã tắm rửa qua rồi đi ngủ từ bao giờ rồi. Không gian thị trấn tẻ nhạt ấy lại tiếp tục, rơi vào tĩnh lặng và màn đêm êm ả phủ xuống…

"Ngày mai sẽ dài đây." Green gấp quyển sách lại, ngồi tựa lưng xuống ghế, nói.

"Em biết. Nhưng thực sự…chuyện này là sao vậy?" Silver chợt hỏi "Cái căn cứ ấy"

"Có một câu truyện đồn đại rằng quân đội đã vội vàng rút khỏi đó sau một sự cố nào đó mà không cần mệnh lệnh. Họ kháng lệnh và rời bỏ căn cứ ấy vội vàng bất chấp hậu quả." Green kể "Và nơi đó đã từng là nơi đóng quân của quân đội 20 năm trước."

"Một căn cứ ở nơi hẻo lánh này sao/" Silver thắc mắc

"Ừ. Có một tuyến đường ray tàu cũ nối thẳng từ căn cứ hải quân phía tây bắc Olivine đến đây và ó đã từng được sử dụng cho tới 12 năm trước, khi mà căn cứ ấy bất ngờ bị di tản khẩn cấp và tuyến đường tàu ấy bị bỏ hoang."

"Cũng lâu phết đấy. Có gì giá trị ở đó sao?" Silver hỏi

"Những nhóm điều tra cũng đã được gửi đến đó nhưng toàn bộ thông tin về những cuộc điều tra bị giấu kín. Nghe đồn là có người trong đoàn điều tra bị điên sau khi trở về…" Green lẩm bẩm "Nhưng…"

"Sao?" Silver càng ngày càng tò mò

"Có những tài liệu về hai con pokemon mới thức giấc gần đây, Nashoran và Wyverine ở đó. Những tài liệu cực kì quan trọng về cuộc chiến hơn 20 năm về trước trên hòn đảo không tên đó. THương vong đã được tính tới hàng ngàn. Những tài liệu về trận chiến đó đã đồng loạt biến mất và cái nơi ma quái ấy, căn cứ quân sự bỏ honag ấy, là những hi vọng cuối cùng để chúng ta tìm được thông tin về hai con pokemon cổ đại mơ thức giấc."

"Những thông tin còn sót lại được lưu trữ ở một nơi ma quái bỏ honag à…?" Silver lẩm bẩm "Ly kì đây…"

"Thôi! Ngủ đi! Mai chúng ta còn đi sớm nữa." Green nói

"vâng…"


	56. Chapter 56

Pokemon legendary trainers II: Johto

Chapter 56.

Trở về buổi chiều hôm ấy. Trời có gió nhẹ và mây ở Goldenrod. Trong căn nhà của cả nhóm ở Gildenrod.

"Chị thành thực xin lỗi mà! Buổi hẹn bất ngờ quá nên chị không kịp sắp xếp!" Melody cúi rạp người, cố gắng xin lỗi hai đứa em. Nhưng…

"Bọn em xếp xong hành lý để di cả rồi đó…" Gold mặt cá chết nhìn mớ hành lý chồng đống ở gần cửa. Đáng lẽ ra họ đã phải rời đi từ đầu giờ chiều cho kịp chuyến xe đến Ecruteak nhưng…

"KHông sao đâu chị à. Đài truyền hình cũng không báo trước buổi phỏng vấn mà." Crystal cười "Vả lại nó rất quan trọng nữa. Nên bọn em có thể lùi lịch được."

"Lùi cái gì! Không thấy…" Gold cãi lại…trước khi bị nhét cả cái dép tông vào miệng.

Chuyện là thế này. Đáng nhẽ họ rời đi từ đâù giờ chiều. Nhưng đài truyền hình bất ngờ mời Melody đến một buổi phỏng vấn và bên nhà xuất bản muốn họp mặt một lần coi như chốt bố cục cũng như nội dung và tên cuốn sách Melody viết ra nên mới thành ra như vậy. Đó chỉ là vấn đề của việc trở thành nhà văn trẻ xuất sắc nhất từ tuổi 13 mà thôi. Khó tin nhưng thực ra cái tuổi 13 chỉ là cái lý lẽ xuông vì Melody trông như một cô gái tuổi teen…thực ra cô ấy 116 tuổi…không phải 16. Đằng nào cũng là ma cà rồng lai người mà.

Melody cứ cúi người xin lỗi liên hồi. ĐƯợc một lúc mới dừng. Nó khiến Crystal cảm thấy như mình vừa làm điều gì đó tệ hại lắm ấy. Nói xong, cô gái trẻ với mái tóc ngắn màu đỏ rực lửa cười một cách hiền hậu thường thấy trước khi xin phép mọi người. Melody đội lên chiếc mỹ trắng rộng vành rồi rời đi. Crystal chỉ lắc đầu cười.

"Chị ấy cẩn thận quá đi." Cô nhận xét. Rồi cô gái định quay lại phòng xem lại vài thứ đồ đã chuẩn bị lại một lần nữa vì có thể mai họ sẽ đi sớm. Chợt, cánh cửa mở ra một lần nữa. Crys đã nghỉ Melody quên gì đó và quay lại lấy. Nhưng bước vào lại là Tiger. Cậu trông có vẻ không vui cho lắm.

"Aha! Chào đại ca!" Gold cười lớn, vẫy tay chào Tiegr trong khi vẫn đang vắt chân lên cái ghế sofa xem ti vi. Nhưng Tiger chỉ "ờ" một tiếng rồi bỏ lên phòng. Tâm trạng cậu có vẻ không tốt lắm dù sáng nay mới thắng một trận ra trò với hai thủ lĩnh nhà thi đấu. Đám pokemon cũng lóc cóc theo sau rồi tản ra mỗi đứa một hướng. Chúng chắc chỉ mệt vì nóng chứ cũng chẳng bị ảnh hưởng bởi chủ lắm. Quilava rúc ngay vào nhà tắm vì chỗ đó mát nhất nhà. Trong khi Furret và Poochyena mỗi đứa tìm một thú vui gì đó thư giãn riêng cho mình. Bên ngoài, Pie cũng tìm được một gốc cây tương đối mát mẻ để ngủ.

"Chuyện gì xảy ra với anh ấy vậy?" Crystal thắc mắc. Nhưng khi cô hỏi, con Poochyena chỉ nhún vai. Nó cũng không rõ nữa.

Khu đồng cỏ phía nam Goldenrod. Yellow và Rin đang ở một căn cứ nhỏ, trung tâm chăm sóc pokemon. Và…Suicune đang ở đó nữa. Nó nằm bên cạnh cái hồ nhỏ sau vườn, cùng với đám pokemon tí hon có lẽ là mới nở từ trúng. Chúng có vẻ thân thiết lắm. Yellow và Rin bước vào, mang theo một ít thức ăn.

"A! yellow quay lại rồi à?"

"vâng ạ! Suicune còn ở đây không ông?"

"Nó ở sau vườn ấy."

"Vâng! Cháu cảm ơn!"

Tiếng cánh cửa kéo nói ra vườn keeo cọt kẹt mở. Rion và Yellow xuất hiện cùng với họp thức ăn. Suicune thấy họ, nó có vẻ vui. Con pokemon nước đứng dậy, có vẻ đã bình phục hẳn. Và đám pokemon tí hon vẫn ngủ lăn lóc. Nó cố bước nhẹ sao cho không đánh thức đám pokemon mới nở dậy.

"Cậu cũng có vẻ là một người chăm sóc tốt ấy chứ." Rin thì thầm. Suicune cười. Nó dùng sóng tâm liunh để giao tiếp với hai cô gái nhỏ.

"Entei và Raikou cũng rời đi rồi. Entei vẫn đang đi tìm một chủ nhân cho cậu ấy còn Raikou đã có chủ rồi. Cậu ấy muốn quay về Battle frontie." Nó đáp lại

"Chắc cảm giác bị khống chế ý thức khó chịu với các cậu lắm ha." Yellow cười hiền Mình mang ít bánh tới này." Cô chìa ra một ít bánh ngọt và hoa quả từ trong cái rỏ thức ăn. Họ lại cùng ngồi xuống, thưởng thức bữa chiều như mọi ngày. Vì một lý do nào đó, sau khi Entei và Raikou đi, Suicune nán lại đây cũng tương đối lâu rồi. Chắc vì nó quý đám pokemon tmoiwr nở ở trung tâm Pokemon daycare này nên mới ở lại. Bọn nhóc cũng quý nó lắm chứ. Yellow vẫn cảm nhận được niềm vui vẻ của đám nhóc khi ở với Suicune ngay cả khi chúng ngủ mà.

"Cậu giống như một người mẹ tuyệt vời với đám nhóc ấy nhỉ?" Yellow nhìn Suicune, cười nhỏ. Con pokemon cũng cười, ưỡn ngực tỏ ra hãnh diện. Nó cũng vui.

Cậu định bao giờ rời đi?" Rin hỏi nhỏ. Nhưng Suicune chỉ cười. nó lắc đầu.

"Không rõ nữa. Có thể mọi người còn cần tới sự giúp đỡ của tớ mà." Nó đáp lại. Khu vườn chăm sóc pokemon, gió thổi nhẹ, tán cây xào xạc, thi thoảng lại có tiếng chim hót. Mọi thứ thật ôn hòa và mát mẻ. Khác hẳn với cảnh Goldenrod nóng nực và ồn ã kia. Một nơi lý tưởng để nghỉ ngơi. Họ ngồi nghỉ ngơi, thư giãn mà không bận tâm đến những chuyện xung quanh nữa. hai cô gái, một con pokemon huyền thoại và đám pokemon con bên cạnh họ.

Bữa tối đã được dọn ra thịnh soạn trên bàn. Giáo sư Oak, Jack và Alia cũng đã có mặt. Alia đang giúp Crystal và Yellow trong bếp trong khi Rin đang dọn dẹp thức ăn ra bàn. Họ vui vẻ, trò chuyện về trận đấu pokemon, mọi người ở trung tâm pokemon, rồi về cả việc Melody được mời cho chương trình phỏng vấn những tài năng trẻ vào buổi tối thứ sáu nữa chứ. Và mọi người cũng khá háo hức và có phần ghen tị với cô gái hiền lành mà họ quý mến ấy. Bữa ăn đã được dọn đầy đủ lên bàn nhưng vẫn chẳng thấy Tiger đâu cả. Cậu ta vẫn cứ giam mình trong phòng như thế từ chiều. Yellow vẫn thấy lo lắng nhưng giáo sư Oak khuyên cô bé đừng làm phiền. Dường như cậu ấy đang tĩnh tâm suy nghĩ. Chợt, jack mở tivi lên. Đã hơn 6h rồi. Và đúng lúc ấy, chương trình cũng đã được một lúc rồi. Họ quên mất. Cơ hội ngàn vàng để Melody lên tivi và không ai muốn bỏ lỡ nó. Crys và Alia cùng ngừng tay, lao ra, đứng sau ghế sofa. Rin và Yellow nhỏ hơn, chui tót lên ngồi hai bên Jack. Ông giáo sư Oak cũng ngồi thư thái. Melody và người dẫn chương trình quen thuộc, cô Mary xuất hiện trên màn ảnh. Mary diện bộ đồ với chiếc áo khoác rất thanh nhã và lịch sự. Gold thích mê. Cô trông vẫn xinh như vậy. Còn Melody, cô gái tóc đỏ bất ngờ xuất hiện với một chiếc áo khoác trắng mới và một bộ váy cùng với lớp trang điểm nhẹ. Trông cô thực sự rất xinh, cái vẻ đẹp của một thiếu nữ 16 toát lên khiến mọi người thực sự bất ngờ. Và chắc hẳn, không ít nhưng chàng trai đang xem chương trình ấy cũng đang bị mê hoặc bởi vẻ đẹp hiền lành ấy.

"Chị ấy trông xinh quá." Rin nói, cười "ước gì một ngày mình cũng được như thế."

"Ha. Hơn đứt Crys." Gold cười khẩy…trước khi nguyên cả cái chảo bếp đập vô đầu cậu. RIP.

Hai người họ đang trò chuyện về bộ sách của Melody và trên sân khấu là bộ bàn ghế gỗ đúng như trong một chương trình phỏng vấn người nổi tiếng thường thấy. Ông chú jack vặn chỉnh âm lượng lên một chút.

"_Em có thể cho mọi người biết cảm giác khi trở thành nhà văn trẻ tuổi nhất nhận được vinh dự về cuốn sách bán chạy nhất những năm vừa qua không_" Chị Mary hỏi

"_Thực ra! Em cảm thấy rất vinh dự khi nhận được giải nhà văn trẻ xuất sắc nhất của hội văn học…_" Melocy cười, nụ cuwoif hiền lành như hớp hồn vậy "_Thực ra em cũng khá bất ngờ khi biết tin và cảm giác lúc ấy, có lẽ em cũng không thể chắn chắn được, nó như là bất ngờ xen lẫn bối rối và vui mừng vậy_" cô khá bối rối khi nghĩ lại lần đầu biết tin.

"_Vâng! Theo như chị được biết thì chiều nay, bên nhà xuất bản và người đại diện của em đã có một cuộc họp thống nhất lại về việc đặt tên cho bộ sách phải không?_" Chị Mary tiếp tục hỏi

"_À vâng. Thực ra thì chúng em đã gặp khá nhiều khó khăn về việc đặt tên và chia phần cho cuốn sách. Nhưng cuối cùng,kết quả bọn em thu được cũng thực sự làm mọi người thỏa mãn_" Melody trả lời

"_Theo như thông báo. Cuộc họp đã quyết định gộp toàn bộ bộ sách lại còn ba cuốn, chia thành ba phần riêng biệt và chọn một cái tên…có lẽ là khá ngắn gọn và bất ngờ đối với mọi người phải không?_" Chị Mary cười "_Và chị cũng được biết thêm qua về nội dung cuốn sách. Nó nói về một chàng trai mạnh mẽ, dũng cảm, giống như những anh hùng thời xưa. Và điều đặc biệt là nhân vật chính trong những câu chuyện, những bài học trong cuốn sách của em giống như một…người mang lại hi vọng cho mọi người vậy. Em có thể chia sẻ thêm về cậu ấy được không? Em đã lấy cảm hứng từ ai để tạo nên nhân vật đặc biệt đã làm bao người ngưỡng mộ qua những trang sách này vậy?_"

"_Thực ra…mục đích ban đầu của em khi viết thực ra…em muốn giúp cậu ấy hòa nhập vào với mọi người cũng như mọi người có thể hiểu rõ hơn về cậu ấy thôi._" Melody cười, ánh mắt như được tiếp thêm niềm vui và những tia hi vọng luôn sống trong ấy lại sáng thêm. Dường như, cô chẳng bao giờ đánh mất hi vọng vậy.

"_Vậy "cậu ấy" thực ra là ai?_" mary tò mò "_Em có thể cho chị biết về chàng trai kì lạ luôn mang lại hi vọng ấy không?_"

"_Thực ra tên cậu ấy chính là tên em đã quyết định đặt cho cuốn sách vậy._" Melody cười, nhìn về phía máy quay. Dường như cô đang tìm kiếm một ai đó qua màn hình tivi vậy. Cô cười, ánh nhìn hi vọng chờ đợi và mong rằng, nguwoif bạn thân thiết nhất của cô đang nghe những lời ấy.

"_Cậu ấy là Tiger._"

Một vài giây im lặng. Yellow ngước nhìn lên lầu, chờ đợi. Cánh cửa phòng ngủ của người anh cô coi như anh ruột, Tiger, vẫn đóng im, lặng lẽ. Có tiếng nước xả trong phòng tắm. Có lẽ cậu đang tắm. Hi vọng cậu đã nghe thấy những lời vừa rồi…

Phòng tắm. Dòng nước lạnh chảy xuống từ vòi sen, luồn qua từng kẽ tọc, để lại cái lạnh buốt, chảy xuống thành từng dòng. Tiger đứng lặng, trước tấm gương, nhìn chằm chằm bản thân trong gương. Nhưng thay vì thấy bản thân mình trong đó, cậu dường như…không thấy gì cả. Mắt cậu đỏ au vì bị nước vào trông như đang khóc vậy. Dòng nước lạnh chảy dọc thân hình nhỏ con của cậu, vài dòng nước chảy qua những vết sẹo chạy dọc cái thân hình nhỏ bé của mình., Cậu, trong giây lát, thấy mình thật nhỏ bé. Những suy nghĩ mông lung khiến Tiger đứng lặng giữa dòng nước lạnh đang đổ xuống từ chiếc vòi hoa sen trên đầu cậu. Tay cậu vẫn nắm chặt một chiếc chuông, chiếc chuông đặt biệt với cậu được buộc vào một dải ruy băng màu xanh nước biển như là dây treo vậy. Tiger nắm chặt chiếc chuông ấy, tiếng kêu leng keng của nó khi tay cậu rung lên từng hồi bị nước làm mờ đi. Cậu lại nhìn bản thân trong gương một lần nữa. Những lời giáo sư oak nói vẫn văng vẳng…

"Cháu chính là hi vọng của tất cả bạn bè…Red, Green…họ kì vọng vào cháu…nhưng chính vì thế, họ đã vô tình trở thành điểm yếu của cháu…hãy giả sử, những kẻ thù, hãy gọi như vậy, cháu đã tạo ra trên suốt cuộc hành trình của cháu muốn đánh bại cháu, thì điểm yếu đầu tiên chúng sẽ tìm tới chính là họ, bạn bè cháu, vậy cháu có dám chắc rằng cháu sẽ ở đó, mang lại hi vọng và bảo vệ cho họ khi họ cần không? Hãy lấy vụ tấn công ở Violet là ví dụ đầu tiên đi…hãy tưởng tượng thêm những cuộc tấn công như thế nữa, nhắm vào bạn bè cháu…nếu ở Violet, cháu còn không đến kịp…hãy thử tượng tượng một hậu quả xấu hơn đã xảy ra…vậy cháu có thể làm gì nữa?..."

Cái ý nghĩ mình đã vô tình kéo tất cả mọi người vào nguy hiểm cứ bám riết lấy cậu. Lỗi no sợ rằng một ngày nào đó, cậu sẽ không đén kịp khi bạn bè mình cần tới nhất cứ ám ảnh cậu. Nếu một ai đó nữa phải mất mạng vì tính hiếu chiến của cậu và cũng vì cậu đã không đến kịp nữa thì sao. Sẽ còn bao nhiêu lần "Không đến kịp" nữa đây? Violet đã là một lần. Và trong quá khứ, có lẽ con số là không đếm xuể. Cứ nghĩ đến đó, đầu óc Tiger lại rồi bời. Cuối cùng, sau gần nửa tiếng chỉ đứng lặng, suy nghĩ và tự ám ảnh bản thân, cậu tắt vòi nước, mặc bộ đồ mới mà Melody mua cho cậu rồi đi ra ngoài. Vẻ mặt ủ rũ, cậu mỏ cửa phòng tắm, định sẽ không xuống ăn tối nữa. Cậu khoác tạm cái áo khoác vào định quay lại giường, ngủ thêm giấc nữa. Chắc ngủ sẽ làm cậu thấy khá hơn chăng? Chợt, một đôi bàn tay mềm mại ôm lấy cậu từ phía sau, ghì chặt và tựa đầu vào lưng cậu. Cùng với nó, một giọng nói nhẹ nhàng vang lên chợt xoa dịu sự lo lắng và căng thẳng vẫn còn trên nét mặt Tiger.

"Một trong những cậu yếu nhất mà tớ biết là cậu rất dễ xuống tinh thần và buồn chán một cách vô lý…" Melody nói nhỏ, áp má vào lưng Tiger. Cô thấp hơn cậu chút và mái tóc đỏ tì vào gáy cậu cùng hơi thở nhẹ và mùi nước hoa dịu Tiger ngửi được.

"Tớ nghe chuyện rồi. Giáo sư Oak đã cho cậu một bài thuyết giáo khá dài và nhàm chán đó." Cô đùa, cười "Sao cậu phải bận tâm về chuyện đó nhỉ?"

"Thì thực ra…tớ bị trễ khá nhiều lần rồi mà." Tiger quay lại, cười đáp lại, vẻ đàu cợt nhưng vẫn không che nổi chút sầu của mình.

"ha ha!" Melody chợt cười nhỏ, buông lỏng tay và ngẩng lên nhìn cậu "Nhưng cậu cũng làm hết sức rồi còn gì. Đó là điều cậu nên tự hào. Cậu làm những chuyện mà người khcs không làm được. ĐÓ mới là cậu." cô đùa., rồi chợt hạ giọng "đừng tự nhận hết lỗi lầm vào mình như thế. Nó…không tốt đâu. Cậu cũng từng nói rằng nếu cứ hối tiếc về những lỗi lầm quá khức thì sẽ chẳng thể nào tiến lên được còn gì"

"Ừ…tớ đâu có nhớ mình nói…?" Tiger chợt đùa, một lần nữa, lần này vui hơn chút, bớt buồn rầu hơn và thật hơn.

"Với lại, cậu alf chỗ dựa của mọi người mà. ĐỪng tự trách mình thế. Nếu không có cậu, mọi thứ đã có thể tệ hơn rồi." Melody động viên "Tớ biết là cậu muốn bảo vệ mọi người. Nhưng đừng quên bài học mà anh Kin đã dạy. Một sợi chỉ đơn lẻ không thể dệt lên một tấm vải. nó sẽ chỉ giống nưh một người muốn bảo vệ tất cả mọi người vậy. Cậu không thể một mình bảo vệ tất cả mọi người được." cô cười "Nhưng khi mà tất cả mọi người đều muốn bảo vệ lẫn nhau, nó sẽ giống như những sợi chỉ đều muốn kết nối với nhau và trở thành một tấm vải vậy."

"Ví dụ kì lạ ghê ha." Tiegr chợt gãi đầu, cười, dường như cậu cũng chượt quên mất nối buồn của mình

"Haha! Cậu vui lại rồi kìa." Melody cười "Hãy nhớ nhé Tiger. Cậu không phải người duy nhất muốn bảo vệ tất cả mọi người đâu. Chẳng phải…mọi người cũng luôn muốn bảo vệ cậu sao?"

"À…thực ra bà cô Alia dưới kia và Crys đã vài lần cố giết tớ nên có thể loại họ ra khỏi danh sách." Tiger đùa. Nhưng Melody chợt tỏ ra hơi quá nghiêm túc khiến cậu ngừng.

"Thiệt lòng đó. Tiger à. Tớ cũng muốn bảo vệ cậu. Khi thấy mọi người bị tấn công, cậu lao vào cuộc chiến bảo vệ họ…nhưng nhìn cậu chiến đấu, chúng tớ cũng muốn bảo vệ cậu, không muốn cậu đơn độc. Và thực sự, mỗi vết thương cậu nhận đều để lại một nỗi day dứt trong mỗi đứa bọn tớ…vì vậy…đừng cố gắng một mình bảo vệ tất cả mọi người nữa nhé. Cậu không thể đâu. Và cũng vì cậu có chúng tớ, bọn tớ sẽ không để cậu đơn độc trên con đường ấy đâu," Cô nói như thổ lộ, thật lòng và cảm động hơn bao giờ hết. Tiger nghĩ cậu sẽ khóc. Nhưng nghĩ lại thì nó tởm như mấy bộ phim Hàn cho mấy bà già vậy nên thôi, khỏi, cậu cười, vậy là tốt nhất.

"hà! Rồi rồi! Tớ thua!" Cậu chợt búng trán Melody "Vậy giờ có cái gì nhét vô bụng tớ không? Cậu phải có đấy nhé. Không thì không mua chuộc được tớ đâu. Tớ lại buồn đó." Cậu đùa, vui vẻ. Melody cũng cười. Cô kéo tay cậu, xuống lầu. Ít nhất, sự thân thiết của họ cũng khiến khói chàng trai cô gái khác ghen tị. Nhưng có sao đâu, họ quen vậy ròi mà. Họ cười. Bàn ăn vẫn chờ. Mọi người cũng vẫn chờ cậu. Và họ vui vẻ trở lại khi thấy cậu. Giáo sư Oak chỉ thở dài, cười vì chính ông cũng không nghĩ có thể khiến một đứa lạc quan như Tiegr suy sụp dễ như thế. Yellow và Rin kéo hai người ngồi xuống, chuẩn bị đồ ăn đầy đủ. Gold…không thấy đâu cả…tội ăn vụng trước giờ nên bị cô Alia cho ra đảo rồi.

"Help!" (Ở một hòn đảo hoang nào đó)

Crystal, Jack, Alia cũng đã chờ cậu. Và cái cảm giác khi cậu ngồi vào ban ăn, mọi thứ chợt khiến cậu nhớ lại. Cậu chợt nhớ ra, mình không hề đơn độc…

Buổi sáng hôm sau. một ngày mới lại đến. Thị trấn Woodward, 8 giờ sáng. Sau bữa sáng, nhóm Red đã có mặt tại một trại nuôi ngựa phía đầu thị trấn theo hướng con đường lớn nối tới. Bốn chú Rapidash đã được người nuôi chuẩn bị sẵn. Với thân hình to khỏe và những bắp chân lực lưỡng, chúng đã được chuẩn bị sẵn sàng cho chueyens đi sắp tới, vào sâu trong rừng, tiến tới căn cứ quân sự bị bỏ hoang. Blue đang hí hửng cưỡi lên một con Rapidash với bộ lông xẫm nâu trong khi Silver và Pandora đang kiểm tra lại hai con ngựa của hộ. Blue thích thú.

"Lâu rồi tớ mới được cưỡi ngựa thế này đấy." Cô nói cười với Green đang đưunsg bên cạnh, dắt con Rapidash của cậu.

"Ơ anh Red không đi sao?" Pandora chợt thắc mắc. Red không có ngựa và cũng chẳng thấy mặt mũi đâu cả. Cậu ta mất hút vào trung tâm pokemon ngay sau bữa sáng. Green chỉ nhún vai

"Cậu ta không biết cưỡi ngựa." Anh trả lời. Chượt, Pandora nhớ ra là mình cũng chẳng biết cưỡi ngựa. Silver thì lại khác, trèo lên thành thục, điều khiển chú Rapidash chạy quanh một vòng để kiểm tra một cách thành thục như người đã cưỡi ngựa lâu năm(trừ khoản cậu ta va vào một cái sà gỗ thấp trên chuồng ngựa…hai lần.) Một chút lưỡng lự, Pandora quyết định thử sức với con ngựa của mình. Nó khó tới cỡ nào được cơ chứ, cô nhủ. Cô dùng cạnh của chuồng ngựa lấy điểm tựa, trèo lên lưng con Rapidash. Nó ngoan ngoãn đứng yên. Nhưng kể cả thế…Pandora vẫn trượt chân và ngã chúi, cả người cô vắt ngang qua lưng con ngựa, nằm kẹt luôn trên đó.

"Haha! Bước khởi đầu tệ hại quá." Silver đùa.

"Em phải ngồi cưỡi ngựa chứ không phải nằm cưỡi nhé. Cứ như thế đến tối cái bụng em sẽ thành món cháo lòng đó." Blue tiếp. Pandora chỉ thở dài. Nó khó hơn cô nghĩ. Chợt…

Conb\ Rapidash chợt hất cả người Pandora xuống và cô ngã chúi đầu vào cái đống rơm bên cạnh.

"Ouch!" Pandora rên rỉ

"Này! Không sao chứ?" Green đứng bên cạnh, nhìn xuống.

"Em ổn." Pandora dơ ngón tay lên, đáp lại. Chợt, Red cũng vừa tới đúng lúc để thấy cảnh ngã ngựa. Cậu ta đứng tót lên mái chuồng ngựa, cười đểu.

"Đó là lý do anh đây không thích cưỡi ngựa đó." Red đùa "làm sao có thể thuần thục cưỡi một thứ thông minh ở cả hai đầu và khốn nạn ở khúc giữa chứ."

Phải. Red đang cưỡi Darkanine, con pokemon mượn từ Tiger và nó cũng đã sẵn sàng. Nó có thêm một cái khăn đeo ở cổ giống như của một hướng đạo sinh và Red cũng kiếm cho mình một cái.

"Ok…" Pandora lồm cồm bò dậy. Silver cũng đã xuống ngựa.

"Cần giúp đỡ không?" Cậu hỏi, kéo cô đứng dậy.

"Nếu cậu là một quý ông…thì có đó." Pandora gật đầu.

Với chút giúp đỡ từ Silver, cuối cùng, cô gái cũng lên được ngựa. Nhưng cái vẻ lúng túng và luống cuống cho họ biết ngay rằng Pandora cũng chẳng thể cưỡi ngựa đi đâu xa được. thế nên…

"Haha!" Blue nhảy tót lên lưng ngựa, ngồi trước Pandora "Để cái này cho chị!"

CUối cùng, họ gửi lại ngựa của Blue và Blue sẽ đi chung với Pandora. Vậy đó.

Buổi sáng mát mẻ, trong lành và dịu dàng hơn, khác hẳn cái nóng như đổ lửa thường thấy của mùa hè nơi đây. Họ cưỡi ngựa dọc theo một con đường mòn dẫn vào khu rừng xanh rì dưới ánh nắng ban mai buổi sớm. Tiếng chim hót hòa quyện với tiếng lá cây xào xạc mỗi khi có một cơn gió nhẹ thoảng qua tạo thành một bản hòa ca mềm mại của thiên nhiên nơi đây.

Sau gần một giờ cưỡi ngựa đi dọc theo một lối mòn đất nhỏ băng qua khu rừng, cuối cùng, họ cũng tìm thấy được một tuyến đường ray cũ giữa rừng. Tuyến đường ray đã từ rất lâu rồi không được trùng tu, cỏ mọc xanh rì, những thanh thép từng một thời kết nối cả châu lục giờ đã hoen rỉ gần hết rồi. Cỏ mọc che đi phần đường ray nên Green phải vất vả lắm mới tìm được nó và để lần theo hướng nó đi còn khó hơn. Tuyến đường ấy trải dài, rất dài về cả hai đầu và vấn đề bây giờ là quyết định đi về phía nào. Sẽ rất khó khăn nếu họ đi nhầm đường và thay vì đến được căn cứ bỏ hoang, họ lại tìm thấy một nhà ga cũ kĩ nào đó và nơi tuyến đường ray ấy từng nhập vào với tuyến đường ray hiện tại. Nó đã từng là một tuyến đường nhộn nhịp nối liền tuyến đường chính với một căn cứ quân sự vào thời chiến. Nhưng giờ, vào thời bình, khi mà căn cứ ấy cũng đã bị bỏ hoang thì nó chỉ nằm đó, chờ đợi thời gian xóa dần nó đi khỏi thế giới thôi. Sau một hồi ngẫm nghĩ với cái la bàn, Green quyết định chọn một hướng. Cả nhóm lại tiếp tục cuộc hành trình, đi men theo tuyến đường ray ấy. Họ mất gần hai giờ đồng hooflaafn theo nó. Con đường khá gồ ghề băng qua khu rừng với những chỗ đá mấp mô rất khó đi. Đó là lý do vì sao họ lại chọn Rapidash vì chúng có thể vượt qua các địa hình khó khăn. Nhưng…có vẻ như hôm nay là một ngày không may của cả nhóm.

"Oh **** it!" Green nhảy xuống ngựa, đứng chống tay thất vọng. Phía trước cậu là một đồng bằng phẳng lặng. Hojd dã đi ra tới tận bìa rừng và đứng từ đây, họ có thể thấy một nhà ga tạm bợ, cũ kĩ và mục nát cũng như nơi tuyến đường ray hiện tại đã từng nhập vào với tuyến đường ray chính. Một con tàu chạy ngang qua, không thèm lưu tâm tới những thanh ray đã rỉ sét và nhà ga cũ nó chạy qua. Con tàu biến mất sau một quả đồi, để lại một cái đuôi khói trắng khuất dần sau ngọn đồi cỏ xanh. Red đi lên trước cùng Darkanine, đưunsg bên cạnh green một hồi rồi hỏi.

"Giờ chúng ta đi đâu?" cậu nhìn ra phía xa. Khuất sau những ngọn đồi vẫn còn thấy bóng dáng con tàu vừa mới qua đây. Nhưng phía sau họ lại là rừng rậm.

"Chúng ta quay lại! Đi tiếp về hướng ngược lại." Green nói, quyết đoán "Nhưng sẽ khá khó khăn đây. Đi lệch một bước rồi nên chắc phải tới quá chiều mơi tới được chỗ đó."

"lâu đây! May mà tớ chuẩn bị sẵn bữa trưa rồi." Blue chẳng có mấy vẻ gì là mệt mỏi. Ngồi trên lưng ngựa với Pandora suốt mà. Nếu có mệt chắc có con ngựa cô cuwosix mệt thôi. Nhưng nó là ngựa, cấm ý kiến ở đây.

"Rồi! Quay lại thì quay lại! Nhưng phải kiếm chỗ nào ăn trưa đã." Red đề nghị

"Cũng giữa trưa rồi còn gì. Em cũng đói rồi đây." Pandora đồng tình. Trong khi ấy, Silver vẫn đang quan sát dọc theo phía ngược lại của đường ray. RỒi, cuối cùng, họ quyết định quay gnuwja lại và đi về phía ngược lại. Cũng mất chừng gần một giờ sau đó, Green phát hiện ra một con suối nhỏ chảy qua, song song với tuyến đường trước khi mất hút vào khu rừng rậm âm u bên kia. Có vài tảng đá lớn ở đó khá khô để họ ngồi ăn. Cậu quyết định dừng lại. Sau khi cột chặt ngựa vào một thân cây lớn bên bờ con suối, để chúng thoải mái gặm cỏ và uống nước, cả nhóm tìm một tảng đá lớn và khô nhất để làm chỗ ăn trưa. Một ít bánh mì kẹp, nước lọc và xúc xích làm nên một bữa ăn tạm bợ nhưng vui vẻ giống như một chuyến pinic của họ. Blue lại trổ tài pha trò khi nghĩ ra nguyên cả một bài thơ ngớ ngẩn nào đó để nói về chuyến hành trình đi dọc đường tàu của họ. Họ ăn uống vui vẻ, no nê trước khi khởi hành. Họ không nghỉ trưa mà khởi hành luôn vì sẽ tốn rất nhiều thời gian để đi đến nơi đó. Con đường tưởng như bất tận trong chốc lát chợt ngắn đi phần nào nhờ những trò đùa của Blue. Pandora phía sau mệt mỏi, ôm ngang bụng cô chị và ngủ thiếp đi. Silver cũng tranh thủ chợp mắt trên lưng con Rapidash của mình và tí nữa ngã ba lầ và Red vẫn tỉnh táo. Darkannine đã đi trước thám thính đường. Chuyến hành trình vẫn tiếp tục…


	57. Chapter 57

Pokemon legendary trainers II: Johto

Chapter 57. .

Chuyến đi kéo dài và mệt mỏi dưới cái nóng hừng hực của mùa hè. Nhưng nhờ những tán cây um tùm che mát hai bên đường, nhóm Red cũng không mất quá nhiều sức. Ba bình nước đã được đổ đầy từ bữa trưa lúc ở bờ suối treo hai bên ngựa của Silver. Hai túi thức ăn dự phòng hai bên của Green còn Blue và Pandora đi sau cùng. Họ đi hai người mà. Pandora đã tỉnh ngủ, trời cũng bắt đầu đổ bóng rồi. Mặt trời như một họa sĩ tài ba đang cố nhuộm cam cả nền trời xanh thẳm của mùa hè. Phía xa, họ có thể thấy những dãy núi nối nên như những vệt xanh chạy dọc chân trời trên cái nền cam của buổi chiều. trời đã về chiều mà chẳng có dấu hiệu gì là sẽ mát mẻ hơn cả. Họ vẫn tiếp tục đi, men theo tuyến đường ray tưởng như bất tận ấy. Những đàn chim bay về tổ thi thoảng như những cái chấm đen trên đầu họ vậy. Thi thoảng, họ gặp vài cỗ xe kéo chở gỗ, đá và những sản vật khác của khu rừng già này chạy ngược chiều, men theo đường tàu để trở về Woodward sau một ngày vất vả. Càng về tối, những chiếc xe kéo bằng những con Rapidash lực lưỡng chạy ngược chiều lại càng ít. Họ đi ngang qua một mảng rừng bị chặt trụi, chỉ còn lại vài gốc cây trơ lại ở đó. Một vài chiếc xe kéo đang cố chất thêm gỗ lên xe trước khi trở về Woodward. Nó thực sự làm Green phải ngẫm nghĩ.

"Giả sử mỗi ngày một khu rừng mất một mảng như thế…" Blue quay sang nói với Green, hai người đang đi song song "Thì mất bao lâu cả khu rừng này biến mất?"

"Sớm hơn chúng ta có thể tính ra được." Green nói, nhìn ra phía xa "Sớm lắm."

"Chả nhẽ không có biện pháp gì bảo vệ rừng sao?" Pandora ngoái lại, hỏi. Cô chượt nhớ đến đám pokemon sống trong rừng khi môi trường sống của chúng đang bị chặt đi như vậy. Thực sự, mảng rừng vừa rồi vẫn còn là nhỏ, nhưng mỗi ngày một khu nhỏ như vậy, mà cây trong rừng phải mất cả chục năm mới lớn được, vậy thì chẳng mấy chốc khu rừng sẽ bay mất. Green nói đúng, sớm hơn cả những gì chúng ta có thể tính.

"À thì có. Họ có luật bảo vệ rừng, chính phủ có ra mấy cái quy định với luật nhưng…" green thở dài "Tất cả chỉ để làm cảnh cho có thôi. Nhu cầu gỗ quý thì càng ngày càng cao và có nhu cầu là họ làm. Họ chả quan tâm tới luật hay gì đâu."

"Và những người có như cầu, trực tiếp hay gián tiếp phá hoại nhưng khu rừng như vậy lại là những người đặt ra cái luật. Đó là xã hội hiện nay. Và chúng ta chẳng có thể làm gì được cả." Silver cũng tham gia vào câu chuyện "Họ có tiền, họ có quyền. Mọi thứ là như vậy. Số ngoại lệ thì hiếm hoi lắm mới có một. Đa số đều như nhau."

"hãy cầu trời là Tiger sẽ nhúng tay vào mấy vụ này đi." Green nói "D.K ấy."

"D.K nghe đâu là một tổ chức ngoài vòng pháp luật đã bị giải tán trước đây và chưa từng được Liên Hiệp Quốc công nhận sự tồn tại vì những hành vi cực đoan của họ." Pandora chợt nhớ

"và em biết những ai đã kết luận những hành động ấy là hành vi cực đoan không? Những nhà cầm quyền, những người trực tiếp bị đe dọa quyền lợi khi D.k hành động. KHông phải người dân." Green cười "và họ chỉ bị giải tán trên giấy tờ thôi. Hôm trước, một chị thuộc D.K chẳng phải đã đến đây tìm Tiger sao?"

"À." Silver nhwos ra "Chị ấy có gửi thông điệp đến anh ấy phải không? Còn nối lại tay cho jarvis nữa. Trong khi các bác sĩ đã không thể làm gì được và anh Jarv đã tưởng như sẽ sống nốt quãng đời còn lại với một cánh tay cụt." Silevr chợt cười "Và nối tay miễn phí. Chị ấy tốt bụng và cũng giỏi nữa."

"Nhưng…" Blue nhớ lại thông điệp họ nghe được "Chị ấy nói là Tiger sẽ phải tự xoay sở vì hiện tại, lwucj lượng của họ đã bị mỏng đi và không thể nào kịp tiếp ứng cho cậu ấy được."

"Đừng lo! Tiger sẽ tự xoay sở được." Green cười "và hãy thử tượng tượng, nếu chỉ một đội trường như Tiger m,à đã làm khuynh đảo cả vùng đất pokemon anyf rồi thì khi cả tổ chức ra tay, họ sẽ có thể làm những gì?"

"Em còn nghe nói HỌ xóa sổ cả một bộ máy chỉnh phủ của một nước cơ đó." Pandora có vẻ hào hứng với vấn đề này "và giúp cho quân phản động nổi dậy thành công, thành lập một chính phủ mới."

"Và người dân lại ủng hộ họ làm vậy. Đó là điều quan trọng." Green cười. RỒi, nhwuxng tích truyện tưởng như chỉ có trong những cuốn truyện cổ tích về những thành tích không tưởng của D.K tiếp tục. Mỗi người một câu chuyện, mỗi người một ý kiến. Một số có thể là thật, một số có thể chỉ là dựng lên. Nhưng cái chính, chuyến đi dã ngắn hơn rất nhiều nhờ có chủ đề ấy.

"Nè! Mọi người! Thấy nó rồi!" Red đi phía trước, gọi với về. Nhóm green thấy vậy, ngay lập tức xuống ngựa. Green và Silver nhanh chóng cột ngựa lại một thân cây và đánh dấu bằng một sợt dây buộc lại trước khi xách nước và thức ăn chạy theo. Blue và Pandora đã đi trước. Họ gặp Red và Darkanine. Hai người đang đứng bên cạnh đường ray, pphias trước là một hàng rào sắt chắn ngang đường ray, chạy ngang khu rừng, mất hút sau mấy bụi cây và phía trong là cả một khu vực rộng lớn. Green và Silver đã tới. Họ nhìn vào trong. Bên trong khá rộng lớn. Cỏ mọc um tùm cao đến tận đầu gối, thậm chí là hông, khiến rất khóc nhìn. Nhưng Green có thể xác định được một cái cột cờ bị đổ rạp gần hàng rào, đè lên cỏ. Phía xa, họ có thể thấy vìa căn nhà gỗ đổ nát, nơi đã từng là nơi ở của binh sĩ và cả nơi tập luyện nữa/ Có cả nhà kho, trường bắn và một căn nhà lớn chắc là khu chỉ huy. Một khu nhà xây bằng đá với những cửa sổ, lá cờ rách nát trên nóc và một biểu tượng của quân đội cũ.

"Vào thôi chứ?" Green cười, lấy ra cái kìm cắt dây trong túi. Cả nhóm nhanh chóng cắt được một lỗ trên hàng rào thép. Từng người một vào qua cái lỗ nhỏ ấy. bên trong, trời bắt đầu tối rồi. Bầu trời mùa hè tối khá chậm nhưng những gang màu của màn đêm cũng đã bắt đầu xuất hiện trên bầu trời cam. Và nhất là khi xung quanh là cả một khu rừng âm u thì cái cảm giác màn đêm lại càng thêm rõ. Vào đc bên trong, họ có thể thấy được đây là một căn cữ quân sự đã bỏ hoang rất lâu rồi. Vì thế nên việc còn một cái gì đó hoạt động ở đây chắc chỉ có thể do phép màu. Riolu và Pika đi loanh quanh, suýt nữa lạc nhau trong đám cỏ cao đến đầu gối người. Blue và Pandora cũng khá chật vật. Blue lại mắc váy, và mấy bụi cỏ cứ luồn qua dưới chân khiến cô thấy rõ nhột. Green kiếm được một cành cây khá to, dùng nó để gạt gạt mấy cây cỏ cao sang hai bên đi cho dễ. Họ mò mẫm, tìm đường vào sâu bên trong căn cứ quân sự bỏ hoang ấy. Một chút lo lắng hiện lên.

"Ah!" Green hơi thất vọng khi thấy bầu trời bắt đầu tối. Cậu kiếm được bốn cái đèn pin cỡ lớn nhé sẵn trong túi. Cái túi bé như thế mà cũng kiếm được khối thứ hữu dụng đút vào.

"Giờ thế này nhé. Tớ và Blue sẽ đi kiếm chỗ lưu trữ tài liệu." Green dơ cái đèn lên "Còn ba người, mỗi người một cái, tìm xem có cái máy phát điện dự phòng nào còn chạy được không là một. Tìm cho tớ một nhà kho chứa thiết bị là hai và tìm kiếm trong tòa nhà chỉ huy là ba. Mọi người tự chia việc. Tách ra mà hành động." Cậu đưa cho ba người còn lại ba cái đèn pin còn mình cầm một cái. Nó cũng không hẳn là đèn pin mà chạy bằng ác quy cỡ nhỏ, nạp lại điện được. Blue và Green nhanh chóng biến mất vào phía bên trong khu căn cứ. Có vẻ họ chẳng muốn ở lại đây lâu đâu. Vì thế nên phải nhanh lên.

"Giờ sao?" Silver cầm cái đèn pin, chẳng biết làm gì tiếp.

"Thì tách ra. Đi loanh quanh. Thấy gì hay thì báo lại. Vậy thôi!" Red nói, cầm caí đèn pin và cũng bắt đầu đi tìm dù chẳng biết cậu đang tìm cái gì. Pika và Riolu đi theo cậu. Silver và Pandora nhìn nhau lúng túng rồi cũng bắt đầu đi về hai hướng khác nhau, ngược hướng với Red.

"Pikachu!" Pika chợt phát hiện ra một thứ gì đó. Red đã tách nhóm được khá lâu rồi và trời thì càng ngày càng tối. Ánh đèn pin là không đủ và Pika đang dùng flash để soi đường. Riolu cũng vừa vấp phải thứu đó, ngã chúi. Nó nằm bên dưới đám cỏ cao nên khá khó nhận ra. Pika dùng hai tay đẩy đẩy nó.

"Gì vậy?" Red cầm đèn, quỳ xuống, vạch đám cỏ sang một bên. Một sợi dây cáp điện. nhưng nó mới, và chắc chắn mới hơn bất cứ thứ gì ở bỏ lại đây ít nhất sáu đến bảy năm. Nó rất mới và làm thế quái nào một khu căn cứ bị bỏ hoang hơn chục năm lại có loại dây này nhỉ? Red chợt thắc mắc. Rồi cậu quay sang, nhìn dọc theo hướng đường dây cáp điện chạy. Nó chạy thẳng vào, băng qua một khu cỏ mọc um tùm khác và hướng thẳng về một tòa nhà, hay nó trông giống một lô cốt bằng bê tông với cửa sắt đóng kín và một vài cái cửa sổ chỉ bé bằng mặt người thông ra ngoài, trông rất kiên cố và kín đáo.

"Chúng ta phải dò theo cái thứ này…" Red ngay lập tức, sẵn tay áo lên và ra hiệu cho Pika và Riolu đi theo "Biết đâu sẽ tìm thấy gì đó. Cả ba liền nhẹ nhàng lần theo hướng dây cáp, vạch từng bụi cỏ ra để không mất dấu nó. Cỏ mọc cao khiến cho họ vài lần suýt nữa mất dấu nhưng họ vẫn tìm lại được. Và cũng mất tương đối nhiều thời gian để lần theo đường cáp điện mới này. Và quả thật, nó dẫn thắng tới cái lô cốt mà họ thấy ban nãy. Đúng như dự đoán. Red đứng lại gần tòa nhà đá, nhìn quanh để chắc chắn rằng không có ai ở gần đó. Cậu quan sát lại tòa nhà. Nó chỉ cao tầm tầm, có dạng giống một cái bát úp ngược tròn hơn là một khối vuông với một cái cửa sắt nặng trịch, có vẻ mới hơn đám cửa sắt quanh đó, và một vài ô cửa số bé như cái lỗ thông gió ấy. Red chợt rùng mình vì cái vẻ u ám của nơi này. Pika và Riolu lần quanh để tìm một cái lỗ hổng nhưng nó kín như cái bát úp thật ấy. Red loanh quanh một vòng rồi quay lại chỗ cái cửa. Cái cửa bằng sắt dày phải cả mét, nặng chịch và chẳng có dấu hiệu gì là nó sẽ mở ra cả. Cậu thử áp vai vào, dùng sức đẩy nó thử nhưng chẳng có dấu hiệu gì cả. Nõ vần ở nguyên đó, im lặng.

"…có thể có người bên trọng. và cái chỗ này cũng không hẳn là bỏ hoang lắm." Cậu lẩm bẩm, ra hiệu cho Pika chuẩn bị. Rồi Ita được thả ra.

"Làm nó biến mất được không anh bạn?" Red nói với con Garchomp có Mangekyo của mình. Ita chỉ cười khẩy, hai mắt mở rộng, kích hoạt Mangekyo sharringan và

VỤT!

Cái cửa sawtx biến mất, nằm đè lên những bụi cỏ cao phía sau lưng Red, im lặng bao trùm. Bên trong cái "bát úp ngược", qua cái cửa đã bị thổi bay bằng một cái nháy mắt của Ita là một không gian im lặng, tối om và lạnh lẽo. Red không hiểu sao cậu có thể cảm thấy được những luồng hơi lạnh tới tận xương đang thấm vào người cậu thổi ra từ phái trong. Một tiếng như tiếng gió hú âm u như từ cõi âm vọng về. Pika tiến lên trước, chậm rãi. Nó cũng sợ thì phải. Riolu bấu chặt lấy chân Red còn Ita thì nhìn chằm chằm vào bóng tối. Nó cảm thấy được một thứu gì đó. Sharingan cũng đang phản ứng, căng ra, nhìn vào khoảng không đen đặc. Chẳng có gì cả. Red dọi đèn vào trong còn Pika dùng Flash. Bên trong trống trơn, không có gì cả. Chỉ có vài cái bàn gỗ nằm chỏng lọng giữa nhà, lẻ loi, vài cái kệ bụi bám đầy, mạng nhện chăng khắp nơi và trống rỗng. KHông có cái gì ở đây cả. Hoặc là họ đã dọn đi rất nhanh trong lúc vội vàng.

"Hê!" Red bước vào "Thử kiếm xem có gì hot ở đây không."

Cậu bước vào. Bụi bám đầy những kệ gỗ trước kia đã từng đựng những vật dụng, quân trang ở đây. Giờ nó trống rỗng. Riolu thận trọng đi sau Pika để tìm kiếm sự bảo vệ. Ita đứng ngoài canh cửa. Red lượn lờ qua mấy cái kệ, xem còn gì sót lại không. Nhưng thay vì tìm được một thứ hữu dụng, cậu chỉ tìm thấy vài mẩu vải cũ rích có lẽ rvaf từ một bộ quân phục nào đó, vào miếng sắt đã cũ, han rỉ và bị bụi bám. Có lẽ đó là chỗ để vũ khí. Cậu băng qua đám bàn gỗ bị đổ nằm giữa phòng, băng qua bên kia. Kệ bên kia thì lại có vài tờ giấy cũ rích bị sót lại, đa số đã bị mai một, chữ nhìn cũng chẳng rõ. Chợt, Red tìm thấy một tập hồ sơ hay chính xác là một tệp nhỏ trong một tập hồ sơ lớn hơn rất nhiều bị rơi sót lại, nằm dưới gầm kệ. Cậu thận trọng nhặt nó lên. Cứ nghĩ đến việc thứ này đã nằm ở đây hơn chục năm mà cậu lại rùng mình. Cậu lấy tay, phủi lớp bụi bám bên ngoài. Một dòng chữ hiện ra.

"Dự án Godzilla…" Red hơi rùng mình vì cái tên. Cậu kéo một cái ghế lại, dựng nó lên. Một cái bàn có vẻ chắc chắn nhất được Ita vác lại, đặt xuống, chiếc đèn pin đặt bên cạnh, chiếu thẳng vào tệp hồ sơ Red tìm thấy. Cậu lật từng trang. CÓ ba tập nhỏ hơn. Ba tấm ảnh chụp từ khá lâu rồi, laoij ảnh đời cũ nhưng khá bền và còn nhìn tương đối rõ được gắn vào ba tệp nhỏ ấy. Và những cái tên làm cậu giật mình. Bức ảnh đầu tiên là một con rồng lớn, màu xanh dài và thon với đuôi và cổ rất dài. Đầu nó có những màng như những cái tai mọc cân đối hai bên và một cái miệng đầy răng nhô lên trước, bên trên là cái mũi và đôi mắt màu vàng. Nó có tới ba đôi cánh, tổng cộng là sáu cánh ở cả hai bên, đối xứng nhau và bốn chân nhỏ với những vuốt sắc, dài bám được chắc. Nhưng…nó không có vẻ hiếu chiến dù vẻ ngoài khá dữ tợn. Nó có màu xanh nhạt giống như băng đá vậy

"Wyverine," Red cố nhớ lấy cái tên "Một con pokemon cổ đại sống ở thời kì băng hà, ngủ say suốt rất nhiều năm mang song hệ rồng-băng. KHả năng: Thanh trừng-Bị thu hút bởi sự ô nhiễm và khát khao mang lại sự trong sạch. Tình trạng hiện tại: đã ngủ say sau khi hoàn thành nhiệm vụ"

Cậu đọc đến đây rồi chợt nhớ lại sự kiện ở Ecruteak. Chả nhẽ là do nó. Báo có đưa tin là hai con pokemon cổ đại đã thức tỉnh và có lẽ Wyverine đã gây ra trận bão tuyết giữa mùa hè ở Ecruteak chỉ để cứu lấy môi trường ở đấy sao? Cũng phải. Gần đây người ta dấy lên vấn nạn dùng thuốc bảo quản, thuốc kích thíc và thuốc diệt cỏ quá mức cho phép ở đó mà. Có lẽ nó bị hấp dẫn bởi mấy thứ đó. Chợt, Red nhớ ra. Vậy chả nhẽ vụ tấn công bằng độc là do con pokemon thứ hai thức tỉnh gây ra. Cậu lật sang tệp hồ sơ thứ hai và nhận thấy, đúng thật. trên hình là một con pokemon khổng lồ, thân hình đứng thẳng trên hai chân sau. Nó có cơ thể dài, hình ống tròn màu tím với dáng đứng thẳng, không có chân trước. Bụng nó bọc một lớp vảy cứng màu vàng nhạt còn lưng là cả một lớp da cứng như một bộc giáp sần xù màu tím đen với rất nhiều gai nhọn chạy từ đỉnh đầu tới tận đuôi. Cái dudoi dài lằng ngoằng trên mặt đất nhưng thân hình dài đứng thẳng khiến nó bỗng cao khổng lồ. Khuôn mặt dữ tợn, xần xù với cái đầu tròn, lớn, và cái miệng khổng lồ với toàn răng là răng như muốn nghiền bất kì thứ gì vô phúc bị nuốt vào. Nó có những gai nhọn trên đầu trông như tai và không có mũi. Nhưng mắt nó mới là thứ đáng sợ. Chúng trông như một tập hợp hổ đốn những viên bi màu vàng gắng vào một cái đầu xần xù không theo một thứ tự nào cả ở trên miệng vậy. Red cũng thấy rợn người về nó

"Nashoran: Con quái vật được sinh ra từ sự ô nhiễm, nuôi lớn bởi chất thải và chất độc do chính con người tạo ra. Nó bị hấp dẫn bởi sự ô nhiễm và khao khát tạo ra thức ăn cho chính mình bằng cách phá hủy mọi thứ bởi chất độc nó mang theo. ĐƯợc sinh ra bởi chính con người. Nguyên nhân chính của sự kiện đảo Urani. Tình trạng hiện tại: Không rõ"

Red chợt nhớ lấy cái tên này. Đảo Urani. Cậu từng học về lịch sử phát triển Kanto-Johto và đảo Urani, theo cậu nhớ, đã từng là nơi đặt nhà máy hạt nhân đầu tiên của khu vực và cũng là nhà máy lớn nhất trong lịch sử cho tới sự kiện hơn 20 năm trước, một tai nạn khủng khiếp đã diễn ra và xóa sổ hòn đảo. Nhưng cậu nhớ, CHú Jack còn nhắc về một cuộc chiến trên đảo nữa. Chẳng nhẽ thứ quái vật này chính là nguyên do sao? Nhưng trong khi Red vẫn đang suy nghĩ mông lung, tệp hồ sơ thứ ba rơi ra. Và dòng chữ đập vào mắt cậu.

"Godzilla. Sinh vật cổ đại được hồi sinh từ những thí nghiệm hạt nhân. NÓ hấp thụ phóng xạ để sinh tồn và phát triển, hồi sinh bởi sự cố hạt nahan đảo Urani. Trứng sinh vật này được cho là từ thời kì khủng long, được tìm thấy trong quá trình xây dựng nhà máy hạt nhân. Nó hấp thụ phóng xạ và đã hồi sinh, nguyên nhân chính gây ra vụ nổ hạt nhân, thu hút Nashoran và đánh thức Wyverine. Tình trạng hiện tại: đang được nghiên cứu."

Red đã cố không thốt lên một câu chửi đầy ngjac nhiên và giận giữ. Họ giữ nó lại để nghiên cứu và không quan tâm đến sự nguy hiểm của thứ này sao? Hình ảnh là một con quái vật gần gioonmsg khủng long, hai chân sau lớn, thân hình với lớp da sần xù màu xanh lục trộn xám. Hai chân trước dài như hai cái liềm gạt của bò ngựa nhưng nó lớn và nhiều thịt hơn nhiều. Móng vuốt chân trước như một thanh kiếm dài và nhọn. Cái đầu thon, lớn với cái miệng có những răng nanh sắc nhọn, mắt ở hai bên và thon dọc. Sự hung tợn và đáng sợ. Cái đuôi dài và lớn đang quật đổ một lò phản ứng hạt nhân. Thật đánh sợ. Nó phải cao đến cả chục mét, ngang ngửa Nashoran ấy chứ. Red chợt nghiệm lại. Hãy giả sử thứ này đã thức dậy đi. Nó sẽ mang lại thảm họa mất. Cậu chượt chộp lấy cái đèn, cầm tập hồ sơ, gập lại, định lao ra ngoài báo cho Green.

"Oái!"

BỤP!  
Red ngã chúi. Cậu vấp phải cái gì đó. Pika và Riolu ngay lập tức chạy tới. Một sợi dây cáp điện. Chính là cái dây cáp mà họ lần theo bên ngoài. Nó dẫn từ bức tường mà họ tìm thấy nó nối và qua một cái lỗ nhỏ bị bít kín, khá mới và dẫn…thẳng vào tường, bên dưới một cái kệ. Red khá ngạc nhiên. Pika chạy lại. Nó không thấy sợi dây dẫn đi đâu khác ngoài dẫn thẳng vào tường một lần nữa cả. Riolu trèo lên kệ, mò mẫn trong bóng tối của một góc. Chợt…

CẠCH! ẦM!

Cái kệ từ từ xê ra, để lộ một lối đi bí mật với tường bê tông. Một loạt đèn bật sáng lên, soi sáng cả lỗi đi sâu thăng thẳm dẫn vào một cánh cửa sắt khác. Red nhìn vào. Một lỗi đi bí mật, tất nhiên. Nhưng có điện sáng, đó mới là điều lạ. Sau một hồi lưỡng lựu,c ậu quyết định đứa cho Riolu tệp hồ sơ.

"Tìm Green." Cậu dặn "và đưa cậu ta cái này."

Nói rồi, Red và hai con poekmon của mình quyết định. Họ sẽ đi theo lỗi đi bí mật. Riolu nhận lệnh. Nó cầm tập hồ sơ, chạy ra ngoài, bỏ lại nhóm Red. Cả ba cùng bước vào lỗi đi bí mật vừa bất ngờ hiện ra trước mắt…

Nhóm Green đi về phía một nơi có vẻ như một thư viện và nơi đựng tài liệu lớn nhất. Một khu nhà đã đổ nát quá nửa nhưng một phần vẫn còn và Green tìm thấy tương đối nhiều thứ bên trong đó. CÓ cả một kệ sách bị đổ và đám sách bị văng vãi tứ tung. Khu nhà bên cạnh thì đã sập hoàn toàn nhưng mảng tường gỗ thì lại vẫn đứng dù cũng chẳng vững được bao lâu nữa nên chỗ sách rơi vãi vẫn được che chắn một phần. Green và Blue đẩy cửa vào, cái cửa gỗ kêu kẽo kẹt trước khi đổ đến ầm một cacsi do cái bản lề gắn vào cái cửa đã mục nát rơi ra. NÓ khá nhẹ và mục rữa nên nó vỡ vụn trên mặt đất tạo cảm giác rùng mình. Bên trong vẫn tối thui. Green rọi đèn một vòng quanh. Những quyển sách lăn lóc của một cái giá bị bổ nằm la liệt, bị bụi và mạng nhện phủ đầy. Căn phòng bụi bặm và Blue rút được cái khăn tay ra che mũi. Cái mùi ẩm mốc đến khó chịu của gỗ mục và sách cũ. Green lướt qua. Rất nhiều cuốn đá gần như không xem được nữa rồi. Trần nhà lợp một loại tôn cũ đã rỉ sét gần hết. Green lật một vài cuốn leend dể xem nó là gì trong khi Blue loanh quanh trong gian phòng. Nó giống một thư viện. bàn ở đây bằng nhôm và thép cứng nên cũng vẫn còn khá vững để dùng. Cô kiếm một cái bàn khá nhất, đặt cái đèn pin xuống. Nó rọi vào một cái tủ bằng sát, khóa cứng và chẳng có dấu hiệu gì về việc tài liệu bên trong đã bị chuyển.

"Ditty!" Blue thả Ditty ra trong khi Green vẫn còn rà qua đám sách cũ. RỒi con pokemon dẻo luồn cái thân dẻo như kẹo của nó qua các lỗ khóa. Tiếng Lách tách vang lên một đợt rồi mấy cái tủ mở tung.

"Nhanh lắm Blue." Green đứng lên, thở dài "Ít nhất cậu cũng hứu ích trong khâu phá khóa."

"Hihi! Cảm ơn!" Blue cười. Bên trong tủ cũng khá bụi bặm.

"Ga!" Một con gastly bất ngờ chui ra giữa đám bụi. Và phản ứng của Blue là dễ đoán trươc. Cô suýt té ngửa, hét lên kinh dị trước khi nhảy tót lên ôm cổ Green.

Five minutes later…

"Cậu bỏ ra được chưa?" Green hỏi, mắt giật giật.

"Ừ. Hihi. Sorry." Blue bỏ Green ra. Green thở dài, hít một hơi rồi tiến lại gần cái tủ. Blue cứ lấp ló sau lưng cậu. Nhỡ chăng có thêm con gastly nữa xồ ra thì Green sẽ là cái bia đỡ đạn. Chợt, Green rà soát một hồi. Blue qua vai Green nhìn thấy. Bên trong là những tập hồ sơ không có nhãn. Green lấy một vài tập ra, xem qua rồi chợt ném chúng xuống đất.

"Rỗng! RỖng! Rỗng!" Cậu nói, mỗi lần quăng một tập hồ sơ xuống đất và có vẻ cáu gắt "Có ai đó đã thay thế hết đống trong này rồi." cậu bực tức. Blue nhận ra. Mấy tập hồ sơ hoàn toàn trống rỗng, toàn giấy trắng đã đổ nâu và chẳng có gì cả. Hai ngăn tủ sau cũng vậy. Có vẻ đây giống tủ đựng giấy trắng hơn là đựng hồ sơ. Nhưng đến ngăn cuối cùng, Họ chỉ thấy, bên trong trống rỗng.

"Có vẻ như họ đã thực sự chuyển đi hết rồi." green tỏ vẻ thất vọng. Chượt, Blue thò tay vào trong

"tớ nghĩ là chưa hết đâu…" Cô lục lọi trong bóng tối của cái tủ, nơi ánh đèn không chiếu tới. Có một tập hồ sơ rơi ra.

"ĐỘi Pokedex holder thế hệ đầu tiên." Cô đọc.

"GÌ vậy?" Green giật lấy nó, mở ra xem, vẻ bất ngờ lộ rõ "Đội pokedex holder thế hệ đầu tiên." Cậu nhắc lại cái tiêu đề trong sự bối rối…


	58. Chapter 58

Pokemon legendary trainers II: Johto

Chapter 58.

Green đặt cái đèn pin lên một cuốn sách cậu nhặt từ dưới đất, kê nó lên cao, lấy chút ánh sáng rồi đặt tệp hồ sơ bên dưới. Cậu nhẹ nhàng mở ra. Bên trong có vẻ vẫn còn nguyên vẹn. giấy loại cao cấp thành ra gần như không bị ảnh hưởng mấy bởi thời gian. Cậu lật mở nó ra, nhẹ nhàng kéo ra bốn tập nhỏ hơn. Bốn cái tên, bốn bức ảnh và bốn người.

"Bốn pokedex holder đời đầu tiên." Blue đọc lầm bầm theo từng dòng chữ cô nhìn thấy trên tệp bên ngoài. Green bày cả bốn tập nhỏ bên trong ra. Bốn bức ảnh. Và cậu phủi bụi. Bức ảnh của Jack, cha Blue, là thứ đầu tiên họ nhìn thấy.

"Jack Phoenix…" Green đọc "Cha cậu à?" cậu quay sang hỏi cô bạn bên cạnh

"Ừm…ông ấy chẳng bao giờ đề cập đến chuyện này." CÔ lắc đầu "Có lẽ là một bí mật gì đó chăng?"

Blue chỉ thắc mắc, và tò mò không biết ba người còn lại là ai. Cô nhanh tay phủi bụi tấm thứ hai. Nhưng cô chợt lùi lại vài bước, bấu lấy ống tay áo green.

"Ông ta…ông ta…" Trong phút chốc ngạc nhiên, Blue đã không nói được lời nào. Tệp hồ sơ thứ hai với bức ảnh và cái tên rất quen thuộc với họ.

"Giovanni…ông trùm của tổ chức Rocket…" Green đọc, có chút bàng hoàng "Cha Silver…nhưng ông ta làm gì…bốn pokedex holder đời đầu tiên ư?"

"KHông thể nào!" Blue chợt quả quyết, cầm cái đèn của mình rọi lại kĩ để chắc chắn mình khong hoa mắt. Nhưng cô cũng chẳng hoa mắt nổi. Dòng chữ và cái tên ghi rõ ràng và cái ảnh rõ ràng là của Giovanni hồi còn trẻ. Ông ta lúc ấy cũng để tóc dài và thực sự, rất giống Silver theo một góc nào đó. Và dòng chữ không nói dối.

"Hừm…thực sự là những bất ngờ thú vị. hãy cùng xem hai người còn lại là ai nào…?" Green lấy tay phủi bụi ở hai tệp còn lại. Nhưng may cho họ là không phải những sự bất ngờ liên tiếp nữa. Blue đã nghĩ sẽ lại thêm vài ông trùm tội phạm nhưng không có. Hai người lạ hoắc mà họ chưa từng gặp.

"Ruri Tokiwa Grove…Colonel Ketchum…" Green đọc nhỏ. Hai bức ảnh cũng được phủi đi lớp bụi mỏng che phủ. Một cô gái trẻ với gương mặt vui vẻ và tinh nghịch, mái tóc vàng óng dài buộc thành cái đuôi ngựa phía sau làm họ nhớ tới Yellow. Và Người còn lại là một thiếu tá hoặc cao nhất cũng chỉ đến dược trung tá với một cái mũ Keepi màu trắng của quân đội. Nét mặt nghiêm nghị và vẻ quyết tâm cùng với việc ông ta có trung họ với Red khiến cả hai nghĩ ngay tới…

"người thân của Red à? Chú hay bác vậy?" Blue chợt hỏi Green. Và có vẻ hai suy nghĩ của họ vừa gắt gặp nhau.

"Cha Red. Chính xác là cha." Green nói "Ông ta bỏ đi từ hồi Red lên sau và giờ vẫn chỉ liên lạc hiếm hoi với gia đình bằng thư từ. Nghe nói giờ ông ấy là phó tổng tư lệnh gì đó nên không thể về nhà được."

"Vô tâm vậy ta." Blue nhận xét "Cơ mà nếu cả ba người họ đều quen biết bố tớ thì người cuối cùng, cái cô Ruri kia…chắc cũng quen ha…" cô nhìn lên trần, suy tư.

"Có thể là cô hoặc chị gái Yellow. Họ khá giống nhau. Gần gũi nhất thì có thể là mẹ." Green nói "Nhưng hiếm thấy Yellow nhắc về cha mẹ mình nên cũng khó có khả năng lắm."

"À có đấy chứ. Em ấy hay kể là cha mẹ mình mất rồi để che dấu vài bí mật trong nhà thôi. Hai người họ chỉ hiếm lắm mới bí mật trốn về thăm em ấy nên em ấy mới phải giữ bí mật và sống với chú Wilton." Blue chợt kể lại, chẳng che giấu gì cả.

"Sao cậu biết?"

Cô thực sự làm cậu bạn của mình ngạc nhiên. Blue chỉ cười hiền.

"Chuyện con gái mà." Cô nói quay đi "Hai chị em cùng hoàn cảnh chia sẻ thì có gì đâu chứ. Ít nhất tớ cũng tìm được gia đình." Cô chợt buồn buồn.

Green im lặng phút chốc. Cậu cất mấy thứu cậu tìm được vào một cái túi đụng của Blue rồi chợt cười và quàng tay, đeo chiếc túi xách lên vai Blue.

"Giữ lấy nhé." Cậu nói "ĐỪng bận tâm về mấy chueyenj đó. Tớ hiểu mà."

Green chượt nhắc Blue. Cha mẹ Green cũng phải sống xa con trai họ ở rất xa và cả năm có chăng cũng chỉ về thăm cậu được vài ba lần là nhiều. Một sự thông cảm chợt kết nối hai người. Green đặt tay lên vai Blue và cô đáp lại, nắm lấy cánh tay gầy gò thư sinh của Green.

"Đi nào. CHúng ta còn cần phải tìm vài nơi nữa đó." Cô quay lại, cười với cậu làm mặt green hơi đỏ. RỒi Blue kéo cậu đi. Họ lại tiếp tục cuộc tìm kiếm của mình dù trời đã tối hẳn và quanh họ giờ chỉ còn lại những vì sao. Hai người nắm tay nhau, tiếp tục cuộc tìm kiếm của riêng họ, theo đuổi những ý tưởng khác nhau vừa hiện ra. Một cảm giác thật lạ. Green chượt liếc Blue. Cậu lại cảm thấy cái cảm giác ấy, một lần nữa, sau không biết bao lần hai người ở gần nhau đến vậy, giờ họ chỉ còn một mình khiến nó lại càng hiện hữu trong lòng Green.

"Gì thế? Lại có mạng nhện dính vào tóc tớ à?" Blue chợt nhận ra ánh mắt Green cứ nhìn mình chằm chằm đành quay lại hỏi. Nhưng cô chợt ngộ ra, rồi cười đểu và đùa

"Nhìn cái gì. Nhìn người ta cả ngày chưa đủ à?"

Câu nói đùa và nụ cười chợt khiến Green nóng hết cả người. Cậu nuốt nước bọt.

"Nói linh tinh gì thế? Tập trung vào tìm kiếm đi." Cậu lảng đi. Nhìn về phía trại trung tâm. Đó là một căn nhà lớn, vững trãi. Nãy giờ, họ vẫn chỉ loanh quanh tìm kiếm xung quanh nó nhưng chưa vào được vì cửa vẫn khóa.

"Ừ thì tìm." Blue làm vẻ dỗi, rồi kéo tay green mạnh hơn làm cậu tí ngã vài lần. Cuối cùng, họ băng qua khoảng đất trống trước mặt và tới được trại trung tâm. Ditty lại tiếp tục cái 'Dirty job' của nó, mở khóa. Cánh cửa gỗ mở ra, cái bản lề sau hơn chục năm mục át vẫn cối bám vào khung cửa gỗ kêu lẹt kẹt. Cuối cùng, sau một cú đẩy mạnh, nó cũng chịu buông và cả cánh cửa đổ đến ập một cái xuống.

"Cảm giác như cái gì cũng đổ ập xuống được ấy nhỉ, Green?" Blue đùa, quay sang rọi đèn vào mặt green. Nãy giờ, tức cái lúc cô nắm tay cậu kéo đi, cậu cứ như lại lên cơn sốt ấy. Mấy lần trước cũng thế. Đang bình thường cả ngày chẳng sao, chẳng thấy nói năng gì, chỉ cần cô nắm tay và nói mấy câu là mặt cậu ta lại đỏ bừng như kiểu ốm đến nơi ấy, người thì nóng phừng phực.

"hehe!" Blue chượt cười khúc khích. Nắm thóp được hết mấy chàng đa tình rồi nên cô đã có dư kinh nghiệm để chơi đùa với họ…ngoại lệ chắc chỉ có Tiger. Cậu ta như cục đá ấy, Blue nghĩ vậy. Chắc đến cả người yêu tỏ tình hay thậm chí cưới hay hôn cô dâu, chắc cái bản mặt Tiger vẫn cứ đần đần vô vị như thế. Cậu ta thật nhạt nhẽo trong tình cảm, Blue nghĩ vậy, và Green thì lại quá…ngây thơ. Chắc lúc cậu ta thích ai đó với lúc chiến đấu của Green là một trời một vực mất.

"Gì thế?" Green chợt hỏi lúc thấy Blue cứ típ mắt cười khúc khích và nhìn cậu.

"Đi tìm tiếp thôi hoàng tử bạch mã." Blue thả tay cậu ra, lúc ấy chắc tên mọt sách mới hoàn hồn.

"Ờ…ờ…" Cậu ậm ừ.

Trung tâm chỉ huy thực ra chỉ là một căn nàh gỗ lớn hơn các khu xung quanh một chút. Một bộ bàn làm việc lớn ghép bởi bốn cái bàn nhỏ dó đặt bản đồ, la bàn và đủ thứ ở giữa phòng. Vài cái tủ hồ sơ trống trơn, có lẽ đã được dọn đi từ trước cuộc di tản. Một bộ bàn làm việc với ghế đệm ở đối diện phía cửa, cái bàn cũng đã cũ, bằng gỗ, màu sơn nâu cũng đã sờn cũ còn cái ghế thì đổ chổng, lớp da và đệm hỏng gần hết. Nó nằm đói diện cửa, ánh đèn rọi thẳng vào nên họ thấy nó đầu tiên. Có một bộ bàn ghế để tiếp khách bằng gỗ gần cửa sổ, phía bên phải cửa vào cũng đã cũ nhưng có vẻ lớp sơn xịn hơn nên nó cũng chỉ bị hư hại chút ít. Vài cuốn sách, xấp giấy và bộ ấm chén vẫn còn nguyên trên bàn dù một vài cái chén lăn lóc và rơi xuống, vỡ thành mảnh vụn trên đất. Góc phòng có vài cái cây chết khô do bị bỏ xó gần chục năm chứ ít gì. Tội nghiệp. nhưng góc bên trái phòng hơi tối. Blue rọi đèn vào và một lần nữa lại suýt hét toáng lên vì sợ. Cô cứ như trẻ con ấy. Green rọi đèn theo, đứng ngay sau lưng Blue và cậu cũng rùng mình. Ba cái đầu thú, có lẽ là do chỉ huy quân đoàn thu thập hoặc săn được cắt ra treo lên tường làm cảnh như một thú vui trưng bày những chiến tích săn bắn của mình, đã mục rữa và chỉ còn vỏn vẹn lại hộp sọ lủng lẳng. Blue lại nép sát vào người green như để tìm kiếm sự an toàn…và lại làm tim cậu bạn đập loạn nhịp. Khuyên thật là ngày ba bữa thế này chắc Green cần mang theo thuốc trợ tim mất. nhất là vào mấy cuộc hẹn vào buổi đêm.

"Phiu! Ghê quá!" Blue đi vào trong, nép nép người cố tránh đám sọ thú càng xa càng tốt. cô vòng qua cái bàn họp ở giữa phòng để đến chỗ bàn làm việc. Có một cái cửa sổ với rèm nhung đã cũ ở phía sau nó. Cô lấy tay định kéo nó ra để mở cửa lấy chút không khí thì nó gãy ra, rơi đến RẦM một cái. Chịu thôi. Nó cũ quá rồi.

"Thấy gì không?" Green đi vòng tới cái bàn họp ở giữa phòng, xem qua tấm bản đồ bên trên. Nó cũ rích và mục nát gần hết. Duy chỉ có mấy cái tượng đúc bằng thép để biểu trugn cho từng binh đoàn được dùng lúc lập chiến thuật tiến quân thì còn. Chúng chỉ bị phủ lớp bụi dày đặc vì đa số đều chống rỉ sét tốt. Blue lục lọi mấy cái ngăn kéo của bàn làm việc, có lẽ là của tổng chỉ huy quân đoàn.

"Chẳng gì cả." Cô thất vọng, nói "trống trơn. Trời ạ! Họ dọn dẹp sạch sẽ ghê."

"Ừm…" Green ậm ừ "Cậu tìm quanh xem còn gì hữu ích không." Cậu nói, trong khi vẫn chăm chú vào cái bản đồ ở giữa bàn.

"Ok!" Blue nói, giọng vui vẻ, huýt sáo, tay vung vẩy, đi loanh quanh cố gắng tìm một cái gì đó hữu ích "Cứ cảm giác như đang đi trộm một cái sở chỉ huy quân sự ấy." cô chợt đùa và cười khúc khích. Cũng đúng, họ 'lẻn' vào, phá cửa và lục lọi khắp nơi mà. Cũng giống ăn trộm, mỗi tội họ trộm một cái căn cứ quân sự bỏ hoang. Thực ra gọi là căn cứ cho oai chứ nó chẳng khác gì cái trại huấn luyện cả. Nó quá sơ sài để trở thành một căn cứ quân sự lớn. được một lúc thì Blue bắt đầu thấy mệt và chán. Quay lại nhìn Green vẫn đang chăm chú ghi ghi chép chép cái gì đó ở cái bản đồ. Cô chợt thấy chán nơi này và muốn ra ngoài. Đành vậy. Blue vung vẩy, bỏ ra ngoài. Trời đã tối và chỉ còn tiếng gió hòa cùng ánh sáng của những vì sao. Blue ngồi ở bệ cửa, dựa lưng vào khung cửa gỗ đã cũ nát tưởng như sắp đổ. Chợt, mọi thứ trở nên nhàm chán. Nếu giờ mà đang ở nhà, Tiger trở về, thì chắc là cả lũ đang có khối thứ mà làm. Cũng tiếc thật. Cậu ta chỉ về được có một tối mà mất cả buổi họ mới dọn dẹp được mớ lộn xộn bên ngoài, đã thế còn tốn thời gian mà ngay hôm sau đã lại phải đi làm mấy cái nhiệm vụ của bác tiến sĩ rồi. Họ gần như không có nhiều thời gian ở cùng nhau lắm. Và cô chợt thấy nhớ cái cậu bạn đần đần với đủ thứ trò trên đời có thể làm cô cười cả ngày. Ở đây chri còn mỗi Green, và cậu thì đang bận bịu với mấy thứ cậu tìm được. Mọi người lại mỗi người một ngả, một lần nữa, và nó thật nhàm chán.

"Ước gì cả lũ được ở bên cạnh nhau lâu hơn nhỉ…thế chắc sẽ vui lắm…" Blue thầm ước.

Đang suy nghĩ, chợt cô nhận ra, green cũng đi ra, chán nản. Cậu ngồi phịch xuống bên cạnh cô.

"KHông có gì cả. Chỉ là cái bản đồ hành quân cũ rích thôi." Cậu gãi gãi đầu, thất vọng "Đến đây công cốc rồi."

"Cũng không hẳn…ít nhất cũng có chút thông tin về mấy pokedex holder, họ gọi như thế, thời kì đầu." Blue cười an ủi, vỗ vỗ vai cậu bạn.

"Tớ vừa gọi cho ông rồi. ông và chú Jack cũng xác nhận. Bốn người họ là bốn huấn luyện viên tài năng nhất của thế hệ ấy, từng tham gia vào sự kiện đảo Urani hơn 20 năm trước." green giải thích, cố lách lách người ra xa khỏi Blue, có lẽ vì vẫn còn ngại việc đụng chạm.

"Chán nhỉ…" Blue thở dài

"ừm…và họ cũng cho ông khởi đầu ý tưởng về pokedex đó." Green chợt hào hứn "Họ có một cuốn sổ tay ghi lại toàn bộ thông tin về những pokemon họ đã từng gặp gọi là sổ pokedex. Và từ đó, ông tớ chế tạo ra cái pokedex hiện đại."

"À…ừ…" Blue chỉ ậm ừ qua chuyện. CÔ không để tâm mấy "Cơ mà tối nay chúng ta ngủ ở đâu vậy?" cô chợt đổi chủ đề, thay đổi không khí chút.

"À…thì…tớ chưa tính tới." Green gãi đầu phân trần "Chả là…"

Nhưng cái khuôn mặt chỉ muốn phì cười của Blue làm cậu phát ngại. green chưa tính tới, và vâng, hiến hoi lắm mới có một lần. Ít nhất nó cũng giúp cô gái có chuyện vui để thấy đỡ chán hơn chút ít.

Chợt, có tiếng gọi làm họ giật mình, bừng tỉnh khỏi những suy nghỉ buồn tẻ.

"Rio! Rio!" Con Riolu của Red chạy tới, tay cầm theo một tập hồ sơ. NÓ đang dồn hết sức, cố chạy nốt quãng đường băng qua cái sân trống đầy cỏ làm cỏ dại đổ rạp. Blue bật dậy. Con pokemon nhỏ lao tới, ngã nhoài khi vấp phải một hòn đá. Nhưng nó lại vội vàng đứng dậy. Blue quỳ xuống, đỡ lấy nó trước khi nó ngã khụy vì hết hơi. Nó đưa cho cô tập hồ sơ mà nó đang giữ trong tay. Blue liếc qua rồi đưa cho green, lo lắng. green cầm lấy tập hồ sơ nhận được từ Riolu và một nét thoáng bàng hoàng quét qua khuôn mặt cậu…

Chợt…

"Á!" Có tiếng thét thất thanh vang lên khiến cả hai giật mình. Đó là tiếng Pandora mà. Chợt, mặt đất như sáng lên một màu xanh ma mị trong khi bầu trời bỗng tối dần với những đám mây từ đâu kéo tới, che kín cả một vùng.

"nè Green…Cái gì vậy?" Blue run run, kéo kéo áo green. Green không hiểu cô đang hỏi về những ngọn lửa màu xanh ma mị đang nhảy múa, bao vây lấy họ, sáng rực một vùng hay là tiếng hét của Pandora. Nhưng, có một thứ làm cậu thắc mắc hơn

"Chịu nhưng…hình như trời tối nhanh hơn rất nhiều kể từ khi chúng ta đến đây thì phải…" Green đang run lên. Nhưng ngọn lửa xanh ma mị tiếp tục cái vũ điệu am quái của chúng, bao vây lấy khoảng sân trống trước lều chỉ huy. Và có lẽ giờ này, cả Silver và Red cũng chịu chung tình trạng ấy. Green nắm chặt cổ tay Blue, kéo cô lùi dần vào trong. Bất ngờ, từ dưới bãi cỏ um tùm với ánh sáng ma mị ấy, những bộ xương pokemon bất ngờ đứng vụt dậy như những xác sống trỗi dậy từ cõi chết. Chúng đứng lên, bao bọc bởi một luồng ánh sáng xanh rợn người cứ như từ những phim hồn ma trỗi dậy mà mọi người hay xem dịp Halloween vậy. Nhưng chúng đáng sợ hơn. Có những cái xác còn đang phân hủy dở, vẫn còn vài mảnh thịt dính lại trong khi số khác đã chỉ còn trơ lại những cái xương trắng lấm tấm đất và bùn.

"Á!" Blue cũng hét lên, nép vào lưng green. Green đang chết cứng, kéo cô abnj ra sau lưng để cố gắng tìm cách che chở cô. Nhưng chỉ sau phút chốc chết đứng, green chợt lấy lại bình tĩnh rất nhanh.

"Là lũ pokemon ma đó." Green lấy ra một quả pokeball, đứng trước Blue, đối diện với quân đoàn xác sống đang tiến về phía mình

"Có thể là Gastly, Haunter hoặc bất kì pokemon ma nào khác cũng có thể gây ra vụ này" Cậu nói, giọng chắc chắn và sự can đảm đã được lên dây cót để đối diện kẻ địch ma quái của mình.

"Ah! Riolu!" Blue chợt nhận ra con Riolu của Red lúc mang tập hồ sơ đến cũng rất yếu. và giờ, nó nằm gọn trong vòng tay cô, thở từng nhịp yếu ớt với những vết thương bầm mờ nhưng khá nặng. DƯờng như nó bị tấn công và qua một vài vị trí, cô nhận ra được shadow punch và một vài chiêu thức hệ ma khác.

"Riolu đã đánh nhau." Green kết luận "Và có vẻ như nó bị thương sau đó bị rút sinh lực. Nó phải cố gắng lắm mới tới được đây đó."

"vậy là lũ pokemon ma đang điều khiển mấy cái xác." Blue cũng lấy ra một quả pokeball. Nhưng vẫn thấy run vì bản tính nhát ma sẵ. Giờ kể cả biết lũ kia là pokemon điều khiển nhưng vẫn thấy run và ớn ớn kiểu gì ấy.

"Cẩn thận! ĐỪng để chúng bắt được cậu. Bị bắt là coi như toi luôn đó." Green nhắc trước khi tiến lên. Cậu lao tới, tung quả pokeball của mình.

"Ninetale!" Green thả con pokemon cáo chín đuôi ra. Ninetales lao lên trước rất nhanh, toàn thân bọc một lớp năng lượng hơi nóng mỏng khiến người nó như một quả tên lửa đang phóng lên phía trước.

"Flame wheel!" Green ra lệnh. Ninetale bật lên, tăng tốc, cuộn người nó như một bánh xe lửa tạo thành một cơn lốc. Nó quét thành một hình vòng cung, một vệt sáng vân tinh bằng lửa hình vòng cung và loại bỏ toàn bộ đám xác sống pokemon trỗi dậy ở hàng trước. Nhưng từ trong đám cỏ, vẫn có thểm những cái xác đứng lên và dường như, đòn vừa rồi chẳng ăn thua. Đám xác sống chỉ bị vỡ ra ròi lại hợp lại dần dần, trở lại nưh cũ nhanh chóng.

"Zorua!" Blue thả con pokemon cáo của mình ra. Con Cáo nhỏ đứng dạng chân, sẵn sàng lao lên. Đám xác sống đang vây lấy hai người và một số đang tới từ hai bên, tiến lại gần Blue, chầm chậm.

"Shadow ball!" Cô ra lệnh. Zorua đồng loạt bắn một quả shadow ball trúng một bộ xương làm nó vỡ ra thành nhiều mảnh. Nhưng nó lại tập hợp lại trong chốc lát.

"KHỉ thật! Đánh thế này đến bao giờ…" green nghiến răng "Blue! Dùng cái ống kính gì đó của cậu dò xem ai đang điều khiển nó."

"Rõ ngay!" Blue rút Silph Scope ra, dò quanh một vùng trong khi Zorua tiếp tục dùng shadow ball bắn vỡ những bộ xương đang tiến dần tới. Ninetale liên tục dùng flamethrower phun lửa, đốt chảy cỏ xung quanh tạo thành một vòng tròn lửa nhưng cũng chỉ làm chậm lại lũ xác sống. CHúng chết rồi thì lửa cũng có ăn thua gì chứ.

"KHỉ thật! Blue!? Tìm thấy gì chưa?" Green gọi với lại. Nhưng Blue đang đứng lặng, có lẽ vì những gì cô vừa thấy qua. RỒi cô quay ra, lo lắng nhìn Green…

"Chúng ở…khắp mọi nơi!" Cô hét lên. Ở đầu kia căn cứ quân sự. Ferraligatr đang phải vác Pandora bất tỉnh trên vai chạy theo sau Silver và đuổi phía sau họ là cả một đội quân xác sống.

"AY-ay-ay!" Silver vừa chạy, vừa kêu. Cậu mệt alwms rồi đấy "Ai mà nghĩ được Pandora lại ngất đúng lúc vậy chứ!" cậu than thở, vừa cố chạy. Sneasel đưuọc thả ra và một cú Ice shard rất nhanh đánh tung một đám xác sống. Nhưng chúng hoàn toàn là mấy bộ xương được ghép lại với cái thứ lửa xanh ma quái ấy và chúng ghép lại nhanh chóng ấy mà.

"Khi thật!" Silver kéo Sneasel về "Chúng còn có thể hút sinh lực nữa chứ. ĐÚng là rắc rối mà." Cậu kêu lên. Ferraligatr nhận hiệu lệnh tay của Silver, quay lại. Một cú surf, một luồng nước mạnh quét ngang qua vùng cỏ phía trước và đánh văng ddamsxuonwg. Chúng mất một lúc mới lồm cồm bò dậy được. nhưng Silver chượt có cảm giác ngọn lửa xanh đang vây lấy chúng bị yếu đi đôi chút và một số thậm chí không thể ghép lại hoàn chỉnh. Chợt…

"Óa!" Một luồng lửa tím bắng tới và tí nữa trúng cậu và Ferraligatr. Họ né được nó. Nhưng nó khiến mộ chỗ cỏ bị cháy xém.

"Cái gì?! Lũ này biến phun lửa à?!" Cậu kêu lên ngạc nhiên trước khi một loạt đạn lửa bay tới.

"Kingra!" Silver thả con pokemon thứ ba của mình ra "Whirlpool!"

CoN cá ngựa lai rồng dùng dòng nước xoáy, nhanh chóng quét tan đám đạn lửa đang bay tới. Nhưng một lần nữa, dường như chúng đang yếu đi. Có cuộc gọi tới.

"Alo!" Silver rút cái pokegear ra, bấm nút trả lời. Ngay lập tức tí nữa thủng màng nhĩ vì tiếng thét của Blue bên kia.

"Chị Blue!" Cậu cũng gào lên vì lo lắng. Nhưng…

"Từ từ nào. Silver! Em ở đâu?" Green giật lấy cái pokegear của Blue đang bị mấy cái tay bằng xương bám vào chân. Chúng không cử động được nhưng vẫn ghê.

"Em ở phía Bắc, gần khu tập huấn!" Silevr vừa tiếp tục chạy, vừa nói trong khi đám xác sóng vẫn đeo bám dai dẳng sau lưng. Trời tối và cái đèn pin là thứ duy nhất giúp cậu soi đường vào lúc này ngoài những ánh lửa ma mị vây quanh.

"Tập hợp lại đi! Gặp anh ở nơi có đám lửa." Green nói. Bất ngờ, một viên đạn lửa bay thẳng lên trời, nổ tung như pháo hoa và soi sáng cả một vùng. Thấy tín hiệu, Silver và Ferraligatr liền đổi hướng. Một đám xác sống lao tới từ hướng mà họ vừa chạy về. nhưng Kingdra vẫn ở ngoài bóng avf một cú Waterfall chuẩn xác vào giữa chúng xé đôi vòng vây, mở đường cho Silver.

"Hử?" Silver chợt liếc nhìn lại. Dường như cậu vừa chạy qua mấy cái cục nến trắng trắng thì phải. Nến để làm lễ cầu hồn hay gì vậy chứ? Nhưng có một điều đáng lưu tâm là đám xác sống sau khi bị nước dội không thể đứng dậy được.

"Anh green! Em Silver đây!~" Cậu nói "Mọi người vẫn ổn chứ?"

Ở phía green…

"Ờ căn bản là ổn!" Green và Blue đang co cụm trên mái nhà. Đám xác sống bên duwosi đang tìm đường trèo lên. Chúng trèo chồng lên nhau và cái đống xác cao gần tới mái nhà luôn rồi. Blue, Zorua và Clefy một phía, sẵn sàng ném shadow ball vào mặt bất cứ con pokemon chó chết(theo nghĩa đen ấy. phía cô toàn xác mấy con Houndoom với Mightyena thôi) nào dám thò đầu lên ngoạm chân cô một lần nữa. Phía Green bận rộn hơn. Ninetales và Charizard thay phiên nhau nhả đạn lửa, bắn rụng đám xác sống pokemon và thi thonagr, một quả đạn lửa lại được abwns lên để soi sáng và cũng để chỉ đường cho Silver.

"Nghe này! Hình như đám xác sống này bị điều khiển bởi ngọn lửa màu xanh tím ấy." Silver nói

"Biết rồi! Tiếp đi!" Green đáp ngắn gọn "Charizard! Phía sau!"

Cậu kêu lên và con rồng phản ứng lanh lẹ theo phản xạ cơ bản. Nó quật đôi và đánh văng ba bốn cái xác pokemon văng xuống đồng thời khè lửa đốt cháy cả một vùng cỏ bên duới. Nhưng nó phải rất cẩn thận. Họ đang chiến đấu trên amis một căn nhà GỖ CŨ và đã MỤC NÁT nên nguy cơ việc sập mái hai tệ hơn là cháy nhà cháy cửa chết cả lũ là điều cực kì khó tránh. Nhưng ít nhất Golduck cũng đang kiểm soát khá tốt việc dập bất kì tàn lửa nào có nguy cơ gây cháy con cột băng của nó cũng đang giữ cho cái mái nhà mục nát này chưa sập.

"Nghe này! Nếu đó là lửa thì có thể dùng nước để dập được không? Ý em là dùng nước tấn công lũ xác sống ấy?" Silver nhắc. Chợt nghe có tiếng như gõ đầu liên tục. Phía Green…

"Au…!" Green ôm cái đầu toàn u của mình. Blue vừa tặng cậu nguyên một vườn ổi vì tội không nghĩ ra cách đó. Cô ngay lập tức thu hồi Zorua và Clefy lại.

"Ấy khoan!" green chợt hét, chưa kịp thu đám pokemon của mình vào bóng

"Blasty!" Và con rùa của cô gái được thả ra…trên mái nhà. Hệ quả tất yếu là:

RẦM!

"Á!" Blue và Green ngã xuống dưới. cái mái nhà ọp ẹp và mục nát cũ kĩ đổ sập dưới sức nặng của Blasty và có bố cột băng cũng không giữ nổi. Cả hai ê ẩm, lồm cồm bò dậy bên duwosi. ĐÚng lúc ấy, đám thây ma không kiếp ngoài kia cũng phá cửa lao vào như một đàn kiến tìm thấy thức ăn vậy

"Á! Blasty! Blasty!" Blue vội vàng Dựng con rùa đang nằm chổng ngửa trên sàn. Con rùa xanh to lớn bò dậy nhanh chóng, hai họng súng đưa lên phía trước.

"Golduck!" Green cũng ra lệnh

"Hydro pump!" Cả hai cùng hô lên. Ba luồng nước cực mạnh phóng tới và quét sạch cả đám thây ma trong chốc lá úng bắn văng ra ngoài, tan vỡ và dường như, ngọn lửa điều khiển chúng cũng tan biến. Green và Blue chạy ra ngoài. Green đi cửa chính còn Blue chui qua ba cái lỗ mới được đục trên tường một cách vội vàng.

RẮC…ẦM!

Và cái căn nhà gỗ cũ kĩ không chịu nổi nữa, đổ sập ngay sau lưng họ.

"Hừm…chúng ta chắc sẽ được trao giải Oscar phá hoại mất." Green nhìn lại, cố nghĩ ra một nhận xét hài hước nào đó. Nó cũng hài hước thật đấy.

"Hihi! Vẫn phải cạnh ranh với con hổ nữa." Blue thêm vào

"Chí lí." Green gật gù đồng tình. Đám xác sống sau khi bị ăn nguyên ba luồng nước vào mặt nằm lăn lóc, không ghép lại đứng dậy được nữa.. Nhưng vẫn còn những con khác không dính nước tiến tới từ đám cỏ với thứ ánh sáng ma mị ấy.

"nè Blue! Nãy giờ pokedex vẫn đang quét chứ?" Green hỏi, lấy pokedex ra.

"Có lẽ vì số lượng quá nhiều nên nó bị rối thôi." Blue cũng mở pokedex ra.

"_Litwick. Pokemon lửa ma. Nó có thể dẫn dắt nạn nhân của nó vào những nơi tăm tối bị bỏ hoang trước khi hút sạch sinh lực của họ_"

Bản báo cáo ngắn gọn của pokedex cũng giúp hai người nhận ra đối thủ của mình.

"Nếu thế thì quả thật chúng có tài đấy. Điều khiển cả một quân đoàn xác sống thế này chắc phải có cả một đội quân litwick ấy." Green nghiêng đầu, nhận xét, nhìn xuống mấy cục sáp trắng nằm la liệt sau đòn hydro pump vừa rồi. Là mấy con litwick. Nhưng ngọn lửa của chúng đã tắt hoặc cháy rất yếu, không đủ khả năng điều khiển đám xác sống nữa.

"vẫn còn nhiều đó." Blue nhìn quanh với Silph Scope.

"Sẵn sàng rồi chứ?" Green chợt nói to.

"SẴN SÀNG!" Tiếng Silver đáp từ phía bên kia, cách đó không xa. Và cuộc càn quét bắt đầu.


	59. Chapter 59

Pokemon legendary trainers II: Johto

Chapter 59.

Trong một phòng thì nghiệm dưới lòng đất. Một căn phòng rộng lớn, cao phải gần chục mét, rất rộng với tường màu trắng và ánh đèn chói lóa hình lục giác. Nó có đủ thứ biểu đồ, thiết bị đo đạc, máy tính, thiết bị thi nghiệm và cả một khu vực phòng kín cách li bên dưới. Nhưng hãy khoan nhắc đến nó đã. Giữa căn phòng rộng lớn ấy có một buồng kính hình trụ tròn rộng lớn hoàn toàn kín. Nhìn qua lớp kính sẽ thấy một quả pokeball đang trôi nổi, lơ lửng trong đó. Một quả master ball đã cũ và nứt nhưng vẫn được giữ vững bởi, có lẽ là, từ trường bên trong. Và có một vài thỏi kim loại đang phát ra ánh sáng đỏ rực cùng nhiệt lượng khổng lồ và ngay cả hệ thống làm lạnh bên ngoài cũng đang phải chạy hết công suất để giữ cho mọi thứ ổn địng. Và bên dưới cái bể chứa kì dị đó, hai người đang đứng. một bên là Prometheus trong bộ đồ ninja đen với thanh kiếm sau lưng và người còn lại trong áo blu trắng và đầu trọc, cái thân hình gầy gò, hơi gù xuống để lộ đôi vai trơ xương và khuôn mặt bị hỏng một bên do bị ăn mòn. Có lẽ là do vài chất độc hóa học nào đó chăng. Hắn ta thi thoảng lại đưa tay lên khịt khịt mũi khi đứng nhìn cái biểu đồ đo đạc bên cạnh. Có lẽ là đo sung điện hoặc một cái gì đó đại loại thế.

"Nó đang thức giấc rồi." prometheus nói "Có lẽ sự thức tỉnh của Nashoran đã kêu gọi nó chăng?"

"Cũng có thể chứ." Gã bên cạnh Prometheus nói "Hoặc cũng có thể đã đến lúc nó thức tỉnh rồi. Lũ giáo sư tiến sĩ của chính phủ thật ngu ngốc khi không tiêu diệt thứ này khi họ có cơ hội. Bọn chúng giữ nó lại để làm thí nghiệm àm không hề biết rằng sinh vật cổ đại này đang hấp thụ từng giọt năng lượng của cái căn cứ này. Việc nó thwucs tỉnh sau hơn 20 năm ngủ say trong quả bóng kia là tất yếu thôi."

"Ông có ý kiến gì à, Singed?" Prometheus ngước lên nhìn quả masterball đang rung lên từng hồi và vết nứt đang rộng dần ra, hỏi

"Nó hút năng lượng và chính nó đã thu hút đám thú hoang quanh đây. Giống như một năng lực của một con thú đầu đàn vậy." gã dược sĩ Singed nói "Nó gây ra vụ bạo loạn pokemon tấn công 12 năm trước ở đây mà. Và cũng nhờ thế mà cái căn cứ này bị bỏ lại vội vã do lũ ngu ấy quá tin vào thần thánh với ma quỷ. Và cũng nghiễm nhiên, chúng ta hốt được nó."

"Vậy theo ông bao giờ nó thức tỉnh." Prometheus hỏi

"Nội trong đêm nay thôi. Thế nên ta mới bảo ngươi gói ghém đồ sơ tán sớm. Còn lũ nhóc đang náo loạn trên kia á? Kệ chúng nó. CHúng nó sẽ chết sạch cả dưới chân của quái thú cổ đại Godzilla thôi." Singed cười độc ác. Rồi lão chắp tay sau cái lưng gù gù của mình, đi ra ngoài cũng Prometheus. Bọn chúng biến mất sau một ngã rẽ của cái hành lang dài và tối tăm dẫn vào. Đến lúc ấy, Red mới lộ mặt. Căn phòng rộng lớn và cao này có tới ba dãy hành lang bằng thép chạy song song và ngang theo những bức tường và Red nãy giờ vẫn nấp trên dãy cao nhất, nghe ngóng. Ít nhất thì cậu cũng biết vị trí của con thứ ba và chỉ trực chờ khi hai gã kia đã đi, cậu mới chạy dần xuống. Cái cầu thang bằng thép cũ nhưng có vẻ vẫn được trùng tu thường xuyên nên khá vững. Nó kêu cọt kẹt theo từng bước chân Red đi xuống. Pika cũng theo ngay sau cậu. Nó chạy về phía cái máy đo mà ban nãy lao Singed và Prometheus đứng. Những số liệu đang thay đổi rất nhanh và rung động ghi lại cũng tăng dần. Red chạy một vòng quanh căn phòng, cố gắng tìm một thứu gì đó mà đến cậu cũng không biết nữa

"Phải làm được gì đó chứ…" Cậu tự nhủ "Phải tìm được cách ngăn thứu này thức giấc và cảnh báo mọi người phía trên. Họ sẽ gawpoj nguy hiểm mất."

Và chính xác là cậu đang tìm một thứ gì đó để ngắt nguồn điện và ngăn cái thứ quái vật kia thức dậy. Xung quanh chỉ có máy đo, máy tính, bộ điều khiển…Nhưng cuối cùng, cậu cũng tìm thấy một cái hộp sắt lớn với cảnh báo nguy hiểm bên trên. Red vẫy vẫy gọi Pika lại và một cú Iron tail đánh mạnh xuống. Cái cánh cửa tủ điện méo hẳn và hi vọng tiếng động không làm hai tên kia chú ý. Cậu dùng tay, cố gắng cậy nó ra và trong chốc lát, cái cửa thép của cái tủ bật ra, tiếng bản lề gãy kêu rắc một tiếng. Bên trong là hệ thống điều khiển lưới điện. Có cả cầu dao, công tắc và một mớ lỉnh kỉnh toàn nút bấm với đèn nháy mà Red không hiểu. Nhưng có cầu dao tức là có cái ngắt điện. Red ngay lập tức chộp lấy nó, định kéo xuống.

"Này!" Giọng lão Singed kêu lên sau lưng và Pika ngay lập tức nhanh nhẹn kéo Red sang một bên trước khi cái cánh sắc như dao của crobat chém chéo qua. Lão Singed đứng chống tay ở cửa, chặn đứng lối ra vào căn phòng, nhìn Red đầy tức tối. Bị phát hiện rồi. Và con Crobat với Weezing đang trực chờ lệnh của lão mà lao tới.

"Ồ! Lâu rồi không gặp." Prometheus cũng vừa đi tới "Red đó à? Cũng từ khá lâu rồi nhỉ? Lần gần nhất chúng ta đối đầu là ở violet phải không nhỉ?" hắn cười đầy hàm ý.

Trong khi đó, ngay phía trên đầu họ. Một trân chiến nảy lửa vfa nổ ra. Tời vừa ngừng mưa khi rain dance hết tác dụng và mặt đất cùng những cây cỏ thân cao ướp nhẹp, bị vần cho nát đổ rạp xuống đất. Đám litwick nằm bất tỉnh, chất thành từng đống trắng lẫn cùng với xác đám pokemon xương trắng hếu. Blue, Green và Silver đứng dựa lưng vào nhau, thở không ra hơi sau một hồi vần nhau với đám lửa ma ấy. Kingdra, Blasty và Golduck cũng cạn kiệt sức lực rồi. Ferraligatr vnayx giờ vẫn cố bảo vệ cho Pandora bất tỉnh cũng trầy xước không ít.

"Tớ nghĩ chúng ta xử xong rồi." Green nói, thở dốc

"Còn ai còn pokemon chiến đấu được không?" blue hỏi, quay lại

"Nah! Em còn Murkrow với Gyarados thôi. Giờ mà phải đánh nhau nữa chắc chết mất." Silver mệt mỏi.

"Charizard và Ninetales vẫn ổn. Machamp nữa." Green nói 'Anh vẫn đánh được.

"Còn Clefy, Jiggly, Zorua và Ditty." Blue cười "Hehe! Chị ít tốn sức nhất nhóm."

"Yeah! Gì cũng được." Silver uể oải.

Chợt, mặt đất rung chuyển dữ dội khiến cả ba không đứng vững nối.r. Silver ngã chúi xuống vũng bùn phía trước còn Blue và green phải bám vào nhau. Mặt đất rung chueyern mạnh kèm tiếng ầm ầm như mọi thứ đang vỡ vụn ra bên dưới họ vậy

"Á! Cái gì thế?!" Blue hét lên

"CÓ chúa mớ biết! Bám chắc!" green thả Charizard và con rồng lửa kéo cả ba bay lên trời. Cùng lúc ấy, mặt đất ngay dưới chân họ vỡ nứt ra và bộ ba regi xuất hiện.

"Cái gì?!" green ngạc nhiên

"Có thông tin là sau sự kiện ở Battle frontier, Raikou và bộ ba Regi đã bị lấy cắp." Silver bật dậy "Raikou bị lũ ninja điều khiển. Chả nhẽ…" cậu ngộ ra. Cùng lúc ấy, Prometheus và Red cũng đồng loạt vụt lên và mặt đất nứt làm đôi, để lộ một mái vòm bị vỡ của phòng thí nghiệm ngầm dưới đất và những viên đá của Regirock đang bay lơ lửng, đưa tất cả lên trên mặt đất.

"Red!" Blue kêu lên. Nhưng Red còn đang rất bận với chiến đấu. Registeel với metal claw vừa chém vụt qua ngay trước mặt cậu và đụng ngay vào dragon claw của Ita khiến cả ba văng ra hai phía.

"Cẩn thận đó!" Red quay sang, chỉ đủ thời gian kêu lên trước khi loạt đá của Regirock bay tới.

"Pika!" Pika ngay lập tức phóng điện, một trường điện chằng chịt như một tấm lưới chặn đứng và đẩy ngược lại đòn tấn công ấy. Vừa lúc ấy, RegiIce cũng đã phát hiện được bốn người kia.

"A! Vậy mà lão Singed bảo lũ ma sẽ giữ được mấy người chứ." Prometheus cười "RegiIce. Blizzard!"

Cơn bão tuyết khổng lồ đực tạo ra như một cơn lốc vây lấy họ, bao phủ cả một vùng. Nhưng Green cũng đã phản ứng. cậu ném Ninetales xuống đất và chuyển sang Charizard. Blue hiểu ý, bám vào Jiggly và con pokemon hồng phình lên như một quả bóng khí cầu. Blue bám vào nó, nắm lấy Pandora bay lên trong khi Silver chuyển sang Gyarados và một cú Bounce lên cao, đủ lâu để chờ chiêu tới của green.

"Thực sự ta không mong gặp lại một đối thủ khó chịu như mi đâu, Prometheus ạ." Green nói, kéo cái áo lên, che lấy miệng và mũi "Nhưng thực sự không đối đầu không được. Charizard! Mega Evolve!"

Megaring được kích hoạt, Megastone phản ứng, tỏa ánh sáng chói lòa, Charizard của Green chuyển dạng và ánh sáng bọc lấy cơ thể nó.Mega Charizard-Y xuất hiện sau ánh sáng. Prometheus tỏ ra khá khó chịu.

"Fire Storm! Ninetales Charizard-Y" Green ra lệnh

Lửa được xả ra. Bên dưới, Ninetales cuộn những chiếc đuôi của mình, cuốn dòng lửa tỏa ra từ cơ thể nó theo vòng tròng. Bên trên, đôi cánh khổng lồ của Charizard-Y thổi bùng ngọn lửa khạc ra từ miệng nó, tạo thành một cơn bão đối nghịch với bão tuyết của regiice và nó mạnh tới mức Regiice bị đẩy ngược lại, bỏng nhẹ phần trước mặt nó.

"Silver! Blue! Lùi lại!" Red hét lên "Đây là chuyện của riêng tụi tớ. Tớ sẽ bắt gã này trả giá vì những gì hắn avf cái tổ chức của hắn đã gây ra ở Violet." Cậu tức giận nói. Nhưng prometheus vẫn giữ cái vẻ bình tĩnh ấy

"Nếu các người nghĩ t là chỉ huy thì sai rồi nhé." Hắn cười. Và cũng chỉ trước khi cú Sludge bomb của Weezing bắn trượ cậu. Aero đã tỉnh táo. Và dưới đất, Singed cũng vừa bò lên từ dưới đất, theo nghĩa đen ấy.

"Khỉ thật, lại tên nào nữa đây!" Green nghiến răng, chuẩn bị chiến.

"Để hắn cho tụi tớ!" Blue nhảy xuống từ Jiggly, cầm sẵn pokeball "Xử lý gã kia đi." Cô nói. Silver cũng đã sẵn sàng bên cạnh chị mình.

"Rõ!" Red có phần vội vàng. Cậu lao về phía trước, cùng với Green trên lưng MegaCharizard-Y còn Blue và Silver đã vây lấy Singed.

"Hà! Hai chọi một à." Gã Singed thở ra một hơi "Dù rất ghét đám trẻ ranh và không thích bị gọi là bắt nạt nhưng có vẻ các ngươi cũng thú vị đấy. để ta thử xem."

"Hô hô! Được diện kiến cả cựu vô địch lẫn cựu á quân cơ à?" Prometheus cười khẩy "thật vinh dự."

"KHông có nhiều lời nữa! Aero! Ancioent power!" Red nói lớn, ra lệnh cho Aero. ĐÒn mở đầu và cũng là đòn thăm rò của cậu. Những tảng đá bay lơ lửng dưới sức mạnh cổ đại của Aero, bay thẳng tới Regiice.

"Regirock! Che cho Regiice. Phản đòn!" Prometheus ứng biến rất nhanh và hắn như đang lướt đi ngay trên chiến trường với kĩ năng của một ninja của mình vậy. Regirock lao tới trước mặt Regiice, một cú barrier chuẩn xác và ancient power coi như không có.

"Registeel! Hyper beam!" Prometheus ra lệnh, đòn tối thượng ngay đợt tấn coogn đầu tiên. Một chùm tia đại pha bay thẳng ra từ quả cầu giữ hai tay của con pokemon thép. Nó bay thẳng tới Red.

"Chưa ăn thua gì!" green cũng lao tới. Dragon pulse đáp trả. Mega-Charizard-Y thực sự đủ mạnh để đối đầu Hyper beam với Dragon Pulse. Hai chùm năng lượng chạm vào nhau, nổ tung giữa bầu trời đêm tối và soi rọi cả một vùng. Mây đen đã tan và ánh sao trời đang soi sáng cả trận đấu đầy căng thẳng ấy.

"Red! Tấn công Registeel đi! Nó đang không phòng bị!" Green quay sang Red

"Rõ! Pika!" Red ra lệnh. Và Pika đã tích sét sẵn. Nó chụm hai tay lại. Luồng sét xanh phóng ra, lao thẳng tới Registeel đang luống cuống sau khi sử dụng Hyper beam. Red và Green đang đánh an toàn khi sử dụng những chiêu thức từ xa. Thunderbolt nhắm tới Registeel. Nhưng…

UỲNH!

Một lần nữa, Regirock lại di chuyển đúng lúc để chặn đứng lại cú đánh điện của Pika.

"Hử?" Green nheo mắt trước khi nhận ra loạt đạn bất ngờ của Regiice bắn tới chỗ cậu.

UỲNH!

Lửa của Ninetales tới kịp lúc và đòn đánh bất ngờ bằng băng bị bắn tan. Cái gì vậy?

"Haha!Phòng bị kĩ lắm." Prometheus khen. Trong lúc Regirock chắn đòn và vụ nổ tập trung hết chú ý của Red và green, Regiice đã ra tay, nhắm vào green. Và thực sự, do trời tối nên những miếng băng sắc như dao ấy không bị phát hiện và chỉ cần green lơ là là cậu sẽ được tặng ngay vài vết đâm trên người đó. Nhưng cậu đã cảnh giác.

"Không sao chứ Green?" Red quay sang hỏi. Nhưng Green chỉ cười nhạt

"Hắn xếp đội hình chuẩn xác lắm. Regirock khắc chế được hầu hết những đòn đánh của tớ và cậu với bốn pokemon hiện có sẽ là con đỡ đòn. Registeel sẽ được bảo vệ kín đáo nhất vì nó alf nguồn tấn công chính. Còn Regiice sẽ là con nhân thời cơ tấn công." Cậu nói "Gã này quả thực rất mạnh đó…" một thoáng lo lắng hiện lên

"Vậy thì đổi chiến thuật!" Red chượt thu hồi Aero và nhảy xuống đất "Cận chiến!"

Pika, Snor và Red đồng loạt lao lên. Green cũng hiểu ý. Ninetales được thu vào bóng và Machamp lao thẳng xuống từ trên không, tạo thành một đợt chấn đông cực mạnh với cú tiếp đất bằng đôi chân cơ bắp của nó. Nhưng một lần wnax, xung chấn tạo ra từ regirock lại chặn đứng rung động Machamp gây ra.

Ở phía bên kia căn cứ, nơi trận đấu thứ hai đang diễn ra với tốc độ cực cao.

"Zoruaaa!" Zorua lao như một mũi tên cắt qua mặt Weezing, tung một cú quất đuôi trúng đích trước khi rút đi rất nhanh với quick attack và lẩn vào trong đám cỏ cao bên dưới. NÓ đánh lén và rút đi rất lẹ và Singed thì đang tức điên với kiểu đánh đó.

"Đồ khỉ! Chỉ biết đánh lén!" Lão gầm lên "Weezing! Poison gas! Dọn sạch cả đám cỏ lẫn con cáo quái đản đó đi!"

"Weezzz!" Con pokemon độc nhả ra khí gas. Cỏ ngay lập tức ủa và đổ rạp xuống hi chạm phải. Nhưng Zorua đã ra khỏi tầm ảnh hưởng của khí gas từ lâu rồi. Nhưng nó avaxn làm cả một vùng cỏ bị xóa sổ.

"Murkrow! Defog!" Silver bay trên không cùng Murkrow, ra lệnh. Con quạ đen chân vẫn cắp lấy chủ nó, đôi cánh vẫy mạnh và tạo ra một cơn gió lớn, thổi bay khí gas độc. đòn đánh coi như vô dụng. Nhưng chưa xong.

"Crobat! Cross poison!" Singed ra lệnh và con rơi bốn cánh bay vụt qua chỗ lão, Nhắm Silver. Murkrow vừa phải vác chủ vừa phải phòng bị nên nó gần như không thể tránh đòn được. Nhưng pokeball đã sẵn sàng.

CHOANG!

Hai móng vuốt sắc của Sneasel chạm mạnh vào cánh của Crobat, tóe ra những tia lửa điện và khiến cả hai bật văng ra. Sneasel rơi xuống đất còn Crobat loạng choạng.

"Chúng ta đang có lợi thế quân số! Lên đi Silver!" Blue hét lên, lao lên cùng Zorua đã sẵn sàng tấn công.

"Rõ thưa chị!" Silver cũng bay xà xuống cùng Murkrow, Sneasel đã lao lên trước, đối đầu vói Crobat. Cả hai đang dùng tốc độ để áp đặt thế trận có lợi cho họ. ĐỐi thủ là Singed, một gã chuyen dùng độc và trận đấu càng lâu sẽ càng bất lợi cho họ. Zorua tiếp tục lướt qua đám cỏ rất nhanh. Nhưng tấn công thường với Weezing là vô dụng. Nó quá trâu bò để bị hạ dễ dàng. Crobat cũng lao nhanh xuống, đối đầu với Zorua

"Crobat! Cross poison chết con cáo đó đi!" Singed ra lệnh.

"Crrooo!" Con dơi bốn cánh bắt chéo cánh lại, tạo hình chữ X, lướt thẳng tới Zorua. Nó nhanh hơn hẳn và chẳng mấy chốc đã ở sát Zorua, chuẩn bị tung cú chém.

"Sneasel! X-scizzor!" Silver từ trên không ra lệnh. Và Sneasel đã xuống tới trước cả lúc Crobat kịp tấn công Zorua. Hai chữ X chém vào nhau, tóe lửa, tiếng "CHOANG!" inh tai giống như hai kiếm sĩ lao vào nhau trong một trận tử chiến. Crobat bay vụt qua, bị thương một chút dưới cánh. Sneasel tiếp đất, đứng vững, xước một ít ở má. Nó bị nhiễm độc nhẹ. Nhưng…

"Croo…" Con dơi bay loạng choạng trước khi rơi phịch xuống đất. Nó bất tỉnh, bị hạ nhanh chóng.

"Cái…con dơi vô dụng! Weezing! Sludge bomb!" Singed ra lệnh. Con pokemon độc bắn ra một cục đạn độc từ miệng, phóng tới chỗ hai con pokemon nhỏ. Sneasel nhanh nhẹ nhảy ngược lại, né được còn Zorau lao lên trước. viên đạn rơi xuống cỏ, và đám cỏ coi như chết luôn, héo úa và tàn lụi. Zorau lao rất nhanh lên trước, nó sẽ tấn công. Trong khi đó, phía sau, Sneasel cũng đang gục gần do dính độc từ cú cross poison ban nãy.

"về đi Sneael!" Silver vội thu lại con pokemon của mình trước khi mọi chuyện tệ hơn. CÒn Blue, cô hò hét.

"Tiến lên Zorua, hạ nó đi Zorua! Hú!" Cô lẫy đâu ra cái cờ đỏ vẫy vẫy cổ vũ. Chịu. Blue hay kiếm ra những thứ khó tin từ trong cái túi đen màu vàng bé tí của mình và đây chỉ là một ví dụ nhỏ Zorua lao lên nhanh, nhắm vào điểm yếu nối giữa hai cái đầu của Weezing.

"Fury swipes!" Blue ra lệnh. Zorua nhảy lên, những móng vuốt nhỏ xíu nhắm tới.

"Quay ngang ra!" Singed hét. Weezing quay ngang người, che điểm yếu lại. Zorua cào vào mặt Weezing, khuôn mặt lướn bị xước. Nhưng không ăn thua. Con pokemon độc ngay lập tức dùng toàn lực đẩ Zorua ngược lại làm con cáo ngã lăn ra đất, lăn lông lốc. cú tackle đủ mạnh và Weezing lao lên, chiếm lấy lợi thế tấn công. Cả hai đầu dang rộng.

"Double hit!" Singed ra lệnh. Và Weezing lao tới, dùng cả hai đầu như hai cái chùy ép mạnh vào hai bên Zorua. Zorua không kịp né. Nhưng…

"Murkrow! Peck!" Silver đã tung con quạ của mình tới. Murkrow lao thẳng, nhắm vào giữa hai cái đầu của Weezing đang bị mở ra điểm yếu lớn nhất khi nó dùng double hit.

"Wezzz!" Con pokemon độc dính đòn vào điểm yếu, của crit quá đau làm nó bật ngược lại, loạng choạng. Nhưng Silver vừa ném đi con pokemon cuối cùng có thể bảo vệ cậu và Blue.

"Khửa khửa." Singed nhìn thấy Silver và Blue không phòng bị. hắn cười độc ác. Và cũng chỉ mất vài dây trước khi…

"Uwm~~u~~!" Blue không nhúc nhich được khi chất dịch nhầy nhụa của Muk trói chặt và bịt miệng lại. Silver cũng chỉ vừa nhận ra thì chân cậu đã bị đóng cứng rồi. Muk hiện ra sau lưng họ cùng với cái chất nhầy khốn nạn đó và nó bắt được cả hai.

"Đồ đánh lén!" Silver vùng vẫy trong khi cố gắng thoát ra còn Blue thì đang bị bóp ngạt. RỒi Muk cũng dần quất cái dịch nhầy quanh miệng và mũi Silver và tìm cách bóp nagjt cậu cũng như Blue bên cạnh. Cô gái cũng đang vùng vẫy thoát ra. Trong khi ấy, Murkrow và Zorua đang rồi cả lên vì không có lệnh. Chúng bị vây giữa mọt bên là con Muk và một bên là Weezing và Singed và chúng không biết phải làm gì.

"Hà hà." Singed cười "Kết thúc rồi lũ nhóc." Hắn nói "ta ghét trẻ ranh. Chúng chẳng bao giờ biết điều."

Hắn nhìn Blue dần dần gục xuống do bị bóp ngạt, cười độc ác. Silver cũng lịm dần. cậu liếc nhìn chị cậu yếu ớt, mọi thứu cứ mờ dần. Chị cậu gục dần xuống, mắt nhắm dần, tay avf chân buông thõng.

"Hà. Đến lúc quay lại chỗ Prometheus rồi." Singed quay đi cùng với Weezing, bỏ lại Muk và hai pokedex holder. Có lẽ trong khoảng khắc, Silver đã nghĩ cả hai sẽ chết ngạt với cái thứ nhầy nhụa này. Và có chúa mới biết đám người kia sẽ làm gì với xác của họ. Một viễn cảnh tăm tối hiện ra trước khi…

BỤP!

Một viên đạn nhỏ chợt găm vào người Mul. Và một dòng điện chạy dọc, giật tung người con pokemon nhầy nhụa lẫn cả hai người khiến cả Blue lẫn Silver bừng dậy, hít lấy hít để khoogn khí trong lành khi con pokemon gục gần và buông lỏng họ. Cả hai người quỳ xuống đất, cố hít từng giọt không khí trong lành vào phổi họ. Silver ngước lên.

"nè Singed!" Pandora đứng sừng sững, tay cầm khẩu súng tự chế của mình hướng về phía Singed "Lão quên quà chia tay nè!"

"Hả?" Singed bất ngờ quay lại, bị đánh úp. Weezing không kịp phản ứng đã ăn trọn cú iron head của Mawile trước khi ăn cú Crunch liên tiếp bằng cái đàu thép của con pokemon ấy. nó lăn ra bất tỉnh. Và trước khi singed kịp tháo chạy, viên đạn thứ hai găm vào lão. Luồng điện giật mạnh khiến lão bắn lên trước khi gục xuống bãi cỏ.

"Đó là quà chia tay đó, lão hói khốn kiếp!" Pandora cười đắc thắng.

"Thật tốt khi thấy cậu quay lại, Pandora ạ." Silver nói. Pandora quay lại cười tươi, dơ ngón cái lên và lắc lắc.

Trở lại chiến trường phía bên kia

"Snor! Body slam!" Red ra lệnh "Phá hàng phòng ngự của chúng đi!"

"Snoorrr!" Con pokemon to béo nhảy bật lên không trung, bụng phingf lên, dồn toàn lực cho một cú rơi thẳng xuống. nó nhắm Regirock. Con pokemon ngay lập tức vào thế thủ, hai tay gồng lên, năng lượng tích tụ.

"Strenght!" Prometheus hét. Regirock đứng vững, hai tay đưa lên chắn.

ẦM!

Cảm giác như hai cái xe tăng đâm sầm vào nhau vậy. Regirock bioj đẩy đi cả một đoạn dài về phía sau nhưng nó vẫn đứng trụ vững vàng như một tảng núi. Snor sau cú đâm, tiếp đất và tiếp tục dùng lwucj chân mạnh kinh khủng của nó và đẩy. mặt đất lún hẳn xuống bên dưới hai bàn chân khổng lồ của nó. Registeel cũng đã trực chờ lao lên sau khi nạp lại đủ năng lượng sau cú hyper beam.

"Registeel! Metal claw! Nhắm vào đầu nó!" prometheus luot tới phía trước. Vuốt thepos sáng lên và một cú cào mạnh, chéo vào đầu Snor. Nhưng…

CHOANG!

Đuôi thép chính xác và Pika đẩy ngược con pokemon thép lại.

"Viện trợ vô dụng!" Red hét.

"Charizard Y! Fire blast!" Green vỗ lưng con rồng. Mega Charizard-Y hống lên, phun luồng lửa mạnh về phía hai con pokemon. Snor ngay lập tức đẩy REGIrock lại khiến nó mất đà và dùng body slam lần nữa nhưng lần này là để rút. Nó ngã lăn ra đất khiến mặt đất chấn động. Pika ngay lập tức dịch chuyển nhanh ra ngoài. Ngọn lửa lao xuống, bùng cháy rất dữ dội. Nhưng…

"Suiton! Suiryuudan!" Prometheus kết ấn, và nướt từ dưới lòng đất bắn lên, tạo hình một con rồng nước và đâm ầm vào đòn đánh lửa. Regiice phóng lên, dùng ice beam đóng băng nó và toàn bộ ngọn lửa bị dập tắt.

"Hả!" Red há hốc

"Khỉ thật." green nghiến răng

"Ngạc nhiên sao?" Prometheus kéo cái băng che mặt lên, hóa thân hoàn hảo thành một ninja "Nhẫn giả mà không biết nhẫn thuật thì đi chăn bò cho lành." Hắn đùa

"Cứ nghĩ là có Tiger là ghê rồi, giờ ai dè lại phải đối đầu với một gã quái vật theo kiểu cậu ta nữa. Ai mà biết được ahwns biết dùng thứ đó chứ." Green phát cáu "Machamp!"

Machamp của green bất ngờ đấm vỡ tan lớp chắn băng phái trước nhóm Prometheus và lao vào, một cú Cross chopp chặt chéo.

RẦM!

Regirock phản lại, một cú mega punch vừa đúng lúc và cả hai gầm như đóng đá sau cú va chạm. Chúng ghì nhau xuống, cổ đẩy đối thủ về phía sau.

"Registeel!" Prometheus ra lệnh trong khi lướt lên, luowtx kiếm rút ra từ bao trên lưng đang lóe sáng những tia sét vàng, nhắm tới Red. Registeel tung cú flash cannon tới.

RẦM! BÙM!

Flame burst của Mega charizard-Y chặn đứng viên đạn. Prometheus lướt tới.

"Pika! Chdori!" Red hét lên. Pika đã lướt tới trước cả khi Prometheus kịp áp sát

RUỲNH!

Hai luồng sét va mạnh vào nhau. Luowxt kiếm bị uốn cong bởi năng lượng khổng lồ từ đòn đánh của Pika nhưng kunai của Pika cũng đang trong tình trạng tương tự. Ngang ngửa!

"Ree!" Regiice lao lên không trung, định dùng một cú Bliizard mạnh. Nhưng Red đã thu hồi Snor nhanh chóng và ném quả pokeball của mình lên trước khi lướt kiếm của Prometheus sượt ngang qua mặt cậu chỉ vài milimet. Nhưng Prometheus chưa kịp tấn công thì Red và Pika đã biến mất rất nhanh và dịch chuyển ra chỗ khác.

"Để tớ lo tên này cho!" Red hét lên. Và quả pokeball bay lên không trung. Gyarados lao ra, húc mạnh và đánh văng Regiice xuống

"Vậy tớ sẽ là đám pokemon!" Green nói, sẵn sàng tiếp chiến với bộ ba Regi.

"Ngươi chắc không đó?" Prometheus cười, lưỡi kiếm sáng lóa lên dưới ánh sao.

"Chắn chắn!" Red thả pokeball ra và Ita-con Garchomp của Red-xuất hiện. Ethernal Mangeklyo Sharingan đã được kích hoạt.

"Giao chiến!" Prometheus chợt kêu lên trước khi hắn lướt tới, biến mất vào ánh sao.

CHOANG!

Lưỡi kiếm chém ngang và chạm ngay vào cú slash phản lại với đôi vuốt cực mạnh của Ita đang chắn trước mặt Red, bảo vệ cậu. Prometheus rất nhanh, nhưng sharingan đã thấu. Pika lướt lên, sét xanh từ những cánh tay nhỏ xíu bắn ra khắp mọi hướng, nó lao lên. Nhưng…

RUỲNH!

Nó đánh trúng một lưỡi kiếm khí thứ hai đang chém tới bằng tay còn lại của Prometheus và khiến cả hai bật lại., Phù. Nếu nó chậm chút là Ita có thể đã bị chém rồi. Nhưng có vẻ như Ita đã nhìn thấu được nó. Nó liền lao lên phía trước, một cú dragon claw rất nhanh.

"Ryuuenjin!" Lưỡi kiếm của prometheus bùng lửa và chém thẳng. kiếm chạm vuốt, một tiếng rít nhức óc và cả hai bật lại, lửa từ hai đòn đánh abwns tóe ra. Nhưng rồi, cả hai lại lao vào, như một màn đấu kiếm, lưỡi kiếm lại chạm vào vuốt rồng lần nữa, tóe lửa. Hai chiến binh lại lùi lại, rồi lại lao tới lần ba. Lần này, cả hai ghì nhau xuống, lưỡi kiếm chạm móng vuốt, ghè vào nhau những âm thanh, tiếng rít của hai lưỡi kiếm sắc lẻm.

"Pika! Triển khai!" Red chượt hét và kéo Prometheus ra khỏi trận chiến. hắn bược phải lùi lại trước khi cú thunderbolt đánh tới, ngay giữa hắn và Ita. Pika lao lên. Sét một lần nứa tích tụ trong nắm tay của nó. Nó ném Kunai và Ita kích hoạt Sharingan của nó.

"HỬ?" Prometheus có chút bất ngờ khi thanh kunai vụt biến mất trên đường bay. Nhưng hắn nhận ra ngay.

KEEENGG!

Prometheus chém ngược lại, xoay người và đánh văng cái kunai đi. Nó vừa lao tới từ phía sau hắn. KHả năng của Ita là đổi vị trí và đấy những đòn tấn công năng lượng tới tương lai, giới hạn 5 giây, khoảng hơn 20 mét và hồi lại mất năm giây. Hắn đã nắm rõ. Nhưng kể cả không có Kunai hỗ trợ dịch chuyển, Pika vẫn tấn công.

"Hừ!" Prometheus kết ấn "Suiton!"

ẦM!

Cả một bức tường nước dựng trước mặt hắn, và Pika gần như lao thẳng vào nó.

"Haha! Chủ lực bị bắt rồi!" prometheus cười, bức tường nước cuộn lại thành một quả cầu nước. Thủy ngục. Và Pika bị giam chặt bên trong, sét bị hấp thụ vào nước trước khi truyền xuống đất và tan biến. Nó mắc kẹt và không cử đọng cũng như thở được.

"Pika!" Red kêu lên "Ita! Cứu cậu ấy ra! Drago blade!" cậu hét. Lưới dao bên cổ tay, của con Garchomp sáng lên và trở thành hai lưỡi kiếm sắc. Nó lao tới rất nhanh và chém.

CHOANG!

Lưỡi kiếm chém ngang, Prometheus chặn đứng cú chém đôi ấy. Một phân thân nước đang duy trì thủy ngục cho hắn.

"Hừ! Snor!" Red lấy ra con pokemon cũ của mình "Aero! Giúp Pika!" cậu tung hai quả pokeball ra. Nhưng khi mà tay cậu còn chưa ra đủ tầm, ngay lập tức, một thủy phân thân xuất hiện ngay trước mặt cậu. Ita đang bị giữ chân và khi phân thân của prometheus vung lưỡi kiếm lên chém, lưỡi kiếm sắc lóe lên trong ánh trăng. Và đúng lúc ấy, một tia sét giật xuống từ bầu trời.

ẦM!

Cách đó một đoạn

"Có vẻ bữa tiệc khá nhộn nhịp khi không có chúng ta đây." Blue nói. Cô đứng dựa vào Silver và Pandora, quay lưng vào nhau. Một lần nữa, họ lại bị bao vây và lão Singed đã thoát được. hắn vừa tiêm motjc ái gì đó vào người và hóa điên làm cho Pandora bắn hết cả ổ đạn súng điện mà chẳng ăn thua. Và giờ, đám pokemon độc của hắn lại đang bao vây họ. Hắn vừa…chui xuống đất

"Xử xong đám khỉ này rồi chúng ta đi tham gia cũng được mà." Pandora cười. mawile đã sẵn sàng.

"Sợ là lúc ấy tiệc tàn rồi ấy chứ. Cứ lo phần của chúng ta đã." Silver nói, Gyarados đỏ đã sẵn sàng. Và Green…

ẦM! ẦM! ẦM!

Những cú nện liên tục của Machamp vào Regirock khiến nó bị thương nặng. nó không có chủ nhân và phải tự đấu. Và nó bị áp đảo hoàn toàn với sức mạnh lwujc sĩ của Machamp. Con pokemon võ sĩ liên tục tiến tới, tung những cú đấm liêm hồi và nó chỉ biết thủ.

"Ree!" Registeel lao lên, tung cú flash cannon cố đẩy lùi Machamp lại. Nhưng Charizard Y lao tới, dùng flamethrower và bắn nổ tung cú đạn của Registeel.

"Lũ ro bốt mắc dịch này! Tránh ra cái coi nào!" Green hét lên, có vẻ vội vàng. Rõ ràng cậu ta lo cho Red hơn vì trận này gần như Green đã nắm chắc chiến thấng rồi. Nhưng đám Regi đang cầm chân cậu lại, chơi chậm và cố giữ cậu càng lâu càng tốt. Có thứ gì đó đang ra lệnh cho chúng làm vậy. Và nhân lúc Green mất cảnh giác, Regiice đã lẻn ra phía sau, tung cú ice beam từ sau lưng, hi vọng hạ gục Green. Nhưng…

"Lũ rắc rối." green giọng lạnh như băng khi chùm tia băng bị fire blast của Ninetales chặn lại, tan vỡ. ĐỘi hình của đám Regi agafn như tan vỡ từ khi Prometheus bioj Red tách ra. Nhưng không có nghĩa là chúng không thể phối hợ nhân cơ hội, lao lên, dùng một cú huých cực chuẩn, làm Machamp mất thăng bằng và Registeel lao vụt qua Machamp. Con pokemon to lớn bốn tay không kịp chặn con pokemon thép lại. Registeel đặt toàn bộ vào một cú hyper beam của nó, nạp năng lượng, nhắm thẳng Green và khai hỏa! Chùm năng lượng khổng lồ lao tới. Nhưng green dường như chẳng nao núng tẹo nào.

"Charizard! Blast burn!" cậu hô lớn. Một chiêu thwucs hệ lửa tối thượng mạnh thậm chí là hơn phóng ra, đốt cháy rực cả một vùng và đẩy cả người Registeel lại. Nó ngã lăn ra, bị bỏng nặng. Mặt green không chút gợn. Con pokemon thép vẫn gan lì, đứng lên lần nữa. CHợt, nó như nhận lại được lệnh. Nó vụt bay ra phía sau, cùng lúc Machamp bị Regirock làm ngã lăn ra với Magnitute và chúng thiết lập lại đội hình. Regiice vòng ra và cả ba đứng thành hình tam giác. Chợt có thứ gì hạ cánh lên ngay lưng Charizard Y.

"Chào! Red hạ cánh xuống, cố giữ thăng bằng cùng với Pika và Ita bay phía trên. Cùng lúc ấy, Prometheus xuất hiện dưới bãi cỏ cháy xém.

"Ha! Đánh không được thì chạy à?" Hắn cười "KHông ngờ đòn chí tủ của ta lại trượt khi mà con chuột vàng khốn kiếp đó dùng dịch chuyển đưa ngươi quay lại đây." Hắn nói. Và Green thấy Pika ướt nhẹp, có lẽ chỉ vừa thoát khỏi thủy ngục. Và cái kuani Red đưa cậu lúc đầu, Pika đang cầm.

"Hai bên giao chiến sao?" Green hỏi "Cậu không bị thương chứ?"

"Ổn! Nhưng hắn khó nhằn hơn tớ nghĩ." Red nói "THế nên tớ cần cậu giúp."

"Cậu vừa kéo thêm rắc rối về đây đó."

"Yên tâm! Hai chúng ta chắc chắn sẽ được." Red nói "Tớ có một kế hoạch."

Green chợt quay lại, cười hợp tác.

"Vậy làm thôi." Cậu nói


	60. Chapter 60

Pokemon legendary trainers II: Johto

Chapter 60.

Red và Green. Đối đầu với hai người là Prometheus và bộ ba Regi mà hắn đã lấy trộm được từ Battle frontier. Red và Green đang bàn luận gì đó liên quan đến kế hoạch của Red và thực sự, họ đang khiến Prometheus phát bực. Hắn có vẻ vội nhưng lại đang cố nén đi như một cách để tự trấn an mình.

"Không được. Quá nguy hiểm." Green lắc đầu phản đối

"Nhưng nếu chúng ta chậm trễ thêm nữa, cái thứ dưới kia sẽ thức giấc và lúc ấy, sẽ là quá muộn. Cứ tưởng tượng một con pokemon mà đến Master ball cũng không thể giữ được lâu thoát ra xem." Red nói, nghiêm trọng "Vì thế nên phải được, bằng mọi giá phải làm được."

"Vậy cậu muốn tôi làm gì chứ?" Green lo lắng và hoài nghi. Cậu có lỹ do của mình.

"Tớ sẽ phải liều bay vào cùng với pokemon của mình để chắc chắn rằng mọi thứ diễn ra chính xác tuyệt đối. Chỉ sai đi một giây hoặc một li cũng đủ để khiến cái kế hoạch liều này thất bại rồi. Vì vậy tớ chỉ cần cậu đảm bảo một điều" Red nghiêm trọng, nói "Hãy chắc chắn rằng cậu hạ được cả ba con pokemon đó chỉ trong một đợt tổng tấn công."

Một phút lưỡng lự kèm sự lo lắng cho chiến hữu lâu năm của mình thoáng qua, cuối cùng, Green quyết định, gật đầu đồng ý.

"Được rồi. Nếu đã quả quyết vậy thì chẳng ai cản cậu nữa. Tiến hành thôi." Green nói. Rồi cậu đưa mega Charizard Y, Ninetales vào vị trí. Red bay lùi lại với Pika trên vai và Ita bên cạnh, Cậu trèo lên lưng Ita, chuẩn bị. Green cầm lấy một cây Kunai của Pika, chuẩn bị vào tư thế.

"Chúng sẽ tấn công!" Prometheus rút kiếm, chuẩn bị. Bộ ba Regi cũng đã được ra lệnh nạp sẵn năng lượng. Focus energy sẽ giúp chúng dùng hyper beam không cần nạp lại và đó là lợi thế mà hắn kiếm được nhân lúc Green và Red đang bàn luận. Mọi thứ đã sẵn sàng. Red đội chiếc mũ ngược lại phía sau, sẵn sàng bay tới.

"Mọi người chuẩn bị!" Green hét lớn "Tổng tấn công!" cậu ném chiếc Kunai đi trước. Và đó coi như là hiệu lệnh. Charizard-Y dồn toàn bộ hơi của mình cho một cú bắn, khạc ra ngọn lửa từ flamethrower mạnh nhất của nó. Ninetales dùng firespin và một chiêu phối hợp mạnh mà đơn giản. Ngọn lửa xoáy xuốn lấy lửa của Charizard-Y và trở thành một luồng đạn cực mạnh, đòn tổng tấn công bằng lửa. Prometheus rút kiếm, chuẩn bị lao lên. Nhưng hắn thực sự rối. Chiếc Kunai bay trước kia có thể trở thành đích đến của Technovolt của Pika và một đòn đánh mở đường cho viên đạn lửa hủy diệt phía sau. Nhưng đó cũng có thể chỉ là mồi nhử để hắn mất tập trung. Và trong tích tắc, hắn đã theo giả thiết thứ hai. Đó chỉ đơn giản là mồi nhử để hắn phân tâm rằng sẽ có dịch chuyển. và ahwns biết mình phải quyết định nhanh. Viên đạn lửa hủy diệt vẫn đang bay đến với vận tốc cao và nếu hắn cứ bị phân tâm, cả hắn và đám pokemon sẽ bị thổi tung.

"ĐỊnh đánh lạc hướng ta với cái kunai đó à? Chẳng thằng ngu nào ngu tới mức nhảy thẳng vào đường đạn lửa mạnh như thế đâu." Hắn cười khẩy "Cả ba! Hyper beam!"

Regirock, registeel và Regiice đồng loạt tấn công. Ba cú Hyper beam bắn ra từ lòng bàn tay chúng, xuất phát từ nhuwnxxg cái mắt màu vàng phía trước và hợp lại làm một.

ẦM!

Ngay lập tức, ba chùm tia hủy diệt hợp lại làm một, sức mạnh còn kinh hoàng hơn ngọn lửa do Green tạo ra. Chúng bắn thẳng tới. Green sẽ thua nếu hai phát bắn cực mạnh, hai đòn tổng tấn công ấy chạm nhau. Nhưng kẹt giữa hai luồng đạn cực mạnh ấy, chiếc Kunai của Pika vẫn còn. Và Prometheus đã nhầm. Vẫn có những thằng ngu dám lao vào giữa hai đòn đánh hủy diệt ấy. Thời gian chậm lại. Và thực sự, phải để tới slow motion gấp 5 tới 10 lần mới có thể theo kịp được Red lúc ấy. Trong chưa đầy một giây ngay khi chiếc Kunai kẹp ở giữa hai đòn đánh hủy diệt ấy(và thực sự phải căn thời gian cực kì chuẩn xác vì chỉ cần 1 phần nghìn giây lệch cũng đủ trở thành sai lầm chết người. Và thực sự chỉ có Ethernal Mangekyo Sharringan của Ita mới làm được điều ấy. Một phần nghìn giây., thời gian ngưng đọng. Chiếc Kunai, đôi mắt Sharingan ở dạng Mangekyo. Và sức mạnh đặc biệt của nó.

VÙ~

Và tất cả những gì Prometheus thấy chỉ diễn ra trong chưa đến một chớp mắt. Ita dùng sức mạnh của nó và đưa cả nó, Red và Pika tới. Nó đổi chỗ với chiếc Kunai, đưa cả ba kẹt vào giữa hai đòn đánh hủy diệt ấy. Và cát của nó đã được dựng sẵn. Một tấm lưới bằng cát đã bao bọc phía trước nó, mở thành một cái cốc và ôm gọn trùm hypoer beam hủy diệt của bộ ba Regi. Nhưng nó không thể dùng sức mạnh hoán đổi chỗ hai lần trong 5 giây tới. Nhưng không sao. Chiếc Kunai đã đổi chỗ với nó đã rơi ra phía tít sau lưng green và vẫn lơ lững giữa không trung. Và Red cùng với Pika đang bám sau lưng nó. Không một chút sai sót, chính xác đến từng phần nghìn giây, đến từng milimet. Pika phóng điện và như chiếc công tắc của máy dịch chuyển không gian. Bả ba biết mất ngay lập tức chỉ chưa đầy nửa giây sau khi cát của Ita đã bao bọc gọn cú Hyper beam. Và họ biến mất, mang theo luôn cả đòn đánh hủy diệt thứ hai. Và khi mà Hyper beam đã mất, có nhanh mấy bộ ba Regi cũng không thể dùng chiêu phòng ngự và có trời mới cản được đòn đánh của Green. Sự bất ngờ và chết chóc đã hiện lên trên khuôn mặt của gã Ninja Prometheus chỉ trong nháy mắt trước khi đòn đánh tới.

ẦM!

Hai vụ nổ cùng lúc khiến trời đất rung chuyển. Nognj lửa bùng lên và tất cả những gì còn lại, bị chôn vùi trong cơn bão lửa Green tạo ra là bộ ba Regi. Và prometheus đã biến mất. Sau lưng cậu là một cái hố lớn, đất đá bị xới tung lên.

"Red!" Green chạy lại, nhảy xuống bên dưới, trượt trên thành hố hình cầu ấy. Phía bên dưới, Red và Ita cùng Pika đang nằm bất động.

"Red! Chuyện quái gì thế này!" Blue và Silver cũng vừa tới, lao xuống bên dưới. Pandora theo sau, thận trọng hơn chút trong khi Silver vừa tiếp đất bằng mặt.

"Arg! Đau!" Red cử động, rên rỉ.

"Cậu còn sống cơ à?" Green nói, tỏ vẻ dỗi "Tưởng chết luôn rồi.

"Chưa chết được." Red ngồi dậy, Pika và Ita cũng bật dậy. Chúng ngồi phịch xuống đật, thở hổn hển.

"Wow! Hay đấy!" Blue khen, lấy hai cái Focus Sash mà hai con pokemon đang đeo "Chúng sống sót nhờ cái này cơ à. Cậu không lên nhiều rồi đấy Red."

"KHỏi khen đểu!" Red cười lớn, nằm bẹp "Argh! Tớ nghĩ tớ trật vai luôn rồi. chân cũng đau nữa. Chắc phải kiểm tra lại thôi."

"Dính đòn thế mà chỉ bị nhẹ là còn may đấy." Silver nhìn quanh cái hố "Chứ người thường chắc chết lâu rồi." cậu hơi rùng mình trước sức phá hoại của đòn tấn công. Ita đã che cho Red phần lớn và may mắn cho cậu đó. Chợt, mặt đất bắt đầu rung chuyển dữ dội khiến cho Bluel ngã ngửa còn green cũng không đứng nổi

"Á! Cái gì thế!" Blue giữa váy, cố gắng ngồi dậy. Silver túm ngay lấp Pandora bên cạnh.

"Chết tiệt! Con quái vật trong phòng thí nghiệm!" Red bật dậy, nhưng cơn đau nhức từ vai và ngực truyền tới khiến cậu thở khoogn ra hơi.

"Nó thức tỉnh rồi sao?!" Green hoảng hồn. Mega Charizard Y ngay lập tức lao xuống. Silver và Pandora ném Red nằm lên lưng nó.

"Ra khỏi đây đi!" Red hét với xuống,

"Rồi!" Green đang cố lấy thăng bằng khi mà mặt đất vẫn rung mạnh. pPandora và Silver, cả hai nhảy lên, bám vào tay Charizard và con rồng lửa bay lên. Đúng lúc ấy, mặt đất bên dưới như vỡ vụn ra.

"Á!" Blue rơi xuống cái hố mở ra ngay dưới chân cô. Nhưng Green nhào tới

"gotcha!" Cậu nắm được tay cô, kéo lên.

Cùng lúc ấy, dưới phòng thí nghiệm bí mật. Những lõi năng lượng trong cái lồng kính chứa quả Master ball đang hoạt động mạnh hơn bao giờ hết. Và những vết nứt của quả Master ball cứ mở rộng dần. Tiếng cười điên dại của Singed vang vọng.

ẦM!

Quả Master ball vỡ tung, chiếc lồng kính tan tành và cùng lúc ấy, một sinh vật khổng lồ xuất hiện. Phía trên mặt đất, sau lớp bụi. Green và Blue có thể nhìn thấy bóng của nó. Một con quais vật với hình dạng của một loài bò sát khổng lồ, cái đầu thon, lớn, thân hình cao và to lớn, hai cánh tay dài, gặp lại với những chiếc vuốt sắc nhọn. Đôi chân và cái đuôi khổng lồ quật qua quật lại, khiến mặt đất rung chuyển. Nó gầm lên, trỗi dậy từ dưới lòng đất. Một con Godzilla trong truyền thuyết đang đứng trước mặt họ. Green và Blue đã sợ hãi. HỌ đứng đơ mất một hồi rồi mới vội vã. Green kéo Blue lên, mặt đất bắt đầu vỡ vụn dưới chân hai người. Họ chạy, cố gắng tránh xa thứ kia càng xa càng tốt

"Chị Blue! Anh Green! Ra khỏi đó đi!" Silver hét lên, cố bám trụ. Charizard đang bị những viên đất đá bay lên làm mất thăng bằng.

"Đang cố đây!" Green hét lên. Pokemon của cậu gần như không còn nhiều. Charizard là con duy nhất có thể đưa cậu bay lên giờ đang bay rồi. Nhưng Blue ngay lập tức nắm lấy tay cậu khi mà cô đã tìm thấy quả pokeball cần dùng trong túi.

"Bay lên nào! Wiggly!" Cô tung quả pokeball lên trời và Wiggly xuất hiện. Dù đã tiến hóa nhưng nó vẫn giữ được khả năng của Jigglypuff. Nó tự phình lên như một quả bóng bay. Blue bám lấy chân nó avf kéo Green lên. Cả hai bay lên trời chỉ trước khi mặt đất bên dưới vỡ vụn và không thể đứng được. Con quái vật mới xuất hiện điên cuồng tàn phá, quật cái đuôi khổng lồ của nó, dùng hai cánh tay đập liên tục xung quanh khiến mặt đất rung chuyển. Và nó đã chút ý đến nhóm Red.

"Bay ra khỏi đây ngay!" Green ra lệnh cho Charizard "Bay càng xa càng tốt!"

"Nhanh lên! Chúng ta không thể ở đây lâu được!" Silver hét. Blue và Wiggly đang bay nhanh nhất có thể nhưng Wiggly không phải pokemon hệ bay và nó đang bị chậm lại. Mega Charizzard Y bay trước.

"Cẩn thận đó!" Pandora chợt hét lên. Từ trong đám bụi mù mịt, cánh tay khổng lồ của Godzilla vươn tới, những vuốt sắt đâm tới trước, hướng về phía Blue và Green. Nó nahwms họ và cánh tay khổng lồ đó đang bắt lấy họ.,

"Á!" Blue hét lên, Wiggly bay lên cao, tránh được cánh tay ấy. Nhưng sau khio nó bắt hụt, dường như nó không hề có ý định từ bỏ. Nó nhào cả người lên phía trước và thoát ra khỏi đám bụi ấy. Khuôn mặt gớm ghiếc, hiếu chiến và tàn bạo, điên cuồng băng qua làn bụi và cái miệng lớn với những cái răng sắc ngọn há ra, đớp tới trước như một con cá đang định đớp một con chuồn chuồn.

"Cẩn thận!" Green lắc mạnh bên dưới khiến Wiggly bay nghiên hẳn xuống, và họ tránh được cú đớp chết người ấy chỉ trong gang tấc. Nhưng họ lại rơi lại phía.

"Anh Green! Chị Blue!" Silver hét lên, định quay lại. Nhưng Charrizard đang giữ lấy tay cậu ta rất chặt.

Nhưng đó là tất cả những gì nó làm đượ quái vật bất ngờ tấn công họ và chỉ trong một phút mất tập trung, Charizard Y trở thành mục tiêu của nó và nó chỉ kịp nhận ra điều đó khi chiếc đuôi khổng lồ lao ra từ trong đám bụi.

ẦM!

Cú quật đuôi mạnh nhắm thẳng vào Charizard và gần như không có cơ hội né tránh. Con Charizard Y chỉ kịp ném cả ba người xuống trước khi nó bị đánh văng như một quả bóng golf, bay thẳng xuống khu rừng. Cả ba người cũng bị ném xuống

"Red! Silver!" Blue hét lên. Nhưng chính cô cũng vừa mất tập trung. Cô suýt bật khóc.

"Blue! Coi chừng!" Green nhào lên, ôm lấy cô bạn trước khi bàn tay khổng lồ của con quái thú ập tới như một thảm họa từ trên đầu. Trong giây phút ấy, Green lấy thân mình che lấy Blue. Cà lúc ấy, cậu chỉ trước một điều. Cậu đã ước Tiegr bất ngờ xuất hiện như trong phim siêu anh hùng, cứu lấy họ và đánh bại con quái vật kia. Cái kết mà cậu thấy lúc ấy đã quá rõ ràng khi bàn tay khổng lồ lao tới họ. Một giây tuyệt vọng thaongs qua trên gương mặt hai người khi hị nhìn nhau, cố tìm một sự an ủi… Blue chợt khóc…

ẦM!

Cú ấn mạnh xuống đất, mặt đất vỡ vụn, tan hoang và chết chóc. Rồi cũng như thế, Godzilla đứng thẳng người dậy, gầm lên một tiếng chiến thắng, nhìn lên bầu trời đêm….

Chẳng gì có thể cản bước nó cả…chẳng gì cả…


	61. Chapter 61

Pokemon legendary trainers II: Johto

Chapter 61.

Khu đồi phía nam Goldenrod. Nếu có cuộc bình chọn mùa hè với thời tiết đẹp nhất thì có lẽ năm nay sẽ là năm đạt giải. Trời nắng nhẹ, không quá gay gắt, nhiều mây và gió nhẹ. Và mọi thứ thật thích hợp để cho một buổi thả diều và dã ngoại ngoài trời. Hè rồi, mọi người cũng bớt việc. Và họ có thời gian rảnh.

"Cao quá…" Yellow che mắt, nhìn lên trên cao. Chiếc diều mà nhóm cô thả đang bay rất cao. Rin ngồi bên cạnh, lấy tay đưa lên như muốn nắm lấy cánh diều ấy vậy. Jarvis nằm thả mình cách đó không xa, tận hưởng làn gió mát nhẹ cùng mùi hương cỏ ở nơi đây. Đám pokemon nhỏ cũng nằm quanh anh, thư giản. Raty và Chuchu đang chơi trò lăn cầu tuyết thi. Chúng cứ chạy lên đỉnh đồi rồi cuộn tròn lại, lăn xuống dưới xem ai xuống trước. Dragy của yellow chờ bên dưới đỡ hai đứa nhỏ. Thực ra nó chỉ nằm dài, ngủ còn cái thân hình toàn mỡ lo chuyện đỡ. Chuchu thường thắng vì nó nhỏ con hơn Ratty. Hannah cũng ở gần đó. Cô tranh thủ gọi điện về nhà hỏi thăm. Chuyện thường ngày mà. Gia đình cô đã ổn định lại sau thảm họa kì quặc ở Ecruteak và cô cũng an tâm hơn, tuy nhiên, cái tình cẩn thận nó bắt cô gọi về hàng ngày kiểm tra cho yên tâm ấy mà. Rin và Yellow ngồi cùng nhau, ngắm cánh diều đang bay trên trời cao mà mơ màng. Mỗi người theo đuổi một ý tưởng riêng và họ chỉ vô tỉnh gặp nhau giữa những dòng suy nghĩ mông lung ấy.

"Yellow này." Rin chợt hỏi "Sau này lớn lên, cậu muốn làm gì?" cô hỏi, nghiêng đầu nhìn lên cao. Có tiếng vi vu của những ngọn gió phát ra từ chiếc sáo gắn trên con diều mà họ thả. Yellow cũng nhìn lên, suy nghĩ.

"Tớ cũng không biết nữa…chắc chỉ loanh quanh ở nhà làm nội trợ thôi." Cô cười "Không có hứng thú với một công việc nhất định nào lắm." nụ cười hồn nhiên của yellow cho thấy cô đang nói thật lòng. Và hai má đỏ bừng chợt làm lộ ra những suy nghĩ sâu kín bên trong.

"ồ…" Rin chợt cười "Lại nghĩ đến anh chàng của đời mình à?" Cô cười nham hiểm, đàu vui và cái mặt phởn phởn học được của Blue.

"A!" Yellow trước mặt còng hồng hồng giờ đỏ như quả cà chua luôn rồi "Đâu có. Đâu có!" cô chối

"Haha. Biết ngay mà." Rin cười lớn "Cậu nghĩ đến ai thế?" cô nghiêng đầu, nhìn Yellow dò xét làm Yellow chỉ muốn chui xuống đất. Nhưng không có cái hố nào nên Yellow gục xuống, giấu khuôn mặt đỏ bừng dưới đầu gối.

"Biết làm sao được…" Yellow lắp bắp "nhiều người lắm." cô nói trong khi vẫn giấu mặt ben dưới

"Để tớ đoán…" Rin cười khúc khích, nghĩ ngợi đăm chiêu và cười "Anh Tiger. Tớ thấy anh ấy thân với cậu nhất hội."

Nhưng Yellow chợt lắc lắc đầu

"Đoán sai rồi. ĐỪng đoán nữa Rin." Yellow trách nhỏ "Cậu đáon sai rồi."

"Ồ. Thế thì tớ biết là ai rồi!" Rin như vớ được vàng "Anh Red!"

"V-vẫn s-sai…" Yellow lại lắp bắp…và thế nghĩa là đoán chuẩn…và thế nghĩa là…

Thôi bỏ đi. Chuyện tụi con gái, đục khoét làm gì nhiều cho mệt. Trở lại với nhân vật chính(lâu năm bị bỏ xó giờ trở lại cho có chút thương tình), nhóm Tiger, Melody, Gold và Crystal đang thẳng tiến về phía trước, hướng về phía tây Ecruteak, nơi ngọn núi Mortar ngự trị. GỌi là thằng tiến cho nó oai chứ thực ra nãy giờ họ toàn đi lòng vòng trong rừng thôi à. Căn bản là…

"Suốt ngày nhớ nhớ quên quên! Đến phát điên với hai người rồi mất." Crystal phát cáu, vừa cáu vừa mệt, chỉ vì "Đi đường rừng mà đến cái la bàn và bản đồ cũng không mang! Giờ thì hậu quả đây nè! Lạc con bà nhà nó rồi!" Cô quát tháo lung tung. Tiger thì tay bịt tai nãy giờ còn Gold có hai miếng cao su chuẩn bị sẵn nhét tai, tay cầm quyển sổ chi chít gạch chéo gạch ngang và…cậu gạch thêm một cái. Số lần bị Crys chửi bớm đếm theo Gold. Melody bên cạnh cố nói hộ hai tên ngốc nhưng cũng chẳng ăn thua gì so với cơn thịnh nộ của Crystal nhà ta. Lại thêm một chàng chửi đổng, Gold gạch thêm một cái và họ vẫn tiếp tục đi lòng vòng. Chợt, Tiger nhìn lên, huých vai Gold

"trời thế này chắc không mưa đâu nhỉ?" Cậu nói, vận đen sắp tới. Họ vẫn đang lạc loanh quanh và giờ thì trời lại đang tối đi…

"Bỏ mẹ…" Gold cũng nhìn lên "Thế này thì anh em mình chết chắc rồi đại ca…" Gold nói, đồng tình…

Và chỉ một giờ sau…

"Óa!"

Cả bốn đứa chạy nưh chạy lũ và cơn mưa ập tới quá "bất ngờ"(sáng có đứa khoogn đánh răng giờ nói phát trúng liền à). Chẳng viết chạy đường nào, chúng nó cứ chạy toán loạn hết cả lên và bám theo cái đường mòn mà Melody phát hiện ra, cầu chúa là nó sẽ dẫn đến một ngôi nhà nào đó. Và đúng thật, sau năm mười phút gì đó chạy toán loạn, cả bọn tìm thấy một cái nhà.

"Hurahhhh!" Gold sung sướng, tung luôn cái cuốn sổ che đầu, chạy tót lên trước. Éo cần biết nhà của ai, cậu ta đạp cửa, phi vào như một vị thần, hoặc một tên cướp, tùy cách hiểu, và lại là một cái nhà lẻ loi giữa rừng có người ở và có ánh sáng chứ. Crystal không kịp nói gì, chỉ kịp chạy theo và Melody theo sau cô. Tiger sau cùng, sung sướng

"Hố hố! Thế là thoát nhé cơn mưa khốn nạn! ĐỪng hòng bắt nạt…" Cậu phi vào cừa, đứng chống hông giữa cửa, cười tự mãn và đắc thắng…

RUỲNH!

"…ta…"

Nguyên cả luồng sét đánh thẳng vào mặt và tên mèo cháy khét, ngã ngửa và bốc khói…Chạy trời không khỏi bị sét đánh và càng tự sướng càng chết. Một vài giây im lặng, cả lũ nhìn nhau, nhận ra mình vừa xông vào nhà người ta giữa trời mưa, ở nơi giưa rừng núi hoang vu như một lũ cướp và ếu chào hỏi gì cả. Có người đứng sau lưng Gold kìa…

"Xin chào mọi người…" Erika đứng nấp trong bếp, tay đã cầm sẵn cái chảo, chuẩn bị chiến đấu. Nhưng cô cũng không ngờ là người quen…và người quen vừa phá tung cái cửa nhà cô và mưa ào ào tràn vào trong nhà…Gold thò đầu ra nhìn, Crystal cũng ngạc nhiên…

"Erika!" Họ vui mừng. Đang mưa bão ầm ầm mà tự dưng gặp được người quen, lao vào nhà người quen, phá cửa nhà người quen(chứng nhận bạn tốt) thế này thì tốt quá.

Trời mưa tầm tã. Lúc đấy cũng chiều tối rồi nên trời tối rất nhanh. Ở Goldenrod, trời cũng bắt đầu mưa nên buổi thả diều của Yellow cũng bị gián đoạn, và cũng may, cô chưa trả lời câu hỏi của Rin. Không lan man sang chỗ khác, tập chung ống kính vào nhân vật chính của chuyện thì Tiger, đang được cấp cứu theo cách của Gold…

"Bzzz…" Tiger muốn chết cóng luôn. Đá chườm rồi băng lạnh khắp người trông như hoàng đế ai cập mới thức giấc đá bị sét đánh phải chườm đá vậy. Bỏng nhẹ toàn thân…à thực ra là chẳng bị làm sao cả nhưng tên Gold vẽ ra một cái bệnh án rõ kinh hoàng là bỏng nhẹ toàn thân để lấy cớ chườm đá chơi ông anh…nhưng ếu ai biết…thôi kệ nó… thằng đệ khốn nạn.

"hahaha!" Gold cười lớn "vậy là thủ lĩnh nhà thi đấu ở Celadon đang trong kì nghỉ dưỡng à?" cậu hỏi, vẻ đùa cợt. Erika ngồi ở chiếc ghế đệm đối diện phía bên kia, cười gượng, vẻ mệt mỏi.

"Cũng khó lắm chứ. Họ bảo chị bị căng thẳng quá mức, cần nghỉ ngơi." Cô nói nhỏ, đáp lại. Căn nhà gỗ nhỏ ấm cũng với hai ngọn đèn điện nhỏ ở giữa phòng khách và trong bếp soi rọi. Erika có vẻ xanh xao và mệt mỏi. Có lẽ cô bị stress. Thì một người ở tầm tuổi cô mà đã đứng lớp ở học viện pokemon Celadon với thời lượng cao thì việc bị căng thẳng quá mức là chuyện thường thôi. Cô thực sự cần nghỉ ngơi. Melody đang nấu bữa tối thay cô.Đồ ăn và thức uống cũng có nhiều nhưng hình như Erika chẳng nấu ăn đưuọc mấy. Crystal nhìn cô vẻ lo lắng.

"EM thấy chị gầy đi nhiều so với lần gặp trước đấy." Cô nói "Chắc là chuyện ở nhà thi đấu rồi ở học viện chồng chất. chị định sang đây nghỉ dưỡng bao lâu vậy?"

"Chắc là chỉ vài ngày thôi." Erika cười "Công việc không thể bỏ dở được mà."

Cũng phải, cô cũng là thủ lĩnh nhà thi đấu mà. Việc bỏ nhà thi đấu đi nghỉ dưỡng lâu cũng nảy sinh nhiều vấn đề lắm chứ

"Ơ thế bà chị ở đây một mình không sợ à?" Gold chợt thắc mắc. Thực ra Tiger cũng địn hỏi nhưng nguyên cục đá lạnh to tướng chặn giữa họng cậu và giờ cậu đang giãy đành đạch vì không thở nổi. Nhưng chả ai quan tâm. Kệ đi.

"À…thực ra chị có pokemon bào vệ rồi…" Cô cười, vẻ bối rối "Và thi thoảng Whitney với Bugsy cũng qua đây chơi nữa. Nhưng chắc hôm nay trời mưa nên Whitney khoogn đến được."

Erika giật mình. Cô vừa nói cái gì đó rất kích thích cái tính (chưa biết gọi là gì nên cứ để chỗ trống vào đây) … của Gold. Cậu nhìn Erika chằm chằm, vẻ dò xét cùng với phấn khởi và…phởn

"A! Có gì lạ à?" Erika chợt đỏ bừng mặt, quay đi. Crystal cũng mém hiểu lắm. Nhưng Tiger ngồi bên cạnh, vỗ vỗ vai Gold vì phát hiện ra điều thú vị. hai tên này hiểu nhau ghê.

"À không có gì đâu." Tiger nói, cuối cùng cũng gỡ được cái cục đá chặn họng cậu "Căn bản là Whitney thường xuyên đến đây chơi thì là chuyện dễ hiểu thôi. Chị em với nhau cùng là thủ lĩnh nhà thi đấu mà." Cậu cười

"À. Thì đúng mà. Bọn chị là bạn tốt mà." Erika cười, quay lại nhìn Tiger…mặt cậu ta phởn hơn Gold, đó là điều chắc chắn.

"Nhưng Bugsy, cậu ta ở tận Azalea mà. Cậu ta mò đến tận đây làm gì nhỉ?" Tiger chợt trông như thằng lên cơn, hỏi một câu siêu hóc xương cá rồi quay ra, cụng nắm đấm với Gold. Hai đứa ngồi cười trong khi Erika mặt đỏ bừng, cúi xuống, cười.

"À…đấy là chuyện của bọn tớ." Cô cười, hai bàn tay mảnh ôm lấy hai má hồng "Bọn tớ đang hẹn hò mà…"

Cô gái cúi mặt xuống, ngại ngùng, cười rất duyên…trong khi đó, có tiếng dế kêu trong cái phòng ấy và ếu thấy hai tên thộn kia cười gì cả…Tiger quay sang Gold, mặt vẫn cứng đờ, phần vì đá lành, phần còn lại vì cậu ta vẫn đang ế…

"Nè Gold. Anh em mình đang thua một thằng thủ lĩnh trẻ măng ếu có khả năng tán gái kìa." Cậu nói. Gold mặt cứng đơ hơn ông anh

"Chuyển chủ đề đi…" cậu nói, tí nữa đớp phải con ruồi vừa bay vo ve ngang qua.

Năm phút im lặng coi như mặc niệm cho hai thằng không có gấu trôi qua…

"À Tiger này…" Erika lên tiếng, phá tan bầu không khí im lặng "Lần trước cậu qua Celadon, cậu chưa có ghé thăm nhà thi đấu nhỉ?"

"Ừ…" Tiger gật gật đầu "Nó tan hoang hết thấy cái gì đâu mà thăm." Cậu đàu, cười làm Erika cũng cười theo.

"Thê nên tớ chưa có cơ hội đấu với cậu nhỉ?" Erika nói "Nếu sáng mai rảnh chúng ta đấu một trận được không?" cô đề nghị. Thực sự thì đó là điều Erika muốn nói từ đầu vì Tiger, hiện giờ vẫn đang là tân vương của giải vô địch pokemon liên Kanto-Johto mà. Một chút phấn khích lướt qua khuôn mặt thanh tú đang bừng lên, xua đi những mệt mỏi và buồn phiền của sự căng thẳng mà Erika đang chịu đựng.

"Được!" Tiger gật đầu, đồng ý "Tiger nhận lời!" cậu vỗ hai tay vào nhau, đứng lên trước khi ngã đập đầu vào tường vì cái chân bị đóng băng cứng đờ không còn một tí cảm giác nào.

"Ơ nhưng mà chị vẫn…" Crystal định can lại nhưng Erika vỗ vai cô, cười điềm đạm

"Một trận đấu pokemon có lẽ lại tốt hơn cho chị đấy…nhất là khi đối thủ là nhà vô địch giải pokemon ba năm trước mà."

Sự hứng khởi trở lại ở Erika mà Crystal, trong phút chốc, cảm thấy như Erika đang được hồi sinh lại vậy. Một trận đấu pokemon giữa nhà vô địch và một thủ lĩnh. Đáng xem đây.

"Ơ mà đại ca Tiger. Anh có bao nhiêu huy hiệu rồi?" Gold quay xuống nhìn ông anh. Tiger đang ôm đâu

"Chắc là hai…hay ba gì đó. Mới có Falkner, Whitney…" Cậu lắc lắc đầu

"ơ thế hồi ở Kanto thì sao?" Crystal hỏi thêm. Cô chợt nhớ đến điều này khi mà hồi ở Kanto, hình như Tiger cũng thu thập được khá ít huy hiệu

"Sáu. Anh không tìm thấy lão Blain để cướp huy hiệu còn cái nhà thi đấu Celadon thì đóng cửa bảo trì." Cậu cười.

"Thế là anh không được đặc cách à?" Gold cũng ngờ ngờ "Bình thường huấn luyện viên thu thập đủ tám huy hiệu sẽ được đặc cách vào thẳng vòng chung kết mà không qua vòng loại bảng đấy."

"À…haha. Anh mày Pro mà. Cần gì đặc cách." Tiger đứng ưỡn ngực, tự hào "vượt qua cả vòng bảng rồi vòng chung kết và vô địch luôn. Thấy anh giỏi không?" cậu tự sướng, tự khen, và có thêm hiệu ứng ánh sáng hào quang của mặt trời phía sau

"Mỗi tội lúc trận chung kết kết thúc, chưa kịp trao huy chương huy hiệu gì thì bom nổ tứ lung tung rồi các thứ làm anh bận túi bụi."

"ơ thế anh chưa nhận cúp à? Người ta có bảo lưu và tổ chức lại lễ trao giải đấy." Gold chợt nói làm Tiger giật mình

"Có à?" Cậu ngạc nhiên "Sao không ai bảo anh?!" cậu hét lên

"Cơ mà hình như phần thưởng cho người thắng cuộc là 5 triệu pokedollar đấy. Đừng có bảo với tớ là cậu cũng không nhận luôn ấy nhé." Erika trách móc.

"CÓ Á!?" Tiger chợt hét toáng lên "Có thấy đứa đ*o nào bảo gì tớ về tiền thưởng đâu?!

"Ơ mà hình như đượt đăng kí, anh Tiger lấy địa chỉ nhà chị Blue nhỉ. Thế thư phải đến chỗ chị Blue chứ?" Crystal thắc mắc.

"Nói mới nhớ…tự dưng hôm sau hôm trao giải đấy…tự dưng tớ thấy chị Blue mua về cả một dàn tivi khủng…cũng tầm phải 5 triệu pokedollar…" Gold nhắc lại

"Chả có nhẽ…?" Hai đứa nhìn nhau, rồi nhìn lên trần, hình dung ra cảnh tượng bà chị đi "nhận giải thay" rồi ôm nguyên mớ tiền đó đi "quy đổi ra vật chất" mà phát ớn…

"ARRRRGGGGGHHHH! MY MONEY!"

…

…

Melody bưng bữa tối ra, nhưng thấy mọi người đang ngồi bịt tai, ai nấy đều thấy ong ong đầu do cái thứ tiếng kêu kinh khủng vừa rồi và mấy con pokemon nhỏ sống trong nhà cùng Erika cũng bỏ trốn hết.

"Ủa? Tiger đâu?" Cô hỏi, câu hỏi rất quen thuộc và sáu cánh tay chỉ vào góc nhà, nơi có một con mèo nhọ ngồi bó gối ôm chân quay mặt vào góc nhà và khóc lóc thảm thiết. Kệ cậu ta đi. Ăn tối đã. Đói quá rồi.

Bữa tối yên bình và ấm cúng…trừ việc có một tên bị mất tiền ngồi tự kỉ bỏ bữa ở góc nhà, trông giông giống mấy con ma trong mấy bộ phim kinh dị hay chiếu gần đây, cũng may, đó không phải Valak, đó là Tiger. Họ trò chuyện vui vẻ. Erika rất thích thuyết giáo về tiến hóa cũng như khả năng có thể xảy ra tiến trình thoái hóa, dạng ngược của tiến hóa cho Crystal, và với vai trò của một trợ lý và ước mơ trẻo thành nhà nghiên cứu và sưu tầm pokemon, Crystal có vẻ rất phấn khích và hứng thú với chủ đề đó. Melody vừa ăn vừa chăm chú theo dõi câu chuyện của hai người kia dù cô cũng không hiểu lắm. Nhưng cô nghĩ, biết đâu, cô sẽ tìm thấy cái gì đó thú vị để kéo Tiegr ra khỏi góc nhà chăng. Gold thì ăn như con heo ấy(ếu hiểu sao ông không tăng cân), chả bận tâm chuyện trò gì cả, một mình xực cả đĩa thức ăn rồi ngồi ngả người, vỗ bụng, no nê sau chưa đầy 10 phút ngồi vào bàn ăn và mọi người vẫn còn ăn chưa xong. Sau bữa tối, Melody lại như một người chị cả đảm đang, dọn dẹp trong khi Erika và Crystal tiếp tục cuộc thảo luận nhỏ của họ về tiến hóa pokemon. Trời bên ngoài vẫn mưa dai dẳng và chẳng có dấu hiệu ngớt. mấy ngày nay nắng suốt rồi mà, được hôm mưa cũng đỡ chút. Nhưng ở giữa rừng thế này thì thật tối tăm. Bên ngoài tối đen như mực, thi thoảng vài ánh chớp soi dọi những cành cây khẳng khiu bị gió quật gãy trông như những bóng ma nhảy múa bên ngoài cửa sổ. Gold phải tranh thủ đóng lại cái cửa gỗ cảu căn nhà trước khi mưa gió hắt vào trong thêm. Dọn dẹp xong, Melody cũng ra ngoài ngồi. Trời đang mưa bão nên cái tivi dùng ăng ten coi như bỏ đi rồi.

Tiger cũng thấy khá hơn sau khi nhét no cái dạ dày, đỡ chán về vụ tiền nong bay theo gió. Giờ cậu đang ngồi với đám pokemon của mình. Bốn đứa túm tụm lại chơi cá ngựa. Có bộ cá ngựa cũ dưới tủ lạnh nhà Erika và giờ, nó đang được chưng dụng.

"Có vẻ như anh lại chuẩn bị hạ mấy nhóc rồi." Tiger lắc được con sáu, tiến sáu bước và đang thắng thế. Cả bốn con ngựa của cậu đều đang thẳng tiến về đí cũng khá hơn trong khi poochyena đã trắng tay, nãy giờ toàn 3 với 4, ếu thả ngựa ra khỏi chuồng nổi. Quilava ít ra cũng còn một con. Mỗi tội…con chồn hên xui, tự dưng quay trúng số, đạp một lúc cả bốn con ngựa của chủ nó về chuồng còn Furret cũng bị đá gần hết. Con chồn lửa đứng lên, ưỡn ngực tự hào vì nó…quá hên. Và ngay lập tức…

BỤP! BINH! BỐP! BỐP!

Bốn đứa lao vào tử chiến còn mấy cái xúc xắc cùng đám ngựa gỗ bay tứ tung. Vui. Mỗi tội đánh nhau sứt đầu mẻ trán. Cuối cùng, bằng những nỗ lực kiên cường, nhóm bạn cũng gỡ được đám pokemon ra khỏi mặt chủ của chúng.

TỐi hôm đó, họ ngủ lại nhà Erika giữa rừng. Trời cũng ngớt mưa và cũng không còn sấm sét gì nữa rồi. Melody, Crystal và Erika ở chung phòng trong khi Gold xuống bếp còn Tiger ra phòng khách. Một đêm tương đối dài với hai thằng con trai vì…toàn muỗi với muỗi thôi à! Bọn con gái có cái màn còn hai thằng ngủ không chăn cũng chẳng gối, đêm đêm vỗ muỗi nghe đen đét. Cả hai đứa mất ngủ luôn.

Sáng hôm sau…

"Bữa sáng tới rồi!" Melody bưng bữa sáng ra ngoài, đặt lên chiếc bàn gỗ bên ngoài. Trận mưa hôm qua khiến mặt đất ẩm ướt nhưng do đất ở đây cững nên không nhầy nhụa. Xung quanh, cây cối như được gột rửa lại vậy. Không khí mát lành và thanh bình, tiếng chim hót, vài bầy Odish hôm qua trốn trong những hốc cây trú mưa, giờ xuất hiện cùng với những con pokemon nhỏ khác của khu rừng khiến khung cảnh sinh động và tràn đầy sức sống. Erika và Crystal đang ngồi bên ngoài, tận hưởng khung cảnh tươi mát ấy. Gió nhẹ, trời quang mây, báo hiệu một ngày nắng. Vài đàn chim bay ngang bầu trời như những chấm đen lốm đốm trên nền xanh vậy.

"thoải mái quá!" Crystal vươn chân, vươn tay thư thái. Erika ngồi bên cạnh, hít một hơi thật sâu, tận hưởng không khí trong lành. Còn Tiger và Gold…

"hê hê. Trời đẹp." Tiger ngồi, mặt mày đỏ lừ toàn vết muỗi đốt. Gold bên cạnh cũng không khá khẩm hơn là mấy.

Bữa sáng nhẹ nhàng. Erika rất thích nó. Trong khi ấy, Tiger ăn nhanh rồi kiếm việc mà làm. Cậu loanh quanh và tìm thấy mấy thứ hay ho. Một vài cái đích bắn dựng gần mấy cái cây bị đổ, cậu dựng lại. là mấy cái đích bắn Erika dùng để luyện tập bắn cung đây mà.

"Nè Erika! Cậu cũng bắn cung cơ à?" Tiger quay lại, hỏi. Dựng một cái lên vào sát một cái thân cây. Nó đứng khá vững

"Ừ! Cậu dùng được không vậy?" Cô chợt hỏi khi thấy Tiger cầm cây dung của mình treo bên ngoài nhà lên. Nó bị ướt trong trận mưa đêm qua cùng với mấy mũi tên. Erika thật lơ đãng, hoặc cũng cói thể do cô quên, mà để những thứ này bên ngoài lúc trời mưa. Nhưng thôi kệ. Tiger kéo lại cái dây cung, lên dây thật chắc và kéo thử. Độ đàn hồi tương đối, cây cung ẩm nhưng khá bền.

"Lực bắn không mạnh. Chỉ tốt khi luyện tập sức khỏe." Tiger nhận xét, dương cây cung lên kéo thử "Một cách khá hay để rèn luyện sức khỏe."

Cậu kết luận. Erika cười vui vẻ

"Ừm. Mình chỉ luyện tập cho khỏe chứ thôi mà." Cô đáp lại. Còn Gold, có vẻ thích khoáy đểu ông anh

"Anh có biết gì về nó không mà nhận xét ghê thế?" cậu ta đá đểu. Mỗi tội…

"bắn cung á?" Tiger lấy một cây tên, kéo dây và dương cung lên, quay ra cười với Gold "Chuyện nhỏ."

Cậu buông cung và mũi tên bay vút. Một phút cố gẳng tỏ ra ngầu lòi khi bắn tên không cần nhìn. Cậu cố tình đó. Mỗi tội…

"Quác!" Con Quilava của Tiger kêu oang oác và nguyên cái tên gỗ găm vào mông nó. GG. Cái tội thích được ngầu cơ. Giờ chết rồi :v

BÙNG!

Và mặt Tiger cháy đen bởi flamethrower của con chồn. Đáp lễ :v Và nó khiến mọi người phá lên cười. Một phút ngầu lòi và kết cục là cái mặt cháy đen và một cái tên găm vào mông con pokemon của cậu. Ai mà không cười được chứ. Đến cả Pie ở trên, nhìn thấy cũng phá lên cười chủ nó đến mức lao luôn xuống khu rừng, rơi đâu không rõ.

Trời dần đổ nắng. nhưng không khí giữa khu rừng vẫn mát mẻ. Melody dành thời gian chơi với những con pokemon nhỏ sống ở khu rừng. Chúng thân với cô rất nhanh, có lẽ là do Melody cũng hiền lành và dễ mến nữa. Crystal tranh thủ mượn mấy cái đích bắn của Erika để luyện tập những cú sút của mình. Còn Gold tranh thủ mượn cái note của Tiger để xem. Có cái gì đó rất hấp dẫn cậu ta trong đó…à…bên ngoài thì bọc bìa như quyển sổ tay nhưng bên trong thực ra là cuốn tạp chí áo tắm Tiger kiếm được. Kệ nó đi. Đây là bsi mật quân sự, đừng nói cho ai cả. Còn Erika, cô đang dạy Tiger cách bắn cây cung của mình.

"Cậu phải thả lỏng, nhẹ nhõm một chút. Hít thở đều…" Erika vừa cười, vừa hướng dẫn. Trông cô rất duyên. May sao học sinh là Tiger chứ không người khác chắc tim đập loạn và làm ngược lại hết luôn rồi.

"Hít! Hà!" Tiger hít rõ sâu rồi bắn.

PHẬP!

Mũi tên găm mạnh vào cái cây bằng gỗ, trong khi tâm bắn bằng rơm và cỏ thì cách đó nữa mét. Erika cũng phải trố mắt

"Ghê vậy. Cái cung này bình thường tớ cố lắm cũng chỉ qua được cái đích kia mà cậu găm thẳng vào cây luôn đấy." Cô trầm trồ "Sao lực bắn của cậu mạnh vậy được nhỉ?" cô thắc mắc.

"Chuyện. Hổ mà. Phải mạnh…" Cậu ướn ngực, tự hào…chợt…cái cây bị tên găm vài di chueyern…rồi con Trevenant với cái tên găm vào mogon lù lù tiến ra, vảo nguyên cái cành cây của nó vào mặt Tiger rồi bỏ đi. Bố nó đang ngủ mà bị tên găm vào mông… :v Tiger mặt ngu người, đứng đơ với nguyên cành cây găm vào đầu.

"What the hell?"

Cũng được một hồi, họ ngồi nghỉ. Erika có vẻ bồn chồn. Cô cứ đi đi lại lại như đang chờ ai đó. Trời cũng gần trưa rồi, nắng đã gần lên đỉnh. Một vài tiếng gió nhẹ xào xạc mấy tán cây.

"Chuyện gì vậy chị?" Crystal thắc mắc khi thấy Erika có vẻ bồn chồn và lo lắng

"À…không có gì đâu." Cô cười trấn an "Chẳng qua là vừa rồi, nhóm khảo cổ của Bugsy tìm thấy một khu di tích cổ trong khu rừng này. Họ đang nghiên cứu ở đó. Thấy họ bảo rằng hình như nó có liên kết với khu di tích của Alph nên muốn nghiên cứu kĩ. Thường thì họ hay đến chỗ chị chơi và ăn trưa và tối ở đây luôn. Nhưng đêm qua có bão nên chị lo họ gặp chuyện…giờ đáng lẽ họ phải đến rồi chứ."

"Xì. Lo cho bạn trai thì nói thẳng đi. Sao phải lòng…" Gold ngồi ngáp dài duwosi gốc cây

CỐP!

"Vô tâm vừa vừa thôi chứ! Chị ấy lo là đúng rồi còn nói móc hả." Crys nện ngay cho cậu một cái. Gold ngồi ô đầu sưng một cục.

"Oáp!" Tiger đứng dậy vươn vai. Rồi cậu cầm cái cung và hai mũi tên lên và đi về phía khu rừng.

"Ủa! Tiger! Cậu đi đâu vậy?" Melody hỏi, đứng phía sau Erika nhìn theo

"Đi săn mấy ông giáo sư khảo cổ bị lạc đường ấy mà." Cậu quay lại, cười, đùa "Cứ chuẩn bị bữa trưa đi, tụi này sẽ về trước lúc mặt trời lên đỉnh."

Nói rồi, cậu và Poochyena đi vào rừng. Pie đang đậu trên mái nhà cũng vụt lên, bay theo, bỏ lại Quilava(bị mũi tên găm vào mông giờ không nhấc chân lên được) và Furret(lo cho Quilava) ở lại.

Mất một lúc đi lòng vòng lòng vòng lòng vòng lòng vòng lòng vòng lòng vòng lòng vòng trong rừng với Pie bay trên đầu và Poochyena chạy bên cạnh, Tiger chợt quay lại, nhìn loanh quanh một hồi. Cậu đã đi được một lúc kha khá và giờ thì dừng lại, quay tròn

"Khoan đã…" Cậu nói và Poochyena cũng dừng lại "Hình như chúng ta lại bị lạc…và hình như chúng ta quên luôn hỏi khu di tích ở chỗ nào."

Ba chấm chấm than và có người đi tìm trẻ lạc bị lạc vì không mang la bàn, và cũng ếu biết là tìm ở chỗ nào vì có hỏi đâu mà biết. Poochyen chỉ biết vỗ mặt, tự rủa mình ngu như chó(nó vốn là chó…gì cũng được) khi đi theo tên chủ khốn kiếp cất não ở nhà. Pie cũng bó tay. Hai đứa thở dài. Giờ thì cả bọn lạc luôn rồi.

"Khoan đã. Hướng này." Tiger chợt chỉ về hướng đông bắc, cậu nghĩ vậy. Rồi cậu lại rảo bước đi. Poochyena thất vọng, cũng đành chịu, miễn cưỡng chạy theo. Họ lại tiếp tục đi. Và để không khí bớt phần căng thẳng do LẠI bị lạc MỘT LẦN NỮA thì tiger lại bắt đầu theo thao bất tuyệt về một vài thứ cậu nghĩ đến lúc đó.

"Nói đến thế hệ pokemon đầu tiên tớ có ở Kanto thì có lẽ Raichu là đứa thành công nhất đấy." Cậu nói liên miên, lan man mà người nghe duy nhất có lẽ chỉ là Poochyena đi bên cạnh và cái đầu gối của cậu "Raichu đã thành thục cả khả năng điều khiễn lẫn tạo hình và biến đổi thuộc tính sức mạnh của nó. Nó học được Rasengan gần như hoàn hảo và thậm chí có thể đưa thuộc tính sét của chính nó vào trong rasengan khá thành công. Ngoài ra cũng có cả thuật dịch chuyển liên tục…"

Tiger thì cứ nói còn tất cả những gì Poochyena nghe được chỉ có: "Bla bla bla…ebola ebola ebola…"

Chợt, nó nghe tiếng động. Tiếng động rất nhẹ mà nó nghe thấy khác hẳn với cái giọng liên miên lan man của chủ nó đang kêu bên tai. Nó hếch mũi lên ngửi. Ngoài mùi chủ nó, nó còn phát hiện ra một thứ. Có mùi của con người, khác lạ và cả mùi mãi lẫn trong không khí. Nó khựng lại, hít một hơi rồi vào tư thế, gầm gừ làm Tiger cũng dừng lại

"ủa? Gì vậy?" Cậu hỏi. Nhưng theo bản năng, cậu rút một trong hai mũi tên mang theo, đưa cây cung lên và kéo mũi tên, chuẩn bị bắn. Cậu huowgs về phía Poochyena đang chỉ. Pie trên trời bay lên cao hơn, quan sát. Có một thứ đang di chuyển về phía họ. Những tán cây rung mạnh và gãy rạp một phần. Tiger kéo cung tên mạnh hơn, chuẩn bị bắn. Bất ngờ, từ bụi cây lớn giữa hai thân cây, một con Slaking lao ra, dùng cả thân hình to lướn của nó nhảy lên và đè xuống.

"né!" Tiger nhảy sang một bên và Poochyena lao về hướng ngược lại

ẦM!

Cái thân hình đồ sộ đập mạnh xuống đất khiến mặt đất rung chuyển. Nhưng cả hai đã tránh được. Sinh vật khổng lồ kia lại bật dậy. Nó lao về phía Tiger, gầm lên.

VÚT!

Mũi tên của cậu bay lướt tới, rất nhanh. Nhưng chệch. Và nó bay vút về phía sau Slaking, mất hút.

"Chết tiệt! Cầm cái thứ này khó bắn quá!" Cậu lầm rầm, rút mũi tên thứ hai, nhắm vào chân Slaking.

VÚT!

Phát thứ hai, mũi tên bằng gỗ bắn tới. Nhưng thay vì găm vào chân con pokemon khổng lồ, nó đâm xuống và bị dẵm gãy làm đôi. Chắc vì hoảng quá mà cậu bán quá thấp

"Oác! Má ơi cứu con!" Tiger kêu toáng lên, dùng cả cây cung gỗ đỡ lấy cú hammer arm của Slaking.

RẦM!

Cây cũng gãy vụn, còn Tiger thì suýt nữa lãnh đủ. Cậu nhảy ngược lại, bám vào một tảng đá phía sau trước khi con quái vật vung nguyên cả cánh tay khổng lồ đập cậu. Nhưng bất ngờ, nó mất thăng bằng và cánh tay khổng lồ của nó đập mạnh vào thân cây phía sau, khiến cái cây gãy rạp, đổ xuống. tiegr nhảy sang, né được. Slaking gầm lên đau đớn. Nhưng cú Pursuit chuẩn xác và đúng điểm yếu phía bên dưới khiến nó mất đà. Và Poochyena đã nhắm quá tốt. Pie cũng lao xuống. Một loạt đạn tơ bắn xuống, trói chặt Slaking xuống. Đến lúc đấy, nó mới chịu nằm yên. Con quái vật thở phì phò, nặng nhọc, không vùng vẫy. Tiger và poochyena tiến lại gần. Họ nhận ra, nó bị thương, một vết lớn phía trên lưng và vết thương chảy máu xuống, thấm đỏ bộ lông của nó. Chứ bình thường, loài Slaking rất lười và ít hung hăng lắm. Chúng chẳng vao giờ tấn công con người trừ khi bị đe dọa đến tính mạng. Và con Slaking này, nó đang rất yếu. Nó nằm đó, bị tơ trói chặt, thở nặng nhọc và khoogn giãy giụa. Nó đang đuối dần.

"Nó bị thương khá nặng đấy." Tiger trèo lên cái thân cây bị đổ bên cạnh nó để có thể với tới vết thương trên lưng Slaking. Cậu có mang theo một ít thuốc sát trùng và thuốc hồi sức.

"Poochyena! Kiếm ít thảo mộc về đây. Chỗ tớ với cậu ban nãy đứng có đấy." Tiger nói, bắt đầu dùng thuốc sát trùng và thuốc hồi phục cho Slaking. Poochyena chạy đi rất nhanh mà không để tâm đến việc làm sao Tiger biết chỗ họ đứng ban nãy có thảo mộc. Chỗ ban nãy cách con Slaking không xa và Poochyena nhanh nhẹn trở về với thảo dược nó kiếm được. Sát trùng xong, Tiger dùng tơ của Pie và thảo mộc băng bó vết thương. Slaking sau khi uống thuốc hồi sức cũng dần tỉnh lại. Nó nằm đó, thở cũng đã dễ dàng hơn. Nó nhìn Tiger và Poochyena vẻ biết ơn, rồi cố gắng đứng dậy. Nhưng Tiger ra hiệu cho nó cứ nằm yên một hồi. Nó cũng ngoan ngoãn làm theo. Chợt, theo phản xạ, sau khi băng bó xong xuôi, cậu ra hiệu cho Pie và nhảy lên, bám vào chân con pokemon rồng bươm bướm. Cả hai bay lên, lên cao hơn lùm cây. Và Tiger dành thời gian quan sát xung quanh. Cậu nhận ra rõ hướng chạy của Slaking do cây cối bị đè rạp. Nó dẫn đến một nơi khá xa trong khu rừng và ở đó có một khoảng đất trống, có một cái chóp vàng vàng ở đó. Cậu biết mình đã tìm thấy nơi cần đến rồi. Cậu thả người xuống.

"Đi thôi Poochyena!" Tiger nói, giọng đầy phấn khích "Chúng ta tìm thấy nơi cần đến rồi." cậu nói. Slaking cũng nhìn cậu. Nó dường như đang cầu cứu. Nhưng Tiger cũng đã hiểu việc cậu cần làm tiếp theo. ĐÓ là hướng tới ngôi đền. Cậu biết rằng có một sự nguy hiểm đầy cuốn hút đang chờ cậu ở đó, và điều đó làm cậu phấn khích.


	62. Chapter 62

Pokemon legendary trainers II: Johto

Chapter 62.

Giữa khu rừng là một khu tàn tích cổ ẩn náu nhiều bí mật, giấu mình phía sau những rặng cây. Những bức tường đá cổ kính, một cài cột trụ đá vẫn còn đứng vững sau hàng ngàn năm, một số khác thì đổ lăn lóc, rêu và cây leo tô một màu xanh cho chúng. Không có gì nhiều ngoài những tàn tích. Cảm tưởng như đã từng có một ngôi đền nguy nga ngay tại đây vậy, đó là trước khi những trận động đất và dòng thời gian phá sập nó và bỏ lại nơi đây những bức tường đổ nát và cột đá rêu phong.

Tiger tìm thấy khu trại của nhóm thám hiểm. Nó tan hoang và không có ai ở đó cả. Những tấm abjt cùng những dụng cụ bị gió và mưa quật ngã, ném khắp nơi như cái phòng đồ chơi ở mẫu giáo vậy.

"KHông có dấu hiệu gì của họ. Poochyena!" Tiger ra hiệu. Poochyena ngay lập tức dùng sự nhanh nhẹn của nó cùng với cái mũi và tai cực kì nhạy bén chạy tới chạy lui, tìm kiếm một dấu hiệu của nhóm thám hiểm. Tiger đã làm được một cái cung mới bằng gỗ, giống cái cung cậu mượn của Erika và vài mũi tên dự phòng. Cậu sử dụng mộc thuật tốt và chỉ không muốn phá cả khu rừng lúc đánh nhau thôi à. Pie đang bay lượn trên không trung, bao quát cả khu vực và tìm kiếm một tín hiệu khả quan. Nhưng chẳng có gì cả. Poochyena dường như lần thấy cái gì đó. Nó chợt khựng lại trước một khu để dụng cụ bị xới tung với những món đò thám hiểm bị gió hất bay cả đoạn. Nó thấy dấu người.

"poocha!" Nó ra hiệu cho Tiger, rồi lần dần theo cái mùi mà nó đánh hơi được. Tiger cũng chạy theo trong khi Pie vẫn bay trên không, tìm hiếm dọc theo đường đi của hai người. Cả ba đi sâu vào bên trong khi tàn tích, vòng qua những bức tường đổ nát, theo một lỗi mòn mới được tạo nên bởi một vài cây gỗ bị gió quật đổ, chôn vùi dưới đất và một dải dây thừng màu đỏ, có lẽ do nhóm thám hiểm dùng để đánh dấu. Họ tới được một khu vjwc bên trong. Một khoảng đất rộng, thưa cây hơn nhiều. Cỏ dại và rêu mọc bám đầy lên những bức tường. Nhưng Tiger lùi lại, lấy một cái nhìn tổng quan. Nó trông như một cửa vào vậy, từ cấu trúc tường đến vị trí các cột trụ du đã đổ ants qua năm tháng.

"Một cái cửa à? Đi đâu?" Cậu tự hỏi, nhìn quanh.

"Poochy!" Poochyena chợt hướng về phía trước, quay lại để chắc rằng Tiger vẫn theo kịp nó. Rồi nó vọt tới, băng qua một lùm cây nhỏ. Tiger cũng lao theo. Nhưng con chó sói con chợt khựng lại bên trên một thân cây đổ chắn ngang đường. NÓ mất dấu tại đó.

"Quào. Tịt rồi à?" Một chút trêu đùa khi Tiger gõ gõ mũi Poochyena. NÓ hất mũi đi, ra vẻ dỗi. Nhưng nó đã tìm được một cái gì đó.

"Có cái gì đó ở đây. Cái cây này chỉ mới đổ thôi." Cậu nhìn xuống phần rễ cây. Nó mới đổ "Vậy nghĩa là nó đang nằm chình ình bên trên lối ra đấy. Bảo sao mấy ông đi thám hiểm biến mất.," cậu cười khẩy "Lùi lại!"

Tiger ra hiệu cho Poochyena lùi lại. Rồi cậu rút ra hai lưỡi dao A-blade, gắn nó vào tay mình.

"Đến lúc làm công việc chuyên môn rồi. Shipuuga!"

Lưỡi kiếm gió kéo dài theo lưỡi dao, chém đôi thân cây. Rồi thêm hai nhát nữa, Tiger chặt cái cây làm mấy khúc. Pie bên trên chuẩn bị sẵn tơ rồi. Nó bắn xuống, kéo thân cây sau khi đã bị chặt ra khỏi chỗ đó. Một cánh cửa xuống dần lộ ra. Nhưng cầu thang bị sập ngay từ những bậc đầu tiên, bỏ lại một đường hầm xuống sâu hun hút, tối đen đặc và không có đường đi xuống bình thường. Tiger đứng chống gối, nhìn xuống cái hầm tối đen như mực với cái cầu thang dẫn xuống bị phá hỏng. Và cậu thấy cả bùn đất nữa. Bùn và đất đã chảy xuống, tạo thành một đường trượt dốc khá thấp ngay bên dưới chỗ cầu thang nên cũng không quá khó khăn đẻ xuống bên dưới dù bên duwosi thì tối đen hun hút. Và đường vào cũng bị cỏ và đất lấp gần hết, bỏ lại chỏ một khoảng trông giống cái hầm vậy thôi.

"yo. Muốn xuống trước không?" Tiger hỏi Poochyena và chỉ xuống. Nhưng con cẩu lắc đầu. Chả ngu gì lao vào một nơi tối đen như thế cả. Tiger thở dài

"Ít nhất chúng ta cũng biết là mấy ông bác đi nghiên cứu ở chỗ nào. Giờ chỉ tìm đường…" Cậu tính quay lại, kiếm vài sợi dây thừng để leo xuống. Ai ngờ, đúng lúc đấy, có một con bọ to bự tổ chảng, bay ngay trước mặt cậu…tính Tiger thì luôn kinh hãi với lũ chân khớp, và chân khớp lại có cánh nữa thì…

"QUÁC!" Cậu ta hét toáng lên và nhảy dựng, hất con bọ ra một bên. Nhưng thay vào đó, một cái dây leo, như là định mệnh, đã quấn vào chân cậu và cái kết, cậu mất thăng bằng ngã ngửa, tay loạnh choạnh cố bám lấy cái gì để trụ…nhưng thay vì bám vào cành cây, cậu ta…túm trúng Poochyena.

"Quác! Đồ vô dụng! Soa mài không phải cái gì đó bám được chứ!?" Đó là tất cả những gì nghe được trước khi cả hai rơi thẳng xuống, và còn lại chỉ là tiếng vọng thất thanh của chủ và chó sói con hét lên và mất hút vào cái hầm đen đặc.

…

…

…

"con cẩu vô dụng." Tiger gõ đầu con Poochyena và ngay lập tức, hai hàm răng của nó găm thẳng vào tay cậy. Cậu la toáng lên. Lần thứ ba rồi đó. Cả hai vừa trượt xuống cả một quãng dài tưởng như vô tận và tiếp đất bằng mông nên giờ, họ ê ẩm ếu nhấc nổi mông lên mà đi. Poochyena bị bùn đất bám dính đầy và Tiger cũng nhem nhuốc chẳng kém. Nơi họ ở thì tối đen như mực và chẳng thấy nổi cái gì cả. họ cần một cái đuốc, đèn hoặc cái gì đó thắp sáng được.

"Một quãnh đi dài đấy…" Tiger ngước lên quãng đường mà họ đã trượt xuongs. Có ánh sáng le lói phía trên, có lẽ là từ chỗ họ rơi xuống,

"Con bọ khốn nạn. giờ thì không trèo lên nổi rồi." Cậu rủa thầm

"Chyep!" Con Poochyena cũng đồng tình, đổ hết trách nhiệm lên con bọ, ez.

"Giờ thì ra khỏi đây kiểu gì đây." Tiger nói, nhìn quanh. Cậu vận được chút hỏa thuật, thắp sáng được khu vực xung quanh. Và cả hai đang ở bên trong một khu tàn tích. Những bức tường đá màu vàng nâu, rêu phong với những kí tự cổ Unown quen thuộc. VỚi Tiger thì cái nào cũng như cái nào cả. Chỗ nào cũng tường vàng nâu rêu và cũng có mấy con Unown. Nó làm cậu phát ngán. Cậu còn chẳng hiểu nổi sao mấy ông nhà thám hiểm lại hiểu được và hứng thú với chúng thế chứ. Ngồi một lúc, cậu quyết định đứng dậy và Poochyena cũng làm theo. Nó vươn người, giãn xương khớp và…ngoạm thẳng vào mông chủ nó, bám dính luôn ở đó để đỡ lạc…tiện luôn đỡ phải đi cho mệt vì có người sẽ nhấc mông mà đi.

"Quác! Bỏ ra! Bỏ ra!"

Hai phút vật lộn giữa chủ và chó bắt đầu!

…

…

…

"Chúng ta lạc rồi." Câu nói đầu tiên của Tiger sau 30s khởi hành. Còn Poochyena mệt mỏi bám theo cậu. Nguồn sáng duy nhất của họ là một cái đuốc tự chế từ cành cây…và…cái đuôi của Poochyena trụi lông rồi…nó "hi sinh" thân mình để làm đuốc ấy mà. Kệ đi. Họ đang lần mò theo một cái hành lanh mà Tiger tìm thấy trong căn phòng, men theo mấy cái tường để tránh bị lạc. Mấy kí tự Unkown làm Tiger với Poochyena rối cả mắt, chả biết đường nào mà lần và có khi, nãy giờ họ còn đi qua một chỗ tới vài ba lần rồi. Cuộc hành trình trong cái mê cung tối ôm đầy mệt mỏi và chán đời vẫn tiếp tục. Phía trước chỉ có bóng tối và cái hành lang lầy lội ẩm thấp mà thôi. Mất một hồi, họ mới lần mò được đường đi trong cái khu vực tối tăm này. Ban đầu thì họ đi qua một khu mê cung ẩm thấp với rêu mọc và ngập nước, có lẽ là từ trận mưa đêm qua. Có những khúc, nước ngập đến hông làm cả hai vất vả lội qua…có mỗi Tiger vất vả lội qua thôi, poochyena nod khôn, nó bám trên đầu Tiger thành ra chả phải lội gì cả. Họ qua được chỗ lầy lội, đến một khu vực cao và khô ráo hơn, và có một ít ánh sáng lọt qua những khe nứt phía trên trần. HÌnh như họ đang ở bên dưới một cấu trúc gì đó, như là một ngôi đền chẳng hạn. VÌ có những họa tiết trang trí trên tường và khu vực phía trước giống như một cái mê cung khổng lồ với những bức tường chồng lên nhau và những hình vẻ như là một tẩm bản đồ bằng câu đó vậy. Poochyena nhảy xuống, đánh hơi. Nó ngửi thấy có người ở quanh đây.

"Thấy gì không, Poop?" Tiger liếc quanh khu vực, định vị xem có con đường nào đi không. Cả khu vực khá cao nhưng những bức tường thì lại thấp chỉ quá đầu người một đoạn, nên cậu xác định đây là một mê cung lớn bên dưới lòng đất, cũng không có gì sai. Vậy họ cần tìm một chỗ nào đó cao hơn để xác định đường đi.

"…" Poochyena liếc chủ nó. Nó vừa bị gọi là "poop" (ai không hiểu có thể hỏi). Mà thôi, nó đang bắt đầu lần theo mùi mà nó nhận thây. Nó cũng không chắc đó có phải con người không nữa. Có hai mùi pha lẫn vào nhau. Nó lần theo mùi mà nó ngửi được trong khi Tiger tìm những dấu vết qua những bức họa và ký tự Unown trên tường. Nền đất khô ráo, rêu và cỏ mọc xanh rì. Trần căn phòng bị nứt vỡ, có chỗ thậm chí sập hẳn xuống, để lại cả một cái hố lướn cho ánh sáng ban ngày chiếu rọi vào, và gạch đá chắn ngang đường họ. Nơi này cũng phải tới vài nghìn tuổi rồi chứ chẳng chơi. Cái mê cung (gọi vậy cho oai) không khá phực tạp và tường của một số chỗ cũng bị sập xuống thành ra tìm đường qua nó chẳng khó lắm. Nhưng Poochyena phải lần theo cái mùi mà nó ngửi thấy được. Còn từ chỗ họ đứng đến mấy cái chỗ nứt khá là cao nên việc trèo lên là không thể, trừ khi có một sợi dây hoặc một cái thag thả xuống cho họ. Có vẻ như có những kí tự Unown sau hàng ngàn năm ngủ say trong căn phòng ấy, khi tràn sập xuống và ánh sáng ban ngày tràn vào, chúng đã bị đánh thức. Và Tiger thi thoảng bắt gặp vài con Unown bay qua trên đầu cậu. Chúng dường như chỉ quanh quẩn bên trong này chứ không ra ngoài kia. Ban đầu cậu cỏn tường là muỗi khổng lồ sắp xâm chiếm trái đất cơ. Nhưng nhìn lại thì mới nhận ra mấy cái kí tự khó hiểu của bọn Unown. Chúng thật nhàm chán, cậu nghĩ vậy.

"Đi thôi Poochyena! Ở lại đây thêm lúc nữa chắc tớ chết vì chán mất." Tiger nói khi họ đã lần được qua bên kia của mê cung, nơi cửa ra. Cậu thở dài. Poochyena ngước lên rồi cũng gật đầu, đồng tình. Khu vực phía trước lại tối tăm. Nhưng có những tia sáng chiếu tới từ bên kia cái hàng lang đá cổ đại ấy. Và đó là ánh sáng mặt trời.

"Nơi này có những nét cổ đại nhất định…" Cậu vừa đi, vừa lẩm bẩm trong khi Poochyena theo sau

"Nhưng nhìn qua cấu trúc và hoa văn thì…nó chẳng có gì liên quan tới khu tàn tích alpha ở phía nam Violet cả."

Tiger bước thận trọng, bám vào vách tường đá đầy rêu để định hướng. Thứ ánh sáng càng ngày càng rõ. Nhưng họ nhanh chóng nhận ra, đó là một ngõ cụt. Cả một khoảng hàng lang lớn bị sập hẳn xuống và ánh sáng lọt qua phần bị sập, chiếu len xuống dưới. nHưng…

"Thứ này không phải tự nhiên." Tiger nhảy lên trên đống đá phía trước mặt cậu, xem xét giữa màu đá bên trên và bên dưới "Nó bị bắn sập xuống bởi một đòn cực mạnh có khả năng đốt cháy…Một chiêu hệ lửa!" Cậu nhảy xuống, lùi lại.

Poochyena thử đaò một đường hầm thông qua. Nhưng bên dưới, bên trên và hai bên đều là đá cứng, việc đào qua là cực kì khó khăn. Và đống đá thì lại chắn ngang đường đi của họ.

"TRánh nào Poochyena! Để ta phá!" Tiger cười sảng khoái. Cuối cùng cũng được đụng chân đụng tay rồi. Poochyena thận trọng lùi lại, chờ đợi. Chủ nó là bậc thầy về nhẫn thuật ở đây mà. Chút đá này thì nhằm nhò gì.

"Mokuton!"

Như thường lệ, phong cách kết ấn chuẩn và nhanh. Tiger đập tay xuống đất và từ từ, những chiếc rễ cây mọc lên mạnh mẽ, đâm xuyên qua mặt nền đá và trồi lên. Chúng đâm vào đám đá, dần dần, từ từ tạo những khoảng trống và một con đường dần được mở ra cho họ. Những chiếc rễ rất khỏe và việc rẽ đá mở đường tưởng như bất khả thi, giờ lại chợt trở nên dễ dàng. Tiếng rễ cây và đá va vào nhau nghe lục cục. Chợt…

"Ấy!" Tiger dường như cảm nhận được. Những cái rễ cậu triệu hồi vừa chạm phải một cái gì đó trong quá trình tạo đường. Cậu chợt tăng tốc nhanh hơn. Nó khá hao sức nên Tiger bắt đầu thở mạnh, mướt mồ hôi. Dần dần, một đường hầm nhỏ hình thành và được hoàn thiện. Những cái rễ giữ cho cái đường hầm vững và những tảng đá không rơi được xuống. Nhưng có vẻ chưa hết. Tiger ra hiệu cho Poochyena vào trước kiểm tra. ĐƯờng hầm chỉ đủ cho một người chui vừa và Poochyena thì khá rộng. Nó vào trước, chạy thông qua và sang được bên kia

"Chyeaa! Chyea!" Nó kêu lên từ phía bên kia, báo hiệu đường hầm đã được thông và nó cũng tìm thấy một khoảng trống khác. Tiger liếc qua, cố gắng nhìn qua đường hầm. Một căn phòng khác. Nhưng mấy cái rễ của cậu thì vẫn chưa ngừng. Chúng đang lục tìm một thứ gì đó kẹt bên dưới đống đá trong khi cậu kiểm tra bên kia. Mất một lúc, Tiger mới buông tay.

"Hà!" Cậu hít thở sâu như thể vừa đi hàng xác về, rồi cậu thận trọng chui vào trong đường hầm. Nhưng thay vì chui một mạnh qua nó, cậu ngừng lại ở khúc giữa, bới bới đám đá bên dưới một cái rễ lớn với những cái rễ nhỏ đang giữ một thứ gì đó.

"Aha! Đây rồi!" Cậu bất ngờ kêu lên, lôi ra từ trong đám đá một con Unown. Nó bị kẹt bên dưới đám đá lúc cái hàng lang bị phá sập. Vừa được lôi lên, nó đã bay loạn cả lên trước khi bay vụt qua vai Tiger và biến mất phía bên kia cậu. Nhưng cậu cũng chẳng bận tâm. Cậu chỉ tiện tay kéo nó ra thôi mà, nên cũng chẳng mong chờ được biết ơn cả

"Con Unown đó chắc phải hoảng lắm khi bị tách khỏi bầy. Unown cũng là pokemon chứ, chúng chỉ nhỏ và đại diện cho mấy cái chữ cái thôi. Chứ chúng cũng chỉ đơn thuần là pokemon." Cậu vừa chui ra, vừa lẩm bẩm. Poochyena đã đợi sẵn chủ nó phía bên kia với cái đuôi vẫy vẫy như một phản xạ tự nhiên vậy. cái đuôi trụi lông do bị vặt sạch đi làm đuốc. :v Tiger bước ra, phủi đám bụi bặm dính trên đầu và mặt, rồi cười vui vẻ với gương mặt lấm lem.

"NÓ là con Unown chữ T đấy. chắc tí nữa chúng ta sẽ gặp may." Cậu nói, gãi gãi đầu và cười.

Phía trước họ là một căn phòng rộng lớn, tối tăm. Nhưng ánh sáng từ chỗ sập cũng giúp họ đôi chút. Một căn phòng rộng lớn không có một con Unown nào. Khá tối với những bức vẽ kì lạ. Nhưng Tiger nhận ra, nó vẽ về một cuộc chiến nào đó, rất lớn. Và căn phòng đó hình sáu cạnh và cậu chỉ vừa bước vào cửa với bức tường bên trên cũng đầy những hình vẽ. Tiger đi quanh, cố dùng đôi mắt với nguồn ánh sáng ít ỏi để đọc những kí tự cổ. Nó không phải kí tự Unown, nhưng lại là một mẫu kí tự khá giống với chữ viết hiện đại của con người. Có lẽ là một sự trùng hợp chăng. Sáu bức tường đều kín những hình vẽ về một cuộc chiến cổ đại diễn ra ở một nơi mà Tiger nghĩ đó là vũ trụ. Vì cậu thấy những đốm trắng như những vì sao và hành tinh, hay các dải ngân hà. Và nổi bật giữa bức tranh cuộc chiến ấy là hình tượng sáu người khổng lồ được vẽ ở giữa những bức tường với sáu cái tên khác nhau. Nhưng không hiểu sao, một trận chiến giữa thiên hà như thế nhưng sáu hình tượng khổng lồ kia lại là sáu sinh vật dựa trên những sinh vật của trái đất. Một người khổng lồ dạng nửa người, nửa rồng với cái tên khắc bên dưới bị vỡ. đa số những cái tên khắc về những con quái vật khổng lồ, theo cách hiểu của Tiger là vậy. Người rồng được khắc ở bức tường có cửa vào, tên là "D_a_ogge_on". Bên cạnh bức vẽ ấy, một bức vẽ khác về một người sư tử, tay cầm khiên lớn và thương, tên khắc bên dưới "He_kl_os". Tiếp đến là một người chim, tay cầm cây cung khổng lồ "_erok_ius". Phía bên kia người rồng là một người cá sấu với cây rùi bán nguyệt không có cán "Esscendari" và tiếp đến, một người chó sói, cũng có thể là chó ba đầu với một cây trượng lớn "Ga_od_" và đối diện, một người hổ với cây kiếm dài chắc trong tay. Và tên bên dưới thì bí phá vỡ hoàn toàn.

"Quào…sáu chiến binh nửa người nửa thú ở trái đất trong một trận chiến tầm cỡ vũ trụ à? Lạ nhỉ?" Tiger cười khẩy "Hay là người ta chém nó ra thế? Cũng có thể là một trận chiến rất lớn và phe ta đóng góp vài người rồi họ tôn thờ sáu người ấy bằng cách hóa thần họ chăng? Nghe hợp lý chứ/" cậu quay xuống hỏi Poochyena. Con chó con đồng tình, gật gù. Tiger định đi quanh, kiếm thêm thông tin. Nhưng chượt, cậu nhận ra các bức vẽ vẫn còn. Và nó có cả trên trần lẫn dưới sàn. Trận chiến của một đội quân khổng lồ đấu lại một thứ gì đó mơ hồ, như là bóng tối vậy. Và trên trần có lẽ là vẽ về phe ác với hình vẽ những sinh vật kì dị vây quanh một cái hố đen.

"Kia là hố đen…vậy…" Cậu nhìn xuống, mong tìm được một thứ gì đó đối nghịch như mặt trời. Nhưng không, cậu bắt gặp một thứ khác, một bức vẽ của người khổng lồ thứ bảy. Và tên anh ta được khắc nổi khiến cậu vấp vào, tí ngã nhào. "Zenonia", bức vẽ một chiến binh, hình dáng con người trong bộ áo giáp tỏa ánh sáng kì diệu, nền là một đội quân thiên thần và phía sau, họ vẽ cả một tòa lâu đài nữa. Chắc là thế. Tiger cũng chẳng hiểu mấy thứ của trái đất này với mấy thứ quái vật của vũ trụ kia đánh nhau như thế nào hay liên quan gì, nhưng cậu chỉ thấy một sự phi lý không hề nhẹ. Sinh vật trái đất, thiên thần, chiến binh người hóa thú đấu với một cái hố đen và đám quái vật vũ trụ. Nó nghe giống Startrek đấy. Cũng có thể là star war dù cậu chưa xem nó bao giờ.

"Xem chừng trí tưởng bở với óc sáng tạo của người cổ đại cũng ghê nhỉ?" Cậu hơi mỉa mai, cười, định rời ra. Nhưng, chợt, cậu có cảm giác một thứ gì đó vừa động đậy. Cậu quay lại, và đó là khi, cậu bắt gặp một cặp mắt dã thủ màu vàng, ánh lên trong bóng tối đang nhìn cậu chằm chằm…

Ba…hai…một…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

…

Vài phút sau, cái đầu của Tiger thò vào từ bên ngoài cái cửa đá, liếc quanh, cái cặp mắt vàng vàng vẫn ở đó, không di chuyển trong khi Tiger vừa phóng tròn 2km quanh cái mê cung trong khiếp hãi trước khi quay lại đây kiểm tra. Poochyena đến chán chủ nó.

"Cứu…" Một giọng nói yếu ớt của một người bị cái tiếng kêu la inh ỏi của Tiger đánh thứ vang lên. Poochyena chạy tới. Một bàn chân lớn của sinh vật kia đang ôm lấy một người bị thương. Tiger cũng chạy vào. Poochyena lấy hết sức kéo người bị thương ra và chủ nó mất một lúc mới giúp được nó. Họ kéo cậu ta ra ánh sáng. Bugsy!

"EY….Bugsy! Bugsy!" Tiger vả vả vào mặt cậu bạn ba bốn cái cho tỉnh. Bugsy yếu ớt, nhìn lên. Cậu ta bị thương nhẹ, nhưng có lẽ là bị kiệt sức nhiều hơn. Người lạnh toát. Tiger vẫn còn giữ một cái bánh quy đã nát vụn trong túi. Cậu ta vội lấy vụn quánh quy, nhét vô miệng Bugsy. Bugsy nhai ngấu nghiến đám vụn, bật dậy. Poochyena tìm thấy chai nước. nó đưa cho Bugsy và cậu ta tu một hơi hết luôn. Cậu ta như vừa trở về từ cõi chết vậy, nét mặt vẫn còn bàng hoàng.

"Sống…sống rồi." Bugsy thở dốc "cứ tưởng bị kẹt wor đây tới chết chứ. Cảm ơn cậu."

"Hehe!" Tiger cười "Còn sống là tốt rồi. Nhưng chuyện gì xảy ra thế Bọ-sy?" cậu đùa một chút cho không khí tươi hơn. Bugsy cũng thấy khá hơn khi bi trêu như thế. Ít nhất tinh thần cậu cũng tỉnh hơn rồi

…

"Mọi chuyện bắt đầu từ hai ngày trước, khi bọn mình bắt đầu khảo sát khu vực tàn tích này. Bọn mình tìm được những bức vẻ cổ xưa về một cuộc chiến khốc liệt nhưng lại chưa từng được nhắc đến ở bất cứ đâu trong lịch sử nhân loại. Một cuộc chiến mang tầm vũ trụ, có lẽ là vượt ngoài tầm hiểu biết và sức tưởng tượng của con người nhưng lại có sự góp mặt của những chiến binh là con người. Rồi trong quá trình khảo sát, bọn mình vô tình đụng độ với một sinh vật, có lẽ là một pokemon dạng rồng, một pokemon huyền thoại mà chưa ai biết đến hoặc cũng chưa từng được nhắc đến." Bugsy kể, câu chuyện có phần hơi dài, nhưng lại làm Tiger thích thú. Poochyena cũng chui rúc giữa hai người hóng chuyện. Nói đến đây, Bugsy lấy một cây đèn pin ra, bật lên và soi lên tường. Bức tường với hình vẽ chiến binh nửa người, nửa rồng. Nhưng giờ, khi ánh sáng đã đủ, Tiger nhận ra, ngoài chiến binh đó, bên cạnh còn có hai con rồng, một trắng một đen.

"Quào…" Tiger ngước nhìn bức vẽ. dù bị rêu bám và phai theo thời gian, nhưng nhìn nó vẫn hấp dẫn, không nhàm chán, theo cách nói của cậu, như những bức vẽ cổ xưa khác.

"Cậu biết không. Bọn tớ tìm thấy con rồng đen trong hình đó." Bugsy chợt nói làm Tiger rùng mình, nhìn ra phía sau họ. ĐÚng, đôi mắt vàng cậu nhìn thấy là của nó, một con rồng đen.

"Hãy thử tưởng tượng một pokemon huyền thoại có mặt trong một cuộc chiến nằm ngoài sức hiểu biết và tưởng tượng của con người và cũng chưa từng được biết hay nhắc đến trong lịch sử xuất hiện trước mặt cậu xem. Thật phấn khích phải không?" Bugsy cười, gương mặt lấm lem nhưng đôi mắt ánh lên sự vui sướng của một nhà khảo cổ khi tìm thấy một báu vật quý hiếm có một không hai.

"ĐÚng thật." Tiger cũng phấn khích, đứng dậy và tiến lại gần con rồng. Nó đang thở nhẹ nhàng, nghỉ ngơi nhưng mắt nó vẫn liếc cậu, cảnh giác "Trông nó cũng đẹp và oai phong lắm chứ."

"Thực ra…" Bugsy cũng đứng dậy đi về phía Tiger, Poochyena theo sau cậu

"Gì?"

"Nó là con cái." Bugsy cười "Con rồng trắng kia là rồng đực. Ban đầu, bọn tớ đã nghĩ đó là Reshiram và Zekrom, nhưng những bức vẽ này thậm chí có từ trước cả khi hai bọn chúng xuất hiện khá lâu nên bọn tớ đã loại đi ngya. Và khi thấy nó…" cậu hất cái đèn về phía con rồng và cười đầy tự hào. Tiger nghiêng đầu, nhìn con rồng

"Cậu biết tên nó là gì không? Nghe nói nếu bạn phát hiện ra một loài pokemon mới mà chưa có tên, bạn có quyền tự mình đăng kí tên cho nó đấy" Tiger phấn khích

"Thực ra…" Bugsy cúi xuống đất, ngẫm nghĩ "…nó đã từng xuất hiện MỘT lần trong những văn tự cổ rồi. Một vài tài liệu cổ của người Viking viết về một cuộc chiến chống lại và thuần hóa loài rồng, và nó đã từng xuất hiện trong đó rồi. Người ta làm phim về nó nhưng họ không ngờ rằng, nó có thật…"

"Vậy tên thì sao? Nó tên là gì?" Tiger hỏi

"Night fury." Bugsy quay sang nhìn Tiger, vẻ mặt đầy phấn chấn "Thật quá hay phải không. Night fury không chỉ đơn giản là truyền thuyết hay huyền thoại. Nó có thật. Và là một pokemon. Nó phản ứng được với pokeball. Một con Night fury bằng xương bằng thịt, ngay trước mặt chúng ta, và là một chiến binh trong trận chiến không tên ấy, tồn tại từ trước khi lịch sử loài người bắt đầu…thật…kì diệu." cậu cười. Và đó cũng là niềm hạnh phúc lớn nhất của một nhà khảo cổ học trẻ tuổi, tìm ra một bí mật lịch sử mà chưa ai biết đến. Một khám phá thật lớn, thật…kì diệu và bất ngờ. Tiger cũng cười, chung niềm vui với anh bạn khảo cổ học bên cạnh.

"Nhưng cái tên đó nghe hơi dài dòng. Có lẽ chúng ta cần một cái ngắn hơn." Cậu đề nghị.

"Cậu có ý tưởng gì hay không?" Bugsy hỏi lại, cậu cũng đồng tình với ý kiến của Tiger.

"Vậy thì…Kuryuu thì sao nhỉ? Kuro-ryuu?" Tiger hỏi "Tớ biết là tớ kém mấy cái ngôn ngữ nước ngoài lắm nhưng nghe cũng hay đấy chứ."

"Ngắn gọn mà đầy đủ. Vậy được đấy. Quyết định thế đi." Bugsy cười tươi "Kuryuu! GIờ đó sẽ là tên của cậu." cậu quỳ xuống, xoa đầu con night fury. Và nó vừa có một cái tên mới, "Kuryuu".

Nhưng cuộc nói chuyện vui vẻ và phấn khích ấy không kéo dài lâu.

"Vậy chuyện gì xảy ra sau đó?" Tiger hỏi tiếp. Vì Bugsy vẫn chưa hoàn thành câu chuyện của mình. Và giọng cậu ta chợt trùng xuống, đầy bực tức

"Bọn tớ bị một nhóm Ninja tấn công. Chúng muốn bắt Night Furry." Bugsy nói "Và bọn chúng có một tên thủ lĩnh quái vật sở hữu một con pokemon gần giống như MewTwo. Nhưng…" Bugsy kể

"Nó có bốn tay và sức mạnh tâm linh vượt trội phải không?" Tiger thêm vào "MewX. Thế hệ bản sao thứ 10 của Mew."

"Sao cậu…" Bugsy định hỏi, nhưng cái vẻ đăm chiêu của Tiger cho cậu biết rằng cậu sẽ chẳng nhận được câu trả lời đâu. Nên cậu tiếp tục

"Và bọn tớ bị bắt. Vài người bị giam trong rừng, số khác bị truy đuổi và đã thoát. Tớ cứu được Night fury và trốn ở đây…nhưng có vẻ như chúng ta kẹt rồi." Bugsy nhìn quanh "Cái hố kia quá nhỏ để Night fury chui qua." Cậu chỉ vào cái đường hầm mà Tiger chui vào. Nó chỉ vừa người cậu thôi.

"Ừm…chúng chỉ có mỗi MewX thôi à?" Tiger hỏi lại cho chắc ăn. Cậu muốn xem lực lượng bên địch ra sao để có thể solo đây.

"Phải. Và một tên chỉ huy là ninja với mấy cái kĩ năng quái dị." Bugsy nói "Hắn dường như điều khiển được cát…"

"Vậy không sao. Chúng ta sẽ thoát được. Nhưng phải đưa Kuryuu ra ngoài đã…" Cậu nói, nhìn con rồng đen. Nó có cái thân tương đối cân đối, cổ ngắn, đuôi dài với một đôi cánh nhỏ, đôi cánh chính lớn ở trên lưng có thể dang rộng đến vài mét, bốn chân lớn, chắc khỏe với móng vuốt, cái đầu dẹt, tròn tròn với miệng rộng, đôi mắt màu vàng và một đoi tai nhỏ cùng với những cái gai ở đầu, cổ, gần đuôi. Và may thay, nó không bị mất một cánh ở đuôi như trong phim.

"Nó bay được khá tốt. Sức tấn công mạnh. Chuyên đánh tầm xa. Tốc độ bay cao và có thể đưa ta ra tương đối dễ." Bugsy nói "Nhưng vấn đề là làm sao đưa nó ra khỏi đây…"

Kuryuu đã đứng hẳn dậy vì nó thấy nằm mãi cũng chẳng giải quyết được gì. NÓ nhìn Tiger một hồi, rồi chợt nhìn mấy qura pokeball đeo bên hông. Đa số là rỗng vì ngoài Furret và Quilava ở nhà, Pie ở ngoài thì chỉ còn Poochyena đang ở ngoài bóng và một quả pokeball khác. Pidgeot. Con pokemon bay thứ hai Tiger mang theo đề phòng trường hợp Pie gặp vấn đề. Vì nó là bướm và đôi cánh của nó khá dễ bị tổn thương do gió bão hoặc đòn tấn công. Rồi một kí hiệu như thách thức, Kudyuu đứng thẳng, ngọn lửa tím khè ra từ miệng, một lời thách đấu với Tiger và nó đang gợi ý cho họ.

"Phải rồi." Tiger cười, điệu cười tự tin, khác hẳn với vẻ mặt vui vẻ và đùa cợt của cậu. Một sự tự tin và có thể là chủ quan của cậu khi nhận lời thách đấu.

"Tớ sẽ bắt nó!"


	63. Chapter 63

Pokemon legenday trainers II: Johto

Chapter 63.

ẦM!

Mặt nền của căn phòng vỡ vụn chỉ sau một cú đạn plasma của Kuryuu. Và cả ba rơi xuống một khoảng trống bên dưới. Một sàn đấu tự nhiên sáng rực.

"Á!" Bugsy tí nữa rơi xuống. Cậu ta rơi xuống một tảng đá nhô ra ở trên cao và kẹt luôn trên đó. Tiger và Poochyena hạ cánh xuống sàn đấu. Đó là một khoảng đá lớn, rất lớn bên dưới căn phòng và xung quanh, những dòng dung nham nóng và đỏ rực đang bao vây lấy nó. KHông khí bỗng trở nên nóng hừng hực với những ngọn lửa bùng lên xung quanh khu vực đấu. Một khoảng trống rộng lớn ngay bên dưới lòng dất, bên dưới khu tàn tích và đủ rộng để Kuryuu bay lượn. Dường như nó tạo ra sàn đấu dung nham này như thể nó luôn chờ đợi một người thách đấu vậy. Căn phòng rất rộng lớn và dư không gian để Kuryuu bay lượn cùng với lửa xung quanh nên việc di chuyển trên mặt đất là rất bị hạn chế.

"Harra!" Kuryuu chợt gầm lên, dang rộng đôi cánh và vụt lên cao. Nó đang thách thức. NHưng…

"Cái gì vậy?" Tiger quay lên hỏi Bugsy. Cậu thực sự không hiểu Kuryuu đang làm gì. Nó đang thách thức…

"Cậu đó! Nó đang thách thức cậu!" Bugsy bị bất ngờ, hét xuống "Đây không phải một trận đấu pokemon bình thường đâu! Nó đang giao đấu với chính cậu đó!"

"Cái gì…?" Tiger quay lại.

RẦM!

Cậu nhảy qua, né kịp viên đạn đầu tiên. Poochyena cũng tránh được. Và Kuryuu thực sự đang nhắm vào Tiger.

"Hà hà! Lại được động tay rồi…" Tiger vặn cổ tay "Poochyena! Hyper voice!"

"Chaaaaa!"

Poochyena dùng Hyper voice. Không gian kín và sức công phá của chiêu thức âm thanh tàm xa ấy được tăng lên nhiều lần. Âm thanh vọng lại khiến cả căn phòng rung chuyển. Kuryuu bị âm thanh bủa vây. NÓ bay hơi loạn. Nhưng vẫn giữ được thăng bằng cực tốt nhờ đôi cánh đuôi. Và tranh thủ.

"Pidgeot! Tail wind!" Tiger thả Pidgeot ra phía sau. Và con chim lớn dùng tailwind, tạo ra một cơn gió rất mạnh đẩy Tiger. Cậu được tăng tốc chạy, lao rất nhanh về phía trước, hướng thẳng Kuryuu. Hyper voice đã ngừng và Poochyena cũng tăng tốc, chạy về phía trước với sự hỗ trợ của tailwind. Kuryuu đã lấy lại thăng bằng. Và nó chọn cận chiến. Nó lao xuống

"Karrraaaa!" Đôi cánh và đầu của Kuryuu bùng lửa. Nó lao thẳng về phía trước. Rôi khi đã lao xuống, đủ độ cao, nó thu cánh lại và phi như một viên đạn lửa cỡ bự phóng thẳng tới với vận tốc cực cao. Tương như nó có thể xuyên thủng một bức tường.

"Cơ hội đây rồi!" Tiger chợt dựng lại, và thuận gió. Tailwind tăng không chỉ tốc độ mà cả các nhẫn thuật hệ phong cũng sẽ được tăng thêm rất nhiều.

Fuuton: Kaiten

Tiger xoáy người với tốc độ cao, cuỗn những luồng gió mạnh của Tailwind và và tự tạo thành một quả cầu gió với sức xoáy rất mạnh, một lớp bảo vệ gần như bất khả xâm phạm.

RUỲNH!

Khoảnh khắc viên đạn lửa Kuryuu lao vào bức tường phòng ngự bằng gió kiên cố, những bức tường đá của căn phòng như muỗn vỡ vụn dưới áp lực mà hai dòng sức mạnh khổng lồ va vào nhau. Pidgeot bị hất ngược lại còn Bugsy cũng suýt ngã. Quả cầu gió bảo vệ bị méo hẳn đi trong khoảnh khắc do lực công phá kinh hoàng của Kuryuu. Nhưng sau chót, cả hai đều bật ra, bay ngược lại. Tiger lăn lộn mất mấy vòng còn Kuryuu trượt trên mặt đất trước khi bật dậy ngược lại và bay vụt lên. Nó lên cao và sẵn sàng tấn công tiếp. Nhưng pha va chạm hồi nãy để lại một đám mây bụi khá dày che phủ mặt sân thi đấu. Nó không thể tiếp tục tấn công được.

"Đây là lần đầu tiên chứng kiến…" Bugsy bò ra gần mép đá hơn để nhìn cho rõ "…nhà vô địch giải pokemon ba năm trước chiến đấu." cậu tỏ ra phấn khích khi thấy đám mây bụi bắt đầu cuộn lại theo một vòng xoáy lớn. Và những luồng gió rít mạnh xé tung một khoảng xoáy tròn giữa đám mây bụi. Tiger và hai ảnh phân thân, và chiêu thức mạnh nhất cậu có. Một chiếc Shuriken bằng gió xoáy rít mạnh với quả cầu năng lượng ở tâm với sức công phá hơn cả một cơn bão nén lại trong một kích cỡ chỉ lớn hơn lòng bàn tay. Đó là bài toán về áp suất. Kuryuu ngay lập tức tích tụ năng lượng của nó, chuẩn bị đối đầu với đòn đánh khủng khiếp của Tiger.

Fuuton: Rasehshuriken!

plasma shot!

Chiếc Shuriken gió xé tan không gian, bay tới cùng tiếng gió rít inh tai. Sức mạnh của Kuryuu tích tụ lại ở họng trước khi khạc ra, một viên đạn năng lượng tím đen phóng vụt ra, khiến không khỉ xung quanh như vỡ vụn tạo thành tiếng nổ lớn, phóng tới, để lại một cái đuôi lửa tím mạnh. Hai chiêu thức tối thượng va chạm mạnh với nhau….

UỲNH!

Đá ở xung quanh bắt đầu vỡ vụn, rơi xuống dung nham bên dưới, mặt đất và cả căn phòng rung chuyển dữ dội. Những luồng gió xé không gian đang cuộn vào, đối đầu với ngọn lửa kinh hoàng. Chiếc Shuriken gió gần như méo hẳn đi khi mà plasma shot cũng gần như bị nén ngược lại. Vụ nổ lớn, khói và lửa cùng cơn gió kinh hoàng bao trọn không gian, bủa vây tứ phía kin căn phòng khiến Bugsy cũng bị thổi bay. May sao cậu ta vẫn bám trụ tốt nên chưa rơi xuống Bugsy lồm cồm bò dậy, tự hỏi xem chuyện gì đang xảy ra. Kuryuu cũng bị gió đẩy ngược lại, mất thăng bằng. Nó không nhìn thấy gì cả. Nó lấy lại thăng bằng, định lao tới. Nhưng…chợt…

"?" nó nhận ra, có một quả pokeball ngay trước mặt nó, đang lơ lửng, trong khoảnh khắc. Nó không hề nhận ra sự hiện diện của quả pokeball ấy nãy giờ. Chẳng nhẽ nó ở giữa trận chiến lúc hai đòn đánh va vào nhau ư? Nhưng nó chỉ bị xước và cháy xém nhẹ. Nếu nó ở đó trong cuộc chiến, giữa hai đòn đánh, nó đáng nẽh phỉa bị vỡ vụn rồi chứ. Nhưng nó gần như chỉ bị xước và cháy xém. Và Tiger không thể nào ném nó lên tới tận đây được vì lửa và khói vẫn còn che phủ cả căn phòng mà. Nhưng quả bóng đó, nó đang phát ra một thứ gí đó. Nút mở bóng có gắn một thứ gần như chip định vị.

Kuryuu bị bất ngờ khi phong thuật của Tiger xé tung màn khói và cậu đứng đó sừng sững, nhìn Kuryuu với sự đắc thắng và đầy tự tin trong ánh mắt, và như thể cười vào cái vẻ mặt đầy bất ngờ của nó khi nhìn thấy quả pokeball và cậu. Tiger cầm quả pokeball thứ hai.

"Nơi nguy hiểm nhất đôi khi cũng là nơi an toàn nhất. Và nơi an toàn nhất của một cơn bão là mắt bão." Tiger cười đầy tự tin, đắc thắng tung quả pokeball thứ hai lên "Tại tâm của rasenshuriken, có một điểm mà những cơn gió rít không di chuyển và được bảo vệ chắc chắn…"

Quả pokeball rơi xuống, khoảng khắc như ngừng lại. Quả pokeball rơi đúng tầm chân của Tiger. Một cú nghiêng người bắt vô lê chuẩn mực của một tiền đạo bóng đá. Quả pokeball vẽ một đường cong giữa không trung, bay thẳng tới. Hai quả pokeball va vào nhau. Và hai nút mở bóng đập vào nhau, chính xác đến từng li. Và cả hai cùng mở ra.

"Geeott!" Pidgeot lao ra quá nhanh và khoảnh cách quá gần, Kuryuu không thể kịp phản ứng. Cú steel wing đánh mạnh vào cánh trước khiến Kuryuu mất thăng bằng. Nó luống cuống, dùng cánh đuôi cố gắng lấy lại thăng bằng. Nhưng Poochyena cũng đồng loạt lao ra, sử dụng cú cắn mạnh nhất nó có thể thực hiện, nhắm thẳng cánh đuôi. Một cáh chính và một cánh đuôi là quá đủ để vô hiệu hóa Kuryuu và con rồng mất thăng bằng hoàn toàn, rơi xuống. Nhưng nó đang rơi xuống dung nham bên dưới. Lần này, Tiger đã chuẩn bị sẵn pokeball. Một quả ultra ball. Cậu ném nó xuống đất, để nó lăn một đoạn…

"Xin lỗi nhé Kuryuu. Nhưng có vẻ cậu sẽ bị bắt rồi." cậu lấy đà rồi lao thật nhanh, tung cú sút mạnh. Quả pokeball dưới đất bay vụt lên, vẽ một đường thẳng như kẻ chỉ, lao tới Kuryuu.

CHÍU!

Tia sáng bắn ra khi quả ultra ball đánh trúng điểm mù và con rồng đen bị hút vào trong. Poochyena được Pidgeot kéo ra và cả hai bay lên cao. Poochyena nhanh nhảu túm lấy quả ultra ball trước khi nó rơi xuống dung nham. Nhưng nó ngay lập tức ném quả ultra ball sang, rơi xuống đất trước khi quả ultra ball bị vỡ và Kuryuu thoát ra. Nhưng lắc…lắc…lắc…

Tiếng báo hiệu, quả ultra ball đã đóng hoàn toàn.

"Mission success!" Tiger cười, nhặt quả ultra ball lên, đeo vào thắt lưng "Từ giờ cậu là thành viên tạm thời của đội tớ. Còn xong vụ này, cậu muốn đi đâu cũng được."

"Oaaa!" Bugsy nhảy xuống, trầm trồ và thán phục chạy tới "Tuyệt quá! TỚ chưa từng xem một trận đấu nào bất ngờ đến vậy! Cậu bắt được nó rồi! Tuyệt quá!"

Cậu ta khen nhiều tới mức mũi Tiger đỏ bừng. Cậu ta sướng kìa.

"Ok! GÌ cũng được!" Cậu ta cười sung sướng "Giờ ra khỏi đây thôi. Pidgeot!"

Và Pidgeot xà xuống, kéo hai chàng trai lên cao, bay lên căn phòng phía trên. Poochyena nhanh nhảu chạy trước và họ men theo đường hầm do Tiger đã xây dựng, tìm đường ra ngoài.

Ra đến ngoài, Bugsy vươn vai sảng khoái. Pie vẫn chờ họ. Nó ngủ gà ngủ gật trên một cái cây gần đó. Poochyena chạy tới bên dưới, đánh thức nó dậy, vui vẻ. Pie vui mừng bay lên khi thấy Tiger chui ra từ cái hố. Cậu cười và đáp lại nó với một cái đập tay vui vẻ. Bugsy vẫn còn khá thận trọng.

"Yên tâm đi. Tớ kiểm tra khu vực thì chẳng thấy ai cả. Có anh bạn Slaking thì nghỉ ngơi rồi" Tiger cười "Nào! Về nhà ăn trưa đã. CÒn việc giải cứu mấy ông bạn kia thì bàn sau." Cậu nói, vui vẻ.

Chuyến đi trở về khá bình thản. Tuy nhiên, cậu vẫn giữ Kuryuu và Pidgeot bên trong pokeball. Pie bay lên cao, trinh sát. Trong khi ấy, Tigewr và Bugsy đi bên dưới, vừa đi vừa nói chuyện.

"Này Bugsy, cậu nghĩ sao về may mắn?" Tiger hỏi vui, kđang mò vài chủ đề để tám chuyện. Cậu ghét cứ phải im lặng mà đi. Chán lắm

"À…thì…tớ cũng khá là may đấy chứ." Bugsy cười "Tớ thoát được và cứu được Night fury. Rồi còn tìm thấy khi di tích và thông tin về cuộc chiến kia nữa. Haha. Nhưng khá đen vì bị tấn công."

"Vậy à? Còn tớ thì max đen. Ngày nào cũng đen" Tiger cười lớn "Có mỗi tội hôm nay tình cờ cứu được Unown chữ T nên tạm bớt đen đi một ít."

"ơ thế cái kia không phải hình vẽ trang trí à?" Bugsy chợt chỉ lên cánh tay Tiger "Tớ tưởng đấy là hình xăm chứ?"

"Ủa?" Tiger nhìn xuống "Hả?"

Có một con Unown chứ T vẫn bám vào tay cậu nãy giờ. Nó ở đó từ khi nào cậu không biết.

"Haha! Thường thì chỉ nhà sưu tập với vài nhà thám hiểm mới bắt được Unown thôi. Nhưng mà tớ thấy nó có vẻ quý cậu thì phải." Bugsy cười khi thấy con Unown nhùn nhún, có vẻ thích thú khi được chú ý.

"Mà lạ đây. Loài pokemon cổ xưa này thường rất nhát và ghét bị chú ý. Nhưng con này lại thích là sao nhỉ?" Cậu thắc mắc khi thấy con Unown tỏ ra vui vẻ. Nhưng Tiger thì…

"Bỏ nó ra! Nó dính dính phát ghét à!" cậu cố kéo con Unown ra nhưng chẳng ăn thua. Nó bám chắc ghê

"Cậu nghĩ một con pokemon bám tường cả ngàn năm dễ gỡ xuống thế à?" Bugsy cười "Nhưng thôi. Có một pokemon tự dưng thích bám lấy cậu thế là hay đấy chứ. Cậu có thể dùng nó mà."

"Nó à?" Tiger chỉ chỉ vào con Unown "Nó thì làm được gì?"

"Ừ nhỉ…? Nó biết mỗi Hidden power…" Bugsy ngẫm nghĩ "Tuy theo vài tài liệu khảo cổ thì có một vài chiêu thức cổ đại chưa xác định mà những pokemon cổ đại có thể sử dụng. Tuy bọn tớ chưa tìm ra con pokemon nào dùng được nhưng Unown chắc chắn không…"

Trong khi bàn luận về con Unown vui vẻ đang bám dính lấy Tiger thì họ đã đi được một quãng khá xa. Và cũng gần tới nơi rồi. Chợt, Pie lao vụt xuống, nấp phía sau một lùm cây rồi ra hiệu cho Poochyena. Con chó đen nhanh chóng kéo cả hai người đang bàn luận kia lại, ra hiệu cho họ nấp đi. Tiger dường như hiểu ý, kéo Bugsy núp vào một lùm cây gần đó.

"Cái…?" Bugsy chưa kịp hỏi thì Tiger đã ra hiệu cho cậu giữ im lặng. Có vài bóng đen vụt qua. Và hai tên ninja mặc đồ đen lướt qua ngay chỗ họ, dừng lại ở gần đó.

"Lạ nhỉ, tao nghe thấy đúng là có tiếng người mà." Một tên nói với tên còn lại. Nhưng tên kia chỉ nhún vai

"Chắc lại con Slaking chúng ta đụng phải hồi chiều thôi."

"Xì. Cả cái lũ nhóc ồn ào ở trong rừng nữa. Chủ tướng cho giam chúng với đám khảo cổ rồi. Nghe đâu tối nay sẽ xử chúng cả thể."

"Thì cứ trói gô chúng vào một chỗ, nhốt trong nhà mà đốt thôi. Easy!"

"ĐƯợc rồi. quay lại báo cáo thôi. Trước khi ổng phát điên. Đội tìm kiếm chắc tới chiều mới tiếp tục. Chủ tướng đã tự mình đi rồi. Chắc chắn là ổng sẽ tìm thấy nó thôi"

"Ờ. Nhưng tao ghét con MewX đó. Nó làm như mình là chủ không bằng ấy."

"A…"

Đó là tất cả những lời cuối cùng mà hai tên ninja kia nói được trước khi hai lưỡi kiếm bằng gió kề ngang cổ chúng khiến cả hai buộc phải bất động và chịu hai cú nện mạnh từ phía sau. Tiger nhanh chóng trói chúng lại, lột mớ quần áo ra.

"KHỉ thật. Bọn chúng đã mò tới tận ngôi nhà trong rừng rồi sao?" Bugsy tỏ ra lo lắng "Mọi người sẽ nguy mất."

"May mà chúng chưa phát hiện ra Pie." Tigre thu lại hai lưỡi A-blade vào túi bên hông "Theo như tình hình hiện tại thì mọi người vẫn an toàn. Nhưng không lâu đâu. Chúng ta sẽ cần đột nhập đấy." cậu ném cho Bugsy bộ quần áo ninja mà cậu lột được

"Ờ-ờm…" Bugsy cũng lờ mờ hiểu ý "Cậu hành động nhanh thật đấy."

"Thực sự thì…" tiger nhanh chóng thay đồ "Từ lúc biết lũ ấy ở gần đây thì tớ đã vạch ra được tương đối nhiều khả năng rồi…chỉ là khả năng xảy ra lại là cái tớ không mong muốn nhất thôi."

Cận vẫn tỏ ra bình thản trong khi thực ra cái vẻ lo lắng cũng khó giấu đi lắm. Unown trên tay cậu cũng chợt thay đổi thái độ, tỏ ra lo lắng như thể nó liên kết vậy.

"Pokemon của cậu vẫn ở với mọi người à?" Bugsy hỏi trong khi thay đồ

"Ừ"

"Vậy thì cậu nên giữ lại Unown hoặc thu phục nó đo." Bugsy nhanh chóng thay đồ xong, quay sang Tiger cũng đã hóa trang tài tình thành một ninja

"Pokemon của tớ bị bắt cả rồi. Cậu cũng chỉ còn Poochyena, Pie với Pidgeot. Tốt nhất cậu nên giữ thêm một pokemon nữa." Bugsy đề nghị

"Thực ra…" Tiger lấy quả pokeball của Kuryuu ra "Là hai đấy."

Bugsy nhìn qua phần trong suốt của pokeball. Và Kuryuu đang tỏ ra phấn khích. Nó muốn chiến đấu. Và giờ Bugsy mới hiểu vì sao Tiger sẵn sàng đốt hyper potion của cậu cho một con pokemon mới bắt như nó. Cậu luôn chuẩn bị sẵn cho mọi tình huống.

Trong khi đó, ở ngôi nhà gỗ. Hai nhóm Ninja đang tuần tra bên ngoài, tổng cộng có 16 tên và một nhóm canh gác bên trong. Những nhà khảo cổ bị giữ trong bếp trong khi Gold, Erika, Crystal và Melody bị giữ ở phòng khách. Họ bị trói lại với nhau trong khi Furret và Quilava bị thương nặng, giam ở trong cái lò sưởi với ba con Noivern và một con Boldore canh giữ cùng với những pokemon khác của Erika. Pokemon của Gold, Cryssta thì bị giữ trong pokeball để trên kệ cách chỗ họ nửa căn phòng. Việc thoát ra là gần như không thể.

"Ya! Ức thật! bị đánh hội đồng với giam thế này chả thoải mái tí nào!" Gold càu nhàu, giãy giụa, quyết không gồi yên. Nhưng Crystal, tay bị trói vẫn nhéo cậu một cái rõ đau

"Ngồi yên!" Cô gắt "Cậu không thấy cậu đang làm phiền mọi người à?"

"Hi vọng Bugsy không sao…" Erika buồn bã "Cậu ấy không ở cùng nhóm khảo cổ. Họ bảo cậu ấy thoát được."

"yên tâm! Giờ này chúng vẫn chưa có thông tin gì về Tiger nên cậu có thể yên tâm." Melody trấn an

"Yên tâm sao nổi đây bà chị. Con quái vật MewX đó mạnh bỏ bà má nó ấy! Chưa kể gã thủ lĩnh kia cũng là nhẫn giả. Cơ hội cho ông anh ấy đánh lại hai cái tên đó là gần như zero!" Gold nhận định, chán nản

"Đừng bi quan thế chứ! Anh ấy sẽ có cách mà." Crystal phản đối

"Cậu làm như anh ấy khôn lắm ấy mà có cách." Gold cãi lại và thế là, cả hai đánh nhau trong cái tư thế bị trói chặt. Thấy ồn ào, một ả ninja bước lại

"Mấy đứa nhóc này! Yên lặng cái coi! Muốn bị xẻ thịt không hả?" Ả vung vung cái kiếm trong tay, dọa nạt.

"Éo nhé mụ già! Lão thủ lĩnh đã bảo là giữ bọn ta sống nên liệu mà chăm sóc tử tế nhé!" Gold lè lưỡi trêu ngươi. Nhưng ả kia kề cái kiếm của ả vào sát cổ cậu, khiến cậu nuốt nước bọ ừng ực

"Cứ thử đi. ổng bào còn sống chứ mất một hai cái tay cũng chẳng ảnh hưởng gì." Ả nói "Con bé kia! Lườm cái gì?"

Melody quay đi, lạnh cả người

"Đâu có…" cô lí nhí.

Nhưng ả nện cô một cái rõ đau vào đầu. khiến cô ngã lăn ra đất.

"Cứ liệu hồn đấy! Đừng tưởng tao không làm gì được bọn mày!" Ả nạt rồi bỏ đi, quay lại chỗ canh gác.

Chợt…

Một tên ninja bước vào, rất trịnh trọng và hoành tráng. Và hắn ta đi ra giữa phòng, dưới sự chứng kiến của đám canh gác bên trong.

"Xin kính chào quý vị và các bạn đến với…" Hắn chợt lột bỏ bộ quần áo cải trang bên ngoài, biến thành tên biến thái Tiger "…the amazing show of Tiger!"

Bugsy đi theo sau, cũng cải trang chỉ biết vỗ mặt thất vọng. Cậu ta đã từng ngưỡng mộ Tiger khi nghĩ ra việc cải trang rồi mơ tưởng đến một kế hoạch đột nhật hoành tráng nào đó. Giờ thì vỡ mộng rồi.

"Cái…" ả Ninja ngó ra ngoài thì đám tay chân canh gác bên ngoài nằm sạch không còn một ai rồi. Ả nhanh chóng rút kiếm ra nhưng…

"Ôi! KHông cần vũ khí." Tiger ném mấy bông hoa về phía ả và đám đứng canh bên trong đang rút kiếm ra. Và

BỤP!

Thanh kiếm của chúng biến hết thành mấy cái khăn tắm sặc sỡ kiểu như cả lũ đang chuẩn bị đi suối nước nóng ấy. Chúng hoảng loạn, hò hét lên và rút bất kì thứ vũ khí nào chúng tìm thấy được ra và xông tới cậu.

"Abra Kadabra" Tiger vung vung cái đũa thần và hạ từng tên một với nó, chính xác thì là một cái cành cây khô sơn đen trắng. Chán. Chúng quá dễ để bị hạ. Cậu thậm chí chẳng cần đến pokemon. Mấy con pokemon canh khu lò sưởi thì Bugsy đã lo gọn sạch sẽ rồi.

"Nào!"

Còn một đám nữa cũng vừa xông ra, hợp lại với nhóm trong phòng khách và khá là đông.

"Chúng ta sẽ thử nghiệm chút nhé. Mất gần hai tiếng mới tập dượt được sức mạnh cho anh bạn mới của đội này! Giờ là lúc để thử!" Và Tiger vạch ống tay áo phải lên, để lộ con Unown chữ T ở cánh tay.

"Hidden power! Charge!"

Unown bắt đầu tích tụ sức mạnh lại vào con mắt của nó và nó sáng lên. Và…

"Electro Magnet shield!"

Một vùng xung quanh Tiger được bọc bởi sức mạnh của điện và khiến cho đám ninja tay sai và cả những pokemon đang ẩn mình kahcs đều dính. Và chúng bị hạ ngay lập tức chỉ với một chiêu. Một đám còn lại thì đang toán loạn bỏ chạy., Cậu cũng kệ. Xong việc rồi mà.

"Quào…." Gold huýt sáo…

"ơ…Vỗ tay đi chứ!" Tiger dơ tay lên, tự sướng và…

ĐẸT ĐẸT…

Có mỗi Bugsy vỗ tay.

"ủa…à…" Tiger nhận ra…nhóm còn lại bị trói gô thế kia vỗ tay sao nổi.

Sau khi cởi đống dây dợ lằng nhằng ra cho mọi người và gô cổ đám kia trói lại vào mấy cái cây bên ngoài…

"Giờ sao?" Gold đứng chống tay nhìn đám kia "Bọn chúng bảo đội chính của chúng đang đi tìm một con rồng. Chắc sẽ sớm trở về thôi."

"yên tâm. Chúng sẽ không tìm ra đâu." Bugsy cười "Nhưng chúng ta nên chuẩn bị rút khỏi đây đi. Nơi đây không còn an toàn đâu."

"Thực ra…" Tiger chợt quay lại sau khi tròi gô một đám lại. Melody và Crystal cũng quay lên. Erika quay sang "Có lẽ phải tạm gác vụ dual với mọi người rồi. Ở phía bắc khu rừng này là núi Mortar, khá xa Mahogany. Nhưng có một khu cắm trại mà trước anh bị kẹt dưới đống đá, người ta dùng nó. Mấy đứa có thể theo bản đồ đến đó. Cố gắng cắm trại ở đấy đêm nay."

"Còn cậu thì sao?" Melody lo lắng hỏi

"tớ còn vài việc cần giải quyết với anh bạn Kuryuu này…" Cậu vỗ vỗ vào một quả ultra ball treo ở thắt lưng " Nên đêm nay có vẻ sẽ phải liều chút đấy."

"nhưng thế thì nguy hiểm lắm." Melody phản đối "Nếu cậu ở lại, bọn mình cũng ở lại."

"Em cũng đồng tình." Crystal dơ tay quyết tâm. Nhưng Tiger chỉ nhún vai.

"Cái đó mình chịu thôi. Nếu mọi người thích nguy hiểm chút thì ở lại cũng đc mà" Cậu cười "Nhưng mà mình chỉ quan sát chút thôi. Nếu nguy hiểm thì rút ngay ấy mà. Hãy chắc là mọi người theo kịp."

"Đồng ý!" Crystal dơ tay

"Em theo. Nếu có đánh nhau thì em cũng muốn tham gia." Gold cười lớn, dơ tay lên

"Được thôi! Nếu mọi người muốn." Tiger chỉ biết cười và nhún vai. Erika cũng thấy yên tâm hơn khi Tiger không đi một mình.

"Cậu thay đổi nhiều rồi…" Cô lẩm bẩm.


	64. Chapter 64

Pokemon legendary trainers II: Johto

Chapter 64.

Năng lượng không tự sinh ra cũng không tự mất đi, nó chỉ chuyển từ dạng này sang dạng khác. Vậy, năng lượng tồn tại ở dạng nào? Nó tồn tại ở xung quanh chúng ta. Không khí chúng ta thở, nước chúng ta uống hay chỉ một giọt mồ hôi cũng mang năng lượng, đó là nơi năng lượng tồn tại. Và năng lượng luôn tồn tại ở rất nhiều dạng khác nhau, với những hình thái và tính chất khác nhau. Nhưng có một trạng thái, nơi năng lượng không mang một hình dạng hay tính chất nhất định nào, đó là trạng thái năng lượng thuần hay còn được gọi với một cái tên tinh tế hơn là tinh khí. Trạng thái thuần là trạng thái mà năng lượng không có một hình dạng hay tính chất nào cả, và nó như một hòn đất nặn vậy, biến đổi theo bàn tay của người nặn. Và cách biến đổi cũng rất đa dạng. Và cách để cải thiện sức mạnh bản thân, rèn luyện sức mạnh thể chất và tinh thần, cũng chỉ đơn thuần là cải thiện khả năng điều khiển và lưu trữ năng lượng vì cơ thể chúng ta như một bình chứa vậy, nó có giới hạn và giới hạn ấy có thể được nang lên dựa vào rèn luyện. Và cách biến đổi cũng như sử dụng nguồn năng lượng ấy cũng tùy thuộc vào từng nơi, từng thế giới. Có những nơi, họ tập trung vào rèn luyện tinh thần và biến nguồn năng lượng ấy thành pháp lực và taọ ta phép thuật. Ở những nơi khác, họ lại tập trung và rèn luyện thể chất và tạo ra võ thuật. Và một vài nơi, họ kết hợp cả rèn luyện thể chất và tinh thần, tạo ra nhẫn thuật. Có hai cách biến đổi chính của năng lượng, đó là biến đổi về hình dạng và về tính chất. Biến đổi về hình dạng, điển hình thuộc về các võ sư, đấu sĩ và các pokemon hệ Normal, chúng ta có thể lấy những ví dụ như Rasengan, Hyper beam hay aura sphere… Về tính chất, điển hình là những pháp sư, những pokemon các hệ tự nhiên như lửa, nước, điện, chúng ta cũng có những ví dụ như Flamethrower, water spout, hỏa thuật… Và có cả những chiêu thức yêu cầu cả về hình dạng lẫn tính chất như rasenshuriken, ice shard, electro ball… Đó là cách chúng ta tạo ra những chiêu thức. Nhưng không phải lúc nào điều này cũng dễ. Rasengan là một ví dụ điển hình nhất về biến đổi hình dạng. Vào đời đầu tiên của nó, người tạo ra nó, hokage đệ tứ chỉ có thể tạo ra nó ở nhiều kích cỡ khác nhau, nhưng ông thất bại trong việc thêm các nguyên tố vào trong nó và phải đến đời thứ ba của nó, con trai ông mới có thể thêm vào đơn thuần phong thuật vào nó và truyền lại. Nhưng mười người được truyền dạy thì chỉ có 4 người có thể thành công tạo được rasengan và một người có thể thành công thêm phong thuật vào đó. Và tôi cũng đã học được chiêu thức ấy, thành công trong việc thêm các nguyên tố cơ bản và, nhưng cực hạn cũng chỉ là con số hai. Tôi đã từng mong muốn thêm các nguyên tố khác vào nữa và pokemon, những bậc thầy về biến đổi tính chất năng lượng thuần, có thể sẽ thành công. Nhưng khi tôi dạy chúng những nhẫn thuật cơ bản và bắt đầu huấn luyện sử dụng rasengan, chỉ một pokemon duy nhất của tôi có đủ khả năng thực sự tiếp nhận nhẫn thuật ấy và thêm vào đó nguyên tố lôi một cách cực kì thành thục đó là Raichu. Vì một túi chứa điện bên má của nó đã bị phá hủy trong một tai nạn và nó buộc phải thành thục cả việc biến đổi hình dạng lẫn tính chất sức mạnh để có thể chiến đấu. Và không phải pokemon nào cũng làm được điều đó. Mọi nỗ lực truyền lại của tôi chỉ hoàn toàn đi vào ngõ cụt khi những quả rasengan nguyên tố của những pokemon tôi dạy hoàn toàn thất bại ở trận đánh Vermillion với Mew4. Và Raichu có lẽ chỉ là trường hợp đặc biệt. Nhưng cách đây vài tuần, một người bạn của tôi đã bất ngờ gọi cho tôi khi nói rằng, Riolu của cậu ấy đang bắt đầu thành thục chiêu thức của tôi và sẽ sớm thành công thôi. Tôi có chút nghi ngờ về điều đó nhưng đó cũng là một hi vọng khác của tôi. Nếu có thời gian, tôi sẽ mượn tạm Riolu một thời gian để huấn luyện nó thành thục. NÓ có thể là niềm hi vọng tiếp theo của tôi sau Raichu…

Trang cuối của cuốn ghi chép nhàu nát và hết giấy rồi nên cũng ngưng viết luôn.

"Tớ cần một quyển sổ mới." Tiger vừa ăn, vừa nói với Melody khi thấy Erika đang đọc đến trang cuối cuốn cũ của cậu. Họ đã quyết định cắm trại trong rừng, cách căn nhà khá xa và bỏ lại đám ninja bị trói xuống nhà kho của căn nhà, coi như làm mồi nhử đám còn lại. Và giờ, họ đang ăn tối với vài hộp thịt hộp, món súp và hai cái bánh mì.

"Cậu viết thú vị lắm. Một giả thuyết thú vị về nguồn gốc năng lượng và chiêu thức pokemon cũng như nhẫn thuật." erika cười tươi, thích thú đưa trả Tiger cuốn sổ.

"Em thấy hơi hư cấu. Nhưng mà thôi, ăn đã tính sau." Gold vừa nói, vừa lấy nửa cái bánh mì, ăn ngấu nghiến. Crystal đang thổi thổi món súp của cô. Melody thì ngồi bên cạnh Tiger và Bugsy ngồi phái đối diện. Họ chỉ có vài khúc gỗ, ba cái trại và một đống lửa nhỏ, đủ để nấu nướng. Và đám pokemon đang ăn tối phía sau. Cũng khá là đông đúc nên thiếu bát ăn. Nhưng ăn chung cũng không thành vấn đề. Chỉ có mỗi đám của Tiger là lố nhố tranh nhau một cái bát ăn. Unown giờ đã được bắt vào bóng và nó chỉ lơ lửng loanh quanh chỗ cắm trại, kiểu như đi dạo chút thôi. Chắc vài ngàn năm trong cái khu di tích làm nó thấy thích thú với bên ngoài lắm. Kuryuu đã được hồi phục, nó nằm dài phía sau mấy cái trại, nghỉ ngơi.

"Em thích con rồng đen." Gold chợt khơi mào "Nó trông ngấu hơn cả trong phim ấy."

"Kuryuu ấy. Cái tên anh mày vắt óc mới nghĩ ra đấy." Tiger đùa, làm ra vẻ tự hào và Gold cũng hùa theo, tỏ vẻ ngưỡng mộ ông anh. Hai người rất hiểu nhau về khoản đùa cợt kiểu này. Crystal thì chỉ ngồi cười. Cái tên đơn giản mà, cô nghĩ vậy.

"Và Tiger cũng đánh nhau hăng với nó lắm ấy. Nó rất mạnh! Nó có thể thổi tung cả một cái mê cung chỉ bằng ngọn lửa tím của nó." Bugsy thêm vào

"Và tạo ra cả một sàn đấu dung nham nữa. ĐÓ mới là phần hay."

Và câu chuyện trở nên rôm rả và vui vẻ. Bữa tối giữa rừng của họ bớt lạnh lẽo và câu chuyện về chiến tích của Tiger hôm nay thực sự làm mọi người đỡ chán hẳn. Rồi cậu lôi ra cái đài cũ ở nhà Erika, cho pin mới vào và bật lên. Đài phát thanh Goldenrod đang phát trực tiếp chương trình trò chơi hỏi đố với Mary và Whitney. Và nó thực sự giải trí với họ tối hôm đó. Nhưng không ai nhắc đến cuộc chiến không được biết đến cả, cả Tiger lẫn Bugsy.

Lúc đó khá tối rồi. Bugsy ở trên cây, vẫn đang dùng ống kính quan sát căn nhà từ xa. Bên cạnh cậu là Gold. Hai người được nhiệm vụ quan sát. Nhưng chẳng có gì cả. Một dấu hiệu nhỏ cũng không. Họ có vẻ chán nản. Lửa trại đã tắt và họ chuyển sang dùng đèn, mấy cây đèn dùng ắc quy đã được nạp sẵn từ chiều. Crystal và melody ở lại bên trong lều, chuẩn bị lại đồ đạc, bình thuốc, sẵn sàng cho mọi tình huống tệ nhất khi Tiger đang kiểm tra lại bản đồ và la bàn. Theo tính toán của cậu thì con đường ngắn nhất dẫn đến căn nhà sẽ không được dùng vì có thể chúng đã biết về họ đã rời đi rồi. Và cuộc phục kích này mang chút bất ngờ.

"Bọn chúng có thể sẽ không bất ngờ đâu. Nhưng trước khi có chuyện gì xảy ra, chúng ta sẽ ám binh bất động ở đây." Tiger nói với Crystal, người mà cậu an tâm nhất khi bàn về chiến thuật "đây là điểm dày nhất của khu rừng rồi. Chúng ta tương đối khó bị phát hiện."

"Em nghĩ chúng ở lại khu di tích rồi. Nhóm những nhà thám hiểm đã di chuyển ngược lên Ecruteak tránh nạn tạm. Nhưng sao anh lại bảo họ đi lộ liễu vậy?" Cô em chợt hỏi lại

"Nếu may mắn, họ sẽ là chim mồi khiến chúng nghĩ rằng chúng ta đã rời khỏi." Tiger cười khẩy "Đó là nếu may mắn thôi. Cúng không ngu như vậy đâu. Nhất là khi chúng biết anh đang ở đây."

"Vậy ý anh là toàn bộ cuộc tập kích này của chúng ta…" Crystal tỏ ra lo lắng. Nhưng cái vẻ thản nhiên của Tiger khiến cô ngạc nhiên đấy

"Anh chưa bao giờ nói đây là một cuộc tập kích. Có thể trong khi chúng ta đang rình mồi thì chúng đã vây chúng ta rồi ấy chứ." Cậu cười đùa "Ít nhất đám pokemon của anh vẫn ổn và ám binh bất động. Nên có thể yên tâm là chúng chưa tìm ra chỗ chúng ta."

"Anh đùa à? Chúng đang hướng đến đây sao?" Crystal phát khùng lên khi biết toàn bộ kế hoạch này chỉ là đâm đầu vào lưới địch.

"Yên tâm! Pie ở phía nam! Nó và Furret đã chuẩn bị sẵn một đường thoát thân rồi. Căn nhà ở phía bắc nên nếu chúng muốn vây phía nam của chúng ta, chúng sẽ bji phát hiện. và có dư thời gian để anh em ta thoát. Thoải mái mà thư giãn đi."

Nghe vậy, Crystal cũng bớt lo hơn. NHưng biết rằng toàn bộ cuộc tập kích này đã bị phát hiện từ đầu thì cô cũng sốc thật. Anh ấy đã tính đến cả những tình huống tệ nhất, theo một thói quen cũ khó bỏ và lập ra cả những phương án đối phó cho chúng sao. Đáng ngưỡng mộ theo một cách nào đó.

Phía bên ngoài, trong lúc Bugsy và Gold đang canh gác.

"Nè! Mọi người!" Erika đứng gọi với từ dưới lên "Nghỉ ngơi chút xuống ăn hỏa quả đi nè!"

"Yo!" Gold nghe thấy ăn uống và được nghỉ, nhảy tót xuống ngay. Erika đã chờ sẵn họ với một chiếc giỏ nhỏ đựng hoa quả đã được rửa và gọt sẵn. Bugsy cũng nhảy xuống theo. Bữa tối có vẻ chữa đủ với họ. Con Aibo của Gold thì tranh thủ nghịch ngợm cái ống nhòm của chủ nó còn Togebo thì đang ngủ lăn lóc bên cạnh metapod. Gold xuống trước và chẳng cần hỏi han gì, thọc luôn vào trong rổ hoa quả, kiếm chút đồ ăn. Có vài quả táo trong đó thêm chút berry cho pokemon nữa.

"Quào! Bà chị chu đáo ghê." Cậu vừa ăn nhồm nhoàm vừa nói. Erika chỉ cười. Họ có treo một cái đèn dưới gốc cây nên cũng đủ sáng để nhìn thấy mặt nhau và không bốc nhầm quả. Bugsy thì cẩn thận hơn. Cậu không quên nói "cảm ơn Erika" trước khi ăn. Cậu cũng kiếm được vài thứ khá ngon ấy chứ. Họ sơ tán ra đây và tiện đường sơ tán luôn cả cái tủ lạnh của cô mà…ý tôi là theo nghĩa đen ấy. Bugsy có một con Joltik và nó đang phải sạc liên tục cho cái ác quy tủ lạnh để sau trại kìa.

"He! Mọi thứ vẫn bình thường thưa bà chị. Không có gì phải lo đâu." Gold vừa ăn vừa nói khi thấy Erika có vẻ vẫn hơi lo lắng. Nhưng cô gạt đi ngay

"À chị đau có. Chỉ là để mọi người canh trừng cả đêm ngoài này chị thấy không ổn thôi. Hai người có cần thêm áo hay khăn ấm gì không?" CÔ hỏi.

"KHông cần đâu. Bọn mình ổn cả mà." Bugsy cười, cố xưng hô bớt thân mật hơn mức bình thường nhưng nó chỉ làm Gold thấy buồn cười. Thiệt tình là mọi người biết tỏng là họ đang hẹn hò với nhau rồi, vờ như bớt thân mật chỉ làm mọi thứ rõ hơn.

"Chị cứ cẩn thận như chị Melody chăm sóc cho anh Tiger ấy." Gold nhận xét "Hai người lúc nào cũng lo lắng cho bạn trai của mình nhỉ?"

"A! Đâu có đâu có!" Erika mặt đỏ bừng, chối phăng đi nhưng Gold càng cuwoif làm cô càng ngại. Bugsy ngại quá quay đi.

"Ê! Nói xấu gì anh mày thế?" Tiger trong trại nói vọng ra, nhưng đó chỉ là một câu hỏi đùa cho thêm vào, không khí canh gác cũng vì thế bớt lạnh lẽo hơn với những tràng cười. Và đám pokemon canh gác cùng họ cũng cười.

Cách đó một quãng xa, một con pokemon đang di chuyển rất nhanh. Nó có hình dạng của một con người, chính xác thì giống hệt một con người cân đối ở tuổi dậy thì, chân dài, hai tay linh hoạt và cơ thể nhỏ nhắn, nhanh nhẹn. toàn thân nó bọc bởi một lớp áo giáp nâu, chia rõ các khớp nhưng cũng không làm nó chậm đi mà ngược lại, giúp nó nhanh lên. Khuôn mặt nó được giữ sau một chiếc mũ giáp màu nâu, cong về phía sau và chìm vào phía trong chiếc mũ, có xả kính chắn gió có thể hạ xuống và một chiếc mặt nạ chắn bụi. Speeder, pokemon siêu tốc, một chiến hữu cực kì lâu năm và dày dặn kinh nghiệm của Tiger đang di chuyển liên tục giữa các điểm gác khác nhau với tốc độ âm thanh và điều phối đồng đội. Ở đây, Furret, Quilava và poochyena không hề được nghỉ ngơi. Chúng đang di chuyển liên tục để có thể quét bao quát toàn bộ mặt phía bắc khu vực cắm trại và đảm bảo an toàn cho đội.

"Quill!"

Chợt, một âm thanh báo hiệu vang đến, Speeder ngay lập tức lưới qua. Nối tiếp theo đó, Furret và Poochyena cũng đồng loạt báo hiệu. Rồi ngay lập tức, cả ba đổi đội hình. Pie ẩn nấp sau một bụi cây ở phía nam cũng vừa phát hiện kẻ địch. Nó ngay lập tức, sải đôi cánh bướm lớn của mình và bay về phía trại.

"Aizzz…" Tiger bước ra ngoài, vươn vai. Lúc ấy cũng gần nửa đêm rồi. Gold ngái ngủ., Hết phiên canh gác của Gold và giờ tới Tiger. Nhưng thực ra thì họ vẫn chưa ngủ. Có cái bàn cá ngựa thì có thức đến sáng cũng được. Crystal, Bugsy, Erika và giờ, Gold vào thế chỗ Tiger. Melody thì đã tranh thủ ngủ trước rồi. Đêm mát lành, trời khá quang mây. Mọi thứ thật yên tĩnh. Tiger trèo lên cái cây canh gác, với lấy cái ống nhòm và cầm bịch bánh, chai nước. Thi thoảng ra ngoài hít thở khí trời cũng tốt ấy mà. Mỗi tội lọ thuốc xịt muỗi gần hết rồi.

"Đêm nay thanh bình hơn mình nghĩ…" Cậu vừa nói, vừa bóc chai nước ra, uống vài ngụm. Lúc ấy, có vài đám mây nhỏ che phủ một góc phía bắc bầu trời. KHông quá đáng lo về một trận mưa lớn. NHưng chợt, lúc ấy, bắt đầu có tiếng báo hiệu. Quilava, rồi Furret và Poochyena. Tiger bật dậy, dùng ống nhóm nhìn về phía căn nhà. Không có gì cả. Cậu lướt một vòng qua khu rừng, nhưng cũng chẳng thấy động tĩnh gì cả. Nhưng pokemon của cậu không nhầm lẫn, và cũng không có đùa khi những âm thanh báo động của chúng càng ngày càng gần. Theo cảm tính, Tiger ngay lập tức ném chai nước về phía trại, tạo một âm thanh báo động

"Rút lui! Rút lui khẩn cấp!" Cậu hét lên, nhảy xuống, vừa lúc ấy, Pie lao tới từ phía nam.

"Cái gì vậy?" Bugsy lao ra trước, nhưng Tiger chạy tới, vừa hô lớn vừa chỉ

"Rút về phía nam! Nhanh lên!" Cậu nói lớn và bất ngờ, từ trên trời, một vơn mưa lửa bất ngờ ập xuống chỗ họ. Lúc ấy, Pie cũng vừa lao tới. Nó tung một cú bắn lưới cỡ rộng, cố gắng bằng mọi giá chặn cơn mưa lửa ấy lại.

ẦM!

Pie rơi thẳng xuống khu rừng, bị bọc bởi ngọn lửa. Nhưng Trước khi nó bị thương nặng hơn, Tiger ngay lập tức rút nó vào bóng. Cậu nhìn lên trời.

"Rút đi!" Cậu vừa nói, vừa hất tay. Crystal và mọi người cũng chỉ vừa mới ra, chưa hiểu chuyện gì đang diễn ra. Nhưng…

"Nhanh lên!" Tiger hét lên. CÙng lúc ấy, đám mây đen từ phía bắc bất ngờ tách nhỏ ra, thành những đốm nhỏ bay tách biệt.

"Exbo!" Gold ra lệnh. Và con Typhlosion nhả ngay một quả cầu lửa lên trời, soi sáng cả một vùng. Và họ nhận ra đám ninja mặc đồ đen với chiếc dù bay đang bay thành nhóm và tạo thành một đám mây đen lớn giữa bầu trời đên. Quá thiếu ánh sáng để họ nhận ra và đó cũng là lý do tại sao tới giờ này chúng mới tấn cô úng đã đọc hết được kế hoạch phòng ngự của Tiger rồi.

"Ôi trời…" Erika cố không thốt lên một âm thanh sợ hãi. Còn Crystal, cô vẫn còn tỉnh táo

"Mọi người nghe roofid dấy! Rút thôi!" Cô hét lên rồi dẫn đầu về phía nam, theo con đường mòn mà họ đã vạch sẵn.

"Furret, dẫn đường đi!" Tiger ra lệnh. Furret và Quilava cùng Poochyena vừa đến và Furret ngay lập tức nhận lệnh. Chó chạy lên trước Crystal và theo sau là Erika và Bugsy.

"Cẩn thận nhé Tiger!" Melody không quên nhắc cậu bạn trước khi đi cùng nhóm Crystal. Chỉ còn lại Tiger và Gold

"Không định sơ tán à?" Tiger quay sang hỏi thằng em. Godl chỉ cười

"Họ đi rồi còn đâu. Mà em thì mù đường lắm. Cậu ta gãi đầu "Đánh ở lại chơi cùng ông anh thôi."

"Hờ hờ. Cẩn thận kẻo ngỏm đấy. Cố mà bắt kịp nhé." Tiger lao lên trước. Speeder cũng vậy. Quilava và Poochyena hợp với nhóm Exbo và Aibo. Đám ninja cưỡi dù bay bắt đầu xà xuống tấn công. Một bầy Murkrow số lượng lớn lao xuống và đồng loạt, những con Mightyena cũng được thả xuống như một cơn mưa. Chúng bao vây lấy hai người, đứng trên cành cây, trên đá và trên mặt đất, đông như một bầy kiến đang hợp lại quanh miếng thức ăn vậy.

"Speeder! Cậu tự xử. Quilava, Poochyena, Pidgeot! Theo tôi!" Tiger ra hiệu, cả ba con pokemon cùng chủ nó lao lên trong khi Speeder mở hết tốc lực, xông vào trước. Exbo, Aibo và Pilibo cũng đã sẵn sàng bên cạnh Gold. Giới hạn điều khiển của họ chỉ có thể là ba thôi nên họ không thể sử dụng thêm pokemon để đánh nhau nữa.

"Chỉ cần câu đủ giờ để mọi người rút khỏi là được." Gold hét lên "Em đã chuẩn bị đường lui cho cả hai rồi. Khi nào tín hiệu của họ trên bản đồ ta khỏi bán kính 10km của ngôi nhà thì quay lại chỗ em ngay nhé!" Cậu chỉ đạo như một chiến thuật gia kinh nghiệm, có lẽ là học từ Red.

"Rõ!" Tiger hô lớn, xung phong. Quilava và Poochyena cũng lao lên.

ẦM!

Pidgeot một mình đánh điên cuồng giữa cơn bão quạ Murkrow., nó đang một chấp tất. Phía dưới, chiến thuật burning ash và Dual spinning của Poochyena và Quilava đang quật tan từng đợt tấn công của lũ Mightyena. Lũ sói đen vẫn không bỏ cuộc, chúng tấn công liên tục, từng đợt tới tấp như những cơn sóng đập vào bờ vậy. Lũ ninja, chúng cũng lao xuống với lưỡi kiếm tuốt trận sáng lóa và những chiếc phi tiêu sắc lẻm, sẵn sàng hạ bất cứ ai không chú ý. Nhưng Speeder đã quá lão luyện rồi. Và nó quá nhanh để bị đánh trúng. Nó và Tiger, cả hai dùng tốc độ lướt qua những đợt sóng tấn công của Mightyena, hạ gục bất cứ con nào cản đường trong nháy mắt và hướng tới đám Ninja cũng đang xông tới cùng những pokemon của chúng. Tiger, hai lưỡi dao găm alpha đã xỏ vào những ngón tay cứng cáp của cậu, gió rít tạo nên những lưỡi kiếm khí vô hình nối dài tầm chém của lưỡi dao Alpha. Cậu chắm văng đám Mightyena cản đường, xông thẳng tới. Phía sau, ngọn lửa của Quilava đang bao vây và nuốt chửng chúng, và những chiếc thức thần tốc của Pooochyena đang hạ gục từng tên một. Chúng đang thể hiện đúng đẳng cấp mà chỉ những pokemon của Tiger có với sức mạnh có thể đối đầu với cả một đội quân nhờ khả năng phối hợp hai nhuần nhuyễn. Chúng gần như không cần giao tiếp hay nhìn thấy nhau để có thể hiểu đồng đội của mình sẽ làm gì và mình phải làm gì. Phía trên, từng đám Murkrow đang rơi xuống như mưa khi đôi cánh cứng cáp của Pidgeot cùng những cú mổ, những cú đột kích của Pidgeot hạ từng đứa một. Tuy Pidgeot chỉ có một mình và bị thương kha khá bởi đám murkrow khá đông, nhưng nó vẫn đánh được, và thậm chí là đánh tới sáng luôn ấy chứ. Và bên Gold, bộ ba Aibo, Exbo và Polibo đang chật vật với đám Mightyena phía sau. Những chiêu thức diện rộng và đánh lan liên tục được tung ra. Flamethrower đốt cháy một đám Mightyena đang cố xông lên cao và những quả bong bóng từ bubble beam của Polibo đang khiến lxu Mightnyena rối trí và mất phương hướng. Gold đang cố cầm chừng và đánh an toàn trong khi hai con pokemon của Tiger thì xông xáo quá mức cần thiết. Còn Tiger, cậu xông thẳng vào đám ninja, những cái bóng đen đặc giữa màn đêm, lao vào nhau, lưỡi kiếm sáng lóa trong đêm, những chiếc phi tiêu bay qua lại. Nhưng Speeder và Tier không ngại gì hết. Những cú liên hoàn đấm và đá của Speeder ở tốc độ âm thanh đánh văng hàng chục tên trong khi những lưới kiếm gió của Tiger khiến cho hàng trăm tên bị thương nặng. Nó sắc hơn kiếm thường rất nhiều. Và cả hai lướt trên chiến trường như những chhus chim ruồi giữa vòng vây của đàn diều hâu vậy, hạ gục từng tên một. Trân chiến càng ngày rực lửa. ngọn lửa của Exbo, ngọn lửa của Quilava và ngọn lửa từ lưỡi kiếm bên phải của Tiger đang thắp sáng cả trận chiến. Phải, cậu đã thay đổi lưỡi kiếm gió bên phải thành lửa để tăng sát thương diện rộng và bên trái sẽ vấn là kiếm gió để ám sát. Nhưng…

"Anh Tiger!" gold chợt gọi, cậu bị vây và Polibo vừa bị thương nặng sau một cú tấn công lén của Mightyena. Cậu ta đang rơi vào tình thế khó. Nhưng đó không phải là vấn đề.

"Họ đang di chuyển ngược lại về phía chúng ta!" Cậu ta hô lớn để Tiger nghe thấy. Speeder cũng vậy. Cả hai ngay lập tức đẩy lùi một nhóm ninja và quay ngược lại, lùi về phía Gold. Quilava và Poochyena cũng lùi theo. Họ đứng thành nhóm lại, bốn pokemon trấn giữ bốn phía và Pidgeot cũng thoát xuống, bay bên trên họ. Họ lại bị vây

"Họ quay lại là sao? Có nhầm lẫn gì không? Furret đã chỉ đường rất rõ mà!" Tiger ngạc nhiên, hỏi lớn dù Gold ở ngay phía sau lưng cậu.

"Anh treo cổ lên cành cây mà hỏi chúa ấy! Em biết thế quái nào được?" Cậu ta phản lại. Cả hai đang giữa chiến trường và đánh nhau nên chẳng có thời gian mà suy nghĩ nhiều. nhưng mọi thứ, một lần nữa nằm ngoài dự đoán của Tiger.

BỊCH!

"Furret!" Tiger chợt kêu lên khi thấy Furret của cậu chợt từ trên trời rơi xuống, nằm bất động trên mặt đất, dưới những móng vuốt của lũ Mightyena. Quilava thấy vậy, nó điên lên, lao thẳng vào. KHông ai kịp giữ nó lại. Tiger cũng với theo nhưng không kịp.

ẦM!

Quilava xông vào giwuax đội địch mà không hề có bất kì trợ giúp nào. Poochyena không theo kịp và nó vô tình khiến cả hai con pokemon lao vào giữa vòng vây. Chúng chỉ có thể chống cự yếu ớt trước khi cả hai bị hạ gục thôi. Pidgeot cũng lùi dần, bị thương và đoi cánh dang rộng của nó te tua rồi. Sppeeder bị chặn đường chạy nên chỉ có thể bất lực nhìn đồng đội bị đánh hội đồng.

"Hai tên ngốc này!" Tiger phát cáu, nhưng giờ cũng chẳng được gì. Cậu cố bình tĩnh lại, và tất cả những gì tiếp theo chính là dự đoán tệ nhất của cậu cho tình hình hiện tại. Và cậu cũng chẳng tỏ ra ngạc nhiên lắm về nó.

"Tiger! Gold!" Bugsy gọi tên hai người trước khi bị đánh gục. Heracross và Scyther của cậu ta bị thương nặng, rơi từ trên cao xuống, bất động. Tiếp đến là Crystal. Cô còn tệ hơn. Cô rơi xuống đất, yếu ớt gượng dậy trong khi Megaree và Monlee cũng rơi theo đến rầm một cái, nằm bất động. Erika cũng rơi xuống, cô ngã lên lưng Megaree, dù không bị thương nặng nhưng dường như cô yếu hơn hẳn, có lẽ là bị dính độc. Và sau cùng là Melody, Cô rơi cùng với Nateee, chút sức mạnh cuối cùng của con pokemon siêu linh giúp họ hạ đất nhẹ hơn nhưng Melody bị thương nặng hơn. Cô nằm úp xuống, hai tay bị thương nặng, chiếc váy xanh bê bết máu và hơi thở yếu ớt. Chứng kiến cảnh ấy, có lẽ rất nhiều người bạn của họ sẽ nổi điên lên và xông tới chỗ họ ngay lập tức hay đánh nhau mà không cần nghĩ. Nhưng Tiger không. Cậu ngay lập tức túm lấy Gold trước khi cậu em kịp lao ra như Quilava và Poochyena hồi nãy.

"KHỉ thật. Anh làm gì vậy?! Họ bị…" Gold tức giận, nói lướn. Nhưng cái cách mà Tiger nhìn cậu cho biết rằng anh cũng điên chẳng kém gì cậu. Nhưng dường như, toàn bộ cơn tức giận ấy đang bị nén vào một quả cầu nắm giữ nó, nén kín lại và thay vào đó, có một thứ còn kinh hoàng hơn thế đang ngự trị trong cách cậu nhìn. Một sự điên cuồng còn hơn cả tức giận khi bạn bè mình bị thương và kèm theo đó, sự độc ác và tàn bạo của một con thú săn mồi máu lạnh.

"Bình tĩnh đi." Tiger nói, và cái giọng ấy cũng khiến Gold rùng mình, tạm tời kìm nén cơn giận giữ lại trong phút chốc vì cậu…sợ.

"Chú có một cách đưa chúng ta ra khỏi đây đúng không?" Tiger hỏi, giọng cứng cáp

"Có. Thậm chí là đưa tất cả ra khỏi đây. Nhưng em cần chuẩn bị. Và Polibo gục rồ có khi phải mượn Pidgeot của anh đấy.." Cậu đấp lại, nuốt nước bọt.

"Vậy thì bắt đầu chuẩn bị ngay đi." Tiger nói "Chú mà gục nữa là tất cả chết sạch đấy." cậu chợt vỗ vai Gold, cái vỗ vai mạnh khiến gold thấy đau, như thể bao trách nhiệm chợt đổ lên vai cậu một cách nặng nề vậy. Nhưng thế lại chượt cho cậu thêm nghị lực.

"Yên tama! Nhưng nó hơi lâu một chút trong khâu kết nối mọi người lại. nên ban nãy em mới không dùng kịp. Nhưng nếu anh cho em đủ thời gian thì…" Gold nói

"Hà…với bọn chúng thì hơi khó cho anh ấy." Tiger chợt cười, nhìn lên không trung. Và…có một tên ninja đang đứng giữa không trung, nhìn cậu nãy giờ. Hắn trông cao to với mái tóc đen, cứng cắt vuông đầu và một bộ râu rậm rạp giấu sau chiếc khăn che mặt. Ánh nhìn ánh lên sự tàn bạo cùng vết sẹo chéo gương mặt trông thật đáng sợ. Bên cạnh hắn, một con pokemon có hình dạng gần tương tự với Mewtwo nhưng thay vào đó, nó thon người hơn, chân và tay cũng nhỏ và dài hơn. Nhưng nó không chỉ có hai mà có tới bốn cánh tay khoanh trước ngực. Gương mặt khá gầy với những vết hằn gần giống như những kí tự của một cổ ngữ nào đó và một viên ngọc trên trán.

"Han, thủ lĩnh tạm quyền của liên minh và…MewX. Nếu ta đoán không nhầm." Tiger cười tự tin, đứng thẳng lên nhìn chúng, mặt đối mặt. Cậu thu lại Pỉdgeot và bằng một động tác nhanh, truyền nó vào tay Gold.

"Haha! Ngươi không nhầm đâu. Lâu rồi không gặp, Tiger M. King. Có lẽ phải tới 11 năm nay rồi ấy nhỉ. Kể từ cái ngày ngươi điên lên và xóa sổ cựu chỉ huy của chúng ta chỉ với một cú đá." Han cười lớn. Gold đứng sau nghe rợn cả người. Dù cậu đứng áp lưng với Gold và quay lưng về phía hai tên kia, nhưng cái sát khí và áp lực cậu cảm nhận được thật đáng sợ. Cậu run lập cập.và MewX lên tiếng, một cái giọng khó nghe như thể người từ hành tinh khác vậy

"Tiger M. King. Kẻ bất bại. Ngươi trông thật thảm thương với cái tên đó." MewX nói, mỉa mai "Một thứ thảm hại với cái danh hão về việc không bao giờ thất bại. Ngươi đã thua rồi đó. Trong một cuộc đấu cân não." Nó nói, đưa một tay lên trán, cười.

"Theo như ta thấy thì bọn mi đã chặn luôn cả đường lùi và phục kích. Chơi đẹp quá nhỉ." Cậu đáp lại, chẳng nao núng. Nhưng lưỡi dao alpha thì lại đang run lên bần bật.

"Hê hê! Chuyện mà. Ta đang đợi xem phần tiếp theo ngươi định làm sao đây." Han cười lớn. Tiger chợt huých Gold một cái, coi như là hiệu. Cậu nhìn thằng em và cười đầy tự tin.

"Thì đánh thôi!"

Tiger bật lên, hai lưỡi dao alpha nãy giờ run lên vì những cơn gió đồng loạt phả ra hai luồng gió rất mạnh, hất văng bất kì kẻ địch nào ở gần, quạt tung đám cây nhỏ và cỏ xung quanh. Bụi mù mịt. Đám ninja ngay lập tức lùi lại, tạo thành một vòng vây lớn. một sàn đấu. MewX ngay lập tức phản lại với một luồng sóng siêu linh cực mạnh. Bụi bị quạt tan. Và Tiger đứng đó, giữa khoảng đất trống không còn cây cỏ, tư thế sẵn sàng với lưỡi dao Alpha trong tay…

Có một thống kê nho nhỏ là cậu chưa hề thua bất kì một trận đấu nào khi đánh nghiêm túc kể từ khi bắt đầu cuộc hành trình của mình. Kết cục tệ nhất cũng chỉ là hạ được đối thủ và bị thương nặng. Một thống kê thú vị cho một kèo cá cược.


	65. Chapter 65

Pokemon legendary trainers II: Johto

Chapter 65.

Sàn đấu đã sẵn sàn. Speeder và Tiger vào vị trí. MewX và Han hạ xuống, đứng đối mặt với họ. Một áp lực không hề nhỏ đang đè lên Tiger. Cậu và Speeder đều cảm nhận được. Gold đã biến mất. Và có lẽ, điều Tiger cần làm là câu giờ càng lâu càng tốt. Cậu buộc phải đặt toàn bộ hi vọng vào Gold.

"Lên nào, Speeder!" Tiger, hai tay cầm chắc những lưỡi dao Alpha, xông lên trước. Speeder ngay lập tức mở tốc độ và lao theo, vượt luôn qua cậu

"Chúng đến kìa." Han nói, rút lưỡi kiếm của hắn ra khỏi bao đeo bên hông, đưa lên ngang người

"Ờ." MewX bắt đầu vận sức. Những luồng sóng tâm linh tỏa ra, bao bọc lấy cơ thể nó và con pokemon siêu sức mạnh bay lên cao một chút.

VỤT! ẦM!

Tấm chắn năng lượng dựng lên vừa đúng lúc cú đá siêu tốc của Speeder phóng tới. Nó như một phát đạn mạnh vậy. Tấm khiên mà MewX dựng lên nút hẳn một vết. Nhưng Speeder ngay lập tức nhảy ngược lại trước khi hai lưỡi kiếm Psycho cut kịp chém tới nó. Speeder hạ cánh xuống đất.

"Doryuudan!"

Mặt đất bên dưới Han nhão thành bùn và lớp bùn cuộn lên, hình thành một cái đầu rồng bằng bùn đất. Và con rồng tấn công, bắn những viên đạn bùn lớn về phía Tiger,

"Sougenmu!"

Đang lao nhanh, Tiger chợt dừng đột ngột. Và bất ngờ, từ người cậu tách hẳn ra một ảo ảnh, một bóng của cậu và phóng phên trước, Tyiger phía sau vung hai lưỡi dao ở tay, chém nhanh và cái bóng ở phía trước làm theo y hệt. Và cú chém của nó mạnh hơn. Những viên đạn bùn bị cắt phăng, bắn tứ tung sang hai phía còn cái bóng chỉ chớp nhoáng biến mất.

"Kazekiri!" Và cậu nhanh tay, vung cả hai lưỡi dao ở tay, chém mạnh. Không khí như những tờ giấy, bị cắt vụn trước mặt Tiger và trở thành những mảnh vỡ sắc nhọn, phóng thẳng tới. Một chiếc lá rơi nhẹ, vô tình ở giữa đường đạn và bị cắt tan nát thành vụn. Nó nhắm tới Han.

"Barrier!"  
MewX lao xuống, tạo một bức tường tâm linh vững chắc.

CHOANG!

Và những lưỡi dao vừa cứ thẳng vào bức tường, để lại những vết xước sâu ngay cả khi bức tường tâm linh đó rất chắc.

VỤT!

Một lần nữa, Speeder xung phong rất nhanh, phóng thẳng tới. Bullet punch nhắm thẳng, tốc độ cao. Sát thương của Bullet punch còn tỉ lệ thuận với tốc độ tối đa của người sử dụng nên Speeder có thể tối đa hóa sức mạnh mà chiêu thức gây ra. Nó xông thẳng qua đám bụi để lại sau đòn đánh của Tiger, cố tìm kiếm motojits bất ngờ. Nhưng MewX, nó nhìn thấu rồi. Nãy giờ, sóng tâm linh của nó vẫn bao quá toàn bộ khu vực này.

ẦM!

Nó dùng một tay, bắt gọn cú đấm ấy với sức mạnh tâm linh rồi ném Speeder văng ngược trở lại. Con pokemon võ sĩ ngã lăn ra đất. Nhưng nó bật dậy rất nhanh. Tiger vụt qua náo, áp sát. Hai lưỡi kiếm bùng lửa, chém mạnh. Nhưng Han cũng lao lên, lưỡi kiếm đã được rút ra. Cát và đá đang lơ lửng xung quanh họ, như thể có một lực hấp dẫn nào đó nhấc chúng lên không trung vậy. Là do thanh kiếm của Han. Hắn chém mạnh, khiến cho những viên đá nhỏ đồng loạt vay theo một vết chém dài, phi thẳng tới Tiger.

"Danchien!" Tiger nhảy lên, vung hai lưỡi kiếm lửa của mính, phi thẳng xuống đất theo đường chéo, tạo một vệt cắt lửa hình chữ V, rất mạnh, và cậu đánh vỡ đội hình đá của Han.

"Hyaaa!" MewX ngay lập tức tấn công lại với Một quả Psycho orb rất mạnh. Nó nhắm thẳng Tiger. Tiger vẫn cực kì cảnh giác, kể cả khi lửa và đá va vào nhau đã tọa một lớp bụi xung quanh cậu. Rất khó phán đoán hướng cú đánh. Nhưng, cậu ngay lập tức nhảy lên, theo phản xạ. Quả cầu đúng là tấn công xuống thật. Nó xé tan màn bụi, phóng thẳng tới phía dưới Tiger. Nhưng chưa dừng lại, một sức mạnh siêu linh rất mạnh kéo nó, khiến nó đổi hướng, bay thẳng lên và vẫn nhắm Tiger. Đã dự đoán trước được điều này, Tiger ngay lập tức đáp lại.

"Bakuenjin!" Lửa bùng ra từ hai tay, bọc lấy cậu.

BÙM!

Vụ nổ lớn. Tiger văng lại, mất một khoảng giữa không trung và tiếp đất an toàn, tay cậu phải cào xuống đất để khỏi bị trượt xa. Khói từ đòn phòng thủ mù mịt.

"Hả!?" Tiger ngay lập tức bay ngược lại, lưỡi kiếm sắc lẹm của Han sượt qua tóc cậu, đứt vài sợi. Cậu ngay lập tức lùi lại, loạnh choạng. Chiêu độn thổ và han ở ngay trước mặt cậu. Cú đâm đầu tiên trượt, nhưng cự ly này, cú chém thứ hai cực kì khó trượt, và Tiger thì đang mất thăng bằng. Nhưng…

CHOANG!

Cú chém thứ hai tới rất nhanh, nhưng không nhanh bằng Speeder. Nó dùng cánh tay bọc giáp của mình, đỡ cú chém. Nó ghì mạnh, cố đẩy Han lại cho Tiger có thời gian lấy lại thăng bằng. Nhưng tên đó không cho. Quả Master ball đeo bên hông được mở.

"Ăn đủ nè!"

MewX lao ra từ bên trong quả Master ball, bất ngờ tung cú Psycho boost cực mạnh, nhắm thẳng cả hai. Cự ly cực gần, gần như là giáp mặt và cơ hội né chiêu là âm.

ẦM!

"Argh!"

Cả hai bay ngượ lại, mặt đất và không khí xung quanh vỡ vụn bởi sức mạnh tâm linh kinh khủng. Cả một vệt dài, đất và đá cùng với cây cối bị thổi bay. Bụi mù mịt. Chấn động mạnh và cả mặt đất cũng rung chuyển khi đòn tấn công tới tầm giới hạn và dừng lại.

"A…a…" Speeder đứng đó, giữa đám bụi, hai tay để thế thủ, cơ thể bị thương nặng, lớp áo giáp phái trước bị nghiền nát, một khoảng còn vỡ ra, rơi xuống đất. Máu chảy ra từ những vết thương chí mạng ấy. Phía sau, Tiger cũng bị thương, nhưng nhẹ hơn. Cậu đang gượng dậy, cố gắng, đau đớn. Speeder đứng lừng lững, bất động một hồi rời từ từ, nó đổ ập xuống, ngã. Tiger đỡ lấy nó, bật dậy, rất nhanh nhét viên thuốc cậu tìm thấy vào miệng nó. Cậu lo lắng, nhưng không nao núng, lấy pokeball ra và đưa Speeder trở lại vào trong bóng nhanh chóng trước khi tình hình tệ hơn.Rồi cậu cũng khụy xuống đầu gối, thở dốc.

"Tệ nhỉ?" Han đút lưỡi kiếm vào bao "Có vẻ như con bài cuối cùng ngươi tin tưởng được cũng gục rồi."

"Đừng…" Tiger thở dốc "đừng bao giờ cất kiếm đi khi kẻ địch vẫn còn đứng được…" với những nỗ lực của mình, Tiger đứng thẳng dậy, phủi bụi và cố ra vẻ như vết thương chẳng có gì cả. Nhưng thực ra thì nó đau đến mức cậu muốn khóc luôn bây giờ ấy. Chắc ngực cậu lại gãy vài cái xương sườn lần thứ n+1 rồi.

"Còn tự tin vậy sao? Nếu ngươi quỳ xuống xin tha mạng thì ta có thể xem xét tha cho các ngươi đi…" Han cười "Nhưng phải bỏ lại con rồng đó cho bọn ta mới được." Hắn khoanh tay, đứng cười. Hắn biết cái tính anh hùng học theo mấy bộ truyện tranh thời nay và biết cái xu thế là Tiger sẽ lại nói này nọ và lại đánh nhau, và nói cái gì đó như không bao giờ, hay ta sẽ không đầu hàng, đại loại vậy. Nhưng cậu…

"À…con rồng đen à?" Tiger lấy ra quả pokeball chứa Kuryuu, đưa ra "Ờ rồi. ĐƯợc thôi. Thoải mái đê." Cậu gật đầu đồng ý "Nhưng chờ ta thở chút đã. Ếu quỳ nổi rồi." cậu cười, hít thở sâu. Một thoang liếc qua. Nhóm Gold và bạn bè cậu đã biến mất rồi. Có lẽ là vẫn đan ẩn nấp phía sau cậu, tại chỗ mà Tiger dùng những cành cây và thân cây để tạo thành một nơi ẩn nấp tạm thời. Họ vẫn an toàn. Và một vài mẹo ảo thuật nhỏ giúp cậu đánh lạc hướng MewX khỏi việc họ đang làm. Tin nhắn từ Gold, mới được hơn một nửa. Phải chờ thêm. Và Tiger thở dài, thất vọng.

"Bó tay rồi…" Cậu gãi gãi đầu, cúi gằm. Chợt…

"Này nhóc. Muốn đánh nữa không?"

"Hả…?" Cậu chợt ngẩng lên, ngơ ngác nhìn quanh. Nhưng chỉ có MewX và han ở đó. Và MewX là địch. Nó sẽ chẳng bao giờ nói với cậu kiểu đấy.

"Ta thì không muốn rơi vào tay bọn chúng. Còn mi thì chắc cũng chẳng muốn giao ta cho chúng. Thế nên thỏa thuận thế này nhé…"

"Thôi lạy ông. Con mệt rồi." Tiger nhìn Kuryuu bên trong quả Ultra ball cảu cậu, dang giao tiếp với cậu bằng thần giao cách cảm.

"ĐI mà! Pliz! Ta vẫn chưa thăm thú Johto xong!" Kuryuu, giọng nài nỉ "Giờ mà bị bắt thì coi như thành con pet mất. Mà ngươi nghĩ ta dễ bị bắt thế à. Ta để cho ngươi bắt ấy. Để ra ngoài."

"ĐỒ keo kiệt ngụy biện. Ngu thì nhận là ngu còn để bị bắt nữa chứ." Tiger đáp lại, cái giọng khinh khỉnh đùa cợt của cậu khiến Kuryuu càng thêm tuyệt vọng

"ĐI mà! ĐI! Ta xin ngươi đấy." Nó nài nỉ hơn…

"Nó bị tâm thần phân liệt hay sao mà nói chuyện một mình thế?" Han chợt quay sang hỏi MewX

"À. Cái con Night furry đang nài nỉ thằng nhóc đánh tiếp để bảo vệ nó. Nhưng có vẻ thằng nhóc không nghe." MewX đáp lại, quay đi. Tiger và Kuryuu vẫn tiếp tục cái màn nài nỉ ấy. Nhưng thực ra, cậu đang chỉ câu giờ

"Muốn được người khác yêu quý thì phải xưng hô cho đẹp chứ. Cứ ta với ngươi ai chơi." Tiegr cười đểu

"Vâng thưa đại ca! Địa ca làm ơn tha em đi mà. ĐI mà!" Kuryuu đổi giọng, giọng nài nỉ. Và nó lộ ra cái giọng nữ của mình.

"Ồ. Giả giọng nữ kìa. Hô hô!" Và Tiger làm mấy cái động tác quái đản, trêu đùa con rồng. Nhưng…

"Em là nữ nè. Kuryuu là nữ! Địa ca thương tình tha em đi!" Nó kéo giọng, đôi mắt làm vẻ đánh yêu khiến bao chàng rồng siêu lòng. À…một con rồng cái…theo nghĩa đen…nó là nữ. Nhưng cái ánh mắt đang yêu cùng cái giọng nài nỉ van xin ấy ếu làm Tiger xoay chuyển.

"Ếu nhé! Hố hố! Đáng ra anh mày nên amng mày đi bán kiếm chác chút đỉnh từ đầu mới phải." Cậu cười hô hố

"Nè! Bắt lấy!" Tiger ném quả ultra ball về phía Han và MewX. Chúng đã mừng thầm vì không phải tốn thêm sức mà đã bắt được Kuryuu.

"A…khônggg!~!" Kuryuu khóc lóc van xin, vẫn tiếp tục cái màn nài nỉ của Tiger cho tới khi…

"Hơ…?"

Quả Ultra ball bất chợt mở ra trên đường bay khi mà Han và MewX chuẩn bị bắt lấy nó. Và…

"À…hình như mình nhấn lộn nút mở bóng…" Tiger mặt gian xảo, cười đểu

ẦM!

Ngọn lửa bùng lên, đẩy lùi cả Han lẫn MewX. Kuryuu lao ra, đứng sừng sững, ngọn lửa tím vây lấy nó, đôi cánh đen dang rộng, cơn thịnh nộ của màn đêm đã xuất hiện.

"Đồ gian xảo." Nó quay lại nạt Tiger

"Hô hô! Ai biểu giả trai lừa người đâu." Tiger nhìn qunah, cười đểu "Làm người ta cứ mơ về một anh rồng dũng mãnh nào đó chứ. Ai ngờ được cô rồng đâu."

"ĐÁnh chứ?" Nó hỏi lại, ngắn gọn

"Đánh." Và ngay lập tức, ánh mắt đầy tự tin vào chiến thắng một lần nữa xuất hiện, đáp lại câu hỏi đầy thách thức ấy của Kuryuu.

"Thằng nhãi ấy lại lừa chúng ta rồi." MewX phát cáu

"Tưởng mi biết hết mọi thứ rồi chứ." Han cười đểu và hắn chỉ làm MewX thêm cáu.

"ĐƯợc rồi! Để đấy cho ta!" Nó gầm lên, xông lên trước. Bốn tay bốn quả cầu tâm linh, phóng tới.

"Kìa!" Tiger chỉ, ra hiệu cho Kuryuu

"Biết rồi!" NÓ đáp lại với cái giọng chảnh không tả nổi làm Tiger cứ phì cười nãy giờ. Căn bản là trông nó oai phong lẫm liệt tưởng được một chàng rồng đực mạnh mẽ ai ngờ được "bà" rồng cái chảnh chọe này chứ. Thánh rồi.

"Gaaahh!" Ngọn lửa tím phóng ra theo hình nón lớn, bủa vây lấy cả một vùng quanh MewX. MewX không ngại, xông thẳng vào, phóng hai quả cầu tâm linh lên trước, xẻ đôi màn lửa của Kuryuu và phóng tới. Nhưng con rồng đen ngay lập tức điều chỉnh ngọn lửa, và toàn bộ lửa phun ra bị thu gọn lại, từ một ngọn lửa hình nón, nó nhỏ dần và dần dần, nó thành một tia lửa với sức mạnh tương đương nhưng khả năng xuyên phá thì gấp nhiều lần. Giống như những bài tập về áp suất vậy. Kuryuu mạnh hơn

CHÍU! BÙM!

Tia lửa hoàn toàn bị thu nhỏ và biến thành một tia lazer xuyên thấu, bắn nổ tung hai quả cầu của MewX khiến khói mù mịt. Nhưng ngay lập tức, Kuryuu vụt lên.

ẦM!

Tốc độ rất cao, MewX xông thẳng tới, tung hai cú đấm tâm linh mạnh. Psycho strike đánh xuống mặt đất, và Kuryuu chỉ né được nó trong gang tấc khi kịp thời phóng lên trời rất nhanh. MewX cũng lao theo. Kuryuu bay lùi lại.

"Này nhóc! Muốn đứng đó xem hả?" Kuryuu nạt Tiger đang đứng dưới đất

"GỌi tui là nhóc lần nữa là tui quay phim cho cậu lên Xvideo luôn đấy!" Tiger quát vọng lại, rút hai luwoix dao ra. Nhưng lần này, cậu đeo cả hai cùng một tay, hai lưỡi dao cong tạo thành hình vòng cung.

"Haaa!"

MewX tung chiêu, một luồng sóng siêu sức mạnh phóng tới. Kuryuu lùi lại. nó đang…xem Tiger sẽ làm gì. Và Tiger đưa tay trái với hai lưỡi dao đã ghép thành hình vòng cung lên, nhắm MewX như thể đang bắn cung vậy.

"Xin lỗi Erika. Cây cung của cậu quá tệ để tớ bắn." Tiger cười "Haaaaa!"

Ngọn lửa bùng lên, phóng ra từ hai lưỡi dao và tạo thành một cây cung bằng lửa lớn. Tiger làm điệu kéo dây cung và mờ mờ, một dây cung xuất hiện. Cây cung lửa bùng lửa lên, và hình ảnh một con phượng hoàng lửa xuất hiện. Nó kêu lên một tiếng, Tiger buông cung, mũi tên bắn ra và mũi tên lửa hay chính xác là con phượng hoàng lửa pbay thẳng tới MewX. Con pokemon tâm linh vừa bắn làn sóng tâm linh ra và con phượng hoàng va thẳng vào đó.

ẦM!

Lửa bùng cháy, thiêu rụi sóng tâm linh, soi sáng cả một vùng trời.

"Đẹp!" Tiegr lấy tay che mắt, nhìn theo. Nhưng cậu vẫn cảnh giác han ở phía dưới. Hắn cũng vừa rút kiếm ra rồi.

"Cẩn thận đấy nhóc." Kuryuu nhắc nhở. Han đã vào tư thế, cây kiếm một lần nữa đặt ngang mắt, như thể thách thức. hắn không mở miệng nói một lời nhưng chắc chắn,hắn sẽ không đứng quan sát đâu. Phía trên, MewX vừa bị vụ nổ hất văng lại. Nhưng nó cũng lấy lại thăng bằng ngay lập tức. Tiger cũng nên chuẩn bị. Cậu dùng dao cứa vào ngón cái, lấy một ít máu, quệt sang lòng bàn tay trái, kết ấn.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

BÙM!

Vòng tròn triệu hồi. Và hỏa đao Kaiser laquari xuất hiện trước mặt Tiger, cắm cứng vào một tảng đá, nghiêng sang một bên.

"Tới đây!" han, theo một thói quen, nói, giọng nhấn xuống, cầm chắc thanh kiếm, lao lên. Đá và cát một lần nữa bị hút theo đường kiếm của hắn. Tiger nhanh chóng, tay phải nắm chắc cán của thanh hỏa đao, tay trái đeo hai lưỡi dao, nắm lại. Han lao tới. Lưỡi kiếm chém lên

CHOANG!

Cú chém chéo lên nhưng Tiger vung cú đấm tay trái, hai lưỡi dao của cậu chạm lưỡi kiếm, tóe lửa. Ngay lập tức, hỏa đao cử động, và Tiger nhấc hẳn nó ra khỏi tảng đá, vung nó lên. Nhưng Han rất nhanh, dùng kiếm đẩy tay Tiger ra và vung kiếm lên, ddwox cú bổ mạnh của hỏa đao. Thanh đao nặng khiến hắn khụy xuống. Nhưng không ăn thua. Hắn lách qua, làm thanh đao chém xuống tới rầm một cái xuống đất, mặt đất vỡ vụn. Nhưng những viên đá đang bay theo han. Hắn đâm kiếm nhanh, lưỡi kiếm sắc hơn trước. Tiger lách qua, dùng luwoxi dao để đỡ.

XẸT!

Kiếm và alpha blades chạm vào nhau, tóe lửa. Kiếm cứa qua tai tiger, để lại một vết xước nhỏ. Tiger ngay lập tức đạp mạnh. Nhưng Han đưa chân lên gối rất nhanh như thể hắn đọc được cử động của cậu vậy. Hắn đẩy cậu lại làm Tiger loạng choạng. Hắn quá linh động với thanh kiếm nhỏ nhẹ kia còn Tiger bị hỏa đao nặng nề giữ lại. Cận chiến sẽ là thiệt. Nhưng Tiger đang mất thăng bằng. Cơ hội để Han lao lên. Hắn đâm kiếm mạnh. Nhưng Tiger nấp ra sau, lấy hỏa đao như một tấm khiên lớn.

CHOANG!

Kiếm của Han chém vào hỏa đao. Hắn ngay lập tức rụt kiếm lại, lùi lại vài bước. Tiger nhảy ra phía sau, lấy góc bắn, buông hỏa đao ra. Cây đao vẫn cắm dưới đất. Và cậu, một lần nữa, kéo dây cung. Lần này là gió, gió tạo thành hình một chiếc cung lấy hai lưỡi dao đeo ngược lại khung, mũi tên bắn ra là một mũi tên bằng gió. Nó rít mạnh, xé tung không khí và bắn tới. Nhưng lưỡi kiếm cùng những viên đá đang trôi nổi của Han đánh văng nó. Nghe tiếng vỡ vụn như đập vụn đá với pha lê vào nhau vậy.

Phía trên, Một loạn đạn lửa của Kuryuu vừa bắn hụt. MewX bay lượn rất tốt, né được hết và năng lượng tâm linh đã tích tụ vào tay nó. Nó ngoài ra, đang giữ một cuốn sách.

"Sách chiêu hồn."

Kuryuu nhận ra thứ đó. Một vật phẩm thuộc loại cực hiếm giúp tăng sức mạnh cho những pokemon tâm linh và thường chỉ có trong truyền thuyết. Sách chiêu hồn thường sẽ ghi chép lại những cổ thuật tâm linh cực mạnh mà chỉ những pokemon tâm linh mới đọc và dùng được. ĐÓ là lý do vì sao nó rất hiếm và cũng rất mạnh. MewX dùng sức mạnh, đưa quyển sách lơ lửng trước mặt, mỏ ra và đọc một câu thần chú nào đó trong đó. Rồi, nó tụ những quả cầu xanh vào tay, bất ngờ ném chúng về phía Kuryuu.

"Kaa!" Kuryuu né được. Ngoài lúc giao tiếp với Tiger bằng sóng tâm linh thì nó vẫn thích kêu gào như một con pokemon bình thường hơn. Ít nhất là để nó giống một con rồng đực uy phong hơn là bị gọi là chảnh.

MewX vẫn tiếp tục. Và cơ thể nó bắt đầu xuất hiện những hình xăm màu xanh lam, phát sáng. Nó không phải hình xăm, nó là một thứ gì khác. Một sức mạnh cổ thuật. Và kia là những dấu ấn thuật cổ xưa nhất mà MewX đang đạt được. Nó đã hấp thụ chúng chỉ từ những cuốn sách chiêu hồn kia sao.

Phía dưới, Tiger đang đấu kiếm với Han. Cậu cầm đao, di chuyển thiếu linh động và đang cố găng tránh những cú chém cực kì nhanh và mạnh của Han. Tiegr đưa lưỡi dao lên, cố đỡ một cú chém mạnh.

CHOANG!

Một vết cắt ngay bắp tay trái. Tiger lùi lại, đau đớn. Một trong hai lưỡi dao alpha vừa gãy vụn. Nó chịu quá nhiều vết chém và giờ, chịu không nổi rồi. Tiger lùi lại, hỏa đao nhấc lên khỏi mặt đất, vác trên vai. Nó khá nặng nên cậu phải làm thế để có thể di chuyển thoải mái hơn. Mất một lưỡi dao không phải là vấn đề. Cậu bỏ luwoxi dao bị gãy ra, cầm chắc lưỡi còn lại, hỏa đao vác trên vai, sẵn sàng.

Phía trên, những cú bắn năng lượng màu tím bay tới liên tiếp. Kuryuu đáp trả với những quả cầu lửa tím từ plasma shot. Nhưng hai chiêu mạnh ngang ngửa. Kuryuu thậm chí nép vế hơn vì đạn của nó bắn ra không kịp đỡ hết những cú bắn liên hoàn của MewX

"Đồ pokemon cổ đại thảm hại!" MewX kêu lên, phóng một loạt sóng năng lượng cổ học. Ancient Flux! Những dòng chảy ma pháp bắn ra nhiều hướng, đánh trúng Kuryuu khiến nó bay loạng choạng. Nó không thể né hết đống này được. Nhân cơ hội ấy, MewX xông lên. Nó ngay lập tức tiếp cận rất nhanh, tung một cú bắn quá tải nữa. Viên đạn tím bay nhanh. Nhưng Kuryuu cũng quái lắm. Nó dùng một cú twister chuẩn xác và bẻ lái vừa đủ khiến viên đạn đổi hướng, bay thẳng xuống đất, nơi Tiegr và Han đang đấu.

Lưỡi kiếm lửa của Tiger chém liên tục. Với hỏa đao vác trên vai và vung qua lại theo cử động thân người, cậu linh động hơn hẳn. Lưỡi dao alpha còn lại đang được tiếp lửa, trở thành thanh kiếm lửa để đấu chọi với sức mạnh của đá mà han sở hữu. Nhưng cả hai hệ mà cậu điều khiển là gió và lửa đều tỏ ra thua thiệt. Han liên tục chém vỡ những lưỡi kiếm lửa, không cần biết Tiger tạo ra bao nhiêu, và đẩy cậu lùi dần. Tiegr xoay vai rất nhanh, điều khiển thanh hỏa đao với chiều dài gần hai mét trên vai, tức là dài hơn cả người cậu, một cách nhuần nhuyễn và biến nó thành một tấm khiên, liên tục đỡ và phản lại những cú đâm kiếm nhanh của han và đẩy hắn lại khoảng cách an toàn. Một hồi giằng co và cả hai phải nhảy ngược ra, đúng lúc chiêu thức của MewX bắn xuống, nổ tung ngay giữa cả hai. Bụi mù. Nhưng hai người gần như không rời mắt khỏi đối thủ. Han lao qua làn bụi, lưỡi kiếm đâm nhanh. Và chạy bên cạnh, một con rồng bằng bùn đất đang lao theo, liên tục xả những cú bắn đạn bùn về phía trước, nhắm Tiger. Nhận thấy đấu đơn lẻ không ăn thua, Kuryuu ngay lập tức bay thấp xuống và nhập hội với Tiger. Nó muốn đánh Han trước vì MewX sẽ không xuống kịp. Một cú plasma shot rất nhanh, bắn vỡ loạt đạn bùn đang bay tới.

"Shashiki no jutsu!"

Từ phía sau đám bụi của vụ nổ, một viên đạn hình mũi khoan bằng gỗ đâm thẳng ra, hướng tới Han. Nhưng hắn nhanh chóng, đưa kiếm lên chém. Quyết định sai lầm, ngay khi viên đạn chạm kiếm, nó bất ngờ tõe ra thành những gai gỗ rất nhọn, đâm tới, băng qua lưỡi kiếm dù hắn đã chém đôi chúng ra rồi. han bị bất ngờ. Nhưng…

ẦM!

Chạm tấm chắn của MewX dựng lên từ xa. Nó cũng đã xuống tới nơi, bay lơ lửng phía sau Han. Bụi tan. Và phía bên kia, đối mặt với Han và MewX, Tiger và Kuryuu cũng vẫn đang trong tư thế chiến đấu. Kuryuu vẫn đang bay, luôn sẵn sàng nhả đạn.

"Thêm năm phút nữa…trụ được không?" Tiger hỏi Kuryuu, mắt vẫn nhìn Han

"Không chắc đâu. Kèo này căng lắm đây…." Kuryuu đáp lại

"Lũ thảm hại đang cố câu giờ đấy." MewX nói "Chúng đang tìm kế hoạch tẩu thoát"

"Vậy thì kết thúc nhanh thôi. Han đưa lưỡi kiếm lên ngang tầm mắt, nhìn Tiegr, ánh nhìn nuốt chửng.

"Tiến lên!" Tiger ra hiệu. Và hai bên lại lao vào nhau, một lần nữa.

Cậu biết quá rõ cuốn sách chiêu hồn mà MewX đang nắm giữ rồi. Cậu cũng từng đi tìm kiếm nó suốt mà không thấy.

ẦM!

Những dòng chảy ma pháp chỉ sượt qua người Tiger chứ không trúng cậu. Cậu đã đọc được đường đạn. Rất nhanh, cậu lao tới, chân trước dậm mạnh xuống đất, dồn toàn bộ quán tính vào tay, vung cây hỏa đao thẳng tới han và MewX. Tốc độ cao khiến cho cú vung được bồi thêm một lực quán tính rất mạnh và chân trước Tiger chắc phải cứng lắm mới chịu nổi.

CHOANG! ẦM!

Han đỡ được cú chém rất mạnh, nhưng không khí bị cuốn theo thổi tung mù mịt như thể một cơn sóng thần ập theo đường đao của Tiger vậy. Áp lực lớn khiến Han bị văng lại một đoạn, mất thăng bằng. Nối tiếp đợt tấn công ấy, Kuryuu lao lên, đuôi nó tích tụ sức mạnh. MewX cũng lao lên, cả bốn tay nó sáng lên bởi sức mạnh tâm linh.

ẦM!

Nó dùng cả bốn tay, bắn lấy cú dragontail của Kuryuu và bay ngược lại một đoạn. Đây thậm chí còn chẳng phải một trận đấu pokemon nên nó chỉ bị văng ra xa. Nhưng Tiger tận dụng ngay.

"Katon! Goukakyu no jutsu!"

Một quả cầu lửa khổng lồ được tạo ra ngay phía trước Tiger, phóng thẳng lên vào MewX. Nhưng Han cũng đồng loạt lao lên

"Suna no tate!" Một tấm khiên bằng cát được dựng lên, chặn đứng và nuốt trọn quả cầu lửa của Tiger. Kuryuu xông thẳng vào.

"Kaaaaaa!"

được bọc bởi lửa khắp thân với tốc độ tối đanhư một viên đạn lửa, nó xông thẳng vào tấm khiên cát.

ẦM!

Tâm khiên vỡ tung bởi cú tông, để lại một lỗ hổng lớn trên bức tường phòng thủ. Kuryuu đâm hẳn ra phía sau, đánh trúng Han. Nhưng người hắn vỡ vụn thành cát. Phân thân cát. Tiger cũng ngay lập tức lao ra phía sau Kuryuu, tay cầm chắc đao. Cậu biết rõ se có một cú tấn công ẩn thân bất ngờ.

"Doton! Rakukojin!"

Han xuất hiện, một lần nữa, từ trên không lao xuống. Quặng sắt và đá từ lòng đất đang bị lưỡi kiếm của hắn hút vào, biến chuyển thành một thanh kiếm thép khổng lồ, đâm thẳng xuống. Nó thậm chí to hơn cả đao của Tiger. Tiger ngay lập tức dùng đao của mình đỡ khi mà Kuryuu vẫn đang bị chonag sau đòn tấn công ban nãy. Cậu đưa hỏa đao lên, chém ngược lại.

"Kageki!"

ẦM!

"Argh!"

Hai lưỡi kiếm khổng lồ va vào nhau rất mạnh. Bất chấp kích cơ, lưỡi kiếm của Han vỡ tung giữa không trung. Còn Tiger, cậu bị đánh văng mạnh xuống đất đến "RẦM!". Một vết lõm lỡn và cú rơi mạnh khiến Tiger choáng váng. Nhưng han vẫn ở giữa không trung. Kuryuu ngay lập tức trấn tĩnh lại được. Nó vừa nhận ra Tiger chắn cho nó đòn chí tử và từ khiến mình bị thương vì ddwox cú đó. Nó sẽ đáp lại đầy đủ,

"Kaarrrraaaaa!" Một ngọn lửa tím lớn, xoáy mạnh, bay thẳng tới Han. Kiếm của hắn bị gãy sau cú đó. Nhưng gãy chưa phải là hết. hắn chém luồng lửa bằng cái kiếm gãy, vận toàn lực.

"Tenkuha!" Toàn lực cho một cú chém và hắn chém vỡ đôi luồng lửa của Kuryuu và xóa sổ hoàn toàn đòn tấn công ấy. Nhưng hắn cũng mất rất nhiều lực. Kuryuu bị bất ngờ khi đòn đánh của mình bị xóa mất dễ dàng vậy.

"Cẩn thận!" Tiger bị thương nặng vẫn bật dậy, vác đao định lao lên. Nhưng không kịp. kuryuu vô tình lùi lại và bước vào một vòng tròn phép mà MewX đặt sẵn.

"ngục cổ ngữ!" MewX ngay lập tức niệm cổ thuật, khóa cứng Kuryuu khiến nó không thể cử động bên trong vòng tròn ấy được. Một giây bất cẩn. MewX ngay lập tức niệm chiêu tấn công của nó. Spell flux. Những dòng chảy ma pháp mạnh bủa vây lấy Kuryu.

"gaahh!" Kuryuu không cử động được, giãy giụa vô ích. Tiger vẫn còn đau sau cú ngã mạnh, tập tễnh mất vài bước trước khi vác được hỏa đao lên và lao thật nhanh tới Kuryuu. Phía trên han đang lao xuống, lưỡi kiếm gãy nhắm thẳng. hắn không dùng được nhẫn thuật tiếp sau cú đánh vừa rồi với Kuryuu nhưng hắn sẽ đâm được. Kuryuu đang bị khóa chặt rồi.

"kaa!" Kuryuu không cử động được nhưng nó vẫn dùng chiêu bằng miệng được. Một cú dragon pulse mạnh về phía MewX. Nhưng dòng chảy ma phá phá tung nó. Tiger đang lao lên. Cậu nhảy lên, đối đầu Han ngay giữa không trung.

CHOANG!

Cậu chém mạnh khiến hắn văng ngược lại. Nhưng Han cũng không vừa. Hắn vừa hồi lại được một ít lực, ngay lập tức phản đòn. Chỉ cần một ít sức thôi. Hắn phóng ra những kim độc bằng cát, nhắm Tiger

"urgh!" Cậu dính trọn đám kim độc, văng ngược lại, rơi xuoonsgd dất đau đỡn. Ngã nãy giờ hơi nhiều và chất độc lan rất nhanh. ĐỘc tê liệt. Tiger không cử động được. Và chỉ cần có thế. MewX chỉ cần có vậy

"OverPower!" Nó tụ chiêu lại, dòng chảy ma pháp đã bám vào Kuryuu. Và ngục cổ ngữ khiến cho đòn đánh của MewX không thể trược được. Một quả cầu xanh tím, MewX bắn nó vào Kuryuu.

ẦM!

Toàn bộ dòng chảy bị phá vỡ. Kuryuu bay ngược lại, bị thương rất nặng, toàn bộ sức lực bên trong nó bị phá vỡ cùng dòng chảy ma pháp. Nó văng ra xa, lăn lộn vài vòng. Mất vài giây, nó mới gượng được dậy, yếu ớt như thể toàn bộ sức lực của nó bị phá vỡ vậy. Tiger cũng vừa thoát được khỏi bị chất độc làm tê liệt. Cậu bật dậy, nhảy về phía sau, đứng chắn phía trước Kuryuu

"Ổn chứ?" Cậu hỏi

"Không…không hề." Nó đáp lại bằng sóng tâm linh.

"Đó là sức mạnh của cổ thuật." Tiger nói, lạnh lẽ và mờ nhạt, nhìn về phía MewX. Han cũng đứng dậy. Họ bất ngờ để thua một cánh chóng vánh chỉ trong vài giây. MewX lùi lại. và hand dang chuẩn bị tấn công.

"KHỉ thật! KHông kịp rồi!" Tiger nhìn đồng hồ, rồi cậu ngay lập tức vận toàn bộ sức còn lại, cố gắng chuẩn bị cho một đòn phòng thủ tốt nhất mà cậu có thể tạo ra. Nhưng đất và đá đang dâng lên theo cử chỉ tay của Han. Còn những dòng chảy ma pháp lại tiếp tục xung quanh mewX. Và một quả cầu sức mạnh khổng lồ. Nó sẽ tấn công.

ẦM!

Psycho boost cường hóa cùng một cơn sóng thần được tạo nên bởi đất và đá đồng loạt phóng tới. Tiger cũng chuẩn bị sẵn sàng cho cú phòng thủ tốt nhất mình có. Nhưng, chỉ trong một khoảnh khắc…

"Quill!" Quilava bất ngờ lao ra, ngậm một thứ như một chiếc thìa nhỏ có gắn một mẩu giấy như một tấm bùa. Nó xông tới, bám vào Tiger và Kuryuu cũng làm theo

"Không kịp rồi!" Gold gào lên khi dịch chuyển nhóm khởi động quá lâu do Natee đã bị thương nặng còn Pibu thì chỉ mới học qua. Cả hai con pokemon nhỏ vận toàn bọ sức, nhanh nhất có thể. Haio đòn tấn công chết người đang hướng thẳng tới Tiger.

"Chết rồi!" Cậu quay người, ôm lấy Quilava vẫn chưa hồi phục, tay còn lại, kết ấn nhanh. Một bức tường bằng gỗ dựng lên nhưng vẫn không kịp.

ẦM!

Mọi thứ như bị chôn vùi hoàn toàn. Cả một mảnh rừng bị sức mạnh tâm linh xới tung, chôn vùi bởi đất đá. MewX và han đưungs nhìn một hồi, chờ đợi

"Chúng chạy được rồi." MewX nói

"Tệ thật." han đáp lại, nét mặt vẫn điềm tĩnh đến đáng sợ "Nhưng ít nhất, trong vài ngày tới, thằng nhóc đó sẽ không thể, ít nhất là tỉnh lại…"

Một nơi ngẫu nhiên trên bản đồ được chọn.

Phía tây nam Blackthorn…

ẦM!

Cát và đá cùng một lượng lớn sóng tâm linh quét mạnh qua cả một vùng núi đá.

"Anh Tiger!" Nhóm gold và mọi người vội vã chạy tới. Một vào mảnh của bức tường gỗ đang che lên. Họ vội vã lật chúng ra, tìm thấy đôi cánh bị thương và cư thể đầy vết bầm của Kuryuu bên dưới. Bên cạnh, Tiger đang khom người, ôm lấy Quilava. Con pokemon nhỏ không sao. Nó vẫn còn sống. Nhưng Tiger, một vết thương lớn ở lưng, áo cậu rách bươm và thân cậu dập nát.

"Tiger! Nghe không! Tiger!"

Họ cố lay cậu dậy nhưng vô ích. Mạch vẫn đập. Vẫn còn sự sống. Vẫn còn hi vọng…


	66. Chapter 66

Pokemon legendary trainers II: Johto

Chapter 66.

"Cậu ấy mất nhiều máu quá!"

"Vị thế hiểm trở của cái thành phố chết tiệt này làm mấy xe tiếp tế y tế không tới được."

"Chúng ta cần truyền máu khẩn cấp cho cả hai."

"Lấy của tôi đi!"

…

Đã nhiều ngày kẻ từ trận đánh trong rừng. Nhóm của Gold đã may mắn thoát nạn tới tận Blackthorn và tạm thời tránh được khỏi hiểm nguy. Họ được Clair đảm bảo an toàn. Nhưng không phải ai cũng may mắn thoát nạn bình an.

Bên ngoài phòng bệnh, năm người đứng nhìn qua khung cửa kính trong suốt, nhìn vào căn phòng rộng, thoáng mát với ba chiếc giường bệnh. Quilava, Tiger và Kuryuu. Trừ Kuryuu thì cả hai người còn lại vẫn đang trong tình trạng hôn mê và dường như vẫn chưa có dấu hiệu tỉnh lại. Những gương mặt lo lắng của đám bạn dành cho họ vẫn thấp thoáng bên ngoài phòng hồi sức.

"HI vọng anh ấy sẽ tỉnh lại sớm thôi. Đã một tuần rồi…" Crystal lo lắng "Cả Quilava nữa…"

Cô vuốt vuốt Furret và Poochyena đang đứng phía dưới, đứng dựa vào mặt kính, nhìn vào trong, lo lắng. Pie vẫn luôn ở bên ngoài cửa sổ, đậu trên cành cây cao nhất, nhìn vào trong qua khung của nhỏ luôn được mở để gió lùa vào vì Tiger ghét không khí bí bách. Blackthorn lại ở trên núi cao nên khí hậu cũng mát. Motoj nơi lý tưởng để dưỡng thương

"Đừng lo lắng quá. Cậu ấy sẽ tỉnh lại ngay thôi mà." Melody cười an ủi "Cậu ấy toàn như thế suốt ấy mà."

Cách nói vui vẻ của cô cũng khiến mọi người bớt lo lắng hơn phần nào. Nhưng đây là lần thứ năm cô nói điều đó trong tuần này rồi.

"Chắc vậy." Bugsy cũng đồng tình "Cậu ta tự hào là sống dai như đỉa mà." Cậu cười vui vẻ, cố xua tan sự lo lắng của mình.

"Nếu là ảnh thì chắc không sao đâu. Thoải mái đi. Mấy ngày nay mọi người lo lắng qúa mới thế ấy chứ." Gold cũng từ đâu chui ra, tay vẫn cầm một lon nước mua ngoài cửa hàng tiện lợi. Nghe thấy vậy, Erika nhìn Crystal. Rồi họ cười.

"CŨng bớt lo hơn chút đấy. Hi vọng trong hôm nay anh ấy sẽ tỉnh." Crystal cười "Vì hôm nay dù sao cũng là ngày đặc biệt mà."

"Hi vọng vậy." Erika đồng tình "Mà ở đây đã ai ăn sáng chưa? Clair có giới thiệu một quán ăn khá nổi tiếng ở thành phố này đấy. Muốn thử không?" cô đề nghị

"ĐƯợc!" Bugsy và Gold đồng tình, hô lớn. Và hệ quả là bị mấy y tá nhắc nhở giữ im lặng.

"Lấy một suất cho các bệnh nhân nữa. Các bác sĩ bảo nếu họ tỉnh dậy thì có thể ăn nhẹ chút để lấy lại sức đấy." Melody đề nghị thêm.

"ĐƯợc! Cho đại ca sống dai một suất." Gold đồng tình. Rồi họ rời đi. Nhưng, 30s sau khi không còn có động tĩnh gì cả…

"Đói…." Cái tiếng rên rỉ phát ra từ trong phòng bệnh và Tiger với đủ thứ dây dợ lủng củng trên người nãy giờ giả hôn mê giờ tỉnh lại. Cậu không dám nhúc nhích và người thì đau nhức muốn nhích cũng chả được. Bên cạnh, Quilava cũng rên rỉ, đòng tình với tên chủ, nằm bẹp, đám máy đo các thứ dính đầy người, thân bị băng bó như cái xác ướp. Nó cũng dính kha khá từ vụ nổ.

"Hai người nên cảm ơn họ đi. Họ lo lắng cho hai người lắm đấy." Kuryuu nằm bẹp, nói "Và tôi vừa cho hai tên đần này máu để cứu chúng." Nó lẩm bẩm

"Ờ. Nhưng cái đấy để sau đi…" Tiger lết cái xác qua bên này, rồi bên kia, lục lọi mấy cái tủ đựng và chỉ lôi được ra một chai nước lọc.

"Họ quan tâm tới mức mà không có nổi một miếng bánh cho mình ăn lúc tỉnh dậy." Cậu càu nhàu, cầm chai nước uống trừ hơi. Mấy ngày chả ăn gì giờ đi uống nước. Bụng dạ có vấn đề gì thì đừng đổ cho chai nước

"Quilll…." Con chuột lửa rên rỉ kêu đói.

"Hai cái tên này thật là…." Kuryuu đúng là đến bó tay. Chợt, có tiếng động. Tiger và Quilava ngay lập tức nằm bẹp xuống, giả bất tỉnh tiếp. Cánh cửa mở nhẹ nhàng như không muốn gây ra tiếng động. Melody nhẹ nhàng bước vào. Cô đi ăn sao nhanh vậy. Hình như là chưa ăn. Một hộp giấy nhỏ đã được lén lút mang vào để không bị bác sĩ nhìn thấy. Cô khẽ đóng cửa, rón rén bước lại, đặt chiếc hộp xuống ngăn bàn nhỏ, rồi cười hiền dịu với Tiger và cúi xuống, hôn lên má cậu. Rồi Melody lại nhẹ nhàng rời đi. Một món quà nhỏ để đề phòng trường hợp cậu tỉnh dậy. Cô biết mà. Bóng của Melody khuất sau khung cửa. 1 phút không có động tĩnh…

"Hố hố! Cảm ơn nhóe Melody-chan!" Tiger bật dậy, lôi ngay cái hộp giấy và mở ra. Một chiếc bánh kem ngon lành còn mát lạnh với hai quả anh đào và dòng chữ "Sớm khỏe lại nhé 3 " viết bằng kem. Chắc chắn là của Melody rồi. Tiger ngay lập tức phá…à tắt mấy cái máy đo để tránh bị phát hiện, cho cả cậu lẫn Quilava và con chuột nhảy ttos sang giường cậu, tí nữa thì ngã xuống đất và cả hai đứa đều nhìn cái bánh, nhỏ dãi. Ngon quá. Mấy ngày chưa ăn và đây là thứ tuyệt vời nhất với cả hai đứa. Kuryuu nhìn cả hai, cười vui vẻ. ĐÚng thật là…có lẽ sự thân thiết của Tiger với những pokemon của cậu là một thứ rất khso nhận ra nhưng cũng rất đặc biệt.

"Nào Quil! Ăn!" Chẳng cần nói gì nhiều, tiện tai lấy cái ống truyền nước cắt cái bánh làm bốn, Tiger ăn hai miếng, Quil tự xử một miếng. Cả hai người ăn vui vẻ, sung sướng và thỏa mãn cơn đói cồn cào trong bụng (bất chấp là bác sĩ có cho ăn hay khônng, ăn cái đã bệnh gì tính tiếp). 3/4 cái bánh biến mất trong nháy mắt và còn lại Quilava và tên chủ của nó, ngồi dựa vào nhau, tựa vào thành giường, vuốt bụng. Cái bánh khá là lớn, phải cỡ năm sáu người ăn mà họ ăn sạch, no nê và thoải mái. Rồi cả hai thỏa mãn, nhìn nhau cười thoải mái.

"No quá…" Tiger nói, và như thể sức cậu trở lại ngay lập tức vậy, cậu nhảy tót xuống đất.

"Ăn không bà chị." Tiegr cầm miếng bánh còn lại, đưa cho kuryuu. Nhưng con rồng đen cười.

"Thôi khỏi. Hai người ăn nốt hộ tôi đi." Kuryuu cười. Và từ đầu nó vẫn nói với một giộng trầm trầm của nam nên…

"Và nhân tiện là pokemon huyền thoại không có giới tính. Nên tôi cũng chẳng phải con cái luôn nhé." Nó nói thêm

"Biết rồi." Tiger đem cái bánh quay lại giường của mình "Đồ đồng tính." Cậu bĩu môi. Và con Quilava cũng làm theo, nó lườm đểu Kuryuu. Hai đứa đểu như nhau.

"Cái gì!" Kuryuu lồng lên "Tôi không có giới tính nhá. Chứ không phải đồng tính. Mà đồng tính thì sao chứ! Cậu kì thị người đồng tính à!" Nó xổ ra một tràng dài tổng xỉ vả nhưng hai tên kia chả quan tâm, xử nốt cái bánh kem…

CẠCH…

"ủa? Nãy nghe tiếng người mà?" Cô y tá nhìn vào, Tiger và Quilava vẫn nằm bẹp, Kuuryuu vẫn đang nằm ngủ. hai người kia vẫn bất tỉnh và máy đo vẫn đang chạy. Chẳng có gì xảy ra cả. Cô đóng cửa lại và rời đi…30s sau…

"Hô hô! Kì thị thì không. Nhưng mấy tên trai giả gái thì đáng ghét lắm." Tiger cười hớn hở, đùa lại. Quilava nằm giường bên, gật gù đồng tình.

"Ờ! Giả gái ấy thì sao! Tại cậu định giao tôi cho bọn xấu ấy chứ!" Kuryuu cãi. Nhưng Quilava lắc lác đầu

"ai bảo tôi sẽ giao cậu ra chứ?" Tiger mặt đểu cáng, cười nhơn nhởn và nói.

"Ờ! Hay lắm! Đáng nẽh ra tôi nên để cậu chết nawgcs đi cho xong! Tốn bao nhiêu máu cứu hai người và hai người chơi thế à." Kuryuu cáu

"Thì có ai bảo cậu truyền máu đâu. Với alij máu rồng hiếm khi hòa được vào máu người lắm. Có khi sau này tôi chết vì nhiễm độc máu cũng lên." Tiger tiếp tục nói đểu, quay ra cụng nắm đấm với Quilava, cười tươi roi rói.

"Á à! Được lắm! Dám bảo máu tôi bẩn à!" Thế là con rồng đen lồng len, nhảy sang giường Tiger và đánh nhau tay đôi.

"Ấy ấy! Chưa hồi phục chưa hồi phục!" Tiegr vừa kêu, vừa chống cự. Quilava cũng xồ vào.

CẠCH…

"Tôi cá là có tiếng người mà." Y ta ban nãy thò đầu và, đi theo là y tá Joy. Nhưng Quilava và Tiger vẫn bất tỉnh, chăn gối gọn gàng, kuryuu vẫn nằm bẹp, ngủ ngon lành…RỒi họ lại đóng cửa, bỏ đi vì chẳng có gì cả. chỉ một lúc yên lặng…

"Cái tên vô ơn này! Tôi giết cậu!" Kuryuu quật Tiger, cố nhai cái chân cậu.

"-Ỏ -ân -ui –a!" Tiger cũng ếu vừa, cắn đuôi nó. Và Quilava tranh thủ ăn nốt cái bánh kem xem đánh nhau. Nó VIP quá đấy.

Bóng chiều buông xuống trên Blackthorn. Erika và Bugsy đang đi cùng nhau trên con đường đất về phía nam thành phố. Con đường dẫn xuống phía nam ngào ngạt hoa. Phía sau, Gold đang đi cùng Exbo, cố gắng theo kịp nhóm họ. Crystal đi sau cùng, vừa đi vừa kiểm tra lại một vài thông tin trong chiếc pokedex của mình. Cô đang xem thêm về Kuryuu. Nhưng dường như chiếc pokedex gặp trục trặc trong quá trình đo đạc nhận dạng thì phải. Cô cứ vỗ vỗ nó hoài thôi.

"Vậy là lại tiếp tục những bài tập luyện như hôm qua nhé." Bugsy quay lại, hỏi và cười. Phải, hojd dang tập luyện. Gặp phải đối thủ quá mạnh đã cho họ thêm những lý do và đọng lực để tập luyện. Và với sự giúp đỡ từ hai thủ lĩnh kinh nghiệm wor đây, Gold và Crystal đã có thêm cơ hội để học hỏi. Có lẽ trấn động từ cuộc chiến của Tiger đã cho cả hai thêm động lực.

"ok." Gold đưa ngón cái lên, cười đáp lại.

Sau hơn một giờ đi bộ, họ cuối cùng cũng đến nơi. Lúc ấy, mặt trời đã bắt đầu đổ bóng rồi. Erika chuẩn bị một khu vực nghỉ ngơi và có vẻ như, họ sẽ ăn tối luôn ở đây. Đó là một khoảng rộng bằng phẳng hiếm hoi ở vùng núi này, được rtair một thảm cỏ xanh mát lành, phía sau lưng là sườn núi dốc và con đường dẫn đến Blackthorn. Một bên là vách núi cao, bên kia là một con suối nhỏ và phía trước, mặt núi đá lại cao lên, mấp mô. Môt nơi lý tưởng để tập luyện. Erika và Bugsy đã sẵn sàng. Họ đứng đối diện Gold và Crystal.

Sau một vài lời giải thích nho nhỏ cho buổi tập, với động lực là trở nên mạnh hơn để giúp đỡ Tiger trong những trận chiến sắp tới, họ bắt đầu. Cả bốn người đều không muốn phải để Tiger chiến đấu một mình nữa, nên có vẻ quyết tâm của họ là rất cao. Gold tập với Erika còn Crystal là với Bugsy.

"Tấn công nhanh hơn nữa đi Gold! Đừng để đối thủ có nhiều khoảng trống thế!" Erika hét trong khi vẫn điều khiển Bellosom và Vileplume.

"Rõ! Exbo! Aibo! Đừng có dừng lại thế!" Gold ra lệnh "Flamethrower! Double slap!"

Cả hai con pokemon xông tới. Ngọn lửa quét qua nhưng Bellosom và Vileplume né được rất nhanh. Aibo nhanh nhảu nhảy vào, tung cái đuôi ra tát liên tục. Bellosom khôgn đỡ được, rơi xuống. Nhưng cú đánh cũng nhẹ nên cũng không gây thương tích lắm.

"Tập trung vào một mục tiêu thôi!" Erika nói, lệnh cho Bellosom chuẩn bị đỡ chiêu

"Exbo! Tiếp tục! Flamethrower vào Bellosom!" Gold ra lệnh. ĐÒn lửa phun tới Bellosom. Nhưng nó cũng chuẩn bị rồi nên đỡ được dễ dàng với Flora shield.

"Và luôn cẩn trọng với đối thủ còn lại. Tập trung vào! ĐỪng mất cảnh giác!" Cô tiếp tục, trong khi ra lệnh cho Vileplume tấn công từ phía sau.

"Aibo! Protect!" Gold gọi và Aibo đã lao về kịp. ĐÒn tprotect đúng thời điểm Acid của Vileplume đánh tới và khóa được cú bắn độc của nó.

"Tốt lắm! Tiếp tục nào!"

Và cả hai tiếp tục cuộc huấn luyện tốc độ của họ. Trong khi phía bên kia…

"Tiếp nè Crystal!" Bugsy dùng bóng Boomerang ném rất nhanh. Những quả bóng vẽ những đường cong đẹp trên bầu trời, lao tới chỗ Crystal. Cô cũng đã sẵn sàng, đưa những quả bóng vào tầm. Rồi cô sút chúng. Những quả pokeball bay cũng rất nhanh và đẹp, đập trúng những quả bóng của Bugsy giữa không trung và đánh bật chúng lại, đồng thời, pokemon của Crystal cũng được thả ra ngay lập tức, tấn công những quả bóng mồi còn lại, không sót và cũng không lệch một chút nào. Rất chính xác.

"Tốt lắm! nếu những cú sút của em có thể đưa bóng chứa vào những vị trí hiểm hay điểm mù của địch trong trận đấu, đó sẽ là một lợi thế rất lớn." Bugsy nói.

"vâng!" Crystal tỏ rõ vẻ quyết tâm trong khi pokemon của cô cũng đồng tình. Rồi họ lại tiếp tục luyện tập. Buổi luyện tập kéo dài nhưng không ai có dấu hiệu mệt mỏi cần nghỉ cả. tất cả đều rất quyết tâm. CHợt…

"Đừng dùng lưng bàn chân hoài thế. Lực sút tốt đấy nhưng khó điều khiển. Tập dùng má trong và má ngoài ấy. Nó sẽ tạo được đường bóng xoáy khó đoán và hiểm hơn. Và Exbo! Dùng Fire blast ra sau lưng."

BÙM!

Chẳng hiểu gì cả, con Exbo cứ theo đà nhận lệnh và nó đánh văng Vileplume đang cố luồn ra sau lưng nó để đánh úp và vô tình, phá luôn bài dạy của Erika. Còn Bugsy và Crystal vẫn chưa hiểu chuyện gì đang diễn ra.

"Yo! Đại ca quay lại rồi à?" Gold cười hớn hở, vẫy vẫy tay với tiger đang ngồi vắt vẻo trên vách núi với một miếng gà rán cắn mất một nửa.

"Ờ!" Tiger nói vọng xuống. Đến lúc đấy, mọi người mới bất ngờ và vui mừng

"A!~ Anh tỉnh lại rồi! Nhưng mà…" Crystal kêu lên

"Thế quái nào mà vừa tỉnh lại sau khi hôn mê mấy ngày mà bác sĩ để cậu ra đây thế?" Bugsy quá bất ngờ.

"Trốn viện thôi. Tiện đường đi hóng gió mua thêm hai miếng gà rán ăn dọc đường. Mọi người luyện tập vui đấy." Cậu đáp lại với một nụ cười đầy thức ăn và Quilava cùng Furret bên cạnh, tranh nhau một hộp kem mà Tiger mua cho.

"Hả! Vậy cậu tỉnh từ bao giờ thế?" Erika bất ngờ hơn

"À…từ lâu rồi. Mỗi tội tỉnh dậy đói meo nên đi ngủ tiếp."

…

…

Một cơn mưa gạch đá ném lên.

"Đồ vô ơn! TỤi em lo cho anh suốt mấy ngày mà tỉnh dậy không báo!"

"Đồ chết dẫm! Có biết bọn tui lo đến mức thế nào không hả?!"

"Khỏe re mà còn giả bệnh! ĐÚng là đồ lừa đảo!"

"Em ếu liên quan nhé."

Mỗi Gold là không tham gia. Và vô tình hai con pokemon đang ăn kem chung dính theo. KHổ thân chúng nó.

*Hồi tưởng lại lúc trưa, tranh thủ lúc cả bệnh viện đang hướng về quán ăn*

"Vậy là vụ truyền máu là như thế nào ấy?" Tiger vừa ăn đĩa mỳ xào, vừa nói. Chẳng là cậu vừa cướp được lúc trèo qua cửa sổ tầng 7 của bệnh viện xuống dưới "mua" được. Giờ đang thưởng thức bữa trưa thịnh soạn trên giường bệnh. Kuryu cũng có cái bánh nhét vô bụng còn Quilava đang vừa ăn chung, vừa hóng.

"Chả là…" Kuryuu nuốt cái bánh đến ực rồi đáp lại "Máu của tôi có thể thích ứng với máu của cậu, nhưng chỉ là bổ sung tạm thời thôi. Cơ thể cậu sẽ sớm hồi phục hoàn toàn và đủ sức nhận ra và đào thải chỗ máu tạm ấy." nó cắn thêm miếng nữa.

"Thế còn Quil?" Tiger vừa ăn mì,vừa hỏi. Trông nó có vẻ ngon lành. Nước sốt đỏ cam dính đầy miệng cậu.

"Tôi cũng không biết nữa. nhưng cậu mang dòng máu khá hiếm đấy." Kuryuu cười "Không thuộc bất kì nhóm máu nào cả. Có thể cho và nhận thoải mái với bất kì nhóm máu, thậm chí là bất kì loài nào." Nó nhìn Quil, cười. Và Tiger cũng nhìn Quil, cười…đểu cáng…

"Giờ chú nợ anh máu rồi nhé. Nhớ đền đáp đầy đủ làm nô lệ đến cuối đời trả nợ nhé." Cậu nói, chỉ chỉ tay cười đểu làm con chuột trố mắt nhìn, xua xua loạn cả lên cố phân trần và phủ nhận. Nhưng Tiger chẳng buông nó đâu.

"À nhân tiện. Việc truyền máu qua lại cũng có thể gây lên thay đổi về mặt sức mạnh đấy." Kuryuu nói thêm "Giống như Cậu và Pie vậy." con rồng hất đầu về phía cửa. Bên ngoài, Pie vẫn đang ngủ. Nó vui phải biết khi thấy Tiger tỉnh dậy, nhưng sau khi được đút lót nửa đĩa mỳ xào thì nó cũng ngoan ngoãn ngủ ngon lành, không làm lộ gì cả. Tiger nhìn nó, nhớ lại. Cũng đúng, cậu truyền một chút sức mạnh của mình để bù lại cho nượng năng lượng mà Caterpie dùng để hồi phục cậu thay vì tiến hóa, và vô tình, nó tiến hóa mạnh hơn bình thường và hóa thành một con rồng bướm rất đẹp. Có lẽ trường hợp tương tự cũng xảy ra với Quil chăng. Tiger chỉ nhún vai, nhìn Quil và cười…và con chuột vẫn liên tục xua tay, lắc đầu cố phân trần vụ nợ máu.

Và bây giờ, hiện tại, họ đang đi luyện tập để tìm kiếm sức mạnh mới…

"Thôi nào! Ngoài ngủ ra anh ra đây không còn việc gì khác làm nữa à?" Crystal cúi xuống, chống hông nói với ông anh đang nằm dưới gốc cây, bên cạnh là Quilava và Furret cũng đang ngủ. Trời đã xế chiều và mặt trời cũng sắp khuất bóng rồi. Chỉ còn lại ánh sáng nhuộm một màu cam ảm đạm.

"Bộ người mớ tỉnh dậy sau cơ mê không được ngủ à?" Tiger càu nhàu.

"Anh chả ngủ gần như mấy ngày liên tiếp còn gì. Thế chưa đủ à?" Crystal mắng "Còn cả cậu nữa. tập chưa được bao lâu đã ra đây nằm rồi."

Cô quay sang mắng Gold đang nằm bên cạnh. Nhưng cậu ta…

"Tập thế đủ mệt để ra đây nằm rồi. Mệt quá có hại lắm đấy." Cậu nói. Và đám pokemon của cậu, nằm la liệt bên cạnh, gật đầu đồng tình lia lịa…hơn nửa trong số chúng nó thậm chí còn chưa khởi động.

"Hứ! Chịu hai người luôn ấy." Và cô bạn chỉ còn cách đứng chống tay, không làm được gì.

"Thôi. Tha cho họ đi! Họ cũng tập nhiều rồi mà. Nghỉ chút đã." Erika nói đỡ cho hai tên lười kia, cố làm dịu Crystal. Ít nhất, cô em cũng chịu nghe theo cô chị

"Hai người cứ cẩn thận đấy." Cô lườm hai tên lười.

"À mà Tiger. Cậu vẫn chưa quên lời hứa đấy chứ?" Erika chợt hỏi, ánh mắt chờ đợi như đã sẵn sàng.

"Để sáng mai được không?" Con mèo ngáp dài, hỏi.

"Sáng mai tụi này về Goldenrod rồi. Dù sao cậu cũng tỉnh lại rồi enen tụi tôi có thể về được. Sẽ phải bắt chuyến tàu sáng nên không còn thời gian đâu." Bugsy lắc đầu "Luôn và ngay đi."

"Dù sao cậu cũng đang có bảy pokemon, không tính Kuryuu mà." Erika nói

"Thực ra là sau." Tiger ngồi dậy "Speeder quá mạnh để được sử dụng trong một trận đấu pokemon bình thường."

"Nói thế là…" Bugsy mừng rỡ.

"ĐƯợc thôi. Đánh thì đánh." Tiger cười "Dù sao cũng có vài pokemon tớ muốn thử nghiệm."

Chiếc đai lưng đeo bên hông với những quả pokeball rơi xuống, mở ra và những con pokemon của Tiger xuất hiện. Ngoại trừ Pidgeot là cựu binh ra, Tiger đã có năm pokemon mới kể từ khi bắt đầu. Pie, Quilava, Furret, poochyena và mới nhất là Unown. Nhưng Unown chỉ biết mỗi Hidden power.

"Được rồi." Bugsy nói. Và cậu cùng Erika thả pokemon của mình ra. Một trận double gym battle tiếp theo. Vileplume, bellosom và Tangela. Heracross, scyther và Beedrill.

"Hai thủ lĩnh gym Erika và Bugsy, xin được thách đấu nhà vô địch Pokemon league…" Erika vừa tự hạ thấp bản thân và Bugsy xuống, thách đấu Tiger với tư cách những người thách đấu một nhà vô địch chứ không phải là Tiger thách đấu hai thủ lĩnh Gym. Cái này mới lạ đây. Nhưng…

"Bỏ qua! Bỏ qua!" Tiger chẳng muốn mấy thứ giới thiệu hay thách đấu rườm rà, cậu…

"Tới luôn!"

Trận đấu chưa kipoj bắt đầu, hai thủ lĩnh thậm chí còn chưa kịp chuẩn bị pokemon, Tiger đã cùng Poochyena và Quilava xông vào cực nhanh. Và mặc định luôn Beedrill và Vileplume đang đứng cao nhất là pokemon được tung ra. Trận đấu bắt đầu cực kì nhanh, đầy bất ngờ với tốc độ rất cao. Cả Bugsy và Erika đều bị bất ngờ. Nhưng họ ngay lập tức bình tĩnh lại với sự háo hức được đẩy lên mức tối đa.

"Beedrill! Fury attack!"

"Vileplume, Acid!"

Cả hai ra lệnh rất nhanh, đáp lại tốc độ của Tiger. Cậu áp sát cực nhanh.

XOẠT XOẠT XOẠT!

Fury attack tốc độ cực cao, nhưng một cú double team né đòn cực tốt của Poochyena vô hiệu hóa đòn đánh, và tiện đường công tác, những ảo ảnh của Poochyena che mắt Beedrill và Quilava xoongleen, tấn công bất ngờ. Đòn khởi đầu là Ember. Những muội lửa bay qua poochyena, lao thẳng tới beedrill. Nhưng những quả cầu độc đã tới, muộn còn hơn không, và dập tắt muội than của Quilava. Nhưng Poochyena rất nhanh. Sau cú double team dọa Beedrill, nó ngay lập tức áp sát rất nhanh với Pursuit.

"Beedrill! Pin missle!" Bugsy rất nhanh, vung tay ra lệnh với tốc độ ứng biến cực cao của cậu

"Beee!" Beedrill bắn trả, vừa bắn vừa lùi, giữ khoảng cách với tốc độ cao khiến Pursuit đánh không tới. Và những mũi tên từ hai chiếc kim của nó đáp lại là rất đau, Poochyena ăn trọn. Nhưng sát thương là không đủ. Poochyena vẫn còn sức chiến đấu.

"Một trận đấu nhanh." Gold bật dậy xem "Tử chiến rồi."

"Nhanh quá." Crystal cũng bất ngờ với tốc độ phản ứng và khả năng bọc lót, thay nhau tấn công và phòng ngự của Tiger, Bugsy và Erika. Và vừa nói xong

"Eagle shot!"

Quilava đã vào vị trí, nhả một loạt đạn lửa mạnh. Những viên đạn bay nhanh như những con đại bàng, bắn thẳng mặt, trực diện với Beedrill. Nhưng ngay lập tức.

"Vileplume! Protect!"

BỘP! ẦM!

Protect của Vileplume chặn đứng lại. Bọc lót quá tốt. Nhưng không đủ tốt. Poochyena đang đồng thời dùng quick attack chạy với tốc độ cao, vừa dùng burning ash nhả tro. Tro bụi trộn thuốc súng được nhả ra cùng với quick attack nhanh chóng bao lấy chiến trường. Nhưng nhận ra chiêu thức quá quen thuộc của Tiger, Bugsy ngay lập tức

"Fury attack!" Cậu hét lên. Beedrill ngay lập tức xông vào. Một đợt tấn công rất nhanh khiến Poochyena không kịp rải đủ thuốc súng. Vileplume cũng đồng loạt xông vào. Giga drain!

RẠT!

Những cú đâm chí tử khiến Poochyena bị thương nặng và bay ngược về phía sau. Nhưng cũng vì thế, cả Beedrill lẫn Vilepume cũng tự đặt mình vào thế hiểm.

"Fire blast!" Tiger ra hiệu. Quilava đã ở giữa đám tro. Và lửa bùng lên.

BÙM!

Fire blast được mở rộng cả sức công phá lẫn phạm vi. Một vụ nổ lớn, hất tung cả Vileplume và Beedrill lại. Nhờ lượng máu hút được từ Giga drain, Vileplume may mắn sống sot, bật dậy. Nhưng ngần ấy tro là quá đủ để mở rộng sát thương và đánh gục Beedill. Nhưng Quilava của Tiger cũng bị thương trong vụ nổ ấy.

"Cậu ta cho nổ thật kìa." Bugsy khá bất ngờ, ngay lập tức thu lại Beedrill "Heracross!"

Cậu thả Heracross ra.

"Vileplume đứng lên! Chuẩn bị sẵn sàng!" Erika ra lệnh.

"Anh ấy liều thật. Nhỡ may phát đó Quilava bị thương nặng thì…" Crystal lo lắng và có phần trách móc. Nhưng Gold vẫn chăm chú. Cậu nhận ra, Poochyena đã được rút vào từ lúc nào…

"Nhìn kĩ nè Crys!" Cậu hích vai Crystal. Ban đầu, cô không hiểu. Nhưng khi trái pokeball bay lên, giữa không trung, cô mới nhận ra. Tiger vung chân lên, tung cú sút má trong quen thuộc. Quả pokeball bay rất nhanh, một đường kẻ chỉ thẳng vào giữa chiến trường. Quả pokeball mở ra trên đường bay và Pie bất ngờ xông ra.

ẦM!

Một cú đánh cực mạnh bằng air blast. Nó gần như một vụ nổ mạnh khiến cả hai con pokemon đều bật lại. Heracross nhanh chóng dùng detect đỡ được. Vileplume cũng kịp dùng protect. Nhưng nó đánh bật cả hai người lại.

"Đổi! Tiến lên nào Furret!" Tiger cũng rất nhanh, thu hồi Quilava vào và cú sút thứ hai, Furret xông thẳng vào. Và đó là một pha tận dụng thời cơ cực nhanh khi Protect của Vileplume không còn. Một cú quick attack đánh tực diện.

"Viiilll!"

Vileplume bị đánh văng lại, rơi xuống đất và mất khả năng tiếp tục chiến đấu. Và pha đó, cả Erika lẫn Bugsy đều không thể nào kịp phản ứng được.

"Về đi." Erika thu hồi Vileplume, một sự thỏa mãn lướt qua ánh mắt và cô tung pokemon tiếp theo vào "Tiến lên! Tangela."

Tangela vào sân rất nhanh. Bugsy và Erika cũng đã cảnh giác hẳn với những cú đá của Tiger. Heracross và Tangela đang đối đầu với Pie và Furret. Tiger nghiêng người, kiếm một góc nhìn khá đẹp ở phía thấp.

"Heracross! Mega horn!" Bugsy ra lệnh, nhắm thẳng Pie mà đánh. Cậu biết rõ Pie có chiêu tấn công hệ Flying. Nhưng có vẻ như Bugsy vẫn đang khá tự tin.

"Pie! Air blast lần nữa. Quét cả hai đứa đi." Tiger đã bắt đầu nhiệt hẳn lên sau khi chiến thuật cơ bản mạnh nhất của cậu, Burning ash, đã thất bại khi người mồi đã bị hạ. Cậu đang thực sự cuốn vào trận này. Gold và Crystal bên ngoài cũng bị cuốn theo tốc độ rất cao của trận đấu. Pie bay lên, hít một hơi cực mạnh, sẵn sàng nhả luồng gió rất mạnh xuống.

UỲNH!

Air blast phóng xuống, luồng gió mạnh nhắm thẳng Heracross. Con pokemon bọ vẫn lao lên. Nhưng bất ngờ, Tangela xông thẳng vao, những dây leo thả rộng, hứng trọn cứ bắn. Nó bay thẳng xuống đất, tạo một hố sâu. Nhưng chợt, Pie đau nhói, bị thương nặng. Và Heracross đang lao thẳng vào nó.

"Furret! Đền curl!"

Và Furret lao vào giữa Pie và Heracross, cuộn tròn người lại và hứng cú Mega horn của Heracross. Nó bị thương, văng ngược lại và bật dậy rất nhanh. KHông quá thấm, nhưng cũng phải gần một nửa lượng sức. Pie hiện tại cũng mất kha khá sức lực. Còn từ dưới đám đất bụi, tangela xuất hiện, trồi dậy và nó vẫn sống sót sau cú đó, sức lực lại có vẻ không mất quá nhiều.

"Cái gì? Sao có thể?" Gold khá bất ngờ. Crystal cũng bật dậy

"Focus sash-pain plit." Tiger lẩm bẩm, cười. Đẳng cấp của gym leader là đây. Nếu pha đó Furret không đỡ đạn cho Pie thì nó đã one hit ngỏm rồi. Cả hai pokemon của cậu thấp máu, tính cả Quilava là ba. Còn Erika, hiện tại mất Vileplume và tangela cũng thấp máu. Nhưng có vẻ như nó đang hổi phục dần.

"ĐỔi! Bellosom!" Erika thu hồi Tangela còn kha khá sức và tung ra Bellossom thay thế. Tiger vẫn không có dấu hiệu gì thay đổi. Heracross lại chuẩn bị tấn công.

"Heracross! Bulk up!" Bugsy ra lệnh. Heracross bắt đầu gồng cơ lên, vào thế tấn, tích tụ sức mạnh.

"Pie! Đừng để nó vận lực. Air blast!" Tiger hét

"Bellosom! Flash!" Erika rất nhanh. Và Bellosom phát sáng, một chớp sáng rất nhanh khiến cả hai đối thủ bị lóa mặt. Và Pie không dám bắn. Nó không thể bắn khi không nhìn thấy mục tiêu và khí vẫn tụ lại trong lồng ngực nó, chưa xả ra.

"Cơ hội đây rồi! Heracross! Mega horn!" Bugsy nhắm Pie. Nó đã bị pain split làm yếu đ. Giờ ăn cú Mega horn nữa là ăn đủ. Nhưng trong khi vẫn bị lóa mắt, Furret vẫn có thể làm được một việc.

"Đành vậy! Furret. Follow me!" Tiger hô. Và Follow me. Heracross đang trên đường lao tới bị ảnh hưởng, và chính vì thế, nó chuyển hướng.

ẦM!

Nó húc thẳng vào Furret đứng ngay bên cạnh Pie, rất nhanh và hất văng con pokemon nhỏ ra xa. Kể cả đã sử dụng đền curl nhưng Furret vẫn không trụ nổi cú mega horn có bulk up ấy, và nó bất tỉnh, mất khả năng chiến đấu. Nhưng cũng chính nhờ thế, Pie có một cơ hội không thể tốt hơn.

"Chết rồi!" Bugsy bị chơi lại rồi. pha phối hợp nhằm hạ Pie đã bị lật ngược lại. Và heracross đã bị đặt vào cửa tử

"Pie! Air blast!"

Cự ly quá gần.

ẦM!

Heracross bị thổi bay hoàn toàn, bay tít ra xa, bất tỉnh. Pie kể cả bị lóa nhưng cự li thế, bắn hụt còn khó hơn bắn trúng. Một pha trả đòn quá đẹp.

"Chậc! Bugsy thu hồi Heracross lại "Đánh hay lắm. Đến lúc pokemon cuối cùng của tôi ròi! Scyther!" Cậu hào hứng, tung ra con pokemon cuối cùng của mình. Scyther xuất trận. Và Erika cũng bất ngờ đổi pokemon. Trời đã xế chiều rồi. Tangela xuất trận trở lại. Và với Regenerator, nó đã hồi lại được một phần sức lực, sẵn sàng chiến đấu.

"ĐƯợc rồi. Xuất hiện nào, Unown." Tiger tung ra con pokemon đặc biệt của mình. Unown-một con pokemon chưa từng được sử dụng trong bất kì một trận đấu pokemon nào trong lịch sử…


	67. Chapter 67

Pokemon legendary trainers II: Johto

Chapter 67.

"Unown! Hidden power!" Tiger lao lên. Một quả cầu năng lượng nhỏ tích tụ trên mắt của Unown và nó bắn ra. Hidden power lao tới tangela. Không ai có thể biết được hệ của chiêu thức này vì nó hoàn toàn phụ thuộc vào bản chất. Và nó nhắm tangela. Nhưng tangela thậm chí chẳng cần bận tâm. Cú đánh trúng nó. Nhưng không ăn thua. Unown khá thất vọng.

"Ha! Coi như cậu chịu chơi chấp người rồi!" Bugsy cười "Đùa vui chứ ai ngờ cậu vác nó đi dánh thật. Scyther! X scizzor! Hạ Unown để cậu ta lôi ra con pokemon cuối nào!"

Bugsy nhanh chóng chớp lấy thời cơ cân bằng lại tỉ số khi họ đang thua một con pokemon.

XOẠT!

Nhưng cú chém chẳng vào cái gì cả. Scyther bay vụt qua mà không chém trúng ai. Và phía trên, Unown đang lơ lửng.

"Cái gì?" Bugsy bị bất ngờ. Nhưng Tiger chỉ hai ngón tay vào mắt cậu, ra hiệu

"Tập trung!"

"Scyther! Tránh qua!" Erika ra lệnh nhanh hộ luôn bugsy và kịp thời né được cú Air slash mạnh đánh từ phía dưới của Pie. Scyther né thành công, hút chết.

"Tangela! Poison powder!" Erika tiếp tục. Con pokemon cỏ của cô nhả ra bột độc. Loại bột ấy lan ra theo không khí, bủa vây lấy hai pokemon của Tiger. Nhưng Pie rất nhanh. Nó dùng Shield Powder trung hòa toàn bộ độc tố và biến những phấn độc thành vô hại. Unown cũng được bảo vệ.

"Scyther! Aerial Ace!" Bugsy ra lệnh. GIờ thì không có chuyện trượt được nữa. Nó nhắm Pie mà đánh.

"Ơ?" Crystal chợt lấy pokedex ra. Cô soi Unown. Và nó bất ngờ xuất hiện thêm chiêu thức KHÁC ngoài hidden power

"Cái gì vậy?" Gold cũng tò mò trước ba chiêu thức mới mà Unown bất ngờ có được. Một luồng sóng tâm linh vây lấy nó.

"Mystic shot!" Tiger bỗng ra lệnh, như thể cậu thuộc cả ba chiêu thức mới của Unown vậy. Có sức mạnh này tồn tại ư?

"Uuuu!" Con pokemon kí tự tích tụ sức mạnh tiền ẩn, phóng ra dưới dạng một viên đạn ánh sáng, bắn thẳng tới. Nó bắn trúng Scyther, dù không gây nhiều sát thương những cũng khiến con pokemon bọ bị khựng lại, phá vỡ đợt tấn công.

"B-b-bộ chiêu cổ học của pokemon cổ đại!" Bugsy chợt vui mừng khi nhận thấy chiêu thức ấy "Bộ chiêu cổ học mà bọn tớ vẫn chưa xác định được rõ đây sao? KHông thể tin nổi!" Cậu hô lên hào hứng

"CHính xác là đã xác định được nhưng không thể tìm ra được pokemon cổ đại nào sở hữu. Thật bất ngờ…" Erika thỏa mãn "Loài pokemon sở hữu lại là loài pokemon ký tự Unown vốn được biết đến là cực kì kém thiện chiến."

"Yep!" Tiger cười "Essence Flux!" cậu chợt ra lệnh lớn khiến cả hai đối thủ giật mình, tập trung trở lại trận đấu. Họ đã bị cái sức mạnh mới lạ của Unown làm choáng ngợp lâu quá rồi. Unown tích tụ năng lượng lại, sức mạnh cuộn trào xung quanh nó. Một pokemon chỉ với hình dáng một kí tự chữ T đang thực sự chiến đấu. Nhưng…bằng cách nào mà nó thức tỉnh được sức mạnh?

"Scyther! Aerial Ace lại!" Bugsy ra lệnh.

"Tangela! Bind!" Erika ra lệnh theo. Và những sợi dây leo của Tangela lao lên trước, nhắm tới Pie. Nó túm được đuôi Pie và giữ con pokemon rồng lại. Scyther lao lên. Cả hai đang nhắm cùng một mục tiêu khi thấy Unown chưa có động thái gì ngoài vận sức. Nhưng Pie cũng khoogn vừa. Nó giãy rất mạnh khiến Tangela bị hất lên khi Scyther vẫn đang lao tới. Vuốt nó sáng lên

ẦM!

Dragon claw bằng cả hai tay chặn lại cú Aerial Ace. Nhưng Scyther cũng khoogn vừa.

"Tay còn lại! Slash!"

Một cú chém rất mạnh vào ngang tầm cổ Pie. Có chí mạng khiến con pokemon rồng dính đủ. Nó loạng choạng, lùi lại, bị thương nặng và may mắn trụ alij được. Scyther thừa thế xông lên.

"Bullet seed!" Erika ra hiệu cho Tangela bắn yểm trợ phía sau. Những làn đạn phóng tới cùng với Scyther đã chuẩn bị sẵn cho cú Aerial Ace.Cực kì khó cho Tiger. Cả hai đối thủ của cậu đều biết rất nhiều và đều là những nhà nghiên cứu giỏi. Họ biết rõ bộ chiêu cổ học của cậu chỉ có một chiêu đơn mục tiêu, một chiêu dịch chuyển và một chiêu tăng sức mạnh. Unown không có gì để bảo vệ Pie. Quá thừa cơ Tiger để Unown tích điểm. Nhưng Pie vẫn còn con bài cuối

"Twister!" Tiger ra hiệu. Pie đã cầu may. NÓ bắn ra một cơn lốc mạnh, nhắm ngược vào Scyther. Và nó đã gặp may. Scyther bị đánh trúng do lao quá nhanh, bị hất văng ngược lại và đòn đánh bị phá vỡ. Và vô tình, cú lốc cuốn luôn cả đạn hạt giống của tangela trước khi bay xuống, va vào mặt đất và biến mất. Và khi mà Erika và Bugsy vẫn còn đang tiếc nuối vì cơ hội kết liễu một pokemon của Tiger và cân bằng thế trận bị bỏ qua nhờ may mắn, Unown đã chọn được góc bắn.

"Mystic shot!"

"Hả?!"

Cú bắn đạn rất nhanh và chuẩn xác. Viên đạn ánh sáng đánh trúng Tangela khiến con pokemon bay ngược lại một đoạn. KHông đủ sát thương để hạ gục con pokemon cỏ. NHưng thế cũng là đủ.

"Pie! Phản công! Web shot!" Tiger ra lệnh. Pie ngay lập tức bắn một quả cầu lưới ra. QUả cầu mở ra, một tấm lưới phóng xuống Scyther.

"Slash!"

Scyther rất nhanh, chém đôi tấm lưới bằng lưỡi kiếm sắc bén của nó.

"Tangela! Giga drain!"

Phía bên này, Erika ra lệnh cho Tangela nhắm vào Unown. Một cú bắn hút máu rất nhanh của con pokemon cỏ. Nhưng Unown ngay lập tức dịch chuyển mất.

"Arcane shift! Rất tốt để né đòn." Tiger cười. Chiêu thức cho phép Unown dịch chuyển một khoảng cách ngắn để né đòn nhưng sẽ mất chút thời gian để hồi lại.

"Pie! Tiếp tục! Aero blast!"

Một dạng khác của chiêu thức của Pie. Nó hít hơi mạnh, chuẩn bị bắn. Cú bắn sẽ rất mạnh và khó né nên Scyther phải đề phòng sẵn. Luồng gió bắn mạnh ra phóng thẳng tới Scyther.

"Doubl team!" Bugsy ra lệnh. Một pha phân bóng nhanh và kịp thời né được chiêu thức rất mạnh ấy.

"Tốt lắm! Tangela! Bullet seed!" Erika nhắm Pie. Nhưng Unown cũng không đưungs chơi. Một cú Mystic shot nữa khiến Tangela buộc phải hủy tấn công và né đạn. Hai bên đang kì kèo khá lâu.

"Trừ khi có một đột biến được gây ra không thì tới tối mới xong mất." Gold ngáp dài. Trời bắt đầu tối dần rồi và cứ đà này thì họ trễ luôn bữa tối mất. Nhưng chợt, lúc ấy, bụi cỏ gần con suối chợt động đậy mà không ai để ý. Lúc ấy, Unown đang liên tục xả đạn vào tangela đồng thời né những cú slash liên tục từ Scyther. Trong khi ấy, Pie cũng đang phải vừa đánh vừa lùi vì sức nó thì không còn nhiều. Tất cả đều đang rất tập trung vào trận đấu.

"Scyther! Slash!"

"Pie! Dragon claw!"

Hai con pokemon lớn xông vào nhau với những đòn tấn công hạng nặng của chúng.

ẦM!

Vuốt chạm kiếm mạnh, đẩy ngược cả Unown lẫn Tangela lại.

Bất ngờ…

ẦM ẦM ẦM!

Một cú stone edge đánh tới từ trong bụi cỏ gần đó, nhắm thẳng vào hai pokemon.

"Geeh!"

Cả hai cùng trúng đòn và đó là một chiêu hệ đá rất mạnh khiến cả hai văng ra hai hướng, bất tỉnh.

"Cái gì?" Bugsy bị bất ngờ, chưa kịp phản ứng gì. Erika đã ngay lập tức lệnh cho Tangela dùng bullet seed vào bụi cỏ. Nhưng đáp trả lại là một cú ice beam.

"Cẩn thận! Có hai pokemon ở đó!" Tiger hét lên nhưng cậu chậm. Tangela bị đóng băng bởi chùm tia băng giá.

"Khỉ thật! Bị quấy rối thế này…" Bugsy nghiến răng. Chợt, cậu thấy mệt lả. Một làn khói tím mờ ảo vây lấy cậu và mọi người, cộng thêm sức nóng mạnh. Tiger vẫn chưa thực sự nắm rõ chuyện gì đang xảy ra. Nhưng từ trong bụi cỏ, một con Tyrantrum lao ra. Người nó bị bỏng nặng, vẫn còn dính dung nham trên đó và cái vẻ giận dữ điên cuồng, nó lao tới. Theo sau là một con Tirtouga nhỏ con đang cố bắt kịp con khủng long to lớn. Tyrantrum điên cuồng xông tới Erika. Cô nhanh tay lấy ra quả pokeball. Nhưng chợt, cô cảm nhận được làn khói tím đang bóp nghẹt cổ họng mình khiến cô khụy xuống, ho liên tục. Cái gì thế này. Tyrantrum há cái miệng co lớn của nó ra, những chiếc nanh sát lên. Crunch. Nó nhắm Tangela và Erika.

"Đồ khùng long!" Tiger xông tới. Quilava cũng lao ra dù nõ vẫn còn bị thương và vết bỏng vẫn còn từ lúc đầu trận. Nó lao theo Tiger. Cậu nhảy lên, tung một cú sút được bồi thêm bởi lực gió rất mạnh vào thẳng hàm dưới Tyrantrum và khiến con khủng long lùi lại. Quilava lao lên, với double kick, nó nhắm Tyrantrum. Nhưng con Tirtoua phía sau rất nhanh, lao tới với aqua jet, đâm mạnh khiến cả nó lẫn Quilava đều bay ngược lại.

"Anh…Tiger!" Crystal kêu cứu với cái giọng bị bóp nghẹt. Làn khói tím càng ngày càng dày đang bao phủ lấy cả cô lẫn khụy xuống, bất tỉnh. Erika cũng vậy. Crystal thì đang cố cầm cự, cúi đầu thấp nhất có thể. Còn Gold đang nằm bất tỉnh bên cạnh…

"KHò…khò…"

…

"Bất tỉnh cái đ*o gì thằng Gold kia?! GIờ này mà lăn ra ngủ nữa à!?" Tiger quát tháo ầm ĩ. Chắc là do nóng quá làm cậu ta nhớ ra là trưa nay quên chưa ngủ nên giờ tranh thủ lúc loạn lạc ngủ bù. Nhưng hơi nóng và khí độc này. Tiger ngay lập tức kéo Quilava cúi thấp xuống, cố tránh khói độc. Con Tyrantrum vừa bị bỏng, vừa bị khí độc bủa vây bất chấp Tirtouga bên cạnh đang dùng hơi nước của nó làm chậm lại thứ khí độc ấy. Crystal cuối cùng cũng gục. Gold vẫn ngủ. Tiger nhìn quanh, cố kiếm đối thủ của mình. Cậu nhận ra những đám lửa ngỏ đang tiến dần về phía mình. Đi đầu là một cục đá lớn. Là một con Magcargo đi đầu đàn, kéo theo rất nhiều Slugma đang bả vây lấy họ. Là Smog của đám pokemon dung nham ấy. Chúng đang tiến lại gần. CHúng đi tới đâu, cây cỏ chết khô và cháy rụi tới đó. Thật là một đám chết chóc. Tiger kéo Quilava thấp xuống, giả vờ như cả hai đã bị hạ. Quilava đang cố cầm cự với vết bỏng trên ngược. Đám Slugma bỏ qua họ, và chúng tiến tới, đứng xung quanh Tyrantrum và Tirtouga thành một vòng tròn.

"Vậy ra đám đó gây ra vết bỏng khiến con khùng long kia nổi khùng." Tiger lẩm bẩm. Quilava đồng tình. Cậu ra hiệu cho nó chuẩn bị. Con Magcargo đứng nhìn Tyrantrum đang yếu dần bởi vết bỏng nặng. Và con Tirtouga thì đang cố che cho nó. Có một diều gì đó khiến Tiger vẫn ám binh bất động. Cậu đang chờ đợi xem chuyện gì đang xảy ra và sẽ xảy ra tiếp. Magcargo nói gì đó. Nhưng con Tyrantrum co người lại, cứ giữ khư khư một vật gì đó. Tirrtouga thì một mình đối đầu với cả bầy hơn chục con Slugma. Cuối cùng, Magcargo nói gì đó cả cả đám Slugma đồng loạt tấn công. Chúng dùng Lava plume liên tục, bắn vào Tyrantrum và Tirtouga. Nhưng pokemon đá nước cố gắng chống cự với waterfall. Nó bọc cơ thể bởi nước, lao vào những viên đạn dung nham ấy, đẩy văng chúng ra. Nhưng nó không phải thần thánh mà chống cự mãi được. Lớp nước bọc quanh yếu dần, nó bổ sung thêm nước, nhưng vẫn không đủ. Sớm muộn gì nó cũng sẽ bị bỏng thôi. Nhưng mặc kệ, nó tiếp tục cầm cự. Nhưng cả khói độc cũng vây lấy chúng và vắt kiệt sức con pokemon rùa cổ đại. Nó chậm dần, yếu dần và dần dần gục xuống. Nhân cơ hội ấy, Đám Slugma đồng loạt xông lên với flame charge, muốn dứt điểm Tirtouga. Con rùa nước gần như không có cơ hội sống sót nào. Nhưng đúng lúc ấy, Tyrantrum bật dậy, với toàn bộ sức lực còn lại, dùng một cú head smash hất văng một đám Slugam phái trước, lấy cái thân thể đồ sộ bọc lấy Tirtouga và hứng toàn bộ đợt tấn công chết người. Vết thương ngày càng nặng và cứ đà này, nó có thể gặp nguy hiểm tới tính mạng.

Quilava nhìn Tiger. Trông chúng như hai người bạn đang cố bảo vệ nhau hơn là hai pokemon hoang dã. Tiger nhìn Quilava, gật đầu. Cậu và nó vừa đồng tình với nhau. Họ sẽ tấn công.

"Fuuton! Shipuuden!"

Tiger nhanh chóng bật dậy. Một chiêu hệ gió mạnh, thổi văng khói độc bao vây lấy họ và khiến đám Slugma bị bất ngờ, quay lại. CHúng có tầm hai chục con. Nhưng không thành vấn đề. Unown vẫn chờ nãy giờ, bây giờ bất ngờ xông lên. Nó lao vào giữa đám Slugma, bay bên trên Tyrantrum và một cú hidden power diện rộng sau khi đã tích đủ năng lượng. Nó đẩy ngược được đám Slugma ra.

"Fuuton! Shippuuga!" Tiger lao lên, lưỡi kiếm gió dơ cao. Một cú chém mạnh hất văng đám Slugam về một bên. Quilava cũng xông vào. Nó có Swift. Nó dùng swift liên tục, đẩy đám Slugam về phía sau. Nhưng chúng đông đúc quá nên không ăn thua. Slugma cũng đánh trả. Chúng bắn lava plume liên tục về phía hai người và Unown. Con pokemon kí tự tránh được bằng Arcane shift. Quilava cũng dùng double team, cố né càng nhiều những viên đạn dung nham càng tốt. Nhưng quá nhiều. Nó trúng đạn, vết bỏng nặng hơn. Tiger nhảy ngược lại. Chúng bắn không tới cậu. Nhưng Tình trạng của Quilava đã tệ giờ lại càng tệ hơn sau khi dính vết bỏng của dung nham.

"Không được rồi. Cậu còn ít sức lực quá" Tiger lấy ra quả pokeball của Quilava "Quay về đi."

Nhưng không có tác dụng. Quilava từ chối trở lại bóng. Dường như nó nghe và hiểu được cuộc nói chuyện của đám Slugma và cả Tirtouga nữa. Có một thứ gì đó đang giữ nó lại, làm nó tức giận và bất chấp sức lực đang yếu dần bởi vết bỏng, nó vẫn ở lại chiến trường.

"Đồ cứng đầu! Cậu bị lamfsao tôi không chịu trách nhiệm nữa đâu!" Tiger tức giận, quát Quilava trong khi bản thân lao nhanh về phía trước, hai lưỡi kiếm gió đã sẵn sàng. Nói là vậy nhưng để lại Quilava bên ngoài bóng và để cho nó hứng đạn, cái viễn cảnh ấy khiến Tiger nóng máu. Và cậu lao lên. Slugma ngay lập tức chuyển hướng tấn công vào Tiger, mục tiêu gần chúng nhất. Và cũng đúng ý cậu. Quilava mà ăn thêm một viên đạn nữa thì nguy. Nên giờ, cậu sẽ ở tuyến trên thay nó.

"Vào đây!" Tiger hét lên, kiếm gió chém tung những viên đạn dung nham ra. Nhưng chém không xuể. Cậu dính dung nham vào chân và tay, quần áo cháy xém và Tiger bị bỏng. Nhưng đáp xuống, cậu vẫn chẳng chậm lại. vẫn lao lên, chấp nhận cận chiến bất chấp sự nguy hiểm mà dung nham của Slugma gây ra. Cậu xông tới, tung những chiến shuriken gió vào đám pokemon dung nham. Nhưng so với đạn dung nham thì shuriken gió chẳng ăn thua. Tiger ngay lập tức nhảy qua, né đạn. Nhưng chân cậu bị bỏng do dung nham dính vào. Và con Magcargo cũng bất ngờ tham gia với một cú flamethrower. Nó nhắm thẳng Tiger.

"Gyuuka no jutsu!"

Tiger phun lửa, đánh trả. Nhưng lửa của cậu không đủ nhanh khiến vụ nổ ngay trước mặt. Tiger bị hất văng lại, cái cổ áo và một ít tóc phía trước cháy xém do lửa.

"Hà hà! Ghê đây!"

Rồi cậu lại lao lên. Nhưng phía sau, Quilava hiểu rõ những gì Tiger đang làm. Nó cũng muốn lao lên. Nhưng những vết bỏng đốt vào da thịt khiến nó đến di chuyển cũng khó khăn. Unown thì đang bắn yểm trợ Tiger với những cú mystic shot từ trên cao. Nhưng đạn của nó đơn mục tiêu, dánh chả thấm vào đâu. Tiger bị bỏng lỗ chổ ở tay và chân, nhưng cậu vẫn chẳng có vẻ gì là dừng lại…

…

…

"Cậu lại cứu tôi nữa sao…?"

"Haha! KHông có gì đâu anh bạn! Dù sao tôi cũng tiến hóa trước cậu mà."

"Nhưng…"

"Đừng có lo. Tôi vẫn còn khỏe lắm. Với lại, chúng ta phải bảo vệ thứ đó mà…Nếu tôi có chuyện gì…"

"KHông! KHông có chuyện đó đâu! Tôi cũng sẽ tiến hóa! Tôi cũng sẽ mạnh hơn! Tôi sẽ bảo vệ được cậu."

…

…

"Tôi cũng sẽ mạnh hơn. Tôi sẽ bảo vệ cậu, Tiger ạ…"

Từ bên dưới Tyrantrum, ánh sáng của sự tiến hóa lóa lên. Và phía sau Tiger, Quilava cũng đồng thời tiến hóa. Người nó bọc trong ánh sáng chói lòa. Và những vết bỏng bất ngờ chuyển hóa thành chính sức mạnh của nó. Nó lớn hơn trước nhưng vẫn giữ hình dạng của Quilava. Một thể tiến hóa khác ư? Những dòng dung nham chảy dọc cơ thể nó, như những mạch máu nổi trên da, cơ thể bọc bởi dung nham. Ngọn lửa bùng mạnh mẽ hơn ở cả đầu và đuôi. Bốn ngọn lửa ở bốn chân tăng tốc chạy cho nó. Một đôi cánh dung nham ở ảo ở lưng. Và bước chân được bọc bởi sức nóng của nham thạch. Mặt đất bị đốt trụi bởi sức nóng kinh hoàng mà con pokemon mới ấy tỏa ra. Tiger không để ý. Nhưng Nó sẽ lao lên. Và một cái tên mới ư?

"Lên đi Volcannon!" Tiger chợt quay lại, cười với nó "Thế này mơi yên tâm chứ."

Cái điệu cười thỏa mãn của cậu như thể đang chờ nó tiến hóa vậy. Chẳng nhẽ đây là sức mạnh mới mà Kuryuu đã nhắc tới trước đây sao. Nó đã làm được….và cậu ta còn chuẩn bị sẵn một cái tên nữa. Sức mạnh được tạo dựng bởi liên kết sức mạnh trực tiếp qua truyền máu giữa hai người. Phía bên kia, một luồng nước cực mạnh bắn ra, quét tan một đám Slugma đang vây giữ. Carracosta với cú waterfall mạnh, đánh văng cả đám Slugma và cả Magcargo đi đầu. Chúng không phải là đối thủ của nó nữa rồi. Quilava, giờ đã là Volcannon cũng xông vào. Và điều bất ngờ khi nó chạy vụt qua Tiger, nước từ Surf của Carracosta cũng ập tới. Nhưng nước tràn tới đâu, bước chân của Volcannon khiến chúng bốc hơi ngay lập tức. Sức nóng quá mạnh. Tiger cũng theo đà lao theo con pokemon mới của mình. Lửa đánh lửa.

"Karyuu endan!"

Một cơn bão lửa quét tung tầng trên, đốt trụi toàn bộ khí độc và thổi văng Slugma.

"Caaaa!" Volcannon dùng đá dung nham, bọc quanh người nó giống hệt lúc nó dùng flame wheel rồi xông thẳng vào, đánh văng hết đám Slugma ra tít xa. Và phía bên kia, Carracosta đang xả toàn bộ sự phẫn nộ của nó bằng luồng nước mạnh của Hydro pump, xóa sổ hoàn toàn đám Slugma. Sau vài phút, thế trận ngã ngũ và toàn bộ đám Slugma bị đánh gục. Một số con trốn được đã chạy toán loạn và biến mất vào khu núi đá lởm chởm. Ngồi phịch xuống bên cạnh Tyrantrum và Carracosta, Volcannon và Tiger mệt nhoài. Volcannon nhìn Tiger mà cười. NÓ vừa khám phá được một sức mạnh mới. Có lẽ họ nên ăn mừng. Tyrantrum cũng nhìn Carracosta mà cười. RỒi nó lấy ra một thứ mà nó vẫn giữ. Một trùm berry…chúng nó đánh nhau to như hai cái băng đảng xã hội đen vác búa rìu dung nham ra choảng nhau tất cả chỉ vì một trùm berry mà hái chỗ nào cũng được khiến cho cả một vùng bị cháy rụi với phá phách thế này chả phải là quá kinh dị à! *hết hơi* Volcannon chỉ biết nhìn chủ mà cười…

"Oáp…Nãy giờ đánh nhau sao rồi mà mọi người lăn ra ngủ hết vậy. Đứng dậy vận động đi chứ. Đừng có lười thế!" Cái tên vừa mới ngủ dậy, Gold, đứng chống hông mà nói…

TỐi hôm đó, mọi người tập trung lại trại trung tâm pokemon. Blackthorn khá ít huấn luyện viên tới nên tối đó cũng chẳng có ai ở lại Pokemon center trọ cả. Và thế là nhóm Gold có thoải mái một nơi để tổ chức sinh nhật. Sinh nhật của Tiger. Một chiếc bánh đẹp(chắc chắn là hơn cái hôm 1/6 sinh nhật Blue rồi. Ít nhất nó không bị phá nát và thay bằng cái bánh nướng bé tí tẹo.) Còn có cả Yellow nữa, dù chỉ là qua máy tính. Mạng ở đây chập chờn may ra được lúc an lành. Căn phòng chính của pokemon center được chị Joy và Melody trang trí trông khá ngộ nghĩnh. Crystal và Erika bưng chiếc bánh sinh nhật ra đặt trên một chiếc bàn nhỏ. Mọi thứ được trang hoàng ngộ nghĩnh đủ để Tiger và đám pokemon của cậu sướng phát rên. Cuối cùng cũng có một bữa tiệc sinh nhật ra hồn.

"Chúc mừng sinh nhật Tiger!"

Mọi người đồng thanh, vui vẻ. Crystal và Melody bưng chiếc bánh sinh nhật lớn đặt trước mặt cậu. Tiger trong bộ quần áo thường ngày nay có thêm cái mũ dự tiệc và cái kèn, vui phải biết. Cậu thổi nến sinh nhật, mọi người cười nói vui vẻ. Trên màn hình máy tính, Yellow, Rin, Hannah và Jarvis cũng được tham dự bữa tiệc dù họ không trực tiếp có mặt ở đó để ăn bánh. Chiếc bánh được cắt ra. Mỗi người một miếng. Họ cười nói vui vẻ, ăn bánh và uống nước hoa quả. Chị Joy và vài huấn luyện viên vãng lai vô tình tới trung tâm cũng được mời(chính xác là kéo vào) tham dự. Tiger mặt dính bánh kem, cười nham nhở, sung sướng. KHông ai nhắc lại những việc xảy ra trong vài ngày qua hay ngay chiều nay vì sợ mọi người ở Goldenrod sẽ lo lắng. Mấy vết thương với bỏng của Tiger…cậu ta đổ hết lên đầu Crystal : Lý do không rõ. Và tất nhiên, cả Tyrantrum và Carracosta cùng được mời. CHúng bỗng trở nên thân mới Quilava và Unown, hòa nhập nhanh chóng vào không khí vui vẻ của bữa tiệc.

Bữa tiệc sinh nhật nho nhỏ vui vẻ của Tiger kéo dài tới gần nửa đêm. Mọi người lúc ấy đã mệt nhoài. Như thường lệ, Melody lại dọn dẹp, cùng với chị Joy khi mà Gold với Bugsy đã lăn ra ngủ. Erika đã lên phòng sớm, mấy huấn luyện viên cũng trọ ngoài hoặc đã về phòng cả rồi. Crystal thì vẫn choáng sau khi dính phải khí độc nên chỉ làm vài việc vặt. Còn Tiger, cậu ngồi tám chuyện với Jarvis và Yellow phía bên kia cả tiếng đồng hồ. Rin và Hannah đi ngủ cả rồi. Chỉ còn lại ba người họ. Nhưng Yellow cũng mệt rồi. Họ tạm biệt nhau rồi tắt máy tính. Lúc ấy, Tiger cũng định tắt máy, ra dọn dẹp chút rồi lên phòng. Chắc giờ, lũ pokemon của cậu đã biến chỗ ấy thành cái chuồng của chúng rồi. Cậu quay đi, toan đi vào nhà vệ sinh chút thì chợt, có tin nhắn đến.

Người gửi: Pokemon Protectors Union(PPU)

Nội dung: Chúng tôi muốn cậu.

…


	68. Chapter 68

Pokemon legendary trainers II: Johto

Chapter 68.

Nhà kho bí mật. Nơi chứa những pokemon, Mechamon, bị hóa máy. Venus bouwcs vào. Nơi đây bị xới tung, những cỗ máy, bình nhiên liệu, bình chứa bị xáo trộn hết cả như thể vừa có một cuốc tấn công lớn vào đây vậy. Chàng trai trẻ với mái tóc bạc bước nhanh vào trong. Trống rỗng. Mọi thứ bị xáo trộn, phá hủy. Không còn gì cả. Cậu lo lắng, vội vã bước nhanh hơn. X đã ở đây cùng nhóm bốn pokemon nửa máy. Và việc nhìn thấy mọi thứ bị xáo trộn hết lên khiến Venus cực kì lo lắng. Cậu bước nhanh vào căn phòng sâu nhất, nơi cậu tin, hay chính xác là ước rằng đá pokemon ở đó. Nhưng…Venus bước vào, căn phòng chỗng rỗng. cả bốn bình chứa đều bị phá vỡ, thứ dung dịch sống màu lục lênh láng khắp sàn nhà. Một phút tuyệt vọng cùng giận giữ trào lên, một cử chỉ nhanh và toàn bộ thứ dung dịch lỏng ấy hóa thành băng cứng. venus bước trên đó, tiến nhanh về bình chứa cuối cùng. Nó bị nứt, một lớp thép bẻo vệ bọc quanh và thứ dung dịch đang chảy ra từ vết nứt trên lỗ kính hình tròn nhỏ bên trên. Venus bước tới. Nhưng cậu khựng lại. Một bóng người trong chiếc áo choàng phủ kín với mũ trùm kím nửa gương mặt đang đứng nấp sau chiếc thùng, nhìn cậu. Anh ta đã ở đó từ đầu và Venus cũng khoogn chắc anh ta đã ở đó được bao lâu kể từ khi cậu bước vào nữa. Nhưng cậu cảnh giác. Hơi nước bắt đầu đóng băng xung quanh những ngón tay linh hoạt của cậu.

"Cậu là ai?" Venus đưa tay lên, sẵn sàng nhả một loạt tên băng về phía người đang đứng phía sau bình chứa cuối cùng kia "Và chuyện quái gì đã xảy ra vậy?"

"Tôi là một người mà cậu đã từng biết." Cái bóng đen hiện dần ra ánh sáng và anh chàng trong chiếc áo choàng xuất hiện. chỉ còn vài ba bóng đèn chập chờn trong phòng, soi rõ nửa gương mặt của anh ta. Chiếc mxu trùm đã che đi nửa kia rồi. Nhưng có một cái gì đó khiến Venus không thấy ổn.

"Vậy chuyện quái gì xảy ra với đám pokemon vậy?" Cậu hỏi thêm. Một sự quyết tâm trào lên trong cơn giận…

"Liên minh đã tấn công…" Đứng đối diện, anh chàng trong chiếc áo choàng đáp lại, một chút thận trọng "…đội dọn dẹp. Bốn pokemon máy đều bị thương nặng."

"Vậy chúng đâu?" Venus hỏi tiếp

"Một phần bị thương nặng, phần máy bị hỏng hóc. Giờ tôi đang giữ chúng trong pokeball. Chừng nào chúng còn ở trong đó thì chúng còn cầm cự được."

"Pokeball?" Venus tỏ ra ngạc nhiên "Sao cậu có thể…chả nhẽ cậu sở hữu chúng?"

Cậu hạ tay xuống khi nhìn thấy bốn quả pokeball ở hông của người kia.

"Tôi tạo ra chúng." Anh ta trả lời. Một thoáng giật mình với Venus.

"Nhưng tình trạng hiện tại của chúng là khá khó khăn. Tôi sẽ đưa chúng theo tôi."

"Nhưng còn…" Venus lo lắng. Nhưng người đối diện với cậu chỉ đưa tay lên ra hiệu cho cậu bình tĩnh.

"Nó không sao. Mecha-pokemon mẫu X cũng bị thương nặng. Phần cơ thể còn lại của nó bị phá hủy. Tuy nhiên, các bộ phận quan trọng vẫn ổn. Nên tôi đã tạo ra một cơ thể mới cho nó rồi." Anh ta đáp, hất đầu về phía bình chứa còn lại "Nó đang ở trong kia. Nó sẽ sớm hồi lại sức thôi. Nhưng giờ, cơ thể của nó sẽ hoàn toàn là máy thay vì nửa máy như trước."

"Cậu là ai?"

Một câu hỏi khá lạc cắt lời anh bạn kia. Một nụ cười thân thiện trên nửa khuôn mặt anh ta.

"Kamek. Nhà chế tạo." Anh ta đáp, rồi quay đi, tỏ vẻ vội vàng "Tôi sẽ đi khỏi đây sớm thôi. Cậu cũng nên đưa X theo đi. Bọn chúng sẽ sớm quay lại đấy."

Quay lưng về phía Venus, Kamek rời đi

"À…ừ…" Venus đáp lại, bất chợt hạ tay xuống khi thyas nãy giờ, mình vẫn đang trong thế công.

"À. Còn một chuyện." Kamek chợt dừng bước và quay lại, và vô tình, cậu để lộ nửa khuôn mặt kia. Nó…hoàn toàn là máy. Một nửa khuôn mặt còn lại của Kamek là máy.

"Ơ…gì thế?" Venus hỏi, cố gắng kìm lại sự ngạc nhiên khi thấy điều đó.

"Cẩn thận đó. Theo như những gì tôi thu thấp được, có một người trong nhóm các cậu là người của bọn chúng." Anh ta chợt nói, giọng nghiêm túc "Luôn luôn cảnh giác và từ giờ, đừng tin bất kì ai. Cho dù có là ai thì tên gián điệp ấy đã ẩn thân rất tốt giữa các cậu rồi."

"…cảm ơn vì thông tin" Venus đáp lại, nghiêm nghị "Tôi sẽ cảnh giác."

Chiếc bình chửa cuối cùng chợt mở khóa và cánh cửa dần dần mở ra. Dung dịch bên trong đã bị rút cạn từ lúc họ đang nói chuyện và còn lại một ít chảy ra theo khe cửa. Cánh cửa bằng thép cứng nặng nề mở ra và một làn khói xanh nhạt tỏa ra từ bên trong.

"Hãy coi X như một món quà tôi để lại cho các cậu." Kamek nói, quay đi "Tôi không thể trực tiếp lộ diện. Nhưng cậu sẽ sớm gặp lại tôi thôi. Chăm sóc cho X nhé."

Nói rồi, Kamek bước về phía trước, biến mất vào bóng tối cuối căn phòng. Một cánh cửa sắt mở ra nặng nề, để lại những âm thanh khó chịu từ phía cậu ta tiến tới, ròi lại đóng sầm lại. Venus không đuổi theo vì cậu biết đó là lối thoát hiểm bí mật. Thay vào đó, cậu đi về phía bình chứa đang mở dần. Cánh cửa cuối cùng cũng mở hẳn ra và một con pokemon rơi ra khỏi đó, ngã khụy xuống. Cậu đỡ được nó. Một con pokemon hoàn toàn bằng máy, một con Lucario máy. Tay và chân của nó lớn hơn được làm bằng hợp kim cứng cáp, thiết kế hình ống tròn thon ở hai đầu, một bộ giáp kim loại khớp với đường nét cơ thể nó. Đầu nó bằng hợp kim vẫn giữ nguyên hình dạng của một lucario nhưng những chiếc "đuôi" ở phía sau đầu được thay thế bằng một thứ gần như là ảo ảnh ba chiều. Đôi mắt cũng được thay thế, vẫn giữ màu xanh nưh cũ nhưng giờ, nó trông khá là robot. Và nếu để ý kĩ, đây gần giống như một con pokemon bằng máy hoàn toàn theo hình dáng của mega-lucario chứ không còn là nửa người nửa máy dạng lucario như cũ nữa.

"X! Cậu ổn chứ. Cậu thấy sao?" Venus giữ lấy con pokemon máy yếu ớt đang cố vận sức để tự đứng dậy. Một cử chỉ dứt khoát, X chống tay lên đầu gối, bật dậy, dù hơi khó khăn

"Tôi thấy tràn đầy sức mạnh." Giọng nói đã thêm ngôn ngữ của con người nghe rất người máy đáp lại Venus. Cậu vỗ vai con pokemon mới mà cũ của mình.

"Tốt rồi…Thật vui vì cậu vẫn khỏe." Một câu nói khá xã giao nhưng cũng dủ làm X hiểu. Chủ của nó chả bao giờ thích ướt át cả. Nó chỉ cười, đáp lại.

"Rõ!"

…

…

…

Một căn nhà nhỏ bên biển. Phải, là biển trong xanh, mát lành và thanh bình. Phía xa là cảng Olivine với những chiếc tàu biển tấp nập và nhộn nhịp như một buổi chợ phiên của tàu bè vậy. Nhưng trái ngược với sự náo nhiệt đó, phía bên này bờ biển, cách xa hàng dặm, mọi thứ thật thanh bình. Ở đây chỉ có vài căn nhà xây theo kiêu biệt thự tách biệt khỏi sự chật chội và náo nhiệt của thành phố cảng Olivine. Và cũng chẳng hoàn toàn là biệt thự. Chỉ là theo kiểu biệt thự thôi. Có lẽ là khu nghỉ dưỡng. Những căn nhà với hàng rào thấp, vườn trồng đủ loại hoa, cây cảnh…Và có một con đê chắn sóng lớn, xây cao lên bằng đá. Những tảng đá tròn, lưởm chởm. Ngồi trên một tảng đá cao, Pandora nhìn về phía biển, tận hưởng làn gió mát lành của buối sớm ở biển.

"Thoải mái quá…" cô hít làn gió mát lành vào lồng ngực, sảng khoái và trong lành. Bên cạnh cô, Mawile cũng đang tận hưởng làn gió mát. Cả nó và Pandora đều còn những vết băng bó. Pandora bị thương ở đầu còn Mawile thì ở chân và bên má.

"Ay!" Silver bước tới, tay cầm hai cái bánh. Cậu ném cho Pandora một cái và cô bắt lấy nó, bẻ một miếng lớn ở góc chiếc bánh vuông cho Mawile và cắn một miếng lớn ở phần của mình. Silver cũng bước tới phía sau Pandora, đứng chống chân lên một tảng đá bên cạnh và vừa ăn, vừa ngắm biển.

"Aizz…Tớ đã luôn tự hỏi có gì ngoài biển lúc còn nhỏ." Pandora cười, kể lại "Giờ thì tớ biết nó chẳng có gì nhiều rồi. Chỉ toàn nước với cá à…" cô đùa

"Nghe thất vọng nhỉ." Silver chọc, nuốt miếng bánh trong miệng "Ha. Còn tớ thì lại luôn tự hỏi cha mẹ mình là ai cho tới khi tớ vô tình đối đầu với ông bố trùm cuối của mình." Cậu cũng đùa.

"Ai biết được chứ." Pandora cười "Ghét của nào trời trao của đấy mà."

Nghe thấy vậy, Silver cũng cười. Họ thực sự rất thân thiết. Vì dù sao, họ cũng có cùng hoàn cảnh mà. Cha silver, như đã biết, lại chính là Giovanni, ông trùm của tổ chức Rocket. Và theo như pandora kể, thì cả cha và anh cô cũng đều là những đầu xỏ của liên minh bóng dêm mà. Có lẽ tìm được một người bạn có cùng hoàn cảnh cũng khiến những mặc cảm này của họ với đi ít nhiều. Và họ cũng tìm được niềm vui của chính mình và vượt qua được những khó khăn ấy nhờ có nhau. Cũng thật vô tình mà. Vừa ăn, vừa ngắm biển, vừa tám vài chuyện vặt mà họ gặp phải trong vài ngày vừa qua, một buổi sáng yên bình với cả hai.

Phía sau họ, một căn nhà xây tách biệt với cửa gỗ lớn, cửa sổ bằng kính cường lực gia cố để tránh bị sóng và gió tàn phá, những bức tường được sơn màu tối. Căn nhà có hai tầng với những cánh cửa sổ lớn ở tầng trên, kiểu kiến trúc khá hiện đại, có lẽ mới được xây gần đây thôi. Nhưng bỏ qua những chi tiết bên ngoài, trong một căn phòng ngủ ở tầng hai căn nhà…

"Auu…." Red gượng dậy trên chiếc giường đệm mềm mại, cố gắng ngồi tựa vào thành giường với một bên tay bị cố định. Xương vai khoogn bị gãy, thế là may rồi. và với công nghệ hiện tịa thì xương cậu sẽ sớm lành thôi. Nhưng trước hết, phải cố định nó lại, bác sĩ bảo vậy và nó thực sự khó khăn với Red. Một tay bị ghim chặt thé này đến ngồi dậy cũng khó. Mà cái đệm còn mềm quá mức nữa, tưởng như cậu đang chìm xuống ấy, Pika thì chìm thật rồi, nó bị cái đệm mềm nuốt chửng.

"haha. Pika à. Lần sau chịu khó ngủ bên duwosi vậy nhé." Red lấy cái tay lành của mình, kéo Pika lên từ dưới đám bùng nhùng của chăn với đệm. Nó giãy giãy trong tay cậu, cố không để rơi xuống cái mớ ấy nữa, rơi xuống nữa thì nó chìm nghỉm mất. Nó cười với Red, vui vẻ khi thấy cậu đã khỏe lại và chỉ bị bó một bên tay. Red cũng cười

"Nào, giờ chắc trễ bữa sáng rồi. Xuống thôi." Red nhanh chóng…mất năm phút với một cái tay bị băng mới xuống được khỏi cái mớ bùng nhùng mà người ta gọi là đệm siêu mềm, Cậu mở cửa phòng, thận trọng. Pike đổi sang ngồi lên vai bên kia của cậu. Họ cùng đi xuống. Họ gặp Clefy của Blue ở đầu cầu thang. Nó ở đấy để chắc chẳn không có ai ngã cầu thang giống chủ nó…thận trọng quá mức…Red và Pika xuống dưới, vòng qua phòng khách để tới phòng ăn. Trong đó, jasmine, Blue và green đa chờ sẵn.

"Con sâu ngủ cuối cùng cũng dậy rồi." Green ngồi đó, châm chọc với một tờ báo và cái bánh mì ăn dở. Khoogn có tin tức gì nhiều ngoài về vụ đánh nhau trong khu rừng phía tây nam Mahogany gây cháy và nhóm khảo cổ học bị tấn công bởi ninja. Chắc là liên minh, cậu đoán vậy. Blue thì đang tủm tỉm nhìn Red, vừa ăn tô mì nhỏ vừa cười.

"Ủa…có gì thế?" Red nhìn quanh, không hiểu. jasmine cũng bụm miệng cười. Cho tới khi Red nhìn xuống quần mình…

…

…

Red phi vào phòng vệ sinh gần nhất, thay quần. Giời ạ. Mười mấy tuổi đầu mặc quần ngược. Vui đấy. Green chỉ nhìn hai cô gái, chậc lưỡi.

"Gì chứ. Bộ người ta không được cười à?" Blue vừa cười lớn, vừa mắng đểu Green. Cũng không có gì là lạ. Họ là vậy mà. Bước ra từ phòng vệ sinh, Red không còn chỗ nào mà chui xuống. Cậu đành chịu đựng, miễn cưỡng ngồi xuống bàn ăn. Bữa sáng của cậu cũng chỉ có bánh mì và ngũ cốc nóng. Trong khi Blue có cả bát mì. Cái này do cô đi chợ mua từ sớm nên được hưởng là phải. KHông có ý kiến ghen tị nhé.

Cắn miếng bánh mì và uống cốc ngũ cốc, ngồi bên cạnh chiếc cửa sổ lớn mở ra hướng biển, tận hưởng làn gió mát lành, cậu lại chợt nhớ đến những ngày trước đó. Sau khi Godzilla(hay đó là cách họ tạm thời gọi nó) thức tỉnh, nó đã thực sự đè bẹp họ…theo cả nghĩa đen lẫn nghĩa bóng. May mắn thay, nhờ Green và Pandora, họ đã đào được một đường thoát dẫn xuống dưới. Nhưng thay vì đào được đường ra, họ đã vô tình rơi xuống khu mỏ cũ bên dưới. Họ còn chẳng nhớ đã lưu lạc trong đó biết bao lâu trong tình trạng bị thương nặng trước khi được mọi người cứu nữa. Nhưng đó thực sự là giống địa ngụ ýt chút nữa họ đã không còn có thể thấy ánh mặt trời rồi. CŨng may đội tìm kiếm ở Olivine do Jasmine đứng đầu đã tìm thấy họ. Nhờ thế mà giờ, họ mới ở đây, được ăn một bữa sáng thoải mái, chăm sóc sức khỏe và hồi phục lại phần nào. Blue vẫn cười nhiều như mọi khi, Green vẫn trầm lặng, Silver cũng vậy, và Pandora thì càng ngày càng thân thuộc với họ. Red mỉm cười. Cuối cùng thì họ cũng có thể ngồi ăn một bữa sáng yên bình với nhau. Không biết giờ những người khác ra sao rồi, cậu tự hỏi. Liệu họ có khỏe mạnh không…

"Yo Red." Blue chợt gọi, cắt ngang dòng duy nghĩ của cậu bạn "Ăn uống nhanh lên đi. Lề mề quá đấy, chẳng giống cậu tí nào cả." Cô cười tươi, giục. Red cười đáp lại.

"Tí nữa tớ định quay lại nhà thi đấu chút. Có vài huấn luyện viên đến thách đấu hôm nay. Có ai đi cùng không?" Jasmine hỏi

"Đi không Green, Red?" Blue hỏi "ĐI xem đấu pokemon coi như lấy lại tinh thần chiến đấu chút."

Lời đề nghị của Blue như muốn khơi lại tinh thần cho mọi người sau những thất bại vừa rồi. Thực lòng thì Red và Green cũng có đôi chút xuống tinh thần. Và một vài trận đấu pokemon có lẽ sẽ giúp họ thấy tốt hơn.

"Ok. Green?" Red đồng ý, quay sang green. Cậu ta nhún vai.

"Gì cũng được."

Rồi tiếp tục chăm chú đọc vài dòng tin phía cuối và ăn nốt bữa sáng còn dở dang.

…

Cả nhóm, cả Silver và Pandora, đều tham gia một chuyến đi nhỏ tới nhà thi đấu của Olivine. Họ được xem một vài trận đấu của Jasmine với những người thách đấu sáng hôm đó. Khá thú vị. Dường như Red và Green có cơ hội nhớ lại chặng đường trở thành những huấn luyện viên hàng đầu vậy. Những trận đấu khá thú vị với họ. Blue thậm chí còn tham gia làm bình luận viên tình nguyện để nâng cao tinh thần của trận đấu…nhưng chủ yếu là ngồi troll với cái míc. Pandora với Silver cũng chỉ biết cười. Chị họ vốn thích đùa vậy mà. Cản sao được. Sau một buổi sáng vui vẻ và thoải mái cùng với những trận đấu pokemon, tinh thần của họ đã trơ lại phần nào. Họ ăn trưa cùng với Jasmine tại gym. KHông có gì nhiều vì Jasmine cũng khá bận bịu với công việc quản lý gym của mình nên cô ở lại vào buổi trưa. Và thế là họ có một bữa cơm hộp văn phòng cho bữa trưa, đổi gió chút so với những món được nấu nướng tử tế ở nhà. Blue vẫn như mọi khi, khơi mào câu chuyện. và thường là những chuyện vui. Red hay bị đem ra trêu đùa. Pandora và jasmine thì lại rất thích những câu chuyện ây. Silver thì không nói gì còn Green thì cũng chẳng quan tâm. Bữa trưa vui vẻ.

Chiều tới, Jasmine có vài việc ở ngọn hải đăng nên cô để mọi người tự do tham quan thành phố. Red, như mọi khi, luôn tiên phong trong việc khám phá kể cả với một cái tay bị thương. Green bị kéo theo. Và cậu lôi cả Pandora theo nữa. Có cả một khu bán đồ lưu niệm ở gần bến cảng và có cả một vài thứ công cụ dùng để bắt pokemon ngoài biển nữa nên Red muốn đi xem. Pandora thì lại muốn một vài thứ làm kỉ niệm nên cô cũng đồng tình. Còn Blue, cô không hứng với mấy thứ đồ lưu niệm lắm. Cô kéo Silver theo và họ đi theo hướng ngược lại. Blue muốn đi chỗ nào chơi vui vui chút. Và họ chia làm hai nhóm, đi theo hai hướng khác nhau và chia tay tại đường dẫn đến ngọn hải đăng.

"Chác chúng ta sẽ chỉ ở lại Olivine thêm một hai ngày nữa để Red bình phục lại cái tay đã…" Blue vữa đi, vừa dắt tay Silver và nói "…chắc Green muốn báo cáo tực tiếp thay vì chỉ giải thích qua điện thoại. Nhưng mà thôi, kệ đi, giờ đi tìm chỗ nào chơi đã." Cô cười tươi, kéo tay Silver và đi. Họ chen lấn qua một dòng người đông đúc, chen qua một khu chợ hải sản nhỏ ở phía đông thành phố rồi vòng qua một vài khu nhà kho. Và sau một hồi lòng vòng, họ đến được khu phía bắc. Ở đây, mọi thứ có vẻ hiện đại hơn, ít nhât là so với những nhà kho ẩm ướt đầy mùi cá biển mà họ vừa vòng qua. Có một vài tiệm quần áo, có bán cả đồ thủy thủ nữa. Một vài cửa hàng bán đồ câu cá, lưới, mồi…và đủ thứ trang bị kì lạ nữa. Có một tiệm cá cảnh ở cuối con phố, một cửa hàng tiện lợi vắng hoe. Thành phố Olivine nổi tiếng là thành phố cảng lớn nhất Johto chứ không phải thành phố có du lịch biển tốt nhất nên cũng khá ít khách du lịch tới đây. Nếu muốn đi tắm biển, họ sẽ phải đi về phía tây, xa khu cầu cảng lớn hoặc đi thuyền ra Cianwood sẽ tốt hơn. Dù sao Cianwood cũng đang phát triển để trở thành một thành phố du lịch biển lớn mà. Quay lại với hai chị em, Blue đã kiếm được một cửa hàng thời trang khá lớn ở khu ấy. Ít nhất là so với những cửa hàng còn lại. Cô kéo Silver vào trong.

"Phải kiếm vài bộ đồ mới cho em mặc đã." Cô cười, lắc lắc ngón tay trỏ "Và kiếm cả cho mấy tên hợm mua đồ lưu niệm nữa."

Silver được thử đủ loại quần áo mà cô chị mang cho. Và Blue tỏ ra rất am hiểu về cỡ quần áo của mọi người...kể cả đồ lót. Cô chọn đồ cho mọi người trong nhóm tỉ mỉ. Biết sở thích của từng người về loại quần áo và cách ăn mặc của mọi người. Thực sự thì Silver cũng không nghĩ rằng chị mình lại hiểu rõ mọi người đến vậy. Cậu cười khi thấy cô chị mình cứ như một chú chim sẻ, chạy hết từ khu này qua khu khác chỉ để kiếm được một vài bộ đồ cho mọi người. Trở lại với nhóm Red. Sau khi dạo quanh các quầy lưu niệm và mua được vài món yêu thích, họ kiếm được một tiệm giải khát trên tầng thượng của khu mua sắm, vị trí khá đẹp để ngồi nghỉ ngơi. Ba người ba ly kem và Pika, Mawile và Riolu được một ly riêng. Họ vừa thưởng thức, vừa tám vài chuyện vặt loanh quanh. Green thì kiếm được cuốn sách ghi chép khá thú vị về biển và pokemon hệ nước nên cậu ngồi đọc nó khá chăm chú. Còn pandora và Red thì lại đang bàn luận về đoi mắt của Ita, con Garchomp với EMS.

"Cái tên Ita nghe chả có nghĩa gì cả." Pandora nhận xét "Anh có thể kiếm một cái tên ngầu hơn như Red-eyed hay Drake mà."

"Thực ra cái tên Ita là ngắn gọn. Anh đầu tiên đạt nó là itachi theo tên nhân vật yêu thích của anh trong truyện cơ. Cả hai cùng sở hữu sức mạnh nhãn lực tuyệt vời mà." Red giải thích, ăn quả anh đào trên ly kem. Cậu tỏ ra thích thú khi vị của nó tan trong miệng.

"Anh cũng thích đọc truyện tranh nhỉ. Em thì chỉ cày vài bộ light novel mà em thích thôi." Pandora cười, đứng tựa vào lan can, lau ít kem dính trên mép "Cơ mà sao lại gọi là Ethernal?"

"À cái này học theo truyện tranh." Red cười "Nếu chỉ Mangekyo thường thi khi sử dụng sẽ gây ảnh hưởng đến thị lực. Em cứ tưởng tượng như ngồi chơi game nhiều quá dẫn thành cận thị ấy. thì đây anh gnhix là mù lòa." Cậu vừa nói, vừa quơ cái tay lành của mình, phụ họa.

"Thế nghĩa là Ethernal là thành miễn nhiễm cận thị à." Pandora đùa, cười "Giờ thì em hiểu rồii."

"Cơ mà em chiễn đấu cũng tốt đấy. Nhưng cả đội có mỗi Mawile thì hơi thiếu. Sao em không bắt thêm vài pokemon nữa?" Red hỏi, ngả người thoải mái.

"À…thì do em chủ yếu việc gì có tiền là làm. Kiểu nhân công tự do ấy. Nhưng chủ yếu là đi bắt pokemon lạc. Em không chuyên về đấu lắm. Mà nếu bắt pokemon thì em chỉ cần dùng khẩu súng của em là được. Nó có đạn tê, đạn ngủ, đạn độc…đủ thứ em cần rồi." Pandora cười "mawile chỉ giúp em tự vệ trong các tình huống khó khăn thôi."

"Hai đứa thân nhau lắm nhỉ." Red nghiêng đầu, nhìn Pandora và Mawile, cười hiền. Pika cũng nhìn Mawile. Mawile không hiểu, nhìn Pika ngơ ngác. Trông nó dù mạnh mẽ vẫn có cái vẻ đang yêu của một con Mawile cái. Pandora cũng nhìn nó, cười.

"Bọn em thân nhau từ nhỏ mà." Cô nói "Nó là món quà mẹ em tặng…"

"Thôi thôi. Bỏ qua đi." Red cản ngay trước khi mọi thứ tệ hơn. Cậu đã đoán trước được câu chuyện sẽ dẫn đến đâu nên chặn trước. Cậu cười tươi.

"Để những chuyện buồn đó là quá khứ đi."

"…Vâng…" Pandora lấy tay, quệt nước mắt, gương mặt tưởng như sắp khóc lại tươi cười dù hơi gượng gạo. Green không nói gì nhiều, nhưng cậu cũng vỗ vỗ vai cô em an ủi. Cuộc nói chuyện cũng chuyển sang một hướng vui vẻ hơn về những chuyện hài hước mà Red gặp phải trong suốt hành trình, nhất là từ sau khi gặp Tiger đến giờ. Cứ cảm giác như cậu bị nhọ lây vậy. Cậu khiến cả hai phá lên cười với những câu chuyện của mình. Mọi thứ thật vui vẻ…cho đến khi…

BÙM!

Vụ nổ lớn khiến cả ba bất ngờ, nhìn lên trên. Red, Green, Pandora bàng hoàng. Nghe thấy vụ nổ, Blue và Silver cũng ngay lập tức chạy ra ngoài theo những cảm tính bất chợt. Và họ bàng hoàng nhìn thấy, ngọn hải đăng của Olivine đang bốc cháy, và ngọn tháp nghiêng hẳn sang một bên khi cả một vùng ở thân tháp vừa nổ tung và vỡ hẳn một mảng. Tòa tháp nghiêng sang một bên trước khi cả phần đỉnh tháp đổ ập xuống, rơi xuống vách đá và vỡ vụn khi va đập vào dải đá lởm chởm bên dưới. ngọn lửa bùng lên…

…

Red đang ở trước ngọn hải đăng. Cả một mớ hỗn độn. Lính cứu hỏa và cảnh sát đã có mặt đẩy đủ. Có vẻ như một vụ tấn công. Và mục đích của những kẻ tấn công là phá hủy ngọn hải đăng. Mọi người đã bị sơ tán, hay chính xác là bị đuổi khỏi ngọn hải đăng trước khi nỏ nổ tung. Nếu có giải thưởng dành cho những tên khủng bố tốt bụng thì đám này chắc ẵm giải nhất rồi. Nhưng có một người không thoát được.

"…Thủ lĩnh Jasmine hiện đang bị nhóm tấn công lạ mặt bắt giữ và hiện không rõ tình trạng. Bên phía cảnh sát đang cố gắng hết sức để liên lạc và thương với với những kẻ tấn công cũng như tìm kiếm thông tin về vị nữ thủ lĩnh trẻ tuổi của Olivine. THông tin cập nhật trực tiếp từ hiện trường vụ tấn công khủng bố ngọn hải đăng Olivine. Phóng viên hiện trường John Cage xin hết!"

Anh chàng phóng viên, kiêm ình luận viên quen thuộc của các giải đấu pokemon chính thức nói, rồi buông thỏng cả hai tay, mệt nhoài khi anh chàng cameera ra hiệu cho anh đến giờ nghỉ. Ảnh gần như có mặt ở mọi nơi có tin vậy. Cả vụ ở Violet nữa.

"Anh Cage." Red chạy lại, bắt chuyện khi ảnh đã xong việc.

"À! Nhóc cựu quán quân." Anh chàng phóng viên vui vẻ trở lại

"Vẫn chưa có thông tin gì thêm ạ?" Cậu hỏi. Nhưng Cage lắc đầu.

"Hiện vẫn vô vọng. Bọn bắt cóc thậm chí không thèm liên lạc lại." Cage nói "Nói thực thì cả đời làm việc của anh, có lẽ đây là cái tổ chức tội phạm kì quặc nhất mà anh từng biết. đầu tiên là không làm hại ai nhưng lại bắt cóc thủ lĩnh và bơ luôn bên cảnh sát. Chả ra làm sao cả"

Anh ta thở dài. Red nhìn lên tòa tháp đang bốc khói. Bên cứu hỏa đang làm việc của họ trên đó. Và Green, cậu ta đứng giữa đám khói, mờ ảo trong làn khói đen còn lại của đám khói. Cậu nhìn lên bầu trời. Trời đang bắt đầu tối. Dường như cậu đang cố hình dung lại mọi thứ, kế hoạch của chúng. Và ngọn hải đăng là đích đầu tiên. KHông có hải đăng, toàn bộ cảng Olivine sẽ bị đóng băng mọi hoạt động khi trời tối hoặc có sương. Mà đêm ở Olivine, biển thường mù sương. Nếu bất kì ai phá hủy tòa hải đăng có bất kì kế hoạc nào thì màn đêm sẽ là lợi thế của chúng. Pandora thì đang ở bên dưới vách đá, nơi những mảnh vụn còn xót lại. Cô đá một vài mảng gạch đá ra. Mawile cũng làm theo, lật những mảng đá vỡ vụn của ngọn hải đăng. Và họ tìm thấy vài thứ. Những mảnh vụn của một thứ, một…quả tên lửa nhỏ. Pandora vẫn nhớ, ngay trước vụ nổ, có ột tiếng rít rất nhanh băng qua bầu trời. Và giờ cô biết nó là gì rồi. Cô nhận ra mẫu tên lửa đó.

"Anh Green. Anh có nghĩ như em không." Pandora liên lạc qua pokegear. Green vẫn nối máy nãy giờ phía bên kia. Vài giây im lặng.

"Đúng như vậy đó. Là chúng." Green đáp lại, giọng trầm xuống, nghiêm trọng. Cậu hít một hơi sâu khi đã bay ra khỏi đám khói, trên lưng Charizard. Từ trên cao, cậu không quan sát được gì ngoài cảng Olivine.

"Nhưng anh đang phân vân…" Green đáp lại

"Chuyện gì thế?" Red cũng bắt máy

"Em cũng không biết nữa…thực sự đoán được hành động của chúng không dễ. Chúng ta nên đề phòng." Pandora nói.

"Đảo xoáy nước." Red chợt nghĩ ra.

"ĐÚng ý tớ rồi đấy." Green nói "Một đại tiệc nhỏ cảu liên minh tại đảo xoáy nước và nếu không có ngọn hải đăng…"

"Chúng ta không thể can thiệp bằng đường biển được bằng bất kì cách nào." Pandora kết thúc câu của Green.

"Dự báo thời tiết còn báo đêm nay sẽ có bão đổ bộ nữa…dù khá khó tin khi trời vẫn quang mây." Cage bất ngờ tham gia vào cuộc thảo luận "Nhưng nếu bão về. Thêm việc hải đăng bị phá. Chỉ di chuyển tàu thuyền ở cảng thôi đã là khó khăn rồi chứ chưa nói đưa thuyền ra đảo xoáy lốc. Có bốn đảo phải không?"

"ĐÚng là bốn. và đúng là bất khả thi…" Green nói "Chúng tính thời gian chuẩn thật. Tớ đã thấy mấy đám mây đen ở phía chân trời rồi. Sắp có bão đấy."

"Vậy chúng ta làm gì?" pandora hỏi

"Tình trạng của Red hiện tại không nên tham chiến trực tiếp." green nói

"Này…" Red định cãi nhưng Green cắt lời ngay

"Nên nhớ là chúng vẫn chưa kéo con bài mạnh nhất ra đâu. Cậu tốt nhất nên tập trung lành cái tay đó trước khi nghĩ đến đánh nhau đi. Tớ sẽ cần cậu ở sân khấu lớn đấy. Việc này để tớ lo. Hiện Blue vẫn chưa trả lời và cứ thế này thì muộn mất. Tốt nhất là nếu muốn tới đảo trước cơn bão thì bọn tớ cần đi ngay. Pandora. Theo anh. Red. Báo cho Blue và Silver chuẩn bị."

"Có thông tin mới cập nhật nè nhóc." Cage bất ngờ quay lại sau khi gọi qua bên thời tiết "Bão suy yếu rồi. KHông kéo dài lâu đâu nhóc."

Anh ta nghiêm trọng.

"Nhưng hiện chúng ta vẫn chưa chắc liệu có đúng là chúng ở trên đảo không…" Red chợt nói

"Tớ sẽ giữ liên lạc." Green nói. Pandora đã lên chỗ cậu và ở trên lưng Charizard "Nếu có gì thì tớ sẽ liên lạc ngay."

"Anh sẽ báo lại với bên cảnh sát. Tàu cảnh vệ và đội cảnh vệ sẽ mất chút thời gian chuẩn bị và tàu cảu họ cũng không đủ nhanh để tới đó trước cơn bão. Nhưng họ sẽ luôn trong tư thế sẵn sàng." Cage nói  
"Cảm ơn anh." Green nói.

"KHông có chi. Chỉ là một fan hâm mộ cố giúp đỡ thần tượng của họ thôi mà." Cage cười "Anh theo cái nghề này cũng vì mấy đứa đó. Bảo trọng."

"Cẩn thận nhé." Red nói thêm.

"Chắc rồi."

Và lúc ấy, green và Pandora đã và đang mở hết tocoslwujc, đua với cơn bão để tới đảo xoáy lốc trước rồi. Charizard bay nhanh nhất có thể. Và phía chân trời, bốn chấm nhỏ đã dần hiện lên trước mắt họ. Đảo xoáy lốc, tổ của Lugia.


	69. Chapter 69

Pokemon legendary trainers II: Johto

Chapter 69.

Để hiểu rõ hiện tại, chúng ta có lẽ nên ngược dòng lịch sử một chút…

Mười lăm năm trước…

"Hộc…hộc…" Pryce kéo lê cái thân tàn tạ của mình ra khỏi đống đổ nát của tòa biệt thự tộc Wolfang. Ông không dám nhìn lại nơi ấy nữa. Đó là một cuộc thảm sát. Máu đã nhuộm đỏ nền tuyết bên ngoài nhà. Trời đang có tuyết rơi. Tuyết rơi nhiều. Đôi chân tàn tạ, dập nát bởi những tảng băng và đá lớn. Lapras, con pokemon thân cận nhất cảu ông đang phải kéo lê ông ra khỏi đó. Máu từ đôi chân bị nghiền nát tạo thành một vệt dài trên tuyết. Một tay bám lấy con pokemon băng, cố gắng lết ra ngoài. Tay ông ôm lấy hai cái bọc. Một bọc là Raike đang được quấn trong chiếc áo rét lạnh, run lập cập và vẫn chưa tỉnh lại. Có lẽ sau những gì nó chứng kiến, nó sẽ không tỉnh sớm được đâu. Cái cảnh tàn sát ấy có lẽ sẽ còn ám ảnh nó dài nữa. Còn bên bọc còn lại, bọc trong một lớp chăn dày, Venus, một tuổi đang ngủ ngon lành như chưa có chuyện gì xảy ra cả. Pryce khom người, cố che cho cả hai đứa, lết đi trên tuyết. Cả làng tuyết lạnh lẽo và im lặng như một cái nghĩa địa vậy. Không có ai cả, không một ai còn đủ can đảm bướ ra khỏi nhà nữa chứ đừng nói đến giúp họ. Tuyệt vọng, Pryce cố trèo lên lưng Lapras, hướng về phía biển. Đảo Mandarin chỉ cách đảo Tuyết nửa giờ đi bằng pokemon thôi. Nếu cố gắng, ông có thể tới đó, tìm kiếm sự giúp đỡ. Bở biển phủ bởi tuyết hiện lên mờ mờ phía xa. Đây rồi. Với khả năng phá băng của Lapras, họ sẽ băng qua được vùng biển băng của đảo Tuyết sớm thôi. Nhưng mọi hi vọng của ông dường như tắt vụt khi thấy chiếc bóng áo choáng phía trước mặt. Một kẻ với thân hình cao lớn trong chiếc áo choàng rộng lớn tưởng chừng có thể che đi cả bầu trời tuyết đúng đó, chờ ông. Và hon cả, hắn đeo một chiếc mặt nạ băng. Bắn tiến tới Pryce, cái sát khí lạnh như băng của hắn khiến ông run rẩy. hắn cười, nhìn xuống hai cái bọc mà Pryce đang cố bảo vệ. Tuyết rơi dày cùng gió rít mạnh khiến những gì hắn nói bị mờ đi. Nhưng với Pryce, ông nghe rõ rừng từ một mà hắn nói.

"Sự phục tùng của ngươi đổi lấy mạng của hai đứa trẻ…từ giờ, ngươi chính là ta…kẻ đeo mặt nạ băng…"

…

…

…

Sáu năm trước, cuộc trốn thoát của Blue. Mọi thứ đã diễn ra đung theo kế hoạch cho tới khi…

"không thể nào…" Blue gần như ngã khụy khi bước qua cánh cổng của ngôi trường học. Bóng dáng của hai con chim khổng lồ vẫn hiện rõ trên nền trời đêm. Lugia và Ho-oh. Mọi thứ còn lại của ngôi trường nội trú chỉ là đống đổ nát. Những người bạn của cô, những người cô kết thân được khi được đi học dưới sự giám sát nặng nề tại đây, đều đã gục. Anh Raike, Venus, Alia, Lunar, N. Tất cả đều bị hạ. Và nói tuyệt vọng đạt đến cực hạn khi cô thấy bóng dáng quen thuộc của kẻ đeo chiếc mặt nạ bằng băng trên nóc tòa nhà chính của trường. Silver run rẩy, lấp sau lưng chị cậu. Tiếng cười ác độc và lạnh buốt của hắn vang khắp không gian.

Mọi thứ trung trí nhớ của Blue bắt đầu rối loạn. Cô thấy gã mặt nạ băng vung tay, chiếc áo choàng che đi ánh trăng, khiến bong của hắn đáng sợ hơn bao giờ hết. hai con chim khổng lồ xông tới, tấn công. Cô đã quá sợ. Silver hét lên. Kế hoạch đào thoát đã thất bại. Nhưng một khoảnh khắc, hai người ngất đi. CẬU ẤY đã đến. Cái bóng khập khiễng với một chân bị liệt phải chống nạng, cậu đứng chắn ngay trước họ, một mình đối diện với hai con pokemon huyền thoại. Cô còn nhơ, cậu quay lại, nói gì đó, mờ mờ, nhẹ nhàng và đưa cho cô chiếc chuông với sợi dây buộc đỏ, nắm chặt lại. RỒi cậu quay lại. Chiếc chân bị liệt bấy lâu bỗng chốc như có phép thần, chiếc nạng ném sang một bên và cậu xông tới…

…

"Đó là tất cả những gì cháu còn nhớ được…" Blue cúi đầu xuống. Silver cũng làm theo. Bên ngoài, mữa bão ầm ầm. Còn trong căn nhà được trag trí theo phong cách cổ kinh với hi vọng mang lại sự ấm cúng ấy, câu chuyện đã được kể ra. Blue và Silver ngồi trên những tấm nện, bên cạnh chiếc bàn cổ thấp. và đối diện họ, ông Solar, một trong những bậc thầy về huấn luyện và cũng là tiền bối cao tuổi nhất của họ đang vừa nghe lại câu chuyện Blue kể, vừa nhấp tách trà. Nghe xong, ông đặt tách trà xuống, cười hiền

"Quả thực. Ấn thuật phong tỏa trí nhớ rất mạnh." Ông nói

"Nhưng cháu không hiểu… Cậu ấy là ai và tại sao lại làm vậy…?" Cô ngẩng lên, nhìn Solar và hỏi. Ông chỉ cười. Và họ còn có một người khác nữa. Phía cuối phòng, Pryce nãy giờ vẫn ngồi im lặng. Và…ông ta trông thật tệ. Một dải băng trán, những vết thương đã được khâu lại trên người và tay phải, và sức khỏe thì tệ. Rõ dàng ông ấy vừa trải qua quãng thời gian tệ hại của cuộc đời già nua ấy. Và thực ra, người mang ông đến đây chính là nhóm Blue. Và chiếc pokgear để liên lạc của cô cũng bị hỏng trong vụ ấy.

"Trước khi trả lời câu hỏi…" Pryce ngồi thẳng dậy, khó khăn do những vết thương "Ta phải cảm ơn hai đứa đã. Cả ông nữa, Solar."

"Không có chi." Ông già cao lớn tỏng bộ đồ truyền thống cười lớn "Tôi chỉ ngang qua thành phố này thăm mấy đứa cháu thôi. KHông có gì to tát cả đâu. Mà ông làm gì ở Olivine này thế, Pryce?"

"khụ khụ…chỉ là chuyến đi nhỏ để đến Đảo xoáy nước thôi." Pryce ho khe khẽ, nói "Nhưng có vẻ lũ ninja ấy không muốn ta can thiệp rồi."

Điệu cười biễu cợt chính bản thân mình méo xệch đi bởi nhưng cơn đau nhói.

"Chúng ta quay lại chủ đề chính được không?" Silver chợt đề nghị. Cậu không muốn lang phí thêm thời gian cho mấy câu chuyện tào lao sắp tới. Pryce ra hiệu để ông thở một chút.

"Hai đứa cũng nghe câu chuyện của Pryce rồi đấy." Solar chợt nói, giọng nghiêm nghị. Ông đang ám chỉ một lời xin lỗi. Nhưng cả hai chị em chỉ cúi gằm.

"Thôi kệ hai đứa nó đi. Dù sao thì cũng là tiếng thơm muôn đơi mà." Ông lão băng chợt cười, đùa "Còn chuyện của hai đứa, ta có thể trả lời được. Nhưng từng thứ một thôi."

"Vậy…cháu muốn biết cậu ấy là ai và tại sao cậu ấy làm thế?" Blue hỏi, sự lưỡng lự ứ nghẹn suốt nãy giờ như muốn tuôn ra vậy. Pryce gật đầu

"Được thôi. Nhưng trước hết, ta có lời cảnh báo. Cậu ta xóa ký ức không chỉ của cháu mà của bất cứ ai có mặt tối hôm đó, kể cả Raike và Venus là có lý do." Ông nói "Đó là vì cậu ta không muốn các cháu đi tìm cậu ta và vướng vào rắc rối vì thằng nhóc đó có một công việc thực sự nguy hiểm đấy."

"Cháu không quan tâm. Cháu muốn biến." Sự quả quyết trong từng lời nói, Blue nhìn thẳng vào mắt Pryce, mong đợi một câu trả lời. Silver vẫn im lặng. Bên ngoài, gió vẫn rít từng cơn, lạnh buốt và mưa đập vào cửa kính nghe thật đáng sợ. Nhưng Pryce vẫn bình thản trước câu hỏi thẳng thắn của học trò cũ.

"Vậy…được thôi. Ta sẽ nói từng phần một nhé…để cháu có thể theo kịp…" Ông từ tốn.

Blue gật đầu. Cô đã chờ đợi quá lâu rồi. Suốt sáu năm, những ký ức bị giam cầm ấy luôn ám ảnh cô. Câu hỏi về việc tại sao và về danh tính thật của người bạn mà cô không thể nhớ được luôn ám ảnh cô cũng như mọi người. Raike và Venus thực sự đã chọn bước tiếp và quên đi cậu ấy. Nhưng Blue và đặc biệt là Alia đã chọn không. Và những câu hỏi luôn ám ảnh họ suốt bấy lâu, bây giờ đã sắp có lời giải. Blue nín thở. Không khí tĩnh nặng của căn phòng và nhịp tim cô đập mạnh. Giống như chờ đợi công bố trúng giải đặc biệt ấy. Một niềm vui lóe lên khi những thắc mắc bấy lâu cuối cùng cũng sắp được giải thích. Thực sự, cô chỉ muốn rũ bỏ những câu hỏi trĩu nặng suốt sáu năm qua đeo bám mà thôi. Nhưng cô cũng không hiểu sao mình lại vui nữa…

"Được rồi…" Pryce hít một hơi dài như thể để chuẩn bị tinh thần. Những ngụm khí lạnh tràn vào khiến ông tỉnh táo, sẵn sàng để không bỏ lỡ bất cứ một chi tiết nào.

"Người mà con muốn biết, hay chính xác là nhớ lại!" Ông bắt đầu "Là Con ruột của Tứ Linh vệ thần huyền thoại, con nuôi của Võ sư huấn luyện pokemon Shin Long và nhẫn giả thiên tài Cindy, Vật chủ của Thần thú Gyzarus, học trò của bậc thầy huấn luyện Solar, Nhẫn giả bậc Jounin, đội 11 được biết đến như Thiên thần Ác quỷ. Cựu đội trưởng đội 11 và hiện giờ là phó tổng chỉ huy thứ hai của D.K. Tiger Mark King. Truyền nhân của hỏa tộc…"

Nghe hơi phô trương, và chi tiết đến mức quá đáng. Như thể ổng đang giới thiệu một siêu sao điện ảnh nổi tiếng vậy. Nhưng…

Tỏng vài phút, Blue im lặng, cúi gằm. Niềm vui bỗng chuyển thành một sự bối rối tột cùng. Silver cũng im lặng. Trong vài giây, cậu có cảm giác như bị lừa rối. Blue cũng vậy. Nhưng những lời cảnh báo của Pryce chợt tỏ ra vừa đúng mà cũng vừa vô nghĩa. Quả thực Blue và melody cũng đã luông trò chuyện cùng nhau và cô hiểu được công việc của Tiger trong ba năm trước khi tham gia thế giới pokemon là nguy hiểm thế nào. Nhưng tại sao…đã ba năm rồi cậu tham gia và chưa hề hé răng nửa lời…và ấn thuật giam giữ trí nhớ là bằng chứng rõ ràng nhất.

"…và đồng thời…kẻ thù số 1 trong danh sách cần bị loại bỏ của liên minh bóng đêm." Solar thêm vào. Câu nói khiến cả hai chị em lạnh sống lưng. Cũng có lý. Phó tổng chỉ huy của D.K, một trong những tổ chức lớn mạnh nhất thế giới dù cho không biết bao nhiêu lần bị coi như khủng bố, đâu phải chuyện đùa. Và dần dần, Blue nhận ra được một sự nguy hiểm vẫn luôn đeo bám cô và mọi người suốt từ khi họ gặp được Tiger. Một sư nguy hiểm vô hình mà họ không hề chú ý, nhưng lại không thể chạm nổi tới họ. và cô chợt nhận ra, suốt một thời gian dài, luôn có một sự bảo vệ nhất định dành cho họ. Và có lẽ, người tạo ra sự bảo vệ ấy, vẫn là tiger. Blue rối bời. Cô không còn phải biết là nên vui vì biết được bạn của mình vẫn còn sống hay nên giận vì bị giấu diếm và lừa dối suốt một thời gian dài nữa. Trong một thoáng, cô toan với lấy chiếc điện thoại và gọi ngay cho cậu. Nhưng chợt nhớ ra là nó đã bị hỏng, nên cô lại bỏ tay xuống, buồn bã.

"Thực ra thì…" Cô chợt lấy chiếc chuông nhỏ trong chiếc túi xách tay ra, đưa lên nhìn ngắm nó "…cháu sẽ bỏ qua cho cậu ấy lần này…"

Cô cười, lắc chiếc chuông kêu leng keng. Tiếng chuông cũng khiến tâm trạng cô đỡ hơn trong phút chốc, nhất là khhi thời tiết đang làm điều ngược lại. Trời vẫn cứ mưa đều thôi.

"Hừm…" Solar chợt cầm cái Pokegear bị hỏng của Blue, ngẫm nghĩ. Bảo ở thành phố biển thực sự đáng sợ hơn rất nhiều ở đất liên nên việc ra ngoài để liên lạc lại với Red là bất khả thi. Cho đến giờ, tất cả những gì họ biết được là những sự kiện diễn ra ở ngọn hải đăng gây ra bởi một nhóm khủng bố và họ đã biết đó là Liên minh. Còn lại, họ không có thêm thông tin gì.

"Thế này đi." Rồi ông nói "Bão sẽ kéo dài lâu nên mấy đứa ở lại đây tạm đi. Còn nhiều phòng trống phía bên kia gian nhà đấy. Ngay khi bão tan, ta sẽ qua Pokemon center liên lạc với nhóm bạn của nhóc cho."

"Vâng. Đành vậy thôi. Cảm ơn ông, ông Solar." Blue cười gượng, đồng tình. Dù bản thân cô thấy hơi bất tiện. Silver cũng gật đầu cảm ơn…cậu tỏ ra kín tiếng như thường thấy. Trong khi ấy…

Đảo xoáy nước, căn cứ bí mật dưới lòng đất. Ở đây, gió bão không thể với tới được. Căn phòng với bốn bức tường bằng đá cứng, lạnh lẽo và ẩm ướt với cánh cửa bằng sắt. Trên trần có một ngọn đèn tròn vàng vọt, tỏa ánh sáng yếu ớt ra khắp phòng. Một cái bàn nhỏ gần chỗ ngọn đèn và bốn tên ninja ngồi quanh nó. Một cỗ bài vài ly rượu là những gì chúng có để biến cái khoảng thời gian canh giữ tù nhân nhàm chán này. Chúng bỏ kiếm, mặt nạ xuống, đặt kiếm bên cạnh mấy cái ghễ gỗ cũ kĩ. Còn phái cuối phòng, ngồi trên mấy cái thùng gỗ ọp ẹp, Jasmine đang bị trói chặt. Cô vẫn còn tỉnh, nhưng cả hai tay và chân đều bị trói. Và chúng tiện tay nhét thêm miếng rẻ vào miệng cô để có thể yên thân ngồi đánh bài và uống rượu. Nhưng ngoài trói và bắt giữ ra, chúng dường như không dám làm gì cô cả. Lệnh của chủ tướng là vậy. Jasmine vẫn im lặng, kiên nhẫn quan sát và chờ đợi. Cô có nghe bọn chúng nói với nhau rằng, bất cứ hành động nào làm tổn hại tới cô sẽ bị trừng phạt, nhưng vẫn chưa hiểu tại sao bọn chúng lại quan trọng việc giữ an toàn cho cô đến vậy. Dù sao cũng đã bắt cóc rồi, và đưa ra đến đảo hoang rồi mà lại thận trọng thế thì thật kì lạ. Cả việc sơ tán người dân ra khỏi ngọn hải đăng trước khi phá hủy nó nữa. Kì lạ. Chợt…một tên ninja cao to bước vào. Là tên chủ tướng của nhóm bọn chúng, tên cầm đầu cuộc tấn công. Cả bốn tên đang ngồi chơi bài ngay lập tức buông những quân bài của chúng xuống, đứng dậy chào nghiêm trang theo một động tác có lẽ là cách chào của riêng chúng. Tên chủ tướng ra hiệu cho cả bốn tên đệ ra ngoài. Bọn chúng nhanh chóng nghe lệnh, thu gọn đồ và biến mất sau cánh cửa sắt nặng chịch. Tên chủ tướng cao lớn bước đến, tiến tới chỗ Jasmine. Cô bắt đầu run. Nhưng có một cái gì đó khiến cô thấy…quen. Hắn đã đứng sát chỗ cô trước khi cô kịp hiểu ra điều kì lạ kia. Và hắn nhanh lẹ, lấy mảnh rẻ bịt miệng cô lại ra.

"Chào…"

Một thoáng lúng túng vụt qua trong giọng nói của tên cầm đầu. hắn cầm đầu cả một đội tội phạm nguy hiểm và…lúng túng trước con tin của mình à? Thế này thật kì lạ. Nhưng cũng trước khi cô kịp nhận ra, một cú đấm mạnh thẳng vào bụng cô khiến cô cúi gập người, đau đớn. Đấm mạnh tới mức Jasmine không thể gượng dậy nổi trong vòng vài phút. Nhưng…

"Tại sao…cậu là ai…?" Cô nén đau, ngẩng lên, cố nhìn thấu qua lớp che mặt của tên chọc. Cô nhận ra mái đầu hói đó cùng ánh mắt dữ tợn. Nhưng trước khi cô kịp nhìn thêm, cú thúc thứ hai mạnh hơn cả cú trước khiến Jasmine gục cả người xuống, tê liệt hoàn toàn. Cô ngã vật ra đất. Nhưng tên kia, hắn đã kịp nhấc cô lên và vác lên vai. Jasmine đau đớn, tê liệt và gần như lịm đi lúc đó. Nhưng chút ý thức còn lại giúp cô tạm định hướng được. hắn vác cô ra khỏi căn phòng, đảo đầu nhìn quanh rất nhanh để chắc không có ai ở gần đó. Đám thuộc hạ đã rời đi ròi. Rồi hắn nhanh chóng rẽ phải, bước thật nhanh, đến cuối hành lang thì rẽ phải thêm lần nữa, rồi nhanh chóng quẹo trái ở nga tư. Rồi hắn đi lòng vòng trong cái căn cứ bí mật như cái mê cung ấy khiến jasmine thực sự không thể nhớ được. Nhưng cuối cùng, sau một hồi, họ dừng lại trước một cái cửa lớn. Hình như là một nhà kho. Hấn ta đẩy hé cửa, luồn vào trong với cái thân hình to lớn mà linh hoạt của mình. Rồi hắn đóng cửa lại. Bên trong tối om. Nhưng ở phía cuối, đằng sau một vài thứ trông như bao tải, có ánh sáng. Hình như là một con pokemon dùng flash chứ không phải đèn điện. Vì ánh sáng khá yếu. hắn bước tới nhanh. ĐÓ đúng là một nhà kho. Một thứ mùi gì đó khó chịu. Có mấy thùng gỗ đặt thành nhiều dãy nhỏ, một vài cái bao xếp thành đống, tạo thành một góc khá khuất nếu nhìn từ phía cửa. Và họ cứ theo ánh sáng mà tiến về hướng đó. Đến nơi, hắn ném cô xuống, nằm phịch xuống chỗ mấy cái bao. Là bột mì. Căn phòng này được thiết kế khá tốt và khô ráo nên đễ bột mì ở đây không sợ mốc. Trong thonags chốc, thứ ánh sáng bất chợt khiến Jasmine lóa mắt. Hắn nhanh chân rời đi, lại hé mở cánh cửa và biến mất cùng ánh sáng len lỏi của ngọn đèn hành lang bên ngoài. Đến lúc ấy, jasmine với gượng dậy.

"Phy…." Con Ampharos đỡ cô dậy. Một thoáng bất ngờ và vui mừng lẫn lộn khi Ampharos của cô vẫn còn an toàn. Và cô cũng chợt nhận ra là dây trói đã bị cắt từ bao giờ. Cô nhanh chóng tự thoát ra, ôm trầm lấy nó. Cơn đau ở bụng do hai cú đấm cũng tan dần.

"Gặp lại cậu vui quá Ampharos…" Jasmine nói nhỏ, cố gắng không để ai nghe được ngoài họ. Nhưng cũng lúc ấy, một mối nghi ngờ kì lạ về tên chủ tướng nảy sinh. Gương mặt giữ tợn, nhưng chất giọng lại quen thuộc đến lạ lùng. Và cách hành xử kì lạ ấy. Dốt cuộc hắn là ai, tại sao lại làm vậy và bọn chúng có kế hoạch gì?...

…

…

Bên dưới lòng đất, một hang động lớn, trước vốn là tổ của Lugia, đang rung lên từng đợt. Đám Ninja với đèn pha được mắc như những tấm lưới ánh sáng, thắp sáng cả khu vực. Nhưng vẫn có những vị trí mà bóng đèn vàng mạnh mẽ ấy không thể với tới. Prometheus dẫn đầu, vào tư thế sẵn sàng chiến đấu. Một thứ gì đóng khổng lồ đang nhúc nhíc phía trong, ẩn nấp trong bóng tối. Thân ình to lướn đồ sộ. Cặp mắt đỏ đầy đói khát nhìn đám ninja lúc nhúc, bé tí đang tiến lại gần. Rồi nó bất ngờ gầm lên, xoogn ra, dùng nhuwncgs cánh tay dài như những cái càng đập tới. Nhưng đám ninja rất nhanh, né sang hai bên với sự linh đọng của chúng. Là con pokemon cổ đại được đặt tên là Godzilla. Nhưng hiện giờ, vẫn chưa cso một cái tên chính thức nào cho nó. Đám ninja lại lùi lại, thận trọng khi con quái thú to lớn lùi dần vào trong bóng tối. Bộ ba Regi sau lưng Prometheus đang giữ cho hang động này ổn định trước những chấn động lớn của con pokemon kia gây ra. Cuộc vờn bắt này đã kéo dài tới gần một giờ và bọn chúng vẫn chưa thể tiếp cận được con pokemon khổng lồ. Nấp sau một tảng đá, Green và Pandora vẫn im lặng quan sát. Mawile ở phía sau, lo bọc hậu cho họ với bản năng phát hiện địch của một pokemon quen sống trong các hang độ nín thở, nhìn về phía bóng tối, nơi con pokemon khổng lồ kia đang ngự trị. NÓ dường như chỉ đang cố yên vị nghỉ ngơi khi đám người xung quanh thì cứ quấy rầy nó.

"Vậy là sau khi chúng ta gặp nó, nó đã ra được tới tận đây à…" Green thì thầm với Pandora ở bên cạnh" Có lẽ là một con pokemon đào hầm rất tốt…hệ đất chăng?"

"Có lẽ thế" Pandora gật đầu đồng tình, rồi cả hai lại im lặng quan sát. Lũ ninja dường như vẫn khá rồi trong việc tiếp cận nó. Cứ đà này thì chúng chẳng tới đâu cả. Vì thế, Prometheus hình như đang lên một kế hoạch khác. Hắn chỉ đạo thứ gì đó, đưa đám pokemon, chủ yếu là hệ đất và đá ra để chống đỡ hang đá đang rung chuyển liên hồi theo từng cử động của con quái vật, rồi đưa bộ ba Regi vào trận chiến. Nhưng hắn vẫn còn một con pokemon nữa. Có lẽ sức mạnh của bộ ba cổ đại sẽ giúp hắn chăng. Green và Pandora vẫn kiên nhẫn chờ đợi. Trong khi đó…

KẸT…

Jasmine hé cánh cửa nhà kho, nhìn ra ngoài. KHông có canh gác. Cô nhanh chân, vụt ra ngoài, lao ra sau một cái thùng sắt nhỏ đặt gần chỗ cửa, nấp ở đó. Vẫn không có động tĩnh gì. Hành lang dẫn vào nhà kho, bốn bề bằng đất đá và những thanh sắt chống vẫn im lìm. Ampharos cũng rón rén ra theo chủ. Nó ngó quanh, chắc chắn không có ai xung quanh cả. Cả hai nhanh chóng chạy thật nhanh và nhẹ, hướng về phía trước. Nơi đây như một mê cung. Jasmine và Ampharos thận trọng, nhanh chóng lướt qua từng dãy hành lang. đến mỗi chỗ rẽ, họ đều thận trọng quan sát, nghe ngóng. Hai lần, họ suýt đụng mặt nhóm ninja tuần tra. Nhưng họ nhanh chóng tránh được. Jasmine và Ampharos nhanh chóng lần mò đường ra. Jasmine thậm chí xé nhỏ phần đuôi váy ra, dùng làm vật đánh dấu đường. Họ nhanh chóng, cố gắng tìm đường ra khỏi đây càng sớm càng tốt.

…

Trở lại với hang động lớn dưới lòng đất. Hệ thống đèn pha đang hoạt động hết công suất. Prometheus đã bắt đầu. Các ninja phía sau hỗ trợ hắn với những con Sneasel. Chúng đồng loạt sử dụng Ice wind, hợp cùng với blizzard của Regiice tọa thành một cơn bão tuyết rất mạnh. Đám ninja đứng gần thậm chí quần áo bị đống cứng và phải lùi ra xa.Cả hang động đang bắt đầu đóng băng, nước trong hang đóng thành những mảng băng lớn, trơn trượt. Trời bên ngoài đang bão nên nước thấm vào đến đâu, bị hóa băng đến đó. Con quái vật kia dù sao cũng là pokemon và theo dự tính, còn lại pokemon hệ đất, rất kị băng. Nên cách này có vẻ hiệu quả. Nó bắt đầu không yên, quẫy mạnh hơn. Phía sau tảng đá, Green và Pandora đang run lập cập vì rét. Cái áo của Green bị ướt do nước mưa ngấm vào nên giờ, lại càng lạnh. Cậu lập cập, xoa tay vào nhau, cố giữ ấm. Cậu không thể thả Charizard ở đây vì sẽ bị lộ mất. Pandora thì đỡ hơn, do áo của cô là loại đặc biệt dùng cho pokemon ranger nên chống lạnh tốt hơn. Nhưng cô vẫn thấy lạnh. Cái băng len cô đeo quanh trán để giữ tóc giờ đã được đưa xuống cổ. Nó khá hữu dụng đấy. Mawile thì không ngán lạnh lắm. Nhưng cái miệng phía sau của nó cũng phải nghiến răng vận fire fang liên tục để giữ ấm. Ít nhất ánh đèn pha cũng giúp ánh lửa của nó không bị lộ. Con pokemon khổng lồ bắt đầu di chuyển. Green cảm nhận được sự giận giữ và phẫn nộ của nó. Nó bước ra khỏi bóng tối, phô ra thân hình to lớn, khổng lồ với những cánh tay, chân và những cái gai bự, trông rất đáng sợ. Nhưng Prometheus cười lớn…

"Guah ha ha! Ra đây nào Granmount!" Hắn nói lớn, và gọi rõ tên con pokemon ấy. Một con pokemon cổ đai, bị đánh thức bởi phóng xạ hạt nhân với cái tên dân gian hay gọi là Godzilla. Và giờ, nó được biết đến với cái tên thứ hai, Granmout. Grand Mountain. Ngọn núi lớn. Và quả thực, thân hình đồ sộ, khổng lồ kia, tới giờ green mới nhận ra. Nó lớn như một tảng núi vậy, bất chấp nhưng gai góc, móng vuốt kia. Nó thực sự giống một tảng núi chết chóc. Con pokemon gầm lên, dơ cánh tay lớn, đầy những vuốt của mình, đập mạh xuống. Nhưng trường lực do Registeel lập ra chặn cú đập ấy, một tiếng "ẦM" và cả hang động rung chuyển mạnh. Phía trong căn cứ, Jasmine cũng cảm nhận được rung chuyển ấy. Cô suýt ngã chúi.

"Nó…" Green chợt ngẩng lên "Nó…to hơn trước…"

"Hử…" Pandora cũng nhìn theo. Và cô cũng chợt nhận ra điều này. Nó không gầy gò như lúc họ gặp nó mấy ngày trước nữa. NÓ chợt to lớn hơn hẳn, đẫy đà hơn và hơn cả đáng sợ hơn. Thân hình bọc bởi làn da cứng màu nâu, cái chân to và khỏe hơn, hay cánh tay dài, gầy gò giờ to lớn và đáng sợ hơn nhiều. Cái đầu cũng lớn và tròn hơn, nhưng cái miệng đầy răng sắc nhọn liên tục gầm lên kia thì vẫn vậy. Gai ở lung cũng phát triển mạnh hơn và cái đuôi lớn liên tục đập và thành hang, khiến hang động rung chuyển. NHưng…sao nó lại…

"Này…tháp hải đăng của Olivine sử dụng năng lượng gì vậy?" Green bất giác hỏi Pandora. Phía bên kia, Prometheus đang lao vào con pokemon khổng lồ. Stealth rock của Regirock đang khiến Granmount không thể rút lui an toàn. Nó đang bị bẫy và cơn bão tuyết lạnh vẫn liên tục phả vào nó.

"Sao anh lại hỏi chuyện đó lúc này chứ?" Pandora khó chịu

"Cứ trả lời đi." Green vừa nói, vừa quan sát kĩ càng trận đấu. Pokedex của cậu đang ghi lại một mớ thông số lằng nhằng và rắc rối.

"À thì…trước kia họ dùng pokemon điện nhưng gần đây thì họ chuyển hẳn sang dùng…" Pandora ngẫm nghĩ, và như chợt nhận ra điều gì đó, cô thốt lên khe khẽ "Tháp Olivine sử dụng điện lưới riêng và để đề phòng sự cố điện khẩn cấp, có sáu máy phát điện khẩn dự phòng sẵn sàng hoạt động liên tục 10 ngày đêm cung cấp điện cho tháp hải đăng…"

"phải rồi…chúng ở dưới tầng hầm…và chẳng ai hâm xuống tầng hầm kiểm tra khi đỉnh tháp bị bắn tan tành cả…" Green lẩm bẩm, cười cay đắng "Một bữa ăn quá thịnh soạn cho một pokmeon cổ đại bị hấp dẫn bởi năng lượng…"

Nhưng họ không có nhiều thời gian để tám chuyện…

Mưa gió, sấm chớp ùng ùng khiến nhiều lúc, nằm rtong chiếc chăn mềm mại, Blue thấy như thể cả căn phòng đang rung lên theo tiếng sấm. Cô ghét sấm, ghét cay ghét đắng nó. Còn nhớ hồi cô lưu lạc với Silver, những ngày mưa bão phải trú tạm vào hiên nhà một ai đó hoặc chui lủi chỗ mấy căn nhà hoang, sấm sét nhiều lúc khiến cô phát khóc. Thì cũng đúng. Nhưng…

LENG KENG…

Chiếc chuông nhỏ gắn vào sợi dây đỏ kêu leng leng khi Blue lắc nhẹ nó. Tiếng chuông vang vọng trong căn phòng thoáng, nhè nhẹ và vui tai. Ít nhất, nó là nguồn động viên duy nhất của họ những lúc khó khăn mà.Blue cười nhẹ, rúc mình vào chiếc chăn ấm, thử tưởng tượng một vòng tay ấm áp đang ôm lấy mình…Vòng tay của ai thì không tiết lộ nhé, ahihi : Silver thì đang nằm trằn trọc bên cạnh. Chắc là không quen đệm êm chăn mềm nó thế. Ngày thường cậu toàn nằm phản gỗ, giường sắt và thi thoảng là nửa đêm bị quẳng vô nhà vệ sinh ngủ. Lúc ấy, đã nửa đêm, bên ngoài tối om. Chỉ có ánh chớp chiếu rọi qua cánh cửa gỗ chỉ có một lớp vải che. Blue rùng mình khi nghe tiếng sấm. Đầu cô chợt mường tượng lại mấy cái chuyện ma mà bọn họ hay kể lúc trời mưa bão vậy. Một căn phòng trống, tất cả ngồi thành vòng tròn, một ngọn đèn, hoặc cũng có thể là nến, ở giữa phòng và một cái đèn pin coi như là dụng cụ hỗ trợ. Kể luân phiên theo phòng, ai đáng sợ nhất sẽ thắng. Và theo cô nhớ thì hình như lần trước cô kể về con ma xuất hiện lúc trời mưa thì phải.

'hihi! Giờ mà có mọi người ở đây thi kể chuyện ma thì hay phải biết. Thời tiết này kể về mấy con ma lúc trời mưa là tốt nhất. Mà có ai giả làm ma xuất hiện hỗ trợ câu chuyện nữa thì…'

Cô nghĩ, cười thầm. và bất giác, nhìn về phia cánh cửa. ĐÚNg lúc ấy, cánh cửa chợt kẽo kẹt cử động, từ từ mở ra trước khi bị đẩy mạnh sang một bên đến "RẦM" một cái. Sét đánh xuống, chói lòa và sấm giật đùng đùng. Một bóng đen ướt nhẹp, xuất hiện ngay trước cửa. Đầu nó còn có cả những sợi lau và tảo, y hệt những câu chuyện ma về những người chết đuối sống lại, xuất hiện ở gần những hồ nước lúc trời mưa. Và ở đây, có cả một cái hồ to tướng đầy nước mặn tên là Biển cách cái nhà chỉ vài trăm mét…nghĩ đến đó…

"Á! Á! Á! MAAAAAAA! MAAAAA! MAAAAA!"

Blue xông ra khỏi chăn, lao tới kéo cả người Silver dậy, lắc qua lắc lại, hò hét inh hỏi, đầy sợ hãi. Silver cũng nhanh chóng bật dậy theo đà kéo, lao ra, chắn trước mặt bà chị, cầm sẵn cái chổi lông gà cậu vớ được ở đầu đệm…chợt…

"Khoan khoan khoan! Từ từ đã nào!" Red chợt khua tay loạn xạ, đầu tiên là không để bị đánh đã. Cậu ta ướp nhẹp, đầu còn bị dính mấy thứ trông như tảo, kể cả đang mặc cái áo mưa lùm xùm, lại còn bốc mùi hôi thối nữa. Hình như là vừa bơi ở dưới cống lên…hoặc là lao đầu xuống cống lúc đi mưa. Bên cạnh là con Pika, nó ướt như chuột lột…à, nó là chuột rồi, thế nên nó ướt nhe mèo lột, chứ chuột thì không hợp lý. Đã xuất hiện bất ngờ trong bộ dạng thảm thiết, lại còn lù lù tiếng vào mà không thèm gọi cửa nữa. ĐIện thì mất từ nãy rồi. Người thường nhìn chắc tưởng cậu là ma thật. Vài phút im lặng để Red gỡ mấy thứ vướng trên đầu cậu ra và rửa qua cái mùi thối của cống rãnh đã. Và rồi…

"Đ-ĐỒ ĐIÊN!" Xông phi hai chân! Red bay thẳng ra ngoài sân giữa trời mưa và phi luôn xuống cái hồ nuôi cá nhỏ…coi như đi tắm.

Xuất hiện với cái bộ dạng như thế, lù lù đi vào thì ai chả tưởng là ma. Sợ chết khiếp đi được!

…

…

"Ừm…" Solar nhâm nhi tách trà lạnh. ĐIện thfi mất, lại còn đang nửa đêm đi ngủ, ông bị đánh thứ dậy bởi cái tiếng kêu la inh ỏi. Giờ cả nhà có mỗi cái nến ở giữa bàn. Và đã nửa đêm dậy mệt thì chớ, cả ông, Pryce và Silver đều đang bị tra tấn cái lỗ tai với màn tổng sỉ vả của Blue với Red. Chắc là do lây truyền từ mẹ.

"hứ! Thôi mệt rồi! Bỏ qua cho cậu đấy." Cuối cùng, cô cũng chịu ngồi xuống, nói "Nhưng lần sau mà dám vào phòng con gái không gõ cửa nửa là tớ vặt! Vặt hết!"

Cô nhéo mạnh vào tay cậu ta khiến Red la oai oái.

"Á! Thôi mà Blue. Tớ biết lỗi rồi à." Cậu kêu. Pika nấp sau lưng, đề phòng. Nó còn khiếp nữa nói chi cậu.

"Hừm…" pryce nãy giờ im lặng, chăm chú quan sát. Rồi ông chợt lên tiếng.

"Vậy Red. CUối cùng chuyện gì khiến cháu phải mò đến tận đây giữa đêm khuya vậy?" Ông hỏi

"Đúng đó. Và làm thế quái nào cậu tìm được đến đây?" Blue thêm vào.

"À…thì chỉ mò theo tín hiệu từ cái pokedex của cậu thôi mà…" Red gãi đầu, cười "Nhưng còn một vấn đề khác nữa. Tớ cần cả cậu và Silver tham gia."

"Chuyện gì mà quan trọng vậy?" Silver chợt hỏi. Làm phiền người khác giữa đêm quả thực phải là chuyện quan trọng lắm.

"Green và Pandora gặp chuyện rồi. Hiện họ đang ở đảo Xoáy nước." Red nói

"Cái giề? Từ khi nào thế?" Blue hốt hoảng.

"Từ hồi chiều. Nhưng trước khi đi, tớ đã lén để một chiếc kunai của Pika vào túi cậu ta rồi." Red nói "Tớ mò tới đây để tìm hai người. Chúng ta sẽ đến đảo xoáy nước."

"Nhưng bằng cách nào? Tàu bè giờ này không thể ra biển được. Mà hải đăng cũng bị phá rồi thì kể cả bão tan cũng khó đi mà." Silver thắc mắc.

"Chiếc Kunai." Ông Solar chợt nói "Nó là đích đến. Nhưng cháu sẽ cần một thuật dịch chuyển diện rộng đấy."

"À…cái đó…" Red gãi đầu, cười "Hồi nãy cháu có hỏi Tiger rồi. Câ ấy đưa cháu ấn kí."

"Tiger á?" Blue ngạc nhiên

"À…cậu ta đang phát trực tiếp tiệc sinh nhật với lại mạng yếu quá nên tớ chỉ hỏi được có vậy. Sau đó thì mất điện…" Red giải thích

"Cái giề? Sinh nhật á? Hôm nay à?" Blue bất ngờ, kiếm tra lại lịch. Ờ, đúng sinh nhật Tiger thật. À mà ở trong hang lâu quá nên cô cũng quên luôn ngày tháng rồi.

"Bỏ chuyện đó sang một bên đi chị. Chúng ta cần đến đảo Xoáy nước ngay." Silver cắt ngang "Bao giờ chúng ta đi được?" cậu quay sang hỏi Red.

"Ngay bây giờ." Red chỉ trả lời ngắn gọn. Ấn kí đã sẵn sàng từ lúc nào. MỘt quầng sáng lóa lên, bao lấy họ. Và chỉ trong chớp mắt, họ đã dịch chuyển tới đảo Xoáy nước.


	70. Chapter 70

Pokemon legendary trainers II: Johto

Chapter 70

"Argh!" Green bị cơn chấn động mạnh hất văng. Cả cậu lẫn Pandora và Mawile bay cả đoạn trước khi tiếp đất chả mấy nhẹ nhàng gì. Prometheus cũng chịu chung số phận, bay cảm đoạn. Nhưng ít nhất, đám Regi của hắn vẫn trụ được.

"He! Vui chứ?" Hắn hỏi móc hai người kia. Green lồm cồm bò dậy, thở ra một tiếng bự dọc.

"Cái lũ…" Cậu càu nhàu, nhìn lên. Granmount đang nổi điên rồi. nó liên tục đập xuống đất, tạo thành những đợt chấn động mạnh khiến mặt đất biến dạng, hất văng mọi thứ xung quanh đi. Stone edge, tất nhiên rồi. Nhưng đám lâu la mới ban nãy còn lúc nhúc đứng hỗ trợ Prometheus bắt nó giờ đã toán loạn, chạy tứ phía như mấy con kiến dưới chân Granmount rồi. Vài tên may mắn thoát được vào các đường hầm nhro, đám còn lại chỉ biết dùng kĩ thuật ninja để tránh không thành mấy con gián bị dẫm bẹp dưới chân con pokemon khổng lồ kia thôi. Cũng vì nó nổi diên mà tự nhiên Green với Pandora bị lộ. Nhưng mà loạn thế này thì đám lâu la của liên minh cũng chả thèm quan tâm, giữ được cái mạng là tốt lắm rồi chứ để ý đến bọn đột nhập làm gì. CÒn mỗi Prometheus là có vẻ còn bình tĩnh.

"Đúng thật là…gửi nguyên một đám tân binh đi hỗ trợ mình…" Hắn cũng đến bó tay, ôm mặt thất vọng.

"Ý của bọn ngươi còn kêu cái gì. Nuôi con quái kia cho lắm vào rồi giờ nó quay ra nó đập cho nhấc người lên!" Green tự dưng quay ra mắng Prometheus rất tự nhiên. Như thể họ còn chẳng phải là kẻ thù. Giờ này còn thù với bạn cái gì. CHết đến nơi rồi kìa!

ẦM!

Bộ ba Regi nhanh chóng tạo một bức tường sức mạnh, chặn lại cú đập đuôi của granmount khiến nó bị đánh bật lại đôi chút

"Làm như tao muốn gọi nó dậy và bắt nó ấy! Lệnh của cấp trên anh mày chỉ biết làm theo chứ ai mà nghĩ nó lại thành thế này đâu!" Prometheus cũng tự duwg quay ra cãi Green rất hồn nhiên, chẳng để tâm đến chuyện hắn đang là tội phạm cấp cao còn green thì là bên chính nghĩa. Pandora cũng để ý

"À…hai người không phải là kẻ thù à?" Cô hỏi. Nhưng…

"Câm ngay! Bận tối mắt tối mũi vào thù với bạn cái gì?"

Cả hai quay ra quát cô em khiến Pandora câm bặt. ĐÚng lúc ấy, Granmount tấn công lần nữa khiến cả một đống đá lở xuống đầu họ. Nhưng ngay lập tức…

RẦM!

Rhydon của Green với drill horn và Double edge của Togekiss đánh văng đám đá lở. Con Togekiss vừa xuất hiện hạ xuống sau cú đánh, chắn trước mặt Prometheus. Là pokemon của hắn. Cái hang đang sập dần cũng như căn cứ ngầm duwosi lòng đảo của liên minh này. Những tảng đá lớn cứ đổ ập xuống sau mỗi đợt tấn công của Granmount. Prometheus nhìn Green.

"Nghe này nhóc con…" hắn nói. Và hai chữ "nhóc con" khiến Green sôi máu. Cậu định cãi lại thì…

"Cả em nữa." Hắn quay ra Pandora, nói rồi lại nhìn Green "Muốn thoát ra khỏi đây chứ?"

"GỌi ai là nhóc con thế hả?" Green định quay ra đánh nhau

"Kệ đi anh." Pandora thì thầm "Đằng nào hắn cũng là anh ruột, hơn em năm tuổi nên nhiều tuổi hơn anh, ăn nói thì khá khó nghe. Nhưng bỏ qua được không?"

"Biết điều đấy. Ta đang tỏ ra quá tốt bụng so với một tên đại gian ác tấn công Violet đây. Vì vậy, đây là đề nghị. Ta phải bắt Granmount và dừng nó lại. Đám lâu la kia cũng sẽ thoát được thôi. Và các ngươi chắc cũng biết đường ra rồi. Tuy nhiên…" Hắn dừng lại, hít một hơi, như thể chuẩn bị nói cái gì đó quant rọng lắm ấy "Bọn ta vẫn còn giữ một con tin phía trong kia. Ta muốn bọn ngươi tìm và đem nó ra khỏi đây."

"Jasmine!" Green chợt nhớ ra. Cô nữ thủ lĩnh vẫn bị bắt làm con tin ở đảo này mà.

"Nhanh lên đi. Granmount sớm muộn gì cũng thuộc về bọn ta thôi. Vói lại lực lượng của bọn ta đông hơn nên các ngươi không có cơ hội đâu. Vì thế nên đây là đề nghị tốt bụng đấy. Cứu con bé và xéo khỏi đây trước khi ta bắt được cái con pokemon phá hoại kia và đổi ý." Prometheus đang thực sự hăm dọa họ. Nhưng green, vẫn giữ được gương mặt lạnh cùng sự điềm tĩnh đến đáng nể của mình ở những lúc khó khăn. Pandora thì khác, nôn nóng.

"Nhưng chúng ta không thể để liên minh bắt được…" Cô nói. Nhưng ngay lập tức bị ngắt lời

"Em gái. Dù là ruột thịt không có nghĩa là thằng anh này tha cho đâu. Và cả thằng bạn em nữa." Prometheus nhìn cô, ánh mắt đáng sợ "Vì vậy, chấp nhận đề nghị hào phóng đó đi."

Pandora nuốt nước bọt. Nhưng green điềm tĩnh

"Được thôi. Ta cũng không muốn bị vạ lây." Cậu nói, vẻ mặt lạnh nhạt "Chúc cho các ngươi bị thứ đó chôn sống hết một lũ ở đây."

Nói rồi, cậu kéo pandora, quay đi và hướng về phía một đường hầm gần đó. Cả hai biến mất sau ngõ cua cong của đường hầm. Prometheus chỉ tặc lưỡi. Hắn ghét bị rủa kiểu đó lắm. Nhưng mà cũng kệ. Nhiệm vụ chính của hắn là bắt bằng được Granmount và cái quyết định nhanh chóng từ cái đầu thông minh của hắn khi bắt theo Jasmine thực sự đã phát huy hiệu quả.

"Thủ lĩnh! Mọi thứ đã sẵn sàng!" Một tên ninja lao tới, báo cáo

"Được! Tiến lên!" Prometheus dũng mãnh, lao lên cùng Togekiss và bộ ba Regi, xông tới bủa vây lấy Granmount.

…

Đi được một quãng vào phía trong đường hầm, khi những âm thanh rung chuyển do granmount gây ra đã ở khá xa, pandora mới vùng vằng giật tay ra khỏi Green.

"Sao anh lại làm vậy…?" Cô hỏi

"…" Green không nói, chỉ lẳng lặng rút pokegear ra và gửi đi một thứ gì đó. Một tin nhắn. Nhưng Pandora không quan tâm.

"…Anh Tiger bảo liên minh có thể đã bắt được Nashoran, tức là một trong ba con pokemon cổ đại. Và giờ, anh cứ thế bỏ đi và để Prometheus bắt nốt Granmount sao? Sao anh hèn thế? Nếu là anh Tiger hay anh Red thì bọn chúng có thể đã ăn đủ rồi." Cô trách, kèm theo vài động tác bất mãn. Nhưng Green vẫn bình thản

"Tiếc thật. Anh không phải hai người họ." Cậu vờ thở dài như thể muốn móc vào những lời trách móc của Pandora vậy. Pandora bực lắm. Nhưng cô không làm gì được, chỉ mím môi, nắm tay và dậm chân một cái. Nhưng chợt, Green quay lại, xoa đầu cô rồi cười

"Nhưng tin thần thế cũng tốt đấy. Tuy nhiên, trong cuộc chiến này, có những lúc em phải biết rút lui để có thể thiến tiếp. Không phải lúc nào liều mạng cũng là ý hay." Cậu giải thích khiến Pandora cũng phần nào hiểu. Mất một lúc, cô mới ậm ừ.

"Hiện giờ Red đang bị thương. Anh không muốn cậu ta bị kéo vào đấm đá sớm. Tiger thì vẫn biệt tăm. Nên với thực lực hiện tại, tốt nhất là chúng ta rút lui, cứu Jasmine rồi về đất liền an toàn đã." Cậu nhìn về phía mà ban nãy họ đối mặt với Granmount "Nếu em chú ý, bọn Liên minh bóng đêm không phải hành động không có kế hoạch. Thậm chí, chúng còn chọn những thời điểm cực kì thuận lợi để thực hiện các bước trong kế hoạch của chúng nữa. Nhân cơ hội cả Tiger và anh Raike đều bị chúng phục kích bị thương, chúng mở kế hoạch tấn công Violet, lợi dụng khả năng của Yellow để thức tỉnh cả ba con pokemon cổ đại. Rồi tranh thủ khi chúng ta vẫn còn nghỉ ngơi để bắt Nashoran. RỒi lại một cơ hội nữa khi Red bị thương nặng, Tiger mất tích và cũng có thể bị thương và đang ở đâu đó rất xa, chúng mở kế hoạch bắt Granmount…dường như tất cả đều rất hoàn mĩ."

Green nói xong, pandora mới chợt nhận ra. Cả việc bắt cóc Jasmine và cái đề nghị "hào phóng" nữa. Tất cả đều là kế hoạch đã được tính toán. Và người tính toán, không ai khác, chính là anh cô. Đầu não thiên tài của liên minh. Cô, thoáng chốc, chợt thấy ớn lạnh.

"Em…không nhận ra…" pandora giọng run run, nói

"GÌ thì gì, cứ từ từ đã. Chúng ta sẽ tạm đi theo cái kế hoạch của hắn mà làm." Green nói, kéo tay cô "Thực lực của chúng ta hiện tại không thể lại được đám trong kia đâu. Nói là đám lâu la tân binh nhưng theo anh thấy, hoàn toàn là những cao thủ sử dụng pokemon. Bằng chứng là hỗn loạn nãy giờ, nhìn như chúng rối loạn nhưng đến một vết xước, chúng cũng không bị chứ đừng nói đến bị thương."

"Vậy là suýt nữa vào bẫy à?" pandora hỏi nhỏ

"Ừ. Chắc vậy. nào, đi thôi. Tìm Jasmine." Green nói, kéo Pandora đi.

"Vâng!"

…

…

"Á!"

"Ối!"

"Oái!"

BỤP! BỊCH! ẦM!

Red tiếp đất bằng mặt, chưa kịp ngóc đầu lên thì nguyên tảng thịt theo sau là Silver ngã xuống, khiến cậu chúi đầu xuống đất. Còn Blue…ngồi an toàn trên hai cục thịt vừa rơi xuống đất.

"Auuu…" Silver ê ẩm.

"uuu!" Red không thở nổi khi đầu cậu cắm lặm xuống đất.

"Hihi! Hạ cánh an toàn!" Blue nhảy xuống, đứng chống hông dơ tay chữ V với ma. Chả có ai cả. Họ hạ cánh xuống một nơi trống trơn.

"Auu…" Silver bò dậy "Em tưởng chúng ta sẽ gặp anh green chứ?"

"Uh!" Red cố kéo cái đầu ra khỏi cái hố, mặt bơ phờ, ngẩng lên "Ờ chắc tên ấy lại làm rơi cái Kunai ở đâu rồi." cậu nhìn Pika. Nó nhặt lại cái Kunai rơi cách đó không xa. Điểm dịch chuyển của họ không bằng phẳng lắm, chắc do sai số vị trí do khoảng cách xa,

"Hi! Nếu cậu ta ở đây thì cậu ấy sẽ là người chịu trận chứ không phải cái mặt cậu. Phải hông?" Blue cười, dí sát mặt Red hỏi móc. Trúng tim đen luôn. Lý do Red cho green giữ cái Kunai là để có đệm lúc tiếp đất…bạn bè thế đấy.

"Nhưng…chỗ quái nào đây?" Silver nhìn quanh. Họ đang ở trong một căn phòng, Bốn bức tường bằng đá, có mấy cái đèn ống phía trên soi sáng cả căn phòng. Dây chiện chạy bên ngoài, trong những ống dây nhựa chằng chịt, dẫn đến một bộ máy tính đặt trên bàn và những màn hình nhỏ gộp lại thành một bộ lớn. Ba tên ninja, có lẽ là bảo vệ trực camera, bị đánh bất tỉnh, trói gô vào một góc.

"Phòng điều khiển à?" Blue nghiêng đầu, nhìn quanh "Vụ này mới nha. Chắc là do tên Green làm."

"Ừm…" Red nhìn quanh. Vậy là họ bị dịch chuyển đến đây không phải là ngâu nhiên.

"Mọi người. Nhìn này!" Silver chợt gọi với cả hai người kia lại. Blue đang đứng chống hông nhìn quanh bị Red lôi thẳng tới bàn điều hành. Silver chỉ vào một màn hình ở chính giữa. Một trận chiến đang diễn ra. Và đó là con pokemon quái vật mà họ gặp vài ngày trước. Granmount…

"Chúng ta làm gì bây giờ?" Silver quay ra hỏi. Red và Blue đang suy ngẫm cật lực.

"Thử nghĩ xem…nếu là Tiger hay Green, họ sẽ làm gì?" Blue trầm ngầm, nghiêng đầu qua lại hai bên hỏi Red.

"Green thường sẽ vạch ra một kế hoạch tác chiến nào đó…Tiger sẽ lao ra đánh mà chả nghĩ. Nhưng chúng ta không làm thế được…" Red cũng lắc lắc đầu nhẹ, nghĩ.

"…và cậu ta sẽ…" Blue tự dưng tối sầm mặt, thất vọng "Trêu chúng ta với cái mặt bựa và bảo tự đi mà nghĩ."

"Ừ cũng đúng ha." Red chợt cười, gãi đầu "Chúng ta không phải họ nên chắc phải tìm cách khác rồi."

"Mọi người! Em có một kế hoạch." Silver chợt dơ tay. Nãy giờ cũng im tiếng nghĩ lắm chứ lại.

"Tada!" Blue phụ họa theo.

"Đi tìm anh Green trước rồi hỏi kế hoạch của anh ấy." Cậu nói.

"Ta…dafug?" Thất vọng luôn. Blue buồn chả muốn nói. Cuối cùng lại dẫn tới Green…

…

"Ắt xì!" Green chợt hắt hơi rõ mạnh, hai lần liền. Rồi cậu lau mũi, khịt khịt. Mawile đưa cho cậu cái khăn tay. Họ và Pandora đang loanh quanh bên tỏng đường hầm. Nãy giờ, những cơn chấn động xung quanh đã giảm đi phần nào, nhưng cuộc chiến của Prometheus với granmount vẫn chưa kết thúc, họ chắc chắn vậy.

"Nơi này như cái mê cung ấy." Pandora bực bội, đã một viên sỏi dưới chân "Cứ đà này thì đến tìm chị jasmine rồi thoát khỏi đây còn khó chứ chưa nói gì đến ngăn Granmount bị bắt. ĐI nãy giờ chúng ta lạc luôn không cả biết đường quay lại chỗ con pokemon đó rồi."

"Cũng chịu thôi. Nếu mò theo các đường điện thì có thể quay lại được phòng điều khiển ban nãy." Green nói "Có thể Red đã tới đảo sau khi nhận được tin nhắn rồi. Nhưng giờ vẫn chưa có gì chắc chắn. Cứ phải tìm chỗ Jasmine đã. Tên Prometheus ấy không nói rõ cô ấy ở đâu rõ ràng là muốn câu giờ để có thêm thời gian bắn Granmount mà."

"Phù. Cứ tìm thế này chắc gãy chân mất." Pandora than thở, ưỡn lưng dãn vai cố gắng đỡ mỏi "Chị jasmine ơi chị ở đâu?!" cô gào lên, theo phản xạ. Tự dưng…

"Ở đây…"

Có tiếng đáp lại bé, vọng lại từ khá xa. Cả Pandora lẫn Green giật mình. Mawile đầu hướng về trước. Nó đang cố xác định lại xem âm thanh ấy đề từ đâu. Nhưng mọi âm thanh chợt dường như im bặt như thể bị bịt lại. Green chợt cúi người xuống, đặt tay lên quả pokeball ở hông, sẵn sàng tung bóng. Dường như, cậu cảm nhận được gì đó. Âm thanh xung quanh đang như bị bóp nghẹt. green chợt lấy chân đá một viên sỏi. TIẾng sỏi lăn lạch cạch, nhưng tiếng vang không xa. Âm thanh vang cũng như bị bóp lại.

"Ra đây! Alakazam! Shock wave!"

Green ngay lập tức rút pkeball, bấm nút. Ánh sáng chói lòa và Alakazam xông ra với một pha tấn coogn theo vòng tròn rộng. Cơn sóng điện không mạnh nhưng quét qua rất nhanh. Và giữa khoảng không, những cái bống bắt đầu hiệ ra, che đi ánh sáng yếu ớt của những ngọn đèn hành lang.

"D-Dusclop!" Pandora bất giác thụt lùi lại. Có chừng năm con Dusclop đang bao vây lấy họ. Và cô đang tự hỏi là chúng đã ở đó từ khi nào. Cô chỉ biết chúng đã vây thành vòng tròn quanh họ ngay từ khi xuất hiện và có năm con.

"Lùi lại." green nói, kéo Pandora ra sau lưng. Mawile cũng vào tư thế sẵn sàng. Nó sẽ chỉ bảo vệ Pandora nếu cô bị tấn công. Còn Green sẽ lo việc tấn công.

"Có vẻ như chúng đã theo đuôi chỉ mới từ khi ta rẽ vào khu này thôi. Chắc là pokemon phòng vệ của lien minh." Green lẩm bẩm "Scizzor! Night slash!"

Con pokemo thứ hai của green lao ra như một tia chớp, để lại một vệt bóng dài màu đỏ rực khi nó lướt qua cùng với dư ảnh của một cú chém bóng đêm mạnh. Một con Dusclop chưa kịp phản ứng đã gục ngay lập tức chỉ trong nháy mắt. Tốc độ và kĩ thuật ném bóng kín quá nhanh, xứng đáng là một cao thủ đấu pokemon. Bốn con Dusclop còn lại bị hoảng chút ít sau pha đó. Nhưng chúng nhanh chóng ổn định. Chúng đồng loạt dùng ba cú shadow ball bắn thẳng. Khoảng cách là tương đổi ngắn. Nhưng…

"Teleport!" Green ngay lập tức ra lệnh cho Alakazam đứng phía sau. Teleport thường sẽ đưa người chơi đến một địa điểm ở xa bất kì. Nhưng…

BỤP!

Alakazam và hai trainer xuất hiện ngay đó, bên ngoài vòng vây của đám Dusclop và ba quả shadow ball bắn thẳng vào nhau, nổ tung khiến đám Dusclop tự hất văng lẫn nhau ra. Sát thương là không nhiều nhưng cũng khiến chúng rối.

"Kìa! Mawile! Iron defend!" Pandora phản ứng cũng nhanh khi thấy một con Dusclop thứ tư không tấn công bằng shadow ball. Và cô đã đúng. Mawiwle lao lên, dùng hàm sau đầu nó chặn lại. Cú đánh khá mờ, do ánh đèn mờ nữa. Nhưng Pandora và Mawile đã ăn may, đaons đúng hướng tấn công.

COONG!

Cú shadow punch bị chặn. Nhưng cú đánh mơ ảo ấy vô tình đi xuyên qua hàm răng lớn sau đầu Mawile trước ki tan biến hoàn toàn. Và…

"Disable đi cùng ấy." Green nhận ra ngay khi thấy Mawile bối rối khi định dùng hàm sau đầu nó phọng ngự tiếp. Và dường như cả Teleport lẫn Night slash cũng vừa bị vô hiệu hóa.

"Không ổn rồi anh Green, chúng có thể vô hiệu những chiêu chúng ta dùng để tránh bị hạ." Pandora nói, tay đặt lên cây súng ở hông, chuẩn bị dùng. Cô định nếu Green không có cách nào hạ chúng thì sẽ dùng đến nó. Nhưng…

"Xin lỗi nhưng anh có dư cách để đánh!" green cười "và chúng vừa tự vô hiệu hóa chiêu thức vô hiệu hóa rồi.\

"Gì…?" Pandora nghe không hiểu. Nhưng cô chợt nhận ra. Magic coat của Alakazam đã tung ra trước khi vô hiệu hóa của đám Dusclop kịp chạm tới night slash của Scizzor và…vô hiệu hóa vô hiệu hóa chính chiêu thức cuối cùng mà Dusclop sử dụng, vẫn là vô hiệu hóa bị vô hiệu hóa. Gọi nó là disable nghe dễ hiểu hơn nhưng tác giả thích hack não người đọc, không ý kiến gì hơn.

"Tiếp tục! Night slash!" green chỉ đạo. Scizzor lại tiếp tục xông thẳng vào với cái tốc độ khó tin ấy và cắt lẹm. Dusclop dùng shadow ball, bắn loạn xạ với hi vọng chặn lại được Scizzor. Nhưng nó qúa nhanh. Và green, đứng phía sau, cậu đọc được gần như toàn bộ đường đạn của Dusclop, từ dộng tác bắn đến hướng bắn và chỉ đạo Scizzor nhanh tới mức Dusclop cũng không theo kịp. Pandora đứng sau chỉ biết trầm trồ ngưỡng mộ. KHả năng điều khiển của Green sau bao năm luyện tập đã đạt đến ngưỡng này sao.

XẸT!

Cú chém sắc lẻm, con Dusclop thứ hai gục ngay tại chỗ. Đám dusclop rối loạn thực sự. Còn những quả shadow ball bắn loạn vô tình bay tới chỗ Green thì đã bị Mawile sau khi xài guard swap để nâng đỡ hết. Với guard swap sau iron defend thì shadow ball bắn cũng chẳng thấm mấy. Dusclop đã hoảng loạn hoàn toàn và kể cả với ba con, chúng cũng không còn cửa. Nhiệm vụ còn lại quá đơn giản. Shadow ball của Alakazam và hai cú night slash đẹp tạo chứ X kết liễu nốt chúng đơn giản đến phát chán. Green chỉ đứng chống tay, thở dài, ướng gnuwcj ra và cười. Cảm giác như vừa trải qua một trận đấu pokemon vậy.

"Lâu lắm rồi mình chưa đấu pokemon nghiêm túc với ai." Cậu thở dài "Có chăng thì toàn gặp bọn quái dị. Haizz. Nghĩ mà chán." Cậu lẩm bẩm.

"A!" Pandora chợt chỉ tay ra cuối hành lang, cười lớn. Một cô gái váy trắng đang đứng chờ họ ở đó. Là Jasmine. Thấy vậy, Green cũng nhẹ lòng. Cô đang cười và nhìn họ. Pandora nhanh chân chạy tới chỗ cô trước. Green cũng mất chút thời gian…nhưng cậu chợt cảm thất bất an.

"Chị Jasmine! Chị Ja…" Pandora chạy tới, kêu lên.

Nhưng chợt, một quả cầu bóng đêm bất ngờ bay xuyên qua người Jasmine, phóng thẳng về phía cô với tốc độ cao.

"Á!" Pandora không kịp né do lỡ đà chạy, cô chỉ kịp đưa tay lên cố gắng đỡ lấy đòn tấn công bất ngờ ấy.

BÙM!

Chẳng có gì xảy ra cả. pandora không thấy động tĩnh gì, cũng chẳng thấy đau. Cô từ từ hé mắt ra nhìn.

"Mawile!" Cô cúi thụp xuống, đỡ lấy con pokemon nhỏ. Nó bị thương. Và do quả cầu bóng đêm ban nãy. Theo phản xạ, nó vừa lao lên, đỡ lấy đòn tấn công ấy và nó hứng đủ. Con pokemon bị thương khá nặng, nhưng vẫn chưa tới mức gục, cũng may là ban nãy chưa guard swap lần nữa. Nó bò dậy, ra hiệu cho Pandora là nó vẫn ổn. Green cũng theo đà, lao lên rất nhanh.

"Nooiiirrr!"  
Quả shadow ball thứ hai cũng bay tới. Nhưng Scizzor chém đôi nó sắc lẹm với night slash. Còn Alakazam, nó phản đòn với shadow ball. Bắn trúng Jasmine rồi. Nhưng rồi, cô gái bất ngờ tan biến vào hư vô. Hoàn toàn chỉ là ảo ảnh. Và con pokemon bóng ma to lớn hiện nguyên hình là một con Dusknoir. Nó bị shadow ball đánh trúng, bấy giờ đang luống cuống phản đòn. Một cú shadow ball bắn tới nữa. Nhưng Green cũng chẳng thèm lao lên. Scizzor chém đôi đòn tấn công một cách đơn giản. Và…

"Mawile! Kết liễu cái thứ đánh lén kia đi!" Pandora hét lên tức giận "Crunch!"

Mawile xông lên, hét một tiếng trước khi găm cả bộ hàm đồ sộ sau đầu nó vào tay Dusknoir. Nhưng đòn tấn công không thấm vào đâu. Dusknoir chỉ hất nhẹ một cái là nó văng ra. Nhưng..

"Alakaziiii!"

Cú shadow ball tới sau của Alakazam mới là chí tử. Dusknoir ăn đủ. Và nếu không nhờ sự trâu bò của nó, nó có thể đã gục. Chỉ còn chút sinh lực, Dusknoir yếu ớt thoát ra khỏi đám khói nhỏ mà Shadow ball để lại, cố gắng chạy thoát. Nhưng Green vẫn còn nương tay để cho ai đó có cơ hội xả giận vì vừa bị lừa.

"Ở đây chỉ có ta lừa người khác chứ đừng có đứng ra lừa ta! Ăn nè!" Pandora rút khẩu súng đeo bên hông, bắn ra một viên đạn. Viên đạn lao vun vút vào Dusknoir, bất ngờ nổ ra giữa đường bay và trở thành một chiêu thức, một quả cầu bóng đêm. Và nó đâm vào Dusknoir. Con pokrmon khổng lồ kêu lên một tiếng trước khi ngã khụy và biến mất xuống nền đất.

"Haiz…." Green gãi gãi đầu "Tìm thấy rồi."

"Aha…chào…" Jasmine ló ra phía cuối hành lang, nơi còn Dusknoir ban nãy vẫn còn chặn đường. Cô ôm lấy một bên đầu, lắc lắc cho tỉnh

"Chị Jasmine!" Pandora chạy tới, ngồi xuống đối diện vớ cô gái trong bộ váy trắng, nắm lấy vai cô hỏi "Chị ổn chứ?"

"À không có gì.. Chỉ là đòn thôi miên của đám ma thôi. Đừng lo. Chút nữa tỉnh táo lại ngay ấy mà.." Cô đáp lại, cười và lắc lắc cái đầu. Ampharos bên cạnh cũng làm theo. Nó cũng bị choáng.

"Tìm thấy Jasmine rồi. Giờ ra khỏi đây trước khi tình hình tệ hơn nào.." Green thúc giục

"Nhưng chẳng phải bên ngoài vẫn đang bão sao? Mà chúng ta lại còn đang ở ngoài đảo giữa biển nữa." Pandora phản đối

"Ừ đúng thật. Hình như hôm qua có nghe tin sắp có bão đổ bộ…" Jasmine đính chính lại thông tin trong đầu mình, đang cố chắc chắn rằng mình vẫn còn tỉnh táo "Nhưng mà một cơn bão vào đầu tháng 6. Một cơn bão lớn nữa chứ. Nghe thật…"

"Bất hợp lý phải không?" Green lắc lắc đầu "Không hề đâu. Nếu cơn bão này là bão nhân tạo."

Bão…nhân tạo. Chưa từng nghe tới. Nhưng…

"Lugia!" Jasmine bật dậy "Ý cậu là nó…?"

"Có thể lắm chứ. Với sự hỗ trợ của một vài pokemon nữa. Nó có thể dễ dàng tạo ra một cơn bão tàn phá." Green nhắc "Và nhất là khi hiện nó vẫn nằm trong tay bọn chúng. Chuyện này là hoàn toàn khả thi."

"Vậy chắc kẻ điều khiển phải thuộc hàng bậc thầy mới có thể khiến Lugian tạo ra cơn bão ấy." Jasmine lẩm bẩm. Chợt…

ẦM!

Cả hang động bất ngờ rung chuyển dữ dội. Cả ba ngươi ngã chúi.

"Oái! Cái gì thế?!" Pandora hét lên.

"Do Granmount đó!" Green nói lớn.

Cả khu vực rung mạnh khiến ngay cả đứng thăng bằng cũng là bất khả thi. Những bóng đèn chập chờn, đất đá từ trần đường hầm rơi xuống. Cách chỗ họ không xa, cả một mảng hầm đổ ập xuống theo cơn chấn động. Đèn tắt, cả hành lang tối om, chỉ còn cánh sáng từ chiếc đèn pin của Pandora vừa lấy ra. Vài phút kéo dài. Sau đó, có tiếng nước chảy rất mạnh vọng lại khi mà những chấn động vẫn tiếp tục. Chỉ chưa đầy nửa phút sau, dòng nước siết ầm ầm đổ vào, lấp đầy những đường hầm bằng đất đá.

"Ahh!" Pandora hãi hùng. Jasmine vội vã lấy pokeball ra. Green cũng nhanh tay với pokeball nhưng rung quá, cậu không làm gì được. Khu căn cứ bí mật dưới lòng đất đang bị nước biển tràn vào. Và nó rõ ràng sập rồi.

"Mọi người bám chắc!" Green hét lớn.

ẦM!

Cả ba bị cuốn phăng theo dòng nước, biến mât tăm vài không gian tăm tối của những đường hầm chằng chịt khi chiếc đèn pin tắt hẳn.

Olivine, trung tâm pokemon. John Cage vốn là một người thích những nơi im lặng để có thể viết những bản báo cáo dài hàng trang của mình. Anh ta đã nghĩ trời bão thế này, Trung tâm pokemon sẽ vắng tanh và thích hợp cho anh nhâm nhi tách trà nóng, tận hưởng sự yên bình để viết báo cáo. Nhưng…có một vấn đề lớn.

"Sao người của quân đội lại lúc nhúc thế này?"

Phải. Trung tâm pokemon thành trại lính rồi. Họ chỉ vừa mới đến, những bộ áo mưa vẫn còn ướt nhẹp, tập trung lại bên trong pokemon center thành một tiểu đội nhỏ. Một vài người đã tìm được vài cốc nước nóng từ phía sau, đem ra để cho anh em cùng uống. Nhưng đây đúng là vấn đề lớn với John.

"Chuyện gì đang diễn ra vậy? Sao các anh ở đây? Có chuyện gì mà cả một tiểu đoàn quân đội lại ở đây vậy?" Anh ta nháo nhác, hỏi anh chàng có vẻ là tiểu đội trưởng.

Sau một hành động chào nghiêm trang, anh ta giải thích

"Chúng tôi thuộc đội tinh nhuệ hoạt động trực tiếp dưới quyền Phó tổng tư lệnh Colonel. Hiện chúng tôi đang theo lệnh ông ấy, đến đóng quân tại Olivine. Trại của chúng tôi ở phía bắc nhưng bị ngập rồi nên chúng tôi phải nánh tạm tại đây." Một hành động như xin phép "Xin anh thông cảm cho."

"À…không sao. Không sao." John chợt cười trừ. Phó tổng tư lệnh Colonel à. Anh ta nhớ chứ. Ông ta là một người lạnh lùng, được biết đến với biệt tài đánh đâu thắng đó, thuộc hàng dưới một người trên vạn người của quân đội. Có thể nói là một nhân vật có tầm cỡ. Vậy mà đây còn là đội tinh nhuệ đặc biệt của ông ta nữa. Thật đáng nể. Nhưng…

"Vậy chỉ huy của mọi người đâu rồi?" John hỏi thêm

"À…" Anh chàng đội trưởng ngập ngừng "Ông ấy chèo thuyền ra biển rồi."

"Cái gì cơ? Ra biển thời tiết này á? Bằng gì?" John ngạc nhiên

"Dạ bằng thuyền…"

"Thuyền gì?"

"Dạ thuyền di tản chèo bằng hai mái…"

Tất cả mọi người sững sờ. Thực ra là chỉ những người không thuộc tiểu đội thôi nhưng…ông ta bị điên à. Thời tiết thì bão lớn, biển động mạnh, đến thuyền lớn còn phải cập cảng tránh bão, vậy mà ông ta...chèo thuyền bằng tay ra biển. Có điên mấy hay là thần thánh phương nào thì cũng chỉ có mức thôi chứ.

Nhưng…

Giữa những cơn sóng đang cuộn trào, một chiếc thuyền với hai mái chèo đơn sơ đang rẽ từng cơn sóng, tiến lên phía trước. Chiếc thuyền ấy như có phép thuật. Hàng chục ngọn sóng cuồn trào hung tợn cũng không tài nào đánh lật được nó. Trên thuyền, có hai bóng đen nhỏ đang vật lộn giữa cơn bão. Nhưng bất chấp cơn bão dữ dội, những cơn sóng hung tợn, chiếc thuyền vẫn tiến lên mạnh mẽ.

Bóng người đàn ông đứng phía trước, cao lớn, mạnh mẽ. Ông ta có một thân hình cao, bọc trong chiếc áo khoác da trắng đỏ, lớn, dài tới gần gót chân và đóng khóa kín tới cố, hoạt động như một chiếc áo mưa. Một chiếc mũ kêpi trắng viền đỏ-đen với biểu tượng quân đội phía trước. Ông ta đứng, dáng đứng nghiêm nghị. Một vài biểu cảm lạnh, cứng cáp như đá trên gương mặt chai sần bất chấp những hạt mưa nặng đang tạt vào mặt rất rát. Phía sau ông ta, một con pokemon cao chừng một mét đang ngồi chèo thuyền. Một con Raichu mặc chiếc áo mưa rơm, che kín gần như cả người và một chiếc nón rơm rộng vành đang chèo rất đều tay. Cả hai đang tiến tới. Phía trước họ đang lờ mờ hiện ta một hòn đảo lớn, hình bóng khổng lồ mờ ảo trong làn mưa dày đặc. Nó trông như một tảng núi lớn chắn phía trước vậy/ Và mờ ảo sau làn mưa đen đặc, được những tia sét cắt ngang bầu trời soi sáng, giữa hòn đảo lớn ấy, bóng dáng một con quái vật khổng lồ đang trồi lên từ mặt đất. Con quái vật ấy lớn phải bằng cả ngọn núi, tiếng gầm còn âm vang lấn át cả tiếng sấm. Nó đứng thẳng dậy, gầm lên, hai tay khổng lồ giữ nó đứng thẳng. là Granmount.

Từ chiếc thuyền gỗ nhỏ đang vật lộn giữa làn mưa bão, Phó tổng tư lệnh Colonel trong chiếc áo khoác da ném một cái nhìn đầy thù hận về phía con pokemon khổng lồ đang xuất hiện trước mặt. Qua vành mũ, đôi mắt ông ánh lên ngọn lửa cuồng nộ, khơi gợi lại nhũng hồi ức của hai mươi năm về trước. Phía sau lưng ông, Raiden ẩn mình sau chiếc áo mưa bằng rơm và chiếc nón lá cũng đang nhìn nó, ngọn lửa hận thù từ hai mươi năm nay lại bùng cháy. Nó buông hai mái chèo, đứng thẳng dậy phía sau lưng chủ nhân, đôi mắt xanh ngọc đang ánh lên những tia sét màu xanh đậm như thể nó đã sẵn sàng để chiến đấu. Một động tác rất nhanh, cả hai biến mất khỏi chiếc thuyền gỗ vừa bị cơn sóng quật vỡ tan tành thành từng mảnh. Thêm một tiếng gầm lớn rung chuyển bầu trời và những cú quật đuôi chấn động mặt đất, Granmount lao về phía biển. Nó đã cảm nhận được mối nguy hiểm đến gần, tức giận và phẫn nộ. Mặt đất dưới chân nó bị dẫm nát. Nhưng chư kịp tấn công, ngọn thương sét xanh đậm đã phóng ngang tầm mắt nó, để lại một vệt cháy đen ngay bên má. Colonel đứng đó, sừng sững trước mặt, chặn đường lui của nó. Bên cạnh ông, Raiden trong bộ áo mưa rơm đã cầm chắc cây thương sét thứ hai, sẵn sàng tấn công tiếp bất cứ lúc nào.

NGHÊNH CHIẾN!


	71. Chapter 71

Pokemon legendary trainers II: Johto

Chapter 71.

"Aaahhhh!"

Red, Blue, Silver, cả ba chạy hết tốc lực như bị ma đuổi. Nhưng sau lưng họ, không phải ma mà là nước. Phải, cái căn cứ bí mật sập rồi, và nước biển thì tràn vào. Và giờ, cả ba đang "được" chạy sóng theo đúng nghĩa đen. Nước tràn vào đuổ đến đuôi khiến cả ba tăng tốc thế nào cũng không thoát kịp.

"Chạy mãi thế này sống sao nổi!" Blue đã bắt đầu hết hơi rồi. Nhưng mà dừng là "để nước cuốn đi" nên cô không dám chậm lại. Bên cạnh, Red còn chả có hơi mà thở nữa. Silver chạy trước, vác theo cái bản đồ nãy xé được khỏi tường phòng điều khiển, rách quá nửa. Còn mỗi một mảng là xem được.

"Cửa ra ngay phía trước rồi! Nhanh lên!" Cậu la lớn, phi lên trước.

"Hộc! Chờ với thằng em này!" Blue kêu oai oái, phóng theo. Red bị bỏ lại phía sau, nước liếm mông nên cũng phải tăng tốc đuổi theo hai người kia. Họ chạy thật nhanh. Và hi vọng đã tới. Phía cuối hành lang có một cái cửa sắt. Chắc chắn là lối ra. Cả ba phi như điên về phía cái cửa. Blue lao tới trước. Cửa thì là loại bằng sắt, gia cố cứng, chặn lối ra. Thế mà một phi, cô đá bay cả cái cửa. Lực bật lại khiến Blue ngã ngửa. Nhưng ngay sau lưng, Red với Silver lao tới, thế là…

ẦM!

"Óa!"

Cả ba ngã đè lên nhau, và hệ quả là nước cuốn đi thật. Cái cửa bé tí và áp lực nước lớn khiến cả ba bắn văng ra ngoài theo dòng nước. Nước cuốn văng họ theo đường hầm dẫn từ cửa ra, cuối cùng ném cả ba vào một khoảng không tối tăm phía trên trước khi ngừng dâng lên. Cả ba người bị ném văng đi, bay thẳng vào một vùng tối tăm trống rỗng.

"Óa!" Silver bay vèo, rơi xuống theo hình vòng cung trước khi cày mông xuống nền cát bên dưới. Red cũng chịu chung số phận, nhưng khá khẩm hơn ở chỗ, cát bên dưới cậu ẩm nên bớt ê mông một chút. Còn Blue…

"Sil! Cứu chị!"

"Chị Blue! Chị ở đâu? Chỗ này tối om chả nhìn thấy gì cả." Silver gọi lớn.

"À! Từ từ! Có pháo sáng." Red lôi ra một quả pháo sáng từ túi bên hông và đốt lên. Cậu đưa quả pháo sáng lên, soi quanh. Đó là một hang động lớn, rất lớn với nền cát và phân trần hang là một mái vòm khá tròn. Và hơn hét, mái vòm ấy có vẻ như được bào đi và tạo thành một mặt cầu lõm và nhẵn.

"Tổ của Lugia..." Silver nhận ra nơi ấy "Thảo nào cái căn cứ bí mật ấy không bị lộ..."

"Hừm...công nhận..." Red gật gù "Nơi ẩn náu bí mật ghê..."

"Ơ...chị Blue đâu?" Silver chợt nhìn quanh. Chả thấy Blue đâu cả.

"Đây! Hai cái người này nhìn đi đâu thế?"

Red dọi pháo sáng về phía có tiếng người. Và thấy Blue…kẹt cứng trong một bãi cát lún.

"Ồ! Xin chào! Bãi hạ cánh đẹp đấy." Red đùa.

"Đẹp cái con khỉ! Đưa tớ ra khỏi đây!" Blue giãy giãy, cố thoát ra. Nhưng nó chỉ làm tình hình tệ hơn.

Sau nhiều giây đồng hồ vật lộn với cát lún, cuối cùng, Blue cũng thoát ra được. Cô phủi phủi cát, đứng thẳng dậy, mệt mỏi.

"Ôi trời. Mệt muốn chết. Còn tệ hơn cả lớp thể dục ở trường nữa." Blue than thở."

"Ha. Chắc rồi." Red đồng tình, cười cay đắng. Cậu cũng chả vui vẻ gì với cái môn ấy cả. Nhưng trước khi họ dành thêm thời gian để than thở về học hành

"Này! Mọi người! Chỗ này khá đẹp để ngắm mưa ấy."

Silver lên tiếng. Và cậu đúng. Cửa hang nghiêng về phía trước thành một dạng mái hiên và bên ngoài, mặt đất cũng dốc ra ngoài nên nước không ngập vào trong hang được. bên ngoài, làn mưa dày đặc cùng tiếng ầm ầm của biển và gió giật, vào trong hang lại càng vọng. Thi thoảng, những tia sét kéo ngang bầu trời cùng tiếng sấm rền vang khiến hang đá tưởng như rung động theo vậy. Red nhìn làn mưa, thở dài,

"Bọn ninja đã lợi dụng hệ thống hang động ngầm bên dưới đảo xoáy nước để tạo nên căn cứ của chúng. Nếu Green vẫn ở trong đó thì hi vọng giờ này, cậu ta đã thoát ra được." Cậu nói "Các đầu ra mở ra bốn đảo của quần đảo Xoáy nước nên không biết giờ này, cậu ta và Pandora đang ở đảo nào đây."

"Yên tâm đi. Green chắc chắn thoát được trước chúng ta rồi. KHông đến nỗi chết chìm đâu," Blue cười, nói quả quyết.

Silver định hỏi lại "Chị chắc chứ?", nhưng nhìn vẻ lo âu bị ẩn đi dưới nụ cười kia, cậu đành tặc lưỡi bỏ đi. Cậu ngồi xuống một tảng đá gần cửa hang, phía sau Red. Blue cũng không biết làm gì tiếp, tiến lại, ngồi cạnh Silver. Red đứng trước họ, tay để sau lưng, dáng vẻ lo âu như chờ đợi một điều gì đó. Cả ba nhìn làn mưa dày đặc của cơn bão kì dị ấy, lo lắng. Một tia sét kéo ngang qua soi sáng cả bầu trời mưa bão ấy kéo theo tiếng sấm rền. Blue hơi nép mình lại vào người Silver. Quần áo họ bị ướt, lại thêm những cơn gió quái ác cứ tạt vào từng hồi khiến Blue lạnh buốt. Cô thọc tay vào cái túi áo ướt nhẹp của Silver, cố gắng tìm chút hơi ấm từ cậu. Một quyết định đúng đắn. Silver bị ướt ít hơn và người cậu tỏa ra ấm áp khiến cô chỉ muốn ôm chặt hơn. Một cử chỉ thân mật, cô quàng tay ôm lấy cả người cậu, nép mình vào lưng cậu, má ép vào gáy cậu sưởi ấm. Silver đỏ bừng mặt, thấy nóng ran cả người vì bà chị nép vào mình quá sát. Nhưng thế lại hay, Blue cố tình làm thế để kích cậu nóng ran người vì ngượng để cô được hưởng chút nhiệt sưởi ấm. Tất cả nằm trong kế hoạch của cô nàng mà. Silver nóng ran, mặt đỏ bừng, ngồi yên như pho tượng để Blue ôm chặt, ghì và nép vào người mình sưởi ấm. Red biết chuyện, nhưng cậu cũng chịu. Ba mươi sáu kế đối phó với Blue do Tiger viết ra cho cậu không có nói đến tình huống này. Red đành tặc lưỡi cho qua. Nếu vào anh chàng ảo tưởng nào mà vào tình thế của Silver là đổ luôn rồi ấy. Red cười. Thi thoảng Blue diễn trò cũng vui chứ. Chợt…

"Ơ…" Một thoáng ngạc nhiên trên nét mặt của Red. Cậu quay về phía cửa hang, nơi mưa vẫn dăng dày đặc, cố gắng nghe thật kĩ. Cậu vừa nghe thấy gì đó. Ngoài tiếng mưa vẫn ào ào, tiếng biển động ầm ầm và tiếng sấm rền rung trời, giường như có một âm thanh gì đó rất…lạc. Silver cũng vừa nhận ra. Cậu im lặng, nghe ngóng. Âm thanh lạc loài ấy…

"Tiếng sấm…sao nó nghe lạ vậy?" Blue lại là người đầu tiên đặt câu hỏi. Cô buông Silver ra, đứng bật dậy. Và quả thực, khác hẳn với âm thanh vang rền trời bình thường của sấm, tiếng sấm vừa rồi nghe rất lạc. Cả ba tiến ra xa hơn ngoài cửa hang, đứng sát dòng nước đang đổ xuống như thác từ mỏm đá phía trên và nhìn ra ngoài. Một tia sét chặt ngang bầu trời và soi rọi. Bóng một sinh vật khổng lồ đang bị bủa vây bởi chính những tia sét ấy, vùng vẫy, hiện rõ trên nền trời đen đặc bởi cơn bão. Và cái bóng đổ ấy khiến cả ba như hóa đá trong vài giây.

"Đó chẳng phải là…" Silver lắp bắp

"Là nó. Con Godzilla ấy!" Red nhảy dựng lên "Đó có phải là từ đảo kế bên không?"

"Có lẽ nó đã ở đó ngay từ đầu rồi." Blue rút ngay một chiếc ốm nhòm đặc biệt ra. Nó có thể giúp cô nhìn được.

"Đảo số hai. Chính là nó."

Blue kêu lên, xác nhận lại cả hai thông tin. Nó đang ở ngay đây

"Nhưng sét…cái gì đang…?" Silver bối rối. Nhưng Blue đã xác nhận được cả thông tin này.

"Những tia sét và sấm nữa, tất cả đang bị bẻ cong. Như thể có một cái gì đó tác động lên chúng vậy." Cô thốt lên "Có một thứ gì đó! Một con pokemon."

"Là loài gì vậy." Red toan giật lấy chiếc ống nhòm đặc biệt nhưng Blue đẩy tay cậu ra, cố gắng quan sát kĩ hơn.

"KHông nhìn rõ được. Nó thấp lắm, màu vàng và mặc một cái áo mưa rơm, một cái nón rơm và cầm một cái gậy…" Blue cố miêu tả con pokemon đặc biệt đang xuất hiện trong tầm mắt cô lúc bấy giờ.

"Con quái gì mà lại…?" Silver cố hình dung lại con pokemon ấy. Nhưng Red thì khác. Sau một vài phút rơi vào những hồi tưởng, cố gắng nhớ lại một điều gì đó. Cuối cùng, cậu phát ra một âm thanh như một tiếng kêu kết hợp cả ngạc nhiên lẫn sợ hãi.

"Là nó! Raiden! Con Raichu của…" Cậu chợt ngập ngừng "…Phó tổng tư lệnh Colonel."

"Colonel á? Ông ta làm gì ở đảo Xoáy nước giữa trời bão này vậy?" Blue ngạc nhiên, buông cái ống nhòm xuống

"Tớ chịu." Red chỉ đáp lại với một cái nhún vai, cố giấu đi sự bất ngờ của mình. Cả Blue và Silver đều biết, nhưng họ bỏ qua.

"Và có vẻ như con Raichu mặc áo mưa rơm đang đánh ngang cơ!" Blue chợt thốt lên sau một hồi quan sát tiếp. Nó khiến cả hai người kia ngạc nhiên. Một con pokemon bình thường như Raichu mà lại đánh ngang cơ với một pokemon đáng sợ phải ngang cỡ huyền thoại thì chứng tỏ người huấn luyện phải cỡ bậc thầy hoặc thậm chí hơn cả thế rồi. Red nhoài cả người lên trước, lo lắng. Cậu biết ông ta, chủ nhân của Raiden. Colonel Ketchum. Một cử chỉ cầu nguyện, Red hi vọng mọi việc vẫn ổn.

"Chúng ta nên làm gì đó." Silver chợt đế nghị.

"Cho kế hoạch đi thiên tài." Blue quay lại, nói vẻ chế diễu Silver, Vẫn cay vì lần trước bị làm cho mừng hụt.

"Giờ không phải lúc đùa cợt đâu. Chúng ta thực sự cần một kế hoạch thay vì cứ đứng đực ra đây và theo dõi đó." Red nghiêm túc, quay lại đứng khoanh tay nhìn hai người. Blue nhìn cậu rồi nhìn Silver.

"Này…nếu con quái kia lên được mặt đất ở đảo hai và Green với Pandora cũng đang theo dấu nó. Vậy…nếu chúng ta đến được chỗ nó, liệu có thể tìm thấy hai người kia không?" Blue đặt câu hỏi, tay chống cằm, vuốt vuốt như thể có bộ râu ở đó vậy

"Có thể đấy. Nhưng bằng cách nào?" Silver hỏi lại

"Thiết bị theo dấu pokemon của pokedex có thể giúp chúng ta đến được chỗ con quái kia. Nhưng bão thế này thì cũng thực sự khó" Red nói "Với lại, chúng ta cũng chưa chắc chắn được vị trí của Green hiện giờ. Và Colonel có vẻ đang giao chiến với nó, chúng ta đến cũng chỉ làm vướng chân ông ta, nên tốt hơn hết là ở lại đây ám binh bất động, chờ đợi thông tin."

"Cậu có vẻ tin tưởng ông ấy quá nhỉ." Blue nhìn Red, vẻ soi mói. Nhưng Red ngại, quay mặt đi, gãi gãi đầu.

"À thì…hồi trước mẹ tớ quen ông ta mà…cũng biết sao được…." Cậu phân trần.

"Thôi thì ý kiến ấy có vẻ hợp lý ấy. Với lại anh Red đã tin tưởng ông ta vậy thì nếu anh green có ở đảo kia thì cũng sẽ an tâm hơn gì có ông ta ở đó cùng rồi. Có khi anh ấy lại giúp ích." Silver đồng tình "Em theo. Hiện giờ chúng ta cứ sử dụng thiết bị quan sát của chị Blue…"

"Nó gọi là ống nhòm đặc biệt." Blue đính chính

"Gì cũng được…để quan sát phía bên kia." Silver nói, vẻ dỗi "Nếu có gì không ổn thì chúng ta hãng tính tiếp."

Cả ba gật gù đầu đồng tình với ý kiến ấy, rồi họ quay lại chỗ cửa hang, tiếp tục quan sát trận chiến từ xa.

…

Mặt đát ướp nhẹp, hóa thành bùn nhão màu nâu đen đặt, bám lấy chân Green. Xung quanh, mọi thứ trống trơn. Nơi đây như một cái giếng tròn khổng lồ cân đối, sâu hun hún đầy bùn đất vậy. Nước đang xả xối xả xuống như những cơn thác cùng cơn mưa điên cuồng trút hàng tấn nước xuống đầu cậu. Có lúc, Green tưởng như cậu sẽ bị kéo xuống, chìm trong cái đầm lầy tối đen này. Thi thoảng, những ánh chớp rọi ngang bầu trời, soi cả một vùng bùn lầy thăm thẳm, tối đen phía trước như đang mô phỏng lại nỗi sợ của cậu vậy. Nhưng sợi dây cậu buộc vào hông vẫn dai dẳng, cố gắng kéo cậu về phía trước. Cái "giếng bùn" ấy không phải là tối hoàn toàn. Phía xa bên kia thành giếng, nằm bên dưới một tảng đá lớn hoạt động như mái hiên vẫn còn bám trụ lại trên vách tường bùn đất nhão trơn trượt, một cái hang vẫn có ánh đen. ĐÓ chính xác là một đường hầm vẫn còn sót lại sau những chấn động kinh hoàng vừa rồi. và ở đó, machamp, Pandora, Mawile, Jasmine, Steelix và tất cả những con pokemon cơ bắp nhất mà họ có đang bám lấy đầu kia sợi dây thật chặt như níu lại hi vọng cho Green. Họ kéo, kéo và kéo thật mạnh. Hướng về phía động lực mãnh liệt ấy, green từng bước nhích lên, hướng về phía chiếc hang. Bùn đã bám tới gần hông cậu, nhưng cậu vẫn cứ tiến lên, bất chấp lực cản kinh hồn của đám bùn nhão chết người ấy. Và trên lưng cậu, còn một người nữa. Bùn đất bám đen lên người anh ta khiến anh ta trông như một cục bùn lớn sau lưng Green, nhưng màu đỏ thẫm của máu vẫn hiện hữu trên lớp bùn ấy. Prometheus cố gắng bám thật chặt vào Green, cùng cậu vùng vẫy, thoát ra khỏi bãi lầy tử thần này. Granmount đã thoát ra, và nó, chính nó đã tạo ra cái giếng bùn ấy, khiến cả hắn và Green mắc kẹt vào trong. Jasmine và Pandora chỉ may mắn thoát nạn khi Steelix kịp quấn lấy hai người.

Cửa đường hầm soi sáng bằng mấy chiếc đèn bão treo hai bên đang sáng giữa đêm tối giúp cho green định hướng được đường đi, kéo theo lực kéo của sợi dây thừng buộc quanh hông cậu nữa. Cậu tiếng tới, từng bước, từng bước một, nặng nề. Nước vẫn đổ xuống như thác và đã ngập đến ngực rồi. green vẫn cố gắng. Chỉ còn vài chục bước nữa, họ sẽ tới được đường hầm. Prometheus cũng bước theo, bám lấy green. Cả hai chầm chậm di chuyển. Nước ngập lên cao hơn, đến cổ, rồi đến cằm. Cả hai vẫn cố gắng tiến lên theo nhịp kéo mạnh và đều của mọi người phía trong. Còn mười bước nữa, rồi chín. Green đã có thể nhìn thấy gương mặt của hai cô gái và những pokemon đang lo lắng cho cậu, nỗ lực hết sức để đưa cậu vào. Sáu bước, năm bước. Nước đã ngập tới mũi, Green vả Prometheus phải ngửa cổ lên để thở. Bốn bước, ba bước. Green gần như quỳ gối. Nhưng lúc ấy, không phải vì cậu từ bỏ, mà vì…

"Ma!" Machamp hai tay bám lấy đuôi Steelix, vươn ra ngoài, hai tay còn lại thọc mạnh xuống lớp bùn đát nặng nề ấy. Nó huơ qua lại rồi rất nhanh, lôi cả hai người ra khỏi lớp bùn dày đặc. Nó đặt cả hai xuống đất, Golduck lấy nước của nó rửa sạch bùn khỏi hai người. Cả hai ho sặc sụa, cố gắng ngồi được dậy, dựa lưng vào bức tường phía sau. Pandora và Jasmine cũng mệt lừ, ngồi phịch xuống đất, dựa lưng vào nhau mà thở.

"Hộc…hộc…tưởng hai người chìm luôn rồi…" Pandora mệt mỏi, liếc cả hai. Trông như hai bức tượng bùn vậy.

"Ờ…tưởng đi gặp hà bá rồi…" Green nhìn lên trần, cười khẩy "Xong có khi lại được nghe tên Tiger đọc RAP ở đám tang ấy." cậu đùa

"Ha…ha ha…" Jasmine cười cũng không nổi "Tiếc nhỉ…Rapper mèo rừng lại không được tái xuất rồi."

Rồi cả ba người cùng cười, rũ bỏ được phần nhiều cơn mệt mỏi đang bủa vây lấy họ. Riêng Prometheus, anh ta chỉ nhếch mép.

"Suýt chết mà vẫn còn thời gian cười được nhỉ." Promtheus nói "Lần tới chết thật thì không cười được nữa đâu."

Bỗng cả ba người kia lại cười khiến Prometheus thấy khó hiểu, quay lại. Chả nhẽ họ hóa điên chỉ vì suýt chết à. Thế này thì anh ta chỉ muốn chuồn nhanh. Nhưng…

"Thôi mà anh giai. Dù gì cũng gần chết rồi mà. Cảm ơn một câu cũng không được à." Pandora vỗ vai ông anh ruột, đùa. Prometheus chả tỏ vẻ gì là vui vẻ cả, quay đi, hừ một cái.

"Ta với bọn mi vẫn là kẻ thù đấy. Coi chừng." Anh ta nhắc. Nhưng…  
"Tạm đình chiến chút đi, Mệt quá chả muốn đánh nhau nữa." Green lắc lắc đầu "Với lại, giờ ông anh nợ tụi này một mạng."

"Đừng mong ta trả ơn. Cứu kẻ thù là sai lầm của các ngươi, ta không quan tâm." Prometheus mắng, đứng phắt dậy, quay đi. Anh ta đi vào đường hầm, chỉnh lại bộ quần áo ninja ướp nhẹp, đầy bùn đất và thanh kiếm gãy đeo bên hông của hình. RỒi anh ta quay lưng, bước đi.

"Anh vẫn giữ Togekiss à?" Jasmine chợt hỏi, giọng hơi run run.

"Ừ…thì sao?" Prometheus đáp lại, lạnh lùng quay đi, nhìn về phía xa của đường hầm.

"Vậy tốt rồi. Anh vẫn còn là người tốt." Jasmine chợt cười, nhưng hai hàng nước mắt lăn dài trên má, dựa cằm vào đầu gối, ngồi co lại. Prometheus chỉ "hừ" một cái rồi bỏ đi, mất hút phía sau đường hầm.

"Hừm…vậy đó.. Có vẻ như cậu bạn thuở nhỏ của cô đúng là loại boy lạnh lùng rồi đấy." Green chợt đùa, cố gắng thay đổi không khí.

"Em cũng chẳng biết nữa…" Pandora thở dài "Có lẽ một phần nào đó trong anh ấy vẫn là người tốt…"

"Chị cũng nghĩ vậy." Jasmine gục đầu xuống, chợt bật cười, dụi dụi mắt vào chiếc váy lấm lem để cho khô nước mắt.

Nãy giờ, những chấn động liên hồi vẫn diễn ra, nhưng có vẻ ở khá xa nên không làm họ chú ý lắm. Ngồi im lặng một hồi, Green bật dậy.

"ĐƯợc rồi, nếu mọi người đã sẵn sàng, chúng ta nên ra khỏi đây. Granmount đã thoát ra và chẳng có gì đảm bảo rằng chúng ta sẽ an toàn khi ở lại cả." Green nói "Tên Red chắc cũng ở một trong bốn đảo này rồi."

"Anh ấy lên đảo rồi ư?" Pandora ngạc nhiên

"Với phi lôi thần thuật của Pika thì cậu ta muốn đi đâu chả được" Green hơi pha chút bực lẫn chết diễu vào lời nói "Dù sao đi nữa, có vẻ như Granmount đang bị thứ gì đó giữ chân. Chúng ta chưa biết là ta hay địch nên cứ thoát thân trước đã.Nào, đi thôi!"

"OK!"

Cả ba đứng dậy, chạy vào trong phía đường hầm. Nguy hiểm vẫn chưa qua đi và tốt nhất là rút lui.

…

…

Granmount gầm lên, hung tợn. Mặt đất rung chuyển dữ dội. Mưa bão, gió và sóng như điên cuồng cùng nó. Nhưng ngần ấy là không đủ để khiến người đàn ông đứng trước nó sợ. Anh ta vẫn mặc bộ áo khoác da đóng kín dài tới gần đất và chiếc mũ kêpi che đi ánh mắt rực lửa của mình. Gió bão và mưa cùng những cơn sóng mạnh như muốn quật ngã anh. Nhưng chẳng ăn thua. Anh vẫn đứng đó, sừng sững, đầy thách thức nhìn con quái vật khổng lồ. Bên cạnh, Raiden trong chiếc áo mưa rơm và chiếc nón cùng cây gậy tre cũng làm tương tự, ném ánh nhìn thách thức về phía Granmount. Như bị trọc giận, Granmount gầm lên, nhấc cả cơ thể to như một tảng núi của nó lên và dậm chân mạnh xuống.

ẦM!

Mặt đất rung chuyển, một rãnh nứt khổng lồ trên mặt đất vỡ ra, hướng thẳng về phía Colonel. Nhưng vết nứt ấy tới được chỗ họ, họ đã chẳng còn ở đó. Như thể những kí ức của trận chiến 20 năm trước chỉ mới là ngày hôm qua, Granmount ngẩng lên. Một tia sét kẻ ngang bầu trời, chiếu rọi khguoon mặt sần sùi sứt sẹo của nó. Và đối diện với nó, giữa bầu trời, Raiden đang vung cây gậy của mình lên.

RẸT!

Nó đâm thẳng cây gậy tre xuống, và kéo theo cả một cơn mưa những tia sét, phóng thẳng tới Granmount. Mọi thứ như một điệu nhảy cuồng nhiệt của sấm sét va granmount gần như bị đảy ngược lại. Một bên miệng nó bị sét đánh cháy, bốc khói. Mưa đang làm nó khó quan sát hơn khi mà những hạt nước mưa đang ào ào tạt vào mặt và mắt nó. Và bên dưới nó, cách một quãng khá xa, Colonel vẫn đứng đó, sừng sũng nhìn nó bất chấp cơn mưa và gió bão ào ào. Một thiết bị nhỏ gắn phía trong cổ áo kéo cao, chống nước đang giúp anh hướng dẫn Raiden từ xa. Raiden dùng cây gậy rất linh hoạt, bất chấp cơn mưa đang quật vào người nó từng đợt. Cú cắn cuarGranmount, cái miệng đầy răng chỉ sượt qua chiếc áo mưa của nó vài li. Nhưng nó né được. Raiden đang dùng chính khả năng điện của nó, tạo một lực đẩy bằng điện mạnh và nó gần như có thể tùy ý bay lượn với nó. Nó ngay lập tức quay người lại, dùng đuôi như một bộ điều hướng cực kì lợi hại khi bay bằng lực điện, và lao thẳng vào tấn công lần nữa. Cây gậy vung mạnh, chém một đường giữa không khí, xé đôi làn mưa. Và lần này, cả một đường kiếm bằng xét xanh chém tới, cắt ngang mắt Granmount. NÓ nhắm mắt lại, lớp da giảm được phần nào sát thương.

Về lý thuyết, những pokemon hệ đất có thể hấp thụ và kháng những chiêu thức hệ điện. Nhưng có những pokemon hệ điện mạnh tới mức có thể phá vỡ quy tắc ấy. Raiden có lẽ chính là pokemon đầu tiên trong lịch sử đạt được điều đó. Và giờ, nó đang dùng chính sự phá vỡ ấy để đánh granmount, thậm chí là chiếm ưu thế.

"Graaaa!" Granmount gầm lên, lùi lại vài bước, lần đầu tiên trong những trận chiến của nó hôm nay. Nó gầm lên, một quả cầu nâu tích tụ trong miệng nó. Mud bomb!

ẦM!

Mud bomb bắn thẳng tới Raiden, nhắm vào nó. Kích cỡ của nó quả thực còn lớn hơn cả Raiden. Nhưng con pokemon điện không hề nao núng. Nó xoay cây gậy cực nhanh như một cánh quạt, điện lại bắt đầu tụ quanh cây gậy của nó. Và ngay lập tức, một tấm khiên sét to gần bằng quả cầu dạng một mặt cầu lồi, chặn đứng lại quả bom bùn ấy. Nhưng nó cũng khiến Raiden bị đẩy lại cả mét. Nhưng Raiden quay cây gậy rất nhanh, hất văng lớp bùn còn lại, xoay cây gậy một vòng trước khi đưa nó ra sau lưng bằng một tay, vào thế như một bậc thầy võ công chuyên dùng gậy vậy. Granmount lại nhào lên, liên tục tấn công, dùng những cũ bắn, những cú cắn cùng với những cú đấm, cào mạnh điên cuồng bằng cánh tay với những vuốt sắc to khỏe của nó. Nhưng mỗi lần Granmount tấn công, Raiden lại dùng cây gậy của mình, đánh văng những đòn tấn công ấy bằng những cú đập mạnh với sức mạnh của sấm sét truyền vào. Mỗi lần ánh sát lóe lên kèm them một tiếng nổ rất sắc, những đòn tấn công của Granmount như bị đánh bật đi vậy. Một trận đấu cực kì cân đối. Nhưng Granmount tính toán rất tốt tới mức Raiden gần như không tìm được một cơ hội để phản công, mà có thì cũng bị granmount chặn lại hoặc không thấm vào đâu vì da của nó quá cứng. Và hai lần duy nhất Raiden thành công là khi tấn công vào mắt và miệng Granmount. Granmount cứ liên tục, nhưng nó đang phải lùi dần. Vì mỗi cú phản đòn của Raiden đều rất mạnh và được tăng thêm rất nhiều bởi sấm sét từ chính cơn bão đang hoành hành phía trên, nó đang đẩy Granmount về phía biển, nơi những cơn sóng đang điên cuồng ập tới. Nước là kẻ thù thực sự của Granmount, lấy đi không chỉ sự linh hoạt mà cơ thể khổng lồ của nó may mắn có được trên bờ, mà nước còn khiến nó tự làm thương chính mình nữa. Và nó đang cố đánh bật lại Raiden. Nhưng sấm sét đang thực sự làm nó khó khăn. Một tia sét đánh chéo qua, cắt giữa cả hai con pokemon giữa trận chiến cân tài cân sức ấy. Raiden trong chiếc áo mưa rơm, ném ánh nhìn thách thức về phía Granmount, ẩn sau chiếc nón rơm như đang thách nó thoát khỏi tình thế bị đẩy tới mép nước dù đang tấn công điên cuồng ấy. Để đáp lại, Granmount gầm lên một tiếng rung trời.

"!" Colonel phía dưới nhận ra điều bất thường ấy, ngay lập tức ra hiệu cho Raiden. KHông ngần ngại nữa, Raiden biết đã đến lúc tung chiêu thức mạnh nhất của mình ra. Được ăn cả ngã về không, dù thực ra nó còn không dám chắc liệu mình có nổi một chút cơ may thắng không nữa. Khoogn do dự, những tia sét phía trên nó bắt đầu tụ lại thành những chùm, nhanh chóng kéo tới, tụ lại thật đông, một "bó" sét. Granmount cũng gần như đặt cược kết quả trận đánh dài hơi này vào một chiêu, dậm hai chân xuống đất.

ẦM!

Một tia sét vàng khổng lồ xét tan cả mây trời, đánh thẳng xuống cây gậy của Raiden, và hút sạch tất cả điện xung quanh những đám mây, khiến cho cơn bão gần như bị xé vụn

UỲNH!

Đất và đá đang bay lên, tích tụ lại thành một quả cầu bằng đá lớn phía trước Granmount, phá hủy gần như hoàn toàn cả hòn đảo.

RAIDEN!

MOON CREATE!

Granmount ném cả quả cầu đá khổng lồ, to phải bằng cả hòn đảo về phía Raiden. Con pokemon điện cũng không vừa, vung cây gậy chứa đầy sấm sét đánh tới.

ẦM!

Tiếng nổ rung trời nở đất, sất sét phóng loạn xạ khắp cả vùng, biển chấn động, đất rung chuyển, những tảng đá khổng lồ bay khắp nơi. Mọi thứ rơi vào hỗn loạn. Một cơn mưa đá cùng sấm sét điên cuồng tàn phá cả một vùng. Ánh sáng chói lòa che phủ cả một vùng trời.


	72. Chapter 72

Pokemon legendary trainers II: Johto

Chapter 72.

Bão đã tan, trời cũng bắt đầu sáng. Một ngày mới lại đến với nắng ửng hồng phía đông. Nhưng tại quần đảo xoáy nước, một hòn đảo đã bị tàn phá nặng nề. Và một còn lại đã bị phá hủy hoàn toàn. Tất cả những gì hòn đảo bị phá hủy ấy còn lại chỉ là một mảng đất lớn, bằng phẳng đầy đá vụn với cây cối ngổn ngang bị chôn vùi dưới đất. Tất cả trở thành bình địa chỉ sau một đêm và thậm chí là còn tệ hơn. Núi bị san phẳng, hang động bị chôn vùi và cả hòn đảo chỉ như một cái đĩa bằng đất tròn với cây cối và đá nằm ngổn ngang trên đó.

"Prometheus! Thả Granmount ra!" Green gầm lên, định lao lên nhưng cánh tay của Colonel đã chặn cậu lại. jasmine, Silver và Blue đứng phía sau cũng cũng sôi sục nhưng không ai dám cãi lại Colonel để lao lên. Red đứng sau họ, nép nép người sau lưng Pandora, như thể đang tránh mặt ai đó vậy.

"Bọn ngươi định làm gì với nó chứ! Bọn ngươi đã có Nashoran rồi cơ mà. Tấn công Violet còn chưa đủ sao?" Blue cũng không chịu nổi hét lên. Nhưng đáp lại họ chỉ là một nụ cười ác ý của Prometheus. Hắn ngồi trên một tảng đá lớn, nhìn xuống như thể một vị vua thắng trận đang nhìn đám dân đen của mình vậy

"Bọn ngươi định làm gì với hai con pokemon cổ đại ấy." Silver cũng hỏi

"Dừng lại đi. Anh đi đến thế này là quá xa rồi." Jasmine cũng nói, nhưng cách xưng hô khác. Cô có quan hệ đặc biệt với Prometheus, nhưng do cô không nói nên cũng không ai hỏi thêm.

"Xin lỗi nhé. Nhưng kế hoạch này vẫn còn chưa kết thúc được. Nhất là màn kết hoành tráng sau trận chiến." Hắn cười, liếc nhìn cả nhóm "Nhưng ta có thể tiết lộ cho bọn ngươi phần mở màn."

Trước khi nhóm Green lao lên, Colonel vẫn bình tĩnh, ngăn họ lại và hỏi Prometheus

"Ồ. Vậy lão già này có cơ hội được biết về kế hoạch lớn sau khi vô tình giúp bọn ngươi bắt Granmount không?"

"Haha. Ông bác đâu có già lắm." Prometheus cười "Nhưng thôi. Nể tình ông bác đã làm yếu nó để tôi bắt. Tôi đay sẽ cho ông bác biết."

"Cái gì…" Red lẩm bẩm "Xem ra ông vẫn chưa xuống trình nhỉ?" cậu cười thầm

"Kế hoạch của bọn ta. Chỉ đơn giản thôi. Violet bị phá đang được xây dựng lại, nhưng cũng chưa đâu vào đâu nên phá thêm lần nữa cũng chẳng sao. Nên nó sẽ diễn ra ở Violet. Hai con pokemon cổ đại cực mạnh là để tạo ra một cuộc chiến đủ lớn, sức tàn phá đủ khốc liệt để nhử một và chỉ một kẻ duy nhất thôi."

"kẻ nào mà lại được vinh dự chuẩn bị cho cả một kế hoạch hùng tráng vậy?" Colonel vẻ chế diễu. Nhưng cũng chỉ là một cách đơn giản để moi thông tin từ Prometheus. Như dự tính, hắn cắn câu ngay

"kẻ mà luôn lao tới các cuộc chiến lớn, lúc nào cũng nhúng múi vào chuyện của bọn ta, lúc nào cũng lao đầu vào trước, hấp dẫn bởi khói lửa của chiến trường. Kẻ đã săn đuổi từng người trong bọn ta suốt mười một năm qua." Prometheus trịnh trọng "Con hổ của D.K. Tiger."

"Gì cơ…" Một phút bối rối giữa đám bạn

"Vậy nhử rồi sao? Cậu ta sẽ đến với đồng đội, quân đội và cảnh sát. Biết bao nhiêu người nữa chứ? Sao chỉ mình cậu ta là được quan tâm vậy?" Colonel vẫn tiếp tục. Nhưng lần này, thất bại.

"Tiết lộ toàn bộ kế hoạch cho các ngươi thì còn gòi là thú vị nữa. Màn hạ màn mới là màn hấp dẫn nhất đó. Cứ chờ đi." Prometheus nói, rồi bất ngờ huýt sáo. Từ trên cao, Togekiss của hắn lao xuống rất nhanh, cõng hắn bay lên và vụt bay đi.

"ĐỨng lại." Green định lao lên, đuổi theo nhưng Colonel ngăn lại

"KHông đuổi được đâu. Con Togekiss sẽ vượt xa cậu đó."

"Nhưng…"

"KHông ý kiến. Giờ chúng ta có việc phải làm."

Rồi Colonel đứng dậy, quay lại phía Red…

"Red…cả chục năm không gặp mặt mà mày không chào bố được một câu à?"

…

…

"C-c-c-c-cái gì cơ?!"

Cả đám nhảy dựng lên ngạc nhiên, nhìn Red. Cậu chỉ cười, gãi gãi đầu đáp lại Colonel

"Chào sếp ạ. Sếp vẫn khỏe chứ ạ"

"Là cha chứ cái thằng nhóc thích phá hoại này!"

CỐP!

Tất nhiên là ăn ngay một cái gõ đầu của ông bố cậu.

"Đi thôi! Chúng ta còn có nhiều việc để làm hơn là ở đây tám chuyện đấy." Colonel vừa đi, vừa nói với đám nhóc vẫn còn ngơ ngác sau lưng mình "Đầu tiên là chuẩn bị sơ tán khẩn cấp. Rồi cảnh báo cái thằng nhóc Tiger ấy. Và hơn hết là chuẩn bị đón nhận tận thế đi."

Ông ta quay lại, lừ cả lũ trẻ khiến chúng lạnh sống lưng. Rồi ông với lấy một cái que tre, chính xác là cái gậy tre và lôi lên từ đống đá, con Raichu trong bộ áo mưa rơm và cái nón rơm bị gãy.

"Dậy đi con chuột lười, giờ không còn là lúc để ngủ đâu."

Hằn giọng với con Pokemon điện, ông ta lại tiếp tục. Raichu của ông, Raiden quay lại, lừ lũ nhóc một cái, giống hệt chủ, rồi bỏ đi. Mất một lúc, đám Red mới nhích được. Cả bọn bèn đuổi theo Colonel, đi về phía bờ biển, vừa chạy bộ vừa bàn

"Theo cậu là những gì hắn nói có phải thật không?" Red hỏi Blue và Green đang chạy song song bên cạnh

"Tớ nghĩ là có thể. Và Tiger chỉ là cái tên có thể gây sốc cho chúng ta thôi. Bọn chúng chắc chắn nhắm tới cái khác." Green nói

"Tớ cũng đồng tình" Blue theo "Và cái gì mà mười một năm săn đuổi. Tớ biết cậu ấy từ hồi sáu tuổi và cậu ấy chẳng có gì là đang săn đuổi ai hay cái gì cả?"

"Từ hồi sáu tuổi á? Nhưng hồi ấy…?" Red với Green đều bị bất ngờ. Nhưng Blue chỉ nháy mắt cười và đưa ngón tay lên môi, ra hiệu im lặng.

"Khi nào xong chuyện tớ sẽ kể cho. Còn giờ, lo về…Oái!"

Tí nữa vấp đá ngã vỡ mặt. Nhưng may là cô vẫn lấy lại thăng bằng kịp và tiếp tục chạy theo nhóm bạn

"Cẩn thận chứ chị." Pandora trách "Nhưng em thấy anh prometheus nói có vẻ là thật. Nên cũng chưa biết chừng bọn chúng nhắm anh Tiger thật. Phải cảnh báo anh ấy trước."

"Haha! Lo gì. Cậu ta sống dai lắm" Red cười "Với lại ở đây vẫn còn một vài người có bí mật che giấu chứ chẳng riêng gì Blue."

Cậu lườm jasmine. Nhưng cô đáp lại, hằn học

"Tôi cũng sẽ kể sau, được chưa. Giờ lo quay lại Olivine đã."

"Thật không thể chờ tới lúc cuộc chiến này kết thúc để biết bí mật của hai người." Red đùa

"Hừ...từ lúc nào mà cậu có hứng thú với bí mật con gái thế?" green trêu đểu "Mà cậu cũng còn chưa giải thích sao giờ này bố cậu tự dưng chui lên từ dưới đống đá với Raichu và đánh nhau tưng bừng đâu."

"Chuyện đó để sau đi! Lo quay về Goldenrod tập trung đã!" Red chợt chối phăng đi, phi lên trước

"ẤY! CHờ đã!" Blue đuổi theo cậu. Green cũng đến chịu hai cái người này. Cậu và Jasmine và Pandora cũng tăng tốc để bắt kịp hai người bạn và Colonel. Một chiếc trực thang ở phía chân trời đang hướng về phía họ với Johnny và đội y tế. Phía đông, mặt trời đang lên dần. Một ngày mới lại bắt đầu, và thêm một ngày nữa, cuộc chiến đang tới gần.

Nhưng bỏ qua những điều đó...

Thành phố Blackthorn. Tám giờ sáng.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Crystal đang tập đá chân. Cô cứ tung chân lên, đá thật mạnh vào một cái bao cát. Phía sau lưng, Gold đang ngồi nghịch với cái Laptop của tiger, ngồi thưởng thức cái bánh kẹp và cốc sữa nóng cho bữa sáng với đám pokemon của cậu. Ở cái thành phố trên núi lạnh cả ngày thì được một cốc sữa nóng là tốt rồi. Thi thoảng, Gold phải ngẩng lên, xem đám pokemon của Tiger có làm gì phá phách không, rồi lại cúi gằm vào cái máy tính. Game online chơi trực tuyến bằng trình duyệt, nhẹ mà hấp dẫn.

"Phù!" Crystal với lấy cái khăn mặt vắt trên ghế, lau mồ hôi và đứng chống tay vào cái bàn gỗ Gold đang ngồi.

"Sao cac cầu thủ bóng đá có thể sút mạnh mà chính xác vậy khi chỉ cần vung chân vuông người thôi nhỉ?" Cô thắc mắc, nhìn cái bao cát đã méo mó sau khi chịu đủ loại đòn từ đôi chân rắn chắc của mình.

"Vì chân họ khỏe, họ là nam. Và quả bóng bằng cao su, nó nảy. Chứ không như cái này." Gold lấy một quả pokeball của Crystal, thả xuống bàn đến "CỘC!" một tiếng khô khốc.

"Ừ cũng đúng..." Crystal gật gù, tiện tay lấy luôn cốc sữa của Gold uống một ngụm

"Có khi tớ cũng thử chơi bóng đá coi. Nó có vẻ dễ...trư cái luật việt vị gì gì đó. Chả hiểu nổi." Cô tiếp

"Ừ." Gold chỉ tiếp lời cho có rồi lại tiếp tục công việc trong khi Crytsla quan sát đám pokemon của Tiger. Quilava cứ như đang gồng mình lên vận lực nhưng không được.

"hừm...có vẻ như Quilava của anh Tiger không phải lúc nào cũng biến thành dạng dung nham như hôm trước đượcc nhỉ? Chắc phải có điều kiện gì đó nữa rồi." Cô nhận xét. Và cũng chỉ nhận được

"Ừ." Gold vẫn chẳng mấy để tâm. Cậu có vẻ hứng thú với cái laptop hơn. Crystal nheo mắt khó chịu, rồi lại quay về phía Quilava. Nó vẫn gồng. Nhưng cu cậu chỉ làm hai đứa bạn là Furret với Poochyena cười ngả nghiêng vì cái vẻ mặt như đi ị của mình. Chúng trêu, chế nhạo Quilava một cách vui vẻ, và thế là cả ba lại lao vào vần nhau. Cũng đến chịu ba đứa nó.

"Mà ngẫm lại thì anh Tiger vừa có đủ sáu pokemon. Nhưng Kuryuu thì chỉ tạm thôi. Còn Unown thì...ai tính. Nên chắc anh ấy vẫn nên bắt thêm hai con nữa nhỉ." Cô hỏi ý kiến Gold. Lúc này thì cậu ta quay lên, tỏ chút chú ý

"À thì anh ấy cũng định đấy. Nhưng mà..."

...

"Thành thật xin lỗi vì phải chia tay hai người thế này. Nhưng như tớ nói rồi đấy. Đọi của tớ đủ người rồi nên không thể đưa theo hai cậu nữa." Tiger gãi gãi đầu, nói với Tyrantrum và Carracosta. Hai con pokemon hóa thạch tỏ vẻ thất vọng rõ rệt. Chúng chỉ nhìn nhau, bối rối rồi quay đi.

"Nhưng đừng buồn. Tớ thấy hai cậu thân nhau mà. Cả hai có thể dựa vào nhau được...hoặc thậm chí là tìm một người chủ khác, cho cả hai ấy. ĐƯợc mà." Tiger cố thuyết phục đám pokemon rằng mình không thể đem chúng đi. Nhưng cái vẻ buồn bã của chúng cũng khiến cậu khó xử

"...Nói toẹt ra là hôm qua ăn chơi kinh quá hết tiên mua bóng chứa bắt pokemon đi chứ vòng vo tam quốc làm éo gì..." Kuryuu ngồi sau, nhìn Tiger mỉa mai với đôi mắt buồn ngủ và điệu cười khinh khỉnh.

"Câm!"

"Đó là sự thật mà." Kuryuu vẫn tiếp tục châm chọc. Nhưng kệ nó. Đồ rồng xấu tính.

"Vậy thôi...nên hai người thông cảm nhé." Tiger gãi gãi đầu, cười hì hì "Nếu lần sau gặp lại thì tớ sẽ bắt cả hai, coi như đó là duyên số đi." Cậu nói, đưa tay ra. Một cái bắt tay thân thiện của cuộc chia ly rồi cả hai con pokemon quay đi, dọc theo con suối nhỏ về phía chân núi...

Hai phút sau...

"Tiger! Mua được bóng rồi! Có một trainer bán lại giá rẻ!" Melody hớt hải chạy tới, đem theo một túi ba quả pokeball cũ và cái áo khoác Tiger bỏ quên. Nghe thấy thế...

"Quác! Khoan đã! Đứng lại! Duyên số đây rồi! Tớ sẽ thu phục hai người!" Cậu vụt dậy, túm lấy mấy quả pokeball cũ và vội vàng đuổi theo hai con pokemon hóa thạch rời đi nhưng chưa ra khỏi tầm mắt. Chúng nghe thấy thế, quay lại, lườm Tiger với cái ánh mắt khinh bỉ...hệt cái kiểu mà đám Quilava với Poochyena hay nhìn chủ nó, rồi lại quay lưng, lẳng lặng bỏ đi tiếp.

"Này! Chờ đã! Ban nãy chỉ là đùa thôi mà! Chờ đã!"

Tiếng tên mèo vang vọng tới tận chân trời, cái bóng bé tí đuổi theo hai con pokemon hóa thạch ra xa tít tầm mắt, gần như mất hút ở phía cuối chân trời đang ửng nắng hồng.  
...

Núi Mortar, sườn phía đông bắc. Có một lối mòn dốc, uốn theo những sườn núi, bắt đầu từ Mahogany và kết thúc là thị trấn Mortar, một nơi khá đặc biệt và nổi tiếng về cảnh quan du lịch. Được xây dựng ngay gần miệng núi nửa Mortar đã tắt từ lâu, nơi đây có khung cảnh khá đẹp, được biết đến với cái tên "Thị trấn sương". Cho dù mùa nào, ngày nào, thời tiết có thế nào thì nơi đây cũng được bao phủ bởi một màn sương trắng. Có lẽ là do ở độ cao và khí hậu khá đặc biệt nên nơi đây rất hấp dẫn khách thăm quan, đặc biệt là vào giai đoạn cuối xuân. Tuy nhiên, bây giờ là mùa hè, khoảng giữa hè rồi nên cũng vắng khách. Muốn tới được thị trấn Mortar thì chỉ có đường đèo. Có hai tuyến đường, một dành cho các loại ô tô, xe tải, nhưng là đường hầm đào xuyên qua các dãy núi, khá thuận tiện và an toàn. Nhưng nếu ai muốn sự mạo hiểm và phưu lưu chút thì tuyến đường thứ hai lại đặc biệt hơn chút. Một tuyến đường đèo thực sự, gập ghềnh và trơn trượt, nguy hiểm nhưng lại rất thú vị. Và tuyến đường đó không dành cho người đi bộ hay xe mà dành cho dịch vụ vận tải đặc biệt Rhyhorn. Phải, những con Rhyhorn được thuê ở chân núi sẽ đưa khách du lịch băng qua những con đèo hiểm trở, những vách núi mù sương, ngắm nhìn khung cảnh mờ ảo của thị trấn Mortar và những rặng núi xung quanh trên suốt hành trình.

Và trước khi tôi trở thành hướng dẫn viên du lịch, chúng ta có thể nhảy vào chủ đề chính được chứ?

Con đường hiểm trở, có bốn con Rhyhorn đang chầm chậm bước đi. Ngày trước, chúng thường được dùng để chở hàng hóa đến Mortar, nhưng giờ, chúng được tận dụng để chở khách. Đó là một đoạn đường khá dốc, nguy hiểm, hai bên là vách núi thoai thoải thôi nhưng những rừng rậm cũng như đá bên dưới đôi lúc cũng khiến người ta nhìn xuống đến rợn tóc gáy. Tất cả đều được một màn sương mù mỏng bao phủ nên đến đám Rhyhorn cũng phải vô cùng thận trọng. Và các vị khách du lịch hôm nay của chúng ta là...

"Venus! Em nên cắt tóc đi! Để dài thế không hay đâu." Raike, kiếm sư, ngồi trên con Rhyhorn thứ ba của đoàn quay lại, nhắc cậu em trai. Nhưng Venus xì một tiếng, kéo cái áo ấm lên

"Xem ai đang nói kìa. Cái người trán cao để tóc dài tới lưng như con gái. Phải rồi." Cậu châm biếm cái kiểu tóc chẳng giống ai của ông anh mình.

"Đó là do anh chưa muốn cắt thôi. Chứ em kìa! Để tóc dựng hết cả lên, lại còn dài bù xù che cả tai nữa."

"Chưa có lý do để cắt thôi." Venus nhắc đúng câu của Raike, quay đi tránh mặt ông anh

"Thôi thôi hai người. Có mỗi tí tóc thôi mà cũng phải cãi nhau. Cả hai đều cắt đi, được chưa!" Janine ngồi trên con Rhyhorn sau cùng, hai tay chống cằm, nằm dài trên lưng con Rhyhorn của mình, nói.

"Thì họ vốn như thế mà. Như nước với lửa ấy." Lunar ngồi trên con Rhyhorn đi đầu, quay lại cười "À. Phải là như băng với điện chứ nhỉ?" cô đùa

"Đúng rồi đó." Janine cười, đồng tình với Lunar. Họ có vẻ rất hợp nhau thì phải

"Ha ha! Cãi nhau làm gì nhiều. Sắp tới nơi rồi đó mấy đứa." Ông già hướng dẫn viên kiêm chủ của đám Rhyhorn quay lại cười, nói.

"A! Thấy rồi!" Lunar vui mừng, rướn người lên nhìn. Phía trước họ, nằm giữa hai ngọn núi cao và những cánh rừng bạt ngàn, mờ ảo sau làn sương trắng là một thị trấn nhỏ. Thị trấn Mortar. Cả đoàn Rhyhorn cùng đi lên, đứng ngang hàng cho những vị khách của chúng ngắm nhìn thị trấn từ phía xa. Một cảnh tượng mờ ảo kì diệu và rất hấp dẫn.

"Đẹp ghê ha. Xem ra Johto vẫn còn nhiều nơi mà mình chưa khám phá lắm. Nhỉ?" Janine nói, quay sang Raike. Riake cũng gật đầu đồng tình. Venus ngả người trên lưng Rhyhorn, nhìn làn sương đang bao bọc lấy họ, cười khẩy. Lunar thậm chí còn mang cả một bộ sách hướng dẫn du lịch vùng này nữa. Cô trích một đoạn

"Trái với những khung cảnh cổ xưa nên thơ của những thành phố vùng núi khác. Mortar mang một vẻ đẹp hiện đại hơn nhiều và có thể coi như một thành phố hiện đại nằm giữa nơi hoang sơ cùng cốc. Nhờ sự phát triển của gia thông, đặc biệt là tuyến hầm đường bộ xuyên núi Mortar mà thị trấn đạt được sự tân tiến của ngày hôm nay..."

"Vậy còn...?" Raike quay ra hỏi Lunar. Nhưng cô cũng đã tua đến đoạn đó

"...tuy nhiên, giữa sự phồn hoa và tân tiến ấy vẫn tồn tại những nét cổ xưa...Hai tòa tháp, tháo Băng và tháp Hỏa vẫn luôn sừng sững giữa thành phố trong suốt hàng trăm, thậm chí hàng ngàn năm...với lịch sử gần hai ngàn năm...đã từng được biết đến như một quần thể tâm linh gồm rất nhiều đền, chùa và đặc biệt là hai tòa tháp...được biết đến như thành phố giữa rừng thẳm từ thế kỉ 12..."

"Vậy là đủ thông tin rồi." Raike ngăn Lunar lại "Chúng ta chỉ cần xác định một thứ nữa thôi."

"Hai tòa tháp ấy...liệu chúng có những thứ chúng ta cần không thôi." Venus cũng ngồi dậy, nói. Raike và Lunar gật đầu đồng tình.

Mất thêm một giờ lòng vòng trong khu rừng mù sương, cả nhóm tới được đường lớn lúc giữa trưa. Có một chạm nghỉ chân ở cuối con đường mòn, và cách đò không xa là con đường trải nhựa xuất hiện sau những đường hầm sâu hút chạy băng qua dãy núi. Chạm nghỉ chân với một nhà hàng tương đối lớn, một khu dịch vụ khá sang trọng. Họ cho thuê xe tự lái ở đó đối vỡi những người đi bằng xe khách hay tàu điện. Ga tàu điện cách đó cũng khá xa nên có một tuyến xe khách chuyên dụng chạy mỗi giờ một tuyến nối chạm nghỉ chân tới ga tàu.

Tạm biệt ông bác hướng dẫn viên, tới trạm nghỉ chân, vào nhà hàng, tìm một bàn ăn gần khu cửa sổ, gọi vài món giá rẻ, cả nhóm Raike nghỉ ngơi sau cả buổi sáng mệt nhoài. Mọi thứ khá vắng vẻ, và cũng đã hết mùa du lịch ở núi Mortar nên khu nghỉ chân không còn nhộn nhịp nữa. Khung cảnh rừng núi đã rõ ràng hơn khi làn sương đã tan đi nhiều rồi. Cho dù là nơi nào thì giờ vẫn là giữa trưa hè mà. Tạm bỏ được đống áo ấm tạm thời sang một bên, Raike thấy nhẹ cả người. Nếu ở nơi khác, mặc áo khoác ấm vào cái mùa này chả khác nào thằng trốn trại. Khu vực phái bắc Johto có cái khí hậu trái mùa thật kì lạ. Chủ yếu là do ảnh hưởng lạnh của núi Silver và núi băng ở phía Đông thì phải.

Trong lúc Lunar vẫn đang cãi nhau với Venus về cái khí hậu lạnh giá ở vùng núi phía bắc Johto này thì Janine thư giãn, tranh thủ ngắm khung cảnh ngoài cửa sổ. Bàn họ chọn ngay sát cửa sổ vì cửa hàng chỉ có lác đác vài ba người và phục vụ thì cũng chỉ có hai người do không phải mùa du lịch nên cũng tiện ngắm cảnh. Raike thì kiểm tra lại lịch trình trong một cuốn sổ tay. Đồ ăn được dọn ra khá chậm vì họ không chuẩn bị sẵn như khi đông khách nên càng khiến bụng đám Venus đói meo. Cậu và Lunar, theo thường lệ, xông vào trước. Thời tiết lạnh nên mấy món ăn nóng vẫn bốc khói là thứ đầu tiên bị cả hai xâu xé. Janine cười khi thấy hai người bạn, thậm chí coi là em được, xâu xé mấy đĩa thức ăn nóng. Quay sang Raike, anh vẫn một cái vẻ bình tĩnh ấy, thử từng món một. Cô cũng chọn món ở gần mình nhất. Họ gọi đồ khá lung tung mà. À và nói thêm chút, Janine đã hẹn hò với Raike được gân một năm rồi, dù đa phần các buổi hẹn là các chuyến đi với mấy vụ đánh nhau của anh. Họ gặp nhau cũng khá tình cờ khi Janine chuẩn bị thách đấu tứ đại thiên vương ở cao nguyên Indigo để tìm tung tích cha cô thì gặp Raike. Nói chung thì ấn tượng đầu tiên về anh vẫn là cái vẻ điềm tĩnh và quyết đoán, giống như một "shogun" của thời hiện đại vậy. Janine bị Will loại ngay từ đầu do bất cẩn nên cô cũng chẳng thu được gì ngoài một lời nhắn từ cha báo với cô là ông vẫn bình an và chỉ đang bận công việc. và vô tình, cô cũng thấy hứng thú với "mục đích" mà Raike nói, truy tìm đám ninja đã tấn công Saffron hơn một năm trước đó nên cô đi theo. Ban đầu cũng chỉ là theo anh thôi, nhưng dần dần, tình cảm chớm nở, và giờ thì họ đang chính thức hẹn hò…theo một cách nào đó…vẫn bám theo nhiệm vụ ban đầu. Và lần này, nhiệm vụ của nó là từ PPU. Chính xác thì là Pokemon Protector Union, một tổ chức bảo vệ pokemon, liên kết với Liên đoàn và cảnh sát quốc tế để truy dấu kẻ xấu. Và với tư cách là một người đại diện tạm thời của liên đoàn pokemon, Raike đã nhận nhiệm vụ từ PPU, thông qua liên đoàn. Nhiệm vụ của họ lần này là truy tìm tung tích của Lugia và Ho-oh và sức mạnh cổ đại của chúng. Có những thông tin xoay quanh việc pokemon có thể tiaasn hóa lên một tầm cao mới sau khi đạt cấp cuối và cả thông tin về việc các pokemon cổ đại có thể thoái hóa, trở về với hình dáng nguyên thủy và lấy lại sức mạnh nguyên thủy của chúng. Và lần này, họ nghi vấn Lugia và ho-oh. Và cũng còn một thứ ngữa…

"Các văn tự cổ ở Ecruteak, cái đô thị cổ đại giữa những ngọn núi có thực sự là thị trấn mortar không?" Lunar chợt hỏi, rướn người lên về phía hai anh chị ngồi đối diện.

Janine đang uống cốc nướ nóng dừng lại, nhìn Raike, anh cũng vừa ngừng ăn.

"Theo các nhà khảo cổ thì có thể lắm." Raike nói, điềm đạm.

"Vậy nếu đúng thật thì hai tòa tháp ở Ecruteak chỉ là bản mô phỏng lại à?" Venus tò mò "Vậy thì hai toàn tháp ở thị trấn Mortar mới là bản gốc à?"

"Anh cũng chẳng biết nữa. Thấy họ nói là Ecruteak mô phỏng ở Mortar thôi." Raike nhún vai

"Sao thấy bảo là hai tòa tháp ở Ecruteak là nhà của Lugia và Ho-oh mà?" Lunar vẫn thắc mắc

"Nhà á? Cậu có thấy chúng đến đó sống bao giờ khoogn. Hay chỉ thi thoảng lượn qua chơi thôi." Venus đùa, chọc Lunar, hích hích vai cô. Ngay lập tức, cô hích lại

"Không cần phải trêu. Tôi biết rồi thưa ông." Cô gắt

"Hì. Hai đắ nhộn thật đấy." Janine cười

"Nói chung là chưa biết. Cứ phải đến đó mới biết được." Raike nói, nhấp ngụm nước ấm. Nhiệm vụ của họ lần này không hề đơn giản. Vì họ biết rõ, liên minh bóng đêm cũng đang theo đuổi nó, đó là lý do vì sao liên đoàn pokemon lại liên lạc với Raike, một người có kinh nghiệm đầu tiên.

"Em thấy họ bảo cũng đã liên lạc với Tiger mà hiện giờ, vẫn chưa biết cậu ấy ở đâu nên chúng ta mới phải đi một mình." Lunar thắc mắc

"Chắc lại nghịch dại rồi lăn vào cái bệnh viện nào đó rồi ấy mà. Kệ đi. Có cũng tố mà không có cũng không sao." Venus cũng uống ít nước cho ấm người "Giờ lo xử nốt đống thức ăn này đi trước khi nó nguội lạnh."

Gọi là nghỉ trưa chút ít mà lúc Venus dậy đã năm giờ chiều rồi. Mùa hè, trời vẫn còn sáng. Nhưng cái đặc biệt của mortar đã lại quay lại, sương mù. Thuê được hai phòng trọ giá rẻ ở ngoại vi thị trấn du lịch do giá khu trong cao quá, cả bọn định là nghỉ trưa chút rồi chiều đi thăm thú cái thị trấn nhỏ này. Nhưng mà gần tối cha nó rồi. Và chỗ họ ở lại gần rừng nữa nên sương mù đến càng nhanh.

"Bzzz!" Con Magnezone bay lên, lơ lửng bên ngoài cửa sổ.

Raike đã đi trước rồi. Có vẻ như anh ta cũng muốn cậu theo nê gửi nó về. mất một chút chuẩn bị, Venus nhanh châ nhảy ra ngoài, bám trên đầu magnezone.

"Đi thôi nào, anh bạn!" Cậu nói. Magnezone phát ra một tiếng như để xác nhận và bắt đầu di chuyển. Nó bay lên cao, cượt lên các nóc nhà và hướng về phía trung tâm thị trấn. Venus có thể thấy, mờ trong sương có hai cấu trúc cao lớn, nhưng chỉ vượt lên trên những nóc nhà bình thường một chút.

"Theo những nhà khảo cổ, nơi đây từng là một đô thị sầm uất. Nhưng do hoạt động của núi lửa Mortar, thành phố cổ xưa ấy đã bị phá hủy và nhấn chìm hoàn toàn. Tuy nhiên…" Lunar ngồi đọc…

"Á!" Bị giật mình, Venus tí nữa phi xuống. Mây sao cậu vẫn còn đeo cái thắt lưng có mặt bằng sắt nên Magnezone mới kịp hút cậu lại.

"Lunar! Cậu lên từ lúc nào thế?" Vừa chới với, cố trèo lên, hỏi. Lunar ngồi ngay trên Magnezone, ngay sau lưng Venus. Cứ như kiểu hồn ma xuất hiện lúc xương mù vậy.

"À thì…lúc cậu không để ý. Tớ cũng vừa dậy. thấy anh Raike bảo là Magnezone qua đón nên nhảy lên luôn. Tưởng cậu biết rồi chứ." Cô thò đầu xuống, nhìn Venus chới với mà cười, nói. Venus vẫn chưa lên được.

"Rồi rồi! nếu tớ biết thì tớ có thế này không! GIờ thì kéo tớ lên đi!" Venus cố bám vào Magnexone, trèo lên. Lunar cũng vui vẻ kéo cậu lên…hai lần định thả tay cho cậu rơi chút cho vui nhưng Venus vẫn kịp phi lên trước khi thành nạn nhân của vụ ngộ sát.

"Xì…tổn thọ quá…" Cậu thở dài. Sau lưng, Lunar vẫn chăm chú vào cuốn sách lịch sử cô mua được ở chỗ quầy lưu niệm. \

"…tuy nhiên, người ta tìm thấy hai tòa tháp cổ vân đứng vững, bất chấp những trận động đất và núi lửa phun. Hai tòa tháp vẫn đứng vững với chiều cao ban đầu là 90 mét. Tuy nhiên, sau lần phun trào cuối cùng của núi Mortar, hơn hai phần ba tòa tháp đã bị chôn vùi dưới đất đá và những gì còn lại bây giờ chỉ còn là phần đỉnh tháp. Các nhà khảo cổ học vẫn đang tìm cách đi sâu xuống phần bị chôn vùi để khám phá thêm." Cô dừng lại

"Có vẻ chúng ta phải chuẩn bị xẻnh hay cái gì đó để xuống rồi." Venus ngồi khoanh tay, ngẫm nghĩ.

"Nhưng thấy bảo vẫn có cầu thang dẫn xuống vì cấu trúc bên trong của tháp gần như không bị hư hại mà." Lunar nói, đưa quyển sách cho Venus xem. Quả thực ở đó nói vậy

"Nhưng do lớp đá xung quanh quá cứng nên việc đi sâu xuống có thể gây nguy hiểm cho cả người lẫn cấu trúc tòa tháp." Venus chỉ "Thế giờ tính sao?

"Tớ cũng không biết. Chắc phải gặp sếp Raike mới biết được." Lunar nhún vai "Mà nó có tên không nhỉ?"

Cô lại giật lấy quyển sách mà tìm.

"À đây rồi! Tháp Lửa và tháp Băng…nghe đơn giản dễ nhớ." Cô thốt lên, kèm theo chút đùa cợt.

"Không biết có liên quan gì đến hỏa tộc và băng tộc không ta…?" Venus đặt câu hỏi. Chợt, cậu giật mình, quay về phía tòa tháp. Có cái gì đó ở đó, phát ra từ một trong hai tòa tháp. Cái gì đó đang gọi tên cậu.


	73. Chapter 73

Pokemon legendary trainers II: Johto

Chapter 73?

Một tập kỉ niệm đặc biệt.

Ngày 24 tháng 12 năm 2012

Ngày 24 tháng 12 năm 2017

Hà Nội, Việt Nam

Tròn năm năm kể từ ngày đầu tiên mình đặt bút xuống, viết những từ đầu tiên của bộ truyện mà mình đang theo đuổi này. Nên mình nghĩ mình cần kỉ niệm một chút. Nhưng tại sao lại là Chapter 73 của phần 2 à? Đó là một chapter với một con số chẳng hề đặc biệt một chút nào, và cũng chẳng tròn trịa ở một phần chuyện cũng rất bình thường, cùng lắm là cải thiện hơn một chút so với phần 1. Nhưng đó mới là điều đặc biệt.

Chapter đặc biệt này dành cho những người đã theo dõi mình suốt thời gian dài, bỏ rất nhiều thời gian ra chỉ để đọc những thứ rất bình dị của một fanfic writer viết ra trong suốt những năm qua. Và chính vì nó nằm ở một vị trí chẳng hề đặc biệt gì nên có lẽ, đối với mình, những người đọc được chapter này rất đặc biệt.  
Cảm ơn các bạn đã dành rất nhiều thời gian để đọc những gì mìnhh viết ra, trân trọng nó và theo dõi mình suốt chặng đường dài qua!

Một lời cảm ơn đặc biệt dành cho Long, một người bạn thân của mình, người đã đồng hành cùng mình suốt năm năm qua. Đó là một quãng thời gian dài và đáng nhớ đó. Cảm ơn cậu!

**I. Chặng đường dài.**

-Chính xác vào giáng sinh năm năm trước, 24/12/2011, mình đã quyết định viết những dòng chữ đầu tiên, đặt nền móng cho toàn bộ fanfic sau này, chấm dứt quãng thời gian nuôi giữ ý tưởng về một bản pokemon đặc biệt. Mình biết về pokemon mới chỉ được hơn một năm vào lúc mình đưa ra quyết định, tức là vào khoảng năm 2010, mình mới bắt đầu biết về pokemon, nên quyết định nghe có vẻ khá liều lĩnh. Lúc ấy, hành trang của mình chỉ là vài cuốn vở học sinh và bút. Để tránh việc bị mọi người xung quanh để ý, mình đã bắt đầu nó bằng tiếng Anh. Đó là một quyết định khá buồn cười vì lúc ấy, tiếng Anh của mình khá tệ, nghèo nàn và mình thì cực kì tệ môn văn nên viết gần như chẳng có gì ngoài ý tưởng gốc trơ trọi. Nhưng gia đình mình thì ít người biết tiếng Anh, mình thì cũng thuộc nhóm đầu về tiếng Anh trên lớp nên việt viết bằng ngôn ngữ không phải mẹ đẻ khiến mình cảm thấy an toàn hơn vì lúc ấy, mọi thứ xung quanh chỉ gói gọn là học nhồi(giờ vẫn thế. Chẳng khác nổi). Và người duy nhất biết về việc đó, đồng thời cũng là độc giả duy nhất mình có là Long, người duy nhất có thể đọc và hiểu được những gì mình cố viết và diễn giải. Chỉ có hai đứa và một câu chuyện mình nghĩ ra, mọi thứ bắt đầu. Rồi Long cũng bắt đầu câu chuyện của mình, Draco cũng xuất hiện song hành cùng Tiger. Mọi thứ cứ trôi đi, những cuốn vở học sinh mình viết cứ dày lên dần. Rồi mình cũng học được nhiều thứ qua suốt qua trình viết lúc ấy, mọi thứ bắt đầu sinh sôi, không còn cộc cằn như trước nữa. Nội dung cũng từ chỗ chỉ là những câu chuyện ngẫu hững rời rạc bắt đầu kết nối với nhau, bắt đầu hợp lý, kết lại thành một nhịp sống chung đặc biệt của cả bộ fanfic. Rồi thời gian cấp 2 trôi đến hồi kết, mình và Long mỗi đứa đỗ một trường khác nhau và việc truyền tay những cuốn vở để đọc những gì hai đứa viết trở thành không thể. Nhưng lúc ấy, câu chuyện của mình cũng đã bắt đầu thành hình, và mình nghĩ, nếu cữ giữ khư khư nó trong vài cuốn vở thì rồi cũng có một ngày nó mục nát và biến mất mà thôi. CŨng như những ý tưởng vậy. Mình viết chúng ra vì sợ rằng nếu giữ chúng, một ngày nào đó, chúng sẽ biến mất và sẽ là một sự lãng phí. Mình phải chia sẻ nó.

Lúc ấy, gia đình mình có một chiếc máy tính mà mình hay gọi là đống sắt vụn chạy bằng điện(nó đúng là vậy mà. Chậm như rùa) và mình lại bắt đầu. Đó là một ngày hè, chỉ vài hôm sau khi mình nhận được thông báo nhập học, mình lại bắt đầu cuộc hành trình mới của mình.Và bàn phím đã gõ, những từ đầu tiên xuất hiện trên màn hình và câu chuyện của mình bắt đầu lại một lần nữa, nhưng lần này, mọi thứ sẽ kết nối lại với nhau chứ không chỉ rời rạc và cộc cằn như trước nữa. Mọi thứ đã bắt đầu có chi tiết hơn, vẫn là bằng tiếng Anh, và những chapter đầu tiên xuất hiện. Mình biết đến một trang web chuyên về các fanfic, và mình bắt đầu đăng lên đó, những chapter đầu tiên của mình. Mọi thứ lại bắt đầu lại, lại kéo đi tiếp. Suốt hơn một năm tiếp theo, mình lại hùng hục viết. Và lúc ấy cũng là lúc mình tương tác với các mạng xã hội nhiều hơn, và tham gia nhiều hội, nhóm yêu thích pokemon trên facebook. Mình quen được nhiều bạn hơn, tham gia các nhóm yêu thích pokemon và bắt đầu mở lòng hơn với mọi người. Chính bản thân mình cũng thayd dổi dần sau quãng thời gian ấy, trưởng thành hơn, học được nhiều thứ hơn và suy nghĩ thấu đáo hơn nhiều. Và đó là khi mình gặp một người bạn thứ hai, một cô gái đã thay đổi toàn bộ cuộc sống của mình.

Khoảng thời gian đó là vào cuối năm lớp 10, khoảng năm 2013, mình tham gia một group yêu thích pokemon nhỏ-Pokemon-Ardent Passion of Ours(tên sau này do mình góp ý chỉnh sửa để không sai chính tả). Lúc mình tham gia, group có khoảng 80 người, và mình và một người bạn nữa đã chờ suốt tới hơn 11h đêm chỉ để đếm đến chính xác con số 100 thành viên. Lúc ấy, mỗi lần có một ai đó đăng một chủ đề nào đó trong nhóm lại có một nhóm thành viên, trong đó có cả mình, bu vào bàn luận, chủ yếu là chém gió và chủ đề thì lái tưng bừng lên, chạy hết từ chỗ này đến chỗ kia và số lượng comment trong mỗi bài viết phải cỡ vài trăm trở lên. Lúc ấy, mọi thứ rất vui. Rồi mình gặp một người bạn, một bạn nữ. Lúc đầy, mình còn nhầm là nam vì trùng tên với một người anh của mình. Nhưng sau này nói chuyện mới biết là nữ. Tên bạn ấy là Như, đứa con gái đầu tiên mình thực sự dám nói chuyện một cách thoải mái và có thể làm tổ lái bất cứ lúc nào. Chính xác là hai đứa là tổ lái thần thánh trong nhóm, lúc nào cũng khiến số lượng comment lên đến ba con số. Rồi mình cũng bắt đầu bắt chuyện với Như, và cũng hợp tính. Được biết là Như cũng tham gia viết fanfic pokemon và nhiều thứ khác nên mình cũng vui lắm. Chúng mình bắt chuyện khá nhiều và quen nhau nhanh. RỒi t cũng bắt đầu đăng câu chuyện của mình vào trong nhóm pokemon ấy. Nhưng do là tiếng Anh mà không nhiều người hiểu được nên mình bắt đầu viết lại nó, nhưng lần này là bằng tiếng Việt. Vì lúc ấy, mình không còn sợ bị người khác soi mói nữa rồi, vì ở đó, toàn những fan pokemon nên họ sẽ hiểu được thôi. Ban đầu, viết lại bằng tiếng Việt thì mọi thứ cũng khá sơ sài, nhưng mình dần hiểu được. Viết tiếng Việt giúp mình dễ biểu đạt hơn, dễ xây dựng ý tưởng hơn nên mình bắt đầu phát triển. Sau khoảng một phần đầu viết bằng cả hai ngôn ngữ, mình đã xóa hoàn toàn bản tiếng Anh cũng khô khan của mình đi và chuyển hoàn toàn sang tiếng Việt. Và mọi thứ lại bắt đàu phát triển mạnh hơn nữa. Nhận được những lời khuyên từ Như và sự hỗ trợ cả về mặt chuyên môn lẫn tinh thần từ Long, mình bắt đầu bước vào giai đoạn hoàn thiện lối viết của mình vào giai đoạn cuối phần 1 và đầu phần 2. Mọi thứ diễn ra trôi chảy.

Lúc ấy, mình thừa nhận là mình có tình cảm với Như nên luôn tìm cách nói chuyện, và cũng lấy đó làm động lực để phát triển bộ fanfic của mình. Mình vẫn âm thầm như thế suốt hai năm tiếp theo, vẫn phát triển bộ fanfic của mình. Và rồi, mình quyết định thổ lộ, và kết quả là bị từ chối, đúng như dự tính. Suốt một quãng gần một tháng sau đó, mình bị hẫng, gần như không viết được gì ngoài một câu chuyện hài mà mình chưa từng đăng lên bất cứ đâu mà sẽ giữ lại cho sau này. Ít nhất đó cũng là câu chuyện tình yêu đầu tiên mình có. Sau quãng đó, mình lại bắt đầu hì hục viết tiếp, tiếp tục phát triển, thay đổi và tiến lên. Rồi đến quãng ôn thi đại học và giờ đang là giai đoạn tiền đại học, mọi thứ đang xấu đi rất nhanh. Nhưng mình vẫn đang tìm lại con đường của mình và bộ fanfic. Gần đây, mình viết một phần đặc biêt có tên là "Shelter" sau khi xem bộ phim ngắn cùng tên với nhạc nền của Porter Robinson và Madeon, mình lấy cảm hứng từ phần kết của câu chuyện và nối tiếp vào đó một cái đuôi, tìm kiếm một happy ending cho nó. Đó cũng là lúc mà mình bắt đầu tìm thấy một hướng viết mới cho hình khi thử nghiệm với ngôi thứ nhất, đặt bản thân mình vào nhân vật mình tâm huyết nhất, Tiger. Mọi thứ đang diễn ra rất tốt, và mình có thể sẽ thử nghiệm ngôi thứ nhất vào sau này ở nhiều nhân vật khác nữa. Hi vọng nó sẽ phát triển tốt, giống như những thay đổi lớn mình thực hiện trước đây.

Như mình đã nói từ phần đầu, toàn bộ fanfic của mình không phải là một tuyệt phẩm văn học hay một tiểu thuyết để đời(mình vốn học cực tệ văn học vì mình cũng chả hiểu ở Việt Nam, học dạy cái gì nữa). Bộ fanfic này là cả một quá trình phát triển của mình, từ những ngày đầu ảo tưởng và cộc cằn, dần dần xây dựng lên những nề móng cơ bản, đến những ý tưởng thống nhất, những hệ thống, phong cách riêng và cả những chi tiết nhỏ nhặt nhẫn cũng được chăm chút tỉ mỉ. Đó mới là mục đích của fanfic này. Vì vậy, mình rất cảm kích với những bạn đọc đã theo dõi mình suốt chặng đường đó, quả thực là một quãng đường rất đáng nhớ trong cuộc đời mình, và mình không có ý định bỏ dở nó đâu. Con đường mình đi còn kéo dài hơn nữa. Hi vọng mọi người sẽ tiếp tục theo dõi và ủng hộ trong những bước đi sắp tới của mình.

**II. Cuộc sống hiện tại và bản thân**

Mình vốn là một đứa hiền lành, vui vẻ, hay đùa dai và tổ lái rất mạnh. Có thể từ chủ đề này qua chủ đề khác cực nhanh. Nhưng lại khá nhát và luôn khép kín. Nên nếu ai có thể làm mình mở miệng và chủ động nói chuyện tức là người đó đã thực sự làm mình mở lòng rồi. Và lúc đó thì chắc bạn cần một bộ bịt tai vì một khi mình mở miệng, mình sẽ nói không ngớt đủ thứ chuyện trên đời đấy. Mình rất kém khi nói trước đám đông, và những gì mình có thể thực sự nói thì chỉ có thể qua những từ mình gõ ra trên chiếc bàn phím này, hiện ra trên màn hình mà thôi. Nên có được một người bạn thân đối với mình là quý hơn cả.

Trong khoảng gần một năm trở lại đây, nhất là từ lúc giai đoạn ôn thi đại học đến giờ là giai đoạn tiền đại học hiện giờ của mình, mọi thứ đang ngày càng trở nên tồi tệ. Mình thực sự không hiểu mình đang học những gì và để làm gì, vì những gì mình được dạy ở Việt Nam trong suốt quãng thời gian dài qua hoàn toàn là thứ mà người ta gọi là "Phổ cập" với toán cao cấp, hóa học cao cấp và vật lý cao cấp. Và nếu nhìn qua những thứ chính đó, đối với mình, hầu hết chúng hoàn toàn phục vụ cho việc nghiên cứu và không mang bất kì tính ứng dụng thực tế nào, thậm chí có nhiều thứ mình còn coi như là "vô bổ". Mọi thứ đang khó khăn hơn khi mà những áp lực học tập ngày càng đè nén và khiến mình muốn phát điên. Và từ một người trầm lặng và bình tĩnh, mình đang ngày càng dễ nổi nóng hơn, dễ phát điên rồi mất bình tĩnh, hoặc tệ hơn, mình đang ngày càng dễ rơi vào trạng thái tuyệt vọng và không lối thoát, nhiều lúc mình thậm chí chẳng còn muốn sống tiếp nữa. Nhưng vẫn có một việc giữ mình lại, đó là bộ fanfic này. Mình không muốn nuốt lời, và chừng nào mình vẫn chưa hoàn thành được nó, mình vẫn chưa được phép từ bỏ hi vọng.

Nhiều lúc mình cảm giác như sắp phát điên vậy, vài hôm trước, mình thậm chí suýt nữa nhảy vào đánh nhau với một thầy giáo trên trường đại học sau một xích mích với thầy, việc mà 18 năm nay chưa từng xảy ra với mình. Nhưng mình vẫn nén lại được. Và thành thực mà nói, suốt thời gian qua, mình chỉ tìm cách để tồn tại, cố gắng tránh mọi rắc rối có thể gặp phải. Từ học chính khóa, học qua môn đến học thêm chứng chỉ ngoại ngữ… Mọi thứ như đang cố nhấn chìm mình xuống vậy. Mình vẫn phải cố gắng thôi, cố gắng tồn tại qua quãng thời gian khó khăn này. Những lúc duy nhất mình thực sự có cảm giác được sống là lúc mình ngủ và lúc mình đang thực sự nhập tâm viết. Mình như cố gắng hòa vào cuộc sống trong câu chuyện mình viết ra vậy, để không phải nhìn vào tình thế hiện tại, cuộc sống hiện tại của mình vậy. Vẫn chỉ là một con đường mòn mà họ vạch ra, vẫn chỉ là sự áp đặt, dập khuôn quen thuộc của Việt Nam. Gần như không còn con đường nào khác để mình đi, để có thể tìm sự thành công hay đơn giản là một chút thanh thản cho bản thân mình. Nên cuộc sống trong truyện giống như một cuộc sống trong mơ vậy, cuộc sống mà mình ước cũng không thể có được.

Dạo gần đây, mình đang bắt đầu tập luyện stream game trên các nền tảng như Youtube, Twitch và cũng bắt đầu lập ra những kênh, upload video và tìm hiểu về việc kiếm tiền qua mạng. Vì thành thực mà nói mình cũng không hiểu mình đang làm gì ở trường đại học nữa, mọi thứ phía trước mình nếu cứ đi theo con đường ấy chỉ là một bóng tối mờ mịt, không có lối thoát. Vì vậy, mình đang phải tự tìm một con đường của riêng mình, tìm một lối thoát cho bản thân, và biết đâu, cuộc sống của mình sẽ thay đổi để tốt hơn theo cách đó thì sao, giống như cách mà bộ fanfic thay đổi qua thời gian ấy. Mình thường ra các trung tâm trò chơi, phòng máy ở gần trường, cùng hai người bạn thân khác của mình, Tường và Minh, stream Liên Minh Huyền Thoại, bật mic lên, cùng thu âm cả ba đứa, phát trực tiếp lên mạng. Rồi hôm sau, toi sẽ lấy bản thu về, cắt ghép làm highlight rồi đăng lên Youtube, bắt đầu kiếm những lượt view và sub đầu tiên. Dù không mang lại lợi ích gì, nhưng nó rất vui, và biết đâu, nó sẽ giúp ích mình sau này thi sao. Tại sao lại không thử nó chứ, ít nhất nó cũng thú vị và hứa hẹn hơn cuộc sống đại học mà mình đang trải qua này. Sắp tới, có thể mình sẽ mua thêm một chiếc máy quay máy tính, thêm facecam và cải thiện chất lượng hình ảnh, âm thanh của các buổi stream. Hiện giờ, mình vẫn phải nhờ bạn bè hỗ trợ để duy trì lượt xem của kênh, nhưng sớm thôi, mình hi vọng sẽ tự tìm được những người xem của riêng mình, giống như cách mình tìm được mọi người, những độc giả đặc biệt của bộ fanfic này vậy.

Youtube: Tiger Mark King

Facebook: Nguyễn Ngọc Duy (Tiger Mark King)

**III. Dự định tương lai**

Mình đã dự tính được độ dài fanfic và quãng thời gian mình cần rồi. Dự kiến fanfic sẽ có bốn phần lớn. hai phần đầu, mỗi phần sẽ có ba season, Hai phần tiếp theo thì sẽ có hai season nên gom tổng lại là có mười season mà hiện giờ mình đang ở vào nửa cuối season 2 rồi. Sẽ còn hơn 8 season nữa, và theo như tình hình hiện tại, thì trung bình cứ một năm rưỡi, mình sẽ hoàn thành được một mùa. Vì vậy sẽ mất khoảng 12 năm nữa, nếu không có gì thay đổi, thì mình mới hoàn thành được cuộc hành trình này. Vì vậy, rất hi vọng mọi người có thể theo dõi nó, theo dõi từng bước tiến của mình trong quãng thời gian tới.

Đó có thể là một quãng đường dài và mệt mỏi, với mỗi ngày là một nỗ lực để tồn tại trong cái xã hội ác nghiệt và cay độc này. Nhưng mình cũng đâu có ngại. Marc Griffin đã dành 26 năm để chế tạo một trò chơi, để rồi bị từ chối thẳng thừng bởi các nhà đầu tư. Và rồi, sáu năm sau đó, trò chơi của ông đã trở thành một môn thi đấu Olympic. So với con số ấy, 12 năm của mình đâu có là gì. Vì vậy, mình sẽ theo đuổi nó tới cùng. Tại sao không chứ? Như đã nói rồi mà, thà chia sẻ ý tưởng còn hơn để nó mục rữa và biến mất một cách lãng phí mà. Và mình không ngại chia sẻ nó, bằng bất cứ giá nào đi chăng nữa.

Tuy nhiên, không ai biết được tương lai sẽ ra sao. Cũng có thể, một ngày nào đó, mình sẽ không thể tiếp tục được nữa vì những lý do mà mình không thể xoay chuyển nổi. Nhưng cho dù điều đó có xảy ra, cho dù mình có cảm thấy mọi thứ bị lãng phí thì mình vẫn có quyền tự hào. Vì đơn giản, mình đã không từ bỏ cho đến phút chót ấy, đó mới là điều đáng tự hào. Và nếu có một ai đó có thể thực sự tiếp nhận được những ý tưởng ấy và tiếp tục câu chuyện của mình, điều đó thậm chí còn tuyệt hơn nữa. Nhưng đừng lo! Chừng nào đôi mắt này vẫn nhìn được và đôi tay này vẫn còn gõ phím, chừng nào mà tâm trí và trái tim mình vẫn còn hoạt động, mình vẫn sẽ đặt tất cả mọi thứ vào bộ fanfic này, dành tất cả cho nó. Vì đơn giản, đây mới thực sự là cuộc sống của mình và cũng là lý do mình tồn tại trên thế giới này.

**IV. Chia sẻ thêm**

Về fanfic thì như mọi người biết rồi đấy, nó tệ và đang ngày càng cải thiện thêm. Đó cũng là cảm nhận lúc viết của mình: tệ. Và lúc đọc lại sau khi viết: Tệ hơn. Nói chung là vẫn đang cố cải thiện nên mọi người thông cảm. :p Về nhân vật thì Tiger đúng là hình mẫu không hoàn thiện. Mình cũng có ý định xây dựng ảnh thành một nhân vật nam kiểu mẫu, siêu anh hùng hay gì đó đại loại thế, nhưng rồi quyết định lấy bản thân làm khung để xây dựng nhân vật chính. Và mình cũng muốn xây dựng bản thân thành Tiger, theo một cách nào đó, hoàn thiện chính mình với hình mẫu chính là nhân vật chính của mình, dù không hoàn thiện cho lắm. Nhưng ít nhất, với mình, nó cũng rất vui. Những trò đùa có phần lố trong truyện, những câu cười nói, gần như chẳng ăn khớp với nhau và những điểm hài nhạt mình cố thêm vào. Nhưng mình rất thích chúng, coi như là một niềm vui trong những lúc viết và trốn tránh khỏi địa ngục thực tại. Mình rất vui! Viết fanfic như một sở thích thú vị mình có, một thói quen và một trò tiêu khiển của mình lúc rảnh rỗi vậy. Mình yêu nó, dù nó có xấu xí thế nào vì dù sao, nó cũng là tâm huyết của mình cùng những ước vọng mà mình mong muốn. Đôi khi mình còn ước mình thực sự được sống trong thế giới mà mình tạo nên. Nhưng sau cùng, cuộc sống vẫn là cuộc sống mà! Đành phải sống với nó thôi.

Sau cùng, cảm ơn mọi người đã theo dõi và ủng hộ Pokemon Legendary Trainers suôt quãng thời gian dài qua!


	74. Chapter 74

Pokemon legendary trainers II: Johto

Tập 74(Từ giờ gọi thế này cho tiện. Chứ thế kia nghe nó dài dài thế nào ấy)

Trở lại rồi đây(Dù đang dở dự án Shelter kia nhưng dành chút thời gian để cái phần này đỡ trôi)

Piss! Nghe này mọi người. Tình hình là tên tác giả đang thay đổi. Dự án Shelter có thể coi là một bước ngoặc thay đổi góc nhìn của hắn. Trước giờ toàn bộ câu chuyện hoàn toàn là lối viết ngôi thứ ba tẻ nhạt và chán ngắt nên cũng chẳng có mấy ai đọc được cuốn hút lắm. Nên tôi đã bảo hắn thử chuyển sang ngôi thứ nhất xem thế nào, tranh thủ lúc hắn đang có hứng viết one shot. Vậy là hắn viết, và phản hồi cũng tích cực hẳn, dù cá oneshot ấy còn chẳng phải là về pokemon. Nên hắn đã bị thuyết phục. Vì vậy, có thể sau này, sẽ có những ngôi thứ nhất được sử dụng đấy. À thực ra là có một tôi, đó là tôi. Vì sau cùng cũng chỉ có một vài nhân vật chính, loanh quanh có mỗi tôi là gần gũi với hắn nhất mà.

Yep, Tiger đây. Chiến binh, nhẫn giả, nhà huấn luyện, nhà vô địch, thánh nhọ... Bất cứ cái tên nào đều hợp lý, theo một cách nào đó. Tôi hiện tại 16, hình như là thế, và là một thằng con trai. lần trước bị kêu là gay, tất cả chỉ vì thằng tác giả. Tôi cao tầm một mét bảy, nặng chưa tới 60 cân, thân hình hoàn toàn bình thường. Đừng nghe mấy cái máy cân điện tử nói, chúng nó toàn bảo tôi gầy. Tóc thì màu đen, khá khô nhưng được cái dày, cả năm không chải chuốt. Tôi quên màu mắt tôi là màu gì rồi nên cứ cho như là không phải bảy sắc cầu vồng hay lòng trắng trợn ngược là được. Số đo ba vòng 85-80-90. Áo khoác mặc cỡ M, giày đi cả năm không rách. Hiện tại đang là huấn luyện viên pokemon, kiêm nghề bảo kê cho lũ bạn khỏi mấy thằng côn đồ thích làm ninja. Tôi có nuôi vài con pokemon, vài đứa rất ngoan, số còn lại nghịch như quỷ. Đã thắng chức vô địch Kanto-Johto một lần và chưa có ý địch thi đấu chuyên nghiệp trở lại. HUy hiệu pokemon kiếm cho đẹp, tiền thì suốt ngày bị mượn vô thời hạn, trợ cấp thì bị cắt từ lâu rồi nên căn bản là cháy túi. Tính cách hoàn toàn bình thường, vui vẻ, rất bình thường và khép kín với người ngoài, cởi mở với người trong và không có bọn chân trong chân ngoài.

HIện tại, tôi đang dưỡng thương ở Blackthorn, tiện diện kiến bà mụ Clair để học cách điều khiển Kuryuu, con pokemon rồng huyền thoại, được biết đến với cái tên Night fury trong truyền thuyết người Viking và tiện thể huấn luyện hai đứa mới vào đội để phối hợp tốt hơn. Biết là vậy nhưng mà...

Tình hình là không khí ở đây mát mẻ, hơi se lạnh vào buổi sáng và chiều tối, cực kì thích hợp để ngủ 14 tiếng một ngày...

"Anh Tiger!"

Con bé Crystal, trong nỗ lực lần thứ n+1 đánh thức tôi khỏi giường. Bốn giờ chiều rồi và giấc ngủ trưa vẫn đang trải dài vô tận.

"Dậy ngay! Anh bảo là sẽ luyện tập cùng bọn em cơ mà!"

Nỗ lực lần thứ n+2 vào bốn giờ hai phút chiều.

"Rồi rồi! Ồn ào quá." Tôi đành lồm cồm bò dậy. Có cái loa phóng thanh bên cạnh thế này thì trời mát hay cả kỉ băng hà kéo về đi nữa tôi cũng không ngủ nổi đâu. Chuyện là hôm qua tôi hứa với tụi nó là sẽ kết hợp huấn luyện pokemon mới với tụi nó và Clair cũng tham gia nên mới thế này đây.

"Bốn giờ chiều rồi luyện tập mịa gì nữa. Anh đi ngủ tiếp đây. Lúc nào ăn tối gọi anh." Sau 30 giây ra khỏi giường, tôi nói và quay lại chỗ cũ.

"Gaaahhhh!"  
Xong rồi.

...

"Dậy rồi à?"Clair hỏi.

Chúng tôi hiện đang ở bãi luyện tập phía sau gym và trời thì đang tối dần. Mặt trời đang biến mất dần sau những dãy núi phía tây, kéo ra tới biển và địa hình ở đây khá cao nên cảnh tượng cũng đẹp. Rất thích hợp để lăn ra ngủ tiếp.

"Tỉnh táo lại đi nào! Anh phải luyện tập nghiêm túc mới lấy lại được sức lực và khả năng chiến đấu chứ. Anh đã thua thảm hại rồi, không luyện tập thì có mơ cũng chẳng thắng được đâu."

Con bé Crys lại lên lớp rồi. Nó làm tôi nhớ đến Alia, bà già nhà Blue, cái đứa tí nữa lấy đi tuổi thanh niên của tôi vì vụ rối loạn time line. Hiện giờ vụ đó vẫn chưa có lời giải chính thức, nhưng tôi vẫn cay. Đặc biệt là với mấy đứa hay lên lớp người khác thì lại càng cay.

"À..." Tôi ngáp dài "Anh vừa mơ là mình thắng đấy."

Ném đá lại nào.

"Kệ anh!" Con bé giận kia.

Còn thằng Gold cứ ngồi cười khúc khích. Tôi nhìn quanh. Melody không có đây. Hơi tống vắng à nha. Tôi thấy vậy.

"Được rồi, vì anh Tiger đến trễ nên buổi tập hôm nay sẽ phải kéo tới bữa tối. Chị Melody sẽ chờ." Con bé Crys-lớp-trưởng rõng rạc tuyên bố.

"Cái giềềềềề?" Tôi với GOld than vãn. Ít nhất cũng có người cùng lý tưởng ở đây.

"Không ý kiến!" Nó mắng làm cả hai thằng thụt cổ lại. Thôi lại mệt rồi.

Buổi luyện tập chủ yếu là về kĩ thuật cá nhân và chiến thuạt phối hợp nhóm hai-ba cho êng nhóm mới tham gia gồm Tyrantrum và Carracosta thì tập trung phối hợp nhóm lớn với đám pokemon của Crystal để làm quen. Còn Kuryuu...nó lăn ra ngủ. #Team-14-tiếng-một-ngày. À nhưng tôi vẫn bị bắt phải tập. mấy bài khởi động cơ bản chán ngắt kết hợp với bài tập thể lực nhẹ do bà chị Clair, với một cái roi da rất rất rất to, giám sát...

Nói chung là hôm nay, tôi xuất hiện lại ở đây chủ yếu là để chống trôi, chống chìm và chống tràn hiệu quả cho cái fanfic.

Ít nhất buổi tập lại cũng không tệ lắm. Tôi vẫn giữ thói quen khởi động thể dục trước khi...lăn ra ngủ. Nên việc bắt bài lại cũng không tệ. Tyrantrum và Caracosta cũng đang bắt nhịp được với nhịp tấn công dồn dập của nhóm Pokemon của tôi rồi. Hiện giờ pie, thành viên lâu năm nhất, đang là chỉ huy. Nhưng tôi nghĩ sau này Tyrantrum có thể lên làm đội trưởng được, giống trường hợp của NidoKing vậy. Cả hai đứa đều trâu bò, thích hợp đứng tuyến đầu trong chiến đấu và khả năng quan sát địch rất tốt.

Pokemon của tôi đang tiền bộ từng ngày, tôi biết vậy.

Nhưng Quilava...lần trước, khi nó bùng nổ sức mạnh, giống như mà khoảnh khắc bộc phát. Và đến giờ, tôi vẫn chưa biết làm thế nào để kích hoạt sức mạnh đó, sức mạnh nhiệt năng mạnh tới mức nước bốc hơi hoàn toàn ngay khi lại gần, sức nhiệt có thể thiêu rụi mọi thứ.

Bỏ qua chuyện đó đi. Có lẽ lúc tập luyện, thời gian trôi nhanh hơn. Trời tối dần, đồng hồ đã chỉ gần đến giờ ăn tối rồi.

"Thôi sắp đến giờ rồi. Chúng ta nghỉ tay thôi nhỉ." Crystal, lớp trưởng, nhìn đồng hồ và nói. Cả tôi lẫn Gold đều nhẹ cả người. Cuối cùng cũng được về rồi. Đám pokemon cũng vậy. Chúng nằm dài, thoải mái thư giãn trước khi chui vào bóng.

Bữa tối, như thường lệ, đã được melody chuẩn bị chu đáo. Nhà Clair cũng không quá nhỏ để nhét hết chúng tôi vào. Melody chu đáo, nấu rất ngon, người vợ lý tưởng đấy. Tôi đùa vậy. Nhưng cô bạn ấy chỉ đáp lại bằng nụ cười hiền, dường như chẳng chút ngại ngùng gì về chuyện đó. Crystal lườm đểu tôi rồi quay ra hích Gold, thủ thỉ gì đó. Rồi chúng nó cười với nhau. Ừ. Hai đứa này cãi nhau cả ngày, thi thoảng lại hòa hợp thế này, rất giống một cặp đấy.

"Vậy...khi nào thì em được vào hang rồng đây?" Tôi dơ tay ý kiến, hỏi Clair. Cũng lâu rồi kể từ lần cuối chúng tôi bàn về chuyện này.

"Sáng mai nhé. Cậu cũng sẵn sàng rồi." Clair uống chút nước và nói "Với lại, cậu cũng hạ tôi và lấy được huy hiệu nhà thi đấu rồi mà."

"He! Ăn may thôi." Tôi cười. Chắc bà cô này còn cáu lắm. Vì bị tôi hạ như thế. Clair cười trừ.

"Các bô lão cũng muốn diện kiến thần rồng huyền thoại của màn đêm nữa." Cô nói, nhìn Kuryuu. Con rồng đen mặt ngu ngẩng lên nhìn tôi.

"Nó chỉ được cái ăn hại thôi chứ thần thiếc gì." Tôi đáp lại nó, cười đểu. Nó hì mũi nhìn tôi vẻ tức lắm. Nhưng thỏa thuận là không đánh nhau trong nhà, nên giờ nó không làm gì được.

Vậy là quyết định rồi.

Bữa tối rất ngon, nhưng như mọi khi, tôi vẫn là người ăn xong trước và rời bàn ăn. Nghỉ ngơi chút, tôi quyết định đi tắm và sẽ lại lăn ra ngủ. Truyền hình số ở Blackthorn có như không nên chẳng có gì để xem trên tivi cả. Nước nóng đã được chuẩn bị sẵn rồi nên tôi có thể tắm luôn được.

Thật thoải mái.

TÔi nằm dài xuống giường, mạng internet chậm như rùa nên muốn xem phim trên mạng cũng khó. Chỉ còn vài bài nhạc để nghe qua nghe lại đỡ chán thôi.

Mấy ngày qua thật bình yên, thoải mái và thư giãn, nhưng theo một cách nào đó, nhàm chán.

Crystal không cho tôi luyện tập kiểu thông thường với pokemon của mình vì sợ vết thương của tôi có thể tái phát. Đám pokemon cũng phải tập riêng theo chiến thuật của Crys nên cũng thấy chán vì tôi phải phục hồi riêng. Nhưng nghĩ lại thì...cũng đáng thôi. Tôi cần được nghỉ ngơi thêm. Những chuyện gần đây diễn ra nhanh quá, lại phải chiến đấu liên tục nên có cảm giác tôi đang kiệt sức dần rồi. Nếu một ngày nào đó, tôi kiệt sức rồi bỏ mạng trên chiến trường...không biết chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra nhỉ? Nhưng thứ sức mạnh tổ hợp này là tất cả của tôi rồi. Tôi nhiều lúc cũng không dám nghĩ đến việc mình sẽ ra sao nếu mất đi toàn bộ sức mạnh này nữa?

"Chỉ còn hai bàn tay trắng nhỉ...?" TÔi lẩm bẩm, đưa bàn tay chai sần lên, nhìn nó trước ánh sáng của ngọn đèn neon trắng trên trần. Nó cũng khoogn chai sần lắm, mà thậm chí còn có phần trắng và mềm hơn. Có lẽ dạo này ở trogn nhà nhiều quá, ít vận động nó vậy. Hừm...không có sức mạnh à...đáng bận tâm đấy. Có lẽ lúc đấy tôi sẽ quay lại dùng súng với lựu đạn. Tôi mỉm cười, nghĩ về cái viễn cảnh không còn siêu sức mạnh ấy...

"Lúc ấy ai sẽ bảo vệ mọi người nhỉ...?" Tôi tự hỏi, rồi lại tự lắc đầu, cố loại bỏ ý nghĩ ấy khỏi đầu.

Siêu anh hùng nào rồi một ngày kia cũng sẽ kiệt sức mà thôi, lúc ấy, có lẽ, sẽ có một người khác đứng lên thay thế, gánh vác trách nhiệm thay thôi. TÔi nghĩ vậy. Không biết ai sẽ thay thế mình nhỉ? D.K thiếu gì người tài chứ?

Đang suy nghĩ mông lung, chợt tôi thấy cửa phòng mở, và một cô gái bước vào trong. Melody. Cô nhìn tôi nằm dài, cười, rồi tiến tới, ngồi bên cạnh tôi.

"Lại suy nghĩ lung tung nữa à?" Cô hỏi, pha chút đùa cợt trong giọng nói. Toi chỉ cười. Melody biết mà, biết tôi hay suy nghĩ lung tung, hay lo lắng quá mức về những chuyện vặt.

Tôi nhìn cô ấy. Một cô gái với mái tóc đỏ, cắt ngắn trông như con trai, luôn mặt một chiếc váy ngủ liền màu xanh nhạt, khuôn mặt hiền hậu cùng đôi mắt xanh ngọc và nụ cười luôn nơ trên đôi môi nhạt. Gần đây, cô cũng không còn phải lăn xả trên chiến trường cùng tôi nữa rồi vì cô đã rời D.K. Có lẽ vì thế mà nước da trắng bệch ngày trước giờ đã hồng hào hơn hẳn. Một cô gái chu đáo và hiền lành, rất quan tâm tới tôi. Vinh dự thật đấy.

"Không có gì đâu." Tôi đáp lại, nhắm mắt thư giãn "Tớ nghĩ mình nên ngủ sớm."

"Vậy à?..." Melody cười, nhìn về phía cửa "Blackthorn cũng chẳng có chỗ chơi đêm cho cậu đi nhỉ."

"Ừ...chán ngắt ấy." Tôi đồng tình. Cái thành phố này, internet chập chờn, wifi yếu như sên, truyền hình cáp có như không. Chẳng có chỗ nào chơi cả. Chán lắm.

"Vậy cậu nghỉ sớm đi. Mai còn đi thăm quan Hang Rồng nữa chứ." Cô gái bên cạnh tôi cười. Tôi cũng gật đầu.

"Tớ cũng háo hức lắm." Tôi đáp lại, có vẻ nghe khá xã giao. Vì thực ra, tôi được mời đến đó cùng với Kuryuu, chứ không phải là tôi muốn được thăm chỗ đó. Chắc cũng chỉ là cái hang với đám pokemon rồng loanh quanh thôi chứ gì. KHông có gì đáng chờ lắm.

"Ngủ ngon nhé." Melody bước ra phía cửa và nói. Nhưng rồi, cô quay lại khi đã ra ngoài và chuẩn bị khép cửa

"Nếu cậu không ngủ được thì Gold có mấy cuốn phim mới kiếm được đấy." Cô cười rồi khép cửa lại. Vài cuốn phim à. Cũng được đấy. Nhưng tối nay tôi có việc, nên ngủ sớ chút.

Cảm ơn nhé, Melody! Vì đã chăm sóc tớ suốt ngần ấy năm.

Ngủ cũng chẳng được lâu vì đã nã một giấc từ sáng tới bốn giờ chiều rồi. Tôi mau chóng tỉnh dậy lúc 12 giờ đêm. Tỉnh dậy nửa đêm thế này quen rồi. Không khí xung quanh im lìm. Gió từ ngoài lùa vào căn phòng lạnh lẽo. Tên Gold ngủ say như chết. Phòng bên cũng im lặng, có lẽ Crys và Melody ngủ rồi.

Tôi nhanh chóng nhảy khỏi giường, cố gắng phát ra ít tiếng động nhất có thể. Quờ quạng với ánh sáng từ cái điện thoại cục gạch, tôi mò được cái áo khoác, xỏ được đôi giày. Trời lạnh. Đêm ở Blackthorn cứ như mùa đông vậy, lạnh thấu da.

Nhảy qua được cửa sổ, trèn ống nước xuống dưới sân sau. CÓ một lỗi mòn nhỏ dẫn từ sân sau đến khu luyện tập phía sau Gym. Đó là điểm hẹn. Tôi mò mẫm theo lối mòn đó, nhờ vào ánh sáng yếu ớt của cái điện thoại, băng qua một khu vườn nhỏ. Trời khá tối, nhiều mây, và chỉ có ánh đèn yếu ớt từ con đường nhỏ gần đó chiếu tới. Mất khá lâu tôi mới mò ra được lối mòn và vài phút sau, một khoảng sân trống hiện lên trước mặt tôi, tiếp tới là một tòa nhà lớn. Đây là Gym phụ, đang được dùng tạm thời của Blackthorn vì họ đang bảo trì Gym chính, sửa chữa chút. Khoáng sân khá rộng, không có ai ở đó cả. Đang là nửa đêm mà. Tôi tìm thấy cái hộp điện gắn ở bức tường phía sau, gạt cầu giao. Đèn chiếu của sân tập phía sau Gym đồng loạt sáng lên. Có một bóng đèn ở phía góc sân bị hỏng, nhưng kệ nó. Cả sân tập đã sáng tỏ. Xung quanh chỉ có một tấm lưới dựng lên cao, làm rào chắn giới hạn sân. Lúc nãy vào đây, tôi cũng tí nữa vấp phải lưới. Điện đóm đầy đủ rồi, có một cái máy bán hàng tự động ở mặt trước sân, hoạt động 24/24 nên tôi vòng ra đó, mua chai nước và chút snack ăn lót dạ. Rồi tôi quay lại sân tập phía sau.

và trong lúc tôi đi, chúng đã đến nơi. Tôi quay lại với chút đồ ăn còn chúng đã sẵn sàng. bảy pokemon của tôi. Quilava, Poochyena, Furret, Pie, Tyrantrum, Carracosta và Unown. Tất cả đã xếp thành một hàng đợi ở giữa sân.

"Ô chào!" Tôi cười, nói lớn "Có vẻ mọi người đến đông đủ rồi nhỉ."

Kuryuu không được đưa vào luyện tập. Vì vậy nó không tham gia. Và đây là đội hình hiện tại của tôi. Bảy pokemon.

"Được rồi! Không dài dòng nữa nhỉ. Chúng ta bắt tay vào luyện tập thôi."

Vừa dứt câu, tất cả pokemon đều đồng loạt vào vị trí, xếp thành đội hình dạng 2-3-2 với Tyrantrum và Quilava đứng đầu, phía sau là Furret, Poochyena và Carracosta, sau cùng là Pie và Unown. Tôi cũng đáp tạm đồ ăn ra băng ghế nghỉ, bỏ áo khoác ra. Hơi lạnh thấu da làm tôi rùng mình, nhưng nãy cũng khởi động chút rồi nên đỡ hơn nhiều. Tôi cũng nhặt và mang theo một thanh sắt cỡ nhỏ, tròn và rỗng ruột, dài cỡ hơn một mét làm vũ khí thay kiếm. ĐỘ nặng và trễ cũng khá ổn.

"Ok! Luật tập luyện vẫn như cũ." Tôi nói, phổ biến lại luật cho những pokemon cũ, đã quen với kiểu tập luyện này và cả pokemon mới tham gia.

"Thể thức sẽ là phối hợp nhóm lớn. Bảy người các cậu sẽ phối hợp với nhau tấn công tôi. Bất kì ai trên sân đấu này bị đẩy ra ngoài sân hoặc trúng đủ ba đòn vào các chỗ hiểm sẽ bị loại. Không giữ sức, đánh hết mình. Tớ sẽ giữ thỏa thuận không sử dụng nhẫn thuật. Rõ chưa?"

"Hoh!" Cả đám pokemon đồng thanh xác nhận. Tôi mỉm cười.

"Vậy bắt đầu nào."

Bài huấn luyện đặc biệt bắt đầu.

Mở đầu, như mọi lần, Quilava sử dụng Burning Ash, dạng tro bột. Nó thổi vào không khí một lớp tro, trộn lẫn thuốc súng trong đó. Hiện giờ đang có gió, nên lựa chọn của chúng bị hạn chế, hoặc là hỏa lực đánh tầm xa, ít sát thương, hoặc lợi dụng làm giảm tầm nhìn của tôi, áp sát tấn công. Tôi đoán là phương án hai, vì gió đang làm cho tro trộn thuốc súng mỏng và bị cuốn đi rất nhiều.

"Graaa!" Tyrantrum lao ra. Đây rồi, áp sát tấn công rất nhanh với thân hình hơi cồng kềnh đó. Nó nhe hàm răng ra, Crunch, cắn mạnh. Nhưng tôi linh hoạt lùi lại khiến nó mất đà. Bị bụi che mắt nên khả năng căn khoảng cách của cả hai bị hạn chế, còn tôi hơn nó ở tốc độ phản ứng. Một cú đạp chân mạnh và chắc xuống mặt đất phía sau, tôi lấy đà bật ngược lại, nhận cơ hội Tyrantrum mất đà mà phản công. Nhưng pokemon của tôi đâu đơn giản thế, đúng không nhi mấy đứa?

PHỪNG!

Tro cháy, dù không mạnh, nhưng đủ làm tôi chùn chân. Ngọn lửa chỉ làm nóng da thịt chứ không đủ gây bỏng tôi, nhưng chong thoảng chốc cũng khiến tôi bị lóa và phá vỡ đòn phản công. Poochyena đáng lẽ là người kích lửa, nhưng nếu tro đã mỏng đến vậy thì Quilava mới là người kích lửa. Vì vậy, Poochyena và Furret sẽ lợi dụng tốc độ, tranh thủ khoảnh khắc tôi bị chùn chân mà tấn công nhanh. Hai cú Quick attack. Vào đâu đây?

Hông! Chân!

Vô hiệu hóa tầm nhìn là bước một, vô hiệu hóa khả năng di chuyển là bước hai. Đúng bài đấy.

Chân trái vừa đạp phía sau để lấy đà lao lên phản công chắc chắn là mục tiêu, chân trụ mà. Tôi còn chân phải, đạp mạnh xuống đất, bay hẳn người lên, cảm nhận rõ Furret sượt qua với cú quick attack. Nhanh đấy. Tôi vung ống sắt lên, đỡ cú đánh thứ hai mạnh khiến cả người bị đẩy sang một bên, trượt một quãng, lấy tay bám đất và chút nữa bay ra khỏi sân rồi. Poochyena cũng rất khá đấy. Giờ là...

"Caraaa!"

Bom bùn bay tới tấp đến. Tôi đã lấy lại thăng bằng, chỉ lách người nhẹ là né được. Những quả bom bùn bay vụt qua tôi, vỡ nát thành đống phía sau lưng. Lớ ngớ lùi lại giờ là trượt chân té như chơi. Và có vẻ Uknown sẽ tấn công. Phải, ánh sáng dịch chuyển lé lên của Aracne shift, đánh bất ngờ ngay trực diện.Cú Mystic shot rất tốt, có lực, mạnh và chính xác, nhưng chưa đủ hiểm. TÔi đã lấy lại tầm nhìn và chỉ dùng ống sắt vụt mạnh. Viên đạn ánh sáng tan biến vào không gian. Chưa hết nhỉ. Tôi đang ở rất gần mép sân đấu.

"Graa!"

Tyrantrum lại lao tới lần nữa. lần này là iron head. Nó sẽ húc tôi ra ngoài, tôi nghĩ vậy. Nhưng tôi linh hoạt. Nó cúi người thấp nên chỉ một cú nhảy rất nhanh, tôi bay vụt qua đầu nó. Tuy nhiên, con khủng long đá có vẻ như rất chủ động. Nó không định tấn công mà chỉ là thế nghi binh. Nó dừng lại gần như ngay lập tức khi tôi nhảy lên và đổi hướng tấn công, nhào lên và nhe hàm răng sắc nhọn, chuẩn bị cắn tôi. Nhưng tôi nhanh hơn, đạp vào phần trên đầu nó, né cú cắn và khiến con khủng long đá mất đà, suýt nữa ngã ra ngoài sân.

Còn nữa phải không nhỉ.

Đang ở giữa không trung, khả năng phòng bị thấp. Và đó là lúc Pie vào cuộc. Nó đã lock-on tôi nãy giờ rồi. Giờ quan trọng sẽ là gì?

Energy ball!

BÙM!

Cú bắn trực diện, tôi rơi xuống đất, chống ống sắt xuống và lộn vòng, cố gắng đứng vững lại. Nhưng vẫn loạng choạng. Đó là một rồi đấy. Unown tiếp đà, dùng Arcane shift lao tới. Đồng loạt cùng Furret với quick attack tấn công. Một viên đạn ánh sáng bắn tới, bay rất nhanh và theo sau là Furret đang ở tốc độ rất cao. Tuy nhiên, tôi đã nhanh chóng lấy lại được cân bằng, đánh một cú rất nhanh, vụt vỡ tung viên đạn ánh sáng và tung cú sút mạnh nhất có thể vào hướng di chuyển của Furret. Nó di chuyển quá dễ bị bắt bài và cú sút có thể hơi quá lực. Nhưng nó đánh trực diện. Furret không kịp phản ứng khi đang lao tới tấn công nhanh như vậy, và nó còn nhảy lên, định đánh vào bụng tôi nữa. Cú sút vừa đúng tầm, đánh văng Furret ra một bên, ngã lăn lóc ra sân. Một cho Furret nữa.

Unown không nao núng. mắt nó sáng lên một áng sáng xanh lam. Tôi phi vào, nhân lúc nó đang niệm chiêu mà phản kích. Một cú đánh rất mạnh bằng thanh sắt khiến con pokemon kí tự bé tẹo văng ra khỏi sân, nhanh chóng bị loại khỏi cuộc chơi. Nhưng nó đã hoàn thành niệm chiêu. Một vòng tròn ánh sáng xanh lam, cảm giác như sâu thẳm với những kí tự cổ bao quanh, giống như một vũng nước tròn trịa, sâu thẳm trên mặt đất hơn.

Real warp! Chiêu thức thứ tư Unown sở hữu sau khi xóa bỏ hidden power. Không, chính xác bốn chiêu mà Unown sở hữu hiện nay đều là phần mở rộng đặc biệt của Hiddeon power, chỉ dành cho pokemon cổ đại với sức mạnh tâm linh đủ lớn. Và cái hố ánh sáng dưới chân tôi là một cánh cổng dịch chuyển, đầu ra của nó thì đúng hơn. Vậy nghĩa là.

"Tốt!"

Tôi nhảy lên, và đúng như dự đoán, một quả cầu lửa phi với tốc độ rất cao ra khỏi đó, húc thẳng vào tôi. Quilava. Nó tự bọc thân mình bởi lửa và xông vào, một chiêu thức tấn công rất tốt. Tôi ngay lập tức đưa thanh sắt lên, đỡ trọn cú tông đó. Quilava văng sang một bên, nhưng tôi cũng bị đẩy lại, mất thăng bằng. Chưa hết đâu. Real warp có thể dịch chuyển cả một đội đi một khoảng cách rất xa nếu biết sử dụng chính xác nên Quilava không phải là thứ duy nhất đi qua đó. Tôi vẫn đang lơ lửng giữa không trung sau cú tông lửa vừa rồi của Quilava, ngay trên đầu ra và cánh tay nóng rát vì bị lửa đốt vào.

Theo sau Quilava và Pie. Nó không còn chiêu bắt lưới nữa do tôi đã cho học chiêu khác rồi. Nhưng nó vẫn đánh rất tốt. Nó lao tới, vuốt trước sáng loáng lên. Dragon claw. Con rồng bướm này tấn công rất nhanh, tận dụng lúc tôi sơ hở. Quả xứng đáng với pokemon lâu năm nhất trong đội. Nhưng nó đánh trượt. Có lẽ do nó cũng chẳng có thời gian mà nhắm đánh nữa khi mà thanh sắt tôi cầm đã vung sát mặt nó. Cuối cùng, nó chỉ xé rách một vạt áo bên hông tôi còn tôi đánh trúng vào ngay dưới hàm nó. Cú đánh của tôi không mạnh nhưng có thể coi là đòn đánh chỉ mạng được. Tôi lợi dụng lực phản lại từ cú đập mà bay ra còn Pie vụt lên trước khi lượn vòng xuống, cố lấy lại thăng bằng.

Không để tôi nghỉ ngơi. Poochyena lao tiếp vào, quick attack. Nhưng nó thận trọng hơn Furret, di chuyển tầm thấp và đổi hướng di chuyển liên tục. Nó tiếp cận được tôi, đánh tới. Nhưng tôi dùng thanh sắt chặn đòn tấn công của nó lại. TÔi cũng bị đẩy ngược lại một quãng. Tyrantrum xông tới, cắn mạnh một cú. Tôi đưa thanh sắt ra đỡ. Nhưng có vẻ như cú đánh của Quilava làm nóng nó, và poochyena đã khiến nó cong hẳn rồi. Đỡ được nốt cú cắn mạnh của Tyrantrum thì thanh sắt của tôi cũng cong thành chữ L luôn. Tyrantrum ngậm mạnh, cố giật nó ra khỏi tôi.

Chiến thuật rất tốt, đúng bài. Nhưng dù sao tôi cũng bỏ nó mà. Lợi dụng cú cắn vào thanh sắt, tôi nghiêng người, tung cú đấm hết lực vào thằng hàm dưới, ngay vùng cổ của Tyrantrum khiến nó bị đẩy lùi lại. Lâu lâu không đánh tay đôi mà cũng đấm ra trò đấy. Nó nhổ thanh sắt của tôi sang một bên, định tấn công tiếp. Furret và Quilava cũng đã trở lại, lao vào tấn công. Tôi thì không còn vũ khí, nên vào thủ thế. Giống những võ sư Thiếu Lâm. Quilava và Furret đồng loạt tấn công với quick attack. Không còn vũ khí, mọi thứ bỗng trở nên...linh hoạt hơn với tôi. Một cú xoáy người rất nhanh, né cả hai đòn đánh tốc độ ca, xoay người lại đúng lúc Tyrantrum lao tới với iron head. Tôi tung cú sút mạnh vào thân dưới khiến con khủng long đá bị đẩy lùi lại cả quãng. Carracosta vẫn đứng phía xa. Nó bắn một cú bom bùn mạnh về phía tôi. Nhưng tôi ngửa người ra, dẻo hết mức có thể dù lần cuối tôi làm thế, tôi nằm viện hai ngày. Quả bom bùn sượt quay ngay phía trên tôi, vẫn còn dình ít bùn ở đầu mũi. Nhưng căn bản là né được. pie không ngần ngại, xông tới từ trên cao, đuôi nó sáng lên. Dragon tail à. nó định đánh tôi bay ra khỏi sân đấu với cú đòn đấy. vẫn trong tư thế ngửa người nên né chiêu sang bên là khó. Tôi đành theo đà ngửa ra sau, chống tay xuống đất, lộn một vòng khá vướng rồi lăn ngược ra.

Dragon tail đánh mạnh xuống đất, khiến sàn đấu vỡ một vệt ngắn. Tôi bị ngã sau cú lộn người bất đắc dĩ ấy, nhưng vẫn theo lực xoáy xoay người bật dậy được. ĐÚng lúc ấy, poochyena lao vào nhanh, tấn công tôi. Không thành vấn đề. Tôi cũng bật người nhanh, lao thẳng vào đối đầu nó. Cu cậu tỏ vẻ hết sức quyết tâm. Chúng tôi chỉ cách nhau một quãng rất ngắn thôi. Nhưng poochyena muốn tấn công trực diện vào vùng đầu tôi để lấy điểm chí mạng thứ hai, hằm loại tôi ra khỏi cuộc chơi. Nhưng nó không ngờ được rằng tôi lại lao thẳng vào nó. Và...

Lách người rất nhanh và uyển chuyển hết khả năng của mình, tôi nghiêng được đầu và thân trên sang một bên trong đà vẫn đang lao vào nhau với Poochyena. Và cảm nhận rõ tiếng Poochyena lao vụt qua ngay sát đầu, bộ lông nó cọ sát vào vành tai tôi. Nó vụt ra phía sau. Và do dùng lực chân để lao vào, hai tay tôi rảnh, và lực lao vào chỉ đủ nhanh để khiến Poochyena không kịp phản ứng ở tốc độ cao. Tôi ngay lập tức chống hai tay xuống đất phía trước. Trong thoáng chốc, tôi thấy đau. Mạnh chút nữa có khi tôi trật khớp rồi. Sau Poochyena, Tyrantrum lao tới, cố gắng tận dụng khoảng thời gian tôi vẫn đang bị chúi người xuống mà đánh. lần này lại là Iron head à? Không, lần này là giga impact. KHoảng cách không quá gần, nhưng né được cũng là cả một vấn đề.

Trong thoáng chốc, thời gian với tôi như chậm lại. Đây là..."Khoảng lặng", một khoảng thời gian cực ngắn khi mà một người đứng trước sự nguy hiểm với chính tính mạng của mình, họ sẽ cảm nhận thời gian chậm, chậm lại rất nhiều. Và với một người đã lăn xả trên chiến trường quá nhiều như tôi, tôi đã quen với nó. Và hơn rất nhiều người khác chỉ còn biết hoảng loạng khi phải trải nghiệm quãng thời gian mà mạng sống của họ chỉ còn được quyết định trong khoảnh khắc ấy, tôi biết phải làm gì. Tyrantrum dùng đầu tấn công, người nó cúi thấp, lao về phía trước, cái đầu che gần như toàn bộ thân trên. Nhưng chính vì nó đang lao về phía trước nên cho dù tốc độ không nhanh...

Tay bấu chặt xuống đất, tôi lấy toàn bộ sức, dồn vào chân, đẩy mạnh. Tay làm trụ, chân làm lực, bật người mạnh về phía trước. Nhưng tôi không bật cao mà là bật xa. Người nhấc khỏi mặt đất chỉ đủ để hai chân từ phía sau trượt được lên phía trước mà không bị đất cản trở, hai tay nhấc khỏi mặt đất và theo momen xoáy với phần vai và thân trên làm trục, người phía trên ngửa về phía sau, hai chân được đưa lên phía trước rất nhanh. Và ở dưới thấp, rất thấp do với đòn đánh của Tyrantrum, tôi duỗi thẳng cả hai chân, co đầu gối lại.

'Sẽ đau đây.' Tôi nghĩ.

Tyrantrum không kịp phản ứng, theo quán tính lao lên còn tôi trượt ngay dưới thấp nó, không đủ thời gian để duỗi chân ra. Vì vậy, tôi đành co lại, và dùng cả hai đầu gối tông thẳng vào thân cẳng chân của Tyrantrum. Lao về phía trước là nhược điểm, và tôi chỉ lọt vào vừa khoảng trống phía dưới cú tông. Tyrantrum lao quá nhanh, bị đánh vậy, bay cả người lên không trung trước khi ngã chúi, tông thẳng vào poochyena vừa chỉ mới dùng lại ở ngay mép sân đấu sau cú áp sát trượt với tôi ban nãy.

ÂM!

Cả hai đâm vào nhau, ngã nhào và lăn lộn, bay ra khỏi sân đấu. Thêm hai đứa nữa bị loại. Nhưng nếu vì thế mà lung lay tinh thần thì hơi buồn cười đấy. Một quả cầu lửa bất ngờ phi thẳng tới chỗ tôi ngay khi tôi vừa lồm cồm bò dậy. Đầu gối vẫn đau nhói sau cú tông vừa rồi với cẳng chân của một con khủng long bạo chúa hệ đá, tôi không dám chắc có né được không nữa. Vẫn đang quỳ một bên gối xuống thì quả cầu lửa phi tới. Quilava à? Chớp thời cơ nhanh thế. Đành vậy

Buông luôn chân đang chống lên, tôi duỗi thẳng nó ra, chân còn lại gập sang bên, ngã cả người ra sau. Quả cầu lửa đó là một đòn cận chiến, nên chắc chắn là Quilava tấn công. Nó, Quilava ấy, bay qua phía trên tôi. Đánh trật lất. Nhưng lúc tôi nằm ngửa xuống ấy cũng là lúc tôi cảm nhận được thứ đang di chuyển dưới mặt đất, ngay dưới lưng tôi.

ẦM!

Tôi cố nghiêng người, dùng chân đang gập lại làm lực đẩy chỉ để lăn sang một bên và bật dậy. Nhưng trúng đòn rồi. Từ hố đào ngay dưới lưng tôi, Quilava lao lên, đâm mạnh vào lưng tôi. Cú đâm mạnh tới mức nó đẩy cả thân hình chưa đến 60 cân của tôi bật hẳn dậy. Hai lần rồi. Tuy nhiên, quả cầu lửa vừa rồi rơi xuống đất, lăn lộn mấy vòng rồi ngọn lửa tắt đi. Là furret với bộ lông bị lửa đốt cháy xém. Tự làm thương mình thế cũng bị tính, thậm chí tính hai lần liền. Nhưng hơn hết cả, nó đã lừa được tôi. Furret không biết sử dụng Dig để tấn công, nhưng Quilava thì có. Và chúng đã lừa được tôi. Tinh ranh lắm. Đôi khi sức mạnh và tốc độ không phải là yếu tố quyết định mà lại là sự khôn khéo cùng khả năng phối hợp nhóm. Hai chiêu rồi ha. Tuy nhiên, Furret sau khi bị tính hai lần liền do tự đốt bản thân để làm mồi nhử, đã tự động bị loại vì trước đó, nó đã bị dính chiêu một lần rồi. Nó rút khỏi sân đấu. Quilava lộn mấy vòng rồi tiếp đất. Có vẻ Pie và Quilava đang làm rất tốt đấy.

Vừa đứng dậy được thì Pie lại tấn công. Lần này là silver wind. Nó quật mạnh đôi cánh bướm, cơn gió bạc quạt thẳng thành một vệt trên mặt đất, chéo sang hai bên. Nhưng tôi đã né được. Không quá khó. Nhưng lần này cũng chỉ là nghi binh. Tôi đã nhìn thấy phần mai ngoài của Carracosta bị vỡ thành mảnh, rơi lăn lóc ở một góc. Sử dụng shell smash, dù một hay nhiều lần, thì cũng bị tính là tự làm tổn thương, vì để phục hồi lại được phần mai bị vỡ sẽ phải mất cả tuần. Tuy nhiên, Caracosta nãy giờ chỉ đứng đánh tầm xa nên hai điểm cộng vào không ăn thua. Và nó cũng định kết thúc luôn trận này rồi. Aqua tail bản mở rộng, đầu thu lại vào phần mai yếu và mỏng hơn ở phía trong, cả thân hình Caracosta lao tới với tốc độ rất cao. Bốn vây mở rộng, dài ra và đồng loạt sử dụng aqua tail khiến cho nó trông như một chiếc phi tiêu nước bốn cánh khổng lồ sắc lẻm đang lao tới với vận tốc cao theo hướng chéo xuống vậy. Thêm việc được Silver wind hỗ trợ lúc cất cánh, tốc độ của Carracosta đang là rất cao. Tôi lại không có thanh sắt để đỡ đòn.

"Urgh!"

Tôi lách sang bên, nhưng không thể né kịp, đành dùng một tay cỗ đỡ được cành nhiều sát thương càng tốt. Aqua tail shuriken đánh tới, đập thẳng vào cẳng tay tôi đau điếng. Dù không rách dam gãy xương nhưng lực đập cũng khiến tôi gần như bị tê hoàn toàn một tay trong thoáng chốc. Do lao chéo xuống nên sau cùng, Carracosta đập xuống đất, cày thêm một quãng nửa mới dừng lại. Nhưng Quilava đã tranh thủ lúc tôi bị thương tạm thời, lao tới. Quick attack đánh vào thân, cố gắng kết thúc trận đấu nhanh nhất có thể. Nhưng vấn đề là đó đấy. Tôi bị thương một tay không có nghĩa là chậm lại. Carracosta đã định nhắm vào chân để hạn chế khả nang di chuyển của tôi. Nhưng có vẻ việc tôi hạ thân mình xuống lúc né đã khiến ý định đổ bể. Cú tông cày xuống đất ban nãy hình như cũng được đám pokemon tính là đòn tổn thương nặng nên Carracosta dù vẫn còn sức, cũng đành rút lui. Nhưng nó vẫn kịp nháy lại với Pie và Quilava, hai pokemon lâu năm nhất của tôi, rằng hãy kết thúc trận đấu này.

Và Quilava đang làm vậy. Quick attack tầm thấp, lao tới. Tôi vẫn di chuyển tốt. Tôi nhảy lên né được. Pie cũng lao tới, đủ tầm cho một cú Energy ball tầm gần. Nhưng tôi né được, lách người rất nhẹ nhàng. Quilava chống cả hai chân xuống, giữ trọng tâm. Đòn tấn công lửa tầm xa, mạnh nhất có thể rồi.

Flame thrower!

Ngọn lửa lao vụt qua nửa sân đấu theo chiều dọc, phóng thẳng tới tôi. Không còn đường nào chạy, tôi lùi ngược lại, cố gắng tránh ngọn lửa. Nhưng hướng tôi phải lùi là Pie. Pie lao xuống, dragon claw tầm gần. Nhưng tôi, một lần nữa, lách người sang, né cú đó. Quay lại rất nhanh, tung cú sút phản công. meelee form!

Pie bị đánh trúng, một phát rồi. Nhưng từ trong cơn bão lửa, Quilava xông ra, người vẫn còn bốc lửa. Nó phi tới, flame wheel tấn công trực diện. Tôi lại né được. Pie tấn công tiếp, lần này là Dragon tail. Cú vụt tầm cao. Tôi cúi người, né tiếp. Quilava quay lại vần nhau, rollout thẳng vào. Nhưng tôi dùng cùi trỏ đánh mạnh xuống, trúng nó, hủy luoonc ả Rollout, khiến nó rơi đập xuống đấ bị trúng đòn ban nãy của tôi đã lấy lại cảm giác rồi. Pie bay lùi lại, dùng energy ball. Nhưng trong khoảng khắc, tôi thấu được cả hướng tấn công của nó, dù khoảng cách là cực gần. Và tôi né được, tung cú đấm phản đòn, định loại Pie ra khỏi trận. Nhưng Pie cũng uyển chuyển không kém, né đi cú đấm quyết định đó. Từ dưới đất, Quilava bắn một tia lửa rất mạnh lên, nhắm vào người tôi. Nhưng tôi lại nghiêng người sang một bên và tia lửa ấy sượt qua nách tôi làm áo tôi xém một vệt. Tôi tung cú sút phản công khiến Quilava bị đá văng ra một bên. Mỗi đứa chỉ cần một đòn nữa là kết thúc rồi.

Pie lao tới, dragon claw tiếp cận. Nhưng tôi dùng tay đỡ lấy nó và gạt đòn tấn công ra, lao thẳng vào phản công. Nhưng Pie không lùi lại. Tôi tung cú đấm, nhưng nó không hề né tránh nữa. Nó theo đà tấn coogn của Dragon claw, xông thẳng vào người tôi, chịu hoàn toàn cú đấm, chấp nhận bị loại đó. Nhưng nó tông thẳng vào người tôi khiến tôi bị đẩy ngã. và từ phía sau đó, Quilava xông vào, flame wheel đánh thẳng. Tôi bị cả thân hình Pie đè lên ngã ngửa, không thể né được nữa và cũng chẳng phản công nổi. Quả cầu lửa mang tên Quilava xông thẳng vào tôi, tung cú ra đòn quyết định...

...

...

Trời mửa rồi này. Đã quá nửa đêm rồi và trời bắt đầu đổ mưa. Vậy ra đêm đen không trăng sao là do trời sắp mưa à. Thú vị đấy. Thời tiết đã lạnh thì chờ, giờ mà ngấm mưa vào chắc sang tuần tôi mới xuất viện nổi mất.

Những hạt mưa bắt đầu rơi, cái lạnh buốt của vùng núi càng thêm thấm vào da thịt khi những giọt nước trong suốt bắt đầu rơi. Tôi đứng đó, nhìn bầu trời và những hạt mưa. Đám pokemon của tôi nằm rải rác quanh sân đấu, thư giãn sau một trận đấu Boss mệt nhọc. Tôi nhìn chúng, cười. Chúng đã tiến bộ nhiều kể từ lần cuối cùng tôi luyện tập rồi đấy, rất đáng tự hào. Những hạt mưa bắt đầu rơi dày hơn. Chợt, một chiếc ô che phía trên tôi, che đi những hạt mưa lạnh của vùng núi đang rơi xuống mái tóc bù xù bụi bặm của tôi sau một trận lăn lộn ra trò, che luôn cả sự mệt mỏi như đang đổ xuống thân hình rệu rã mới bình phục sau chấn thương.

Melody đứng đó, đối diện tôi, nhìn tôi và mỉm cười hiền hầu. Tôi không biết cô ấy đã đứng ở đây từ bao giờ, đã đợi bao lâu hay tại sao lại ở ngoài vào giờ này nữa. Cái rét thấu da cùng cơn mưa đang kéo tới làm tôi thấy tội.

"lại bắt cậu phải khổ sở rồi." Tôi cười đáp lại. Melody cũng cười. Rồi cô đưa cho tôi chiếc áo khoác da của tôi. Tôi khoác nó tạm vào. Ấm ghê. Là do cái áo, do tôi hay là...do cô ấy nhỉ? Tôi không biết nữa.

"Về thôi mấy đứa. Ở ngoài này thêm chút nữa cảm lạnh đấy." Tôi quay ra, nói với đám thuộc hạ vừa có một trận tử chiến với mình hồi nãy, giờ đang nằm la liệt trên mặt đất nghỉ ngơi. Chúng đáp lại, mệt mỏi. Quilava và Furret nhìn tôi vẻ thích thú. Hai đứa nó thành một cặp rồi à. Hay nhỉ!

"Mình về thôi."

Quay sang nói với Melody. Cô gái với mái tóc ngắn đứng bên cạnh tôi gật đầu nhẹ.

Rồi chúng tôi cùng về.


	75. Chapter 75

Pokemon legendary trainers II: Johto

Tập 75.

Một ngày mệt nhoài ha?

Venus đã đến được nhà hàng in trên tờ quảng cáo cậu tìm thấy. Raike hẹn họ tập trung lại và ăn tối ở đây. Nhưng có vẻ như anh ta lại đến muộn rồi.

Do đã đặt trước bàn nên Venus được một phục vụ dẫn đến bàn trước. Nhưng cậu ngồi đây nửa tiếng rồi mà chưa thấy ai đến cả. Lunar nói cô ấy phải quay lại nhà nghỉ thay đồ, và đó là chuyện của nửa giờ trước rồi. Đi từ chỗ họ nghỉ chân đến nhà hàng nhỏ của khu du lịch này cũng chưa đến mười phút đi bộ, mà có vẻ như cô bạn lại quá đà rồi.

"Lại quá đà nữa rồi."

Vừa buột miệng nói, Venus vừa thở dài, nghĩ về cái kiểu ăn mặc nữ sinh cấp ba của Lunar, lại thêm việc cô thường bỏ quá nhiều thời gian để chăm chút cho vè ngoài nữa. Cậu thì chẳng bao giờ để ý đến vẻ ngoài của mình lắm, nên việc Lunar tốn nhiều thời gian như vậy khiến cậu thấy khá khó chịu. Nhưng biết làm sao đây? Con gái mà.

Buổi tối ở Mortar, thời tiết chuyển lạnh. Nhiệt độ bên ngoài chỉ cỡ chưa đến mười lăm độ. ĐÚng là khu du lịch ở vùng núi cao có khác, ngay giữa mùa hè mà lúc nào cũng lạnh như vậy nhỉ. Ngồi ở bàn ăn cạnh cửa sổ, Venus ngước nhìn ra bên ngoài. Một lớp màn mỏng trắng xóa che phủ đường phố bên dưới, khiến cho ánh đèn đường cũng mờ đi, đứng cách nhau khoảng chừng năm mét là đã khó nhận thấy rõ mặt nhau rồi. Thời tiết lạnh thế này, Venus khoác thêm một chiếc áo khoác màu đen bạc bên ngoài để giữ ấm. Cậu cũng hạ quyết tâm, bỏ cái áo choàng đen ngớ ngẩn mà trước giờ cậu vẫn nghĩ là ngầu ở nhà. Quả thực, nhiều lúc mặc nó vào trông ngớ ngẩn thật đấy.

Nhìn khung cảnh này, cậu lại nhớ đến quê nhà của mình. Làng Tuyết, nơi tuyết phủ quanh năm, bất kể là cho dù đông hay hè. Cậu thích trời lạnh, thích tuyết, nhưng theo một hướng nào đó, cậu cũng ghét nó. Băng tuyết trước giờ vẫn là sức mạnh sở trường của cậu, nhưng đôi khi, nó gợi lại cảm giác đơn độc và buốt giá.

'Không biết hỏa thuật thì sao nhỉ...?'

Đang lan man nghĩ về cái lạnh, Venus chợt giật mình khi một cô gái bất ngờ xuất hiện, kéo ghế và ngồi xuống đối diện cậu. Phong thái đĩnh đạc và thanh lịch tạo cảm giác của một người trưởng thành hơn chứ không phải của cô bạn cùng tuổi trưởng thành với cậu. Lunar mặc một chiếc váy xếp đen gọn gàng quá đầu gối, đôi bốt cao cổ màu trắng, chiếc áo khoác ngoài và chiếc ảo sơ mi màu tím bên trong, mãi tóc xoăn nhẹ, màu trắng bạc được kẹp lại gọn gàng, trang điểm nhẹ nhàng, tạo vẻ trưởng thành nhất định. Cảm giác như một phụ nữ trưởng thành ngồi với một thằng học sinh trung học ấy. Cô làm Venus phát ngại, trượt người dài xuống ghế.

"Gì chứ? Trông hơi quá đà nữa à?" Lunar hơi ngượng, nhìn Venus, hỏi một cách nhẹ nhàng.

"Ừ..." Venus trượt thêm xuống ghế đến mức chỉ còn nửa trên mặt cậu là còn trên mặt bàn.

"Haha! ANh thấy ổn đấy chứ!" Raike cười lớn, cũng vừa đến. Nhìn thấy cảnh thằng em trai đang bị cô bạn gái bỏ xa về vẻ bề ngoài thế này chắc Raike hả hê lắm.

"Trông như Venus lái máy bay ấy nhỉ." Janine cùng ngồi xuống, đùa. CÔ cũng chỉ ngang tuổi Venus và Lunar, ăn mặc cũng thoải mái, vài bộ đồ thời trang thường ngày của tụi nữ sinh cùng tuổi có chết ai đâu chứ? Chẳng bù cho Lunar...lại quá đà. Lắm lúc Venus cứ nghĩ cô bạn đồng trang lứa này uống nhầm thuốc teo nhỏ của tổ chức áo đen và thực ra là một bà cô ba mươi tuổi... Cũng có thể lắm chứ!

Raike thì vẫn vậy, ăn mặc như một kiếm sĩ, ngồi giữa nhà hàng sang trọng, thành ra anh ta cứ nổi nổi lên làm mọi người xung quanh cứ nhìn. Nhưng cũng được một lúc thôi, khi họ đã quen với sự hiện diện của anh rồi thì mọi thứ lại đâu vào đấy cả.

Theo một cách nào đó, tối hôm đó có thể coi là một buổi hẹn hò được. VỚi chủ trì là Raike và cuộc hẹn với cô bạn gái Janine kém anh ba tuổi. Còn Venus và Lunar...nah! Họ chỉ là đi ăn chung với ông anh, chưa có gì chính thức cả, "chưa có" thôi.

Mọi chuyện diễn ra xuôn sẻ. Và bất chấp việc họ vẫn đang làm một nhiệm vụ điều tra nhỏ của PPU, họ vẫn xõa. Vì đây là một khu du lịch nổi tiếng của Johto mà, thị trấn mờ sương nằm ngay trên miệng một núi lửa đã ngừng hoạt động với cái tên khá nóng, Mortar. Chẳng có lý do gì mà không đi chơi khi đến một khu du lịch nổi tiếng cả.

Sau bữa ăn, cả nhóm cùng nhau đi đến khu quảng trường lớn phía trung tâm, nằm ngay dưới chân hai tòa tháp cổ. Ở đó, có một khu chợ đêm rất náo nhiệt, lại thêm nhiều hoạt động vui chơi đêm khác nữa. Như ca hát, nhảy múa chẳng hạn. Những vũ điệu của những dân tộc thiểu số luôn khiến cho một cô gái với tính tò mò không đáy như Lunar thích thú, và cả những bài ca của họ nữa chứ. Những trò chơi dân gian cũng rất thú vị. Đêm ở Mortar dường như mới là lúc mọi hoạt động vui chơi náo nhiệt nhất thì phải. Một nơi đáng để chơi bời, Raike đã nhận xét vậy.

Raike và Janine, họ đã có một khoảng thời gian rất vui. Họ cùng chơi trò chơi, cùng nắm tay nhau đi mua sắm buổi chợ đêm, cùng ăn những chiếc bánh nướng mà Raike mua được ở những quán ven đường. Nhìn họ có vẻ hạnh phúc. Dù sao cũng là buổi hẹn của họ mà, không vui sao được.

Tuy nhiên...

"Với những thằng kém về khoản lãng mạn như cậu thì thế này khá khó chịu đấy."

Lunar nhận xét theo kiểu chọc que cậu bạn Venus ngồi bên cạnh. Họ đang cùng ngồi trên một chiếc ghế đá ở gần một quầy trò chơi phi tiêu. Còn Janine và Raike, cả hai đang thi ném phi tiêu.

"Ừ..." Venus chán nản, cúi gằm đầu ậm ừ.

Quả thật là cậu chẳng có ai khác để ý mà. À nhân tiện là giờ, venus mới hiểu ra tại sao suốt ngày cậu bị Raike với mọi người gọi là tuyết lùn... Hai năm trôi qua, mọi người ai cũng cao lớn lên, riêng cậu vẫn khiêm tốn như ngày nào. và hiện giờ, ngồi ngay bên cạnh cậu là Lunar, và cô giờ còn cao hơn cậu hẳn một cái đầu. VUi đấy, đã trông trẻ con hơn hẳn so với cô bạn bên cạnh rồi, lại còn lùn hơn một cái đầu thế này nữa... Chắc trời tối thế này người ta nhìn giống hai mẹ con ngồi trên ghế đá hơn là hai người bạn đồng trang lứa.

"Xem hai người họ kìa. CÓ vẻ hòa hợp phết nhỉ?" Lunar thích thú nhìn Raike và Janine đang ăn thua nhau ở trò ném phi tiêu, còn ông chủ quầy đang nhìn đống quà tặng của mình vơi dần... Tội ông bác quá cơ.

"Ha. Raike với Janine à? Sớm muộn gì cũng chia tay thôi. Đây không biết là cô thứ bao nhiêu rồi nữa." Venus nói, cười đắng. Ông anh cậu trước giờ thay người yêu như thay áo ấy, chả biết đường nào mà lần.

"Lần trước lão còn dắt về hẳn một bà cô hơn tuổi nữa là..."

"Gì mà đến nỗi chứ. Trông họ có vẻ hòa hợp hơn những lần trước mà. Với lại một Samurai đi cùng một nữ Ninja. Chẳng hợp quá còn gì." Lunar vẫn tỏ vẻ hào hứng "Cơ mà vụ bà cô hơn tuổi là từ lúc nào thế? Tớ không biết."

"Lâu rồi. Lão Raike định lái máy bay. Vì trông lão 18 mà cũng già như 27 mà." Venus cười khẩy "Nhớ hình như bị tát vêu hàm lúc chia tay thì phải."

"TỘi ha!" Lunar cũng cười.

Nhưng có lẽ quả thực lần này khác thật. Dù nghe có vẻ hơn sến súa quá, nhưng Raike và Janine thực sự đang hòa hợp. Họ đang hòa hợp vét sạch quầy trò chơi phi tiêu và mỗi đứa góp một chân đạp ông bác tội nghiệp xuống bờ vực sập tiệm.

"Cơ mà nhìn tớ với cậu giờ thì cũng khác gì một thằng nhóc con với một bà cô trưởng thành đâu nhỉ." Lunar cười, vỗ vỗ đầu Venus (chủ yếu là để trêu việc Venus thấp hơn cô. Làm suốt quen tay rồi) làm cậu bực mình, hất tay cô ra.

"Đừng làm như mình trưởng thành lắm. Ăn mặc với trang điểm chỉ là vẻ bề ngoài thôi. Cậu vẫn trẻ con lắm!" Venus quay sang, nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt trong long lanh của Lunar mà trách làm cô đỏ bừng mặt, quay đi.

"Ơ-ơ...Th-thế à?"

Venus cũng hơi ngượng, lại quay lại, cúi đầu nhìn xuống. Cả hai không nói gì một hồi.

"Thôi ra kéo hai người kia đi. Không mai ông bác sập tiệm mất." Venus đứng vụt dậy nói "Còn phải bắt họ trả lại phần thưởng nữa chứ. Ai đời đâu đi bắt nạt ông bác cao tuổi thế chứ."

"À cũng phải ha! Nhưng mà nhìn họ làm tớ thấy ghen tị quá. Kể ra..." Lunar cười, đang nói dở câu thì Venus quay lại nhìn cô chăm chăm. Một lần nữa, cô chợt quay đi, lơ đãng bỏ dở câu nói và huýt sáo.

Một tật xấu của Lunar mà Venus rất chán, đó là rượu. Cô còn chưa đủ tuổi, mới có 16 mà đã thường xuyên uống rượu, nhiều lúc đến mức chẳng biết trời đất là gì rồi. Tồi tệ! Mà nãy lão Raike lại còn khui ra mấy chai bia nữa chứ, thành ra nhìn mặt Lunar giờ vẫn còn đỏ ửng lên. Venus tặc lưỡi

"Đi nào."

"À ừ-ừm..." Lunar vội vàng đứng dậy, chạy theo cậu. Nhìn từ phía sau, cô lại càng thấy cậu thấp hơn mình. Sau cùng, Lunar chỉ nở một nụ cười vui vẻ, huýt sáo và đi theo Venus, không nói gì thêm.

...

Đêm đã muộn rồi mà Mortar không có vẻ gì là sẽ bớt náo nhiệt hơn cả. Ngồi tron phòng khách sạn, trên chiếc ghế đệm êm ái bên cửa sổ, tay xoay cốc trà nóng, Venus vừa nhâm nhi, vừa ngắm nhìn thành phố du lịch núi vẫn náo nhiệt dù đã về đêm. Cậu về trước, còn Raike, Janine và Lunar vẫn chưa về. Họ còn đang bận bịu với những thứ náo nhiệt dưới kia nữa.

Cậu lấy lý do là mệt, xin phép về trước. Nhưng thực ra, Venus thấy lạc lõng hơn là mệt mỏi. Cậu cũng không hiểu phải giải thích thế nào. Dù bên cạnh cậu là anh và bạn cậu, những người đã đồng hành cùng cậu suốt nhiều năm, nhưng cậu vẫn cảm thấy lạc lõng, có lẽ là lạc lõng so với sự náo nhiệt của Mortar chăng? Hay là do cái lạnh này...

Cậu đã định đu ngủ. Chờ mọi người về thì chắc còn lâu. Nên cậu quyết định ngủ sớm.

Họ thuê hai phòng đôi liền nhau, Raike và Venus ở chung phòng mà Raike thì có chìa khóa rồi nên cũng không cần phải để cửa. Venus chui vô phòng tắm, vệ sinh cá nhân qua chút, ném cái áo khoác mới tậu sang một bên, thay bộ đồ ngủ thoải mái mà vẫn đủ ấm vào. Cái áo khoác mới, mặc cũng khá ấm, nhưng khó chịu hơn cái áo choàng cũ của cậu nhiều. Nhưng Venus đã quyết thay đổi, cậu muốn thay đổi, không biết vì sao. Cậu ngắm nhìn chiếc áo choàng đen bạc mà cậu vẫn dùng, cầm nó trên tay lần cuối trước chi nhét nó vào một cái túi ni lông đen cùng với hai chiếc áo choàng đề phòng nữa trong ba lô, rồi ném cả bịch ra một góc phòng, định mai sẽ đem đi bỏ, hoặc có thể cho ai đó cũng được.

Xong việc rồi, Venus nằm dài lên giường, kéo chăn lên quá cổ. Điều hòa nhiệt độ tắt vì Venus nghĩ không cần thiết, chiếc chăn hơi bồng bềnh cũng đủ ấm rồi. Cảm giác toàn thân bắt đầu ấm dần lên trong chăn cùng cơn buồn ngủ kéo đến dần dần. Venus mắt lim dim, sắp chìm vào giấc ngủ thì đột nhiên,...cậu bật dậy.

Có thứ gì đó đang diễn ra, cậu cảm nhận thấy vậy. Chiếc điện thoại của Venus đang réo lên từng hồi trên chiếc kệ ở đầu giường, số của Raike hiện lên. Nhưng không cần phải nhìn cậu cũng biết là chuyện gì và phải đi đâu. Bầu trời tối đen như mực của Mortar bây giờ đang nổi gió mạnh và sấm chớp. Venus mặc thêm một chiếc quần và thêm chiếc áo len vào bên ngoài chiếc áo lót. Rồi cậu chợt nhìn chiếc áo khoác trên trên mắc, chiếc áo khoác mới nhìn ngoài sáng thì là màu đen bạc, nhưng trong bóng tối, nó lại mang một màu trắng bạc, khá đặc biệt. Chiếc áo mà Lunar đã kiếm tặng cậu từ tận đợt giáng sinh nhưng bây giờ mới quyết định mặc nó vì một lí do mà chính cậu cũng không rõ nữa. RỒi cậu liếc nhìn cái túi đen chứa mấy cái áo choàng cũ cậu hay mặc, thoải mái hơn chiếc áo khoác nếu dùng để chiến đấu. Nhưng rồi, không suy nghĩ nhiều, Venus túm lấy chiếc áo khoác trên giá và khoác nó vào. Và hình ảnh in trên lưng áo thực sự nổi hẳn lên giữa màn đêm, hình ảnh in nổi của một chú sói bạc đơn độc giữa cơn bão tuyết in trên lưng áo, lẫn vào với màu trắng bạc mà chiếc áo đang phát ra giữa màn đêm. Venus vụt ra ngoài, để lại phía sau một vệt bạc giữa hành lang tối tăm của khách sạn.

' Nó đến rồi.'

...

Raike đang ở chân tháp. Mọi người đã được sơ tán rồi. Janine đang giúp họ. Cảnh sát chưa tới. hay có lẽ họ sẽ không tới nữa vì họ đã bị vô hiệu hóa ngay từ đầu rồi. Raike đứng nhìn lên tháp. Hai tòa tháp, đỉnh tháp đang phát sáng. Hai luồng ánh sáng đỏ cam và xanh trắng đang đối nghịch nhau, chia bầu trời Mortar làm hai phần đối nghịch. Lunar đứng bên cạnh anh, đang run lên từng hồi đến mức Raike cũng cảm nhận được cơn run ấy. Đó không phải do lạnh mà là vì Cô đang sợ, rất sợ.

"Vậy ra thứ chúng ta tìm không nằm ở những tầng bị chôn vùi bên dưới...mà lại nằm ngay trên đỉnh tháp..." Raike nghiến răng. HỌ đã tìm sai chỗ, và điều đó lý giải tại sao.

"Bọn chúng đang đến chỗ nó! CHúng ta phải..." Lunar mấp máy, nói. Cô ngước lên và nhìn thấy những bóng áo đen của Liên Minh bóng đêm đang trèo dọc thân tháp như những con sóc đen, hướng về phía đỉnh tháp, nơi luồng ánh sáng đang tỏa ra chói sáng bầu trời. Lũ ninja đồ đen đang hướng tới chúng rồi.

"Nhưng tại sao lại là lúc này chứ?" Raike tự hỏi, nhìn lên bầu trời đêm của Mortar. Gió đang thổi mạnh hơn bao giờ hết. Và anh chợt hiểu ra. Ánh sáng từ ngọn tháp đang soi sáng cả bầu trời, cùng với đó, phía sau những đám mây đen đặc, anh có thể thấy rõ, bóng dáng của hai pokemon huyền thoại đang bay lượn thành vòng tròn ngay phía trên tòa tháp. Lugia và Ho-oh, nhưng ánh sáng bạc và cầu vồng mà chúng thường tỏa ra đã tắt, chỉ còn lại bóng của chúng hiện rõ trên nền trời và hai luồng sáng đỏ cam và xanh trắng đang soi sáng chúng mà thôi. Giả thuyết là thật, chúng đến đây vì đây chính là nơi cội nguồn sức mạnh của chúng, Tháp băng và tháp Lửa, nơi ghi dấu trận chiến của Băng tộc và Hỏa tộc.

"...phải nhanh lên...làm gì đó...chặn chúng lại..." Lunar nhấc những bước chân run rẩy, tiến về phía trước. Có một thứ gì đó đang thực sự làm cô sợ. Raike chưa từng thấy Lunar lại tỏ ra sợ hãi như lúc này, khi mà luồng sáng màu xanh trắng từ tháp băng đang soi sáng gương mặt sợ hãi của cô.

"Không nên...Anh sẽ lên trước. Em chờ Venus đi." Raike nói, ngước lên trên

"Nhưng..." Lunar định cãi lại. Nhưng một bàn tay mạnh mẽ đặt lên vai cô, cùng lúc ấy xua tan cơn sợ hãi của Lunar.

"Chờ đợi gì nữa. CHúng đã hành động rồi cơ à?" Venus bất chợt xuất hiện ngay bên cô, ngước lên trên theo hướng Raike và hỏi.

"Ừ. Sớm hơn dự tính đấy. Em sẵn sàng chưa?" Raike quay sang nhìn cậu em và hỏi.

"Làm thôi! ĐI nào Lunar!"

Venus nắm chặt bàn tay nhỏ nhắn của Lunar khiến cô bất giác giật mình, đỏ mặt. NHưng cô cũng đáp lại được

"Ừ-ừm!"

Venus theo thói quen, hất tay lên dù không còn cái áo choàng để tung bay nữa rồi. Cậu cầm sẵn bốn quả pokeball kẹp vào các ngón tay, sẵn sàng tung chúng ra. Lunar cũng làm tương tự, cấm hai quả pokeball trong tay, sẵn sàng lao theo Venus bất cứ lúc nào, vì dù sao cậu cũng đang nắm tay cô rất chặt mà. Raike đã rút thanh katana anh vẫn đeo bên hông ra, cùng với những quả pokeball đeo bên thắt lưng đã rơi xuống đất.

Đám Ninja lao xuống, đồng loạt thả pokemon ra. Cứ một tên sẽ có hai pokemon, nên con số sẽ khoảng 60 kẻ địch tính cả người lẫn pokemon. Và Venus không có thời gian để chơi với chúng vào lúc này. Cậu quay sang nhìn Raike.

"Để đội của chúng ta ở lại cầm chân chúng. Chúng ta phải lên đỉnh tháp càng nhanh càng tốt. Anh sẽ lo Tháp Lửa, em xử lý tháp Băng đi." Raike nói, rút kiếm lên trước chuẩn bị lao lên. Bốn quả pokeball rơi xuống đất đã đồng loạt mở chốt.

"Ok! ĐI thôi Lunar!" Venus kéo tay Lunar, chạy về phía tháp Băng. Đến chân tháp, chạm mặt đám Ninja, cậu ngay lập tức ném những quả pokeball của mình. Axl, Vileplume, Magnezone và Milotic đồng loạt xuất hiện.

"Tiến lên!" Lunar cũng thả pokemon ra. Mamoswine và Mienshao xuất hiện.

"Giao lại đám lâu la cho cậu đó Axl." Venus ra hiệu. Axl gật đầu. Nó rút khẩu súng sau lưng ra, sẵn sàng nghênh chiến. GIờ nó chỉ huy. Đám Ninja lao xuống trong khi Lunar và Venus chạy đường vòng để vào trong tháp. Vài tên cố ý đuổi theo họ ngay lập tức bị đạn lửa chặn đứng lại, nhắc nhở chúng. PHải, đối thủ của chúng sẽ không phải họ, mà là đám pokemon của họ ở đây. ĐỘi trưởng Magmortar Axl ra hiệu, cả năm đồng đội của cậu ta đồng loạt xông lên tháp, và cuộc đụng độ nổ ra.

PHía bên tháp lửa, mọi thứ có vẻ mượt hơn. Bốn quả pokeball dưới chân Raike đồng loạt mở ra, và bốn pokemon của anh cũng xuất hiện. Bộ tứ vệ Pokemon, dẫn đầu là Harpuia, tiếp đến là Fefnir và Leviathant, sau cùng là Phantom. Chúng đứng trước mặt Raike, đối diện với đám tay chân đang lao xuống rất nhanh. Và Raike kích hoạt megastone bên tay phải, Harpuia, đội trưởng của nhóm, tiền hóa lên dạng Mega-Gallade, hất chiếc áo choàng ngắn sau lưng, để lộ hai lưỡi kiếm, sẵn sàng nghênh chiến

"Lên!"

Raike hô lớn, và cả bốn pokemon chiến binh đồng loạt xung phong. Một đám Piddeotto mà Murkrow đồng loạt lao xuống tấn công trước. Nhưng Harpuia niệm lực, tập trung sức vào hai lưỡi kiếm ở khuỷu tay. Chúng đang tạo ra những cơn lốc nhỏ chạy dọc, và một luồng điện tím bao quanh chúng. Điểm mạnh của Harpuia là đó, gió mà sức mạnh tâm linh chuyển thành dạng điện. NÓ lao lên, và trong nhảy mắt, hai cú chém xoáy tạo lốc xoáy tan cả đội hình chim đang lao xuống.

Tiếp đến là tụi Slugma đang rơi xuống như một cơn mưa lửa. CHúng chẳng cần tấn công mà chỉ cần rơi xuống, chạm vào đối thủ cũng là đủ rồi. Kiểu như đánh bom liều chết vậy. Nhưng Leviathant, với khả năng điều khiển nước vốn có ngay từ khi còn là Manaphy, khi đã tiến hóa lên được Phyathant thì lại càng được tăng lên. Nó hút toàn bộ nước trong không khí xung quanh, sử dụng cây đinh ba hải thạch của mình, xoáy luồng nước nó vừa tạo ra đó thành một xoáy nước giữa không khí. Tấm khiên quá hoàn thiện, nuốt chửng toàn bộ bọn Slugma lại, khiến chúng rơi qua đó và sức nóng giảm đi gần hết. Và công việc dọn dẹp của Phantom đơn giản hơn với những chiếc phi tiêu băng nó tạo ra. Slugma đã có phản công, nhưng với hình dạng của một Shiny Greninja và thêm khả năng hòa nhập đặc biệt khiến Phantom gần như một bóng ma giữa màn đêm, thoát ẩn thoắt hiện hạ gục bất kì thứ gì lọt qua được tấm chắn của Leviathant.

Một đám Machoke xuất hiện từ phía sau, bọc hậu và tấn công nhóm tứ vệ. Nhưng Fefnir lao lên, hai khẩu súng chữ nhật bằng thép sau lưng nó được rút ra, và trở thành khai chiếc găng đấm thép to lớn, đấm văng bất kì kẻ nào lại gần. Và khi mà những kẻ thù tầm gần đã bị hạ, hai khẩu súng cỡ lớn trở về với công dụng chính của nó, hai khẩu đại bác cầm tay, bắn văng đám phía sau. Toàn bộ đội tấn công của Liên minh bóng đêm đang bị đánh tan tành. Còn Raike, anh ta đã biến mất từ lúc nào...

Tầng trên cùng tháp Lửa, một bóng người đang đứng đó, trước luồng sáng chói lòa tỏa ra từ bức tượng Ho-oh đang tỏa ra ánh sáng cầu vồng kì diệu. Hắn bọc mình trong một chiếc áo choàng màu cam đỏ, đội một chiếc nón rộng vành che đi phần trên khuôn mặt, và một chiếc mặt nạ kì lạ bằng gỗ, màu cam, không có miệng hay mũi mà chỉ in hình một cái miệng đang nở một nụ cười ma mị, và bên trên là hai hốc mắt đen ngòm, bị chiếc nón che đi phần nào.

Hắn chợt cảm nhận thấy rung động phía sau và quay lại. Phía trước hắn, đứng ở lối vào tầng trên cùng, một kiếm sĩ trong bộ đồ cổ truyền, hai thanh katana đeo bên hông, mái tóc để dài quá lưng, buộc lại thành một chiếc đuôi dài, gương mặt vuông vắn đầy nghiêm nghị và có phần cao ngạo. PHải, nhà vô địch Raike James Wolfang đang đứng đối diện hắn.

"Haha! Xin chào!" Hắn cười cợt, một điệu cười ma quái khiến cái miệng cười trên mặt nạ hắn càng thêm ám ảnh.

"Xưng danh đi!" Raike đáp lại, giọng cứng cáp, mạnh mẽ.

"Haha! Người đời gọi ta là Smiley! Các hạ không phải nóng nảy thế chứ?" Hắn đáp lại, vẫn giữ điệu cười ma quái ấy trong từng câu nói. Còn Rai, anh đã cảm nhận được chúng. Có một con Darmanitan đang ẩn nấp trên trần nhà, vẫn điệu cười ma quái ấy trên miệng, đang sẵn sàng bổ nhào xuống tấn công. Sau lưng cậu, hai bên cửa là hai bóng ma đang ẩn nấp trong bóng của cậu, Banette và Gengar, cũng vẫn là điệu cười ma quái ấy, đang trực chờ ăn tươi nuốt sống cậu. Raike chậm rãi, đưa thanh katana dài lên trước mặt, để dọc rồi từ từ dùng tay phải rút thanh kiếm ra khỏi vỏ, chầm chậm để lưỡi kiếm lộ ra dưới ánh sáng cầu vồng mà pho tượng Ho-oh đang phát sáng. Lưỡi kiếm lóa lên, cùng lúc ấy, hai pokemon thân cận nhất của Raike cũng đồng loạt xuất hiện.

Darmanitan lao xuống, Gengar và Banette xông vào. Raike cầm chắc thanh Katana lao tới. Và theop sau Sigma và Zero cũng đồng loạt xuất kích.

Họ lao vào nhau, và ba lưỡi kiếm lóe lên ánh sáng, chém vào không trung, mở màn cho một trận chiến quyết liệt.

*Vì tác giả rất thích làm cụt hứng người khác nên sẽ dừng lại ở đây và sang chap sau viết tiếp : *

***Thông tin huấn luyện viên***

Raike James Wolfang

Kiếm sĩ - Bậc thầy huấn luyện pokemon

Rất giỏi trong chiến đấu cận chiến với kiếm. Một người trầm tính, nhưng quyết đoán và can đảm, một nhà lãnh đạo bẩm sinh. Được mọi người đặt cho một biệt danh khá đặc biệt là "Shogun" Raike vì phong thái đĩnh đạc và bản năng lãnh đạo tài tình. Đã từng vô địch các giải đấu pokemon của Unova, Hoenn và các vùng đất khác, tổng cộng là năm lần vô địch trong ba năm, từ năm 13 tuổi đến năm 16 tuổi.

Hiện tại: 19 tuổi-Lớn hơn Tiger và Venus ba tuổi

Pokemon.

-Zero(Sceptile):Sở hữu megastone của Sceptile, Zero không chỉ có thể tiến hóa mega, mà ngay ở dạng thường, nó đã là một pokemon xuất sắc. Với khả năng tạo và sử dụng thuần thục rất nhiều loại vũ khí cận chiến từ kiếm ánh sáng, cung, thương, búa, rìu, quạt..., Zero luôn có thể quét tan mọi kẻ thù ngán đường với kĩ năng thượng thừa được truyền lại từ Raike. Zero là một trong hai pokemon lâu đời nhất của Raike

-Sigma(Electivire): KHông như Zero, Sigma khá chậm chạp và đơn giản. Vũ khí của nó chỉ bao gồm một thanh gươm rất lớn và nặng. Tuy nhiên, khả năng chiến đấu của nó thì không hề thua kém Zero, với khả năng truyền điện vào kiếm và tạo ra những đòn nhất kích tất sát điên rồ. Sigma là một trong hai pokemon lâu đời nhất của Raike.

Tứ vệ Arcania: Harpuia(Gallade), Fefnir(Infernape), Phantom(Shiny Protean Greninja) và Leviathan(PHyathant-thể tiến hóa vượt trội của Manaphy và Phione). Bốn pokemon được huấn luyện với bốn khả năng khác nhau. Harpuia là sử dụng song kiếm ở tay và khả năng tạo gió và tích kiếm điện tạo từ sóng tâm linh rất mạnh mẽ. Fefnir lại có hai khẩu đại bác cầm tay hình khối trụ chữ nhật dẹt có thể vừa làm bao đấm để cận chiến, vừa tấn công tầm xa bằng những cũ bắn rất mạnh. Leviathant thì lại sở hữu cây đinh ba hải thạch tạo nên từ loại đá cẩm thạch được sử dụng để xây dựng ngôi đền của biển và khả năng điều khiển nước điêu luyện. PHantom rất giỏi thuận ẩn thân nhờ màu da đen, cùng khả năng thích ứng cực nhạy từ kĩ năng ẩn Protean. Luôn là những lựa chọn cực kì đáng tin cậy của Raike.

Song pháp sư: Hai pokemon đánh xa tốt nhất Raike có. Necro(Marowak, sau này chuyển dạng thành Alolan Marowak) và Magi(Delphox). Magi có khả năng tấn công tâm linh cùng những phép thuật lửa tầm xa với diện tấn công rộng, cực hiệu quả trong chiến đấu với số đông. Còn Necro lại giỏi về những pháp thuật nguyền rủa, làm sợ hãi, đầu độc và rút sức lực kẻ thù, ngoài ra còn có thể triệu hồi năng lực của đất để tạo ra những bức tường xương, những đòn tấn công bằng xương rất mạnh.


End file.
